The Calling
by sidle77
Summary: Absence doesn't always make the heart grow fonder and when Grissom returns to his roots to be torn between love, honor and revenge, his world would never be the same again. Rated T for now, rating to rise for future chapters! GSR all the way. A/U.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Calling

**Author: **sidle77 (Story based on an idea by sidle77 & sarasidleismyidol, first 3 chapters written together, from then on the story is written by sidle77)

**Pairing:** GSR but includes all main CSI characters

**Rating: **T for now, future chapters may rise

**Genre:** A little bit of everything

**Summary: **After a fourteen year absence from his homeland Grissom returns to his roots to be torn between love, honor and revenge. Providence Grove would never be the same.

**Beta: **Massive thanks to the ever amazing and helpful mingsmommy: For your fantastic beta and taking the time to give your advice and thoughts throughout the writing of this story.

**A/N:** This was the beginning of a challenge fiction set at 1hour2write. It just got a little bigger than expected, so it is a W.I.P.

Prologue:

_July 15th, 1859, Providence Grove, Maryland._

The heat was oppressive but the shade provided by the spacious porch and the soothing, back and forth motion of the old rocking chair, were an absolute blissful accompaniment to his reading.

Looking around his estate, he sighed before returning his attention to the book.

The only sounds in the background were those of birds chirping, so when the unmistakable clatter of hoofs galloping towards the large front path of the main house were heard, Captain Thomas Sidle reluctantly withdrew his focus from his book.

When his gaze fell upon, 'the intruder,' annoyance was replaced by amusement as he witnessed a magnificent coal black mustang, it's front legs painted white to the knee, being ridden into his presence. Thomas stood from his chair and made his way towards the animal. When the horse came to a halt, the rider bowed his head and with his gloved hand touched the rim of his hat in a sign of respect and salute.

"I remember the boy, but now I see the man in front of me." The older man brought his hand to stroke the mustang's neck.

"Fourteen years will do that to a person," the rider retorted.

"Well, I would suggest you take your rear from that animal and give an old man a proper greeting."

The rider smirked.

Doing as he was told, he dismounted, his spurs making a clinking sound when his boots hit the ground. Removing his gloves and hat he looked in Thomas's eyes and extended his hand. "Captain Sidle…"

The older man grabbed his hand and pulled him into a fierce hug, strongly patting the rider's back.

"It's been too long, Gil, my boy. I'm glad you're home."

When they pulled apart he quickly continued, "Come. Let's get you out of this heat. We have fourteen years of catching up to do." Turning, he called to a passing stable boy.

"Take this horse to the stables, boy. Wash him and feed him," he ordered.

The boy bowed his head in respect and took the horse's reins, "Yes, sir." Before turning away, he heard Gil speak.

"Be careful. He's a little ticklish on his belly and tends to bite if you groom him too hard."

The young boy's response was automatic and the same, "Yes, sir," came in reply. With that the young boy took the horse for proper care.

"Come, Gil. Laura's inside; she'll be extremely pleased to see you."

He strolled behind the captain towards the main house. It was just as he remembered; low-pitched roof, narrow side windows flanking the front door, the entryway central and glorious. Before entering he paused just outside inhaling that oh so rich and familiar earthy scent.

He smiled.

He was home.

Chapter 1

Walking through the house, the captain led Gil through the outer hall to the drawing room.

The younger man took in his surroundings; not much had changed and fond memories flooded his mind. Following the captain, they entered the room through double doors.

"My dear, we have company," Captain Sidle called.

Laura stood and approached her husband and then she saw him. She rushed forward; convinced her eyes were deceiving her. They were not. "Oh my," she gasped. "Gil, is that really you?"

Grissom grinned broadly as Thomas stood aside, "Yes, ma'am."

"My goodness…." She pulled him into a tight embrace. "I didn't know if you would come or not." She pulled back to get a look at his features. "You were a mere boy when you left and look at you now! Even I couldn't have imagined you growing into such a fine young man."

The young rancher felt his cheeks flush. Living alone for so long, he wasn't used to such praise. He cleared his throat, "Thank you, ma'am."

"It's very nice to see you still have your manners, Gil, but you're part of this family, so I think I can manage if you call me Laura now."

He nodded.

"Please go out onto the veranda and sit. I'll get the servants to bring us some tea, unless you would like something stronger?"

"Tea will be fine," he responded.

Laura flapped her arms excitedly. "Please, go, sit. I'll join you in a moment."

The captain chuckled as she disappeared. "She's as eccentric as ever."

Grissom smiled. Laura Sidle was by no means a typical wife.

The older man grinned. "Well, come, my boy, we have a lot to talk about."

CSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom sat in the shade; he'd had enough of the sun for one day. After ten hours of travelling that was enough for any man.

"I have to say, Captain, I feel a little lost as to why you called for me, not that you know…it's nice to be home and all, but your note didn't give me much…" He took the captains telegram from his pocket and placed it on the table. "….and where is Robbins? I know that man is a workaholic so why didn't I see him as I rode in?"

The captain placed his arms behind his back and began pacing the veranda.

"Here we go, gentlemen." Laura reappeared, a servant following with a tray.

The servant placed the tray on the table. "Would you like me to pour, ma'am?"

"No Anne-Marie that's fine. I can take it from here; go back to your chores."

"Yes ma'am."

"So…" Laura began pouring, "what did I miss?" She handed a cup to Grissom.

"Thank you." He smiled as he took the cup.

"Gil was asking why I called him."

Looking up shocked she placed the tea pot down. "You haven't told him yet?"

The captain shook his head.

"But I thought you told him in the telegram."

"I thought it best we did it face to face."

"Oh…" The lady of the house sat and looked a little nervous.

"What's happened?" Grissom knew something was wrong

"Gil…" the captain sighed, "…what I am about to ask you will be a big decision for you and you don't have to give me an answer now.

Grissom shuffled in his seat. "What is it?"

"You have come home as I requested you to do so. I would like you to stay, permanently."

He looked at Laura then back at the captain, he was confused. "Why?"

"I need you to help me run the estate. You're the only one I trust to be my second."

"What do you mean? What about Robbins?"

The older man fondled his beard. "Robbins is dead."

Laura watched as Grissom's cup began to shake, his face paling in an instant. "W…what?"

The ranch owner pulled a chair close to apprentice and sat, looking him in the eye. "Robbins is dead."

"Erm…" Grissom shook his head. "…what? When? How?"

"Two weeks ago."

In total shock, Grissom placed his cup on the table. "What happened?" His voice cracked as he witnessed the captain chewing on his bottom lip. "It wasn't natural, was it?" He knew something just wasn't as it should be.

"No. Robbins was stabbed."

Laura jumped as Grissom shot from his chair. "What? He was murdered?" he shouted, running a shaky hand through his hair.

The man of the house stood quickly and placed his hands on his friend's shoulders. "Calm down son, getting yourself worked up will not help." He looked to his wife. "My dear, would you be kind enough to bring some brandy while we take a walk?"

Laura nodded quickly and disappeared inside the house.

The captain could feel Grissom shaking under his grasp. "Please Gil, walk with me. I think we need to get some air."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The former soldier led his friend towards the stables. "You always loved it out here, Gil. If I ever needed to find you I would know where to come."

"Tell me what happened, Captain."

They walked towards the outer fence to the bottom field. The captain watched in awe as suddenly horse after horse walked from the field towards them and Grissom reached out to touch each one in turn. They continued along the fence and the horses followed.

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"The horses, it's like they live to serve you."

"I'm not sure." Grissom reached out once again and was greeted by the warm passing of a tongue on the back of his hand. "So what happened?"

"We don't know. We found him in the outer stable early one Sunday morning. He was already gone. He'd been stabbed twice. Back and side."

Stopping, Grissom grabbed the fence, squeezing until his knuckles turned white.

The captain addressed him, his voice soft and full of feeling. "I know it hurts, son. He was the only father you ever knew." He shook his head. "And now he's gone."

The younger man bowed his head and took several deep breaths, fighting the sting of tears. "You know what hurts the most? He was taken from us. I understand everyone dies." He raised his head and looked far out on the horizon. "But for his fate to be decided at another's hand…" He swallowed heavily and shook his head. "I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye…"

He faced his former boss again. "So, you don't know who is responsible?"

Shaking his head the older man sighed. "No."

"Do you have any idea why?"

"A few rumors but nothing that can't wait until tomorrow. You should rest."

The captain placed his arm over Grissom's broad shoulders. "Come, back to the house for a brandy and we can talk more tomorrow. About Robbins and my proposition."

Grissom took one last look out to the horizon. "If you don't mind, I need a little time alone."

"Sure, if that's what you need."

The younger man nodded.

"Let me walk you to your lodgings and you can get some rest. Maybe you can come by the house later for that brandy if you feel up to it."

Nodding again, Grissom followed the captain.

Suddenly the sound of approaching horses echoed through the air. Grissom stopped and turned to see three riders heading their way. Stepping aside to let them pass he looked on curiously as the front rider came to a halt in front of them.

The sight before him was magnificent. It was a white and brown pinto, extremely well built, almost five foot seven. He noticed his blue eyes twinkling. But it wasn't just the horse that caught his attention; it was the rider upon him. She was beautiful and well in command of her beast. Her slender legs wrapped around the horse perfectly and she looked more than comfortable upon such a large animal. His eyes drifted slowly up her body and noted the perfect roundness to her thighs. Her arms were firm but feminine and he wished her hands did not bear gloves. Slowly his glance fell upon her face, her hair was long, golden brown, perfect in spite of her riding and she bore the most alluring pair of chocolate brown eyes he had ever seen. When their eyes locked the blue eyes of the horse were quickly forgotten in favor of rich, captivating brown ones. Though he was mesmerized by those eyes, the female rider quickly averted her gaze.

She bowed her head to the captain. "Good evening, sir."

He nodded in return. "My dear."

The two male riders also paid their respects to the ranch owner, bowing their heads and hurriedly removing their hats.

"Sir." They announced in unison.

Grissom noticed they were both young men but respectable to look at although one seemed to be merely a teenager. Well treated and presentable but there was something about his hair that had Grissom's eyebrow shooting up to the sky. The other, definitely in his early twenties, had a more serious face and Grissom noticed the curiosity in the man's expression when he saw him.

"Boys." The captain acknowledged with a slightly amused twitch of his lips.

The female rider returned her gaze to Grissom for a brief moment before looking back to the captain. "I can see you have company so I will not be of bother; shall I see you at dinner?"

"You shall."

Flashing Grissom one more quick look, the rider grinned. "Yah!" Clicking her heels quickly into her steed, she pulled away and rode down the pathway towards the house.

Her two chaperones trying to keep up.

Turning, Grissom watched them disappear; my, she was an impressive rider. "Who was that?"

The captain smiled. "Oh, come Gil, are you telling me you don't remember?"

The younger man frowned, his mind grasping at the memory of what he had just seen. Deep, chocolate brown, he knew those eyes. He shook his head slightly; it couldn't be.

The captain's grin verified his thought.

"Sara?"

With a slap on the back the rancher chuckled. "See, you do remember."

"But…she's…"

"An adult? Yes, Gil, my boy, my daughter certainly has grown since the last time you saw her. She is a fine young woman. Tough as nails, too; actually a little too tough. I think she inherited her mother's temper." He chuckled at his own remark but quickly turned to a more concerned tone. "She needs a good man to take her in hand; gratefully I think we are almost there with that one."

Smiling, Grissom took a deep breath. Sara was only six the last time he had seen her. He'd never imagined she would grow into such a marvelous beauty.

"Come, there will be plenty of time to catch up and talk later. Now you need to rest or you'll be no good to anyone."

They passed by the stables and into a dirt path that led to a small cottage.

"I take it you'd be more comfortable in Robbins's quarters; after all they're yours too, but I didn't know when you were coming so the servants haven't cleaned it yet. If you prefer, I can get you a room ready in the house."

"That won't be necessary, captain," Grissom said shaking his head. "This will do fine; after all it's where I grew up."

"You're sure you don't want to join us for dinner? It was long ride, you must be hungry."

"Thank you, but I think an early night will do me good."

"I understand, but I'll make sure Anne-Marie brings you something to eat. Pork chops and pea rice, right?"

He couldn't prevent his smile, "If it's Roberta making it." His mouth was already watering at the thought of Roberta's cooking.

"Who else? That woman was God's personal gift to our stomachs!"

They both laughed and for a brief moment the heavy mood was lifted.

Before making his way back to the house, the captain put his hand on Grissom's shoulder.

"Think about my offer. I know that it's been a long time and you probably have a life waiting for you somewhere, but you are the only one I trust and I really could use your help, Gilbert."

The young rancher nodded. He didn't see a point in correcting the man at this time. He had a life but it was just him and his horses. There was no significant other waiting for him.

No wife.

No children.

No family.

The closest thing he had to a family was right here at this place and maybe that could add some weight to his decision.

"I promise I'll think about it and I'll let you know."

"Good. I'll leave you to it, then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Captain."

The rancher started the path back and Grissom watched from the porch of the small shack. He was turning to walk inside the house when he heard…

"Gil, it's really good to have you home." He saw his friend had stopped midway and was facing him.

"It's good to be home, sir."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara sat at the dining table tucking into her rice.

"I really do wish you would eat something more substantial." The captain said to his daughter.

Looking up she finished what she was eating before speaking. "Let's not get into this again father. Please? You know my food preferences. I don't like meat. Is it such a sin?"

"I just worry about you, that's all. You are a growing woman."

She grinned. "I've been growing for twenty years and I have yet to have an issue with what I eat."

The man of the house continued eating. "When will Hank be calling again?"

Sara coughed and swallowed quickly. "Father…."

"Am I not allowed to ask about my daughter's courting?" He placed his cutlery down raising his brow to his only child.

"We are not courting; you just want us to be…" Sara's frustration in regards to being paired with Hank was very evident.

"Hank is a good man, from a good background and you know it is my wish you at least try. He likes you."

Sara looked to her mother who just dropped her head and continued with her meal.

Looking back at her father she opened her mouth to speak but her opportunity was cut short.

"I think the two of you could have a wonderful future together."

Sara chewed on her bottom lip. She knew she could never win an argument with her father no matter how hard she tried. Thinking quickly she changed the subject. "Father, who was that man I saw you with earlier? Did he leave?"

The captain raised his brow again, wiped his mouth on his napkin and grinned. "He's staying in Robbins's place. You don't remember him?"

"There was something familiar about him but, I can't seem to place him." She pushed her rice around on her plate.

"Well, you were very young."

She felt something click. "Horses..."

"Horses?"

"He was the one who was obsessed with the horses, I remember now. He was always with the horses."

The man of the house grinned. "Indeed he was and you my dear, if I recall correctly, were sometimes quite a nuisance to him."

A look of shock passed over her face. "I was?"

The captain stood, his meal finished. "Yes."

"How?"

"Maybe tomorrow, my daughter, it's been a long day and I am tired." He walked from his seat and around the table, placing his hands on the back of Laura's chair.

Sara was too curious; she wanted to know. "But…."

The captain frowned, Sara knew better than to argue with him.

She looked down at her half finished rice. "Yes, father." An echo of disappointment was very evident in her voice.

"Laura, have you finished?" He looked down to his wife.

Nodding she placed her napkin on the table and stood. "Good night, Sara."

"Good night, mother," she sighed in return.

Following his wife from the dining room the captain stopped and turned back to face Sara. "I may be seeing Hank tomorrow…."

She stood quickly. "Father, I don't….."

Sharply he held up his index finger. "You need a good man to take care of you, Sara."

Silencing her argument she sat back down.

The captain nodded. "It is time for bed Sara, do not be too long. Goodnight."

She sighed heavily again once her father left the room. Of all the people in all the world he could want to court her, Hank Peddigrew was not at the top of her list. Sara contemplated her father's words. 'You need a good man to take care of you.'

Wrinkling her nose, she shivered, trying to get the thought of Hank out of her mind.

CSICSICSICISCSICISCSI

Later that night, Sara watched the moon through her window. She just couldn't shake him from her mind; she decided she couldn't wait for the break of dawn to satisfy her curiosity so she changed from her white cotton nightgown into her riding clothes.

Holding her breath, she slowly opened one of the solid oak double doors of her bedroom, exhaling happily when she realized the door had failed to produce the loud and irritating creak it usually did.

She poked her head outside and glanced both ways to make sure there was no one in sight and finally made her way to the spiral staircase that led to the main floor. Tiptoeing her way through it, she noticed the smell of sweetened tobacco in the air and realized her father had been smoking his hideous pipe again.

Reaching the end of the staircase, she peeked into the main living room and smiled at the picture in front of her eyes.

Captain Thomas Sidle was snoring loudly, mouth slightly agape, seated on his enormous old leather chair, his glasses perched on the tip of his nose. The pipe was carefully set in the ashtray, its last puffs of smoke drifting through the air.

He was a good man, Sara knew that but when it came to fatherhood and particularly headstrong girl children, he was sometimes completely clueless.

Making her way towards the entry door she was about to reach for the handle when the door opened from the outside, revealing two very drunk, yet familiar, men.

"Cousin!" they both yelled in unison, opening their arms, clearly amused at the unexpected sight of their relative.

Sara quickly covered both their mouths with her hands. "Shhhhhhhhh, father's asleep. Be quiet." She looked at both men with her most serious expression. "Gregory, Nicholas, I am going to remove my hands but you have to promise not to make a sound, alright?"

They both clumsily nodded.

"Now please, do you think you can reach your chambers quietly?"

"Dear cousin…'hic'…are you implying…'hic'…that we're drunk?" Gregory asked in between his hiccups.

"Yeah, we're not drunk. We're merely enjoying the blissful experience that is whiskey and where are you going at this ungodly hour, Sara?" Nicolas struggled to keep his balance.

"Erm…I'm…I'm…" She needed an excuse and she needed it fast. They were obviously drunk but stupid was something that her cousins were not. Well, Gregory was sometimes just plain old dumb, but still. "I'm going to check on Melissa."

"Sara, you know it's still…" Gregory started counting fingers from his right hand. When he reached his brilliant conclusion he continued "… three months till your mare has the foal."

"Still, I want to check on her. It was a really hot day yesterday and I'm concerned," she stated hoping this would be the end of the conversation.

"We'll go with you, coz!" Nicolas slurred, his whiskey clenched breath making Sara squirm.

"Nicolas. Gregory. Bed! I am not a baby and I think I can check on my horse without help!" She deadpanned still slightly above a whisper but adding the famous Sidle stare that she knew left her cousins with wobbly knees. When they made no attempt to move, she stretched her arm, finger pointing to stairs "Now!"

The boys exchanged frightened looks and by silent mutual agreement decided to drop the subject. They said their goodbyes and swaggered their way upstairs leaning on each other the whole way up.

When Sara finally found herself outside she was pleased it was a full moon night. The sky was clear, the sound of cicadas could be heard perfectly and the light provided was more than enough for her short walk towards the small shack.

She realized she couldn't quite explain why she was doing this. In a few hours a new day would be born and she would have plenty of opportunities to meet him, but there was something inside that was just drawing her to him and truth be told, patience was not one of her virtues.

Sara knew she wasn't a normal, typical woman. She hated the dresses, corsets and uncomfortable shoes her mother made her wear when they had guests at the house or when they went to town. She hated the fact that her father insisted on Hank courting her, when it was clear that she wasn't the least interested in the man. All the other single women seemed to drool every Sunday morning after church when he appeared. So why couldn't he pick one of those women? Like Sofia or Wendy? Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

She knew that one day she had to at least welcome the idea of getting married and her mother kept reminding her she wasn't getting any younger but Hank was definitely not in her plans. The man was so full of himself; the mere thought of him annoyed her.

Two years before, there had been David. He was shy, sweet and caring and he was pursuing a career in Medicine. He would make the perfect husband. He just wasn't perfect for her. It was over before it even started.

She was so deep in thought; she failed to notice the shack was now close. At first it seemed quiet but suddenly she saw one boot covered leg dropping from the hammock by the porch and she quickly hid behind a bush, dropping to her knees.

The hammock swayed lightly and after a few seconds came to a stop. Another leg joined the first one on the floor and then Gil sat up.

"Gilbert…" she whispered, finally recalling his name, she watched on.

In his left hand was a now closed, very thick book. With his free hand he picked up an oil lamp from the floor and placed it at the wooden railing in front of him.

Sara was dumfounded.

He was shirtless and very fine looking.

She didn't know which she liked the most, the way the oil lamp lit his body or the way the moon light accentuated his features. What she did know was that for the first time in her adult life, Sara felt like having a totally inappropriate but very girlie reaction. She wanted to giggle.

He was a sight for seeing.

She decided there was no better time than the present and she looked at him thoroughly. Tall, tanned with well defined abs. A smooth chest covered by an almost non existing layer of thin gold hair, trimmed beard, curly brown hair and a pair of dark blue eyes that reminded her of the picture of the Pacific Ocean she once saw in one of her father's many books. He had a silver chain around his neck with a beautiful tiny locket at the tip. As her eyes drifted down his abdomen she noticed just below his navel, quite a large angry looking scar running downwards and disappearing under his pants. She found herself wondering how he came to receive such a brutal looking disfigurement.

He seemed lost in thought, looking at the sky, gripping the rail in front of him, accentuating his muscular arms even more. She concentrated on his face and realized he looked sad.

After a few minutes he turned and went inside the house taking the oil lamp and the book with him.

Sara decided it was time to head home, she stood and left quietly. She couldn't shake from her mind what she had just witnessed. She finally reached a conclusion that made her blush and giggle for the second time that night.

Gilbert was handsome.

He was really handsome, more now than she could ever remember.

With a renewed and defined girlie sway she made the rest of the way towards the main house…humming.


	2. Did that just happen?

**A/N: ****Hi guys, sorry for the delay in posting, life has been hectic. I really hope the next chapter won't take so long. Please review and let me know your thoughts, thanks!**

Chapter 2

Placing the lamp on the nightstand, Grissom sighed heavily; when he kicked off his boots they thumped heavily on the scratched wooden floor before flopping to rest by the door. With a soft run of fingers over his beard, he walked to the mirror on the far wall by the small store room and stared at his reflection.

It had been a long day, a very long day. He felt tired but he knew sleep would not come upon him easily. His mind was overrun with questions and uncertainty. His glance drifted to his chest and the silver locket clinging to his skin. He needed some kind of guiding light and now, would be a good time. He clasped the locket tightly in his right hand; it had been left to him by his mother. A mother he never knew in life only in spirit…..

On the _17th of August 1829_, Mary Grissom died but not before giving birth to her much expected Gilbert. She always knew her little one would be a boy and on that day, right before her last breath escaped her body, she swore she would always look over him.

She kept that promise.

Exactly five years to the date, on his fifth birthday Gilbert O'Connell Grissom embarked on what was by his father's words the journey of their lives….

"_I finally managed to pay for our tickets__, so, it's settled. We're going to America, Gilbert." His father said one morning. "You'll like it there."_

"_But, Father, I won't have any friends."_

"_Well, you will have me. We'll have each other." Young Gilbert frowned at his father's words. _

"_Family is what matters the most, son. As long as we__'re together, nothing will go wrong. I know you are scared but trust me; you're my flesh and blood. I will always be here for you and I won't let any harm come upon us, okay?" Anthony looked into his son's piercing blue eyes, trying to pass him some reassurance. Gilbert climbed onto his lap, slipping his small hands around his father's neck. "Yes, Daddy."_

_The buzz of people, animals and carriages at the pier, was like nothing he had ever witnessed before. He walked by his father's side, while maintaining a tight grip on his hand, trying to soak up all he was seeing into memory. The smell in the air was like nothing he had ever come across before, damp and salty. It wasn't completely unpleasant, just different and it intrigued him. _

_They made the trip from their small town of Cobh to Liverpool with no real problems, other than his father's sometimes persistent cough. During the entire trip his father had reassured him that he shouldn't worry, so he didn't. He had always been truthful to him; always maintained his promises, so now was not the time or the place to question his judgment._

_When his eyes finally settled on the boat, any possible worries were banished from his curious young mind. His whole face lit up and a huge grin lit his features. It was the biggest, most beautiful boat he had ever seen and he had seen a lot of boats. Well, they were mainly small fishing boats and they sure were fun to sail on but they had nothing on this beauty. The boat had to be bigger than seventy feet. The whole hoof was made of dark brown polished pinewood with some funny engraftments that he couldn't quite decipher but what really caught his attention was the size of the main mast. It was huge and it wasn't the only one, there were three more in different sizes with their long white sails ready to be hoisted. _

_Suddenly he woke from his daydream. The sound of a loud whistle startling him, followed by an even louder voice:_

"_FINAL BOARDING FOR AMERICA. HAVE YOUR DOCUMENTS AND TICKETS READY. FINAL BOOOOARDING. FINAL BOARDI…."_

_His father passed a hand through his brown, unruly curls to get his attention and he looked up._

"_Are you ready, Gil?"_

_He did his best to try and hide the lump that somehow had managed to form in his throat and nodded. He was not going to admit that despite the beauty surrounding the boat, he was scared….very scared. _

_He quickly decided that fear was something he had been brought up not to dwell upon and after all, he was a man already. He was proud, he was five. _

_Sensing his son's apprehension, Anthony picked him up and held him tightly to his chest, slightly, softly rubbing his back. Gil clung to his father's neck and after awhile gave him a quick peck on his cheek, smiling when he encountered his father's green eyes again._

"_I'm ready, Da."_

"_That's my brave lad."_

_Carrying his son and the small case with their belongings to the vessel, Anthony prayed to his beloved wife, silently._

_He prayed that she would guide them safely through the trip._

_He prayed that she would look after Gilbert._

_And he prayed that his cough was insignificant and not something more serious…._

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom rose early after a troubled sleep and stepped out onto the porch carrying a bucket. With a gratifying roar he stretched long and hard, as he watched the sun rise from the earth. The air was already pleasant to feel and smelt fresh and clean, which more than likely meant a hot day was approaching. The birds were already singing him a delightful song, he couldn't help but grin. Casually strolling down the porch steps he walked to the water pump and filled his bucket. He had always been taught to look after himself especially when it came to hygiene. Although it wasn't always possible to wash daily, he tried if he had the means. The bucket was almost half full when an approaching ruckus caught his ears. With a frown he stopped pumping and placed the bucket down on the ground as the noise drew closer. His eyes widened as a stampede of cattle headed his way and hurried past him.

He jumped aside quickly to avoid being trampled. "What the…." He mumbled as cow after cow rushed by the side of the cabin and disappeared down the path. Grissom did a double take back up the path. Did that just happen?

With haste he ran back into the cabin and dressed quickly before heading towards the main house. By the time he reached the stables there was a frantic bustling of activity between the workers.

"Gil!" A voice bellowed and Grissom turned to see the Captain marching towards him, slipping a pair of leather gloves on his hands. "You're just in time, we have a little problem."

"Yes, I noticed, it ran right by me. What's going on?"

The Captain shook his head. "I'll explain on the way, if we don't hurry we'll lose our stock." A stable boy appeared behind him pulling along his horse.

"Captain, sir, your horse."

The Captain took the reins from the horse and swiftly mounted. "Are you in?" He asked Grissom with a grin, knowing he couldn't resist.

Returning the grin Grissom whistled loudly, startling everyone around him, even more so when his own horse came bolting out of the stable all by itself to stop immediately in front of his master.

The Captain shook his head as Grissom mounted his horse. "My boy, I wish I knew how you did that."

Grissom smiled but said nothing and The Captain saw a sparkle return to his eyes. A sparkle he had not seen in many, many years. Grissom gave his horse a quick kick and sped off down the pathway and the Captain knew he would have to labor to catch up. But with a ruffle of his nose he met the challenge.

"Yah!" He kicked his horse and chased after Grissom, following the path of dust Grissom had left in his wake, several workers struggling to keep up behind them.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara opened her eyes with a smile on her face, despite being awakened by the clatter of chaos coming from her cousins' room next door. She rolled her eyes knowing they were more than likely highly hung over from their previous evening's activities. But the thought of recalling what _she_ did in the middle of the night made her grin. She just couldn't get him out of her mind and the thought of him made her oddly happy. It was strange because she didn't even know him and yet, she did and something was drawing her to him.

She found herself humming while she dressed and casually headed downstairs where she found her mother on the porch, pacing back and forth. She frowned.

"Mother? What's wrong?"

Laura jumped and held her hand to her heart. Deep in thought she hadn't heard Sara approach.

"Oh Sara, you startled me," she gasped.

"Sorry. Is everything alright?"

Laura continued pacing. "Some of the cattle got out again, your father is out there trying to sort it out."

"Again?" Sara was shocked; this was the third time in a month.

Laura nodded.

"But how?"

"Until your father returns," Laura began, "I do not know."

"Maybe I should go and help." Sara suggested.

Laura smiled and took her daughters hand. "Do you really think your father will have you herding the cattle?"

"Well, I can, he knows I can and without Robbins he….."

"My dear, I am sure your father has all the help he needs and remember what he said the last time you tried to help."

Sara sighed. She really wished her father would let her help out, but he would never allow it. Last time she had tried to help he was very firm with his words that no daughter he had raised would be participating in farm work and she could never win an argument with her father….

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

By the time The Captain and his workers had caught up to Grissom, he had already begun rounding up the herd. The Captain pulled his horse to a halt and watched in awe. For a single man to round up twenty or so heads of cattle was quite a sight to see.

"You know, Gil," the Captain called, "I'd forgotten just how good you are at that!"

Grissom looked over and merely grinned as he continued his task at hand.

"Go give him a hand, boys," Captain Sidle instructed his workers.

"Yes, sir," the two young men said together and galloped towards Grissom.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

It took about an hour to get all the cattle back to their rightful home in the top field. Once they were secure enough, Grissom approached the patch of broken fence, evidently their escape route.

With a frown he got to his knees and carefully examined it. "I don't think this fell apart by itself," he commented, noticing the wood had been forced from its fixtures.

With a heavy sigh the Captain firmly folded his arms. "It's not the first time this has happened."

Grissom stood, looked up and down the fence and then back to the Captain. "What do you mean?"

"This is the third time in a month. The first time, we lost half the stock."

Grissom fondled his beard deep in thought. "Twice is possible, fences do falter, high winds cause issues, but three times? Captain, something isn't right here."

"I know," The Captain agreed. "This is one of the things I need to talk to you about. We have been having prob…."

"Captain!" Came a voice from behind and The Captain's conversation was cut short as a horse thundered towards them.

Grissom and The Captain turned as the horse drew to a quick halt by them and the rider dismounted. Grissom watched the rider carefully; there was something familiar about him.

"Conrad," the Captain called, "nice of you to join us."

"Ecklie…" Grissom whispered under a muted breath, trying hard not to screw up his nose.

"Sorry, sir, I was in town this morning, I have only just been informed or I would have been here sooner."

"Well, all has been taken care of apart from the fence so if you can get that sorted…"

Ecklie nodded, "Straight away sir." Then his eyes clashed with Grissom's and the two men just stood, staring at each other.

The Captain stood back and noticed how the air had suddenly turned thick and uncomfortable. "I see the two of you remember each other."

"Indeed," Grissom replied. He remembered Conrad Ecklie alright. A downright bully, high and mighty pain in the ass. Always thinking he was better than he was and always wanted to run the Grove. By the looks of it, he hadn't quite got there.

"But, come now, gentlemen," the Captain continued. "I know the two of you have had your differences in the past; but, you were both mere boys then, now you're grown men and I am sure you can put what ever happened in the past to rest. It was a long time ago, right?"

Grissom felt his eyes narrow; he was sure Ecklie was grinning at him.

"Sure thing, Captain," Ecklie replied removing his glove. He held out his hand to Grissom. "It's been a long time, Grissom," he waited for Grissom to accept his hand shake.

Grissom looked at The Captain who raised his brow.

Even though Grissom was doubtful of Ecklie's gesture he shook his hand, but he did not remove his glove. "It has indeed Conrad," Grissom tightened his grip and felt Ecklie squirm at the tightness of his hold, 'not long enough…..' Grissom thought.

Ecklie pulled his hand away. "A mighty fine grip you have there, Grissom," he sneered, attempting to get some feeling back in his fingers. "I see time has not done you badly with your physique."

Grissom grinned. "I try."

"Well," the Captain began, "Conrad if you would like to get fence taken care of, we'll meet you back at the house. I think it will be in everyone's best interests if we all sit down and have a little chat. We need to find some answers and I still need to receive one." He looked to Grissom who just smiled; his decision was still not made.

Ecklie just frowned; he didn't like the sound of whatever the Captain was eluding too.

"Yes, sir," Ecklie agreed, "I shouldn't be too long."

Pulling up his horse the Captain mounted. "Good. Gil?"

Although Grissom didn't want to because it was Ecklie, he still offered. "Would you like me to help with the fence?"

"I'm sure Conrad will be fine. Come, I still have lots to show you and we still have much to discuss."

"As you wish." Grissom grabbed his horse and pulled himself into the saddle. He exchanged glances with Ecklie one last time before turning and following The Captain from the field.

Ecklie scowled as he watched them disappear but as soon as they were out of sight, he grinned. Never did he think he would ever see Gil Grissom again, let alone have him within arm's reach. Maybe after all this time he would be able to give Gil Grissom exactly what he deserved…


	3. It was his destiny

Chapter 3

Grissom and the captain trotted up to the back of the house, leaving a path of dust behind them and dismounted. Tying up their horses, Grissom followed the captain up onto the veranda where they had observed Laura pacing as they pulled up. Upon hearing the horses she turned around quickly and watched as they approached.

"Thomas! You're back, thank goodness."

The captain could sense the panic in his wife's words and held up his hands. "Calm down, my dear; all is well."

"You got them all back? You managed to find them?" She questioned opening up her fan and wafting it through the air to cool her face.

Grissom had indeed been right earlier that morning, it was turning into a very hot day and the sun had already found its momentum.

The captain nodded and looked at Grissom who was removing his hat and wiping a band of sweat from his brow. "With a little help, yes. But if it wasn't for Gil we may have struggled."

"My dear boy, thank you," Laura choked hurrying to Grissom with haste and pulling him into a fierce hug.

Grissom was stunned, not quite sure how to react to the attention and felt his body tense.

Sara passed by the open veranda door and upon hearing the commotion rushed outside.

"Mother is father back……." She began but upon seeing Grissom in her mother's bear hug she stopped and shuffled backwards a little. "Oh, erm…" She stuttered, unsure of what to say, as Grissom's eyes locked with hers. "…hello…"

Grissom smiled his response as Laura released him. "Sorry, Gil, I guess I get a little carried away, but thank you."

"Your thanks are not necessary, Laura; I'm sure any other man would have done the same." Grissom's eyes floated back to Sara and he noted she was watching him. Her gaze quickly faltered and turned to her father.

Tucking a loose curl behind her ear Sara stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on her father's arm, he smiled noting her face of concern.

"Everything is okay now Sara but we have much to go through." He noticed Sara once more looked back to Grissom with an inquisitive gaze and he grinned. "I am sorry, Sara, I haven't introduced you, have I?"

Sara gave her father a weak smile.

"Gil, this is my daughter, Sara, as you know. Sara this is Gilbert Grissom, a very good friend, he lived her a long time ago and has returned after being away for many years. I'm not sure if you'll remember him but I hope you'll make him feel welcome for as long as he decides to stay."

Taking several tentative steps forward Sara eventually held out her hand, and a slightly shaky one at that. Grissom took her hand tenderly in his and softly raised it to his mouth, lightly brushing her knuckles with his lips.

"My pleasure, Miss Sara." He spoke softly as his breath ghosted over her flesh and Sara felt herself shudder at the exquisite feel.

It had been a long time since Grissom had smelled or tasted anyone quite as sweet. He secretly inhaled before releasing her hand, savoring her fragrance.

Sara tried hard to show her appreciation in an appropriate manner and simply nodded, despite the fiery churning she felt building inside. "Nice to meet you, too, Mr. Grissom. My father has yet to tell the reason to your visit, but I'm sure while you're here you'll find everyone at The Grove quite accommodating."

"I hope so." Grissom smiled and Sara found herself smiling back.

"Well, gentlemen," Laura interrupted, "I have things to attend too, I will leave you too it. Sara, you should come too."

"I'll be through in a moment, Mother," Sara replied and watched her mother enter the house.

"Come, Gil, sit. We have lots to talk about." The captain gestured to the wicker chairs and table.

Grissom nodded and sat, placing his hat down on the table as the captain looked back to Sara.

"May I stay, Father?" Sara asked sweetly.

"I don't mean to be rude, my dear," her father began, "but this is business. If you would be kind enough to ask Roberta to bring out some tea, then you can be on your way."

Grissom looked on curiously as he noticed Sara's expression change to one of sadness as her smile gradually disappeared.

Chewing lightly on her bottom lip Sara took a deep breath. "Why won't you let me help, Father? I want to help."

Slowly, he sat in the wicker chair next to Grissom and took out his pipe. Tapping it into the ashtray to discard the dead tobacco, he watched as Sara folded her arms. He raised his brow.

"I am not having this conversation with you again, Sara, not now. I have enough on my mind."

"Please...I'm not a child, Father," Sara begged. "I want to help you."

"Enough!" Her father shouted and slammed his fist down on the table.

Sara jumped, swallowing hard, as Grissom squirmed in his seat feeling a little uncomfortable at the exchange.

With eyes of steel the captain glared at his daughter. "Do as you are told, Sara!" His voice was calm but commanding.

Bowing her head, Sara unfolded her arms and fiddled with her fingers; she felt the tears welling in her eyes. "Fine," she mumbled sadly before turning and heading back inside.

Captain Sidle sighed heavily as he watched her disappear. "Sorry about that, Gil," the older man apologized as he filled his pipe with fresh tobacco, "Sara can be quite - persistent at times."

Grissom considered whether or not he should say what he was thinking. "May I ask a bold question?"

The rancher tilted his head and looked at Grissom with curiosity. "Exactly how bold?"

With a smile Grissom edged forward in his seat. "You probably won't like it, but you don't have to answer."

Thinking for a moment, he lit his pipe, taking several long satisfying drags as he seemed to enjoy the smooth flavour on his tongue.

"All right, Gil, as you feel yourself brave enough to be bold with me, ask away, although as you said, I may decline to answer and have every right to do so."

Grissom cleared his throat. "It seems very evident to me that Sara wishes to help around the estate and forgive my frankness, but you're not exactly over staffed." Grissom knew something just wasn't right. There were barely any workers around. "So, why won't you let her help if she wishes too? Is she not your heir and will take over The Grove when you pass or did I miss something?"

Captain Sidle grinned, taking another drag from the pipe. "You are very observant, Gil. I'm glad I taught you well."

Grissom smiled. "That you did, sir. So..."

"So?" The captain interrupted. "I think you asked me two questions there, Gil, not just the one." He raised his brow and Grissom grinned, "One - why won't I let Sara help and two - why are there so few workers? Am I correct?"

"I guess," Grissom conceded.

"All right." He sighed, "I'll start with The Grove. This is not common knowledge, Gil, so I would appreciate if you keep this to yourself."

Grissom nodded. "You have my word."

"Well, the past few months we have struck hard times and as you know, I do not condone slavery. I have always treated my workers well and paid them what I feel is sufficient for their work."

"That you have, sir." Grissom smiled, proud and relieved by the fact that Captain Sidle was never a slave master, always a good man. Grissom had no idea how his life might have turned out otherwise.

"Anyway," the captain cleared his throat now, "we have had a few, should I say, issues. The crops have been failing, cattle dying or escaping, the main stable caught fire several months ago and we lost most of the horses. This is hard for me to say, Gil, especially in front of you but I am struggling to keep The Grove going. What money I have left is withering away because nothing is going right and most of the workers left because I could not afford to keep all of them on. Then when Robbins was killed I lost the only one who put his heart and soul into this place. He was my right hand and took care of everything, now I just feel lost. I can't do this by myself."

"Do Laura and Sara know about the financial troubles?" Grissom asked. "Or the problems and your concerns?"

The rancher shook his head with a sigh, "Laura is aware of certain things but I haven't told her everything and Sara, I don't want to worry her. She knows of the fire and is suspicious that I seem to be working a lot but that's about it. Actually," he chuckled slightly, "I'm sure she knows more than she is letting on, I think maybe this is one of the reasons she is so keen to help."

"So," Grissom began, "it seems you need the help..."

"Let me tell you, Gil," the captain interrupted knowing where Grissom was going, "about my daughter. I didn't raise her so she would have to graft, she is worth so much more than that. She is a lady and should act like one; but even if I did allow her to work around the estate I don't think she's ready for the responsibility. Plus, I simply haven't had the time, and with what has been happening there is no one I trust enough to show her the ropes and ensure she stays safe."

Grissom thought for a moment. "Do you trust me?"

"I do."

Grissom shuffled forward in his chair, placing his hands with fingers interlocked onto the table. "If I decided to stay, would you allow me to teach her?"

Savoring another drag from his pipe, the captain pondered Grissom's question. "Gil, I don't...."

"Forgive me," the younger man interrupted, "but in my eyes, even from our brief encounter, Sara is ready. She seems determined, confident and like it or not, strong willed." Grissom grinned, "Just like you."

Captain Sidle smirked.

Grissom continued. "If I were you I would welcome her by my side if that is what she wants. Is there any harm in trying?"

Narrowing his eyes slightly the captain thought long and hard and Grissom watched him but before he could get his answer they were interrupted.

"Your tea, sir," Roberta appeared from inside carrying a tray. "Would you like me to pour?"

"Thank you," he nodded.

Roberta poured two cups, "Milk and sugar, Mr Gilbert, sir?" She asked Grissom with a smile.

"Two sugars," Grissom replied, "no milk."

"Oh yes," Roberta chuckled, "I remember."

He smiled.

Roberta nodded and handed Captain Sidle and Grissom their tea. "Will that be all, sir?"

"Yes." The captain replied and Roberta returned to the kitchens.

"She hasn't changed," Grissom grinned. "How long has she been with you now?"

Captain Sidle smiled. "Almost thirty years, and as I recall, she was very found of you. She was deeply saddened when you left us."

"Ah, yes," Grissom recalled with a grin, "she used to sneak me extras after dinner."

With a cough the Captain choked a little on his tea. "She did?" He sounded serious.

"Oh, no," Grissom said quickly realizing he may just have gotten Roberta in trouble, "please go easy on her I'm sure she didn't do it for everyone I...."

"Calm down, Gil." The captain laughed. "I'm teasing."

With a sigh of relief, Grissom took a quick sip from his cup. The tea was sweet and welcoming on his tongue, the earthy aroma made his mouth water. If it wasn't so hot, he would be tempted to gulp it down in one.

"I wonder where Conrad has got too..." Captain Sidle mumbled. "The three of us need to have a chat."

"Well," Grissom shrugged his shoulders, "maybe the fence was more of a challenge than you thought."

"Hmmmm...."

As he took another sip from the cup, the thought of Ecklie struggling made the younger man grin.

"You know, Gil, I never did find out what happened between you two; you left before I ever got the chance."

Biting his bottom lip Grissom placed his cup down. "Well, as you said, it was a long time ago, so if you don't mind, I'd rather not rehash it."

His companion's eyes narrowed but he left the matter alone. "As you wish."

Grissom nodded. "I do have to say I am surprised Conrad is still here, he gave me the impression he was worth more than this and would leave as soon as he could. Why don't you give him the run of the estate? It's what he always wanted even if he doesn't admit it."

"Well," Captain Sidle began, "Conrad works hard. Don't get me wrong but he seems to have changed lately and I'm not entirely sure of his commitment. I have to be sure, Gil, you understand that?"

"I do."

"Well," he placed is pipe down, "as Conrad doesn't seem to be joining us, I'll show you around, things have changed a little since you were last here."

Grissom stood, "Really, Captain. I can show myself around, I'm sure there is a lot you have to tend too."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir, I'm sure I can find my way just fine, I never had a problem before."

"All right, then." The captain got up from his chair. "We are having a dinner party this evening, I will expect you to attend. No excuses."

"If you wish me there, sir, then I will be."

Captain Sidle patted him on the back. "Of course, I do."

"Oh, Captain," Grissom said quickly just as he turned away. The captain stopped and turned back to face him. "Do you have an answer in regards to Sara?"

The rancher grinned, quite intrigued as to Grissom's sudden interest in his daughter. "I don't know, Gil, do I have an answer about you staying?"

A quaint smirk rose from the right side of Grissom's mouth. "I will let you know at enough?"

Nodding, Captain Sidle turned and walked away. "And you, too, will have my answer at dinner," he called before stepping inside.

Grissom's grin grew large as he leaned over the veranda railing with a contented sigh and looked out at the vast estate, the sun beating down around him. He'd experienced some good and bad times here but overall, he'd been very, very lucky. From the moment he stepped on that boat all those years ago, although it was never intended, Providence Grove was his destiny. Thoughts of arriving in America suddenly caught Grissom's mind's eye and his smiled faded. Although he didn't want to remember some things from that fateful day, certain aspects of the trip would be forever in his memory no matter how much he tried to forget, especially stepping off that boat and what awaited him.....

_A very fragile Gilbert Grissom shoved his way through the mass of people disembarking the ship and as soon as he managed to look up and see daylight he pushed harder, squeezing through the multitudes of tightly packed bodies surrounding him._

_Once he was free from the pack he ran and ran and ran, without ever taking his eyes from the ground. His heart pounded wildly and it was only the rampant noise of his surroundings that finally caused the young boy's eyes to look up. Grissom stopped, sucking in heavy needed breaths as his eyes roamed the area. He had never seen anything like it. Thousands of people of all ages, all sizes and all colors, people shouting, others commanding. Horses, carts, live stock, crates, luggage, it was overwhelming. And yet, here he stood, alone, without any idea of which way to go, who to talk too – he had nothing, he'd lost everything. His stomach rumbled and the sting of tears burned his eyes, it had been almost two days since he'd eaten._

_Grissom continued walking, his heart pleading and heavy, retreating further and further from the chaos and the dock. Things got quieter and he stumbled across several unmanned horses and wagons. Looking around quickly he noted no one was looking in his general direction so he snuck up and jumped upon the first wagon that he reached. He scavenged quickly through the array of crates, his eyes finally brightening when he came across one full of apples. He grabbed one, two, three, four, as many as he could hold and then turned quickly hoping for a fast exit. But as he turned and prepared to jump from the cart he stopped. Standing right in his way was an obstacle, a man, in fact and quite a large man, with a greying beard and a gleam in his eye._

_Dropping the apples in shock Grissom jumped from the cart and tried to run but a strong hand grabbed him by collar and held him firmly. _

"_Going somewhere, young man?" _

_Grissom squirmed, attempting to break free from the man's grip but alas, he could not. _

"_Please, sir," he begged, his voice quivering, "I was just hungry. I," he sniffed hard, "have not eaten for many days, I'm sorry."_

"_Calm down, lad," the man soothed trying to hold onto Grissom, turning him so they faced each other "I won't hurt you."_

_Grissom stopped struggling and looked up at the man. "I won't hurt you," he repeated softly. "But what are you doing here by yourself, lad? This is no place for a child."_

_Feeling the tears welling in his eyes, Grissom said nothing._

"_Where are you parents?"_

_Grissom again stayed silent._

_The man looked Grissom over; he was dirty and most definitely in need of a bath. He looked tired and well under fed. "Your father, mother?"_

_Shaking his head roughly Grissom looked to the floor as the tears ran down his face. "They took my father away, he never came back," he cried._

_The man fondled his beard, deep in thought. "You came from the ship?"_

_Grissom nodded._

_The man knelt down by Grissom and placed a soft finger under his chin, raising Grissom's head so their eyes met. "And you don't know what happened to your father?"_

"_No," Grissom whispered. "He got sick, and they took him away."_

"_And you have no one else?"_

_Grissom shook his head._

_The man sighed but then picked Grissom up and sat him back on the wagon. "What is your name?" He asked._

"_Gilbert Grissom, erm, sir."_

_The man smiled and held out his hand. "Albert Robbins, nice to make your acquaintance young Grissom, and you can call me Robbins."_

_With a little hesitation Grissom held out his hand and allowed Robbins to shake it, which he did tenderly. _

"_Now," Robbins folded his arms firmly, "what are we going to do about you?" _

**A/N: Huge apologies for this chapter taking so long. Sadly things were beyond my control and I couldn't chnage it. Future chapters by no means will take as long. Please, please leave me your reviews and let me know how you think the story is going, there are some great things to come.**


	4. Dont go digging!

**A/N: Thank you so, so much, once again to the fantastic mingsmommy for your superb beta and for the advice that you constantly give me to aid my writing. This story really would not be what it is without you. Until further notice this fiction is now being written by sidle77. Please review and let me know how you think this is going :)**

Chapter 4

Grissom rode lazily around the estate, once in a while pulling his handkerchief from his pocket and wiping his sweat soaked brow, the blazing sun causing a heat haze around the entire ranch. The captain was right; things had changed a little, but not too much and he didn't have many problems navigating himself about the grounds.

Grissom made a point of stopping by the main stable. He dismounted and allowed his horse to wander at will while he admired the newly built building. Grissom knew it would have taken a lot of hard work to build the stable back to its former glory but something was bothering him. How had it caught fire in the first place? He approached the open double stable doors and the familiar smell of horse manure caused his nostrils to flare. He spotted a young male mucking out one of the stalls and he quietly approached him.

The young man seemed to sense a presence and looked up; quickly, he stood to attention, immediately removing his hat and bowing his head.

"It's okay," Grissom said quickly with a smile, sensing the nervousness oozing from the quivering boy before him. The boy looked up.

"What's your name?" Grissom asked.

The boy stared at the man before him with a sense of unease.

"My name is Robert, sir."

"Do you live at The Grove, Robert?" Grissom asked softly, trying to put the boy's obvious anxiety to rest.

"Yes, sir, in the servants quarters, sir," Robert replied quickly.

"With your family?"

Robert shook his head. "No, sir; I have no family."

"Oh." Grissom didn't know if he should probe the poor boy as to why, for now he decided against it. "How long have you been here?"

"Ten years, sir."

"And how old are you?" Grissom asked, a frown creasing his forehead.

"Fifteen, sir."

Grissom did the math in an instant, so this boy was as young as he was when he arrived at The Grove. "Well, I can see that you work hard..."

Robert nodded quickly. "I do, sir and the captain treats me well, so, I always like to please him best I can."

With a smile Grissom stepped a little closer, "May I ask you something, Robert? Just between the two of us?"

Grissom observed as Robert dug his shovel into the ground. He knew secrets were hard to keep around The Grove but he hoped for the young boys trust.

"Yes, sir, I will not tell anyone what you ask."

With a tender smile of appreciation Grissom stepped closer. "Were you here when the barn caught fire?"

Robert's face seemed to pale and his expression changed to one of uncertainty. "Erm..." Robert stuttered. "I didn't see anything, sir," he continued quickly.

Grissom's eyes narrowed; there was something about Roberts's answer that made Grissom feel he was being untruthful.

"Are you sure?"

Suddenly, Robert averted his gaze from Grissom to behind him and his eyes grew wide, he looked back to Grissom quickly. "I'm sorry, sir I...I really do not mean to be rude but, erm, I have to go." Picking up his shovel with speed, he rushed past Grissom.

Grissom turned quickly, intent on stopping the lad, but when he saw Ecklie, arms firmly folded, staring in at them, he did not. The boy hurried out of the stable and Grissom noticed how Ecklie scowled at Robert as he passed him. Robert didn't say a word but cowered down as he passed the furious looking man.

Ecklie turned his attention to Grissom as he walked towards him. "What are you doing here, Grissom?"

"Just looking around, that's all."

"No," Ecklie snapped. "What are you doing here? At The Grove?"

"Ah," Grissom grinned, leaning against the stable door, "why did I come back?"

"Yes," Ecklie snarled at him.

"Well, I'm sorry Conrad, but if you wish your question answered you better ask the captain. I answer to him, not you."

"You..." Ecklie began but Grissom kicked off the door and began walking away.

"Grissom! Don't walk away from me!" Ecklie shouted clenching his fists and Grissom stopped, turning around, he walked right up to his obvious nemesis.

Both men stood, almost touching, breaths mingling, staring each other in eye; there was certainly no love lost between the two.

"Be careful where you stick your nose, Grissom," Ecklie warned. "Things happen here you would not even understand. Step out of line and you'll answer to me."

A faint smirk caught Grissom's lips. "I step where I please, Conrad. See what happens when you get in my way." Grissom was calm with his words unlike Ecklie. "I'll be seeing you around, Conrad," Grissom finished before heading towards his horse.

A light whistle from his master's lips caught the horse's attention; he trotted to Grissom who mounted quickly.

"Be careful, Gil...." Conrad warned and Grissom looked over to him as he grabbed the reins. "Don't go digging or you may get buried!"

Grissom merely grinned before giving is horse a light kick and they bolted towards the driveway.

CSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom approached the top end of the drive, shaking thoughts of Ecklie from his mind. He would rather think of something more pleasant.

"Whoa..." He commanded and his horse came to a steady stop.

Sighing contently as he looked down the long road winding from the estate, he smiled, remembering the very first time he'd travelled down it, it seemed to go on forever....

_The line of horses and carts trotted down the driveway of Providence Grove leaving a path of dust in its wake. Young Grissom constantly looked around from his secure position in front of Robbins. The surroundings fascinated him; he truly had never seen anything like it __as he stared down the mile and a half of driveway enveloped by an alley of live oaks before him._

"_We have arrived, young sir," Robbins announced. "Welcome to your new home."_

_Grissom tried to stand but Robbins held him firm, "Not just yet, lad: wait until we stop or you'll cause yourself an injury."_

_Grissom obeyed and plonked himself back in the saddle. Still, he couldn't help the eagerness bursting through his veins to explore. Suddenly, the sounds of shouting and a distressed horse filled the air. As the convoy approached the stables chaos was very much evident. _

_Robins pulled his horse to a halt just as the animal making all the fuss kicked hard, raised himself onto his hind legs and tipped the struggling rider who was trying so hard to stay mounted. The rider cursed loudly as he hit the ground with a heavy thud._

_Robbins eyes widened as Grissom managed to slip free and leap from the horse. He ran towards the ruckus._

"_Grissom!" Robbins shouted but the boy failed to acknowledge and ran on. He slowed slightly as he approached the horse and the numerous men trying to bring it under control. They were fighting a losing battle as the horse was certainly not impressed and only got more agitated as they tried to calm him._

_Grissom looked at the man on the ground, he seemed very displeased. The man frowned as his eyes met Grissom's, he did not know this boy, but before he could question him Grissom stepped towards the horse._

"_Boy, keep away!" The man tried to get to his feet, but his ankle was badly twisted and he groaned at the stinging pain cursing though him._

_Holding out his hand to the fiery animal, the young boy moved forward. The farm hands stood back in disbelief as the horse suddenly calmed and with a quick spitting pant, took several steps backwards and just looked at the young boy approaching him. With a quick shake of its mane, he allowed the boy's small finger tips to brush over his nose and continue upwards to softly stroke him. The horse neighed contently and Grissom smiled._

_Robbins finally caught up. "Captain Sidle, sir, let me help you." He pulled the captain to his feet and supported him as the rancher winced heavily. Then the gazes of both men fell upon Grissom and the horse. The animal which mere seconds ago was angrier than a raging fire now stood, stoic, having only eyes for the small boy petting him._

"_I'm sorry about the boy, sir," Robbins began. "I'll get him away from your horse immediately."_

"_No, no," Captain Sidle replied, his eyes narrowing a little as he watched Grissom circle the horse, tenderly dragging his hand over its smooth silky skin. _

"_Who is he, Robbins? Did you bring him here?"_

"_Yes, sir, I found him at the port. He has no one, his father died during their travels, or at least I suspect so, the boy has yet to tell me exactly what happened."_

"_Taking on the responsibly of a mere child, Albert?" The captain raised his brow, "And on my time? I know not if you are a fool or savior."_

_Bowing his head for a second before returning his gaze to the captain, Robbins looked the man in the eye. "I like to think I'm the latter, sir; but, of course, I need your approval for the boy to remain with me here. If you feel it's best I can send him away although it is not my desire to do so."_

_Shaking his head, __Captain Sidle looked back to Grissom, "Not necessary. There is something about him that has caught my undivided attention; what it is, I do not know, but I am willing to trust your judgment on this. But, understand one thing, if he ever becomes a nuisance he will be gone."_

_Robbins nodded. "Yes, sir, I understand." _

"_You, boy! Come here." The c__aptain commanded._

_The boy looked over at the c__aptain and giving the horse one final pat Grissom cautiously approached the two men. Had he done wrong?_

_Once Grissom had left the horse, the farm hands quickly grabbed his reins and tried to pull the horse towards the stables. The horse would not move and just watched Grissom as he walked away._

"_It's okay boys, leave the horse there. I'll take care of him," Robbins told them._

_The men bowed their heads in acknowledgment and headed off to continue their duties._

_Grissom stopped a few feet from the captain, looking extremely nervous._

"_What is your name?" The c__aptain asked._

_Looking at Robbins, Grissom shuffled from left to right, his small feet creating slight drag marks in the sand path._

_Robbins nodded, "It's all right," he reassured him._

"_Grissom, s__ir, Gilbert Grissom." The voice of the young boy shook as he spoke._

"_Hmmm," __Captain Sidle responded, "I am happy to see you have manners, young Grissom."_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Is it your wish that you stay here in Providence Grove?"_

_Thinking for a second Grissom nodded, what other option did he have? "Yes, sir."_

_The c__aptain fondled his beard. "Then we must have a proper chat. But first," he looked to his foot , "I need to sort a little something for my pain."_

"_If you say so, sir."_

"_Good. Robbins, take the boy and show him around while I sort out my foot, then bring him to the house."_

"_Yes, sir, C__aptain."_

"_You two help me to the house," the captain called to two of his workers, who quickly ran over and took the captains arms, placing them over their shoulders to support his weight._

"_I will see you in a little while, young man. I'm sure we will have lots to talk about."_

Taking a deep, savoring breath Grissom's grin grew as he softly stroked the mane of his horse.

"Enjoying the view?" A familiar voice came from behind and Grissom turned his head to see Captain Sidle grinning.

"Very much," Grissom smiled dismounting.

"You looked deep in thought there, Gil. Anything interesting going through your mind?"

"Well," he grinned, "I was just recalling the first time I came here."

"Ha!" Captain Sidle chuckled looking up to the clear blue sky in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. "Flat on my ass as I recall," he chided.

Grissom attempted to dissolve his grin. "Was an interesting first encounter, sir. I shall leave it at that."

Both men exchanged quick glances but neither could hold in their amusement, erupting into laughter simultaneously.

"Thank you, Gil! I needed that," the captain finally said.

Grissom smiled. "Did you need me for something?" He then asked.

"Well," the captain reached out to pat the horse, "I suddenly had a thought."

"Oh?" Grissom asked.

"About this evening, do you have anything to wear my boy?"

"Ooohhh," Grissom semi whispered clearing his throat. A dinner party. Not really an appropriate place for his current wardrobe.

"Well, erm, actually no. I didn't bring much; I didn't expect to be staying too long. So I guess I'm in a little bit of a, dilemma, shall we say?" Grissom thought quickly, dinner parties weren't really his thing anyway. "Is it essential that I have to attend? I mean, not to sound ungrateful, not quite sure if it's my thing, sir."

"Nonsense," Captain Sidle flung a comforting arm around Grissom's shoulder and pulled him close. "I would like for you to meet everyone and I'm sure you would love to get reacquainted with some old friends would you not?"

A frown creased Grissom's brow. "How old?" He asked his voice showing a notch of concern.

"Wait and see," the captain sniggered, "I insist you attend. Now, come." He released his arm from Grissom and headed back up the driveway. "Come to the house and I will give you something of mine to wear. I will meet you there when you have finished your tour."

Grissom knew the captain was grinning, he just knew it. Although he wanted to object he didn't and merely sighed. His only hope, the evening would be a peaceful one with lack of attention, at least on his part.

CSICSICSICSICSICSI

Later that day and back in his lodgings Grissom dressed for dinner. Exhaling a deep, nervous breath he looked in the mirror and was actually quite shocked at the image reflecting back at him. The captain certainly had fine taste and luckily the two men were of similar build. Grissom smoothed his hands across the superior material as he admired his attire.

A pristine gentleman's evening outfit, coal black in color and similar to the current military dress uniform, consisting of a silk-lapelled tailcoat cut away across the waist, matching trousers which retained a military braid on the side seams, a starched shirt with high-standing wing collar, a white bow tie and a low-cut black waistcoat. All finished off by an exceptional pair of black leather boots.

Grissom barely recognized himself as he rubbed his palm across his bearded cheek. He knew he needed a trim, but now he did not have the time and he needed to go.

The evening air was pleasant, still a little warm, maybe too much so, for his current dress but Grissom fought back the urge to loosen his collar. As he walked casually up to the house he couldn't fight the sense of nervousness oozing through his body. He was not familiar to social gatherings, let alone ones that would accommodate faces from his past. The wonderful smell of food caught his nostrils as he climbed the steps towards the front door and his mouth watered. As he reached the open main door he took a deep breath, hoping for a pleasant and uneventful evening.


	5. Secrets & sensations

**A/N: thanks again, to mingsmommy, for being my back bone with this story, for helping, guiding and making me better****, oh and for not beating me too hard, even though sometimes I need it! Thank you to everyone for the reviews. This story has become very passionate to me and I'm hoping it will be very special. Pleeeeease review and let me know how you feel!**

Chapter 5

Stepping into the house Grissom was immediately greeted by two servants waiting in the entrance hall.

"Good evening, Mister Grissom, sir," the male spoke, bowing his head.

"Good evening," Grissom replied with a smile but not quite sure how the servant knew who he was.

"If you care to follow Rana, sir, she will escort you to Captain Sidle and his guests."

"Thank you," Grissom began, "have all the guests arrived yet?"

"No sir, just Mr Braun's daughter, Lady Catherine Willows and her niece."

"Samuel Braun?"

"Yes, sir."

"Lady Catherine?" Grissom was bemused. Since when was she a lady? In more ways than one, Catherine Braun was never that. Fine, her father was rich and she was always spoiled, but a lady? Obviously she wasn't the same woman she was all those years ago. At least he hoped so; she would never leave him alone. At least the name meant she had married, so maybe he was safe.

The servant merely nodded and gestured for Grissom to follow Rana and he complied with curious thoughts.

Rana led Grissom to the living room and he immediately spotted the small group of people talking by the open veranda doors, two servants standing close by, ready to meet their every need. The small group was so engrossed in conversation they didn't notice him.

"I will announce you, sir," Rana began.

"No, no." Grissom said quickly, "Not necessary."

A slight frown knitted Rana's brow, it was custom for her to announce the guests. "Are you sure, sir?"

"I'm sure, but thank you."

With a simple nod Rana backed away before returning to the entrance to wait for the other guests.

Watching the four people chat and walking into the room quietly, Grissom recognized Catherine immediately. She hadn't changed much at all. Enjoying the light breeze which was floating in from the open doors, Grissom took a satisfying deep breath and prepared to say hello; but before he got the opportunity Catherine turned her head in his direction.

"Oh, my word," escaped from Catherine's mouth and the four people turned to look at Grissom.

"Gil!" The captain proclaimed happily strolling towards Grissom and placing a firm arm around his shoulder. "I'm glad you came."

With an unsure smile Grissom nodded.

"And," Captain Sidle whispered with a grin, "I have to say my boy, I think the suit looks better on you than it ever did on me, I am exceedingly impressed."

Clearing his throat with minor embarrassment Grissom looked down at his attire. He may look good but it didn't mean he felt comfortable; he just wasn't used to this.

"Well, come say hello; I believe there is an old friend for you to get reacquainted with."

The captain led Grissom towards the three ladies and Grissom observed how each of them seemed to be ogling him. He felt his cheeks reddening.

"Good evening, Gil," Laura smiled looking him over from head to toe. "You look very handsome tonight."

"Thank you." Grissom blushed before his eyes moved to Catherine.

"I'll second that," Catherine grinned at him. "It's been a long time, Gilbert Grissom." She held out her hand.

With a nod, Grissom took her hand and kissed it lightly. The delightful fragrance of roses in blossom caught his nostrils and he found it most pleasing. "It's good to see you, Catherine, and yes, it has been a long time."

"Too long," she retorted with a sparkle in her eye and a seductive grin highlighting her lips.

Grissom found his right brow rising and cleared his throat nervously. "And who is this lovely lady?" He asked gazing at the young woman by Catherine's side, quickly changing the subject.

Catherine smiled; "This is my niece, Sofia Willows."

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Willows."

Sofia smiled as he kissed her hand. "A pleasure to meet you, too; my aunt has always spoke about you. It's nice to finally meet you in person."

Grissom smiled, wondering exactly what Catherine had told her about him.

"What would you like to drink, Gil?" Captain Sidle asked.

"Oh, um," Grissom hesitated, he wasn't a big drinker, he never had been.

"Come on, Gil," the captain urged noticing his hesitation, "we are here to enjoy ourselves, relax and have some fun."

Letting out a short breath Grissom gave in. "Very well, I'll have a scotch."

With a grin, the captain clicked his fingers and one of his servants was there in an instance.

"Yes, sir?"

"Scotch," the captain said quickly, "a large one."

"Yes, sir." The servant turned and headed to the fine rustic colored, demilune shaped bar in the center of the far wall and prepared the drink, returning quickly.

"Your drink, sir," he held out the silver tray to Grissom.

"Thank you," Grissom replied, taking the drink. Placing the glass to his lips he sipped lightly and enjoyed the strong oaky flavor on his tongue.

"So," Catherine began, "where have you been hiding all these years?"

Swirling the contents of his glass in smooth circles Grissom considered Catherine's question with a quaint grin. All eyes fell upon him as he failed to answer immediately. Eventually, he opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted….

"Colonel Jeffrey Mckeen and Hank Pedigrew," was announced by Rana.

"Ah," the captain looked over with a smile and the two men headed in the groups direction.

Grissom watched as Captain Sidle extended his hand to Mckeen, "Good to see you, Jeffrey."

"Good to see you, too, Thomas," Mckeen replied. "I thank you for the invitation."

"My pleasure," the captain shifted his gaze to Hank and again extended his hand. "Good to see you too, Hank."

Shaking the ranchers hand Hank smiled. "A pleasure to see you as well, sir."

"Sara will be down shortly," the captain continued with a slender grin and Grissom noted how Hank's smile broadened.

Captain Sidle led the two men to his guests after requesting their drinks from the servants.

All the guests exchanged hellos and pleasantries, all knowing each other until it came to Grissom.

"Jeffrey, Hank this is Gil Grissom," Captain Sidle pointed out when they reached him. "Gil, this is Colonel Jeffrey Mckeen and his nephew Hank Pettigrew."

Grissom shook each man's hand in turn, "Pleasure to see you again, Colonel, and to meet you, Hank." Grissom spoke respectively. Although his hand shake with Hank seemed a little rougher and Grissom noticed how the younger man seemed to glare at him.

"Ah yes, I remember you," Mckeen began. "You lived here, oh, some time ago, right?"

Grissom nodded, "Yes sir, I left some years ago."

"Yesss…" Mckeen continued, "the horse boy, you had an amazing relationship with the horses and if I recall, you were a fine worker too."

A gentle chuckle escaped Grissom's lips, "Thank you and yes that would be me." Grissom did his utmost not to sound immodest. "And I still get on well with the horses sir."

"Good, lad, good! Nice to see you, are you staying long?"

Grissom stood still as Captain Sidle patted him on the back.

"Hopefully," the captain replied for him and Mckeen merely nodded in return before looking at Hank; he didn't look too impressed and Grissom noticed.

"Well, gentlemen, here are your drinks," the captain urged them to take their refreshments from the servant. "Ladies would you like a top up?"

The three women all sounded their agreement and their glasses of champagne were quickly replaced before everyone dispersed into small groups to chat.

Grissom remained by the open doors and watched as Mckeen seemed to drag Hank into a corner where the two whispered, Sofia chatted with Captain Sidle and Laura, then Grissom felt a tug on his arm and came face to face with Catherine.

"Hello," she said softly.

"Hello," Grissom smiled, finishing his drink.

"You, too, look like you need a top up," Catherine gestured to his empty glass.

Shaking his head Grissom found himself biting on his bottom lip. "I'm fine."

"Nonsense," Catherine grinned grabbing the attention of one of the servants. She took his empty glass and handed it to the willing helper who refilled it quickly and returned it to Grissom.

"You see, you just need a woman's touch."

Feeling his gut clench Grissom averted his gaze from Catherine and took a heavy swig from the glass before smiling weakly.

"I think you are required." He inclined his head towards Sofia beckoning her aunt.

Catherine frowned before sighing. "Don't think you are getting away with this," she said quickly before heading towards Sofia.

Slightly shaking his head, Grissom thanked the gods for the interruption. Catherine Willows could just not leave things alone; he turned and looked outside, and for a few quiet moments, enjoyed the peace and quiet, but only briefly…

Sensing a presence, Grissom returned his glance into the room and looked around until his eyes settled on the doorway. His glance falling upon one thing and one thing only – Sara. He was mesmerized. He was transfixed, glued to the spot. She looked – amazing.

The dress she wore, well, he couldn't quite seem to find a word for it as he took in every inch of the garment and the way it complemented her body. The gown contained all necessary elements for showing off her fine figure and graceful movements. There was something especially beautiful too, in the expanse of her chest and shoulders in the tight light-coloured high dress, merino or silk, he wasn't quite sure which, but it was like a fair sloping sunny bank, with the long taper arms and the slender waist so graceful and elegant.

And then the long full folds of the skirt which lie all close together like the flutings of an Ionic column, as if born to quit at that sweet waist, but expand gradually below as if fearing to fetter those fair feet.

Grissom was sure he shuddered but then their eyes locked for a brief moment and he knew he did but then as Sara's eyes scanned _his_ body, the cool shudder he felt moments before became an almightily blast of heat rushing through his blood.

Looking back into his eyes Sara smiled graciously.

Returning Sara's smile Grissom watched as Captain Sidle called his daughter and she entered the room.

"Good evening, father, mother," Sara greeted her parents.

"Good evening, my dear," Captain Sidle looked his daughter over, "and may I say you are looking particularly beautiful this evening? It's nice to see you in a dress rather than your riding attire."

With a mock smile, Sara thanked her father.

"Hank is here," the Captain glanced across the room to where Hank was standing with his uncle.

Sara cringed as she watched Hank down the glass of bourbon. "I can see that father, yes, thank you. But please," she implored, "I would like a pleasant evening, no matching, please," her voice now held a tone of desperation.

"Nonsense, Sara! We are all here to enjoy ourselves are we not? So the least you can do is mingle, no? If you make an effort, then I will not need too will I?"

With a heavy sigh Sara looked to her mother. Laura quickly averted her gaze and scuttled away to talk to Catherine. Although, she did grin to herself noticing the way that Grissom was watching Sara.

The captain took a glass of champagne from the servant circulating the room and handed it to Sara. She took it quickly, taking a swift gulp from the glass and the sparkling alcohol felt welcoming on her tongue.

"Sara?" The captain questioned strongly.

Fighting hard not to roll her eyes Sara took another gulp from the glass. "Fine, father, I will make an effort, alright? But I am only here to enjoy the party right, not find a husband?"

Captain Sidle pondered the question and Sara frowned.

"Father!" Sara snapped knowing exactly what he was thinking.

Holding up his hands in defense Captain Sidle chuckled. "Fine, Sara. I will let this go, for now, but mark my words my dear; we will come back to this. Just enjoy the party."

With a sigh and a shake of her head Sara walked around her father and with a little hesitation headed towards Hank and Mckeen.

Seeing Sara approaching, Hank smiled broadly.

"Good evening, gentlemen," Sara said softly, clinging to her glass tightly.

"My dear," Mckeen nodded taking Sara's hand and lightly kissing the back.

"Hello, Sara," Hank replied with a lot more appreciation. "You look delightful tonight."

"Thank you," Sara replied, giving Hank a fake smile before turning her head for a brief moment, her eyes again falling upon Grissom who was still looking at her. She felt a shiver creep down her spine.

"Shall we go out onto the veranda and enjoy this beautiful evening a little before dinner?" The Captain suggested to his guests.

Everyone muttered their agreement and headed outside but as Sara headed out, her father stopped her.

"Have you seen Nicholas and Gregory?" He asked firmly.

Feeling her eyes widen Sara tried to look innocent; she knew they had gone into town again. "Why no, father," she lied, not wanting to get them into trouble.

The captain sighed rubbing his hand along his beard, "I told those boys I wanted them here tonight. I swear I will swing for them one of these days."

Sara tried not to grin. "They're just having fun father."

She watched her father grit his teeth.

"They may still be young, Sara, but they need to learn some responsibility. You just wait until I get hold of them. Their mother would not be happy with me if she were here today."

Taking her father's arm Sara smiled. "You are a good father, they will come around. Now, do you not have a party to enjoy?"

Captain Sidle smiled and placed his hand over his daughters which clung softly to his arm. "Indeed we do." He escorted Sara outside to join the others.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

As Grissom leaned over the railing, looking out onto the grounds he heard someone approaching and turned to find Catherine invading his personal space again.

"Hi," she grinned.

"Hi," Grissom responded feeling a little uncomfortable at the lack of distance between himself and the lady in front of him. Thinking quickly he stepped to the side, "Can I get you another drink?" He asked before heading back towards the living room.

Catherine chuckled and grabbed his arm, "Are you running away from me?"

Biting on his bottom lip Grissom turned back to face her, "Of course not," he lied, his eyes flicking to Sara who was now chatting with Sofia, then back to Catherine in less than an instant. "It's just that your glass is almost empty; so, I was just being polite."

"Well, my glass will be filled when the staff come by. So…"

Grissom's brow rose. "So?"

"Where have you been all these years?" Catherine probed. "And why have you suddenly returned?"

"Well," Grissom sighed, "I returned at Captain Sidle's request and as to where I have been? Well, that may take some time, so, why don't we leave it for a more fitting occasion. What about you?" He changed the subject quickly. "A lady I see?"

Grissom watched as Catherine pursed her lips. "Fine Gil, we can leave your mystery past for now, but mark my words you won't get away with it forever."

"With you around," Grissom grinned, "I didn't think I would be able too."

Catherine smiled.

"So," Grissom continued, "I gather there is a Lord Willows? Although, I did not notice a ring on your finger."

"Ah, Edward," Catherine began. "Edward passed away last year."

"Oh," Grissom worked his jaw a little, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Catherine spoke softly. "He was as good as a husband as he was a father, and he failed miserably at both."

"You have children?" Grissom asked with an arched brow.

"Yes, one daughter. Lindsey, she is almost six."

"Wow," Grissom whispered, a little shocked, "I would have never guessed."

With a gentle snigger Catherine reached over to straighten Grissom's bow tie. "And why would that be, Mr Grissom?"

Feeling himself tense under Catherine's attention Grissom swallowed hard.

"Still the timid one, I see," Catherine smirked removing her hand, "but you still have to answer my question."

"I just never saw you as the motherly type, that's all, but that was a long time ago; so, I was wrong, people change." Grissom finally managed to get out.

"They certainly do," Catherine sighed contently, "but not everyone," she smiled.

Cocking his head Grissom studied her carefully before smiling back. "You haven't changed at all have you?"

"Wait and see," she chuckled before walking away to get herself a refill.

A sigh of relief breezed from Grissom lips, turning; he leaned over the veranda rail once more and listened to the sound of chirping crickets reciting their nightly chorus. Unlike others, he actually loved that sound, it was pure and it was nature.

Then the sweetest sound hit his ears.

"Hello," the soft voice floated from behind him and he spun around quickly.

As soon as his eyes met Sara's, standing just a few feet away, he smiled and for the first time that evening, he smiled sincerely.

"Hello," he replied tenderly, feeling his heart flutter as Sara returned his smile.

"I see," Sara turned her head to Catherine then back to Grissom with a grin, "that Lady Catherine is very chatty this evening."

"Yes, she is attempting to probe," Grissom admitted.

Sara chuckled, sipping her champagne and the sparkling fizz tickled her nose, "She always does, and what exactly is she attempting to discover?"

Grissom shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing important, just where I have been for the past fourteen years, and why I have returned."

Coughing lightly on her drink, Sara looked a little startled. "And you don't consider that important?"

"Not especially."

Pouting her lips, Sara ran her finger slowly in circles over the top of her glass. "Lady Catherine isn't the only one who would like to know why you have returned. My father has yet to share such information even with his daughter." She raised her brow at him.

"Oh…" Grissom mumbled. "Well…I…" He stuttered, but was unable to finish before Captain Sidle cut him off capturing everyone's attention.

"Well, gentlemen," the captain began from across the veranda, "if you would like to find yourselves a lady it is time for dinner." He took Laura by the hand and they headed back inside.

Mckeen held out his arm for Sofia and she took it with a smile. Grissom and Sara looked back at each other, their eyes saying exactly the same thing but before either had a chance to move their view to each other was suddenly blocked by two unwanted obstacles. Hank held his arm out to Sara and Catherine stepped in front of Grissom and beckoned for his.

Grissom and Sara managed to exchange another quick glance and both pairs of eyes held equal disappointment, but each of them managed to fake a smile to their beckoning partners. Sara took Hank's arm, Catherine took Grissom's and they headed inside for dinner.


	6. And your decision is?

Chapter 6

Captain Sidle sat at one end of the table, Laura at the other. Grissom was wedged between Catherine and Sofia on one side and Sara between Hank and McKeen on the other.

As the servants brought in a vast array of dishes and ensured all the guests had drinks, Grissom tried to keep a positive frame of mind. There seemed to be a light, pleasant atmosphere emanating around the room as everyone chatted quietly and more than he realized his eyes floated across the table to meet Sara's. More often than not, she was looking right back at him.

The aromas of the many dishes, both sweet and savory tickled his nostrils and Grissom looked around the dinner table in disbelief after everything had been laid out. He had never seen so much food. Scattered around the table was a saddle of fine mutton, ham, beef, turkey, duck, eggs with greens, vegetables, potatoes, beets, hominy. The last dish he grinned at; always found at a fine dinner, made of white corn and beans. It was a very tasty dish; he didn't often get to eat it.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen," Captain Sidle stood, holding up his glass, "here is to friends and family. May they live well and prosper in all that they do. I thank you all for being here."

Everyone held up their glasses and "To friends and family," was spoken in unison by all.

The captain smiled and sat but upon hearing a throat being cleared he looked across the table. His eyes met Grissom's.

"Captain would you mind if I say a few words and make a toast?" Grissom fiddled nervously with his napkin unsure of the appropriateness of his request.

"Certainly, Gil," the rancher smiled. "Go ahead."

Standing a little shakily, Grissom looked around the room to observe all eyes had fallen on him. He cleared his throat once more before taking a deep breath. He began –

"It has been a long time since I left Providence Grove, but I always had a good life while I was here and in all honesty, I faired rather well once I left. However, I do feel I owe the good fortune of my existence to two men." He looked to Captain Sidle. "One is sitting at the head of your table; the other sadly, is no longer with us." Grissom looked down to the floor briefly before raising his head. He held up his glass. "I would like to propose a toast to Albert Robbins, for being a man of honor, a man of passion and a man of kindness." He looked around the table to each person in turn before continuing, stopping at the captain. "He saved my life and I will miss him dearly." Grissom's final words held a very evident tone of sadness and his voice cracked slightly.

One by one everyone held up their glasses and Captain Sidle nodded his respect to Grissom.

"Albert Robbins." The captain stood and announced with pride.

"Albert Robbins," the room returned together before sipping their drinks.

Grissom and the captain sat and Grissom's glance again fell to Sara. She smiled in appreciation of his toast and Grissom found himself wondering just how many other people actually appreciated what he'd just said. He knew something just wasn't right about The Grove, he just didn't know what.

"Please, everyone," Captain Sidle started. "Eat, or the food will be cold."

There were general murmurs of approval and the feast began.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

After dinner and dessert came more drinks. Madeira, Port, Brandy or whatever was requested. The gentlemen moved to the lounge where they enjoyed their pipes and cigars. Well, everyone apart from Grissom. He wasn't a smoker, but he found himself bearing it as he stood with the other men and attempted to join in the conversation.

All the ladies returned to the living room where they chatted lightly. Sara was fanning herself in an attempt to cool off a little. The air around the house was now warm and sticky and she just wished she could get out of her dress and into something more comfortable.

Back in the study the conversation shifted back to dinner.

"Moving speech you made earlier Grissom," McKeen looked to Grissom before taking a tug on his pipe. His voice, Grissom noted, seemed flat with a lack of emotion.

"I merely like to give respect where respect is due, sir."

"Indeed, my boy," McKeen nodded, "Indeed." He held us his glass for a refill.

Why did Grissom have the feeling McKeen was just playing with him? He seemed more interested in the refreshments than the conversation.

"Will you excuse me, gentlemen?" Grissom gave a slight bow and walked out into the hall. He didn't quite know where he was heading, he just needed a break.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

Sara automatically nodded at a remark made by Catherine. The conversation rambling around her had fallen dead on her ears almost five minutes ago. She too needed a break and decided to get some air. Excusing herself, she headed towards the veranda.

Walking outside and down the veranda steps towards the garden, Sara took a satisfyingly deep breath and let the cool air fill her lungs. Closing her eyes for a brief second she enjoyed the quiet whilst leaning softly against a large oak tree. Far away from the party, she lapped up the sensual and serene environment.

"You're missing the party…"

Clenching her eyes tightly at the intrusion, Sara turned slowly to see Hank approaching. She smiled weakly.

"I just needed a little air."

"Hmmmm." Hank stepped closer. "I have to say the moonlight highlights you perfectly, Sara."

Sara felt her brow rise. "Um, thank you." She took a small step backwards as Hank got closer.

"You don't have to thank me, Sara," Hank slurred. "I only give praise where praise is due."

Reaching out with his right hand Hank brushed his fingers over Sara's cheek and she jumped. With eyes wide, she took another step back.

"Hank, please," Sara spoke softly. "I told you last time, I'm not ready for this yet, regardless of what my father may think."

Hank folded his arms across his chest and sighed. "What do I have to do to make you ready, Sara? You know I like you, I've always liked you."

Suddenly, Sara noted a change in his voice, firmer and more aggressive.

"You know we were made for each other, why won't you let me make you happy?"

Swallowing hard Sara now wished she had stayed inside, next time; she will just bare the boring conversations. "You've had too much to drink Hank, just go back and enjoy the party. We can talk more when you are sober." With that she attempted to turn back towards the garden but Hank lunged forward and grabbed her with force.

"What are you doing?" Sara gasped, half in fear, half in astonishment as Hank held her upper arms firmly.

"I want to know why, Sara?" Hank barked. "I'm offering you everything and yet you keep turning me away."

Sara squirmed; his hold was now hurting her. "Hank, please…"

"Please what?" He laughed leaning forward, now trying to kiss her.

"No, Hank!" Sara struggled, attempting to break free from his tight grip.

"Come on, Sara, you know we're meant to be together, I want it, your father wants it and I know you want it." He almost stumbled forward now, putting more pressure onto Sara's arms. He had definitely had one drink too many and as he breathed, the stench of his foul breath fell onto Sara; she cringed.

"I can give you everything, what else do I have to do to prove that I want you in my life, huh?"

Sara continued her vain struggle, but he wasn't letting up, "Hank, please!"

Hank just grinned….

CSICSICSICSICSICSI

"I believe the lady has declined your attentions and has asked to be released." A calm voice drifted from behind them.

Hank jumped, releasing his grip on Sara as he spun around quickly.

Grissom stepped out from the darkness; his cool and narrow gaze clashed with Hank's.

"Who the hell do you think you are to tell me what to do?" The younger man growled.

Stepping to the side Sara shuffled nervously, fiddling with her fingers as her glance floated between the two men and occasionally the floor. She felt herself swallow hard as Grissom took a firm step forwards.

"Did I tell you what to do?" The older man spoke softly and composed. "I believe I merely pointed out an obvious fact. The lady said no, but you didn't seem to hear her wishes."

Hank looked to Sara and she quickly looked away so he returned his attention back to Grissom.

"You have no idea what you are meddling with here, Grissom." Hank spat. "You may have the captain under your thumb but you are nothing more than worker trash and you have no right poking your nose into my business or what I may, or may not do."

Inhaling a deep breath and working his jaw slightly, Grissom tried to control the burn of anger churning in his stomach and rising up his throat. He stepped forward again, causing Hank to take a step back.

"I suggest you rejoin the party, Hank, while it's still accommodating." Grissom's voice was still calm but held a good amount of steel.

Grissom watched as Hank furrowed his brow and he prepared himself for some kind of retaliation, but their confrontation was interrupted.

"Hank!"

Three heads turned to see McKeen looking over the veranda. "Hank, get up here, a matter has arisen and we need to depart."

"Yes, Uncle!" The younger man called back and watched as McKeen disappeared out of site.

Giving Sara another quick glance before turning his head, Hank glared back at Grissom. "I'll be seeing you around Grissom," he snarled, a hint of threat very evident in his voice.

Grissom nodded. "More than you'd hoped for, I'm sure." His expression was bland as the words left his mouth.

Hank turned and stomped heavily back up the veranda steps.

As soon as Grissom was satisfied he was gone he took a step closer to Sara. "Are you alright?" Grissom asked concerned.

Smiling weakly, Sara nodded. "I'm fine, thank you."

"No need to thank me, Miss Sara. I just feel that a woman should be able to make her own choices and not have them forced upon her. Especially a woman of such integrity and beauty."

Sara smiled. "Please, just call me Sara, the whole Miss thing, really, is for my father's ears only."

"As you wish."

Sara found herself drawing a heavy inhalation as she looked into his eyes. "I do."

Grissom returned her smile and held out his arm. "Would you allow me to escort you back inside?"

A tender grin pursed Sara's lips and she slipped her arm through Grissom's. "Thank you."

Grissom held his smile as they walked slowly towards the veranda.

"Will you promise me something?" Sara asked quickly.

"Certainly," Grissom responded although his brow furrowed. "If it is within my means."

"Please do not tell father what just happened."

Grissom stopped and looked at Sara confused. "Why?"

"Hank just had too much to drink; I don't want to cause any trouble."

"Sara he could have hurt you, he…"

"No," Sara shook her head. "He isn't usually like that and it's my fault, he tries so hard I'm just not…" Sara looked away, "Just promise me you will not tell anyone; it will cause more trouble than it's worth."

Thinking hard, Grissom gnawed heavily on his bottom lip.

"Please!" Sara begged.

Grissom nodded. "As you wish."

"Thank you," Sara sighed with relief and they continued back towards the house.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

As they entered the living room, Grissom watched as Sara looked around it nervously, then noticed as her body relaxed. Hank was nowhere in sight.

"Ah, there you two are." Captain Sidle appeared in front of them. "I wondered where you were. Getting acquainted?"

Sara looked at Grissom and then back to her father. "A little, we crossed paths in the garden. The air outside is quite lovely."

The captain fiddled with his collar. "Yes it is a little stuffy in here; I could do with a little fresh air myself."

"Did Colonel McKeen and Hank leave?" Sara asked.

"Yes," the captain began. "A messenger came from his estate, he was needed."

"Shame," Sara whispered.

"Sorry my dear, what was that?" Her father appeared not to have heard her.

"Oh, nothing father, I'm just a little tired, I think I will turn in, if that's all right?"

"Of course, but make sure you say goodnight to everyone before you go."

Sara nodded. "Yes, Father," She spoke before turning to Grissom. "Goodnight, Mr Grissom," Her voice was soft as she once again took in the sight of his sparkling blue eyes.

Taking Sara's hand, Grissom kissed the back and smiled into her skin. "Goodnight, Miss Sara."

With a smile, Sara headed towards her mother and Catherine.

Grissom watched as she walked away, he was sad to see her go but after what had just happened, it was probably for best. Although he had only known this woman for a day, he already felt something stirring deep within him, an attraction he had never felt before. He tried to shake the thought; he was being impractical and ridiculous. This is why he knew he shouldn't drink, it interfered with his sensibilities.

"Fancy another walk?" Captain Sidle asked, snapping Grissom out of his apparent trance.

"Huh? Oh sorry, sir, I was, um…"

"Lost in thought by the looks of it," the captain chuckled. "Need another drink?"

"NO." Grissom said quickly. "Sorry," Grissom stumbled, "No, thank you, sir. I'm fine."

"Very well." Captain Sidle laughed. "Walk, then?"

Grissom nodded and the two men headed back out into the garden.

"Colonel McKeen is still your neighbor?" Grissom asked as the two men enjoyed the night air.

"That he is. Neighbor and I suppose, rival. He still makes more money."

Grissom frowned. "But you are friends?"

"More associates; we have a past and respect one another but that doesn't stop us competing against each other." Captain Sidle fondled his beard. "The problem with Jeffery is he wants to rule the world, always has. He doesn't always think beyond his wallet."

Grissom pondered the captain's words. He wasn't quite sure what he meant.

"Anyway," Captain Sidle stopped, so Grissom did also. "We have something to discuss."

"We do?"

"A question you need to answer for me, huh?" The captain grinned.

Grissom thought and then realization hit him. "Oh…Will I stay?"

The captain nodded.

"And your answer in regards to Sara is?" Grissom asked with a smirk.

"Ha!" The rancher laughed. "You first, my boy, please or we may still be here when the sun comes up!" Captain Sidle looked to the sky for a moment and enjoyed the twinkling of the stars, the sky was so clear. "Gil, seriously, this is not something I ask lightly, you know that right?" He looked back to the younger man by his side.

Grissom smiled. "Yes, sir, I know that."

The captain turned to face Grissom and folded his arms. "So? Will you stay?"

There was silence for several moments as Grissom considered his answer for the final time, only the sounds of nature around them could be heard and a lonely bull frog croaked in the distance.

Finally, Grissom spoke. "I will stay, at least until we can get the ranch back on its feet. Beyond that, we can decide when we come to it. Good enough?"

"Good enough," the captain replied. "Thank you. Gil. You will not regret this, I promise."

"I will have some things to sort out, I have some land that will need taking care of and my horses and I also have responsibilities that will need to be covered. So, I will need the use of a messenger unless I go back myself."

"I will organize a messenger for you tomorrow and if you feel at a later date you must return for a few days, then we will do what is necessary. All right?"

"Yes." Grissom replied happy for now with a messenger.

"I realize you do have a life beyond this Gil, although," the captain chuckled, "I am yet to discover what that is, but I know it's not easy to drop everything. It means a lot to me that you are staying."

"I know…so…your answer is?" Grissom then asked.

First the captain frowned but then he got the question. "Ah," the rancher smiled. "My daughter…"

Grissom nodded.

Now the rancher considered his decision. "I will allow you to teach her elements of The Grove but there are conditions."

Grissom slipped his hands into his pockets as he wait for Captain Sidle's terms.

"Sara must be supervised if working around the estate at all times, preferably by you."

Grissom nodded.

"Nothing dangerous and do not allow her to tell you how to do your job. By no means do you give into any request she makes that you do not feel appropriate. She can be quite persistent."

Grissom grinned.

"She wants to learn and she shall, so you will need to be persistent with her also. I mean, don't make her plow the fields or anything, hard labor is definitely out. But she needs to understand that if she wants to work, then it isn't always easy." The Captain began wlaking again and Grissom followed. "Though don't be too hard on her. Build her up gradually and show her all that is required to run this estate."

"Yes, sir."

"If you take her out of the grounds or into town, you will need protection and more often than not, people to accompany you."

Grissom frowned. "Protection?"

Captain Sidle grinned. "It is not always a safe world out there, Gil. I need to know my daughter is safe. If she is with you, I'm sure she will be, but you can never be too careful. Come inside, Gil, I have something for you."

Grissom nodded, and though his thoughts had turned curious, he followed the captain inside. They headed to his study and walked inside.

Taking a chain from his pocket the captain unclipped a small key from it. Walking to the far wall he opened a large oak cabinet.

Grissom watched as Captain Sidle pulled out a rifle. He turned and held it across his arms.

"This is a Remington rolling block rifle."

"Yes, sir, I know that." Grissom found his throat going dry and took a heavy gulp as he looked at the pristine conditioned rifle with a walnut butt.

"I thought you might." Captain Sidle smiled, "It has a thirty five inch round barrel and takes .50-70 caliber ammunition. It's easy to load," The rancher flipped the gun open to demonstrate and Grissom watched carefully.

Clicking the gun closed he held it out. "I want you to have this, Gil. You might need it."

The younger man didn't reach for the gun. He chewed on his bottom lip as he looked the weapon over. "I'm not sure, Captain; guns are not really my forte." He raised his gaze to meet the captain's.

"You know how to shoot, Gil. I know you do, I taught you myself remember?"

With a nod, Grissom sighed. "I remember, I just don't…"

"You need to be safe, Gil and if my daughter is in your hands then I would rather you can protect her if you need to. Do you not agree?" He stepped forward and urged Grissom to take the rifle.

After a long pause, Grissom reached up and took the gun.

"Better to be safe than sorry." The captain spoke, squeezing Grissom's shoulder.

With a heavy swallow Grissom nodded. "Yes, sir."

**A/N: As always I thank the delightful mingsmommy for your help and beta and guys, please leave me a review and let me know how I'm doing with this. I think the foundations are almost set, so things will start to get interesting very soon :)**


	7. I think he likes you

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting guys. My personal life has become hectic and I am writing as quickly as I can. That and my muse seems to have run away with the spoon, so I am attempting to get it back.**

**As always I thank the superb mingsmommy for your beta and ever amazing help :)**

**If you want more you know what to do! Review, review, review!!!!**

Chapter 7

The party was over, the guests had departed and everyone at the house had retired for the evening. Grissom, back in his cabin, looked at the rifle resting on the wooden shelf above the fireplace and found it impossible to relax. He changed quickly into his riding gear and sighed at the comfort of informal dress.

His spurs clanked on the wooden floor as he moved towards the door. Stepping outside he was happy the moon was highlighting a path and there was no need for a lantern. He headed towards the stable, intent on relieving some of the pressure currently running through his body. As he walked he found his mind wandering; it certainly had been an interesting evening. Most importantly he had agreed to return and more memories of his arrival at Providence Grove suddenly came rushing back….

_Robbins led Grissom into the main house and the young boy was fascinated. The staircase went on forever; the chandeliers seemed to hang miles above his he__ad and sparkled like a million stars all bound together and the whole house smelt clean and fresh like the first day of spring, such a contrast to what he'd experienced on the boat. He truly had never seen or felt anything like it before._

"_In here lad," Robbins directed him into a room and he complied with haste, shuffling into the room quickly._

_Captain Sidle sat on a plush cream sofa with his leg perched high on a chair in front of him. Grissom stood and watched as the man emptied the contents of a glass quickly. _

"_Ah," the captain looked over to Grissom and Robbins. "Come." He crooked a finger to Grissom and the boy slowly walked closer._

"_Are you alright, sir?" Robbins asked, looking at the rancher's ankle._

"_Oh, yes," the captain looked as if he had forgotten his accident. "Just a sprain, nothing a little rest won't fix." He held up his glass and a servant quickly refilled it with whiskey._

"_So, young man," Captain Sidle raised his brow and Grissom shuffled nervously. "Don't look so afraid boy; I won't bite."_

_Now Grissom's brow rose, 'bite?' he thought to himself. Now he was definitely nervous._

"_How is it you come to be in my company then, young Grissom?" The captain asked._

_Grissom looked at Robbins, uncertainty written all over his face. He stayed silent._

"_It's alright," Robbins reassured him. "Just tell the captain how you got here."_

_Feeling his chin quiver, Grissom began to feel queasy, he didn't want to remember the ship, it was a horrible experience. His legs began to shake and he felt uneasy on his feet._

"_Get him a chair, Robbins," the captain instructed._

_Robbins complied quickly and grabbed a chair; putting it behind Grissom, he placed his hands on his shoulders. "Sit down lad, before you fall."_

_Grissom shakily sat in the chair and looked at the floor._

_Robbins looked to the captain who frowned deeply. "Grissom?" He said softly, swinging his leg from the chair he faced the boy in front of him and little by little Grissom raised his head._

"_You don't have anything to be afraid of here, okay? You are safe and I merely wish to discover how it us you come upon us. Alright?" Captain Sidle spoke gently in an attempt to offer reassurance._

_Grissom nodded and took a deep breath. "I came on the boat, sir."_

"_From where?" _

"_We came from Ireland, sir."_

_With a smile the rancher__ took a sip from his glass. "You didn't come alone though did you?"_

_Grissom shook his head. "No, sir, my father was on the boat with me."_

_Biting on his tongue the captain looked to Robbins briefly before shuffling forwards. "And what happened to your father?"_

_Tears welled in Grissom's eyes. "I don't know, he was sick, some men took him away."_

"_How long ago?"_

_Grissom wiped his nose, which was now running as a stray tear fell down his cheek. "I'm not sure, several days ago."_

"_I told one of the boys to stay behind, sir, to see if they could find out what happened to him. He should be back soon." Robbins stated._

_Captain Sidle nodded. "And you have no one else, is that right?"_

"_No, sir, just my father..." Grissom whispered softly._

"_Alright." The captain reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. He held it out to Grissom. "Here, lad, wipe your tears."_

_Grissom's shaky hand reached out and took the handkerchief._

"_You look hungry, my boy. Are you hungry?"_

_After wiping his face, Grissom nodded quickly. _

"_Well, shall we get you something to eat?" Captain Sidle suggested._

_Grissom nodded again but then they were interrupted._

_Robbins turned around to see the worker he had left behind. He quickly removed his hat and stepped into the room._

"_Ah, Peter," Robbins began._

_Peter nodded in respect. "Captain, sir."_

_Captain Sidle grimaced but stood. Robbins moved quickly to support him. _

"_We will be back in a moment, young man." The captain informed Grissom, who just nodded and waited patiently in his chair._

_Robbins helped Captain Sidle__ over to where Peter was standing._

"_Did you find out what happened to the boy's father?" the captain asked quietly._

_Peter dropped his head but nodded. "Yes, sir, I did."_

_Robbins looked to Captain Sidle and both men frowned._

"_And…?" Robbins urged him._

"_I'm afraid the young boy's father died on board, sir. Cholera, so I'm told."_

"_Oh…" Captain Sidle stuttered and looked to Robbins. "So, he really has no one."_

_They all turned to look at Grissom who was now swinging his legs back and forth under the chair._

"_Don't tell him just yet," the captain suggested. "Let him eat first and get some rest. Then we can break the news to him."_

_Robbins sighed and nodded, slowly walking back to Grissom he held out his hand._

"_Come on, lad; let's get you something to eat."_

_Jumping from his seat, Grissom smiled and took Robbins's hand. "I can stay?" he asked._

_Robbins nodded. "Yes, we__ will take care of you….."_

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara, too, found herself struggling to relax. Pacing around her room, once again she fought to shake Grissom from her mind. Just like the previous evening but more so considering what had happened.

She had never met anyone like him before and he intrigued her. Could she risk sneaking out again? After several more minutes of heavy pacing she decided she could. Stripping from her night attire she slipped on her riding gear and boots and once again snuck from the house. This time she wasn't interrupted by Nicholas and Gregory, although they did cross her mind. They were still not home and she just hoped her father would go easy on them once they stumbled in. Knowing them, they would wake the whole household.

Quietly rushing from the house she passed the stables and headed towards Grissom's cabin but she stopped as she came across a side field just before it. She could hear the patter of hooves on the dirt and when she looked over the gate, there he was, riding in the moonlight and it was an amazing sight to see -

Hovering in the shadows, she watched him. The horse was magnificent but so was the man. Never had she seen a rider control such a fiery beast so well and he did it with feeling and passion. It was almost as if the horse could feel his commands, as not for even an instant did Grissom lose any sort of control even though he pushed the horse to its limits.

She watched in awe until Grissom finally dismounted his Mustang. Her eyes widened as he headed her way and she quickly dashed away from the gate to hide behind a large willow tree.

Pulling his horse, Grissom led him through the gate and locked it securely behind him.

"You know it's impolite to stare."

Sara felt herself tense.

CSICSICSICSICSICSI

"Are you going to come out or just pretend you are not there?" Grissom gently stroked his Mustang's mane and looked towards where he knew she was hiding.

Chewing on her bottom lip Sara stepped out from behind the tree.

"You ride well," she said quickly as their eyes met.

Grissom took a step towards her and she quickly retreated, taking several steps back.

"Are you afraid of me?" Grissom forced himself not to grin.

"No."

Grissom raised his right brow. "So, why do you step back?"

"Well for one, I do not know you properly and two, you have a mighty large beast in your hands."

Now Grissom smirked. "You do not know me? Yet, you watch with such interest, is that right?"

"I was admiring your horse."

"Oh."

Sara took a step forwards. "What's his name?"

"Dante."

Sara raised her brow now but smiled. "He's beautiful." She reached out to touch him.

"Careful!" Grissom said quickly holding out a warning hand. "He isn't very accommodating to strangers..."

Grissom watched in fascination as Sara ignored his advice and reached out without hesitation to touch Dante. He was more surprised at the fact the animal allowed her to touch him. Usually he would buck or be most displeased when an unfamiliar hand fondled him.

There was something very different in the air tonight and a tingling curiosity washed over him as Dante happily snaked his tongue out over Sara's hand, causing her to giggle.

"I think he likes you."

Sara smiled as she pulled her eyes from the horse to hold Grissom's gaze. "I like him, too."

A shudder hit Grissom's spine as their eyes locked and her words melted through him. _Was she talking about the horse?_ Something inside told him no.

Clearing his throat Grissom tried to dismiss his theory, as she said she did not know him, how could she even consider such a thing? Plus, he certainly didn't have the right status to be in favor with the captain's daughter. He was merely a worker when it came down to it, and he knew that. Yet, it was his nature to be accommodating. "Would you like to take a walk?"

Sara smiled, "I don't know, it is very late," Sara glanced around trying to look innocent. "And dark."

"Do you not trust me?"

Sara grinned as she took a step towards Grissom. "Should I have reason not to?"

Grissom wanted to grin; she really was playing with him wasn't she? But he refrained from saying so. He, too, stepped forward and Sara looked a little surprised.

"You are the one who came here at this hour. Are you sure it was to just admire the horse?"

Sara folded her arms firmly and Grissom's eyes widened, he'd gotten too carried away with her banter and forgotten his place.

"Sara, I apologize," he said quickly. "That was a foolish and unacceptable question." Grissom bowed his head for a moment before meeting her eyes once again, "I have stepped out of line. I should go." Taking his horses reins he turned away.

"But you owe me a walk," Sara responded with haste.

Grissom stopped and spun around, a look of surprise on his face. "I do?"

Sara nodded. "Unless you have changed your mind?"

Looking back to Dante for a moment, Grissom stroked him again, "No but…you were right, it is late and dark and should you even be out here?"

Smirking Sara began to walk down the path. "You really do worry too much Mr Grissom, you know that?"

Grissom grinned as Sara stopped and turned to him. "Are you coming?"

"Yes, ma'am," Grissom nodded with a smile and followed her down the path.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom and Sara began walking about the grounds, keeping in the illuminated spots so they could see where they were going.

"I would like to thank you again, Mr Grissom, for not saying anything to father. He would have not been pleased with my rejection of Hank."

Grissom stopped and gently pulled Sara to a stop, grabbing her right arm lightly. "Can _you_ do _me_ a favor?"

Sara blinked a few times but nodded. "If I can..."

"Please call me Gil."

Sara smiled.

"And, please stop thanking me for earlier; I did not do it for praise. I did it because you needed the assistance, and I just don't like to see a lady in distress."

"Okay." Sara grinned lightly and brushed her hand over his as it held her arm, bringing it to rest softly on top.

Grissom looked down at her hand and suddenly his heart pounded; her skin was so warm and soft. Breathing heavily and swallowing hard, he cleared his throat.

"Um, shall we continue?" Grissom gestured in front of them.

With a nod Sara removed her hand and they continued to walk; Grissom released Dante and he trotted happily in front of them.

"Is it okay to let him wander like that?" Sara asked.

With a grin Grissom tapped Dante lightly but Sara jumped out of her skin when he yelled…

"Yah!"

Dante bolted from the spot and within seconds was out of site.

Holding her hand to her heart in shock and stopping, Sara looked at Grissom with wide eyes. "What was that?" She gasped.

With a light chuckle Grissom shrugged his shoulders and continued walking.

Shaking her head Sara quickly followed. "Shouldn't you go after him? He could wander anywhere."

"Whistle." Grissom requested.

"I'm sorry?"

Grissom repeated himself. "Whistle."

Sara grabbed Grissom's arm and he stopped once again. They faced each other.

"You want me to whistle at your horse?" She asked, astounded.

Grissom nodded.

"Why?"

Folding his arms Grissom grinned. "Humor me?"

Ruffling her nose Sara pursed her lips. With a gentle smile Grissom watched how she licked her lips and whistled.

"Not bad," Grissom chuckled and Sara stood back in amazement as a few seconds later Dante came bolting from the darkness. He stopped in front of them, panting lightly.

Mouth agape Sara looked at Grissom. "How…?"

"Simple, it proves he likes you and he trusts you and this is why I am happy to let my horse roam free. He always does as he is told and comes when I ask him. I trust him, he trusts me."

"How did you know he would come to me?"

Grissom smiled and patted Dante. "I didn't, usually he only comes when I call him so I guess he is also a very good judge of character. He doesn't make friends lightly and neither do I."

"Should I feel honored?" Sara chuckled, raising her brow.

Grissom shook his head. "No, Sara, I am the one who feels honored."

Sara struggled for words and for several moments silence enveloped them as they just looked at each other.

Finally, Sara spoke. "Well, shall we continue and you can tell me a little about yourself as we now appear to be friends."

A quaint grin pursed Grissom's lips and he nodded his agreement. They continued to walk until they came across the stream running around the outskirts of the estate.

"So," Sara began as they followed the stream, "you have been away for a long time, I gather you have returned for a reason?"

"Yes," Grissom replied plainly.

"Thought so. You know I remember you." Sara sat on an old tree trunk and urged Grissom to join her. He did, but kept enough distance between the two of them. Dante wandered down the stream.

"You do?"

"Yes, only a little but I remember always seeing you around the horses."

Grissom chuckled to himself.

"Why are you laughing?" Sara's brow furrowed.

"Oh," Grissom grinned as he picked up a small stone and threw it into the stream. The loud 'plop' echoed around them. "I was just remembering you, too. You were, shall we say…challenging."

"Challenging? Come on Griss…erm, Gil," Sara smiled, "You have to do better than that."

"Oh, I do, do I?"

"Yes," Sara mewed. "I like honesty, so give it to me. What exactly was I like?"

Picking up another stone and launching it through the air Grissom turned to face Sara with a grin. "It's late, Sara." He stood. "Let me walk you back to the house."

Grissom watched as Sara's eyes saddened and she looked to the floor.

"I promise I will chat with you more, okay? But another day; it is very late and you have an early start in the morning."

Looking up sharply a frown highlighted Sara's features. "_I_, have an early start?"

Grissom nodded.

"What exactly do you mean?" Sara tilted her head curiously.

"Your father has asked me to stay and help him run the grove; I, in turn, convinced him to let you help too."

"What?" Sara screeched, astonished, standing quickly.

Grissom chuckled.

"Are you serious? You're staying and father said I can actually help?"

"I am and he did."

Sara was flabbergasted and grabbed Grissom's arm. "But, how did you ever convince him?"

Grissom merely smiled. "I have my ways."

"But why would you do that?" Sara looked into his eyes and Grissom was sure he could get lost in hers; they were so beautiful and pure.

He cleared his throat. "Because I know you can do it."

Eyeing him carefully Sara tightened her grip on his arm and Grissom tensed a little under her touch.

"How?" She asked softly, never taking her eyes from his.

"I just do."

For a long moment nothing else was spoken.

"We should go," Grissom eventually suggested, breaking the moment.

Sara slipped her hand from his arm. "Yes."

Grissom nodded and they headed back towards the stable.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Grissom asked a little way back along the path.

With a chuckle, Sara pursed her lips and whistled….


	8. Trouble brewing

**A/N: Thank you as always to the awesome mingsmommy for your excellent beta! Sorry this has taken a little while guys but I've been super busy lately and had an unexpected two week leave of the country. I hope the next chap will be much quicker.**

Chapter 8

Grissom rose early, he hadn't slept much anyway, he never really did. Grabbing a towel he flung it over his shoulder and stretched with a satisfying yawn that echoed through the cabin. Rubbing his hand over his bare chest he licked his lips. The pang of thirst burned his throat. Grabbing a tin cup from the shelf he headed outside and towards the water pump.

Yet again the morning air was warm, but a little more humid than the day before. Grissom knew there would be another sweltering day ahead; at least today he didn't have to wear a suit. For that, he was thankful.

Reaching the well, he pumped quickly. After filling his cup, he drank with haste enjoying the taste of the cool clear water. Looking up, he heard voices. He grinned when he saw what was coming his way, Gregory and Nicolas stumbling down the pathway towards him.

"I really think we are going the wrong way…." Gregory slurred. "If we don't get back soon we are in bi…bi…big tro…toub…trouble." He giggled trying to get his words out, but then reality struck him. "Ugh, Uncle will kill us if he finds out we have been out all night….again…and what happ…happ…happened last night." Suddenly they both stopped, seeing Grissom just a few feet away.

"Good morning," Grissom chuckled. "A little lost boys?"

"Um," Gregory and Nicolas exchanged glances.

"A little," Nick admitted.

"Good night?" Grissom asked.

Once more Gregory and Nicolas looked at each other. "Who is he?" Gregory tired to whisper but was barely successful.

Folding his arms, Grissom tried his best to hold in his amusement.

Nicolas shook his head. "I'm not sure, a friend of Uncle I'm sure; we saw him the other day remember?"

"Ooooh, yeah." Finally Gregory remembered. "Oh, no, maybe he will tell Uncle he saw us."

They both looked back to Grissom and smiled broadly. "We like you," Gregory stated.

Grissom laughed. "Well, that's very nice boys but shouldn't you be getting home? You know, before you get in trouble."

"You won't tell on us will you?" Nicolas asked, worry encasing his words.

Now, Grissom smiled. "Turn around and head back the way you came, and you need to turn left at the top of the path not right. If you hurry you may be able to sneak in." He winked.

Nicolas and Gregory sighed with relief. "Thanks," they said together.

"Not a problem," Grissom grinned as he watched them both turn and stumble back up the pathway.

"Left!" Grissom shouted as they headed to the right. He shook his head as he heard them chuckling but finally they turned the correct way.

"Kids," Grissom mumbled as he refilled his cup.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara, too, found herself rising early.

Even though she had heard Nicolas and Gregory stumble in about thirty minutes previous it wasn't her two drunken cousins that had awakened her. She had partaken in perhaps four hours sleep before her eyes popped open; anxiety and curiosity running through her veins as to what the day might hold and there was another thing on her mind… Grissom.

That man had arrived at her home just a few short days ago but he seemed to appear in every thought she had. He was participating in everything she wanted to do, she just couldn't get him off her mind, no matter how hard she tried – he was there. Though to be sure she had no desire to try very hard.

She watched through the window as the moon descended and the sun rose, counting down the seconds until the ranch came to life. Although she had a feeling working around the estate would be hard and more than a new experience, the excitement running through her blood to get started was almost uncontrollable. And to spend all day with him was more than she could ever look forward to…

CSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

Eager and ready for work, Grissom entered the house and walked towards the study after being informed that's where Captain Sidle was. As he got closer, he slowed upon hearing voices drifting from inside. He frowned upon hearing the captain's apology.

"I'm sorry, Sheriff; you have my word, it will not happen again."

"Good."

As Grissom reached the door he noticed it was only half open, so he knocked softly.

"Come!" Captain Sidle commanded.

Tentatively opening the door, Grissom stepped inside the study to see the captain standing with a familiar figure. He grinned as the man turned around to face him.

"James…Brass….." Grissom declared with a grin.

The Sheriff stared at Grissom, a look of total shock on his face. "Gilbert Grissom…?"

With a throaty chuckle Grissom's grin turned into a full blown smile as he stepped forward but before he knew it Brass lurched forward and yanked him into a fierce bear hug.

"It's been a long time, my friend," Brass laughed as the two men embraced.

"That it has," Grissom agreed, patting the law man on the back before the two men separated.

"I see you got your dream job," Grissom looked to Brass's badge with a raised brow.

Brass's chest swelled with pride. "What I always wanted, the only thing I ever wanted to do with my life."

With a sincere smile Grissom nodded. "I know that."

"What about you stranger?" Brass began, grin broad, "What are you doing here? Come to think of it, where have you been hiding all these years?"

"Well," Grissom looked to the captain who was now perched on his desk bearing an extensive smirk, "I've been, for now shall we say, busy?"

"Ha!" Brass laughed, "No kidding?"

"And," Grissom folded his arms, "I am here to stay, at least for a while; in fact, I would really like to talk to you properly at some point."

"Oh?" Brass worked his jaw in curiosity, "About?"

Once again flicking his eyes to the captain Grissom's look changed to one more serious. "Albert Robbins for one, plus a few other things that are not sitting well on my mind."

"Oh, um," Brass stuttered, "My sympathies about Albert, I know you loved him dearly."

For a moment Grissom bowed his head but remained composed. "So, maybe I'll come by and see you? Later maybe or tomorrow?"

Nodding, Brass tapped one of the guns resting on his thighs. "Anytime, you'll usually find me in town, and don't leave it too long, we have a lot of catching up to do."

"I won't."

Brass turned to Captain Sidle and nodded in respect. "I will be gone Captain, and leave you to your business."

The rancher stood. "Thank you, Sheriff. I give you my guarantee that I will bring the boys in line."

With a single nod, Brass headed for the door and departed.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara hovered on the stair way and watched as Brass walked down the hallway. After he was out of site she rushed down the steps and entered the study.

"Good morning," she announced.

Grissom and the captain turned upon hearing her voice.

"Good morning, my dear," her father replied. Grissom smiled and nodded in return.

"I am happy to see you are ready and eager for the day." Captain Sidle continued looking his daughter over, dressed in her familiar riding attire. Not entirely appropriate for a day's work but it was about as close as he wanted her to get.

"Why was the Sheriff here?" Sara asked shuffling a little further into the room.

"Ah," her father groaned. "Your cousins…"

Grissom grinned, remembering their paths crossing earlier that morning, but he, too, had yet to hear why the Sheriff had paid a visit.

"Sara, would you be so kind as to go and wake your cousins?" The captain began, "I want them down here in ten minutes; any longer and I will personally drag them down the stairs."

Instantly, Sara's brow rose but she didn't ask any questions. "Yes, father." Her eyes floated to Grissom before she turned and headed upstairs.

Turing to the captain, Grissom looked at him with inquisitive eyes. "I gather all is not well?"

With a huff, Captain Sidle began pacing around the room. "It appears my nephews caused a little problem in town last night…."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"Nicholas! Gregory!" Sara banged firmly on their bedroom door and all she got in return was a groan.

"Boys!" Sara persisted. "Get out here now or I'm coming in there!"

As she waited, Sara heard several curses and bangs before the bedroom door finally opened and Nicholas poked his head out, blinking roughly through half opened eyes.

"Saraaaaaaaa……" Nicholas moaned, "Whaaaat is it? We are trying to sleep…."

Taking a step back, Sara held her hand to her mouth; her cousin wasn't giving off the best of aromas, the stench of rotten alcohol wafting bitterly from his mouth and skin.

"Good lord. Nicholas, do you know how bad you smell? What did you do, drink the entire town's alcoholic supply?"

Holding his hand to his head, Nicholas groaned. "Can I go back to bed now?"

"No, father wants to see you, both of you, now."

Sighing, Nicholas leaned against the door frame. "Can it not wait?"

"No," Sara shook her head. "You are in trouble, the Sheriff was here. What did you two do? Father is livid."

Knitting his brow, Sara watched as Nicholas obviously struggled to think, then his eyes widened. "Oh no…" His mouth dropped open, "They told on us?"

Shaking her head, Sara shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know what's happening, but what I do know is that you better get dressed, quickly, or father will personally come and get you and I really don't think you want to annoy him anymore than he already is."

"Um," Nick stuttered, "Alright, I, erm, will get Gregory up and be down with haste."

Sara nodded. "Good, I will tell father."

Watching as her cousin slipped back into the room, Sara shook her head in disbelief as to what was happening. What had they done? It was a rarity that their antics would seriously rile her father. Annoy him a little maybe, but he was extremely mad right now. She was curious to find out why and hurried back down the stairs.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"…..you know there may be another explanation…" Sara entered the study as Grissom and her father chatted.

The eyes of the two men fell upon Sara.

"Maybe," Captain Sidle responded, looking at his daughter.

Tilting her head a little, Sara stared at her father. "What did they do?" She asked.

"You will find out soon enough, my dear. Are they coming?" The rancher asked.

"Yes, Father."

"Good. Rana!" the captain called.

Almost immediately, Rana appeared in the doorway. "Yes, sir?"

"When my nephews appear would you please send them to the dining room?"

"Yes, sir." Rana nodded.

"We may as well begin breakfast while we wait. Gil, are you hungry?" Captain Sidle asked his friend.

"A little, I guess."

"Then, we have breakfast," the older man instructed walking towards the door.

"Sara…" He gestured with his arm for Sara to lead and she did so quickly, the two men followed her out the door.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Captain Sidle sipped his coffee, Grissom enjoyed his smoked bacon and Sara shuffled her eggs around her plate before finally taking a mouthful.

The air felt a little tense and no one seemed to be making an effort to speak until the captain heard footsteps coming their way. Nicholas and Gregory's voices could be heard whispering through the open door and Captain Sidle stood quickly, slapping his napkin down onto the table.

"Boys! Get in here!" The captain demanded with a firm, angry tone.

Nicolas and Gregory scuttled into the room while Sara and Grissom gave each other an anxious look.

The two young men looked nervous and rather unwell as they stood side by side at the foot of the table.

"Sit…down!" The captain commanded firmly.

Nicolas and Gregory complied quickly and sat next to Sara, Grissom stood.

"I will, um, I'll," Grissom stuttered, "wait outside, Captain."

"No, Gil, stay." The older man requested.

At the captain's request, Grissom sat back down.

"So…" Captain Sidle began walking around behind his two nephews, "Have a good evening, boys?"

Grissom's eyes flicked to Sara and he noticed she was watching him. He fought his urge to grin and just about managed it.

Nicholas and Gregory squirmed in their chairs before looking at each other. They both jumped as the captain slapped a firm hand onto each of their shoulders.

"Nothing to say?" The older man's voice was very close to a growl.

"Well, um, Uncle, we…" The words stumbled from Nicolas's mouth.

Moving around the table the captain slowly sat next to Grissom and tapped his fingers on the table as his nephew struggled to give him an answer. He looked to Gregory who just bowed his head, then back to Nicolas.

"Yes?" Captain Sidle asked, his brow raised. "You……?"

"We got into a little trouble?" Nicolas ventured. "But it wasn't…"

"But nothing!" the captain bit back, forcing Nicolas to silence quickly.

"You caused a brawl!" Captain Sidle took a breath to gather his composure. He did not enjoy losing his temper. "You have tarnished the reputation of this estate, and I spent my morning getting my ear chewed off by the Sheriff." The rancher pointed to Nicholas and Gregory in turn. "All because of you two. What in god's name are you playing at?"

"We were defending you, Uncle." Gregory finally spoke up and all eyes fell upon him.

Captain Sidle's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

Clearing his throat Gregory looked to Nicholas quickly before shuffling in his chair. "May I ask what exactly Sheriff Brass told you?"

After careful thought, Captain Sidle nodded. "He said that you two caused a fight with half a dozen others but then everyone joined in, an all out brawl, complete chaos and much damage was caused." The captain stood and paced up and down. "In addition, you two boys vanished and were not there when order was brought." He whirled to face them, eyes blazing. "Are you stupid? Did you not realize this was bound to catch up with you? Did you not think about the shame you would bring upon the family?"

"We didn't mean for it to happen, Uncle." Gregory stated. "They were speaking ill of you and all we wanted to do was defend our family name, not tarnish it."

Captain Sidle halted his pacing and placed his hand on the back of Grissom's chair, looking at his nephews. "What do you mean?"

Nicolas cleared his throat. "McKeen's boys, they were cursing your name, Uncle and were not being quiet about it." Nicolas bit down on his bottom lip before continuing. "I will not repeat what they said, sir, as it is by no means something I wish to hear again but I could just not stand by and watch them curse you and our family. It was not Gregory's fault, I started it." Nicolas looked to the floor in embarrassment. "I started an argument and then I pushed one of them, but a little too hard and he fell into the poker table. After that all hell broke loose and fists started flying. Gregory and I just ran and spent the rest of the night in the high field with a bottle of whiskey. I know it was a stupid thing to do, but after all I had drunk and with what they were saying Uncle, I just couldn't stand it, I snapped. I didn't think it would go as far as it did."

As Captain Sidle sighed at Nicolas's story, Grissom looked up to him and noted how the older man's expression had mellowed a little.

"All that said, boys," the rancher began, "I do not expect my relations to act like children in public and start fights, and it will not happen again, do you understand?"

Both Nicolas and Gregory nodded. "Yes, Uncle," they said together.

"I realize you were defending our name but still after the destruction you caused you must be punished." The captain stated, sitting back down next to Grissom.

Nicolas and Gregory swallowed hard.

"Firstly, both of you must go into town to the saloon and apologize for what happened. Gil and I have a small staff meeting this morning to talk about changes commencing here after that -" He looked to Grissom, "Gil would you be kind enough to escort the boys into town and ensure they do as I asked?"

Grissom nodded. "Of course, sir."

"Then," the captain looked back to the boys, "I think it's about time you started to live up to your adult responsibilities. As Sara is so keen to help around the estate, you can, too."

"You want us to work?" Gregory asked, astonished, mouth agape.

Deeply, furrowing his brow, Captain Sidle gritted his teeth. "Do you have a problem with that?" the older man growled.

"No, Uncle," Gregory replied quickly, bowing his head once again.

"Good. You boys go upstairs and clean yourselves up; I want you back down here in an hour, no less."

Both boys nodded and stood quickly. Still a little uneasy on their feet, they staggered to the door and through it.

Captain Sidle sighed again and looked to Grissom and his daughter in turn. "I hope to the heavens I don't have similar problems with you, my dear," he said to Sara.

With a grin, Sara found her eyes wandering to Grissom before replying to her father. "Are you worried?" she chuckled.

"Hmmm." The captain too grinned. "Not yet."

"People make mistakes Captain." Grissom chipped in. "As yet, I do not know your nephews but I do believe they were just defending your good name and would not intentionally cause a ruckus."

"Yes," the captain agreed. "But they still need to learn they can not simply get away with everything they do wrong."

Grissom nodded his agreement. "Well, I will do all I can to help."

"Father, where is mother?" Sara asked trying to change the subject.

"She wasn't feeling too well this morning," the captain replied. "She is still resting; I think she may have eaten something a little too rich last night, but, it's nothing to worry about."

"Oh, does she need anything?"

"No, she is being well taken care of for the moment." He stood. "Gil, shall we set about the estates business?"

Grissom himself now stood. "I am ready whenever you are, sir."

Captain Sidle turned to his daughter. "Sara, are you ready for your first taste of rancher working life? You are positive you want to do this?"

Standing quickly, Sara nodded firmly. "Yes, Father, I am sure and I am more than ready."

**A/N: YOU WANT MORE YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO – HIT THAT BUTTON!**


	9. Old faces, new enemies?

**A/N: My usual thanks to mingsmommy****, for your teachings and help with my writing, you are genuinley amazing :)**

Chapter 9

Grissom, Sara and Captain Sidle approached the main stable where everyone had gathered.

Looking around, Grissom counted maybe fifteen workers; not a large number for a ranch this size. Of course, Conrad Ecklie led the pack. Grissom noted how the older man glared at him as they drew closer.

Walking to the front, Grissom and Sara by his side, the captain greeted his workers and they all sounded their respect together.

"Thank you everyone for being so prompt," he began. "I have gathered you all here to address some changes that will be happening with immediate effect…."

Everyone listened as their boss informed them of the modifications taking place. Grissom would become his second but be mainly responsible for running the estate. Sara was to learn the ways of the Grove and everyone was to aid Grissom in teaching her what was required and to do what Grissom asked of them. His nephews, too, would be helping around the ranch.

Grissom's eyes narrowed as he watched Ecklie; the bitterness forming on the man's face was more than obvious. He tried not to care. Ecklie had always been jealous of him, but this time Grissom was more than stepping on his toes, he would be his superior, that, he had never been before.

Once Captain Sidle had finished his speech, everyone dispersed to attend to their duties, even Ecklie departed without a word, surprising Grissom. He expected at least a small confrontation.

"Well," Grissom began, "that was easier than I thought it would be."

"Hmmm," the captain agreed. "Me as well, but as they have no choice in the matter, why argue?"

"So, where do we start?" Sara asked eagerly.

Grissom was about to respond when he was interrupted.

"Captain, sir?" A voice floated from behind.

Everyone turned.

"Ah, Robert. What can I do for you, young man?"

"We are in need of some new tools, sir," the young boy responded. "We need several scythes, a saw and some shears, sir."

The captain nodded and looked to Grissom. "Gil, you can get some when you go to town? Take Robert and another lad with you."

"Yes, sir." Grissom replied.

"Oh, my apologies, Gil. This is Robert Dawson, one of my best young workers."

Grissom smiled. "Yes, sir, we have already met, good to see you again Robert."

Nodding his head in respect, Robert took a step back, "I will get someone to come with us, sir, and meet you at the stable."

Before Grissom could even get a word in Robert had turned and quickly retreated.

Once again Grissom's eyes narrowed as he watched him disappear. The captain noticed. "Everything alright, Gil?" He asked.

Shaking his head slightly, Grissom sighed. "I'm not sure, there is something about that boy…maybe I'm just being paranoid."

"Come now, Gil," the captain responded. "There is nothing amiss with Robert; he's been with me for a long time. You really are too suspicious, you know that?"

"I'm not suspicious," Grissom grinned. "I am careful. I do not distrust the boy; there is just something…it doesn't matter," he conceded. "I guess I am just being paranoid."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom saddled up Dante as Sara watched closely. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, as she studied him. Somehow, she had persuaded him to let her accompany their small convoy into town. He admitted to himself that he struggled to say no to anything she asked.

Gregory and Nicolas pulled up in a fine wagon pulled by two horses, bringing it from the barn at Grissom's request. The wheels skidded in the dirt as it stopped, creating a small haze of dust around the immediate area. They were promptly followed by two other horses, one ridden by Robert. Both riders dismounted and stood by their rides. Nicolas and Gregory remained in the wagon.

"Sir, this is Michael Keppler," Robert informed Grissom pointing out the older man by his side.

"Nice to meet you, Michael." Grissom touched his hat in greeting.

"Likewise, sir." Michael bowed his head.

"Sara," Grissom began, "you are to ride with your cousins. I will ride in front and Robert and Michael behind."

"Can't I take my own horse?" Sara moaned.

"No." Came Grissom's simple answer. "You ride on the wagon or do you not come." Grissom knew that town could get really busy at times and anything could spook a horse. He wasn't about to risk that happening to Sara.

Pouting for a second, Sara sighed. "Fine," she grumbled stepping towards the wagon.

"Let me help you," Grissom walked quickly behind her and held out a hand to Sara.

She looked at him and his open palm before smiling. Taking his hand she stepped up onto the wagon and sat between her cousins.

"All set boys?" Grissom asked.

Taking the reins tightly, Nicolas nodded.

"Good." Walking to Dante, Grissom pulled himself onto his horse with ease and headed down the driveway.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

When they arrived in town it was relatively quiet. Stores were just opening and the lonely clank of a blacksmiths hammer could be heard in the distance. Grissom led his group down the main road, several heads turning their way from the sidewalk. Grissom tipped his hat in politeness to all who looked his way. Some people smiled, others turned away quickly.

Pulling up outside the saloon, Grissom dismounted as the wagon came to a slow stop behind him.

"Robert, Michael, wait with Sara. Boys you come with me." Grissom commanded, removing his riding gloves.

"But…" Sara began to protest.

"I want this over with as quickly as possible, Sara," Grissom sighed. "It will be easier if you just wait here."

With a heavy sigh of her own, Sara sat back in the seat and folded her arms firmly.

Nicolas and Gregory jumped from the wagon and followed Grissom up the wooden steps and through the swinging doors of the saloon, their boots clonking on the scratched wood floor with each step.

Several workers sweeping the floor and clearing up the mess from the previous night looked in their general direction as they entered. Grissom nodded to each as he walked further inside, avoiding several broken tables he looked around. His eyes found the staircase and followed it as it led up to an overlooking balcony and ultimately the bedrooms, which he knew from experience, were rarely used for sleeping. He just stared upwards as Nicolas and Gregory stood by his side. This place hadn't changed much over the years and Grissom recalled it was in this very building that he had become a man. He seemed lost in thought but then a soft voice broke him from his daze…

"Well, well," a woman spoke to him from behind and Grissom turned. "To what do I owe the pleasure after all this time?"

A quaint smirk emerged on Grissom's lips, "Hello, Heather…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"Hello, Grissom." Heather walked closer.

"You two know each other?" Gregory asked, a little shocked.

Heather's glance fell to the two boys by his side and smiled. "We do."

Grissom folded his arms across his chest and smiled. "Good to see you, do you still, um," he stumbled for a moment, "work here?"

A slight snort escaped from Heather nose at Grissom's question. "This is my place now," she informed him with a sparkle in her eye. "I am the lady of the house but, for old time's sake, I am at your disposal."

Grissom felt his brow hitch.

"I am teasing, Grissom," Heather laughed. "I may well own the establishment but the Heather you see before you is a little different to the one you once knew."

"I hope not too much," Grissom beamed.

"So," Heather edged a little closer, "What can I do for you?" She looked to Nicolas and Gregory one more time. "And for you two boys? After last night, I am surprised to see you here."

"That's why I'm here." Grissom urged Nicholas and Gregory forward. "They have come to apologize about what happened. Haven't you?" Grissom's voice firmed with his final words.

Both boys bowed their heads. "Yes, ma'am." They said together. "We are sorry for the trouble we caused." Nicolas finished.

"Well, that's very nice boys, but it doesn't really pay for the damage now does it, or clean up the mess you caused?"

"No, ma'am." The boys spoke together once more.

"Well," Grissom pondered aloud, "maybe the boys can help you out with that. I'm sure with a little practice they can learn how to scrub."

"What?" Gregory yelped.

Grissom's face hardened and he glared at Gregory who silenced quickly. "Okay, boys, I will give you a choice. You can either both stay and help Heather bring her establishment back into order or I will take you back to the estate and you can muck out the stalls. All of them!"

Watching as the younger men's faces paled, Grissom fought hard to control his urge to grin. "Well?"

"What would you like us to do, Miss Heather?" Nicolas asked with a sigh.

"Jackson!" Heather called across to a worker picking up broken glass; he hurried quickly over to her.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Would you please take our two young helpers here and look after them. They will help you tidy up."

Jackson nodded. "Come with me," he instructed quickly.

Nicolas and Gregory made one last pleading glance to Grissom but all he offered was a smile. "Cause grown up problems, boys, face up to grown up consequences."

The two young men bowed their heads again as they followed Jackson.

"So, are you the new Sidle babysitter?" Heather chuckled as the boys disappeared out the back.

Turning to her, Grissom wasn't quite sure how to respond but he smiled in return. "No, I am the new Sidle ranch manager. Captain Sidle thought it best that his nephews apologized for their actions."

"So, you're back?" Heather asked.

Grissom nodded.

"Permanently?"

Working his jaw, Grissom thought about his answer before responding. "I'm not sure, yet. I will just see how things go. I will be here for a while, at least."

"I'm happy to hear it." Heather sounded quite sincere.

Grissom watched her closely, his eyes narrowing a little as he shuffled a little uneasily. "Um, I should probably be on my way. Use the boys as you wish until you feel their debt is repaid."

"Can't I get you a drink?" Heather tilted her head at him.

"I really should go, I have…."

"Can't spare five minutes of your time after all these years?" Heather cut in, "How long does one drink take Grissom?"

Finding himself unable to say 'no', Grissom eventually nodded. "One drink."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara was now tapping her foot in agitation. 'Tap…' 'Tap…' 'Tap…'

Robert and Michael waited patiently although they had noticed Sara's annoyance through her movements and constant sighing.

It had been almost twenty minutes since Grissom and her cousins had entered the saloon.

"That's it." Sara huffed and jumped down from the wagon. "I am not waiting one minute more."

The two workers behind her just looked at each other as she started up the steps.

"Miss Sara?" Michael began.

Stopping, Sara turned and glared at him.

"Mr Grissom requested we wait here ma'am."

Sara faked a smile. "Feel free, I'm tired of waiting." She turned and continued to stomp up the steps. Pushing through the saloon doors she entered the bar quietly but her eyes roamed the area quickly. She spotted Grissom sitting on a stool at the bar, a cup in front of him. Then he laughed in obvious response to a comment made by the woman before him…Heather Kessler.

Oh, Sara knew Heather Kessler alright. Well, she knew of her and her reputation was notorious. Maybe she no longer sold her body to make ends meet and was a business owner, but Sara still found her nose turning just looking at the woman, but it wasn't really the madam's reputation that infuriated her, it was the way she was looking at Grissom and the way he was looking back. That, made her blood boil.

Sara felt her nostrils flare; for the first time, Grissom's actions sent a bitter chill down her spine and not a pleasant one. How could he be laughing with this woman? How dare he look at her the way he was? Affection obvious in his gaze. He was acting as if they were best friends. Loudly, she cleared her throat and quickly caught the attention she desired.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom stood quickly when his head turned and his eyes fell upon Sara. He caught the disgruntled look on her face immediately, feeling a pang of guilt wash over him for leaving her outside and maybe, for some other reason he didn't dare name.

"Sara…"

Folding her arms firmly across her chest Sara said nothing for a moment; she just glared at her so called teacher.

"Do you know how long I have been waiting?" She finally spoke.

"Yes, sorry," Grissom stumbled. "I got lost in conversation."

Sara looked to Heather who politely smiled at her. "Yes, I can see that."

"Thank you for the drink, Heather." Grissom quickly pulled his gloves from his pocket. "Now, I really must go."

"Anytime, Grissom. You know that." She grinned.

Rolling his eyes, Grissom just nodded and with haste headed for Sara who was still glaring at him.

"Don't be a stranger now, will you?" Heather called as they reached the exit.

Grissom watched as Sara slammed her way through the doors in a huff. "I won't," he called back but did not turn. He just knew Heather was grinning at him, and he was right.

"What was that?" Sara barked as Grissom exited the saloon.

"What?" Grissom asked bearing a peaked brow.

"That!" Sara pointed roughly back to the saloon as Grissom took the final step back onto the dirt.

"Sara…." Grissom sighed. "I got caught up and I apologize; Heather is an old friend and I merely lost track of time."

"An old friend?" Sara scowled.

"Yes, an old friend and I would appreciate it if you just let the matter drop. I apologized for the delay, so, please, let it go." Grissom was firm with his words.

A long moment of silence passed before anyone spoke.

"Sir," Robert broke the silence. "We should get on; there is much to do on the estate."

With a nod, Grissom untied his horse and turned to Sara. "Am I forgiven?"

Eventually Sara nodded although Grissom had a feeling she wanted to say more than she had, then all of a sudden she frowned.

"Where are Nicolas and Gregory?" She asked, bemused.

"They will be staying for a while, I will check back on them before we leave."

"Oh," Sara replied, her response as confused as her question.

"Come, we will leave the wagon there for now, Sara you can walk with me." He pulled Dante who happily trotted by his side. Michael and Robert followed leisurely behind as they headed down the sandy main road towards the store.

Then, all of a sudden the silent street rapidly became a thundering obstacle.

Grissom felt his pupils dilate as a band of riders appeared from nowhere and came hurtling towards them. "Boys! Move!" He shouted before grabbing Sara and pulling her from the road. The force of his embrace caused his balance to falter and they both fell to the ground. Dante slipped from Grissom's grasp and the horse bolted into the air in shock as the four foolish riders shot past the Sidle party with a yell and a snicker.

Robert and Michael managed to pull out of the way just in time, as Grissom sheltered Sara with his body, not only from the other riders but from Dante who was currently spending more time on two legs than four. He felt Sara shaking beneath him. "Just stay still," he whispered softly. "Don't panic."

Then, as quickly as the riders had appeared, they vanished. Sitting up quickly, Grissom ducked as Dante bolted again. He grabbed Sara's hand and pulled her across the dirt, moving her away from his distressed horse as gently as he could under the circumstances. When a safe distance had been achieved, he pulled her to her feet. Without even thinking Grissom cupped Sara's face in his hands and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Are you alright?" He was a little out of breath.

She stared into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity before she silently nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she managed to whisper.

Robert and Michael dismounted quickly and attempted to still Dante.

"Whoa! Whoa!" They shouted over and over again trying to grab his reigns.

Their shouts snapped Grissom from the trance he found himself in and he turned quickly to the chaos behind him, gently releasing his hold on Sara.

"Boys! Step away!" He shouted as Dante got more and more agitated and bucked wildly once more.

"But, he is going crazy, sir!" Michael shouted back.

Slowly approaching, Grissom clenched his fists. "I said step away!" He now demanded.

The two workers looked at each other and did as requested stepping back, and away from the horse. Sara hovered some distance behind Grissom and just watched as he calmly walked right up to Dante.

"Easy, boy…" he soothed a mere half a yard away from the rampant beast. Dante's front legs hit the dirt just as his master spoke; he shook his mane with a pant but didn't buck again. The horse took several uneasy steps backwards before looking to Grissom.

"Easy…" Grissom slowly held out his hand but remained still.

The horse ruffled his nose before tipping his head forward to lightly sniff Grissom's hand.

"That's it," Grissom urged.

Snaking his tongue out Dante licked Grissom's hand causing the man to smile. "That's my boy." He reached up slowly and grabbed Dante's reins before patting the horse gently on the back.

"He's okay." Grissom informed the others and grinned when Sara approached with the most astonished look he had ever seen.

"I told you he trusts me didn't I?"

All Sara could do was nod; she had never seen anything like it.

Pulling Dante out of the center of the street Grissom sighed and picked up his hat which had been knocked from his head when they hit the ground. Dusting it off, he placed it back on his head before turning to Sara who was approaching from behind.

"Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes." She swallowed hard. "But, what was that? Who were those men and why would they try to run us down?"

"I don't know," Grissom looked to Robert and Michael. "Any idea who those men were?"

"No, sir." Robert replied.

"Me, either, sir." Michael gestured down the thoroughfare. "They went by too quickly. I didn't have a chance to get a look at them."

"Well," Grissom looked down at his dust covered clothes, then to the still distressed Sara. "It's obvious that someone has a problem with our presence…."

**A/N: So how am I doing? The foundations are almost set so I have a feeling things will start happening... Let me know your thoughts, hit that button! :)**


	10. Watch your back!

Thank you to mingsmommy for the super beta!

Chapter 10

Grissom checked Dante over to make sure his horse had not injured himself during the commotion. All was well apart from Dante had succeeded in throwing the shoe on his right forefoot.

"He's thrown a shoe; I'll need to get him tended too." Grissom spoke, emitting a heavy sigh.

"There is a blacksmith just at the end of the main street, sir. The captain has used him in the past and rates him highly," Michael informed him.

"All right, thanks. Sara you should go back to the house with the Robert and Michael when they have collected what they need."

"I'm staying with you," Sara replied without hesitation.

Looking up from his kneeling position, Grissom's brow rose. "Sara….."

"I am in your care, am I not?" Sara asked and Grissom knew she had him on this one. "And, please, after what has just happened, I would rather stay with you."

Gnawing on his bottom lip, Grissom stood, his eyes narrowing a little but he sensed a slight pleading in her voice which aided his decision.

"Robert, please ride back with Michael once you have collected the tools you need and leave your horse for Sara. You can use the wagon. We'll leave the Michaels horse for Nicolas and Gregory and follow after you. They will just have to share."

Now Sara frowned as Robert dismounted and handed the reins to Grissom. "But why don't I just ride back with you?"

With a grin on his face, Grissom held out the horse's reins to Sara. "Nice try; but if you stay with me, you do things my way, or return to the house."

Sara could feel the agitation building inside her again. Did this man ever relax? She snatched the reins from his hand.

"I'll see you back at the ranch," Grissom finished and Robert nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Well," Grissom looked to Sara as his two aids walked away, "shall we?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Sara kicked the dirt road. "Whatever you say," she grumbled.

Actually feeling his heart drop a little at Sara's obvious displeasure Grissom sighed and they headed down the road.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Reaching the end of the main street, Grissom stopped. He looked at the semi open gate before turning to Sara.

"You think this is it?" He peered through the gate.

Pouting slightly, Sara shrugged her shoulders again. "It must be, we haven't passed it and yet we've reached the end of the street."

Pondering for a moment, Grissom pushed the gate open, but then heard the clank of a hammer. That gave him the confirmation he was looking for.

"Come one," He urged Sara to go before him as he pulled Dante behind; she did so quickly, pulling her horse and Grissom closed the gate behind them.

Almost immediately, they were facing a small shack, smoke pouring from the uneven chimney nestled upon its roof top and the dull 'clunk' of the hammer coming from inside. Scattered around the shack were several wheels from wagons and a few cropping tools.

Tying Dante and Sara's horse to the rail Grissom called out…

"Hello?"

The 'clank' stopped immediately and a man walked from the shack.

"Afternoon," the man said, quickly wiping his hands off on a rag he approached Grissom with haste and held out his hand. "Warrick Brown, sir. What can I do for you?"

Shaking the man's hand firmly Grissom smiled. "Gil Grissom, and my horse is in need of a little re-shoeing, I was told this was the place to come."

"Oh?" Warrick's eyes narrowed a little.

Raising his brow at Warrick's surprised tone Grissom had a good look around the shack. "Does that surprise you?" He noted there wasn't all that much equipment for a recommended blacksmith.

Warrick sighed. "Excuse me for a moment, I just have to…." He walked towards the forge and tipped a little extra charcoal into it before stoking the fire. "It surprises me a little," he stated, turning back to Grissom. "There is another blacksmith at the other end of town; he started up about six months ago. I try, but I don't get too much business now. I work hard and keep to tight schedules but jobs have been scarce these past few months. It doesn't help when the new man is funded by Colonel McKeen; that man just doesn't like me."

Warrick looked by Grissom and saw Sara. "Hello, Miss Sara," he smiled. "My apologies I didn't see you there."

"Not a problem," Sara responded. "Do I know you?" She finished a little confused.

"No, ma'am, but I know of you and I have seen you around with your father. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Now, Sara smiled. "Thank you."

"Do you think it is because of the Colonel that your trade has suddenly disappeared?" Grissom asked.

"I don't know." Warrick admitted. "One day he came in to see me; it was not a very polite encounter, may I add."

"Oh?" Grissom asked curiously. "How so?"

"I don't think he was threatening me," Warrick began, "but he informed me to be very careful about whom I did jobs for or he would put me out of business. I was lost; I had no idea what he was talking about so I told him I answer to no one."

"Good for you." Grissom commended.

"It's odd, really, because," he looked to Sara, "it was just after I started doing work for the captain but all in all I just shrugged it off and got on with what I did best and I took jobs from whomever I saw fit. Then, the work began to dry up with the appearance of the new blacksmith."

"Hmmmm," Grissom pondered on Warrick's words. Was this blacksmith's sudden fall in customers because he was serving Captain Sidle?

"Well, I work for Captain Sidle now," Grissom informed Warrick. "So, if you are good enough for him; you are good enough for me."

Warrick nodded. "Whatever you need, sir, and I appreciate that."

"My horse," Grissom pointed to Dante, "is in need of a shoe. Can you do that?"

"Of course," Warrick nodded. "No problem at all. If you just come back in about thirty minutes or so, I will have him all fixed up for you."

"Um, I'd rather wait with him."

Warrick laughed lightly. "I can assure you Mr Grissom I am very capable of shoeing a horse."

"I don't doubt that," Grissom responded reaching over to pet his horse, "but you don't know Dante. He is not fond of strangers touching him."

"He's not kidding," Sara interrupted with a grin.

Shrugging his shoulders, Warrick conceded. "Okay, whatever you say, sir."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Twenty minutes later Warrick realized exactly what Grissom meant and was beyond thankful to the gods that the master had remained with the beast.

Dante was indeed unimpressed when Warrick attempted to lift his leg and almost got a hoof square in the jaw. Grissom calmed him with haste but Warrick was still cautious with the rest of his task. It took a little longer to fix the horse up, as he couldn't deny he was a little nervous below the large unhappy animal.

"There; all done," Warrick proclaimed as he knocked in the last nail and carefully placed Dante's leg back on the ground.

Dante let out a happy snort and tapped his foot on the floor a few times to get the feel of his new footwear. After several taps, he shook his mane and neighed contently.

Grissom admired Warrick's work as Sara watched, perched on a barrel by the shack.

"Nice work," she said, patting Dante. "And he's happy so good job."

"Thanks," Warrick smiled in appreciation.

"It's a shame you are struggling for business," Grissom continued, "I'd be happy to use your services any day."

With a sigh Warrick rubbed his hands together. "I appreciate that."

"Are you happy here?" Grissom asked.

"About as happy as I can be."

"Where do you live, Warrick?"

A tender snort escaped Warrick's nose as he turned to the shack. "You're looking at it."

"Ah…" Grissom now felt a little guilty for probing so hard.

"It's hard," Warrick admitted in a sigh, "especially now."

"Well, maybe I can help you out with that." Grissom looked to Sara for a moment; he was certainly impressed with the young man's talents and he just had a good feeling about him.

"What do you mean?" Warrick frowned.

"Well," Grissom started, "we have a lot of work to do at The Grove, lots of things that need fixing and, I'm pretty sure we could use a workshop…"

Warrick frowned, "Are you offering me a job?"

"Maybe… It will be hard work, probably more so than what you are used to, but I think you will be good for it. We have plenty of room in the living quarters, the pay isn't amazing but, you get to live and eat for free. I could really use a good pair of hands and I have a feeling I may have just found them."

Rubbing his chin in obvious thought, Warrick looked to his shack.

"Look, you don't have to make a decision now, think about it and come by the estate and see me tomorrow."

Nodding several times, Warrick smiled. "I will. Thank you."

"How much do I owe you for your services?" Grissom asked reaching into his pocket.

"Please," Warrick held up a hand, "this one is on the house."

"Oh, now, Warrick, I couldn't let you do that." Grissom pulled out his wallet.

"Please," Warrick insisted. "Let me; it's hard to find a friend these days and I think I just have. That's enough payment for me, okay?"

"If you insist." Grissom smiled and Warrick smiled in return.

"So, I'll see you sometime tomorrow?" Grissom asked as he untied Sara's horse's reigns and handed them to her.

"Yes, sir, you will. I look forward to it."

Holding out his hand, Grissom shook Warrick's hand. "So do I, and thank you."

"No problem."

"Well, shall we?" Grissom asked Sara as he pulled Dante behind him.

Sara nodded. "Nice to meet you Warrick." Sara smiled as they walked form the yard and Warrick bowed his head in respect as they left.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"Do you usually offer jobs to people you do not know?" Sara asked as they walked back down the main street.

Grissom grinned. "Do you not trust my judgment?"

Stopping Sara looked to the older man by her side. He, too, stopped and turned to face her.

There was a long moment before Sara spoke; the couple seemed to be lost in each other's gaze.

"I trust you," she finally said. "So, I withdraw my question."

A sincere smile graced Grissom's lips, but he suddenly found himself lost for words. "I, um, well, we should probably check on the boys before we head back."

"As you wish," Sara responded and they proceeded towards the saloon.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

As they approached the saloon, Sara stopped by the steps.

"Would you like me to wait outside?" Sara asked.

"Of course not," Grissom replied quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Sara." Grissom said firmly as he tied Dante to the rail. "Tie up your horse."

Doing as asked, Sara quickly tied her horse next to Dante and followed Grissom up the steps and through the saloon doors.

Stepping inside Grissom looked around; there was no one in site, apart from Jackson who saw Grissom immediately and hurried towards him.

"Sir?"

"Is Heather still here?" Grissom asked.

"No, sir, she has left to attend to some things, can I help you?" Jackson offered.

"Nicolas and Gregory, are they assisting as asked?" Grissom enquired noting the bar looked a lot better than it did when he first arrived.

"Yes, sir." Jackson nodded. "They are doing very well; they are just finishing up a few things in the back; would you like me to call them?"

"No, no." Grissom began. "I was just checking on them before I left town."

"They are fine, sir." Jackson held out his arms. "They helped scrub the floor and Miss Heather said when they are finished in the back they are free to go on their way. They shouldn't be too long."

"Are they working reeaalllly hard?" Sara grinned.

"Yes, ma'am."

Turning to Sara, Grissom narrowed his eyes at her and she held up her hands in defense. "I was just checking."

"No, Sara, you were teasing."

"Sorry." She conceded.

"Thank you, Jackson." Grissom returned his glance to the worker. "We will be on our way."

"No problem, sir." Jackson smiled.

"After you, my dear." Grissom gestured Sara towards the doors.

Her grin reappeared before she turned and headed for doors; Grissom tipped his hat to Jackson and quickly followed.

Walking from the saloon, Grissom stopped abruptly and grabbed Sara's arm. She looked at him with quizzical eyes. Cocking his head, he inclined his head and her glance fell to the riders across the street. Her face quickly paled.

Four men sat upon their horses and stared at them.

Grissom was certain it was the same four men who had almost run them down earlier. Then he knew his suspicions were accurate when the lead rider pointed a finger at them, as if it were a make shift gun, he pretended to pull the trigger. The men around him snickered.

Clenching his fists, Grissom took a step forward, his heart pounding wildly but he was no coward, unlike the men across from him, who dared try and run them down without provocation. He wanted to tell them exactly what was on his mind, but as he went to take another step towards them he felt a tug on his arm.

Turning, his eyes clashed with Sara's, but the sparkle within them was fading and he saw a note of fear within her pretty brown gaze.

"Grissom, please, don't." She pleaded tightening her grip on his arm. "I know you're annoyed but…"

"They could have hurt you," Grissom butted in gritting his teeth.

"I know," Sara admitted. "But, they are looking for trouble and you are way outnumbered. I realize this is hard for you but please, just let it go. I don't want you to get hurt."

The sincerity Grissom heard in Sara's voice made his heart skip a beat. Sighing lightly, he looked to the ground before back at the men. But he only glanced at them for a second before turning away. "Okay."

They walked away from the saloon and mounted their horses. Grissom could feel the men watching them but fought the urge to look back at them.

"Ready?" He asked Sara before giving Dante a tender pat.

Sara nodded. "I am."

"Then let's go."

"You better watch your back, outsider!" The lead rider yelled as Grissom and Sara trotted down the dusty street.

Snapping his eyes closed for a brief second, Grissom felt his blood beginning to boil once more and his grip tightened on Dante's reigns. How dare they call him an outsider? He had spent ten years of his life in this town.

"Ignore them, Grissom; they are meaningless."

Grissom didn't look at Sara when she urged him to calm, he merely nodded and kicked Dante lightly to speed him a little. Sara did the same and they rushed from the town.

**A/N: ****Again, thanks for your patience guys, time is certainly not on my side right now but I'm trying. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please hit the button and let me know your thoughts.**


	11. Some things you just can't take back

Chapter 11

"What are you thinking?" Sara asked as she watched the man riding by her side. They were almost back to the estate now, but had barely spoken since they had left town.

Deep in thought, Grissom turned his head for a moment to look at Sara. "Lots of things."

"Such as?" She probed as he looked back to the road.

"Too many unanswered questions, Sara, that's all."

"Well," Sara looked up at the glorious blue sky before continuing, "maybe I can help you answer some of them."

Grissom felt his lips hitch in a smirk. "Maybe." But he didn't continue.

"Is that it?" Sara asked. "Maybe?"

He did nothing but nod.

"So, are you going to elaborate, or do you want me to guess?" She sighed.

"I just have too much to think about right now, Sara and I need to get things straight in my own mind before I start bothering other people with my worries and I'd rather not involve you."

"Oh," Sara muttered frustrated. "Fine, then don't have my help."

Noting his companions irritated tone, Grissom turned his head. "It's not that I don't want your help," he sighed, "Sara, how do I put this?" In obvious comtemplation he silenced for a moment seeking the right words. "I don't want to invlove you in matters that I fear may be a danger to you."

Snorting through her nose she shook her head. "A danger? How could I possibly be in danger?"

Again, Grissom found himself struggling to say the right thing. "Just look at what happened today," he began. "You could have been hurt and someone obviously bears a grudge. I don't think I should bring you into town again, for your own safety. At least until I find out what is going on."

"What?" Looking at him in disbelief, Sara couldn't help the shriek that burst form her lungs. "You are not serious."

"Sara...."

"I am not a child, Grissom!" She spat through gritted teeth. "Stop treating me like one."

Clenching his fists, Grissom fought for calm. "You really could have got hurt today and in _my_ care. You _are_ still young Sara and maybe this is all too much at once."

Pulling Dante to a halt he tugged on Sara's horse, pulling it to settle beside him. "I am only thinking of you and your well being."

CSICSICSICSICSICSI

Not quite believing what she was hearing Sara felt her nostrils flare. "So, yesterday you are all for me learning my way, now," she glared at him, "the slightest upset and you are ready to give up on me?"

"Sara, it isn't like that it's...."

She cut in, "It's what? What is it Grissom?"

Shifting in her saddle, Sara watched and waited for a response, his mouth twitched several times and Sara could feel the agitation building inside her.

Finally he spoke. "You are young and inexperienced, Sara; if something happens to you, I can't cope with that on my conscience."

"I can look after myself!" She fumed. "I am a grown woman!"

"No, you can't!" The force of Grissom's response angered her further but there was something in his voice that told her there was more to this than just worry for her well being. However, right now, she didn't care.

"Yes, I can!" Tightening her fingers around her reins she glared into his eyes. "I didn't need you before and I'll be damned if I need you now, you ass! I'm going home!"

In an instant, she had spurred her horse and bolted from the spot.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Shaking his head and gritting his teeth, Grissom lightly kicked Dante. "Yah!" He shouted and sped off in pursuit of Sara.

"Sara, wait!" He called to her but she didn't slow.

His eyes narrowed as she attempted to speed up and distance herself even further from him, but he felt his heart pound and his pupils dilate as she left the road and entered the woodland. "Enough." Growling, he spurred his animal to increase its pace.

It didn't take long for Grissom to catch up; his horse was faster and he was a much better rider.

Pulling along side her, he demanded, "Sara, stop!" Continuing to look ahead, she refused to respond.

"You either stop now or I'll stop you!" Grissom threatened through a few panting breaths.

Now, Sara turned to look at him. Her eyes were fixed and saddened, but his were firm and angry. After a short moment, she pulled up on the reins and they came to a steady rest.

Unnaturally infuriated, Grissom jumped from Dante. "Get off the horse, Sara. Now!" It wasn't a request, it was a command.

Looking down from her higher position Sara frowned at him. "Who do you think you are?"

Fighting to keep his cool and slow his heart rate, Grissom clenched his gloved fists together. "I won't ask you again."

The man's voice now held a frightening pitch, so, with a heavy sigh Sara dropped her reins and slid from the horse. Folding her arms firmly she refused to look at him.

"I ask you again, who do you think you are?" Questioning him for the second time, she still kept her gaze from his.

Bounding forwards, Grissom grabbed her upper arm and pulled.

"What the…?" Sara yelped. "What are you doing?"

Grissom didn't respond, he just pulled as Sara tried to yank herself from his grip, but he was too strong and his hold was firm.

"Grissom, what the hell are you doing?" She moaned as he pulled her up a steep incline and through the trees.

Then, they stopped and he released her arm.

Outrage burned through Sara and she pulled herself away from him but it was when she noticed he wasn't looking at her that she averted her gaze to see what he was looking at. She had been so engrossed in trying to release herself she hadn't paid any attention to where they now stood – she gasped.

"Have you ever ridden through this part of the woodland before, Sara?" Grissom asked calmly.

She shook her head before he turned to look at her.

"A few more seconds and you would have been over the edge."

Swallowing hard, Sara looked forward again and over the cliff's edge. It must have been a good fifty feet to the cool running river below.

She turned back to Grissom, mouth agape and he smiled weakly before stepping back and retreating down the incline, into the trees and out of sight.

Taking a deep breath Sara sighed heavily and squeezed her eyes closed. She took a few peaceful moments before following after Grissom. She found him standing by Dante, looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry." She spoke sincerely, walking closer to him. "Maybe sometimes I over react and…"

Looking up, Grissom kicked the dirt before folding his arms firmly. "To answer your question Sara, about who I think I am…"

"No, that's okay, I'm sorry," She held out her hand and took a hold of his arm, "I didn't mean to snap at you, I was just a little confused and frustarted."

Looking down at her hand he felt his heart rate increase again. Her hand was so soft and warm and he was sure the hairs on the back of his neck were on end.

"Please, let me?" Grissom asked.

Slowly removing her hand, Sara now softly folded her arms. "Alright."

"I am not much of a man, Sara," Grissom looked to the ground again briefly before looking into her eyes, "but the reason I did not share my problems with you immediately is because I am not yet sure what they are and by no means do I want to put you in any kind of danger."

"I'm sorry," Sara interrupted, "I…"

"Please let me continue."

She nodded, nipping on her bottom lip.

"I have been through things in the past you could possibly not even imagine." His voice was soft but slightly gloomy. "I only have your best interests at heart and I would never want to see you get hurt." He looked into her eyes, "I have made mistakes in the past that others have had to pay for, if i ever did that to you, I could never forgive myself."

Shaking her head, Sara's brow peeked a frown. "I don't understand."

Faking a smile Grissom removed his gloves and pulled a canteen of water from his saddle and offered it to Sara. "You can't, without knowing the facts." He urged her to take the water and she did so, unscrewing the top and sipping for the contents.

"But while you are with me, especially away from the estate, I am your guardian and your protector. You have no idea what it's like out here and there are all sorts of obstacles out in the real world that live to harm and destroy and they love doing so."

Taking the canteen back after Sara had drank Grisom took several heavy glugs and sighed as the water clenched his thurst.

"I am not your boss Sara and in all honesty, I know I can't control what you do, I just need to know that you appreciate my concerns about the dangers you face if you continue to step out of the Grove." Slipping the canteen back into the saddle he faced her once again.

"What happened Grissom?"

Her question somewhat stunned him, he was revealing clues to his past life but he never expected her to seek the answers.

He smiled. "Something I can not ever take back. For now, if you don't mind, I would rather not get into the facts."

"Alright," she agreed, but somewhat disappointedly.

"I'm sorry for this whole situation Sara," Grissom sighed. "I think we're both a little too strong minded for our own good but you still need to answer my question."

"About your concerns?"

Grissom nodded.

"I do," She smiled sincerely. "And I am sorry I ran off like that. It won't happen again, I promise you, even if you do irritate me."

He grinned.

"I will be careful and do as you ask if we leave the Grove. I really want to do this Grissom, I have too."

"Alright then."

Without warning Sara took his hand, which startled him. "Will you promise _me_ something though?"

Again, Grissom was lost for words, her touch seemed to take any form of logic from his brain, he nodded dumbly.

"If you ever want or need to talk, please, talk to me. Believe it or not, I am a good listener."

A shiver crept down Grissom's spine as she rubbed her thumb over his. "I, um," he cleared his throat, "will, I promise. As long as you promise to do as you are told."

"Yes, I will. I'm sorry" Sara replied softly releasing his hand.

"Good." Grissom handed her the reins for her horse.

"But I do want to help." Taking the reins, she pulled herself up onto the horse.

Swinging himself onto Dante, Grissom smiled. "Maybe there is one thing you can help me on, until I get my thoughts clear." Clicking Dante they began to lightly trot down the road.

"Oh?" Sara sounded excited. "What?"

"I need an opinion."

"On?"

Nibbling lightly on his bottom lip Grissom looked across at her. "Colonel McKeen."

"The Colonel?" Sara asked surprised.

Grissom nodded.

"Well," Sara began, "I don't know him too well, so I really don't know what I can tell you, I know him more by reputation than anything."

"And what is his reputation?" Grissom asked with an arched brow.

Sara sniggered at the expression on his face. "He is known to be very disciplined and tough, especially when it comes to his business and his workers. He is a man who is very set in his ways, doesn't usually take no for an answer. Or so I'm told."

"Hmmm," Grissom's brow now pinched together, the man, in obvious thought. "How close is he to your father?"

Now, Sara found herself frowning. "They are just acquaintances more than anything, although I'm certain the Colonel feels he is better than my father. He always did give me that impression." She tightened her hands on the reins. "Fine, he out ranked my father and commanded him in their time serving together but after that he has no right to look down upon him but I'm sure he does. I'm sure he looks down on everyone come to think of it, apart from maybe Hank. Now Hank is more than likely going to be a perfect replicate of his uncle."

Grissom listened carefully to Sara's feelings about the Colonel. Come to think of it, she described him just as he remembered him all those years ago. There was definitely something niggling Grissom about the man and as for Hank – well the less he saw of _that _man, the better.

"And what do you think of Hank?" He asked clearing his throat, unsure if the question was appropriate or not.

As they entered the driveway to the Grove, Sara looked at him with half a grin as her brow rose. "He is very…persistent, doesn't like to take no for an answer, just like his uncle."

Grissom nodded, he'd gathered as much.

"So, what's in store for the rest of the day?" Sara asked trying to change the subject.

"Well," Grissom started, "we need to check the crop fields and ensure all is being farmed to schedule. I also want to double check the fencing around the cattle, they'll be ready for market soon and I don't want them breaking free again." Grissom still hadn't worked out how the fence had broken in the first place. "I also have to check with your father in regards to setting up a workshop and if he says yes, then we have to build it."

"What about the breeding," Sara began, "are we going to get around to that?"

With eyes wide, Grissom looked to Sara with his mouth open and watched as her cheeks suddenly turned a dark shade of crimson, realizing what she had actually just said.

"Excuse me?" He enquired with a grin.

"Oh, um, err," She stuttered, "I mean, the horses…the studs, I know Father wanted to start breeding again…the horses that is." She averted her gaze quickly and looked to the house as they approached it.

Fighting to control his amusement, Grissom smiled. "I guess that is also something I have to discuss with your father, as of yet, he has not mentioned breeding."

Sara snickered to herself but Grissom heard and smiled.

"It looks like your father has company," Grissom nodded to the two horses tied up by the front entrance to the house. He dismounted Dante and he eyed the horses curiously. "Wow, this is a magnificent animal." He commented looking to the larger of the two horses."

"Oh, superb," Sara groaned in sarcasm as she dismounted her horse.

"What?"

"That is the Colonel's horse, the other one is Hank's."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she sighed. "I'm sure I'd know the horse anywhere; I do know horses, you know."

As Sara finished speaking, Hank emerged from the front entrance and Grissom's gaze caught him immediately.

The two men glared at each other for a moment but then Hank smiled. "Good afternoon," he said politely.

Grissom's eyes narrowed but he nodded a quick hello back; Sara smiled weakly.

"Is there a reason to your visit, Hank?" Sara asked, ensuring she stayed close to Grissom and he became aware she had shuffled a little nearer to him.

"My uncle has business to discuss with your father and I wish to talk with you, if you would allow me to," Hank replied softly and a little too personally for Grissom's liking.

"Go ahead," Sara responded looking to Grissom briefly.

Smiling gently, Hank folded his arms. "In private, if you don't mind and I promise I am on my best behavior."

It was a long moment before Sara replied but eventually, she did. "Alright; let's take a walk."

Grissom turned to her in disbelief, after what happened the previous night she was going to take a walk with him?

"I'll be fine Grissom," she smiled. "Go find Father and ask him what you needed too and I will come find you when I'm finished."

"Are you sure?" He asked, a frown highlighting his features.

"Yes, I'll see you in a little while."

"As you wish."

"Shall we?" She gestured to Hank and turned. He walked past Grissom with a smug grin on his face, a grin which Sara failed to see.

Biting his tongue Grissom fought the urge to clobber the younger man as he passed him. "I won't be far if you need anything," he called to Sara.

"Thank you," she called back. "I will be fine, stop worrying so much."

Sighing as he watched Sara disappear into the garden with Hank, Grissom turned on his heels, headed up the steps and entered the house.

CSICSICSICSICSICSI

"For a man who has known you only a few short days, he certainly seems very protective." Hank commented as they walked.

Sara grinned as she listened to the light hearted singing of a blue bird happily humming his tune from the tree in front of them.

"If you were working for my father and I was in _your_ care, would you not be protective?"

"I guess so," Hank responded before gently taking Sara's arm and pulling her to a stop.

She looked at him.

"I wanted to apologize for my actions last night," Hank began. "I had drunk way too much and I know that isn't the best of excuses but I acted completely irresponsibly and I am sorry."

Pouting a little, Sara listened, attempting to work out if this was a sincere apology or not.

"I never meant to upset, or scare you," the young man continued, "and I just wanted to assure you, the way I acted, it will never happen again."

Sara found herself struggling for a response; she wasn't quite sure what he was expecting.

"Look, Hank, I…" she began but was cut off.

"Please Sara," Hank begged, "Just give me another chance."

"I'm sorry," She shook her head. "I accept your apology but another chance for what?"

"For us," Hank said quickly but with a smile.

"Ah," Sara folded her arms softly across her chest, "As far as I know, Hank, there is no _us_."

"Sara, please, just give me a chance. I can make you happy, I know I can, I can give you the world, anything you desire." Hank sounded very confident with his offerings.

Now, Sara smiled. "That's very nice of you, Hank. But really, I am not ready for a relationship yet, I have told you that already. We are friends and that's all we will be until I am at least ready to start consider courting. Then it will be my choice whom I chose and no one else's."

Sighing loudly, Hank slipped his hands into his pockets. "You are a very head strong woman Sara Sidle, you know that?" He grinned.

"So I've been told," She chuckled.

"Just promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Just keep me in mind; I will wait as long as you need."

Sara nodded, "I will keep you in mind, but for now, that is all."

"Good enough," Hank smiled.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom wandered down the hallway and towards the captain's study. He found himself slowing when Captain Sidle's obvious annoyance echoed from the room…

"I have told you time and time again, Jeffery, I am not interested! The answer is still no."

Stopping before he actually reached the study Grissom slipped into the library next door, not wanting to interrupt the captain's business. He waited, but continued to listen.

"You are too stubborn for your own good, Thomas; you know sooner or later you will have no choice in this matter, don't you? Just make it easier on yourself and do it now."

Grissom frowned, what were they talking about?

"We are through here, Jeffery; I will bid you good day," the captain finished.

Pulling the door slightly closed, Grissom watched as Colonel McKeen marched past him and down the hallway. He waited until the man was out of sight before leaving the library and heading for the study.

Looking through the open door, he found the captain leaning heavily forwards against his desk. His knuckles almost turning white as he gripped the desk top.

"Problems?" He asked and the captain turned quickly to see his second in command.

Sighing heavily, the older man folded his arms firmly. "Did you hear that?" He asked sounding a little nervous.

Grissom shook his head. "Just the latter and I gather the colonel isn't happy with your refusal of a proposal?"

Thinking for a moment Captain Sidle walked towards Grissom. "It's complicated."

"Do you need any help in sorting out the complication?" Grissom asked; he, too, now folded his arms.

The rancher sighed again, "You are helping enough by just being here, Gil. Right now that's about all you can do."

Grissom wished the captain would open up to him but he had a feeling he wouldn't.

"Come," Captain Sidle began. "Let's have a drink; I know I need one."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Colonel McKeen stomped from the house with a vengeance, just as Sara and Hank returned from the garden.

"Get your horse, Hank, we are leaving," he barked to his nephew as he quickly mounted his fine steed.

"Good afternoon, Colonel," Sara said, a little uncertain, noting the older man's obvious unhappiness. "Is everything alright?"

The colonel nodded. "Fine, my dear," he responded sharply. "I am afraid I do not have time to chat. Hank…"

"Yes, Uncle." Hank quickly swung himself onto his horse. "Good bye, Sara, see you soon, I hope."

Sara smiled, "Maybe."

"Yah!" The colonel kicked his horse and sped off down the driveway, Hank quickly followed, leaving a wake of dust floating around Sara. She coughed lightly and flapped the air, a frown now forming on her brow. The colonel was definitely not happy.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

As the Colonel and Hank rode from the Sidle estate the older man turned to his nephew.

"This isn't working," he growled. "The stubborn fool still refuses to give in."

"Well, I am back on good terms with Sara," Hank informed his uncle.

"Good, my boy, good. I am sure ultimately that will work in our favor, she may come in useful, but for now, we must speed things along. If he won't accept the generous proposal I am offering him by choice, then it's about time we make him accept it using all the means at our disposal.

Hank grinned broadly. "Would you like me to stay behind and have a little chat with our man?"

The colonel himself now grinned. "Yes, tell him he is free to do whatever it takes."

Hank chuckled, quickly turned his horse with a skid and headed back towards the ranch with a purpose….

**A/N: Hey everyone, thanks again for your patience with my posting schedule. Fingers crossed i will be able to post a little faster these next few weeks as I am currently bed ridden with a fractured foot. Good for my writing though :) Please let me know your thoughts on the story and how I'm doing!**


	12. Domination

**A/N: Thank you to mingsmommy for the super beta. I deserve a spanking for forgetting to thank her on the last chapter so a double thanks this time!**

Chapter 12

After asking for drinks to be brought outside, Captain Sidle led his young advocate out to the veranda. He scuffled towards the railing, looking out over the garden. The smell of freshly baked bread nipped the air and Grissom felt his stomach rumble.

Shrugging off his lust for food Grissom studied the captain for a moment before speaking. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, noticing the older man's obvious discomfort.

Sighing, the captain turned to face Grissom; he smiled weakly. "There isn't anything you can do, Gil, but I appreciate your concern. Like I said, you are here and that's more than I could ever ask."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," the older man replied quickly, "at least for now. It's my business, no one else's."

Deciding not to probe, although he wanted to, Grissom respected Captain Sidle too much and respected his wishes, keeping his thoughts to himself. He was however, certain that the cause of his friend's unhappiness was down to the Colonel.

"Ah, drinks," the rancher smiled as Rana brought out the refreshments. "Come, Gil, sit and enjoy a drink with me," The captain gestured quickly to a chair and Grissom removed his hat before sitting. "Did you get everything you needed from town and oh, how did the boys get on?"

"Town was," the younger man hesitated, "interesting."

"Oh?" Captain Sidle handed his aid a glass of bourbon. "How so?"

"Numerous reasons," Grissom sipped from his glass, enjoying the burn of the alcohol as it slid down his throat, crisp and warm. "Firstly the boys; they are working off an apology as we speak."

"Working?" The older man coughed, almost choking on his drink.

With a grin he nodded. "They should be home soon."

Now the captain grinned. "It's about time they learned a little grafting."

"Hmmm," Grissom again sipped from his glass. "But they are forgiven and I am sure there will not be a repeat of their actions."

Captain Sidle nodded. "There had better not be. So, what else did you get up to?"

"Do you know a Warrick Brown?" Grissom asked placing his drink down on the table.

Thinking for a moment the captain nodded again. "Yes, nice fellow, he is the town's blacksmith, his work is very good."

"Was…"

Frowning, the older man downed his drink in one. "Was? Was what?"

"He was the town's blacksmith, now he appears to be struggling for a living because of the opposition. I spoke with him earlier, Dante threw a shoe and he fixed him up for me."

"That's a shame," the captain sighed. "I always did like him. How did Dante come to throw a shoe?"

"Um," Grissom hesitated, "I'll get to that in a moment. I had a thought in regards to Warrick."

"Oh? What might that be?"

"Well," the younger man began shuffling forwards in his seat and interlocking his fingers, "we have things that need fixing and a lot of work that needs to be done around the estate?"

The rancher nodded.

"Why don't we just build our own workshop and hire our own, so to speak, blacksmith?"

"You mean Warrick?"

"Why not? You said you always liked him, he is a hard worker, a strong pair of hands and I am pretty sure he would be an asset to the Grove."

The younger man watched as the captain pondered on his request.

"I guess in the end it will be cheaper for us to do our own repairs and it also frees up the others from having to fix issues around the ranch." Captain Sidle spoke his thoughts aloud. "It will be hard work building the workshop Gil, you know that, right?"

"I know," Grissom admitted in a nod, "but if Warrick is interested in the job he has some equipment I am sure we can move here and it's just a few days of hard labor to get the structure up. I'm sure we can manage."

"You really have thought about this, haven't you?" A sly grin pursed the captain's lips.

"So what do you think?" Grissom asked with his own crafty smile.

"I trust you, Gil, if you think this is best for the estate, then do it. You have my full support but would Warrick be interested in leaving his business?"

"He doesn't have much of a business anymore."

"Really?" The older man seemed a little shocked. "Well, he used to do very well."

"Yes, he did, until the competition moved in; now, he barely makes a living."

"You mean the other blacksmith?"

Nodding again Grissom took another sip from his glass. "Yes, the one funded by Colonel McKeen."

Now, the younger man watched as his friend clearly bit down on his tongue.

Standing, the captain firmly clenched his hands behind his back and began pacing back and forth, his boots clonking on the wooden flooring with each step. "Well, there is nothing we can do about Jeffery's persistence; he is obsessed with dominating the town." His pacing ceased and he looked to his aid. "Take on the blacksmith if he is willing, I am tired of hard working people being pushed around."

Nodding, Grissom shifted forward in his seat. "Are you sure you don't wish to talk to me?" He hesitated slightly before continuing, "I find it evident that you have issues with the colonel, if I am out of line for probing I apologize but..."

Shaking his head the rancher sat back down. "If I need your help with this matter, Gil, I will come to you."

Grissom nodded.

So, how did Dante come to throw his shoe?" The captain clearly wanted to change the subject.

"Ah," now Grissom was the one reluctant to answer the questions. "Well, we ran into a little trouble."

Pulling his pipe from his pocket, Captain Sidle tapped the dead tobacco into the ashtray, his brow rising in curiosity. "Oh?"

Unsure of how to tell his boss that his daughter was almost run down, Grissom was silent as a refreshing cool breeze ran over the veranda, he inhaled softly, preparing himself.

"Gil?"

Sighing, the younger man shuffled in his seat. "We were almost run down by a band of riders, four of them."

"What?" The captain shrieked slamming down his pipe. "Where is Sara?! Is she alright?"

Holding up his hands in defense, Grissom attempted to calm the rancher. "Yes, sir. She is fine. I pulled her out of the way; she is absolutely fine and went for a walk in the garden."

As the captain was about to respond, Sara appeared from inside the house. "Hello, you two." Smiling sweetly she sat next to her father.

"My dear," the captain took his daughters hand, "are you alright?"

Chuckling, Sara looked at her father in bemusement. "Father, I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Gil mentioned the incident in town, you were almost run down."

"Oohhhh." Her glance shifted to her teacher. "That, um, well, I am fine, Father, I can assure you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"So, what happened, Gil? Who were the men?" The angry tone of the captain's voice sent a shiver down Grissom's spine.

Fiddling with his glass, "I don't know." He responded shaking his head. Leaning back in his chair, he got comfortable and told the captain the whole story…

CSICSICSICSICISCISCSI

Sighing as his aid finished his tale, the captain called for another drink.

"I'm just at a bit of a loss, sir, as to what happened. I don't know who or why." Standing, Grissom now paced back and forth. "Maybe it's because of me?" It was the first time he'd had that thought, but maybe it was.

"And maybe," Captain Sidle stood and put a comforting arm on Grissom's shoulder, "it was just a bunch of hoodlums having a little fun, don't blame yourself, Gil."

Frowning, Grissom considered the captains explanation but he didn't believe it. Was his friend shrugging this off too lightly?

"But," the rancher looked to his daughter, "I am concerned, I will make some inquires. Just ensure if you," he turned back to his worker, "leave the estate be extra careful, protect yourself."

Now realizing the captain wasn't taking this quite so lightly Grissom's right brow hitched at his boss's suggestion.

"I will."

"Good, good." Rubbing his hands together Captain Sidle sat back down and began filling his pipe. "Was there anything else, Gil? I have a few things I need to attend to, now."

Shifting his eyes in Sara's direction Grissom forced himself to hide his grin as she smiled at him.

"Yes," he started, "one thing. Are you going to recommence the horse breeding? Sara mentioned you were thinking about it and it's a good source of income, we have some amazing studs."

"Well, I did think about it but we haven't done that since Robbins…" The rancher cleared his throat, "…passed away. Are you up for the task?"

"Absolutely," the younger man grinned mischievously. "What else do you think I've been doing since I left?"

"That _is_ something we would like to know," Sara cut in with her own cheeky smile.

Grissom smiled boldly.

"Very well then," the captain agreed. "I will leave it in your capable hands, I'm sure Sara is very willing to learn the breeding methods too, so I'm certain she will aid you in your task when you get to it."

A quick exchange of eye contact fell between the two younger members at the table, both battling a smirk.

"Then we should get on," Grissom recommended, standing. "We have a lot to do and should eat lunch before we start or we will never make it through the day."

Nodding her agreement, Sara stood and followed Grissom to their duties.

CSICSICSICSICSICSI

The rest of the day passed by quickly and sooner than they realized the daylight was fading.

Nicolas and Gregory had returned a little after _3pm_, looking rather exhausted. After a minor chuckle, Grissom kindly gave them the rest of the day off for which their appreciation was colossal. They hobbled back to the house to rest up before their no doubt, _interesting_ first day working around the estate the following day.

Grissom had shown Sara how to assess the crop fields and he was satisfied all was growing and being farmed to schedule. They checked the fencing around the cattle and just a few minor repairs were necessary which they set too and fixed immediately. Grissom was impressed at how Sara took to tools quickly and listened to direction and instructions.

They then spent some time evaluating areas around the estate to determine where would be most appropriate to build the workshop. The foundations would be essential so the correct ground had to be located. Funnily enough, the best spot they found was just a short way past the main stable, which worked out to be perfect. Everything would now be in the same area, which was easier all round.

Now, as the sun set on the horizon and a pleasant cool breeze floated in the air, Grissom walked Sara back towards the house, both of them content after a good days work.

"So," He looked to her briefly. "How did you enjoy your first day?"

She smiled softly. "Well, the start was," she flashed him a grin, "interesting but still, all in all, the day was oddly pleasing."

"Yes?"

"Yes," Sara continued, "I enjoyed my day."

"So, you are up for another day?"

They came to the house and stopped.

"Are you kidding? Of course I am."

"Just checking."

Looking to the house for a moment, "So, I will see you for dinner?"

"Sadly not."

Quickly, she faced him again. "Why?" She asked somewhat disappointingly.

"There are a few things I need to do this evening," Grissom conceded. "Things I have to do sooner, rather than later."

Sighing disheartened, Sara nodded. "Very well, I will see you; I guess when I see you."

"I guess you will," he replied tenderly, causing her to smile now. "Good evening, Sara." Bowing his head he turned.

"Oh, Grissom?" Sara called as he walked away.

Stopping he turned to face her.

"Thank you."

"Thank you?" He frowned. "For what, may I ask?"

Taking a tentative step forward Sara smiled. "For earlier, you know, for pulling me out of the way of the riders and in all honesty, for probably saving my life."

Now Grissom smiled. "Anytime," was all he said before turning again and retreating down the driveway, numerous things on his mind but most importantly of all, next time he went out of the estate he was taking his rifle.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Dusk set in as Grissom washed and changed. After fastening his boots he moved to the mantel and stared at the rifle which lay on the cool oak finish. Reaching with a purpose he took the rifle and flipped open the barrel to check the ammunition.

Satisfied, he slipped the weapon under his arm, stepped outside and headed towards the stables.

He was surprised upon entering the main building to find Ecklie saddling his horse.

"Evening, Conrad."

Startled, Ecklie turned quickly. "Grissom…" The two men glared at each other.

"Little late for a ride isn't it?" Stepping forwards, the senior man was as subtle with his question as he could possibly be.

"I could say the same thing to you," Ecklie shot back.

Smiling cynically, Grissom approached Dante and began to saddle him up. "I have things I must do."

Pulling himself onto his horse, "So do I," Ecklie sneered back before kicking his horse and bolting from the stable.

Watching as Ecklie disappeared in a cloud of dust; Grissom shook his head with a sigh and continued to prepare his horse. Were he and Conrad ever going to be able to forget the past? Doubt fogged his mind as he slipped his rifle into the holster fixed to the saddle. But he knew if the estate was going to get back onto its feet he had to talk to his adversary and at least try to amend some of the hatred.

With Dante ready Grissom swung himself aboard, giving his horse a number of tender pats. After a few quick snorts of appreciation Dante happily trotted from stable, his master had only one destination in mind, town…

CSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

Making it to town without incident, Dante trotted lightly down the main street, his master's eyes sharp and observant through every step. Ready for anything that may happen to come his way.

Upon reaching the center of town Grissom dismounted and tied Dante outside of the Sheriff's office. It was moderately late, but if Grissom knew Jim Brass like he used too, he would still be here.

Just as he had finished securing his horse, he heard it; sneering coming from behind him. He slowly turned to see two men across the street, leaning against the rail of the saloon. He definitely recognized them from the band of riders earlier. He pulled his rifle from Dante and was about to cock it when the door to the sheriff's office opened and Brass stepped out.

"Gil?"

Grissom didn't turn to face his friend and Brass noticed the rifle, so he followed his gaze.

As soon as the two men saw the sheriff they turned quickly on their heels and headed back into the saloon without another word.

Clonking down the few steps from his office Brass stopped by Grissom's side as he lowered the rifle. "Problems already?" The law man asked, knowing it was unusual for Grissom to carry a fire arm.

Sighing, Grissom looked at his friend. "Do you know those men?"

"Sure," Brass admitted with a shrug.

"Who are they?"

Flinging an arm around Grissom's shoulder the sheriff grinned. "You came all this way at this hour to ask me that?"

"I want to know," the young rancher demanded, gritting his teeth.

"Alright," Brass conceded. "Alright. Why don't you come inside and we can talk."

Grissom tucked his rifle under his arm and followed Brass back up the steps.

Heading straight for his desk Brass opened the top drawer and pulled out a bottle of fine whiskey and two glasses. He quickly poured and handed a glass to Grissom but he hesitated in taking the drink.

"Come on," the sheriff urged, "I know you were never much of a drinker but have a tipple with me, actually looks like you need it."

Taking the glass Grissom downed the liquid in one.

"That's more like it," Brass chuckled moving to sit behind his desk. "Take a seat."

Grissom sat opposite his friend as he poured another glass of whiskey and pushed it over the desk to him but this time he didn't drink it so hastily, he merely fiddled with the glass.

"Who are they?"

Sighing, the sheriff screwed the top back onto the bottle. "Have they been causing you trouble?"

Grissom's eyes narrowed, why did he seem reluctant to answer his simple question? "You could say that, they almost ran me and the captain's daughter down this morning and they seem pretty persistent in harassing me."

Rubbing his hand over his chin Brass stood with a sigh. "Stupid boys," he mumbled.

"Who are they Jim?"

"They are Colonel McKeen's boys and I have warned them about their behavior before."

"McKeen…" Snorting sarcastically through his nose, Grissom kicked himself, he should have known.

"I don't think he would have had anything to do with what they did, Gil," Brass cut in. "Those boys can sometimes be a law unto themselves. I have warned them before. Sadly they don't take lightly to new blood in town."

That said, Grissom struggled to believe these boys would just try and run him down for fun but why would the colonel have an issue with him?

"Just be careful," Brass warned, "about how you handle this. Do not take the law into your own hands; I am sure it was just a mistake."

"Are _you_ going to do anything about it?" Grissom asked.

"I will speak to the boys."

"That's it?"

Shrugging the sheriff returned to his seat and fiddled with his fingers. "What else can I do?"

"Try telling the colonel to control his wolves," the young rancher snapped, infuriated at the lack of concern from his friend.

Picking up his drink Brass threw it down his throat in one go. He slammed the glass onto the table. "I wish it was that simple my friend; I really do."

Frowning, Grissom watched as Brass slumped in his seat.

"McKeen owns half the town; hell, probably even more, he is not the kind of guy you want to upset."

"Does he own you?" Grissom asked without even thinking and regretted his words immediately as Brass leapt to his feet, pushed the desk away from him and almost knocked Grissom off his chair.

"Jim," Grissom got to his feet and held up a hand, "I'm sorry I didn't mean that." The rancher took a step back seeing the fury illuminate his friends face.

"Are you accusing me of..."

"No, no," Grissom responded quickly. "I'm sorry, there is just so much going on in my head right now, so many questions, so much frustration, I just, I…I can't, hell, I don't know anymore. I'm sorry alright? I didn't mean it, you are my friend and I shouldn't have said that, I didn't think."

A heavy sigh fell from Brass's lips as his face lightened. "Feel like taking a ride?"

Unsure but curious Grissom nodded. "Where?"

Now Brass grinned. "I want to show you something……."

**A/N: Well I think that was a little quicker**** posting than last time :) Let me know what you think of the chapter and I know how much you all love McKeen so it will be interesting to hear your thoughts once the plot start to unravel. Mwahahaaha! Hit the button! Pleeeaasseeee :0)**


	13. I will find out who did this!

**A/N: As always, thank you to mingsmommy for the beta!**

Chapter 13

The two men rode through the moonlight and out of town.

After a good twenty minute ride, "Where are we going, Jim?" Grissom noted they had been travelling steeply uphill for some time.

"You'll see soon enough."

Good to his word, it wasn't long before Brass brought their ride to a halt. They dismounted and tied up their horses to a tree before the sheriff led his friend down a pathway.

"Ah, I know where we are," Grissom admitted. "West Point Ridge, right?"

"That's right."

The two men stopped when they reached a large boulder just by the cliff's edge.

"Why did you bring me here, Jim?"

Smirking, Brass looked down at the miles and miles of land before them. "Take a look."

Following his friend's gaze, Grissom looked out over Maryland as it lay before them.

"Wow," the young rancher expressed his surprise. "I had no idea you could see so much at night." Looking up he observed the sky as it glowed. Clear as crystal and the moon full and fluorescent. The land below them almost as clear in the night as it would be in daytime. "You can see for miles."

"Yep." The sheriff softly folded his arms. "Tell me what you see."

"Alright," Grissom smirked, "I'll bite." He looked back over the land, starting as far as he could see to the left. "Well, that is town." He pointed to a small area emitting a little light.

"Very good."

"Then," he moved to the right, "the Randal estate…"

"Wrong," Brass cut in.

Frowning, Grissom turned to his friend. "Wrong? Well it used to be, John Randal was one of the most prominent figures in town when I left.

"Yeah, he was," the sheriff sighed, "but he has been gone for about three years. His land now belongs to Colonel McKeen. Along with," Brass pointed to each area in turn, "the Edwards place, the Mitchell estate and Farlington Pass."

Following Brass's finger as he pointed, Grissom's eyes narrowed when he stopped at the largest patch of land, illuminated by more than the average amount of light.

"And you know what that is, right?" The sheriff asked.

With his eyes narrowing further Grissom took a light step forwards and glared at the area. "It was McKeen's place but," he hesitated, "it's..it's huge."

"That's right," Brass slipped his thumbs into his belt. "The past five years he has expanded massively. His private estate alone is three times bigger than it was. He possesses the largest area of crop land, his own flour and water mill and the biggest work force in Maryland. Not to mention his own private posse of guards and so forth."

Rubbing his hand across his bearded skin, Grissom tried to absorb all the information Brass was giving him as the sheriff continued.

"McKeen pretty much runs the town. He now owns sixty percent of the available land and all plantations apart from three. Braun, Willows and Sidle are the only ones who have not sold out to him."

"I had no idea," Grissom admitted.

"Unfortunately, for the colonel," the law man continued, "the Braun estate is untouchable. Like it or not, Sam Braun is always going to be more prominent due to his domination in the south as a whole, plus the two men don't exactly get along. I don't think, however, he has attempted to buy out Miss Willows. Whether he will or not I don't know."

"Hmmmm." Grissom found himself deep in thought. "I should maybe pop by and speak to Catherine at some point.

Then suddenly, something clicked within him. "Of course! God, how could I be so stupid?" Cursing to himself, Grissom kicked the dirt and stepped back from the drop before him.

The sheriff didn't understand. "What?"

"The Grove."

"The Grove?"

"McKeen wants the estate, like you said; it's really the only one left he can take. I wouldn't want to mess with Sam Braun's daughter." Grissom scratched his head for a moment. "That's what the captain was arguing with him about this morning; he's refusing to sell."

"Well," Brass began as the two men started back down the pathway, "with all the problems the captain has been having I wouldn't blame him for wanting to sell. It's no secret, Gil, that times are tough over there right now and the money is drying up."

"Yeah," the young rancher sighed, "but things are going to change."

"Oh?" The sheriff asked as they reached their horses. "Do you have a plan?"

Smiling, Grissom swung himself up onto Dante after untying him. "Get the estate back on its feet and start making money again."

"Yep," Brass grinned as he mounted, "that'll do it alright and I am sure that will piss the colonel off good and proper. You are most definitely the right man for the job."

Both men chuckled at the thought of irritating the colonel as they began the steady trot back down the hill.

"But you see, Gil," Brass turned to his friend, "why it is so difficult for me to, how shall I put it, reprimand the colonel or his boys?" Sighing, he faced ahead again. "He has so many connections, if I do not have due cause or infallible evidence; it's more than my job is worth."

"So," Grissom tightened his grip on his reigns, "he's pretty untouchable, huh?"

"When you are best friends with the mayor, yes and that's another fortune the man has been graced with. Or should I say talent? He is an amazing ass kisser when it suits him."

The two men left the incline and trotted onto the road.

"His wallet favors him too, Gil, so be careful. There are not many men left in town that have not become victim to his bribes and I am sure the mayor is included in that group."

Looking to the sheriff, Grissom found his brow heading skyward.

"And no, Gil!" Brass cut in quickly. "I am not one of them."

Smirking, Grissom gave the sheriff a subtle wink. "I'm glad to hear it."

"So, there you have it," the law man informed him. "Yet I feel there was another reason for your visit this evening, am I right?"

Sighing, Grissom clenched his eyes closed for a brief moment. "I want to know what happened with Robbins."

"I thought you might," the sheriff faked a smile. "Have you not discussed this at all with Captain Sidle?"

"No, not really," he shook his head. "We were going to but I think he has enough on his mind right now."

"So, what do you want to know?" Brass asked.

"Everything that you do."

"Hmmm," Brass lightly kicked his horse. "That, my friend, I am afraid, isn't much. He was found early, on the Sunday morning, around _6am_ if I recall."

"By who?"

"Robert, the young stable boy; he then immediately informed the captain who sent for me."

"Any witnesses?"

"No." Shaking his head the sheriff nibbled on his bottom lip. "No witnesses, no motive, no murder weapon, nothing. Apart from the body, everything else was normal. It was almost as if someone had cleaned up after the act."

Closing his eyes at the word 'body,' Grissom yet again fought the burn of anger that churned wildly inside him. "So, no suspects, therefore all continues as usual?" The mock tone in Grissom's words caused a flinch from the law man.

"I'm sorry, Gil. I did what I could, but there was nothing to go on, nothing."

"The captain mentioned something about rumors; did he mention them to you?" Recalling his previous conversation with Captain Sidle, Grissom knew not all rumors went unfounded.

"Briefly," Brass admitted. "Robbins was apparently suspicious about certain happenings around the estate but was looking into it. Sadly, no other details were submitted before he was killed."

Eyes narrowing Grissom pulled Dante to a steady halt, Brass stopping by his side. "So, someone at the grove could be responsible for this?"

Shrugging, the sheriff shook his head. "Like I said, I don't know. It could be anyone; but I will offer you the only advice I can right now, Gil: trust no one and I mean, no one."

"I just about gathered that much Jim thanks."

"Anytime, my friend, but for now I must be going, it's very late and I need to do my rounds before all the rabble get out of control. Are you coming back into town?"

"No, there is something else I have to do before I return to the estate."

"Sure thing." The sheriff paused. "Just watch your back Gil; you need me, you know where I am."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Heading back towards the estate the young rancher took a minor detour but he knew exactly where he was heading.

Although his riding was still cautious it now gathered speed as he felt more and more insecure as time went by, clouds were forming and the moonlight was fading. The need to return home grew within him with every second that passed.

Quickly, he reached his destination and dismounted, allowing Dante to roam freely in the small field by the church. Walking around the back he entered the grave yard and sought out the one headstone he was looking for. He found it quickly, the fresh marble twinkling in the moonlight. At least his mentor had been given a decent burial but he didn't really expect anything less from the captain.

Removing his hat he knelt by the fresh patch of dug up earth. Leaning forward he wiped a speck of dust from the stone. Breathing in the cool night air he sighed softly as the merry chirping of the surrounding crickets engulfed the graveyard.

There he remained, silent and saddened, recalling how the man before him in earth had saved his life.

After a long moment of paying his respects he stood. His right fist clenched tightly as his left placed his hat back on. "I swear I will find out who did this to you."

That said, Grissom somberly bowed his head and headed home.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara sat by her window. It was late; she knew it but yet again just like the previous night and despite the day's activities, she struggled to find a peaceful slumber.

Then she saw him and a soft smile graced her lips.

She knew it was him; the silhouette was unmistakable as he trotted lightly down the driveway and towards the stables. Thoughts crossed her mind as to where he had been until this hour and yes, yet again, her curiosity was about to get the better of her. Not even thinking twice she dressed quickly and quietly escaped the sleeping house.

CSICSICSICSICSICSI

Knocking tentatively on the cabin door, Sara waited until it opened and Grissom appeared bearing a frown and wearing nothing but his pants.

"Sara?" He asked, looking around behind her, a little shocked. "Is something wrong?"

Pouting her lips, Sara did her upmost not to ogle his fine chest and shook her head. "No, nothing is wrong."

"What are you doing here?" He asked astounded. "Do you know how late it is?"

With a grin pursing her lips, she nodded. "I know how late it is."

Folding his arms quickly over his chest, the half naked rancher leaned against the door frame. "So, would you like to enlighten me as to why you are here? You realize working around the ranch we start early_ every_ morning, yes?"

"I know that." She smiled softly. "I couldn't sleep."

"So…..?" Grissom fought to contain his grin.

"So," Sara began, "I was coming to collect on my walk."

"_Your_ walk?" He chuckled. "Was that not last night?"

"Well, yes but you didn't specify it was a one time offer and you did say we would chat another time. So," now, she grinned, "we are both awake and evidently not tired, why do we not continue where we left off last night?"

Smiling broadly now, Grissom just stared at the woman before him.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," he shook his head. "I was just wondering why you think I am not tired or for that matter, how you knew I wasn't sleeping already."

"Well," Sara hesitated for a moment, "you don't look tired and I saw you coming back from, well, wherever it was you went. You were out for a while so I am guessing you had a lot to do, therefore you probably have a lot on your mind." She smiled slyly. "When the mind is full of thoughts it generally struggles to sleep."

"That's very perceptive of you, Miss Sidle."

Her smile grew. "So, would you care to join me?"

Giving Sara's offer thoughtful consideration, Grissom finally agreed. "I guess a walk would be good to clear the mind, so to speak. Just give me a minute to make myself look a little more respectable."

"Alright," she agreed as a cheeky grin crossed her lips, "but you look fine to me."

Rolling his eyes and fighting his own grin, Grissom held up a finger. "One minute," he said before retreating back inside to grab his shirt.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

They followed the same path as they had done the previous evening and ended up at the stream that ran by the outskirts of the estate but this time Dante remained in the stable.

"Do you mind me asking where you went this evening?" She inquired and he looked at her. "You don't have too," she said quickly, "if you don't want too. It's just…"

"I went to see the sheriff to do a little catching up," he cut in, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Then I stopped by to pay my respects to Albert."

"Oh, um," she hesitated now, unsure on how to follow up on his response. "Are you alright?" She finally managed to say.

Smiling, Grissom looked at her. "I'm fine."

"You loved him very much, didn't you?"

The young rancher stopped and faced the stream, "Yes, I did, very much so. He gave me an opportunity to live when my future looked bleak."

Sighing loudly now, Grissom picked up a rock and threw it into the water before looking up at the stars. Then he jumped when he felt a pressure on his hand. Turning, his gaze met Sara's as she entwined her fingers with his.

"Sit," she beckoned to a nearby log with half a smile. "Tell me."

Once again, feeling Sara's skin on his sent on unfamiliar tingling through his body. Each and every time her flesh touched his it played havoc with his senses. Their eyes locked and the world seemed to stand still briefly as her tongue slowly slid over her dry bottom lip, causing it to glisten in the moonlight. Snapping from his trance when she smiled, he allowed her to pull him towards the seat.

She released his hand as they sat and he fiddled with his fingers before looking up at her. "So," she began, "tell me a little about it: you, Robbins, your past."

"Do you remember me at all?"

"A little," Sara thought for a moment, "I remember your passion for the horses; I liked them too, so I'd always like to watch them in the field or stables. You were usually close by. But, I don't know how," she shifted to face him, "you came to be with us or why you left. I just remember one day you were not with the horses anymore and I never saw you again. Father has spoken of you briefly in the past but has never really gone into any detail."

"Where would you like me to start?" He asked as they locked eyes once more.

"Well, the beginning is always a good place."

Smirking at Sara's obvious attempt at wit, Grissom began.

"My mother died when I was born and my father decided to immigrate over here when I was a small boy. He died on the ship, cholera; so I'm told."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

A weak smile passed Grissom's lips as he continued. "Robbins found me at the port just after I got off the ship and brought me back here."

"He always did have a tender heart," she smiled softly, a gesture which Grissom returned instantly.

"Yes, he did. He didn't have to take me in and ultimately the decision was your father's about whether I could stay at the Grove or not."

Now a sharp grin crossed Sara's lips. "He can be a softy, too, when he wants to be."

Grissom grinned in return. "Well, he allowed me to stay and from that day on your father and Albert Robbins pretty much made me the man I am today. Robbins taught me the ways of the estate while the captain taught me to read and write, amongst other things. Your father was very strict; he would not allow me to slack off with my teachings at any point."

"That sounds about right," Sara chuckled.

"More importantly, I was treated like I belonged here, like a son and that made a huge difference. I struggled a little around the estate at first, with my father gone I was deeply saddened," he squirmed a little, "but as I got older I became more confident in my own abilities. Without the support I received from Robbins, I don't know if I would have made it or not."

"But you had a gift right?" She asked, "You still do from what I can see."

"A gift?" He inquired with a knitted brow.

"The horses," she revealed, "your relationship with them is breathtaking. I have honestly never seen anything like it. That is one thing I do remember you for; I used to love watching you with them."

Grissom smirked at her.

"What?" She noted the look on his face.

"You did more than watch on many an occasion. You, at times, could be quite a pain."

"Me?" She asked astonished.

"Yes."

"How?"

"You tried to join in if I was exercising the horses; you liked to run alongside and were lucky not to get trampled. A number of times I was tempted to tie you down."

A gentle snort escaped Sara's nostrils. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"But I gather you never did get to tie me down?" Pouting her lips, she cracked into a laugh as Grissom's right brow hitched.

"No. I did not." He tried to sound serious but barely managed it.

"Then, ultimately in the end you were happy with your work and your home?"

"Yes." A delicate smile now formed on his lips. "I was very happy."

Silence fell between them for a moment and Grissom watched as Sara obviously considered her response carefully.

"So," she cleared her throat, "why did you leave?"

**A/N: Oooooh, are secrets going to be revealed? Is Grissom right about McKeen? And is someone at The Grove really responisble for Robbins's death? Let me know your thoughts :)**


	14. When the time is right

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting guys. I have just returned from Chicago after seeing Blackbird and have just had a crazy couple of weeks. As always****, my thanks to mingsmommy, for your help and beta with my story.**

Chapter 14

A smile found Grissom's lips and he stood. Holding out his hand, he watched as Sara stared at him. Eventually, she took his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

"It's late," he said softly. "I must get you home."

Sara's face saddened and she looked to the ground, lightly making circles in the dirt with her boot.

"Hey." He tenderly placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face so their eyes met. "Don't be sad, Sara, I'm not purposely avoiding your questions all the time, it's just this," he swallowed hard before continuing, "is more complex than you could ever imagine, not even your father knows why I decided to leave."

"Do you not trust me?"

As he looked into her eyes he felt his pulse quicken. Such beautiful eyes clouded by uncertainty, so vulnerable but yet, so pure. He was sure he could get lost within them.

"Yes," he said simply, removing his finger from her chin before the temptation to stroke her skin overcame him. "I do trust you."

She faked a smile. "But you still can not confide in me?"

"I know I can." He responded, softly folding his arms across his chest. "But this is different; _I_ am not even ready to recall the ghosts of the past. Maybe in time, but you have to trust _me_, when and if the time is right, Sara, but not before, alright?"

"Alright," she agreed.

"Good," Grissom exhaled a long breath. "Shall we head back?"

Sara nodded and they began their walk back to the house.

CSICSICSICSICSICSI

Arriving back at the house they stopped by the main steps to the front door before turning to each other.

"Thank you for the walk."

"My pleasure," Sara replied with a sweet smile.

"I will see you in the morning, Sara. Goodnight." Tipping his head in farewell Grissom retreated down the driveway.

"Goodnight…." She whispered softly as he walked away. She backed up the stairs, struggling to take her eyes from him even though his back was to her; finally she turned and advanced quietly into the house.

Unseen and just above where they had been standing, Laura observed through the partially opened drapes.

She watched Grissom as he disappeared down the driveway and out of sight. With a tender grin crossing her lips, she closed the drapes and returned to bed.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

A new day was born and Sara skipped down the stairs with a bounce and a purpose. Merrily, she strode into the dining room. Three people were at the table eating breakfast, her mother, Nicolas and Gregory.

"Good morning," she announced herself with a glorious smile.

All three looked up and announced their hello's as Sara sat.

"You look very cheerful this morning, Sara," her mother commented, a slight smile pursing her lips. "Is it for any particular reason?"

Sara's eyes flicked to her mother and she shook her head. "No particular reason, Mother."

"Hmmmm," Laura's grin broadened as she returned her attention to her breakfast.

"Are you feeling better, Mother?"

"Oh yes," the older woman smiled softly, "thank you. Just a little stomach upset, that is all."

"And how about my dear cousins?" She chuckled.

The two boys took their concentration from their meal. "Oh, superb." Nicolas commented sarcastically.

With a little snicker, Sara grabbed a piece of toast from the middle of the table. "Oh, come on, you will enjoy it around the estate, I guarantee it."

"Are you enjoying it?" Gregory asked, looking a little sheepish, obviously feeling nervous as to what Grissom would have in store for them.

"Well, actually," she took a bite from the piece of bread, "I am."

"Really?" Nick asked astonished, dropping his fork. "You enjoy working?"

"Really, yes, I do."

"I think Grissom is a slave driver," Gregory mumbled. "Making us scrub floors…."

Unsure of whether to laugh at or reprimand her cousin for _that_ comment, Sara looked to her mother for a second before back to her cousins. "He is a very caring and hard working man. Do not disparage him until you really know him."

Laura smiled.

"Sure," Gregory mumbled sarcastically.

"Do you think Grissom will be joining us for breakfast?" Sara asked, taking another bite.

Picking up her tea, Laura took a sip. "He has already popped by; he is out on the estate."

"Already?" Sara was shocked, she thought she would beat him to it this morning; it wasn't even _6.30am_ yet. She reached for the coffee pot in the middle of the table.

"Yes, already," the older woman smiled. "He always was an early riser. Odd, considering he usually retired very late; he liked to walk about the estate at night."

Almost dropping the coffee pot, Sara's eyes widened as her glance shot to her mother. "Well, um," she cleared her throat, "maybe he, erm, just doesn't need a lot of sleep."

"Probably," Laura smirked and stood. "Boys, make sure you are not late, you have half an hour. Your uncle will be back from his business this evening and you don't want to disappoint him."

"Yes, ma'am," they responded together.

"I will see you," she smirked, "later, Sara."

"Yes, Mother," Sara responded quickly.

"Oh, and Gil said he would be at the stables when you are ready." Laura left the room and Sara quickly finished her breakfast.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara reached the stables to find Grissom in a very peculiar position under one of the studs.

"Good morning," she said with a smile.

Looking up, he smiled back. "Good morning," he stood, brushing the straw from his pants.

"What are you doing?" She stepped into the stall with a look of curiosity highlighting her face.

"Oh, just checking the horse, he had a little sore on his right foot. You know we have some fine studs on sight, some great fillies and mares too."

At the mention of the word filly, Dante, in the next stall kicked his door and shook his mane before emitting an excited nay.

Snorting, Sara looked through the divide to Grissom's horse. "Sounds like someone is in need of a girlfriend," she giggled.

Grinning broadly, Grissom stepped out of the stall and Sara followed.

"Have you considered using Dante?"

"What, for breeding?"

Sara nodded.

"No." Grissom closed the stall door.

"Why?"

"Well," he began, "put it this way, Dante is very picky about his women."

He watched as Sara's eyes widened and her face cracked the biggest smile he had ever seen.

She couldn't help it, she had to laugh. "He's picky, is he?" She scoffed.

"Yes."

"Does he take after his master?"

Now, Grissom's eyes widened and his right brow reached for the sky.

"Sorry," she held a finger mockingly over her lips, "I was just teasing."

He glared at her, "Hmmmm."

"You should consider him though," Sara continued. "He is an amazing animal. I am sure he would make the perfect stud." She walked to Dante's stall and patted him through the half open door. The horse nodded his appreciation before giving her arm a long wet lick.

Grissom grabbed his saddle from the wall, "I'll think about it." He said opened Dante's stall. "I'm taking him for a little exercise before we get on. Feel like a ride?"

Sara smiled broadly. "Sure. How about you let me ride Dante?"

As the young rancher pulled his horse from the stall, his eyes sprang to meet hers. "Um, noooo."

"Why not?"

"Because, I said so, Sara. Dante is wild, you'll get hurt." He turned away from her and began to saddle his beast.

"Come on, Grissom." She slapped her hands hard to her hips. "I know how to handle a horse, you have seen it yourself."

"I said no and my answer is final."

Working her bottom jaw Sara firmly folded her arms. "Fine," she huffed, "be like that."

Sighing, Grissom allowed Dante to walk freely from the stall once his saddle was fitted and he lightly trotted to Sara, shoving his nose into her firmly fixed arms, he attempted to get a little more attention.

"See, even he wants me to ride him."

Grissom remained firm on his decision. "No. Now get your horse."

"You are impossible," she groaned, sulking away to the end of the stable to fetch Pandora, her oldest and dearest horse.

Looking to Dante, Grissom now folded his arms. "You are not helping, you know."

Shaking his mane, Dante thumped the ground a few times with his back foot.

"Don't give me that." He smiled as he took the reins. "Do that again and you'll be on hay rations for a week."

Dante whined as Grissom pulled him outside and they waited for Sara.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

After a good, hard, twenty minute ride Grissom and Sara arrived back at the stables, Nicolas and Gregory awaited them, standing outside kicking the dirt. Again, the sun shone gloriously and the temperature was rising fast.

Grinning as they pulled to a halt, Grissom noted as the boys were already sweating. They hadn't even started working yet.

"Morning, boys." He dismounted, Sara followed suit.

Dante and Pandora circled each other behind their masters.

"Morning," the two young men grumbled.

"I am so glad to feel your enthusiasm, boys."

Chuckling, Sara stepped beside her teacher. "Work is not so bad, I promise you."

As Gregory was about to respond a voice cut in from behind.

"Good morning…"

The group turned and Grissom smiled upon seeing Warrick approach.

"Good morning, Warrick," Grissom returned stepping forward.

"I'm sorry," the younger man looked around to his audience, "am I interrupting?"

"Oh, no, we were just about to begin work. Are you here about my offer?"

"Yes," the blacksmith nodded, "I would like to accept if it is still open."

"Excellent," Grissom smiled. "It most certainly is and I am happy you are so keen to be here at this hour."

"Well," Warrick sighed, "not much in town for me now so…"

Sara walked to join Grissom as her cousins whispered to each other about the new arrival.

"Hello, Warrick," she greeted him with a smile.

Tipping his hat the young man smiled back. "Miss Sara."

"Warrick has decided to join us at the estate," Grissom confirmed to her.

"Great," she replied. "Are you starting today?"

"Well," Warrick looked to Nicolas and Gregory who now seemed to be giggling between themselves. They silenced when they saw he was looking at them, although they managed to keep a grin, "I have to collect my things but apart from that, sure, I'm ready to start, whenever."

"That's not a problem; I have the perfect couple to help you move your things." Turning, Grissom smiled at the two boys and their smirks fell from their faces.

As Warrick announced his thanks for the assistance, Ecklie approached on his horse. He eyed the group carefully before dismounting but he didn't say a word. He just pulled his horse and disappeared into the stables.

Sighing at Ecklie's persistence at ignoring him, Grissom turned to Nicolas and Gregory. "Boys, go into town with Warrick and help him collect his things. Take the wagon. If there is any equipment you can bring back, do that also." He faced Warrick again. "Is that alright?"

"Sure," the younger man agreed.

Nicolas and Gregory's shoulders slumped as they mumbled their "Yes, sir's," and they stepped towards the barn to retrieve the wagon.

"Follow us," Nick instructed Warrick.

"Thank you, Mr Grissom, for this opportunity." The two men shook hands. "I promise I won't let you down."

"I hope not," the older man returned. "Come and find me when you get back."

"Will do, sir," he nodded and turned to follow the boys.

"Sara," Grissom watched as the three men disappeared, "why don't you take a short break?"

"What?" She stepped towards him a little astonished. "But we haven't even done anything yet."

"I know," he looked at her, "but I must speak with Conrad. Just, give me a few minutes, alright?"

"Oh, um, alright, I will, well, I don't actually know." She looked around. "Is there anything you want me to do? I really don't," she smiled slyly, "need a break."

"Well," he slipped his hand into his pockets, "you could start gathering the tools we need to begin the foundation digging for the workshop."

"Alright," she agreed.

"But, no heavy lifting mind you, just what you can carry," Grissom sounded his words firmly. "You can start taking them over to the plot, Michael and a few other lads should be in to help shortly."

"I think I can manage that. I will see you shortly."

He nodded and she headed off to her task.

Grabbing Dante and Pandora's reigns Grissom pulled the horses towards the stable, himself in the middle of the two. Suddenly Dante attempted to edge closer to Pandora, almost crushing Grissom.

"Hey! Watch it boy."

Shaking his mane, Dante huffed, causing his master to smile broadly.

"You two have only just met, so take things slowly, huh?" He chuckled.

Walking into the stable, Grissom spotted Ecklie at the far end, placing his saddle on the wall. He slipped the horses back into their stalls and approached him.

Sensing his presence Ecklie turned quickly and the two men locked eyes.

"Conrad."

Ecklie's eyes narrowed in response. "Grissom."

"I think we need to talk."

Grinning sarcastically, Ecklie removed his gloves and shoved them into his pocket. "Why would I want to talk to you?"

"Because," the senior man sighed, "no matter what our differences, we have an obligation to the captain. If the estate is going to get back on its feet, we have to co-operate with each other and work together. I know we have our," Grissom swallowed hard, "past and I am not saying it is easy to forget what happened, it isn't…."

He stopped and slipped his hands into his pockets, Ecklie eyed him suspiciously as his eyes drifted to the floor for a moment. "…there isn't a day that goes by, Conrad, when I don't think about…I still…I…"

Stepping forwards, Ecklie narrowed the gap between himself and his new boss and their eyes locked again, both bore equal sadness for the secrets they held.

"What do you expect from me, Grissom? Huh?" The younger man almost growled, gritting his teeth. "You helped destroy my life and then you left. I was left alone with _my_ guilt _and_ yours. I put all I had into my work and became ready to run the estate." He clenched his fists. "Now you come back and take that away too. What the hell do you want?"

"Can we," the older man looked to the entrance, "take a walk?"

Thinking carefully, but finally agreeing, Ecklie followed Grissom from the stable and they walked as the sun beat down upon them.

Taking a handkerchief from his pocket Grissom wiped his brow.

"I don't want to take away all the hard work you have put into The Grove, Conrad, I would never do that."

"So, what are you doing?"

Sighing once again as they reached the barn, Grissom leaned against its open door and folded his arms. Ecklie stood to his side and both men looked out over the grounds and back at the stables.

"I want the estate to prosper again, if it doesn't and soon, it is going to collapse." He looked to his adversary. "It is not about who is in charge, or our past, our differences or the blame, it is about fighting for our lives. If The Grove goes under _everyone_ will be out on the street. This was my home, Conrad, for a long time, it still is in many ways and I will do anything to make sure it survives. But…"

Ecklie folded his arms firmly as he listened.

"…I can not do it alone."

Now the younger man smirked. "It's really hard for you to say, isn't it?"

With a raised brow, Grissom faced his rival. "We need to put aside our past, Conrad, no matter how difficult it is. It will never go away, I know that, but for now, if we are going to survive we have to work together."

"Say it."

Suddenly, Sara emerged from the barn pushing a small cart and both men jumped.

"Oh, sorry, gentlemen." She looked to Ecklie and then to Grissom.

"Sara!" Grissom announced, startled. "I didn't realize you were in there."

"Preparing tools, remember?"

"Oh, yes." Grissom's mind suddenly raced. What had Sara heard?

"Well," she smiled sweetly, "I will leave you to it." She pushed the cart and headed for the plot.

Ecklie eyed her with curiosity but for now returned his attention to Grissom. "Are you going to say it?"

"Fine, Conrad, yes, I need you, alright?"

Smirking, Ecklie exhaled a content breath. "Was it so hard?"

"Wouldn't it be for you?" The older man forced himself not to snap back his reply.

"I suppose it would."

"So, do we have an understanding?" Grissom held out his hand and Ecklie stared at it.

"For now," he responded, taking Grissom's hand and shaking it roughly. "But I still blame you, understand that. Maybe one day, our time will come to settle our differences, until the estate is sorted, I will set them aside. But be warned, I will never forget and I highly doubt, forgive."

With a saddened nod, Grissom released Ecklie's hand. "I understand."

"So," the younger man began, "I believe we have an estate to run, do we not?"

Finally, a smile graced both men's faces.

"Yes, we do," Grissom agreed.

"Good, you can start by telling me what Miss Sara is doing and why was the blacksmith here?"

"Ah, well, come. I will show you."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom led Ecklie towards the plot where Sara, Michael and Robert were now laying out tools and preparing to start the ground work. Sara looked their way as they approached.

"This," Grissom opened his arms to the ground before them, "is going to be our new workshop."

"Our workshop?"

"Yeah," the older man grinned, "and Warrick is moving here to run it."

"He is?" Ecklie was baffled.

"He is," Grissom confirmed.

"Well," the second in command ran his palm over his chin. "Certainly will be a money saver, not so sure if I trust the blacksmith though."

"Do you trust anyone, Conrad?" The rancher smirked.

The younger man merely smiled back.

"So, you like the idea?"

"Actually," Ecklie began, "I do; does that surprise you?"

"Maybe," Grissom smiled. "How we getting on?" He asked the group.

"Good," Sara replied, glancing to Ecklie briefly. "Just a few heavy loads to bring over and I think we will be ready to start."

"Excellent." The rancher clapped his hands together.

"We will go and bring the other equipment over, sir." Michael announced.

"I'll help you," Ecklie said causing Grissom to stand back in surprise.

Michael nodded in appreciation and the three workers headed back to the barn.

Sara approached Grissom as he looked over the tools. "Did your talk with Conrad go okay? From what I can see, he seems eager to help."

Suddenly his eyes sprang to hers, recalling her in the barn during his conversation with Ecklie; what had she heard?

"Relax, Grissom." She reached out and touched his arm with a smile and he was sure he shuddered. "Your business is your business and until you feel you can talk to me I won't impose."

He was about to respond when the sound of fast approaching horses cut through the air.

The couple stepped back and watched as three riders galloped towards them, stopping abruptly just a few feet away.

Automatically Grissom stepped in front of Sara, he did not recognize the men and was not about to take any chances with her safety.

The lead rider glared at them. "Where is Warrick Brown?" He demanded. "We were told he now resides here."

"Who are you?" Grissom asked, looking the men over.

The man grinned. "I asked you a question; I would suggest you answer it."

Taking a step forward Grissom stood his ground. "Not until you tell me who you are and what you want."

The riders grin broadened. "Then we will just look for ourselves."

In a flash Grissom grabbed a pick axe from the floor, ready to fight. "No, you won't."

Licking his bottom lip the rider pulled his horse back a little as his eyes narrowed. He slipped his fingers to his belt and pulled a revolver from his holster. Without hesitation he pointed it at Grissom and flicked off the safety…

**A/N: Hit the button, let me know your thoughts, go on you know you want too :)**


	15. A debt to be paid

**A/N: Thank you to mingsmommy, for the amazingly speedy beta on this one. I admit I did hang back a little in posting****; otherwise you would have to wait longer than usual for the next chapter. Mings, you are awesome and I thank you for all your help!**

Chapter 15

"No!" Sara shouted, unexpectedly jumping in front of Grissom.

His eyes widened and he grabbed her, dropping his weapon. "What the hell are you doing?" He cried spinning them around, shielding her with a tight embrace so his back now faced the gun man.

The rider lowered his weapon slowly, dismounted and holstered his gun. The two other men jumped from their horses and stood alongside him.

"Turn around," he ordered.

Inhaling a heavy breath, Grissom released his hold on Sara. "Stay behind me," he whispered through gritted teeth before turning back to face the three men.

"For someone who has a gun pointed at his head you are very protective of others."

"I have my reasons," Grissom snarled back. "Now who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Jared James, I work for Samuel Braun. Brown owes my boss a substantial amount of money and I have come to collect."

The rancher's eyes narrowed. "Sam Braun?"

"That's right."

Grissom now seemed to relax a little. "And does Sam know that you are here, on Captain Thomas Sidle's estate, threatening his daughter?"

The rider took an uneasy step backwards, _his_ eyes narrowing now. "What's it to you? It makes no difference."

"Oh, I think you find it will," the older man took a step forward, one that seemed to shock Sara.

"Grissom…" She whispered quickly. "Get back here…"

Flapping his hand behind him to still her, he continued. "I know for a fact than Sam and the captain are very good friends. I myself am a very good friend of Lady Catherine's. I do not think your _boss_ would appreciate your current stance right now."

"Sure," the rider rambled, "for all I know, you're lying out of your ass. Now, are you going to tell me where Brown is?"

"He's not here," the older man sighed, "so, you may as well leave."

"No," the young man stood firm and Grissom felt himself tense again. "I am not leaving empty handed. Mr Braun would not like that."

Grissom had to think quickly, the longer these obviously inexperienced thugs remained, the longer Sara's life was in danger.

"Then take me."

"What?!" Sara screeched. "No! You can not go with them, what good would that do?"

"Let me speak to Sam. He is a reasonable man, I am sure we can come to some sort of agreement."

"Grisssoommm…" Sara whined.

Folding his arms the man contemplated Grissom's request. "So, you are putting yourself on the line for the blacksmith, is that right?"

"Yes," the rancher replied without hesitation.

"And you feel Mr Braun will compromise with you?"

"I do." Grissom felt a tug on his arm and he looked back to Sara who was now shaking her head at him.

"_What..are...you..doing_?" She murmured.

Failing to respond, Grissom returned his attention to Jared. "So?"

"Well," the younger man looked to his fellow riders. "Should be interesting to see someone attempting to make Mr Braun _compromise_."

The two riders smirked.

"Alright, as you wish," Jared responded facing Grissom again. "After you." He stepped back and gestured for the older man to go first.

As the young rancher stepped forward, Sara grabbed his arm firmly and refused to let go. Turning, he took her face in his warm hands before looking deeply into her eyes.

"How can you even consider going with these men? How do you know they even work for Sam?"

"Sara," he smiled gently, "I would rather these men be gone from the estate and away from you. From what I can see, this is the only way. I'll be fine, do not worry."

He watched as her chin trembled.

"You trust me, right?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Then believe me when I say I will be alright. I won't be gone long and as soon as I have spoken to Sam I'll return."

Responding with an uncertain nod, Sara stepped back and allowed Grissom to walk away. He did so cautiously, heading for the stable to collect Dante as the three riders followed closely behind.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The ride to the Braun estate was steady. Grissom rode in the middle of the three riders with one in front of him and two behind. As they approached the main house he paid close attention to the grounds, especially the numerous guards stationed around the place. Sam Braun certainly took no chances.

They pulled up around the back and dismounted. Jared took the lead as he urged Grissom to follow him, he did so quickly, as the two other riders followed behind and they entered the house.

"This way," Jared spoke as he led Grissom through the back of the house.

"May!" The younger man called upon seeing the head housekeeper carrying a bundle of laundry down the corridor. She stopped and faced the men.

"Mr James," she nodded her head in respect before eyeing Grissom suspiciously. "What can I do for you?"

"Where is Mr Braun?"

"He is in his study but I do not think he wishes to be disturbed."

"It's alright," Jared grinned, "I'm sure he won't mind." He looked back to Grissom, "Come."

As the four men walked past May, she again attempted to appeal to the youngster. "I really do not think he wishes to be disturbed, sir."

With a disgruntled sigh, Jared stopped and faced the older woman again. "Are you giving me orders, woman?" He snapped.

Grissom watched as the housekeeper bowed her head. "No, sir," she whispered shakily.

"Then keep your mouth shut!"

May kept her head down and silently backed away.

"Was that really necessary?" Grissom asked.

"What's it to you?" The young thug began, "These damn servants think they own the place, let them step out of line just once and bam!" He slapped his hands together.

"Maybe but manners cost nothing," the older man commented. "You get respect where respect is due."

The rider sneered. "If I don't get respect from the working scum I just beat it into them."

The two riders behind Grissom chuckled to themselves and he fought the urge to shake his head in disgust.

The younger man grinned at the sickening look Grissom was giving him. "Let's go, scum," he finished before continuing down the corridor.

Now, Grissom shook his head as Jared turned but he did as requested and followed.

The familiar smell of pipe tobacco caught Grissom's attention as he walked past the dining room, he knew that specific aroma, he was sure of it.

They stopped outside a large oak door and Jared knocked quickly. Without even waiting for response the young rider barged into the room and Grissom was pushed in from behind by his other two chaperones.

"Mr Braun, sir, I….eh…oh…"

Grissom stumbled into the room but certainly didn't expect the reception he got.

"Gil?" Two voices sounded at the same time, both holding equal surprise.

Sam Braun sat behind his desk, in front of him, Catherine and Captain Sidle.

Jared looked to Grissom with narrowed eyes before back to his boss. "I'm sorry, sir, I didn't know you had company."

Shaking his head and sighing, Sam stood.

"You never did have any damn manners, Jared," Sam grumbled. "What's going on here?"

"What are you doing here, Gil?" The captain cut in before Jared could answer.

Folding his arms softly, Grissom looked to his babysitter with a smirk. "Why don't you explain that one, my friend. I am sure the captain will be very keen to hear how you stopped by the estate this morning."

"Erm, gentleman," Sam cut in quickly, he knew something just wasn't right and did not want to be embarrassed in front of the captain or his own daughter, "can we discuss this outside?"

Considering Sam's request carefully, Grissom eventually nodded.

"Would you excuse us?" The land owner asked his guests and Catherine and the captain nodded, looking a little confused.

Sam led Grissom through a side door and out onto a back porch by the main garden steps. Jared and his men followed.

Then, without warning the older man leapt forward, grabbing his employee by his shirt, thrusting him against the wall.

Grissom stepped back in shock as did the other two men as they watched the young man squirm.

"What the hell are you playing at, Jared?" The ranch owner growled. "You know better than to interrupt me during my business or," he looked to Grissom and suddenly frowned. The rider in his grasp remained silent, not wanting to infuriate his boss further, "I know you, don't I?"

"Yes, sir," Grissom replied.

"Hmmm." Giving his worker a final push into the hard wood, Sam released his grip on the man shaking in his hands. He stepped towards the rancher as Jared attempted to straighten himself out.

Although Grissom felt intimidated by the way Sam was looking him over, he stood firm and kept eye contact.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you, young man," Sam began, "Thomas and my daughter had informed me you had returned, I did not however expect for us to meet again in this way." He turned back to his aid. "Jared, would you like to explain what is going on here?"

"Well," he stepped forward, clearing his throat, "we were trying to locate the blacksmith as you instructed, sir."

"Right…" He firmly folded his arms.

"But, he now resides at the Sidle estate and this…this," he hesitated before pointing to Grissom, "man would not tell us where he was."

"So you….?"

"He insisted on speaking with you."

"Um," Grissom butted in, "you are leaving out a few details there are you not?" His brow rose as he stared at the young rider. "For example, forcing your way onto the estate and pointing a revolver at myself and Miss Sara."

"What!" Sam's eyes widened and he lunged for Jared again.

The younger man jumped back quickly and attempted to calm the ranch owner. "Please, sir! I did not know, I was just trying to get your money as you instructed." He backed up further as Sam continued to advance on him.

"By pointing a gun at my friend's daughter?"

"I'm sorry!"

Grissom wasn't sure whether or not he should be taking satisfaction in watching this young man grovel but for some reason he was quite enjoying it.

"You are a fool, Jared!" Sam barked. "Maybe I was too quick to give you supervisory responsibilities, you always were way too quick to act with your ass rather than your head!"

The younger man searched for an answer but wasn't quick enough to respond.

"Get the hell out of my sight!"

"What about him?" Jared pointed to Grissom.

Clenching his fists together the land owner took a deep breath. "Now! You two, as well," he looked to Jared's helpers. "I will deal with all three of you later."

Before giving Grissom a quick hate filled stare, the young rider nodded, "Yes, sir," he responded before skulking back inside.

"Now, my lad…"

"Look, Sam," Holding up his hands, Grissom took several steps backwards as the older man approached him, "I didn't come here as a threat or to fight with you."

A graceful smirk crossed the business man's lips. "I don't doubt it," he began, "but I am intrigued as to why you did come here. Would you care to explain yourself?"

"Warrick Brown."

"Yes," Sam folded his arms again but softly this time, "what about him?"

"He now works for me, well, the captain."

"Ah," the older ran ruffled his nose, "I see and you feel he is already your responsibility?"

"Something like that."

"Even his debt?" The land owner's brow rose in curiosity.

Sighing, Grissom lightly fondled his beard. "Why does he owe you money?"

Walking to the porch railing Sam leaned nonchalantly against it. "Young, Mr Brown likes to play cards, poker but his problem is, he doesn't know when to stop."

"He lost to you?" Grissom knew the answer but he was just making sure.

"That he did." the land owner replied. "He managed to access a game I was having with some friends in town and he got whooped and badly, the boy just couldn't seem to quit."

"A game in town?" Grissom questioned, knowing such a game was against the law.

"Yes," Sam continued, "and I am trusting you with this information, ensure you keep it to yourself."

"I understand," the rancher replied quickly, as Sam continued.

"I don't usually allow outsiders into my games but Brown had become aware of our weekly meet and was persistent in entering." The land owner flicked a bug from his shirt. "Apparently, he was the best, or thought he was and he wanted a piece of the action. I don't usually back down from a challenge, especially when someone says he is better than I am, so I let him in."

Sighing, Grissom slipped his hands into his pockets. "How much does he owe you?"

"You really want to know?"

Uncertain but needing to know, Grissom nodded.

"He owes me five hundred dollars."

The young rancher's eyes widened. "Five hundred dollars?" He just about choked in response.

"That's right and pay day was yesterday, he failed to show and I always collect on my debts, as you have discovered."

Sighing again, Grissom leaned over the rail now and looked out over the garden. "Is there any way we can come to some kind of arrangement in order to get you your money back without bloodshed?"

Sam's eyes narrowed and he studied the young man before him very carefully. "This is not your problem, why are you trying to help Brown? From what I can gather you don't even know him."

"You're right," Grissom turned to him, "I don't know him but I just," he scratched the back of his head, "I have a feeling about him. I just like the guy and I am prepared to help if I can. After all, it looks like he needs it; I don't think he has anyone else. Plus, I think he will be good for the estate."

Grissom awaited a response, it was obvious Sam was in serious thought; he just hoped he would cut him a break.

"I don't usually take lightly to someone making a fool out of me, Grissom. Understand that." Sam finally said.

"I know that, sir."

"But," the older man continued, "as you work for Thomas and as my daughter has always seemed to be infatuated with you," he raised his brow and Grissom wasn't quite sure whether to grin or take a step back, "and even though you did turn down my job offer all those years ago…"

Grissom looked the man dead in the eye, he'd forgotten about that and the fact that Sam tried to poach him about a year before he left.

"But, I always knew you were a good, honest, loyal, hard working man, from what I can see you still are, so, I will show the blacksmith a little understanding."

Grissom breathed a sigh of relief.

"But!" The land owner butted in quickly. "There are conditions."

Nodding quickly, Grissom listened carefully as Sam continued.

"One," he held up a finger, "I get twenty percent of Brown's weekly pay check, delivered to me personally by him, no later than mid day on Fridays. Two," he held up a second finger, "he works for me one day a week. He does what I ask without argument. This will continue until his debt is repaid."

"Alright," Grissom agreed without hesitation, he knew he was lucky that Sam was even listening to him.

"But mark my words young man. If Brown fails to make a single payment on time or is ever late for his duties with me, I will have his head. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir, I understand."

"And if Brown runs," the older man now became very firm with his words, "his debt becomes yours as you seem to be taking responsibly for him. So be sure you wish to proceed with this."

Thinking long and hard for a moment, Grissom finally held out his hand. "It's a deal and thank you."

Reaching out, Sam shook the young ranchers hand and a silent vow was born. Now if Warrick screwed up, Grissom knew it was his head on the line.

"Well," Sam clapped his hands together, "I have business to attend to. You are free to leave."

Grissom frowned, he still didn't know why the captain was here and was tempted to ask but decided against it. He'd already pushed his luck enough. He watched as Sam walked away but then the older man stopped and faced him once again.

"I would appreciate it if you would keep Jared's little escapade this morning to yourself. I will deal with him accordingly; you have my word on that."

The younger man agreed with a nod and received one in return before the land owner disappeared back inside the house.

Exhaling a heavy breath, Grissom closed his eyes for a moment before shaking his head. He had managed to talk around Sam Braun; not very many people had ever managed to do that. Snapping from his trance he quickly advanced down the porch steps, he knew Sara would be worried and he had to get back to estate with haste.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Galloping down the main driveway, Grissom proceeded straight to the stables.

Sara paced back and forth outside the stable, she had pretty much been rooted to the spot since Grissom left and she found it impossible to relax, worry completely encasing her. When she heard the thundering sound of the horse approaching she immediately looked in its direction. Relief washed over her when she spotted Grissom was the rider and she released a heavy, thankful breath.

He pulled to a halt a few feet away and jumped from Dante. Barely had his feet touched the ground when he looked up to see Sara start towards him, fast. He had no time to react and she flung her arms around him, holding onto him tightly, her hands clinging to his back.

"Thank god you are alright," she breathed into his neck.

Swallowing hard at the unexpected close contact and the feel of her against him, Grissom found it difficult to move. For some reason, his entire body had frozen to the spot. Something inside him was telling him to return her embrace but he just couldn't, his arms would not move and he just stood there, completely still, his mouth wide open and his eyes darting from side to side.

After what seemed like forever, Sara took a step back and released her hold. Their eyes met immediately and a long moment passed before either of them spoke.

"You are alright?" She asked, concerned that he had yet to say anything and the way he was looking at her was more in shock then happiness.

"Um," Grissom cleared his throat and shook himself back into reality, every time she touched him he seemed to drift away, "yes, I, um, I'm fine."

"You are certain? You look a little flushed."

He watched as Sara looked him over.

"I'm fine, Sara, I promise you. I, just, um, didn't expect you to, you know, jump on me like that."

"Oh," she looked away, "I'm, I, well," she stuttered, "I'm sorry; I didn't think about it, I was just happy to see you were alright." Her eyes fell to the ground, "I'm sorry if it upset you, I will get back to work."

Immediately, Grissom noticed the sadness in her voice and as she turned to walk away he tenderly grabbed her arm. He didn't even think about it, he just did it. Tugging gently he pulled her back to him until their eyes met once again and only the light breeze of the waking afternoon separated them from being one.

"You did not upset me, Sara," he sighed lightly. "I just did not expect such attention that is all. I feel honored that you care for me so much."

The right side of Sara's mouth curled into a smile as she found herself getting lost in his eyes. Then her eyes fluttered closed as his hand found her cheek and his thumb lightly brushed over her skin.

"Thank you for caring," he whispered.

Slowly, her eyes opened again, locked with his and Grissom knew he was lost now. He couldn't quite believe he was leaning closer into her and his lips towards hers…..

**A/N: ****Oooooh, are we gonna get a kiss????? Has Grissom finally seen the light? How's the fic going? Let me know, hit the button :) **

**M**


	16. Race me?

**A/N: Thank you, as always to mingsmommy for the beta**** and advice. I would also like to express my thanks to TDCSI who has been aiding me in the horse breeding field (no pun intended). Your expertise is gratefully appreciated!**

Chapter 16

A pert smile graced Sara's lips as his mouth edged towards hers but suddenly, Grissom sharply pulled back, the sound of the approaching wagon breaking the moment.

His eyes widened; he couldn't believe he had been about to kiss her. What on earth gave him the right to do that? He hoped no one observed his inappropriate actions.

Instantly, he took several steps backwards, just as the wagon drew to a halt several feet away, Nicolas, Gregory and Warrick on board. His eyes flicked to the wagon before moving back to Sara. The look he saw on her face was one of total utter disappointment and maybe even rejection. She quickly averted her sad gaze to stare at the ground.

He wanted to say something, he did, but at this point he knew he couldn't.

Turning to face the wagon, Grissom missed Sara firmly folding her arms and kicking the dirt in frustration.

The three men jumped from the wagon and looked to him.

"Warrick, I need to speak with you," he said immediately. "Boys, you can unload the equipment in the barn, then take Warrick's things to his quarters."

Nicolas and Gregory sighed as Warrick frowned. The two boys leapt back up onto the wagon and were about to pull off when Sara spoke.

"Wait," she said swiftly, "I'll come with you."

Before Grissom could even attempt to stop her she hopped up onto the wagon and wedged herself between her cousins.

She looked to him briefly, before quickly looking away again and he sighed as they pulled away.

He now turned his full attention to Warrick. "We need to talk," he said firmly and suddenly the younger man looked worried.

"Whatever you need," the blacksmith responded, obviously a little unsettled.

"Hmmmm…" Taking a step forward, Grissom folded his arms firmly. "I need for you to explain to me why you failed to mention the fact that you are on Sam Braun's hit list."

"Oh…" The younger man's face suddenly paled and he swallowed hard. "Um, how did you find out?"

"From the man himself. Men came looking for you; I had to get them off the estate so I went with them and tried to reason with Sam."

Warrick looked shocked. "You did that for me?"

"Yes," the rancher began, "but also to get them away from Sara. They were not particularly accommodating. You put the estate and even lives in jeopardy, Warrick; I thought I could trust you."

"You can," he replied quickly, "and I am sorry, truly I am." The blacksmith sighed loudly and rubbed his hand along his chin. "I just…just…"

"Couldn't pay?" Grissom finished for him.

"I thought," Warrick took another heavy swallow, "he would give me a few more days."

"And you can," Grissom shrugged his shoulders, "pay in a few more days?"

It was evident the Sidle Estate's new apprentice was embarrassed and he bowed his head. "No," he admitted.

"Did I make a mistake with you?"

Warrick's head sprang up and a look of panic highlighted his features. "No!" He spoke firmly. "Please, just give me another chance, I can…I…can figure this out, I can get Sam his money."

Stepping forward now, right up to his young employee, Grissom considered his options. "Look me right in the eye, Warrick, and tell me the truth. Can you repay what you owe?"

It only took a moment for Warrick to answer. "No."

"Then it's a good job I worked out a payment schedule for you then, isn't it?"

"You did?" The younger man was astounded.

"Yes, but you have to promise me this never happens again," the rancher demanded. "That is if you wish to remain at the estate."

"It won't, I promise. You have my word."

"Are there any more skeletons in your closet I need to know about?"

"No," the blacksmith shook his head quickly, "nothing, I guarantee you."

"Alright," Grissom now took a step back. "Walk with me and I will tell you how you are going to repay your debt…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

During a short walk around the stables with Dante strolling behind, Warrick agreed to Sam's terms and Grissom seemed satisfied that his newest staff member had got the message in regards to remaining in his employment. After all, _his_ neck was now on the line also.

They then headed towards the plot where hopefully work would have commenced.

Upon approaching the now equipment filled patch of land, Grissom looked around for Sara but she was nowhere in sight.

Nicolas, Gregory, Robert, Michael and a couple other lads were there beginning the ground work, the ranch workers explaining the process to their other helpers. But there was no Sara. The group looked around to see the two men approaching.

"Did you take Warrick's things to his quarters, boys?"

Nicolas and Gregory nodded simultaneously.

"Where is Sara?" Grissom then asked, checking around once again to ensure his eye sight was not deceiving him.

"She went with Conrad," Gregory replied casually.

"What?" Grissom's head snapped to the youngster.

"She went with Conrad," the young man repeated.

"Where?" The rancher asked quickly, feeling a pang of urgency suddenly seep through his body.

"He went to exercise and move the broodmares," Michael cut in. "Sara wanted to help."

Grissom's brow knitted a frown. "Oh," he mumbled. "Are you all alright here? I'm going to go and see how they're doing."

"Sure thing, boss." Michael looked to the group. "I helped rebuild the main stable after the fire, so I'm pretty sure I can keep everyone busy for a while. I suspect the ground work is going to take at least a day anyway."

"Alright," Grissom nodded his understanding, "I'll leave you too it. I'll be back in a little while, you need me, come and find me."

"Yes, sir."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

It didn't take long for Grissom to locate Sara and Ecklie. Not too far from the barn in the large side field, the two of them rode amongst the horses.

Pulling up to the fence the rancher pulled to a halt and watched. He had eyes for only her, though and he grinned. Sara was right; she indeed could handle a horse in a more than satisfactory manner and her motions upon Pandora were eloquent and smooth yet, masterful.

Eventually, he was able to pull his eyes from her for a moment to take a look at the horses. The mares were magnificent, all of them. Maybe it was time to check if any of them were in heat. The thought of beginning the breeding program excited him and he was eager to start. As the band of horses and its accompanying riders passed by him his attention once again fell upon the female in the group but she didn't see him, she was concentrating on her task too much to take her eyes from the horses surrounding her.

As they galloped away towards the far end of the field, Grissom suddenly found his heart catch in his throat when Sara picked up speed and headed straight for the fence. Why wasn't she slowing down and why the hell wasn't Ecklie watching her?

Quickly he leaned forward and opened the front gate but by the time the long wooden structure had allowed him entry to the field Sara pulled Pandora back and the horse took to flight.

Grissom could only watch with a mixture of horror and awe as she easily cleared the fence to rest comfortably in the adjoining field. He shook his head before giving Dante a swift kick. In a second, he was galloping towards the group as Sara opened the far gate and Ecklie guided the band of horses into the next field.

By the time Grissom reached the fence to the next field the group was already doubling back in their exercise routine. He was very tempted to pull Dante back and leap over the fence himself but he fought the urge and entered through the gate instead, locking it securely behind him.

He trotted lightly towards the herd and finally Sara saw him, as did Ecklie. The two broke away from the horses and allowed them to continue on whatever route they now saw fit, exercise was over.

"Why didn't you ask me if Sara could come with you, Conrad?" The older man asked sharply, coming to a stop as they did.

Ecklie looked a little stunned. "Well, I…"

"It was my idea, Grissom. I'm only helping." Sara snapped in response. "You are not my baby sitter; Conrad is quite capable of ensuring I don't fall from my horse."

Her sarcastic tone now caused Grissom to frown; he didn't stop her jumping the fence, although he probably couldn't have even if he tried. She was obviously upset and in a way, he couldn't blame her. It was his thoughtless action earlier that had obviously displeased her.

Clearing his throat he sighed lightly. "Sara, may I speak with you?"

She held her hands out. "Go ahead."

"In private," he now requested softly.

Ecklie got the message immediately. "I'll head back, alright?"

Grissom nodded. "Thank you."

Nodding in return, Ecklie spurred his horse and returned the way they came.

Watching as he disappeared, Sara did her best to keep her glance away from the man in front of her.

"Sara?"

Her eyes eventually fell to him. "Yes?"

"Look, I, um…" He shuffled uncomfortably in his saddle. "Earlier, I…um…I… have…I…don't…"

"It's fine." She spoke quickly as he struggled for words.

Studying her carefully, he wasn't quite sure if he believed her or not. What exactly was she fine about? Was she upset at the fact he had almost kissed her in the first place or that he hadn't managed to and had basically just walked away?

"Are you sure?"

She nodded lightly as he edged closer. "Yes," she sighed now, giving Pandora a stroke on the neck "it's been a stressful morning; that is all."

Out of the blue and breaking the rigid mood, Sara suddenly chuckled. Grissom followed her glance to see Dante flick out his tongue to nip at the end of Pandora's nose.

Pandora tapped her back foot before returning the favor and Dante shook his mane in appreciation.

"Well," Sara began, "It looks like we may have a courtship on our hands." She looked up to her teacher, ruffling her nose before a delightful smile appeared on her lips.

There it was again. That tingling feeling he got but now it seemed to happen with looks as well as touches. Grissom attempted to smile back but for some reason his lips were not complying and Sara laughed at him.

"Don't look so serious," she jibed. "They are of consenting age, are they not?"

Now, Grissom found himself completely lost for words and although his mouth opened and he wanted to respond, he simply didn't.

"Come on." She laughed again, pulling Pandora back a little. "We should head back."

"Erm, yes," Grissom snapped back into reality, "we should."

Still chuckling to herself, Sara lightly trotted past him as he pulled Dante to turn but then she stopped, turning her head to look at him as he approached from behind.

"Race you?" Her lips now pursed the cheekiest grin he had ever seen.

"Nooo," the rancher shook his head immediately.

"Come on, Grissom, afraid I will beat you?"

"No," he said quickly, "I am thinking more along the lines of your safety and well being, Miss Sidle."

Sniggering, Sara tightened her grip on the reigns. "Sure," she licked her bottom lip. "You have seen me ride and you know I can win."

Now his brow rose. She was very persistent, in fact, a little too persistent for her own good. "It's not that at all, Sara." He trotted lightly to stand by her side.

"Then race me. In fact, why do we not set a little wager on it?"

Despite the reluctance he had to participate in her little game, Sara had now caught his attention. "A wager?"

"Yes."

With his eyes narrowing he tilted his head to look her dead in the eye. "And what kind of wager did you have in mind?"

Squeaking with delight, she thought long and hard.

"Well, if I lose I will muck out the stalls for a week. You know how much I hate that."

"And if you win?" He asked, curiosity clinging to every word.

She smiled now. "Then I get to ride Dante."

Now Grissom frowned.

"Come on, Grissom. If I win, I will prove to you my riding abilities. Please?"

"You know," he grinned, "I don't mind mucking out the stalls so much, so you definitely have the advantage with the wager requests."

"Alright, what do you want?"

"Hmmm…" Now Grissom thought long and hard but he couldn't quite bring himself to make a request of her. There were several things that he wanted but either they were inappropriate or things she shouldn't be doing.

"The mucking will be fine."

"It will?"

Nodding his head, Grissom repeated the bet. "I win, you muck the stables for a week, you win and I will allow you to ride Dante. Deal?"

Sara nodded quickly. "Deal." And with that, she gave Pandora a sharp kick and shot away.

"Hey!" Grissom shouted. "No fair, that's cheating!" He watched as she sped away, another grin forming on his lips. He gave her a few moments head start before he gave Dante a sharp jolt and set in pursuit of his student.

It didn't take long for him to catch up; Grissom knew Dante was much faster than Pandora, so he really had no concerns about making the wager. He was within touching distance when he looked up to see the fence approaching.

He just knew Sara was smiling and instead of slowing, she maintained her speed and cleared the fence in one impressive jump, just as she had done before.

"Go get her, boy," Grissom mumbled as Dante approached the fence and with great ease the horse cleared the wooden obstacle.

Sara looked back just as Dante landed with a graceful finesse and Grissom noted the look of urgency suddenly appear on her face.

"Yah!" She hollered, urging Pandora to pick up the pace.

The horse tried it's hardest but she was no match for the fiery beast nipping at her heels and when the stables came into view Grissom pulled up alongside his challenger.

Sara managed a quick peek at her opponent, just to see the smug look on his face as he sped by her.

"Damn it!" She mumbled and soon enough there was too much distance between the two for her to be unable to catch up.

She knew she had been defeated and slowed Pandora, merely trotting up to the main stable now, where Grissom had already dismounted and was nonchalantly leaning against the wood work.

He smiled broadly and folded his arms. "What kept you?"

"Grrrr…" Sara threw her reins down and jumped from her horse with a huff.

"Hey," the rancher held up his hands in defense, "I won fair and square."

"Yes," she gritted her teeth. "You did." Now Sara folded her arms firmly and pouted.

Grissom couldn't help the pang of guilt that washed over him and stepped forward. "Don't be upset, Sara. You really do ride very well. Dante is just faster and I am more experienced. Maybe in a year or two, you may be capable of beating me."

"You do think I am a good rider?"

"Yes," he replied sincerely.

"Then," her eyes lit up, "I can ride Dante?"

"No."

"You really are a….."

Cutting her off from_ that _thought quickly, Grissom held up a finger. "Be nice."

With a heavy groan, Sara slapped her hands on her thighs and trudged away. Grabbing Pandora's reins she pulled her losing horse into the stable.

Dante looked to his master and thumped his back leg to the ground.

"What?" Grissom asked. "Did you want me to let her win or something?"

The horse shook his head, stomped his foot again and followed Sara into the stable.

Nibbling on his bottom lip, Grissom exhaled a slender sigh before following and entering the stable. Dante had taken it upon himself to enter his stall and was lapping down a well earned tub of water. Sara was at the far end, brushing Pandora.

He silently walked behind her and watched her for a moment. No matter what she did, he knew he could just watch her forever.

"You don't have to muck the stalls, you know." He finally spoke. "I was just teasing."

Halting her brushing Sara turned. "I will live up to the bet, Grissom. I lost and I will perform my forfeit. I will start as of tomorrow."

He wanted to object but he didn't. "Alright, as you wish."

Sara nodded.

"I will get you to give in one day, you know?" She went back to brushing.

"About what?"

Dante kicked the side of his stall and Grissom caught on.

"Ah," he grinned.

Sara smiled.

"Maybe you will, maybe you won't. We will just have to wait and see won't we?"

"I guess we will." She patted Pandora and led her into her stall next to Dante.

Immediately the two horses were nose to nose through the wooden beams and Sara giggled. "I seriously think we have to watch these two," she looked to Grissom. "They have only just met and they are already way ahead of themselves."

He smiled, although inside it didn't feel sincere as the double meaning of her words hit him straight on. Intentional? He doubted it but it certainly struck a chord with _him_.

"Are you ready to get back to work?" He asked, trying to change the subject. "We have lots to do."

"Sure. I'm ready whenever you are….."

CSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

As they walked back towards the plot to check on the workers, Grissom looked to the lady by his side.

"So," he began, "what do you think of the mares?"

Her eyes flicked to him.

"Are they ready?" He questioned.

A slight grin found its way to Sara's lips. "For breeding?"

He nodded.

"Some are, the rest I am sure will not be long."

"Excellent."

"Yes," she agreed. "So we can start breeding, whenever you wish."

His eyes sprang to hers for a momentary look and she smiled. He worked his jaw a little but fought his grin, looking back ahead of him.

"Well," he cleared his throat, "if the rest are satisfied they can continue the ground work without us then we can maybe go pick out a few studs and get our plan ready for the program. That is, if you wish to help me."

"It would be my pleasure."

His eyes found hers again but this time they held her gaze and now, he smiled.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The sun began to set and the day was over.

Grissom walked towards the main house with Sara by his side, Nicolas and Gregory trudged along behind, seemingly exhausted after their first day's labor.

The rancher was satisfied with the program he and Sara had put together for the horses and hopefully, the breeding program would bring a substantial amount of income back to the estate. All being well, they would begin the following day.

As the group approached the house, the sound of a horse caught everyone's attention and all turned to see the captain approaching.

"Good evening, everyone," he spoke as he dismounted.

Grissom stepped forward immediately and took a hold of Samson's reins. "Evening, Captain."

"Father," Sara smiled with a nod as both Nicolas and Gregory expressed their hellos also.

"Did you have a good day, boys?" Captain Sidle asked his nephews with a smirk.

"Oh, yes," Nicolas moaned a little sarcastically, Gregory remained silent.

Snorting, the rancher removed his gloves. "Not working them too hard are we, Gil?"

"Oh no," he smiled, "not too hard, not yet, anyway."

"Huh?" Gregory expressed, eyes widening.

Sara chuckled at her cousin's obvious shock that he didn't feel they had been pushed very hard.

Nicolas tugged on his brother's arm. "Uncle, if you don't mind, we are going to go wash up and get ready for dinner."

"Sure boys, you must be hungry. Off you go." He nodded to the house and the two boys quickly headed up the steps and inside.

"How are they doing?" The rancher then asked his aid as the boys disappeared.

"They are doing well." Grissom responded, giving Samson a stroke. "They follow orders well, although I'm sure that's because if they don't they have you to deal with but so far, I have no issues with them."

Nodding his approval, the captain turned to his daughter. "And you, my dear?"

"I am fine, Father, thank you. I am enjoying my time on the estate. In fact," she turned to Grissom with a grin, "I got a tremendous amount of exercise today, riding especially."

"Oh?" The rancher looked to his aid.

She was such a tease, Grissom knew it. He gave the captain a fake smile. "Exercising the horses," he said calmly, "we are preparing for the breeding program. The mares are pretty much ready and we are keen to start." He kept their little race to himself, he was sure the captain would not appreciate _that_ little piece of exercise.

"Wonderful," the older man clapped his hands together. "It's about time this estate got moving again. I am very appreciative you are giving the program your time, Gil and your expertise. I know there is a lot to do around the place right now."

"I am not the only one dedicated to this, sir." He looked to Sara. "Your daughter is also deserving of thanks, she also wants the program to be a success."

The captain smiled at his daughter. "She always did make me proud."

A sweet smile graced Sara's lips and Grissom was sure she blushed a little. "I am just happy to help. It's a shame I didn't do it sooner."

"Indeed, my dear. Well, Sara," the captain began, "I need to speak with Gil for a moment, so why don't you go inside and relax."

"Yes, Father," she responded immediately, although Grissom had a suspicion, she would rather have stayed. "Will you be joining us for dinner, Grissom?"

"Oh, well, I don't think…"

"Yes, he will," the older rancher cut in, looking to his aid with a grin. "Lady Catherine will be joining us and she insists you do. Also, so do I. You _are_ part of this family, Gil, remember that."

"Oh." Grissom looked to Sara who was now bearing a deep frown. "Then I guess I will be joining you for dinner."

Sara nodded, seemingly a little uncertain now and seemed to have lost a little of the sparkle in her eyes that had been showing so brightly all day long.

"Then I will see you in a little while," she spoke softly. "Father," she nodded farewell to her father before heading inside.

Captain Sidle turned to his second. "Right, my friend, I believe you and I have some things to discuss…."

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the longer delay in posting, as usual real life has jabbed me in the butt these last few weeks. Things really are going to start moving now, i hope. Let me know you thoughts, hit the button!**


	17. Suspicion

**A/N: My gracious thanks****, as always, to mingsmommy for the beta and help.**

Chapter 17

Grissom frowned. "We do?"

"About this morning…"

"Ah…" The younger man now realized what his boss was eluding too.

"Yes," the captain lightly folded his arms. "Would you care to explain?"

"If you wish me to, sir."

"I'll tell you what," the older man began, "while I put Samsun down why don't you go and change and we can have a little chat over a drink before dinner?"

"Alright," the young rancher agreed. "I will see you in a short while."

Captain Sidle nodded and they went their separate ways.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Buttoning up his only decent dress shirt, Grissom stared at himself in the mirror. He knew at some point he would need to return to his 'other' home to collect some belongings, clothes especially. But with so much needing to be done, he had no idea when that might be.

Rubbing his hand over his chin he sighed. His beard certainly needed a trim, his hair too; maybe there was a barber in town? Then suddenly his mind flashed back to earlier that day and Sara.

Sara.

Sara…

How could he have been so stupid? And more importantly, why would this feeling of attachment to her not go away? With every day that was passing, he felt more and more for her. He knew it was ridiculous; he had no right to bear such intimate feelings. She was totally out of his league.

Shaking his head and praying the improper feelings would go away; he slipped on his boots and left his lodgings. He just hoped tonight's dinner would be a little more comfortable than the last. With Catherine attending, he had a feeling that it was more than likely going to be a long night.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Finding Captain Sidle in his study, Grissom quietly knocked on the door and waited.

"Come!"

Doing as requested, the young rancher entered the room to find the captain at his desk, sorting through some papers.

"Ah," the older man looked up with a smile, "you're here. Sit, sit."

As the captain stood, Grissom sat.

Moving to the small corner bar, the rancher poured two large glasses of bourbon. Walking to Grissom, he offered the younger man a glass and he took it graciously.

"Thank you."

"Well deserved, my friend, I'm sure." The captain smiled before sitting again.

"So," he began, "what brought you, or should I say, why were you brought," he raised his brow, "to the Braun estate this morning? It didn't seem to be an announced visit, am I correct? Sam certainly didn't look like he was expecting you."

Taking a sip from his glass, Grissom smiled. "No, it wasn't planned."

"So why?"

"Well," the younger man sought the right words, remembering what he said to Sam about Jared. "I had a small issue with Warrick but I managed to resolve it."

"The blacksmith?"

"Yes. He, well, owes Sam money and missed payment…"

"Ah," the captain cut in, "not a good thing."

"Not at all," Grissom agreed. "I wanted to speak with Sam to try and reason with him, come up with some sort of plan for Warrick to repay him. His aides were not particularly friendly but they allowed me to speak with him."

"Hmmm, yes," Captain Sidle sipped his drink. "I noticed they seemed a little rough with their introduction technique but I gather you managed to reason with Sam?"

Smiling, Grissom took a swig from his glass. "Yes, surprisingly, I did. He allowed Warrick a repayment structure which he is to abide by."

Now the older man's eyes narrowed. "Did we make the right decision in regards to Warrick?" He took a long chug from his glass and finished the contents with a sigh. "He has been here but a day and already he has caused, how should I say it? Issues?"

Placing his glass down on the desk Grissom stood and walked to the window, looking outside. "I had the same thought," he admitted, "but he assures me there will be no more issues."

"And you believe him?"

Grissom turned to face his boss. "Yes, I do."

"Then," the rancher stood and refilled his glass, "I will leave it in your hands. I trust you with my estate, you understand that?"

Felling his chest swell with an amazing sense of pride Grissom nodded. "Thank you, sir, I appreciate that, more than you know."

Smiling the older man gestured to Grissom's glass. "Another drink?"

"Oh, no, thank you, maybe later."

With a smirk the captain joined Grissom by the window.

"Did you…" Grissom hesitated, "…have a good morning?" His curiosity as to why the captain was at the Braun estate was getting the better of him but it wasn't his place to ask the question of his superior.

"You can," he chuckled, "just ask me, you know. I can always decline to answer your question."

Sniggering, the worker slipped his hands into his pockets. "Alright, why were you at Sam's?"

Captain Sidle returned to his seat and urged Grissom to do the same.

"Well, we have always been good friends. I went to speak with him in regards to a mutual issue I thought we may be sharing. I know we can trust each other, so I had no problem talking to him."

Leaning forward in his chair Grissom looked the captain straight in the eye. "Would that issue happen to be Colonel McKeen?"

"Ha," the captain snorted, "you are good, Gil."

A casual smirk crossed Grissom's lips.

"Would you care to enlighten me as to why you feel the colonel is an issue?"

"I spoke to the sheriff; he informed me that he is buying out most of the land across the state. Yourself, Sam and Catherine are the only three proprietors that still hold land."

"Yes," the older man admitted.

"And," Grissom continued, "I feel he is attempting to buy you out."

Now the senior rancher leaned forward and placed his palms flat on the desk. "Yes, Jeffery is being very persistent."

"Have you considered selling?"

"No!" The captain barked and Grissom immediately regretted his question. "I'm sorry, Gil, forgive me, I did not mean to snap at you like that."

"It's fine."

"I would never sell or at least I would fight to my last breath but Jeffery knows how much we have been struggling and he is playing on it so much. I don't know," the rancher sighed, rubbing his chin, "so much has gone wrong lately I am now struggling to believe it is all innocent."

Grissom was surprised at the captain's words. For some reason he thought his friend was merely putting off all the bad luck to just that, now he knew better.

"Do you think the estate is being sabotaged?" The young aid was firm and serious with his question.

Now, a longer sigh escaped the ranch owner's lips. "Maybe," he began, "I went to speak with Sam to ask if he'd had any propositions from Jeffrey, or subsequently any issues around his estate. Catherine just happened to be there when I got there so I asked her the same thing."

"And have they had any proposals or problems?" The younger man asked, very hopeful for answers and facts now.

"Not Sam, well, at least not yet; but Catherine did say Jeffery paid her a suspicious visit last week. He didn't offer to buy her out but it's not usual for him to stop by her place."

"Hmmmm," Grissom pondered, he just knew somehow something wasn't right in regards to the colonel.

"But for now," Captain Sidle continued, "we watch our estate and our people carefully and get our business back on its feet. We can not dwell on what might happen; we just need to be prepared in case something does. We just do our job and we do it well."

"Alright," Grissom agreed. "But I'll be sure to keep my eyes open."

"Good," the captain stood, "but oh, Gil…"

Grissom went to stand but stopped.

"…please keep this conversation to yourself, for now anyway. I do not want anyone to think we are in any kind of trouble."

"You have my word," the younger man responded, standing now.

"Good. Well, I am sure our guest has arrived and dinner will be ready, so shall we?"

Captain Sidle gestured to the door and Grissom nodded, leading the way.

CSICSICSICSICISCISCSI

Dinner was a much more informal and relaxed affair than the previous one. Due to the heat of the day a simple platter of salads, cold meats and potatoes were laid out on the dining table. Sara enjoyed the salad and potatoes while Nicolas and Gregory pretty much wolfed down all they could get their hands on, a simple day's labor obviously causing the two to gain an enhanced appetite.

Grissom sat between Catherine and Sara. The older woman did most of the talking and to Grissom's embarrassment, flirting, while Sara remained relatively quiet.

Grissom managed to fake a smile now and again as Catherine recalled her memories of him from the time they first met up until the time he left. They had been very close friends and although Catherine had continually wanted more than friendship, he had always managed to decline her attentions in the politest possible way.

After dinner the group withdrew to the veranda as the evening air was still warm and accommodating. Nicolas and Gregory immediately slouched in the chairs at the table. Sara grinned, seeing their still fatigued postures and joined them, although she couldn't help the fact her eyes constantly floated to Grissom, who stood by the veranda rail still in conversation with Catherine.

"Boys, sit up!" Captain Sidle commanded as he approached with Laura. "We have company, show some manners."

The boys immediately sat up at the command of their uncle, just as he clicked his fingers and a servant scurried out from inside.

"Drink, my dear?" The captain asked his wife.

"Just some coffee," Laura responded with a smile.

"Sara?"

"Coffee will be fine for me too, Father."

The captain nodded as the servant took a mental note of the required drinks.

Looking to his nephews he smiled. "Boys?"

Nicolas and Gregory looked at each other. "Can we just go to bed?" Gregory asked and Sara couldn't help a small snort. She quickly held her hand to her mouth.

"Fine," the older man sighed. "Go to bed."

The boys were up in a shot and quickly murmured their goodbyes to the group before happily heading inside.

"If they get through a week without collapsing, I'll be impressed." The rancher folded his arms as he watched his nephews disappear.

"They are just not used to it, Father," Sara cut in. "Have a little faith, I'm sure they will get the hang of a little hard work soon enough."

"You were not used to it but yet I don't see you grumbling." The captain raised his brow to his daughter and she smiled.

"Well, I guess the difference is, I want to do it, they, didn't have much choice. It's not so satisfying when it is forced upon you, I suppose."

"Well thought, my dear," he agreed. "Well, excuse me for a moment; I need to see if Gil and Catherine require refreshment."

Sara watched as her father approached Grissom and Catherine. More importantly, she watched as Catherine lifted a finger to wipe a speck of something from Grissom's collar and the grin on the older woman's face was not sitting well with her. How could Grissom enjoy such attention from Catherine but yet when she tried to give him some he just turned and ran away?

Her eyes narrowed as she continued to watch, her father now joining in the conversation but still, Catherine didn't change her proximity to Grissom, she was, in Sara's mind, standing way too close.

"She always was very persistent with her attentions towards Gil." Laura's voice suddenly snapped Sara from her thoughts.

She looked to her mother. "It is no concern of mine," she replied, failing miserably to make her words sound believable.

Smiling, Laura reached out and took her daughters hand. "Just be careful to whom you release your heart, Sara. It can be so easy to give but can be broken in an instant and never fixed."

Finding herself lost for words Sara just looked at her mother's hand as it softly clung onto hers.

Eventually, she spoke. "I'm not quite sure what you mean, Mother. I," she hesitated, "have no feelings for anyone at this particular time."

Sara felt a little pressure on her hand before her mother slipped her hand free. "Are you sure?"

Nodding quickly, Sara couldn't help it as her eyes flicked back to Grissom for a moment and again, Laura smiled.

"Alright," Laura replied softly, "but please, Sara. if you need to talk, come to me?"

Looking her mother in the eye, Sara nodded again. "I will, Mother, but I'm fine, honestly."

Standing, Laura sighed lightly. "Excuse me for a moment."

Sara smiled faintly as her mother walked away to the group of three by the rail. The four people chatted for a moment before Laura, Catherine and the captain moved from the veranda and back into the house.

Frowning as everyone disappeared; Sara then found a shiver hit her spine as Grissom turned to look at her.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Stepping towards the table, Grissom smiled before sitting opposite Sara.

"Where did everyone go?" Sara asked quickly.

"Oh," Grissom looked back to the open door before returning his glance to Sara. "Your father went to fetch one of his special bottles of brandy and Laura wanted to show Catherine something. A piece of jewelry she got for her birthday, or something along those lines."

Sara entwined her fingers and looked down at the table, her frown deepening.

"I have to apologize, Sara," he continued.

She looked up sharply. "Why?"

Shuffling in his chair, Grissom leaned forward and now entwined his own fingers. "For not giving you the attention you deserve this evening. Catherine has been rather talkative and it's been difficult to get away."

"Grissom, look," she cleared her throat, "you can talk to whoever you wish. It is of no concern of mine if you wish to spend the evening with Catherine."

Feeling his eyes narrow, he leaned back with a sigh, unsure of how to respond to that. The air now felt a little thick and both remained silent for a long moment of time, only the chorus of crickets in their evening song could be heard in the surrounding area.

"So what did you talk about?" Sara finally broke the tension.

"This and that, the past, the future, Catherine asked how long I was planning on staying, to which I responded I wasn't sure."

Sara shuffled in her seat as he continued.

"She was curious as to why I turned up at her father's estate this morning and then she invited me to her place for dinner tomorrow."

Now the conversation had Sara's full attention. "And what did you say to that?"

Smiling softly, Grissom folded his arms. "I politely declined."

"Oh," Sara sounded surprised, "why?"

"Well, I really don't have time and I am sure Catherine has more than just dinner on her mind. We are friends and I wish it remain that way."

Now, she smiled.

The captain returned, followed by a servant with the drinks. The rancher took his prize bottle of brandy from the tray and smiled.

"Care for a glass, Gil?" He held up the bottle. "It will certainly hit the spot."

"Sure, why not," the younger man responded. "I guess there is nothing wrong with hitting the spot."

Sara fought her grin as her father smiled and pulled the stopper from the bottle.

"My dear, would you like some?" He asked as he poured.

"Oh, no, thank you, Father." Sara held up a hand. "It is a little too strong for me."

Captain Sidle smiled as he passed Grissom a half filled brandy glass. He poured himself an adequate amount and held up his glass.

"Here's to the future of Providence Grove." He announced.

Holding up his glass, Grissom smiled broadly. "To Providence Grove."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The evening was over. The Captain and Laura had just retired and Sara walked Grissom and Catherine out of the main door.

A wagon awaited Catherine; on board two sturdy chaperones ready to escort Catherine home. One of them jumped down immediately upon spotting his employer, ready to help her aboard.

"Thank you for a lovely evening, Gil." Catherine held out her hand and Grissom took it, kissing the back lightly.

"My pleasure," he smiled.

"And," Catherine smiled back, "if you change your mind about dinner, be sure to let me know."

"I will," Grissom nodded as he released her hand.

"Goodnight, Sara."

"Goodnight, Catherine," She responded, faking a smile.

As the couple watched Catherine disappear they both sighed simultaneously before turning to each other.

"Well," Grissom half nodded, "I will bid you goodnight, Sara. Thank you for your company again this evening, well, what little of it I managed to capture."

"My pleasure," she smiled sweetly.

Smiling back, Grissom turned and began to walk away.

"I will see you later," Sara called.

Grissom grinned and he was sure she was doing the same but he didn't stop. "Goodnight, Sara…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom wasn't in much of a hurry to return to his cabin. As usual, although his body felt tired, his brain didn't. He spent some time walking by the fields and checking the fences, just in case. Things always seem to happen under the night's sky so what better time to check on things?

He had even considered camping out around the estate, a different spot each night, just to see if they had a saboteur and whether or not he could catch said person in the act.

After a good thirty minutes of wandering the estate with nothing suspicious arising he decided it was enough for one night but as he passed by the main stable, he heard someone inside.

Ducking behind the wagon which had been left outside he shot onto his stomach and peered underneath the wooden piece of transportation and towards the stable door. He waited…

Several minutes passed until finally a horse and rider trotted from the stable. It was dark but the moon allowed just enough light to allow Grissom to recognize the rider: Warrick.

The rancher's eyes narrowed as he pushed himself up onto his knees and peered over the top of the wagon. Warrick didn't see him as he passed and the horse lightly galloped towards the driveway.

Grissom didn't know what to think. What the hell was Warrick doing? Then suddenly, Sam's words in regards to the weekly poker game sprang into his mind. Surely Warrick wouldn't, would he? The young rancher knew with his neck now on the line he didn't have a choice and with all that had been happening lately he had to tail his new employee. Once Warrick was out of site he ran into the stable, quickly saddled Dante and followed closely behind…

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for all your reviews, please keep them coming, I love them all. I feel very honored that this story has been nominated for best WIP at the CSI fan fiction awards over at live journal. If you feel it is worthy then pop over and give me your vote :)**

**Things are about to start rocking and rolling now so I hope you like what is to come.**


	18. Heed the warning!

**A/N: As always my thanks to mingsmommy for the beta.**

Chapter: 18

Grissom knew he had to keep a safe distance. If he got too close, Warrick would surely hear him but if his suspicions were correct he knew where the blacksmith was heading anyway, so losing sight of him was no real issue.

As he trotted into town, he suddenly pulled Dante to a halt and cursed under his breath. He had come out at night: unprotected. He was in such a hurry to follow his new employee that he had forgotten he was unarmed and his rifle was in still in his cabin.

Well, there was nothing he could do about it now.

Giving Dante a quick tap, he cautiously trotted down the main street. Warrick was nowhere in sight but Grissom knew the one place in town where a poker game would take place. He was sure of it.

It was late and there weren't many people around but still, Grissom kept up his guard as he started towards the saloon. Pulling to a stop outside, he dismounted and clonked up the steps.

"Damn it," he grumbled. The outer door was down and it was locked but he knew there were still people inside, he could hear them.

Looking around he spotted the alley running down the side of the saloon. He hastily marched down the steps, grabbed Dante and slid into the alley way.

The alley was dark and uncomfortable, so the rancher insured he walked with speed, constantly checking over his shoulder. Within no time he came upon a gateway that he knew led to the saloon. Slipping through, he entered the establishment's back yard.

Immediately he spotted Warrick's horse tied up beside several others and shook his head. Now he knew he was here. Tying Dante up with the other horses he approached the back door and pushed.

It too, was locked.

It was obvious that at this hour, the only ones inside were the big spenders, the overnighters or those who had been invited. Rubbing his hand over his chin he considered his options. He soon discovered he didn't have any. He simply couldn't get inside without force and that wasn't even worth deliberating.

Leaving Dante in the yard, he returned to the front of the building. He knew at some point someone had to come out and those who had nothing to hide would exit through the front. So, he leaned against the woodwork and waited.

Soon enough, he heard the clank of the lock and the door opened. He tightened his stance against the building so who ever came out didn't see him.

"Thank you, Miss Heather," a man slurred as he stumbled through the door.

"No problem, Bob." Grissom heard Heather chuckle. "You take care now."

"Will do," the man finished as he almost fell down the steps but luckily for Grissom he never looked back.

As the door closed Grissom was quick to act and slipped his foot inside, preventing it from closing. Heather pulled the door back just as he stepped forward and she took a step back, a look of shock highlighting her face.

"Grissom?"

"Good evening, Heather."

"W…hat," she stuttered, "are you doing here?" She looked behind him, a little suspicious but when she saw he was alone he noticed she relaxed.

"Can I come in? I'm alone and I come in peace." He held up his hand with a smile.

Smiling, Heather stepped aside; allowing him to enter then locked the door quickly behind him.

Grissom swiftly eyed his surroundings. There were still at least a dozen people inside, most of them were highly intoxicated, several had women in their laps and the sound of drunken laughter filled the establishment. A number of suspicious eyes fell upon the rancher and he was quick to avert his gaze, not wanting to trigger any form of trouble.

"You know we're closed, Grissom, right?"

"I know that," he responded, returning his attention to the woman before him.

"Are you looking for," Heather looked him up and down, "a little, _attention_?"

Grissom grinned.

She stepped right up to him now. "You know I don't do that anymore but," she ran her finger softly down his cheek," in your case, I can make an exception, even if it's just for old time's sake."

Grissom's grin turned into a quaint smile and he puckered his lips, taking a step back. "I appreciate the offer, Heather, but that's not why I am here."

"Oh, well, too bad."

With his right brow ascending upwards, Grissom folded his arms and once again his eyes moved around the saloon. He detected several men in the corner were still watching him and the look they were presenting him with was not one of welcome.

"So what can I do for you?" The lady of the house asked, stepping towards the bar. "Would you like a drink?"

"No, thank you."

"So what do you want?" Her voice was now tinged with curiosity.

"A poker game."

Now, Heather's brow rose. "A poker game?"

Grissom nodded. "There is a poker game taking place right here, right now. Am I correct?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm not here to cause trouble, Heather." Grissom quickly assured, watching as she walked behind the bar to pour herself a drink.

She smiled. "I didn't think you were, that's just not your style. But I'd still like to know why you are asking what you are."

"I have no interest in the game; I just want to know if Warrick Brown is back there."

"The blacksmith?"

Grissom nodded.

Snorting, Heather sipped from her glass.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." She smiled. "Yeah, he's back there, paying his dues I'm sure."

Frowning, Grissom placed his palms on the bar. "I need to speak to him."

"No."

"Heather, please."

"I can not allow you to interrupt the game, Grissom. I am trusted by these people to keep their identity and the game a secret, for more reasons than one. You certainly do not want to cross the men at this table. If you do," she sipped her drink again, "bad things tend to happen."

Rubbing his hand over his chin, Grissom sighed. "I just need two minutes of his time, please?"

Placing her glass on the bar the former madam now sighed herself. "Wait here," she said and walked away, disappearing through a door at the far end of the bar.

Leaning forwards against the bar, Grissom waited but never let his eyes stray from the door.

Several minutes later, Heather returned, Warrick following. Immediately Grissom stood straight, his expression grim and when the blacksmith saw him his face dropped.

"I'll leave you to it," Heather said.

"Thank you." Grissom nodded.

Nodding back her eyes flicked to Warrick for a moment before she walked to several customers seated nearby and began chatting.

"Grissom, what are you doing here?" Warrick asked, shocked.

Folding his arms firmly across his chest, the rancher stepped right up to his new hire. "I could ask you the same thing."

"How did you even know I was here?" The younger man scratched his head, then he realized. "You followed me?"

Grissom nodded.

"What gives you the right to do that?" Warrick snapped.

"You gave me the right, Warrick," Grissom tried to keep his cool, "when I put my neck on the line for you. And how do you repay me? By coming back to the damn game?"

"It's not what you think," the blacksmith responded quickly.

"Then what is it?" The older man felt his resolve slipping and took a deep breath. "You sneak out in the middle of the night and I find you at the one game that cost you all your money in the first place. What the hell am I supposed to think?"

"I'm not gambling."

Grissom frowned. "What?"

Sighing Warrick slipped his hands into his pockets. "I'm not gambling."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I'm working."

"What do you mean you're working?" Grissom was confused.

Shaking his head Warrick turned and leaned against the bar. "I mean I'm working. It's an extra chore for Sam, takes a little extra off the debt. I think it's his little way of embarrassing me for screwing him over. I watch the door, bring drinks, sort out female entertainment, if required. You know how these things are." The blacksmith rubbed his hand over his chin before looking his employer in the eye. "He knows it's hard for me to watch all that cash change hands and I can't get in on the action."

"Oh, I…"

"Look, Grissom, I made you a promise and I intend to keep it. You have to trust me. I made one stupid mistake and I don't intend to make it again."

"Alright, I'm sorry, Warrick, I…"

"Grissom," the younger man cut in, "you don't need to apologize. I guess if I were you I would have done the same thing. Just trust me, alright?"

Nodding sincerely, Grissom leaned next to his worker. "You better get back, don't want Sam docking your pay do we?" The older man now smiled.

Warrick smiled back. "Yeah, I better had. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You will," Grissom countered.

With that, Warrick left Grissom's side to return to his duties.

The moment the blacksmith had disappeared, Heather stood from her table and approached her friend.

"Everything alright?" She asked.

Grissom looked at her. "Yes, all is well and thank you for allowing me to speak with him."

"Good," she smiled truly, "and I will always do a favor for you, you know that, don't you?"

Smiling back, Grissom nodded. "I appreciate that."

"You always did."

The two just looked at each other for a moment before Grissom cleared his throat and spoke.

"I must get home."

Heather nodded.

"Once again, thank you for your assistance and I am sure I will see you again." He took Heather's hand and kissed the back lightly.

As he walked away, Heather followed.

"This way, Grissom," she said, "I'll let you out the back."

Grissom took one last look around the saloon and he became aware that the men who had been staring at him earlier had now gone. His eyes narrowed but he didn't think any more of it. He followed Heather down a dark, deserted corridor to the back door and she unbolted it for him.

"Goodnight, Heather." He smiled and slipped out the door.

He sighed heavily as he heard the door being bolted behind him. The night air was cool and refreshing and he inhaled deeply. Now, he felt tired. Walking down the back steps and into the yard, the rancher grabbed his horse and pulled him towards the gateway. The night had been longer than expected and it was certainly time to return home now.

As he walked into the alley way he stopped dead in his tracks when two men stood only a few feet away to his left. He knew immediately they were not here to chat. Their faces were obscured by a scarf and their hats allowed the rancher to only see their eyes.

Swallowing hard, Grissom quickly looked to his right upon hearing a cough and observed two more men now blocking his retreat back onto the main street. They headed towards him and Grissom's eyes widened when he spotted wooden clubs in their hands. The two other men also advanced.

Grissom released Dante's reins and pushed him back into the yard.

He knew he was in trouble and his heart rate suddenly increased.

"Look…gentleman…" He stuttered, "I didn't come here to cause any trouble." He then said quickly, looking from left to right, hoping there had been some sort of mistake.

"Well, you found some," one of the men growled.

Grissom knew his only option was to try and get back inside the saloon and without another seconds thought he bolted backwards through the gateway and back into the yard.

"Get him!" Was the only thing he heard as he raced through the yard and up the steps to the door.

It was locked.

He pulled his arm back to bang on it and was about to holler for help when several rough pairs of hands grabbed him from behind.

"Where do you think you're going, huh?" A voice barked and he struggled as he was hauled back down the steps.

"Help!" Grissom managed to shout as he was dragged into the yard.

"Shut him up," one of his attackers snarled but before he could figure out which one a heavy fist connected with his face and he fell to the ground with a groan.

Shaking his head rapidly, Grissom attempted to gather his bearings and pull himself to his feet but as a boot crashed into his ribs he fell back onto his face. He must have been kicked half a dozen times about the torso and face before the beating stopped but he struggled to keep count.

Several long seconds passed and Grissom could do nothing but breath in the dust beneath him as pain surged through his body.

"Pick him up," the same voice as before finally said. Grissom had gathered he was the ring leader.

Within an instant, he was dragged to his feet and held strongly by two of the men. He physically couldn't struggle now and he knew if the two guys weren't holding him up he would fall back down again.

The leader stepped forward and through heavy breaths, Grissom locked eyes with him.

"What the hell do you want?" The rancher wheezed, trying to catch his breath.

The man smiled and held out a hand to his partner by his side. He handed him one of the clubs.

With eyes widening Grissom struggled as much as his hurting body would allow but again, he was held firmly.

"Now…" The lead man pushed the club sharply under Grissom's chin, forcing his head up, "what do I want? Why don't you tell me, huh? You seem to be the one poking your nose into everyone's business; don't you know what I want?"

Grissom tried to shake his head but with the club almost cutting off his airway he couldn't. "No," he managed to whisper.

"I have a message for you, Grissom," he spat into his captives face. "Leave town and leave very, very quickly or next time we get our hands on you, the only place you will be ending up is in a wooden box." He pushed the club harder and Grissom closed his eyes as a sharp pain ran up his throat. "Do you understand?"

The man removed the club and stepped back, awaiting a response. "I said, do you understand?" He snapped.

Frowning, Grissom attempted to gather his thoughts. Who the hell was this message from and why him? What kind of threat was he to anyone? One thing he did know was that ever since the day his father died no one forced him to do anything. He was his own man and would make his own decisions.

"Go to hell," he spat.

The man smirked broadly. "Let him go boys," he commanded.

The two men holding Grissom released their grip from him and stepped back. The second he was free he winced and crumpled to his knees clutching his stomach. They had done a good job on his lower body as well as his face and he was sure a black eye would be greeting him in the morning.

He heard the men behind him walking away and thought it was over until he looked up.

He had no time to react as his tormentor had already raised the club over his head and brought it down in one swift motion. It connected with Grissom's skull with a harsh crunch and he fell forward with a thud, cracking his face on the ground again.

The rancher blinked hard but couldn't move as the pain surged through his head and a trickle of warm blood oozed down his face. He was still conscious but his vision was blurred. Suddenly, he felt his head being yanked by the hair and could just about make out the leader as he stared him dead in eye.

"Heed the warning, Grissom. There will be no more." The man spat in his face before releasing his grip causing his head to fall back to the ground.

Grissom watched through his impaired vision as the four men dispersed but then a fifth man appeared and began chatting to the leader. He tried to shake off his disorientation to identify the man but he couldn't. He looked familiar but he just couldn't make out his face. Then they disappeared.

Once the men were out of sight the rancher groaned heavily as he attempted to push himself up. The first time he failed and fell back on his face. Then he felt something at his feet and looked around. Dante sniffed at his heels before pushing his nose against his master legs, obviously urging him to get up.

"I know…" Grissom wheezed. "We have to go, in case they come back. I'm trying, alright?"

Dante shook his mane before neighing loudly.

The horse carefully trotted around his owner and stopped by his head. Dropping his head forward, Dante managed to dangle his reins in front of Grissom.

Reaching up, he grabbed onto them and Dante lifted his head, stepping backwards as he did so and within a few seconds he had pulled his master to his feet.

Once the rancher was on his feet he struggled to stay on them, swaying a little. "Thanks boy." He managed to mumble before forcing himself aboard his horse. It took several attempts to pull himself up, but finally he managed it and slumped heavily forwards against his friend.

"Take me home, boy," he whispered.

Knowing his faithful horse would get him back to the ranch without being guided, Grissom closed his eyes as they moved, concentrating on staying in the saddle. He tried to fight it but his heavy lids were battling him all the way, so he gave in and they fell shut. He just prayed his attackers would not try again as he attempted to get home.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara sat on the porch steps to the cabin. She had been there for almost two hours after yet again coming to collect on her nightly walk. She was confused when she found Grissom wasn't there but decided to wait.

Now she was getting frustrated. Where the hell was he? She stood and peered through the cabin window again, no, he certainly wasn't inside and she saw the rifle on the mantel so surely he wouldn't have left the estate.

She decided it was time to go and look for him but as she finished the thought she heard the sound of a horse approaching.

Casually hopping down the cabin steps, she caught sight of Dante as he slowly trotted towards her. She smiled, knowing finally, Grissom was here but then her smile faded when she saw him slumped forwards.

She ran to Dante and grabbed his reins, pulling him to a stop.

With caution she cupped Grissom's face in her hands and lifted his head. "Oh my god," she cried. "Grissom? Grissom can you hear me?"

He groaned as his eyes flicked open. "Sara…." He tried to sit up and suddenly slipped from the saddle.

She tried her best to catch him as he fell and they both ended up on the ground. Recovering quickly, Sara was on her knees in a shot and gently turned him onto his back.

"Jesus, Grissom." She eyed his face. Blood was dripping from the cut just above his hair line, a large bruise was forming over his right eye and a split lip glistened in the night light. "What the hell happened to you?"

Blinking hard Grissom attempted to think straight. Boy did he have a headache. "Doesn't matter," he slurred.

Shaking her head in disbelief Sara pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and held it over the cut on his head. "What do you mean it doesn't matter? Of course it matters."

Grissom shook his head and closed his eyes.

"I'm going to get Father," Sara said quickly and went to stand. She only got about half way before a hand shot to her arm and held firmly, pulling her back down.

"Please," he begged, "do not tell the captain. He has enough to worry about right now."

"Grissom, you need aid, let me get help or at least let me help you."

He shook his head again. "I'll be fine, just leave me be."

"No, you won't, damn it, Grissom. You are such a stubborn ass, you know that?"

His eyes opened and locked with hers. "Please…."

With a heavy sigh Sara checked the cut on his head again. "I will give you a choice. Either you let me tend to you or I fetch Father."

Grissom managed to frown.

"What's it going to be, Grissom?"

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for all your reviews. Each and every one of them is highly appreciated. It feels great to know I have such an amazing following on this story and the reason I put my heart and soul into it is for you guys :)**

**I hope Grissom getting his butt whooped didn't upset you too much; although the tip of the iceberg has now been broken off shall we say…….**

**Hi****t the button; let me know what you think.**

**M**


	19. Stay like this forever

**A/N: Thank you to mingsmommy for the terrific bet****a, as usual. I would also like to express my thanks to cropper1818 for reading this through for me and for her reassurance.**

Chapter 19

Conceding, Grissom managed to nod. "Alright, do what you will."

Sighing, Sara took his hands. "Can you stand?"

"I can try."

As she pulled on his hands he groaned as he was hoisted into a sitting position. Quickly, she slipped her hands around his waist and held with care.

"You are a lot heavier than me, Grissom, so you're going to have to help me out here." She informed him as she got ready to lift.

Grissom nodded as he felt her arms tightening around him and under any other circumstances he would have found being this close to her rather arousing.

"On the count of three, alright?"

Again Grissom bobbed his head.

"One…two…threeeeeeeee…"

Sara pulled and Grissom did his best to push up on his legs.

"Almost there." She grunted as she took on most of his weight.

When he finally got up, Sara kept her right arm around his waist while she took his left with hers and flung it over her shoulder. "Lean on me, I'm going to get you inside."

He winced as they moved and his free hand went to his abdomen where the pain once again intensified.

It took a while for them to get inside but eventually they managed it and Sara helped him to sit on the bed. She hovered over him and again inspected the wound on his head. Suddenly, Grissom was overcome with the urge to just hold her. Her chest was almost in his face and although he was disorientated, when her scent hit his nostrils, his heart pounded.

He looked up just as she looked down to him and he stared into her eyes, completely lost.

She smiled softly and said something but it just floated over his head. All he could see was her mouth moving, white noise floating past his ears. She frowned and then he jumped as her hand suddenly brushed tenderly over his cheek.

"Grissom, can you hear me?"

Her soothing touch snapped him back into reality. "Huh?"

"I said, I need some fabric, something I can use to strap your head. Do you have anything?"

"In the dresser, over in the corner." He pointed weakly across the room.

Standing quickly, Sara walked across the room. "Take off your shirt," she called, rummaging through the dresser.

Grissom frowned and looked down to his shirt. He was still staring at it when Sara returned carrying a bed sheet.

"I noticed you were holding your stomach," she began as she tore the sheet into strips. "So, I conclude you are hurt there, so I need to take a look. Take off your shirt, or do you need some assistance?"

Shaking his head, Grissom slowly began to unbutton his shirt. He felt odd undressing in front of Sara, even if it was for the right reasons but he didn't feel uncomfortable about it. Eventually, he pooped the last button and the shirt hung loosely from his body.

Sara looked up and the first thing she saw was his chest. Her eyes hung there for a moment before traveling south, that is when her jaw dropped open.

"Oh my…" She whispered.

Looking down, Grissom was also shocked as he scanned over his injured flesh. Four large bruises were forming on his torso.

"May I touch you?" Sara asked a little nervously, looking him in the eye as he raised his head at her question.

He simply nodded; watching as Sara slowly held out two fingers and tenderly pressed onto the damaged skin.

Closing his eyes again, Grissom wasn't sure whether he sighed or winced as Sara's gentle touch sent a shiver down his spine.

She continued to watch his face for any signs of distress as she carefully examined each and every sore spot.

"Well, I don't think you have any broken ribs, just some nasty bruising. I am certain however, with that gash on your head; you more than likely have a concussion."

Grissom's eyes flicked open to meet hers again. "How do you know all this?"

Sara smiled. "I'll explain later; first, I need to take care of this head wound. Why don't you lay back? I need to go and fetch some water."

He didn't even respond before Sara stood and hastily walked outside. Shuffling back with a slight moan Grissom did as requested and relaxed on the bed. Well, tried to. The problem was as soon as his head hit the pillow his eyes closed.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara dashed to the water pump.

Quickly, she picked up a bucket which lay by the appliance and pumped with haste, half filling the pail as fast as she could. Once she had a sufficient amount of water she ran back inside.

She noticed Grissom was now lying on his back and approached the bed, placing the bucket on the bedside dresser.

The sight before her made her heart flutter in more than one way. "Grissom…." She whispered.

No response came.

She rushed to each side of the bed, lighting two candles so she could see better then she carefully sat on the edge of the bed. "Grissom…" She tried again. Still, no response, he was very much out of it and oblivious to the world.

Even in the short time she had known him she could not imagine him ever looking this fragile, even in his unconscious state the masculinity he exuded made her pulse hitch.

Slowly, her hand reached out towards his face and the urge to just touch him was overwhelming. It was only as her fingers approached his skin when another trickle of blood floated down his cheek and snapped her from her thoughts. She had to halt the bleeding.

Swiftly, she checked his pulse, to ensure he was_ just_ sleeping. Satisfied he was alright she rummaged through the bedside dresser and found a clean handkerchief. Hers was now drenched in blood.

Grabbing a strip of the torn bed sheet, she shimmied close to Grissom's sleeping form and sat beside him. Softly lifting his head, she managed to maneuver him a little and placed his head on her lap. Carefully, she placed the handkerchief over the cut and held it firmly. Taking the strip of sheet she pushed him up and wrapped it around his head, forming a tight bow at the back so the strip held the handkerchief over the gash.

Sara just hoped the bleeding would stop now the wound was dressed.

Her fingers brushed lightly over the dressing before they moved to the growing bump over his eye and her tips softly passed over the darkening flesh. Taking another piece of the sheet she scrunched it up and dipped it into the water bucket beside her.

With careful tenderness, she passed the now cool, wet, cloth over his face, wiping away the blood and cleaning his skin. When she finished, she delicately slipped from under him and carefully placed his head back onto the pillow.

She needed to get his shirt off but it was going to be tricky. She also had the feeling he would not be impressed at the fact it was ruined due to the blood stains.

Eventually, she managed to remove the garment from his body with a little careful pulling and body rolling but her concern grew as during the removal of his clothing he didn't stir once.

Before continuing, she placed a soft palm on his forehead to check his temperature. He was hot and most certainly had a fever.

She sat back on the bed and took one more piece of material. Wetting it she placed it over his forehead, hoping it would help to cool him down.

Sighing softly, Sara watched him for a moment. His chest rose and fell in small spurts but she was thankful his breathing was almost normal. His abdomen looked sore though and she knew it would be a good idea to place some support around the area. She wouldn't be able to do that until he woke as she needed him to sit up to be able to place some strapping around his ribs and stomach.

For now, she had done all she could. She shifted to the bottom of the bed and stood. Softly lifting each foot in turn, she removed his boots and placed them on the floor. He was about as comfortable as he was going to get for now and she couldn't help but watch him some more.

She thought for a very long time before making her decision to lie down next to him. She just didn't want to leave him alone in his current state. Once her head hit the pillow and she stared at his closed lids, she just knew she could just stay like this forever.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom's eyes slowly fluttered open, widening upon meeting Sara's face, mere inches from his. Her breath was light and fresh upon his fragile flesh and he inhaled softly, feeling a pang of arousal in his lower body. His eyes closed as he took in her glorious aroma.

When his eyes opened he was no longer staring at closed lids. A pair of delicious chocolate brown eyes looked back at him. It was as if she knew he had woken.

Sara smiled softly at the bemused look on his face. "Hello."

He smiled weakly, swallowing hard.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Erm, a little confused," he admitted. "What are you doing in my bed?"

Chuckling, Sara turned her body, propping her left hand against her head to just look at him. She reached up with her free hand and ran her finger over the now visible bruise covering his eye.

He flinched.

"Do you remember now?" She asked.

Rolling his eyes, Grissom thought hard. "Ah…"

He remembered as he carefully prodded the bandage on his head.

"You cared for me?"

Sara simply nodded.

"Thank you, Sara," he cleared his throat, "but…I don't…mean to sound ungrateful… why are you still here?" He hesitated with his question, not wanting to offend her.

"I have my reasons," she smiled. "I just…" She now cleared her throat. "…didn't want to leave you alone. You had a concussion and could have easily woken and caused yourself further injury. I needed to know you were safe."

Grissom was sure he blushed but as Sara reached over again and checked the bandage on his head, he felt any embarrassment fade away.

"I'm going to change this, alright?"

Grissom nodded and watched as she swung herself from the bed.

"Do you know what time it is?" He asked.

Sara took another handkerchief from the dresser and shook her head. It was still dark but the candles were three quarters burned out. "I'm not sure, maybe around five."

Her eyes drifted to him as he sighed.

"You are not working," she said firmly. "I know what you're thinking."

"Sara…."

"Do not argue with me, Grissom." She walked around to his side and sat by him on the small amount of bed that he did not cover. "Can you sit up?"

He frowned but nodded, holding back the argument he knew he should be having with her right now.

"You are in no fit state to work," she continued, reaching for the bandage on his head and untying it. "So, if you would like to keep your mishap last night a secret then I suggest you stop being so persistent."

Grissom's eyes narrowed as she removed the dressing. Was she threatening to tell if he didn't back down?

"Don't look at me like that, Grissom," Sara sighed, pulling the dressing away. "It's for your own good. I am only thinking about your well being, alright?"

He gave in and nodded as she eyed his head wound; wincing as she lightly pressed her finger onto the damaged flesh.

"Well, it's stopped bleeding," she informed him, "but I suggest you keep it covered for at least twenty four hours. I can cover it for now but I'm sure we have proper bandages at the house, so I can get some later."

Grissom nodded again and kept quiet as Sara placed a fresh self made dressing over his cut.

"Thank you," he said softly when she had finished her task, "for caring for me. You didn't have to do what you are."

She smiled. "How do you feel?"

Faking a small laugh, Grissom shrugged his shoulders lightly. "Sore, headache, the usual that comes with being…" Suddenly he stopped, remembering he hadn't told Sara what had happened.

She sat next to him and took his hand, lightly squeezing it with her own.

Again, and even in his current condition, her touch sent a wave of electricity through his body.

"Someone really worked you over, didn't they?" She asked. "What happened?"

He smiled weakly but didn't answer, averting his gaze for a moment, looking down.

"You know you can trust me, _don't you_?" Sara frowned now.

"Yes," he replied sincerely. Raising his head he looked her in the eye. "I know I can trust you."

"Then talk to me, tell me what happened. What you say to me will not leave this room."

He thought for a long time while she gazed at him. "I was attacked," he admitted in a soft, shaky tone.

"By whom?" She said quickly.

"I don't know." He shook his head. "Four men jumped me outside the saloon."

"Four!" Sara was more than a little shocked as she watched Grissom simply nod at her astonishment. "Why……why would they attack you?"

Running his tongue over his split lip and feeling it burn, Grissom shook his head. "I don't know. They…." He hesitated again, dropping his head to avert her gaze. Did he really want to get Sara involved in this?

Sara's brow puckered a frown and she leaned a little closer. "They what….?"

He remained silent.

Sighing lightly, Sara slipped a delicate finger under her teacher's chin and lifted.

Grissom swallowed hard as her gentle finger raised his head so their eyes clashed again. The look on her face was one of affection yet tinged with concern, concern for him. He couldn't remember the last time someone looked at him in that way.

"Tell me….." Her voice was quiet and almost pleading now.

"They told me to get out of town," he conceded, "or else…"

Her frown deepened as she removed her finger. "Or else what?"

Working his jaw he wasn't quite sure how to say the next part.

"They threatened to kill you, didn't they?" Her voice shook as her eyes clouded with the faintest of tears.

Grissom nodded slowly, shifting to swing his legs over the side of the bed. He winced at the tight pain in his stomach and brought his hand to rest over the bruising.

He knew Sara was stunned at his confession but he was still trying to comprehend what was happening himself.

Suddenly the weight on the bed lightened and Sara moved to the floor. Kneeling in front of him she took his hand again. "And you have no idea who these men were or why they threatened you?"

Grissom shook his head.

"You must tell Father," she urged.

"No!" he said firmly.

"Grissom…"

"I said no." He pulled his hand away and pushed himself up, groaning as pain surged through his lower body.

Leaning against the wall, he inhaled heavily, scrunching his eyes closed, trying to dismiss the throbbing from his wounds.

Sara stood quickly and attempted to steady him, slipping an arm around him. "Jesus, Grissom, you shouldn't be standing."

"I'm fine," he winced through gritted teeth.

"No, you are not fine," she countered. "You are just too damn stubborn, get back into bed."

The rancher furrowed his brow as she glared at him.

"Please." She nodded to the bed. "Get back into bed; you will cause yourself more pain by standing like this."

Conceding on a sigh, Grissom stumbled back to the bed and sat down. He didn't expect Sara to reach out and touch his forehead and when she did, he jumped at the unanticipated contact.

"You have a temperature again and have exerted yourself," she informed him. "Lie back down; we will continue this conversation later."

"There is nothing to continue," he replied quickly.

Firmly folding her arms, Sara stepped forwards, right up to him, towering over him like no woman ever had. "Lie…down," she commanded firmly.

Giving in, Grissom grumbled under his breath before lying down on the bed.

Sara took the now dry strip of sheet which she had used earlier and moved around the bed. She dipped the material into the bucket. After lightly ringing out some of the water she laid it softly over his forehead.

He wasn't sure how to respond to such care and just watched her as she inspected his wounds again.

"Don't move," she instructed. Walking to the shelf on the far wall she grabbed Grissom's drinking cup and headed for the door. "I will return in a moment."

With another frown forming on his features, Grissom sighed heartily as he watched her disappear.

Rushing back to the water pump Sara filled the cup but suddenly, upon hearing a heavy breath behind her, she jumped with a screech, spinning around with wide eyes. Holding her hand to her heart she exhaled a heavy huff and Dante stood before her, panting heavily.

"Good lord, Dante. You scared me," she whined.

Shaking his head the horse stomped his back foot.

"Boy I'm so sorry, I forgot you were out here." She reached up and softly patted him. "I would wager you are thirsty, aren't you?"

Dante stomped his foot again.

Taking another bucket from the ground Sara filled it quickly and placed it front of the thirsty animal. "There, you drink and I'll be back shortly."

With haste, Dante lapped at the water as Sara ran back inside.

Grissom was sat up on his fore arms when she entered the cabin.

"Are you alright?" He asked quickly having heard her light scream a minute or so before.

Sara smiled. "I'm fine, Dante made me jump."

"Oh, I forgot about him."

"Me too," Sara admitted, sitting back on the bed.

Holding out the cup she beckoned Grissom to take it. "Here, drink, you will be dehydrated no doubt. You need to keep up your liquid intake."

He didn't argue and took the cup. The water was actually very welcoming. So much so he finished the whole cup in no time.

"Would you like some more?" She asked with a smile.

"No, thank you, that was plenty." He placed the cup on the dresser.

"Alright, now, you need to sleep. I am going to the house to pick up a few things and will be back in a little while." She double checked the bandage on his head and was satisfied with her work. "I will strap your stomach to give you a little support when I get back, alright?"

"You don't need to do that, Sara. I am sure I will be fine without…."

"Don't argue, Grissom. Please, just work with me on this."

"Fine," he sighed.

"Promise me you will not get out of bed until I return."

He frowned, lightly folding his arms, looking dead ahead. "Promise me," she probed.

"Alright but…" he looked to her, "…promise me this goes no further than the two of us, what has happened..."

Puckering her lips a little, Sara smiled. "For now, yes, but we will continue our discussion later. Are we in agreement?"

Irritated, but willing to compromise Grissom nodded his concurrence.

"Good, then I will see you in an hour or two. Make sure you try and sleep."

"I will."

Sara took one last look at him before she turned and left the cabin. She saw Dante, standing by the now empty bucket.

"Come on boy," Sara said, taking his reins. "Let's get you to the stable."

Allowing Sara to lead him, Dante happily trotted behind as they headed down the path.

Neither saw the hidden figure concealed in the shadows, watching as they departed.

**A/N: So how was that? Are they getting close enough for you? Will it last? And ooooh, who is watching? Let me know your thoughts :)**


	20. Accidents happen

**A/N: All my thanks to mingsmommy for the advice and beta and again to cropper1818 ****for the read through and help on the 19****th**** century bits and pieces.**

Chapter 20

By the time Sara had returned Dante to the stable and walked back to the house, the sun was rising and the estate was coming to life.

She hurried through the main door, hoping she could get inside before anyone saw her but she was out of luck and immediately bumped into the captain, literally.

"Whoa, slow down, Sara!" He exclaimed in shock, taking a step back. "Where's the fire?"

"Oh…I…" She stuttered, attempting to gather her bearings, not expecting her father to have risen so soon. "I'm sorry, Father, I didn't see you there."

"I'm not surprised, child, the speed you were travelling." The captain suspiciously eyed his daughter, pulling his pocket watch from his jacket. He looked at the time. "Why are you up so early? It is barely six."

Sara's gut rolled. What was she going to say? "Um, erm…well…"

"Spit it out, Sara. Why are you so flustered?"

She drew in a breath and blurted, "Grissom had an accident." She looked her father in the eye, pleased that she had managed an answer that, while not completely accurate, was not entirely untrue, either.

"An accident?" the rancher expressed concerned. "What kind of accident, is he alright?"

"Yes, Father, he is alright, he…we…well…"

The captain lightly folded his arms, a frown forming on his brow and Sara knew she had to come up with something, fast, he was already suspicious, she knew it.

"I couldn't sleep so I was up around five. I went for a walk and found Grissom on the ground by the outer field. It appeared something had spooked Dante, causing Grissom to fall off and he hit the fence."

"Is that so?" The rancher questioned.

Sara nodded.

"And you feel it wise to be wondering the estate at that time in the morning, in the dark?"

"Well, um, I didn't really consider it a problem, Father." She had to think quickly, think…think… "I knew Grissom was around, I saw him through the window a little while earlier."

"You did?"

"Yes, Father."

"Hmmmm…" He didn't sound all that convinced. "You say Grissom is alright, his injuries are not serious?"

Nibbling on her bottom lip Sara shook her head. "He has a gash on the head and some bruises but he will be fine in a day or so. I hope it's alright but," now she hesitated again, "I insisted to him that he does not work today. I really don't think he is up to it and I feel he will cause himself more damage if he does."

"And what did he say to that?" Captain Sidle chuckled.

"He was not very impressed." Sara found herself smiling now.

"Well, my dear, Gil does not like to miss work, he never did. No matter what the issue may be but I trust your judgment. If you feel he is unwell then, ensure he stays in bed and if he argues, tell him I said so."

"I will, Father, thank you." She leaned forward and lightly kissed his cheek. "You don't mind if I tend to him today? Otherwise, I feel he'll exert himself and I don't think he'll allow a servant to watch over him." Now, Sara grinned. "I feel he needs a little persuasion to relax and do as he is told."

"And you feel he will do as _you_ say?" The rancher scoffed.

"I think he will…compromise." Sara's grin grew.

"As you wish, my dear, I will ensure Conrad distributes duties around the estate. Do you need anything from me?"

"Do we have any medical supplies?" She asked. "I could use some fresh bandages."

The captain rubbed his chin in contemplation. "Hmmm, try the kitchen; I'm sure Rana put a few things away in there. She should be preparing breakfast, so you can ask her."

"Yes, Father." She nodded and turned, heading for the kitchen.

"Oh, and tell Gil I will pop by later to ensure he is resting," he called after her.

Sara bit her tongue at her father's comment. She would have to assure Grissom's story tallied with hers, so she increased her gait and hurried to the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen the smell of freshly brewed coffee immediately awakened her senses. She loved that smell.

"Good morning, Miss Sara," Rana looked over in the young lady's direction, taking her attention from stirring the eggs for a moment. "You are up very early this morning."

"Yes," Sara agreed with a gentle smile. She walked to the stove and inhaled the scent of the eggs cooking. "As usual, it smells delightful."

"Why thank you, Miss Sara." Rana now bore her own smile but one of pride and dedication. "But I feel you are not up at this hour just for an early breakfast, am I correct?"

"I am in need of some bandages, do we have any?" Sara asked.

"Why yes." The older woman placed her spoon down and took the eggs from the stove to prevent them from burning. She moved to a cupboard by the door. "Do you have an injury?" She asked taking a small wooden box from the third shelf.

"Oh no, I don't but Mr Grissom had a little accident and I just need something to patch him up a little."

"Oh, dear," Rana expressed her concern as she placed the box on the wooden table in the middle of the kitchen. "What happened?"

"Just a little fall," Sara replied quickly. Stepping forward she looked into the box.

"Is he alright? Is there anything I can do to help?" She stepped back to the stove, slipping the eggs back onto the heat and continued to stir as she spoke.

"Thank you but I'm sure I'll be fine tending to him." She picked up several bandages, cotton balls, gauze and a bottle of liniment, placing them on the table. "But if you wouldn't mind, could you put together some breakfast for him? He will need to eat."

"Of course, I will get a tray ready and have one of the boys bring it over when the food is ready. He is in his cabin?"

"Yes," Sara replied. "But leave it till around eight. He is sleeping right now; well he _should_ be sleeping, so I'd rather not wake him."

"Whatever you say, Miss Sara."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

After a change of clothes and a little freshening up, Sara grabbed her first aid supplies, left the house and returned to the cabin.

Entering quietly, she softly closed the door behind her, not wanting to wake Grissom if he was sleeping.

Alas, he wasn't and was sitting on top of the sheets leaning against the headboard, seemingly in a world of his own.

"Couldn't sleep?" Sara asked gently as she entered the room, placing her supplies onto the bed.

Slowly his head turned to look at her. "No," he said simply.

"Have you slept at all since I've been gone?"

He shook his head. "But I stayed in bed, as you requested."

Now a light smile graced his lips, a smile which Sara returned.

"How are you feeling?" She removed the supplies from the small wooden crate.

Grissom eyed up the items as she placed them on the bed, "A little better."

"Hmmmm…."

Why did he have the feeling she didn't believe him?

Walking around to his side of the bed, Sara passed her eyes over his abdomen. "Can you stand?" Her eyes drifted over his bruises.

"Am I allowed to?"

Pursing her lips, she picked up a bandage and held it up. "I wish to strap your stomach. It will be very difficult if you are sitting. Unless," she grinned now, "you would like for me to sit on your lap?"

With his left brow inclining upwards, he bit lightly on his tongue, a nice thought but never going to happen. "That won't be necessary," he replied quickly, clearing his throat. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he was about to stand when Sara placed her hand on his shoulder.

Slowly her other hand reached out, her finger tips lightly brushing over the bruise covering his right eye. "Your eye looks sore."

A feeble smile passed over his lips but he remained silent. It was sore; he just didn't want to say so.

She smiled knowingly and removed her hand. "Do you need some help to stand?"

"No," he responded on a hiss, pushing himself up from the bed but then he frowned when Sara sat down before him and leaned towards the items she had laid out.

"What are you doing?"

She didn't answer and picked up the bottle of liniment oil. "Just let me tend to you, I know what I'm doing, alright?" She looked up to him as he hovered frailly over her. "Please?"

He thought for just a moment before he nodded his approval.

"Good," she replied, popping the cork from the bottle and a pungent, earthy aroma suddenly filled the air.

Pouring a little of the oil into her palm Sara rubbed her hands together, coating them. "If I hurt you, you must tell me," she appealed to her teacher and again he bobbed his head.

Deliberately, but carefully, Sara smoothed her hands tenderly over his battered flesh, one bruise, then the next and Grissom's eyes fluttered closed as her cool, gentle touch soothed his scorching skin. For the first time in his entire life, he was sure this was as close to heaven as he'd ever got.

Even though he was hurting and this was all supposedly therapeutic, it felt good, oh so very, very good and he couldn't deny his pulse had hitched a notch.

As his tongue slipped from his mouth to skate over his bottom lip, his eyes slowly opened and fell upon the woman caring for him. Her concentration was immense as she worked her hands over his body and never took her eyes from her task, carefully ensuring she massaged every area that needed attention.

He swallowed hard, attempting to control the other sensations now building within him.

"Are you alright?" she asked as he tensed a little under her feathered touch. She looked up for a second and he met her eyes.

"Yes." He all but whispered and she smiled softly.

Removing her hands she leaned across the bed, picked up several bandages and began carefully wrapping them around his torso.

"You still haven't told me how you know how to do all this," he said, attempting to take his mind off her hands touching his body.

Sara grinned as she tied off the first bandage. "Well," she began, starting on the second bandage, "A few years ago I had a short courtship with David Phillips. He, at the time, was pursuing a career in medicine. He did very well, in fact." Leaning closer she wrapped the second bandage several times around him before tying it off just like the first. "He is now the town's doctor and he taught me a few things while he was training. I'm a good listener, you see." She looked up to him, a mischievous smirk forming on her lips.

"I can see that."

With a gentle snort she stood and eyed her handiwork. "How do they feel?" Running a hand softly over the bandages from front to back she stopped behind him.

"Good," he responded on a shiver as her hand passed over him again, "Very good in fact."

"Excellent," she sighed, evidently proud of herself.

Grissom turned to face her and looked deep into her eyes. God, she was beautiful, he just wanted to touch her, just like she had touched him but as he finished his thought there was a knock at the door, breaking his train of thought.

"I'll go," Sara said with a sweet smile.

Exhaling heavily as he watched her walk to the door, Grissom clenched his fists together and closed his eyes. What the hell was he doing? He couldn't fall, he couldn't. Why was he allowing her to get so close? Why Sara? Why now?

"Are you hungry?" He heard her ask as the door closed.

Opening his eyes and turning around he watched as Sara placed a tray onto the dresser.

"I asked Rana to send over some breakfast, you really should eat." She removed the lid from the tray and chuckled. "I am presuming your favorite cook thinks you should eat too, there is enough food here to feed an army."

Stepping up behind her, he inhaled her engaging scent before sighing softly. "You don't have to do all this, Sara."

"I know I don't have to," she admitted facing him. "But I want to."

Lightly working his jaw, he sought a response. He knew he should say she had done enough and that she should leave but something inside him was preventing him from doing so.

"So, are you going to eat?" Folding her arms, she raised her brow.

"On one condition."

"What?"

"You join me."

His answer was soft and sincere and when Sara smiled he was sure it was the brightest smile he had ever seen.

"I think I can manage that."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The couple sat on Grissom's bed and ate the array of food set out before them. Sara enjoyed eggs, toast and waffles while Grissom added in a little of the smoked bacon to his meal, enjoying the saltiness on his tongue.

"Can I ask you a question?" He inquired as he poured two cups of coffee and handed one to Sara.

"Of course," she responded, taking the cup.

"Why do you not eat meat? I have noticed through the meals we have shared that you seem to stay away from anything that was previously living."

Swallowing her piece of toast, she shrugged her shoulders. "I am just not particularly fond of the idea of eating something that once had a pulse. I don't begrudge anyone who chooses to eat meat but personally, I don't want too, never have and never will."

He nodded with understanding while sipping his coffee.

"Have you had enough?" She asked pointing to his now empty plate. "There is plenty more."

"I've had ample, thank you."

Taking his plate Sara placed it back on the tray with hers. "I ran into father at the house," she said, gnawing a little at her bottom lip before turning back to him.

"You did?" He frowned, placing his coffee down.

"Um, yes, he knew something was wrong so I had to say something."

Grissom's eyes narrowed and he slowly stood. "What exactly did you say?"

"He had me on the spot, Grissom, and I was worried, I had to…"

"You told him what happened?" He whined, flabbergasted.

"No, no…" She held her hand up in defense as he stalked towards her. "I didn't, I told him you'd had an accident that is all."

Taking a deep breath, Grissom tried to relax. "What kind of accident?"

"I told him you fell from Dante and into the fence."

His mouth dropped open. "You told him…I fell from my horse? How could you do that?"

"What? Why? It sounded like a reasonable explanation to me."

Rubbing a shaky hand over his chin Grissom sighed and sat back on the bed.

Quickly Sara approached him and knelt. "What did I do?" she asked, worry in her words.

He smiled weakly. "Your father knows me, Sara. I do not fall from my horse."

"Why? Everyone has accidents."

"No," he shook his head. "Well, yes, people do have accidents but I don't fall from horses, Sara, ever. I have never taken a tumble in my life and the captain knows exactly how good I am at staying on board. He will highly suspect you are lying."

With a gentle sigh Sara stood and folded her arms. "I am certain he will believe me or at least not question the answer I gave him." Turning she began to pace back and forth. "I know how much respect he has for you so, if he suspects another reason for your injuries he will more than likely wait for you to tell him, rather than ask."

"I hope you're right."

Sara stopped pacing. "Is it so bad if you _do_ tell him the truth?"

"I shouldn't have even told you, Sara." He stood with a light moan and walked to the mirror. "But you were so…" He stopped, rubbing his finger over his eye.

She frowned and slowly approached him, looking him in the eye through the mirror, "So what?"

"It doesn't matter," he responded shaking his head.

Taking a light grip on his arm she turned him back to face her. "It matters to me, Grissom, what I am?"

"Persistent."

"And you are stubborn," she countered quickly. "I was worried about you, I _am_ worried about _you_."

"Why?" he asked without even thinking.

Sara shook her head in disbelief. "I'll tell you what, _Grissom_," she almost spat, "forget it." She turned and walked to the tray, slamming the dirty crockery onto it. "You just do whatever the hell you want; I apologize for giving a damn."

Picking up the tray she started for the door but as quickly as his body would allow him to move, he was there, blocking her exit.

She scowled at him. "What are you doing? Let me pass, you obviously don't need me."

"Sara, I'm sorry, please, put the tray down."

"Move, Grissom," Sara half demanded but he stood firm and lightly folded his arms.

"No. Please, don't go, not like this."

"Why?"

"Because you are upset, I have upset you and I don't want you leaving like that."

Slowly, she lowered the tray and stepped closer to him. "Why?"

A heavy sigh fell from Grissom's lips and he stepped aside, running a shaky hand through his hair.

Sara watched him as he moved away only to stop to face her again. It was obvious this wasn't easy for him and he seemed uncomfortable.

"Because, I care about you."

She placed the tray back on the dresser and took a step forward. "Was it that difficult to say?"

He opened his mouth to speak but in the usual Grissom fashion the room was filled by only silence.

She stepped right up to him now, their eyes never parting. "Why do I have the feeling you…" she began but was cut short by another knock at the door.

They both automatically turned their attention to the knock before looking at each other once more and Sara sighed as she turned away to answer it.

Grissom sighed also, working his jaw from left to right but he was thankful for the interruption.

CSICSICSICISCISCISCSI

Walking to the door, Sara opened it to find Gregory standing before her.

"Good morning, cousin," he expressed with a smile.

"Gregory? What are you doing here?" she asked a little stunned.

"I just came to check that Grissom was doing alright."

Eyeing him suspiciously, Sara closed the door and stepped out onto the porch. "Is that so?"

Gregory nodded.

"I had the suspicion that you were not too happy working for him, why the concern all of a sudden?"

"Sara," he leaned against the rail, "I feel for any man who takes a fall from his horse. I have done it myself, it is not particularly pleasant."

Sara nibbled on her lip, word sure got around quickly regarding Grissom's _accident._

"You must feel for him too," Gregory smiled, "taking care of him like you are."

Suddenly, Sara felt herself tense. "I…I don't know what you mean, I'm only helping a man in need. He has no one and needs a little care; that is all I am doing."

"Sara, relax," he said quickly. "My only concern is that the cousin I feel deeply for is making the right decision."

Frowning, Sara tried to contemplate what Gregory was saying. "I don't know what you are alluding to."

Moving, Gregory leaned by his cousin. "I have seen the way you look at him, Sara. At work, at the dining table, I just…I…just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Gregory, look," she put on a fake, slightly bemused smile, "I don't…"

Taking her hands, he stopped her. "I'm not here to preach, Sara, I love you deeply and I just want to see you happy. Just know I am here if you ever need anyone to talk to."

Still a little confused, Sara just nodded. She didn't realize her cousin was so observant. "Is there anything else?"

"Oh, yes." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a book. "Uncle asked me to bring this for Grissom." He handed it to her.

Sara looked at it. The book was brand new, _A Tale of Two Cities_ by Charles Dickens.

"Just in case he gets bored in bed I guess," Gregory said, shrugging his shoulders as Sara ran her finger over the book's cover.

"I am sure he will be very grateful."

"Well, I better get back to work," Gregory informed her.

"Alright, I will tell Grissom you were asking after him.

Gregory smiled softly before heading down the steps. "Oh," he called back, "Uncle said he would pop by later this afternoon to make sure Grissom was resting, otherwise he would have to answer to him."

"I will make sure he gets the message," she grinned as Gregory disappeared down the pathway.

She stared at the book for a few moments before taking a deep breath and returning inside.

Grissom sat on the bed fiddling with his fingers, he rose as soon as she entered.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Gregory; he wanted to see how you were and," she held out the book, "bring you this."

He reached out and took the book.

"A gift from Father," she finished.

A small smile graced Grissom's lips as he looked the book over.

"So," Sara began, "what do we do now?"

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews. They always make my day when I receive them. So any suggestions as to what they should do now? Hheeheehe, I know what you're thinking – naughty people! I promise, it is coming**** soon…**


	21. Letting her help

**A/N: Thank you as always to mingsmommy for the beta and encouragement. I would also again like to express my thanks to cropper for her encouragement and read through and to all the readers who continue to support me through this story with your reviews**** and PM's :)**

Chapter 21

Grissom wasn't quite sure what to say. He knew Sara required an answer to her previous question but the response he so desperately wanted to give her would not and simply, could not, fall from his lips. He had to change the subject and just hope she would let the matter drop.

"I would like to have a wash. I feel…sticky and dirty."

Her eyes saddened a little but she concurred. "Alright," she sighed faintly. "Why don't you get started and I'll bring you a towel and a fresh shirt."

Nodding lightly, he dropped the book on the bed, walked by Sara and approached the door. Stopping, he spun around. "Sara?"

Slowly, she turned to face him. "Yes?"

"I…"

A feeble smile passed over her lips. "Go and wash, I will be out in a moment."

Now, he sighed. She so easily let him off the hook but she deserved better. He returned her uneasy smile and stepped outside.

As her heavy huff of frustration filled the room Sara returned to the dresser. She grabbed a towel and spotted a bar of lye water soap tucked in the corner, she took that also. Then her fingers rummaged around for a clean shirt. Grissom certainly didn't have many clothes and there were only two shirts to hand. She picked the navy blue one and folded it over her arm, taking a moment to herself before joining Grissom outside.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Managing to kneel by the appliance with only a slight groan, Grissom slipped his head under the faucet as he pumped.

A heavy sigh echoed from his lips as the cool water ran over his head to gush down his chest, washing away the burning heat currently surging through his body. He knew it wouldn't last long, especially now the searing temperature of the day was already upon them but for that point in time, he was content and enjoyed the moment.

Standing, he wiped the water from his eyes. When he looked up, Sara stood only a few feet away, her heavy gaze locked upon him. He felt goose bumps form on his flesh as her eyes passed over his wet form.

"Um," she stuttered, "here." Stepping forwards she held out the bar of soap.

His hand reached out and he slipped his fingers around the bar. "Thank you."

She nodded lightly and passed him the towel. "Do you need any help?"

"I'll be fine," he responded shaking his head.

"Alright," she returned, taking a step back as he returned to the pump.

It didn't take long for him to wash. He was tempted to remove his pants but with Sara watching he decided against it. That would just have to wait until he was alone. Within a few minutes he was drying himself off, feeling clean and refreshed.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Suddenly, the sound of hooves approaching caught Sara's ears and she turned around to see three horses trotting their way. She walked away from Grissom, who was still rubbing himself dry and approached the group, frowning when the riders stopped in front of her and she saw who the lead was.

"Hank?"

"Good morning, Sara," He replied, tipping his hat. "A lovely day, is it not? And you are looking as equally lovely, may I say?"

Her frown deepened and she took a step back, feeling a little uneasy. "Um, thank you, Hank, but what are you doing here?"

Sara watched as Hank caught a glimpse of Grissom behind her and his eyes narrowed.

"Your father said I could find you here. I didn't realize you were playing slave to the workers." He spoke bitterly, slipping from his horse, never taking his eyes from Grissom who had now spotted the group and fixed his eyes upon them.

"It's not like that, Hank. He is in a need a little assistance that is all. I am only helping an injured man."

"Hmmm…" Hanks eyes glued to Grissom as he slowly approached.

"And how did he gain such injuries?" His eyes flicked back to Sara.

"He fell from his horse this morning."

The two riders behind sniggered and Hank snapped his head around, causing them to silence immediately. When he returned his attention to Sara, Grissom was by her side.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The two men glared at each other and Grissom watched as Hank passed his eyes over his injured body, a disrespectful smirk formed on the younger mans lips.

"Can I have the shirt please, Sara?"

Sara passed him the shirt and he slipped it on, slowly buttoning it up.

"That's a nasty bruise on your eye, Grissom. Had a little accident, did we?" The cocky youngster mocked.

Glaring at his adversary for a moment, Grissom failed to respond to the question. His eyes then flicked to the two riders behind him and he frowned, recognizing them immediately. They were in the saloon the previous evening, he was sure of it. His memory was hazy but he was almost positive they had been there when he arrived.

"I asked you a question, Grissom," Hank almost spat.

The older man returned his attention to the arrogant rich boy and he felt his blood boil. "I don't answer to you. What happens to me is my business, not yours."

Sniggering Hank took a step forward, squaring up to his foe. "Is that so?"

Feeling his heart rate increasing, Grissom swallowed hard. No matter how much he hated this situation, he was in no fit state to get into a fight and as usual, he was completely out numbered. However, he felt reluctant to back down from this punk. Luckily, Sara made the decision for him.

"Enough," she quickly pushed herself between the two men. "You are acting like children." She looked to each man in turn. "Both of you."

She turned to Grissom. "Please," she pleaded, "just back off and go inside. You should be resting, not fighting."

He hesitated, glaring back at the younger man before him as he grinned back.

"Off you go," Hank chuckled.

Clenching his fists, Grissom was about to lunge forward when he felt Sara's hand cover one of his, a show of affection which Hank failed to see. His eyes floated to hers and he saw nothing but worry.

"Please…go inside."

He sighed but nodded, never returning his gaze Hank. Slowly he turned and approached the cabin.

"You need to be more careful, Grissom." Hank called after him. "Accidents _do_ happen and you never know when they may happen again."

Grissom only stopped for a brief moment at Hank's smug comments but then continued on course and went inside.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sara scowled at her so called friend.

"What?" He shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"Do you have to wind him up like that? Why do you dislike him so? He has done nothing to you."

"You are right. I apologize." Hank expressed his regret with an oddly sincere tone; one Sara didn't expect to hear and she took a step back in amazement.

"You do?"

"Yes," he smiled. "I'm sorry; I get a little carried away sometimes. I don't like people stepping on my territory, that's all it is."

Sara wasn't quite sure if she wanted to know what Hank meant by 'his territory.'

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, we are having a small gathering at the house tonight and I wanted to invite you to join me. You are always so accommodating to me so I wish to return the favor."

"I'm sorry, Hank, I can't. I have obligations here."

Sara watched as Hank frowned deeply.

"What?" He growled. "You mean him?" He pointed to the cabin with a sharp and firm finger. "You are turning me down because of _him_?"

"No, Hank," she replied sharply, "Not just him. Do not start with that again. I have much to do around the estate today as well as ensuring Grissom is alright." At this point she knew she was lying and dedicating all her attention to Grissom for the day but she simply had no desire to join Hank for dinner. "You know how much we have been struggling lately and at this point in time it's all hands on deck if we wish to get through these hard times."

Hank tilted his head and carefully studied the woman he so obviously desired. "_You_ are working around the estate?" He seemed shocked.

"I am and before you say anything, it was my choice, no one else's. I want to help my father get things back on track."

"Hmmmm," he muttered. "Still, a lady such as you should not be performing hard labor, no matter what the circumstances. What you need is a good man to take care of you and treat you right."

Pursing her lips, Sara shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I guess when I find him it will all work out." She so desperately fought the grin which was trying so hard to show its self and cleared her throat. "I have to go, Hank, but I thank you for the invitation, some other time perhaps."

"I _will_ insist on it, Sara. Do not think for one moment I would give up so easily."

"I wouldn't dream of it." She offered him a fake smile before looking to the riders behind him. "Good day, gentlemen," she said before looking back to Hank. "Goodbye, Hank."

The young man tipped his hat as she turned and started for the cabin.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

He never took his eyes from her until she disappeared inside.

"Looks like the lady turned you down again huh, Boss?"

With his nostrils flaring, Hank spun around quickly and pulled himself onto his horse. Removing his hat without warning, he smacked it into his workers face.

The rider's head snapped back and he groaned, looking to his boss in shock.

"One more disrespectful comment like that, Brad, and every lady will be turning you down because I will cut off your damn nose and feed it to your horse! Do you understand?"

Wiping a band of sweat from his cheek, Brad nodded quickly. "Sorry, Boss."

"You will be," Hank returned slipping his hat back on. "And no one turns me down, you understand?"

Both men nodded with haste.

"This is only the beginning," Hank finished as he spurred his horse and the band of three galloped down the pathway.

About half way down the path the young heir pulled his horse to a stop and looked to his men. "You two wait for me by the entrance, there is something I have to do."

"Yes, sir," they both said together and the three riders went their separate ways.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara entered the cabin to see Grissom pacing back and forth across the worn wooden flooring.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Stopping he faced her, running a hand through his still wet hair before folding his arms. "I'm not sure," he admitted.

"Why?" Concern highlighted her voice as she stepped towards him.

He shook his head and she stepped closer.

"What, Grissom? Talk to me, please."

"What did Hank want?" He asked quickly.

"He wanted to ask me to dinner and I politely declined but," she placed a soft hand on his arm, "that's not everything on your mind is it?"

Looking down at her hand he sucked in a breath to calm the tingling feeling shooting up his arm. "I really shouldn't get you involved in this, Sara." Looking her in the eye, he sighed. "Whatever I say could put you in danger, whether I am correct or not I…"

"Hey," she tightened her grip on his arm, "I am already involved and don't start with this again. You can not do everything yourself all the time and I can look after myself. Please trust me and let me help."

Biting lightly on his tongue he gently pulled his arm back and folded both loosely across his chest. For a long moment he searched her eyes with his own and he could see quite evidently how sincere she was and he surrendered.

"Alright," he sighed again. "Feel like getting a little air?"

"Sure."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

They walked out onto the porch and as Grissom sat in the center of the hammock Sara leaned against the rail.

"So, what's on your mind?" she asked softly.

Interlocking his fingers he looked at her. "The men who were accompanying Hank, I am certain they were there last night."

"Where?" she frowned.

"At the saloon."

"Are you sure?"

Hesitating, he tried so hard to remember. They were sitting in the corner when he arrived and had left when he had spoken to Warrick. Or did they? Was it them? Now he doubted himself.

"I don't know, I thought they were…I'm ninety percent sure."

"Did you see the men who attacked you?"

Shaking his head his interlocked fingers gripped tightly together. "Their faces were obscured by scarves and it was dark."

Stepping forward she knelt in front of him. "They could have just been in the saloon, there is no guarantee the same men you saw inside were the ones who beat you."

"I know," he admitted, rubbing his finger tips over his eye and wincing. "I just have a gut feeling I'm right."

"Why would Colonel McKeen's men want to hurt you or threaten to kill you for that matter?"

"Again, Sara, I don't know but if McKeen is involved somehow then so is Hank. I would advise you stay away from him." Grissom stood and walked to the rail, Sara pushed herself up and was quick to stand by his side.

"I do not trust Hank. Especially where you are concerned."

"You really don't like him, do you?"

"No," he replied immediately. "I do not and I just know Hank does not have your best interests at heart." He stared dead ahead.

"And do you…have my best interests at heart?"

Now, he turned his head to look at her. "I truly hope so."

Sara smiled softly and slowly lifted her hand to his cheek, brushing her finger tips over the base of his bruise.

"Your eye is still very sore isn't it?" She asked lightly.

"It's fine."

"Maybe I should go into town and see if I can get some calendula cream, it will help the swelling."

"Sara, you don't need to do that." Turning to her, he took her hands in his. He actually didn't think about what he was doing and when he felt her fingers entwining with his, he swallowed heavily even though she was smiling at him.

"I," he cleared his throat, "just don't think town is a very safe place to be right now, I'd rather you didn't..."

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Sara slid one of her hands free from his to then place a slender finger over his lips, silencing him.

"I can take care of myself, Grissom and this is something that _I_ want to do." She slowly moved her finger from his lips to bring her hand to rest on his shoulder. "No one dictates to me where I can and can't go, especially barbaric thugs who feel they can beat a defenseless man. I will not live in fear, Grissom or be a prisoner in my own home."

Raising his brow he nodded lightly, "Alright."

"Alright?" Sara seemed surprised.

"Yes, I agree with you and will not argue. It still doesn't mean I won't worry, just," he tightened his grip on her hand, "take someone with you and promise me you will come straight back and please, be careful."

Grinning lightly, Sara looked to the floor for a moment before back to her teacher. "I promise. As long as you," she moved her hand from his shoulder to lightly prod him in the chest, "promise me you will do nothing but relax while I am gone. No going anywhere, you got me?"

Lightly licking his lips he agreed with a slender nod. "I think I can manage that."

"Good. Then I guess I should get going so we can sort that eye out. I will be back sometime early in the afternoon."

"Fine."

Sara slipped her hand from his with a tender smile and turned away. "Oh," she stopped to face him again. "Father said he will be popping by to make sure you are resting so just make sure you are." With that comment she grinned cheekily and headed down the steps.

Walking to the end of the porch Grissom called to her. "Sara!"

Stopping she turned and waited.

"Please, be careful!" He just couldn't help the uneasy feeling in his stomach and wished she wasn't leaving the estate.

A smile once more graced her lips. "I will. Stop worrying."

**A/N: Why is it when you end a chapter with that line you have a feeling something is going to happen? Lol.**** Please keep the reviews coming, love em, love em, love em :)**


	22. Who could she trust?

**A/N: Thank you, mingsmommy, as always, for the beta and advice. Thanks again to cropper for your assistance in certain areas of this chapter, it is very much appreciated. Sorry for the delay in posting, I'm running a little behind and have a lot going on right now, personally. I hope I can keep my writing schedule steady and not get too far adrift. Thank you to everyone for the great reviews and comments :)**

Chapter 22

Hank found his target in the outer stables. He surveyed the area for a while to make certain he didn't get spotted and entered the stable when he knew there was only one occupant remaining.

"Good morning."

He turned and stepped back, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Just making sure the plan is progressing as agreed."

"It's not."

The rich boy's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean, it's not?"

"I can't do anything at the moment."

"Why not?" Hank asked his question stepping closer.

"Just get out of here, if anyone hears this I…"

"I said, why not?" Hank now demanded, cutting in.

"Because, of Grissom, alright? He is patrolling the estate all the time, even at night. If I do as you asked I will get caught and the whole plan will be blown. I don't want to spend the rest of my life in jail and I'm sure you don't either. There is just too much suspicion right now, we are moving too quickly and need to slow down."

Rubbing his chin Hank sighed. "You know _he_ isn't going to be happy about this don't you? _He_ was depending on you to get this sorted."

"I know and I will." He twitched nervously. "I just need some time for Grissom to back off. He is too wary right now. Let things calm down and I will get it done."

"You better," Hank growled, clenching his fists, "the first opportunity you get, you do it and keep me informed."

"I will. Do you intend to do anything further about him? He is a good man, just…"

Rubbing his eyes the rich boy sighed heavily. "You let me worry about that, you just concentrate on the plan or you will _never_ get what you want, you hear me?"

"Yes," he whispered. "Now you need to go before someone sees you."

"Do not let us down," Hank hissed under his breath before turning and sneaking from the stable.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

By the time Sara reached the workshop plot, _everyone_ was busying themselves with the ground work.

After announcing herself with, "Good morning, gentlemen," the group looked in her direction and sounded their good mornings in return.

"I'm looking for a volunteer to escort me to town. Would anyone like to accompany me?"

Immediately, Warrick stepped forward. "I'll go with you, Miss Sara, if," he turned to Ecklie, "that's alright."

"Me too," Nicolas quickly stood from his crouched position.

Sara smiled but Ecklie didn't seem all that impressed.

"Easy guys, you can't both go," he said taking control, "We have a lot of work to do here. This workshop can't build itself and we are already two people down today, aren't we, Sara?"

Why did Sara sense a hint of bitterness in his words? She knew Grissom and Ecklie were not the best of friends for a reason she didn't know but a little understanding would have been nice.

She glared at him.

"I thought you would enjoy being in charge, Conrad, is it a little too much for you already? I can always ask Father to…"

"Warrick, go with her and don't be too long." Ecklie cut in before she had chance to finish and turned away.

Looking to Nicolas, Warrick shrugged his shoulders as the younger man rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Don't have too much fun now will you?" Nicolas joked as he picked his shovel back up and stuck it into the ground.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Galloping down the driveway Hank shot through the main entrance to see his men waiting for him. He pulled up alongside them and wiped his brow on his shirt sleeve.

"Get everything sorted, Boss?" Wyatt, the second rider asked.

"No," Hank snapped in reply. "He says he can't do anything because Grissom is being too damn nosy at the moment and he doesn't want to get caught. If he does, we risk losing all we have accomplished and our plan will be exposed."

"Oh, thinks himself as the estates savior huh?"

Turning up his nose Hank spat on the ground. "Uncle will not be happy about this or the fact that Grissom didn't seem to get the message."

"Well, maybe we should send him another one," Brad cut in.

Hank thought for a moment, lightly kicking his horse he led his riders into the trees by the road and out of sight. He dismounted and roughly kicked the dirt in frustration. "Damn worker has to complicate everything!"

"You want us to do anything?" Brad asked.

"Just let me think for a minute."

As Hank found himself deep in concentration he spotted Sara and Warrick heading down the driveway and turning into the road opposite them, riding in the direction of town.

"Maybe we can persuade dear old Grissom to leave town through other means," he remarked, his eyes narrowing as he watched Sara move upon her horse. "Maybe he doesn't have to be the one to get hurt…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara and Warrick trotted into town and pulled up outside the store. After tying up their horses to the rail, they clonked up the steps to the shop but they suddenly stopped upon hearing Warrick's name being called.

Turning they saw Sam Braun across the street, surrounded by several of his body guards.

"Erm, Sara, will you be alright for a few minutes? I think Sam wants to talk to me."

"Sure, take your time; I'll meet you back here in say…fifteen minutes?"

Warrick nodded his agreement and rushed down the steps towards Sam.

Pushing the door open, Sara entered the store and walked up to the large wooden counter to her right and waited. Her eyes floated around the establishment and the array of goods stacked around her. As this was the only general store in town, everything you could ever need, you would find here. Things ranging from coffee, tea, spices, cheese, milk, butter and molasses to fabric, thread, lace, linen, books, tobacco, kerosene, rat traps and poison. Even coffins were available upon request and a few were displayed by the door.

Sara turned back to the counter and eyed the candy and long licorice whips laid out on its top. She had to admit she did have a sweet tooth now and again. Maybe she could even take something back for Grissom to cheer him up a little.

Suddenly a man popped up from behind the counter and Sara held her hand to her heart.

"Dear lord, Rory, you scared me," she gasped. "Do you have to do that?"

The middle aged man behind the counter chuckled to himself. "Sorry, Miss Sara, I was just sorting out a few things and didn't hear you come in. What can I do for you?"

"Do you have any calendula cream?"

Scratching his head, the store owner thought for a moment. "I'm not too sure, let me check out back." He stepped from behind the counter, "I won't be a moment," he said disappearing into the back area of the shop.

As Sara drummed her fingers on the counter and waited, her thoughts turned back to Grissom. She hoped he was resting. There was something about being in town that was niggling at her though. She did feel a little uncomfortable knowing that just a short distance away Grissom had been ambushed. She found it hard to believe however that there were no witnesses. Maybe she could ask if anyone saw anything the previous evening or even go to the sheriff. She knew he and Grissom were close friends but would Grissom be angry if she did? All in all, she didn't want him to get hurt again but could she speak of the incident to anyone in confidence?

"Here we go." Rory's voice broke her from her thoughts and she looked in his direction. He held up a small canister of cream. "Last one, we don't get much call for it, but we got a small batch in last month. It's fifty cents, alright?"

"Yes, that's fine, thank you."

Stepping back behind the counter he placed the cream into a brown paper bag. "Is there anything else I can get for you? Tobacco for your father, maybe?"

"No, thank you. I'm sure he is fine but I will take a few of the licorice whips." She pointed to the jar with a smile.

"Sure thing," he responded opening the jar. "How many would you like?"

"Surprise me," Sara chuckled, causing Rory to grin.

"Can I ask you something, Rory?"

He looked up as he slipped the candy into the bag.

"Of course."

"Are there any rumors or chitchat in town in regards to an incident last night?"

The store owner frowned, slipping the bag across the counter. "What kind of incident?"

"Oh, um," Sara hesitated, "nothing really. I was just wondering you know, any good gossip going around?"

"Miss Sara," Rory sounded surprised, "I didn't know you paid any attention to the towns gossipers."

"Well, no, I don't, Just…never mind," she sighed.

"Are you sure?"

Sara nodded quickly and picked up the bag. "Can you add this to my father's slate?"

"Not a problem."

"Thank you, Rory," she smiled sweetly and started for the door.

"Anytime," he called after her before she left.

CSICSICSICSICSICICSI

As Sara exited the store she stopped dead in her tracks when she caught a glimpse of Heather walking by. She watched as the former madam strode to her establishment to disappear down the side alley next to it.

Thinking very carefully about her next move Sara looked around. As Warrick was nowhere in sight she knew she had a little time so she decided to follow Heather. Possibly she saw or heard something the previous night or maybe she could find some clue to the identity of the people who jumped her teacher.

Her decision was made and she hurried down the steps. Slipping her goods into her saddle bag, she rushed in the direction of where she saw Heather disappear.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Cautiously, Sara entered the alleyway and her gut rolled a little. It was even dark in daylight; she could only imagine how dark it had been for Grissom. Slowly, she followed it down until she reached the gate to the back of the saloon.

Walking through the gate, her eyes fell to the ground and she spotted a little blood tainted dirt. She knew this must have been where Grissom was attacked. She bent down and inspected the ground a little closer, just in case there might be a clue, a dropped item, a piece of fabric, anything. But apart from the few dark patches of blood covered earth, there was nothing else.

"What are you doing back here?"

Jumping to her feet Sara spun around to come face to face with the saloon owner slowly walking down the back stairs towards her.

For a long moment the two women stared at each other without another word until Sara finally broke the silence.

"I, um, came to speak to you, actually; I saw you in the street and followed you here."

Folding her arms lightly across her chest Heather stepped a little closer. "It's unusual to see you in town, Sara, especially," she looked behind her, "alone. What do you want?"

Now folding her own arms across her chest Sara thought very carefully about what to say. "Grissom was here last night, was he not?"

"He was," Heather admitted. "Is there a reason for your question?"

"Did you hear or see anything after he left?"

Sara watched as the older woman frowned deeply, a bad sensation suddenly churning in her gut that she had made the wrong decision by questioning Heather. It struck her, all of the sudden, recalling in her mind's eye the last time she was in town with Grissom and how close he seemed to Heather. Now, she was bound to ask questions. She knew she had to depart and fast.

Hell, she didn't even know why Grissom was here in the first place. Maybe he had come to see Heather and sudden doubts about whether Grissom even cared for her like he said he did suddenly flooded her thoughts. Or was she just being paranoid?

"Did something happen to him?" Heather asked, with a hint of concern in her voice.

Smiling weakly, Sara took a step back. "I'm sorry, Heather, I shouldn't have come here; just…forget what I said. I have to go."

As Sara turned to leave, Heather's firm voice pierced the air. "Sara!" The younger woman stopped, clenching her eyes closed for a moment before turning to face the former madam again.

"Please," Heather spoke softly now, "Come inside and we can talk. I am not stupid. You would not come here without a reason or a concern. I care for Grissom; he is a good man and from what I can see, so do you. Maybe I can help." She gestured to the stairs with a tender hand. "Please…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

After watching Sara hurry across the street, Brad and Wyatt spurred their horses from the hidden spot around the side of the store and slowly trotted in the direction of the saloon.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Nervously, and a little unsure about what she was doing, Sara followed Heather through the back corridors of the saloon until they reached the door into the bar.

Pushing open the door, Heather gestured for Sara to go through and she did so.

"Take a seat, Sara. I'll organize us some tea." The saloon owner pointed to a quiet table in the corner and Sara nodded in agreement, sitting while Heather organized refreshments. She returned a few minutes later carrying a tray and placed it on the table before sitting down.

"So," Heather spoke as she poured, "What's on your mind?"

Shuffling uncomfortably, Sara's eyes drifted around the establishment. She didn't often find herself in a place like this, alone especially. The yeast filled musky aroma that floated through the air made her nostrils flare and not in a good way.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, "I don't think this is such a good idea, I shouldn't be here."

She went to stand but Heather gently placed a hand on her arm and held out a cup. "It is very evident you bear concerns in regards to Grissom, please let me assist you." She gestured for Sara to take the cup and with slight reluctance she eventually did and placed it on the table.

"Did something happen to Grissom last night?" Heather stirred her tea before sipping it.

Sara just played with her cup handle before offering a slender nod in response. "Yes," she admitted looking Heather in the eye, "Right in your back yard." There was a hint of bitterness in Sara's words, she didn't mean it to be accusatory but found it hard to believe no one knew Grissom was assaulted right outside.

"What?" Heather's mouth dropped open. "Here?"

Nodding again, Sara sipped from her cup.

"What happened?"

Again, Sara became hesitant about sharing the information Grissom had trusted her with. Yes, Heather seemed concerned, but could she trust her?

"Sara," the older woman began, "you can trust me, I promise you. Anything you tell me will be held in the deepest confidence. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize Grissom's safety; we have been through too much for that."

Now, Heather definitely had Sara's attention. What exactly had they been through together? She shifted in her seat; pushing her cup to the side she entwined her fingers. "You have known Grissom a long time?"

A small smile graced the saloon owner's lips as she obviously recalled some memories to herself. "Yes, we knew each other very well up until the point he left town."

"Do you," Sara nibbled lightly on her bottom lip, "know why he left when he did?"

"No," Heather replied immediately, "that is something I do not know and knowing Grissom, there probably aren't a lot of people who do know, other than Grissom himself. You see," she sipped again from her cup, "one thing about him is that he is very private. Yet he is a caring man. He keeps to himself and will not get involved in matters that are of no concern to him unless it affects the ones he cares for."

Sara listened carefully to what Heather was saying. It wasn't really anything she hadn't already worked out for herself but the reason he left his home still remained a mystery.

Heather took another cup of tea and regarded Sara with a critical eye before speaking again, "Why all of the questions about the past? Is your concern about whatever happened last night simply a ploy to draw information from me?

"No," Sara responded quickly, "I just need to be sure I am making the right decision by talking to you. Grissom has trusted me but I suppose that he trusts you, at least with most things, so I will also."

"You know, Sara, you have nothing to fear from me. What is in the past is in the past, I will not be an obstacle in your pursuit of affection."

Frowning deeply, Sara squirmed in her seat. "I…I don't know what you mean."

"Of course not," Heather smiled. "I must have been mistaken by the way you were looking at him."

Sara looked down at the table for a moment before returning her gaze to the older woman.

Heather smiled softly and held up the silver tea pot, "More tea?"

"No, thank you, I'm fine."

Placing the pot back onto the table, Heather leaned forward. "So, do you feel we can talk? I would like to help, if I can."

With a slender sigh passing through her lips, Sara took a deep breath, nodded and began.

"When Grissom left here last night he was attacked. Considering the blood spots on the ground outside, I am presuming it was there."

Looking shocked Heather slumped back in her chair. "I'm not quite sure what to say," she admitted. "Is he alright?"

"He will be in a few days."

"And has he reported what happened to the…" Heather stopped herself. "He hasn't reported it has he?"

Sara shook her head.

"Same old Grissom," Heather mumbled.

"Did you see or hear anything after he left last night?"

"No, I let him out and came back in here. As you saw coming in, the back area is quite a distance from here, so sadly I didn't hear anything."

"Do you think anyone else could have?"

Heather paused for a moment and thought. "Doubtful and even if they did, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't come forward. But I will keep my ears open. It's amazing sometimes how whiskey can help to loosen the tongue."

"Thank you," Sara responded sincerely.

"Anything to help," Heather returned, "but seriously, Grissom should report this. It is not a natural occurrence for someone to be beaten without reason, even in this town."

With a gentle snigger Sara stood. "Well, I have tried; sadly I have had no luck. He is so…"

Heather cut in, "…stubborn?"

For the first time since she entered the building Sara smiled, "Exactly."

The former madam returned her smile.

"Well," the younger woman began, "I must go and I thank you for your time and your confidence."

"Anytime," Heather replied as she stood. "I will show you out."

Sara followed Heather back to the rear of the building and thanked the saloon owner once more before leaving. She hurried down the steps and through the yard.

Exiting the saloon gate and walking down the alley Sara immediately became conscious of footsteps behind her and quickened her stride as her pulse hitched a notch. But as she walked faster, so did whoever was following. She was tempted to look back but decided against it and her quick walk turned into a full blown sprint as she sped down the alley with all the swiftness she was able.

With her breathing rapid, she ran out into street and managed a quick look over her shoulder. As she did so, unluckily for her it took her eyes from her course and she ran full force into a firm, bulky figure….

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnnn…. Ooooh, who's that? Is Sara in trouble? What will happen? Mwahaha!**


	23. He was going to kill her

**A/N: As always****, my thanks to mingsmommy for the help, beta and advice. My apologies for the delay in posting, real life has not been particularly kind lately. Also my thanks to cropper, for the words of advice you gave me for certain parts of this chapter. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 23

"Omph…" The surprised voice groaned and the air was knocked from his lungs.

Sara stumbled backwards and instantly held her hands up in defense. That was until her eyes actually met who she had run into. She slowly lowered her arms as the sheriff gawked at her. His expression was a picture; stunned would be an understatement.

"Oh, um," Sara looked back down the alley to find it empty. She frowned deeply before returning her attention to Brass. "I'm so sorry, Jim, I didn't she you there," she gasped taking a deep breath.

The sheriff's right brow climbed to meet his hair line as he slipped his fingers into his belt. "Considering your speed and sudden appearance from nowhere, Sara, I'm not surprised. Are you alright?"

Conscious of the law man's gaze passing over her Sara nodded quickly before checking behind her one more time. There was not a soul in site. Did she imagine the footsteps? No, she was sure someone was following her. "I'm fine," she lied looking back to the sheriff.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Brass now looked down the alley, obviously noting Sara's persistence on checking behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh," she stepped forward and into the street, "I came to pick up a few things from the store."

"A ha." Brass worked his jaw from left to right, his eyes narrowing a little. "The store is over there." He pointed across the street, "So why are you over here?"

"Well, I..." Sara hesitated before standing her ground. "…It's a free country, Sherriff, is it against the law to…"

"Alright, alright," the law man conceded, holding up his hands with a slender grin. "Enough of the third degree, but I know your father would not allow you to come into town alone, who is with you?"

"I'm with Warrick."

Folding his arms firmly, Brass looked around. "And where is Warrick?"

Holding in her frustration at the sheriff's obvious persistence, Sara responded politely. "He should be waiting for me by the store."

"Alright," Brass held out an arm. "Let me walk you there."

Sighing lightly, she threaded her arm through his. "Sure," Sara responded, shrugging her shoulders. "If that's what you want."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The Sherriff walked with Sara back to the store. Upon finding Warrick's horse gone, she frowned deeply.

"I don't see him," Brass commented, looking around.

"Nooo…" Sara sighed, "…me either." She looked to the store to see Rory sweeping the porch, "Rory?" she called.

The shop owner stopped sweeping and propped the broom against the wall. "Yes?" he asked with a smile, clonking down the steps.

"Did you by any chance see if," Sara pointed to the empty space by her horse, "Warrick came back and took his horse?"

"Oh, yes, he did. He asked me to give you a message."

"He did?" She was a little confused.

"Yeah, "The middle aged man pulled a rag from his pocket and wiped his hands. "He said there was something he had to do and he would be back in about half an hour. He said he was sorry for making you wait."

"Oh…" Sara wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. There wasn't much she could do about it if he had already gone. "Thank you, Rory."

"A pleasure," he replied and turned back to his cleaning.

A hint of annoyance struck Sara. How could he just go off like that? But then again, he didn't know what had been happening. She exhaled a heavy huff and slumped back against the railing.

"Looks like you need an escort home, huh?" Brass stated, giving Pandora a light pat.

Feeling her eyes widen Sara quickly straightened herself up. "Oh, no, Jim, you don't have to do that. I can wait its fine."

"Nonsense," he smiled. "I need to take the old horse for his exercise anyway, So, I'll take you home. Also saves you lingering around, alone. We can leave a message with Rory to tell Warrick, alright?"

Why did Sara have the feeling no matter what she said Brass would not give in on this one? Much like he didn't give up on anything.

"Fine," she grumbled on a sigh. "I just hate putting you through any trouble."

"No trouble," the sheriff replied with a smirk.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSCSI

Not much was said on the ride back to the estate. Sara avoided any mention of Grissom at all costs; her emotions were too close to the surface and she feared she might inadvertently slip and reveal something she should not.

As they entered the main gate Sara pulled Pandora to a light stop and looked to her new chaperone. "Thank you, Jim," she expressed with a gratifying nod. "I'll be fine from here."

The Sherriff chuckled to himself. "Well actually," he began, "I was going to come up and see how Gil was getting on."

Instantly, Sara's face dropped. "You, um…what?" she stumbled on her words, gripping her reins a little tighter.

"Is that a problem?" Brass asked.

"No," she replied immediately but on a heavy swallow. If she made it into a problem she knew the sheriff would be even more suspicious. Either way, whatever she did, she knew she was in trouble and Grissom was going to kill her, for more than one reason.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Feeling her stomach clench as they approached the cabin Sara just prayed to the gods Grissom would understand the predicament she had found herself to be in.

She dismounted quickly, before Brass even had a chance and rushed up the steps before entering the cabin. She found Grissom relaxing on the bed reading his book and he looked up immediately upon hearing her enter.

"Hi," he smiled softly.

"Hi…" She hesitated.

In a flash Grissom sat up, a frown highlighting his features. He knew something wasn't right.

"Are you alright?"

"Um…" She could say no more before Brass appeared behind her.

Feeling his pupils dilate when his friend came into view, Grissom stood with a heavy sense of unease.

Brass's eyes narrowed when he saw the rancher's current state.

"I'll wait outside," Sara quickly said, obviously looking for a fast exit.

"No, you don't." Grissom responded as she was about to back away, walking around the bed as swiftly as he could. "Not until you explain what's going on here? Why would you bring…" He looked to the sheriff unsure of how to finish.

"Nice to see you, too, Gil." The lawman firmly folded his arms across his chest.

"I didn't mean," he began but again fell short. "What are you doing here, Jim?" He finished on a sigh.

"Sara needed an escort home, so I obliged."

"She what?" the older man snapped looking to his student.

"It's not what you think," Sara said swiftly, "I…"

"You went alone?" Grissom questioned as he walked by Brass to glare at Sara, a hint of shock encased within his words.

"No," she whined, "I didn't go alone, Warrick accompanied me."

Looking back to the sheriff the rancher shrugged his shoulders. "So why is that Jim had to bring you home?"

Now Sara stumbled, desperately seeking the right way to tell Grissom that Warrick had just pretty much abandoned her in town. Even if he did have a reason he had still just left her and she knew her teacher was going to freak out.

Noticing her hesitation, "Sara….." Grissom probed, "…tell me…"

"Jim brought me home because I don't know where Warrick is, alright? He didn't want me waiting around alone, although," she glared at the sheriff before back at her elder, "I am of consenting age and don't need a damn babysitter!" She snapped now. "I'm tired of being constantly treated like a child," her final words were said in a huff and she stomped from the cabin.

Working his jaw from side to side, Grissom felt his shoulders slumping heavily as an aggravated sigh slipped from his lips. But he had no time to consider how upset Sara was when the feeling of Jim's hand lifting his chin caused him to jump. His eyes widened as he stared at his friend closely inspecting his face.

"So," the law man began, "want to tell me what happened to you?"

Pushing Brass away Grissom walked to the door and watched as Sara paced back and forth around the side of the cabin. He felt Brass approaching from behind and closed his eyes briefly.

"Are you going to answer me, Gil? Or give me some lame story like; you fell from your horse?"

With his brow reaching for the sky Grissom turned to face the sheriff. "Look, Jim, I appreciate your concern but," he shook his head, "I don't want to talk about this."

"Tough," Brass replied firmly.

The older man gave the sheriff his full attention now, scowling in the process. "What do you want from me, Jim?"

The sheriff stepped right up to friend. "I want you to tell me what happened. I know things aren't right around here and so do you." He sighed heavily and turned away, folding his arms before facing the rancher again. "This is my town and if there is trouble it is up to me to sort it, not you."

"Ah," Grissom retaliated with a sarcastic smirk. "So, it's about who's stepping on whose toes is it?"

"No, Gil. Damn it!" Brass snapped. "It's not!" He squared back up to the older man. "It's about the fact I already have one murder on my hands and I don't want another!"

Biting heavily on his bottom lip Grissom knew Brass had a point and exhaled a heavy breath. "Look, Jim, I…" As usual Grissom stumbled to find his response. "…I just need a little time to get my head straight. Just give me some time."

"Fine," the sheriff replied and the rancher sighed with relief but it was short lived as the Brass continued. "You have until this evening when I'll be back."

"What?" An automatic shocked reaction spilled from Grissom.

"You heard me." The lawman straightened his hat and walked to the door. "Get your facts right, Gil and don't play around with me. I will be back sometime after seven. That should be ample time for you to _get_ _your head straight_."

The rancher was about to respond but was unable as the sheriff opened the door and stepped outside. His spurs clinked on the steps as he slowly plodded down them and instantly, Sara looked to him.

Pulling himself aboard his horse he tipped his hat. "Bye, Sara." He smiled before tapping his horse and they slowly trotted down the pathway.

Grissom stepped out onto the porch and watched his friend disappear. He observed as Sara took Pandora's reins and turned to him. Their eyes locked but she looked away for a moment as she tied her horse to the porch rail.

Happy Pandora was secure she pulled her package from the saddle, shifted to the steps and looked back at him once again. For a long moment neither of them said anything and he watched as she nervously twisted her boots in the dirt.

Finally she held up the bag. "I got the cream," she informed him on a soft sigh. "I can just," she hesitated, "leave it here." She placed the bag on the first step with a gloomy sigh and turned away.

Feeling his heart lunge Grissom impeded, "Sara, wait," he said and as swiftly as he could he rushed down the steps, gently taking hold of her arm.

She stopped but didn't move and the rancher felt a cool tingle run down his spine. "Sara…"

"Yes," she responded coldly but still failed to face him.

"I'm sorry, maybe I overreacted and," he removed his hand from her arm, "I haven't given you the opportunity to explain properly what happened in town and with Warrick."

Now she turned to face him. "And?" she probed.

"And…you were right about being treated…I just worry, alright? Please, come inside?"

A tender pout graced Sara's lips before a faint smile rose upon them. "Fine."

Sighing with relief Grissom nodded thankfully and slipped up the steps, picking up the paper bag as he went. He opened the door for Sara and gestured for her to enter the cabin. She did so and he pinned the door open with a chair to let some well needed air into the now stuffy accommodation.

He opened the bag and looked inside. The right side of his mouth hitched a grin when he saw the candy. "Is this a new medical technique?" he chuckled pulling out one of the licorice whips.

Smiling broadly Sara shook her head. "Just a little something to cheer you up and," she pointed to his mouth, "it seems to have worked."

"Hmmm," Grissom's grin broadened as he dropped the candy back into the bag and took out the canister of cream. "We can save that for later. No treats before dinner."

"Oh?" Sara laughed, "Too bad."

As Grissom's right brow hit the roof, she chuckled again.

"You sound like my father."

"Where do you think I got it from?" the rancher sniggered.

"Pass it to me." Sara gestured to the cream and he handed it over. "Sit down," she requested and he obeyed, perching himself on the edge of the bed.

"So," he began, "you have no idea what happened to Warrick?"

Sara unscrewed the lid from the canister and her nose instantly caught the smell of marigolds. "In a minute," she informed him, "Just keep quiet while I attend to your eye."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Smiling pertly as she dipped her fingers into the cream, she softly placed her free hand under his chin and tilted his head slightly upwards. "Now, keep still."

"Yes," he whispered as her warm fingers tenderly passed over his bruised flesh.

It only took a minute or so for Sara to apply the cream to his eye and when she was happy she released his chin and popped the lid back onto the canister.

"Now, hopefully that should help with the soreness and swelling." She spoke as she closely inspected the wound and ran a gentle finger over it before pulling herself back.

"Thank you." He smiled gratefully on a secret sigh as her touch, as always, made him shudder.

"Anytime."

Reaching for the collar of his shirt Grissom popped the top button. "It's a little hot in here don't you think?"

Shrugging her shoulders Sara looked around the room. "I guess a little."

"Feel like taking a walk?" He stood.

Moving to the fireplace, Sara placed the cream on the mantle above it. "Are you sure you're up to it?"

"I'll be fine, Sara," he insisted. "The sooner I move around the better."

"Alright then," she agreed. "Let's take a walk."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The couple strolled leisurely up to the main field. Morning exercise for the horses was finished long ago so they knew they would not be disturbed by any workers. The horses roamed causally about the field doing whatever they wished.

"So did Jim leave without issue?" Sara asked as Grissom opened the gate to allow her entry.

Sniggering as he entered the field and locked the gate behind him he passed a gentle sigh. "No, he will be back later for the full story."

"Oh." Sara slipped her hands into her pockets as they continued their walk.

"Are you going to tell him?"

Now, slipping his own hands into his pockets the rancher shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure, I probably should and in a way he is right about my attempt to take the law into my own hands."

"Who ever did this, needs to be caught, you know that, right?" She questioned him. "It isn't up to you to bring them to justice."

Stopping her he looked her in the eye. "But will they be apprehended?"

"Well," she began, "unless you tell Jim the truth, probably not. At least if you do there is a chance."

"Yeah, just like the chance of finding Al's killer." He turned away on a sigh and began walking again, leaving Sara contemplating on his words.

After a few moments she caught up with him as he reached the end of the field. He leaned against the fence and folded his arms with a frustrated huff.

"Jim did all he could in regards to Albert, you know that, right?" Her question was asked with a hint of concern.

"I know," he whispered and decided it was time to change the subject as several horses trotted their way desiring attention. As Grissom reached out to stroke the glorious coal black mustang, his eyes flicked to Sara, "So what happened in town and I mean, really happened?"

Shrugging her shoulders Sara stroked the second horse now seeking attention from Grissom. "Warrick went to speak with Sam Braun which," she raised her brow, "I didn't see would be a problem. He was supposed to meet me back at the store but when I got back there, he was gone."

Grissom's eyes darkened. "Hold on," he tried to get his thoughts straight. "Where else did you go?"

"Oh, um…" She hesitated.

"Sara…"

With groan of frustration at her loose tongue Sara patted the horse away. "I went to the saloon and spoke with Heather."

"You what?" the rancher was astounded. "Why…I mean…Sara why would you do that?" He wasn't quite sure where his annoyance lay with this one. The fact she was wandering around town alone or the fact she more than likely had a private conversation about him, with Heather. Now that thought sent butterflies tingling though his stomach.

"I don't know why, really." She admitted, sounding surprised at her own actions. "I just thought maybe she had seen what happened to you. There was no harm in trying."

"And did she see anything?" He asked.

"No," Sara shook her head, "Buy she said she would keep her ears open. She seemed very concerned and said you should report it."

As the mustang licked his hand he smiled. "I thought she might say that and I am presuming she knows I have not reported the incident?"

"She does," Sara grinned, "and, she agrees with me."

Now Grissom frowned, "About what?"

"Your stubbornness and don't you dare deny it."

"Hmmm," he half growled kicking his heel into the dirt. "But I am still angry, understand that."

Shifting a little uncomfortably, Sara faced him. "Why?"

"Why?" he snickered cynically. "Warrick leaves you in town to do whatever the hell he went to do and you wander around alone, after everything I said, that's why." He kicked a stone which lay by his feet. "You just wait until I get my hands on him, I'm going to…"

Sara quickly grabbed his arm. "Please don't be too hard on him," she begged. "He has no idea what's been happening and he said he would only be thirty minutes. If it wasn't for Jim I would have just waited. Please, Grissom…"

"I'll think about it," he responded swiftly but he knew Warrick would be getting a piece of his mind no matter what Sara said.

She removed her hand much to Grissom's inner disappointment and looked out across the field. "Beautiful day, is it not?"

Sighing lightly, Grissom followed her stare. "That it is," he agreed sucking in a gentle breath.

"Did father stop by while I was gone?"

Grissom nodded lightly. "Yes, he did and yes, I was relaxing."

"Good." A soft smile fell upon her lips but then her brow rose as the sound of Grissom's stomach growling suddenly caught her ears. "Hungry?" she chuckled.

Feeling his cheeks redden a little the rancher rolled his eyes. "After that breakfast I shouldn't be but I guess so."

"I have an idea," she spun on her heels and faced him with a grin.

Tilting his head Grissom's eyes narrowed suspiciously but he couldn't quite fight the tender smirk that developed on his lips. She indeed had a mischievous look on her face. "And what might that be?"

"Why don't we stop by the kitchen and ask Rana to pack us a picnic? We have both agreed it is a glorious day and even though you are not capable of anything too physical, you can walk so," she held her arms up into the air, "why don't we just enjoy this sunshine and relax, while we can?"

"Hmmm," the rancher contemplated, rubbing his chin. "That's a very tempting idea, Miss Sidle."

"So…."

"Why not?" He shrugged, resigned.

Now Sara well and truly smiled. "So shall we head back?"

"Sure," the rancher agreed and they began a slow walk back to the house.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

As they stepped through the gate and to their right and away from the field, they failed to spot the figure, who had been watching them all this time, concealed behind the tree to their left.

Once they disappeared from site, Ecklie stepped out from his hiding place, with a firm frown furrowed on his brow. Making sure the gate to the field was secure he followed them.

**A/N: Hmmmm, is Ecklie going to ruin their day? I feel a little closeness coming on but will they be able to enjoy it? You know what to do…**


	24. Too close for comfort

**A/N: Okay so I was a little nervous about this chapter. First time I've written any seriously fluff in a long time so I hope it worked out alright. Just don't hate me for what happens after it, I promise what you want is coming very, very soon. Thank you to mingsmommy for the great beta as usual and to cropper for telling me I don't suck. Enjoy and please leave me your thoughts :) **

Chapter 24

" _. . . I wish you to know that you have been the last dream of my soul. In my degradation I have not been so degraded but that the sight of you with your father, and of this home made such a home by you, has stirred old shadows that I thought had died out of me. Since I knew you, I have been troubled by a remorse that I thought would never reproach me again, and have heard whispers from old voices impelling me upward, that I thought were silent for ever. I have had unformed ideas of striving afresh, beginning anew, shaking off sloth and sensuality, and fighting out the abandoned fight. A dream, all a dream, that ends in nothing, and leaves the sleeper where he lay down, but I wish you to know that you inspired it." __*******_

With a slight sigh, Grissom stopped and placed the book on the blanket with a light frown. This passage, as he finished reading it, felt so oddly familiar and he found himself deep in thought.

"Hey…"

The familiar, tender voice broke him from his trance and as her hand found its way to his cheek, his head turned to see Sara seated on the blanket by his side.

"Are you alright?" she asked, delicately brushing her thumb over his flesh. No doubt there was a little concern in her question. "You seemed to drift off a little there."

"Yes," he began, "I'm fine, sorry. I can just get lost in my reading sometimes."

"I noticed," she snorted lightly.

And there they sat for a lengthy moment, just looking at each other until, eventually, Sara cleared her throat and removed her hand from his face.

"Have you, um," she stuttered, "had enough to eat?" She looked to the food laid out on the blanket; it had been a feast and still plenty remained.

An extensive smile appeared on his face. "I have had ample, thank you. Rana always seems to go a little over board. I am presuming she still thinks I'm a growing boy."

"And you're not?" Sara chortled.

The look he gave her was priceless and she grinned. "This is nice," she admitted. "It isn't very often I get to do something like this. Well, at least something this peaceful and for this long."

"No?"

"Oh, no." She picked up a piece of cheese and nibbled on it. "If we ever have a picnic, it's usually a very formal affair and I'm bored after the first ten minutes. Either that or my father is trying to line me up with a suitor. We've been here for what, maybe three hours?" She looked up to the sky to see the sun was beginning to descend. "Three hours and no dinner dates forced upon me."

Chuckling, Grissom topped off their wine glasses with the second bottle of red wine Rana had thoughtfully placed in their basket. "So, you haven't found your prefect man yet then?" He handed her the glass.

"I wouldn't say that." Pouting her lips she took the glass, her words causing Grissom to almost drop his.

It was obvious she was smiling when she sipped from the vessel and the rancher took a heavy gulp of wine, in one, swift motion.

"Why do you look so worried all of a sudden?" Sara asked, fighting her amusement at his obvious, unnecessary unease.

"I…um…I'm not…I…"

She laughed and picked up the book with a slight hiccup. "Why don't you read some more?" She asked the question moving a little closer, possibly slightly tipsy. They were shoulder to shoulder now. "I like it when you read to me."

Nodding quickly, he took the book. As he began reading, he felt Sara's head come to rest on his shoulder and struggled to keep his eyes focused on the words before him.

Now, he was having an inner battle with himself. He tried to read; he really, really did but she was so close. The scent of her was delightful, but it was when her light breath tickled his skin that he felt himself becoming undone and placed the book on his lap.

Tilting his head, he noted her eyes were closed. They were provokingly intimate now, their noses almost touching and their lips mere inches apart. She was so beautiful. Then, as her eyes fluttered open, he was lost. Whether it was the alcohol or just the fact that they were almost touching, he was totally adrift within her soft brown eyes.

His inner self was saying "no" but as her lips parted just a tiny fraction, causing her breath to hit his face, he could no longer hold back his burning urge. Dipping his head forward the small space that separated them, he softly passed his lips over hers. It wasn't really a kiss, more of a brush of skin over skin but he had to be sure this was what she wanted.

As his forehead fell onto hers and she smiled, his question was answered and that's all he needed. Devoid of further hesitation he parted his lips, softly smothering them over hers, delicately, but with enough intensity to earn a gasp of delight from the young lady in his grasp. She closed her eyes, her fingers gripping tightly onto his arm as his hand slid to the back of her neck, pulling her closer.

When she smiled against him, he slipped his tongue over her bottom lip but suddenly, she tensed and tried to pull back. The sensation was obviously one she had never experienced before, but as he lightly brushed his fingers over her neck in reassurance, she relaxed into him and allowed his exploration.

Slowly but with a purpose, his tongue now found its way into her mouth and she moaned deeply. A feeling of major intensity was stirring within Grissom, a feeling which had not passed through his body for a long, long time. She tasted wonderful, like strawberries and deep red wine. It was a flavor he would not easily forget and found himself consumed.

But, as a gunshot boomed through the air, the couple's lips parted with a startled swiftness.

Licking her lips Sara smiled bashfully. "Father must be practicing his shooting," she presumed. "He does that now and again."

Grissom wasn't smiling. In fact, the gunshot was like a heavy slap of reality hitting him forcefully in the face and he stared at her with a blank and slightly fearful expression. What the hell was he doing? He couldn't kiss Sara; he had no right to do that.

Seeing the severe look on his face, her smile faded. "Grissom?" she began, unsure. "Are you alright?"

His mouth opened but nothing fell from his lips. Standing hastily he looked down at her and she stared at him with her own uncertain glance now. "We…" He fought for the right thing to say, "…we should go. It's getting late and I have to meet Jim." He swallowed hard and bent down, starting to pack up the picnic, avoiding her eyes at all costs and ignoring the pain from his strapped torso. "I should get you home," he finished as he continued to place items in the basket.

At a snails pace Sara stood, stepping off the blanket but never taking her eyes from him. "Did," she hesitated now, "did I do something wrong?"

Sighing, he ignored the question and pulled the blanket from the ground.

"Grissom?" Her voice shook. "Please look at me."

Reluctantly, he did as requested. "It isn't you Sara," he admitted. "It's just…I…I shouldn't have…we should go, please…"

Dejectedly looking to the ground, she simply nodded and he felt his heart tighten. There was nothing he could do though as he fought with his inner guilt. He simply should not have kissed her, no matter how much he wanted too. The two of them together was simply impossible.

With hurried hands, he packed everything up as Sara looked off into the surrounding trees.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The walk back to the house seemed hurried and uncomfortable. The couple didn't say another word to each other until they reached the steps to the main door.

Sara leaned forward and took the basket from him. "I'll give this back to Rana," she all but whispered, still failing to look at him. "I'm glad to see you are…recovering." With that she turned and walked into the house without a single look back.

A frustrated huff echoed from Grissom's lips as she disappeared inside. He desired her so much and simply hated himself for turning her away, but deep down he knew it was the best thing to do, especially for her. With his shoulders slumping heavily, he turned on his heels and walked away.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?"

Spinning back around, Grissom came face to face with Ecklie as he stepped out from the shadows. He frowned deeply.

"What do you want, Conrad?"

"You playing with Sara, too, huh?" the younger man insinuated. "Going to ruin her life, as well?"

Shaking his head, Grissom turned away.

"Don't, you dare walk away from me!" Ecklie snapped.

Stopping, the rancher faced his accuser, stepping right up to him.

"This has nothing to do with you, Conrad," Grissom just about spat in his face.

"Oh, you think?" He retaliated. "After what you did, you just think I'm going to sit idly by and let you destroy another life like you did before? Do you?"

"You are never going to let it go are you?" The older man sighed, stepping back.

"You are right about that," Ecklie growled, clenching his fists. "I saw you with Sara. I can see the way you are leading her on. Do you have no sense of respect for who she is and who you are?"

Grissom held up a finger, fighting his urge to become aggressive. "I'm warning you, Conrad, just back off. You have no idea what sense of anything I posses or how I feel."

With his nostrils flaring the younger man squared right up to his superior. "I know exactly what you are and if you weren't already battered," he looked Grissom up and down, "I'd…I'd…"

"You would what, Conrad?" The rancher took a light step back. He wasn't afraid of his subordinate but wanted to avoid losing his temper.

"I would smack you right in the mouth for starters. We still have much to settle." He pushed a firm finger into Grissom's chest. "I will not be happy until I get my pound of flesh, never forget that."

Feebly nodding, Grissom took several more steps backwards. "Then, I await the time when you feel you should take it," he sighed. "Until then, stay out of my business and matters that do not concern you." He didn't allow Ecklie a response and turned away but the younger man called after him.

"Our time will come, Grissom!"

With a shake of his head Grissom quickened his stride and rushed back to his lodgings.

CSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

Stomping into the kitchen, Sara found Rana peeling potatoes for dinner.

"Good evening, Miss Sara," the older woman supplied with a healthy smile.

Placing the basket on the table, Sara offered a weak smile in return.

Rana frowned. "Is everything alright?"

"Fine," Sara replied quickly. "Thank you for the lovely picnic."

"A pleasure," she smiled once more.

With a thankful nod, Sara quit the room. She wasn't in the mood to chat; she hurried from the kitchen and out onto the veranda where she leaned over the rail and watched the sun descend on the horizon. She couldn't get Grissom out of her mind. Why did he react the way he did? He was the one who instigated the kiss; it wasn't like she forced it upon him. She was so frustrated, she felt like screaming.

"Agh!" she shrieked, almost jumping out of her skin when she felt a pressure on her shoulder. With momentum, she whirled around to come face to face with Gregory, holding up his hands defensively.

"Hey, cousin, sorry, it's only me," he announced with a grin.

"You idiot," she growled, slapping him on the chest. "You scared me half to death." She pushed past him and slumped down on one of the wicker chairs.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned now, cautiously taking a seat next to her.

"I'm fine," she grumbled in response.

"Well, you don't sound fine and if you don't mind me saying so," he looked her over, "you don't look particularly happy either."

She smiled feebly but ignored Gregory's inquisitiveness.

"So, you didn't enjoy you day with the boss, then?" he dared to ask.

Giving him the look of death, the heiress to the estate folded her arms.

"That bad, huh?" the young man presumed.

As Sara thought back to how nice some of the day actually was, she smiled inside. Too bad it ended the way it did. "I don't want to talk about it, alright?"

"Did he upset you?" He asked, his body seeming to stiffen as he leaned forward towards her.

Inhaling a sharp breath, Sara enjoyed the evening breeze that whispered over the veranda. For the first time that week the muggy humidity that usually saturated the estate when the sun went down was nowhere to be experienced and the atmosphere was pleasant. She looked to her cousin. "I'm fine Gregory, so please, just, leave it alone."

Frowning at her, he sighed, "Are you sure?"

She nodded hastily. "I'm sure," she replied smiling softly before taking his hand, "I appreciate your concern but really, I'm alright." Standing, she gave a light stretch. "I think I'm just going to go to bed."

"What?" he sounded surprised, "But it's still so early. What about dinner?"

"I'm not," she shrugged her shoulders, "all that hungry."

Now, Gregory looked concerned again and Sara emitted a light snort placing a soft hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine." Leaning in, she kissed him lightly on the cheek, "Goodnight, cousin."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

En route for the stairs, Sara abruptly stopped upon hearing Rana calling her from behind. Turning around the head housekeeper approached and held something out to her.

"I found this in the basket, Miss Sara. I thought you might want it back." The older woman held up Grissom's book.

"Ah, yes." Sara reached out and took the book with a sad smile. "Thank you, Rana, I will make sure," she hesitated, "at some point, it gets back to where it belongs."

"Yes, Miss Sara." The older woman bowed her head before returning to her duties, leaving Sara staring at the book.

With a light shake of her head Sara tucked the book under her arm and headed for her room. Right now, all she wanted was to be alone.

CSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

By the time Grissom reached his accommodation, Brass was already waiting for him. His horse was tied to the porch rail and he leaned next to the animal.

"Evening," he declared upon seeing Grissom approach.

"Jim," the rancher replied with a slender nod.

The sheriff looked his friend over as he stepped towards him. "Had a relaxing day?" he asked slipping his thumbs into his belt. "You look a little better than you did earlier."

"Yeah," Grissom admitted, "for the most part anyway."

"Oh?" The older man frowned. "Did it end on a sour note?"

Shaking his head, the rancher looked up to the sky as it commenced upon fading to black. He always did like night time; the dark. "I don't want to talk about it." He tipped his head down so his eyes met the sheriff's once more.

Brass smiled. "I think you need a little cheering up," he remarked with a jolly tone and walked to his horse. He rummaged in his saddle pouch, pulled out a bottle of bourbon and held it up, "Drink?"

No hesitation even crossed Grissom's mind with his response. "I'll get some glasses."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom knew Brass wouldn't let lie what happened to him so, after several glasses of fine southern malt out on the porch, he told the sheriff about his attack the previous evening and his suspicions about Colonel McKeen.

After listening to his friend's story, the lawman rubbed his chin hard in contemplation. "Well," he began, leaning forward in his chair, "it certainly sounds like you have made more enemies than friends in the few days you have been back."

"Do you think?" the younger man responded sarcastically.

"Alas," the sheriff began before standing and leaning against the rail, "with no evidence to back up your suspicions there isn't a lot I can do."

Nodding knowingly, the rancher shrugged his shoulders, sighed, pushed himself from his chair with glass in hand and walked down the porch steps. "Why does that not surprise me?" He called back as he headed to the water pump.

Before he even reached the appliance the sheriff was already at his heels. Grabbing the younger man's arm he spun him around to face him.

"You didn't let me finish, Gil," the lawman snapped.

Looking down to the sheriff's hand gripping firmly onto his arm, he frowned deeply before flicking his eyes to his friend's. Brass got the message immediately and released his grip with a frustrated sigh.

"I didn't realize you had anymore to say, Jim." Pumping some water into his glass, he drank quickly. "This is one of the reasons I felt it pointless telling anyone what happened, nothing can be done to catch the culprits."

"Yes, it can!" Brass barked angrily now.

Stepping back in surprise, the rancher carefully watched as his friend obviously fought to control his frustration.

The sheriff quickly calmed himself, working his jaw from left to right. "Look," he started, "just let me make some inquiries. I will see what I can find out."

Again, Grissom shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you want, Jim." But the way he spoke, it was as if he was telling the sheriff he was wasting his time. Grissom knew more than likely nothing would come of his investigation.

"I'm trying here, alright?" Brass's frustration grew again. "If you had come straight to me after this happened, I would have more chance of finding something." He stepped right up to Grissom, looking him straight in the eye. "I know there is a lot happening here right now, but you need to stop being so stubborn." He prodded the older man in the chest, "And start talking to me. Do we understand each other?"

On a conceding sigh, Grissom nodded, "Fine."

"Good," the sheriff seemed satisfied. "But…"

The rancher's eyes narrowed. "But?"

"I suggest you keep your head down for a few days. Don't entice anymore trouble." The older man folded his arms and took a light step back. "Let me try and discover who and why someone seems intent on getting rid of you."

Rubbing his chin, Grissom thought for a moment. "Well, I need to go back to my place to collect some belongings; I guess that would count as _keeping my head_ _down_." He was also thinking this was the ideal opportunity to get his head straight in regards to Sara. Being around her was just driving him crazy.

Brass grinned. "I guess it would and it would give you the opportunity to recover."

"Alight," the rancher agreed. "I will check with the captain. As long as he is fine with it, I will leave you to your digging and be back in a few days." He held out his hand, "Deal?"

"Deal," the older man replied, firmly shaking his friend's hand.

_***** **__Passage taken from: A Tales of Two Cities by Charles Dickens_


	25. Setting a plan in motion

**A/N: Thanks as always to mingsmommy for the beta. Time to set the GSR in motion :)**

Chapter 25

Soon after Brass left, Grissom headed for the house. He wished to be prompt in talking to the captain and depart as swiftly as possible. Failing to get Sara out of his mind made him feel uncomfortable and guilty. So, the less time he spent with her father and more specifically her, the better. Not that he wanted to avoid her, god only knew how much he desired her, but he had to dismiss the absurd feelings running through his body. And, simply staying away from her was the only option he could think of.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Lying on her bed, fingers entwined across her lap, Sara sighed in frustration. She just could not get Grissom out of her mind. Sitting up, she reached for the book that sat on the bed next to her and she gazed at it. Opening it at the beginning her eyes scanned over the words.

"_It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the __epoch__ of belief, it was the epoch of __incredulity__, it was the season of Light, it was the season of Darkness, it was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair, we had everything before us, we had nothing before us, we were all going direct to Heaven, we were all going direct the other way—in short, the period was so far like the present period, that some of its noisiest authorities insisted on its being received, for good or for evil, in the __superlative__ degree __of comparison only__." __*******_

As she read the words to herself it wasn't her voice she heard, it was her teacher's. His reading was, well, in all essence, divine. Such emotion and passion went into every word he spoke as he recited the literature before him. She could just listen to him forever and that, considering the way he acted after their kiss, annoyed her but yet, scared her to death. She had fallen head over heels in love with a complete stranger who had now rejected her following the most intimate moment of her life. She threw the book down in annoyance, now unable to forget the way he had just thrown her aside.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Pushing herself from the bed with a disgruntled groan, she slowly walked to the door. Upon opening it she saw her father.

"Yes, Father?" she asked.

"Dinner is on the table," he notified her. "Gregory informs me that you said you would not be joining us."

"No," she responded.

The captain folded his arms. "And may I ask, why not?"

With a soft shrug of her shoulders Sara shook her head. "I'm simply not hungry."

"Nonsense," he grumbled. "You barely eat as it is. Now, I insist you join us."

"But, Father," she whined, but was cut short.

"No buts, Sara. I will expect you downstairs in five minutes. You must eat or you will make yourself ill. Do you understand?"

Bowing her head in submission, Sara nodded. "Yes, Father."

"Good," the rancher responded with a jolly tone. "Five minutes, no more." With that he turned and walked towards the stairs.

A disgruntled huff of annoyance spilled from Sara lips. Why couldn't she just be left alone? She stomped back into her room and changed for dinner.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Rushing down the hallway, Grissom moved towards the dining room. The unmistakable smell of roast pork and mashed potatoes filled the air so he suspected the family would be eating. Slipping quietly through the open door his suspicions were correct and indeed, everyone was enjoying their meal. Everyone that is except Sara, she wasn't there.

"Gil," the captain sounded looking up from his plate. He wiped his mouth on his napkin and stood. "Are you joining us?"

"Um, well, no, sir. I actually came to ask you something." He shuffled a little uncomfortably. "I'm sorry to disturb you; I can wait until you have finished eating."

"Its fine, we can talk now," the captain walked towards his aid.

Grissom's eyes scanned around the room, Laura was smiling at him, Nicolas was too concerned about wolfing down the contents of his plate to even spare him a glance but Gregory seemed to be staring at him and not with the most friendly of expressions. As the captain placed a hand on his shoulder his glance fell back to his boss.

CSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

Sauntering slowly down the stairs, Sara approached the dining room but she suddenly stopped upon hearing Grissom's voice.

"Can we talk outside?" She heard him ask and suddenly felt a queasy feeling churning in her gut. What was he up to?

Thinking quickly, she bolted into her Father's study next door and softly pushed the door closed, leaving it open just enough so she could hear what was being said.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Captain Sidle led Grissom out into the hallway. "So, what can I do for you?" he asked. "And how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better, sir, thank you," the younger man started. "What I wanted to ask was, would you mind, sir, if I returned to my place for a few days to collect some belongings? I'm," he pulled up his shirt collar, "kind of on my last shirt and I hate to borrow things. Plus I could do with getting well needed items, you know. I did come pretty unprepared for a long stay."

"Of course, my boy," Captain Sidle replied with a smile. "In fact, it will give you some time to recover from your fall, will it not?"

"I guess so," the younger man agreed.

"How long do you expect to be gone?"

Rubbing his beard, the younger rancher took a few moments to think. "Not too long, three days maximum I should think, if that's alright."

"Fine," the captain agreed. "I am sure Conrad is quite capable of looking after things while you are gone."

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Grissom nibbled on his bottom lip. "I'm sure he will."

"Then it's settled." The land owner clapped his hands together. "You'll leave first thing in the morning and return when you are ready."

"Thank you, Captain, and oh," the younger man stuttered, "I noticed Sara wasn't in the dining room, can you give her a message for me, please?"

"Of course."

"Could you just, thank her for me? For her assistance and care." Grissom took a light swallow attempting to get out the right words without letting anything slip in regards to his real feelings. "What she did for me really means a lot and I didn't get the opportunity to say that to her."

"That's nice, Gil," the older man smiled gratefully. "I will indeed pass on your message."

Grissom nodded his appreciation.

"Now," the captain continued, "are you sure you will not join us for dinner?"

"I'm sure; I have things to get ready for the trip."

"As you wish." The older rancher pointed to the kitchen. "Make sure you ask Rana to pack you some supplies for the trip, alright?"

Smiling thankfully the younger man nodded again. "I will indeed."

"Well, I will more than likely see you before you go," the captain informed his worker, "so until then."

"Yes, Captain."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara listened carefully to every word Grissom said but she wasn't quite sure how to interpret it. He sounded grateful yet, he was running away from her and she knew it. Just going to collect belongings was a simple excuse. Well, he wasn't about to get away with it. Sara Sidle didn't give in quite so easily.

She had a plan.

As she listened to her father saying goodnight to Grissom she waited until the sound of her teacher's boots disappeared from ear shot before exiting the study. Walking casually into the dining room she sat in between her cousins.

"Ah, Sara," the captain spotted his daughter as she entered and looked in her direction, "Nice of you to join us."

With a mock smile, Sara took a plate from the center of the table and spooned some vegetables onto it.

"You just missed Grissom," Gregory mumbled through a mouthful of corn.

"Oh, did I?" She pretended to sound disappointed. "What a shame." She looked to her father. "He's not joining us for dinner?"

The Captain shook his head. "He has things to do."

Whispering a fake, "oh," she nibbled on some potato but then wondered why her father hadn't mentioned Grissom was going away. Nimbly shrugging her shoulders, she realized she didn't really care because all that mattered was _her_ plan and not _his_. She did need to find something out though.

"Oh, Father," she began and he looked up. "I meant to ask this before but forgot. Where is Grissom is from? You know, where he lives when he isn't here?"

"Just outside Washington, near Virginia," the rancher responded, wiping his mouth on his napkin.

Sara smiled her thanks for the answer and ate quickly, knowing she had things to prepare.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

En route back to his cabin Grissom stopped by the staff quarters, knowing exactly where he was heading. He found Warrick's room and knocked lightly. Several moments passed before the door slowly opened and the young worker appeared buttoning up his shirt. He seemed a little surprised to see his boss.

"Oh, Grissom, how are you feeling?"

Working his jaw, Grissom pushed passed the younger man and didn't offer a response.

"Is everything alright?" Warrick sounded concerned.

"No, Warrick. Everything isn't alright." The rancher snapped squaring up to his apprentice. "What the hell are you playing at, again?" He growled.

"I…well…" The younger man struggled for an answer, "…um…what?"

"You escorted Sara to town this morning?"

"Oh." The worker now knew exactly what his employer was getting at.

"Oh? Is that all you have to say?" The older man questioned. "So, you feel abandoning the captain's daughter in town is simply merit of an, oh?"

"No," Warrick replied immediately. "Grissom I didn't abandon her, I just had to…"

"I don't care," Grissom barked and stepped back towards the door, "Just know one thing." He pointed a sharp finger at his hire. "You let me down just one more time and you are through here. You never, ever leave Sara when you are her chaperone. Do you hear me?"

Bowing his head in embarrassment, Warrick nodded. "Yes, sir, I understand."

Grissom didn't utter another word and slammed the door behind him as he left.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The occupants of the Sidle residence retired for the evening. Sara had gone to bed first, followed by Nicolas, her mother and father. Gregory had decided to read outside for a while before his eyes began to falter and bedtime called to him.

The young worker strolled up the stairs with a gratifying yawn and stretched when he reached the top. En route to his room, he was suddenly taken aback when Sara's door flung open and she grabbed his arm, yanking him inside.

"Sara!" He gasped in surprise.

"Shush…" She urged placing a gentle finger over his lips. "Quiet or you'll wake the house."

"What are you doing?" He all but whispered.

"I need you to do something for me," she responded walking to her bed and picking up an envelope.

His eyes followed her and a light frown formed on his brow. "Couldn't it wait until the morning?"

"No." Her reply was flat and to the point as she approached him again. Holding out the envelope she urged him to take it.

"What's this?" he asked taking the envelope.

Smiling mischievously she slipped her hands onto her cousin's shoulders. "I need you to give this to me in the morning, say a messenger brought it."

Shaking his head, Gregory looked at her confused. "I don't understand. What is it?"

"It doesn't matter what it is but what I need you to do is to get up really early, before everyone else. That way the messenger could have arrived before anyone else saw him. Say you couldn't sleep or something if anyone asks." She slipped her hands free and walked towards the window, looking out. "Then," she faced her cousin again, "just act innocent during breakfast and give me the envelope. I'll take care of the rest."

Looking bemused, Gregory slipped towards her. "What are you doing, Sara?"

"Please, Gregory," she begged, "Just, do this for me."

Exhaling a heavy sigh, he shrugged his shoulders, "Alright."

"Oh, thank you." She leapt forward and pulled him into a tight embrace causing him to chuckle.

"I just," he slowly pulled away, looking her in the eye, "I hope you know what you are doing." He frowned. "Whatever it is you're doing."

Sara grinned. "I know exactly what I'm doing."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Morning came all too slowly for Sara. She hadn't slept at all and spent most of the night staring through the window. She knew, however, upon seeing Gregory exit the house shortly before dawn that he had lived up to his promise. A tingle of excitement washed over her when she realized she was actually going to attempt this but then nerves struck. What if _he_ refused or her father wouldn't allow it to happen? Or worse, someone found out the whole thing was a lie?

Well, she wasn't about to change her mind and as the sun began its ascent she hurried to get dressed. Ready and eager to put her plan into action.

CSICSICISCSICSICSICSI

Once dressed, she waited until everyone awoke before making a move. Giving it a few minutes after the final footsteps passed by her door, she departed her room and proceeded straight to the dining room.

Slipping inside she noted Nicolas, her mother and father were already seated at the table and drinking coffee but Gregory was still to arrive.

"Good morning," the captain announced to his daughter as she sat and placed her napkin on her lap.

"Good morning, everyone," she responded with a cheerful smile.

"I see you are feeling better," the older man at the table presumed as he placed another spoonful of sugar into his cup.

With a wispy frown highlighting her face she looked back to her father in confusion. "Better?" she questioned. "I don't recall being unwell, Father."

Before the captain could continue the conversation Gregory entered wiping his brow. "Sorry, I'm late," he apologized, removing his gloves.

"Where have you been?" Nicolas asked, looking his brother up and down. "And what time did you rise? I didn't even hear you get up."

"Couldn't sleep," the younger man responded taking a seat. His eyes flicked to Sara and she smiled gently. "So, I decided to get any early start at the workshop."

"I am, impressed," the captain cut in. "Nice to see you eager at last."

Smiling to herself, Sara took the coffee pot and poured herself a cup. "Coffee?" she asked her youngest cousin, holding up the pot.

He nodded and pushed over his cup.

"Will we be getting to the breeding program as soon as Grissom is fit for work, Father?" She poured Gregory's coffee and placed the pot back on the table before returning her glance to the captain. "I know he won't be well enough just yet for work but…" Sara was crafty with her questioning; giving the impression she was of complete innocence in regards to knowing Grissom would be leaving. She didn't get the opportunity to finish.

"Actually," the rancher began, "he will not be returning to work for several days. He will be leaving this morning to return home."

Everyone looked at the captain in surprise and Sara attempted to look as equally shocked.

"Why?" Laura was first to ask, just as Rana and another servant brought in several silver platters of breakfast foods.

"Just to collect a few belongings," he responded quickly, licking his lips as his nostrils caught the aroma of the delicious smoked bacon set down before him. "He will only be gone a few days."

"Oh, well, at least it will give him some time to recover," the lady of the house finished.

"That it will," the captain agreed, "and," he continued, "it will give you boys the opportunity to shine while he is gone. Show me you do not need to be told what to do all the time."

"Yes, Uncle," the two boys sounded together.

The housekeeper finished laying out breakfast and asked if there was anything more the family needed. The captain excused her and urged everyone to dig in before the food went cold. They all did so and the younger boys at the table piled their plates high while Sara was content with just a little scrambled egg and toast.

As they ate Gregory casually reached into his pocket and pulled out Sara's envelope. "Oh," he started, "I almost forgot." He held the envelope out to Sara. "A messenger came earlier and brought you this."

"For me?" she asked innocently taking the envelope.

Rolling his eyes, Gregory went back to his breakfast and mumbled a, "Yes."

"Ooohhh." Sara wiggled a little in her seat pretending to be excited. It wasn't often she got mail and although it was all an act, she wanted it to look realistic.

The entire table, well, apart from Gregory, looked on keenly, obviously intrigued as to who the message was from.

"Well?" Captain Sidle asked.

Looking up from her letter Sara met her father's glance.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"A letter from my dear friend Elizabeth," she informed the group and pretended to continue reading.

"How is she finding Virginia?" Laura asked, sipping on her coffee.

Sara didn't answer and seemed transfixed by the epistle.

"Sara?" her mother questioned and she eventually looked up from her reading.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, Mother," she stuttered. "May I please be excused? I would like to read this in private, if that's alright?"

Her parents looked at each other with equal quizzical looks on their faces.

"Is everything alright?" the captain asked his daughter.

"I'm not sure. May I?" She stood and waited for her father's approval to be excused.

"As you wish," he nodded. "But, I require an explanation afterwards."

"Yes, Father," Sara replied immediately and hurried from the dining room. Once clear of prying eyes she leaned heavily against the corridor wall and exhaled a content but slightly nervous breath. A smile crossed her lips as she held the piece of paper tightly in her hand.

So far, so good.

Now, for the next step….

_***** **__Passage taken from: A Tales of Two Cities by Charles Dickens_

**A/N: Hmmm, what is Sara up too and how will Grissom react? ****Let me know how you think the story is going :)**


	26. I'm going with you

**A/N: Thank you mingsmommy for yet another amazing beta. Thank you to everyone for the great reviews, please keep them coming. Your thoughts and words are always appreciated. **

Chapter 26

After a good ten minutes Sara returned to the dining room with a seriously concerned look on her face.

"Is everything alright?" the captain asked as she returned to her seat.

"Not really," she sighed in response.

The entire family looked at her.

"Why?" Lara asked apprehensively, leaning forward in her seat.

"May I…" Sara stopped and looked to her cousins, "discuss this with you in private?"

Gregory's brow hit the ceiling as his cousin made her request. "No offense, boys." She quickly held up her hand apologetically. "But this is sort of, personal."

"Alright." The captain stood. "We can talk in the study, honey?" He looked to his wife and she nodded her agreement, standing also.

A satisfying smile passed over Sara lips as she followed her parents out of the room but she stopped when she heard Gregory.

"Sara what are you doing?" he hissed.

Flapping her hand at him she told him to shush. "I'll explain later, just keep quiet." She offered him no other form of explanation and rushed towards the study.

He sighed, irritated and glanced at his brother who just looked completely baffled. "Do you know what's going on here?" Nicolas asked.

Shaking his head the younger man drummed his fingers on the table. "No," he half lied but he was indeed very curious to find out _exactly_ what his cousin was up to.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Hurrying into the study Sara closed the door behind her and exhaled a hearty sigh. Her parents stood next to each other and waited in obvious interest to find out what the issue was.

"So, is everything alright?" Laura questioned.

"Well, you know how close Elizabeth and I are?" she asked with a tender smile

"Yes," her father replied. "Best of friends and I know you have missed each other since she moved away last year."

Sara nodded in agreement. "She is in desperate need of a friend right now." She walked past her parents and towards the desk. Turning, she casually leaned upon the furniture. "She is very down after her accident and her husband is away on business."

"What accident?" Laura enquired.

"She broke her leg several weeks ago and is still recovering," Sara lied.

"Oh, dear," the captain exclaimed softly. "But I don't quite understand where you are going with this."

"I would like to go and visit her, give her a little support. She really needs cheering up."

The rancher gently folded his arms. "I don't know, Sara."

"Please, Father," she begged before looking to Laura, "Mother?"

"I'm not sure, Sara, and you know this is your father's decision, not mine." She looked to her husband then back to her daughter. "Is it really necessary for you to go?"

"Yes, she needs a friend. Please." She stepped forward clenching her hands in a pleading manner. "You know the Sidles do not let their friends down."

"Well put," the captain grinned rubbing his chin. "Crafty, but well put."

"Thank you," Sara smiled contently.

"I'm really not sure, Sara," Captain Sidle began. "I mean, how do I know you will be safe? You have never been away from the estate alone before and how will you travel? I don't feel comfortable about…"

"What about Grissom?" she interrupted, not allowing him the opportunity to continue with his negativity.

"Gil?"

"He is travelling the same way, is he not, to go home?"

Now the rancher's eyes narrowed. "Yyyes…"

"He could escort me and then bring me back when he returns. Then you know I will be safe." She smiled. "You trust him?"

"I do, but what about when you are at Elizabeth's, how do I know you are safe there?" He slipped his fingers into his pocket and pulled out his pipe.

"Oh come, Father," she sniggered. "You know Elizabeth's parents, they will be there. Do you really think they will let anything happen?"

Casually moving to his desk the captain tapped the dead tobacco into the ashtray, obviously in careful thought.

"Please…." Sara flicked her eyes between her parents and awaited an answer.

Filling up his pipe the rancher turned his attention to his wife, "Your thoughts?"

Laura shrugged her shoulder in uncertainty. "I am not entirely comfortable about this…"

Sara was about to butt in but her mother held up a finger and her mouth closed.

"…but, it would give her the opportunity to see a little of the outside world," she smiled knowingly, "and I can't think of anyone else I would rather have escorting her, can you?"

"True," the captain agreed.

"So, I may go?" The youngest lady of the house enquired giddily.

Pressing fresh tobacco into his pipe the rancher mulled over his final decision. "If Gil is alright with it, then yes, you may go."

A quaint grin passed over Sara's lips. "I'm sure he won't have any objections."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Leaving her parents in the study, chatting amongst themselves, Sara rushed to her room to finish packing. Most of her things were ready but there were a few bits she still needed to add to the trunk. She felt excited that her plan was working, her only obstacle now was Grissom but she was confident she could make him see the light. As she was about to close her second trunk she spotted Grissom's book on her bed. She reached for it and ran a finger over the cover before placing it with her things. She smiled as she closed the trunk, hoping at some point he would be able to read to her again.

A knock at the door broke her from her wish and she almost skipped across the room to see who was there.

"Hello, cousin," she beamed with a hearty grin.

Folding his arms Gregory shuffled passed her and entered her room. "What are you playing at, Sara?"

Pouting a little, the young lady shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do," he insinuated. "Uncle just informed us you will be going away. _With Grissom_, may I add? What are you doing? What have you made me party too?"

"Relax, Gregory," she soothed, placing a tender hand on his arm. "I know what I'm doing."

"Do you?" He sounded like he didn't believe her.

"Yes," she insisted.

"I know you made up the story about Elizabeth. It's all just an act isn't it?" Gregory walked away and towards the window, looking out at the estate as workers commenced towards the workshop. He turned to her and awaited an answer.

Biting down on her lip Sara nodded.

"If Uncle," he moved back towards her, "finds out about this, he is going to kill me for helping you. I can not see him being particularly pleased with you either."

"Why would he find out?" she asked with confidence. "I'm certainly not going to tell him, are you?"

He thought for a moment and suddenly Sara looked worried.

"You're not, _are you_?"

"No," he huffed causing her to sigh with relief. "But are you sure you are doing the right thing? Why him? You barely know each other and I'm not sure Uncle will be very pleased to…"

Cutting him short Sara took her cousins hand softly in her own. "I want to do this, Gregory. I need to do this. I have to find out some things that are impossible to discover while I am here."

"You really like him, don't you?" By the tone of his voice it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes," she almost whispered. "I really do."

"Just," Gregory stuttered, "be careful, Sara, please. A broken heart is not a pleasant thing."

Squeezing his hand she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I will."

CSICSICSICSICSCISCSI

Trotting up to the main house Grissom pulled to a stop and dismounted upon seeing the captain chatting with Ecklie by the main steps.

"Ah, good morning, Gil," the older man looked in his direction and Grissom removed his hat in respect.

"Good morning, sir," he responded. "Conrad." He dipped his head towards Ecklie and placed his hat back on his head.

"Grissom," Ecklie mumbled in response. "I'll leave you to it, Captain, I must get on," he finished, bobbing his head before walking away without another word.

"What is it with the two of you?" the older man asked looking to his aid.

"I'm sorry," Grissom stuttered, "I'm not sure what you mean, Captain."

He flicked his finger between the departing Conrad and his second in command. "You and Conrad, every time you are around each other, it feels so awkwardly tense. Well, between the two of you."

"Just a little," the younger man thought carefully about his answer for a while, "_personal_ issue between us."

"Not something that will affect the Grove, I hope," the rancher responded quickly looking straight at his friend.

Grissom's reply was firm and to the point. "Never, sir," he said.

"Glad to hear it," the captain smiled. "Well I guess this…" He didn't have a chance to finish when Roberts voice cut through the air. The two men turned to see him running their way.

"Captain, Captain!" He gasped out of breath as he came to a skidding halt.

"Whoa, easy there young man," the rancher held out his hands to calm his young worker.

"Sorry, sir." Robert wiped his brow on his sleeve and took a deep breath.

"Is there a problem?" the older man asked with evident concern in his voice.

"I think somehow, Mr Ecklie has managed to rile Samsun. He just came into the stable and your horse, sir, has him pinned in a stall. I can't get him to move. I was looking for some assistance."

With speed Grissom held his hand to his mouth to hide his chuckle. Ecklie never really was a master with horses.

"Gil!" The captain exclaimed, shocked, but then couldn't hide the smile that formed on his own lips.

"I'm, sorry," Grissom sniggered, removing his hand. "Would you like me to help?"

"No, its fine, I'll go. After all, Samsun is my boy." The rancher tightly pulled his gloves onto his hands. "Just don't leave until I get back. I want to see you off."

"Not a problem, Sir." the younger man grinned. "I will wait right here."

"I will return shortly," the captain chuckled as he followed Robert towards the stable.

Grissom shook his head with a smile as soon as his mentor was out of sight. Ecklie and horses certainly did not mix. The man just had to look at one funny and could get a kick in the mouth. His smile slowly faded though when the voice of his newest student calling his name cut through the air.

Slowly and rather nervously turning around he watched as Sara descended the steps to walk towards him.

"Morning, Grissom," she spoke softly. Her eyes refusing to keep still as a shy, almost childlike expression formed on her face. She seemed to struggle to meet his eyes with her own.

"Morning," he responded with uncertainty.

Finally, her gaze locked with his and he sighed within. No matter how he had treated her the previous day she still managed a smile for him. He needed to apologize for his actions and he knew it; he just hoped she would understand.

"Sara," he began, fighting in earnest for the right thing to say, "I…" That was as far as he got before the rumble of an approaching wagon caused both of them to avert their concentration. They turned to see Nicolas as he pulled up by beside them. Two horses pulling the wagon and Pandora tied at the rear.

"Good morning, Grissom," he said as he stepped towards Sara. "She's almost ready to go," he informed his boss as he looked at his cousin with a smile.

"Um, morning," the rancher expressed somewhat confused, "and who is ready to go?"

"Oh," Sara cut in as Nicolas looked at Grissom with his own confused expression now, "I'll," she flicked a finger between herself and her teacher, "enlighten him."

"Alright." The younger man shrugged his shoulders with enthusiasm and a chuckle. "I'll go help Gregory with your things."

Nodding her thanks, she turned her attention back to her teacher who was looking at her in somewhat trepidation.

"Are you, going somewhere?" he asked with uncertainty.

As Sara stepped closer to him, he tried to read her face. The look she bore was one of confidence and one he didn't expect considering the previous day.

"You are heading towards Virginia, are you not?" She walked by him to the back of the wagon where she patted her horse.

He followed her with his eyes. "I am," he responded, wishing he'd actually told her that himself.

"Good." She continued to stroke Pandora. "I need someone to accompany me; I will be going with you." Now her eyes flicked to meet his, just as his brow reached for the sky.

"I'm sorry," he stuttered, taking a shaky step forward. "You're what?" He was most certainly confused.

"I need an escort to Virginia." She shimmied around Pandora and to the front of the wagon as he followed her from behind with a firm frown on his face. She was always one step ahead. "Father said you wouldn't mind escorting me."

Now Grissom found it hard to believe that and the fact Sara was going away from the estate. "He said that?"

"He did," she lied.

"Why? I mean…" He was positively flustered, "Where are you going and why me?"

Faking a laugh she spun around to face him. "Is my company an issue?"

"No," he responded immediately but on a sigh. "I just don't…I mean…I…"

"If this is too much to ask, Grissom," she said rather hurt now, "then forget it, I can just…"

"I will take you," he cut in, tapping his knuckles on the side of the wagon.

"You will?"

Clicking his lips together he nodded. "Yes, its fine." What was he doing? Again……

Now, Sara smiled truly and almost bashfully. "Thank you."

A false smile passed over his lips as a sudden burst of apprehension built within him. He was supposed to be leaving to separate himself from Sara not to spend the entire day with her and alone, at that.

"Hey, watch it!" suddenly broke their conversation and Nicolas and Gregory stumbled through the front door carrying one of Sara's trunks.

"Dear lord, Sara," Nicolas moaned. "How long are you planning on going for? This thing is heavy."

Sniggering to herself, Sara watched as Grissom stepped up. "You need some help boys?"

"No, we're alright, I think," Gregory responded as they made it down the steps. Filling the air with grunts and grumbles the two boys eventually made it to the wagon and dumped the trunk on the back.

"I would consider a few more horses to pull the load maybe," Gregory suggested looking at his cousin and she slapped him softly on the arm.

"Come on," Nicolas gestured to his brother. "Let's get the other one while we are still able."

The younger man agreed and they plodded back into the house.

"Another one?" Grissom asked in amazement. "How long are you going for, a month?"

Sara didn't offer a response, just a disgruntled glare and Grissom held up his hands in defense. "Sorry," he grinned. "I'm sure we have enough pulling power to get moving," he chuckled in jest.

Now Sara couldn't help it and scoffed loudly.

The boys returned with the second trunk, accompanied by Laura and loaded it onto the wagon. As Sara took her mother by the arm the captain returned aboard Samsun.

"Everything alright?" Grissom asked as he dismounted.

With a slender grin the older man nodded. "Just a little hurt pride, that's all."

Samsun walked around to the back of the wagon to where Dante and Pandora stood happily panting next to each other and Sara laughed.

"An interesting trio," she pointed and the group followed with their own chorus of giggles.

"Well, I, um," Grissom began, "I think we should get on going if we wish to get to our destinations before dark. It is a long ride and with the wagon the trip will take longer."

The captain placed a firm arm onto his workers shoulders. "Now you are sure about escorting Sara?" He asked. "If you have any concerns then I implore she stays here."

"Father!" Sara snapped.

"Ah!" The captain held up a firm finger and she silenced. "I need to know you will be safe and not a nuisance."

"She will be safe," Grissom added his two cents with a tender smile, flicking his eyes to her. "I give you my word, Captain, and I'm sure she won't be a bother."

Smiling broadly the older man slapped his young apprentice on the back. "That's all I needed to hear."

"Me, too," Gregory added and Sara glared at him.

"Well, shall we?" Grissom asked his passenger and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Let me tie up Dante for you," the captain offered, walking to the back of the wagon. Taking Samsun he passed his reins to Nicolas before tying Dante securely next to Pandora. "Looks like you have an easy ride today, my boy," the rancher scoffed as he patted the horse on the back. Dante shook his mane and offered a snort in return.

"Captain, would you mind passing me my rifle?" Grissom pointed to Dante and the captain nodded, pulling the rifle from its holster attached to the horse.

"Glad to see you are prepared," the older man said as he passed Grissom the weapon.

"Always," the young rancher responded slipping the rifle under the front seat of the wagon and ensuring it was secure.

"I'll see you soon, Mother." Sara held out her arms and Laura pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Be careful, my child, please." She took Sara's face in her hands. "Promise me you will."

Blushing slightly Sara nodded her agreement. "I will, Mother, I promise."

"And make sure you do what Gil tells you to, understand?"

"Yes, Mother," the younger lady now huffed.

"Good." Laura kissed her daughter on the forehead before releasing her and Grissom held out his hand.

With a warm smile Sara welcomed Grissom's gesture and he helped her board the wagon before pulling himself up to sit next to her.

"Have fun, boys," Sara teased her cousins and both offered her an extremely sarcastic smile. Grissom tipped his hat to the family before taking the reins and with a quick flick of his wrist the wagon was moving and they were on their way. They did, however, miss the figure watching from a distance who smiled as they disappeared down the drive way and out of sight. Now, with them gone, things could be moved along without interference…

**A/N: Hmmmm, so away they go but how will Grissom react when he finds out the truth? Will they even make it to their destination?**** What will happen while they are away? We shall see :) Let me know your thoughts!**


	27. That was rather unexpected

**A/N: Thank you to mingsmommy for the beta. Sorry for the delay guys but I have found myself in a slump of late and I am really struggling to write. I don't think I have ever felt the lack of motivation so badly, ever. Fingers crossed things will change soon and I can get my flow back. Please let me know your thoughts on the chapter, maybe they can give me some whoomph – I need it!**

Chapter 27

The wagon clanked steadily down the road. The passengers on board were relatively quiet and had barely said a word to each other since their departure from the house over three hours ago.

Finally, Sara broke the tension. She looked behind her to see Dante and Pandora happily rubbing their noses together as they trotted behind. Smiling she looked to her escort. "Are you going to remain mute for this entire journey?" she asked.

Flicking a confused glance in her direction, he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not entirely sure what to say, Sara."

"Why?" she enquired casually, shuffling in her seat to face him.

"Because," he sighed, keeping his eyes on the road, "I don't even understand how you would wish to even travel with me, after the way I acted yesterday."

"Do you…" Sara hesitated. "…regret, kissing me?"

"Yes," he responded immediately.

Sara's shoulders slumped heavily and with her hands trembling somewhat she turned back to face the road. "Oh…"

"And no," he then added causing her to flick her eyes back to him.

He felt her stare upon him and reluctantly met her gaze. "I kissed you because…I…I…" he struggled and shook his head, "…it's irrelevant. Nothing gave me the right to... I just…shouldn't have…"

About to offer a response Sara was cut short when the wagon hit a pothole in the road and with an unladylike squeal she was thrust from her seat, only to topple in Grissom's direction. The rancher was quick to act and without hesitation his hands released the reins and his body twisted. Shooting out both arms he managed to catch Sara as she fell towards him and she landed on his lap with her arms somehow managing to encircle his shoulders.

There they sat as the wagon rolled on; almost nose to nose, staring at each other, both a tiny bit breathless.

"Well," Grissom cleared his throat, "that was rather unexpected."

Pouting her lips Sara offered a slender nod. "Rather," she agreed with a soft, somewhat shy tone.

Managing to fumble for the reins, Grissom pulled on them and the wagon came to a steady stop.

Licking her lips seductively Sara unhooked her arms and slid back to her half of the seat. As she did so Grissom inhaled a heavy, secret breath, attempting, with every ounce of strength he could muster, to quash the current burning in the lower half of his body. Dear lord, she was sitting on his lap.

"Are you alright?" he barely managed to inquire.

"I'm fine. How about you?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

Offering her a raised eye brow, he fought his own smile. "I'm fine."

She chuckled.

"Maybe we should take a breather," he suggested. "Are you thirsty?"

Sara nodded.

"Alright, let's have a short rest," he began, dropping the reins. "I should probably check the wheel anyway, that was a rather hefty bump."

"Sounds like good idea to me," she agreed.

Jumping from his seat, Grissom moved around the front of the wagon and offered Sara his hand. She took it graciously and slipped from the vehicle.

"I have refreshments in my bag on Dante," the rancher began. "Why don't you get them while I look at the wheel?"

"I think I can manage that," the young lady agreed with a light hearted chuckle.

As Sara headed to the horses at the back of the wagon Grissom knelt on the hard dirt road to check the back wheel. Out of the corner of his eye he watched her as she patted Dante before searching through the bag on his saddle. He shuddered as her tongue flicked out to slide over her bottom lip as she concentrated and he quickly turned his attention back to the wheel.

"Did you find the water?" he asked as his nimble fingers ensured the wheel was still tightly secure.

"I did," she responded pulling out the water pouch. She walked back to Grissom, water in hand. "Help yourself," he said pushing himself to his feet.

Offering a grateful nod she unscrewed the top and took several satisfying glugs from the pouch. "Is the wheel alright?" she asked after her third tipple.

"It is," the rancher informed her, looking up to the sky with a satisfying sigh. "We should be fine to continue without issue."

"Good," Sara smiled, offering him the water.

Taking the bottle, he nodded his thanks and sipped from the vessel. "So," he began, wiping his brow on his sleeve, "where exactly am I dropping you off when we get to Virginia?" He offered her the bottle again and she took it swiftly. Averting his gaze, she stepped away and looked skywards.

"Such a lovely day, again" she said, obviously avoiding her teacher's question. "I can't remember a summer as nice as this, can you?"

Stepping up behind her, Grissom folded his arms. "No, I can not. We usually get a little daily rain."

Nodding in agreement, she kept her back to him and sipped from the water again.

"But," he continued, "you didn't answer my question."

Silence.

"Sara?" he probed.

CSICISCSICSICISCISCSI

Slowly and with her gut churning, she turned to face him. She had a story all planned out. Grissom would escort her to Virginia but she knew Elizabeth wouldn't be home. Her friend had already informed her the previous month she had to travel out of state with her husband. But then, by the time they were in Virginia he would have no choice. With no friend to stay with, he would have to allow her to stay with him.

Alas, as she looked into his eyes she found herself torn. She just couldn't seem to bring herself to be deceitful to him. Fine, she had told him a little white lie earlier about her father's approval, but it was at least half true. Now, unable to tell her teacher her concocted plan and give him her friend's location she twisted her boot in the dirt and sighed. She just hoped to the heavens above he was going to take this well.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Taking a step back Sara slapped her hands lightly onto her thighs. "You can take me wherever your home is, I have nowhere else to go," she admitted, her last words spoken very quietly.

Stepping closer Grissom shook his head in somewhat confusion. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Feebly smiling Sara took a step another step back as he advanced again. "I…" she sighed, "…I…don't have anywhere else to go. My friend won't be home."

"I don't understand," the rancher roughly rubbed his chin. "Why is it that I am escorting you to a place…but there is no one…I…" He stopped and his eyes widened. "Oh, no," he gasped. "No, Sara. What _are_ you doing?"

Shifting with speed she walked around the wagon so they were on opposite sides. "I just wanted to see a little of the world outside the estate." Her fingers tightly gripped the side of their transportation. "I heard you talking to Father about leaving for a few days so…so…"

"So, you lied?" Grissom sounded, shocked.

"No!" She snapped. "Well," she hesitated, "maybe a little but not to you. I didn't lie to you. Father did say I could travel with you."

He stepped around the wagon and stalked towards her, yet again she retreated. "Travel with me to where, Sara?" he whined, "You…" Suddenly it clicked within him, what she was doing, even after his rejection she wanted to be near him but, he couldn't have it, he simply couldn't. He shook his head and pointed to the wagon. "Get in," he commanded.

"What? Why?" She looked around somewhat panicked.

"Because I said so," he almost growled. "I am taking you back to the estate, right now."

Sara shook her head. "No, no you can't."

Firmly slamming his fists onto his hips he glared at her. "Give me one good reason why not, Sara?"

"Because…because…" She looked around again and struggled for an answer.

Grissom waited.

"You will lose so much time and Father will kill me if he finds out, you know that don't you?" She clasped her trembling hands together.

Thinking hard the rancher sighed. "Sara, I can't…"

Now she moved towards him, "Why not?" she cut in quickly. "What will it hurt for me to see some of the world while I have my father's blessing?"

"I don't think," he swallowed hard as she moved close, "this is exactly what your father had in mind."

She smiled now. "Do you not like my company?"

Oh, she was working him, he knew it and yet, why did he find it so hard to say no to her? No matter how wrong he knew he would be to agree to her request. "You just want to see some of the world outside the estate?"

"Sure," she nodded faintly.

"And that's all this is?" He flicked his finger between the wagon, her and himself.

"Kind of," she responded quietly.

Frowning, his shoulders slumped, "Kind of?"

As she was about to reply she stopped as the thud of horses hooves cut through the air and drew closer by the second. Grissom wasted no time and grabbed Sara's arm, causing a light squeal to fall from her lips.

"What are you doing?" she gasped as pulled her behind him and leaned into the wagon to grab his rifle.

"I'm just being cautious." Checking the gun was loaded he slipped it under his arm and waited. "Just stay behind me and don't move."

Soon enough three horses bounded their way and Grissom felt himself tense as they came into view. Luckily for the duo, the riders seemed friendly enough and didn't stop, they even tipped their hats as they sped past, maneuvering around the wagon which was taking up most of the road. Sighing with relief the rancher placed the rifle back into the wagon and offered his student a feeble smile.

"Better safe than sorry," he said.

Sara's feelings were obviously mutual and she bobbed her head in agreement. "I guess we should get moving then?" Her words sounded more than hopeful.

"Hmmmm." He eyed her curiously and thought very carefully about what he should do.

"Please, don't take me home," she implored to him. "If you do, I am sure I will be an old lady before I am ever allowed to leave the estate again."

Failing to answer her plea, Grissom held out his hand and gestured to the wagon, "After you."

Exhaling a disheartened breath, Sara held out a shaky hand and stepped up onto their transportation. Roughly folding her arms she refused to look at him as he walked around the front of the wagon to jump in beside her. He looked at her but her gaze didn't shift and she stared dead on.

Taking the reins, he gave them a flick. "Yah!" he half shouted and the pulling horses started on their way once again.

As they seemed to continue on their designated and planned route Sara's head slowly turned and her eyes now fell upon him, a look of surprise upon her face.

His head turned and their eyes met, neither said a word and he once again flicked the reins before returning his attention to the road. He had given in to her request but he wasn't about to admit it and yes, although he didn't want to disclose he enjoyed her company either, he did. Despite going against his better judgment, they continued towards Washington and Grissom's home.

CSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

The wagon rolled on as the sun began to fall. They had stopped several hours earlier for a stretch and a snack from the food Rana had packed for Grissom. They hadn't said much to each other since their _bump_ earlier in the day so the journey had been relatively peaceful.

"How do you feel about the open, Sara?" Grissom asked looking up to the sky.

Looking at him with a slightly knitted brow she shrugged her shoulders. "What do you mean?"

His eyes floated to her. "We still have some way to go and will not make it before nightfall." His face became a little more serious as he continued. "We can not travel in the dark, it is unsafe. So…"

"We have to camp?" she finished for him.

He nodded.

"Oh…"

"Are you," he swallowed lightly, "alright with that? Not that," he smirked, "we have much of a choice. This does happen when travelling on the road but I would like to know you are comfortable about sleeping under the stars."

"I'm sure I can manage." She licked her bottom lip before continuing. "After all, I have you to protect me, don't I?"

All he offered her in return to her question was a single nod, although inside his gut was rolling. What had he allowed himself to get in to?

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

As Sara stoked Grissom's perfectly constructed fire, he rummaged around the numerous accessories that he had tied to Dante.

They had stopped and set up camp just as darkness began to descend upon them. Grissom found a nice spot in a clearing by some woodland, just off the road and he collected some wood for a fire while Sara looked through one of her trunks for a blanket to sit on. Thankfully it was yet another warm and dry evening so at least their lack of shelter shouldn't be an issue.

"You are quite a master with a fire," she commended as the flames soared skywards, sending black smoke high up into the darkness and surrounding area.

"Thank you," he replied, pulling his bag and a small pot from his horse. "Rice and beans for dinner?" he asked holding up the pot and a wooden spoon. "We also have a little bread and cheese left."

"Anything is fine with me," she declared, obviously not caring. "I am not a fussy eater. As long as it is meat free, it will be more than satisfactory.

Nodding his head, Grissom removed the rest of his travel equipment from his horse and placed them into the back of the wagon before untying Dante and Pandora and allowing them to wander for a while.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Sara asked as he approached her.

"What?"

"Letting the horses wander in the dark," she replied, watching as they disappeared into the trees and blackness.

Grinning broadly, he knelt next to her and maneuvered the pan into the flames. "I'm sure Dante will look after her," he chuckled. "And if we wish them to return you remember what to do, right?"

Thinking for a moment Sara's forehead creased softly in thought. "Ah…" Her lips formed a knowing smile. "…whistle…"

"Exactly," he replied.

Whistling lightly to himself, he rolled his eyes mischievously and tipped the beans into the pan. His musical overture didn't last too long though, as he was forced to smile broadly when Sara laughed at him. He adored it when she laughed, it was so positively genuine.

"I'm so happy we are…" Sara hesitated, "…you know, getting along, after…I…you know."

"Well," he started, stirring the beans, "if, _I am_ to show you some of the world and we are going to be spending time together, as that seems to be _the plan_." He raised his brow. "Then why do we need to fight about it and spend the rest of this trip feeling uncomfortable?"

"Thank you." Her words were soft and true.

"For what?" he asked taking his attention from dinner to look at her.

"For not taking me home," she responded somewhat timidly. "And," she smiled sweetly, "for allowing me the pleasure of your company."

Smiling inside, he gave her a nod and stirred the food again, now tipping in the rice. "Just make sure you do as you are told and you don't go wandering off anywhere."

"Oh, trust me, I won't be going anywhere."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"Have you had enough?" Grissom asked his student as she slipped the last forkful of rice into her mouth.

The hoot of an owl allowed her the opportunity to swallow before she responded. "Yes, thank you." She placed the small tin she had been eating out of off to the side and sighed contently. "It's such a beautiful night; I never imagined being out here would be so…so…"

"Look up," Grissom said gently as she searched for the right word.

Giving him an intrigued but yet slightly bashful expression she tilted her head and looked to the sky. "Wow…" was all she could seem to muster as her mouth dropped open a little.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked, as he, too, gazed up to the sky.

"It certainly is," she agreed, her eyes floating over the thousands of stars twinkling in the darkness above them. "I don't think I have ever seen the sky so clear and well, so captivating. I could just get lost." Her eyes drifted back to him but he wasn't looking up anymore, he was looking straight at her.

Captivating was right; he couldn't take his eyes from her.

Clearing his throat, as she smiled sweetly at him as he pushed himself to his feet and began clearing away dinner.

"Do you need some help?" she asked as he picked up the now cold pot from the ground.

"No, no," he replied holding up his free hand. "You just relax and enjoy the evening, I can manage."

He could feel her eyes on him as he scraped away the remainder of their dinner into a ditch. It made him shudder.

"You know you should clean that," she began, "as soon as we get to your place or the pot will be ruined."

Rolling his eyes he walked to the wagon and dropped the pot into the back. "Thank you for the direction, Sara, but I am well aware of hygiene and cleaning."

Their eyes met and both, at the same time burst into laughter.

Suddenly he whistled and Sara held her hand to her heart. She obviously wasn't expecting it. Within seconds Dante came bolting from the dark woodland with Pandora in hot pursuit.

"Looks like you two had a good time, huh?" the rancher said, giving his horse a loving pet as he came to a panting stop by his side. Reaching to Dante's saddle he unbuckled and rummaged through the pouch.

"What are you looking for?" Sara asked in curiosity as she watched him.

Pulling out a small canteen Grissom held it up. "A little evening tipple," he said with a boyish grin, dropping the saddle to the ground.

Unhooking Pandora's saddle now and placing it on the ground next to the other one he slapped Dante tenderly on the back and inhaled a hearty breath. "To bed with you my boy," he started, "and don't forget to take care of the lady."

Dante tapped his back foot heavily before pushing his nose into Pandora's and Grissom laughed as the two happy animals trotted behind the wagon.

As the rancher approached his guest she was staring at him in somewhat bedazzlement.

"What?" he asked.

"I…I still don't know how you are so, well, gifted with the horses. It is…" she shook her head, "…quite amazing."

With a bashful smile passing over his lips, he sat opposite her and shrugged his shoulders. "If I knew, I would tell you." He unscrewed the top from the canteen and took a swig.

"What _is_ that?" Sara asked eyeing the silver canister.

"Cognac," he replied quickly. "A perfect nightcap and aids the sleep."

"Oh." She looked down for a moment before back at him. "Can," she hesitated, "I try some?"

Swirling the contents of the canteen around, he hesitated.

"Come on, Grissom. My father allows me to drink alcohol if I wish to, in fact," she chuckled, "sometimes he insists. It won't be an issue, I promise you."

"Fine." He held out the canister, "But, not too much."

Rolling her eyes she took the cognac from him and placed the canteen to her nose. Taking a light sniff she screwed up her nose.

"I gather you haven't tried cognac before?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"I don't," she thought hard, "think so."

"Do you not like the aroma?" he enquired.

"Well, it was just a little overpowering." She sniffed again.

"Just, sip it, don't glug," Grissom advised. "And enjoy the sensation as it rolls down your throat."

With an uncertain nod, Sara held the canteen to her lips and took a light swig.

Grissom watched her face as her eyes drifted closed and she swallowed.

After a few moments her eyes fluttered open again and "Oooohh," fell from her lips. "That's rather nice." She looked at him, "A little fiery, but nice." She smiled. "And thank you for the advice; I may have died if I had taken a heavy gulp of that." Talking another small sip she handed the canister back to him and he took his own nip.

"We should probably think about retiring," he suggested, screwing the top back onto the cognac. "It will be an early start tomorrow. As soon as the sun rises we should be away."

"Alright," she agreed, watching as her teacher got to his feet. He walked to the wagon and rummaged through his things but then he sighed. "Do you have any more blankets?" He called to Sara.

"Yes," she responded, "In the brown trunk, at the top. There should be a couple."

Jumping up onto the wagon he flipped open the clasp on the trunk and immediately spotted the two woolen blankets nestled inside. He grabbed them and was about to close the trunk when something caught his eye; his book. A smile passed over his lips but he didn't take the book, he left it exactly where it lay and softly closed the lid.

"Did you find them?" Sara asked.

"I did," he replied jumping from the wagon. Walking back towards her he scrunched one of the blankets tightly and held it out to her. "Use that one as a pillow and," he held out the other one, "that one to keep you warm."

"But…" She took the first blanket. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine; I have lots of experience in sleeping without comfort." He tried to give her the second blanket but she refused to take it.

"You keep it, Grissom, or you may catch a cold."

"I doubt it," he chuckled.

"Well, still," she popped her blanket behind her, "I insist you keep it." Her final word was said on a yawn and she held her hand to her mouth. "Excuse me; I guess I'm more tired than I thought.

Dropping the blanket by his feet the rancher smiled. "If you want to get comfortable, well as much as you can, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" she asked with urgency.

"Um," he hesitated, "just a call of nature," he admitted, reddening somewhat.

"Oh," Sara blushed. "I'll just get comfortable." She pointed the blanket and leaned back.

Chuckling to himself Grissom headed off to do what he had to while Sara lay on her makeshift pillow and once more gazed up to the stars.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

When Grissom returned, he passed by the wagon and grabbed his rifle. Walking to the blanket he noticed how Sara now lay on her side, facing away from him.

"Sara?" he asked softly but received no response.

Delicately tiptoeing around the blanket he saw her eyes were closed and she seemed to have fallen into a gentle slumber. Kneeling in front of her he watched for a moment and was tempted to reach out and move the stray hair covering her left eye back into place. After careful consideration his steady fingers reached out and softly brushed the fallen curls back behind her ear. He sighed quietly. She was so beautiful yet, so crafty. He smiled.

Standing, he reached for the blanket which Sara had given to him and covered her with it. She would need it more than he would. When he was satisfied she was comfortable enough to withstand the nightly elements he lay beside her and placed the rifle by his side. He should try and sleep, but, with this beautiful young woman sleeping by his side he wasn't quite sure exactly how much sleep he would be able to get. The sound of her breathing was almost hypnotic and he would be happy just to stay awake all night long to listen to it.


	28. Home Sweet Home

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys but my muse has only just decided to return (which I guess is actually a good thing). That issue along with family has set my writing time back. Thanks, as always to the amazing mingsmommy for the beta. Hope you like :)**

Chapter 28

Sara awoke to the glorious sound of the birds signing their merry song. With a gratifying yawn, she sat up. Stretching lazily, a content smile appeared on her face and she licked her lips. She had slept all through the night and couldn't actually remember the last time she had slept so well. Not, on one single occasion did she wake during the night and that was a happening that was few and far between.

But, her smile faded when she looked around. All she could see was the remains of the smoldering fire. The horses were gone and so was Grissom. Shooting to her feet she spun around in panic, her eyes darting everywhere, the woodland, the road and back again. "Grissom!" she yelled but received no response. Clenching her fists together, she shouted again, "Grissom!"

Suddenly the sound of horses caught her ears and she turned back to the woods to see her teacher bolt from the trees on board Dante, Pandora right behind them. Holding her hand to her heart she sighed as he maneuvered around the wagon and pulled up on a skid right beside her.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"Good Morning," he smiled heartily.

Folding her arms tightly she tapped her foot on the ground and glared at him.

"Is everything alright?" he asked slipping from his horse and removing his gloves.

"You scared me half to death," she whined. "I woke up and you weren't here."

"Oh," he stuttered. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to worry you…"

"What are you doing anyway?" She looked behind him to Dante and Pandora who were now brushing noses again and she couldn't help but smile but her smile slowly faded. "Should you be riding so aggressively with your injuries? Or even riding at all for that matter?"

"I was just giving these too a little exercise," he began. "They didn't get much yesterday so I thought I'd give them a good run before we set off and yes, Sara, I am quite capable of riding, just a little sore that's all."

"Hmmmm…" She narrowed her eyes slightly. "Why didn't you wake me?" she inquired stepping towards him. "I could have joined you."

"Well, you just looked so peaceful." He swallowed. "I just couldn't bring myself to wake you."

A soft grin passed over her lips and she looked to the ground for a moment before meeting his gaze again. "Do you know what time it is?"

Slipping his fingers into his pocket he pulled out a worn looking silver watch. Flicking open the cover he stared at the dial. "Almost seven," he informed her. "And time for us to get going."

Nodding her agreement, Sara helped Grissom pack up their camp and they boarded the wagon upon completion after tying Dante and Pandora at the rear.

"If we don't stop again we should reach my place sometime around ten, so just in time for a little late, home cooked breakfast." He looked at her. "Can you hold out that long?"

"Oh," she grinned, "I'm sure I can manage, especially if you're cooking," she giggled. "It's worth the wait just to see that."

Replicating her grin he took the reins, gave them a flick and they were on their way.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"You slept well?" Grissom enquired as they trundled down the road.

"I did," she sighed contently, "Very well in fact. It must be the open air and…" She looked at him. "…the extra blanket no doubt."

Turning his head he gazed at her and grinned broadly. "I didn't want you to get cold," he said simply before retuning his attention to the road.

Smiling softly she also looked ahead. "Where exactly do you live?" she enquired.

"Alexandria County, it's just outside Washington," he responded. "A nice little place."

"And how long have you been living there?" she now asked with curiosity.

"About twelve years," he replied after thinking for a moment. "I spent some time here and there before I decided on a place to settle down."

"Did you…" She cleared her throat. "…ever consider coming back to The Grove?"

"Many times," Grissom admitted, keeping his eyes on the road.

Sara's brow knitted in a mixture of confusion and the unknown. "So, why didn't you?"

Shaking his head the rancher flicked the reins once more. "It is too long and difficult a story to tell right now, Sara." He turned to her. "I…" he sighed.

"Its fine," she insisted, placing a soft warm hand on his arm. "If and when you are ready to talk about it, just know I am ready to listen, alright?"

"I will keep that in mind, Sara, thank you," he half smiled. "As I said before, when the time is right."

Nodding her understanding, Sara placed her hands on her lap and looked back at the road.

CSICSICSICSICISCSICSI

Sure enough the wagon rolled towards the town shortly after _10am_. Sara smiled when she spotted the sign stating Alexandria County _1 mile _but after a short distance Grissom pulled from the main road and onto a small dirt road leading into the forest.

"Where are we going?" she asked somewhat confused.

"My place is just outside town," he began, "and considering it should be market day it will be easier to avoid the town centre with the wagon. We can get to my house this way."

"Oh, alright." She looked down at the road. "Although, this road doesn't seem very wide, are you sure we can get through all the tress this way?"

His eyes flicked in her direction. "Trust me, Sara."

Without hesitation she nodded. She trusted him more than she had ever trusted anyone.

The rancher smiled and returned his attention to navigating through the woodland.

They rolled through the forest for about ten minutes until they came to a clearing and Sara immediately spotted the small wooden house a short way off in the distance, across a large patch of empty grassland. "Is that your place?" she asked pointing.

"Sure is," Grissom responded giving the reins a quick flick.

As they approached the house Sara eyed her surroundings. The house seemed small from the back but then again why would one man need a large dwelling? The structure itself was well built, clean and the outside was tidy and organized. She assumed the surrounding land came with the house as it housed a large stable, a small barn and a fenced off area no doubt used for exercising and grazing horses. She hadn't even stepped off the wagon, yet it felt homey and welcoming.

CSICSICSICSICISCISCSI

Pulling the wagon up behind the house Grissom dismounted, shimmied around the side and held his hand out for his passenger. A broad smile passed over her lips as she slipped her hands into his and stepped from the vehicle.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"My pleasure," He smiled back. "Come on," he urged. "I'll show you around, and then we can organize some supplies."

"Sounds good," she agreed and followed him around to the front of the house. Suddenly the rancher stopped dead in his tracks and Sara bumped into the back of him, giving him a 'what are you doing?' look.

When Grissom pointed to the porch Sara followed his finger and chuckled. Sitting in a rocking chair with his feet up on the porch rail was a man, his hat covering his face, in obvious slumber.

Grissom held a finger to his lips as Sara gawked at the sleeping form. "Shushhhh…."

With an unsure nod Sara followed him as he crept up to the porch of his home.

Tip toeing up the steps with a grin on his face Grissom rubbed his chin as he contemplated his next move. Suddenly, "Hodges!" burst from his lungs and the man sleeping in the chair fell backwards and banged his head against the cabin.

"Oooof!" groaned the man as he cracked his head and his eyes opened. As his glance fell on his boss who was now towering over him, he quickly pushed himself to his feet in somewhat of a panic. "Grissom…I…um…I…"

Keeping a straight face the rancher folded his arms firmly across his chest. "Is this what you call looking after my land?" he spoke firmly. "Is this what I pay you for?"

"Well," the younger man stuttered, "I…I wasn't expecting you…your message said…I…just a quick break. I was just resting my eyes."

"Is that so?" Grissom fought hard to hide his smirk as his young aid stepped forward a little and inspected his face.

"What happened to you?" Hodges asked noting Grissom's battered features.

"Nothing," the older man replied quickly. "Just a little accident," he finished as he felt Sara's presence behind him. She looked Hodges over and the young helper did the same to her.

"You brought company with you?" the aid seemed to probe more than ask.

The older man's brow rose. "I did, Hodges, is that alright with you?"

"A little pre warning would have been nice but…" as Grissom's eyes widened the younger man took a step back. "…of course."

"Glad to hear it," the rancher retorted.

"Are you going to introduce us?" Sara asked stepping forwards.

Grissom slipped his hands into his pockets, "If I must."

"Oh, you must," she mocked, smiling at him.

Rolling his eyes the rancher softly shook his head. "Sara, this is David Hodges. Hodges, this is Sara Sidle, Captain Sidle's daughter, you have heard me speak of him."

"A pleasure to meet you," Sara held out her hand.

The young aid looked to his employer for permission and Grissom nodded his head. With a somewhat shaky hand the young man took Sara's hand and kissed the back gently, "A pleasure to meet you too."

Smiling at him Sara bobbed her head. "How long have you worked for Grissom?" she asked.

"About a year," he responded looking to his boss.

"And what exactly do you do?" she continued.

"Whatever I'm told to," he responded.

"He is training in all aspects of owning, caring for and breeding horses," the rancher cut in, "As well as farming and looking after land."

"So a proper little apprentice," Sara concluded.

"I try," Hodges replied with a nod.

"Yes," Grissom half laughed. "He tries. A little too hard sometimes or…" he looked to the fallen chair, "…sometimes, not enough?"

Clearing his throat, the young worker bowed his head.

"Well," Grissom clapped his hands together. "Why don't you try redeeming yourself and go and start to unload the wagon. I will be over shortly to help you with the trunks."

"Yes, sir." The younger man nodded his head in agreement and bent down to pick up his hat which still lay on the floor.

"You can let Dante and Pandora wander around for a while but take the other two horses to the stable, please," the rancher instructed.

"Will do," he replied and rushed down the steps.

Once he was out of sight, Sara grinned broadly. "Quite a character you have there."

"Indeed," the rancher half smiled, placing the fallen chair upright. "But, he does work hard. Even if sometimes, he is a pain in the rear."

Laughing heartily, Sara looked out over the small estate. "This is all yours?" she asked opening her arms.

"Yes, it is. Almost ten acres to be precise and a lot of hard work went into paying for it," he said on a contented sigh.

"I don't doubt it."

Smiling broadly at her, he looked out over his land. "Would you like a tour?"

"Sure," she giggled. "How about if we start in there?" She pointed to the house.

"Hmmmm…." He frowned looking down to the wooden flooring beneath his feet for a moment. "I have to warn you, Sara, it…isn't much…I…"

Feeling a tender hand on his shoulder, he looked at her. "I'm sure it is more than adequate," she began. "I know you have worked very hard to acquire what you have so please, for me, don't feel embarrassed, alright?"

Taking a light breath, he smiled softly and opened the door, "After you."

Sara offered him a warm smile in return and walked through the door. He followed and pinned it open in order to allow some fresh air to circulate through the stuffy accommodation.

The house was indeed small, very similar to the cabin at the estate, actually. But Grissom showed her around nonetheless.

The building was made up of one large room with a small room off to it, which was used as the kitchen. The main room housed a double bed in the far left hand corner. Not too far away from the bed, built into the wall, was a stone fire place with a mantel above. A table and chairs sat near the door and several dressers were scattered around the room.

"This is perfectly fine, Grissom," Sara said turning to him. "The place is clean and tidy and there is more than enough room." Suddenly her eyes fell to the bed before they sprang back to him.

"I'll be sleeping in the barn," he cut in quickly.

"Oh," she sighed. "You really don't have to do that."

"Why?" he chuckled. "Do _you_ want to?"

"No," she retorted quickly. "It's just there is plenty of room in here." She spread her arms out. "Surely we can work something out."

"There isn't anything to work out," he replied folding his arms. "My home is now your home and you need privacy, so, I will be fine with the outer lodgings during your stay."

Pouting somewhat, Sara nodded on a sigh, "Fine."

"Come on," he urged. "I need to help Hodges, so I'll show you where things are outside."

"Alright," she replied and followed him from the house.

"The washing facilities, well and outhouse are over there," Grissom pointed to a small hut as he descended the steps. "I have a copper bath if you wish to bathe; I can boil water on the stove. It takes time but the offer is there." He turned to look at her as she followed and stopped as she stared at him somewhat dumbstruck. "What?" he asked.

"You," she smiled warmly. "Do you always go out of your way to try and please everyone?"

"Not everyone," was all he offered in response before turning and continuing towards the back of the house.

As they turned the corner of the house and approached the wagon, Dante and Pandora happily trotted past and Sara laughed. "You know we are going to have to get those two a room soon."

"It's odd," Grissom replied. "Dante has never taken to a filly before. He never really seemed interested but now…"

"He's found his perfect match," Sara finished for him and he turned his head to look at her.

"Maybe."

The sound of grunting broke up their conversation and they watched as Hodges attempted to lift one of the trunks from the wagon.

"Wait!" Grissom said quickly and stepped forward. "Or you'll break your back."

Nodding quickly, Hodges winced as he held a hand to his back.

"Sara," the rancher began, "why don't you have a walk around while we get the luggage unloaded?"

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" She looked him over with a slightly crinkled brow. "You know, to lift, considering you are still quite tender?"

"I'll be fine, Sara," he insisted. "I'm feeling much better. Just take a walk and enjoy the scenery."

"Alright," she concurred. "I guess I can do that."

"I'll come and find you when I'm done," Grissom finished, jumping up onto the wagon.

Nodding her agreement, Sara deeply inhaled the fresh air and lazily walked towards the barn.

CSICSICSICISCSICSICSI

After having a quick peek in the barn, Sara headed for the stables. She was still trying to get used to the fact that for the first time in her life she was away from the estate and its surrounding lands. Well, without her parents anyway. It felt good and the actuality that she was with Grissom made her tingle with excitement every time she was near him.

Slipping into the stable, she found herself reasonably impressed. It was much bigger than she expected and housed twelve stalls. Walking to each one in turn she inspected and patted each horse as she went. Nine stalls were occupied, three were empty. At the far end of the stable was a large work bench beneath the numerous saddles and straps that hung to the wall. Another object hanging above the right of the bench caught her eye and she walked forward to get a closer look. It was a photograph.

Reaching out she carefully pulled the picture from the wall and closely inspected it. She smiled as soon as her eyes passed over the small group looking back at her. She wasn't quite sure how old the picture was but she knew it was taken some time ago as it included Grissom outside of the house at the estate, along with him stood her mother and father, Robbins and Ecklie.

"Finding your way around?" The words broke into her thoughts and she turned to see Grissom walking towards her.

"Yes." She nodded, holding the photograph to her chest. "You have quite a place here."

"Thank you," he returned on a smile but then he noticed the photograph in her hand and his smile faltered a little.

She noticed and looked back at the picture. "This is nice," she said passing it to him. He took it and looked at it with a slender sigh. "When was it taken?" she asked.

"About a year before I left the Grove," he replied.

"You all look so happy," she said taking a step towards him.

"We were, well," he grinned, "all apart from your mother. She wasn't too happy about the photograph."

Scrunching her brow in confusion Sara stepped right next to him to look at the picture again. "Why was that?"

"Well who is missing from the photograph?" he asked.

It only took Sara a few moments to realize she wasn't actually in the picture. "Oh," she began, "I'm missing. Why am I not in it?" She looked at him with a quizzical expression now.

"You were unwell," he started as he placed the photograph onto the work bench. "Laura wanted to wait until you were fit but your father insisted on the shoot continuing as the photographer had traveled and would require payment for the journey."

"Hum…" Sara folded her arms in a huff, "Typical Father, always thinking with his money."

Sniggering Grissom shook his head, picked up the picture and placed it back onto the wall. "But…" he held up a finger. "…your mother was so infuriated that you weren't in the picture she called the photographer back the following week when the captain was out of town and got him to take a photograph of you. You don't remember?"

Thinking long and hard for a moment Sara shook her head. "No, I don't."

"It was a long time ago."

"So…" Sara looked around. "…did you get a copy of the photograph?"

Straightening the picture on the wall he turned back to her. "I did."

"So, why isn't it with that one?" She pointed to the photograph.

"Because…" He stepped away and walked towards the nearest horse, giving the panting animal a loving pet. "…it is with a special little collection. Maybe I can show it to you later?"

As he faced her again Sara felt a sudden giddiness run through her. "I'd like that," she replied warmly.

Bowing his head somewhat bashfully the rancher smiled before returning his gaze to hers. "So would I."

There was a long pause between the two until the sound of Hodges tripping into the stable broke their moment. Rolling his eyes Grissom turned to his aid as he approached and Sara smirked to herself.

"Everything is off the wagon now," the young worker informed his employer.

"Good," Grissom replied. "Have the horses had any exercise yet?" he then asked looking to the stalls.

"No, sir, not yet."

"Then you better get to it, yes?" the rancher urged.

"Right away," the younger man agreed and headed for the first stall.

"Shall we," Grissom looked back to Sara, "go into town and get a few supplies? Then we can do whatever you want."

"Really?" she grinned. "_Whatever_ I want?"

With his right brow raising, he now held up a finger, "Within reason, my dear, within reason."

"Then," she chuckled, "I guess we should go and get some supplies."

**A/N: Hmmmm, think they sold condoms back then? Lol. Sorry couldn't resist. Let me know what you think :)**


	29. Getting personal

**A/N: My usual thanks to mingsmommy for the advice and beta. Thanks to elm22 for the read through and encouragement and to TDCSI for begging me to get to the "good stuff" (so to speak :) Enjoy! **

Chapter 29

Trotting into the town on board their respective horses, the couple headed for the main street.

"The market place is at the far end," Grissom informed his companion, pointing down the road. "It would be a good idea to steer clear of it; it can get a little chaotic." The rancher remembered what happened the last time he brought Sara into a town centre and wished to avoid any similar occurrence.

"Whatever you say," she responded with a slight nod. "You are the guide."

Smiling softly, he now pointed to what must have been the general store in the centre of the street. "We can get most of what we need in there."

"Alright," Sara agreed and followed as he urged Dante towards the store.

They dismounted by a water trough and tied up the horses beside the large drinking bucket. The two animals happily lapped at the liquid as their masters stepped away and walked towards the store, but as Grissom placed his boot onto the first step, someone calling his name caught his attention and he stopped.

"Gil!" a female voice shouted and both Grissom and Sara turned to see a woman approaching. "I thought that was you." She smiled happily.

"Hello, Teresa," the rancher returned warmly, stepping forwards.

"I was told you left town," Teri began, "I knew my friend must have been mistaken."

"Oh, no, I did," he informed her. "I have just returned for a few days to collect some belongings."

"You departed and didn't tell me you were leaving?" The older woman sounded astounded.

The echo of Sara clearing her throat prevented him from giving an immediate answer and he turned his head to glance at his student.

"Again, you are slow with the introductions, Grissom," she told him with half a smile, although he had the feeling her expression was entirely false and it made him feel slightly uneasy.

"Um, yes, sorry, Sara, this is, Teri Miller," he stuttered and looked to his friend. "Teri, this is Sara Sidle."

Both women looked at each other.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Sara," the older woman nodded.

Sara nodded in return, "Nice to meet you, also."

"And you…" Teri playfully prodded Grissom in the ribs. "…what is going on with you? Why did you just leave without so much as a goodbye?"

"Well," he began, "the trip was unexpected so I left quickly but matters have arisen that require my undivided time and attention, so I will be returning to Maryland once I have collected what I need. I'll be staying here two or three days, that's all."

Sighing in evident disappointment, Teri looked back at Sara. "So, do you, work for Gil or something?"

A look of bemusement crossed Sara's face and Grissom felt his eyes widening. "No, no," he cut in with a nervous laugh, looking to both women, "quite the opposite, actually."

Sara folded her arms across her chest and Grissom noticed her frustration. What a question…

"I see." She grinned at him. "So, you're babysitting?"

As Sara glared at the woman opposite and was about to add her two cents, Grissom cut in quickly, knowing this could turn ugly and that knowledge was enhanced by what he had learned of Sara's temperament over the last few days.

"I'm sorry, Teri," he started attempting to save face with his guest. "I have quite a lot to do, so really, we must get on."

"Oh, no," She licked her lips. "You are not getting away that easily and," she looked to Sara, "I apologize, Sara, I was only joking, I meant no offense."

Sara still didn't look impressed, apology or not, but she remained silent.

The older woman continued. "I still owe you a dinner remember? For when you _assisted_ me with my foal, so, if you are leaving again, I insist you attend our party."

"That really isn't necessary," he insisted. "We have been on the road for…"

"Nonsense," she interrupted. "It isn't until tomorrow evening, so, my father's house, _7pm_ and I won't take 'no' for an answer and, you can bring your guest." She grinned again.

"Fine," he submitted on a sigh.

"Excellent, I will see you _two_ tomorrow then." She smiled as Grissom nodded. Slowly, she turned and walked away with a chuckle.

Shuffling around to face his house guest, the rancher seemed a little lost for words. He offered her a weak smile and somewhat shyly slipped his hands into his pockets. "We should probably get the supplies," he began softly, "or breakfast will end up turning into lunch."

It was obvious Sara struggled to bite her tongue at what just happened as it took her a long moment to offer a reply. "Fine," she all but whispered.

"After you," he urged, indicating the store with his outstretched arm.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

After collecting what they needed from the store, the couple took a leisurely stroll back to the house with the two horses happily trotting behind. It didn't take them long and they soon arrived back at the small Grissom estate.

After tying the horses to the porch rail they went inside and Grissom placed the supplies in the kitchen. "Why don't you unpack while I start breakfast?" he called. "Several of the dressers are empty so take as much space as you need."

Looking to her two trunks which had been placed by the bed Sara sighed. Maybe she had packed a little too much. Oh well, she had to make her trip look as realistic as possible. Plus, she didn't need to unpack everything, just the essentials. "Alright," she called back upon hearing the banging of a pan. "I can do that, I guess. Are you sure you don't need any help?"

Popping his head into the room, the rancher smiled, "Just one thing."

"What?" she inquired eagerly.

Leaning against the wall with a boyish grin, he flicked his eyes back to the kitchen for a moment. "What would you like for breakfast?" he asked, folding his arms.

"Ah," Sara scoffed, "the ultimate assistance."

Laughing, he held his hands up. "I am very capable of cooking but I need to know what you would like."

"I told you before, Grissom," she began, kneeling before the first of her trunks. "I am not a fussy eater, so, you decide. Make whatever you wish." She pulled open the lid, blocking her view of her teacher and she quickly scanned the contents of the trunk. Looking over the open piece of luggage, she noticed Grissom was still looking at her and it sent a shiver down her spine as he ran a hand through his hair. Slowly, she closed the lid again as they gazed at each other. He was so ruggedly handsome with his overgrown beard and untidy hair. If she had to look at him all day long, she wouldn't complain.

"I really need to get a haircut," Grissom mumbled, breaking her lovely thought. He rubbed his hand over his chin.

"And a shave?" she added.

"That, too." He nodded in agreement.

"Well…" She pushed herself to her feet. "…I could…well…" she hesitated. "…I could, do it."

"Oh no," he replied with haste. "I don't want to be a bother. You should be enjoying yourself not…"

"Nonsense," she cut in, stepping towards him. "It's no bother. After all, I should do something to earn my keep."

She could see the hesitation on his face and placed a soft, warm hand on his arm. "Please let me do this for you. You have been more than gracious by allowing me to stay in your home. Please," she implored, "it is the least I can do."

After another moment's thought, Grissom finally nodded, "Alright, as you wish. Thank you."

"My pleasure." She licked her lips before offering a sweet smile. "We can do it after breakfast if you wish, or later, I don't mind, whatever you want." She seemed to stumble over her words as they came out all too quickly, a wave a giddiness suddenly washing over her.

The right side of his mouth hitched a grin. "Let's just see how things work out shall we?"

"Sure," she replied quickly.

"Right." He clapped his hands together, "So, no requests for breakfast then?"

"No, anything is fine."

With a quick nod he slipped back into the kitchen and Sara was left to unpack. She rolled her eyes, shook her head and sighed once he was out of sight. She wanted to be with him so much but the mere thought of being _close_ to him, now made her feel nervous. She hadn't felt like that back at the estate but she did now. The fact that they were away from prying eyes and actually _alone,_ probably contributed to her apprehension but she knew one thing. She couldn't get him out of her mind and every second they spent together she fell deeper and deeper. Sara Sidle, for the first time in her life, was in love.

CSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

Grissom stepped out of the kitchen just as Sara finished unpacking what she needed.

"Have enough space?" he asked as she closed the dresser.

"Oh, yes, plenty," she replied with a smile.

"Good. Well, breakfast is ready. Would you like to eat out on the porch?"

"That would be very nice and my…" Sara's nostrils flared. "…the food smells delicious."

"Let's just hope it tastes as good as it smells, shall we?" He half grinned.

CSICSICSICSICISCISCSI

After setting up a small wooden table and two chairs out on the porch the rancher urged his guest to sit while he brought out the food.

Sitting and waiting, Sara looked out over the small estate and sucked in a heavy, satisfying breath of fresh air. It was such a lovely day and not as humid as it had been back in Maryland.

"Here we go," Grissom announced as he walked from the house carrying a tray full of goodies. He placed the tray on the table and watched as Sara took a good look at what was laid out before her.

"This looks wonderful," she said cheerfully.

"Better than you expected?" he asked, taking a seat opposite her.

"Noooo…." she mewed. "I had faith in your cookery skills. I didn't doubt you for a moment." She grinned at him as she looked back down to their feast and he found his own lips forming a proud little smile.

"Well, tuck in," he prompted and Sara didn't dally and immediately went for a spoonful of eggs, a little cheese and a piece of toast.

"You know," she started, after swallowing her first mouthful. "You didn't have to avoid cooking meat because of me. You could have had bacon or something."

Shrugging his shoulders the rancher poured the coffee. "I'm fine with what we have. I'm also not that picky when it comes to food. Coffee?" He held up a cup and Sara took it with a smile.

"Thank you." She sipped from the contents then placed it on the table. "I can see why you moved here," she said looking around. "It's so peaceful."

"That it is," he agreed slipping a fork full of eggs into his mouth.

"May I ask you a personal question?" she inquired, their eyes locking when he looked up.

Suddenly, Grissom felt his heart miss a beat. He wasn't all that great at personal questions; he swallowed hard.

"You," Sara continued, "may decline to answer if you wish."

Flicking a piece of egg across his plate, the rancher contemplated her request. "Go ahead," he finally answered.

"How do you get by here? You know, make money."

"Oh…" he sighed mostly with relief. "Is that all?"

"Why?" Sara chuckled. "Would you like me to ask you something a little more personal?"

"No," he said quickly. "Your first question was just fine."

She laughed as she sipped from her coffee again.

"And, to answer your inquiry, I make money several ways. I don't earn much, mind you." His eyes floated downward for a moment, a tinge of embarrassment creeping up on him. _The_ heiress to the Sidle estate was sitting opposite and here he was with a tiny amount of land pretty much explaining how he survived.

"Grissom…" She placed her cup down and smiled softly. "It's fine, alright? You won't be getting any judgment from me. I really don't care how much money you have. I don't care about money. If I did I'd be playing good little captain's daughter back at the ranch and courting with someone like Hank."

He looked at her and found himself a little startled by her confession. She had always been groomed into the rich life but she didn't care about the wealth she had become so accustomed too? He wasn't so sure about that yet, from what he had gathered so far and it didn't take a genius to figure it out, she was with him right now because she wanted to be. And, for whom he was, not what he possessed.

It made him smile and he shuffled a little in his seat. "Well," he began. "Firstly, there is the horse breeding. As you know, horses are my passion and I manage to make a little money from the sales."

"Is that how you managed to pay for your land?" Sara asked.

Shaking his head, he began to butter a piece of toast. "No, I didn't start the breeding until after I moved here. It took me many years to save for the land."

"Oh, so you haven't always lived here?"

With an easy laugh Grissom shook his head again. "I'll tell you what, let's finish breakfast before it gets cold, then we can take a walk and I can tell you all about it."

"I guess that sounds like a plan," Sara concurred. "It would be a shame to let this lovely food go cold."

Smiling to himself, Grissom poured more coffee and they ate.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

With breakfast finished, the couple took a leisurely stroll around the grounds.

"So, tell me more about yourself," Sara urged, obviously eager to learn a little more about the man walking by her side.

"Well," the rancher began as they approached the exercise field, "what exactly do you wish to know?"

"How did you get to be where you are? You know, _here_?"

Smiling as he watched his assistant exercising the horses, Grissom leaned against the fence and told his story about how he had become a resident of Alexandria County….

He had arrived in town about two years after he left The Grove with as much as a horse, a few personal possessions and the shirt on his back. That was it. When he vacated the estate, the captain had given him sufficient funds to insure he would survive, at least for the first few months, but after that he would do whatever he could to live and that meant finding work. After all, work meant survival and he would pretty much work so he could eat. Everything from being a farm hand to laboring to crop picking, if it was available and they would take him, he would do it. He saw many towns and met many people working this way, floating from place to place but, eventually he grew tired of moving around and decided to settle down somewhere.

That place was Alexandria County.

Even throughout his travels, he had always been a well educated man thanks initially to Sara's father. If he ever got any spare time he would spend it reading or writing down his experiences in his diary and he always yearned to learn more.

When he first arrived in Alexandria, he found a job working for Teri Miller's father as a ranch hand. His knowledge of horses was welcomed as Mr Miller had the animals but not much experience of dealing with them. And, after losing his main stable boy, he found himself in somewhat of a pickle at the time Grissom arrived. The older man, however, could only afford to give him four out of seven days work due to a current financial issue but despite that the young man took the job as it gave him a roof over his head.

The talents he possessed soon came to light, not only his skills with horses but his intellect and the ability to teach others.

After coaching young Master Miller, his boss's son, who was struggling with his school work, word soon got around about the new arrival in town and people offered him work, left, right and center. Whether they required help on their estates and with their horses or coaching for their children, due to the lack of teachers at the local school, Grissom was their man.

Steadily over time his reputation grew and eventually he was actually offered a job as a part time teacher at the school, a position which he accepted with an extreme amount of pride. So between that, continuing his work on the Miller estate as well helping other farmers around town, he was kept pretty busy and began to save every cent he could.

Several years passed and he had amounted enough funds to buy the land he now lived on. Then, over the next two years or so, with the aid of several friends, he built his house and then the stables.

Eventually, with his new home built and ready to move into, he left the Miller estate, bought a few horses and finally lived his own life. He continued teaching and helping around the town if people asked but he no longer needed to be a full time ranch hand to survive. He had his own home and was in control of his own destiny. Mr Miller was sorry to see him go and after sorting out his financial issues he offered Grissom a full time position at his estate but he declined. The older man understood and wished him the best of luck with his own ventures but made him aware that if he ever wished to return, the position would always be available.

So, he settled into his new home and began a little horse breeding in between his teaching and odd jobs about town. Eventually, he had to hire an assistant, in the form of David Hodges, as the amount of horses he owned grew and he struggled to fit all his tasks into a day. And that was it; he remained living his life this way until he received the captain's telegram.

Leaning against the fence, Sara seemed a little bemused. "Wow," she whispered, "that is quite a story and on your part, it's amazing you have achieved what you have."

"Thank you," he smiled, "All down to hard work and determination, nothing more."

"And the will to survive," she added.

"That, too."

The couple looked over at Hodges for a moment as he continued to ride in the field before Sara continued. "So, after all this time here, you must have many friends."

"I have a few," he confirmed.

"And…" Suddenly she stopped and he looked to her.

"What?" he asked.

"Um, well…" she stuttered. "…you have been here for a long time do you…you know…is there anyone special here, for you?"

"Oh…" Grissom knew immediately what she was eluding too. "...you mean, of the female persuasion?"

With a little hesitation, she nodded.

"No."

"Not even, Teri?" she questioned. "She appeared to know you very well and didn't seem to have a problem getting close to you."

Smiling broadly, he folded his arms. "I have known Terri for a long time. Don't forget I lived at her home for several years but we are just good friends, that's all. I have no personal attachments here."

Now smiling rather bashfully, Sara returned her attention to the field. "He rides rather well," she said pointing to Hodges. "Obviously he had a good teacher."

Grinning to himself, he watched as his assistant rode with the horses around the field. "So, what would you like to do now?" Their gazes met once more. "We can take a walk, or a ride, muck out the stables," he chuckled, "whatever you want, lady's choice."

"Ohhh…." Sara giggled, "My choice, huh?"

"Absolutely….."

**A/N: Ooooh what **_**are**_** they going to do? Hehehehe. Get your mind of the gutter people! :) Or maybe not. Let me know your thoughts!**


	30. Impure thoughts

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm currently working like a monster to get as much written as I can this month. I find myself enjoying it again, maybe it's because I'm at a particular point in the story, I don't know. But as I am emigrating next month I am trying to do as much as I can before the move, as after that I'm not sure when I'll be back at it. ****Anyway, hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 30

After a long ride through the forest, a walk by the river with a light picnic for a late lunch and some nice, casual conversation, the couple arrived back at the house some time after four.

They put the horses away in the stable after their long day and Grissom found he had quite a fight on his hands when Dante decided he wanted to be in the same stall as his new lady friend. The threat of nothing but hay for the next week was enough to put the animal back in his place and he sulked into his own stall, kicking the door once before his master snapped it shut.

"Hey!" Grissom half reprimanded, half chuckled, holding a finger up to his horse. "No temper tantrums, my boy, or I'll confine you to your stall for the rest of our stay. Do I make myself clear?"

Stomping his foot, Dante shook his head before turning to face the stall next door. He stuck his nose through the gap in the wood and touched noses with Pandora.

Holding her hand over her mouth, Sara laughed. "I think he's in love."

Looking at her in disbelief, the rancher's mouth dropped open a touch but he found he just couldn't hold in his own amusement and snorted loudly. "That's all I need," he chuckled.

"Is it such a bad thing?" she asked. "Are we not in the breeding business?"

"You mean…" Grissom flicked his finger between Dante and Pandora's stalls. "…these two?"

"Why not?" She stepped forwards and patted Dante on the back. "He is a fine specimen and I couldn't think of a better horse to mate with Pandora."

Dante neighed loudly before stomping his foot again, Pandora joined in with a thump of her own back foot. Sara smiled before looking back to her teacher who was just gawking at her. "What?" she asked.

"This conversation is…um…well…getting a little…odd."

"Is it?" she questioned. "Oh, I didn't realize. I didn't think so. It's obvious these two animals are simply attracted to each other and we can aid their happiness, what more is there to it?"

"You're serious?" he inquired, a slight frown forming on his brow.

"Why not?" she returned.

"Hmmmmm……" he breathed as his frown deepened. "I'll think about it."

"Well," she began, patting Dante one more time before stepping away from the stall, "Don't think about it for too long or she may not want him." That said, she walked away with a sly grin and headed for the open stable door.

As he watched her, his right brow reached for the sky, then his eyes drifted back to his horse, as he, for a final time, stomped his foot to the floor. "I said I'll think about it, alright?"

Bobbing his head, Dante snorted and Grissom shook his head before following after Sara. Stepping out of the door he found that she was waiting for him.

"You know she'll be good for him, don't you?"

"I get it," Grissom said quickly, mockingly holding up his hands.

"Do you?" she replied swiftly and little more assertively than he would have liked.

Finding himself lost for words, he sighed heavily. "Maybe I don't."

Now, there was an awkward silence as they just gazed at each other. Clearing his throat, Grissom decided the day had been too pleasant to spoil over such a silly conversation. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "You are right; she would be good for him."

"Really?" she just about squeaked.

"Yes."

"I think…" she smiled now. "…she will appreciate that and…oh…so…will he."

He licked his lips, placing his hands on his hips and he couldn't quite hide the quaint smirk which arose on his lips. "I'm sure…."

Broadening her smile, she stepped forwards and slipped her arm through his, hooking onto him, startling him somewhat and a secret, heavy swallow slipped down his throat. "It will be dark in several hours," she began, "I think we should maybe get to your trimming while I still have enough daylight to see what I'm doing."

"Oh, well," he stuttered as he felt her warmth radiating through him, "it can wait, it's not a problem."

"Oh no," she disagreed. "I insist, otherwise I have a feeling you will keep changing your mind." Tugging on his arm she smiled. "Come on."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

An uneasy feeling churned through Grissom's gut as they walked into the house. He stepped over to the small dresser by his bed and pulled out a leather bag. He opened it up and handed it to Sara. She looked at the contents as he grabbed a chair and placed it in front of a mirror which hung on the wall just off to the left of the fireplace. Inside the bag was a small box, a shaving brush, a leather strap and a pair of scissors. She opened the box and found it housed a worn but fine looking blade. The handle looked like it was made from some sort of bone.

"I'll, go mix up the cream," he started picking up the shaving brush. "I keep it in the kitchen."

Nodding her agreement Sara placed the bag and blade onto the bed and picked up the leather strap, eyeing it closely. "Oh…" She turned to look at him and he stopped before he reached the kitchen. "…you may want to remove your shirt, unless you…want to get itchy." Picking up the scissors, she grinned as she held them up for him to see, snipping at the air.

"Right…" His response sounded completely uncertain and was almost a whisper. Smiling weakly he slipped into the kitchen and began to unbutton his shirt. After the third button he stopped, placed his palms onto the sideboard, closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Why did he agree to let her do this? He struggled enough when she was close to him, let alone actually touching him. Opening his eyes he urged himself to relax. After all, it was just a shave and a haircut, right? Nothing more. It would be fine. Grabbing a small wooden bowl, the shaving powder and a canister of water, he prepared the cream.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Walking back into the room with the bowl in his right hand and his shirt in his left he saw Sara sitting on the bed, waiting. She looked up and a chill ran down his spine as she appeared to be ogling his bare upper half, well, apart from the bandages and when she smiled he felt goose bumps form over his flesh. Clearing his throat he dropped the shirt on the bed and handed her the bowl. She took it and stood.

"Ready?" she asked.

"I guess so," he replied a little nervously, fiddling with the locket around his neck. "You _have_ done this before, _right_?"

"Of course," came her swift reply. "Gregory has utilized my talents many a time."

"Oh, good…" He frowned. "I think."

Snorting softly, she ushered him towards the chair. "Sit, please."

Slipping into the chair in front of the mirror, he felt himself tense, just a little, as he heard the sharpening of his blade along the leather strap but as Sara then placed a towel over his shoulders and tipped his head back a fraction to look at her, he tensed even further.

"Hey, relax," she urged.

Sighing quietly, he shuffled a little and attempted to do as requested.

"Do _you,_ trust _me_?"

He heard her gentle words and his eyes fell to the mirror to catch hers as she stood behind him, holding up the blade in one hand and the shaving brush in the other.

"If you don't, then I don't have to…"

"I trust you," he said immediately and with complete sincerity.

Smiling bashfully, she set down the razor on the bed and slipped the brush into the bowl of cream before moving to the front of her teacher. "You're sure?" she asked.

"Yes." Was his simple answer and his eyes met hers as her delicate fingers came to rest on his chin and gently pushed his head back.

"The full works or just a trim?" she asked with a slender grin.

"A trim will do just fine," he responded, attempting to recall the last time he was actually clean shaven. He couldn't quite pin point it but it was certainly several years ago.

"Then," She smiled, "A trim it is."

Sitting patiently as Sara brushed the cream over his over growing beard he realized this was the first time a woman had ever shaved him. He was used to the town barber or simply doing it himself but he had to admit, this actually felt nice.

"That's a very nice chain around your neck," she said as she moved from his left cheek to the right. "Where did you get it?"

The rancher's hand reached up to the locket, his finger tips lightly brushing over the silver pendant. "It belonged to my mother. It's…" He paused for a moment and Sara stopped dabbing the cream onto his face and looked at him. "…the only connection to my family I have left."

"You feel it keeps you safe."

Her words, spoken as a statement rather than a question, somewhat startled him, it wasn't quite what he was expecting in response. "How…did you know?" he asked with a frown.

"I'm…not sure." A soft smile graced her lips. "Somehow, I just, did."

Now he smiled.

"Shall I…" she waved the brush through the air. "…continue?"

He nodded. "Please do."

"You know," she started as she brought the brush back to his face, "I don't know much about how you came to The Grove. Father has mentioned a few things here and there but nothing substantial. It would be nice to…" she finished applying the cream and stood back. "…you know, hear your story."

"So inquisitive," he declared with a grin. As he sat with face full of shaving cream, he found himself completely and totally lost about how on earth he was going to deny Sara anything she asked of him, even if it meant revealing his past and his deepest, darkest secrets.

"I just…" she placed the cream down and picked up the blade. "…want to know as much about you as you will offer. I've always been the curious type." A soft pout graced her mouth as her lips twitched.

"I gathered," he returned. "How about I tell you about it during the hair cut rather than when you have a blade at my throat? I feel I probably shouldn't talk during this time."

"Probably a good idea," She half grinned as she stepped forward and once again her fingers found his chin and she tilted his head to the side. "Just relax, alright?"

Closing his eyes he nodded faintly. "I'll try."

Bringing the blade slowly and carefully just below his right ear she began with one, smooth, long stroke.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

After several minutes Grissom felt himself sighing within. Her touch and stroke was masterful yet tender and so far, she hadn't given him a nick. Hopefully, that wouldn't happen at all. He could smell her lovely essence every time she moved a little closer to check her handiwork and goose bumps formed on his skin with every breath he inhaled. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open and his glance fell upon her face bearing nothing but a complete look of concentration, her tongue slightly peeking through her lips as she continued. He _knew_ he was in safe hands and now completely relaxed, his eyes closing once more and they didn't reopen until she was finished.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"There," she announced, pulling the towel from around his neck, "all done."

Grissom's eyes flicked open and they immediately met hers, then the broad smile on her face caught his eye. She handed him the towel.

"I don't think I've done too badly," she said proudly. "What do you think?"

Taking the towel he wiped the tiny bit of remaining cream from his face as he stood and leaned towards the mirror. Working his jaw from left to right he eyed Sara's handy work before rubbing his right hand over his now perfectly trimmed beard, "Just right."

"Yes?" She obviously needed confirmation.

Turning to look at her, "Yes," he responded with a smile, a smile which she quickly replicated.

"I'm so glad."

"Me, too," he sighed, once again rubbing his hand over the shortened stubble.

"Oh," she began, now picking up the scissors, "I meant to ask how your bruises feel." She pointed to his torso with her free hand. "Your eye does look a little better, but how about your stomach?"

"Its fine," he said sitting once more. "Not as sore as it was."

"Will you allow me to take a look…" she stepped back in front of him. "…once I've done your hair?"

"I'm sure that isn't necessary but I do appreciate…"

Cutting in, she didn't give him the opportunity to finish. "I insist."

Snorting through his nose, he licked his lips. "Yes," he hissed, "you have a tendency to do that. Don't you?"

All she offered in return to his question was a cheeky smile.

A tender sigh fell from his lips as he conceded to her once again, "As you wish."

"Good," she retorted swiftly and stepped right up to him. "So, how much would you like me to take off?"

With his right brow rising he looked a little stunned at her question.

"Your hair, Grissom," she said quickly, her cheeks reddening a touch.

"Oh…" he stuttered, clearing his throat and feeling stupid. "…of course, sorry, um, again, just a trim."

"Right, fine," she replied shaking her head a little. "Try and keep still for me, alright?"

"I will."

Bringing the scissors to his hair she began. "So, now you can tell me your story," she encouraged him as she snipped.

Grissom agreed and as Sara trimmed his growing locks he told his story and how he ended up at Providence Grove.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The rancher's story was finished, his hair was trimmed and his beard was looking perfect. All in all, he was a fine looking specimen of the male species.

As he looked at himself in the mirror once more, Sara couldn't help but ogle him as she sat on the bed.

A sense of pride washed through her that he was actually happy with her work. She was glad he allowed her to do it. Happily, she would do _anything_ for him. She had felt sad when he told her about his parents but the fact he got on with life despite of his loss made her admire him all the more. Grissom was, even if it was with the aid of her father, a self made man and no matter what he said, he was successful, even if he didn't believe that himself.

Fine, he didn't have thousands of dollars but he supported himself and helped others around him. In a man, she couldn't ask for anything more.

The only issue was his continuing reluctance to become close to her. She was certain he _was_ attracted to her. After all, he had admitted it and he'd kissed her, but how was she actually going to get him to let go and take that next step?

That, she didn't know but she wasn't about to give up.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"Thank you, Sara," he said, spinning around to face her. "Everything is perfect."

"My pleasure," she replied. "So, you will allow me to look at your stomach now?" she then asked.

"If you must."

Standing, she grinned. "Oh, I must."

Stepping up to him, her fingers reached for the knot on the top bandage and gently tugged on it. Slowly and carefully she unraveled the bandages from his body and he watched her every move. Once he was free from his medical confinement he closed his eyes as her soft finger tips lightly brushed over his bruises. Sucking in a heavy breath, he closed his eyes for a moment as her touch made his whole body tingle. When his eyes opened, their gazes met and she was smiling at him.

"They look a little better, are they still very sore?"

Swallowing hard, he shook his head. "Not as much as before."

"You promise me?" she asked.

His reply was soft and truthful. "I do."

"Good." Rolling the bandages into a ball she placed them on the bed. "So, we don't need to put these back on then, do we?"

"No," he agreed. "Would you please pass me my shirt?" He pointed to the garment which now lay next to the ball of bandage.

"Sure," she replied swiftly. Picking up the shirt she handed it to him. "There."

"Thank you," he said, taking the shirt. As he was about to put it on, Sara stopped him.

"Wait…" Moving back to him her hand came to his shoulder and gently wiped. Their eyes locked again before Sara blew lightly onto his skin. Shrugging her shoulders and removing her hand, "Just a little hair," she informed him.

"Oh…" Was all he could manage before a weak smile passed over his lips and he slipped his shirt on. "I should clean this up," he suggested, pointing to the trimmings of hair on the floor.

"I can do it," she offered. "But first I need to wash my hands, I feel a little sticky."

"Its fine, Sara," the rancher began. "I can clean up but if you feel in need of refreshment how about that bath? If I start boiling the water now, it will be ready before dark."

Squeezing his arm in appreciation, she smiled. "That is way too much trouble. A nice thought but…"

"I insist."

Her smile broadened. "Oh, you do, do you?"

"Yes, just like _you_ have a habit of insisting." A large smirk appeared on his lips.

"Well," she paused in thought, "it would be nice, I guess, especially after camping last night."

"Then a bath you shall have," he informed her. "And no arguments."

"Just one condition," she cut in.

With a frown crinkling his brow his eyes narrowed a little. "What?"

"You let me help you bring in the water."

"I don't need you to…"

"_I insist_."

Now he laughed, "Fine."

CSICISCISCISICSICSICS

After dragging in the copper bath from outside, Grissom and Sara began bringing in buckets of water from the well to boil on the stove. There were only two pans and only enough room on the stove to heat the number of utensils that Grissom owned so it took a little time to boil the water. In between boiling the water Grissom cleaned up the hair from his trim while Sara relaxed out on the porch and enjoyed what was left of the daylight. He also gave the house a little dusting to ensure it was as clean as possible for Sara's stay.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Darkness was now upon them and as the last of the water boiled Grissom lit several lanterns around the room as well as a couple out on the porch before he moved back into the kitchen.

Pulling the tenth and final steaming hot pan from the stove the rancher lifted the utensil with a grunt and carried it from the kitchen. The water bubbled as he poured the boiling liquid into the bath to join the rest of the water and he sighed contently once the pan was empty.

"There you go," he said to Sara, looking at her as she watched him from her position on the bed across the room. "It's now all yours."

Standing with a grateful smile she walked over to the tub. "Thank you so much."

"Not a problem," he responded smiling back. "Now, while you, um," he hesitated, suddenly getting an image of Sara bathing in his mind, "do whatever it is that you do, I, um, will go and chop more wood. I used most of it in the stove and the nights here can get quite chilly."

"Alright," was all she managed to say before Grissom rushed from the cabin without uttering another word.

Sighing heavily once the door closed behind him, he shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of the impure thoughts he was having at that particular moment. It wasn't quite as easy as he thought and he couldn't get Sara out of his mind. He needed to busy himself, take his mind off of her, as much as he possibly could. With haste he grabbed a lantern and rushed towards the barn to collect some wood to chop for the fire.

**A/N: Well, hmmmm, how much longer can Grissom hold out? I have a feeling, not long :) Ahhh, but you know me, heheehhe.**


	31. Temptation

**A/N: ****My thanks to mingsmommy, especially for putting me straight on several boo boo's on this chapter :) I'm only 2 weeks away from my big move now but I have 1 more chapter complete to post and I'm working on the next so hopefully you will all have what you have been waiting for before I go. Hopefully…..**

Chapter 31

Sara thought she'd feel uncomfortable stripping in a strange place like this, but oddly not. She felt at ease, undressing without a second thought after walking to the window and drawing the drapes closed. Grissom was just outside so she knew she was safe and bore no doubts that he would even consider interrupting her, although, at the back of her mind, she desired him to do so. Temptation to leave the drapes open slipped into her thoughts for a second but she decided against it. That was just a little too much desperation on her part.

Moving back to the bath she poured in a few drops of the lavender oil she had brought with her and inhaled the scent. She loved that smell and smiled as she got into the lovely warm water that awaited her. A pleasurable sigh fell from her lips as she slipped deep into the tub and as the water cascaded over her body she smiled. It felt so good. Immediately, her eyes closed and she completely relaxed.

She wasn't quite sure how long her eyes had been closed for when the sound of an axe hitting wood caught her ears and her eyes slowly fluttered open. Her thoughts immediately turned to Grissom and she tingled deep inside. No man had ever made her feel the way he made her feel and she hoped the closeness they had shared thus far would continue throughout their stay here. She longed for another kiss and more, she just longed for him…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Just outside of the house, on a large used tree trunk Grissom drove his axe into the next lump of wood. Even though the air was cool he quickly worked up a sweat and after wiping his brow, decided it best to remove his shirt. He hung it onto a nearby tree branch and continued with his task. His eyes every so often flicked to the house and he could see the orange glow of the lanterns behind the drapes.

No matter how hard he tried, even putting whatever frustrations he had building in his body into the force of his chopping, he couldn't quite get the thought of Sara, bathing, in _his_ house, out of his mind and it was driving him crazy. But it was when he saw her form appear behind the drapes he found himself becoming completely undone.

She was drying herself off by the looks of it and he found himself totally rooted to the spot and unable to take his eyes from the window for a long moment. Suddenly, his sanity kicked in and he snapped his eyes away from the house, berating himself while swallowing past the heavy lump which had now formed in his throat. Shaking his head, he sucked in a deep breath before driving the axe once more into the wood but with a more forceful stroke than he had so far. He was such a fool, why did he have to look? He completely changed his stance now and kept his back to the house; he wouldn't be looking again, for his own self control.

CSICSICISCSICISCISCSI

The rancher consumed himself with his task, forbidding the thought of Sara into his mind, even for a second. By the time he actually came up for a breath the pile of chopped wood was far beyond adequate for their current needs. Stopping for a moment he looked to the stars and stretched, the thin band of sweat covering his upper body glimmering in the glowing light.

"Wow, that's a lot of wood."

Upon hearing Sara's voice, he quickly spun around and looked in her direction. Her head was peeking through the door and she was looking a little needy.

Slamming the axe into the trunk he took a small step towards her. "Is everything alright?" he inquired rubbing a little life back into his hands.

It took her a few moments to answer as she seemed to be staring at his upper body again and he felt himself blush all over.

"Oh, well…I have a small…" She cleared her throat, "…problem."

"You do?" he asked, concerned now, taking another step towards her. "What is it?"

"Well…" she began, lowering her head seemingly embarrassed. "…I can't…" She reached behind her, "…fasten myself up. There is usually someone at the house to…you know..."

"Oh…" Was all he could muster and he immediately understood what she was getting at.

"Do you…" Now _he_ hesitated, "…need, me to help?"

"Actually yes. Do you mind?"

Well no, he didn't mind, but he'd spent the last half an hour or so trying to get the thoughts of Sara's body out of his mind and now he was going to have to help her dress? God help him.

Rather tentatively he moved forward and up the porch steps as she disappeared back into the house. When he got inside, she had her back to him and the lovely, short sleeved, emerald green dress she wore hung open from the back but the garment hung from her body perfectly, fastened or not.

"You…" She pointed behind her, "…just need to fasten the clips, you'll see them."

With his mouth falling slightly ajar, he nodded, although he wasn't quite sure why, since she couldn't see him. At a snail's pace, he stepped behind her and reached to the dress with shaky hands, stopping for a moment when his eyes caught the tempting flesh at the back of her neck, reaching down to her perfectly smooth back. A sudden flash of his lips upon that alluring body flicked through his mind and he completely froze.

"Do you see the clips?" she asked when he made no move to fasten her up.

Her words snapped him from his trance and he cleared his throat. "Yes, sorry." With haste, his fingers started at the bottom and in no time Sara was secure inside her dress. "There, all done," he informed her and quickly stepped back. He turned away and sucking in a breath, he headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked as he rushed away.

Closing his eyes he stopped. Taking a moment to compose himself he faked a smile and faced her again. "Just to get the wood. I don't want you to get cold so I should start a fire."

With a slight giggle she moved towards him and once more he felt a lump forming in his throat. "You're the one who is probably cold," she said, looking his chest over again. "Let me help you."

Grissom didn't feel like arguing. He nodded and Sara followed him back outside.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

She watched her teacher as he bent before the fire place and lit the wood. Once he was satisfied after aiding the flames with a little blowing he stood and smiled. "It shouldn't take long for the room to warm up so you should be nice and cozy tonight when you decide to retire."

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Sara responded. "It's not all that cold anyway."

"Well," Grissom started as he moved towards the tub, "I'll get rid of this then I'll go wash up, I'm a little…" He looked to his body, "…dirty."

"We should have saved some of the water for you," she commented stepping towards him and sounding a little guilty. "I'm sorry I didn't even think…"

"Sara its fine," he reassured her. "I am perfectly fine with water from the well." Grabbing the edge of the tub he began dragging it towards the door. "A hot bath to me…" he grunted as he pulled. "…is more of a luxury than a daily occurrence. I don't usually get time."

"Here, let me help," she said quickly and pushed on the tub as its contents swished around.

Once they got the tub out onto the porch Grissom tipped the water over the side and turned the vessel upside down to drain and dry. "Thank you for the assistance," he said gratefully. "I forgot how heavy this can be when it's full." He tapped the side of the bath as he took in a well needed breath.

Sara nodded and they gazed at each other.

"I should go and clean myself up," he finally said and slipped back inside. A few moments later he reappeared with a towel, a fresh shirt and a bar of soap. "I shouldn't be too long," he continued flinging the towel over his shoulder. "If you're hungry there is food, tea and coffee in the kitchen, just help yourself."

"Coffee sound like a good idea," she responded. "Would you like one?"

"Thank you." He nodded. "That would be nice."

"Alright then, I'll get some water on."

Now he nodded and headed down the steps but he stopped. "Oh Sara…" He turned back to face her.

"Yes."

"You…well…I…"

As he stumbled on his words a small frown appeared on her features.

"You look very beautiful," he eventually managed to say. "And I'm glad you're here." A bashful smile formed on his lips but he said no more and quickly rushed away, leaving his house guest standing on the porch, a slight look of confusion on her face. Soon enough though her face lightened and a pert smile formed on her lips as she walked inside to prepare the refreshments.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

After a thorough wash, the man of the estate strolled back to his house feeling refreshed. Buttoning up his shirt as he approached the porch, he saw Sara sitting and waiting. Clonking up the steps he slipped his wet towel over the rail to dry and pulled his watch from his pocket. It was almost _8 o'clock_.

"Feel better?" Sara asked as she poured him some coffee.

"A lot better, yes." He smiled as he sat down next to her and she passed him a cup. "Thank you," he said gratefully, running his hand through his damp locks before taking the cup.

"Pleasure." She smiled back. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Almost eight," he responded, sipping from his cup.

There was a moment of silence and all that could be heard in the air was the merry chirping of the crickets resisting their nightly chorus.

"Did you…" Grissom broke the silence, "…have anything to eat?"

"No I'm fine," she answered pouring herself another cup of coffee. "Two meals a day is more than enough for me. What about you, are you hungry? I could make you something if you like?"

"No, no." He held up a hand. "I'm good."

"So…" she began, "…what should we do now? What do you usually do at night?"

Working his jaw, his brow rose as he placed his cup down. "Sleep," was his simple answer.

"Oh," Sara mumbled, sounding disappointed.

"But, I suppose neither of us is quite ready to retire just yet…" He stood and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To get something to keep us occupied for a little while."

"Oh…" Was all she could manage before his disappeared but it didn't take him long to return and soon enough he was back in his seat. He paced a small box onto the table and ran his hand over the top to clear away the small layer of dust which had gathered. "It's been a while since I've looked in here," he informed her removing the lid.

Leaning forward with curiosity Sara stared at the box. "What's that?"

Smiling as she scooted closer, he pushed the container in her direction. "Take a look," he urged.

Ruffling her nose she scoffed with excitement before pulling the box towards

her. Flipping open the lid and peering inside she saw the box housed a couple of photographs as well as a small book. Her eyes flicked to his, "May I?" she asked pointing into the box.

"Of course," he returned.

Pursing her lips, she slipped her hand inside the box, took out the first picture and instantly smiled. "Very cute," she remarked placing the photograph on the table for him to see. "I gather that the young boy is you?"

After flicking his eyes downwards to take a look he nodded. "It is indeed," he replied as he looked at the photograph of himself in the middle of Captain Sidle and Robbins. "That was taken…" He thought for several moments, "…about two months after I arrived at the estate."

"Did it take you long to get settled?" she asked. "I'm sure it must have been difficult for you after losing your father."

"To be honest," he started, pushing the photograph off to the side, "I don't remember all that much. I do, however, recall your father and Robbins being very supportive and caring for my well being. If it wasn't for them I'm sure I probably wouldn't have made it."

A small smile graced her lips as she pulled out the second picture.

"A very pretty girl," he remarked.

Sniggering in a sure attempt to hide her embarrassment Sara inhaled a hearty breath as she looked at the photograph again. "I can't believe you kept this," she told him sounding a little dumbfounded.

His response was soft. "Why?"

"I…just…can't."

"Well…" He picked up his coffee and took a sip. "…as well as the photographs I also kept a diary." Pointing to the small book in the box he smiled. I recorded memories of those who I cared for, who cared for me, who made me laugh, made me cry and who hold a place in my heart. The photographs were a rarity I was lucky to posses so there was never any doubt about me keeping them."

"So…" She placed the picture of herself back into the box. "Which category of your memories do I fall under?"

With his right brow arching, he cleared his throat, wriggling in his seat as he sought the right answer to her question. "Most of them," came his eventual response and she offered him a warm smile.

"So are there any memories in your diary you would like to share?" she asked looking to the small book still lying within the box.

The right side of his mouth hitched into a grin as he reached for the book. "I'm sure there are a few things in here I can tell you about."

And so he began. Flicking through his diary and telling his guest stories of his past, well at least the happy ones…..

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The time seemed to just fly by and eventually Grissom put his diary down and looked to the beautiful woman who was now sitting a lot closer to him than she had been when he started reading. She listened so intensely to everything he said and it felt nice to actually share his fond memories with her but it was now time to call it a night.

"So now you know more about me, where I've been and the people I have known." He looked at her. "Happy?"

Clicking her lips together she grinned at him. "Yes and I thank you for sharing."

Nodding as he popped the lid back on the box, he stood. "Can I get you anything?" he asked as he again pulled his watch from his pocket.

"No, I'm fine," she yawned back. "Excuse me," she then added, holding her hand to her mouth.

Slipping his watch back into his pocket he sighed contently. "Tired?"

"Maybe a little," she admitted. "What time is it?"

"Almost eleven."

"Wow," she retuned startled. "Have we been talking for that long?"

"It appears so." He picked up the box. "Time for bed?"

After a little hesitation, Sara finally nodded and Grissom offered her a single nod in acknowledgement.

CSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

Grissom could feel her eyes on him as he rummaged through his dresser in search of a blanket and spare pillow.

"Are you sure you will be alright in the barn?" she asked from her position by the door.

Finding what he was looking for, he grabbed it and turned to face her. "I will be fine, Sara. I have slept in much more uncomfortable lodgings. It is more than adequate."

Her nod of understanding seemed disappointed and he watched as her eyes floated away from him. A soft sigh passed through his lips and he approached her. "It would not be right for me to stay here with you. You do understand that? Even if I slept on the floor, it would be…"

"What would it be?" Her question was fast and he was a little startled at her eagerness for an answer.

Faking a smile, he moved right up to her but didn't offer a reply to her question. Instead, he leaned forwards and kissed her gently on the left cheek. "Goodnight, Sara." His words were spoken in almost a whisper and as he walked through the door, closing it behind him he sighed heavily. The barn was the last place he wanted to be right now but regardless, he grabbed a lantern and headed in that direction.

CSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

As Grissom expected, he could not find sleep. After an hour and a half's tossing and turning in the barn, he gave in and headed for the stable. He was consumed by thoughts of the beautiful woman currently sleeping in his bed. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't evict her from his thoughts. He closed his eyes, she was there. He opened them and she was still there. Roughly rubbing his chin as he reached the stable, he looked up to the stars and inhaled a deep, deep breath before placing his palms against the stable door and leaning forward. Gritting his teeth and shaking his head he tried to work out what he was going to do in regards to his new lady friend.

What _could_ he do? Temptation had never been an issue for him before. He was always very capable of controlling his inner urges and knowing what was right but for the first time in his life something was different.

Sara.

She was different and he was lost.

Sighing heavily, he pushed himself up and quietly walked into the stable. When he approached Dante's stall his horse was already standing and waiting for his master.

"Hear me coming did you?" the rancher whispered as he gently stroked his steed's nose.

Letting out a quiet grunt, Dante bobbed his head.

"Come on." Grissom opened the stall door. "Let's go for a run, I have a few frustrations that need to be let out."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

With great power and speed as the moon shone brightly above, Grissom guided his ride around the exercise field. From one end to the other, back and forth, round and round. Quite hectically actually, until both horse and master were completely out of breath. Pulling Dante to a stop in the middle of the field Grissom fought for breath as did his horse, but it felt good. With a breathless smile he released the reins and sat back for a moment, working his neck from side to side in an attempt to relieve some tension. But, as his eyes drifted to the gate his smile slowly faded when he caught a glimpse of the orange glow, a lantern no doubt.

Sara.

She was there.

She was watching him.

All he could see was the glow of the lamp but he knew it was her. She, too, was obviously doomed to a night without slumber. Taking the reins once again Grissom pulled Dante back and gave him a light kick, heading to the far end of the field. The ride would continue for as long as rider and horse were capable...

**A/N: Closer…closer….closer…..lol. The buildup**** has begun, I feel some lovin a brewing :)**


	32. The decision, was his

**A/N: Here we go guys, here's the next chapter. Thanks as always to mingsmommy for the beta and encouragement. I would also like to thank elm22 for the support as I'm getting to a point which make****s me nervous (you can probably guess what that is). Enjoy! And let me know your thoughts :) **

Chapter 32

Dawn had broken and Grissom emerged from the barn. He decided to wait until sun up before pottering about, even though he had barely slept a wink all night long. He'd returned to barn around 3am. Sara had watched him for a long time before he observed the faint orange glow in the distance disappear.

Casually strolling towards the house he saw Sara was already up and sitting on the porch, donned as she usually would be during the day, in her riding attire.

"Good morning," he announced as he walked up the steps.

Smiling softly, "Good morning," she returned.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"About as well as you did," she responded, her lips forming an almost invisible grin but he saw it.

Knowing she was watching him the previous night, he wasn't quite sure what to say next. "Breakfast?" he eventually asked, wishing to avoid, if possible, bringing up his nightly ride and her surveillance.

Ruffling her nose she stood and leaned over the rail, looking out over the estate. "I'm not all that hungry just yet to be honest."

"Oh…" he hesitated. "…no matter, me either."

"So…" she began, turning to face him, softly folding her arms. "What is the plan for today?"

"Well, I really should check around the place. It's a lot for Hodges to handle alone, so I'd just like to make sure all is well with everything. I should probably help mucking the stables out, its hard work for one man." He leaned against the door frame. "I also need to start packing a few things together to take back. Plus, we have the party this evening."

"Hmmmm…" she mumbled, frowning, "…the party. Look, I don't think I will be going."

Now Grissom frowned and took a step towards her. "Why?"

"I…" She shrugged her shoulders, "…don't feel comfortable. I don't know anyone and I just don't think I will fit in. _You_ are Teri's friend; plus I'm not really a party person."

"Fine, then we won't go," he replied calmly.

A startled look appeared on her face. "No, no. You still go. You have friends and Teri and…" She trailed off as Grissom stepped closer.

"I am not leaving you here alone, Sara," he said softly. "If you don't want to go then we will simply stay home."

The young heiress thought for a moment. "Fine, I'll go," she said on a sigh.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Confusion milled in his words as he asked the question.

"Because, even if you won't admit it, I am certain you are looking forward to seeing your friends and this time you have the opportunity to say goodbye." She reached out and placed a warm hand on his arm. "I don't want to take that away from you."

"But, if you're not comfortable…"

"I'll be fine," she cut in. "Forget what I said."

His forehead creased in uncertainty as she removed her hand. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Her response was quick and firm.

"Alright," he said with an indecisive nod. "I'll do what I have to do here and then…"

He didn't have a chance to finish before Sara cut in. "I'll help you."

CSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

The day went by quickly. Sara aided her teacher as he checked over his land, horses and estate. The couple, together, even mucked out the stables to give Hodges a break from doing so. Instead he went off to do some repairs that were needed around the estate.

As the sun began to descend upon them Grissom decided they had done all they could for the day and they should probably get changed and ready for the party. He washed first and while Sara sat on the porch he went inside and changed.

It didn't take him long, it never really did. Ten minutes was more than enough time for him to prepare for most occasions. He knew the party would more than likely be a formal affair so he pulled out one of his best suits even though he hated wearing it.

When he emerged from the house and joined his house guest outside she immediately took in the sight of him, from head to toe, a pert grin curling the right side of her mouth.

"Well, don't you just look…" she stopped for a moment as their eyes met, "…handsome. You suit a suit very well, if you'll pardon the pun."

The rancher fiddled with his tie and pulled at his collar as her eyes once again scanned over him. A suit did befit him more than it would a lot of men but he had never really cared for them, no matter if he looked _handsome_, or not. But, it was just one evening, just like it was back at the estate and he would cope with the itchy material as much as any other man would.

"Stop fiddling," Sara commanded and pushed up from her chair. She playfully slapped his hand away from his tie and took it between her fingers, straightening it. "There," she said with a smile, "Perfect. Now leave it alone."

"Yes, Mother," he mocked and earned a glare from his guest.

He grinned broadly and she fought to keep a straight face, finally her stern look collapsed and she scoffed loudly. "Just leave it alone," she chuckled.

"Fine," he sighed before pulling his watch from his jacket pocket.

"Eager, are we?" she asked as she stepped towards the door.

"No," he almost whined, slipping his watch back into his pocket. "I just don't like being late."

"It's a party, Grissom, relax. We don't have to be there dead on seven." She smirked at him before walking into the house. "I won't be too long," she called back as the door closed behind her.

Rolling his eyes, he slipped into one of the chairs and tapped his fingers on the table top. For some reason he felt nervous. Why did he feel nervous? He couldn't quite put his finger on it but no doubt it had something to do with Sara's presence. She was more than having an effect on his logic.

CSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

Some thirty minutes later Sara poked her head out of the door and smiled. "Um, I appear to have the same issue I had last night. Could you possibly…" She trailed off as she slipped back inside but Grissom knew exactly what she wanted and swallowed hard as he stood.

Just like the previous night, as he entered the house her back faced him and her dress hung open. Tonight she wore a sky blue, long dress which flowed downwards like the falling of a waterfall. The sleeves were short and puffy and a pair of long white gloves covered her hands and arms. He could see her corset through the open space and he shivered. Even from the back she looked magnificent and he craved to slip his fingers inside to touch her soft, tender skin. Pushing the thought far from his mind, he quickly fastened the dress. This time it was drawn together with ribbon and not clips and he tied each one into a neat little bow.

Once the final bow was tied he stepped back and sucked in a silent breath. "Done," he announced.

"Thank you," she responded, turning to face him with a grateful smile. "You are a natural at helping a lady dress."

A bashful smile passed over his lips and he blushed, well and truly blushed. "Well," he cleared his throat, "shall we?" As he offered his arm to Sara, she didn't hesitate in slipping her own arm through his.

"Ready when you are," came her proclamation and arm in arm, they advanced towards the door.

CSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

It was about a thirty minute walk to the Miller estate. The small plantation lay at the west end of town and the rancher and his student arrived around a quarter after seven. They were greeted at the front door and escorted through the house. On their way up the drive they could hear music, the unmistakable sound of brass instruments but now it was much clearer, no doubt the evening's entertainment. Grissom knew upon hearing the composition that this was by no means going to be a small affair.

Following their guide, they were led back outside and into the back garden. The rancher's eyes scanned the area. A large gazebo was set up in the centre of the glorious garden, the small brass band housed within. Just off to the right, a burning fire and a spit roast was being turned slowly by a servant. Several other workers patrolled the areas carrying trays of food and drinks and the sound of light chat mingled with the current tune being played. There must have already been some twenty guests there, some Grissom knew and others that were strangers to him but the atmosphere, at least for the time being, seemed pleasant, so he tried to relax.

"Gil!" An excited voice sounded. "You made it."

The couple turned to see Teri approaching. Grissom smiled. Sara seemed a little unsure and her expression remained blank.

"Thank you, Richard," Teri nodded to her greeter and the worker nodded his respect before returning into the house.

"Nice to see you, Teri," Grissom smiled as he leaned in and kissed his friend lightly on the right cheek. "And I thank you for the invitation, it looks like…" his glance floated over the garden again, "…a big party."

"Nonsense," she snorted. "It's just father, being father. He throws these silly parties now and again, lord knows why. He just likes to have a good time, I guess. After mother passed away, I just think he gets a little lonely." Suddenly, her eyes flicked to Sara. "Glad you could come, Sara."

The younger woman's eyes narrowed as Teri slipped her arm through Grissom's and leant casually against him. She opened her mouth and was about to say something but she never got the opportunity…

"Gil!" A deep voice cut into their conversation and a rather large, tall, finely dressed man rushed in their direction with open arms.

Before Grissom could react the older man pulled him into a fierce bear hug. "I'm so happy to see you, my boy," he almost shouted.

The rancher, although struggling for breath in the tight embrace couldn't help but grin. "It's good to see you also, Mr Miller."

Pulling back, the man of the house placed his hands firmly on Grissom's shoulders. "How many times have I told you to call me Taylor?"

"I know," the rancher responded with a quaint smile, "I keep forgetting."

"Well, its Taylor, and…" the older man continued, "Rumor had it that you'd left town."

"The rumors were true, I just came back to collect some things," Grissom added.

"Oh…well…I guess we have to make the most of the time we have then and…" His eyes floated to Sara. "…may I ask the identity of this beautiful lady?"

Looking to Sara, Grissom smiled. "Of course," he began. "Sara, this is Taylor Miller. Taylor, this is Sara Sidle."

"It's…" Taylor started as he stepped forward to take Sara's hand. "…a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Sidle." As he softly kissed Sara's gloved hand, she smiled graciously. "I presume you are the daughter of Thomas Sidle?"

"That's right," she responded.

"It thought so," he said stepping back. "Gil has told me a lot about the great man who gave him a chance at life; it's a pleasure to meet a family member."

"Thank you," she whispered her bashful response. "It's a pleasure to meet you also and…" she looked around the garden, "…you have a wonderful place here."

"It took a lot of hard work but we got there in the end," he replied on a content sigh. "And a lot of that hard work came from this man." He slipped his arm over Grissom's shoulder and pulled him close.

The younger man rolled his eyes at the praise but offered a smile to his former boss. "I was simply doing my job."

"True, but not every man puts his heart and soul into his work like you do."

Grissom wasn't entirely sure how to respond to that. He wasn't a man who thrived on flattery. He'd always worked hard and it was just second nature to him, he didn't require the praise.

"Oh…" Taylor suddenly said. "…I have to show you the new stables; they are something, my boy. I may have made you proud."

Snorting at his former boss's comment, the rancher shook his head. "You don't have to justify yourself to me."

"I know," Taylor chuckled, "but still, come on, I have to show you." The ranch owner stepped away but stopped when Grissom didn't follow. Instead, the younger mans eyes fell to his companion who was just staring at him.

"Don't worry, Gil," Teri cut in, "I can look after Sara until you get back. I'm sure we can find plenty to talk about."

Flicking his eyes between the two women he found his stomach clench when he witnessed Sara's eyes widening at the suggestion. It was clear she didn't want to be left with Teri.

"Well, I…" he hesitated. He would love to see the stables but if it meant upsetting Sara then he would pass on the offer. But then, her face seemed to lighten and a small sigh passed through her lips.

"Go, Grissom. I'll be fine." Although her words seemed firm enough, he sensed a little uncertainty with them.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she replied, the ball of her right foot nervously twisting in the grass beneath her feet. "Enjoy yourself; I'll be here when you get back."

A child like grin appeared on his face. "Alright, I won't be long."

She offered him a weak smile as he turned around and quick as a flash, the two men disappeared around the back of a house.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"They are like boys with toys when it comes to horses," Teri commented with a snigger as the two women faced each other.

Sara remained silent and once again her eyes drifted around the sounding area.

"Look, Sara," the older woman began, taking a step forwards. "I think we got off the wrong foot and…" she squirmed a little, "…I feel that is more than likely my fault. I was a little discourteous yesterday and more than likely childish. For that, I apologize. I would like us to be friends. It is obvious Gil thinks a great deal of you so, any friend of his is a friend of mine."

Again, Sara felt her eyes narrowing. She wasn't quite sure whether to believe what was coming out of Teri's mouth or not. But, she had apologized for her crude comments the day before and was attempting to make amends, so considering that, the young heiress decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Apology accepted," she replied quietly.

Sighing in relief, the older woman smiled broadly. "Good. So how about I show you around and we get a little something to eat? I can introduce you to a few people and maybe we can even have a dance with some of these fine gentlemen."

"Oh…well…" Sara stuttered as Teri took her arm and led her into the crowd, "...I'm not so sure about the dancing."

"Nonsense, Sara," she laughed. "It's a party, enjoy yourself. Here…" As a servant worked through the group with a tray, Teri grabbed two glasses of champagne and handed one to her guest. "Cheers…" The older woman held up her glass.

Now Sara smiled and shrugged her shoulders. It was a party after all, so why not enjoy herself? "Cheers," she replied and took a satisfying drink from her glass as her eyes once more had a good look around. It didn't take her long to realize that several men were looking in their direction and she quickly averted her gaze. Teri noticed and chuckled.

"One thing you will find here, Sara, is that if there is a beautiful woman in the vicinity, she is very quickly noticed."

Blushing, Sara took another swig from her glass, finishing the entire contents very quickly.

"Well, you certainly don't hang around do you," Teri laughed as she eyed Sara's now empty glass. "Come on, let's get another."

Before Sara could even protest, the older woman was urging her towards the buffet and the array of food and drinks that awaited them.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom was gone for over an hour before he realized what time it was. He'd lost track while admiring the newly built stable and the dozen amazing studs it housed. He just couldn't resist riding a few.

When he pulled out his watch and realized it was almost _nine o'clock_ he felt his heart rate quicken. He looked to his friend as he slipped the horse back into the stall. "Taylor, I think I must get back to the party, we've been gone some time and I should ensure Sara is alright."

"Sure thing," the older man agreed. "You go ahead, I'll be along shortly."

With a quick nod, the rancher rushed from the stable and with speed in his step, hurried back to the garden. Once he reached the now larger group of people assembled in and around the gazebo, he didn't expect what he saw. He more than anticipated Sara to be seated in a corner somewhere with a sullen look on her face but no, when he finally found her she was doing just the opposite. At the front of the gazebo, many people were dancing and she was one of them.

Stepping back out of her eye line he found a table, sat down and watched. He just couldn't take his eyes from her, the way she moved was sheer perfection but he found a pang of jealousy hit his gut as every so often a gentleman would cut in and ask if he could lead her around the dancing area. She obliged to each and everyone and there was just something he didn't like about so many strange hands touching her.

After several long minutes, Sara excused herself, possibly in need of refreshment or a rest and she slipped through the crowd to sit at a table at the far side of the gazebo. It didn't take long though before another fine gentleman approached her, offered her a drink and sat next to her. They began to chat and when she smiled so happily at something he said Grissom felt his jealousy blossoming further.

As a servant passed by the rancher called to him and took a large glass of bourbon from the tray. He downed the drink in one, never taking his eyes from across the way before almost slamming the glass onto the table. Why did he feel like this? _He_ was the one who urged Sara to come to the party. _He_ was the one who wanted her to enjoy herself and _he_ was the one who had gone off and left her.

He was such a fool.

"You really like her, don't you?"

The question snapped Grissom from his glare and his eyes floated to Teri, who had appeared beside him.

"I…" He cleared his throat, "…don't know what you mean."

"Oh, please, Gil. I'm no fool." She smiled and sat next to him. "For one, that look in your eye is one I have never seen before and two; you haven't taken your eyes from her since you got back."

Shuffling uncomfortably in his seat he placed his hands on the table and fiddled with his glass. "Whether I like her or not is irrelevant."

"Why?" she asked, "Because you are a stubborn fool who refuses to do anything about his feelings?"

He glared at her.

"Don't look at me like that," she half reprimanded, "I know you, Gil Grissom, don't forget that and you never let anyone in. For once in your life, let go and allow someone to make _you _happy for a change."

He offered nothing but a sigh in reply and looked down at the empty glass.

"Look," Teri began, standing, "If I were you I would consider asking Sara to dance because if you don't…" she opened her arms out, "…there are plenty of other men that will. It's your decision."

With that said, she slipped away, back into a small crowd of people and left Grissom with his thoughts. Sighing again, he took another drink as a servant passed by and as he gulped down the contents his eyes drifted across to Sara again. This time she didn't look all that happy though as she tried to pull her hand away from the man sitting with her. He didn't seem too eager to let it go. Finishing his drink the rancher did thump his glass to the table this time. Teri was right, the decision, was his…

**A/N: Ooooh, is he going to**** do something about 'this'? Is he? Lol. The next chapter is ready to go by the way but I guess it all depends how much you want it! Hehehehhe, let me know :)**


	33. A wonderful evening

**A/N: Okay guys, here is the next chapter. Sorry I didn't ****post it as quickly as I wanted too but I'm still working on the next chapter and it would have meant you waiting much longer for it if I'd posted this straight away. Thank you to mingsmommy for the beta and encouragement. Well, I think this may be what you have been waiting for, well the start of it *chuckles*.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 33

Grissom shimmied through the crowd in a flash and when he reached Sara she was still trying to pull her hand from the grasp of the man sat with her.

"Will, you please let me go?" she said in almost a whisper, obviously wanting to avoid a scene.

"Oh, come on, sweetheart, you know you want to dance with me…"

The rancher clenched his fists together and battled for control as he stepped right up to them. "Do we have a problem here?" He fought the gravel in his voice as he attempted to remain calm.

When Sara's glance shifted to him the look that appeared on her face was one of sheer relief. The gentleman who sat by her side stood quickly and faced his interrupter without even thinking but when he saw the look of fire blazing in the larger man's eyes, he quickly took a step back.

"Oh…um…er…" The younger man stumbled on his words as Grissom glared at him, cringing as the smell of his alcohol soaked breath drifted towards him. His nostrils flared in a mixture of anger and disgust.

"No, no problem at all, I was just…" he pointed across the garden, "…leaving. Excuse me." He nodded his head in an attempt to seem respectful and quickly dashed away. Grissom watched him with narrow, piercing eyes until he disappeared. He returned his attention to Sara.

"Sara, are you alright?" His concern was very evident as her distressed eyes looked up at him. As soon as their eyes locked though, he noticed how she seemed to relax.

"I'm fine," she replied quickly, all too quickly for his liking.

"Are you sure?"

Placing her now free hands onto her lap she smiled. "I'm sure. He was just a little…too persistent for my liking and didn't seem to want to take no for an answer."

Frowning deeply Grissom turned his attention back to the crowd of people. "Maybe I should go find him and…"

"Don't be silly," she interjected on a snort.

Returning his full attention to her, he sighed heavily. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long, I just lost track of time and…"

"Its fine," she cut in. "You were obviously enjoying yourself and to be honest I think I was doing alright until…" she nodded towards the crowd, "…our friend decided to be a little forceful."

"I gather you didn't want to dance with him?"

Scoffing loudly, the young heiress rolled her eyes. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

After all what had just happened she still made him smile with her banter. "Well…" holding out his hand to the beauty sitting before him, his smile broadened, "…as the last man didn't work out so well, would you like to dance with me?"

There.

He asked her.

And, as he held his hand out awaiting a response he couldn't quite believe that fact. He'd actually asked her if she wanted to dance with him.

Suddenly, he witnessed Sara's face blossom with the brightest smile he was sure he'd ever seen and it made him weak at the knees.

"I would like that," she replied gently and without hesitation, took his hand.

When her soft palm slid into his, he felt his chest swell with an enormous amount of pride that _he_ was about to lead this stunning young woman around the dance floor. Well, not quite a dance floor, but close enough.

As he led her towards the dancing group, he suddenly felt very, very nervous as the partygoers spun around and around enjoying the liveliness of the Polka which the band had just commenced. Laughter and the occasional cheer filled the air and reality dawned upon him that he hadn't actually danced for a long, long time. Could he even remember how to or was he about to considerably embarrass himself?

"I know what you're thinking, you know?" Sara's voice broke his thought and their eyes clashed. "This isn't a competition, Grissom, it's about enjoying yourself and I'm sure you're a much better dancer than you give yourself credit for."

With a sharp nod and an audible swallow, he pulled on her hand so that she faced him and she laughed as she slid her left arm around his waist and took his right hand in hers. His face was just full of total uncertainty.

"Relax," she urged and as he felt her squeeze his hand he felt some of the nervous weight shift from his shoulders and he tried to do as requested.

"Right," he sighed on half a smile.

Chuckling once more, Sara pulled herself a little closer. "Should I lead?" she joked as they still stood static.

Now he smiled. "That won't be necessary."

And it wasn't. Grissom moved and Sara followed his lead; they joined the group and began dancing.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom came to the conclusion after a good five minutes of energetic movement that the Polka was fun. The fact that he was actually doing it with Sara more than likely aided his enjoyment for this particular dance but right now he couldn't think of any other place he would rather be. She, too, seemed to be enjoying herself, her laughter gave that away and every time a happy giggle fell from her lips it made him feel alive, more alive than he had ever felt before.

After several dances, their gazes locked and their smiles replicated each other's. Sara licked her lips and leaned into him. "I'm a little thirsty…" she half shouted over the noise of the music and its accompanying cheers and whoops from the guests, "…shall we have a little break?"

"Whatever the lady desires," he replied causing her to grin at him and realizing what he said, he found himself grinning back, although he probably shouldn't have.

Taking her hand, he led her away from the dancing area and they found a table. Almost immediately a servant appeared and asked them if they were in need of anything to drink. They both took a glass of champagne and sipped happily from their glasses.

"You are actually a very good dancer," Sara commented as she placed her glass on the table. "You really should have more confidence in yourself and I thank you for the partnership."

"My pleasure." He smiled back at her and again sipped from his glass.

They hadn't been seated for long when Teri appeared with her father. "Well, hello again, you two," she began, "do you mind if we join you?"

"Not at all," Grissom responded, standing, pulling out a chair for his friend.

"Thank you," she smiled, slipping into the seat.

"So, are you having a good time?" Taylor asked, looking to each of his guests in turn.

"Very much so," Sara replied with a hearty smile. "It's a wonderful party."

"How about you, Gil?" The older man looked to his friend. "Have you finally learnt how to relax and have a good time?" He grinned as Grissom rolled his eyes.

"I know how to relax," he returned, shuffling in his seat. His eyes flicked to Sara as she scoffed but she quickly covered her mouth with her hand when he narrowed his eyes.

Then, there was an awkward tension as the entire table went silent until, all of a sudden the four party goers burst into laughter.

"Sorry, Gil," Teri giggled. "You are just so easy to tease."

"Thanks," he mocked, finishing his drink and placing the now empty glass onto the table.

"But I saw you dancing away out there," she continued. "I didn't know you could move so well."

Sara's eyes floated to her teacher as his expression remained neutral. Shrugging his shoulders, "Neither did I," he replied.

She picked up her glass and grinned into the rim as she sipped.

"Well…" Teri stood and the two gentlemen at the table quickly followed, "…maybe you could teach me your ways of wisdom?" She held out her hand and looked in the direction of the dancers.

Unsure why but his first reaction to the request was to look to Sara. Did his inner self feel it needed her permission? Thankfully she smiled at him. "Go ahead," she instructed, "I can wait here."

"Or…" Taylor cut in, now holding out his own hand, "…you could do _me_ the honor of a dance?"

With her smile broadening, she took his hand. "Why not?" she asked as he pulled her up. Grissom took Teri's hand and the group of four casually strolled towards the dancing area.

CSICSICSICSICSICISCISCSI

And so the night continued as did the dancing, the drinking and the conversation, usually in that order, and the circle began again.

Teri inquired as to what Grissom was actually doing now, as well as asking Sara about herself. She also couldn't hold in her obvious need to know what had happened to Grissom's face, a question which she had evidently managed to keep inside until the drink allowed her curiosity to get the better of her.

The rancher presented her with the same answer he had given to everyone else and quickly changed the subject. It had been an amazing evening so far and he wished it to stay that way. He didn't want to become all sullen thinking about events back at The Grove. Sara and Teri were getting on well and that he was thankful for. After their first meeting yesterday he was delighted things hadn't continued the way they began.

Now, it was getting late and Grissom looked at his watch as they once again sat and chatted.

"Thinking about leaving?" Teri asked, looking around the garden. "Although I can see you're not the only one." Her words were true as people were slowly filtering out of the party, thanking Taylor who was now across the garden bidding his farewells.

"Probably a good idea," he responded looking to Sara who was smiling at him. She had certainly had her fill of alcohol and he wasn't sure it was such a good idea to stay much longer and allow her to become intoxicated beyond what he felt acceptable. She was still his responsibility. "I still have things to do before we leave."

"When exactly do you leave?"

Thinking for a moment he looked back to Teri. "I'm not entirely sure, sometime in the next couple of days."

"Well, try and say goodbye before you leave, alright?"

"I'm sure we can manage that," he said with a smile. "Sara, are you ready to go?" he asked.

She failed to answer and looked back over to the dancing area. There were still a few people enjoying themselves.

"Sara?"

Her head slowly turned and her gaze fell to him. "One last dance?" she asked before smiling shyly. "It's not often I get such freedom in whom I chose to dance with."

Grinning at her new friend's question, Teri stood before Grissom had the chance to offer a response. "I will hopefully see you before you leave, Gil. It was nice to become properly acquainted with you, Sara." She leaned into Grissom and kissed him on the cheek. "And…" she whispered "…give the lady what she wants, you know you want too." That said, she slipped away without another word, leaving Grissom to his decision.

It didn't take him long to decide. He moved around the table until he was in front of Sara and held out his hand.

Instantly, she beamed a smile and swiftly slipped her hand into his. He, too, smiled as he led her back towards the band and the now small group of dancers. However, as they reached the floor his smile faltered when the music changed and the sound of a slow Waltz filled the air.

Their eyes locked and the rancher swallowed hard, his entire posture tensing. Could he even consider doing the Waltz with Sara? Anything else would have been fine but the Waltz? Could he be that close to her without losing control?

"Hey…" her soft voice broke him from his thoughts, "…we don't have to dance, if you've changed your mind. We can just go, if you…"

He didn't give her the opportunity to finish her sentence. If she wanted to dance, then so she would. Pulling on her hand, he tugged her solidly against him and as her body pressed into his, he slipped his hand to the small of her back. He sighed deep within as her warmth radiated through him.

Their eyes remained locked together as he took her other hand in his and she slid her free hand up his back to come to rest on his shoulder.

No words were spoken, none were needed and he began to move, taking her with him. Their movements were slow and graceful and Grissom found he couldn't pull his gaze away from the delightful brown eyes searing into his very soul. She moved perfectly with him; every step he took she matched with elegance and the most perfect of timing. Every now and again, she would close her eyes for a moment and her breath would hitch slightly. Her cool, champagne scented breath then floated onto him. But each time her eyes fluttered open, they would instantly meet his again and her lips would twitch.

She was so beautiful and he knew at that very point in time, as he struggled to forbid the lustful urges from his mind and body that he was in trouble. Serious, serious trouble.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The couple had said their goodbyes at the party and enjoyed a leisurely buggy ride back to the house. Taylor had hired on several carriages for transportation home should anyone require it. Grissom placed his jacket over Sara's shoulders as the night air had become rather cool and she thanked him for the gesture. In fact, it was the coolest night they had experienced since arriving but considering the energetic entertainment earlier they had only just begun to feel how cold it was.

They didn't say much during the ride. Both seemed content in just looking up at the stars, inhaling the refreshing air and enjoying the quiet. It had been a rather noisy evening so the peace was actually nice. Every now and then they would look at each other and their eyes would lock before Sara would look away with a bashful smile creeping onto her face.

It didn't take long for the buggy to reach the Grissom estate and the driver pulled it to a stop just before the house. "There, you go, sir," he announced their arrival with a smile.

Hoping down, Grissom thanked the driver before helping Sara from their transportation. The old man at the reins tipped his hat before pulling away and heading back down the road.

They looked at each other and a heavy silence seemed to overcome them for a moment.

"We should…" Grissom hesitated, clearing his throat before pointing to the house, "…it's late so…"

With an almost nonexistent nod Sara offered her agreement and they walked towards the house, stopping just by the porch steps and again taking in each other's expressions.

"I would like to thank you for accompanying me this evening, Sara," the rancher began. "I had a wonderful time." He offered a genuine show of appreciation but he didn't quite expect Sara to do what she did afterwards.

She stepped forward; right up to him and without any warning kissed him softly on the lips. He should have stopped her but for some reason, more than likely the fact he didn't expect it, he found himself rooted to the spot and unable to move. Pulling back, she gnawed gently on her bottom lip as her eyes wandered over his face.

"So did I," she whispered, her soft breath tickling his skin.

He swallowed hard and as her hand suddenly reached out in an attempt to touch his cheek he acted with lightening speed this time, softly grabbing her hand and halting her attentions.

"Why are you being like this?" she whimpered, pulling her hand back.

"Sara….."

"No, damn it! What is wrong with you? Or is it me? You kiss me, then you run away. We get close again and…" she clenched her fists "…again you want to retreat. Am I just some kind of game to you? Is it fun to play with my feelings? Is it? Do you have _any_ idea how I feel about you?"

Opening his mouth to respond he fell short, unable to immediately find the words he sought so desperately.

"I...just…don't…" He fumbled on his words. "…we can't…Sara...don't you understand the implications of…" he trailed off on a sigh, his chest tightening, "…I can't…I am not good enough for you, Sara. Can you not see that?"

"Why?" she demanded swiftly. "Why do you feel that? Have_ I_ ever given _you_ any reason to make you feel that way?"

"It…" he stuttered "…just isn't right for me to…I have no right to…we are not…"

Cutting in, she stopped him. "Do you not feel for me?"

Working his jaw from left to right, Grissom fought his emotions, until she stepped closer, this time her body brushed solidly against his. As he looked into her eyes, he battled to control his breathing as the scent of her captivated his senses. He failed to find an answer.

"Tell me right now that you…" she edged closer, breaking his gaze, her lips almost upon his neck now "…do not wish me in your bed. That you don't crave, to feel me under you." Her breath ghosted over his skin and he shuddered. "Tell me now and I'll leave and never be of bother again."

Pulling back on a heavy swallow, he captured her eyes in his once again. His hands, although shaking, slowly rose to cup her face. Tenderly, he ran the tips of his thumbs over her elegant, smooth, cheek bones.

"I cannot tell you that, because it would untrue," he spoke quietly. "I crave you more…" he took in a deep breath "…more than you could possibly know, but, _it is not_ my place…we are not…we can not…"

Quickly, she raised her finger to his lips and ran the tip softly over his bottom lip. He silenced and removed his hands from her face.

Mimicking his previous action, this time, her hands fell upon his face where she softly ran them smoothly over his finely trimmed beard. Slowly, one hand reached around to the back of his neck where her fingers roamed for a few seconds before she pulled his head towards her and his lips approached hers.

He couldn't fight it anymore. He just, could not, no matter how much his conscience told him he should. The very feel of her against him and the delicate aroma she exuded drove him to the brink of insanity and when their lips brushed together he hesitated no more and his arms swiftly encircled her, pulling her tightly against his body. Their lips now crashed together with deliberate intensity and the rancher found it a complete impossibility to resist this gorgeous woman for one second longer.

As her hands slid up his back, she moaned into his mouth as his tongue slipped over hers. He felt as if his entire body was on fire. Without warning, he swept her from the ground and into his arms. She gasped in surprise but with their lips still locked together he engulfed the sound from her mouth and swallowed it whole.

After an extremely lengthy and toe curling kiss, their lips finally parted, both heiress and rancher desperate for an intake of air. As they stood, her slender and graceful frame clinging to his, the couple's eyes explored each others for a moment then, without a word he carried her up the porch steps, kicked open the door to his home and took her inside.

**A/N: Ugh, it has begun! Lol. I am trying very****, very hard to get the next chapter finished but it has become quite a challenge for me but I'm getting there. I will have it up as soon as I can. Thank you for all the reviews and support, you are all amazing and this story wouldn't be what it is without the readers :)**


	34. Don't you dare stop there

**A/N:**** Rating change for this chapter: This chapter is ****RATED M**** – Mature and contains scenes of a sexual and adult nature. PLEASE read responsibly!!**

**Okay guys, I managed it, just: To get the next chapter done before I fly off to pastures anew. In fact I leave in hmmmm, about fourteen hours. Many, many thanks to mingsmommy for the swift beta and advice. And PLEASE do not kill me for where this ends. If I didn't end it here I wouldn't have been able to post as I ran out of time. I hope you like :)**

Chapter 34

He carried her inside with ease, stopping by the bed to carefully set her back onto her feet. As she looked into his eyes he lifted his hand and a trembling finger moved to her forehead, delicately bushing underneath a few stray hairs and slipping them back behind her ear.

Leaving her standing he walked around the room and lit the lanterns, along with several candles which lay atop the mantle. She watched his every move and when he traveled back to her, her glance had not shifted from him for a single second.

Reaching out, he took her hands one by one and slowly removed her gloves, his finger tips lightly brushing over her smooth skin as each inch became exposed to him. Her skin was so delicate, so tender; it was like melting into the sheerest of silk. It made him quiver.

Taking her supple hands in his, he kissed the back of each one in turn before he squeezed affectionately. He couldn't draw his eyes from her, taking in every contour of her beautiful face as it was bathed in the orange glow that now illuminated the room. "Are you sure…" he began as a harsh lump formed in his throat, "…that this is what you want, Sara?"

As her tongue slipped from her mouth to teasingly run over her bottom lip she shuffled forwards and once more reached a gentle hand to his face. His stomach clenched as his eyes locked on her now glistening lips. She ran her palm over his cheek before running a finger over his own lips and he felt a burning in his groin like he had never felt before.

"I…" she breathed into him as she moved her nimble finger to his ear to gently stroke the lobe, "…have wanted you since the very first moment I saw you." Tipping her head back she looked into his eyes and they sparkled like the North Star in the darkest of nights. "Make me yours, Grissom…teach me..."

Grissom felt his breath catch in his throat. Sara was still innocent, of course she was. His conscience tormented him once again. Could he _really_ do this? Did he have the right to take Sara this way? No, he didn't, he knew that but she could obviously sense his hesitation again. Before he had the opportunity to come to yet another decision her head tilted forwards and her lips were once again upon his.

Now his fight for control was lost as she solidly pushed against him and moaned into his mouth. He could no longer fight his masculine urge or desire to be with her and he kissed her hard, tightly wrapping his arms around her body. Her tongue skated over his, the taste of champagne once again tickled his taste buds and he felt a low rumble begin in his chest and rise up his throat when she nipped on his bottom lip before slowly pulling away.

Looking a little dumbstruck at her bravery he joined her in a chorus of needy breaths. She grinned mischievously at him through slightly glazed eyes as she wiped her finger over his now partially swollen bottom lip. He couldn't help the inclining of his right brow and she smiled.

"I…" she sniggered, fiddling with his tie "…think I'm getting the hang of…kissing now."

"I think so too." He held absolutely no hesitation with his graveled response.

Taking both of his hands she pushed them under the jacket, placing them over her breasts. She held them there for a moment and his eyes became glued to his own fingers.

"Do you desire what lies beneath the dress?" she asked in a bare whisper.

His heart pounded. The urge to just ravish her right there on the spot was suddenly overwhelming, yet she approached this, this whole situation so calmly. He would at least attempt to do the same and show her the pleasure and joy she so much deserved.

"Very much so," His quiet and shaky response made her sigh and his eyes shifted from her chest to meet her eyes again.

"Undress me?" Her voice trembled with the question.

He didn't offer a response but slowly slid his hands to her shoulders. He first pushed his jacket from her shoulders, then, with gentle pressure, he urged her to turn around and she did so. His fingers swiftly sought out the bows of her dress while his lips tenderly nipped at the alluring flesh at the back of her neck.

Automatically she tipped her head back on a soft moan as his kisses fluttered over her skin. He grinned into her as she eventually succumbed to a gasp when his hand slipped inside the now open dress, moving around to her front to fondle a breast through the material of her corset. He only teased her for a moment though, as her whimpers only heightened his desire to be at one with her and he knew he couldn't control himself too much longer.

Working the dress from her shoulders he slipped it down her body, flowing with velvety material until he was kneeling at her feet. Urging her to step out of the garment she did so and looked down at him as he peered up at her long and now exposed frame. As he removed her shoes he felt her shudder under his touch and it made him ache all the more.

Her legs were magnificent, long and sleek as they stretched all the way up to her perfectly rounded thighs. He could have never imagined the dresses or riding bottoms she wore could house such a perfect sight. Groaning, he started at her right heel, his lips sucking and nipping at every inch of flesh until he reached just above her knee and the bottom of her chemise. She was now trembling under his attentions and when he pulled himself to his feet her eyes were closed, her mouth slightly agape. As soon as he stood her eyes flicked open to meet his, just for second before he now leaned into her, _his_ wanton mouth now smothering over hers with a vigorous amount of lust and heat.

The kiss was powerful but swift. He stepped back to admire her as she stood before him, his eyes wandering over the corset that wrapped around her petite frame. He moved around her like a panther stalking its prey, slow and predatory, his glance never shifting from her body as she remained still.

Slipping right up behind her again his lips floated over her neck once more before his hands skimmed softly over her bare arms: starting at her shoulders his touch feathered all the way down to her wrists and he grinned as she shuddered.

An almost breathless sigh fell from her lips. "Please…" she moaned on a whisper.

Grinning again, he reached for the lacing which tied the tempting garment to her body. Noticing the lace was only loosely tied he came to the quick conclusion as to why. Sara had to tie it herself and it was a mystery how she even managed to do what she had. Pulling on the top ribbon, then the second…third…fourth…he un wrapped the semi taut corset until it fell from her body and onto the floor at their feet. Then, as slowly as he'd moved behind her, he returned to her front.

When he took in the sight of her, donned now in only her chemise, he was awestruck. Only one piece of clothing now prevented him from seeing Sara in _all_ her natural glory, a glory which no other man had ever had the pleasure to set his eyes upon. All the fighting to keep his body under control had vanished; he was now, beneath his fine dress pants, hard as a rock.

"You are so…" His eyes floated from her body to meet her glance as she watched him, "…beautiful."

"How do you know?" she teased. "You haven't seen _all_ of me yet."

As her eyes fluttered and her soft, alluring lips curled into a grin, a rough groan erupted from his throat. Wasting no more time he bent, took a grip on the bottom of her chemise and embarked on pulling it up her body. The material, which was the finest of silk, felt light and slick on his fingers and he was thankful for Sara's quick assistance when she raised her arms, allowing him to lift the garment over her head. Once she was free from the chemise Grissom dropped it and it floated to the floor.

She was completely exposed before him now and he sucked in a heavy breath as he took in her full and bewitching form. It was like an angel had been sent from the heavens for him and him alone.

Smiling as he ogled her, she took several steps back until her heels clipped the bed. Slowly she sat on the edge placing her hands on the sheet at either side of her thighs. "Don't you think it's a little unfair?"

Frowning, he felt his heart skip a beat at the question. "What?" he asked with uncertainty.

"That I have been stripped of my clothing but you are still fully dressed."

"I guess that is a little unfair."

As she sat on the bed, her gaze locked on him as he reached for his tie. His fingers worked quickly and soon the tie was pulled from the collar of his dress shirt and dropped to the floor. Next, off came his vest and then he worked on the buttons of his shirt, fumbling a little as he attempted to keep his eyes on the beauty before him.

Noticing as Sara licked her lips once the shirt slipped from his back he shuddered as the desire to touch and taste every inch of her body became overwhelming. He worked quickly to release himself from his pants and long johns. Hurriedly pulling himself free from the long sleeves before the bottoms, sighing once his stiff arousal was liberated from the confines of the horrid material.

Sara's eyes widened as she took in the sight of him in all his natural glory, she couldn't seem to help staring below the waist and he noticed when, "oh my," fell from her lips.

He wasn't quite sure how to react to that but he did feel his whole body flush as her eyes wandered over him.

No longer could he wait and as he moved towards her, she shimmied backwards until her back hit the pillows which were piled neatly against the headboard. It was a reaction he wasn't entirely sure how to interpret and he stopped at the foot of the bed, running his eyes over her entire body before they came to meet her soft brown eyes.

"Are you afraid of me?" His words were calm but held enough of a tremble to highlight his hint of uncertainty.

She smiled so sweetly at him now he felt his knees trembling. She held out her hand. "No, I'm not afraid of you." Gracefully moving her hand she beckoned him towards her. "I was just getting comfortable. Come here."

CSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

As she shimmied back along the cool, crisp sheets and beckoned him towards her, Sara felt the butterflies in her stomach grow tenfold. Her calm actions well hid her actual apprehension but she wasn't sure how long she could keep it up. He was a sight for seeing though and when he'd completely stripped she felt herself burning in places she had never burnt before. The perfect build, muscular arms and chest and those thighs, oh my, she had never seen thighs like that before. But it was what lay in-between his thighs that made her ache and scared her, also. He was extremely well endowed.

Slowly he walked towards her. Slipping onto the bed he knelt by her knees and took her hand, kissing the back gently. Looking into her eyes his face suddenly turned serious and she felt a little uneasy, uncertain of what he was thinking.

"What..." He kissed her hand again, "do you desire, Sara?"

His question made her sigh and her pulse hitched. She _desired_ him, in every way possible but she knew, even though she longed to be at one with him, that they had to take this slowly. She was pretty certain he wouldn't have it any other way anyway. Right now, she would die a happy woman just to have felt him on her.

"Touch me?" Her trembling request fell in a mere whisper.

He smiled now and leaned into her, taking her lips, kissing her with such tenderness she felt she could melt into the sheets beneath her and disappear, forever. Once his lips left hers tender kisses fluttered over her jaw and to her right ear where he sucked softly on the lobe. Suddenly he stopped, pulled back and stared into her eyes.

"You _are,_ beautiful," he stated now with a gravel pitched voice but a pert grin.

Sighing, she ran a hand over his cheek as a sweet; whiskey aroma from his breath hit her nostrils. No doubt a mixture of the champagne and bourbon he had drunk earlier. It was bizarrely the most delicious of odors she had ever smelt and as his lips slipped to her neck and began sliding downwards, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation.

CSICSICSICSICISCISCSI

She tasted amazing, so sweet and divine with the tiniest hint of lavender. Once he'd unreservedly nuzzled at her neck for a few moments he slid his caress lower, hovering over her, softly passing his lips over the top of each breast. Her breasts were pale but silky and supple on his tongue. He kissed each one in turn before moving his undivided attention to her right nipple. As he slipped his mouth over the firm and no doubt sensitive bud she moaned deeply, her chest rising in anticipation. Smiling into her, he slipped to the left nipple, his beard scrapping over her flesh as he did so causing another deep moan to fall from her lips. He flicked his glance to look at her. Her face was flush and her eyes closed.

Giving the nipple on final nip he pulled away, returning to her lips for another long and blissful kiss. Her eyes fluttered open when his lips left hers and the glazed look in her eyes made him sigh within. He _was_ pleasing her and she had allowed him to do so. A reserved smile graced his lips as he lay on his side beside her, placing a soft, warm hand onto her stomach, rubbing softly.

"Gil….."

His eyes captured hers with a sparkle. It was the first time she had called him by

anything but his surname but he held back the smile he so desperately wanted to show her as the fear blossoming within her struck him, he could see it.

"What is wrong?"

Biting hard on her bottom lip Sara ran a hand slowly over his chest whilst holding his gaze.

"I…," she hesitated, "…I think I'm just...a little nervous." She smiled weakly and looked away. "I don't want to disappoint you."

Grissom smiled gently and her words, although the thought of her innocence frightened him it made _him_ all the more determined to continue to please her. His gut rolled with a mixture of anxiety and excitement as he brushed his fingers softly over her ribs and towards her thighs but then he stopped. "You will never disappointment me, Sara and…we don't have to do this you know, if you are not ready. We can wait, as long as you need."

She faced him again, kissing him tenderly. "I am ready. I want you, Gil. I want you now. I feel like I've wanted you forever."

Licking his lips he continued, sliding his hand to her thighs, hearing her sharp intake of breath as he moved in between them. She automatically parted her legs for him as his fingers sought her most delicate area. With great care he touched her, moving his fingers softly over her outer lips, keeping his eyes locked on her for any signs of distress.

"I want to feel you," she moaned, fluttering her eyes closed once more. "Touch me, Gil."

And so he did. Slipping a finger inside her he groaned at her tight wetness, so wet, and all for him. It made him ever harder, if that were possible. Gasping as he slid his finger in and out he watched her face redden. Her brow knitted softly as her lips parted, her breathing quickening with every movement of his fingers. Then, as his thumb sought her delicate nub she gasped loudly as he rubbed over it.

His heart thumped in his chest as she began to writhe under his caress. The pleasure he felt from hearing her sob was a blissful whisper to his ears. Her hips now moved with the rhythm of his fingers and he suspected she was close. Carefully slipping a second finger into her confirmed his thoughts and as he applied more pressure with his thumb she began to shake, constant moans of pleasure now falling from her lips. She grabbed the sheets firmly with both hands, her knuckles turning white under her painful grip and with a joyful cry of pleasure she exploded under his touch.

He allowed her to calm before sliding his fingers free and without hesitation slipped up her body, feathering soft kisses over her glistening skin as he went. Hovering over her again he waited for her eyes to open. As her breathing settled her lids slid open and her eyes met his and then fell upon the soft smile which graced his lips.

"Are you alright?" he asked with sincerity as she seemed to just stare at him.

"I…" she started, breathlessly, licking her lips, "…yes," she sighed. "Wow, I didn't expect...know…you know it's…."

Placing a finger over her lips he brushed it tenderly back and force. "I know this is all new to you, Sara and if you wish to continue we can or we can just…"

"Don't you dare stop now…"

**A/N: So it begins. Sorry to leave it there but sadly I had no choice. I'm off for a new life in South Africa tomorrow but I promise I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Maybe a week or so. Please let me know how you think I did with this first bit :)**


	35. The First Time

**A/N: Yay, I'm back. Sorry for the delay guys but with my move it's been hard to get anything done. But at the moment I am still out of work so have more time for writing. Thank you to mingsmommy for the beta and guidance; this wasn't the easiest of things for me to write. Thanks also to elm22 for the support; I forgot to thank her on the last chapter so I'm doing it now. You are a diamond chick :)**** Well, I hope you enjoy, let me know what you think.**

Chapter 35

Stop? Seriously, he didn't think he could stop now anyway. He smiled at her encouragement.

Cupping his face in her hands she pulled him into yet another searing kiss, her thumbs tickling along the edge of his beard as she nipped on his bottom lip. Slowly pulling away she looked into his fire filled eyes. When the words, "take me," fell from her lips he was sure he growled.

No more thought was needed, nor time wasted. Shifting himself, he covered her with his body as she aided his cause by shimmying down the bed a little. Slipping his legs between hers he held himself up on his hands. His hardness pressed into her lower belly and he gasped at the sensation, as did the woman below him.

The couple shared another determined and heart stopping kiss before Grissom looked deep into her eyes, as if searching permission from her very soul. Biting softly on her bottom lip, she offered him a faint nod.

"I will be as gentle as I can," he whispered. "But…it will hurt, especially to start with."

Rubbing a sweaty palm over his cheek she offered him a small, unsteady smile. "I know," she whispered, urging him to continue.

Working a hand down his body he shifted, lining himself up at her opening. Taking his solid erection in hand, he slowly guided it into her welcoming wetness. He moved forward just a little, then, he stopped when he felt her tense under him. Her eyes tightly closed; her fingers once again grabbed the sheets beneath her in a tight and fearsome grip.

Pushing just a little more, he struggled against her tightness, doing his utmost to fight his urge to just drive into her with all he could. She was _so_ tight and he knew the battle he fought to deny her pain would be a losing one.

"Sara…" he sighed on a groan. "…please, try and relax," he then pleaded as he moved in a little deeper.

"Trying," she murmured, clenching the sheets even more. "Don't stop…"

Pressing forward just another inch, Grissom found the barrier which denied him access to her very core. Leaning back over her, he placed his palms either side of her head and took a deep breath, preparing himself.

Her eyes fluttered open. As they did his lips captured hers and at that same instant, he rocked his hips forward, not too forcefully, but with enough power to penetrate her completely. She cried out, breaking the kiss, her eyes slamming shut again as her hands shot to his upper arms, clinging on in a death like grip.

Slipping his cheek to rest against hers he completely stilled, allowing her as much time as she needed to become accustomed to his body. Her heavy but short breath was soft and warm against his ear. As her hands slid to his shoulders and her nails dug into his skin, he winced slightly at the pain but pushed it far from his mind. A little scratch was nothing compared to what she would be feeling and he feathered soft kisses across her face and down her jaw line until his lips came to hover over hers.

He waited.

Eventually, after a minute or so, her eyes fluttered open and she sucked in a deep, whiny breath.

"Are you alright?" His question came in a bare whisper as the feeling at being completely at one with her caused an inner struggle to find any other words.

Sliding her hands from his shoulders to come to rest upon his firm, muscular back she just stared at him. An audible swallow slipped from her throat and Grissom suddenly felt uneasy.

"Sara?" he whispered again, her light breath tickling his nose. "Sara, did I hurt you? Should we stop…?" He hesitated now. "…We should stop."

"No," she said swiftly, rubbing her hands up his back, licking her lips. "I was…just…" she swallowed again, "…getting used to the feel of you. I'm alright."

Carefully, he studied her eyes, uncertainty spreading through his body like wild fire.

A loving smile passed over her lips and she kissed him tenderly. "Do you trust me?"

He nodded silently.

"Then believe me when I tell you I am alright and I want you to love me…Make love to me."

Now, he smiled, moving slightly, causing a soft gasp to fall from Sara's mouth.

"You're sure?"

"Yes," she sighed and took a moment, running her fingers tips over his taut and perspiring skin. "I'm ready," she eventually informed him, looking deep into his eyes.

She was ready.

And so was he.

Nothing else was spoken and he began to move.

Slowly, he pulled his hips back, groaning as he rocked forwards again and her wetness pulled him in, deeper than he had yet explored. Sara gasped and clung to him, just like she had before, her hands firmly gripping his shoulders but this time with a little less pressure.

When he thrust into her for a second time a delighted moan fell from her lips and he felt his heart warm. It was the first time she had shown a sign of satisfaction rather than pain. Although he was certain it would still hurt, she was at least experiencing pleasure and not just discomfort.

The feeling of her amazed him as she took him all in. Setting a steady and slow rhythm he attempted to control his pace as much as he possibly could, to give her as much satisfaction as possible. It seemed to be working as every time he thrust into her she would whisper for more after a quiet cry of pleasure.

Obliging with haste Grissom quickened the pace and began grinding into her harder and faster.

"Ohhh…." Sara cried as soon as the tempo accelerated, "Gil, feels…good."

The sound of his name falling from her lips, mingling with the now audible sound of their love making hurtled him towards breaking point. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

As her hands fell from his shoulders to make a grab for the sheets he knew she was also close. Before her fingers had the opportunity to clench the sheets he moved quickly, halting his thrusting and took her hands in his, pinning them above her head. Running his tongue all the way up her neck, tasting the sweet but salty perspiration which ran down her skin he sought out her mouth with lust and vigor. The time for subtlety was over; he could no longer hold back the untamed beast which burned within him.

When their lips parted, their eyes clashed and he felt as her fingers held tightly onto his. Sliding her legs upwards she hooked them over his thighs and he gasped when she pushed up into him.

"Sara…" he then whispered on a rough groan.

She did it again and his eyes pierced through hers now as she grinned mischievously at him. A look of nothing but pure hunger fell over his face.

"Take me with all you can," she murmured into his ear as she nibbled on the lobe. "I know you want to."

Yes, he did want to and he could no longer fight his urge to do so. As he felt her ankles lock around his thighs he drove forward, hard and strong, muffling her cry with another firm and fearsome kiss. He didn't break the kiss for some time as he rocked back and forth, in and out of her with sturdy, forceful strokes. Each time he thrust she moaned into him and he swallowed every sound that fell from her mouth.

Eventually their lips parted and his mouth slipped to the crook of her neck where his heavy breathing along with his bearded chin brushed strongly over her sensitive flesh, causing faint goose bumps to form. Her continuing moans and gasps of pleasure only urged him on and soon the point of inevitability was fast approaching, for both of them.

Sure enough, Sara's cries became louder, Grissom's grunts stronger and she began to move her hips in rhythm with him, meeting him stroke for stroke. He rose himself on a growl as she began to shake beneath him, her legs becoming tighter and tighter around his body. One more hard jolt from his body and she screamed out her pleasure as her orgasm took hold. As she quivered violently beneath him the raw emotion of the moment was beyond him and he exploded on a hearty groan, emptying himself fully within her before collapsing over her body.

CSICSICSICISCISCISCSI

The smell of sex filled the air, natural but a rarity to this particular accommodation. Nothing could be heard in the room apart from a symphony of heavy breaths coming from the couple who lay exhausted in the bed.

His body still covered hers, their fingers still lay entwined.

It took a long moment before he was able to move but finally, he did, slowly lifting his head to look at her. She was staring at the ceiling still panting heavily, her chest heaving in exertion, a look of pleasured bemusement on her face. Giving her time, he was patient and waited until she snapped back to reality, tilted her head and looked at him.

Feeling the cool tears of sweat slither down his face, he smiled softly when she pulled her hands free from his and ran one through his damp and messy hair, while resting the other on his shoulder. Her eyes met his and she held his gaze as she passed her hand through his curls and then to his face, tickling over his skin and bringing it rest over the healing bruise on his eye.

"Thank you," she sighed tenderly, rubbing her thumb back and forth.

A frown formed on his brow. "For what?" he asked in a gentle but curious tone.

As a shy smile passed over her lips she moved a hand to the silver locket which hung around his neck and she fiddled with it, breaking his gaze.

"For showing me love," she said as her eyes floated back to his.

_Love_: such a strong word and an emotion that he was not used to dealing with, especially when it involved the female of the species.

But this was different. Sara was different. Unlike anyone he had ever met before and from the moment he had taken her to his bed he knew he was in deep, probably too deep. He was now in dangerous territory both for his own feelings and hers and much thinking would be required come the morning. For now though he fought his demons and sighed on a smile.

"Thank you for allowing me to," he responded. "And for trusting me with..." Now he hesitated, the thought of taking her innocence foremost on his mind, "…you know…"

Now she smiled before passing her lips over his. "I know," she whispered.

Wrapping her arms tightly around him again she pulled him onto her, his head coming to rest on her chest. Sighing heartily, he closed his eyes and wished the night would never end.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara's eyes fluttered open and she licked her lips. Her ears immediately caught the soft breathing of the man sleeping soundly by her side. Tilting her head to the right, she gazed at him and smiled. She felt a little sore but so amazing all at the same time. It was certainly worth any pain that she had endured. Being the first time, she expected it so she brushed the ache to the back of her mind and just studied the man who slept by her side.

It was still very dark outside so it was more than likely the middle of the night still. Her eyes floated around the room and she noted the candles were just over half way burned out so she predicted around _3 to 4 am. _

Feeling a little chilly she reached to the floor and scooped up Grissom's dress shirt. Slipping it on she left it unbuttoned and relished at the feel of it against her skin. It felt good and probably because it smelt like him, she liked that.

As her eyes fell back to the man by her side she noticed the thin sheet of perspiration covering his body glistened in the candle light. With a content sigh, she rolled onto her side and ran a gentle finger over his cheek before shifting downwards.

Her fingers traveled slowly, over his smooth, firm chest and abdomen until she reached the jagged scar which was just visible over the top of the sheet covering the lower part of his body. With great care the tips of her fingers slowly slid back and forth over the scarred flesh as she eyed the healed wound with curiosity.

Slowly, his eyes opened and flicked to her. Sara brought her caress to a halt and her hand came to gently rest over his scar. She leaned forward and softly kissed him before pulling back with a blissful smile.

"Hello," she whispered tenderly.

Taking in a full and content breath, Grissom returned her smile. "Hello."

Floating her eyes back down his body she nodded towards her hand. "That's a pretty angry looking scar, how did you get it?" she asked, her curiosity finally getting the better of her. She'd wanted to ask before but, it wasn't really the right time to do so.

"It's a long story," he responded on an awakening yawn.

"Well," she began, "Is there anywhere you have to be right now? Do you have plans?" she finished on a giggle.

Grinning a little he slipped a hand to her neck and feathered his fingers down her skin and across her throat. Sara felt herself tingling again, the instant he touched her and a tiny moan rose up her throat and slipped through her partially open lips.

"It will just take some time for me to tell you," he continued as his finger tips continued to float over her skin, now moving past the shirt and towards her breasts. "It would be morning before I'd be finished with the tale."

Moaning again Sara closed her eyes as his fingers worked magic over her sensitive flesh. She had never felt like this before. No man had ever made her shiver under something as simple as a touch.

"I promise I will tell you the story, just not right now."

Opening her eyes as his hands came to rest on her thighs Sara felt a little disheartened and pouted. There was still much she didn't know about him and she wanted to know everything.

The look of disappointment which appeared on her face was obvious and he sighed. "Name your desire Sara, anything you wish." Suddenly he stopped and thought for a moment, "Apart from stories." His brow rose. "And I will grant your wish, whatever you want. Tomorrow is for remembrance, tonight, is for you."

Suddenly Sara felt her pulse hitch, her heart rate doubling in a second. The stories could wait and she would accept his wishes but did he just say she could have anything she desired?

"Say that again," she requested with urgency, sitting up quickly and flipping onto her knees by his side.

"What do you want, Sara?" he asked, his voice cracking a little. "Tell me."

Sara knew exactly what she wanted and her eyes drifted over his body one more time before they returned to his. "I want to touch _you_."

Her words seemed to float in the air and he just stared at her, his mouth dropping open a tiny bit and a dumbstruck expression forming on his face.

"Sara I…" he hesitated, "…I don't think…"

"Please," she begged grabbing his hand and holding it tightly. "Allow me to give you pleasure, like you did me. I want to feel you, taste you." A tingle shot through her body and came to rest between her thighs as she spoke, a sensation which she'd discovered only he could make happen. The thought of touching _him_, running her tongue over_ his_ body, hearing _him_ sighing under _her_ caress made her throb with excitement. "You said anything I want and this is what I want. Let me…"

Seeming to be positively astounded he struggled for words and sucked in a deep breath. "If that's what you wish," he eventually responded with a graveled squeak in his voice.

The right side of Sara's mouth hitched a sultry grin and she leaned over him. Faintly kissing his lips she ran her tongue over his bottom lip before pulling back as he attempted to deepen the kiss, teasing him.

Smirking at him, she now ran a finger over his lips and held it there. "You take, I give," she instructed.

Remaining still, he simply nodded as he looked deep into her eyes. She slipped her finger from his lips before giving him another kiss. This time it was a much more demanding kiss, tongue fighting tongue and as she moaned into him, his hands slid around to her back, the tips of his fingers delicately rubbing over her skin.

Slowly breaking the kiss Sara feathered kisses along his right cheek, enjoying the roughness of his beard scraping against her lips and skin as she went. Her mouth found his ear lobe and she heartily sucked on it causing a groan of satisfaction to fall from her lover's lips. She made a mental note; Grissom's ear lobes were definitely sensitive to the touch. Grinning against him she feathered her kisses all the way down his jaw line and to his neck where she licked the damp, soft skin.

Continuing her journey south and over his chest she moved to his left nipple, running her tongue over the bud. In an instant it hardened under her touch and she felt him shudder.

"Sara…" he moaned as she moved to the right nipple and sucked on it.

Smiling against his skin again her exploration continued and she licked her way down the middle of his chest and abdomen to his belly button, noting how his skin developed fresh perspiration as she went. She adored the taste and smell of him: so masculine, so aroused.

When she slipped her tongue into his belly button he gasped, his hands immediately entwining in her hair. Flicking her eyes to her left she noticed as he become hard again, fascinated by the motion and speed at which it happened. It made her burn, craving to feel him inside her again. After another quick flick of her tongue she sat up and shimmed down and over him, straddling his thighs. His arms fell limply to his sides and all he could do was watch.

His eyes burned through her, a look of total entrancement upon his face. It was as if she had put a spell upon him as his mouth hung open and a thick band of sweat glistened on his forehead.

Glancing at his erect member she softly pouted her lips, still amazed at the very sight of him when he was stimulated.

"May I?" she breathed, looking up to him before looking back to his erection, her fingers twitching in anticipation.

He nodded slowly and took another deep inhalation of air.

Taking his solid erection into her hand she smiled when a groan fell from his lips. But her smile faded and a frown formed on her brow when she realized she wasn't exactly sure of what to do now. He was hot and hard in her palm but how did she give him pleasure this way? She looked to him and his glazed, drowsy eyes instantly held hers.

"Show me how to make you happy," she requested faintly. "Teach me what you like."

Without hesitation he reached down and slipped his hand over hers as she held him. She watched as he began to move his hand, taking hers with his and a slow pumping action around his member commenced.

Licking her lips as he sighed she moved her eyes up to look at his face while continuing to follow his direction. His eyes were closed now and his free hand gripped softly onto the bed sheet.

"Is this good?" she asked as his hand tightened over hers, moving a little faster.

All he could offer in response was a grunted, "Uh huh."

With a mischievous grin she felt her confidence blossom and looked back to her task. "You can move your hand," she informed him. "I think I know what to do now."

Although her words came out clear and concise he didn't seem to hear her. Her smile grew as his eyes clenched tighter and he seemed lost in his own little world. Moving her free hand to his she gently tugged and the pumping ceased, his eyes opening to meet hers as she peered up at him.

"I can do it," she assured him.

Nodding dumbly, he released his hold and moved his hand, placing it by his side.

A look of total concentration passed over Sara's face as she gripped him again. He was big and especially wide so it was actually quite a challenge to encase him within one hand. Slowly her hand began to move and she soon found a steady, almost torturous rhythm.

It felt so good to be able to pleasure him. She watched his face in wonderment as she continued with her motion, gradually pumping just a little faster as each minute went by. His eyes were now firmly closed again, his fingers grabbing at the sheets just like hers had. His breathing was heavy and labored as he moaned her name every now and then.

But then the air seemed to change and he gasped heavily. "Sara…" he groaned. "Sara, you need…to…stop…" His fingers clawed at the sheets so hard now she thought he could possibly even tear the cotton. But why did he want her to stop, was he joking? She continued until he snapped.

"Sara, stop!"

This time, with the force of his demand she brought her caresses to an abrupt halt, freezing instantly.

But she was confused, had she done it wrong? Her worried eyes shot to his face as his eyes flicked open. His breathing rapid as his chest rose and fell in quick, fearsome spurts.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly in a panic. "I…I did it wrong didn't I?" She shakily uncurled her fingers from his hardness and sat back.

"No…" he panted, shaking his head with a faint grin, "…you did it perfect," he finished on a sigh.

"I don't understand," she replied with a frown. "Why do you wish for me to stop if…"

He didn't give her the opportunity to finish and reached for her hand, sitting up a little against the headboard as she slipped from his thighs to once more kneel beside him.

The frown remained on her face but she took his hand with uncertainty and he tenderly entwined his fingers through hers.

"If you had continued I…" Now he stopped and she watched his face as he burrowed his own frown, deep in thought. "…I would have…well…"

Now, she thought she understood and completed his sentence for him. "Lost control?"

Ruffling his nose with a smirk he nodded, "In a manner of speaking, yes."

"And that's what happened before? When I felt the warmth inside me?"

Clearing his throat he offered another simple nod. "Yes."

"I see." Now Sara did comprehend. When he reached the pinnacle of ultimate pleasure and could no longer hold on, his seed would flow from his body as release, just as her body had exploded in a similar fashion. "And you didn't want for me to take you all the way?"

"I wouldn't say that," he disagreed, playing with her fingers. "I just don't think it's very… it's just…its different when we are as one…it's…how should I put it?"

"Messy?"

"Quite," he grinned.

"Well, we could…" She beamed a naughty smile and passed a hand over his still rigid erection, causing him to groan. "…use the less messy option. I'd just hate to leave you like that." She nodded below the waist line and forced herself to hold in the giggle which was just begging to be released.

His right brow soared as she lifted herself and once again straddled his thighs.

She felt herself burning for him again, just touching him set her on fire and with all the talk of exactly how he reached the ultimate point of satisfaction, it only spurred her craving to feel him inside her once again. The wetness she could feel between her legs confirmed that all the more.

"Will you allow me…" she took his other hand and held it for a moment, toying with his fingers before moving both his hands to her slip under the shirt and cover her breasts, "…to make love to you?"

Releasing his hands she sat back and waited for an answer.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Want more? Wonder what his answer will be :)**


	36. Reality

**A/N: Okay here we go. My eternal thanks as always to mingsmommy, your guidance was very much needed on this chapter and I thank you for the suggestions and input. ****So what will the morning after bring? Time to see :) Thank you for all the reviews, no matter how small or large I take them all to heart and please keep your comments coming.**

**Please note we are still on an M rating – MATURE. This chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature, please read responsibly**.

Chapter 36

The warmth from his hands spread through her upper body quickly, her nipples hardening in an instant as his thumbs softly brushed over them. She was still waiting for him to respond although she couldn't deny she was enjoying his attentions.

"Well?" she eventually asked on a sigh as his thumbs continued to rub over her sensitive skin. "Will you allow me to love you?"

Bringing his movements to a halt, he removed his hands and placed them by his sides. "I can't think of anything I would like more," he whispered, "but…" He took one of her hands in his, entwining their fingers, "…just, take it slowly, alright?"

Actually, she wouldn't have it any other way, considering her inexperience and the fact she was still a little tender from earlier.

Leaning forward with a determined smile, she softly brushed her lips over his before sitting back again. Running her hands over his chest as she went, she felt him shudder under her touch and it made her throb.

Once she straddled his thighs again she took him in hand, just like she had learned previously and gently caressed him, attempting to work out exactly what to do next. As he hummed his approval she grinned and shuffled further up his thighs, the juices from her own arousal leaving a slick trail upon his flesh.

_But now what?_ A small frown creased her brow as she pondered her next move_. It had to be similar to riding a horse, right?_ She thought. The right side of her mouth curled into a grin when she realized the amount of control she had when riding. Would Grissom be as easy to tame?

"Do you need some guidance?" he groaned obviously struggling under her constant rubbing.

"Well…" she stilled her movements and ran a finger over his scar, "…I was thinking along the lines of…" she snorted, feeling a little embarrassed. This could make her sound like a total fool.

Managing to shrug his shoulders, "What?" he whispered innocently, "Tell me."

"It's like riding, right?"

A pert grin formed on his lips. "Riding?"

"You know…" she nodded down to his erection. "…what…I do…the positioning, the motion…"

"Ah." His smile grew. "Yes, I suppose it is."

"Then I shouldn't have any problems," she beamed with confidence now, wriggling upon him.

He laughed. "I guess you shouldn't, just…take it easy, I'm not exactly a stallion you know and I've seen your legs around a horse remember?"

Now he smirked and she replicated his action on a giggle before leaning forward, covering his chest with her own and kissing him purposefully. Several delicious moments and moans passed by before she pulled away, "You _are my_ stallion," she breathed into him. That said and with a twinkle in her eye she slithered back down his body, passing her lips over every inch of skin as she went. Her ride was waiting and she couldn't wait another second to experience it.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The next time Sara awoke it was totally silent. Tilting her head just as she had done before all she saw next to her was an empty space. Sitting up quickly, panic over took her.

"Gil?" she called, thinking maybe he was in the kitchen but no response came.

It was barely light, where could he have gone? With haste she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and was about to stand when the door opened and her lover walked in. He wore nothing but a pair of worn pants and he carried a bucket in his right hand. His hair was damp, glistening as he ran a hand through it.

"Where have you been?" she asked immediately, wrapping the cotton sheet about her naked body, feeling the cool chill of the morning air rush in. "It's still so early…"

"I woke sometime ago," he began walking towards the bed. "You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you so, I just went for a walk. I had a wash, did a little thinking and…" He held up the bucket," … got some water for coffee."

Frowning as he smiled weakly at her she felt her body tense as he walked away and disappeared into the kitchen. He seemed different.

When she walked into the kitchen his back faced her and he leaned against the wooden counter, his palms flat upon it and his eyes seemingly piercing into the surface.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned, pulling the sheet a little tighter around her body as the chilly air continued to nip at her skin.

Turning to face her, he sighed. Opening his mouth to speak he stumbled and nothing came out.

Feeling her heart skip a beat Sara stepped forward and placed a soft hand upon his arm. "Gil? Please talk to me, you're scaring me."

"I'm sorry," he sighed again.

"Don't be sorry," she implored, "Just tell me what's wrong."

"Reality," he said quickly.

"Reality?"

"Yes. Here, now…" He hesitated, "…us. What I have done."

Sensing a hint of remorse in his words she swallowed hard, feeling a queasy feeling building in her stomach. "Do you…" She swallowed again, "…regret last night?"

"No, Sara. No…" he said firmly now. "….I could never regret what we did…making love to the most beautiful woman I've ever met, I've never felt so in…" He stopped and turned back to the counter, shaking his head.

"So in what?" she asked, stepping up closely behind him.

He didn't answer and kept his back to her.

"Gil? Please look at me." She could feel her heart pounding as she made her delicate appeal and eventually he slowly turned around to face her again.

Scooting forwards until her body brushed against his she raised a hand to his cheek and gently ran her thumb over his beard.

An audible swallow came from his throat and he exhaled a heavy breath. "You drive me crazy, you know that?" he murmured.

Retaliating quickly, "Is that such a bad thing?" she asked slipping her fingers to his lips to brush delicately over them.

Leaning forwards, he brought his forehead to rest upon hers. "I don't know what to do, Sara."

"About?" she probed mildly, soothing her hands up his back.

His answer was simple and to the point, "This…us."

"Tell me what you're thinking?" Now she swallowed hard, uncertain of what exactly was on his mind.

"Where do we go from here?"

Sara pondered the question. She knew exactly where she wanted to go and what she desired. She wanted him, plain and simple. "I want to be with you…I…love you."

He placed a cool hand on her face now, running his thumb faintly across her cheek and she closed her eyes, enjoying his affectionate caress. "Do you understand what you are saying, Sara?" he asked in a mere whisper.

As her eyes flicked open she met the ocean blue gaze of the man she truly loved. "I do."

"Do you realize how difficult this is going to be? I have in all essence, dishonored you and if anyone should find this out…"

"No, you haven't," she stopped him. "It was as much my decision as yours, in fact probably more so; I was the one who…"

"Sara, please," he cut in. "Let me finish."

Bowing her head, she nodded.

"No matter how you perceive it, I _have_…" He cleared his throat, "…taken you out of wedlock." He stepped back and leaned against the counter. "If anyone was to discover that, you would be branded a marked woman, your good name tainted forever. I had no right to do what I have or to put you in such a position. It is a mortal sin, do you understand?"

Reaching forwards she took his hand and he watched her as she did so. "I understand but I do not feel as if you have spoiled or dishonored me in anyway." She entwined her fingers with his. "I would not change a single moment of what has happened, would you?"

Looking up and into her eyes it took a mere split second for him to offer his reply. "No."

Smiling now and feeling a little better inside, she tugged on his hand and led him back into the other room. "So, we must work out a plan," she said as she sat on the bed.

He remained standing and narrowed his eyes a touch, "A plan?"

"Yes." She nodded quickly, "A plan." Toying with his fingers she averted his stare for a moment as she thought. "I realize our relationship must be kept a secret." She looked back to him and softly pouted her lips, "for now."

He listened.

"I wish for nothing more than to be with you, now and for the rest of my life. I know you must think me silly," she faked a laugh before taking a deep breath, "I mean, we have known each other for very little time but…I have never felt like this before…the way you make me feel…"

Stopping for a moment she could feel her cheeks blushing. She had never opened up to anyone like this, let alone a man and especially to the man who had captured her heart.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

His heart pounded as he listened to her confession. He felt the same. No other woman had ever made him feel the way Sara made him feel or had managed to captivate him the way she had. Even though he knew what he'd done was so utterly wrong, he wanted her and no matter how much he tried to dismiss his desire for this woman he fell short every time.

Pulling her from the bed to stand before him he studied her face, her gorgeous brown eyes, perfect cheekbones, tempting, soft and alluring lips. He never, ever wanted another man to touch her the way he had.

_Touch her the way he had. _The words suddenly echoed through his mind. They'd made love, twice and not once had he done anything about the possible natural consequences. What if….?

The sound of his name floating through the air stopped him in mid thought.

"You've gone a little pale," she began quietly. "Are you alright? I said too much, didn't I? I just wanted to tell you how I truly feel…" she rambled nervously, "…and…"

"No, Sara." Stopping her he took both of her hands now. "It has nothing to do with what you said it's…" Hesitation loomed upon him. How was he supposed to say this?

"What?" she urged on a whimper.

"We had relations," he replied.

"Yes…" She looked deep into his eyes with half a grin, "…I know that, I was there, remember?"

"I am so foolish…I did not stop to think…I wanted you so much…there is a chance you could…" he swallowed hard, "…become pregnant."

"Ooohhh…"

"Oh? Is that all you have to say?" he asked as he studied her face.

"Well…" she licked her lips, "…it is a little hard to believe," she snorted, "This whole situation, is it not?" Sara grasped the sheet more firmly around her. "But, there is nothing we can do to change it. What's done is done and _we_ will get through whatever comes our way." She thought for a moment. "What are the chances anyway?"

"I don't know," Grissom responded immediately, feeling extremely anxious.

"Look…" she squeezed his hands again. "…it will probably not happen. We are panicking over nothing. I want to be with you and that's all that matters. Should the worse happen we will work it out, I promise."

He thought very carefully now. Sara was right, there was nothing that could be done and he was just fretting over something that more than likely won't even happen. Either way he felt as she did and he wanted to be with her. Whatever happened he would be by her side, if the gods would allow him, as well as her father. Now, that was going to be a task in itself.

It was time to bite the bullet and for the first time follow his heart rather than his head. When would he ever get such an opportunity again?

"We have to be extremely careful, do you understand?" he asked. "No one must know what we have done here or that we have shared such intimacies. No one, not a soul."

With haste, she nodded. "I understand."

"When we get back," he continued, "We act as we did before we left, until I can find the right moment."

She frowned, "Moment?"

"To ask your father for your hand, although, I'm not entirely sure how I'm going to do that or how he is going to react, after all we have not shown any indication that…"

He stopped his rambling, noticing how her eyes had widened and her face had paled an awful lot considering how reddened she was before. Then he realized what he'd said.

"Did…you just say…" she stuttered, unable to finish her question.

"I think I did," he responded as bemused as she was.

The brightest smile formed on her lips and she giggled. "Are you serious?"

"I…think…so…" he mockingly hesitated and she playfully slapped him on the chest.

"You _are_ serious…" she affirmed.

"Wouldn't it be the right thing to do?" he asked.

"Depends on your reasons," she threw back quickly, with a quaint grin.

"You know my reasons."

"Do I?"

Her sassy response made him smile and he pulled her to him. "Let me show you." With that said his lips were quick to descend upon hers and she whimpered into him as his hand snuck up the bed sheet to come to rest on her buttocks, pulling her even tighter against his body.

When he pulled away, she licked her lips. "I see," she retorted.

"Good."

"But is that all you have to show me?" She raised her brow in a seductive manner causing him to chuckle.

"Well, this is our last day. Maybe, I can show you some more later? Or else we may spend the rest of our remaining time under the sheets."

"Would that be so bad?" she asked running a finger over his chest.

Now his brow rose, enjoying her banter. "I am sure it would be very nice." He gently squeezed her buttocks and she jumped on a quiet yelp. "But, we do have things to do."

"We do?"

"Yes."

"Alright…so…" Sara began wrapping her arms around his waist, "…can we start this morning afresh and try and enjoy our last day? Whatever it is…we have to do?"

"Let's do just that," he replied with a smile. "I'll start by drawing you a bath then I'll make some coffee."

"A bath would be wonderful, thank you." She kissed him softly.

"My pleasure," he mumbled into her as her lips brushed over his. "I'll go put some water on."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Watching as he disappeared into the kitchen Sara let out a hearty breath, feeling a wave of giddiness pass over her. This was really happening and he really wanted her. So much so, he desired to make her his wife. It was surreal and far beyond any expectations she held when she boarded the wagon back at the ranch to begin her journey of discovery.

She felt, amazing.

Happy.

Loved.

In love.

Skipping around the side of the bed, she pulled out one of her trunks. There was something inside she just had to give him, she just had to.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Emerging from the kitchen with two pots in hand Grissom headed for the door. "I'm just going to get more water," he informed Sara as she sat on the bed.

She stood quickly. "Gil, wait."

He stopped and looked at her, a quizzical expression on his face. As she stepped towards him he noted she held her hands behind her back and the light frown which had formed on his brow deepened.

"I…" she began, "…have something I would like you to have."

"Oh?" He placed the pots on the floor. "You do?"

Reaching him she nodded. Pulling out her hands she held out the right one and he looked into her open palm. Nestled in it was a small, blue, velvet covered box. "Take it," she urged.

With his eyes twinkling and the left side of his mouth twitching he took the box. Flipping open the lid he stared at the contents and a gasp of surprise fell from his lips. "Sara, I…"

"Do you like it?" she asked excitedly.

Slipping his fingers into the box he pulled out the golden ring which lay snuggly inside. A twisted style golden band with a small black signet at the center, an eagle etched within it with two sparkling jewels for the eyes, he presumed they were diamonds; nothing else would befit such a fine piece of jewelry.

Looking at her with his mouth agape, he found he was lost for words.

"It belonged to my grandfather," she explained.

"Sara, I can't accept this," he managed to mutter.

"Yes, you can," she implored. "I want you to have it. It was intended for my beloved and as far as I am concerned that is exactly who _you_ are."

Feeling his stomach clench but in a good way at the gesture, he managed a smile. "I don't know what to say."

Stepping right up to him she kissed him softly on the lips. "You don't have to say anything."

"You do realize I can't wear this, right?"

"I know," she replied, ruffling her nose. "Not just yet anyway."

Smirking now he looked back at the ring. "Thank you, Sara. I will treasure it." Reaching to his neck he removed his chain, unclipped it and slipped the ring on the chain to join the silver pendant.

Placing the chain back around his neck he sighed. "I wish I had something to give to you but right now I don't…"

She silenced him by slipping a finger to his lips. "I have your company and right now that is all I need."

He grinned under her touch until she eventually removed her finger.

"I'll…" he picked the pots back up, "…go get the water now."

"And I'll make some coffee," she responded giving him another quick kiss before turning and heading for the kitchen with a skip in her step.

His eyes didn't leave her until she vanished from view; he was too entranced, enjoying the sway of her rear end through the sheet as she moved. Smirking to himself he sucked in a deep, content breath. He had the feeling it was going to be a very good day. A very good day indeed.

**A/N****: So do we think our couple are going to have a harmonious last day before they return home? And what will happen once this blissful time away is over? The clock is ticking….**

**I feel my bad side a'brewin, lol.**


	37. The scar

**A/N: My thanks to mingsmommy for the beta. Time for a little reminiscing :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 37

After Sara enjoyed her bath, breakfast was consumed and Grissom had packed most of _his_ required items for their departure, the couple tended to the horses.

Grissom decided to give Hodges the day off and sent his young helper home, with pay, once he arrived. For one, it would probably be the last opportunity he had for a while to get any time off and two, it would make for a much more tranquil and uninterrupted day.

Once the horses had been exercised and fed, the couple decided to take a little time out and arm in arm they strolled about the grounds enjoying the peace and quiet. Seeing the great oak tree close to the stable Sara smiled and tugged her lover towards it.

"Let's sit under here for a while," she suggested as they approached the tree. "It's nice and shaded and I'm getting a little hot."

Nodding his agreement, Grissom allowed her to pull him down onto the grass and they sat next to each other leaning against the large trunk.

"Ah," she sighed contently. "Much better, don't you think?"

"Very much," he agreed, wiping his brow on his sleeve.

It was muggy and humid, much more than the previous days and the cool spot under the tree was very welcome.

"So…" she began, taking his hand and stroking it, "…you can tell me your little story now while we relax for a while." She turned to look at him and offered him the _sweet but I am oh so curious_, Sara Sidle, smile.

"Story?" he asked faking innocence, holding in his grin, knowing exactly what she was alluding to.

Sniggering she slipped her free hand into his lap and ran her hand over just the right spot, "Your scar," she breathed into him as she tipped her head forwards to gently sweep her lips over his neck.

"Oohhhh," he groaned on a whisper and she chuckled into him. "Alright, I can do that. Are you comfortable?"

Shifting a little, she placed her head on his shoulder. "I am now."

Smiling and enjoying the feeling of her snuggling up to him, he began his story.

"The incident happened about two years ago. I always liked to ride but I also enjoy walking, especially here. With the beautiful forest surrounding my land I would, on many occasions, enjoy a little alone time by just taking a walk. It was a good way to get away from the chaos of everyday life or begin a new day.

Anyway, the forest was then and still is now, home to numerous wild animals, including horses. At the time there was rumor about town that rustlers were pilfering in the forest, capturing the horses and selling them. Although no one had yet managed to prove this fact or even tried to, many locals who also enjoyed spending time in the woodland had noticed the number of horses seemed to be depleting.

This particular day put fact to the rumor at least for me…"

_It was very early one Sunday morning, barely even light. I was, as I normally __am, an early riser and I decided to take a walk. I had gotten to know the forest very well over the years and knew several trails I could walk without getting lost, so, I followed the longest because it's the most beautiful. _

_After about twenty minutes I'd ventured pretty deep into the woodland when suddenly, I heard something. I knew what it was immediately, I was sure of it, a sound no other than the cry of a horse in distress. As I walked closer towards the area where the plea was coming from, my suspicions were confirmed. _

_When I saw what was happening it sickened me. Four men had managed to get one of the wild horses onto the ground and were attempting to bind its legs together. Quickly surveying the area I saw a large, covered wagon with two pulling horses. I presumed this would be to transport the animals they caught. Two other horses stood beside it, obviously rides for the two thugs who would not ride on the wagon._

_My eyes caught glimpse of a rifle propped up against the wagons rear wheel and I slowly narrowed the distance between it and myself. I don't know why, maybe I was working on instinct or the pure fact I could not let them take this defenseless creature like this, so I went for the gun._

_The men were so occupied trying to restrain the horse and cursing amongst themselves that thankfully, they didn't hear me approaching. I picked up the rifle, aimed it at them and cocked it…_

"_I suggest you step away from the horse gentlemen."_

_The four men quickly stood and turned to face me. I took in their features and they didn't look very happy to see me. I didn't recognize any of them though. I knew a lot of people in town but these particular faces were new to me. _

_The eldest looking man took a step towards me, the ring leader I presumed._

"_What business is it of yours?" he growled at me taking another step._

_I tensed my finger on the trigger, ready for anything. "I suggest you don't take another step." _

_He stopped and glared at me, his eyes piercing through mine but by no means was I about to back off until the animal was free._

"_I don't want any trouble," I informed them. "Just let the horse go and I'll be on my way."_

_Slapping his hands to his hips he laughed. He actually laughed at me, "As simple as that huh?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I don't think so." He smirked. "I don't think you got it in you to use that gun."_

_His response sent a chill down my spine and I had the feeling they wouldn't back off as easily as I'd hoped but ultimately, I was the one with the gun and if I had to use it to defend myself, I would._

_The three other men took several steps forward now as if advancing on me. I didn't even hesitate, adjusted my aim and fired. The bullet struck the dirt just a few feet in front of the group and they jumped back looking rather stunned. _

"_If you think I am joking, gentlemen, then take a few more steps forward." I try to keep my voice composed although I can almost hear my heart pounding out of my chest._

"_Alright, alright!" One of them shouts disgruntled as he holds up his hands._

"_Untie the horse," I demand__. _

_After several obscenities are grumbled the leader turns to his group and nods. He never takes his eyes from me after that as his men do as he asked. "You are going to regret this," he threatens._

"_I'm sure," I mock while internally hoping he isn't right._

_I watch as one man takes a knife from his pocket and cuts the binds from the horse's legs. The animal kicked wildly as they all scuttle out of its way but it only takes him a few seconds to get to his feet. As soon as he's up he runs into the trees and out of view._

"_Good," I say as I ensure the animal is well out of sight before allowing them to leave. "Now I suggest you be on your way and I wouldn't advise you come back anytime soon. I will be informing the sheriff of what's happened here today."_

"_Yeah, like he's really going to care," one of them mumbles._

_He was more than likely right. Law enforcement within the town wouldn't put poaching these free animals at the top of their priority list; in fact, they probably wouldn't even care but there wasn't much more I could do or say._

"_Maybe," I continue, still keeping the rifle aimed at the group, "but that's for you to find out if you try again."_

_The head man sniggers and waves an arm. "Come on boys, let's go."_

_Doing as told the men disperse, two board the wagon as the other takes a horse. But the leader moves closer towards me and I feel myself tensing again._

"_You better watch your back, mister," he threatens. "If we meet again, I'll make sure you pay what you owe for our loss."_

_I offer him a confident smile. "I'm sure," I reply. At this point I don't actually feel too threatened. I had never seen these men before so what were the odds of me seeing them again? "Time to go," I add, nodding towards his group of scoundrels. _

"_I want my rifle back," he says holding out his hand._

_He wants his rifle back? He has the impertinence to ask for his weapon and he thinks I'm just going to hand it over? I want to laugh but hold it back. I give him a simple response. "I'll leave it at the sheriff's office; you can pick it up there."_

_Now he spits at me before__ cursing. He's too far away to actually hit me and I think that irritates him even more. He swears again and stomps away, pulling himself onto the last horse._

"_Be seeing you around," he growls before kicking his ride and speeding away. His band quickly follows and they soon vanish. I wait for a good long while before moving, just in case they decided to come back but they didn't. _

_Sighing heavily, I eventually lowered the rifle and decided I'd had enough walking and excitement for one day. It was time to return home and a little faster than usual. I just didn't feel too comfortable about still being out in the open at that particular point in time. _

_So, I flung the rifle over my shoulder, turned and headed back the way I came. I'd only been walking for a minute or two when I heard something approaching me from behind. Turning quickly I grabbed the rifle again and prepared myself but what came at me was something I wasn't expecting._

_Slowly and cautiously the horse I had just rescued trotted through the trees and towards me. He was magnificent to look at. Well built, strong legs and remarkably clean and tidy for a wild horse. I hadn't had much opportunity to look at him during the confrontation but now I admired the fine looking animal._

_I wasn't entirely sure whether he would come any closer, he was more than likely still spooked from his ordeal and I was stunned he had followed me at all but, I held out my hand and waited._

_Surprisingly, after just a few short seconds of looking me over, he stepped closer and then closer still until his nostrils flared and he sniffed at my hand._

"_That's it," I whispered as he continued to inspect me, tickling my skin as he moved from my hand to my arm. "I won't hurt you."_

_He must have believed me because shortly afterwards, he stepped backwards and offered me a cheerful neigh and an enthusiastic nod of his head. I stepped forward and moved my hand to his back where he allowed me to stroke him. It felt nice but still lingering in the back of my mind was the urgency to get home and out of the forest, so I pointed back towards the trees and urged the horse on his way. He just stared at me before snaking his tongue out to lick my hand. I chuckled at the gesture. The animal was most certainly grateful for my assistance and such a show of affection from an untrained creature made me feel good._

"_I have to go, boy, and so must you," I said. "Enjoy your freedom."_

_Giving him another healthy pat on the back I turned and walked away. It wasn't until I cleared the forest back onto my own land and had almost reached the house when I realized he had followed me all the way home. I turned around upon hearing a follower and there he stood, looking right at me. I swear, by the look in his eyes, if he was a dog, he would have been wagging his tail._

_Slipping my hands to my hips I carefully studied him and then shrugged my shoulders. "What are you doing?" I asked in disbelief as he moved closer. He simply bobbed his head and lightly stomped his back foot to the ground before he walked right by me and headed for the stable. _

_I followed him, feeling pretty puzzled by this point but when I stepped into the stable, he had already made himself at home in one of the empty stalls and was drinking happily from the water trough in the corner_

_Sniggering to myself I folded my arms and waited until he had drunk whatever he required. He then turned to look at me again._

"_Comfortable?" I asked with a huge smile on my face._

_He nodded his head and I laughed even harder._

_Something inside me told me he didn't want to leave and I wasn't going to force him out but I wasn't about to force him to stay either. It was his decision. I had things to do; report the incident to the sheriff as well as my duties around the estate, so I left him in the stable with the door open in case he decided to return to his natural habitat. I even half expected him to be gone when I returned in the early evening or maybe even be pottering about but he hadn't moved from the stall. He must have heard me coming because he poked his head around the door and I was certain he smiled, in a weird, horse like kind of way. I fed him when I fed the other horses and left him in the stables overnight, again leaving his stall door open._

_When I awoke the following morning he was standing outside of the house, nuzzling on the grass. I knew, from that moment that I had a new addition to my family and no matter where I went around the place from that point on, the horse would follow me. _

_I gave him several days to get comfortable before I decided to try and ride him and what an amazing ride he was, strong, confident and incredibly fast. It took me a while to get used to his temperaments; after all he was wild and by no means used to being ridden by a human, but I was patient with him as he was with me and eventually we had our own little understanding. Due to his personality and fieriness I decided to call him Dante and that's the story of how he entered my life."_

Grissom stopped and inhaled a contented breath.

Tilting her head upwards to look at him Sara smiled and shuffled a little. "That's quite a fascinating story," she commented. "And it's nice to know how you acquired Dante but…" She frowned a little. "…weren't you supposed to be telling me how you got the scar?"

"Yes, my dear," he responded with a grin. "I was getting to that. I felt it necessary to tell you about Dante because he is the reason I got the scar, well, in a way."

"Oh, I see." She snuggled back into him. "Then please continue. I am eager to hear the rest."

Smiling softy and stroking her hair, he did just that and carried on with his tale…

"_It was a week or so after__ my confrontation with the men in the forest. There was a market in town and Taylor had asked me accompany him there and help him purchase some new horses. He seemed to think I had a better eye for studs. Anyway, when we got there we had a look around. There were a lot of people there, all out to find the perfect buy and we began taking a closer look at a few horses that had caught my eye. There was about eight of them in total, all in the same holding area and owned by the same seller._

_We had been there for about twenty minutes, checking out each horse in turn and when I was taking a look at the final one, I happened to glance around. The crowd of people around us had grown tremendously since we had arrived but my eyes fell upon one particular man at the same instant he turned to look at me from across the way. It was the ringleader from the forest and I felt my pupils dilating and it felt like my heart stopped as he glared at me. I never expected to see him again let alone here, where you actually bought horses and didn't steal them._

_Suddenly I felt someone tapping my shoulder and I averted my gaze back to Taylor for a second._

"_Is there anyone in?" he asked with a snort. "You seem lost in your own little world there, Gil."_

"_Oh…" I stutter, "…sorry I…" I turned my head back to the spot where I saw the rustler but he was no longer there. Frantically my eyes scanned around but he was nowhere to be seen. I thought for a second I might have even imagined it._

"_Gil, are you alright?" I heard my friend ask and after another quick look around I nodded. "Yes, sorry," I apologized. "Just thought I saw someone I knew but I must have been mistaken."_

"_A friend?" he asked._

"_Not exactly," I mumbled, "Never mind." I shook my head and returned my full attention to the task at hand._

"_So, shall we take these two?" Taylor pointed to the two horses next to us and I nodded._

"_They look pretty good," I replied taking another close look. "About the best of the lot," I added. _

"_Excellent." Clapping his hands together Taylor went off to talk to the seller about purchase. I followed a few seconds later but couldn't help another look around. I saw nothing and had no other sightings of the horse thief at all before we left to take the horses back to Taylor's place. If my mind wasn't playing tricks on me and I had seen him, I presumed he had departed quickly after seeing me wanting to avoid an incident or accusation. _

_When Taylor was satisfied his new acquisitions were settled he invited me to the saloon for a drink as the early evening drew in. Trying to push the unnerving sighting from my mind I agreed and decided to try and relax with my friend. It was a pleasant evening and we stayed at the saloon pretty much all evening. It was nice because I didn't often get a chance to unwind; work was always top priority to me, so, for once, I tried to enjoy myself… _

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and comments; they are all well and truly appreciated****, please keep them coming. So can we guess how Grissom got his scar yet? :) **


	38. So what would you like to do?

**A/N: My usual thanks to mingsmommy for the beta and for putting me straight on my screw ups (you were so right). **

_Chapter 38_

"…_I stayed until a little after ten, then I decided it was time to call it a night. I still had to get up early the next morning as usual and really didn't get much done with a chronic hangover so after bidding Taylor good night, I left. He said he wasn't going to be much longer anyway and asked me to pop by during the week just to see how he was doing with the horses. _

_I smiled as I exited the saloon and a cool breeze felt very welcoming as it hit my face. It, for the most part, had been a very good day but as I walked down the steps to retrieve Dante, whom I had tied to the rail upon arrival, my smile quickly faded. He wasn't there; Taylor's horse was, amongst others, but not Dante. _

_Quickly, I looked around, trying to see the best I could through the darkness and the various street lanterns which lit the town. I spotted Dante a little way down the street by an alley way just next to the General Store but as I walked towards him an arm reached out from the alley, took his reins and pulled him out of sight. _

_I froze__. Now, I knew something wasn't right but why would someone want to tease me like this? I thought maybe some children had snuck out and were playing around but still, I approached the alley with caution, constantly looking over my shoulder until I reached it. Peering down the sparsely lit passage I saw Dante about halfway down the alley by some wooden crates. I felt my eyes narrowing as I stepped towards him, my pulse somewhat increasing with every step I took. _

_I was only within a few feet of him and was about to reach out a hand to take his reins when two men stepped out, one from the shadows and another from behind the crates. I instantly recognized them. The same man I saw earlier and one of his accomplices from the forest. I swallowed hard and took a few steps back and that's when I heard footsteps behind me. Turning my head I saw another man approaching from behind and again I recognized him as another one of the men from the forest._

"_I've been waiting all day for you. I told you I'd be seeing you around, didn't I?"_

_I returned my attention__ to the older man whose face now bore an evil looking grin. "Give me back my horse," I growled, holding out my hand. _

"_Your horse?" he laughed__. "So it's all well and good for you to take him but you would not allow me to do so? Is that right, friend?"_

"_I didn't take him," I replied quickly, flicking my glance between the men in front and the one behind. "He stays with me of his own free will."_

"_Of course he does," he sniggered taking a step towards me and I felt my heart beginning to race. "Well, that's alright…" he continued rubbing his hand over his chin. "…you can keep him as it looks like you've soiled him but…" Now he held up a finger. "…I told you, you would pay for what you owe and you will. You owe me a horse and a rifle or the money equivalent of; you get me?"_

"_Your rifle is with the sheriff," I snarled back feeling my nose curl. "Feel free to pick it up and as for the horse, you had no right to him in the first place so, go to Hell, I owe you nothing."_

"_Is that right?" He stepped__ closer and I felt the man behind doing the same. I'm in trouble and I know it, my body tensed in a second. _

_He mockingly shook his head, tuting at me. "Well, if you can't give me back my rifle or the horse you owe me, then I will take payment another way."_

_My heart thundered__ from my chest as I witnessed him slipping a hand into his pocket to pull out a knife. His friend followed closely behind as they moved towards me. I had to get out of there and the easiest way was backwards, there was only one of them. _

_As I am just about to spin around and try and make a run for it, Dante suddenly reared. No one expected it, not even me and within mere seconds he was up on his back legs kicking wildly at the two men who were advancing on me. He caught the younger man and he hit the alley wall hard. The ring leader fell backwards but managed to dodge the horse's fury. _

_I saw__ my chance at this point, spun around and ran for it. The second I moved, I shouted to Dante to get out and he ran after me as I hurtled towards the third man. He's closer than I thought though and I actually ran straight into him and we both ended up on the floor. Dante jumped over us then stopped but I shouted again, telling him to go and get away. I was just fearful that if they got hold of him again they would really hurt him. He did as he was told and ran down the alley, back into the main street and disappeared around the corner. _

_That's the last thing I saw before I am hauled to my feet and what I presumed was a fist lands square in my gut causing me to double over again. _

"_Pick him the Hell up," I heard the lead man bark and once more I'm dragged up by strong hands. I struggled which earned me a punch in the face for my efforts. It's hard when you are outnumbered._

_My dazed eyes caught__ sight of the third man across the passageway and he was still on the ground, groaning. Dante got him good, which made me glad but the pleasant thoughts didn't last long as I was held strong and felt the leader as he grabbed my hair. He held the knife in front of my eyes and smirked. _

"_Time for me to take what you owe," he breathed into me, his foul breath caused my stomach to turn it was so repulsive. I never did like the smell of chewing tobacco. I can't struggle now as he moved the blade to my throat; if I do, I feared he would kill me._

"_So, what would you like me to take as payment?" he now sneered at me as he worked the blade over my skin. "I always collect on debts." _

_My blood ran cold as he moved__ the knife downwards, across my chest and down over my stomach. He stopped just below the waist and looked down. "How about I cut off the one thing that would really hurt, huh?"_

_Now panic over took me as he jabbed__ the knife into my groin. I feared the worst as his grin broadened and his eyes darkened. I saw the muscles in his arms tense as if he is about to strike and know I have to try and fight now. As he pulled the knife back, no doubt to thrust it into me I managed to pull an arm free from my captor behind and drove my elbow forcefully into his gut. A winded groan fell from his lips and he crumbled to the ground. _

_The leader was irate at my defiance, wasted no time and swiped__ at me with the knife but I managed to pull back and it just missed me. He growled and lunged at me again. My reaction was quick and I managed to grab his arms and we tussled for control. He was still trying to stab me so most of my attention was squarely fixed on the knife in his hand. A lengthy struggle ensued and by this time I'm shouting for help. We both fell to the ground where my fight to survive continued and as we tumbled to the cold dirt I caught sight of the other men getting to their feet, one by one. _

_The rest is kind of a blur. The other guys joined in and started beating on me and I remember one of them stomping on my face. Then everything went black. I came to a few minutes later and found Taylor and several of his friends crouched over me. It appears they had found Dante upon leaving the saloon then heard my cries for help and came to my aid._

"_Gil…Gil, buddy, Gil…are you alright?" I heard Taylor's voice as I tried to gather my bearings._

_Groaning I sat up, well I tried too but suddenly I felt__ an agonizing stinging pain in my abdomen. My fingers scanned over my clothes and immediately came into contact with something warm and sticky. I knew it was my own blood and suddenly I found myself praying that I didn't have any body parts missing._

_I heard Taylor telling me to keep calm and I felt his hands on my shoulders trying to keep me from panicking. He then asked his friends to help him pick me up. That's all I remember before I blacked out again._

_The next time I woke it wa__s morning and I'm in my own bed. I felt sore as hell and instantly lifted the sheet which is covering me to take a look at the consequences of my attack. I couldn't see the wound as it was covered by a dressing and heavily strapped. My fingers slipped to the tape and I was tempted to remove the dressing but before I had the opportunity my front door opened and Taylor walked in crunching on an apple._

"_Ah, you're up," he mumbled through his breakfast. "You have no idea how relieved I am to see you are finally awake."_

"_Did you bring me here?" I asked, trying to push myself up but he rushed towards me and placed a hand on my arm._

"_Try not to move or you may tear the stitching." He nodded down to my wound. "Good thing you were out when the doc stitched you, it made me feel queasy just watching. And yes," he continued, "I brought you home after we made a house call to the doc. And he says you were lucky."_

"_How…" I hesitated, "…lucky, exactly?" I still couldn't help but fear the worse._

_He sniggered at me and took__ another bite of the apple. "You didn't lose anything if that's what you're worried about but you have a very nasty gash. You were lucky we heard you and you can thank Dante for bringing the predicament to our attention."_

"_I'll do that." I smiled but then ended up wincing as I tried to move._

_Taylor informed me the wound will take some time to heal and I had doctor's orders to rest for at least a couple of days if I wanted to avoid rupturing the stitches. For once I did as told and rested until the doctor cleared me to start moving around. It took a while for the wound to heal but eventually it did and I was left with the scar you see today."_

Grissom stopped and sighed before turning his attention to Sara.

"Goodness, that is quite a story," she remarked as she sat up, lifting her head from his shoulder.

"I told you," he responded with a hearty grin. "Now, do you see why I didn't really want to get into it earlier?"

Smacking her lips together she smiled. "I certainly do, but those thugs could have killed you. Did they get caught?"

"Not immediately, they managed to get away as Taylor was more concerned about me but after my attack, he ensured the sheriff took the horse poaching accusations seriously as well as my assault." Stretching, Grissom yawned heartily. "And…they were foolish enough to try stealing in the forest again a week later and were apprehended by the sheriff and several of his deputies who just happened to be waiting for them."

"Good." Sara offered a firm and thankful nod. "They deserved whatever time they got."

"Indeed," he agreed.

"So," she said standing and taking his hand to pull him up, "I have to say that was a very insightful story and I thank you for sharing."

"My pleasure," he responded, tilting his head forwards to offer her a gentle kiss.

Humming her appreciation she smiled into him until he pulled away. "So, what is next on the agenda for today?"

"Well…" He rubbed his chin as Sara pulled him towards the stable. "…we don't really have to do anything more around the place. I do have to load a few more items onto the wagon. Hodges can help me with the trunks in the morning. Apart from that we can do whatever you want to do."

"_Whatever,_ I want?"

"Yes."

As they entered the stable Grissom stopped and pulled her against him, inhaling her ever so delightful aroma. She smelt like peaches today. "What would you like to do, Sara?"

Pursing her lips she cocked her head and looked at Dante who was attempting to lick Pandora through the stalls divide. Grinning and raising her brow she returned her glance to her man.

Grissom's eyes narrowed as they flicked over to see what she was looking at. He knew straight away what she wanted. "Ooooh no," he responded immediately. "Not _that_."

"Come on, Gil," she whined. "Give me this, you know I'm capable…you know I can ride him. You did say earlier that you wished you could give me something. Please…"

He searched her eyes with his own and they narrowed even further.

"Please…" She pouted now, grabbing both of his hands and squeezing them tightly.

"Alright," he responded on a sigh, unable to resist her request anymore.

"Really?" she squealed, stunned.

"Yes."

The widest grin found her lips and she leapt forwards, throwing her arms around him and he chuckled into her as she repeated, "Thank you, thank you, thank you," over and over again.

"But…" he stopped her and she pulled away to look at him with an, 'oh there had to be a, _but_' look on her face, "…on one condition."

"Anything," she said giddily, clasping her hands together and almost bouncing up and down.

"I ride with you."

"That's fine." She smiled. "You can ride beside me on Pandora, right next to me and you can watch me every second if that's what you want."

"No," he cut in. "_I ride with you_…behind you, on Dante."

"Oh." Her smile seemed to fade a little and she bowed her head.

"Hey…" He reached a finger under her chin and with the faintest of pressure lifted her head back up so she looked at him again. "I just have to be sure you're safe. It's your first time upon a horse that could easily kill you if anything goes wrong." Moving his hand upwards to brush a few stray hairs which lay on her forehead back into place he smiled. "I know you are a very capable rider but, humor me, alright? If all goes well, I'll allow you to ride solo next time."

"Next time?" she asked softly.

"If you manage to master him and we have no incidents, yes, you can then ride him another time if you wish to, alone." He stepped back and held out a hand, "Deal?"

Her smile reappeared and as she ran her tongue taunting over her bottom lip Grissom felt his right brow arching as she giggled at him. "Deal," she laughed happily, shaking his hand.

"Good." He smiled and looked her over. The dress she wore may not be so appropriate for the ride; he wouldn't want it to get ruined. "Do you wish to change before we begin?"

After a moment's thought she shook her head. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? You may get dirty."

"It doesn't matter." She took his hand and pulled him towards the stalls. "This is such an old thing anyway so I am not too concerned. I have plenty of others."

"As you wish," he said opening Dante's stall and the horse happily trotted from his housing, licking Grissom on the arm as he went. He headed straight for Pandora's stall and kicked the ground as she popped her head over the half opened door.

Grinning widely Grissom patted his horse on the back. "Pandora has to stay here for now, boy."

Dante fiercely shook his head and thumped the ground again.

"Come on," the rancher sighed taking his reins, knowing his companion wished to be with his lady friend. "Let's get you saddled up and when we get back I promise I'll let the two of you have a wander together. I'll even throw in some extra apples for you so you can impress the lady, how's that?"

Now Dante looked to his master and after a little thought frantically nodded his head with an eager snort.

"That's my boy."

Sara laughed as she listened to the conversation. "I definitely feel Dante is a little smitten," she giggled stepping right up to him, giving him a healthy pat.

"He isn't the only one," Grissom responded reaching to the wall for Dante's saddle. He turned back to Sara with saddle in hand and she was smiling broadly at him. It's then he realized what he'd said and felt his cheeks flush. Clearing his throat with a boyish grin he popped the saddle onto Dante's back but as he went to fasten it, he stopped.

"Is something wrong?" Sara asked as he hesitated.

"Not really," he said working his jaw. "I'm just wondering if we will be better without the saddle rather than with it."

Stepping right up to him, "No saddle?" she asked. "Will that be safe?"

Removing the saddle and placing it on the work table he flicked his eyes to her. "You trust me, yes?"

"You know I do."

Her response was fast and it made his chest swell. "So, I believe it will be more comfortable without the saddle. Are you confident enough to ride bareback?" Leaning against the work table he folded his arms. "You don't have to, if you are not comfortable with it."

"If you are with me…" She licked her lips, "…then I'm comfortable with it."

"You're sure?" he asked needing clarification. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable or make her to do anything she didn't want to do, especially when it came to riding his stallion.

"I'm sure." Her response was soft but true.

"Alright then." He pushed himself from the bench and held out his hand. "Shall we?"

Taking his hand she allowed him to lead her from the stable but as they exited she looked at Dante as he walked beside them and stopped.

Grissom stopped also and looked at her.

"You know, maybe I should change," she began, "considering there is no saddle I think it will be more comfortable and practical."

"I agree," he returned. "You go ahead and I'll wait here for you."

Giggling again she kissed him and skipped away. "I won't be long."

**A/N: So he finally lets her ride Dante****, huh? Will all go well? We shall see. Thanks for all the reviews and comments. More please? :)**


	39. A rather BUMPY ride

**A/N: Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. As I am currently on a job hunt in my new home the chapters may come a little slower than usual. For that I apologize but with everything that is going on at the moment my motivation is lacking a little. I'm still writing but**** I have been struggling a little to find the mojo required. Thanks, always, to mingsmommy, your words for the last few chapters have made me realize more than you know. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 39

The couple walked hand in hand from the stable after Sara had changed and Dante happily trotted behind. Casually strolling to the exercise field, they stopped by the main gate and Grissom opened his arms in a sweeping gesture, indicating all that lay before them.

"I thought we would start here. It's nice, open and easier for you to try and earn some control and navigate the beast around."

"Beast?" she sniggered. "Are you trying to put me off?"

"No," he began, "but you need to remember, he isn't a pussy cat. You need to let him know who's in charge, otherwise…" He looked at Dante, "…he will seriously test you, get all his own way and more than likely throw you off."

Neighing loudly, Dante shook his head with enthusiasm.

"He is trying to deny it," Grissom sniggered, "but he can get rather moody if he doesn't get his own way and we really don't want that to happen."

"Just like his master?"

With his right brow rising, he glared at her, fighting his urge to grin at her remark. "I don't get moody," he responded.

Laughing lightly, Sara gave Dante a pat. "You don't?"

Her question was mocking him and he knew it, but he was in a good mood so, he was willing to give as good as he got. "No. I just always get my own way."

He didn't give Sara the opportunity to respond; quickly walking around to the opposite side of his horse to give him one more check over, he hid his grin as he went.

Pouting her lips she watched him. "You know I may just have to test that theory of yours sometime."

Peering over Dante's back with a heavy frown, he shrugged, "Theory?"

"Whether or not you get moody if you don't get your own way."

Rolling his eyes, he gave Dante a healthy but gentle slap on the back. "So, are you ready?"

"I am indeed," she responded on a giggle and stepped up to him.

"Alright, my boy," Grissom began looking his horse in the eye, "I'm going to help Sara board you. Be good, alright?" Although he knew Dante wouldn't purposely hurt Sara, he was still cautious. No other person had ridden the mustang apart from him.

Taking a step backwards, the horse turned his head to Sara and offered her a soft snort.

"He says he'll behave," the rancher remarked with a smile as he took his lady's hand.

"I certainly hope so," she laughed as Grissom turned her so that she stood by Dante's side and faced him.

Slipping his hands to her waist, he leaned forward and placed his chin on her shoulder. "Are you ready?"

Sucking in a deep and slightly nervous breath, she nodded. "As I will ever be I suppose."

"Alright," he began tightening his hold on her, "after three, yes?"

Nodding in acknowledgement, Sara slipped her hands to Dante's back and Grissom felt her stiffen in his grasp, preparing herself to be lifted. "One…two…three…" On the sounding of number three, he lifted and with incredible ease picked her up. With no trouble she swung her leg over the horse and within a few seconds was happily seated upon him.

Smiling contently, she stroked the top of the mustang's head, but he began to move backwards, only small steps but enough for Sara to shoot a glance to her teacher and lover.

"It's alright," he said, taking the reins to prevent Dante from moving any further. "He's just getting used to the feel of you. You are the first and only person to ever board him, apart from me."

"He seems much bigger once you're on him," Sara admitted, sounding a little anxious now.

Taking a pair of gloves from his pocket he held them up to her with a smile, but as she reached to take them he didn't let go. Looking her in the eye, "You can change your mind if you want to," he said softly. "Don't feel I'll think any less of you if you do. I told you, he _is_ a beast."

Snorting, she pulled the gloves from his hand and slipped them on. "There isn't much I back down from, Gilbert Grissom, especially a horse, now…" She pulled the gloves tightly, "…are you coming or is this a solo ride?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He bowed his head, opened the gate to the field and walked behind Dante, taking several steps backwards. "I'm coming." With that said, he suddenly bolted forwards, jumped and launched himself aboard the horse.

Screeching in surprise as her lover landed rather heavily behind her, she turned her head and glared at him.

"What?" he asked innocently, the tiniest grin forming on his lips as Dante began to shuffle on his feet again; obviously the feeling of two riders upon him was very new.

"You could have given me some warning you were going to do that," she huffed.

Grinning, he snuggled closer in behind her and made a grab for the reins. "I told you I was coming, what other warning did you require, my dear?"

"Well I…hmmm…" Sara's reply broke as he pressed his body firmly into hers, slipping an arm around her waist to pull her back against him a little more, ensuring she was secure against him. He wanted her as close as possible should the unthinkable happen, "…you feel good," she eventually finished, tipping her head to brush her lips delicately over his.

"And so do you," he returned on a whisper, "but do we not have a horse to ride?"

Dante moved again as Grissom spoke and his master soon sensed his horse's impatience.

"He is getting a little irritated standing here; we should begin if you're ready."

Smiling, she turned to face dead ahead. "I'm ready," she announced, taking control of the reins.

"Then away you go; just take it nice and easy."

Nodding and exhaling a very audible breath, Sara lightly kicked the horse with both heels and off they trotted.

"Very good," Grissom commended as Dante happily plodded into the field, "but he usually behaves until you speed him up a little."

"Well," she began, "I'll do a few steady circuits, then we'll have to test whether that is true or not." She smirked and although Grissom couldn't see it, he was pretty certain she was grinning at him.

He sighed at the exquisite feeling of being so close to her again. The motion upon the horse, his body rubbing into hers with every step caused a sudden battle to control his desire for her, to take her, there, now. Not particularly practical at that point in time, which did aid his cause a tiny bit. He looked up to the sky and breathed in the afternoon air in an attempt to quash the lustful feelings stirring deep within him. His nostrils suddenly flared and he noticed how the sky was becoming rather grey. He sensed rain and although needed, it would have been rather inconvenient if it decided to fall now. They had some time, he was sure of it, so he returned his attention to his student, her body as well as her riding skills, he just couldn't help himself.

After several rounds of the field and with Dante behaving so far, Sara's confidence seemed to improve and she sped him up a little. "Do you think we can get out of the field now?" she asked.

"If you feel certain you can handle him in the open, then yes," he started, "just, don't go jumping over anything, alright?"

Peering over her shoulder to look at him she smiled. "I think I can manage to fight the urge to do that, for now."

Before Grissom could offer a response, she faced front again and kicked her heels harder into the side of their ride. "Yah!" she shouted and within a fraction of a second Dante had accelerated from a steady canter to a full grown gallop.

"Sara, be careful," Grissom warned, slipping an arm around her waist as they sped from the field towards the woodland.

"I will, I will," she grumbled. "Will you stop worrying and trust in my abilities?"

"Fine," he sighed as they entered the forest but he didn't relinquish his grip on her waist. He was keeping a firm hold on her, just in case.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom found himself pleasantly surprised in Sara's capabilities of guiding his mustang through the forest. She was much stronger than he'd anticipated and able to keep Dante running at a surprising speed as she navigated him through the trees. He was also rather astonished at Dante's cooperation. By no means had the horse been this obliging when he began to ride him.

They rode around for about twenty minutes before Sara pulled Dante up.

"Everything alright?" Grissom asked as Sara kinked her neck and sucked in a well needed breath.

"Fine," she replied a little breathlessly, turning her head so she could face him. "I just thought we could enjoy the scenery for a moment." She licked her lips. "Maybe it would have been a good idea for us to have brought some water, I'm feeling rather parched."

As Sara finished her words a sudden clap of thunder boomed from the sky, followed by a flash of lightening. The unexpected noise caused Dante to jump, as well as the two riders upon him.

"You may get your request," Grissom said swiftly making a sudden grab for the reins.

"What are you doing?" she asked refusing to release them.

Another burst of thunder came before he could respond and the horse suddenly bucked.

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy boy," the rancher attempted to soothe as he did all he could to prevent Dante from tipping both himself and Sara from his back. "He despises storms," he informed her on half a shout as more thunder came and the heavens suddenly opened. "We need to get home. Now. He needs shelter."

"Dear lord!" Sara shouted, looking up to the sky as the rain came. In a matter of seconds, they were already soaked.

"I need to take control," Grissom continued, "If he bucks again you will not be able to control him. He feels very, very unsafe right now and that's not a good thing."

As Sara nodded quickly, Grissom dismounted and she shuffled backwards allowing her teacher to take a boost from an old tree trunk and leap up onto the front.

"Easy, my friend," the rancher again spoke softly in an attempt to keep his horse calm. "Sara, hang onto me, we won't be hanging around and this could get rather bumpy."

Wiping her dripping hair from her eyes as the rain pelted down upon them she complied with haste and tightly secured her arms around his waist.

"Hold on!" he shouted and spurred his beast. Dante shot forward, causing a yelp of surprise to fall from Sara's mouth and she tightened her grip on her lover.

The ride back to the house was swift. Grissom masterfully directed his horse through the trees and any obstacle that got in their way, as well as keeping him under control through the claps of thunder which spooked him so much. It was quite a challenge on several occasions but the rancher used all of his strength and experience to keep the horse grounded and both himself and Sara on the animal's back.

"Almost there," he shouted through the storm as he felt Sara holding on for dear life, after another clap of thunder and yet another jump of panic from Dante.

Grissom spoke the truth as shortly afterwards they cleared the forest and rode back onto the estate. The rancher wasted no time and headed straight for the stable and after pulling Dante to a slow and cautious stop he quickly dismounted. Holding his arms out to Sara she was quick to swing herself over and accept the gesture. She slipped from Dante as quickly as possible and into his waiting arms.

"Are you well?" he asked his lover with concern, slipping his fingers to her face to wipe away the wet hair so he could get a good look at her features.

"I'm fine," Sara replied with a hearty smile. "Just not quite the ride I was expecting."

Returning her smile, Grissom turned his attention to Dante for a moment. "It's alright, my boy, we're home." He tenderly stroked his horse's nose before giving him a gentle pat on the back. "Let's get out of this rain shall we?"

CSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

The couple ran hand in hand into the stable just as the storm died down and all that remained were tiny drops of rain falling from the sky. They were drenched, their clothing dripping forming tiny puddles of water at their feet but they laughed hysterically as they just about fell into the building. Dante trotted behind and headed straight for Pandora's stall and after a good shake he waited patiently as his riders struggled to control their giggling.

Finally, their eyes locked and their laughter faded. The only thing audible was the echo of their heavy breaths mingling through the air. It took mere seconds before Grissom lunged forward, cupped her face in his hands and devoured her mouth with his own.

Hot, desperate, passionate, the kiss seemed endless and as Grissom gloried at the sensation of her tongue tangling with his he caught the sight of Dante out of the corner of his eye, pining for his own lady. He slowly raised his hand behind him without breaking the kiss and unbolted Pandora's door. The instant her stall opened Dante turned on his heels and trotted back outside and the filly followed him in a flash.

Grinning into his love as the horses disappeared; the rancher slipped his arms around her waist, yanking her to him. They moaned simultaneously as their bodies roughly connected and Grissom found he was already well and truly aroused.

As their lips finally pulled apart, the couple gazed into each other's eyes.

"Do you…" Grissom began sucking in a needy breath, running his hands down her back to come to rest on her rear, "…have any idea what you do to me?"

Smiling softly, she placed her palm on his right cheek, her thumb gently brushing over his damp beard. With a ruffle of her nose she gave his wet lips another quick peck before offering her reply. "Probably…" she said as her wanton mouth brushed over his, "…the same thing that you do to me." Slipping her lips to his ear, she sucked gently on the lobe and he groaned. "I can feel it between my thighs, you make me burn there. I burn so badly it hurts. Make it stop…"

Upon her request, she pulled her head back and Grissom felt the urge to just slam her up against the wall, tear off her clothing and take her past that point of ecstasy that she so craved. But no matter how much he desired to do that, he knew he could not.

"We can not risk becoming one again," he whispered. "The possibility that you could conceive is just too dangerous, we can not take that chance." Tipping his head forward he rested his forehead upon hers and sighed.

"I know," she admitted. Tilting her head she kissed the tip of his nose and smiled. "But is that the only way we can love each other? I want to feel you and I want you to feel me." Licking her lips on a sly grin she again turned her attention to his ear lobe. "Touch me, Gil…taste me…teach me…"

Upon hearing her alluring plea, a short, low growl fell from his lips and the wicked thoughts he had experienced just a few moments before, about taking her right then and there returned with a vengeance. He craved to be inside her again but he knew at this point in time that wasn't a possibility, he just desired her way too much and knew he would not be able to control himself. He would just have to satisfy her in another way and he couldn't wait another moment to show her how.

Dipping his head forward he claimed her mouth in such an intense and powerful kiss it made his whole body tingle as she moaned deeply into his mouth. He slowly slid his hands down her back and they came to rest on her buttocks. After several delicious moments of squeezing the delightful softness through her bottoms he lifted her from the ground and with a cry of delight she wrapped her legs firmly around him. He carried her; the few short steps required to the small work bench by the wall and gently set her down.

As he placed her onto the wooden surface she made a sudden grab for his shirt. Her eager fingers desperately fumbling at the buttons in an enthusiastic attempt to remove the garment from his body.

"Would you…" he began but stopped, closing his eyes on a sigh as his shirt fell open and she ran her finger nails over his now exposed chest. Oh it felt good, heavenly even and his hands came to rest on her thighs as he enjoyed her attentions.

Smirking at him, "You were saying?" she asked as she continued to scrape her nails over his skin.

"I…" His eyes flicked open as he sucked in a deep intake of air, "…was going to ask if you would prefer to continue this in more comfortable surroundings."

"Not especially," she replied, sliding her hands down his body now to pull the shirt from his waistband. "That would just take too long and I want you now. Let's live a little, while we can, shall we?"

He smiled at her confidence. It most certainly was growing with each moment they spent together. But it was her desire, the plain and simple yearning she had for him that made him feel amazing. He was by no means special, he knew that. He was simply an ordinary man who had to work hard for every cent that he earned and for someone like Sara to actually want him, want to be with and love him, it made him feel like the richest man alive. _She_ made him feel alive and he was prepared to give her whatever she wanted despite their current location…


	40. Heading home

**Rating warning: This chapter is boarding on a high T/low M rating and contains sexual references. Please read responsibly. ****Thank you to mingsmommy for the beta.**

Chapter 40

Sara felt herself tingling as she looked into his eyes. They sparkled like the brightest of starry nights as he took her hands and slowly removed her gloves. Just the simplest of acts, the smallest of gestures, made her quiver under his touch and as his finger tips brushed over her skin she did just that.

Once the gloves were discarded and forgotten, he kissed her again. But this kiss was different, unhurried, searching and sensual unlike the rough and needy ones they had shared thus far. She felt the burning between her thighs reach an almost unbearable point as he took his time to explore her hot, wet mouth. Slowly, teasingly, he caressed her tongue with his own. She couldn't take much more; she needed him so, so much and as he continued with this new, slower approach, she reached for his belt in an eager attempt to rush things along.

As she fumbled with the top button of his pants, he slowly drew his lips away from hers and glanced down to her hands, quickly covering them with his own and she stilled.

"We are rather keen, are we not, Miss Sidle?" he asked in a rough but composed voice.

"Yes," she admitted on a huff, "I am."

The right side of his mouth curled a grin as he moved her hands away from his pants to place them on her lap. "You need…" he began as he placed a finger on her lips, "…to learn to be patient."

_Patient? Oh she'd show him patience alright_. Without thinking twice, she parted her lips and glided them around his finger. Slipping her mouth totally around the digit she sucked on it, causing him to gasp. In delight or shock? She wasn't quite sure which but she had the suspicion he liked it. The burning in his eyes confirmed that for her. After a few moments of gentle sucking she pulled her mouth away and licked her lips. "Hmmm…" she mewed, "…you taste good."

Kinking his neck, his eyes wandered over her body before returning to clash with hers. "And I am sure you do also," he returned calmly although there was a hint of a quake in his voice now.

Sara felt her thighs trembling at his words and was thankful she was actually sitting. A short soft cry fell from her lips at the thought of his lips upon her, exploring her and her most private of areas, touching her, tasting her. The burning within her was now excruciating and she felt desperation flowing through her veins. She could wait no longer. "Why don't you find out?" she breathed softly.

"Would you like me to?" he taunted.

She giggled at his teasing. "You are such a rat."

He smirked, "Rat?"

"You know it," she chuckled again but only for a moment, as within a split second he was kissing her once more, leaning over her so she lay back across the bench and smothering her with his body.

CSICSICSICSICISCISCSI

The sun was setting and the night drawing in. The happy couple, after their active and sometimes demanding day, ate a very much needed dinner of vegetable stew and rice then prepared to retire.

Sara was inside the house after already washing and Grissom was in the small wooden wash hut next to the outhouse.

The rancher, with a towel wrapped snuggly around his waist, whistled to himself as he washed. His small lantern hung on the wall of the hut and offered him just enough light to be able to cleanse himself effectively. He couldn't get the smile off his face or thoughts of Sara from his mind, their earlier love making in the stable foremost on his mind. She was a very fast leaner and as the taste of her still lingered on his tongue he groaned, the very first instant she took him into her mouth springing back into his mind's eye.

Splashing water onto his face he attempted to calm himself. Becoming aroused at something as simple as a single thought was a reaction he wasn't accustomed to; plus, he didn't want Sara to think he was some kind of sexual animal, although on the other hand, she could take that in a good way.

He grinned.

Pulling the towel from his waist he dried himself off, slipped on his sleeping pants and headed back into the house, still happily whistling away. Upon entering the building Sara emerged from the kitchen, dressed in a long, silken black robe, a bottle of red wine in one hand and two glasses in the other. She smiled upon seeing her lover and held up the bottle.

"I hope you don't mind?" she asked. "I found it in the back of the cupboard. I have to say…" She blew on the bottle, and placed the glasses on the small bed side table, "…it is rather dusty. Did you forget you had it?"

"No, I didn't forget," he said taking the bottle from her. He walked into the kitchen, opened the bottle and returned a moment later. She sat on the bed as he poured. "It was a gift on my eighteenth birthday," he began handing her a glass and her face suddenly dropped as she took it.

"Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't realize." She looked at her glass. "We…don't have to have this, I shouldn't have taken it. You've had it for such a long time and must have been saving it for something extra special."

"I was," he confirmed placing the bottle onto the table. "I have now found my something extra special and that is _you_."

Clicking her lips together, she smiled the sweetest of smiles and pushed herself from the bed. Rubbing her free hand across his smooth, muscular chest she leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You are more than welcome." He smiled in return and held up his glass. "To you," he declared.

Shaking her head she held up her own glass. "No," she disagreed, "to _us_."

Feeling his chest swell he nodded, "To us."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The couple enjoyed the bottle of wine out on the porch, chatting a little more about Grissom's traveling experiences. Once the last drop was drunk and with the air turning rather cool they decided it was time to get into bed.

Grissom slipped into the kitchen and placed the empty bottle and glasses onto the sideboard before returning to the main room. Just as he stepped inside Sara discarded her robe and the silken garment floated to the floor to reveal a delightful lilac nightgown underneath. He couldn't take his eyes away from her. The way the material hugged all the right places, first her perfect bossom then her slender tummy before coming to rest past her wonderfuly curved hips. If he died right now, he would die a happy man.

"You are so beautiful," he sighed as he approached her, reaching up and passing his fingers delictaley over her exposed neck until he felt her shudder under his touch.

Snorting with a very visible blush pinking her cheeks, she leaned in and kissed him. "Let's get into bed," she urged. "Its getting a little cold."

"Condisering your..." His eyes scanned over her body again, "...lovely attire, I'm not too surprised that you are a little cold."

"Oh..." She pouted, "...do you not like what I'm wearing?"

"On the contatry, my dear," he began taking her hand and softly kissing the back, "I like it very much."

She smiled softly.

"Why don't you get into bed and I will light a fire," he suggested and she nodded her agreement.

As Grissom moved to the fire place, Sara knelt just by the bed and opened one of her trunks.

"What are you doing?" he asked, watching her as she rummaged through the storage container.

"Just…" she continued to search, "…looking for something…"

After lightening the fire, Grissom returned to the bed and got in, still watching her.

"Ah…" She smiled, "…got it." She stood up and sat on the bed holding out the object she was looking for.

The rancher eyed the book, _his_ book and smiled. "I had no idea you had brought this with you," he said taking it from her.

"Well…" she started slipping under the covers beside him, "…I do love it when you read and I thought it may come in handy if things happened to work out between us."

"You really did have everything planned out didn't you?" he asked knowingly, opening up the book.

Delicately shrugging her shoulders she shimmed down the bed and placed her head on his chest. "Some things," she admitted, skimming her nails over his light coat of chest hair, "but there was no guarantee what I wanted to happen was going to. Thankfully…" She looked up to him, "…it did."

He stared at her, still slightly bemused at the fact that this beautiful young woman was lying in his arms and actually, wanted to be. "Shall I?" he asked shaking the book.

Showing her agreement with a single nod she cuddled up to him and sighed contently as he began to read.

CSICSICSICSICSICISCIS

Sara smiled, snuggling closer to him as he continued to read to her. She'd been listening to his perfection narration for over an hour and had yet to grow tired of his voice. The fire crackled beside them as it warmed the room on this chilly evening and the candles about the place flickered as if in a merry dance, offering the houses occupants just enough light to meet their current needs.

"_A wonderful fact to reflect upon, that every human creature is constituted to be that profound secret and mystery to every other. A solemn consideration, when I enter a great city by night, that every one of those darkly clustered houses encloses its own secret; that every room in every one of them encloses its own secret; that every beating heart in the hundreds of thousands of breasts there, is, in some of its imaginings, a secret to the heart nearest it." __******_

Placing the book beside him, Grissom sighed.

"What are you thinking?" Sara asked as she turned in his arms, placing her chin on his chest and looking up at him.

"That, I would like to spend every night like this, just like this, with you in my arms." Slipping a hand to her head he gently brushed his fingers through her hair. "But I know once we get back to the estate it will be a long while before I can hold you like this again, be close to you, share my bed with you or even touch you."

"I know," she sighed now. "But…" She ran a finger over his chest, "…it will be worth the wait, will it not?"

Before he had a chance to answer she shifted, sliding herself over him so her whole body pretty much smothered his. Her legs slipped in between his as she held herself up on her palms, hovering over him. "I will wait for you as long as I have too, you do understand that, don't you?"

"Yes," he whispered enjoying the feeling of her body weight enveloping him. "And, I you," he continued with sincerity, floating his hands to her face to cup her cheeks within them, "For as long as you want me, I will be forever yours."

As a tiny sob escaped her throat, he smiled softly and pulled her down into a long and amorous kiss. He knew this would be their last comfortable night together and they had a long day tomorrow but he had the feeling, as he rolled her onto her back to smother her with _his_ body, that they wouldn't be getting much sleep. And, he didn't care.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Morning came all too soon and the lovers rose just after sun up, knowing there was a long day of travelling ahead.

Hodges, who had arrived for work much earlier than usual to aid his boss, helped Grissom load the last trunk onto the wagon. Everything else was all packed on board and the couple was now ready for departure.

Jumping from their transportation, Grissom flicked his eyes to Sara who was tying Dante and Pandora to the back. She giggled when Dante licked his lady friend on the nose.

"I think these two may be sharing their own stall when we get back," she snorted as she ensured they were securely fastened to the wagon. "After yesterday, they are simply inseparable."

Grissom grinned as she stroked each horse in turn. "You packed the extra blankets, yes?" he asked as she walked towards him.

"I did," she replied pointing to the middle trunk. "They are in there."

"Good, we will probably have to camp again this evening so I would like to ensure we are comfortable in case it is chilly again."

Stopping right in front of him she smiled and slipped her mouth to his ear. "I'll make sure I keep you warm," she whispered.

He fought his grin, floating his eyes to his young apprentice. Thankfully it didn't seem as though Hodges had heard Sara's words and was still securing the trunks in the back of wagon. As Sara pulled back, the rancher slipped a finger to his lips. "Shush…" he urged conscious of Sara's loose lip. If Hodges found out they were together then the whole world would know about it.

"Sorry," she whispered back with a grin before running her tongue over her bottom lip.

Grissom took a deep breath. Why did she have to do that? She was such a tease. Clearing his throat he looked to Hodges as he leapt from the wagon.

"All ready for you, Grissom," he informed his boss. "Everything is tied down and secure."

"Thank you," he began stepping towards his helper, "Now, you have everything you need to run the estate as before?"

"Yes, sir." The younger man nodded quickly. "Just like the first time you left, I still have all your instructions."

Slipping his hand into his pocket. the rancher took out a small package and held it out. Hodges eyed the parcel with an uncertain look on his face.

"Take it," the rancher urged. "It is a little extra cash as I am not sure when I will be returning."

"Oh." The younger man took the money from his boss and smiled. "Thank you."

"Use it wisely, David, emergencies only. You should have enough for everything else."

"Of course," he agreed with a nod.

"Good, now if you have any severe problems you know where to reach me, send a messenger," Grissom continued. "And, Taylor is always in town and ready to offer any advice."

"Yes, sir.

"Alright." The rancher turned to his lover. "Are we ready to hit the road?"

Sara offered a nod stepping over to the two men. "It was nice to meet you, David," she said holding out her hand. "Maybe we will meet again someday."

The young rancher tentatively took Sara's hand and kissed the back. "A pleasure," he responded, "and it was a shame we didn't get to spend any time together. It's not often I get a chance to be in the presence of such beauty." He looked her right in the eye.

Grissom's brow suddenly creased as he noted Hodges still held onto Sara's hand and he was looking at her totally inappropriately. He roughly folded his arms and cleared his throat, snapping his worker from his current daze. "Don't you have work to do?" Grissom asked as Sara slipped a hand to her mouth, no doubt to hide her amusement.

"Oh, yes…" Hodges stuttered, "…sorry." He bowed his head. "It was nice to meet you, Miss Sara, have a safe trip."

Chuckling as he scuttled away, Sara returned her attention to her man. "You get jealous too easily, Gil," she remarked.

"Jealous?" His eyes shot to hers. "I'm not jealous."

"Of course not," she mewed.

"I am not…jealous." he repeated through gritted teeth.

Laughing again, she slipped her arm through his and tugged. "Come on, we should get going."

Sighing softly and rolling his eyes, the rancher allowed himself to be pulled and they stopped next to the wagon. "I'm not jealous," he mumbled as he helped Sara board the vehicle."

She sat in the center of the seat and smiled, "Fine…" she muttered, "…over protective then?"

Now he smiled and jumped aboard, dropping in next to her. "I can live with that."

"Good."

His smile broadened as he took the reins. "Are we ready, Miss Sidle?" he asked.

"I guess we are," she sighed.

He knew she really didn't want to go. Not just yet anyway, and he did admit to himself he would have given anything for a little more time alone with her. Alas, he knew they had to get back to the estate as much work needed to be done and he had obligations to fulfill. He checked around first to make sure Hodges was not in the immediate vicinity then reached over to place a gentle palm on her cheek.

"We will be together, I promise." He rubbed his thumb slowly over her skin. "It will just take some time."

Placing her hand over his, she clung tightly. "I know," she whispered.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he slipped his hand away, afraid if he kept it there too long they might be seen.

After a moment's thought she nodded. "Time has just passed by all too quickly. Let's make the most of what we have left, shall we?"

"Let's do that." He agreed on a smile, flicked the reins and off they went.

CSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

As Grissom expected, they travelled much too slowly to make it back to The Grove in one day. So, after being on the road for most of the day, apart from stopping several times for a stretch and for a picnic lunch, he decided they should rest a little after seven.

He pulled the wagon from the road and they made camp just outside a small patch of woodland just as they had done on their trip down to his place. He made a fire while Sara put together a makeshift bed for them to share, made simply of blankets and pillows. Once the fire was burning he walked to the wagon and untied the horses, allowing them to wander at will. Dante and Pandora headed to the right while the two pulling horses trotted off to the left.

"Don't go too far," Grissom called as they trotted off.

As he walked towards Sara, she was laying the last blanket onto their bed. Once it was in place she sat back on her heels and sigh contently.

"Not bad," the rancher commended as he reached her.

Smiling at him, she stood. "Thank you, I aim to please."

Reaching out, he pulled her into his arms and ran his hands down her back, holding her close. "Yes, you do," he agreed with a sly grin.

Scoffing softly, she gave him a quick kiss before pulling free from his hold and walking towards the wagon. "I'm thirsty, are you thirsty?"

"A little," he admitted.

"Hungry?" she then added as she rummaged through their small wicker food basket.

Weighing up his thoughts Grissom eventually nodded as he moved back to the fire to stoke it. "Actually, yes, just a little," he called back.

"Cheese and crackers?" she asked.

"Perfect."

"And we have a little fruit, apples and peaches, that alright?" she continued as she looked deeper into the basket.

"Absolutely." He smiled and moved to her to help carry the goods. He took the cheese, crackers and a little crockery he had packed for the trip as Sara took the fruit and then grabbed the water canteen.

"Are you alright with water or would you like something stronger?" she asked as her eyes caught glimpse of a bottle of Grissom's bourbon lying snuggly at the bottom of the hamper.

"Water will be fine," he replied as he approached their bed and placed the items on top of the blankets. "I need to be alert out here, just in case." He paused suddenly and quickly walked back to the wagon just as Sara was heading his way.

"What are you doing?" she asked as a frown crinkled her brow.

Reaching into the front of the wagon Grissom grabbed his rifle. "Just being cautious," he replied slipping the rifle under his arm before joining Sara back on the blanket.

Placing the rifle and their goodies down, the rancher sat opposite his lover. She was currently breaking the cheese into small chucks and placing it onto a plate. "Would you like some fruit?" he asked holding up an apple in one hand and a peach in the other.

Licking her lips, she ogled the fruit. "The peaches look good."

"Don't they?" He smirked at her and she snorted when she noticed he wasn't actually looking at the fruit. She took the peach from him as he held it out and grinned as she arranged the crackers around the cheese. Once she was happy she placed the plate in between them and sat back.

He watched as she held the peach to her lips and took a bite.

"Hmmmm…" she moaned with satisfaction as a little peach juice ran down her chin, "…these are very good," she finished after swallowing the delightful fruit. She took another mouthful and then held out the peach. "Would you like a bite?" she mumbled.

Oh, she was teasing him again and he knew it but he was happy to play along. He didn't even offer a response and just leaned forward. Slipping his mouth around the peach he took a hearty bite and leaned back again. Sara was right; the fruit was good, ever so plump and juicy. It was cool, refreshing and very welcome on his tongue.

"You like?" she asked with a sly grin.

"Oh yes…" He licked his lips now, "…I like very much."

"I thought you might," she giggled.

CSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

Their dinner plates were empty and packed back on the wagon. All the food had been heartily consumed, all except for four apples which Grissom fed to the horses after calling them back because it was getting late. After patting each one in turn they all settled not too far from the wagon and Grissom rejoined Sara.

He threw a few more branches onto the fire before getting into the bed. Sara was already under the blankets and smiled when he slipped in beside her and lay back onto his pillow.

A tiny yawn fell from her lips as she snuggled into him and placed her head on his chest.

"Are you tired?" he asked on a sigh as she slipped a hand into his half open shirt, bringing it to rest over his heart.

"A tiny bit," she admitted, "I'm not sure if I will be able to sleep just yet though."

"Would you…" He placed a hand over hers as she tickled his skin, "…like me to read a little?"

Lifting her head from his chest she looked him in the eye. "How about we just talk?"

Frowning a little, he studied her face. "What would you like to talk about?"

"I know so much about you now, but there are two things that still weigh on my mind when I think about you back at the estate." Turning onto her side she propped herself up on her elbow.

Closing his eyes for a moment the rancher swallowed hard, he had a feeling he knew what was coming. He had revealed a lot about himself to Sara, in fact most things. But, there were still secrets he had yet to confide in her about. Opening his eyes, he met her gaze. "And what might these two things be?" he forced himself to ask.

She took his hand and held it tightly. "Why did you leave the estate and…" she paused for a moment before continuing, "…why do you and Conrad hate each other so?"

_**** Extract taken from A Tale o**__**f Two Cities by Charles Dickens**_


	41. A secret finally told

**A/N: Hey guys. I would like to apologize for the delay in posting. My life has just been totally turned upside down these past 6 weeks and I have not been able to write. I am now back in England and starting my life again, well trying, so writing is currently very difficult for me. Please be patient****, I am trying and will get more up as soon as I can. As always, thank you mingsmommy for the beta. **

Chapter 41

Averting his gaze, Grissom played with her fingers for a moment before drawing her hand to his lips. He kissed the back of each finger in turn then sighed heavily into her soft skin.

"We didn't always hate each other, well…I should rephrase that…" he mumbled into her hand, "….he didn't always hate me and no matter what people may think, I don't _hate_ him even if the way we interact may suggest so. I simply can't hate him for what happened between us. Our conflict was my fault and not his." The rancher stopped and swallowed hard, struggling to continue. He had never spoken about this to anyone before, _anyone_. He felt Sara pull her hand away and then suddenly a gentle pressure under his chin.

She slipped a finger there and lifted so their eyes met. "Tell me what happened. It will make you feel better, I promise." She ran her finger softly over his lips. "And I give you my word that whatever you tell me will go no further. Trust me, alright?"

"I do trust you," he responded immediately. "It's just very difficult for me to talk about it. They're memories I have not recalled for a very long time."

"Just…" She placed her hand back over his heart, "…take your time and if you need to stop, then do so."

Nodding slowly, he took a deep breath and prepared to relive a point in his life that had taken away a piece of his soul…

"It happened just over fourteen years ago. The estate was booming and our work force at this time was large. I and Conrad worked under Robbins; kind of his seconds, as at this point we were both very experienced about the place. I was happy just working and doing my job well but a rivalry had developed between us and he always wanted to be better than me. Plus, the captain and Robbins seemed to favor me over him and he hated that.

"We were friends, not buddy like, but friends of sorts. He and his sister, Rebecca, had arrived at the estate five years earlier and, regardless of his competitive streak, we worked together very well and that was the important thing. They had come to the estate after the death of their parents in a house fire. They had no family but as Mr and Mrs Ecklie had worked for your father for a long time and worked very well, he took the children in, just like he had done with me; because they had nowhere else to go. Conrad was ten when he arrived, just a little younger than me and Rebecca was a year younger than him.

"Rebecca was a lovely girl. She was incredibly pretty with long flowing golden hair, a perfect figure, the loveliest smile I think I had ever seen up to that point in my life and the most curious emerald colored eyes; unusual, but most captivating.

"She didn't take the death of her mother and father very well though and found it very hard to adapt around the estate. She didn't seem to like working for her keep at first and was quite a wild child. Even though Conrad didn't appreciate it all that much, it took a lot of grooming on my part to calm her down. I liked her and given my past, I did empathize with her situation. Conrad just seemed to be a lot stronger and took the loss of his parents better than she did, although I knew he wasn't as close to them as Rebecca was. She did eventually seem to calm down and allowed me to teach her things. We actually got quite close and that was another thing that her brother didn't like. To me though it was just friendship and I thought Rebecca felt the same way but everything seemed to change when she hit fifteen and the fifth anniversary of her parent's death came around.

"At this time she was working at the main house, in the kitchens and helping with the housekeeping. Her whole attitude towards me changed and she seemed to want to take our friendship to another level, a level which I did not want nor could even contemplate going to. There were numerous occasions while I was alone, chopping wood, tending to the cattle or mucking the stables for example, when she would find me and attempt to seek my attentions.

"I wasn't entirely sure why she was acting this way all of a sudden but as far as I was concerned we were friends and only friends. For one, even though she was attractive, I simply didn't feel attracted to her in a sexual or relationship way and two, Conrad made it blatantly clear after seeing us together when she was trying to get close to me that I keep my hands off. He was very protective of Rebecca and didn't think she was old enough for a relationship, let alone one with me and all in all, he said I simply wasn't good enough for her. He was probably right and I wasn't afraid of him but I informed him that I had no intention of having a relationship with his sister. We were just friends and no matter what he'd seen that's all we were ever going to be. I advised he talked to Rebecca, inform her that nothing would happen between us because she wasn't listening to me and kept on pursuing me no matter what I said.

"Once Conrad had spoken to her things got worse. She was very angry he had interfered and started blaming him for me not wanting her. She really, really started to lose her grasp on reality and even began spreading rumors that we _were_ in a relationship. When I heard this, I decided to confront her but something else came to light when I did so. I discovered, after finding her intoxicated in the staff quarters that she had been stealing alcohol from the captain's cellar. How long this had been happening, I didn't know but it could have put an explanation on why she did act really strangely sometimes, especially when she was attempting to…entice me. I should have known something was going on but it didn't really cross my mind that she had a drinking problem.

"When I confronted her she thought it was funny, dancing around the room, bragging how easy it was for her to take what she wanted from the cellars. I told her what she was doing was wrong and she needed to stop. If she got caught she could lose everything but what was I supposed to do? Ultimately my loyalty lay with the captain but if I told him, I knew he would more than likely kick her off the estate. She was too drunk for me to talk to her at that point, in fact, after a little more prancing around the room, she fell onto the bed and passed out. So, I decided to wait until the following day to try and sort out the mess she was in. Not only her infatuation with me but with her theft and drinking.

"The next day was a chaotic day, though. It was the captain's birthday and a huge party was to happen that evening. I was busy most of the day helping with preparations and Rebecca was busy in the kitchens so, I didn't get a chance to talk with her until a few hours before the party was due to start. I made a point of talking to her though and pulled her from her kitchen duties. I made excuses and took her somewhere quiet so we could talk. We ended up in the barn as no one was around there at that time.

"What really astounded me was she acted as if nothing had happened the previous evening. She actually thought I'd taken her there so we could be alone together. It was just madness, especially when she leapt onto me and I almost ended up on the floor. It took me some time and patience to free myself from her embrace. Obviously, I tried to do it in the gentlest way possible and that's not easy when someone doesn't get the message. Eventually, I managed to pry myself from her grasp and pushed her away but she just laughed at me and told me I wanted her, that I was just playing hard to get but she liked that.

"I told her she was delusional, nothing was ever going to happen between us and she needed help, not only for her continuing search for my attention but for her drinking problem. She needed some serious, serious help and if she didn't allow me to get her some then I would inform the captain of her theft. I was bluffing, of course, but she didn't know that and I didn't know what else to do.

"Now she changed completely, it was like a personality switch; she turned on me and started hitting me, screaming that I was lying, that I loved her because she loved me. It was crazy. I grabbed her hands as she continued to pummel me and pushed her away again, telling her to calm down. She screamed at me again and ran from the barn. I gave chase, but as I exited the building I ran straight into Conrad. Seems he needed some more hay bales for the party décor and heard the commotion as he approached. He must have seen his sister running away and he was furious. Asked me what the hell I was doing and advanced on me. Now I had to tell _him_ to calm down and that I hadn't done anything but he didn't seem to want to listen. Instead he ran after Rebecca and that was the last I saw of him until I reported for my duties at the party.

"Typically, Conrad and I were working together and the atmosphere between us was beyond tense. When I arrived at the house's main entrance he was already waiting. He said I had a lot to answer for, that he never did find his sister and if I'd done anything to hurt her, then I'd pay for it. Before I got a chance to fight for my side Robbins arrived and told us to stop dallying and arguing. We had an example to set being the first point of call for the guests.

We were looking after the transportation, the arriving horses, coaches and wagons and taking them to the stable or barn. We would then collect and return them to the front door when the guests were ready to leave. It wasn't a very fun evening, for either of us, and we spent more time glaring at each other than anything else. We did both get a little time at the party, not much, but the captain allowed us one by one to have a drink and relax for a short while.

"I did try, on several occasions to speak with Conrad, to explain that I hadn't done anything wrong and Rebecca needed help. I didn't mention the alcohol to him but regardless, he refused to listen to me. I never did get to tell him my side of the story and I just hoped Rebecca was alright as we hadn't seen her since the earlier confrontation.

"The night was long but eventually the evening drew towards its close. Not many guests were left and one of the final groups of people to leave was Colonel McKeen and his associates. I liked the colonel, well, back then anyway, he had the most amazing horses and it was an honor to be able to ride his fine stallion. I very much looked forward to returning horse to master.

"He was rather intoxicated when he came out and I remember him putting his arm around me. I wasn't entirely sure whether he was in a fit state to ride but this was the colonel, so I kept my mouth shut. You wouldn't dare tell him what he could or couldn't do. He slurred in my ear something about making sure I'm very careful with his horse, that the stables can be a dangerous place when its dark and I better not put a scratch on Phantom. I assumed he was just playing with me and I assured him that I would be extremely careful. He laughed at me, I wasn't quite sure why he did but he did and then he gave me a healthy slap on the back.

"I recall Conrad rolling his eyes at the playfulness McKeen was showing me and quickly urged me to get on with my job and help him collect the horses. As we walked away I heard drunken comments from the group as to how luscious some of the female staff members were and how they would like 'to get a piece of that if they weren't such worker trash.' My esteem of the colonel fell dramatically as he laughed heartily at the disgusting comments.

"Anyway, we approached the stable to collect the horses and noticed one horse was wandering around outside. This was highly unusual as the stalls were always secured in the evenings and especially _this_ evening. If one of the guest's horses went missing we would be in serious trouble. Conrad and I exchanged a confused glance before we walked a little faster and entered the stable. Upon noticing the furthest stall door was open, we approached and what we found inside was far more horrific than anything I could have even contemplated.

"I remember seeing the feet first and my eyes shot up quickly. I couldn't quite believe what I was looking at, Rebecca, hanging from a beam by a length of rope. I seemed to be rooted to the spot and felt the color drain from my own face as I looked over her pale and haunting features. Her eyes were closed and her lips a strange kind of blue color, like a color I had never seen before. After what seemed like an eternity, the sound of Conrad's voice and the fact that he leapt into the stable, snapped me from my stare.

"He grabbed her legs and pushed up, yelling at me to get something to cut her down while he tried to take the weight from her neck. It was too late, inside me I knew that she was already gone but I ran to the work bench, grabbed a knife and ran back to the stall. I handed the knife to Conrad and took Rebecca's legs while he climbed up the stalls wall and quickly hacked at the rope. It took only about ten seconds for him to cut through the rope and the full weight of Rebecca fell upon me. She was very cold and after I lowered her to the floor I quickly checked to see if she was breathing. She wasn't. I look at Conrad and shook my head but he pushed me out of the way and I literally fell from the stall as he pulled his sister into his arms and begged her to wake up.

"Rebecca was dead and there wasn't anything we could do. My mind was spinning and I didn't know what to do with myself as Conrad cried into his sibling, holding her close, asking why. Why had this happened, what had she done?

"I knew I had to inform people at the house but when I told Conrad I was going to do this he leapt to his feet and slammed me against the wall, yelling at me, saying I couldn't tell. He was in shock and pain, yes, and more than likely not thinking straight but I had to take control before he lost it. It only took a split second for me to overpower him and suddenly our positions were reversed and I was the one who had him pinned against the wall. He crumbled in my hold, slid down the wall to floor and sobbed uncontrollably. I felt sick as he begged me not to tell anyone she had took her own life. It was not only a sin but people would brand her a crazy person and they would never stop talking about her in a disrespectful way. He couldn't bare that, he grabbed my legs and pleaded with me, quite literally. He said I owed it as much to Rebecca as he did.

"With some hesitation I asked him what he wanted to do and he pushed himself to his feet. After wiping his face and taking a moment to gather a little composure he looked back to his sister and said we needed to make it look like an accident. We could fix it to look like she was fooling around on one of the horses, fell and caught herself in the reins. We had found her so no one would know any different and would not question it. It was _his_ sister after all.

"So that's what we did. We made it look like an accident and the incident was never questioned. The evening came to a swift and sad ending on all parts but nothing else could have really been expected considering the circumstances.

"The way she really died has remained a secret up until this day when I now tell you. Only I and Conrad know what really happened that night.

"He blamed me for her death though, and has never let it go. He said that I'd driven her to do what she did and, he was right. It _was_ my fault. If I hadn't confronted her or driven her away like I had then she may not taken her own life.

"After the funeral I made my decision to leave. Maybe I was running away but I just couldn't bear the guilt I felt. To see the look in Conrad's eyes every time our glances met made my heart bleed. I had to get away and leave him to grieve; he couldn't do that with me there and at that point in time I just couldn't bear to be there anyway, not with her death on my conscience.

"And it stays on my conscience to this very day. I thought perhaps when I returned to The Grove that maybe Conrad had learned a little forgiveness but, I was wrong. His bitterness runs through his veins as much now as it did back then. He still blames me and I will have to live with that for the rest of my life."

A heavy sigh from Grissom's lips as he finished his story and his tear filled eyes flicked down to meet his lovers as she gazed up at him, a look of sadness very evident upon her features.

Pushing herself up Sara kissed him softly on the lips before bringing her forehead to rest upon his. "I'm so sorry you have to endure such pain," she whispered, "and, I know I was very young and don't recall this, but…" she fiddled with his shirt button, "…I don't think what happened was your fault, you did nothing wrong."

Grissom said nothing and just gazed into her eyes wishing what she was saying was true.

"Have you ever managed to tell Conrad your side of the story?" she asked.

After giving a gentle shake of his head, he kissed her gently, just as she had just done with him. "What I have told you must remain between us, promise me?"

Without hesitation she nodded her head, "I promise."


	42. It all starts now!

**A/N: As always, thanks to mingsmommy for the beta.**

Chapter 42

Wrapping his arms around his love he pulled her against his chest. He inhaled her glorious aroma through her hair before exhaling a heavy breath. They lay like this for some time until Sara finally moved. Lifting her head, she looked at him with concern, shifting her body so she now lay completely on top of him.

Dipping her head she kissed him softly on the forehead then pulled back to look into his eyes. "Please don't be sad," she implored on a whisper. "What can I do to make you happy?"

A tiny grin formed on his lips. "You make me happy just by being here," he responded, running his hands down her back.

As she slipped her hand inside his shirt, a shy smile crossed her lips, her fingers tenderly running over his skin. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Offering her a gentle nod, he sighed. "I'm sure. I have you and that's all I need."

Nothing more was said as he took a firm grasp on her, rolling her onto her back so his body came to rest over hers. She placed a soft palm against his cheek and looked deeply into his eyes. As he allowed himself to get lost in her gaze, he felt gratitude wash over him for the few days they had been able to spend together and that he had finally found someone who really seemed to understand him for _who_ he was. He was desperate to make love to her, to feel her clenching around him as she moaned his name in nothing but pleasure. This was their final night together for…he didn't know how long and he just had to be inside her one more time. But he had to be so careful, he knew that and not allow himself release within her. It was possible to do; he just had to ensure he kept control.

"I…" he began on a whisper but stopped when she cut in.

"I know what you're thinking," she stated as a pert grin formed on her lips and her thumb brushed over his skin as she continued to gaze into his eyes.

"And what might that be?" he asked, his voice now holding a hint of roughness.

She didn't offer a reply; instead she moved her hand from his cheek. Gliding it through his hair she brought it rest at the back of his head and pulled. Their lips connected and their mouths opened simultaneously. The kiss was unhurried, soft, passionate and exploring. Grissom felt his entire body tingling as her tongue stroked his and she moaned into him. Sliding a hand to her leg, he pulled her thigh up to hook over his as an overwhelming need to feel her closer rushed over him. He wanted to melt into her, for their bodies to become one and never part.

Eventually, their lips separated and they both sought a well needed intake of air as their eyes once again locked. Sara licked her lips, "I can _feel_ exactly what you're thinking," she chuckled, a cheeky smile gracing her now swollen lips as she bucked herself up into him.

Fighting his urge to grin back, he sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment in an attempt to keep himself under control as his solid arousal now fought to be released. "Are you comfortable…" his eyes flicked open, "…enough for me to…" he hesitated, "…you know…given our…location?"

Grissom knew it wasn't the most appropriate of places for a couple to express their love to each other but he was confident they wouldn't be disturbed. They were, after all, reasonably sheltered and in the middle of nowhere. It would be highly unusual for anyone to pass by at this hour but he needed to know she was at ease with his outdoor proposition.

"I'd be comfortable anywhere with you," she all but breathed into him.

There, he had his answer and wasted no time in kissing her again. He was determined to make this a night that neither of them would ever forget.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Their lovemaking was deliberate and discovering. After slowing removing each other's clothing they settled under the blankets and explored one another. Touching, tasting, pleasuring, little by little, inch by inch, no piece of skin went untouched. Lips on lips, fingers entwining, breaths hitching and limbs locking. For the most part was torture to take things so slowly, for both for them, but it was amazing, delightful torture and neither of them would have had it any other way. It was all about them and at that point in time no one else in the world mattered and for the few remaining hours they had left alone together, they were determined to make the most of them.

Finally, their passion reached its peak and as Sara cried out her pleasure Grissom was quick to roll away and allow himself his own release.

Once both had come down from their ecstasy, Grissom spooned behind his lover, pulling her tightly against his body. Feathering soft kisses across her shoulder, he smiled as she sighed into him.

Taking his hands she held them tightly against her exposed stomach. She played with his fingers as he continued to nibble at her flesh until eventually; he stopped and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Are you warm enough?" he asked softy, ensuring their naked bodies were covered by the blanket.

Pulling him tighter against her she sighed again. "Hmmmm…" she breathed sleepily, "…I'm…perfect."

Smiling, he kissed her shoulder again. "Yes, you are."

CSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

The wagon rolled down the driveway of Providence Grove and its driver looked to the young lady sitting by his side. Sighing silently as the reality of being back dawned upon him he watched her for a moment. In fact, he couldn't take his eyes away. She was so beautiful, so truly, truly beautiful. She must have felt his stare as eventually her head turned to look at him.

As an uneasy smile passed over her lips she took his hand for a moment, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Swallowing the heavy lump which had formed his throat, he nodded. "You?" he then asked her.

Slipping her hand from his, more than likely in fear they would be seen, she entwined her fingers and placed them in her lap. She nodded slowly, looking forward as the wagon drew closer to the house. "The last few days have been the best days of my life." She tilted her head to look at him again. "I just wanted you to know that."

A broad smile graced his lips before he returned his attention to the road. "We're here," he informed her as the house came into view and he flicked the reins.

Pulling the wagon to a halt just before the steps to the main door, Grissom jumped from their transportation and walked to Sara's side of the vehicle. He offered his hand, helped her from the wagon and the instant her feet hit the ground the sound of the captain's voice cut through the air.

"Sara! Gil!"

Sara looked around to see her father filling his pipe as he strolled down the steps and Grissom quickly followed her gaze.

With a cheerful smile, she approached Captain Sidle and gave him a loving hug, "Hello, father."

Smiling himself, the ranch owner pulled back and eyed his daughter from head to toe. "You look very well, my dear. I trust you had a pleasant trip?"

With her smile growing she nodded. "I did, sir, very much so."

"Good," he responded cheerily before looking to his second in command. Stepping around his daughter, he approached Grissom and extended his hand. "Glad to see you back, my boy, and I thank you for ensuring Sara got to her location and back safely."

His eyes drifted to his lover for a split second before he nodded and shook his boss's hand. "Not a problem, sir."

"Did you get all you needed from your place?" the captain asked.

"I did, thank you," Grissom replied. "Everything I could possibly need." Looking back to Sara, he noticed she was grinning at him and he fought his own amusement although, at the back of his mind he couldn't help the pang of guilt that crept upon him. He didn't like lying to the captain and even though it wasn't in so many words, it was pretty much what he was doing.

"Captain, sir," a voice cut through the conversation and the group turned as Robert approached. "Sherriff Brass wishes to talk with you," the young boy finished as he stopped by the wagon.

With a heavy sigh, the captain nodded. "Excuse me," he said to Grissom. "I'll be right back."

As he walked away Grissom frowned and Sara held an equally confused look as she stepped up to him. "Um, Captain?" the young rancher asked and the older man stopped, turning back to him. "Why is the sheriff here?"

The captain lit his pipe, took several satisfying drags and smiled as the aroma of sweet smelling tobacco instantly hit the air. "I'll explain once you are settled." That is all he said and disappeared with Robert towards the far end of the house and into the staff quarters.

Grissom and Sara looked at each other, a little perplexed and Grissom couldn't help the uneasy feeling that rolled in his gut. Something was going on, he knew it but before he had the opportunity to ask Sara her opinion another voice broke into the silence.

"Have a good time?" a cheery but strangely sarcastic voice asked and the couple turned to see Gregory behind them.

Grissom noticed as Sara glared at her cousin and almost involuntarily moved a step away from his lover.

"Yes, thank you," Sara replied courteously but there was a tone in her reply Grissom couldn't quite put his finger on.

"And how is Elizabeth?" the younger man asked with a smirk, moving his eyes between his cousin and his uncle's employee.

Now, Grissom watched as Sara's brow furrowed deeply and she took a step towards her cousin. "Would you like to muck out the stables for the next month, Gregory?" she all but growled.

"Hey…" He held his hands up in defense, "…I was only asking…"

"I know what you are doing…" the heiress began. "Stop teasing."

Sighing heavily, Gregory folded his arms. "Fine," he mumbled. "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were looked after, that's all."

When Gregory turned his attention back to him, Grissom felt his brow rising. He had the feeling the young man knew a lot more about Sara's trip than her "visit to see her friend." "I can assure you," the rancher began clearing his throat, "that Sara had all her needs attended to."

Now Gregory's brow rose and Sara looked to Grissom with a bemused expression on her face. Grissom kicked himself mentally, realizing exactly what he had just said and rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean," he whined in an attempt to cover his tracks. "Can you help me with the trunks?" he then asked quickly in an attempt to change the subject, jumping up onto the back of the wagon.

"Sure," Gregory replied. It was obvious he was a little bewildered, but still he stepped forward to aid his boss. As he walked by Sara, she slapped him on the arm.

"What was that for?" he moaned.

"For being an ass," she whispered in an attempt to keep their conversation from her lover who was busy untying the trunks.

"I worry about you, Cousin, that's all," he sighed in response. "If anything has happened between you two do you understand the ramifications of…"

"Shush…" Sara grabbed his arm as her father reappeared.

"Do you need some help with that, Gil?" the captain called as he approached, slipping his now extinguished pipe into his pocket.

Looking up from his kneeling position Grissom looked to his employer. "Oh, no, sir, Gregory was going to help me, but thank you."

Looking to her cousin, Sara pushed him towards the wagon. "Alright…alright…" Gregory grumbled and jumped up onto the wagon.

"Once you have unloaded, Gil," the captain began, "Join us in the house for tea?" The rancher held out his arm to his daughter and she quickly slipped hers through his. "I'm certain Laura will be very keen to see Sara, so we'll leave you to it."

"Of course, sir," the younger man replied, standing. "I will be with you as soon as I can."

Nodding in acknowledgement, the captain started for the steps and Sara just about managed to offer her lover a quick smile before she turned away.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Peering around the side of the house, he watched as the captain and Sara disappeared inside and noted Grissom and Gregory unloading the wagon. Thinking for a moment he knew he had to go to McKeen's and inform him that Grissom was back. With everything that was going on right now he knew he wouldn't be missed. Rushing to the stable, he grabbed a horse and mounted quickly. Within seconds he had left the stable and was heading towards the outer fields. Going the back way was much safer; no one would ever see him leave.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Once Grissom had taken Sara's belongings inside and delivered his own bits and pieces to the cabin he returned to the house along with Gregory. Thankfully the younger man didn't ask any questions in regards to the trip, although Grissom knew he wanted to, he just got that feeling and the atmosphere felt awkward.

They walked to the living room and entered. Grissom immediately saw Sara and Laura sitting rather rigidly on the leather Chesterfield sofa, perched forwards with their hands in their laps, listening. The captain and Sherriff Brass stood just a few feet away, engrossed in conversation but became aware of Grissom's presence and immediately turned their attention to him when he entered the room.

"Ah, Gil…" The captain smiled taking a step towards him, "…get everything sorted?"

With an uncertain nod Grissom floated his glance around the occupants of the room, especially the sheriff before returning his attention to the captain. "Yes, sir."

"Good…good." The older man nodded before looking to his nephew. "Do you not have work to do, young man?"

Sighing, somewhat disappointed, Gregory offered a feeble nod. "I guess so."

"Then…" Captain Sidle nodded towards the door, "…off you go."

"But…" the younger man stuttered, "…I wanted to know what was happening with…"

He didn't get the opportunity to finish his sentence as the captain cut in quite abruptly. "_Now_, Gregory. I am sure you will be updated in due course and the matter really isn't a concern of yours."

"Yes, Uncle," he replied quickly, giving Grissom a quick look before turning on his heels and leaving the room.

"Would you like some tea, Gil?" Laura asked as she stood and walked towards the coffee table on top of which were a large pot of tea, cups, saucers and a plate of biscuits.

"Oh, no, thank you," he replied. "I'm fine."

Holding up the tea pot, the lady of the house then asked. "Would anyone else like more tea?" But all occupants of the room declined. Nodding slowly, she replaced the pot on the silver tray and returned to sit by her daughter.

Looking to his boss and then to Brass, Grissom shrugged his shoulders. "Dare I enquire as to what is going on?"

A light sigh passed through the sheriff's lips as he stepped towards his friend. "Sam Braun was killed last night."

Feeling his pupils dilate, the young rancher felt his shoulders slump. No, he didn't just say that, did he? "Um, what?" he responded in somewhat disbelief. "Did you just say…?"

The sheriff nodded.

Grissom's glance touched everyone in the room, holding Sara's notably saddened eyes for a moment before he returned his attention to the lawman. "What happened?"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The horse galloped down the road and he pulled on the reins when his destination came upon him, turning the animal into the long driveway. As he began down the long dirt path he soon had to pull the horse to a sudden halt as someone stepped out from the bushes, rushing to fasten his belt and tidy himself up before gathering his bearings, he aimed his rifle at the rider. A well needed _break_ no doubt caused him to lose his guard.

Staring at the rifle, he tensed until the gunman lowered his weapon with a grin. "Oh, it's just you," he mumbled. "What are you doing here? The colonel didn't say he was expecting company."

"I…" the rider swallowed hard and tried to catch his breath "…need to speak with him, it's urgent."

"Urgent, huh?" the guard mocked, "Exactly how urgent? You know he doesn't like to be disturbed if you're not invited."

"Extremely, I have information he must know about, please…"

Rubbing his chin in contemplation, the gunman slipped the rifle over his shoulder and nodded. "Fine, you may pass but I swear I'm coming after you if I get in trouble for this, you get me?"

He nodded quickly but didn't hang around. With a sharp kick into the side of his horse he was moving again and speeding back down the driveway.

As he rode up to the main house, McKeen, followed by his nephew, exited the front door and the colonel immediately spotted his spy.

Frowning deeply, the land owner slowly clonked down the steps and glared at his man as he dismounted. "What the hell are you doing here?" he growled and the younger man cowered a little.

"I'm sorry," he began on a stutter, "I had to come, he's back. I thought you would want to know."

Frowning deeply McKeen looked to Hank before returning his attention to the Sidle employee. "What are you talking about? Who is back?"

"Grissom."

Tilting his head back until his neck made an audible _click_, the colonel rolled his eyes before sighing. "Terrific," he moaned sarcastically. "Just as we were getting things moving."

Shuffling nervously the younger man questioned, "Surely we need to re think this now we can't…."

"We continue as planned…" the colonel interrupted, "…in fact we move things along. It _all_ happens tonight…all of it, before Grissom starts sniffing around again. I'm tired of waiting."

"Tonight?" the younger man just about screeched in shock. "It can't happen tonight, I'm not ready, I can't…I don't have the poison yet…I can't…"

"Shut up!" McKeen shouted, holding up a stern finger. "Do _not_, _ever_, _ever_, argue with me. Do you understand?"

The informant bowed his head, "Yes, sir."

"If you don't have what you need then we think of something else." He looked to his nephew and Hank nodded.

"I'll think of something," Hank replied smiling deviously as he entwined his fingers, snapping the digits and making their spy squirm.

Stepping right up to his mole, the colonel looked him in the eye. "Are you going to let me down?" he whispered as he slipped his mouth to the man's ear.

He shivered, swallowing heavily as McKeen's breath caused the hairs on his neck to stand on end. "No…"

Pulling back the ranch owner looked his man up and down. "I'm sorry," he began with his brow rising, "I didn't hear you."

Stiffening his posture the younger man held the colonels gaze. "I said no, sir. I will not let you down."

A wicked smile now graced the colonel's lips. "I am so very glad to hear it."

**A/N: Well guys, I hope you are ready to hang onto your hats because – bumpy ride coming up**** very shortly. I'm still trying to get my life back on track but am managing to write a little so fingers crossed the next chapter shouldn't be too long. Thank you for all the well wishes and support, you guys are just amazing. Please keep the reviews coming!**


	43. This is madness

**A/N: Thanks to mingsmommy for the beta and to all my lovely encouraging friends who keep kicking my butt to keep on writing.**

Chapter 43

As Grissom awaited his answer, the captain stepped up behind the sofa and leaned over it. "Why don't you two ladies go and finish your tea on the veranda?" It was a direction, more than a suggestion.

Laura seemed to get the message immediately and stood, but Sara remained where she was and tilted her head to look at her father. "Go on, Sara," Captain Sidle urged.

"But…"she stuttered, "…I want to know what is happening. Please let me stay." She looked to her mother but Laura simply averted her gaze, passed by her husband and waited by the door.

"Go with your mother, Sara, this is not a discussion you need to be part of." Stepping back around the sofa he held out his hand. "Now, please," he said, firmer than before.

Sara gave Grissom a quick look before sighing heavily and taking her father's hand, allowing herself to be pulled up. "We won't be too long," the captain began as Sara released his hand and walked towards the door. She didn't stop though when her mother offered her a sympathetic smile, she simply continued and walked through the door, obviously agitated by her ejection from the room. Laura was quick to follow and closed the door behind her.

"That young lady is just way too curious for her own good," Captain Sidle remarked as he returned his attention to the two gentlemen in the room.

"Of course she is." The sheriff smiled as he slipped his hand into his pocket to retrieve his handkerchief. "She isn't a child anymore and I'm sure she's curious about lots of things, right, Gil?"

Feeling his heart suddenly skip a beat when Brass aimed the question at him, Grissom looked to his friend and the sheriff sighed as he wiped his sweaty brow on the handkerchief. It was very hot again and Grissom could feel the perspiration developing on his own flesh. "I, um…" he hesitated, trying to think of the right thing to say, "…guess so…not that I really know… but I suppose she is at a curious age…"

"Age has nothing to do with it," the captain sniggered. "Sara has always been like that and she is never one to give in so easily."

Brass smirked. "Just like yourself then, Captain?"

Now the captain smirked but didn't offer Brass a response.

"So…" Grissom stepped forward and looked to both men in turn. "Are you going to tell me what happened to Sam?"

With a short nod, Brass slipped his handkerchief back into his pocket. "He was gunned down last night," the sheriff began. "And he didn't stand a chance, took three bullets to the chest."

Grissom was dumbfounded and couldn't quite seem to register that this had happened. He had only seen the man a few short days ago and all was well. "Where…" He tried to swallow as his mouth became dry, "…did this happen?" he stammered.

"Outside the saloon, around _2am,_" Brass informed him.

Shaking his head he took a step forward. "This is madness," Grissom said. "What exactly happened and…" He looked to the captain before looking back to Brass, "…why are you here anyway? Is someone here a suspect? Do you know who did it?"

"Why don't we…" Brass reached to his collar, releasing the top button on his shirt, "…take a walk outside and I'll fill you in? It's just a little hot in here."

Grissom agreed it was extremely stuffy in the house, so, a walk would be more than welcome at that point. Not that it was much cooler outside but at least there was the off chance of a breeze and the air was fresh. Not like it was inside.

With a nod of the head he waited for Brass's lead and followed behind. The captain excused himself and said he would find them shortly; he didn't need to know all the details again and had to check some things around the estate. Considering that morning's lengthy disruption things were currently a mass of disorder.

Brass and Grissom walked from the house and towards the garden. They came across a worn oak bench and decided to sit.

Looking to the sky for a moment Grissom listened as the birds sang then returned his attention to his friend. "So, what happened?"

With a single nod, the sheriff began... "From what I have discovered so far, Sam was attending a poker game at the saloon. He left around _2 am _and exited through the front entrance. Three men sped by on horseback and one of them emptied the contents of his revolver in Sam's direction. Three bullets hit their target."

Frowning deeply Grissom thought for a moment. "Was he alone?"

"No," the sheriff responded shaking his head. "Jared James and your very own Warrick Brown were at the location."

Feeling his pupils dilate the rancher shuffled forwards. "Warrick was there?" he asked on a heavy swallow and Brass nodded. "Is he a suspect? I don't believe he would be involved in…"

Holding up his hands the sheriff stopped Grissom in mid ramble, "Calm down, Gil. Warrick is not a suspect. I came here to question him as last night was just chaos and from what he has told me, I think he's in the clear."

Sighing with relief Grissom relaxed, just a little. "Did he see the shooting?"

Once again the sheriff took out his handkerchief wiped his face and slipped the cotton accessory back into his pocket. "He did not. He was out back collecting the horses."

Suddenly something struck Grissom about Brass's comment. It was late when Sam left and not very inconspicuous to leave by the front door. "Why didn't Sam leave through the back? The horses were there and you know…" He cleared his throat knowing the poker game wasn't something he should be talking about, Heather had trusted him with confidential information, "…the game is…"

"Supposed to be a secret?" Brass finished for him.

Grissom wasn't sure what to say.

"Don't worry about it, Gil." The sheriff smirked. "I know more than you think, doesn't mean I like it, but there are some things I just know I should leave well alone, even if it's only for my own good."

Nodding his understanding, the rancher continued. "Do you know why he left via the front?"

Now removing his hat, Brass fanned his face and exhaled a heavy breath. "Let's walk and I'll give you the entire run down of what I got from Warrick."

"Alright," Grissom agreed, stood and they began walking.

"Warrick said they arrived at the saloon a little after _11.30, _Sam, with Jared and Warrick for muscle. There were six players at the table when Sam arrived although Warrick refuses to give me any names. As usual Sam was quick to hit the mark and was an instant winner. He cleaned out everyone by _1:30_, had a few celebratory drinks and then left. But this is where it gets interesting, Warrick said he started for the back but Jared stopped him and urged Sam to leave via the front. He said to Warrick that he should bring the horses to the front and earn his money instead of making his boss walk. Warrick didn't argue even though he said he wanted to and just did as he was told. Sam didn't seem to care; his win and the alcohol had got him exhilarated so he just followed Jared's lead out the front. Heather let them out. Warrick said he heard the shots shortly after he reached the horses. He ran out to the front and saw Jared crouched over Sam but there was nothing he could have done, Sam was dead."

"Did he see the shooters?" Grissom asked.

"No, no one."

Thinking for a moment Grissom ran through the events. It seemed like a clear set up to him. "Do you think Jared is involved?"

Stopping and leaning against a tree, the sheriff shrugged his shoulders. "Possibly, but as is my usual problem, I need evidence to prove that."

"Well, if they were randomly shooting I'd say Jared was extremely lucky not to get hit, unless…wait…" Grissom ran a hand over his forehead in contemplation "…maybe he knew it was going to happen?"

"Maybe."

"And what was Jared's interpretation of events?" the rancher asked.

"He said Heather opened the door for them and they wished her a pleasant evening. They stepped outside and within a matter of seconds the sound of fast approaching horses cut through the air. He said he didn't even have time to think when three riders sped by and the firing started, he just hit the deck. When he was finally able to look up they were already almost out of sight and Sam was lying on his back, with three shots to the chest, already gone."

Grissom started walking again, back towards the house and Brass kicked from the tree to walk by his side. "Wasn't Jared paid to protect his boss?"

Brass nodded.

"Hmmm, well, he didn't do a very good job did he? Sounds a little too convenient to me," the rancher implied.

"Well…" The sheriff slipped his thumbs into his belt, "…we can theorize all we want but without any evidence…"

"Did Heather see anything?" Grissom asked. "Or were there any other witnesses?"

"Sadly…" Brass sighed, "…all Heather saw were the riders disappearing, she braved a look through the window after the shots went off and there are no other witnesses. But, even if I don't believe Jared's story, he didn't put the bullets into Sam, I know that much."

Stopping, Grissom took Brass's arm and pulled him to a stop. "Any thoughts on who did?" He asked the question and although he knew both he and Brass probably had the same suspect in mind he wasn't sure whether the sheriff would admit it or not.

Brass smiled. "You know I can't be accusing people, Gil, but I do know one thing. Sam managed to embarrass McKeen at a game several days ago. Took him for every cent he had on him and I was informed the colonel was none too pleased, especially when Sam was gloating about it. That and with their current land conflict, I guess that could be a reasonable motive and urge me to investigate further."

Something struck a chord with Grissom. "Maybe…McKeen bought Jared out?"

The sheriff nodded. "My thoughts exactly."

They set off walking again and Grissom suddenly thought of Catherine. "I'm such an idiot," he mumbled. "How is Catherine doing? She must be devastated. I should try and see her."

"She is holding up but I would leave her be for a day or so. I think she just needs a little alone time right now."

Grissom looked to his friend. "Are you sure?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah," the sheriff confirmed. "She has family and her daughter and I'll be popping by on my way back to town to check on her, so I will pass on your condolences."

"Alright," Grissom reluctantly agreed; he would have preferred to have told her himself. "Tell her I will stop by in a day or two and if she needs anything, she knows where I am."

"Will do," Brass nodded as they reached the house. "Well, I better be off, I have a lot to do with this mess. Tell Warrick not to leave town, I may need to speak with him again."

"Alright." Grissom nodded his agreement. "Keep me in the loop will you, Jim, please?"

Extending his arm Brass shook Grissom's hand. "Don't I always, my friend? And the same goes for you too, you hear anything about _anything_, you let me know."

"I will."

That said the sheriff turned away and headed for the stable to retrieve his horse.

Within seconds of the sheriff disappearing from view Grissom almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Spinning around he leaped backwards in surprise.

Sara jumped too, evidently not expecting that kind of reaction and held her hand to her heart.

"God, Sara, you scared me half to death," he whined.

"I'm sorry," she apologized on a gasp. "I didn't mean to startle you or me either as a matter of fact."

Composing himself, he managed a smile.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

He gave a slow, rather uncertain nod.

"Are you able to tell me what happened? I'm sure I will hear the gossip soon enough but…I would rather hear it from you. That's if…" she hesitated, "…you want to tell me."

Looking around, Grissom noticed several workers passing by. He didn't know who he could trust anymore, well he knew he could trust Sara but he didn't feel entirely comfortable about discussing his suspicions out in the open. "Meet me in the barn in about an hour, alright? Just so we can talk about this in private. I'm very…"

"Suspicious?" she finished for him.

"Yes," he agreed in an instant. "As well as a few other things."

"Alright I will see you in an hour," Sara began. "But where are you going now?"

He took a small step towards her, to try and get a hint of her aroma. His nostrils strained as he just couldn't quite get close enough and couldn't risk getting any closer. He really could do with taking her into his arms right now and already missed the closeness they had shared in the past few days.

She frowned at him as he just seemed to be staring at her. "Are you _sure_ you're alright?" she asked softly.

"Ohhh, um…" He snapped from his trance, "…yes. Sorry, just got lost there for a moment. I'm…well, just going to check around the place. See how the workshop is coming along and make sure the horses have been looked after. You know, the usual. I just need to catch up and maybe have a chat with Warrick about…"

"About…?" Sara asked when he stopped.

He smiled weakly and took a step back. "I'll explain later, why don't you unpack and I will see you in an hour?"

Lightly shrugging her shoulders Sara's face suddenly turned to one of worry and Grissom noticed immediately. "Alright," she agreed with a tone of uncertainty.

"Trust me, Sara, alright? Don't worry; I will explain everything, just not here."

Now Sara smiled. "Alright, I will see you shortly."

He nodded and Sara turned back towards the house. Once she had disappeared inside Grissom headed for the workshop and ultimately to find Warrick.

CSICSICSICSICISCSICSI

Just over an hour later Grissom approached the barn. Constantly checking over his shoulder to ensure he wasn't being followed. Maybe he was being paranoid, he didn't know. One thing he did know is he felt very uneasy. The murder of Sam seemed too coincidental to have been just a random shooting. He definitely suspected McKeen but was it part of his ploy to buy out all the land? Did he think Catherine would sell out to him now she had inherited her father's fortune? And if this was the case Grissom knew that Providence Grove was most certainly on the colonel's hit list. He felt nervous, very, very nervous, not just for himself but for those he cared about, Sara included.

Too many unanswered questions and not enough or even any proof was the issue, and a big one.

When he entered the barn Sara was already waiting for him, seated on a hay bale, dressed in her riding attire of cream colored pants with matching blouse, long black boots and a silken scarf knotted neatly around her neck. Pandora stood by her, lapping up the attention of her owner. He watched as she softly stroked her horse's nose before pulling an apple from her pocket, offering it to the animal.

She must have sensed him watching her as soon enough her head turned and she looked at him. A broad smile formed on her lips and she was quick to stand and approach him as he walked further into the building.

He didn't, however, expect her to grab his face in her hands and kiss him hard but she did and he stumbled backwards in shock. His eyes bulged when her lips crashed against his and her tongue quickly probed his, seeking some form of reciprocation. Oh no, they simply could not be doing this, not here, no matter how wonderful it felt. He managed, after a little reluctance on her part, to pull his mouth away.

"What are you doing?" he gasped on a breath, trying to keep his voice down. "Are you insane?"

Running a hand over his beard she licked her lips. "I just couldn't help it, I needed…"

He took her hand and removed it from his face, entwining his fingers through hers. "Sara, we can't do _this_ here. You know that," he said softly. "If anyone sees us…well…your father _will _kill me if he finds out. Do you understand that?"

Sighing heavily, she uncoiled her hand and took a step back, bowing her head. "I know, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

Now Grissom sighed. He knew where she was coming from, he wanted to be with her as much as she wanted to be with him but it wasn't possible, not yet. "Hey…" He slipped a finger under her chin, lifting her head to bring her eyes to meet his and her chin trembled under his touch "…don't be upset, please? I know it's hard but it will happen, in time."

She nodded and sniffed hard. "I know," she whispered.

Removing his finger he urged her back to the hay bales and they sat. He stroked Pandora when she began nuzzling at his shoulder and Sara chuckled.

"I think she wants to know why Dante isn't with you."

Grissom smiled and patted her on her side. "I think he is attempting to regain some well needed energy, my girl. I'm sure he will be around later."

The horse stomped her back foot and neighed softly before wandering to the back of the barn.

"Those two are becoming inseparable," Grissom laughed as Pandora walked away.

"That they are," Sara agreed with a light smile. "So…" She looked her man in the eye. "What on earth is going on? Is Sam really dead?" Her voice shook slightly with her questions.

Against his better judgment but not before checking around the immediate area to ensure they were still alone Grissom took her hand and nodded.

"Tell me…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom explained to Sara what Brass had told him and their current suspicions. She sat in shock at the fact that someone could gun down a person in cold blood, with such ease and no signs of remorse.

"You really do think the colonel is behind all this, don't you?" she asked. "Our place, your beating, Sam…maybe even Robbins?"

He didn't say anything at first but looked her in the eye. "I don't know, for sure anyway," he sighed. One thing about Gil Grissom was he tried not to make false accusations without the proof to back it up even if his gut was telling him he was right. "Once the sheriff has finished his investigation I guess we will know more."

"Is Warrick alright?" Sara asked.

"He feels he is very lucky," Grissom began. "He said if he had been out the front when the shooting began he could have easily got hit. But, he does feel saddened by Sam's death. After all, the man did give him a second chance."

Suddenly the sound of approaching voices alerted the couple to an oncoming presence and they quickly stood and ensured there was ample distance between them. Grissom moved to the back of the barn to retrieve Pandora as Sara remained by the hay bales. But then the voices seemed to fade away until they were no more.

Walking up to Sara the rancher passed her Pandora's reins and she took them.

"Whoever it was must have just been passing by," Grissom suggested and Sara nodded her agreement. "But we should go," he continued, "we have been here too long already and may arouse suspicion if we are seen."

"Alright, you go first…" She nodded towards the entrance, "…and I will leave shortly."

"Alright," he agreed and started to leave but then he stopped. He turned back around to face her. "Will I…see you later?" They had always had a nightly ritual here. Ever since he had arrived she had always come to him in the evening. Things were different now, he knew that and her sneaking out to see him at night was more risky now that it had ever been but he knew he couldn't distance himself from her completely. The nights would be much safer and even though they couldn't _do_ anything, he still thrived on her company.

The right side of her mouth curled into a grin. "Yes, you will."

**A/N: Aaaahhhhh, will it be another peaceful night? :) Thanks for all the reviews guys, please keep them coming. I have actually made a video for this story now and if you go to youtube and type:**

**Csi Gsr: The Calling**

**Into search the video link should be the first video in the list. Sorry I can't add the actual link but FF doesn't allow you to post links. The video does contain a few spoilers for future chapters so be aware and hope you enjoy :)**


	44. Fire!

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sadly my writing is moving a little slowly again but I'm trying to plod on. Please forgive me if the chapters don't come very quickly. Thanks, as always to mingsmommy for the beta and advice. Here cometh the angst :)**

Chapter 44

The sun fell and the moon rose. Grissom had spent most of what remained of the day helping with the workshop even though the captain had told him just to relax and start work the following day. But he needed to work; it kept his mind off things even if just for a short time.

The workshop was coming along nicely. The outer walls were finished and they had started work on the roof. Amazing really, considering the foundations were still being worked on when he left for his short visit home. He worked late, later than anyone else continuing under the light of several lanterns when the darkness came. Eventually he called it a day and headed back to the cabin where he relaxed for a while. Well, he tried. Between his thoughts of Sara and what was happening around the estate he found himself extremely restless.

Now it was getting close to midnight and he washed at the well. He enjoyed the water running down over his body and the cool nightly breeze nipping at his skin as it came into contact with his damp skin. It was refreshing and very much appreciated. When he was satisfied his body was clean he dried off and slipped on a clean pair of pants. Flinging his towel over his shoulder he walked to the cabin and up the steps to the porch.

Dropping the wet towel over the rail he grabbed his clean shirt and slipped it over his shoulders. He went to fasten the middle button but froze in mid buttoning when he heard her voice…

"You don't have to dress on my account you know…"

With a smirk passing over his lips, he turned to see Sara heading his way on board Pandora with Dante happily trotting behind. She pulled her horse to a stop, slid from the saddle and approached the porch.

As her eyes wandered over him, from head to toe, he shuddered under her stare but buttoned up the bottom half of his shirt, leaving the top open. He then picked up his neck scarf and knotted it loosely around his neck.

"Spoil sport," she giggled when she reached him.

His smirk grew larger and he peered over her shoulder. "I gather you would like to go for a ride?"

"A walk, a ride, whatever you wish," she responded softly.

"Did you…" He began sitting on a chair and grabbing his boots, "…get out of the house alright? No one saw you, right?" He slipped on the first boot.

"Don't worry…" She handed him his other boot, "…no one saw me. No one ever sees me; I'm very careful."

"I'm not worried..." Placing his right boot onto his foot, he then stood and checked around the area again. "I'm concerned…"

She laughed. "Isn't that the same thing?"

Taking her arm he led her down the steps. "Depends how you look at it I guess."

When they reached the horses, they stopped and Sara turned to face him taking his hand. "Well, stop worrying or being concerned or tearing yourself up even if it is just for a few hours." She squeezed his hand and looked deep into his eyes. "Please?"

His shoulders slumped and he bit down lightly on his bottom lip, how could he just forget everything?

"Please…" she begged, obviously noticing his reluctance and she squeezed his hand a little harder. "…relax, for me?"

Finally he gave in and nodded with a smile. "Alright, I'll try. For you."

"Good." She smiled back, releasing his hand. "Shall we?" she suggested, taking Dante's reins and handing them to his master.

Grissom nodded and boarded Dante as Sara jumped up onto Pandora. The two horses exchanged a rub of noses before they were encouraged to trot down the path and towards the river.

It was quiet and calm. All that could was audible was the light beat of the horse's hooves, the hooting of mother owl and the chirping of the crickets. Little did the two riders know, as they disappeared through the darkness, the tranquility they were enjoying wouldn't last much longer.

CSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

After a slow and leisurely ride they reached their favorite spot by the river and dismounted. Grissom couldn't help himself and even though he knew he should have, he didn't push her away when she slowly slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a soft but longing kiss.

Eventually their lips parted and when she pulled back their eyes locked. She smiled sweetly and licked her lips. "We have been back but a day," she began on a sigh, "but I miss you already. I don't know how long I can manage to continue the charade of us being apart, Gil. It is driving me insane." Slipping her hand inside his shirt a silent moan fell from his slightly parted lips when she ran her palm over his chest.

Studying her face for a moment he pulled her hand from inside his shirt and gently kissed the back of her fingers, each one in turn. "You must be patient," he whispered. "And so must I." He looked her in the eye once more. "We are already taking far too many risks, Sara."

Sighing again she entwined her fingers with his and pulled his hand to her chest. "I know. I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

A gentle smile passed over his lips and he tugged on her hand, leading them on a slow walk along the river bank.

"I love it out here," Sara stated, inhaling a content breath. "It's so peaceful, so beautiful, even in the dark."

Turning his head Grissom's eyes passed over the contours of her skin, all the way from the alluring curve of her neck, up over her soft cheeks until the skin faded away beneath her delicate auburn hair. Well, he studied her best he could, considering he only had the moonlight to go by. "I, too, see the beauty through the darkness," he responded.

She looked at him and must have known he was alluding to her as a bashful grin passed over her lips as she clicked them together. She jerked on his hand, pulling him closer so she could lay her head on his shoulder and they continued to walk, not saying much, just enjoying this small amount of time that they could have together.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Once Sara began yawning, Grissom knew it was time to head back despite her reluctance.

He slipped his arm through hers as they looked over the water and tugged her from the riverside. "Come on, Sara, it's really late."

She pouted and stopped, pulling him back to her. "Do we have to?" Slipping her arms around his waist she looked into his eyes. "Can't we just stay here?"

"Sadly not," he responded on a sigh. "And can you deny that you're tired?" He knew she was tired and even he was starting to feel it a little. They had not slept much the last few days and at least a little rest was in order. When she hesitated he asked again. "Can you?" he enquired softly.

Nibbling on her bottom lip her shoulders slumped. "Fine, yes," she mumbled, "I guess I am a little tired."

"Then…" He slipped out of her embrace and took her hand, "…let me take you home."

Leaning forward, she kissed him softly on the lips after which she nodded. "Home it is."

CSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

They walked up the path towards Grissom's cabin and ultimately the stables and the main house but suddenly he stopped upon seeing a mysterious glow in the distance. Stepping to the side he narrowed his eyes, trying to focus through the darkness.

Sara watched him and then looked around to see what he was looking at. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Can you see that?" he asked pointing through the night.

Stepping to his side Sara followed his direction, her eyes scrunching as she tried to see what he was eluding too. "What…is that?"

Grissom stared at light, it was yellow at first but then suddenly burst into an almost orange blossom. "Oh god…" He stuttered, now he knew exactly what it was. He grabbed Dante and launched himself aboard.

"What?" Sara gasped in panic. "What is it?"

He offered her just a quick look, his face a picture of nothing but fear. "It's a fire…" No more words came from his mouth and he kicked Dante hard, harder than he probably should have but the dread burning in his gut seemed to spur his legs into action. "Yah!" he hollered and before Sara could even board Pandora he was almost out of sight.

"Go boy!" he shouted as the burning brightness grew closer. "Faster!" The pounding of Dante's gallop killed the silence and Grissom just prayed it wasn't the house that was alight. As he passed by his cabin he was almost upon the blaze, he could hear it. It was then though, he knew it wasn't the house that was on fire, it was the main stable. The ear wrenching cry of a panicked horse confirmed that for him.

When he finally did reach the stable he yanked Dante to a stop and the horse shuffled nervously as more cries from the trapped animals inside the stable passed through the air. The flames had almost ripped through the entire building and were starting on the roof. "Easy boy," Grissom tried to comfort his horse as he leapt off.

He left Dante at a safe distance and ran towards the inferno. "Gil!" he heard behind him and spun around to see Sara jumping from Pandora and running towards him. When she reached him she grabbed his arms and stared at the sight before her.

"Oh, my god!" she shouted and suddenly bolted away from her lover, towards the stable.

Grissom felt his eyes widen and within a split second he was behind her. He grabbed her. "What the hell are you doing?" he yelled over the now ear splitting sound of the screaming horses and cracking of breaking timber.

"Melissa is in there, we have to get her out!" she cried and managed to pull away, slipping from his grasp.

"Sara, no!" The rancher felt every ounce of color drain from his face as Sara ran forward again and he managed to stop her just before she reached the door. "You can't go in there!" he yelled over the noise, wrapping his arms around her, trying to shield her from the intense heat as she attempted to fight him off.

"I have to get my horse…" she screamed as tears began to well in her eyes. "Melissa! God, Melissa!"

Suddenly a deafening creak and crunch alerted Grissom and his head sprang up. The flames poured through the roof and suddenly it collapsed and came crumbling down towards them. Yanking Sara away he lost his footing and they both ended up on the floor just as a beam from the roof came crashing down besides them, missing them by mere inches.

"Get up!" he demanded before coughing harshly, the vile, pungent smoke now filling his lungs. "Come on, Sara, now!"

Sara coughed also but scrambled to her feet with his help. As she held her hand over her mouth he wrapped his arms around her waist again, pulling her away from the smoldering building. He cupped her now smoke tainted face in his hands. "Are you alright?" he wheezed as the smoke became thicker and more repulsive.

Her chin trembled as her eyes fell back to the stable and more screams came. She didn't answer. He ran his thumbs over her cheeks and tried to calm her. "Sara, listen to me, I need you to go and get help. Can you do that for me?"

She looked at him with a now totally blank expression on her face and coughed again. She was in shock, he knew that. "Sara? I need you to be strong for me. Can you be strong for me?"

Offering a slow nod she looked back to the stable. "Then look at me," he said quickly, trying to keep her attention away from the inferno but she ignore him. "Sara…Sara…please look at me," he begged now.

Slowly her now bloodshot and watery eyes met his again. "I need you to go and get help. Ring the alarm bell, as hard as you can. Wake everyone, can you do that? Get them to bring buckets, pans, anything we can use to carry water alright?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Good, go…"

She looked to the stable for another split second before turning and rushing towards the house. Grissom wasted no time, pulled his scarf up to cover his mouth and nose and ran towards the nearest well. It was a good twenty yards from the stable but it' was the only the option he had. He grabbed one of the buckets, slipped it under the faucet and pumped.

CSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

Sara yelled as loudly as her smoke marked lungs would allow as she ran for the alarm bell just off the main entrance to the house, "Help! Help!" she screamed. "Fire! Please….help!"

When she reached the bell she grabbed the rope and pulled over and over again in a frantic bid to get the attention she so desperately needed.

The very audible _clang-clang_ of the alarm bell echoed through the night and within a matter of seconds, Sara spotted the glow of candle light through the drapes to her parents' room. This was soon followed by more light in the other rooms but Sara continued to ring the bell until the front door opened barely a minute or so later.

She released the rope and ran towards the door, "Father! Father!" she yelled over and over, as the captain charged from the house slipping on his jacket. Her heart was racing, her stomach cramping and as her tears fought for release she willed herself to stay strong and not break down.

"What on earth are you doing, Sara?" the captain gasped as Sara ran up the steps, reached him and grabbed his arms. "Why are you ringing the bell? You'll wake the whole estate!"

"There's a fire!" she shouted.

The captain shook his head. "What?"

She took his arm and dragged him down the steps, pointing a shaky finger across the estate. "That stable…" she cried. "It's on fire…"

His eyes seemed glued to the blaze in the distance and he suddenly turned a lighter shade of pale. "My god…" fell from his lips on a mere whisper.

"Thomas? What's happening?"

Sara looked up to see her mother leaning through the bedroom window but before she could answer another family member ran from the house.

"Uncle!" Nicolas shouted bounding towards them. "I can see smoke!" he finished as he reached them.

Taking a deep breath the captain grabbed his nephew. "Get _everyone_ up, now!" he demanded. "Get them all to the stables; bring anything that can hold water."

Nicolas swallowed hard and looked back towards the blaze.

"Now, lad!" the ranch owner shouted, pushing the younger man back towards the house.

Now, with his mouth agape Nicolas nodded but gathered his bearings and sped back up to the house. The captain grabbed his daughter's hand, "Sara you should wait here," he said quickly.

"No, Father," she instantly disagreed. "I need to help! Please let me help. Please."

"I don't have time to argue Sara."

Now Sara swallowed heavily. "Then don't. Please, Gil is alone, we need to help him."

Suddenly the captain's eyes went frantic but he didn't continue the argument. He squeezed his daughters hand and they ran towards the stable.

**A/N: Oh dear, the evil hat is on and I like it when it fits so well, lol. Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming. I will try to get more up as soon as I can.**


	45. Destruction and Despair

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting guys, real life has been a bit of a tinker again ;-) Hope it's worth the wait. And,**** sweetsoutherncomfort, I'm keeping my evil hat on, so there! :-p Thanks for your support hun.**

**Thanks to mingsmommy for the beta, I know you are busy so thanks for sticking by me :)**

Chapter 45

Drawing a heavy breath through his scarf, Grissom coughed out the heavy smoke as he lugged his sixth bucket of water from the well to the stable. He threw the liquid into the flames with a determined grunt but it made absolutely no difference to the blazing inferno before him and the water evaporated after just a tiny sizzle.

"Gil!"

Turning on his heels, the rancher saw the captain and Sara dashing towards him. Grissom ran towards them, his eyes holding nothing but defeat and despair. "It's gone too far," he gasped. "We can't stop it."

The captain shook his head. "We can try, Gil, damn it!"

Sucking in several much-needed breaths, Grissom's eyes shot to Sara's and he caught the distraught look in her eyes as she took her father's arm and held on tightly. He nodded; although he knew their attempts to distinguish the fire would more than likely be futile.

The captain offered a shaky nod and the trio ran towards the well and Grissom began filling the three buckets that were available. He coughed again, his eyes now beginning to water and he rubbed at them the back of his free hand.

As Sara went to grab the first filled bucket the captain grabbed it from her. "No, Sara. You stay away from the flames," he warned. "This smoke is deadly."

She looked to Grissom and their eyes met. He knew his boss's words were true and she should keep a safe distance from the inferno. "He's right, Sara," he offered softly. "Here…" He stepped away from the pump. "…You can pump till the others get here."

She appeared upset but nodded all the same and began pumping, filling the two empty buckets as her father ran towards the fire with his load. By the time he returned Grissom was on his way with the other two buckets filled with water. The heat was intense and almost unbearable as he got as close as possible before throwing the liquid into the fire. Again, it didn't help but he ran back to the well with haste to collect more.

As they refilled they heard people approaching and all looked over to see the entire population of the estate heading their way carrying a multitude of utensils. Nicolas, Gregory, Michael, Robert, Conrad, Laura, Rana, plus another dozen live-in workers.

Grissom immediately stepped forward and started barking orders after telling Sara to keep filling the buckets. "Alright." He began tightening the scarf around his face. "You six…" He quickly pointed to six workers in turn. "…Michael and Conrad, use the well around the other side of the stable and start dousing the flames there. Cover your faces," he warned, "or you will end up chocking to death and…be careful." He took a breath. "Do whatever you can," he finished, his voice softening.

The men quickly nodded and Conrad took charge of his group, telling them to follow him as he ran towards the burning building.

"Nicolas, Gregory and the rest of you are with me…" He stopped suddenly, his eyes scanning the group. "Where's Warrick?" he asked.

"I don't know," Nicolas responded stepping forward. "I couldn't find him, he wasn't in his quarters."

Grissom frowned but he didn't have time to think about it now. "All of you put your buckets by the well and start getting water on the fire." He nodded towards the well and Sara as she filled the buckets.

He looked to the two women of the group and then his eyes touched his lover. "Laura, Rana, you can help Sara but you three ladies, all of you, including you, Sara, please, stay away from flames."

No one argued and did as requested. The three women took turns at filling the buckets and passed them to the line of men as they waited for their load. Grissom and the captain could do nothing but wait their turn for water, just like everyone else and watch as the fire raged on. Sadly, their attempt at extinguishing the flames wasn't having much effect. The water just couldn't come fast enough.

After several rounds of water Grissom looked to his boss as they again waited for refills. "This isn't working," he coughed, wiping a band of sweat from his forehead and smudging black soot across his skin.

The captain's face crumbled as he gnawed on his bottom lip, looking back to his stable as it continued to burn. "Maybe try around the back?" he suggested on an almost whimper. It was obvious he just did not want to give up hope.

Although Grissom knew the fire had engulfed the entire building now he nodded, grabbed two buckets and waited for two more to be filled. "Nicolas take those and come with me," he commanded and the younger man did as instructed.

They ran around the back of the stable but Grissom suddenly came to a grinding halt, his pupils dilating when he saw across the way. The workshop was on fire too. Nicolas stopped and followed his stare.

"Oh no…"

The rancher sprinted towards the work shop, water from his buckets sloshing out onto the ground. Nicolas was quick to follow and they both skidded to a stop just before the second burning building.

With mouth agape, Grissom glared into the flames feeling his gut clench. So much work and now look at it. He dropped his buckets, his shoulders slumping heavily as he looked back to the stable. Both fires were out of control and he knew…he knew they could not put them out. They were powerless against such ferocity. He looked to Nicolas who seemed to be waiting for some form of guidance. Shaking his head he walked away, squinting through smoke as his blood shot eyes watered, sending a single tear floating down his right cheek.

It was over.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

_6:00 __am_

As the sun came up, everyone stood and caught their first glimpse of the full devastation of the fire as it continued to smolder on. Both the stable and the workshop were completely destroyed. Two heaps of burning rubble were all that remained. They had given up trying to fight the fire shortly after Grissom had found the work shop inferno, conceding to that they were simply helpless against the flames. It was a hard decision to make, especially for the captain, but people couldn't risk their lives for a worthless cause.

"Who would do this? Why? The poor, defenseless horses, why, Gil?" The captain looked to Grissom as he stood by his side and the younger man shook his head.

"I don't know," Grissom sighed feeling his gut tightening at the thought of the destruction and murder of the beautiful animals. Clenching his fists together he fought for composure. "But I wish I did."

He looked to Sara, who was standing by her mother. Her arms wrapped tightly around herself as she glared into the mass of rubble. The incident had no doubt left her shaken and the loss of Melissa was more than devastating. He wished he could just hold her, let her feel the comfort of his presence and suddenly it all became too much for him. He wanted to hit something. Find whoever was responsible for this atrocity and…and…give them exactly what they deserved. He had never been a violent man, but at that very moment he was prepared to change his feelings on the matter.

As he was about to excuse himself for a little time alone to gather some composure, Conrad stepped up and looked to Grissom, then the captain. "I think I should maybe have a check around," he suggested a little uncertainly. "Just to make sure the rest of the estate is in order."

Sighing softly, the captain nodded his agreement. "Good idea."

Turning around Conrad approached Sara and pointed across to where Dante and Pandora were pottering about some distance away. "Miss Sara, do you mind if I borrow Pandora?" he asked softly. "I highly doubt Dante will be very accommodating and…" He swallowed heavily. "…There are no other horses left."

Holding her hand over her mouth, Sara fought back a sob and Laura was quick to slip a comforting arm around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. Sara held on tightly as she dug her head deep into her mother's shoulder.

"Take her, Conrad," Laura spoke for her daughter. "Just don't be long."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied and quickly walked away to retrieve Pandora.

Grissom bit down heavily on his bottom lip and nipped at the dry flesh as he witnessed Sara's despair. He should be the one offering comfort. Unable to bare her sorrow, he decided he needed a few moments alone.

"Captain…" He began, clearing his throat, "…I'm just…going to…" He sighed as his friends distraught eyes clashed with his, "…Take a minute. I just need a…"

"Its fine, Gil," the captain reassured him. He nodded towards the direction of the house. "Go. Take a few minutes."

Gil nodded and with shoulders heavily slumping, he slowly walked away.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom sat on the front steps of the house, head hung in defeat, his eyes fixed to the ground between his knees, his dirty fingers entwined tightly. Until he felt her presence and his head slowly rose.

Standing quickly, he approached her and fought his burning urge to pull her into his arms but as he caught a glimpse of the captain and Laura approaching over her shoulder, pulling Dante alongside them, he knew he simply could not. She looked lost and exhausted and it pained him to see her so sad.

"Are you alright?" he asked tenderly, keeping his voice as quiet as possible knowing his boss was drawing nearer.

It seemed Sara struggled for an answer as her mouth opened but no words came out.

Working his jaw from left to right Grissom sighed softly. "I'm so sorry about Melissa," he whispered. "I should have tried harder; maybe I could have got some of the horses out."

"No," she responded firmly. "You did all you could and if you hadn't have stopped me from going into the stable…I would…" She hesitated "…Probably be as dead as the horses." She faked a laugh. "Well, at least we won't have to worry about the breeding program."

He studied her face as she spoke her words with frustration and pure bitterness. "Sara…"

Sniffing hard, she turned away as he took a step closer but he stopped as her mother and father reached them.

Holding out Dante's reins, the captain patted the horse on the back and offered him to his master. "I didn't think it was such a good idea to leave him alone back there."

Taking the reins, Grissom nodded his agreement. "Thank you," he responded, stroking his horse on the nose.

"It's a miracle that Dante and Pandora were not in the stable," the ranch owner began as he attempted to brush some of the charcoal stains from his shirt. A pointless endeavor, really. "It's a good job you spotted the fire but…" He looked to Laura, his daughter and then back to Grissom. "Where were the two of you up in the middle of the night anyway?"

Slowly, Sara turned back around to face her lover and the two of them just seemed a little lost for words as their eyes clashed.

"Well, um…" Grissom tried to think.

"Captain!" The shout of Conrad's voice broke the conversation, for which Grissom was thankful and the group turned to see Conrad galloping their way. He pulled Pandora to a quick stop and leapt off, rushing towards his employer. "You have to see this," he gasped, sucking in heavy breaths.

The captain and Grissom shared an uncertain glance before both men returned their full attention to Conrad. "What is it?" the rancher owner asked.

"Just…" Conrad swallowed hard, "…come, please. Grissom you need to come too."

Captain Sidle and Grissom looked at each other again. Grissom knew something was very wrong and offered a nod before hauling himself aboard Dante. "Do you want to ride with me, Captain?" he asked as Dante shuffled on his feet.

After looking Dante over the ranch owner pointed to Pandora. "Thank you, Gil, but I'll ride with Conrad."

"As you wish," Grissom responded.

Sara and Laura looked on curiously as the captain and Conrad boarded Pandora.

"We will return shortly." Captain Sidle nodded to his wife before urging Conrad to get moving. He complied quickly and Grissom followed with an uncertain feeling brewing in the pit of his stomach as to exactly what awaited them at their destination.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The group rode to the cattle field and dismounted. The second the captain's feet touched the ground he ran to the open gate, he could already see through the fence that the field was empty. He looked around the field in bewilderment as Grissom stepped up behind him equally perplexed. The two men looked at each other and then to Conrad.

"Where the hell are all my cows?" the captain bellowed.

"I don't know," Conrad replied immediately. "The field was empty when I got here."

Shaking his head the ranch owner kicked the gate in anger and Grissom took a step back unsure of who was next to feel the brunt of his boss's fury.

"How on earth can they _just_ be gone?" he demanded.

Neither Grissom nor Conrad could answer that question but Grissom suddenly scanned the immediate area, his eyes falling to the dirt beneath his feet. He bent down to get a closer look and noticed multitudes of animal prints leading from the field. Sighing, he straightened himself out and leaned forwards over the fence.

"I know exactly what has happened," he said in an almost whisper.

The two men looked to him as he continued.

"We were all so occupied with the fire."

The captain took a step closer to his second. "I don't understand, what you mean?"

"Don't you see, Captain?" Grissom pushed himself up and kicked the ground. "We were too busy with the fire. Someone simply came along and took the cattle, more than likely whoever started the fire." He sighed heavily as the anger began to build within him again. "They had all night and knew they would not be disturbed. They simply walked the stock out, so easily…so well planned. All of it."

Now the captain snapped and leapt forward, grabbing Grissom's shirt. "Who, Gil?" he shouted. "Tell me who did this!"

Taken aback in shock as the captain shook him Grissom's hands quickly covered his friends and held on strongly. "Captain, stop!" he cried. "I don't know, please…"

Quickly, the older man released his grip and stepped back. "I'm sorry, Gil…" he said swiftly, running a shaky hand over his chin. "I didn't mean…"

Taking a heavy swallow, Grissom stepped up to his friend. "It's alright," he reassured him. "I know this a lot to take in."

Sniggering bitterly, the older man turned away. "A lot to take in…?" Spinning back around, he looked to his two workers in turn. "If we don't find out who did this, I'm ruined, we're ruined, everything is…it's all gone."

Both men bowed their heads and Grissom turned back to the field. Slipping his hands into his pockets, he flicked a stone with his boot and walked into the empty field. So much devastation in such a small amount of time but the captain's words were true. This could well and truly be the downfall of Providence Grove.

As he looked up to the sky he could still see heavy patches of smoke drifting into the air from the fire, but as he returned his line of sight to the large patch of empty land before him, his eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of something a little way off in the distance.

Stepping forward, he tried to focus; narrowing his eyes in an attempt to see what it was that was on the ground by the fence.

"What are you looking at?" the captain asked, seemingly noticing Grissom's stare.

Pointing off into the distance, Grissom took another step forward. "There's something over there," he informed his boss, offering him a quick glance, then he began walking towards it.

Conrad and the captain followed as Grissom went to inspect his suspicions but as Grissom grew closer his heart rate increased as the object became more and more visible. His pace suddenly increased and then he was running, he knew exactly what he was running towards.

It was a body.

**A/N: Dun…dun…dun…Told you the evil hat is on didn't I? And it is here to stay. Be prepared, things will only get…hmmm *checks notes* eeeeep – worse. Sorry. Please leave me a review, let me know your thoughts. Thanks :)**


	46. There has to be a way

**A/N: My continuing thanks to mingsmommy for the awesome beta****, as usual. Warning: Hmmmm, don't think I've ever actually written this – This chapter contains character death (as if you hadn't guessed). I thought the character was worthy of the warning. Oh and SweetSouthern – This is for you: *Slips on hat* *Puts feet up* *Grabs a beer* *Smiles* *Strokes hat***

**Hehehehe, sorry but I loves my hat. Please don't hate me.**

Chapter 46

Grissom ran, with all the strength he could muster, which wasn't that much, but he found a sudden urgency and sprinted until he reached the body. Then, he came to a rough halt, just a few feet away as his wide eyes scanned over the form on the floor. His fists clenched and his mouth dropped open as he saw who the victim was.

"Oh God…" he gasped, quickly getting onto his knees and pulling the young man's head into his hands.

"Warrick!" he shouted in desperation, shaking him, "Warrick!"

Within a matter of seconds his hands were coated in blood, as well as his shirt, but no signs of life came from the worker and Grissom's face crumbled.

"Oh, dear lord," the captain's voice sounded and Grissom's head slowly turned and his eyes met his bosses.

"He's dead," the younger man whispered.

The captain held his hand to his mouth and Conrad looked on as Grissom carefully laid Warrick's head back onto the cold dirt and stood.

Grissom looked back to the body and pointed, sucking in a deep breath. "Someone shot him in the throat. They…they…" he stuttered, "…they murdered him." His watery eyes flicked back to the captain and Grissom shook his head. "Why? What did he do?"

Struggling for an answer the older man stepped forward, his eyes passing over the still form on the ground before meeting his aids once again. He sighed heavily. "I don't know, Gil."

"Maybe I do," Conrad suddenly interrupted and stepped forward. Both men looked at him.

"What do you know, Conrad?" Grissom asked swiftly.

"Well," he began, "you know, maybe Warrick was involved all along."

Stepping forward Grissom glared at his co-worker. "What are you implying, Conrad?" he growled.

Taking a step back Conrad held up a finger, "Hold on…" he said shakily, "before you go at me, just think about it. We have had nothing but trouble with him since he got here. What if he was involved in starting the fire and taking the cattle…?"

Grissom lunged for his nemesis but the captain was quick to act and jumped in between the two men, taking a firm grasp on Grissom's upper arms. "Wait, Gil…" he pleaded, "…let him finish, alright?"

He glared at Conrad. Warrick's body was still fresh yet he was already accusing him of something he was certain he didn't do.

"Gil…." The captain now warned.

Attempting to fight off his anger the younger man nodded and the captain released him but stood close by.

"Continue, Conrad," the ranch owner instructed.

"Yes, sir," he said with a nod and continued. "Like I was saying, he could have been involved with all this destruction." He nodded back towards the stable. "The fire and…" He now held his arms out. "…The cattle. Why else is he out here? He knew what was happening and maybe he got into a fight with whoever he was working with or they didn't need him anymore now they had got what they wanted, so they killed him." He stopped for a moment and sighed heavily. "I know it's harsh, I do, but it could be a reality."

"I don't believe he did this, Conrad," Grissom shot back immediately. "Do you?" he asked, looking to his boss.

The lack of response from the captain made Grissom's heart sink. He really was considering the prospect that Warrick was involved. "Captain?" he pushed for an answer.

"I don't know, Gil, I'm sorry. I guess it's possible even if I don't want to believe it."

Grissom shook his head in disbelief and began walking away towards Dante who had trotted up behind the group and was nibbling at the grass.

"Where are you going?" the captain asked, following him with urgency.

"I'm not leaving him here like this, please just stay with him," he began. "I'll go and get a wagon and take him back to the house." He stopped and turned back to face the captain. "Then I will go and get the sheriff."

"I can send Conrad," the captain suggested.

Again Grissom glared at his co-worker. "No," he said firmly. "I'll go."

He grabbed Dante, launched himself aboard without another word and was speeding away before the captain could even offer an argument.

CSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

Grissom somberly trotted towards the house and ultimately the barn. His mind was in a total haze. He couldn't get the image of Warrick from his mind or block the sound of the screaming horses from his ears. No matter how hard he tried they kept on coming back.

As he passed by the house, he heard Sara calling his name. He stopped and turned to see her running from the house and towards him.

"Is everything alright?" she asked as she reached him but then her eyes fell to his blood stained hands and clothing. "Dear lord, are you hurt?" she gasped, suddenly grabbing his hands and inspecting them.

He tenderly pulled his hand away, knowing she shouldn't be touching him and shook his head. "No," he said softly.

"What happened? Where's father? Whose blood is that?" she rambled.

Bowing his head, Grissom worked his jaw from left to right then looked back to her. "Warrick is dead," he whispered.

Sara's eyes widened and her lips trembled. "W..w…what?" she stuttered.

Grissom simply nodded as Sara took a stumbled step backwards in shock. "Where…how?" she just about managed to ask.

Sighing heavily Grissom gripped Dante's reins tightly. "We found him in the cattle field. All the cattle are gone and he's been shot, murdered."

Sara was stunned and seemed to struggle to offer a reply.

Grissom pointed towards the direction of the barn. "I…need to get a wagon," he said solemnly.

"Let me come with you," she replied softly, stepping right up to him again. "I can help."

"No," he snapped.

His answer seemed to take her aback somewhat and her eyes glazed, showing the signs of tears. "Why?"

"I'm sorry," he apologized immediately. "I didn't mean to snap at you, I…just don't want you to see him like…that." He bowed his head. "You should…look after your mother, we will return shortly."

With that said, he lightly tapped Dante with his heels and pulled away. He didn't want to leave Sara there. She looked as lost and vulnerable as he felt and it pained him that he could not comfort her. Maybe they could find a moment later but he didn't know if it would be possible.

Right now he had to collect Warrick's body and his speed increased as he headed towards the barn to retrieve a wagon.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Dante didn't seem impressed at the fact he had to pull a wagon and even less happy he had to do it alone but his master managed to talk him into it, even if the horse only complied because he could hear his owners desperation.

So, the duo returned to the cattle field and the captain helped Grissom as he tenderly picked up Warrick's body and laid it in the wagon. The captain then removed his jacket and held it out to his friend.

Nodding slowly Grissom took the garment and gently laid it over Warrick's face and the upper part of his body, sighing sadly as he did so. He hadn't known the young man long but he had grown very fond of him and Grissom knew in his heart that Warrick was not involved in the estates sabotage.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

As they slowly returned, it seemed as though Sara had passed word of Warrick's death as everyone had gathered outside the house, looking saddened and defeated. Laura stood by her daughter, holding her hand over her mouth as she clearly tried to absorb that early morning's events.

Grissom was quick to unfasten Dante from the wagon and after ensuring Warrick's body would be looked after, he quickly boarded his horse and set off to town in search of the sheriff.

He just couldn't handle the questions he knew the estate people would be asking or the whispers or rumor and a sharp pain formed behind his right eye as he entered the town. A headache was coming and a bad one, from stress no doubt. He hadn't had one for a long time and they hurt, but he tried to push the pain away as he trotted down the main street.

Pulling up outside the sheriff's office, Grissom pinched the bridge of his nose. Fighting the throb in his head, he dismounted and tied Dante to the rail. The town was busy already, it was market day and the hustle and bustle of setting up had begun as a vibrant atmosphere settled around the area. Farmers were setting up their stalls, filling them with grain, fruits and vegetables while the traders ushered their live stock and horses through the street towards the sales area.

Narrowing his eyes he examined some of the cattle as it was urged past him. A tiny hope brewing at the back of his mind that maybe he would spot one of the captain's cows. Alas, he did not.

People glared at him as they walked by, some gave him a sympathetic look and several were quick to avert their gaze when it fell upon him.

Sighing heavily, he began up the steps to the office just as the door opened and Brass exited, slipping on his hat. The two men locked eyes and Brass frowned.

"Jesus, Gil…" the sheriff began. "You look like..." he paused looking his friend over, his pale features, his bloody clothes and hands, he stepped closer. "…what the hell happened? Why are you covered in blood?"

Looking down at his shirt, Grissom ran a hand over his forehead. In his haste to leave the estate he hadn't even thought about cleaning himself up. He looked back to Brass. "We've had some trouble," he said shakily.

"I know," the sheriff began. "I've been here but fifteen minutes and I've already had reports from four people saying they saw a fire blazing through the night." He pointed towards the direction of the estate. "They said when it was dark you could see it but you can't now. Better view from the hills apparently."

"But no one bothered to offer any assistance or inform you sooner?" Grissom questioned.

"Sadly people are eager to watch, Gil, but not quick to report it or get involved. Not their business, as a lot of them will say and with what has been happening lately, people are just too afraid to assist for fear of repercussion. They don't want to end up like Sam Braun."

Sighing once again Grissom looked over his shoulder as people continued to pass their eyes over him as they walked by.

"I was coming to you," Brass continued. "I was just waiting on something." The older man stepped forward and took Grissom's arm. "Come on, now you're here let me get you cleaned up and you can tell me what happened."

Grissom didn't argue and allowed himself to be pulled up the steps and into the office.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom slowly removed his shirt as Brass returned with a bucket of water, a scrubbing brush and a towel. The sheriff placed the items on his desk and took the bloodied shirt from his friend, closely inspecting it.

"There's a lot of blood here, Gil," he began as Grissom dipped his hands into the water and began washing, taking the brush and doing his upmost to clean the blood from under his finger nails. "I gather whomever this belonged to is no longer with us?"

"You're right," Grissom returned on a sigh, scrubbing harder, gritting his teeth as he struggled to remove the red stains from his skin.

Brass worked his jaw, but seemed patient enough to halt his questioning until Grissom was ready. He walked to a small closet in the corner, opened it and took out a beige shirt. Moving back to the rancher, he held it out once he had dried himself off.

"Thanks," Grissom replied taking the shirt and slipping it on.

Sitting on the edge of his desk the sheriff folded his arms. "So, what happened?"

After roughly rubbing his chin, Grissom began to pace around the room, feeling the burn of anger once again settling in the pit of his stomach. "Someone attacked the estate," he began, continuing to pace while clenching his fists. "The stable is…gone, the workshop, too…burned…and the cattle, stolen and…" he took a deep breath and looked to the lawman, "Warrick is dead…someone…" His eyes glazed with tears. "…Murdered, Jim. Someone shot him."

The sheriff seemed a little stumped for words. His mouth opened but nothing came out for some time until a heavy, disgruntled sigh finally fell from his lips. He stood, approached Grissom and seemed to be about to offer a response when the door opened and he was interrupted.

Two men walked in and Grissom and Brass looked over to see who had entered. Grissom eyed the two men with suspicion, their faces were new to him and he was just distrustful of everyone right now. The fact that they both wore fire arms at their sides unnerved him all the more.

The first man was tall, reasonably skinny but muscular with rather rugged looking features. The second man was much shorter, much chunkier and appeared to be sweating rather badly.

"Morning, Sheriff," the shorter man began, removing his hat and wafting it through the air in an attempt to cool himself down. "Are we disturbing you? We can come back if we're too early."

Brass shook his head. "No…no, it's fine. I was waiting on you boys." He beckoned a finger to them, "Come on over here."

The two men nodded as Grissom returned his attention to his friend, a confused look highlighting his face.

"Gil," Brass began, "I would like you to meet deputies, Anthony Vartann…" The taller man held out his hand and Grissom shook it with a little uncertainty, "…and Raymond O'Reilly." Now the shorter man held out his hand and Grissom shook that one too as Brass continued. "The governor has been kind enough to send me a little assistance considering all the trouble about town lately."

"Oh…I see," Grissom responded, still unsure of what to make of the two newcomers. "Nice to meet you, I guess." Looking back to Brass he leaned closer to his friend. "Can we finish what we were discussing in private?" he whispered.

Brass half smiled and slipped his mouth to Grissom's ear. "You can trust these boys, Gil, I can vouch for them."

Frowning, Grissom looked back to the two men and hesitated.

"Do you trust me?" the sheriff asked.

After just a moment's thought Grissom nodded, "Then trust my judgment, will you, Gil? I give you my word they are here to help and they will."

He was still unsure but Grissom knew he couldn't handle this alone, even if he wanted to. "Fine," he grumbled and folded his arms.

"Good." The sheriff smiled and gestured to his desk and chairs. "Sit down, all of you. We have a lot to discuss and many things to sort out."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Back at the estate everything was quiet, apart from the crackle of the fire which continued to smolder. The captain had offered food to his workers, although not many of them actually had the stomach to consume anything. He then sent them on their way, to their accommodation or wherever they wished to go until the sheriff got there.

Some went for a walk to get away, some washed and returned to their rooms, others simply sat and watched as the fire died away. There wasn't anything else they could do.

Warrick's body had been moved to the barn. The captain knew the sun would show no mercy and even though the barn was still warm, it would offer some shelter to the poor man's corpse.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

After a wash and a change of clothes, Sara settled in her room. She was currently looking through the window awaiting Grissom's return. She needed him so badly, to feel his warmth, his comfort. Although she was relieved her father had yet to press the issue of why she and Grissom were out together in the middle of the night, she found a tiny temptation deep within her to ask Grissom to tell her father about them, well, about the fact they desired to be together. Just get it out in the open so they could offer each other the support they both truly needed. But, deep down, she knew he had enough on his mind right now, so she probably would not ask him to reveal their secret, just yet.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The captain paced around the veranda with his hands firmly locked behind his back. His wife stood a few feet away, watching as he took out his frustrations on the flooring.

Finally, she found the courage to speak. "How are we going to recover from this, Thomas?" she asked softly.

He stopped and turned to face her. "We will find a way."

Stepping right up to him she took his hand, gripping it tightly within hers. "How? Do we have enough money to be able to?"

Looking deep into her eyes he raised his hand to her face and ran his thumb softly over her cheek bone. "I will find a way…there has to be a way…" he sighed.

"There is," she confirmed for him and he frowned. "What about the colonels offer? He still wants to buy…"

"No!" Suddenly the captain pulled his hand free and stepped back holding up a firm finger. "Not that! Never! I would rather die fighting for my home." He clenched his fists tightly. "I will not sell out to him. Do you not understand?"

She kept her eyes locked with his as she again walked up close. "Yes, I understand, Thomas but, what other options do we have? If we don't find out who did this, how will we survive?" She cupped his face in her hands in an attempt to calm him. "How?" she repeated tenderly.

He bowed his head, unable to keep his eyes locked with his wife's. "I _will_ find a way…" he whispered.

Laura sighed but did not argue with him. She simply wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

As the ranch owner and his wife comforted each other, neither of them had any idea they were being watched. He had heard everything they had said from his hiding place behind the trees below the veranda decking and felt highly disheartened at the captain's statement. The stubborn fool still refused to sell, even after all that had happened.

He knew he had to report his findings and knew time was against him. Once the sheriff got there he would want to question everyone and if he wasn't around, questions would be asked of him as to his whereabouts.

So, he carefully snuck out of his hiding place and headed through the garden and out of the estate. One destination on his mind as he ran as quickly as he could; McKeen's…

**A/N: ****Hmmm, don't think the old colonel is going to be happy when he hears the news. Maybe I can borrow his hat and have two, lol. Thanks for all the reviews please keep them coming :)**


	47. Needs must

**A/N: When you're feeling down, never bare a frown – interesting sentiment – Anyhoo, here's the next chapter. It's a little longer than usual but hey. **

**Thanks to mingsmommy for beta and the ass whoopin – deserved.**

Chapter 47

Grissom finished his entire story about what had happened at The Grove during the night. Once he'd finished, he stood up and sighed heavily as the sheriff and his two new deputies looked on.

Thankfully Brass had informed his apprentices of the current happenings around town, so at least they had some understanding about what Grissom had just said.

"I need to get back to the estate," Grissom mumbled as he approached the window and looked out onto the main street. After further examination of the cattle passing by he looked back to his friend. "They have a lot to cope with and….I need to…" He swallowed hard, "…think about Warrick and putting him to rest."

Brass stood and slipped his hat on. "We'll accompany you; we need to question everyone and take a look at the scenes and…Warrick."

Nodding glumly, Grissom opened the door and a warm breeze struck his face as he stepped outside. Brass appeared by his side and he too watched the cattle as it passed by. He looked to his deputies.

"Ray," he began pointing towards the market, "you can meet us at the estate. First I want you to have a look around. See if there is any cattle branding Providence Grove's mark, alright?"

The deputy nodded and pulled up his belt.

"But…don't be conspicuous and if you find anything, come and get me straight away," the sheriff finished.

"Will do." The younger man nodded and headed down the steps and towards the market.

Sighing heavily, Grissom slipped down the steps and untied Dante, watching as O'Reilly disappeared into the crowd.

It was going to be a long, long day.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

He got to McKeen's quickly and was met on the driveway by the usual guard. He allowed him through and the informant rushed to the house.

The colonel was having breakfast with his nephew when the mole was escorted into the dining room.

"You have a visitor, sir," the head servant announced, causing McKeen to pull his attention from his plate and look up. Hank followed suit.

The colonel's brow firmly furrowed as he picked up a napkin and wiped his mouth. "Thank you, Mason," he said standing. "You can go back to your duties."

Nodding in acknowledgment, the worker backed away and closed the door behind him.

"I'm really seeing this, aren't I?" Colonel McKeen began as he slowly stepped towards his spy. "You really, wouldn't be _so _stupid, as to come here now, _would you_?"

"I have information you need to know," he said quickly, swallowing heavily as the colonel advanced on him. "It's important."

"Oh, my boy…" The older man clenched his fists, "…it had _better_ be," he growled. "Do you have any idea what could happen if anyone sees you here after what has happened?"

"No one saw me, I promise. Everyone is too lost in their own little world right now, especially after…" He swallowed hard again. "…Finding Warrick," he continued on a sigh. He looked McKeen in the eye. "Did you really have to kill him? You said no one would get hurt."

The colonel's patience seemed to falter and, without warning, he slapped the younger man hard across the face causing him to stumble backwards, holding his cheek.

Hank slowly rose from his chair and moved around the table.

"What have I told you about questioning me?" McKeen scowled, holding up a threatening finger.

The younger man bowed his head and he could feel the colonel invading his personal space as he stepped right up to him.

"Look at me," the ranch owner demanded.

Slowly, and with a hint of fear, the spy raised his head to bring his eyes back level with his commander's.

Rubbing his chin, the colonel inhaled a slow, long breath. "Now, if you had been more careful in the first place and not allowed the idiot to follow you then he wouldn't be dead now, would he?"

He failed to answer.

"_Would he_?" McKeen repeated but more firmly this time.

"No," he mumbled.

"Then stop questioning my actions, do you understand?"

Hank stepped to the side of his uncle as the informant nodded.

"Good," the colonel continued, "now, get on with whatever it is you have to say and get back there before someone notices you are gone."

"I heard the captain talking; he says he still won't sell to you even after what has happened."

Looking to his nephew the colonel shook his head. "The stubborn fool," he grumbled. "You're sure he said that?" he then asked looking back to his mole.

"I am."

Sighing heavily the older man pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why the hell can't he just give it up?" he griped.

"Because he's too much like you?"

The colonel's glance fell back upon his nephew who was now grinning at him. "Funny, my boy, but alas, true."

"The threats and sabotage don't seem to be working, Uncle," Hank continued.

"Yes," the older man spat, "I noticed, thank you for your input. Do you have a better idea?"

Hank's grin broadened. "You know I do, I did tell you."

"Hmmm…" McKeen thought for a moment and leaned across the table, picking up the bread knife. He twirled it in between his fingers as he continued to think and his informant watched the sharp object with apprehension as a beam of sunlight coming through the window caught the blade and the light shone into his eyes.

The mole shuffled nervously on his feet. "So, what do you want to do? Maybe it's just time to let it go and leave the estate alone…"

"No!" the colonel shouted, impaling with knife through the woodwork of the table with one, hard thrust.

Both Hank and the informant jumped as the ranch owner glared at each one of them in turn. Moving back to his spy he grabbed him by the shirt and the younger man swallowed the heavy lump which had formed in his throat.

"I _will_ have Providence Grove, do you understand me? It will be mine," he growled. "And you will not back out on me…" He shook the man. "Do you get me? No one _ever_ backs out on me and if you even contemplate defying me then you will pay for your betrayal. Do I make myself clear?"

The younger man shook in the colonel's hold but quickly nodded his head. "Yes, sir," he whispered. "I'm sorry." The words he spoke sounded sincere and definitely full of fear, so the colonel released his grip and smiled.

"So glad to hear it," he breathed into his spy's face.

"What should I do?" The informant's voice shook with his question.

"Nothing," the colonel began as he approached his nephew and flung an arm around his shoulders. "Get back there and lay low until I give you instructions. I will try one more time to convince dear old Thomas to see sense and if not…" He pulled Hank tighter to his body in an encouraging motion. "…Then I will let Hank try his way. Now that could be even more entertaining than I could have possibly imagined but it will take time, which I didn't want, but if needs must, then they must, right, Hank?"

Hank looked to his uncle and a sinister smirk formed on his lips. "Oh yes and needs most definitely…must…"

The colonel replicated his nephews smirk and they laughed.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom arrived back at the estate, accompanied by the sheriff and his new deputy.

They were greeted by Captain Sidle who had been informed of Grissom's return by his daughter, who stood stoically by her father's side. She never had left the window until she saw Grissom coming down the driveway.

"Captain…" Brass nodded as he dismounted. His deputy followed suit and Grissom held out his hand as he hopped off Dante.

"I'll, just go stow the horses," he said taking Vartann's horse.

"I'll help you," Sara cut in quickly and took the sheriff's horse before Grissom even had a chance to argue.

"Alright," he sighed softly as Sara took the reins to Vartann's horse from him and he took Dante's. "We will be back shortly, Captain."

The captain nodded and Grissom followed Sara's lead as she walked away. He caught up to her and frowned as they headed towards the back of the house.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To the garden," she began quietly before looking at him. "I…" she cleared her throat," …put Pandora there after you left. The outer stables we not set on fire, probably because they were empty, I don't know," she sighed, "but they have a lot of smoke damage, plus, Pandora wouldn't go anywhere near the area so I took her to one of the few places that are quiet and smoke free.

Grissom nodded his understanding and kept his eyes locked with hers. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly as they began down the path into the garden.

Sighing loudly Sara shrugged her shoulders. "I think I'm still trying to take it all in," she responded quietly. "I can see how upset Father is, but he isn't being very talkative."

"He will need some time, Sara," he tried to reassure.

She nodded with uncertainty but then stopped and looked around with a hint of urgency.

"What's wrong?" Grissom asked noting her discomfort.

"Pandora's gone," she replied swiftly. "She was just here." She point to the large oak tree before them. "Where is she?"

Grissom looked around but Pandora was nowhere to be seen. "Are you sure you tied her here?" he asked.

"Yes," Sara replied with a panicked nod. "Although," she continued, "I wasn't entirely paying attention," she sighed again. "I may not have tied the reins tight enough."

"Don't worry," Grissom cut in quickly, picking up on the tinge of worry in her words and he watched as Dante's nostrils flared and he sniffed the air. The rancher released his horse's reins and slapped him healthily on the back. "Go find her, boy."

With a healthy snort and bob of his head, Dante trotted off down the path before slipping into the trees and out of sight.

"He'll find her," he said softly.

Biting down on her bottom lip, Sara nodded but her gesture wasn't all that convincing.

Sensing her pain Grissom swiftly looked around. He was certain they were alone and there was no one in the immediate area, so against his better judgment he reached for her. Slipping an arm around her waist he pulled against his body and into a tight embrace. "Pandora will be fine," he soothed on a whisper as Sara ran her hands up his back to cling to his broad shoulders.

She exhaled heavily into his chest and pulled him tighter against her body. "Do you have any idea how much I need to be with you right now?" she sighed into him.

Keeping his ears alert just in case someone should interrupt them he pulled back, cupped her face in his hands and look deeply into her eyes. "I know," he replied, rubbing his thumb over her cheek. "But now is simply not the time to reveal our secret." No matter how much it pained him to say that, it was true and he could see the disappointment on her face instantly as her chin quivered.

He was about to continue, to reassure her but a rustling behind them alerted the couple to an oncoming presence and they immediately separated.

Grissom's heart thumped in his chest, had they been seen? But then as Dante appeared from the trees with Pandora nipping at his heels he breathed a healthy sigh of relief, as did Sara who quickly stepped towards the horses with a smile on her face.

"There you are," she said, reaching for Pandora's reins. "You had me worried," she finished. She patted Dante on the back before kissing him softly on the top of his nose. "Thanks, boy."

For the first time that day a small smile graced Grissom lips even if it was because Sara was smiling. It probably wouldn't last long, but for that single moment in time, he was content. He took Dante's reins as well as Vartann's horse and tied them securely to the group of surrounding trees. Sara tied Pandora next to Dante and after a tender rub of noses the horses began to nibble on the grass.

"They should be fine until later," Grissom said holding out his hand. "Come on, I need to get back."

"Alright," she sighed, allowing him to take her arm and lead her from the garden.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

They arrived back at the house to find the entire estates population waiting outside. The captain was talking to them, thanking them for their patience and the sheriff would get to everyone as soon as he could.

Grissom stepped up to his boss, Sara right behind him and looked at the group.

"Do you need any assistance, Captain?" he asked.

The rancher looked to his aid and shook his head. "No, Gil, it's all under control. Thankfully everyone is just eager to get this over and done with. The sheriff is talking to Conrad at the moment."

Grissom frowned, wondering exactly what his co-worker may be saying.

"You go next, Sara," the captain told his daughter. "Then you can try and relax a little."

"Me?" Sara asked looking a little shocked. "The sheriff wants to talk to me?" She looked at Grissom before back to her father. "Why?"

"He desires to speak with everyone, Sara. Including me. We can go in together if Gil keeps his eyes on everyone out here." He placed a comforting hand on her arm and smiled. "Do not worry; you do not have anything to hide, _right_?"

Her eyes flicked back to Grissom and he knew exactly what she was thinking and he could just hear the sheriff's questions running through his mind…_"So Sara, why were you out around the estate at such a late hour? With whom? What were you doing?"_

Oh, this could be bad.

Returning her attention to her father she smiled. "Of course not," she responded. "But maybe, _Gil and I_ should go in together; we did find the fire together…" Suddenly she stopped and her eyes widened a touch.

Grissom's eyes widened, a lot, and he swallowed hard at the fact she had just reminded her father they were out together in the middle of the night. Something he had let pass, but now? He returned his eyes to the captain who now seemed to be looking at him rather quizzically.

"That's right," the older man began, "you still have to tell me _why_…" He raised his brow, "…you were out at that time, don't you?"

"Oh…" Grissom stuttered, "…yes…"

Luckily, once again, Grissom's yet to be thought of excuse was put on hold when Conrad emerged through the front door and announced the sheriff was ready for whoever was next.

Grissom sighed with relief when the captain turned his attention to the man behind him and nodded. "Go on then, you two," he looked back to his daughter and Grissom. "We will finish our conversation later."

Sara quickly nodded and rushed up the steps but Grissom wasn't quite so eager to rush as Conrad walked by him. "What did you say, Conrad?" he asked and the younger man stopped and turned to face him.

"I simply told the truth, Grissom," Ecklie responded.

"With a little of your own suspicion?" Grissom added, taking a step towards him.

"Enough," the captain interrupted, grabbing his aids arm. "Get inside, Gil, or we will be here all day. I can really do without my own people fighting amongst themselves right now."

Grissom didn't move and just glared at Ecklie.

"Now, Gil!" the ranch owner commanded. "The Sheriff is in the study."

Grissom looked around. Everyone was now staring at him and he exhaled a heavy breath. "Fine," he mumbled and the captain released his grip. Turning on his heels he climbed the steps and joined Sara who was waiting for him by the door.

"Are you alright?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

Working his jaw he half nodded and gestured his hand down the hallway. "After you," he said softly.

Sara nodded and they began towards the study, stopping just outside.

"You can go in, Sara. I've already spoken to Brass." He leaned against the wall. "I'll wait here for you."

"Come with me…please?" she almost begged.

Pushing himself from the wall he studied her face. Again she looked lost and vulnerable. "Do you want me to?"

"Yes," she whispered. "I…well…what do I say about us being out together in the night? And…I don't want to…"

"Hey, relax…" He stepped right up to her and took her hand without really thinking about it. "We simply couldn't sleep and happened to come across each other in the stable. We went for a walk, that's all. Alright?"

After taking a deep breath Sara nodded.

Their moment was cut short when the study door opened. Slowly, Grissom released her hand. There was no point trying to hide the contact as Brass had already seen them but it was a simple gesture of support, there was nothing to hide at that point.

"Oh Sara," the sheriff said surprised. "I didn't expect you so soon."

"She's been through a lot, Jim," Grissom cut in. "Better we get this over with."

Brass nodded his understanding. "Of course, come on in." He stepped to the side and the couple entered the study.

The sheriff closed the door behind him and walked to the captain's desk. "Sit, please."

The couple did so and Brass slipped into the chair behind the desk.

"Where's Vartann?" Grissom asked noticing he wasn't there.

"Having a look around at the stable and the cattle field, see if he can find anything that may be useful. I'm going to meet him out there in a little while," the sheriff replied picking up his pencil and taking a fresh piece of paper from his pile. "When O'Reilly gets here he can take over from me and then I will go and…take a look at Warrick."

Sighing, Grissom nodded and exchanged a quick glance with Sara.

"So, are you ready, Sara?" Brass asked.

"Yes," she responded.

"Good," Brass began, "Now I know you were with Gil, he's already told me that but I just want you tell me the nights events from your point of view, alright? I may stop you so I can ask questions but relax and take your time. Understand?"

She nodded and the sheriff smiled.

"Begin when you are ready," he instructed.

After another nod Sara began. "Well, I couldn't sleep so I decided to get up and go for a walk."

"What time was that?" Brass asked, making notes as he went.

"Not long after midnight," she continued, "Maybe around twelve fifteen."

Brass nodded and Sara continued. "I walked towards the stables and…"

"Any particular reason why you went there?" the sheriff cut in.

"Well, um…" Sara hesitated, flicking her eyes to Grissom who offered her a reassuring smile. He nodded. "Well, not really. I had been checking on Melissa a lot and…" Her face suddenly saddened and she held her hand to her mouth. "Melissa…" she whispered, "My poor Melissa…"

Squirming in his seat, Brass leaned forward as did Grissom, concern etched upon their faces. "Sara, are you alright?" the lawman asked.

Sniffing hard Sara nodded and Grissom took a handkerchief from his pocket, offering it to her. She took it with half a smile and wiped her nose. "I'm sorry, just thinking of what happened to the horses, it's…"

Reaching to a tray that was on the desk, Brass picked up a glass decanter of water and poured a glass. "Here…" He stood and leaned over the desk offering Sara the liquid refreshment.

Grissom took the glass and handed it to her. She sipped lightly from the contents and sighed softly.

Sitting back down Brass gave her a moment before continuing. "Alright to carry on?" he asked.

Smiling weakly Sara nodded. "Yes, sorry."

"So, you reached the stable?"

"Yes. I got to the stable and Grissom was already there, he was saddling Dante," she lied.

Brass looked to Grissom with a smirk, "Problems sleeping, too, huh?"

Narrowing his eyes, Grissom shrugged his shoulders. "I don't sleep much."

Clearing his throat, Brass returned his attention to Sara. "So, did you see or hear anything or anyone on your way to the stable?"

"No," she replied. "I didn't see or hear anything."

"How about you, Gil?" the sheriff then asked his friend.

"No."

"Alright." Brass scribbled on his paper. "So, then what did you do?"

"Well…" Sara shuffled forwards and cleared her throat. "…We took our horses and decided to go for a walk. We ended up by the river."

"How long did you stay there?"

Sara looked down to her hands and fiddled with her fingers and Grissom watched her. She looked as uneasy as he felt. They were there for some time, would Brass question as to why?

"I'm not really sure," she mumbled, "A few hours maybe. It was a nice night so we just talked."

Brass raised his brow and looked to Grissom again. "Talked, huh?"

The rancher nodded. "That's right, is there a law against it?"

"Hey, hey…" Brass held up his hands in defense. "I'm just trying to get a clear picture of the facts here, alright? I'm not judging."

"Good," Grissom shot back his reply.

Sighing, Brass continued to write. "So, you headed back to the house sometime after _2am_, right?"

"That's right," Sara concurred. "That's when Grissom spotted the fire in the distance."

"And…" The sheriff chewed on the end of the pencil. "Neither of you saw nor heard anything on your way back or while you were by the river?"

Both heiress and rancher shook their heads and said, "No," simultaneously.

"So, you both got to the stable and find it on fire, yes?"

"Yes," Sara replied. "Then I rang the bell and got my father. The rest is…" She struggled to continue, "…Very hazy. It was all just so chaotic."

"That's fine," Brass said softly. "I have all I need, thank you."

Sara looked to Grissom and then back to Brass. "Is that it?"

"That's it," he confirmed. "Unless there is anything else you would like to add?"

She shook her head.

"Gil, anything else from you?" the sheriff asked.

Now, Grissom shook his head and stood up. "No, not about the fire but we still need to discuss Warrick."

"True," Brass sighed, pushing himself from the chair.

Sara slowly joined Grissom and the trio walked to the door. As Brass opened it O'Reilly appeared.

"Ah, Ray," the sheriff started, "I'm glad you're here. Did you find anything?"

Grissom waited eagerly for the deputy's response but felt his heart sink when the man shook his head, "No, nothing. Who ever took the cattle certainly isn't selling them in town, at least not today, anyway."

"Well, it was worth a shot," Brass said and Ray nodded his agreement. Grissom and Sara didn't look quite as supportive, however.

"Ray, can you carry on with the interviews for me?" Brass continued. "My notes are on the desk. I have a few things I have to do."

"Sure thing, Sheriff. How many people are left?" the younger man asked.

"Lots, send for me when you are finished."

O'Reilly nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Gil, shall we…?"

"Warrick?" Grissom cut in.

"Yeah."

Grissom nodded and stepped out of the room. Sara followed and then Brass.

"I think you should try and get some rest, Sara," Grissom suggested, turning to face her. "You haven't slept at all and you've been through a lot."

Her face saddened a little. "Isn't there anything else I can do to help?"

"Gil's right, Sara," Brass interrupted placing a soft, comforting hand on her arm. "Get some rest; there isn't anything else you can do right now."

She breathed a heavy breath but nodded. "Alright."

Grissom watched as she turned and approached the stairs. As she climbed the first step, she stopped and turned back to the two men. "Just let me know if you find out anything, please?"

"We will," he replied softly. "I promise."

She half smiled and continued her journey up the stairs. Grissom waited until she was out of sight and the sound of her bedroom door closing caught his ears.

When he turned back to Brass, he noticed his friend staring at him.

"What?" he asked with frown.

"Be careful, Gil," the lawman advised and began down the corridor, leaving Grissom at the foot of the stairs with a very confused look on his face.


	48. A needle in a haystack

**A/N. Sorry for the delay in posting guys, I haven't been at my best lately and my writing is seriously suffering for it. The motivation seems to have gone on a very long holiday.**** Thank you to mingsmommy and special thanks to SweetSouthernComfort. SSC even though you have enough of your own to contend with you are always there for me and I am beyond grateful for your support and encouragement with my writing. Thanks to everyone for the reviews, I do love them so please keep them coming. So, on with the show… **

Chapter 48

Grissom and Brass entered the barn and walked to the wagon which had been placed by the far wall.

Sighing, Grissom shooed off the flies which had gathered around the body and looked to his friend. Brass nodded and took a hold of the jacket which covered Warrick's form.

The smell of death instantly hit the air as Brass removed the jacket and both men took a small step backwards. Both fell silent for a moment as they both glanced over the young man's face.

"He had everything to live for, Jim," Grissom finally said, his voice soft but gravely. "If I hadn't brought him here, he would still be alive."

The sheriff looked at him. "This isn't your fault, Gil. So, don't you dare go blaming yourself."

"Maybe."

"Maybe nothing," Brass continued as he reached careful fingers to pull down Warrick's collar. He stared at the wound, his eyes narrowing as he leaned closer to get a better view. "You didn't shoot him did you?" He turned his head to look at the rancher.

"No," Grissom replied, "but…"

"But nothing, Gil." The sheriff returned his attention to the wound. "You're not to blame, so accept it."

Slipping his hands into his pockets, Grissom kicked the dusty floor beneath his feet and sighed.

"Take a look at this," Brass said, cocking his head and Grissom stepped up beside him.

"What?"

Pointing to the hole in Warrick's throat the sheriff circled his finger around it. "By the looks of this and the size of the wound, he was shot at close range, right?"

"I guess so," Grissom responded. True enough; a gunshot wound received from distance would more than likely leave a smaller hole.

"So, if he was shot close up, which I am thinking he was, then why am I not seeing any powder or burns or marks?"

The two men exchanged a quizzical glance.

"I don't know," Grissom admitted.

"Hmmmm…." Brass worked his jaw, obviously in thought. He checked over Warrick's body, searching his clothes and his torso for any other injuries.

"Anything?" Grissom asked.

"Apart from bruised knuckles and a knock on his left cheek, no." The sheriff straightened and stepped away. "I'd say he put up a bit of a fight."

Grissom half smiled, he had the feeling Warrick was a fighter. "Well, maybe he got a piece of his killer."

Brass replaced the jacket over Warrick's upper half and raised his brow. "Let's hope so."

"Can I…" Grissom pointed to the body "…Get him put to rest now?"

"Whenever you want," the older man replied.

After offering a nod, the two men walked from the barn. The smoke from the rubble was still rising in the distance and they headed towards it. As they reached what was left of the main stable, they spotted Vartann kneeling and looking into the smoke.

"Find anything?" the sheriff shouted as they approached him.

The young deputy pushed himself up and approached his boss. "Not here," he responded. "But I did back at the cattle field."

"Oh?" Grissom stepped forward eagerly. "What did you find?"

"Come…" He gestured a keen hand for them to follow him, "…I left them at the house with O'Reilly."

Both Grissom and Brass followed the deputy quickly and they headed back to the house.

CSICSICSISICSICSICSI

When they got back to the house the crowd of workers which had gathered there earlier had now gone but there were two horses tied to a tree just past the steps. Grissom wondered who they belonged to but returned his thoughts to the estate's people.

"That was fast," Grissom said to Brass as they climbed the steps to the house. "Does in depth questioning usually happen so quickly?"

"Let's find out," Brass responded as they passed through the main door.

As they walked towards the study, Grissom stopped when his eyes passed over the stairs and Sara sitting upon the fifth step. "Hold on," he said to Brass and walked towards the stairs.

"Sara?"

She seemed lost in thought until his voice penetrated the air and slowly her eyes came to meet his.

"I thought you were supposed to be resting?" the rancher continued as he climbed the first step.

She shrugged and entwined her fingers as they sat in her lap. "I couldn't sleep," she sighed. "Then I saw the colonel arrive."

Grissom looked shocked. "McKeen is here?" he asked, stunned, now realizing who the horses belonged to.

She nodded. "I saw him through my window. He's with Father out on the veranda."

Exhaling a hot breath of air, Grissom turned to Brass, who had stepped closer after hearing Sara's statement.

"Why…" Grissom stopped and tried to think. All his suspicions were directly aimed at the colonel, he didn't understand his appearance. "Why on earth is he here?"

"Maybe he has nothing to hide," Brass said quickly.

Grissom just gave him a look that clearly stated,_ Oh you just didn't say that_..

"I have to remain open minded, Gil," the sheriff continued. "I need evidence before I can start making accusations."

Looking back to Sara, Grissom held out his hand. She took it without hesitation and he pulled her up.

"You can't stay here," he said softly as he released her hand. "You really should try and get some sleep."

"Can't sleep…" she mumbled.

Sighing heavily, Grissom tried to think of an option. Her father was busy, he, was still trying to help Brass, what should he do? "Where's your mother?" he asked.

"She's outside with my father. Can't I just come with you? I really don't want to be alone." Her request was soft and gentle and Grissom wasn't quite sure if he could say no. He looked to Brass.

"Its fine," the sheriff began, reversing back down the stairs. "You can go if you want, Gil, I can take it from here."

"I…" Grissom began, taking Sara's arm and leading her down the stairs, "…still want to see what Vartann found, if that's alright?"

"Sure," Brass replied. "Let's go."

Sara whispered, "Thank you," to Grissom as the group of four approached the study and the rancher's lips formed a gentle smile. He was about to reach for the door but it opened and O'Reilly appeared, followed by Robert.

"Thank you, young man," the deputy said.

Robert nodded his head and quickly stepped aside before scuttling off down the corridor.

"He's the last one," O'Reilly informed Brass as he stepped back inside the study and the group followed.

"You've spoken to everyone?" the sheriff asked, his question holding a hint of surprise.

"Yes, well…" O'Reilly leaned against the desk and picked up a pile of notes, "…everyone apart from the Captain and Mrs Sidle. They're busy, so I didn't disturb them." He handed the paper to his boss and Grissom stepped forward, passing his eyes over the notes as Brass flicked through them.

"It happened so fast because everyone's story is the same, Sheriff," the deputy sighed. "They were all awakened and tried to fight the fire. No one saw or heard anything that could help us. Well, at least they are not saying they did."

Brass passed the notes back to O'Reilly. "Do you have any suspicions anyone is lying?" he asked.

O'Reilly shook his head. "Not really, they all seem pretty sincere and most of them are still pretty shaken up about it. So, apart from Ecklie, who mentioned his personal suspicions in regards to the blacksmith, as you heard, there's nothing else to go on really. Oh, and no one saw Warrick leave his quarters either."

"I knew it," Grissom spat, clenching his fists. "He has no right to accuse Warrick, no right at all."

Sara slipped a comforting arm through his and tugged softly. A gesture no doubt to get him to calm down and he gritted his teeth. Bowing his head, he stepped away and looked through the window and out onto the garden.

"He has no right, Jim," he repeated, turning back to the group.

The sheriff worked his tongue into his left cheek. "Well, you let me worry about that. I have to explore every angle in this."

"So, what about McKeen then?" Grissom countered knowing his friend had previously stated he wasn't listening to accusations.

"Oh, believe me; we will be having a chat. I won't be flinging allegations but I may have to investigate him," the sheriff retorted. "I'm trying to stay professional, Gil, but believe it or not, I do pay attention."

Grissom nodded.

"Right…" Brass looked to Vartann, "…Tell us what you found so this young lady…" he flicked his eyes to Sara, "…Can be escorted on her way."

Sara smiled softly as Grissom walked from the window to rejoin her.

Nodding quickly, Vartann hurried to the corner of the room. Whatever he sought was placed on a chair and he held the items up as he walked back to the onlookers. "This, I found in the bushes, about twenty feet away from the blood pool where I'm presuming Warrick was found." He handed it to Brass who closely inspected it and Grissom watched.

It was a saddle bag. It had a running hole through the center and it was covered in blood. Brass frowned as he opened the pouch and peeked inside. Dipping careful fingers into the bag he pulled out what looked like a bed roll. He handed the bag to Grissom as he carefully unraveled the blanket and all occupants of the room stared at it as the sheriff laid it out on the floor before them.

It, too, had blood stains on it and a jagged hole on the right hand side.

Bending down, Brass looked at the hole in the blanket and then the puncture in the saddle bag. "Looks like a bullet hole," he suggested. "Straight through the bag, then the blanket, then…"

"Warrick," Grissom finished for him.

As the sheriff nodded his agreement and pushed himself to his feet, Sara held her hand over her mouth and turned away.

Grissom bit down heavily on his tongue; she should not be witnessing this. He walked up behind her and took her arm. "Come on, Sara, I think you should wait outside, just for a moment. We won't be long now."

He half expected her to fight him on the suggestion but she actually didn't and allowed herself to be lead back out into the hallway. "Sit down," he requested, pointing to a wicker chair just off to the right by the door to the library.

She nodded and slowly walked to the chair. Slipping into it, she closed her eyes and hugged her arms around her body.

Feeling his gut turn at her obvious distress, Grissom sighed. "I'll be back for you shortly," he said tenderly.

Sara simply nodded but kept her eyes closed, causing Grissom to sigh again. He turned and quickly returned to the study, eager to hurry up and get back to the woman who needed him or at least offer her some form of company.

When he entered the room Brass and O'Reilly were looking at another item Vartann was holding up.

"What's that?" Grissom asked stepping up close to the group of men.

Brass took the small, sharp, silver object between his fingers. "It's a spur," Brass answered. "Anthony found it a little was past the cattle field on the driveway."

"May I see it?" Grissom was already holding his hand out before he had even asked the question.

Leaning forward Brass handed the spur to Grissom who held it between finger and thumb and looked at it with investigative eyes. "Maybe one of our thieves left this behind?" he mumbled and then his eyes sparkled as he flicked the jagged disc around and caught sight of a blob of something red in the mechanism. "Or even the murderer," he continued more confidently, handing the spur back to Brass. "It's got blood on it," he then finished.

The sheriff's eyes narrowed as he looked at the object more closely. "Yeah, you're right," he confirmed.

"So, whoever you are looking for is missing a spur from his boot," Grissom deduced. "As long as they haven't noticed they've lost it."

Offering half a snort, Brass handed the spur back to his deputy. "Ah, if only we could check every boot in existence, this would all be solved."

Grissom glared at him.

"Sorry," the older man came back with. "But still, it's like a needle in a haystack."

"Better than nothing," the rancher countered, looking back to the blanket. "I think the saddle bag was used to cover Warrick's face when he was shot, maybe to shut him up or conceal the sound of the gun firing."

"I agree." The sheriff bent and picked up the blanket. "I'll have a better look at these when I get back into town and then try and figure out what the hell happened last night," he said passing the items to Vartann. "And for now…" Brass looked at Grissom, "…you need to try and get some rest yourself. There is nothing else you can do right now."

"I can't rest, Jim," he responded swiftly but with a hint of frustration.

"Then take Sara for a walk or something as she also seems to be struggling to relax. But, you can't hang around here all day. Take a break and come back later when things have settled down." Brass stepped up to his friend and slipped a reassuring arm over his shoulder. "Let me do my job, Gil, Please. Trust me?"

With his shoulders slumping, Grissom nodded. "Fine," he mumbled.

"Come on," Brass urged Grissom towards the door. "I'll walk you out; I could use a little air anyway."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom exited the study and looked to Sara. She still had her eyes closed and now her head leaned back against the wall behind her. She must have heard him though, because her eyes popped open the second he approached her.

"Still don't feel like resting?" he asked softly.

She slowly shook her head in reply.

"Would you like to take a walk and get some air?"

Pushing herself from the seat she looked over Grissom's shoulder and to Brass who was waiting by the study door. "Are you not needed here?" she enquired, returning her gaze to him.

"I've been told to go away and take a break. Nothing more I can do right now."

"Did you find anything?" she asked. "I saw the blanket but…"

He stopped her. "Come on," he responded kinking his head towards Brass and holding out his arm. The gesture, was one of simple support and he was prepared for anyone who may question his motives. "I'll tell you as we walk."

She smiled as she slipped her arm into his and they walked past the sheriff who followed them outside.

As they strolled down the front steps, the trio stopped at the bottom when they suddenly heard shouting. Grissom released Sara's arm and looked around, Brass and Sara quickly followed suit.

"Just get off my property, Jeffery, you have my answer!" the captain's voice bellowed and within a matter of seconds the colonel cornered the side of the house with Jared James hurrying behind.

Feeling his eyes narrowing, Grissom glared at the two men as they approached.

McKeen grinned as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his riding gloves. "Good morning, gentlemen," he began. "Sara." He nodded in acknowledgment to the heiress.

"What's going on?" Grissom questioned bitterly, his eyes running over Jared and he was soon to spot that the ex Braun employee had a black eye. He returned his glance to the colonel and awaited an answer.

Sniggering, McKeen reached for his horse's reins. "That has nothing to do with you, young man. I suggest you refrain from intruding yourself upon my business."

Brass stepped forward before the ranch owner had untied his animal. "How about if I intrude?" the sheriff asked confidently.

Sighing heavily, McKeen dropped the reins and his nose flared in annoyance.

Sara tugged on Grissom's arm and he lowered his head in order to hear her as she whispered in his ear, "I'm going to make sure my parents are alright."

He nodded and Sara quickly excused herself, disappearing in the direction McKeen had arrived.

Once Sara had departed Grissom stepped forward, closer to Jared and carefully studied his blackened eye. "That's a nice bruise," he commented. "How did you get it?"

Jared looked to McKeen who shook his head and cleared his throat. "You have no right to question my employee."

With a half laugh, Grissom stepped back "Your employee? Boy, it didn't take you long did it, Jared? How long has Sam been in the ground?"

Jared squirmed as his new employer folded his arms, not taking his eyes from Grissom for a second. "He required employment and I gave him a job. Is there a problem with that?"

"Depends what he did for you before he got the job," Grissom countered.

"I won't stand for that, sheriff," McKeen growled, his posture tensing as if he was ready to square off against the young rancher.

"Alright, enough," Brass stepped in between the three men. "Gil…" he warned, "…back off, now."

Grissom didn't answer but took several more steps backwards.

"You are right, Colonel, Gil doesn't have any right to question you but I do," the sheriff continued.

"Fine," McKeen grumbled. "Come by my place and I will answer whatever you wish."

"I will, but for now I just have two questions which I am sure you will be able to answer for me, considering you have nothing to hide, right?"

The colonel gritted his teeth. "Get on with it," he demanded.

Brass pointed to Jared. "So, how did you get the black eye?"

"He got kicked in the face by my mustang, alright? He can be rather temperamental," the colonel said quickly.

"Can he not answer for himself?" Grissom cut in.

"Gil!" Brass snapped. "Let me deal with this."

"I suggest you listen to your friend, Grissom," the colonel advised.

"Or what?" Now, Grissom stepped forward with a purpose, sensing a hint of threat in McKeen's words.

"That's it." Brass grabbed a hold of Grissom and yanked him away before pushing him in the back. "Get over there right now and stay there!"

Grissom didn't argue even though he wanted to. As he walked away, he kicked a stone on the ground and it hit the side of the house with a crack.

The colonel grinned. "I suggest you put a leash on him, Sheriff, or he is going to get himself in a whole load of trouble."

"He's upset and very angry, Colonel."

"Still." He slipped his gloves on. "He should watch who he speaks to in such a disrespectful way. There is no excuse for bad manners."

"And…" He nodded to Jared and then to the horses and the young man quickly moved to the animals and untied them. "…He needs to be very, very careful about throwing around accusations because…"

Brass held up his hands, "I will stop you there before threats are made and we don't want to go there, do we?"

Snorting through his nose the colonel didn't answer and reached out to take his horse's reins as Jared held them out.

"Just one more thing before you go, Colonel," Brass said as the ranch owner was about to pull himself aboard.

"Fine," he sighed. "But make it quick, I have things to do. But feel free to come to the estate later."

"I'll do that."

"So…" McKeen urged, "What is this, _one more thing_?"

"Where were you between the hours of _1am_ and _6am_ this morning?" The sheriff was right to the point.

"Ha!" McKeen laughed. "Are you kidding me?"

Brass kept a straight face. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Sadly, not," McKeen retorted. "But like any other normal human being I was in bed, asleep."

Brass nodded. "Can anyone verify that?"

"My wife is in Washington and has been for some time. So, no, I was alone." His eyes narrowed. "Are you suggesting I had something to do with what happened here?"

"I'm not suggesting anything."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"But I would like to speak to your men when I come by," Brass continued.

Now McKeen didn't look impressed. "Why?" he demanded on growl.

"Because it's my job."

The sheriff's simple reply seemed to annoy McKeen further and he jumped quickly upon his mustang with an aggravated huff. "You, too, had better be careful, Sheriff, or you may not have that job much longer. I have powerful friends; so, watch your step." As his horse began to move, the colonel nodded to Grissom. "And you better keep him away from me or I swear you will regret that you didn't."

Brass couldn't reply to what he had deduced was a threat because the colonel quickly spurred his horse and was away down the driveway before he even had the opportunity. Jared quickly leapt upon his own horse and followed with haste, leaving a wake of dust in the air. The sheriff did, however, manage to catch a look at both men's boots and neither set of footwear was missing a spur.

Sighing heavily, Brass watched as the two men vanished from sight and then felt Grissom as he approached behind him.

"You are going to get yourself in trouble again, Gil, if you're not careful," the sheriff warned.

"I'm not afraid of him," Grissom replied.

"Well, maybe you should be." Brass worked his jaw. "It may keep you alive."

**A/N. Worth the wait? Please let me know what you think. Oh and I think I just found my hat again, mwahaha.**


	49. Are you Ready For This?

**A/N: Hey everyone. I am very sorry for the delay in posting. With one thing and another it's just not been easy to get this chapter ready any sooner. Thanks to mingsmommy as always. Special thanks to SSC who I could blame a little as she did steal my hat! Hun I would like to thank you for your help, support and friendship. I know you have a lot to contend with yourself so your continuing presence makes me all the more grateful. And gimmie back my hat!**

**Hope this was worth the wait and that you enjoy. Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts. Have a nice day :)**

Chapter 49

Brass and Grissom rounded the corner of the house and approached the veranda steps.

Captain Sidle could be heard, arguing with Laura. It was obvious he was the one doing most of the talking, or was it shouting? So, whether one could call it arguing or not was a different matter and as the two men climbed the veranda steps, the captain suddenly turned his back and stormed into the house.

Grissom bit down on his tongue as he watched Sara approach her mother and pull her into a loving hug.

The two men gave the ladies a minute before approaching them.

"Is there anything I can do?" Grissom asked as Laura slipped from her daughters embrace and wiped a tear from her eye.

The lady of the house smiled. "No, Gil, but thank you. This is between me and my husband."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Alright," he replied, flicking his eyes to Sara who bowed her head.

"Um, Laura…" Brass began, "…do you mind if I chat with you? I can wait if you like, but I still need to speak with you and the captain at some point today."

"No, it's fine, Sheriff," Laura replied as she stepped towards the house. "Come on, let's just get it over with. Sara, are you coming?" She said no more and disappeared through the door.

Sara looked at Grissom, who offered her a quick nod. "Go and support your family, Sara," he encouraged.

"Are you going to be alright?" she asked as Brass approached her, looking eager to head inside.

Running his tongue over his bottom lip, the rancher nodded. "I'll be fine."

A weak smile passed over Sara's lips as Brass urged her inside. But soon she stopped, looking back to the man she loved. "Can we talk later?" she asked.

He nodded again. "I'll be…um…organizing Warrick's burial somewhere past the cabin, if anyone wants me." With that said, he turned away and hurried down the steps.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom's mind wandered as he walked past the front of the house. What were the captain and Laura arguing about? Was it because of McKeen? Was McKeen here last night? Was he involved? Was Jared?

One thing he did know was that no proper funeral could be organized for Warrick, given the estates current financial crisis. Plus, as he was a simple worker, none would be expected. But the young man needed laying to rest and respects should be paid.

As he walked, the sound of someone calling his name caught his ears and he stopped. He turned to see Nicolas and Gregory rushing down the main entrances steps and towards him.

"Yes, boys?" he inquired as they stopped before him.

"Grissom, can you tell us what is going on?" Nicolas asked. "We haven't been told anything since we spoke to the sheriff earlier and Uncle is...well, a mess."

Exhaling heavily, Grissom rubbed his hand over his beard. "Best you stay out of it."

"Oh come on, Grissom," Gregory moaned. "This is our family, we want to help."

Grissom thought for a moment, looking the two young men over with curious eyes. They were good boys really, but the less they knew about what was going on… the better. It was simply for their own good that they know as little as possible. "Well, I can think of one thing you can help _me_ with right now."

"Anything," they said simultaneously.

He pointed towards the barn and cleared his throat. "I have to…dig a grave for Warrick."

"Oohhh…" Nicolas and Gregory looked at each other. "Sure, we can help, I guess," Gregory stuttered.

"Yeah," Nicolas added. "We hadn't known him long but he was a good man, and he had become our friend. We can help you."

"Thank you."

The boys nodded and followed him towards the barn.

CSICSICSICSICISCISCSI

After collecting several shovels from the barn, Grissom led his two helpers past his cabin and towards a patch of land that usually went undisturbed.

It was so peaceful. The birds were singing and the slow flowing of water running downstream from the river could be heard through the warm afternoon air.

"Here will be fine," Grissom said, pointing a few feet ahead of him.

The two boys nodded as their teacher stepped forward, thrust his spade into the ground with a determined grunt and started digging. They watched as Grissom continued to dig, masterfully jabbing his tool into the dirt and piling it in front of him. After a minute or so, he turned around, wiped his brow on his sleeve and frowned.

"Are you waiting for an invitation?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh…" Nicolas said, looking to his brother, "…sorry…sure." He tugged on Gregory's arm and the boys were quickly by Grissom's side.

"We better get a move on," Grissom said as the three men began digging together. "The heat will not be kind to Warrick, so time is against us."

Nicolas and Gregory exchanged an uncertain glance. "What do you mean?" Gregory asked. "He's dead, how much more unkind can you get?" 

Impaling his spade into the earth, Grissom placed his hands on his hips and stretched his neck, kinking it from left to right in an attempt to relieve some of the tension. "The more the heat gets to him the more he will…" He looked to Gregory, "…how do I put this?" Grissom wished to remain as respectful as he could. "Decay, I suppose. It will not take long to create an odor and I don't think any of us wants that to happen considering we still have to move him."

Screwing up his nose, Gregory returned his attention to the task at hand but with a little more urgency this time. The thought of moving a rancid body obviously didn't sit well with him.

Grissom followed suit and continued to dig, blowing out a hot puff of air as he did so.

"Are we ever going to find out who did this?" Nicolas asked.

The sour, incensed tone of the words made Grissom lift his head and he carefully studied the young man. Nicolas's brow seemed knitted in deep thought and he plunged his shovel into the dirt with an angry, and irritated force.

He looked up, into his mentor's eyes. "I don't like my family being threatened, Grissom, and I don't like just sitting back, watching all this happen. I feel like…" His shoulders slumped, "…like I have to do something."

"I know," Grissom responded and he did. He knew exactly how Nicolas felt but there wasn't anything that Nicolas could do or he would end up putting himself in the line of fire. Grissom knew now that whoever was behind the Grove's destruction was no longer playing around. It was serious, deadly serious now, and he couldn't risk putting anyone else in danger; regardless of how much they wanted to help. "But you just need to keep your head down for now. Let your uncle and the sheriff do what they need to do. I am sure if they need your assistance they'll ask for it, alright?"

The younger man nodded, although this gesture didn't seem too convincing. Nothing else was said and the three men hurried to finish their task.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

About an hour later, the _4ft_ by _7ft_ grave was about three quarters finished. Grissom was inside the hole as Nicolas and Gregory stood at the edge and watched. They were now taking it in turns as it was difficult for more than one of them to dig at a time given the space they had to work in.

Grissom stopped for a moment and leaned on his spade, he was getting tired now. Wiping his sweat laden brow on his sleeve, he inhaled sharply.

"Do you want me to take over for a while?" Nicolas asked.

Although the rancher wanted to continue, he needed a rest and nodded. Nicolas offered him an arm and he scrambled from the hole. As soon as he was clear, the younger man slipped into the grave and continued with the digging.

"How's it going?" Sara's soft voice came from behind and Grissom turned to see her as she approached.

"Will you boys be alright for a moment?" he asked his helpers, without taking his eyes from his lover.

"Sure," they both replied together.

Grissom stepped away from them and towards Sara.

She looked over his shoulder as he stopped in front of her. "It looks like you're almost finished," she commented before looking into his eyes.

"We are," he replied.

"The sheriff just left," she continued. "He explained about what had been found, the bag and the spur. Now, I think he is going to the colonel's to talk with him. He said he would be back later."

"Let's…take a walk." He looked back to the boys. "I'd rather they didn't hear any of this. Nicolas, especially, is too eager to get involved."

"Fine," Sara agreed.

"I could use a change of clothes and a wash, so, shall we go to the cabin?" Although Grissom didn't say it out loud, it was also a place they may be able to grab a few moments of privacy. When the tiniest of smiles formed on Sara's lips, he knew she was thinking the same.

She nodded her agreement, and after Grissom shouted to the boys to tell them he would return shortly, the couple walked away.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

They strolled together in silence until they reached the cabin. Grissom urged Sara inside first and his eyes quickly scanned around the immediate area just to ensure no one was watching. Satisfied there was nobody around, he entered the cabin, closing the door behind him.

Sara turned to face him and for a long moment they just looked at each other. Eventually, she stepped up to him, placed a hand on his right cheek and held it there.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her thumb rubbing over the growth of his beard.

He offered a single nod and looked deep into her eyes, carefully studying the emotion brewing there as her hand slipped from his face.

Reaching for her, he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. Her arms went up, wrapping around his neck and they both sighed together at the contact of body against body.

"Are _you _alright?" he countered, his nostrils flaring and catching the scent of the lavender oil she loved so much.

Her chin trembled a little but she offered him the same response he had given her, a single nod.

Again, he searched her eyes. "Did you find out why your father was arguing with the colonel?" he asked, his finger tips brushing upwards against the material of her dress.

Slipping an arm free, she curled a stray strand of hair behind her ear before nodding again.

"He tried to get him to sell again didn't he?" Grissom cut in before she had the opportunity to tell him.

"Yes," she breathed, reaching to fiddle with the second button on his shirt.

"I thought so."

"And…" Sara blew out a hot breath. "…He refused, again, but he won't talk about it."

Grissom's shoulders slumped as Sara pulled out of his embrace and sat on the bed. "Well, maybe I can try and talk to him later, once he has calmed down a little."

She offered half a smile. "Nice thought, but you know how stubborn he can be."

He stepped up to the bed and reached for her hand, pulling her back up and into his arms again. Tipping his head forward he brushed his nose over hers. "I can try, can't I?" he whispered, shivering as her soft breath tickled his skin.

After running her tongue teasingly over her bottom lip she grinned. "I had the feeling you would want to," she responded.

"I want to."

Sara's smile blossomed; she tilted her head and ran her lips slowly over his.

His whole body tingled as her hand slid up his back to his neck to toy with his soft brown locks. There was one certain thing that he did know. Sara Sidle drove him crazy. "I…" He cleared his throat. "…Need to think about getting back and…you shouldn't stay here too long, we could get caught."

"Too bad," she sighed, kissing him again before placing her head on his shoulder.

He tightened his arms around her, just for a moment and kissed her hair. "Things will get better, I promise." He tried to reassure her, even if he didn't entirely believe his own words.

"Well, it can't get much worse." She pulled away and walked to the window. "You should change, I know you want to get…Warrick sorted," she said, glancing out over the estate. She turned to face him. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Walking to his dresser Grissom took out clean pants and a shirt, "Actually, yes." He returned to her, dropping his clothing on top of the sheets.

Sara's brow rose. "What?" she asked.

"You can start getting people together. Whoever wishes to come and pay their respects. The burial should start shortly."

"I can do that."

"Thank you," he replied sincerely. He was so glad she was there, in his life. They couldn't have much contact, but just the thought that Sara was there for him as he was for her, offered him a little contentment.

She smiled, leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "You're welcome."

He smiled back. "Could you also get someone to meet me at the barn with Dante? I will need his assistance again."

"Sure. I'll have Pandora come too. I don't think she'll be happy about being left alone again."

"Good idea," he agreed. "I will let you know when we're ready, alright?"

"Alright, I'll go and…" She pointed to the door. "…Start gathering people."

He nodded and she gave him another quick kiss before turning and walking to the door. With caution she opened it, poking her head out to look around before venturing outside.

"I'll see you shortly," Grissom said as she looked over her shoulder at him.

After a quick nod, she was gone and the door closed behind her.

Grissom exhaled a long, hot breath as he began unbuttoning his shirt. His own words were now milling around in his head. _"Things will get better…" _He prayed to God that he was right…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

When Grissom arrived back at the graveside, Gregory was being helped from the hole by his brother.

"How's it going?" Grissom asked, straightening the collar on his shirt.

Placing his hands on his hips, Nicolas looked behind him. "We're finished, it's all done." He sucked in a long satisfied breath and looked proud of himself.

"Good," Grissom replied, walking forwards to inspect the burial place. Nodding his approval he stepped back. "Come with me," he said, walking away.

The two boys looked at each other but did as asked and quickly followed behind.

CSISICSICSICSICISCSI

The rancher led his two helpers back to the barn, and they stopped just outside the door.

Grissom leaned against the building, slipped his hands into his pockets, tipped his head back against the woodwork and closed his eyes. He felt totally exhausted but he knew even if he actually got the opportunity to sleep a little later, he probably wouldn't be able to.

"What are we doing?" Gregory asked obviously in need of some form of direction.

"Waiting," Grissom mumbled.

Looking confused Gregory shrugged his shoulders, "For what?"

Grissom's eyes flicked open when he heard the light canter of hooves and the boys turned to see who was coming their way.

"That's what we are waiting for," Grissom replied, pointing to Michael as he approached, pulling Dante and Pandora at either side of him. "We need to take Warrick to his resting place."

Gregory's eyes widened at that comment and his face suddenly turned an odd shade of white. "What…?" he stuttered, looking over his shoulder and through the barn door. "You mean…_we_ have to…you know…like…move him?" He swallowed hard.

"That would be the general idea, yes," Grissom said as he stepped towards Michael, leaving Gregory looking awfully queasy behind him.

The younger man grabbed his brother's arm and tugged.

"What?" Nicolas asked.

Gregory shook his head. "I don't think…I can, you know?" He kinked his head towards the barn. "I've never even seen a dead body, let alone tried to move one."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Nicolas responded, patting him on the back. Gregory didn't look or feel as hopeful as Nicolas sounded.

"Sara asked me to bring the horses," Michael said as he reached Grissom. "Do you need some help?"

Grissom reached out to take Dante's reins. "That would be good, thanks."

"Sure thing," the young worker replied and followed as Grissom entered the barn. Nicolas followed and after some hesitation so did Gregory.

They approached the wagon and stopped by it. It went deathly quiet for a moment as they looked over the body. But then Gregory stepped back and turned around, his whole body tensing. "I can't do this Grissom," he whispered.

Releasing Dante, Grissom stepped up to Gregory. Taking his arm he gently urged him back towards the door. He genuinely felt for the young man, and he wasn't about to force such a painful task upon him if he couldn't deal with it.

"You don't have to, Gregory," he said as he ushered him back outside.

Bowing his head, Gregory sighed, disheartened. "I'm sorry, I really wanted to help but I can't...it makes me feel…I think I'm going to throw up…"

"Its fine," Grissom cut in. "It's not easy to deal with death. And you have helped, you really have. Don't beat yourself up."

The younger man raised his head and his eyes met Grissom's.

"There is one more thing you could do for me, if you wanted to," Grissom continued in an attempt to make Gregory feel a little better.

"There is?"

Nodding slowly, the rancher pointed in the direction of the house. "I asked Sara to gather everyone. You could help her and then bring everyone to the gravesite in say…about an hour. We should be ready by then."

Exhaling a more content breath, the young man nodded. "I can do that."

"Good." Grissom offered his apprentice a smile and a reassuring slap on the top of his shoulder.

"Thanks, Grissom," Gregory added.

Now, Grissom frowned, "For what?"

"For understanding." A small smile passed over Gregory's lips. He turned on his heels without another word and headed in the direction of the house.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The colonel didn't waste any time in getting back to his estate after leaving the Sidles. He knew the sheriff would be following shortly, so he needed to ensure he, and everyone else, were prepared for the questioning.

But he was enraged and really needed to calm himself. How could a piece of worker trash like Grissom dare to be so insolent? That young man was now treading the finest of lines, and one more provocation from him would be his downfall. No more warnings…

He ordered Jared to stow the horses before getting everyone to gather outside the house within fifteen minutes.

Storming into his abode, the ranch owner was still incensed. So much in fact, he wasn't watching where he was going and he crashed into one of his workers carrying a basket of laundry towards the kitchen.

The worker was knocked flying, sending dirty linen everywhere before tumbling onto his butt. The colonel stumbled but managed to keep his footing, and his nostrils flared in anger as the worker looked up at him with a fearful expression on his face.

McKeen did not look amused.

"Sir…" the younger man stuttered, holding up a defensive hand as his boss towered over him "…I am so…so sorry, please forgive my clumsiness…I didn't…" He swallowed hard, "…see you."

"Get…up…" McKeen growled, tightly clenching his fists.

Shakily, the man pushed himself to his feet. However, the second he was standing, the colonel slapped him hard across the face and he fell back to the floor again. The young man cowered beneath his master, pushing himself to his knees but he kept his eyes firmly fixed to the floor.

"Look at me," the colonel demanded.

The worker complied with haste and with his chin trembling, he raised his head.

"If you ever…" the colonel spat, pointing a stern finger, "…_ever _run into me again, I will beat you so hard you will be lucky if you are _ever_ able to run into anything _ever_ again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," the younger man whispered immediately. "I'm sorry."

"You will be," the colonel added. "Now get up and clean up that damned mess before I really lose my temper and I don't like losing my temper. Then…get out of my sight."

"Yes, sir," the worker repeated, scrambled across the floor and began picking up the linen. Once everything was back in the basket he picked it up and rushed away towards the kitchen.

Shaking his head as the worker vanished, the colonel muttered under his breath and headed for his study. He needed a drink.

"Feeling a little agitated?"

The ranch owner heard his nephew as he passed by the stairs and looked over his shoulder to see Hank smiling at him.

"Whatever gave you that impression?" the colonel retorted.

Sniggering, Hank continued down the stairs until he was by his uncle's side. "It's not often you _personally_ go beating up the staff, now is it?"

Smoothing his hands over his jacket, the colonel smiled. "I was in the mood."

"I'm sure." Hank smiled back. "I gather all did not go well with the captain?"

"You gather correctly."

Hank studied his uncle's face. He rarely held anything but such a blank expression. "So…?"

A sinister grin passed over the colonel's lips and he placed his hands onto his nephew's shoulders, "So, now it's your turn."

Now Hank grinned.

"Are you ready for this, my boy?" McKeen asked. "You need to be sure about this because if you are not convincing…"

"I'm ready, Uncle," Hank replied quickly. "I've wanted this for a long, long time and now…well…let's just say…she simply won't be able to turn me down, will she?"

The colonel licked his lips, his grin broadening. "Let's hope not."

**A/N: Oh dear. Is the evilness about to commence? What is Hank going to do? *Bites nails* *Looks at next chapter* *Laughs hysterically* Hehehehehe.**


	50. What are you doing here?

**A/N: Hey everyone. Well, it appears a milestone has been reached with this story as it has reached the half century chapter mark. I actually still can't believe I've been writing this so long and how big it actually is. It was never intended to be as big as it is. Unfortunately it is now time to get serious. I got my hat back from SSC so it's been on my head for the last 2 weeks :) This chapter will be the beginning of the "we hate sidle77 fan club," I'm sure of it. Well maybe not this one but the next. SSC has threatened to strike with her fic unless I fix the mess I started. Ha! So funny. (She does have the next two chapters btw so you can imagine what I've done to make her threaten that!)**

**Right, I better stop rambling. Thanks to mingsmommy as always and to SSC. Babe you won't strike, I know it, tehehehee. If you do it's gonna be a long time before you post again. *Grins*.**

Chapter 50

Grissom's teeth gritted and a look of deep concentration was fixed upon his face as he and his two helpers lowered Warrick's body into the grave using several lengths of rope.

"Keep…it steady," the rancher grunted as the rope slid steadily through his gloved hands.

A band of sweat had formed on his brow and his face glistened under the early afternoon sun as tiny tears of perspiration drifted down his cheeks. Warrick was heavy and the rancher's biceps heaved with exertion as he dug the heels of his boots deeper into the dirt in an attempt to find a better grip. "Almost…there…"

True enough, several seconds later the weight on the rope slackened and a dull thud confirmed the body had reached its destination.

Grissom released his rope and stepped forward. Nicolas and Michael did the same and stood by the rancher's side.

The three men looked down at the body from up above, nothing but sadness etched upon each one of their faces.

"Such a waste," Grissom mumbled, his heart feeling heavy. "He was a good man."

Nicolas and Michael remained silent but both nodded in agreement and they watched as Grissom bowed his head and clasped his hands tightly in front of him. They quickly followed suit as he began a prayer.

"_Life is but a stopping place __  
__A pause in what's to be__  
__A resting place along the road__  
__to sweet eternity__  
__We all have different journeys__  
__Different paths along the way__  
__We all were meant to learn some things__  
__but never meant to stay__  
__Our destination is a place__  
__Far greater than we know__  
__For some the journey's quicker__  
__For some the journey's slow__  
__And when the journey finally ends__  
__We'll claim a great reward__  
__And find an everlasting peace__  
__Together with the Lord."_

Grabbing the tip of his hat between finger and thumb, Grissom offered a final silent acknowledgement to his friend. "Let's get this over with," he said. Turning around, he bent, grabbed a spade and began shoveling.

Nicolas and Michael were quick to follow suit and joined the rancher as he tossed the dirt back into the hole and began covering the body.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The estate's residents stood around the graveside as Grissom hammered the wooden cross into the earth, marking the spot where Warrick was laid to rest. He stepped back and puffed a quiet sigh as he looked at all the people around him paying their respects. _Everyone_ had turned up, for which Grissom was thankful; however, he couldn't help thinking that maybe someone within the crowd had the betrayed the family and were involved in Warrick's murder.

His eyes scanned over them in an attempt to gather any information that may aid his suspicions, but he struggled to see anyone's expression clearly as they all had their heads bowed.

The captain and Laura stood together, the lady of the house tightly holding onto her husband's arm. She held a white handkerchief to her face, no doubt to discard any falling tears. The captain's hand lay atop his wife's as she clung to him.

All the menial workers stood to the left of the ranch owner with Ecklie the closest. Grissom made a mental note that Conrad seemed to be standing apart from the group, even if just by a few feet. The others seemed nestled together, offering each other support, and Conrad looked like an unwanted spare.

His eyes ran over Nicolas and Gregory, who stood to the right of their aunt and uncle. Then his gaze fell upon Sara who stood next to Gregory with her hands tightly clasped in front of her. She was looking at him, rather than at the ground like everyone else was. There were tears evident in her eyes and Grissom felt a lump forming in his throat as they stared at each other.

Eventually, she bowed her head and he stepped forward to stand by her side. He wanted to take her hand and his fingers twitched as the thought passed through his mind. He was only offering her support, right? And it wasn't as if anyone was looking at them. He could take her hand, just for a moment, and with his decision made he slowly slipped his fingers into hers and squeezed tightly. He felt Sara jump slightly, through surprise no doubt, but she didn't raise her head to look at him. Thankfully though, after a few seconds, she squeezed back and he knew she appreciated the gesture.

Now, Grissom bowed his head and all was silent.

CSICSICISCISCSICSICSI

The funeral was over and everyone began to disperse. Nicolas and Gregory went back to the house and the workers returned to their quarters, everyone unsure of what the future would hold and what the next day may bring.

All that remained at the graveside were Grissom, Sara, the captain and Laura, who still had her arm slipped through her husband's.

"I'm trying to think of something to say," the captain began, looking to his second. "But…I'm a little lost for words at the moment."

"I understand," Grissom responded, his glace floating around the three people before him. "I feel the same, I think everyone does."

Grissom knew he needed to try and talk to the captain in private. His boss was most certainly hurting. However, the captain was a proud man and he wouldn't discuss anything in front of his wife and daughter if at all for that matter. But Grissom had to try and offer a sympathetic ear and help if he could.

The rancher pointed over to where the wagon sat, Dante and Pandora tied to the front, happily rubbing their noses together. "I should return the wagon, Captain. Um…" he hesitated, "…care to join me?"

A frown formed on the captain's brow. "Not especially, Gil. I have seen the barn before."

Grissom felt disheartened at the captain's response. Sadly, he didn't seem to get the hint. Dare he be more forward? "I was just…" He cleared his throat. "…Thinking maybe we could have a talk."

As Grissom made his statement, Laura seemed to immediately know what he was alluding to and released her husband's arm. "Let's go check on the horses, shall we, Sara?"

Sara's eyes passed over her father and then Grissom before she nodded and followed her mother towards the wagon.

Nervously flexing his fingers in and out, Grissom took a step closer to the captain. "I would like to help take some of the weight off your shoulders, Captain," he began. "But you need to talk to me."

"I appreciate the offer, Gil," the captain said as he reached into his jacket and pulled out his watch. He looked at it before slipping the golden time piece back into his pocket. "But I'm fine. If I need your help, I'll ask for it."

That wasn't the answer Grissom was hoping for, but he knew this wasn't the time or place to attempt pushing his friend into doing something he didn't want to do. He would try again tomorrow when things had calmed down a little.

"I should get back to the house," the ranch owner continued. "The sheriff said he would be returning around this time."

Grissom simply nodded. "I'll return the wagon and then come and find you when I'm done."

"You do that," the captain replied and then walked towards his wife. "But take your time," he shouted, waving his right hand in the air.

Grissom watched as Sara and her father exchanged a few words and he nodded at her before offering his arm to his wife. Laura took it and the couple walked away in the direction of the house.

With his eyes narrowing, Grissom kept his glance locked on Sara as his boss walked away. He was surprised she didn't follow behind and he waited a while before slowly approaching her. When he reached her, she was wedged between the two horses; stroking them both simultaneously as they sought some well deserved attention.

"I think they are feeling a little better," Sara said as Dante licked her hand. "But I think they should stay together." She turned to face him and smiled. "They need each other right now," she finished.

Oh, why did she always have to be so cryptic? He knew exactly what she was getting at. As he cleared his throat, he patted Pandora on the back. "Is there a reason you're still here?" he asked. "I thought you would have gone back to the house."

"I will," she replied. "My father said I didn't have to worry about seeing the sheriff again and he needed a little time to talk to him so, I said I'd take some time out to myself before returning." She curled a stray hair behind her ear. "I can help you with the horses if…you want me to."

"I guess that would be alright." He grabbed Dante's reins. "But we keep our distance. We've already taken too many chances of being seen together today."

Sara pouted as she slipped out from in between the animals. "If that's what you want," she mumbled.

He took her arm as she passed him and urged her to face him. "You know it isn't, but it is what we must do if we wish to avoid your father hanging me from the nearest tree."

She snorted as Grissom held out Pandora's reins to her. "He would never do that."

"Let's just say; I would not like to find out, Sara. The way things are right now…if he finds out about what we have done before I actually have the opportunity to talk to him about my intentions…" He ran a shaky hand through his hair. "…I feel it will be the last straw for him…I just do."

"Alright, I guess you're right," she agreed on a lengthy huff. "From now on, we keep a safe distance until the time is right."

He swallowed the small lump which had formed in his throat and nodded. He looked to the horses, "I should keep Dante and Pandora with me until the outer stables are fit to house them. It's probably best if they stay by the cabin tonight. I know they will be safe there with me."

"Agreed," Sara replied simply.

"Good."

They began walking, pulling the horses and the wagon behind them. "Let's just take the wagon back to the barn and then…" He flicked his eyes to her. "…You can get some rest."

She looked at him, "But…" she began but he quickly stopped her with a swift shake of his head.

"No _but's_, Sara. I'm exhausted, so I know you must be. You need to rest and try and get some sleep or you will make yourself ill."

The firm tone to his words made Sara look away. "Fine," she grumbled.

"Promise me, when you get back to the house, you will at least try?" His voice softened now as he made his plea.

"Alright…alright," she conceded. "I promise, just for you."

Their heads turned simultaneously and their eyes met again. They both smiled.

CSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

Dante and Pandora trotted happily from the barn with Grissom and Sara following closely behind. With the wagon returned, Grissom knew it was time for Sara to go home and try to get some rest.

He was about to suggest they now return to the house but his eyes caught a glimpse of the sheriff in the distance. He was coming towards them.

The couple exchanged a quizzical glance before waiting in silence.

"How are we doing?" Brass asked when he reached them. Removing his hat, he wiped his forehead on the back of his hand and puffed a heavy breath. "The captain said you would more than likely be around here. I'm heading back into town so I thought I'd just come say goodbye before I left."

"You have talked with the captain already?" Grissom was surprised that the conversation could have happened so quickly.

"Yes, well…" Brass stepped forward and rubbed his chin. "…I'd rather check over everything I have before I have a good chat with him. Plus, right now, he doesn't seem very sociable." He looked to Sara. "No offense to your father there, Sara," he said quickly.

Sara smiled. "None taken, Sheriff."

"So, did you speak with the colonel?" Grissom asked. His desire to know exactly what McKeen had to say was overwhelming his brain.

"I did," the sheriff replied.

There was a long pause.

"And…." The rancher urged.

Brass slipped his hat back on. "I need to get all the facts together, Gil. I will talk to you about it in the morning. I think you've had enough to contend with for one day."

Now Grissom felt frustrated, he hated being kept in the dark. "I'd rather know now, Jim."

"Too bad," the sheriff responded, shrugging his shoulders. "You need to get some rest and so does this young lady." He looked at Sara who looked back with curious eyes. Brass held out his arm. "I will escort you back to the house, Sara."

Grissom sighed. He knew he wasn't going to get anything out of Brass until the morning. "Its fine, Jim," he cut in. "I'll escort Sara back; you…go and do…whatever it is you…have to do." The frustration the rancher felt was very evident in his words.

"Nonsense." Brass wriggled his arm in an attempt to get Sara to take it. "Captain Sidle has asked me to tell you he doesn't want to see you back around the house today and you must get some sleep. There is nothing you or anyone can do until tomorrow at the very earliest."

Sara looked to Grissom and then back at Brass, she stepped forward and took the sheriff's arm. "Father is right, Grissom. You too need to rest and you must do so or _you _will make _yourself_ ill." She smiled. "Practice what you preach, as they say."

"Very funny," the rancher replied frostily.

Grissom watched as Sara's face saddened and she opened her mouth to speak again but he stopped her before she ended up saying something in front of Brass that she really shouldn't. "You're right," he lied. "I should try and rest."

"Oh…" Sara said, obviously a little surprised at his cooperation. "…Good."

Slipping his hands into his pocket the rancher offered a weak smile. "I will see you…later."

Sara smiled back. "You will."

Brass turned and Sara went with him.

"Bye, Jim," Grissom added as the couple walked away. "See _you_ in the morning."

"Goodbye, Gil," the sheriff answered with a quick wave of his hand through the air.

Turning to the horses, Grissom rubbed each one on the nose. "Well," he began, "It looks like it's just the three of us."

Dante snorted as his master walked away.

"Are you coming?" the rancher asked without even looking back.

With a neigh and a bob of his head, Dante followed his owner and Pandora soon trotted closely behind.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Brass escorted Sara back to the house, leaving her by the main entrance steps after she told him it was unnecessary to accompany her inside. He made her promise she would rest and she said she would.

She lied.

Although she was tired, she could still feel the heat from the fire on her face and it made her heart race just thinking how close she came to being hurt. Still could still hear the screams of the horses echoing at the back of her mind and it made her tremble with sadness. She couldn't sleep, not just yet anyway.

She walked into the house and hid inside the porch until Brass had boarded his horse and disappeared in the distance. Then she snuck out again and headed towards the garden. A little walk would do her good…just a little time to herself, peace, quiet and fresh air. Then hopefully, she would be tired enough to sleep…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom lay on his bed, staring up at the cobweb coated beams of his oak tainted ceiling. He wanted to sleep, his body told him he needed to sleep, his brain told him he needed to sleep but every time he closed his eyes, he saw Warrick and he just couldn't shake the image. With a disheartened huff, he sat up, swung his legs around the side of the bed and held his head in his hands.

How did things ever get this bad? Were they ever going to find out who was responsible? Could the estate survive what had happened? Was there a traitor among them and if so who? What would happen now?

So many questions but the rancher struggled to find any answers, which left him angry and irritated.

He reached for the chain around his neck, pulling it free from the confines of his shirt. After toying with the ring Sara had given him, his fingers moved to the silver locket and passed over it. Faith…that is what he needed right now and clasping both the ring and locket into his hand he closed his eyes again. He had to believe things would work out and they would.

Wouldn't they?

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

With her arms wrapped around her body, Sara leaned against the great oak tree in the center of the garden and stared out over the beautiful land before her. Providence Grove's garden was simply colossal and immensely captivating. Where ever you looked it was pleasing to the eye. Daffodils and hyacinths burst out to the left, followed by tulips and alliums. Bright colorful bulbs were everywhere, in the middle of the lawns, arranged in squares and rows and squatted in flowerbeds. A little further down the path giant dahlias, cosmos and sunflowers had reached an incredible height. Dancing together in an array of shapes and colors, they moved effortlessly in the slightest breeze.

It was overwhelming beauty and Sara loved being in the middle of it. She was lost in her own little world, her mind thinking a million things at once while she look out over the splendor surrounding her, that she didn't hear him approach.

"Sara?"

The sound of her voice being softly called broke her from her thoughts and she slowly turned her head.

"Hank?" she exclaimed surprised, pushing herself from the tree to face him. "What…are you doing here?"

**A/N: Ugh, what's Hank gonna do? Warning: Tissues may be required shortly, please stock up! Lol. Sorry.**


	51. A proposal unexpected

**A/N: Righty, here we go. The beginning of…well, I guess you will have to read this story to the end to find out :) This is a very Sara centric chapter but a very necessary one. And no matter what you think, I am NOT a Hank fan. NO NO NO! I have had…ugh, so many thoughts on this fic the last few days. And after a looooooooooong, chat with SSC, I have decided to change the end of this story completely. Not that you knew what the original plan was but now it's changed :) So when it comes about (not for a while yet, but) you can blame SSC. **

**And SweetSouthern, I love you hun, you keep me sane in times of grrrrrrr and cheer me up when I'm blue but most of all, you support and help me and yeah, yeah, kick my ass when I'm wrong. Yes I know, I know! All my thanks to mingsmommy too, your help and guidance makes me better each and every time and also, thanks for telling me I was wrong too! (Oh the wrongness was for the next chapter, which is ready, but it's stuck in my brain!) *Hides in the corner with bad hat on***

**Thank you so, so much for the reviews. Please keep them coming. They give me the whoomph to write quicker and make me happy see - :-D**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 51

Sara stared at the man standing before her and repeated her question as she didn't receive an immediate answer. "Why are you here, Hank? It's so late and I don't think my father would be happy to see you, especially after what happened earlier."

"Well…" He stepped closer. "…I came to offer my sympathies, Sara. I've already spoken to your father, he knows I'm here. I know this must be a hard time for you all and my uncle was way out of line earlier. He knows it, even if he is too stubborn to admit it."

He closed the gap between them and she studied him hard, unsure of what he was up to.

"My uncle can be a little power crazy." He smiled and slipped his thumbs into his belt. "I asked him to back off and take a good look at what his options _really_ could be. So, he won't be harassing your father to sell up anymore."

Frowning deeply Sara shook her head in confusion. "You…_really_ did that?" she asked with uncertainty.

"I did."

"Why?"

"Shall we…" He pulled a hand free and pointed into the garden. "…Take a walk and I can explain?"

Thinking hard, Sara looked to the garden and then to the sky. It was beginning to get dark and, although she didn't feel one hundred percent comfortable about being alone with Hank, he had certainly gained her curiosity. "I'm not sure…I…"

"I promise I will be on my best behavior, Sara, and I think you will want to hear what I have to say. I hope so anyway."

"Alright," she agreed with some reluctance, "But not too long."

Smiling broadly, the young rich man nodded, "Whatever you wish." He walked beside her and held out an arm. "Shall we?"

A little hesitation crept into Sara's mind as he waited for her to accept his gesture.

"I won't bite," he jested with a grin. "Trust me, I promise you won't be sorry."

This was very peculiar, why was Hank being so nice and bizarrely sincere? They had known each other for a long time but he had never acted like this before. He usually did at least one thing to irritate her.

"Don't make me regret this," she responded, slipping her arm through his. "This is just a walk, nothing more."

Looking her straight in the eye, he nodded again. "I know and that's all it will be."

She offered a single nod in return, although, she still felt a little doubtful. Nonetheless, she allowed him to take the lead and they strolled deeper into the garden.

"So, what is this all this about?" she asked. "There is something going on here. I am by no means stupid."

"I would never imagine you _were _stupid, Sara," he returned quickly. "You are by far one of the most intelligent people I know or have ever known."

"Alright…" She swiftly turned, pulling her arm free from his. "…What…is going on, Hank? You are, kind of…upsetting me. Tell me now what it is you want or I'm going back to the house."

"Sorry," he began. "You are right. I know you have had a long day." His whole body slumped. "I will…get on with…well…" He seemed to hesitate, moving a hand to his right temple and rubbing over the pulse point.

Sara watched him, an odd churning beginning in her stomach. Something just didn't feel right. He was actually nervous and in all the time Sara had known Hank, he was never nervous.

His lips trembled as he blew out a hot breath of air which seemed as though it came from the very bottom of his lungs. "I…have a proposal to…"

A deep frown formed upon Sara's brow as he hesitated again. "Just tell me, Hank," she insisted, feeling the impatience building inside her.

"I have asked my uncle to help your father," he suddenly blurted out. "Instead of trying to buy him out and be his enemy, why not be his ally? They are friends or are supposed to be and they have known each other for a long, long time. They should not be fighting, especially in a time of need such as this."

"Um…you said that?" Sara struggled to believe what she was hearing.

"I did," he replied with a confident nod.

A weak smile passed over Sara's lips. "Look…" She shook her head. "…I don't understand, exactly what are you trying to say?" Suddenly she shivered as a cool breeze passed by them and she folded her arm across her chest in an attempt to protect herself from the chill which was quickly setting in.

"Here…" Hank quickly removed his jacket, leaned forward and placed the garment over her shoulders before stepping back.

"Thank you," she said, appreciating the gesture and pulling the jacket tighter to her body

He smiled and continued. "What I am trying to say is…I had a long chat with my uncle. A…heart to heart if you will. He has become too power crazy of late and I told him he really should take a good look at himself. Instead of offering to help the captain in his time of crisis he just thinks about himself and the opportunity he may now have to pressure his friend into selling. Because what other option does your father have, right?"

"You'd be surprised," Sara said. "I doubt he will ever sell."

"Well, that, I personally don't doubt, which is why I asked Uncle to change his whole approach to the situation."

Sara's eyes narrowed. "In what way?"

The young man's smile broadened. "By forming an alliance with your father and helping him get back on his feet. I mean, by God, Uncle already owns ninety percent of the county, surely that's enough. He can loan the captain funds, offer him staff to help rebuild the place and have him as a partner, rather than a rival. I'm tired of all the fighting, Sara, I really am."

"I…" Sara hesitated, she was a little stunned by Hank's statement. "…I don't know what to say. What did your uncle say when you made this proposition to him?"

"Well, he thought long and hard about it but eventually, he said he would do it. Time to stop the fighting, so to speak."

Sara was still finding this very hard to believe. After everything that had happened of late, the colonel was suddenly prepared to help her father? "There must be a catch, Hank. What do you want out of this?"

He grinned as he stepped closer. "The one thing I have always wanted…"

Sara jumped when he reached out and took her hand but as he looked deep into her eyes, it suddenly dawned upon her as to exactly what he was eluding to…he wanted her. "Hank…I…"

"_Please,_ let me finish?"

The pleading tone to his voice surprised her and although she really wanted the conversation to stop there, something inside her allowed him to continue. "Alright," she said in barely whisper.

"I want to do what's right here; Sara, and…I want to make _you_ happy, I've always wanted to make _you_ happy." He squeezed her hand tighter. "You deserve to be happy. And if you accept my proposal then I can not only look after you but form an alliance between my uncle and your father. They shouldn't be fighting, they should be working together."

Struggling to find the words or any form of response, Sara just stood there with her mouth open until she finally found something deep within and a quiet reply stumbled from her mouth. "Are you saying…what I think you're saying?"

"I want…" He swallowed hard. "…You to be my wife, Sara." He held his arms out, stretching them out by his sides. "You can make all this better and your father and family will never have to worry about anything again. And _I_…can give _you_…everything you will ever need…_everything_…"

Suddenly, Sara felt light headed and a little sick. Her stomach turned over as Hank's words filtered through her brain. She could save her home and family but at the cost of giving herself? How…? She struggled to focus, her whole body felt numb and she just couldn't think. Slowly, she reached a hand to her shoulder and removed Hanks jacket. She held it out and urged him to take it, all the while trying to convince her brain to kick in and think of something to say.

Hank took his jacket and folded it over his arm but he didn't take his eyes from her for a single second.

Finally, Sara found she was able to speak, licking her now dry lips before beginning. "This _offer_…to help my father and the estate…only applies _if_ I agree to marry you?"

"Sara…if we are together, my uncle can't refuse to help…that was part of my leverage in getting him to agree to this. I have made my feelings clear to him…about _you_ and it does aid his motivation. It's all about family. He will do anything for family. I _do_ truly care for you, you know? And, I desire to be with you."

Again, Sara found herself lost for words. "I don't know what to say," she whispered again, feeling the butterflies growing in her stomach.

Hank looked around, it was almost dark now. "You don't have to answer me now, Sara, but _I_ will need an answer soon. Uncle is not the most patient of people, especially with something like this, he may change his mind. So, I will come back in the morning; I'll let you think about it overnight."

Swallowing heavily, Sara tried to process everything that had just been said.

She struggled.

"Come…" Hank spoke tenderly as he held out his arm. "Let me take you back to the house, you look tired."

She didn't argue, she just didn't have the energy or the mental capacity at that point in time.

Slipping her arm through his, she allowed Hank to lead her back out of the garden and towards her home.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Hank wished a bewildered Sara goodnight and left her by the main door to the house. She didn't see the smirk on his face as he walked away and she stepped inside, closing the door quietly behind her. She leaned against the framework, tipping her head back against the fine oak finish. What on earth was she supposed to do? Hank had offered her the opportunity to save her home, rebuild the estate and end her father's misery but at the cost of giving herself to him.

She really needed to think about this and weigh all of her options and whether she could actually bring herself to accept such a proposal. She doubted it; she was in love with Grissom. How could she possibly give herself to another man?

Shaking her head in an attempt to force her brain into gear, she pushed away from the door and approached the stairs. The house was quiet, not a soul was in sight and she presumed everyone must be sleeping. That was until she drew closer to the study and suddenly, her father's voice caught her ears.

A long sigh slipped from her lips as she passed the stairs and approach the study, her mother's voice now coming into ear shot.

They were arguing again and it was very heated.

With caution, Sara placed her ear against the study door and listened…

"Damn it, Laura! How many times do I have to say this? I am not selling!" the captain shouted.

"Then tell me how we will survive, Thomas…" Laura's voice cracked as she spoke, "…tell me."

"We will."

"How?" the lady of the house cried, her voice now screeching and high pitched.

"We still have crops," he snapped.

"And how will we farm them?" Laura's voice seemed to calm again. "We have no money to pay the workers, so what use are the crops? We have _no_ money at all…"

"I…I…" the captain stopped and it was quiet for a moment. Sara could hear his footsteps, as if he was pacing back and forth. Then he continued, "We can sell things, we have…_things_. Jewelry, furniture…whatever it takes."

Sara heard her mother sob. "And how long will _that_ money last and what will our _home _become? It's not enough, Thomas…it's not enough…We _can't_ fix this…"

Suddenly all was silent.

Nothing.

Not a word, nor a whisper. Sara couldn't hear anything at all coming from within the study and it made her nervous.

Swallowing the heavy lump which had formed in her throat, she reached out and her shaky fingers wrapped around the brass door knob. Turning it, she slowly pushed the door open, just enough so she could poke her head inside.

Her eyes swept around the room until they finally came to rest upon a sight that made her heart sink. Her parents stood by the window, her mother's arms wrapped tightly around her father's broad shoulders and her head rested upon his chest. Laura sucked in a ragged breath and clenched her eyes closed as tears slipped down her already damp cheeks.

"It will be alright," Thomas whispered, placing a gentle kiss in his wife's hair. "I promise…I promise…" he trailed off and sucked in a deep unsteady breath, tightening his hold on his beloved.

Sara felt her own tears forming now but decided to leave her parents be. This was their moment and she couldn't bring herself to break it. With a heavy heart, she closed the door, being careful not to make a sound and quietly walked away from the study, towards the stairs.

As she was about to climb the stairs she stopped when she faintly heard her name being called.

"Oh, Miss Sara…"

Stepping back, Sara saw Rana coming towards her. "Oh…hello, Rana, I didn't realize you were here. I thought father gave everyone the rest of the day off."

The worker smiled. "He did but I was waiting for you, Miss. Are you hungry? Would you like me to prepare you something to eat?"

"Oh, no," Sara replied. "Thank you, but I'm not really hungry."

Rana pointed behind her and towards the kitchen. "I have water boiled; I thought you may like a bath."

Sara loved Rana. She had been with her family for years, just like Roberta had and the two ladies always put them before anything else. They were always so willing to serve. "That does sound tempting," Sara admitted.

The worker placed a soft, comforting hand onto Sara's shoulder. "Go upstairs and I will have the bath and water brought up, I still have a couple of helpers in the kitchen."

The right side of Sara's mouth curled a gentle smile. "Thank you."

With a swift nod, Rana turned on her heels and retreated back to the kitchen.

Sara quietly climbed the stairs and headed to her room. Stepping inside she left the door open and walked towards the window. It was almost dark now and the moon glowed from up above. She reached a hand to the back of her neck and massaged her taut muscles. She was so tense and her whole body ached. The idea of a good long soak in the tub was very, very welcoming indeed.

But a sad breath seeped from her lungs as she turned and looked around her room. Sara had never been one for over extravagance. Her room had a reasonably simple décor compared to some but it was more than adequate…

A beautiful, reddish colored mahogany writing desk with a striking grain lay off to her right by the window, two candles in holders sat upon it. Her father didn't allow lanterns in the bedroom, too much of a fire hazard he would always say. The desk housed a matching chair in its well underneath.

A mahogany dressing table sat in the far right corner. This was such a lovely piece with its beveled mirror with molded edges and two beautiful scroll carved upright supports.

The back wall housed a satin birch breakfront triple armoire with a molded cornice above the central mirrored door with arched molding and beautifully carved corbels.

To the left, in the center of the wall, was a small but beautiful marbled fireplace with carved rosettes, reeded panels and matching mantel. Sara was very grateful for the fireplace, especially during the winter season when her room could be very drafty.

But the glory of this entire room was its center piece along the far wall. A tall, hand carved, mahogany four poster bed, boasting nothing but the essence of quality. The dentil molded cornice sat on top of four tapering straight posts. The head-board was lavishly carved with three pierced splats of scroll-crested flowers & foliage alternated with turned spindles below an arched top molding.

The beauty of the furniture was further enhanced by the delicate detailing in the room. The mantelpiece, with its elegant detached columns and urns, and the lacey molding that encircled the room.

Sara suddenly had an overwhelming thought that all of this was really just a luxury to her, just something she had become accustomed to. An image of her room being bare and empty quickly crept into her minds eye, recalling her father's words about having to sell things to survive. She knew in her heart, she could live without possesions and such niceitess of glamourous furniture. She could easily see herself living at Grissom's place in Alexandria and be without all the wealth she had grown up around. But then Hanks words floated through her mind..._"It's all about family..." _

She was jolted back to reality when she heard a knock at the door and she looked over to see Rana standing in the doorway.

"Alright to bring in the bath?" the head housekeeper asked.

"Of course," Sara replied, stepping away from the window.

Rana turned and left the room again and Sara heard her informing her helpers they could enter.

Two young workers lugged the copper bath into the room and placed it by the fireplace. "We will be back shortly with the water, Ma'am," one of them said, bowing his head in respect before the duo exited.

It would take some time to fill the bath Sara thought. Her eyelids now felt heavy and she hoped she could stay awake long enough to be able to enjoy the bath. Although, the things she had on her mind would probably keep her awake.

Rana reentered, carrying a tray and Sara eyed her curiously as she stepped closer.

"I know you said you weren't hungry, Miss Sara," Rana began as she placed the tray onto the writing desk, "But I thought you could possibly change your mind, so I set you a tray up just in case."

With a gentle smile Sara looked over what Rana had brought.

"It isn't very exciting," the older woman continued. "Just some cheese, fruit and bread, I can make you something else if you wish. Some broth or rice perhaps?"

Feeling her stomach rumble, Sara placed a gentle hand onto Ran's arm. "It's fine, Rana, thank you."

"My pleasure, Miss. Just try and eat some of it, alright?"

Licking her lips, Sara nodded. "I will."

Rana's lips blossomed a smile. "Good. You eat and I will go and help with the water."

Sara watched as Rana scurried from the room and then she returned her attention to the food. If she was honest with herself, she was actually hungry because she hadn't eaten all day long.

Well, at least she had something to keep her occupied until her bath was ready. She just hoped she was able to keep the food down.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Hank strolled through the house with a smile on his face and headed for the sitting room. Upon entering, he immediately spotted his uncle by the fire place, seated in his fine burgundy leather chair. His feet resting upon an equally superior quality foot stool. He held a long fat cigar between his fingers and with his head tilted back against the chair he blew rings of smoke into the air.

"Well, don't you just look pleased with yourself," Hank sniggered as he approached his uncle's side.

The colonel tilted his head, his eyes fixing upon his nephew. "Whatever gave you that idea?" he retorted with a smirk.

Grinning, Hank slipped into a chair next to his uncle, instantly feeling the intensity of the fire upon his face. It was pleasant, considering the chill his body felt from the cooling temperature outside.

"I gather all went well this evening and you got it sorted?" the younger man asked.

"Indeed," McKeen replied taking another lug on his cigar. He blew out the smoke and smiled broadly. "It is all done and everything is in place. There should be no more accusations after tomorrow."

"Excellent." Hank rubbed his hands together. "I admit, I was skeptical that Sara would believe my intentions if she suspected we were involved in the estates misfortunes."

"Well…" the colonel leaned forward and stretched, "…if she is anything like her father, she will always be suspicious but once everything comes out tomorrow there will be no blame on us. Hopefully…"

"Good…" Hank replied.

The colonel stood and placed his cigar in the ashtray on the mantel above the fireplace. "So, how did it go?"

Thinking for a moment, Hank scratched his head. "Well…I think. Sara was quite taken aback but that was to be expected."

"And you think she believes you?" The colonel folded his arms across his chest

"I'm sure she has a few doubts but most of what I proposed _is_ true. After all, I do want to be with her."

"Ha!" the colonel laughed, slipping back into his chair. "That you do, my boy, and she has always turned you down, has she not? Despite your constant pursuit of her affection?"

Hank smirked. "Maybe, but now…she doesn't have much choice, does she?"

Snorting through his nose, the colonel exhaled a content sigh and leaned back. "Tomorrow is going to be a very good day, a very good day indeed…"

**A/N: Will it be a good day? If so, who for? Bad, bad men! What are they going to do? And poor Sara, what will she do? Oh and we can't forget Grissom, poor, poor Grissom. Why do I hurt thee so? *Hello hat!* :)**

**Review please!**


	52. Just let me go

**A/N: Ok, so SSC and I have been in cahoots a little and we decided to bombard you with a serious hit of angst at the same time. Kinda works quite well when you're aiding the evil on each other's stories, hehehehe. We have both agreed this may be the worst day for GSR since Leave out all the rest. We really are sorry…things have to get better, right? RIGHT? Thank you so much hun, for all your help. It means more to me than you know. And I look forward to future cahoots :) And possible co-writing! Yeah! **

**As always, my gracious thanks to mingsmommy, for keeping me in line and kickin me up the butt when I get it wrong. (The ending to this chapter was very, very different until I was beaten up by my two lovely ladies!)**

**SSC just asked me who is wearing the evil hat right now and I have to say I'm not sure – I wanted to be more evil but I wasn't allowed, *pouts*. Don't forget to check out Beyond Ordinary secrets if you want more evil! Lol.**

Chapter 52

Sara sat on the edge of her bed, dressed in her pink silk robe. She took a fourth bite into her apple. She had managed a little cheese and bread while she waited for her bath to be filled but she had only just decided on attempting the fruit. The bread and cheese hadn't sat so well in her stomach.

Her bath was now ready and she had locked the door after Rana helped her undress. Conceding that the apple had defeated her, she pushed herself up and walked to the desk. Dropping the half finished green fruit back onto the tray she swallowed what she was chewing and wiped her mouth on a napkin. Hopefully, her stomach would be kind and not reject the nourishment.

As she walked towards the bath she untied the belt on her robe and pushed the garment from her shoulders. A sudden chill caught her naked body as she placed her fingers around the rim of the tub and she shuddered. If she had thought about it earlier, she could have lit a fire, but now, she simply didn't have the energy.

Lifting her leg, she climbed into the bath and slipped in with a pleasurable sigh. The water felt so good and a soft groan fell from her lips as a little of the tension evaporated from her tired muscles.

She tried to relax, just clear her mind for a few short minutes, blank out everything but the feel of the water enveloping her...soothing her. She was allowed to do that, wasn't she…?

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara's eyes fluttered open and she stared blankly at the ceiling above. A sudden, unpleasant chill ran over her body and with haste, she sat up in the tub upon realization that the water was now very cold. Lifting her head she looked up at the clock on the mantel and blinked in surprise when she saw the time. It was almost midnight and she knew she must have fallen asleep. She lifted her hands from the water and inspected them; they were all white and wrinkly and her nose curled at the unpleasant sight.

With a roll of her eyes and a dissatisfied groan, she pulled herself from the bath and hurried to grab the towel she had laid out at the foot of the bed. As her chin quivered she wrapped the cotton material around her body and slumped down on the bed. She rubbed her eyes. How could she have fallen asleep in the bath? Such a stupid thing to do.

Suddenly her thoughts turned to Grissom, he would probably be waiting for her, as he always did but then an image of Hank flashed before her eyes and his proposal became her primary thought.

All in all, Hank wasn't really a bad man, was he? Sara really tried to convince herself that he wasn't but what about everything that had happened of late and the suspicion surrounding McKeen's involvement? If the colonel was involved then surely his nephew was as well? But were they even involved at all? So many questions…

Still, what about Grissom? She loved him. Surely she could not agree to marry Hank. Could she? And lose Grissom? But what about her father, her home?

This was too much to handle, she was too tired but now oddly restless. She doubted she would be able to sleep again so soon.

She dried off quickly and slipped on her cotton nightgown before putting her robe back on. She was unable to shake Hank's offer out of her thoughts, no matter how hard she tried. But there had to be another way, there had to be. Didn't there?

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Walking down the stairs with candle in hand, Sara found that she did feel better after her bath. However, she still couldn't find sleep again. Her mind was currently a fog of choices and unanswered questions and she had no idea what to do, about anything.

Everyone must be sleeping now as the house was silent and in all honesty, she wasn't surprised. The day had been long and extremely stressful for all. She headed for the kitchen, suddenly craving a cup of tea but as she passed her father's study, she saw a little light coming from within, sneaking through the partially opened door.

Quietly walking to the door, she pushed it open and poked her head inside. Her father was seated within his rocking chair, swinging back and forth, his head tilted to the left. A half empty glass of brandy lay in his hand and his eyes seemed transfixed to the flames spiraling from the burning timber in the fireplace.

She quietly entered the room and closed the door before approaching him. Sara wondered what he was thinking, although she had a pretty good idea. He was so deep in thought, he didn't even hear her approach and he only acknowledged her presence when she placed a tender hand on his shoulder.

His head turned, painfully slow and Sara felt her heart catch in her throat when his bloodshot, distant eyes caught hers.

He cleared his throat, "Oh…Sara, I…didn't hear you."

A gentle smile swept over her lips and she placed her candle onto the coffee table before kneeling at his feet.

"You should be sleeping." The captain's voice was quiet and more encouraging than demanding.

Shrugging her shoulders, Sara sat back on her heels. "I did," she replied, "A little, enough for now." She looked deep into her father's eyes as all he offered was a short, dumb like nod is response.

"Father…" She hesitated before plucking up the courage to continue and fiddled with the belt of her robe "…will you tell me the truth if I ask you a question?"

"I would never lie to you, Sara," he began, reaching for her and cupping her cheek in his palm, tenderly rubbing his thumb over her skin. "But am I going to like the question and desire to answer it?"

Softly taking his hand from her face, she kissed the back of it and squeezed it tightly. She offered him a weak smile, "Probably not but…it's something I _need_ to know."

He thought for a moment and then nodded. "Go ahead."

"I…" She swallowed, "…heard you talking to mother earlier when…" she hesitated again, "…when you were arguing…" She searched for some form of reaction in his eyes and half expected him to stop her but he didn't, so she continued. "Is it true, what you said about the estate? We have no money left and we have no options?"

The captain leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. "You were not supposed to hear that, Sara," he responded, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"But I did."

Opening his eyes he rocked forward and looked at her again. "Yes, I guess you did."

"_Is_ it true?" she repeated.

He slowly nodded and she felt her gut tighten. All in all, she actually knew the answer to her question but some little part of her just clung onto to a tiny bit of optimism that maybe there was some hope. Now, she knew there wasn't. "There is no way to recover?"

He shook his head. "I don't know what to do, Sara…" he whispered. "I don't know what to do…"

It was the first time in her life that Sara had ever heard her father admit any sort of defeat. The very thought broke her heart. Pushing herself up, she took both of his hands and pulled him forwards. "It will be alright," she soothed, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "I promise you…it will be alright…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

After allowing her father a little time to gather some composure, Sara eventually managed to coax him into getting some sleep. She walked with him to his room and waited until he was inside before she left him and returned to her own bedroom.

Now, she looked out of her window and stared at the moon. A long sigh seeped from her lips and she felt like a dead weight. She had much to think about and such a huge decision to make. But could she make it? Yes, she could and she knew exactly what she had to do, no matter how much she may destroy herself doing it.

She had a simple choice really. She loved both men so very, very much but she had to choose one of them, Grissom or her father? Could she choose her happiness over the welfare of her family? Could she marry Grissom knowing that her parents would have nothing?

She had to save her family.

She had to save her home.

She _had_…to save her father.

This would be the first time, since they had met that she could not bring herself to go to him, she simply couldn't…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom sat on the porch rail and pulled out his pocket watch. He frowned when he saw it was almost _2am_. She wasn't coming, he knew it. He was worried, so very worried, about her. Running a shaky hand through his hair he jumped down from the rail and had one last look around before entering the cabin. For now, he could do nothing else but try and sleep. Attempting to see Sara at the house tonight would be way too risky. He would find her in the morning…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

As soon as daylight hit, Grissom was up, dressed and on his way to the house. He couldn't shake Sara from his thoughts and the fact she hadn't come to him the previous night. He was eager to find her and ensure she was alright.

He walked quickly but when the house came into view, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the captain was already up. He was at the bottom of the main entrance's steps with the sheriff and his two deputies and they seemed deep in conversation.

Grissom frowned as he kicked his legs back into gear and approached them. Why was the sheriff here so early?

"Morning!" he announced when he got close enough and the group turned to look at him. "What's going on?"

"A development," the captain replied, stepping towards him.

"Oh?" Grissom looked over his boss's shoulder. His eyes narrowed as he watched Brass point towards the back of the house and give instructions to his men. "What kind of development?" he asked returning his attention to his boss.

The captain was about to answer but Brass stepped forward and cut into the conversation. "We are going to make our move now, Captain. You should wait here just in case something happens; we don't know what to expect."

"Alright," the older man replied. "I'm still finding this hard to believe though."

Confusion milled through Grissom's mind. "What is hard to believe?" he asked, looking to each man in turn. "Will someone _please_ tell me what is happening?"

Captain sidle and the sheriff exchanged a quick glance.

"We really need to move now, Captain," the sheriff spoke quickly. "Before he gets wind that we are after him."

"Alright, go," the ranch owner responded. "I'll update Gil. We'll wait here."

"Sure thing." The sheriff rushed away with speed, his deputies following behind.

"Captain?" Grissom asked as he watched the lawmen disappear around the back of the house.

Turning to face his second, the captain held his hand to his mouth and coughed before he started. "The sheriff was given information last night in regards to who may be responsible for our sabotage."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"From whom?" the younger man asked, feeling rather skeptical.

Hesitating before replying, the ranch owner scratched his head. "Jeffery," he eventually responded.

With eyes wide, Grissom took a step back. "_McKeen_?"

The captain nodded.

Grissom laughed mockingly. "And you believe this _so called_ information?"

"You are too distrustful, Gil," the older man came back with quickly.

"And do you blame me?"

"No," the captain continued. "But from what the sheriff has told me, the information seems sound even if I don't want to believe one of my own workers is involved."

Grissom felt a nerve underneath his right eye twitching. Something just didn't seem right here and he did _not_ trust Colonel McKeen. "So, exactly what _kind_ of information did the colonel have?"

The derisive tone to Grissom's question had the captain raising an eyebrow. "He was approached late last night by a rancher from the outskirts of town. He offered Jeffery a large herd of cattle at a discounted rate. Jeffery was suspicious knowing about the theft of our cattle, so he turned the man away and informed the sheriff."

Rubbing his chin, Grissom thought for a moment. "Doesn't that seem a little convenient to you?"

"No," the ranch owner replied firmly. "Not knowing what I do. Brass followed up on Jeffery's tip last night and found several of our cows at this rancher's place along with numerous correspondences linking him to one of our men."

Shaking his head a little, Grissom found it hard to absorb this new information. It was too easy and coming from McKeen, he doubted if it was plausible. It sounded like a set up. "Who is this _so called_ rancher?" he asked, in need of more information to aid his doubt.

As the captain opened his mouth to respond, he was cut short by the sounds of a struggle coming from behind the house. Both Grissom and ranch owner turned to see O'Reilly and Vartann dragging a figure away from the building with Brass walking behind, his revolver drawn.

Grissom stepped to the side and narrowed his eyes as they approached in order to get a look at their suspect. His heart dropped as they drew nearer and he saw who they had in their grasp. His eyes sprang back to the captain. "Michael?" He gasped his question in astonishment. Michael was one of the last people he ever expected to be involved.

The captain sighed as he stepped to his deputy's side and watched as the young worker was dragged towards them. He was obviously fighting the accusations.

"I didn't do anything!" Michael shouted as he attempted to pull from the grip of the lawmen but they held him strong.

"Get him into town and lock him up," Brass instructed his men and they moved into action, swiftly passing Grissom and the captain but as they did so, Michael fought again and lunged for Grissom. Luckily the two men holding him were quick to act and managed to pull him back.

"Grissom, please!" Michael begged. "I swear! I didn't do anything. Please, help me, I wouldn't do this!"

All Grissom could do was watch with mouth agape as Michael was yanked into an even fiercer hold and dragged away. "What the hell is going on, Jim?" the rancher growled, averting his attention to the lawman and stepping towards him.

Brass held up a pair of boots. "Evidence, Gil. Found them in his closet."

Both Grissom and the captain eyed the footwear.

"So what?" Grissom responded.

Smacking his lips together the sheriff cocked his head towards the boots. "See what is missing," he directed, pointing the barrel of his gun to a heel on one of the boots.

Grissom's eyes scanned over the attire and then his stomach cramped when he saw the left boot had a spur missing. "This _isn't_ right," he snarled. "Something's wrong here…it's just not…"

"This isn't the only evidence I have, Gil," the sheriff cut in. "So, this _is_ right, we have the saboteur. You should be happy."

"No," Grissom disagreed, immediately shaking his head. "This is a set up, something just isn't right here, Jim. Can't you see that? The boots must…they must have been planted."

The three men's attention was suddenly drawn into the distance. Amid Michael's shouts of both protest and innocence, he still continued to fight for release.

"You are in denial, Gil. I'm sorry. I know this is hard to accept…" Brass slipped his weapon into his jacket and reached a comforting hand to his friend but Grissom jumped back.

"I don't think he did this!" Grissom shouted, becoming uncharacteristically confrontational now.

The captain leapt forward and grabbed his aids arm. "Enough, Gil!" the ranch owner demanded, pulling him away. "Go back to your cabin and stay there until you cool off."

"Michael didn't do this, Captain!" a very agitated Grissom repeated as he pulled himself free from the grasp of his boss.

"That's not what the evidence says, Gil!" the captain bellowed back. "And by God, we now have lots of it! Now…" The older man sucked in a deep breath, probably in an attempt to calm himself. He pointed over Grissom's shoulder, "…go and calm down. I don't want to see you again until you get a hold of yourself. You too may find yourself in a jail cell if you carry on like this."

Stepping to his side, Grissom watched as Vartann and O'Reilly pulled Michael from view. His eyes then fell upon Brass who was staring at him with a bewildered expression, his hands firmly locked on his hips.

"This is so, so wrong, Captain," Grissom growled through gritted teeth, shaking his head.

"Go…now, Gil….. before I lose my patience."

"Fine!" Grissom snapped, swiftly turning and punching his fists into the sides of his thighs. "But this isn't right!" he bellowed as he walked away.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara watched the commotion through her bedroom window. No one saw her though as they were all too pre occupied with what was happening. She watched as Grissom walked away and fought away the tears that stung her eyes. It was time…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

After organizing with the sheriff to meet with him later, the captain skipped up the steps to the house.

Sara appeared in the doorway, blocking her father's way in.

"Oh," he said. "Good morning, Sara. You're up early."

"Morning, Father," she replied, looking over his shoulder, watching as the sheriff disappeared down the driveway. "What was that all about?"

Clearing his throat, the captain stroked his beard. "It seems the sheriff has found the culprits responsible for all our troubles.

"_Really_?" Sara's question came on a gasp as she felt a sudden uneasy feeling wash over her.

Captain Sidle nodded.

"Who?" she asked. "Who is responsible?"

"An out of towner called Daniel Pritchard but sadly, it also appears, one of our very own was involved as well."

"Michael?" she gasped. "Is that why they were taking him away?"

"Yes." The captain's response held a hint of sadness and he looked away from his daughter. "Hard to believe, I know. I'm very disappointed."

Placing a comforting hand on her father's arm, Sara thought for a moment before asking her next question. If this was all true, then the colonel and Hank had nothing to do with any of their misfortunes. So she could trust Hank, couldn't she? "Are you sure it was Michael and this other man you speak of? I'm shocked Michael could be involved in this. He has been with us many years. Why would he do this?"

The captain returned his attention to his daughter and offered a faint nod in confirmation. "There is a lot of evidence. I don't have all the facts yet and I don't know why but it seems pretty conclusive. We may have found out who is responsible but unfortunately, it won't help us by any financial means, so don't get your hopes up too much." The rancher owner sighed and his fists clenched tightly. Sara could sense her father's anger as his arm was trembling in her hold.

She slipped her hand free just in case he blew up. "Why?" she whispered. "Can we not seek what was taken from us or compensation for their actions?"

Now the ranch owner shook his head. "The sheriff said all the cattle were gone apart from two cows. Pritchard was nowhere to be found when they got to his house and the sheriff doubts he will be back. There was barely anything left at his place; he's gone, disappeared into thin air and taken anything of value with him. So…" he hesitated, "we… are still ruined and will remain so." A fake smile formed on his lips and he laughed sardonically. "But at least we know who ruined us right?"

As her father's voice cracked in defeat, Sara felt her chin quiver. Even though they seemed to have found who had destroyed their home and lives, they would still be penniless. Such injustice didn't sit well with her.

She leaned forward and kissed her father lovingly on the cheek as he looked at her a little mystified. "What was that for?" he asked.

Taking his hand she squeezed it tightly. "Because I love you and you are an honorable, caring and remarkable man. We will be strong again, Father. I promise you."

With that said and with her father frowning at her, Sara smiled, released his hand, turned and walked down the steps. "I promise," she called as she walked away.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

When Grissom arrived back at his cabin, he was furious. He knew in his heart that Michael was innocent of the accusations. He had to be, didn't he? What would his motivation even be for being involved in all the destruction? What would he have to gain? And to be involved in Warrick's murder and even Robbins' come to think of it. He wouldn't…he just wouldn't, Grissom was sure of it.

He could feel his whole body tensing with frustration and he needed to release it. There was one sure way he knew how to do that. Walking around the side of the building, he picked up his axe that stood propped against the cabin.

Heading to the chopping stump, he released both Dante and Pandora's reins that were secured to the porch rail and urged them to wander but not go too far. They happily did so and trotted off.

When he reached the chopping area, he grabbed a large chunk of uncut wood and dropped it onto the tree stump. Raising the axe high above his head, he gritted his teeth as he put all his pent up anger into motion and buried the axe hard into the waiting wood.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom had been chopping furiously for nearly ten minutes when he heard someone approaching. He looked towards the pathway and wiped his sweating brow on his sleeve. The instant he saw Sara, he smiled, slamming his axe into the trunk. Being forced away from the house, he hadn't had chance to see her, so he was both glad and relieved she had come to him.

"Why didn't you come last night?" he inquired, slipping off his gloves and tucking them into his belt. He walked towards her but the smile upon his face soon faltered when he noticed the jaded look which highlighted her features.

"Are you alright?" he asked, holding out a hand to her.

However, she stopped before he reached her and tightly wrapped her arms around herself. Her eyes looked to the ground. She hadn't looked him in the eye at all since her arrival.

Grissom felt his gut tightening, something just wasn't right here. "Sara…."

Excruciatingly slowly, Sara's head lifted and her eyes finally met his. Those beautiful eyes which had shined so brightly since the day he had met her now seemed so lost and gloomy.

"We…" she stuttered, "…we can't…see each other anymore." Her statement was quiet, barely audible, but he heard it.

Suddenly he felt his heart catch in his throat; and he took a step back, his mouth dropping open. "W…what?" he asked, shocked and frightened.

"It's over," she said. "It should never have…You and I…can never happen."

"Sara, you're scaring me," he replied on a heavy swallow. "What's happened? Why are you saying this?"

He reached for her but she jumped back. "Don't…touch me, Grissom," she cried, holding out a defensive hand. "Just…don't."

"Then tell me what you are talking about," he begged, holding out his hands. "We were happy, we _are_ happy. Together I mean. Why…why…I deserve an explanation, Sara. I can't believe you are saying this to me, not now, not after everything."

"Please Grissom…" she begged now. "Just stay away from me."

She turned to walk away. Without even thinking, Grissom leapt forward, grabbing her arm with a speed that shocked them both. Whipping her around to face him, he demanded, "Why are you doing this? Tell me, Sara! Why?"

Sara struggled in his hold. "Let me go, Grissom, please…" she whimpered. "Just, let me _go_…"

Feeling the burn of tears stinging his eyes, Grissom released her, slowly retracting his hand. "I can't believe you are doing this," he whispered.

She began to retreat, taking small steps backwards. "For _both_ our sakes, please just…just…forget…_us_…I'm so sorry…" She turned again now but this time he didn't stop her. All he could do was watch as she hurried down the path and out of sight.

**A/N: *Sniffs*. I actually feel a little bad. But will he allow her to walk away? What's next? Will Sara really marry Hank?**

**Thank you, so, so much for the reviews. I love them! All of them! Please keep them coming. They inspire me to write quicker and I love your guesses and suggestions, bring em on!**


	53. What had he done to deserve this?

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks for all your lovely reviews on the last chapter :) Seems I may have struck a chord. Yay! You like my angst don't you? Go on…admit it! So what will Grissom's reaction be to Sara pushing him away? As a matter of fact, how will she react? Don't hate Sara too much; she is only trying to save her family. Think, what would you do? But, is she happy about her decision or even going to stick to it?**

**Thank you to SweetSouthernComfort for taking the helm of my beta. She does like to drive me crazy! Just ask her how my brain is at the moment with all our discussions. She does love to change my mind. Bad SSC, stop making me nice! But I guess one thing you suggested isn't that nice – so ok, I'll let you off. You can wear the hat for a bit! Tehehehe.**

**So…on with the show…**

Chapter 53

The second Sara was clear from his line of sight; she ducked into the first set of tress to her right, held her face to her hands and sobbed uncontrollably. Tears streamed down her face as she sucked in ragged, heart wrenching breaths. She doubled over, wrapping her arms around her waist and fought for composure.

How could she do that to him? She loved him but, she had to let him go, there was no other choice.

This was the only way.

She hated herself.

Wiping the tears away on the back of her hand, she sucked in several deep breaths and straightened herself out. She had to pull herself together, for if anyone saw her like that, questions would be asked. She needed to clear her head and prepare herself for Hank's arrival and seeking her father's blessing. Even though Hank had made his offer, she couldn't accept it without her father's consent. Well, his marriage proposal anyway. She wasn't about to inform him the reason she was marrying Hank was because his Uncle was prepared to save her home. That would remain a secret.

Her gut rolled as she thought about it. The notion of being with a man that she did not love made her physically ill. But she could learn to love him, right? There was no choice in the matter, she had to and no matter how difficult it was going to be, she had to forget about Grissom and simply let him go.

Her chin quivered as she attempted to gather some self control. "Come on, Sara…" she whispered to herself. "You are strong…you can do this."

After wiping her eyes again, she stepped back onto the path. She couldn't help but look over her shoulder, just for a brief second, but then she berated herself, whipping her head back to face front. She couldn't think about Grissom anymore, it was over.

She took a deep breath and began walking, a new beginning for her family waited…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom sat on the cabins porch steps, totally and utterly dumbfounded. What the hell had just happened? His head was dizzy, his stomach in knots and the faintest hint of nausea crept up his throat. Something had to be wrong, why would Sara drop him so suddenly and act the way she had? He just didn't believe her actions were legitimate, he couldn't…he just couldn't. She said she loved him and he believed her and this simply wasn't the way Sara Sidle acted. It just wasn't her.

He had to find her. Find out the truth because he was certain foul play had coerced Sara into doing what she had. But why? He tried to think of reasons…

Blackmail? No, there was really nothing left worth taking

Was she being threatened? No…why would someone threaten her over him?

Had she just used him all along? Definitely not, he knew her and that's not who she was.

Then his stomach cramped even more when the sudden thought that her father may have found out about them popped into his brain. But, after a moment's thought, he shook that possibility off. If the captain knew, he would have surely beaten Grissom to a pulp by now.

He sat there for a while, trying to come up with some sort of explanation but every time he found a possibility he shrugged it off because it just wasn't plausible.

Only Sara could tell him what the _true_ problem was…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Marching towards the house, Grissom's fast pace faltered when he saw Robert at the bottom of the steps grooming a horse. As he drew closer, he immediately knew who the impressive animal belonged to. It was Hanks horse.

"What are you doing?" he asked Robert as he stepped up behind him.

The younger man was startled by the rancher and he jumped, swiftly turning around. He held the grooming brush to his chest and suck in a deep breath. "Sir…" he gasped, "…you startled me."

"Sorry," Grissom apologized.

"It's fine, sir," Robert came back with, patting the horse on the back.

"So…" Grissom began, stepping closer to the horse and eyeing it thoroughly, "…what _are_ you doing?"

"Oh…I was asked to give the animal a little brush; apparently he hasn't had one for a while, so…"

Shaking his head in disbelief, Grissom flexed his fingers in and out. "That's Hanks horse right?"

Robert nodded.

"So he's here?"

The younger man nodded again.

Now Grissom was even more confused, why on earth was Hank here? He scratched the top of his head, "Have you seen Sara?"

"No, sir, but I think she's inside because Hank said he had come to see her. He went into the house, so I presume that's where she is."

Grissom's heart skipped a beat at Robert's statement. Hank was here and he was here to see Sara? He didn't like this; he didn't like this at all.

"Thanks," Grissom mumbled, heading up the steps and into the house. He didn't get far though before he was stopped by Rana, walking from the kitchen with a tray of refreshments.

"Oh…" she began, stopping at Grissom side, "…Mr Grissom, how are you today, sir?" she asked with a smile.

Removing his hat, Grissom half smiled at the server's politeness. "I'm not entirely sure to be honest with you, Rana," he responded.

Rana's smile faded. "Oh, that doesn't sound good, sir. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Do you know where Sara is?" he asked.

"Why yes, sir. She is out on the veranda with her parents and Mr. Pedigrew but…" She lowered her arms a little, obviously feeling the strain of the tray on her muscles, "…I have been given instructions from Captain Sidle that no one is to disturb them."

After working his jaw from left to right, Grissom bit the inside of his lip. "Could you do me a favor, Rana?"

"Yes, sir, of course. How can I be of service?"

"Could you…" He fiddled with his hat, spinning it round and round in his fingers "…just tell Sara I wish to speak with her, whenever she is finished?"

The housekeeper nodded. "I can do that."

"Thank you." He gestured towards the door. "I'll be waiting just outside."

"Alright, sir, I will inform Miss Sara."

He nodded his thanks, placed his hat back onto his head and exited the way he came.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom paced around outside. He pulled out his watch and looked at the time. He'd been waiting for over half an hour and he was tired of it. Watching as Robert still groomed Hank's horse, he made his decision, he couldn't wait any longer, he had to speak to Sara and he had to speak to her now.

He started up the steps but when he had reached halfway, Hank appeared in the doorway with a smug grin on his face. Grissom stopped and the two men glared at each other but Hank's smile never faltered.

"Where are _you_ going?" Hank's tone was sharp and arrogant. He pulled his gloves from his pocket and slipped them on.

As his nostrils flared, Grissom felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. It had nothing to do with this pompous rich boy what he did. "That's my business, not yours," the rancher shot back with a bite in his words.

Hank strolled down the steps and passed his adversary with a chuckle. "Well, if it's _Sara _you are looking for, then I'm afraid you are out of luck." He took his horse from Robert, pulled himself into the saddle and smiled down at Grissom as he stepped closer. "She's a little busy."

"And how would _you_ know that?" Grissom asked with a frown. "How do Sara's actions or who she sees, have anything to do with _you_?"

"Ah!" Hank laughed, holding up a knowing finger. "Now that's _my_ business but…I wouldn't hang around if I were you. She doesn't need to mingle with the trash anymore." He tipped his hat. "Good day, _worker_," he sniggered, before pulling his horse back and trotting away.

Grissom suddenly felt his blood boiling and he really needed to muster a huge amount of will power to stop himself from lunging forward, yanking Hank from the horse and showing him exactly what he thought of him. How dare such a…a…a stuck up, self centered, disrespectful piece of garbage talk to him like that?

He cursed under his breath, watching as Hank disappeared from view and then turned his head to see Robert staring at him.

"He can be a little rude, can't he, sir?" the younger man commented.

"You can say that again," the rancher countered, scrunching his fingers into a tight fist.

Robert smiled a little and looked like he was about to say something else but the sound of the captain's voice stopped him. "Ah, Gil…" he called.

The two men looked to the house to see the ranch owner emerging. He merrily sauntered down the steps with a huge smile on his face.

Grissom frowned at his boss's facial expression, why did he look so happy? "Captain," he replied with a nod.

"How are we doing this morning?" the older man asked cheerily.

Grissom fought to hold back what he really want to say and simply mumbled, "I've been better."

"Oh?" the captain took a step back. "What's the problem?"

Lightly shaking his head, Grissom cleared his throat. "It doesn't matter," he sighed. "But I…need to speak with Sara, if she's free. Did she get my message?"

"Yes she did but she's not seeing anyone at the moment, she has a lot on her mind and a lot to...well, you will find out later."

Now Grissom's frown deepened, what on earth was going on? "It's important, Captain," Grissom insisted, "I really need to speak with her."

"Sorry, Gil…" The older man shook his head, "…she just does not want to talk to anyone so please, respect her wishes. She will be available later but if it's so urgent, then give you can give me the message and I will pass it on, alright?"

Swallowing the burning, dry lump in his throat, Grissom shook his head. "Its fine…it can wait," he lied.

"You see," the captain began giving his aid an encouraging pat on his upper right arm. You just worry too much. Relax…"

Relax? Right…that was the last thing Grissom was about to do and why was the captain so happy all of a sudden?

"Get my horse would you, lad," the captain instructed Robert.

The young worker nodded. "Yes, sir, right away."

Robert scuttled away and Grissom felt his forehead yet again crease in confusion. "You have a horse?" he asked.

"Yes," the ranch owner replied pulling his gloves from his pocket, "A gift."

Grissom worked his jaw from left to right, he didn't want to ask this question, for he suspected the answer, but he did anyway, "A gift from whom?"

Pulling his gloves tightly onto his hands the captain half smiled, "From Jeffery."

Feeling his pupils dilate, Grissom opened his mouth to speak but he was prevented when the captain quickly continued.

"Now, now, Gil," he said holding up a finger. "I know what you are thinking but things are different now."

Taking a step back, Grissom looked at his boss with an astonished expression. "How could you do that? Different how? You still don't know if he was involved in…"

"Yes…" the captain cut in, "…I do know and he was not involved in anything that has happened. We have the evidence to prove that." He flicked a piece of dirt from his jacket before returning his attention to his aid. "Look Gil…" The ranch owner rubbed his chin, "…I can't get into this now and to be honest, I won't. I need to go into town and you need to accept the fact that Jeffery actually isn't a bad man. Any suspicions we had were a grave misunderstanding on our part. I feel bad for that and a truce has been called. _You _really need to drop the matter. Speak to the sheriff; see all the evidence, then you may believe what I'm saying."

"I doubt it," Grissom mumbled, causing the captain's right brow to surge skywards. "You said you and the colonel have called a truce?" Grissom continued his questioning as Robert appeared with the captain's new horse. He needed details as to exactly what was going on and why this sudden kindness on McKeen's part. Was this why the captain was suddenly lacking of worry?

"I did," the older man confirmed, taking his horses reins as Robert held them out. "Verbally anyway, I will be popping in to see him."

Grissom's eyes narrowed, "Exactly what kind of truce? That's why Hank was here…" he snorted an unimpressed laugh. "Messenger boy, huh?"

Scoffing, the captain stroked his horse's nose. "I will explain later, Gil. Everything will be made clear tonight I promise. Right now, I have too much to do and very little time to do it. I have to make a visit to Jeffery, go into town, get things organized for this evening and I have to see the sheriff to find out where we stand. But, there is a party tonight. We have an announcement to make and I wish for you to be there."

"I'm not really in the mood for a party, sir, and how can we afford a party?"

"Nonsense, I insist you attend and don't worry yourself. Cost is no longer an issue."

"Not an issue?" Grissom was feeling extremely agitated now, confused and even more nervous.

The captain shook his head but didn't elaborate which frustrated Grissom all the more. "Exactly what kind of announcement are you talking about? Why do I suddenly feel like I'm being left in the dark?"

The captain laughed. "Please, Gil. Will you just relax? Take the day off, you can do nothing around the place today anyway. Just take some time out, unwind and I will see you this evening. Everything will be explained then."

Shrugging his shoulders in a disgruntled manner, Grissom sighed. "If that's what you want but I'm not happy about the lack of explanation."

"Now don't be grumpy, Gil," the captain warned. "We've had quite enough ill feeling around the place lately and I can really do without it anymore." The ranch owner looked to his new ride. "Isn't he beautiful?" he asked with a smile as the horse snorted at the comment.

Grissom took a good look at the horse. He was indeed a very fine animal but he wasn't really interested and that was a first to him. A good horse always captured his attention.

"I think I'll call him Blaze because apparently, he's rather fiery," the captain chuckled, pulling himself aboard. He allowed his ride a few moments to get used to the feel of his new master. "The outer stables are accommodating now, Gil. So you can put Dante and Pandora in there anytime you wish. They can keep this fine fellow company until we restock." He patted Blaze on the head.

"Restock, Captain?" Now Grissom was truly and utterly baffled. "_How _can we afford to do that?"

"Later, Gil, I have lots to do." The captain smiled, pulled back his horse and trotted off down the driveway. "Relax, Gil!" he called before spurring Blaze and galloping away.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom gazed at the house, his mind a fog of countless questions and uncertainty. He barely heard Robert as he excused himself and hurried away. He didn't even see which direction he went and just mumbled an incoherent, uncaring response.

He was drawn then, to lift his head and look up. He did so and his eyes immediately found Sara's window. She was there, looking down at him from the comfort of her bedroom. Her facial expression was blank and totally void of any emotion and Grissom's heart dropped when she simply turned and disappeared without giving him the slightest acknowledgment.

What had he done to deserve this?

Conceding to the fact that Sara wouldn't see him, he somberly walked back to the cabin. He would have to wait to speak to her, as the captain had instructed. He didn't like it, in fact it pained him heavily to have to wait but he had no choice. But, he wasn't about to sit ideally by and drive himself insane thinking about it. He would go and talk to the sheriff. Hopefully, he would find out what was happening with Michael and all this _so called_ evidence implicating him in the estates destruction.

He still refused to believe Michael was involved and something most certainly didn't sit well with him in regards to the colonel's sudden rekindled friendship with the captain. He smelled a rat and a big one.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

After taking Pandora to the outer stables, Grissom boarded Dante and headed into town. He went straight to the jail.

Upon entering the office, his awareness was drawn to the left and to the row of four cells about ten feet away. Michael was in the first cell and he immediately stood upon hearing Grissom's entrance.

"Gil?" the sheriff's voice came.

Grissom pulled his attention from Michael and moved to his immediate right to where Brass was seated at his desk.

The rancher gave a single nod as he approached his friend. "Jim," he acknowledged.

Folding his arms, Grissom cocked his head towards the cell behind him. "So, are you _really_ charging him?"

Clearing his throat, the sheriff pushed himself up and rummaged through the numerous pieces of paper on his desk. He picked up several and held them out. "Yes, I am," he confirmed.

Frowning, Grissom eyed the paper in Brass's hand. "What's that?" he asked.

"Messages," the sheriff replied, urging Grissom to take them. He did so with a shaky hand and looked them over, "Correspondence between our friend in the cell over there and Prichard. Things they were going to do, timings and so forth. I guess they weren't always able to catch each other in person."

"You guess?" Grissom questioned on a mumble as his eyes scanned the top document…

"_Tonight, my friend. All is ready. I have a buyer lined up so we shouldn't need to have them hanging around. Be ready. 1am. Make sure there are no mistakes this time. D."_

Grissom's frown deepened. "Where did you find these?" His question came as he flicked through the other pieces of paper.

"That particular one…" Brass pointed to the first letter Grissom had read, "…we found in Michael's room yesterday, along with several others. We also found some in Pritchard's house. If you hadn't been so quick in wanting to rip my head off yesterday, Gil…" The sheriff's brow rose, "…then I would have told you I'd found these as well as the boots but you were too pig headed to listen."

Grissom felt offended by his friend's words and glared at him. "I'm not pig headed, Jim," he growled, pushing the letters back into the sheriff's hands. "I just know something isn't right…with all of this."

"Well…" the lawman began, shrugging his shoulder, "…it looks right to me."

Running a hand thorough his hair, Grissom thought for a moment. "Can I speak with him?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at Michael. The young man stood looking through the bars at him, his slim fingers tightly gripping around his metal confinement.

Dropping the letters back onto his desk, Brass nodded. "Knock yourself out _but_ don't expect it to change anything."

"You never know…" Grissom mumbled as he walked away and approach the cell. Michael looked him I the eye as he drew close. Nothing but fear and uncertainty was etched upon the younger man's face.

"Have you come to help me?" Michael asked as Grissom stood before him.

As a long sigh seeped through Grissom's lips, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know if I can," the rancher responded. "I need you to tell me everything that you know."

Michael shook his head. "I didn't do this, Grissom, so I don't _know_ anything. I promise you, I don't…They just grabbed me and found stuff in my room that I didn't even know was there."

The rancher found Michael's plea very convincing, he was so sincere but afraid, very very afraid.

"Please tell me you believe me," Michael begged.

"You didn't set the stable fire?"

"No!" Michael shook his head again. "Why would I do that? What would I have to gain?"

"You didn't help steal the cattle or have anything to do with the destruction at the estate?" Grissom continued, his tone serious but trying to be understanding.

"No, I _promise_ you. I didn't," the younger man cried, his fingers now gripping the bars so hard they were turning white.

Taking one more step forward and completely closing the gap between himself and the prisoner, apart from the bars, Grissom looked Michael directly in the eye. "Did you kill Warrick?"

Now Michael's chin trembled and he sniffed hard. "No," he whispered.

Grissom studied him, every contour of his face, every movement in his eyes, every hitch of his breath. The rancher gave a single nod. "Hang on in there, alright?"

"You believe me?" the young man asked, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"Yes," Grissom replied quietly. "I believe you."

Suddenly Michael's eyes sparkled. "Are you going to help me?"

Placing a hand on his chin, Grissom rubbed his bearded bearing skin. "I will try but…" He stopped and shook his head. "Just keep your chin up, alright? Just stay strong, no matter what happens, never give up hope."

As Michael sniffed again and nodded, Grissom offered him a weak smile. "I will do all I can." With that said the rancher turned and walked away, moving back to where Brass now stood by the door. He was watching them.

"Happy now?" the sheriff asked.

Shaking his head, Grissom went for the door handle. "Far from it, Jim," he returned with a bite. "He didn't do this. He says he didn't and I believe him."

Brass took his arm and pulled him away from the door. "The evidence doesn't lie, Gil!" the captain snapped. "What is it you don't believe, huh? The link to Pritchard with the stolen cattle? The letters? The fact he had the boots with the missing spur in his room? What? Tell me. He's been deceiving the captain for so long what makes you think he won't do the same thing to you?"

Yanking his arm free, Grissom fought the burn of anger attempting to break through every pore of his body as he glared at the sheriff. "I don't know, Jim," he barked. "But you have the wrong man in that cell. I'll do whatever I can to prove it and if I can't…then _you_ will have to live with the fact you have condemned an innocent man to the gallows."

The rancher said no more, pulled the door open and stormed from the office.

As the door slammed closed behind him, Grissom rushed down the steps and immediately untied Dante from the rail. But he didn't have time to board before the sheriff burst from his office and came rushing after him.

"Wait, Gil!" the lawman shouted.

Kicking the dirt beneath his feet, Grissom turned. "What, Jim?"

"I don't want to fight with you," Brass implored. "We are better men than that and have known each other too long."

Grissom relaxed a little, his friend was right. "Yeah," he responded on a sigh.

"Where are you going?" the sheriff asked.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Grissom shook his head. "I'm not entirely sure."

Brass studied the rancher hard. "What's happening to you?"

"What do you mean?" Grissom asked not understanding Brass's question.

The sheriff stepped down the final few steps and reached out to pat Dante. "You seem different lately, especially the last few days. I mean, yes, a lot has happened, but this thing with Michael, all the evidence is right in front of you in black and white but you push it away. The Gil Grissom I used to know wouldn't do that. He would take the facts over theory without compromise."

Grissom nipped the inside of his bottom lip as Brass spoke to him. Had he really changed that much? "I just have a feeling in my gut, Jim," he conceded.

"Well, you're just going to have to learn to quash that feeling."

The rancher shrugged but then he had a sudden thought. "Where is this _Pritchard's _place?"

"Why?" The sheriff's question came long and suspicious.

"Humor me, I'd just like to go and see this place for myself."

The lawman narrowed his eyes and shoved his thumbs into his belt.

"Come on, Jim," Grissom continued. "I can find out if you won't tell me you know. Just let me see this for myself. I just want _all_ the facts you speak of. You never know, it may _quash_ this feeling I'm having."

Rolling his eyes, the sheriff gave Dante a final tap before starting back up the steps. "Fine," he called back. "Wait there and I will write down directions for you."

Looking up to the sky, Grissom sucked in a lung full of the warm morning air. He prayed for the day to get better…it couldn't get any worse.

Could it?

**A/N: Um, could it?**** So is Michael innocent? If so, who is the mole? Questions...questions… *Chuckles* Don't forget to review – pretty please! **


	54. Are you sure this is what you want?

**A/N: Alrighty. The next few chapters have been a challenge as quite a few changes have happened to the way the story is going to go. In fact, lots of changes! SSC, I blame you! Lol. No, seriously, your insight has been great and I thank you and for the beta too. You keep my poor little brain ticking even if it's ten times faster than it should. **

**Just remember one thing from now on; People may not be as naive as they are making out. Some maybe, intentionally or not, but not all. Lots of emotion coming up – be ready :(**

Chapter 54

Grissom spent a long while at the home apparently belonging to one _Daniel Pritchard_ but he left feeling unsatisfied and deflated. He'd found nothing that could help Michael, or clear his name and the more he thought about all the evidence, the more he knew the odds were against the young man. If he was innocent, someone had covered all the bases and Grissom had the horrid feeling his attempts to help the worker were completely futile.

There was simply too much stacked up against him.

He'd carefully examined all his surroundings when he'd arrived at the Pritchard place. It wasn't huge but reasonable and he was surprised because he thought McKeen owned most of the land in the county. So how did Pritchard come to acquire this? His suspicions were quashed though when he spoke to Vartann who was still searching around outside. The deputy informed him that the land did actually belong to the colonel; he just took a rent for its use.

But then again, if McKeen owned the land and the house in which Pritchard lived, he could probably still get full access to it. Quite handy for a set up Grissom thought. Or maybe Pritchard was even working for the colonel.

The rancher had spoken to O'Reilly who was thoroughly searching the house but the young officer could offer him nothing to support his suspicions. Everything they had found had insinuated Michael and nothing leaned towards his innocence. But surely Michael would not be foolish enough if he did participate in this criminal activity, to leave that much evidence lying around. No man would be that foolish.

Grissom gained the permission from the deputy to have a look around himself but he was unable to find anything. It was irritating, for the small two bed roomed wooden house was almost bare, so searching was easy but there was just nothing there to find.

Nothing.

He found it very odd though. If Pritchard had left in a hurry, as suspected, then how did he manage to take everything with him? It just didn't make sense but, what could he do?

It seemed to him that Michael had become a very convenient scapegoat and Grissom knew that the young man was certainly no murderer. He hadn't known him long but he just knew deep down, Michael was no killer.

He was set up, simple as that and Grissom was certain McKeen was involved. And, this sudden reconciliation between the captain and the colonel didn't sit well on his stomach.

Empty handed and with a heavy heart he returned to the grove. Unless some form of miracle reared its head, he just knew Michael was doomed and he felt terrible for that.

As he trotted towards the house at a somewhat slow, uncaring pace, he pulled on Dante's reins and the horse stopped when his master guided him to do so. Grissom spotted the captain heading up the steps into the house but he wasn't alone. The colonel and Hank were with him and as McKeen flung his arm over the captain's shoulder and his cringe worthy laughter filtered through air, Grissom rolled his eyes, feeling his whole body shudder.

What the hell was going on? He was going to try and get to see Sara again but with those two here would she be available and would he be able to control his frustration given his current feeling towards McKeen and Hank?

He growled an obscenity under his breath and pulled Dante away and off to the left, taking the route around the burnt down stables instead of going past the house. Grissom suddenly felt like an unwanted spare and he decided to get Dante and Pandora settled in the outer stables before attempting to seek out Sara again. At least then he could prepare himself in case he happened to bump into the two men who had suddenly become his mentor's new best friends. He really hated that thought, but he knew if he had to control himself no matter how much it displeased him to have them around.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom didn't bother dressing up for the captain's invitation. He wore just a simple pair of beige pants, a light blue shirt with matching neck scarf and black boots. He didn't intend to stay long anyway; he was by no means in the mood to celebrate, no matter what the occasion.

He felt totally demoralized. After leaving Dante and Pandora in their new dwellings with the captain's new steed, he'd returned to the house but was yet again turned away by the captain upon his request to see Sara. She was _still_ busy and _still _not wishing to be disturbed, he'd been told. Once more, he pushed to try and see her but had to back down again when the captain, as he had before, asked what was so important.

Sara was purposely avoiding _him_ and he knew it.

Retreating from the house, he spent the rest of the afternoon just moping in and around the cabin. He had no choice but to wait and catch Sara at the party; surely she wouldn't be able to hide from him there.

Once dressed, he looked at himself in the mirror above his dresser. He looked terrible. Large black lines accentuated the fatigue under his eyes; his skin was a few shades paler than normal, and his beard was certainly over grown again. He smoothed a hand through his hair and sighed.

Two goals were on his mind for the evening. His first priority was speaking with Sara. The second involved finding out what was going on with the captain, Hank and McKeen and why, all of a sudden, his boss seemed to be acting like all his troubles were over.

He left the cabin a little before _8pm_.

When he arrived at the house, it was already a bustle of activity. People were stood outside with drinks, chatting; others were arriving on horseback or in coaches. Ecklie, Robert and two other workers were showing people inside and looking after the storage of their transportation.

A feeling of apprehension gripped Grissom as he trod heavily up the steps to the brightly lit main entrance. It was in stark contrast to the excitement and revelry that radiated from within and around the mansion.

As he reached the open doorway, he stopped when Ecklie stepped from the entrance, blocking his way in.

The worker looked him up and down with a curl of his lip. "You know, Grissom," he began, "You always get out of working at these events, so the least you can do is smile and enjoy it." Ecklie sounded a little bitter.

"I don't want to fight with you, Conrad," the rancher responded with a sigh. "I'm tired of fighting right now."

After clearing his throat and frowning at his superior, Ecklie seemed to back off a little. "Well, we can trade roles if you like."

Grissom's right brow rose in surprise. Ecklie had just made a joke? To him? "Tempting," he responded.

Ecklie snorted a laugh. "You really don't look very happy to be here, Grissom. I thought finding the saboteurs would have changed your mood."

After a shrug of his shoulders, Grissom sidestepped Ecklie, "But have we found them?" he asked before moving into the house, leaving a rather confused looking man behind him.

The house was noisy. Groups of people milled in the hallway, at the bottom of the stairs, clustered in and out of the various rooms. The main topic of conversation seemed to be their curiosity as to the reasons for the party, from what Grissom could hear as he walked deeper into the house, was that no one knew.

There was plenty of speculation though, especially surrounding the Sidle's recent financial plight and that some sort of business venture or engagement was going to be announced. Grissom swallowed hard, a business arrangement maybe but never an engagement. Sara would not do that...would she?

Servants rushed by him from all angles, carrying trays of drinks and platters of food. His eyes scanned all around him as he walked; looking for the one person he sought out. Slipping through the small crowds he entered the living room and looked around. Sara wasn't there. He moved to the dining room and then the study but she wasn't in any of those either.

As his frustration grew and the noise around him got louder, he yanked a little on his shirt collar; the heat in the house was reaching a very uncomfortable level. He stepped out onto the veranda to check there and get a moments air. Before he had chance to look around properly he was taken by surprise when someone suddenly swept up behind him and slipped an arm through his.

He jumped and his head swept to the left to see who had snuck up on him. "Catherine?" he asked, surprised to see her.

She smiled broadly, a soft chuckle falling from her lips. "Hello, Gil."

"What are you doing here?" he asked without thinking. "Oh…well," he stuttered. "You know I…because of Sam, I…"

She tightened her grip on his arm. "Stop flustering," she sniggered. "I'm alright, needed to get out. It's nice not to be sat at home, worrying and fussing. I miss my father deeply but he is gone, I have to try and move on and when Thomas stopped by earlier and invited me here tonight...I accepted."

"Good," Grissom replied." I'm glad to see you are doing alright." He only seemed half interested as his eyes left hers and began inspecting his surroundings.

"Looking for someone?" Catherine asked.

He didn't seem to hear her and continued with his search.

"Gil…"

Now he heard and his eyes sprang back to hers. "Sorry," he mumbled. "What did you say?"

She smiled. "I asked if you were looking for someone. You seem a little preoccupied, Gil. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he lied. "I'm just looking for Sara, have you seen her?"

As Catherine was about to respond, a servant appeared with a tray of drinks. "Drink, Ma'am?" he asked Catherine. "Most definitely," she said with a grin, reaching for a glass of champagne.

"Sir?" the servant then turned to Grissom.

Grissom eyed the tray. A selection of alcoholic beverages sat atop the silver plate, champagne, wine, bourbon, whiskey, brandy. "No, thank you, I'm fine," he replied.

"Nonsense," Catherine cut in and reached for a glass of bourbon. "Come on, Gil. This is a party, get with it." She held the glass out to him and with a little reluctance he took it.

"Fine…" he grumbled and took a small sip from the contents.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" She continued with a snigger. "You really need to lighten up a little and if I can, then so can you."

He smiled weakly and took another sip from his drink. "So, have you seen Sara?" he asked again, licking his lips as he felt the burn of alcohol slide down his throat.

Talking a healthy gulp of champagne, Catherine shook her head. "Actually, no, I haven't seen Laura either but the captain is right over there." She pointed over the crowd of people in front of them and to the far right hand side of the veranda and Grissom's eyes followed her direction.

Sidestepping the crowd to get a better view, Grissom felt his grip on his glass tightening as he spotted the captain with the colonel and Hank. He felt an uncomfortable chill rush down his spine as the captain suddenly burst out into laughter and flung his arm around Hank's shoulders.

"Interesting sight, huh?" Catherine asked as she stepped up beside him.

Grissom didn't answer; he just glared at the group of men, wondering what on earth was happening and why all of a sudden they looked as if they were the best of friends.

"Not something I thought I would personally ever see," she then snorted as she emptied the contents of her glass in one quick swallow.

Slowly, Grissom turned his head and looked at her. "Me either," he admitted, looking a little shocked.

She took his arm again. "Come on, Gil." She pulled lightly. "The captain looks a little busy so, let's go mingle for a while until he is free."

Swallowing the heavy lump in his throat, Grissom took one more glance at the captain before allowing himself to be pulled away. He didn't feel like being patient but he had to talk to the captain alone so, he would just have to wait.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara sat in a chair, looking into the mirror of her dressing table. She waited patiently for her mother to finish the final plat in her hair and fiddled with her fingers as she did so.

"We should have got to this sooner, Sara," Laura began as she tugged the hair into place. "I told you that, now you are going to be late for your own party." Laura's voice was soft even though she was slightly reprimanding her daughter.

Catching her mother's eyes in the mirror, Sara sighed. "I know, Mother, I'm sorry. I can't see why we have to have a party anyway but I…" She shook her head. "…Never mind."

Laura frowned. "What, Sara?" she asked.

Sara remained silent as her mother knotted the final strands of her hair and attached a silken pink bow. She gently placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "I can see something is bothering you, Sara. Would you like to tell me what it is?"

Pushing herself from the chair, Sara smoothed her hands over her corset before moving to the bed and picking up her dress. She held it out to her mother and Laura took it.

"Does it have something to do with Gil?" the lady of the house asked as she crouched and opened the dress for Sara to step into.

Feeling her heart suddenly beat faster at her mother's question; Sara stepped into the dress and stood still. "Why do you ask that?" she inquired softly, trying to keep her voice steady and devoid of emotion. It wasn't as easy as she thought.

Laura shifted behind her and began tightening her corset. "Well, I know he's been asking for you today, a lot, and you have refused to see him. And as of late, the two of you have seemed pretty inseparable…"

"Well…I…" Sara stuttered, feeling the tight pull of the corset around her mid section.

"Breathe in, Sara…" Laura instructed and Sara did so, sucking in a deep breath and closing her eyes as the garment nipped tightly at her skin. She really hated corsets.

"You were saying?" Laura continued.

"Um…I…have just had a lot on my mind today." She looked over her shoulder, "As you well know."

"Uh huh," Laura mumbled as Sara faced front again. "Are you're sure that's all it is?"

Biting down hard on her lip, Sara nodded. "Yes, Mother."

Laura's eyes narrowed as she pulled up the dress. "You know you can always talk to me, Sara, don't you? About anything."

"I know." Sara slipped her arms through the sleeves and the garment was quickly fastened at the back.

Taking her daughters shoulders, Laura turned her so they were facing each other. "I know this has all happened very quickly. Are you sure this is what _you _want, Sara?"

Sara had to fight every impulse in her body that was screaming for her to say no. "I'm sure," she whispered.

Laura studied her daughter's eyes and then offered a slow, single nod. "As long as you're happy. _That_ is what is most important," she whispered back taking Sara's hand in her own and squeezing it tightly. "You do understand that, don't you?"

Sara nodded and just wished it were true.

"Well…shall we?" She cocked her head towards the door.

After a deep breath, Sara nodded again. "I guess we shall…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom had managed to sneak away from Catherine when she became heavily engrossed in conversation with the Mayor. Considering the fact she was flirting a little, he knew she probably wouldn't even notice his exit.

She didn't.

Now he meandered around the house, from one room to the next before circling back. Every time he went out onto the veranda the captain was still being entertained by his new buddies, so he would retreat back inside. Grissom wasn't in the mood to socialize, so he purposely avoided the guests even those he knew well.

He hovered in the doorway of the lounge, leaning against the framework. His second glass of bourbon sat in his hand and he swirled the contents around and around. It was then his attention was drawn to look to his left and he saw her, slowly coming down the stairs with her mother.

By God, she looked amazing. The dress she wore was captivating, feminine…white grounded silk, the skirt elegantly woven with a pattern of full blown pink roses and foliage. Plain white body and sleeves, finished with broad bands of blue embossed velvet. Her hair tightly platted in a single braid down her back, allowing every single gorgeous feature of her face to be exposed for the world to see.

His heart missed a beat.

They stopped at the foot of the stairs and began chatting to a small group of guests, who had quickly swooped upon them to gain their attention. Grissom concentrated on hearing their conversation; however, general pleasantries, chit-chat and questions regarding the purpose of the rather sudden get-together was all he could discern. Laura smiled at the question but Sara seemed to struggle to copy her mother's gesture. Her smile seemed fake and forced. Grissom studied both her demeanor and the day's sequence of events with an increasing sense of uneasiness. A sudden panic seized his heart as a disturbing thought re-entered his mind; after all, it would explain all the coincidences of the last several hours. Grissom felt sick; he had to talk to Sara. She was the only one who could put both his mind and heart at ease.

"All in good time, my dears," Laura said as the conversation continued.

Sara was quick to excuse herself and Laura told her she would catch up with her in a few moments. Sara nodded and walked away.

As she headed in his direction, he stepped from the doorway to make his presence known. As soon as Sara saw him she stopped, her face paling in an instant, her eyes widening. She averted her gaze in a flash and as he was about to speak she moved again, rushing past him before he even had the opportunity to open his mouth.

"Damn it," he muttered under his breath and gave chase, but his path was instantly blocked as a group of guests suddenly emerged from the dining room. He clenched his fists as he tried to push through the partygoers but by the time everyone had filtered past, Sara was nowhere in sight.

He cursed under his breath again and ran a firm hand over his chin.

"Good evening, Gil…"

He heard Laura's voice and swallowed heavily. He slowly turned to face her and he cleared his throat a little nervously. "Good evening, Laura," he said in a shaky voice.

"I'm glad you came," she said stepping closer. "Thomas said you seemed a little… reluctant." Laura offered a sympathetic smile, her eyes noting the inner turmoil that the rancher could not completely hide.

"I just have a lot on my mind," he responded.

"Yes…that seems to be a popular notion at the moment."

Grissom frowned, unsure of what she was eluding to.

She smiled again and took his arm. "I'm surprised you didn't see Sara, she just went by."

"Oh…" the syllable was all he could manage.

"Come…" she chuckled. "Let's go and see if we can find her, I know you have been looking for her…"

**A/N: Ah, it's good to see a caring mother, isn't it? How much does Laura actually know and will she even be able to do anything with her knowledge? Will Sara go through with it? What would you do if you were here? Will she be able to avoid Grissom all night? **

**Be prepared but just remember, nothing is ever set in stone!**

**Please review, thanks :)**


	55. What he feared

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the delay, I have started work and let's just say things aren't exactly going to plan but both myself and SSC have been crazily busy. And massive thanks to SSC for being a great beta and for all your suggestions. Not only is she doing 100 hours a week but she manages to tell me off for making her cry (although I think that's the next chapter). Sorry hun. So…on with the show…**

Chapter 55

Grissom allowed himself to be guided back out onto the veranda. His eyes immediately fell upon the area where the captain and his new friends had been earlier. The captain was still there but now the only person with him was Sara. The colonel and Hank were not in the immediate vicinity, or at least he couldn't see them.

"There she is," Laura said with a smile before glancing up at him.

He tilted his head to look at her and offered a frail smile in return.

"I'll tell you what," she began, slipping her arm free from his. "You wait here and I will go and occupy my husband, that way, you can speak to Sara alone, as I am sure this is your desire to do so."

"Um…" Grissom cleared his throat, a slight cramping forming in his gut. Did Laura know more than she was letting on? "Alright," he eventually agreed.

Laura didn't dally, sweeping graciously from his side and through the now smaller crowd of people, only stopping when she reached her husband and daughter.

Grissom watched on eagerly as they began to chat and took drinks from a passing servant. The captain offered Sara a glass of champagne and she took it with haste, quickly sipping from the contents. Laura pointed across to a small group of guests before slipping her arm into her husband's. The captain nodded and Sara nodded at them before they walked away.

He didn't wait; he had to make his move now. If he lingered, Sara may well be apprehended by guests or friends. He swooped towards her. Despite his considerable anxiety, he couldn't help admiring the back of her supple body as she turned and leaned over the veranda rail.

His heart was pounding so rapidly that the dull throb of it rattled in his ears. His fingers twitched as he came to a stop directly behind her. He saw her body stiffen and he sucked in a nervous breath of air; she knew he was behind her.

Painstakingly slowly, she turned to face him and her fingers reached behind her, wrapping tightly around the rail.

Their eyes met and they both just stood, looking at each other. He wanted to say something but for some reason, he couldn't quite find the words he'd wanted to ask all day. The look of fear which dawned upon her face seemed to have pulled any rational thought from his brain. She looked terrified and it made him feel even more on edge.

She spoke first, "Not here, Grissom, _please_. I don't want to make a scene. Why can't you just do as I asked and keep away?" Her voice was a mere whisper and her eyes darted around, taking note of the crowd around her.

Taking a step closer, he noticed as she stiffened. It hurt. How could she react this way towards him? "I'm not here to make a scene, Sara; I just want…I just _need_ to know why. Don't you think I have the right to know why?"

Briskly, she shook her head, biting down hard on her bottom lip. "I don't…can't…talk to you Grissom; please…just…go away."

"Just tell me, Sara," he begged.

"No…just leave me alone…_please_, just leave me alone."

He was becoming frustrated by her reluctance and took another step forward, but that's as far as he got before he heard _his_ voice. He hated that voice.

"I believe the lady said no," came his firm statement and Grissom spun around to find himself face to face with Hank.

"You remember how "_no_" goes, don't you, Grissom? I remember you giving me a little lecture on it not so long ago." Hank's eyes passed over Sara before returning to the rancher. "From what I heard, Sara said she doesn't wish to speak to you. _No_, means _no_, so I suggest youstep away."

Fighting the flurry of anger burning deep within him, Grissom took a step towards his adversary. Fighting desperately for control, he pursed his lips. "This has nothing to do with _you,_ Pedigrew, so I suggest _you_ step away."

Hank's face darkened and he didn't back down. Oddly, he just gave a sinister smirk. "Oh, this has everything to do with me. Why are you even here anyway? Shouldn't you be out scooping up the horse crap or something, like the pitiful worker that you are?"

Grissom didn't see Sara hold her hand to her mouth in shock at Hank's comment; he was too occupied with the white band of fury that was suddenly blinding him. Without stopping to consider the crowd or the consequences of his actions, he lunged forward.

A fierce scramble then ensued with both men fighting for control. The guests surrounding them stepped back in horror. A shocked rumble of voices echoed around the veranda as the two men tussled with each other amid grunts and groans.

Within seconds, the captain and Mckeen appeared, pushing through the crowd. The captain grabbed his second firmly by the arm and pulled him away and McKeen took a hold of his nephew, tugging him back to a safe distance.

Sara just stood static, looking a little more than stunned as her mother rushed to her side.

"What on earth is going on here?" the captain demanded from his aid.

Grissom panted, attempting to catch his breath as his eyes bore through Hank's. If looks could kill, his surely would. Grissom refused to answer.

"Come with me," the captain commanded, yanking Grissom away. Forcing him down the veranda steps, he pushed him away and the rancher spun around quickly to face his boss.

"What the hell are you playing at, Gil?" Captain Sidle roared.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"Sara, are you alright?" Laura asked as Sara floated her eyes to Hank. He was in deep conversation with his uncle and he looked very angry as he pointed fiercely in the direction Grissom had gone.

Sucking in a deep breath, Sara nodded. "I'm fine."

"What happened?" the lady of the house asked. "Why were Gil and Hank fighting?"

Sara turned her full attention to her mother. "Can we…go inside?" she asked with a shake in her voice, avoiding the question. "Just…to let things calm down and…I'm a little cold."

"Alright, alright…" Laura responded swiftly. "You can tell me inside." She slipped an arm around her daughter's waist and guided her inside.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"I'm waiting, Gil," the captain growled. "What on earth possessed you to start brawling in my house?"

"Who said I started it?" the younger man shot back. "Well maybe I…but…he…he is so…so…he treats me like something he just stepped in, Captain. He has no right to speak to me the way he does and others as a matter of fact. Is it not right for me to stand up for myself?"

"There are times and places to stand up for yourself, Gil and appropriate ways of doing so. They, however, are not in front of my daughter or a dozen of my guests!" The captain roughly rubbed his right temple. "So what do you have to say for yourself and what has gotten into you lately?"

Grissom rolled his eyes. Why was he always the one in the wrong? "I'm following my instincts not that anybody wants to listen to me."

"You're instincts?"

"Yes."

"Right," the older man folded his arms. "And your instincts told you to start fighting did they?"

No matter how much he hated to admit it, Grissom knew the captain was right. He had failed to control his fury and engaging in a ruckus with Hank was totally inappropriate. "I'm sorry, Captain, my actions were wrong and I apologize but that will not change the way I feel about…" He pointed a stern finger towards the veranda, "…him. He is rude, arrogant and I do not like him."

"Well, I'm sorry, Gil, but you had better start trying to like him, or at least…" the captain hesitated, "…respect who he is."

A deep frown formed on Grissom's brow, his forehead crinkling in deep confusion. "Why?"

"Several reasons…" The ranch owner slipped his hands into his pockets and began pacing back and forth. "The main one, as far as you are concerned, is that Jeffery and I are now partners. So you will be seeing a lot more of him as well as Hank. And…"

Grissom couldn't quite seem to fathom what had just been said and he blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry…what?" he interrupted.

"You heard what I said, Gil. Jeffery has agreed to graciously help helping me, _us_, The Grove, financially, so we can get back on our feet. We have formed a unique partnership and will share profits once we are booming again." He stopped pacing and sighed, turning to face his friend. "I would appreciate your support with this."

"You have got to be kidding me," Grissom growled, his pulse rate increasing with every word. "How can you even consider this as an option? And why is the colonel helping, what does he get out of it?" Suddenly something clicked inside his brain, McKeen had to be getting something out of this and not just a share of the profits, there had to be more to it. The colonel didn't help anyone without an ulterior motive. He didn't exactly need the money.

"Look, Gil." The captain stepped closer and looked his second in the eye, his face firming. "The Grove has been in my family for _six_ generations, I have my own family to look after, they depend on me and I have workers to pay, house and feed. Where will they go if we go under? It's hard out there, Gil, you know that. I _cannot_ be a failure; I _will not_ be a failure. You need to understand I am prepared to do _whatever _it takes to guarantee the Groves survival."

"Even, if it means selling you soul to the devil?"

"Don't say that Gil," the older man warned. "This matter is not up for discussion and you have no right to judge me."

As a hot, disgruntled breath of air snorted through his nose, Grissom shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know why I bother saying anything anymore. You don't listen, no one listens! So, tell me, what is the point of me being here right now?"

The captain's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?" he questioned, obviously irritated by the question.

"I'm talking about my _instincts_, _my_ feelings and _my_ opinions. The fact that an innocent man is sitting in a jail cell and no one even seems to care. And all this…" Grissom held his arms out, wide open, "…this..this…sudden helping hand from the colonel. I'm sorry, I don't buy it. It is all so…something just isn't right."

With a heavy sigh the captain shook his head. "You don't have to _buy it_, Gil." He stepped closer again. "There is no negotiation in regards to _my_ choices, but I need to know you will continue to support me. You are good at your job. I know that. I know you have sacrificed a lot to come here, but I need your reassurance that you will carry on being the aid that I expect you to be and be loyal to _me_, no matter the circumstances. Can you give me that?"

"Captain, I came here to help you because you asked me to. I didn't come here to be a mere aid; I am already established in my own home as you know. But I stayed here because you needed me. And I need to know that my opinions will be respected as much as my ability to do my job."

"I do respect your opinions, Gil, but on this, it is my decision and no one else's. Now do I have your support or not?"

Grissom felt his entire body slump. How was he supposed to offer his support when he didn't believe in the offer? "I really don't know," he said sadly. "I don't know if I can…"

"You need to decide, Gil." The captain crooked his head towards the house and there was a long pause before he continued. "I need to get back inside," he mumbled and began to walk away before suddenly stopping. "Take some time, cool off, get yourself together and then…if you want to, come back in." The rancher turned back to look at his aid. "But, by the morning, I will need to know where _we_ stand, Gil." With that said, and a very fake glint of a smile, he climbed the veranda steps and disappeared.

Grissom rubbed the back of his neck and chinked it until a dull crack caused him to groan. Stepping backwards in somewhat of a daze, he leaned against a tree behind him, tipped his head back, sighed and closed his eyes. Before he even had an opportunity to think, his muddled thoughts were interrupted.

"Are you alright?"

His eyes popped open at the question and he saw Laura standing in front of him.

He straightened himself out, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants before shrugging his shoulders. "I'm not entirely sure how to answer that question."

She nodded as if she understood. "I tried to speak with Sara but she wouldn't tell me why you and Hank were fighting. I'm not really sure why…would you care to shed some light on the subject for me?"

Taking a step back, Grissom was a little stumped by her question. He failed to offer an answer and he remained silent. How could he tell her how he really felt, especially about her daughter?

"I can see something is bothering you, Gil, I can see it in your eyes, on your face, in your posture. The whole way you have acted this evening and even in the past few days. Would you like to tell me why you are so angry? Because I can see you are angry…lost too…"

"I just feel…I…it's like I'm not needed all of a sudden. I'm kept in the dark about things I should know from the get go and…and my opinion means nothing anymore. No one believes me. I just…I don't know why I bother."

"No one believes you about what?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me, Gil. Tell me."

"Did you hear my conversation with the captain?" Grissom asked, wondering exactly what Laura knew.

"I did," she confirmed, stepping closer. She looked over her shoulder and her eyes scanned the immediate area. "I didn't think you would be happy with Thomas' decision," she continued, returning her full attention to him. "A lot of people, I'm sure, will be shocked also but he is doing what he thinks is…" she hesitated.

Grissom's eyes narrowed at Laura's uncertainty. Stepping directly in front of her, he whispered his next question, unsure if he should be asking it at all. "Are you happy with his decision, Laura?"

Laura clasped her hands together in front of her and smiled. "It doesn't really matter whether I am happy with the decision or not, Gil. I have to support whatever choices my husband makes, you know that."

"So you believe that all of the colonel's sudden kindness is just that?" he questioned.

Smacking her lips together, her smile faltered. "I wouldn't say that but when you say no one listens to you, you would be surprised. But I am sure if there is foulness afoot, the sheriff will uncover it."

Grissom frowned and looked around, ensuring they were still alone. "You believe Michael is innocent too, don't you?"

Laura bowed her head for a second before returning her eyes to his. She didn't answer his question and they stood in silence for a moment but in his heart, Grissom already knew her answer. He could see it in her eyes.

She cleared her throat. "I need to get back inside, there are announcements to..." She stopped in mid sentence, picked up her dress and moved away but she too, just like the captain had, stopped and turned back to him. "Come back in if you feel you can and for what it may be worth, Gil, if anything at all…I'm sorry…" She offered him a weak smile before heading back to the house leaving Grissom feeling even more uncomfortable.

What was she sorry about? And more than one announcement?

_That_ thought popped back into his mind again and his gut cramped.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Even though he was reluctant to do so, Grissom rushed back inside. He already knew what the first announcement would undoubtedly be; however, he prayed that anything additional would not be what he feared.

As he walked back into the house, he took a drink from a passing servant. He really needed it and he consumed half the glass of bourbon quickly. He then stepped out into the hallway to where all the guests had gathered and to where the sound of the captain's voice was coming from.

He hovered at the back of the crowd and saw the captain on the stairs in the middle of Laura and McKeen. It looked like he'd missed the majority of his speech and just caught the tail end.

The captain and McKeen raised their glasses, "To new partnerships, friends and the prosperity of Providence Grove," the captain beamed.

A pert grin formed on the colonel's lips and he raised his glass. The guests followed suit, all apart from Grissom who just watched on as, "To Providence Grove," was resounded by all.

Grissom huffed a breath and ever so slightly shook his head before looking to the floor. The look of smugness on the colonel's face made his nose curl.

_The Sidle's and the McKeen's united as one._

He would have laughed but he just couldn't find any humor in the situation.

But as Grissom wondered how he could possibly bring himself to be part of this new union, his head slowly rose as the captain hushed his guests, informing them he had one more announcement to make.

**A/N: Ummmmmm, hmmmmm. Okay, hanky alert for next chapter and it's funny because I actually hated myself after I wrote it. Just remember, I am GSR through and through. Everything doesn't always work out as planned! Ooooh, cryptic. Review please :)**


	56. He never looked back

**A/N: Alrighty, here we go. Hankies ready? Thanks so much to SSC, she came out of hiding and helped tremendously with this chapter, thanks so much hun, I couldn't be doing this without you. **

Chapter 56

On a heavy swallow, Grissom took a single step closer as the captain held out his hand to beckon someone forward. Two people stepped from the crowd. Hank and…Sara.

Grissom's heart pounded.

Sara was smiling, although Grissom thought it forced and he could see by the look in her eyes that she was nervous. Hank on the other hand looked confident and full of himself.

This was not good.

He was right.

CSICSICSICSICSICSI

With a look of immeasurable pride, the Captain reached for Sara's hand. Gently kissing the back of it, Sara's eyes watered….and Grissom's nearly did as well.

The Captain turned to regard the group of gathered guests; a beaming smile on his face. "Earlier today, my beautiful daughter made me a very happy man. Every father wants nothing but the best for his child and today, I know that wish has been granted."

Sara's heart pounded at her father's words. As his daughter, she was happy that _he_ was happy. However, she was miserable. Forcing a smile, she kept her gaze on her father's delighted face.

"It gives me great pleasure and an immeasurable sense of pride to announce the engagement of my daughter, Sara, to Mr. Hank Pettigrew. Earlier today, I gave my blessing to their union and it is my sincerest wish that their marriage be a long, happy and fruitful one."

Sara felt the lump in her throat; she choked back a sob. Her hand sweated in her fathers.

"Please join me in our happy moment," the captain encouraged the crowd. "The exact date of the wedding has yet to be determined but we will announce it shortly. Of course, the nuptials will take place here at the Grove."

And then, to add insult to injury, the Captain placed Sara's hand in Hank's.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The second the announcement was made, Grissom felt as if his whole world was standing still. Everything was motionless apart from his hand which was shaking and the contents of his glass swished from side to side, threatening to pour over the sides. There was no noise, no movement and then, everything changed and the room was spinning.

Around and around.

His legs suddenly felt like jelly.

Was he dreaming? Did he just hear that right? No, surely not. _Sara_ and _Hank _are…_engaged_? What…..? It can't be…

He had to drop his drink onto a tray as a passing servant walked by. If he hadn't, he would have shattered the glass between his fingers.

He was hot. His palms were sweating. His forehead formed a tiny layer of perspiration and he couldn't breathe.

Stumbling from the room, he didn't even offer the newly engaged couple another glance as he rushed outside.

Ripping the top of his shirt open, he staggered down the veranda steps and leaned forward, placing his hands onto his thighs. Sucking in several ragged breaths, he battled to maintain any form of composure.

How could she do this?

He felt so, used…

So lost…

So empty, so numb but yet, everything hurt.

Moving, his unstable legs kicked in and he disappeared into the garden.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom didn't know how long he'd been wandering around the garden. Twenty minutes, thirty…

He'd circled it several times while trying to process what was happening. He still, just couldn't quite believe it.

He was dreaming.

It wasn't happening.

It was just a terrible, terrible nightmare.

Without even noticing, he returned to where he started. The veranda loomed above and before him. His head was bowed, seeing nothing but the grass around his feet but then he was drawn to raise his head.

So he did so.

And there she was.

Sara.

Standing all alone, leaning over the rail, looking upwards and out into nothing but the twinkling sky above.

No matter how he felt, he just couldn't take his eyes from her. She was then, now and always would be, beautiful.

But his heart slumped once again as _he_ appeared behind her and she turned to him.

Hank.

He hated that man and Grissom stood and watched as they chatted for a moment. He couldn't hear what they were saying but then as the younger man leaned forward and brushed his lips over Sara's, he lost all reason to care.

"Hank! Come on in here, I need you for a minute…" Grissom heard McKeen's cheery voice bellow. He continued to watch as Hank took Sara's hand and kissed the back. He said something else to her and she said something back before nodding. Hank then smiled and retreated back to the house.

Sara's return smile seemed false and she watched as Hank walked away before turning back to lean over the short balcony that overlooked the garden. Her smile quickly disappeared though as she looked down and saw him. Their eyes locked and he just stood there, looking up at her.

Grissom felt his heart shatter when Hank kissed her and she didn't push him away. Some naivety inside him thought that perhaps she didn't mean what she'd said to him, that maybe the announcement was a mistake and she would change her mind. Now, he knew she meant it. He knew the announcement was real. He knew it was over.

After a long moment, he finally turned and walked away, without raising his head for a single second or another look at her.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara's hands gripped the rail tightly as she watched him slip his hands into his pockets, bow his head and walk away.

Her heart cried for him but what could she do? She wanted to shout to him, tell him that she loved him, that she needed him, that she didn't love Hank and that she was only trying to save her family.

But she couldn't.

For she had made her decision and it wasn't for herself or for Grissom, it was for her father…..to save the Grove he loved so much. She felt so empty and when Hank had kissed her, so cold. She shivered.

Sniffing hard, she fought away her threatening tears and watched as he faded away into the darkness…

Taking her heart with him.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Half way back to his cabin, Grissom finally raised his head. He gritted his teeth, hard. She'd taken him for a fool, a god damned fool.

He'd been used, by everyone, but no more.

He was no longer required.

His stride increased. By the time he reached his door, he was almost running. His heart beat wildly through his pain and anger as he burst inside. He roughly grabbed paper and ink, slamming it down on the desk.

His decision was made; he wrote the letter quickly and packed whatever belongings he could fit into his satchel. He didn't really care about possessions at this point, nothing mattered anymore. He only packed the necessities; the barest of clothing and toiletries, his Bible and his rifle.

As he was about to leave and his shaking hand reached for the door, he stopped and propped the rifle against the wall. Slipping his fingers inside his shirt he pulled his silver chain over his head and removed the ring Sara had given to him _that_ night. After placing his chain back where it belonged, he stared at the ring for a long moment before letting it slip through his fingers. It dropped to the wooden floor with a _chink_. He took his rifle, yanked the door open, stormed from the cabin and headed for the outer stable.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

When Grissom reached the stables he was immediately greeted by a hoard of horses, carts and wagons. Robert was walking around with a bag of apples, ensuring the horses were all happy and offering them a little nourishment.

"Evening, sir," Robert said as Grissom approached him. But then the younger man took a step back as he spotted the rifle in Grissom's hand.

All Grissom did was nod his response. He sighed and reached into his pocket. "Can you do me a favor, Robert?" he asked.

The boy nodded quickly. "Yes, sir, what can I do for you?"

Grissom looked at the letter in his hand. "Can you please give this to the captain?" He held it out.

"Of course, sir," Robert replied, taking the letter.

"But…" Grissom hesitated, "…you don't have to worry about it until later, alright? Wait until the party is over."

"If that's what you want, sir."

"Thank you."

Robert nodded his head in acknowledgment and once again his eyes passed over the rifle. "Anything else I can do for you?"

"No," Grissom responded shaking his head. "You can…" He nodded towards the horses, "…carry on."

"Yes, sir." Robert slipped the letter into his pocket and hurriedly returned his attention to the horses.

Grissom ran a hand through his hair then bowed his head before walking slowly into the stable.

He approached Dante's stall, opened the door and stepped inside. Horse and master immediately locked eyes and both were as equally sorrowful. Grissom stroked Dante on the bridge of the nose and reached for his saddle and bridle which hung off to the left.

"Come on, boy," the rancher whispered, stepping back out of the stall.

Dante's head dropped and he sluggishly trotted from the stall. He turned and looked to the next stall and to Pandora, who had her head sticking over the stalls half opened door. The horse rubbed noses with his lady love and Grissom felt the weight on his shoulders grow, just a little bit more.

Working his jaw, he placed the saddle on Dante's back and tacked him up. Once the horse was ready, Grissom secured his satchel and placed his rifle in the saddle holster.

"Come, my boy, time to go." He took the reins and pulled but Dante refused to budge. His attention was still clearly focused on Pandora but he did turn his head to look at his master. A soft snort fell from the horse's nose and he stomped his back leg.

"I'm sorry," Grissom said, firmly clenching the reins between his fingers and feeling his anger mounting again. "We…we are no longer needed here, boy. We have to go. Come…"

He gave another gentle tug on the reins and this time Dante did follow behind but not before giving Pandora one final look.

The duo exited the stable and Grissom mounted quickly. He navigated Dante through the other horses and transportation. As soon as they were clear he gave him a delicate kick and they trotted away.

Grissom avoided the house, taking the long way out of the estate and when he reached the end of the driveway he stopped and turned Dante around.

He took one last look up the driveway and at the estate and land before him. He sucked in a long, deep breath of the cooling air and felt his whole body shiver.

Gil Grissom knew now that he was destined to spend his whole life alone.

At least that's what he convinced himself.

How could he have been so stupid? He _shouldn't_ have allowed her to get so close let alone fallen in love with her.

But he had and he'd fallen hard.

A broken heart was not a pleasant thing to acquire; he would never let it happen again.

Dante shifted underneath him feeling his master's dismay. Grissom softly ran his finger tips over his neck to reassure him. "Easy boy," he whispered. "Easy….."

Grissom shuffled in his saddle as he took his last look at a place where he thought he had finally found happiness. He tightened Dante's reins in his hands with a sad sigh and a heavy heart.

It was time to go.

He turned Dante back to face away from the Grove. "Yah!" He gave a single kick to his mustang's side and Dante bolted into his stride, dust catching his gallop as he disappeared along the road.

Grissom never looked back…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara tried her best to get through the evening with a smile on her face. It was a blessing that she barely had time to think. From the second her father had announced her engagement, it was one guest after the next offering their congratulations and wishing to know details.

As she and Hank wandered around the house, they only got a few paces before being apprehended by someone.

The best wishes and questions were rather mixed. Some people seemed totally genuine while others did not. Most seemed quite shocked at how quickly it had happened and that no one had even realized they were courting.

Sara just smiled as most of the questions flew straight over her head and Hank did most of the talking. He seemed happy to and he just loved the attention.

There were also lots of whispers in regards to the captain's new partnership and not all of them were good. Some of them were very thinly veiled and the underlying meanings were not lost on Sara.

Throughout the evening, she couldn't help looking around…for him. She hadn't seen Grissom since his fracas with Hank and that troubled her deeply. She wasn't even sure if he even knew about the engagement. Sara knew her father had spoken to him but as of yet, she hadn't been able to gather any details in regards to their conversation.

She had to find out.

Excusing herself while Hank and his Uncle spoke with the mayor, she approached her parents who were stood chatting with Catherine.

But she didn't quite manage to reach them as someone snuck up on her from behind and she jumped when he slipped his arms through hers.

"Good Lord, Gregory," she gasped, slapping her cousin on the arm. "You scared me half to death."

The young man just chuckled and pulled her outside. He released her with a smile and they faced each other.

"My, my, Cousin, we are full of surprises, aren't we?" he said cheerfully.

Sara glared at him. "I'm not in the mood, Gregory," she warned.

"Why?" he asked. "You just got engaged." He leaned closer and raised his brow. "Quite suddenly, may I add?"

Sara rolled her eyes but remained silent.

"I have to say, I was rather surprised," he continued, whispering now. "What happened to…you and…you know…? I thought you were happy…you seemed happy…"

He stopped as Sara's face suddenly saddened and she looked away from him. He frowned. "Sara?" he urged softly.

She refused to meet his gaze and he squirmed a little. No answer came for his question for a long time until she finally turned back to him. Her eyes were now fighting off threatening tears and her chin trembled, just a little but enough for him to see it.

"Sara…I'm sorry I don't know what…"

She cut him off. "I need to be alone for a while," she said swiftly. Before he could even respond, she rushed away, down the veranda steps and out into the garden, leaving a rather bewildered Gregory all by himself.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom rode into town. He wasn't entirely sure where he was going to go but he knew riding to his place at such a late hour was out of the question.

As he trotted down the main street, his eyes caught the jail and he cringed before quickly passing. He then heard laughter and his eyes were drawn to the town's entertainment facility.

He thought hard before pulling Dante up next to the building. He dismounted, tied Dante to the rail and somberly clonked up the steps and into the saloon. The place was busy and noisy with a feeling of boisterous cheer.

Maybe alcohol wasn't all that bad.

He walked up to the bar and parked himself down on a stool, removing his hat and dropping it onto the woodwork in front of him. Rubbing his hand over his face he clenched his eyes tightly closed and tried to fight off his emerging headache.

The bar tender was quick to serve him. "What can I get ya?" he asked, wiping his hands on a rather dirty looking cloth.

Grissom's eyes popped open. "Is Heather here?" he asked, although he wasn't exactly sure why. He looked over his shoulder at the rowdy group of men currently pulling one of the house's ladies onto their laps in turn.

"No, sorry," the barman replied, placing his palms onto the counter. "She is out for the evening but will be back for closing. Can I get you anything to drink?"

Turning back to the barman Grissom sighed heavily. "Bourbon," he responded.

With a soft nod, the man grabbed a fresh bottle of bourbon from behind him, dropped a glass onto the bar and half filled it. He went to walk away but Grissom swiftly grabbed him arm.

"Just leave the bottle," he said firmly.

"As you wish," the elder man responded and placed the bottle down next to the glass.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The party was over and everyone had dispersed. Hank and McKeen were the last to leave amid more handshakes and congratulations.

Sara had managed a small amount of time alone, not that it had done her much good but she had been sought out by Hank, who was worried by her disappearance. She made excuses and he escorted her back to the house for more celebrating.

_Celebrating_

Sure.

It all went over her head. But she played the part well, nodding politely, even when his conversation turned to the life they would share together. She wasn't really listening to anything he said and for now, just agreed. Her mind still battled with thoughts of Grissom though. Where had he gone?

She felt terrible and she knew now that she should try and speak with him. With everyone gone, especially Hank, it would be easier. The problem was, she couldn't find him.

After spending a few moments alone out on the veranda to try and clear her head, she wandered back through the house and past the numerous servants clearing up the after math of the party. She sought out her mother and father. Maybe they had seen Grissom.

She walked into her father's study to find her parents embracing. They separated upon her approach and she saw the ominous look in both of their eyes. She frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"The Captain and Laura looked at each other."

"I have…things to do," Laura quickly said and departed the room with haste; she just didn't have the heart to tell Sara.

"Father?"

The Captain sighed heavily and scratched the top of his head. "Gil…is gone."

Sara felt every ounce of life disintegrate from her body and shook her head. "What?" she gasped.

"He's gone."

"It can't be..."

Walking to his desk the Captain picked up Grissom's letter. "I'm afraid so, my dear, he departed earlier this evening, he left a letter."

Holding out a shaky hand, Sara felt the color draining from her face. "Can…I read it?"

"If you wish, I will leave you, I have to…" He paused and swallowed hard. "…I just need to do some thinking."

After handing Sara the letter, the captain placed a soft hand onto his daughters shoulder. "I _am_ very proud of you. You do know that, don't you?"

With an uncertain nod, Sara tried to smile. "I know," she whispered.

After gently squeezing her shoulder, the captain left the room.

Swallowing the burning lump in her throat, Sara walked over to the window and began reading….

"_Captain, Sir,_

_Firstly accept my apologies for departing in such a manner, it is merely what I thought would be least painful for all._

_I came here upon a request from a man whom I love and respect dearly and accepted a proposal I was not expecting. I am sorry I could not live up to your expectations and fulfill my obligation to you but I find myself in a place where I can no longer serve you as effectively as I should and if I cannot give you my best, you deserve someone else who can. The failing is mine, Sir and no one else's._

_By the time you read this, I will be gone and I will not be returning. I understand you have faced hard times and maybe now, you have your savior. I hope so, Sir, truly, I do. I simply know my heart is no longer where it should be within and around the estate and I could no longer remain at The Grove. Please, wish my very best to your daughter in her pursuit of happiness; I'm sure she will make you proud._

_It has been an honor to serve you, Captain._

_Gil_

With a gentle sob, Sara held her hand to her mouth and felt herself swaying. The letter fell through her fingers and it flitted, unnoticed by her, to the floor.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Heather walked into her establishment with a welcoming smile upon her lips. It was almost closing time but the place was still a bustle of lively activity. She didn't mind staying open late though, the money was always good and she employed enough muscle to control any trouble makers.

She sauntered past a few of her regulars who cheered at her presence, causing her to laugh.

Jackson, her most trusted employee was clearing some tables and he greeted her with a smile. "Good evening, Miss Heather."

"Good evening, Jackson. I see business is very good tonight."

The worker nodded, "Yes, Ma'am, very good. It has been busy all night and all the rooms upstairs are taken now also."

Heather's smile grew. "It's so nice to be popular," she beamed.

"Oh…" Jackson continued, "…Someone at the bar was asking after you, Ma'am. The gentleman from last week who brought the two boys in to work."

Turning her attention to the bar, Heather immediately spotted Grissom as fiddled with his glass before downing the contents in one swift gulp. He swayed slightly as he leaned forward, grabbed the bottle and refilled his glass.

"How much has he drunk?" she asked with a frown forming on her brow.

Clearing away the rest of the glasses the worker half grinned. "The bottle was full when he got it."

Heather's eyes fell to the bottle, it was three quarters finished.

"Thank you, Jackson," she said as she approached the bar. The barkeep nodded and continued with his duties.

"Grissom?"

Heathers soft voice penetrated the rancher's foggy brain and he slowly turned his head, blinking a few times before his eyes finally managed to focus. "Hello," he slurred.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders and downed another glass of bourbon. His hands reached for the bottle again but Heather's hand quickly covered his. Her hand felt warm and gentle as he looked at her and her eyes twinkled with concern.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" she asked with a tender tone.

"Have…I…?" he mumbled.

A tiny smile formed on her lips. "I know you are not a heavy drinker, Grissom. You never were."

He thought for a moment, trying to focus as the room began to spin a little. "Well…people change."

"Yes, they do," she replied, looking deeper into his eyes. After staring at him for a long moment she opened her mouth to continue but the sounds of a crash behind caused her to jump and she looked around. A table had ended up on its side, sending glasses crashing to the floor and the occupants of the table were currently laughing about it.

Heather watched as several of her workers approached the group and tried to sort out the mess.

"How about we go and talk somewhere a little quieter?" she suggested.

Grissom didn't even bother answering and stood. But it seemed as though Heather was right. This was confirmed as soon as his feet touched the floor; he almost lost his footing. Oh, he was dizzy.

Heather managed to swiftly slide an arm around his waist though and he recovered his balance. "Easy Grissom…Come on…" she sighed, grabbing his arm and flinging it over her shoulders, "…let's get you upstairs, you need to sleep this off."

He looked at her through bleary, glazed eyes. "You don't have to do that." His words were slurred again. "I'm…fine, I really am…I think…"

"Luckily for you, I don't believe you. Can you walk?"

"Maybe…" He didn't sound too confident with his answer and Heather shouted to the barman. "Carter, come and help me will you please?"

The young man nodded quickly and was by Heather's side in a shot. "Yes, Ma'am?"

The lady of the house nodded towards the stairs. "Just…help me get him upstairs would you?"

"Sure thing." He grabbed Grissom's free arm and the two of them began climbing the stairs, with Grissom firmly held in the middle. His feet were very unsteady as each step was climbed and he floated his glance between his two helpers.

"You don't have to do this," he tried to insist but Heather ignored him.

Once they reached the top, they turned to the left and down the corridor until they reached the very last door.

"The house is full tonight but you can have my room," she said pushing the door open. "I can share with one of the girls."

All Grissom did was look at her, his eyes now struggling to stay open, his eye lids very heavy. "Thank you, Carter, I can take it from here."

"Yes, Ma'am." The worker released Grissom as Heather tried to take the majority of his weight.

"In you go," Heather urged and helped him into the room.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara ran to the cabin as fast as her legs would carry her. She needed to know if it was true. She needed confirmation that he had actually gone, for in her heart she couldn't quite believe it.

Bursting through the cabin door she stopped and panted for breath. After gathering a little composure she looked around. He still had things here, lots of thing in fact so maybe he hadn't gone after all.

Then again, he'd obviously left in a hurry, so had he even bothered taking much with him?

Then, something on the floor caught her attention. She crouched down close to the bed and saw the ring. With trembling fingers, she slowly picked it up and placed it in the palm of her hand. Her chin quivered and her blood ran bitterly cold as she stared at the piece of jewelry.

He'd left it.

He was gone.

She had destroyed the only man she had ever loved, she still loved. Her legs couldn't hold her anymore and she slumped onto the bed.

Tears streamed down her face as she tightly clasped the ring in her hand. So hard, it dug into her skin but she ignored the pain.

She deserved it.

What _had_ she done?

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom managed to shrug off Heather's assistance and he stumbled into the room. She watched as he fell onto the bed and rolled onto his side. Walking to the foot of the bed, Heather reached for his feet and removed his boots.

The rancher just laid there, his eyes dropping closed and then fluttering back open every few seconds. He battled to try and stay awake but he was losing the fight. Everything was just spinning.

The sound of his boots being dropped on the floor made his body jump, more on reflex than anything.

Heather sat beside him for a moment and took in the features of his face. His eyes were closed now but he still looked ever so sad. She reached a hand to his face and delicately brushed her fingers over his cheek. He didn't acknowledge the action nor push her away.

She smiled, stood and moved back to the foot of the bed, kicking his boots underneath so no one would trip over them. She would give him a little time and then come back and check on him once everything had been closed up downstairs. Heather held no doubt in her mind that he would probably sleep through the entire night considering the amount of alcohol he had consumed.

Opening the door she went to step through it but suddenly, she stopped when she heard his gentle words.

"Heather…" he began but paused for a long moment before continuing, "…would…would you stay?"

The lady of the house stood static, looking through the open door. She only thought for a moment though and with a gentle sigh, she stepped back into the room and closed the door behind her.

**A/N: Ok, don't hate me, at least in my story you will find out what happens the next morning! Poor Grissom, poor Sara. OMG, what am I doing? Bwahahaahah. ****You know I love all your reviews, so please leave more. I need the inspiration to write right now as I'm sick as a dog. Reviews help :)**


	57. The clock is against you

**A/N: Ugh, I wish my flu would go away it harbors my writing :( Anyhoo****, here we go – the morning after, lol. It isn't that bad, trust me! Still lots of emotion and lots more to come but we will soon see someone made a decision they most seriously regret!**

**Many, many thanks to SSC, I love ya babe. Even with everything going on, you still find the time to beta my little effort. I appreciate it and **_**you**_** more than you know! *Hugs***

**Enjoy…**

Chapter 57

The night passed all too slowly for some and all too quickly for others…

Grissom awoke with a groan, his hand shooting to his eyes in an attempt to shield them from the morning sunlight seeping through a crack in the drapes. His head was thumping and he couldn't ever remember feeling so bad but it only took a second for his mind to register that he felt rather, vulnerable…

Removing his hand from his eyes, he gripped onto the cool, cotton sheet which covered his body and lifted it.

His eyes widened…he was naked. How the hell did he get naked? His head sprang from the pillow as he pulled the sheet tightly against his exposed body. His eyes darted around the room, from corner to corner…wall to wall, as his brain tried to focus and work out where he was.

The door opened and Heather walked in carrying a tray. Now, he knew exactly where he was.

"Good morning," she offered softly, placing the tray at the foot of the bed. "I thought you could use some coffee and maybe something to eat if you can manage it."

Gazing at her, he wasn't quite sure what to say. His mouth opened but nothing seemed to come out.

She smiled at him as she looked him over. "Don't look so worried," she reassured.

He frowned while still trying to focus. The banging in his skull wasn't helping. "I'm not…um…what happened last night? Why…" He looked down at his body, "…you know…"

Her smile broadened. "You…well had quite a lot to drink," she began. "Do you remember anything?" Pushing the tray off to the left, she sat on the bed.

Grissom thought as hard as his brain would allow. "Just getting here, having a couple of drinks. That's about it."

"Ah, well, you had more than a couple. In fact, I don't ever recall you drinking as much."

Again Grissom tried to remember. "Maybe I had a little too much," he sighed.

She laughed, "Yes."

"But…um…why do I have…no clothes on?" he asked, leaning forward a little. "Did…" he stopped, finding himself unable to actually ask the question but the blush that crept across his cheeks asked it for him.

"I stayed with you for a while. You did sleep but then you woke up and got out of bed. You were sweating and moaning that you were too hot, then you staggered around a little and decided to empty your stomach contents…well…pretty much everywhere, including on yourself. You were how should I put this…soaked to the bone."

"Oh…"

Heather continued. "So, no, don't worry, we didn't _do_ anything. You were by no means capable, even if you had wanted to."

Grissom couldn't help feeling embarrassed even if she kept smiling at him.

"Your clothes should be dry, try and eat something and I will have them brought up. Then, when you are ready, I will be waiting down stairs and we can talk. If you want to that is."

All Grissom could do was nod, although he wasn't entirely sure why he was nodding or whether he would actually be able to talk to Heather or not.

"See you shortly," she finished on before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara hadn't enjoyed the luxury of much sleep, whether it was a drunken slumber or otherwise.

After composing herself and leaving Grissom's cabin, she returned to the house. She dodged the numerous servants cleaning up and ran straight to her room. She just had to be alone but as she reached her door, she heard her parents arguing, the sound of their voices seeping through their partially opened bedroom door.

Quietly approaching their room, she listened…

"So that's it?" Laura's voice grumbled. "After everything he has done for you, for us, you are going to sit back and let him leave like this, without going after him?"

"He has made his decision, Laura!" the captain shouted. "He is a grown man now, remember? I gave him a choice and he obviously can longer support me. There is nothing else I can do."

There was a long moment of silence before Laura spoke again. "You are such a fool sometimes, Thomas, you now that? You gave him a choice, yes, but really what kind of a choice was it? Basically, he is to support those he obviously despises or go. That is pretty much what you said."

"Well…I…" the captain stuttered now.

"And what about Michael? Gil clearly believes he is innocent and he _isn't_ the only one, Thomas," Laura continued, "Just remember, Gil _is_ intelligent, he's a hell of a worker and he came from nothing to build up a reputation and career. He's kind, considerate, all the things that you used to find complimentary in a person. Just because he's not a rich man, doesn't mean he's any less a man than our new, _so called_ friends. I am disappointed as to how you can simply just let him go like this and not take his word over others we really know nothing about."

Sara heard her father huff. "My decision is made and so is his," he snapped. "He knows where we are and he can always come back. That's the end of it; I don't want to hear anymore about it. I will not fail, Laura, can't you understand that?" All went deathly silent, so Sara took that as her cue to leave. Her chin trembled as she slipped into her room and quietly closed the door behind her. Grissom well and truly did believe in Michael's innocence but if he is right, then the saboteur and murderer was still roaming free. Sara shuddered.

Now, it all became too much for her. She collapsed on the bed and spent the next several hours just crying and pouring her heart out onto the soft feather pillow beneath her head. She cried until she finally passed out, sometime after _4am_.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

It was almost _8am _now and after dressing, Sara somberly walked down the stairs. She stopped halfway upon seeing her father and Hank in the hallway, engrossed in conversation.

She sighed and it obviously caught Hank's attention. He turned his head to her and smiled instantly.

"Good morning," he announced.

All Sara did in response was nod. "You're here rather early," she commented, continuing down the stairs.

Hank chuckled, looking back to his future father in law before giving Sara his full and undivided attention. He held out his hand for her and after a long pause, she reluctantly took it. "Nonsense," he began. "We have a wedding to plan, so early just isn't early enough if you ask me."

Ah…the wedding and Hank's eagerness to organize it as soon as possible. He was even discussing it straight after the announcement and Sara fought the urge to roll her eyes at his keenness.

"Do things really have to move this quickly?" she asked. She looked to her father and Hank in turn, "Why the rush?"

With a throaty laugh, Hank lifted her hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed the back softly, "Why not?"

Sara's eyes widened as she gave a desperate secret glance to her father. Thomas Sidle was too busy smiling at his recent good luck to notice his daughter's silent attempt at communication.

Bravely, she put on a forced smile and faced Hank. "I'm not too keen on a quick wedding, Hank. After all, we don't know each other well. I think some time would benefit us both….get to know each other."

Hank scoffed. "Sara, we've known each other for years. I'm ready to get married. And, you did agree to marry me…..and everyone is in concurrence that this should happen as soon as possible. The planning is already underway."

Sara's temper flared, "Everyone but me, Hank."

He laughed and shared a glance with the now bewildered Captain. "Sara, you'll be fine. Once you get into the planning…in addition to the pampering and attention that every woman loves, you'll be alright."

Sara's mouth opened in order to give her new fiancé a well deserved piece of her mind but her father's gentle smile and taking of her free hand stopped her tirade. "Hank's right, Sara," the Captain insisted. "Everything has just happened a little fast for you and you're a little tired today, I'm sure. Come on, you'll be fine."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Several cups of coffee had managed to clear Grissom's head somewhat: he dressed and went down into the bar. He found Heather at a table counting what he presumed would have been the previous night's takings. She looked up upon sensing his presence and smiled.

"You look a little better," she said, reaching for the steaming hot tea pot on the table next to her. "Tea?" she asked.

"Thanks," he replied slipping into a chair at the table. He pinched the bridge of his nose and watched Heather as she poured the tea. "So…would you like to talk about it?" she asked as she pushed her cash off to one side and placed a cup in front of him.

He looked down at his cup and fiddled with the handle, his mind still trying to accept the truth about the previous night's events. He remained silent.

"You know…" Heather took a sip from her tea, "…word travels very fast about town and I can understand your torment in regards to your boss' new partnership. It has created quite a fuss amongst the town's people."

Grissom leaned back in his chair and looked at her. He shrugged his shoulders. "It has nothing to do with me now. The captain can do whatever he wishes."

A look of curiosity passed over Heather's face. "What do you mean?"

Picking up the cup, he took a small sip before sighing. "I mean, I am done at the Grove, I'm leaving. Today."

"Running away again?"

Glaring at her, he put the cup down. "I am not running away," he barked.

"Then what is it?" she asked, keeping her voice calm and composed.

He shook his head. "It doesn't really matter. All in all my opinion is worthless and no one needs me anymore so…"

"Yes…" She took another mouthful of tea before placing the cup on the table, "…I have to say I was rather surprised by Sara's engagement."

Grissom felt the color drain from his face as his chest tightened. He shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. "That is inconsequential."

Heather sniggered. "Is it? I'm no fool, Grissom. Please don't treat me like one."

His brow knitted firmly and he cleared his throat. No, Heather was by no means stupid. "I can't stay here, Heather. It's bad enough watching an innocent man being sent to the gallows, as well as…I just can't…" He stopped and blew out a hot breath. "It doesn't matter, what I do or think. It just doesn't matter anymore."

Shuffling forward in her seat, she looked him dead in the eye. "I gather you believe that young Michael is not guilty of the atrocities he is accused of surrounding the murder of the blacksmith?"

"You gather correctly."

The lady of the house had a good look around before continuing. "I have some information you may find useful," she whispered.

Now she had Grissom's complete attention and he leaned in closer. "What?"

"Daniel Prichard."

"What about him?" the rancher asked.

"Well…" Heather picked up the tea pot and topped off her cup, "…it just so happens he was in here the evening before everything happened at the Sidle's. More tea?" She held up the pot.

Waving his hand in a negative manner, Grissom pushed his cup aside. "No. Continue, please. You say he was here?"

"Oh yes," Heather confirmed. "With several of McKeen's boys and when he left he was rather…well…inebriated. The boys certainly didn't spare a cent buying him drinks."

Grissom was confused. "So when he left here he was drunk?"

"Rather."

"What time did he leave?"

Heather thought for a moment. "I'd say just a little after eleven thirty."

Shaking his head, Grissom tried to work out the time frame. "That's not possible. If he was drunk, how could he manage to help commit murder, start a fire and steal a herd of cattle?"

With her brow rising suggestively, Heather half smiled. "You tell me."

"Have you told the sheriff about this?" the rancher quickly asked.

Snorting through her nose, she quickly held a hand to her mouth in an attempt to conceal her laughter. "No…" she coughed, "…oh no. You don't speak to the sheriff, Grissom. Not if you want to keep on breathing. No one does, unless you wish to end up like Sam Braun."

"Well, I will," he responded, standing quickly. "I have to go."

Heather was quick to stand also, a look of concern now etched upon her face.

"Don't worry," Grissom said. "I'm leaving town, so what does it matter anyway?"

Stepping around the table, she placed a soft hand on his arm. "Nothing is going to change your mind?"

He shook his head, "Sadly not."

"Try and keep in touch this time, even if it's just a message every now and again." She raised her brow at him.

"I'll try."

"Hmmmm…" They looked at each other for a short moment before Heather pointed across the room. "Your things are behind the bar. I had your horse put out back as I didn't think it was such a good idea to leave him on the street overnight."

"Right…" Grissom responded, following Heather towards the bar. "Thank you. Oh, how much do I owe you? You know for…the drink and…your…hospitality."

"You owe me nothing because you are a friend and I know you would do the same for me." Stepping behind the bar, Heather pulled out Grissom belongings and handed them to him. "Don't be a stranger now…"

After slipping his hat onto his head, he slid his rifle under his arm and nodded. "I appreciate everything you have done for me, Heather. More than you know."

A sweet smile passed over her lips, "I know…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom said goodbye to Heather, collected Date and rode towards the sheriff's office. As he approached, he saw Brass standing on the steps looking out over the town. He dismounted and the sheriff looked down at him.

"You're looking a little rough this morning, Gil," the older man commented.

Giving his friend a sarcastic smile the rancher lifted a boot onto the first step and winced as he looked up and the sunlight caught his eyes. His head still throbbed but he was determined to carry on nonetheless. "Thanks," he mocked.

"Rough night?" Brass asked, stepping down the top two steps and slipping his thumbs into his belt.

"Something like that," Grissom responded, nibbling on the inside of his lip. I've had better evenings."

The sheriff's eyes narrowed as he looked his friend over. "I bet you have. I heard about…the new partnership and…you know…"

Cringing as Sara's face suddenly flashed before his eyes, Grissom shook his head. "It doesn't matter, Jim. I'll be gone soon enough so everyone can just go and do whatever they want."

Brass frowned. "Gone?" he asked. "Gone where?"

"I'm leaving, Jim, going back to Alexandria."

"When?" the sheriff continued.

"As soon as I am done talking with you," the rancher sighed.

Working his jaw from left to right, the sheriff descended a few more steps and folded his arms. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Sniggering sarcastically, Grissom swallowed the dry lump in his throat. "None of what has happened is what _I_ want; Jim, but unfortunately I can't do anything about it. Well…I'm going to try and do just one more thing."

"What might that be?" the older man asked, raising his brow.

"Getting you to see sense about Michael," Grissom replied swiftly. "I have some more information."

Now Brass sighed. "Look, Gil, I…"

"Let me say what I have to say, Jim…" the rancher cut in abruptly.

Brass shrugged his shoulders. "Fine…" he mumbled.

"Just look at what you have, Jim, everything is just too easy, too coincidental. But try this one…" Grissom took a breath. "I have been told that Pritchard was in the saloon the night everything happened and he left, very, very drunk. And…" He held up a finger, "…who was he being entertained by and who was paying for all his drinks…..McKeen's boys. So, you tell me how a drunken man can be the mastermind behind a fire, a murder and the theft of a herd of cattle."

"Who told you that?" Brass was quick to fire his question.

"It doesn't matter who told me. I believe them and I know Michael is innocent. I'm sure if you asked around, there are others who also witnessed what I'm telling you. I just wish you would do something about it."

Grissom took a step back as he watched Brass's nostrils flare.

"Do you think I'm just sitting on my butt?" the sheriff growled. "I _am_ looking into this, Gil, but it takes time and you don't actually always help you know? You end up flaring tempers and emotions and just end up creating more work for me. Just tell me one thing. What the hell do you expect from me? I'm one man, in a town of deceit and madness." He slipped down the remaining steps and looked Grissom directly in the eye. "Come on, Gil. You have all the answers," he scoffed. "What should I do?"

After straightening his hat, Grissom stepped away and pulled himself up onto Dante. "I didn't want this to end on an argument, Jim, I really didn't. But, in answer to your question…the one thing you really need to do…is…find Pritchard. Then, I'm sure you will have all the answers you need."

Brass just glared at him, slamming his fists into his hips.

"Just do me one favor?" Grissom asked as Dante started moving backwards.

"What?"

"If you do find what you seek and Michael is set free, get him to me. He won't be safe here. Can you do that?"

The sheriff thought for a moment and then nodded. "I can do that."

Tightening his hands on the reins, Grissom nodded. "Thank you."

"Take care of yourself, Gil, and never forget you _do_ have friends here and people who love you, no matter how you feel right now."

Grissom knew his friend's statement was sincere but at that particular point in time it didn't really help the way he felt. He smiled weakly and pulled Dante back. "Goodbye, Jim," he said sadly before giving Dante a swift kick and riding away, leaving a wake of dust behind him.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Later that evening…

Sara sat on the veranda that overlooked the garden she loved so much. The flowers were in full bloom, their myriad of colors slowly fading in the setting sun. She sighed softly, trying to enjoy the only tranquility that the day had given her but her thoughts and emotions were too chaotic for even the beauty of the garden and the now peace and quiet to penetrate.

Her day had not improved from this morning. She breathed a sigh of relief that Hank had finally departed after supper. His incessant wedding talk had whipped the entire Sidle family staff into the "wedding frenzy". Wedding this and wedding that. There was already talk of dresses and flowers and Sara couldn't really remember what else. Her muddled thoughts had drowned out any conversation, so she simply nodded at what she felt was appropriate.

She didn't remember eating anything today and then realized that she indeed hadn't.

She knew without thinking that the wedding would take place in the garden, beneath the beautifully constructed gazebo that sat at the garden's centre. Sara's head dropped to her feet. Suddenly, the garden had lost all it's appeal to her.

Could she really do this? Only mere days before, she had convinced herself that she could. She told herself that she could learn to love Hank, be a dutiful wife to him. And now only several hours after her fateful decision, she was questioning if she could even like him. Could she really marry Hank when her heart belonged to Grissom?

Grissom…She wanted to sob every time she thought of him and she thought of him all the time. She'd kidded herself thinking she could just simply forget him and move on. The problem was, she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried.

But she had hurt him so very badly, she knew that and she doubted that he would ever forgive her, even if the opportunity ever arose.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Sara heard her mother's voice and turned her head. Laura approached and sat beside her.

A feeble smile fell upon Sara's lips as her mother took her hand. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Shaking her head, Sara swallowed the burning lump in her throat. "I'm just tired, that's all." She felt as her hand was squeezed tighter and her mother's eyes turned a little pleading.

"Why am I finding it difficult to believe you?" Laura asked on a whisper.

Turning away, the young heiress felt her whole body sag. "I said I'm fine, Mother. Just… leave it alone, please."

"Alright…" Laura tried to sooth her daughter and ran a comforting hand over her arm. "Just…look at me, Sara, just for a minute."

After careful consideration Sara looked back at her mother.

"I…" Laura began, taking a deep inhalation of air, "…can see your lack of enthusiasm…already, in regards to your own wedding and that is not a good thing. You just need to understand the longer you leave this, the deeper you _and_ your father will get and the more difficult it is going to become to make any form of amendment. And eventually, that one question will come that will change your life forever. Then there is no turning back. Do you understand me, Sara?"

Fighting the tears burning her eyes, Sara nodded. "I understand," she said so quietly it was hard to hear. But then, she had the overwhelming need for comfort and before her brain had even registered her actions, she leaned forward and tightly wrapped her arms around her mother.

Laura reciprocated by pulling Sara into a warm and comforting hug. "Just remember…I'm here for you." The lady of the house rubbed her hands comfortingly up Sara's back and then held on tightly. "I always will be, but the clock is against you…for the love of God, don't forget that…"

For some reason, neither Sara nor Laura could let go of the other for a very long time.

**A/N: Hmm, me thinks Sara is definitely not happy with her decision. How long can she keep up the charade? Will she be able to call it off? If she does, then what? **

**What do you think guys? Let me know :)**


	58. The evidence never lies

**A/N: All righty, here we go, time for things to get moving and Brass to get his detective hat on. It won't be long now before **_**everyone**_** begins to realize that things just aren't right…The Captain may even find his brain with a little help from his wife :) She wants to kick some serious butt very, very soon. Let's just hope it isn't too late for our favorite couple!**

**All my thanks to SSC. Not only for your beta but for your support and friendship through this past month. It hasn't been the best of times for either of us but you just being there, means the world to me :) You are indeed a diamond!**

Chapter 58

Grissom arrived home just before nightfall. He'd only stopped once en route; in order to allow Dante to drink from a stream they passed by.

Cantering up to the house, he saw Hodges sweeping the porch. The young worker immediately looked up upon hearing someone approach and looked rather surprised when he saw who it was.

As Grissom dismounted, Hodges gawked at him. "Grissom, what are you doing here?" he fussed.

Pulling off his gloves, the rancher threw them down onto the porch steps. "Wonderful welcome, David, thank you."

"Oh, I eeer…" Hodges flustered now. "Sorry, I just…you didn't…I didn't know you were coming back. You said you would be gone, like gone, so…"

"Do you find it a problem that I am back?"

Hodges quickly shook his head. "No, sir, I'm just a little surprised. How long are you back for this time?"

"Indefinitely," Grissom replied, walking up the steps and onto the porch.

"Ohh…um, why?"

Dropping into the wooden rocking chair, the rancher closed his eyes. "I don't want to talk about it, I'm tired."

The curious look on Hodge's face betrayed his inquisitiveness as to the details, but Grissom stopped him as soon as Hodges opened his mouth. "I said I don't want to talk about it, David." he snapped.

The younger man jumped. "Alright…I'll pack my things and go back to Mother's then if you're staying."

"You do that," Grissom responded.

A look of sadness passed over the worker's face as he reached for the door but he stopped when Grissom spoke.

"I can see you have been working hard, David, and I thank you for that. You can take the rest of the night off and update me tomorrow, alright?" His eyes popped open as he looked to his second.

Now Hodges smiled, obviously grateful for the comment, "Yes, sir."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Hodges packed his things and quickly left the cabin, putting Dante to bed before riding away.

Grissom walked into his house and strolled into his small kitchen. Reaching into the cupboard, he grabbed the bottle of bourbon on the bottom shelf. He stared at it for a few minutes before filling a glass with the umber liquid and downing it in two swift gulps.

It felt good.

Refilling his glass, he slipped the bottle under his arm and headed back onto the porch. He sat back down and hoisted his legs up onto the rail, crossing his feet. Raising his glass to the sky above, he mockingly toasted, "Health and happiness," before laughing sardonically and quickly draining the glass of its contents.

He would more than likely get drunk again.

He didn't care.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The next day…

The wedding plans were put on hold for a day, much to Sara's relief, as the memorial for Sam Braun took place. She managed to avoid discussions about dates, dresses, cakes and a million other things she didn't want to hear from her fiancé. Unfortunately she couldn't avoid _him_ and he stuck by her side throughout the entire day.

Of course, during the gathering at the now '_Willows' _estate, people couldn't help but ask questions and make statements, both to her and Hank….

"_So when is the big day?"_

"_Sara, you are so lucky…"_

"_Your father must be very proud…"_

"_Going to make an honest man out of him, huh?"_

"_You are such a lovely couple."_

Sara couldn't help feeling nauseous every time they were approached. Trying to constantly act wasn't as easy as she thought. She chose the tactic that had worked for her the previous evening allowing Hank to do most of the talking. A false smile and lots of nodding was all she seemed to require, for that she was thankful.

It wasn't _all_ happy though. She heard whispers and grumbles in regards to Hank and his uncle and the circumstances surrounding Sam Braun's death, also about their engagement and her father's sudden partnership. They too didn't seem to sit well with some and it made Sara feel even more uncomfortable about her feelings towards both Hank and the marriage.

But should she even be paying attention to the whispers?

Sam's killer had never been found…

Finally Hank had left her side in order to visit with his Uncle and several other well wishers, McKeen supporters no doubt.

As Sara stood with her mother and Catherine, sipping tea, she found her eyes looking her fiancé over, from head to toe and then his uncle.

_Sam's killer had not been found….._

The fact ran through her head again and she couldn't help thinking of all the suspicion Grissom had regarding McKeen. But it was just suspicion right? If he or Hank had anything to do with what had happened, then Michael would not be in a cell, right? He could have even been involved in Sam's death.

She scathed herself then, realizing she was just trying to convince her own brain into accepting something she really, deep down, didn't believe.

She was becoming more and more doubtful. With every second that ticked by.

About herself.

About Hank.

About everything.

_Tick…tock…tick…tock…_

But then she saw her father as he joined in McKeen's conversation. He looked so much brighter, so much happier…He had a future again…

Could she take that away from him? Even if giving her father a future meant sacrificing her own…

She had to give this just a little while longer and be absolutely sure…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Brass attended the memorial for a short time; it was appropriate for him to stop by and pay his respects, he knew that. But the visit was a frustrating one.

He once more offered his condolences to Catherine and even more so his regret that they had yet to capture her father's killer. He did ignore several whispers and jibes directed towards him in regards to that fact throughout the course of his stay. Well….for the most part anyway.

Sadly, when the colonel pulled him aside for a chat, things got a little heated and the sheriff found he was unable to ignore the comments any longer…

The two men walked outside, accompanied by one of McKeen's goons, who hovered in the background. Brass sniggered to himself; the colonel needed the comfort of a protector even at a funeral? It was sad really….

As they lingered outside the main entrance, the colonel reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out two cigars. He offered one to the lawman but Brass shook his head.

"No thank you, Colonel," he said. "I'm trying to quit."

The older man smirked but shrugged his shoulders, slipping the cigar back into his pocket. "As you wish," he responded, nipping the end from the cigar with his teeth and spitting it onto the ground. "So, tell me, Sheriff," the colonel continued, "When do you intend to charge the Sidle worker?"

Brass felt his eyes narrow as he was asked the question.

McKeen carried on. "I thought you would have prosecuted by now, I mean, it is pretty cut and dry isn't it?"

"It isn't quite as simple as you would think, Colonel," the sheriff replied. "And, I really can't discuss it with you."

Snorting, McKeen took a match book from his pocket, struck a match and lit his cigar. He took several, satisfying drags, blowing the smoke in Brass's direction and then he sighed contently.

The sheriff waved his hand through the air in an attempt to get the smoke out of his face and glared at the land owner.

"Come now." The colonel stepped closer to the lawman, a smile forming on his lips. "Take a little friendly advice while it's still on offer. Get it sorted, get him charged and then everyone can move on and get on with their lives."

"It's not your business, Colonel," Brass shot back, feeling agitated as the rich man's words were spoken more as a threat than a help. "I don't need your advice and I will do just fine without it."

McKeen's smile faltered and he took another drag on his cigar. "Three unexplained deaths, two fires, cattle theft and the unfortunate beating of the now departed Grissom? Not very good is it, Jim? And you don't need advice? You don't seem to be able to solve much these days and it may start to affect your position as sheriff you know? The town's folk may begin to lose confidence in you as well as those who contribute towards the town's funding and payment of its employees."

Feeling his nostrils flaring, Brass cleared his throat, battling not to react to what he knew, was a threat. And it bothered him in more ways than one. McKeen was very keen to ensure Michael was out of the picture very quickly. There had to be a reason for that and he was going to find it.

His gut told him even more now that Grissom was right.

"I will leave you to your thoughts, Sheriff," the colonel said as he turned back to the house. "I can see you have lots of them now," he then chuckled.

Brass didn't respond and just started at him.

"Just don't forget what I have just said," McKeen warned, "For your own sake." He grinned and disappeared inside, his man quickly following.

The sheriff swore under his breath as the colonel vanished. But at least McKeen had just done one thing…spurred Brass into action, to get to the bottom of exactly what was going on. So much had happened lately; he just found it hard to get anything done. He'd spent most of his time the last few days collecting evidence and taking statements but he hadn't actually spent much time examining any of it.

Then, as he thought, something suddenly clicked…what McKeen had just said. The deaths…fires…cattle…but Grissom's beating? How did the colonel know Grissom had been attacked? As far as Brass knew, Grissom had told everyone it was an accident and that he had fallen from his horse. So how come the colonel knew otherwise?

There was only one way…he had to have been involved…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Brass said his goodbyes to Catherine and quickly returned to town. When he got back to his office he pulled out every piece of _so called_ evidence that he had. Every scrap of physical evidence, every note…every statement in regards to the events at Providence Grove just a few short days ago…

The fire…

The murder of Warrick Brown…

The cattle theft…

First he went through all the statements, but he couldn't learn anything new from any of the paperwork. Michael had said he was asleep in his room until he was awakened due to the fire. This couldn't be proven or disproved. McKeen had declared that he too was at home in bed, Hank also and several of the colonel's men had backed up these facts, stating they were up playing poker and at no point during the night did they see either their boss or Hank leave the house or return.

And even though Brass didn't trust Hank, or any of the McKeen clan for that matter, he couldn't refute their sworn statements unless he had some shred of evidence that suggested that they were lying.

Brass threw the papers onto the desk and fiercely rubbed his chin. Leaning back in his chair, he stared at the other items on his desk…The bloody blanket…The boots, the spur and the letters apparently sent between Michael and Pritchard.

His eyes flicked across the room and to the cell which still housed Michael and then he realized, the evidence actually _was_ sitting right in front of him. But whether he had the right man in cell was a completely different matter.

There was only one way to find out.

Standing, he walked over to the cell and Michael quickly pushed himself up from his lying position on the bed and got to his feet. The young man swallowed hard as the sheriff looked him over and then he took a step back as Brass pulled a bunch of keys from his pocket. The keys jangled as they were slipped into the small oval hole in the door and then a clunk, confirmed the lock had been released.

Opening the door, Brass stepped inside the cell and slipped the keys back into his pocket. He held up a finger to his prisoner. "Now…" he began, "…I'm not going to shackle you but I swear if you try and run, I will chain you down and you won't be getting up again. Do I make myself clear?"

Michael was quick to nod his understanding, "Yes, sir."

"Good." Brass backed out of the cell and gestured into the office, with a guiding hand, "Out," he commanded, but softly.

The young inmate's legs worked quickly and he scooted from his confinement. He stopped in the center of the office and waited nervously as he heard Brass close the cell door behind him. He jumped as metal crashed into metal.

The sheriff rounded him and approached his desk. "Sit down," he instructed, without even looking back at the younger man behind him.

Again, Michael swiftly followed his commander's orders and quickly moved to the chair by the desk and slipped into it.

Brass sat on the edge of his desk and looked down at Michael. The prisoner looked up at him with uncertain, anxious eyes. A cold blooded murderer would never be this obedient and afraid and Brass knew it.

Michael had only been in the cell for a little over a day but he already looked pale and defeated. His only so called hope had left town and when the young man had been told the news he was devastated. He had refused any food or drinks since his confinement and still continued to do so in protest of his innocence.

"Are you hungry?" Brass asked, entwining his fingers.

The young man shook his head.

"Thirsty?"

"No," Michael whispered.

Sighing softly, Brass reached across the desk, "Take your boots off for me please," he requested.

Looking to his feet in confusion, Michael shuffled uncomfortably. "Why?" he asked.

Holding up the boots, Brass grinned, "Because we are going to play dress up."

Michael gave Brass a quizzical look but he did as he was told and pulled his boots off.

Leaning forward, Brass held out the _evidence_ in his hands. "Put them on."

Again, Michael followed the lawman's orders. He took the boots, dropping the left one onto the floor before slipping the right one onto his foot. Brass watched as he pulled on the footwear but then he noticed as Michael grimaced and looked to him with a little panic on his face.

"I'm sorry, Sheriff…" he said, "…um…it's a little small, I can't…get my foot…in…" He tugged on the boot again in an attempt to force his foot right inside and he winced as he crushed it into the small space. He sucked in a breath "…it's in," he groaned, obviously in a little pain.

Brass chewed heavily on his bottom lip as he witnessed the young man attempting to put the other boot on. "It's alright, stop," he said as Michael struggled to get the second boot on just like he had the first.

Michael's face had quickly turned from pale to reasonably rosy, a small band of sweat clinging at his forehead at the obvious discomfort the boots were causing him.

Kneeling on the floor by Michael's feet, Brass looked the boots over, the right one, completely on and the left one, just hanging off. He ran a hand through his hair. "Do you think you can walk around in those?"

In an instant, the young prisoner shook his head. "Hurts too much but…if…you really want me to, I can try…"

"Not necessary," Brass returned. The boots were at least one size too small for Michael that was simply obvious. So there was no possibility they belonged to him and had been planted in his room.

Brass now had one piece of reasonable doubt but he needed more.

"You can take them off now," he said pushing himself back to his feet.

Sighing with relief, Michael was quick to pull the boots from his feet, his face again contorting in pain as he desperately fumbled to pull the footwear off.

The sheriff sat back at his desk and waited patiently until the young man had made himself more comfortable. "Better?" he asked as Michael finally freed himself from the tight footwear and sat back in his chair.

Michael nodded but still looked confused. "I don't understand what's happening, here, Sheriff. Why would you want me to put these on?"

"As a good friend of mine, who believed in _you,_ would say, _I'm following my instincts_." He pointed to the boots. "The boots you just tried on have been tied to the murder of Warrick Brown and were found in your room. I can see now that they don't belong to you and you couldn't have worn them the night of the murder."

A look of relief washed over the younger man's face and he sat forward eagerly. "You believe I didn't do this now?"

Fumbling around his desk, Brass smiled. "Let's just say I'm trying but we have a little work to do yet."

"I'll do anything you want," Michael returned in a shot, obviously keen to clear his name.

"I thought you might," the sheriff replied grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil. "I just need you to do one more thing for me and then you are going to eat something." He held out the paper and pencil and raised his brow, "Alright?"

A bashful smile passed over Michael's lips but a smile nonetheless and it was a welcome sight for Brass considering it was first time he had smiled in days. "Alright," he agreed pulling his chair closer to the desk, taking the paper and pencil. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"I want you to write."

"What do you want me to write?" Michael asked with a frown.

Picking up his notes, Brass scanned over the documents. "I want you to write…_I need to know when you want to get moving with the plan but we need to be careful. There is so much suspicion around here lately_. Oh…and sign it also."

The workers frown deepened and he cleared his throat. "Um, alright, I can try."

Now Brass looked confused but kept quiet and as Michael began to write, a look of deep concentration very evident upon his face. He stopped after a few seconds and asked the sheriff to repeat what he had said. Brass kindly did so and Michael continued.

After a minute or so Michael looked up and shrugged. "Done, I think." He scratched the back of his head. "I'm not…really great at writing so, sorry, it's a bit messy." He sounded embarrassed.

As Brass held out his hand, Michael leaned forward and handed him the paper. "Not a good writer huh?" the sheriff asked as he looked over what Michael had done.

Michael shook his head and watched as the sheriff took another piece of paper and seemed to be comparing the two.

Fiddling with his fingers, Michael sighed. "The captain did try; well he does with all his workers. He likes them to be able to read and write but…I was never really all that good at it but I guess I just about get by."

Brass nodded his understanding as he carefully examined the two pieces of paper, his eyes narrowing at what he saw before him, although he kind of expected to be seeing what he was. Michael's handwriting was barely legible in comparison to the neat even script of the evidence letter. It did not escape Brass' attention that Michael had also misspelled several words.

"Is there a reason I just did that?" Michael asked pointing at the paper.

Placing the two pieces down, Brass slid them across the desk so Michael could see. "The note on the right is what you just wrote; the one on the left is presumed to be a note you wrote and sent to Pritchard. It has your signature on the bottom, see?"

Looking over the two notes, Michael shook his head. "That isn't my signature and the writing is totally different."

Standing, Bras slipped his hands into his pockets. "Yes, I can see that. You didn't write the first note."

"I told you that before," the worker responded.

Blowing out a hot breath of air, Brass felt his shoulders slump. "I know," he said quietly, now feeling like a fool. "I'm sorry."

"So you believe me now?" Michael's tone was one very much full of hope.

"I didn't one hundred percent not believe you before but you need to understand my position and what is happening around us. I need to be sure, guilty or innocent and quite frankly, I think keeping you in that cell while I did my investigation, may very well have kept you alive."

Now, Michael's face paled a little and he slumped back in his chair. "You think… someone wants… to kill…_me_?" he questioned shakily.

Brass sat back down on the edge of his desk. "I think if you were still under suspicion but out in the open, it would be easier to pin the blame on you if you were dead. If you understand where I am going? A dead man can't talk _or _deny."

Swallowing hard the worker nodded his understanding. "Does this mean you are going to release me?"

"Not just yet, there is one more thing I have to do." Getting to his feet Brass brushed his hands over his suit and straightened his tie. "But we will talk about it when I get back."

Now Michael stood and was about to speak but stopped when the sound of the door opening caused him to jump and he spun around defensively, obviously a little edgy.

Vartann and O'Reilly walked in and Michael exhaled a relieved breath.

"Relax, Michael," Brass advised. "Sit down," he instructed before moving to his deputies.

Michael sat back down.

The two deputies looked to Michael before turning their full attention to their boss. "Is there a reason he's out of the…" Vartann began, kinking his neck back towards the cells.

"Yeah," Brass responded. "He doesn't deserve to be in there."

The two younger men looked at each other and sounded an "oh," in unison.

"Right…" Brass rushed across the room, grabbed his hat and slipped it on his head. "Anthony, you're coming with me, Lou, you stay here and look after Michael. Get him something to eat and drink. We won't be gone too long, I hope."

Suddenly Michael looked worried again and shot from his chair, causing both Vartann and O'Reilly to act defensively and reach to their holsters.

"Whoa…Whoa!" Brass immediately leapt in front of Michael and held up his hand. "Not necessary, boys, relax."

The two men stood down but kept their eyes on their inmate. Brass turned to Michael and placed his hands on his shoulders. "You, relax as well. I just have to go and check something out and then I will return. Hopefully then, we can talk about your release, alright?"

Michael looked over Brass's shoulder and still seemed a little uncertain but eventually, he nodded.

"Good. "Just eat something and I will be back soon."

The worker slowly nodded again and sat back in the chair.

Turning around Brass nodded towards Vartann. "Ready?"

"Sure thing, Sheriff," Vartann returned. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Brass walked to the door and his deputy followed but then the sheriff suddenly stopped as his hand reached for the door handle and he turned back to O'Reilly. "No one comes in here, Lou, you got that? Especially to see Michael. No one gets near him, no matter what the excuse, understand?"

"You got it," O'Reilly said, puffing up his chest in a protective manner.

The sheriff took one last look at Michael before he opened the door and disappeared through it. Vartann was quick to follow behind…

**A/N: Well, well, well. It seems as though Brass has proved Michael's innocence but can he find the real saboteurs? And how will this affect the captain when Brass tells him? Will he suspect his new business partner or do anything about it? Will it affect the wedding or will the captain just be as clueless as he usually is? A huge thanks to all those who take time to review. It really makes my day when I get them and they do motivate me to write so the more the merrier! So, hit the button and give me your thoughts :) **


	59. So what makes you happy?

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm posting a little earlier than I normally would. I'm moving to a new job and home tomorrow and I'm not sure how much time I'm going to have over the next few weeks so I didn't want to leave you with nothing just in case I can't post for a while.**** Thank you for all the great reviews, they mean more to me than you know.**

**All my heart and thanks to SSC as always, for the beta and much, much more... You really have had some diamond suggestions of late and I love the fact you are becoming equally as evil as me. Hehehehehe. Your advice, encouragement and friendship is a pure blessing! **

**So, here we go…**

Chapter 59

As the two lawmen neared their destination, Vartann looked around, seemingly recognizing the area. "What are we doing back here?" he asked with a frown as they trotted down the path leading to the house previously occupied by Daniel Pritchard.

"Call it a hunch," Brass responded, tilting his head to look at his aide.

"Do you think we missed something?"

"Maybe," the sheriff replied. "Or…someone."

Now Vartann really did look confused. "Someone? Like who?"

Giving his horse a gentle tap in order to speed him up a little, the sheriff pulled away in front. "I'll explain when we get to the house, hurry up," he called, leaving a wake of dust for his deputy to maneuver through.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The duo reached the house, dismounted, and securely tied their horses up by the porch.

Vartann shrugged. "So what are we doing? You said we were looking for someone?"

Rubbing his chin, the sheriff backed away from the house and had a good look around the area. "You and O'Reilly have spent the last day trying to locate Mr. Pritchard, right?"

"Right," Vartann agreed. "He is nowhere in town and no one in the neighboring towns are claiming to have seen him, despite of the reward that the colonel so kindly put up for his capture."

Sniggering, Brass straightened his hat, "Oh yes, very kind."

"Where are you going with this?" the deputy pushed.

"Well…" Brass cocked his head beckoning Vartann to follow him and he did so and the two walked around the back of the house, "…I just have a feeling, the reason no one has seen him is because he never left."

They stopped behind the house and looked at the large plot of woodland before them. "Never left?" the young man questioned. "How can that be? Surely we would have seen him and do you really think he would be stupid enough to hang around?"

The sheriff's eyes narrowed as they scanned through the trees.

"Plus there isn't anything left here," the deputy continued. "Why would he empty his home and then stay in it?"

"Maybe he wasn't the one who emptied it," Brass answered as he stepped forward and into the woodland.

Vartann followed.

The light grew darker as the two men navigated their way through the trees and the crunch of branches being broken underfoot echoed through the silence.

"We didn't search in here did we?" the sheriff asked as he stopped and looked around again.

"Why would we?" the deputy questioned. "We had a lot of evidence already."

"Hmmm…" Brass frowned but then he spotted something snagged in a bush off to the left. "Over there." He pointed and stepped away to inspect what his eyes had caught.

When he reached the rather sharp and prickly overgrowing thorn bush, he reached out and plucked the large piece of what looked like material from its branches. He held it up and the two men eyed it with curiosity.

"Looks like a piece of shirt," Vartann observed.

The sheriff nodded. "Agreed and…" He noticed dried, red marks covering most of the cloth. "It's got blood on it."

Vartann nodded, it certainly did have blood on it. "But who's blood?"

"Let's see if we can find out, shall we?" the sheriff returned.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

It was twilight before the Sidles arrived back at their estate. Hank had insisted on accompanying them, much to Sara's annoyance.

As the buggy traveled down the driveway, the occupants were quick to notice the mass of activity. There were workers everywhere, both employees of the Sidle's and the colonel. Horses were pulling carts filled with timber and equipment and as they neared the house the clang of hammers against metal could be heard even in the dim light.

Sara noticed a pool of smoke streaming into the air over by where the stables had been…the sign of a blacksmith at work. She looked to her father who frowned before looking to Hank.

Hank grinned. "Uncle thought it best to get the place sorted as soon as possible. I mean, why wait, right? He has sent over ten workers to join yours and our guys have already started bringing over things to rebuild the stables and have made a start."

The captain looked a little dumbstruck. "Oh…"

Sara noticed her father didn't appear to look all that happy. "Are you alright?" she asked him.

He nodded and looked to his future son in law. "I would appreciate, in future, being informed about any activity in regards to rebuilding _my_ home, Hank. I know we have a business deal but I don't like decisions being made without my consent. You appreciate that, don't you?"

Clearing his throat as the buggy came to a stop by the house, Hank nodded. "I will pass that on to my uncle, Captain. I am sure he will consult you in future and by no means meant any harm. We just thought it would be a nice surprise."

Sara turned her head away so no one would see and rolled her eyes.

"It is," the captain replied, looking to his wife as she took his hand. "Still, I would appreciate being consulted in future."

A small smile passed over Hank's lips. "Yes, sir."

"Good." The ranch owner stood and jumped down from the buggy. He held his hand out for Laura and helped him from the vehicle. Hank followed and circled the buggy in order to offer Sara his hand but she had already jumped out before he reached her.

She looked at him expecting a frustrated reaction but all he did was smile at her. She really wished he'd stop smiling at her and back off a little.

He returned his attention to the captain. "There is something else that …well, we thought…would…"

"Spit it out, Hank," the captain urged.

"How about I show you instead?" he replied.

The captain's eyes narrowed and he looked to his wife who just shrugged her shoulders. The ranch owner looked back at Hank. "Am I going to like this or are we going to be having another discussion about what happens on _my_ estate?"

"You will like it. Come and I will show you." Chuckling, Hank held his hand out to Sara.

Sighing internally, she took his hand. She didn't want to, she just wanted to be left alone but if she rejected the gesture in front of her parents she would no doubt be asked as to why.

Hank's hand was warm and sweaty. Why was it always sweaty? Sara thought about Grissom's hands; warm, slightly roughened from years of hard work….but yet gentle despite their large size and obvious strength. She missed his hands; she missed holding them.

Her heart broke a little more.

Hank led the way with Sara by his side; the captain and Laura following behind. They headed for the outer stables and when they reached them, the group stopped, three of them looking rather shocked at the sight before them.

A pack of fine horses, there must have been at least a dozen stood outside the stables being groomed by a number of workers, Robert included.

With mouth agape, the captain looked the fine animals over. "What's all this?" he questioned.

"Horses…"

Again Sara rolled her eyes before Hank continued. That was rather obvious.

"…for you as you are deeply in need of them. Your people will need them for transport and Uncle heard you wished to breed so, this should get you off to a reasonable start."

"A reasonable start indeed," the captain laughed with enthusiasm. "This is just…I'm not sure what to say." He stepped away from his wife and approached the nearest horse, giving him a healthy stroke on the back.

Hank grinned and looked to Sara. "I'll be right back," he said before releasing her hand and approaching Robert who was in the middle of the pack.

Laura stepped up to her husband and looked at him with concern. Sara watched Hank, her eyes narrowing and her ears straining to try and hear what he was saying to their young stable boy. Robert pointed towards the stable. Hank was up to something, she knew it.

"Don't you think this is too much too quickly, Thomas?" Laura questioned. "We will have to pay all this back eventually, you know that don't you? I doubt this is a free gift."

Taking his attention from the horse, the captain looked at his wife with a smile. "Stop fussing, my dear. All will be fine and we will prosper again and be able to pay back anything we owe. It won't be an issue, especially once the breeding kicks off."

Laura sighed but silenced.

Sara couldn't hear what Hank was saying but he soon stepped away from Robert and back towards her. "I have a surprise for you, Sara," he said softly.

Her brow crinkled. She wasn't really in the mood for surprises. "Oh?" she mumbled uninterested.

"Yes," he beamed, holding out his hand again. "I will show you."

She reluctantly slipped her hand into his once more, again grimacing at sticky sweatiness of it. Hank led her past her parents. "We will meet you back at the house," Hank informed them and they nodded in response.

They walked towards the outer stable and Hank urged her inside. "What are we doing in here?" she asked.

"Ah…" He smiled broadly, "…your surprise is in here."

Looking confused, Sara followed his direction when he pointed toward the first stall and then she heard it…a soft but rather energetic snort.

An odd sensation swept down her spine as she pulled away from him and approached the stall. When she saw what the stall housed, she found herself rather lost for words. As the horse turned it's head upon sensing her presence, she was greeted by a light beige, perfectly built, silky smooth Palomino and it was by far one of the most magnificent animals she had ever seen.

Sara just stared at the horse and it stared back.

"Do you like her?" Hank asked as he scooted up behind his fiancée and placed his hands on her shoulders.

She cringed as he began to squeeze her shoulders but she tried to block the feeling from her mind.

"She's beautiful," Sara whispered and smiled a little as the horse took a few steps closer and popped her head over the door. But, as Sara reached out to stroke her gift, she suddenly froze. A horses cry all of sudden penetrated her ears and she had a quick flashback to the night of the fire. The death…the poor horses…Melissa…

Without even thinking about it, she broke away from Hank and rushed from the stable, holding her hand to her mouth. He was quick to follow and she hadn't managed to get far before he was behind her. Grabbing her arm he spun her around so she faced him.

"Sara, where are you going? What's wrong?"

Sniffing hard, she shook her head and averted his gaze. "Nothing…I…I just can't accept the horse, Hank, but thank you. I…I just need to be alone for a while." She tried to pull her arm free but he kept a firm grip on her. A grip so firm, her eyes shot to his as a sudden pang of alarm shot through her gut.

"What am I doing wrong, Sara, tell me?" Hank growled. "I'm really trying here. I want to make you happy but whatever I do, you just don't seem interested. You don't even seem interested in your own wedding. Don't think I haven't noticed…" He took a breath. "What is wrong with the horse? Why don't you want her? Do you have any idea how much she cost?"

"Unlike some, I don't care how much things cost. Just…let me go, Hank," she demanded. "You're hurting me."

He glared at her. "Then answer the question."

Sara gritted her teeth, this was a side of Hank she had a feeling lived within him but she had yet to see. "Because my horse is dead!" she snapped. "And unlike others, I am not so quick to replace those I loved."

Sighing, Hank released her arm and she quickly stepped back.

"Sara, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have grabbed you," he apologized. "I'm just getting a little frustrated. Like I said, I am trying but you need to try too. Do you understand that?"

Sara faced him, a look of sorrow showing that even she could not hide. "There are some things that should come naturally Hank."

"I'm trying to make you happy, Sara," he replied.

"If you knew me at all, Hank, you would know that money doesn't make me happy," she challenged, finally relieved at the chance to express her feelings without an audience.

Hank snorted. "Money makes everyone happy."

"Not me."

"Then, what, pray tell, does make you happy, Sara?" Hank asked, the sarcasm of his tone not lost on Sara. "Tell me….."

"Right now, some time alone. I do need a little time alone, Hank," she said, her voice quite shaky. "You should go home." She didn't give him the chance to reply. She turned and rushed away, just praying he wouldn't follow her…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Brass and Vartann continued to search the woodland, following the path where the piece of shirt had been discovered.

They hadn't walked very far when they came upon a small clearing and Brass immediately noticed something that didn't look right. A large patch of grass was missing and the soil looked like it has been disturbed and quite recently.

He approached the area and bent to get a better look. "Looks like someone has been doing a spot of gardening," he commented, looking up as his deputy. Standing, his eyes scanned the area and then he looked back to Vartann. "Pop back to the house will you and see if you can find a couple of shovels?"

"Sure thing." Vartann nodded and hurried away.

Brass looked down at the earth beneath his feet and just knew it was hiding something…Unfortunately, these sort of things usually didn't house anything good.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Vartann was quick to return with two shovels in hand. "These alright?" he asked holding them up as he reached his boss.

"Perfect," Brass replied taking one. He circled the small plot of disturbed earth and then thrust his shovel into the dirt. As he began to dig, his deputy soon got the message and helped.

It didn't take long before Brass hit something that he knew didn't belong in the ground. Throwing his shovel down, he got onto his knees and began shifting the dirt with his hands. Suddenly he sucked in a breath and leaned back on his knees.

"What is it?" Vartann asked as he hovered by Brass's side.

The sheriff nodded downwards and towards his find. Poking out of the soil was a hand. "I think we just found Mr Pritchard…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Brass rode back into town after telling Vartann to stay with the body. Once they had dug it up, they indeed found that it was Daniel Prichard. It looked as though he had been beaten and his neck had been broken.

This pretty much confirmed to the sheriff that Michael had been set up and both he and Pritchard were used and made to look guilty. After all, it would have been impossible for Michael to have killed Pritchard.

He entered his office to find Michael was back in his cell, asleep but the door was open and O'Reilly was sat at his desk. The deputy stood upon the sheriff's appearance and slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Find what you were looking for?" O'Reilly asked.

"You could say that," Brass responded, stepping towards the cell. "Is he alright?" He noticed Michael was sound asleep. It was the first time he'd slept since his incarceration.

"Yeah." The overweight deputy plodded towards his boss. "He just said he was tired. The kid seemed a little more relaxed."

"Did he eat?"

O'Reilly nodded. "He did."

"Good." Brass walked to his desk and threw his hat onto it. "Get a wagon, go and meet Vartann at the Pritchard place and bring back the body."

"Body?" the deputy looked a little stunned. "Who died?"

Slipping into his chair, Brass lifted his feet up onto the desk and slipped his hands behind his head. "Our so called bad guy…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara lay on her bed, head stuffed into the pillow, tears slipping slowly down her cheeks. She could have cried for hours but the knock at the door forced her to shoot upright upon instinct and quickly try and wipe her tears away.

She hadn't quite managed it before the door opened and her mother walked in, closing the door behind her. "Sara?" she questioned softly as she approached the bed.

Sniffing hard, Sara turned away, trying to hide her emotion. She felt the bed dip as her mother sat next to her.

"Sara, look at me," Laura urged, but Sara failed to acknowledge the request.

Suddenly, Sara felt a gentle pressure under her chin, Laura's warm and gentle hand slowly turned her head so she faced her mother. Her chin quivered and she sucked in a ragged breath in an attempt to compose herself.

"Oh, Sara…" Laura whispered, tenderly brushing her thumb over her daughter's cheek.

Closing her eyes, Sara tried to control her breathing, inhaling long, calm breaths as a sudden wave of nausea passed over her. Laura removed her hand, stood and rushed to the dressing table. Opening the top drawer she grabbed a cotton handkerchief and returned to the bed.

"Here..." She held out the handkerchief.

Sara opened her eyes. She half smiled before reaching out to take the gesture. "Thank you," she whispered, running the cloth over her eyes.

Laura once again sat by her side but took her hand this time. "Do you want to tell me why you are crying?" she asked with a tender tone. "Hank said you were not feeling well and decided to come back here. Sweetheart, _are_ you ill?"

Sara thought for a moment. She actually didn't feel all that great all of sudden, although that wasn't her initial motivation for returning to the house. "I'm just very tired, Mother." She wasn't lying, she was tired.

"It's obvious that you haven't been sleeping well."

Sara wiped her nose on the handkerchief and then heard her mother sigh as she tightened her grip on her hand.

"When was the last time you ate?" Laura now asked.

"Um…" Sara's brow knitted softly together as she tried to remember. "…I don't actually know."

"No sleep and no food is not a good combination, Sara," the lady of the house grumbled. "Combine that with all…" Laura stopped in mid sentence, seemingly searching for the right thing to say, "…the current stress you are under… No wonder you don't feel well."

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Mother."

"Well…" Laura stood, "…I'll feel better and so will _you_, if _you_ eat something. I'm going to go and organize something for you."

Lifting her head, Sara looked her mother in the eye. She really didn't feel like eating and that was very evident given her expression.

"Please, Sara…for me? Please try and eat," Laura begged.

Sara could sense the worry in her mother's voice and refusing her plea would more than likely just inspire more questions. So, she just agreed, it was easy. "Alright…I'll try."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara sat at her dressing table now awaiting her mother's return. She looked at herself in the mirror and despised the image that looked back at her. She looked terrible. Her hair was a mess, she was much paler and thinner than she had been a few short days ago and she had thick black lines forming under her eyes.

Her appearance didn't bother her as much as it probably should have. Maybe she would get so haggard that Hank wouldn't want to marry her….

She broke from her thoughts when she heard the door opening and she stood and turned to firstly see her mother and then Rana behind her carrying a tray.

The housekeeper approached with a smile and placed the tray on the dressing table. "I hope this is alright for you, Miss Sara," she said as she stepped back. "Broth with some freshly baked bread."

Sara hovered over the tray but the instant the smell of the broth caught her nostrils her nausea returned but this time it was worse. Her hand shot to her mouth and her eyes shot to her mother.

Laura quickly stepped forward with concern etched upon her face. "Sara…are you…" She didn't have chance to finish her question. Sara stumbled to the side. Her shoulder collided with the wall and within mere seconds, a retching sound echoed through the room as Sara doubled over and threw up all over the floor.

"Dear Lord," Laura gasped, rushing to Sara's side and slipping an arm around her waist to steady her as she continued to bring up the green, sticky bile from her stomach.

Sara gasped as her stomach cramped over and over again.

"Try and breathe, Sara," Laura soothed as she ran her hand softly up and down her daughter's back. "Rana…" She turned to the housekeeper, "…please take the tray away and bring me some water and a wash cloth."

"Yes, Ma'am." Rana rushed forward and grabbed the tray, retreating from the room with haste.

After a minute or so, Sara straightened herself out and panted, sucking in several well needed breaths. The taste of bile in her mouth was horrid and she almost gagged again as the smell of vomit suddenly hit her senses.

Tightening her hold around her daughter, Laura pulled. "Come, onto the bed and don't worry about the mess or smell. It will be cleaned up shortly."

Sara didn't argue, she simply didn't have the energy. She allowed herself to be guided to the bed and felt very light headed as she sat upon it. She closed her eyes and felt as her mother placed her warm palm upon her forehead.

"You're a little warm." Laura's voice was soft as she gently smoothed her hand over Sara's cheek. "I think you may have a fever."

Rana returned to the room, carrying a bowl. Two servants followed behind her with a bucket, several towels and a mop. She ushered her helpers towards where the accident had happened and they began cleaning up the mess. She then moved to the bed and handed the bowl to Laura.

"Thank you, Rana," Laura said placing the bowl on the bedside table.

Bobbing her head, the housekeeper passed her eyes over Sara's face. "She doesn't look too good, Ma'am," she commented. "But I don't think it's all too serious. A lot of nerves brewing in regards to the wedding, I'm sure. Just rest is what she needs."

Laura reached into the bowl and squeezed most of the water from the wash cloth. She placed it on Sara's face and gently wiped around her mouth. "I hope your right," she replied obviously very worried. She then passed the cloth over Sara's forehead, then, her cheeks and the young heiress sighed enjoying its feel.

"Is that helping?" Laura asked.

"Hmmmm…yes…" Sara whispered her reply but then made a funny face as she ran her tongue over her teeth. The taste in her mouth wasn't very pleasant.

"Do you think you can manage some water, Sara?"

Sara's eyes fluttered open, she wasn't actually sure. "I guess…I can try."

Turning her head, Laura looked to Rana. "Could you go and get some drinking water and an empty bowl, just in case?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Once again the housekeeper rushed from the room and Laura returned her undivided attention to her daughter. "I think we should get you into bed. You look absolutely exhausted and you need to try and sleep off this fever. Let's get you undressed then you can have some water and clean your teeth when Rana gets back."

Again, Sara didn't argue and as the servants finished cleaning up the mess she had made and quickly scuttled from the room, she pushed herself up with her mother's help and began undressing.

A sudden chill ran over her body as her clothing was removed and Laura was quick to help her into her night gown. She then pulled back the cotton sheets of the bed and fluffed up the pillows before helping Sara into the bed.

Sara lay back against the pillows and closed her eyes again as Laura once more took the warm cloth and dabbed it across her face.

Laura's face twisted into a frown, the look of concern evident on her face.

Very soon, Rana was back, carrying a jug of water and a glass. She placed it down next to the bowl. "How is she?" she asked.

"She needs sleep."

Rana nodded her agreement and then reached to the jug and poured a glass of water. "Here Ma'am." She held the glass out to Laura who took it.

"Sara…?" Laura spoke her daughter's name but didn't receive a response. "Sara?" she tried again.

Sara didn't reply or even move.

Frowning, Laura placed the glass down and leaned over the bed and her daughter's still form. "She's asleep," she whispered. Taking a hold of the top sheet, she pulled it over Sara's upper body and then kissed her softly on the cheek. "Rest, my child…rest…"

**A/N: Ugh uh, Sara really isn't happy is she? And what will the good ole Captain make of Brass's discovery and will he do anything about it? So much poop is about to hit the fan! Reviews welcome as always! ****Oh and BTW the 3****rd**** of November will be the 2****nd**** year anniversary of this story, yay! But OMG, have I been writing it that long? :) Have a great week!**


	60. Open your eyes

**A/N: Okay, I actually didn't plan on posting this soon but I had a very nice request to do so and I caved in :) So, I'm posting early. Let's call it a story anniversary special! Plus****, I may not be able to post again this week but we will see.**

**All my love and thanks to SSC, as she still, with all her own troubles, finds the time to be my ****friend and an amazing beta, helping my story become better and better and yes, it really wouldn't be what it is without you. I mean that! Mwah!**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 60

Brass hovered outside of Michael's cell as the young man began to stir. The worker sat up and rubbed his eyes. He then caught sight of the sheriff and immediately shot to his feet.

"Have a good sleep?" Brass asked with a smile as Michael stepped towards him.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Michael nodded. "Yeah," he mumbled.

"Good. You have a long journey ahead, so I'm glad you got some rest."

Michael frowned deeply. "Um…journey?"

Crooking his finger, Brass beckoned Michael from the cell. "Come and I will explain."

Following Brass to his desk, Michael nervously tapped the back of one of the chairs as Brass sat and rummaged through a drawer.

"I found Pritchard," the sheriff informed the worker.

Michael's eyes widened. "You did? Did…did he tell I…I don't know him? That I had nothing to do with…" he stuttered.

Brass looked up, "Not exactly."

The younger man's shoulders slumped as his face once again showed signs of defeat.

"He couldn't tell me anything because he is dead," Brass finished as he located what he was looking for in his drawer, a small leather pouch.

"D..d..de..Dead?"

"A ha…" Brass placed the pouch onto the desk and untied the string which fastened the top.

Michael sat in the chair and pulled it right up to the desk. "So…what does that mean? What is going to happen to me?"

"You…are leaving. I know you didn't do anything."

Leaping forward, Michael's fingers gripped the sides of the desk. "Really?" he gasped.

The sheriff smiled. "Really," he confirmed. "But…you can't stay here." He pulled a one dollar bill from the pouch and slid it across the table. Michael looked at it and then back to the sheriff. He shook his head. "I don't understand."

"Until the real killer is caught, you won't be safe here. You could still be used as a scapegoat. People have ways and means of making things happen that…shouldn't and I don't always have the power to override them. Dead men can't defend themselves, Michael."

"But…" Michael stood and ran a shaky hand through his hair, "…where will I go, what will I do? I don't…know anyone outside of town and I have no money…I…"

"Don't worry." Brass stood holding his hands out to calm him. "Someone is ready to take you in. I will give you a horse and some cash…" He nodded down to the bill, "…and you will go to him, right now. He will look after you best he can. I will escort you out of town, just to make sure you are safe."

"But who is helping me?"

Brass smiled. "Grissom…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

After spending some time watching over her daughter, Laura finally left Sara's side, confident she was in a deep sleep. Quietly, she went downstairs. She entered the lounge to see her husband sitting in his chair by the fireplace, glass of brandy in one hand and a cigar in the other.

Upon noticing her entry, the captain extinguished his cigar in the ashtray and sat forward as she approached him. "Is everything alright?" he asked, noticing she didn't look particularly happy.

With a gentle sigh, Laura sat beside him. "Sara isn't well. I have put her to bed and she is sleeping but I'm very concerned about her."

The captain scratched the top of his head. "Is she ill?" His voice betrayed the concern that he obviously felt.

"I'm not sure. She has a slight fever and she has vomited but it may just be stress. I know for a fact she is exhausted, you can see it on her face and she hasn't been eating either."

"Maybe I should send for the doctor," he said, taking a small sip from his beverage.

Laura shook her head. "I don't think that's necessary, not just yet anyway. In all honesty, Thomas…" She took his hand, "…she needs a good night's sleep and a little peace and quiet, a break from all this wedding business. It's too much too soon for her, she can't handle it all being thrown at her this quickly."

The Captain afforded his wife a knowing smile. "Well, I always thought that planning a wedding is supposed to be a happy event in a woman's life. I don't remember you being so….overwhelmed when we were planning our wedding."

Laura returned his smile, her mind drifting back to those days so long ago. "I wasn't. Those were some of the happiest days of my life."

He sipped his brandy again. "And our daughter doesn't share our sentiments of those happy times?"

"Maybe our daughter doesn't feel the same as we did," Laura suggested softly.

The Captain's eye's narrowed. "Has she said something to you?"

She shook her head. "No, Thomas. But something's clearly not right. She hasn't been the same since the engagement or maybe it's Grissom's departure. They were great friends, you realize. Before, we couldn't keep Sara in the house. She was dressed at sunrise and we would be lucky to see her again before supper time. Now, she barely speaks….not even to Gregory…and other than the funeral of Sam Braun…she hasn't left the house. Perhaps Sara is just overwhelmed by everything but I think we need to dig a little deeper."

"What do you suggest?"

She smiled again. "Well…I think that maybe I should take her away for a few days. She can relax, get her thoughts straight and regain some well needed energy. I think…she really needs this, Thomas. She needs a little time out after everything that has happened or I fear..." She hesitated and swallowed heavily, "…her health will continue to decline."

The captain looked deep in thought, swirling the brandy around in his glass. "I guess, it could be a good idea but it will slow down the wedding plans…"

Laura tightened her grip on his hand and he looked at her. "Thomas, please…"

He sighed. "I'll…think about it but you're probably right. Just give me until the morning, can you do that?"

She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Because I know you will make the right decision."

He smiled but a knock at the door broke their moment…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom rode into town before darkness began to fall. He hadn't done much around his place during the day and just left Hodges to it. He simply couldn't find the care nor the motivation.

Hodges had been nagging at him to check on one of the fillies. She was due to give birth in the next week or so and he wasn't entirely sure how to prepare for it. He'd never been responsible for the birth of a foal before. But, Grissom just brushed him off and said he'd sort it out.

He'd finished off the last of his bourbon, so he now headed towards the store in order to replenish his stock.

He didn't dally in the store as he was by no means in the mood for any form of chit chat. He purchased two bottles of bourbon and left quickly but as he clonked down the steps towards Dante, he heard his name being called.

Looking around, he sighed when he saw Teri rushing towards him, basket of supplies in her hand and a smile on her face.

"Gilbert Grissom…" she began, "…first I hear you leave town, _again…_" Her brow rose in a suggestive manner, "…and without saying goodbye, now, I see you are back…what on earth is going on with you?"

Faking a smile, Grissom slipped his bottles into his saddle pouch. "A lot has happened, Teri, but it is over and done with. I'm back and I'm back to stay. That's all that needs to be said." He turned to face her and he could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't going to be happy with such a simple explanation.

She slowly looked him over before taking a step closer. Then as she seemed to inhale a deep breath, she stepped back again. "You look like hell, Gil, and my…" Her nostrils flared, "…have you been taking part in a drinking contest or something? You smell like a brewery."

"Thank you for the compliment," he shot back with a sigh.

"Now don't be like that, Gil," she said, switching her basket to the other arm. "You're problem is, you never talk to anyone." She reached a hand forward and placed it on his arm.

He jumped, not expecting the gesture.

"It doesn't take long for news to travel from town to town you know? And I can assume you are deeply hurting because of what has happened back at…"

"I have to go…" He stopped her in mid sentence, pulling away from her attempt at comfort. He really didn't need this right now. With speed, he pulled himself up onto Dante. "Apologies if I seem rude, Teri, but, I just can't talk about this right now."

She grabbed Dante's reins before he had chance to pull away and looked up at him. "I will come by tomorrow then and we can talk."

"That really isn't necessary," he sighed.

She smiled. "I insist and you won't talk me out of this."

"Fine," he said on huff.

Teri released Dante's reins. "See you tomorrow," she said.

He nodded, pulled Dante back and disappeared down the main street without another word.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Rana walked into the lounge as Thomas and Laura looked over to see who had disturbed them.

"Captain, sir, the sheriff is here to see you," the housekeeper informed them.

The captain and his wife stood, exchanging an uncertain glance. "Oh…show him in."

"Yes, sir."

Rana disappeared.

"Why would the sheriff be here so late?" Laura asked.

The captain shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea but I guess we are about to find out."

Rana reappeared quickly, Brass following.

"Good evening, Sheriff," the captain said as he approached the lawman.

Brass nodded. "Captain," he acknowledged, "Laura…"

Laura smiled. "Jim…"

"Rana, would you bring some tea, please?" the ranch owner asked. "Or would you prefer something a little stronger, Jim?"

"It's been a long day, let's go for brandy," Brass returned.

The captain chuckled, "Sure thing. That will be all, Rana," he excused the housekeeper as he headed towards the corner bar.

Grabbing the crystal decanter of brandy, the captain began pouring, topping up his own glass also. "My dear, would you like a drink?" he asked, looking to his wife.

"No, thank you, Thomas. I'd rather be alert just in case Sara needs anything," Laura replied, sitting back down.

The captain nodded and stepped from behind the bar. He handed a glass of brandy to the sheriff. "So, to what do we owe this pleasure?" he then asked.

Brass took a quick swig and then looked down into his glass. He exhaled a heavy breath before returning his attention to the captain. "You..um…might want to sit down."

Frowning deeply, the captain snorted. "Why? Is it that bad?"

"Depends how you look at it, I guess."

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Jim," the captain reassured. "Say whatever it is you have to say."

Taking another large gulp from his glass Brass nodded. "Alright…I…thought you should know that…I have released Michael."

The second the sheriff had finished his sentence Laura felt her heart catch in her throat but she didn't have much time to think as her husband's voice bellowed a response.

"You what?" he shouted, turning and slamming his glass down on the bar.

After placing his glass on the coffee table, Brass held out his hands. Laura slowly stood as the captain advanced on the lawman.

"Calm down, Captain," Brass advised. "Let me explain."

The captain stopped and glared at him. "Calm down?" he said shaking his head. "You release the man who destroys my home and you expect me to calm down?"

"He didn't do it, Captain," Brass continued, keeping his voice calm and collected.

"What do you mean he didn't do it? You have proof that he did, don't you?" The ranch owner snapped, most certainly unimpressed.

Laura rushed in between her husband and the sheriff and placed gentle hands on the captain's upper arms. "Thomas, please…" she begged, "…calm down. Let's just listen to what Jim has to say before we start getting angry. Please, for me?"

With a heavy sigh, the captain thought but eventually nodded. "Alright…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Laura guided her husband to the sofa and they sat. She took his hand and held it tightly as the sheriff remained standing and rubbed his eyes.

"So what on earth is going on?" Captain Sidle demanded. He scratched his forehead with his free hand. "I'm stunned this issue can not be laid to rest."

Brass folded his arms. "It can't be because Michael is innocent."

The captain huffed, as if he didn't believe what the sheriff was saying and Laura tightened her grip on his hand. "You sound like Gil," the ranch owner mumbled.

"Well…" Brass nipped the inside of his lip, "…Gil was right…"

Closing her eyes for a brief moment, Laura attempted to control her emotions and keep her patience with her husband.

The captain slipped his hand free from his wife's and stood. He walked to the window and looked out onto the garden. Laura watched him with concern. "How was he right?" he moaned. "What about all the evidence?"

"The evidence is false."

Snapping his body around, the captain locked eyes with the sheriff. "What do you mean, it's false?"

"As Gil said," Brass began, "It all seemed too easy, too coincidental and he was right. The boots, with the missing spur, do not fit Michael; they are one size too small. The letters do not match his hand writing and…I have found Pritchard."

With his eyes widening, the captain stepped away from the window. "Really? You found him?"

Brass nodded.

"So…surely he can…"

Interrupting, the sheriff now quickly shook his head. "He's dead."

Laura held her hand to her mouth in shock and looked to her husband. He looked as equally stunned.

Brass continued. "So, the whole idea that Michael and Pritchard did this together is nonsense. It's impossible because the night of the fire and Warrick's murder, Pritchard was drunk and being entertained by some of McKeen's boys. And Michael could not have killed Pritchard if you even consider that option because he was here, you know that."

Slowly, the captain unsteadily walked back to the couch and retook his place next to his wife. "I…" he paused, his mouth open but nothing seemed to come out.

The sheriff rushed back to the coffee table and grabbed the captain's drink. Moving back to the sofa he held it out to the captain. "Take this; it looks like you need it."

Nodding his thanks, the ranch owner took the brandy and consumed it quickly. "You…mentioned McKeen's boys?" he finally asked.

Brass sat in the chair opposite the sofa and leaned forward, entwining his fingers between his knees. "Yes…I…" he hesitated, quickly checking over his shoulder "…think you should be very careful in regards to your new business partner."

The captain and his wife exchanged a quick glance. "What do you mean? You think Jeffery is involved in his? Surely that can't be…"

"Just think about the facts, Captain, and whether you want to or not, what Gil said and what he continued to say... He always suspected McKeen was involved and now we have a direct link to him and the man who apparently created havoc on your estate."

"This is preposterous!" The captain seemed to snap from his shock and leapt to his feet. Both Brass and Laura looked to him in surprise. "Jeffery is trying to help me!"

Slowly rising from his chair Brass adapted a defensive posture but remained calm. "Is he?" he questioned. "Don't you find it all a little too generous all of a sudden? Now I have known the colonel for years, Captain. And, I know that generosity is not one of his virtues. McKeen and that entire clan never do something for nothing. Why he's helping you? I don't know…..but it isn't out of the goodness of his heart and the prosperity of the Grove."

Laura remained silent and let the two men continue. She knew interrupting at this point would do no good, no matter her thoughts. She would have her moment…when the time was right.

"Bah!" The ranch owner flapped his hand and stormed back to the bar, quickly refilling his glass.

The sheriff approached the bar but kept some distance. "Look, Captain…I can only tell you what I know and one thing I do know is you need to open your eyes. Think…" He held up one finger… "One…the colonel all of a sudden is very helpful…" He held up a second finger, "…Two…you have had no issues since the colonel began helping you…" he held up a third finger, "…Three…Michael was set up and the colonel is tied to that set up…" he held up a fourth finger, "…Four…how can the colonel know that Gil had been beaten up unless he was involved?"

After emptying the contents of his glass, the captain dropped it onto the counter. "Gil was beaten up?"

Snorting, the sheriff offered a glance to Laura who sat rigid on the end of the sofa before returning his attention to the land ranch owner. "You actually think he fell from his horse?"

"Well…I…" the older man stuttered, "…he didn't tell anyone he had been attacked."

Brass smiled knowingly. "Exactly…he didn't. But the colonel knew…Although, I'm sure when he mentioned it to me, he didn't mean to let it slip."

Exhaling a frustrated sigh, the captain clenched his eyes closed.

Laura finally pushed herself from the sofa and moved to stand by Brass. They looked at each other with concern and she gave his arm a quick, reassuring squeeze. She was about to approach her husband when Rana suddenly burst through the door and the three occupants of the room startled, looking in her direction.

"Sir…Ma'am…" she gasped, "…I'm very sorry to disturb you but…I can hear shouting and it's coming from Miss Sara's room…"

**A/N: Ugh uh…Looks like the cat is out of the bag. Well, one of them anyway, lol. How is the Cap going to react to that news once it really sinks in and he pulls his head out of his ass? If he pulls his head out of his ass. And what's happening in Sara's room? Mwahahahahaha. Thanks for the reviews , love em! Always. The more the merrier and they can speed up my posting schedule, heeheheh.**


	61. Feelings

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all your great reviews on the last chapter. They are all very much appreciated :) Here we go with the next chapter. So we get to find out what is happening in Sara's room, lol. And yes, The Cap is finally starting to realize….Yay!**

**All my thanks to SSC who contributed greatly to this chapter and makes each and every one better and better. Thank you for the great beta and for an awesome friendship! **

Chapter 61

As fast as her legs would allow, Laura ran from the lounge and up the stairs. She didn't even look to see who was following, for the second she heard her daughter was in distress, her body worked on instinct and she was away.

However, the captain, Brass and Rana did follow closely behind.

When Laura reached Sara's door, she could hear moans coming from within. Opening the door, she burst into the bedchamber.

Sara was lying on her side, arms tightly wrapped around her opposite pillow; the unusual grip not unlike when one may desperately cling to a person. Thrashing her head almost violently from side to side, her face flushed and diaphoretic, she pleaded distraughtly with someone. Her voice was high pitched and anxious, indicant of the obvious despair that she felt.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry…" Sara whined over and over again.

Rushing to her daughter's bedside, Laura then realized that Sara was actually still asleep. She was thrashing around and moaning, in the grips of either a horrible nightmare or painful flashback.

Quickly, Laura scooted onto the bed and pulled Sara's head and arms against her chest in an attempt to calm her down. "Shush, sweetheart…shuussshhhh…" she soothed with a gentle rock of her body.

The captain, Brass and Rana entered the room and Laura held a finger to her lips. "It's alright," she whispered as they grew closer, "she is just dreaming, I can handle it. You gentlemen go and finish whatever it is you have to finish."

The captain looked concerned as Sara continued to apologize for something over and over but he nodded and backed away, Brass followed.

"Can I do anything, Ma'am?" Rana asked.

Laura shook her head. "I don't think so. I'm sure she will settle. You can go."

"Yes, Ma'am." The housekeeper quietly left the room and closed the door behind her.

As Sara continued to moan, Laura placed her hand onto her forehead. She still had a temperature. As Laura removed her hand, Sara suddenly gasped and shot upright, her eyes opening for the briefest of seconds to connect with her mother's, before they closed again.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled again but then she swayed and in an instant, she slumped back down into her mother's arms and rolled to the left to settle in the center of the bed. "I'm sorry…" came one more time and Laura just wished she knew why Sara was apologizing but, it was the last word Sara mumbled that gave Laura the information she sought. "…Gil…"

Laura understood and she felt her heart sink as all became silent and Sara's breathing leveled out, becoming normal again…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

After a good half an hour of watching over her daughter, Laura finally left Sara's room, content that she had settled. Her mind was racing with a million thoughts. What the sheriff had said…Sara…Grissom…the wedding. Everything was such a mess but now, she was determined to get Sara away. Away from the Grove, away from the stress, away from the nightmare she seemed to be stuck in.

Laura had to get the truth and she was going to do her utmost to get her daughter to reveal it, before it was too late.

Leisurely, she slipped down the stairs and went in search of her husband. She found him out on the veranda, leaning over the rail and looking up to the night sky.

"Thomas…"

The captain turned and his eyes met his wife's. Laura could see the uncertainty brewing within him. He smiled weakly as she stepped closer.

"How is she?" he asked, his tone soft but encased with worry.

"She has calmed down and has gone back to sleep. I think she was just having a bad nightmare." Looping her arm through her husband's, she ran a hand down his chest. She considered telling him about the mention of Grissom's name but he already had enough on his mind at that point. "I gather the sheriff has gone?"

Nodding, he took her hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed the back softly and then sighed. "I don't know what to do," he whispered. "With everything Jim has told me, whether I want to believe it or not…I can't ignore it, and maybe…he could be right…Maybe Gil was right…I just don't know."

Pulling her hand free she placed it on his right cheek. "You're talking about Jeffery?"

He nodded again.

"What do you want to do?" she asked, rubbing her thumb over his beard, uncertain of what he was thinking. But at least now he was prepared to consider that maybe McKeen had been playing them.

"I need some time to think, to look at everything, maybe talk to the sheriff again…just get my head straight." He pinched the bridge of his nose as Laura slipped her hand from his face. "But this deal with Jeffery is…it means everything…if I have been such a fool…I…I just don't understand if he is behind everything, why is he helping us? It doesn't make sense."

With a gentle smile she took his hand. "That is something that you will have to work out and I'm sure you will and no matter what happens, I will always be by your side. For better or worse, remember?" She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. "There is something else that has also crossed my mind in regards to all this."

"What?"

"Sara, and the engagement. It's just funny how it happened just before…Jeffery's offer."

"What are you saying?" he questioned.

Laura cleared her throat. "Well…as we have discussed, she doesn't seem all that happy…"

The captain's brow suddenly pinched together. "You don't think…"

Laura cocked her head in a '_maybe_' manner.

A look of unrestrained fury passed over the Captain's face. "I swear to the Lord Almighty, if Hank or Jeffery have forced my daughter's hand…" Suddenly, his voice softened and almost tearfully he looked at his wife. "Surely, that's not true, Laura. And you don't think that Sara would sacrifice herself for me, do you?"

A sad smile crossed Laura's face. "I believe that she would….in a heartbeat…for you…for me….and for the Grove."

As he shook his head, Laura felt as her husband's hand clasped tighter around hers. "This is insanity," he groaned.

"It seems to be," she agreed. "And all the better I take Sara away, maybe then we can have a talk and I can get to the bottom of her unhappiness. I could be wrong but…"

"You could be right," he cut in.

She smiled. "You look tired. Maybe we should go to bed and discuss this further tomorrow."

He nodded his agreement. "There is one thing I need to do first," he added as they walked back into the house.

"What?"

"Send back _Jeffery's_ _gift_. If everything comes crashing down then I want to owe him as little as possible…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

After sending several of his workers to the McKeen estate to return the horses the colonel had sent over earlier that morning, the captain somberly plodded up the stairs and towards his room. Laura had retired straight after their chat but he bore no doubt in his mind that she would still be awake, waiting for him to return.

As he passed by Sara's room, he stopped for a moment and then approached the door. Deciding to check on her, he quietly pushed the door open and stepped into the room. Upon drawing closer to the bed, he noted Sara was sound asleep. She was on her side, facing away from him and her soft breathing made him smile, just a little, it was a comforting sound to his ears.

How could something so beautiful and innocent be so troubled?

With a gentle sigh, he turned around and was about to leave when Sara turned over and began mumbling.

"I'm sorry…" she muttered quietly. "I need you…"

The captain smiled even though he wasn't sure why and started towards the door but as he reached it, his body snapped around at Sara's final statement.

"…I miss you…Gil…"

His eyes widened at the mention of his departed assistant and his mouth formed silent, confused words as his brow knitted deeply in confusion. Why was Sara mumbling Grissom's name in her sleep and in an intimate manner?

And what had she done to him to merit such an absurd amount of remorse?

With a scratch of the head and a final look at his daughter, he left the room, closing the door silently behind him.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Laura lay in bed, propped up against the pillows with a book in hand. As her husband entered their room, she closed the book and placed it on the night table. She noticed the befuddled look on his face as he removed his jacket and placed it in the closet.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Unfastening his tie, he pulled it from his shirt collar as he approached the bed. "You said that you felt Gil and Sara had grown quite close, yes?"

Feeling her heart skip a beat at his sudden question, Laura leaned forward a little. "Well…yes…"

"Hmmm…" He placed the tie on the bed and began unbuttoning his shirt. "How close exactly?"

"Um…" She fiddled with the bed sheet, "…why do you ask?"

He sat on the bed and toed off his shoes. "Well, I just checked on Sara and she was mumbling in her sleep again." He tipped his head to look at his wife. "She mentioned Gil, something about needing him…" His brow rose, "…missing him…and being sorry for something."

"Ohhhh…" Laura breathed. She glanced down at her clasped hands. "I didn't want to tell you earlier but Gil is who she was apologizing to earlier."

"Why is she apologizing, Laura?"

"I have no idea."

The captain stood and removed his shirt and pants. He put on his pajamas before slipping into bed next to his wife.

"Do you think there was…something…between them?" he asked. "Because…" he sighed, "…I'm beginning to wonder."

Shifting so she could look at him, Laura bit down on her lip. "I think…there was _something_…maybe just an amazing friendship or…" She thought very carefully about what to say, "…it could possibly…there could have been a growing attraction but I know they felt very fondly for each other." She smiled. "I could see it and…feel it. Can you deny you couldn't?"

He rubbed his hand over his chin and sighed again. "I noticed they had been spending a lot of time together but I guess I just brushed it off. Now though, when I actually do think about it…ever since Gil got here…a lot of the time, they _were _together…Sara wanting to work around the estate…insisting on caring for Gil when he was injured…being out in the middle of the night ridding…" He shook his head. "I don't understand…surely if…you know…they felt or…wanted to…would Gil not have come to me?"

Taking his hand, Laura, slipped her fingers through his. "There hasn't really been an appropriate time of late has there with everything that's been happening?"

The captain shrugged. "Maybe not but…"

Laura sighed. "I think that Gil also had a large amount of respect for you. Maybe he didn't feel that he was good enough for Sara? There are some who would consider Gil being beneath Sara."

"Which is why I'm wondering if anything happened at all. But Sara was never one to be impressed by money," the Captain pointed out.

"Tell me the truth, Thomas, if I ask you a question?" she cut in.

As their eyes met he nodded.

"If Gil _came to you, right now, _and declared he had feelings for Sara and he desired to be with her, what would you do?"

His eyes narrowed. "I…" he stuttered, "…I don't know. Hank is financially secure and will always be able to look after Sara. Gil…he…he's a hard worker but…" He stopped and shook his head, "…it doesn't matter anyway does it? It was never an option and never will be, will it?"

"It could be…and I would like to find out Sara's true feelings as my gut is telling me to do so. I think this is maybe why her engagement to Hank isn't as happy as it should be and…you love Gil, Thomas, I know you do. It isn't too late to sort out your differences." She squeezed his hand. "You can always write him, you know? And if you get to the bottom of everything then maybe you will be glad you did so."

"Maybe…" he mumbled.

She cupped his chin with her free hand. "Promise me you will at least think about it."

"Alright."

Smiling she looked to the clock on the mantel, it was late. "Time to try and get some sleep I think."

The captain nodded and blew out the candle on his side as Laura blew out hers.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The next morning. _7.30am_.

Laura slipped into Sara's room as her husband dressed. They had decided on a sleep in as they too felt exhausted, all the recent happenings of the last few days catching up on them. Laura hadn't managed to sleep as well as her husband though but she waited until he woke before rising.

Sara's room was in semi darkness, the heavy drapes still covered the windows and a small beam of the morning sun seeping through a tiny gap in the middle created a little light.

Being careful not to make any noise, Laura softly crept to her daughter's bedside to find her lying on her back, breathing lightly, still fast asleep. She had been asleep for over twelve hours now, apart from her nightmare, but Laura didn't wake her. Sara needed the rest and it seemed she was catching up on all the sleep she had missed out on of late.

She smiled before retreating from the room and was met by her husband on the landing.

"How is she?" the captain asked.

"Still sleeping," she replied and the captain nodded as they began down the stairs.

They entered the dining room to find Nicolas and Gregory already tucking into breakfast.

"Good morning, boys," the captain announced as he separated from his wife and they sat at opposite sides of the table.

They both looked up, taking their attention from their plates. "Morning, Uncle…Aunt Laura," they said together.

"How are we doing this morning?" the captain asked his nephews as a servant entered and poured coffee.

Nicolas and Gregory exchanged a quick glance before Gregory cleared his throat. "We're alright but it's a little weird having all of McKeen's boys here, they kind of make…us uncomfortable."

"They make you uncomfortable," Nicolas cut in. "You are such a baby."

"I am not…" the younger man whined in response. "They just…creep me out and…" He picked up his fork and flicked it through his eggs, "…I don't like them, they…they are way too bossy. I preferred Grissom; at least he treated you with respect."

The captain sighed and looked to his wife whose features suddenly saddened. He picked up his coffee and took a small sip before placing the cup back onto it's saucer. "Well…" He licked his lips, "…for now, just get on with things the best you can and don't let them order you around, Gregory. That's not why they are here. Stand up for yourself, lad."

Frowning in obvious thought, Gregory dropped his fork. He took a few moments but eventually opened his mouth to speak. Sadly, he was cut short when Rana entered and made an announcement.

"Mr Pedigrew is here, Captain," she said from the doorway.

"I don't like him either," Gregory mumbled.

The captain's right brow rose at his nephews comment. Laura too, looked a little stunned but a tiny smile appeared on her lips as she stood. She looked to her husband sitting across the table.

"Shall we?" she asked. "I'm not all that hungry anyway."

After dabbing his mouth on his napkin, the captain nodded. "Don't be late for work, boys," he said as he pushed himself from his chair.

"Yes, Uncle…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The captain and Laura walked out into the hall to find Hank waiting, a large bunch of flowers in his left hand. The rich boy smiled as they approached and removed his hat. "Good morning," he said.

"Morning," the captain returned. Laura just nodded.

"You are here rather early again, Hank," Laura commented.

After a quick glance around, Hank nodded. "For several reasons today actually. Firstly, to make sure work on the stables is all up to speed and our boys are keeping up. Secondly, to give my lovely fiancé these…" He held out the flowers, "…and thirdly…find out why you sent the horses back last night. Uncle, I have to say, was rather taken aback. Did you not like them?"

Stepping forward, Laura held out her hands. "I'll take the flowers, Hank. Sara is…unavailable at the moment."

Hank's eyes narrowed as he looked to the captain. The ranch owner just folded his arms and kept quiet. "What do you mean she is unavailable? She's my future wife."

"That may be so and I respect that, Hank…" Laura lowered her arms as Hank seemed content on keeping a hold of the flowers, "…but Sara is unwell, still sleeping and will not be disturbed by _anyone_, even you."

"She actually is unwell?"

He sounded surprised and Laura suddenly felt a little suspicion tweak her brain. "Why, yes. You said so yesterday yourself, remember?"

"Right," he shot back quickly, although Laura thought he sounded uncertain and she noticed how his eyes seemed to flicker a little, as if he were deep in thought. "There is no way I can just see her for a few minutes?" he tried again. "I would really like to see her."

Laura smiled. "No. She needs peace, quiet and rest. No visitors."

"Fine," he said with a disgruntled sigh and handed the flowers to Laura.

She accepted them. "I will make sure she gets them and I will ensure she knows you stopped by."

Working his jaw, Hank nodded. He was obviously still thinking about something. "So when do you think I _can_ see her?" he just about snapped, definitely unhappy.

The captain frowned as he stared at his future son in law. Laura looked to her husband, noting that he too, now seemed as deep in thought as Hank.

Laura definitely didn't like Hank's attitude. He hadn't even asked how Sara was or what kind of illness she actually had. If he had this much disregard for Sara's health now, what would he be like after Sara was his wife?

Stepping away, she placed the flowers onto a small table by the wall and joined her husband, looping her arm in his. She gave him another quick look and a smile before returning her attention to Hank. "Well…Thomas and I have been talking and we think it would be a good idea for Sara to get away for a little while. She could use a break and some time away from the Grove."

Taking a step forward, Hank fiddled with the rim of his hat. "What do you mean get away? We have so much to do for the wedding…How can she help do that if she's not here? We've wasted enough time already."

"She just needs a little time out," Laura said softly. "Surely you can appreciate that with everything that's happened lately."

"And you agree with this, Captain?" Hank asked.

Finally, the captain opened his mouth but Laura wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say because he hadn't actually agreed to the trip yet. She tipped her head and offered him a quick glance. He smiled.

"I think it would be a good idea," he responded simply.

Laura tightened her grip on his arm and had to force herself to hide the smirk that desperately wanted to form on her lips.

With a heavy exhale of breath, Hank looked to the floor but then after a few moments, as his head rose, a smile suddenly formed on his lips. "You know, I think you could be right. Why don't you take Sara to Washington? There are so many wedding shops there. She can look for things for the wedding…" He held out a hand as Laura opened her mouth, "…_at_ her _own_ pace, _whatever_ _she_ wants, anything she likes _and_…I insist on financing the trip. It is the least I can do, anything for Sara and I will send a couple of our servants to accompany you also. They can help."

"Hank…" Laura took a breath, "…the reason I wish to take Sara away is so she can…"

"I think that's a great idea," the captain cut in, stopping his wife in mid-sentence. Laura pulled her arm free and looked at him completely dumbfounded. He was agreeing that Sara should go wedding shopping? After everything they had talked about?

He walked towards Hank and slipped his arm over his shoulders. "Come, let's have coffee and make the plans." He looked back to his wife who looked furious. "Maybe you should check on Sara, my dear?" After giving her a gentle smile, he ushered Hank towards the lounge.

With a bitter shake of her head, Laura watched as they disappeared into the lounge. She just couldn't quite believe her husband had just agreed to that. What on earth was he playing at?

Her heart pounded for fear for her daughter. What would this do to Sara?

Laura Sidle was a dutiful wife….she supported her husband in practically everything he had ever done….but she was not about to jeopardize the health and happiness of her only child.

Her temper flared and Thomas Sidle was fixing to get a well deserved piece of her mind. And Laura hoped he had a good appetite for it…

**A/N: Oh dear, Laura is not happy. Will there be a butt kickin? Sorry there was no Grissom in this chapter but it was necessary to set the scene. He will be back in the next one so do not fear! Please review and let me know your thoughts!**


	62. Paying attention

**A/N: Apologies for the delay in posting. At this point in time my writing is bordering on nonexistent with my new job. I simply have no time but hopefully after Christmas, once things have settled down a bit I can get back to it and a more frequent posting schedule. As for now, if I can get 3 hours writing a week****, I'm lucky, so please bear with me and I appreciate your patience.**

**All my t****hanks to SSC. You hold a more demanding schedule than I do but you still manage to beta for me, offer advice and be my friend. I have to say however, I have missed you these last few weeks and hopefully we can get back to our natters soon! Love ya babe.**

**So****, on with the show…**

Chapter 62

Laura was furious as she climbed the stairs and headed to her daughter's room. She could not quite believe that her husband had agreed to the trip being wedding orientated. It was supposed to be so Sara could get away from all that. Oh, she was not happy.

But as she entered Sara's room and found her daughter still sleeping, she decided to just sit by the window and wait for Hank to leave. She did not want to see that man right now and as soon as he was gone, she would ensure her husband would find out exactly why…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom woke to another headache that morning and he woke late. He tried to force the pain away as he dressed and quickly made coffee before walking out onto the porch. Upon sucking in a fresh breath of the cool morning air, he sighed and took a sip from his cup.

Looking out over his land, he remembered how hard he'd worked to accomplish what he had. Why did it suddenly feel like it wasn't enough? He felt like a failure.

The sound of Hodge's voice startled him and his head snapped around to see his helper strolling towards him.

"Good morning," the worker announced as he drew closer. "Did you enjoy your sleep in?"

Glaring at his assistant, Grissom took another gulp of coffee but ignored the comment. "Don't you have work to do?" he asked, leaning backwards against the cabin.

"I am…" Hodges pointed behind him, "…just mucking out the stables but I wanted to ask if you…" he hesitated and fiddled with his hat "…were coming back to work. Jobs seemed to have piled up. A fence on the south side needs repair, the barn roof is leaking, the horses need exercising and the breeding schedule will be due to start again shortly and…I still need you to check Athena. As I said last night, the birth of her foul is very close."

Swirling what was left of his coffee around and around, Grissom took a moment to think as he stared into his cup. "Just do what you can for now," he responded raising his head. "I will check on Athena later."

It was obvious by the look on Hodge's face that he desired to push the matter but he decided not to and offered a nod. "Fine…" he sighed. "I'll get back to it then."

Grissom nodded and Hodges walked away and back towards the stables.

Placing his cup down, the rancher leaned forward over the porch rail and stared into nothing. He knew he needed to help Hodges; after all, his estate was all he had now. He couldn't let it crumble before his eyes, could he? Did he actually care?

Thankfully his elaboration of that thought was cut short when the sound of a cough caught his ears. Straightening himself out he looked to his left to see Teri by the porch steps looking up at him.

She smiled. "Good morning, Gil." She held up a basket. "I bring breakfast…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

As Laura watched Hank climb upon his horse and disappear down the driveway, she heard Sara stir. Pushing herself from the chair, she approached the bed just as Sara rolled over onto her back and opened her eyes.

The lady of the house smiled as their eyes met. "Good morning, sweetheart," she said softly as she reached out to feel Sara's forehead. "How are you feeling?" Laura noted Sara was no longer hot and gently pulled her hand away.

Clicking her lips together, Sara swallowed. "Thirsty."

"Here," Laura poured a glass of water from the porcelain pitcher by the bed and handed it to her daughter as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Thank you," Sara said before gently sipping from the glass. The sip turned into a full blown glug and she quickly finished the entire glass, sighing happily once the water was gone.

"Better?" Laura asked, taking the now empty glass and placing it back onto the bedside table.

Sara nodded. "Much, thank you."

"Do you still feel sick?"

Now Sara shook her head. "No, Mother…I have no idea what came over me last night…it…just came on all of a sudden."

"You think you can get up?"

Sara nodded again. "Once I've woken up properly," she added with a smile.

"You take your time. Get up at your own pace, Sara, alright? I will send Rana up with some breakfast and then she can help you dress." Laura paused as she recalled her daughters previous night's attempt at eating. "Do you think you can manage some breakfast?"

Sara thought for a moment as she leaned back against the pillows and then she nodded once more. "I do feel hungry actually," she admitted.

Leaning forward Laura kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Good," she replied as she pulled back. "Eat, dress and come down when you are ready. We have something to talk about."

Suddenly, Sara frowned and looked confused.

"Don't worry," Laura said quickly, noting Sara's expression. "It's nothing bad, alright, trust me?"

A small smile now passed over Sara's lips. "Yes, mother."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Laura rushed down the stairs. The relief she felt a few short moments ago upon discovering her daughter was much better had now washed away, her thoughts returning to the trip and her husband's stupidity. She found Thomas in the study, sitting at his desk briskly writing notes on a piece of paper.

She slammed the door closed once she entered the room, so hard in fact that the captain almost bounced from his chair. The whole household probably heard it and she didn't care if they did. The captain looked at her with a rather stunned expression on his face.

"What…on _earth_ are you playing at, Thomas?" Laura growled as she approached the desk.

Dropping his pencil, the captain stood and held out his hands. "My dear, calm down," he urged.

"Calm down?" Her eyes pierced through his as she gripped tightly onto the edge of the desk. "How can I calm down? I'm trying to get Sara away...from…the wedding…away from here… away from all this insanity and you go…you…you agree for the trip to be a shopping trip for the wedding?" She turned around and flung her arms into the air in frustration. "This just says to me you have ignored everything we talked about last night…"

She continued her rant angrily, keeping her back to him. She just didn't want to look at him, "…and you just want the wedding to continue as planned…" Taking a ragged breath she felt a chill run down her spine but tried to calm herself. "I can't believe you are just ignoring everything…" she finished on a whisper.

Stepping around his desk, the captain stopped directly behind his wife. "I'm not ignoring everything," he replied softly. "And, as far as I am concerned you can do whatever you want on the trip, I will not force any wedding shopping upon Sara."

With a deep frown, Laura turned to face him. With a shake of her head, she studied his face. "I don't understand. Why would you tell Hank it was a good idea if…?"

He stopped her with a quick raise of his hand and a tender finger across her lips. "The less Hank knows about the reasons for the trip, the better. By agreeing with him, it just makes him think he is in control and he won't ask any questions. Can you imagine the reaction if we said Sara needs to get away because of you and the wedding?"

"Oh…" Laura muttered as he removed his finger.

"And," the captain continued, puffing out his chest and crossing his arms, "I think the fact that Hank is footing the full bill makes it all the sweeter. He refuses to take any payment for it, so…you girls ensure you have a good time." An accomplished grin passed over his lips.

"Thomas…I'm sorry…I…"

He shook his head. "You are looking out for our daughter, Laura, so do not apologize and I haven't been especially paying attention lately have I? So I don't blame you for reacting the way you did."

"Are you…" She averted his gaze, reached up and fiddled with his tie, "…paying attention now?"

"Indubitably."

She smiled, looking back at him. "I'm so very glad to hear it."

Rubbing a hand over his beard, the captain smiled back. "How is Sara doing this morning?"

"She seems a lot better."

"Well enough to travel?"

After a moment's thought Laura shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure; I suppose that is a question I would need to ask her. Why? Do you think we should leave today?"

He took her hand and they began moving towards the door. "Well, I am going to start doing a little digging and I'd rather you and Sara were safely away from here…just in case something should go wrong."

Feeling her heart skip a beat, Laura stopped, causing him to stop also. "Thomas, please promise me you will be careful and not take any chances. If you discover anything you must tell the sheriff. Promise me…." Her words were firm, concerned but also quite gentle.

"I promise. The sheriff will be my first stop anyway as I need to talk to him. Alright?"

"Alright."

Now he smiled. "Good."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom sat at the table on the porch and stared at the plate Teri had laid out before him. Eggs, bacon, potato, cheese and bread. He looked up at her as she poured coffee and she smiled as her eyes flicked to his.

"I'm not leaving until you eat that," she informed him. "You look like you haven't eaten for a week."

He rolled his eyes at her comment. He didn't need mothering.

"I saw that," she said with a smirk as she pushed a cup of steaming hot coffee in his direction. "Now eat, If you don't I'm going to stay here and keep on cooking until you do."

Now Grissom's eyes widened at that proposition. "Fine…" he grumbled holding his hands up in defeat, "…I'll eat."

With a gentle snicker, Teri slipped into the chair opposite him. "Good," she said, waiting for him to start eating before she picked up her own fork. "So…you want to tell me what's going on with you?"

Grissom actually enjoyed the taste of the salty bacon on his tongue as he slipped it into his mouth. He felt his stomach rumble as he chewed and it reminded him that it had been sometime since he'd eaten anything. He slowly swallowed the bacon before answering Teri's question. "I don't know what you mean," he mumbled, sticking his fork into a piece of cheese.

Snorting, Teri picked up her coffee and sipped from the cup. "Really?" she mocked.

"Really," he replied innocently, although he knew that answer wasn't going to be good enough.

"Hmmmm…." She put her cup down. "Alright, so…explain to me the reason you are drinking…" Looking behind her, she counted the three empty bourbon bottles lined up outside the cabin door. "… as if the world depended on it? Explain why you look like…like…damn Gil, you look terrible…And why are you back? You looked so happy last time I saw you. I have an idea as to your return but I would rather you told me. You really look like you need to talk to someone."

Suddenly, Grissom lost his appetite again and dropped his fork. He opened his mouth and then paused before shaking his head. "I can't talk about this…" he said before standing and walking away from the table. He slipped down the cabin steps but Teri was quick to follow. He'd only got a little way before she grabbed his arm and he stopped with a sigh.

She tugged his arm and he turned to face her. "I can see the despair in your eyes, Gil. Please talk to me," she pleaded. "If you don't… you are going to be eaten alive by your demons and…you may never recover…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara sat by the window. A small smile graced her lips as she watched two sparrows sitting on a tree branch, chirping away to each other. Upon hearing the door opening, she turned to see Rana entering the room.

"Morning, Miss Sara," Rana said merrily. "I have breakfast for you." She approached the young heiress and placed the tray she was carrying down onto the dressing table.

"Thank you," Sara replied, pushing up from the chair. Her stomach rumbled as she approached the tray but the second the aroma of eggs caught her nostrils, her stomach suddenly turned again and her nausea returned. Just as the night before, her hand shot to her mouth but this time, her distressed eyes caught the housekeepers and not her mothers.

Rana was quick to act though and rushed forward. Slipping an arm around Sara's waist, she urged her back to the window and quickly pushed it open. "Just breathe, Miss Sara," she urged. "Nice, deep breaths…breathe in the fresh air and don't think about the food, Miss."

Following Rana's advice, Sara quickly inhaled and absorbed the outside air rather than the odor of the food.

"Don't move, Miss," Rana added. "I am going to place the tray outside and I will be back in a moment."

Closing her eyes and continuing to suck in deep breaths, Sara just nodded and placed her right palm against the wall to try and steady herself. Her stomach twisted in knots again and she fought not to vomit. Why did she feel so sick again?

As she was about to finish her thought, she felt Rana behind her again and her eyes slowly opened as the sudden wave of nausea disappeared. With a hearty sigh, she faced the house's helper.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Rana asked, looking her in the eye.

"I think so…" Sara replied a little uncertain, "…just the smell…makes me…"

"I should go get your mother," the housekeeper continued.

Grabbing Rana's arm, Sara shook her head. "Please don't. I'm fine really. Maybe just, not ready to eat, that's all." She faked a smile.

Rana's eyes narrowed.

"Please…" Sara pleaded. "Don't tell mother…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom had conceded to Teri's request to talk. Well, for the most part anyway. They sat, side by side on the porch steps, he stared dead ahead and told her all about the Grove's issues, the sabotage, the murders, Michael, and his suspicions about Jeffery McKeen. He told her the reason he left was because his word no longer meant anything and no one would listen to him. Basically, he felt he was no longer needed and he would never support anything that McKeen was involved in.

Once he'd finished, he turned his head to see her staring at him. "What?" he asked, suspicious of the look she was giving him.

She licked her lips. "Didn't you forget something?"

"Did I?" he replied innocently.

"Or…" She scooted a little closer, "…should I say…someone?"

Grissom's mouth opened, closed and then opened again but no words came. He bowed his head and pulled his eyes from hers. Teri's lips turned upwards into a smile…..such true Grissom fashion, she couldn't help but think.

There was a moment of silence before Teri spoke. "Do you love her?" she asked.

Feeling his heart catch in his mouth, Grissom closed his eyes. It hurt so much to think about it. "It doesn't matter…" he whispered.

He jumped when he felt a gentle pressure on his hand and his eyes opened to see Teri's fingers entwining with his. "Why?"

"Because she made her choice," he growled, feeling anger once again swelling through every pore of his body.

She tightened her grip on his hand. "Have you actually stopped to consider the reason why she made the _choice_ she did? I mean…_really_ thought about?"

Raising his head, he looked at her again.

"When I saw you two at the party, it was blatantly obvious, to me, that she felt for you, very deeply. Do you ever pay attention, Gil?"

He frowned, his gut cramping as he began to recall the party…after the party…him and Sara…but before he could get too lost in thought, the sound of horse's hooves beating into the hard earth caught his attention…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Relief spilled through Sara when Rana agreed to keep her returned nausea to herself. The housekeeper was quick to take the tray of breakfast down the back stairs and return it to the kitchen so no one would see Sara hadn't eaten. She then returned to her room with hot water. Sara washed, brushed her teeth and Rana helped her dress.

She made excuses as Rana laced her corset and commented about her weight and the fact she was looking rather thin.

"_I do pay attention, Miss,"_ she had said.

Even before the nausea, Sara hadn't been able to eat since the night of the fire. Her heart cried for something and it wasn't food.

After thanking Rana for her assistance and understanding, Sara headed downstairs just hoping her sickness would not return. So far, it hadn't and just the single spell was all she suffered.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, the large bunch of flowers that sat on the table in the hallway caught her attention. Sara loved flowers, plants and all types of flora and this was probably why she enjoyed spending so much time in the garden and of course for the peace and quiet. She approached the glorious bunch of carnations mixed with chrysanthemums and lilies with a tiny smile forming on her lips. She could sense their aroma as she drew closer she was happy the smell didn't make her feel sick.

Picking up the bunch, she inhaled and sighed, they smelt amazing. So sweet, fresh and natural. She spotted a small white card tucked in between a few of the stems but as she was about to pluck it out, she was distracted as her mother's voice caught her ears.

"Sara…"

Turning her head she saw her mother approaching.

"…I'm happy to see you are looking refreshed. Did you manage breakfast?"

"Um…" Looking back to the flowers, Sara averted her mother's gaze, "…these are very pretty, where did they come from?" she asked in an attempt to change the subject.

Taking a step closer, Laura looked to the flowers. "Hank brought them…"

Sara's chest suddenly tightened and very slowly, her eyes met her mother's again.

"He was here earlier…" Laura continued, "…insisting on seeing you but I said you were unwell. He left the flowers for you."

Dropping the flowers back onto the table, Sara felt an eerie chill rush down her spine. "How nice…" she mumbled with no feeling what so ever. Snapping her attention from the flowers she faked a smile. "So…you said earlier we had something to discuss. What might that be?"

**A/N: How will Sara react to the idea of getting away? ****How will the trip work out and does Laura have a plan? Will the Cap actually be able to find anything out and if he does, will he do anything about it? And Grissom, what's next for him? Will he sink deeper into depression or will he snap out of it? So, so much is about to go kabooooom! Lmao. Well, eventually. **

**Many thanks for all your lovely reviews, please keep them coming. They make me smile and inspire me to continue :)**


	63. Something's not right

**A/N: Ahhh, yay, I have a little time, so I can post. Whooo, lol. Ok, this took me a while.**** Lots of little details to keep remembering etc etc and more to add. I think my brain may explode shortly.**

**Massivo thanks to SSC. She keeps reminding me of things I forget, and, I do forget, ugh, so much to remember and…she has had HUGE input on this chapter. Like lots! I love you and thank you so much babe, for all your suggestions, additions and assistance. This story wouldn't be what it is without you!**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and support guys, and for your patience. It's hard with my new job to write but I am trying and will do as much as I can, when I can. I hope you like this chapter and please offer me your thoughts and reviews :)**

Chapter 63

Riding down the driveway, Hank thumped a brutal kick into the side of his horse causing him to speed up. The young man was furious. How dare they keep him away from his betrothed? Surely a few minutes wouldn't have mattered…

Hank's brain whirled in thought. Nothing made sense. Sara was too ill for him to see her, but healthy enough to go out of town? Was it Sara's parents who prevented him from seeing her or Sara herself?

Anger flowed through his veins. Hank Pettigrew was everything that Sara could possibly want. He was wealthy, intelligent, cultured and handsome. He could have any woman in the state of Maryland. And yet, Sara Sidle always seemed to be the one person who was immune to his considerable attributes.

Hell, he even offered his Uncle's assistance to her financially plagued father in order to play "the knight in shining armor" to her. She had accepted his offer and she seemed happy at the engagement party, if not slightly subdued. However, the last several days did not sit well with him. Sara's interest in the wedding and in him, was waning rapidly and Hank did not understand why.

Since the engagement, he had shown up at the Grove every day, spending time with her, offering his ideas on the grand wedding that any woman would be proud to have. And yet, Sara seemed indifferent. Not even a kiss from his fiancée for his efforts. Most women would be offering up their virginity for such gestures but Sara wouldn't even offer a chaste peck on the cheek. In fact, the only time he had kissed her was at the engagement party and Sara wasn't exactly…passionate…in return.

There had to be a reason.

Sara was marrying age and every woman dreamed of getting married. It's what women wanted, to be married to such a man as himself and have children. Women wanted to be taken care of and spoiled with pretty things. Sara was not unlike any other woman that Hank had the pleasure of knowing.

So what other reason could be causing such disinterest?

When he reached the house, he jumped from his palomino and threw the reins to Jared who was walking by, chewing on an apple. "Take him to the stable," Hank demanded.

Jared just looked at him a little surprised.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Hank snapped. "Did I stutter?"

Shaking his head, Jared grabbed the reins with wide eyes and shaky hands. "No, Hank," he replied immediately.

"Then get on with it!"

"Yes, sir." The worker pulled the horse and rushed off towards the stables.

With a shake of his head, Hank stomped up the steps and into the house. Throwing his hat down onto the table on the porch, he went in search of his uncle.

McKeen was in his study, going through some papers and signing documents. He looked up upon hearing his nephew enter the room. Leaning back in his chair he looked Hank up and down as he drew closer to the desk.

"You don't look particularly happy, my lad," the land owner commented, "Bad news?"

Shrugging his shoulders, the younger man slouched down into a chair opposite his uncle. "In regards to the horses, the captain just said he appreciated the offer but right now, he just doesn't need _that_ much assistance and…I didn't get to see Sara, apparently she is sick. So, I couldn't ask her what her problem was yesterday, which is rather infuriating."

"Hmmm…" the colonel entwined his fingers, "…are we going to have a problem?"

Again Hank shrugged his shoulders. "My fiancé isn't being particularly jolly about our engagement. I am becoming a little concerned but, I don't know…." Leaning forward he took a piece of boiled candy from the jar on the desk and popped it into his mouth. "And now…she is going away. So it will be a few days before I get to speak with her."

The colonel frowned and popped his pen into the inkwell. "What do you mean, she is going away?"

"I've been told she needs a break…" He sucked on the candy, "…a little time away from the Grove."

McKeen's face suddenly bore a look of alarm. "Then maybe we do have a problem," he sighed.

"Not necessarily," the younger man said. "The captain says she is just a little overwhelmed and being away for a few days will do her good. She does seem quite stressed and that obviously isn't agreeing with her, so, maybe he is right."

Standing, the colonel slipped his hands behind his back and approached the window. "She is too sick to see you but well enough to travel?" he questioned.

Hank frowned as his uncle's question hit his ears. It appeared they both had similar concerns about what was happening.

"Where is she going?" the colonel continued, turning back to his nephew before he could answer.

"Oh….um… don't worry, I'll know exactly where she will be and _exactly_ what she is up to."

"How so?"

"I am funding the trip and I will send two of our…" Hank suddenly silenced in mid sentence as the expression on his uncle's face changed, a deep frown crinkling his forehead. He looked furious.

"_You_…_are_…_what_?" the ranch owner bellowed, hurtling towards his family member.

With great speed, Hank shot from the chair and as his uncle advanced on him, he retreated backwards until his back hit the wall. "Uncle, please…" He held up his hands, "…please, just listen to me…it's for the wedding…the trip is for the wedding…"

McKeen's eyes pierced through his nephews. "Listen to you?" he growled. "Is it not our goal to make dear, old, Thomas, need us as much as possible? Be in debt to us? So why the hell are you paying for _anything_?"

"So I can keep tabs on Sara," he shot back shakily, in an attempt to calm the fury his uncle was blasting at him. He was squirming actually and if Hank Pedigrew was good at anything, it was squirming.

Now the colonel's eyes narrowed as he sucked in a deep breath. "Explain and do it very quickly or I swear I..."

"I don't know what's going on with Sara and I don't seem to have any say in her going away," the younger man rambled all in one breath but didn't stop. "I can not argue with the Captain. You know him and it is _his_ daughter. How can I argue with him? If I pay, I get to send two of our servants with them. I said to help but it's more to keep their ears open and let me know if anything suspicious is happening." He finished on a gasp, now short of breath.

"Hmmm…" The colonel took a step back and folded his arms. "And that was your initial reason for saying you would pay, my boy? Tell me the truth because I will know if you are lying to me and you know I don't like it when people lie to me."

Hank squirmed a little more. "Alright…at first, I admit, I was trying to do something for Sara…well, more for the wedding. Hoping she might actually show some damn interest. But the more I think about it…I just…I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right."

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation.

"Come!" the colonel shouted and his head servant entered. McKeen shot him a glance. "What is it, Johnson?"

"Mr. James says he needs to speak with you, sir," the man responded. "He said it's important.

"Fine," the colonel grumbled. "Let him in."

Johnson nodded, slipping his hands behind his back before exiting.

A few moments later, Jared scuttled into the room, removed his hat and approached the land owner.

"What do you want, Jared?" the colonel was quick to ask.

Jared shuffled on his feet and looked quite nervous.

McKeen's eyes narrowed and shot his nephew a quick glance before stepping right up to his worker. "Spit it out, Jared. Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"

"Brad and Porter have just returned from town and…" He hesitated, looking to the floor, twisting his hat around and around in his hands.

"I'm becoming impatient," the colonel grumbled. "_Get on with it_…"

Nodding, but still looking uneasy, Jared continued. "It's all around town. Michael Keppler has been released…the sheriff let him go."

"What!" the colonel bellowed, lunging towards his worker.

Jared peddled backwards, his feet moving so fast, he could have been a full blown thoroughbred. "Sir!" he implored, "I am only passing on the message, sir, it's not my fault!"

McKeen huffed and kicked the chair Hank had been sat in only a few minutes earlier. It went flying across the room before cracking into the wall. Hank watched on as his uncle vented his anger upon the furniture.

"I can't believe this," the colonel growled. "Do we know why that idiot of a sheriff has released him?" he asked his employee.

"Lack of evidence," the younger man replied. "From what we can gather, the evidence he had, didn't sit too well…he investigated…he found out it just didn't tally and…" Jared hesitated.

"_What_?" the land owner snapped, his eyes narrowing in a manner that betrayed that he knew he wasn't going to like what Jared had to say.

With an audible swallow, Jared took another step backwards. "He found Pritchard."

Holding his hand over his eyes, the colonel shook his head. "We definitely have a problem," he mumbled.

Hank stepped up beside his uncle, his eyes fixed on Jared. "They were supposed to _bury_ him."

McKeen snorted. "Obviously they didn't bury him deep enough."

"Again…" Jared held up a hand, "…not my fault. I wasn't there, I was with you, remember?"

Removing his hand from his eyes, the colonel glared at his worker. "Yes, I remember and I also remember the blacksmith punching you in the face, leaving a mark that other's have also noticed…" He rubbed his beard with a determined hand. "The sheriff will be here; sooner and not later…he will have to…_look into_ things further now Keppler has been cleared and I am pretty certain we will be on his suspicion list."

"Are you worried?" Hank asked as his uncle turned to him.

"Of course I'm worried." The colonel's face formed into a grimace. "Thanks to that poisonous snake, _Grissom_, I know the sheriff already suspects us. And now, we can't sabotage anything else at the Grove, even if we wanted to. It's just far too risky."

Hank and Jared both nodded in agreement.

McKeen impatiently paced over the large, oriental rug. "I wonder if that's the reason that Thomas sent the horse's back," he muttered, barely loud enough for Jared and Hank to hear. "We better hope that Thomas isn't now listening to Grissom or we have a problem indeed."

Hank held his arms out. "Well it won't matter will it? All we need is Sara." His lips formed a sinister smile. "Once we are married, nothing else will matter. It will _all_…be ours…."

"At this point in time, my lad, sweet Sara is just a little insurance and nothing more, well maybe a good night in for you, but…" The colonel paused in thought, taking a moment before continuing, "…the sooner the wedding happens, the better." He pointed a sharp finger at his nephew. "She better be ready after her little…_trip_ or my patience may have worn out. I know you do like her, Hank, and want her, but I'm tired of playing around. Do you understand? Get…it…done!"

On a heavy swallow, Hank nodded. "Yes, Uncle. I'm sure once she returns, we will set a date."

"For your sake _and_ hers, you better be right…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

When Grissom saw who was riding in their direction, the right side of his mouth curled a grin. "Well I'll be…" he mumbled, trailing off as he walked towards the approaching rider.

"What?" Teri asked, stepping beside him as he thrust his fists into his hips.

After flashing her a quick smile, he looked up at the rider who pulled to a stop right in front of them.

The rider was quick to dismount and remove his hat the second his feet touched the ground. The young man looked a little tense.

Grissom extended his hand. "It's so very good to see you, Michael," he said.

Shaking Grissom's hand, Michael exhaled a breath of relief and finally smiled. "It's good to see you too."

"When were you released?" the rancher asked, pulling his hand back and slipping his thumbs into his belt.

"Yesterday. The sheriff escorted me out of town. He said I should leave right away, for my own good. He said I could still be used as a scapegoat."

Grissom gave a single nod, happy that Jim Brass had come to his senses and managed to clear Michael of the false accusations set against him.

"He told me to come here, that I wouldn't be safe in Maryland anymore," the younger man continued. "He gave me a map but I had to stop when it got dark because I had no idea where I was. I have nothing with me though…I…didn't have chance to pack anything or collect any of my things."

"Well…don't worry about that for now; I'm sure we can work something out…" He paused upon hearing the sound of Teri clearing her throat behind him and turned back to his guest.

"Are you going to introduce us?" she asked, stepping up beside him and looking Michael over.

Tapping his heels together, Grissom nodded with a smile. "My apologies," he responded. "Michael, this is my good friend, Teri Miller. Teri, this is Michael Keppler."

"Ahhh…" Teri sounded the realization that she knew who the young man was as she held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Michael," she said. "Gil has told me your story and I am happy to see you are free."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Michael responded, softly shaking Teri's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Are you here to stay?" Teri asked.

Michael looked back to Grissom. "I'm not sure…I guess…maybe?" He sounded totally indecisive and Grissom couldn't blame him.

"I suppose we should come up with a plan," Grissom added, scratching the back of his head. "But first, I presume you haven't eaten?"

"No, sir," the younger man replied with a swift shake of his head.

"Then come…" The rancher gestured to the cabin. "First breakfast and then we will work out where we go from here…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara followed her mother into the lounge. A slight feeling of apprehension surged through her body as she entered the room. She had no idea what this chat was going to be about and with everything she was currently hiding, she just didn't know what to expect.

She saw her father standing by the fireplace stuffing fresh tobacco into his pipe before popping the implement into his mouth.

"Ah…Sara," he mumbled upon seeing his daughter. Taking the pipe from his mouth, he smiled. "Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes, Father," she lied. Well, just a little. She wasn't feeling amazing, but she didn't feel terribly ill anymore.

"Glad to hear it." His smile broadened.

Laura stepped up and sat on the sofa. "Come sit with me, Sara," she urged looking up at her daughter, patting the space next to her.

Sara was quick to nod and sat beside her mother just as Rana walked in carrying a tray.

"You sent for coffee, Sir?" the housekeeper asked.

With a nod, the captain pointed to the coffee table. "Just set it down and we will sort it, thank you, Rana."

Doing as told, Rana placed the tray onto the coffee table and left the room.

As the captain sat in his chair opposite the sofa, placing his pipe on his lap, Laura reached for the coffee pot. "Would you like some coffee, Sara?" she asked, beginning to pour.

"Yes, please."

Laura smiled as she filled the cup and handed it to her daughter. Sara took a small sip from the steaming liquid and enjoyed the bitter flavor on her tongue. She always liked it when Rana made the coffee, nice and strong.

It reminded her of the way that Grissom made coffee.

A strong pang of yearning struck her heart again, erasing her momentary happiness. Sara frowned into her cup. She missed him terribly and every other thought only reminded her of him. She realized that she would never, could never forget him. His name may as well be branded on her heart.

"Thomas?" Laura then asked.

"Please," he responded.

After pouring her husband and herself a cup of coffee, Laura shifted on the sofa so she could face Sara. She took a mouthful of coffee before beginning.

Sara felt her heart skip a beat when she noticed both her parents were staring at her.

"Your father and I have been talking…and…" Laura started, "…we think it may be a good idea if you get away for a few days. Well, you and me. Time away…from here. That's if you are feeling up to it and you want to that is." She took a cube of sugar from the bowl and popped it into her cup.

Feeling a little stunned by her mother's statement, Sara placed her cup down onto the coffee table and looked at both her parents in turn. "Away?" she asked puzzled. "Away where? Why? Have I done something wrong?"

"No…no…" Laura responded quickly, now placing her own cup down. Taking her daughter's hand she squeezed it tightly. "We just…thought it would do you good. No matter how much you deny it or try and hide it, Sara, we can see you are exhausted and you know, a small time out may do you the world of good."

"Oh…" Sara wasn't sure what else to say although she couldn't deny the prospect of getting away from the Grove and _Hank_ was very appealing. "Does Hank know about this?"

Laura looked to her husband as he took a heavy gulp of coffee. Now Sara looked to her father as he too placed his cup down. "He does," he began. "And he also thinks it would be a good idea."

Sara's brow furrowed, she felt rather shocked by that. "Really?"

Clearing his throat, the captain leaned forward and entwined his fingers. "He suggested maybe you could look for items for the wedding."

Ah, now Sara got it and she wasn't happy. A shopping trip? She shook her head on a false snigger. "So that's what it's all about…" she mumbled her disapproval. "Why am I not surprised?"

"No," Laura cut in quickly and Sara looked back to her. "That's not what it is about at all. Hank suggested it but we do not have to do that if you don't want to. This trip is for you and whatever you want to do _we_ will do. The important thing is that you get a little time to relax and get your head clear." She smiled. "Because your father and I have both come to realize there is a lot going on in there, isn't there? A lot more than you are telling us?"

Swallowing hard, Sara was quick to avert her mother's gaze. Now she couldn't bring herself to look at either of her parents. What exactly did they know? She was worried now, more than she was before.

Laura looked to the captain with concern and he too looked as equally worried. "Sara?" he asked with a hint of unease.

Very slowly, Sara lifted her head to bring her eyes back to her father's.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. We are not forcing anything upon you. You do know that right?"

Sara nodded, although she wasn't confident about her own gesture, she was still a little stunned.

"Would you like some time to think about it?" Laura asked.

It only took Sara a few moments to make up her mind. Wedding trip or not, she had the chance to leave the Grove, get away from Hank and maybe even have a little time to think. "No," she replied. "When can we leave?"

Now Laura was the one looking surprised, "Oh…um…whenever you want. Today…tomorrow…"

Pushing herself up, Sara headed straight for the door. "Today…I will go and pack," she called before leaving the room.

Once the door had closed and Sara had disappeared, Laura and the captain looked to each other.

"Well…" the captain said, "…that went a little, oddly."

"Agreed," Laura responded. "But did you notice the only time she seemed to get upset was when we mentioned the wedding?"

The ranch owner nodded.

Laura continued, "Something just isn't right, Thomas, we know that. And, I'm going to find out exactly what."

**A/N: Whoo, road trip! LMAO. Will it be pleasant? We shall see. Don't forget the sick bag, ahahahahaaaa. Sorry couldn't help it. Reviews please! I can write faster….no really…I do…LOL.**


	64. Taken for a fool

**A/N: Season greetings to everyone. Sorry for the delay in posting but this is my busiest time of year and my work schedule has just been mental. But finally, here is the next chapter. Thanks to SSC for the input, have missed you this past week hun :(**

**Please let me know your thoughts. Have a great day!**

Chapter 64

After Michael had finished a hearty breakfast, Grissom decided to show him around his small estate and Teri insisted on accompanying them.

They began at the exercise area, then the barn and next, they headed towards the stable. When they entered the small building, they bumped into Hodges, literally, who went crashing into his boss, dropping the two buckets of horse muck he was carrying.

"David!" Grissom yelled as his eyes dropped to the mess now covering his boots.

Teri held her hand to her mouth in amusement and took a step back.

"Grissom…I'm sorry," Hodges rambled, "I didn't see you."

"Were you looking?" the rancher shot back, curling his nose up at the mess all over his newly shone footwear.

The younger man's shoulders slumped, "Obviously not."

"Come on, Gil," Teri laughed. "It's just a little…" She cleared her throat, "…natural substance. You've had plenty of it on your boots before."

The rancher rolled his eyes and couldn't help a small chuckle. "Fine, accidents happen…"

Hodges breathed a sigh of relief and then spotted Michael. "Did you hire help?" he asked with a hopeful hint in his voice.

"Ah…" Grissom turned to Michael, "…maybe. We are just getting to that."

"At last…" Hodges let slip and then realized what he'd said and took a large step back. "…um…you know, not that I can't cope and you…do help…sometimes…um…I…" He pointed behind him, "…should get back to work…"

With a light shake of his head, Grissom watched as Hodges scuttled back into the stables and disappeared into one of the stalls.

"Quite a character," Michael said as he stepped up beside Grissom.

"Yes…" Grissom responded, looking back to his boots again. "Indeed."

Michael laughed.

"So…" the rancher began, "…about you…"

Now Michael's smile faded a little. Grissom didn't sound all that chirpy.

"I can give you some work, not a problem but…" He rubbed his chin, "…full time I can probably not afford and as for lodgings, well, as you have seen, all I have is the cabin. You are welcome to use the barn but we need to fix the roof first."

The younger man nodded. "I'm sure that will be more than fine."

"May I make a suggestion?" Teri said and both men turned to face her.

Grissom's eyes narrowed as Teri smiled at him, "A suggestion?"

"A ha."

"Alright," he replied, but he didn't sound all that certain and he wasn't. What kind of suggestion would Teri be able to make in regards to his new lodger?

"Well…" A tiny smirk passed over Teri's lips, "…I know father has been looking for more help around our place. How about, I speak with him? I know we have lots of room in our workers quarters, so, Michael can stay with us and work between your place and ours."

With his right eyebrow rising in surprise at Teri's suggestion, Grissom thought for a moment. It was actually a good idea. As he couldn't afford to support Michael in totality, this seemed like the next best solution. "Are you sure your father would be okay with that?"

She puckered her lips. "Why don't I take Michael, introduce him to Father and find out?"

Looking to Michael, Grissom shrugged. "How do you feel about the proposition?" he asked.

The young worker smiled, "Sounds good to me."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Laura was astonished at the speed in which Sara packed. It only took her just over an hour and usually, if they were going away, Sara could take a full day to get her things together.

The captain sent one of his workers to McKeen's with a message. Basically, if they wished to send anyone on the trip as Hank had suggested, then they better be at the Grove, very quickly, as Sara and Laura would be leaving before noon.

Two coaches waited outside the front entrance and were being loaded up as Sara and her mother watched on.

Laura's head turned, her eyes running over her daughter as she watched her trunk being hoisted onto the top of the second coach. "How are you feeling?" the lady of the house asked.

Looking to her mother, Sara half smiled. "Fine," she replied.

"Are you sure?"

Sara nodded. "I…" she hesitated, "…it will be nice to get away." She looked back to the workers, loading the luggage. "I'm sure a little peace and quiet is what I need."

The captain stepped from behind the first wagon and clapped his hands together as he approached his wife and daughter. "I think we are all ready to go," he said. "Rana will be going with you. Curtis and Kyle also, as they will be driving and be there for security…and if Hank's assistance doesn't arrive shortly…" He pulled his watch from his inside pocket and took a quick look before slipping it back into his jacket, "…then I will organize other helpers to accompany you."

Sara snorted a laugh. "Do you think we need that many people accompanying us, Father?"

Clearing his throat the captain responded. "Better safe than sorry, my dear," he replied.

Upon his final word the sound of horses approaching caught the air…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara sighed and her heart hitched a notch when she caught a look at the riders heading their way. Hank…and two others, his servants no doubt, riding on a wagon. She'd hoped she wouldn't have to see him before they left but she should have known he'd come.

She looked to her mother who smiled but the smile was false and Sara knew it.

"We can leave now, if you want," Laura said.

With a quick nod, Sara headed down the steps. "The sooner the better," she mumbled.

Hank was quick to dismount. He spoke to his aides, directing them to load their things and the two trunks from the wagon. He then moved with haste towards his fiancé, a broad smile upon his face.

Sara found it very hard not to roll her eyes and run away. Just being near him made her colder than the worst days in winter. She also found it rather odd at the amount of luggage the servants had on the wagon. Two trunks? Why did they need that much?

"I'm so happy to see you are up," Hank said, standing right in front of her. He reached out and took her hand. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes." Sara's reply was flat and sounded rather cold. "I thank you for your concern but I'm feeling much better."

With a nod, Hank looked over Sara's shoulder to see the captain and Laura approaching. "Did you like the flowers?" he asked, returning his attention to Sara.

Slipping her hand from his, Sara offered a small nod. "Yes, thank you. They are very pretty."

Hank frowned as Sara's hand left his and it seemed he was about to say something but thankfully, he didn't get the opportunity.

"Couldn't stay away, huh?" the captain said as he and Laura stepped up.

The younger man grinned. "Well, I wanted to see Sara off and ensure she was alright. I was very concerned."

Sara's eyes narrowed as she listened to Hank's words. There was something off about his tone. She wondered where his concern actually lay.

"I see you decided to send some assistance," the captain said as he looked Hank's helpers over.

"Oh, yes." Hank turned and beckoned the servants over with the crook of his finger. "This is Kurt and Marcia; they will assist you in any way possible and be at your full disposal."

The two servants bowed their heads.

"Are we sure this is really necessary?" Sara began. "I don't think we actually need all this assistance, Hank. I mean, we have three of our own people so…"

"Nonsense," Hank cut in before she could finish. "You can never have enough help and I insist."

"Fine," Sara mumbled on a groan. "Mother…shall we?" She kinked her head towards the coaches.

Laura nodded. "Probably best we make as much headway as we can before we have to find lodgings for the night." She slipped her arm through her husband's and they walked towards their coach.

As Sara went to follow, Hank swiftly reached out and attempted to pull her towards him. Her eyes widened and she tried to pull back. "What are you doing?" she yelped causing her parents to turn back to them. A disturbed look formed on the captain's face as he watched on and Hank quickly released her and stepped back.

"I just…wanted to give you a goodbye embrace, that is all. You _are_ going away…Is it so wrong for me to…want to say goodbye?"

Sara thought quickly, realizing she had already caused a scene and didn't want to make things any worse. But then again, she didn't want Hank's hands anywhere on her body so she needed a fast excuse. "I could still be sick…I…" She began to take small steps backwards, "…just don't want to risk, you know…you catching anything."

Hank's eyes narrowed.

"Bye, Hank," Sara finished and swiftly turned, rushing to join her parents, leaving her fiancé looking rather frustrated.

"Everything alright?" the captain asked.

With a nod, Sara headed for the first coach. "Fine…just…being cautious."

The ranch owner frowned and looked to his wife when she squeezed his arm. "Nothing wrong with caution," she whispered, leaning into him. "Just make sure you are careful while we are gone."

Sara stopped and turned around. "Careful about what?"

"Oh…nothing," Laura replied quickly, "Ready to board?"

"Yes, Mother. Very ready."

Kyle opened the door to the first coach and waited for Laura and Sara to step in.

"Enjoy yourselves," the captain said, leaning in to kiss Sara on the cheek.

She smiled and licked her lips. "I will try my best, Father."

Ruffling his nose he kissed his wife. "Take care and if you need anything, send a messenger."

Laura chuckled. "We will be fine, Thomas, and you behave yourself while we are gone. I have told Gregory to keep his eyes on you."

The captain laughed. "Oh well, then I am in trouble."

Sara laughed now; the thought of her cousin dominating her father was quite a funny image but…never going to happen. Pulling herself into the coach, she sat on the right; Laura followed with the assistance of her husband and sat on the left.

The captain closed the door with a smile. "See you in a few days." He stepped back and waited for the final bits of luggage to be secured above the coaches.

Looking through the opened window, Sara watched as Hank talked to Kurt, pulling his worker aside. The duo seemed deep in conversation and Sara felt herself frowning when Hank slipped something into his servant's pocket. Why did she have the feeling her fiancé was plotting something? He just had that look about him. Their chat ended and Kurt nodded before walking away from his boss. Upon hearing her name being spoken, Sara turned her head to look at her mother sitting opposite.

"You alright, sweetheart?" Laura asked.

"Hmmm," Sara replied.

Laura smiled. "Good. Let's get out of here shall we?"

Feeling a smile emerge on her lips, Sara nodded, "Let's do that."

"Ready when you are," Laura called out.

"Yes, Ma'am." Came the reply from above. "Everyone aboard?" then bellowed.

The coach rocked as the final chaperones pulled themselves up onto the vehicle.

"Yes…" Came an encore of replies.

After a commanding, "Yah!" Sounded, the coach moved and away they went.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

With her hands on her lap and her body swaying with the motion of the carriage, Sara got lost in thought as she watched the world go by. The countryside was beautiful, sadly it wasn't the glorious blossoms of the flowers or the crisp vibrant green of the leaves on the trees that occupied her mind, it was her life and how much of a cruel disaster it had become.

She remembered this route however; it was exactly the same way she had travelled just a few weeks previous with Grissom. A road which had eventually led to one of the happiest times of her life, with the most amazing man she had ever met…would ever meet.

An insatiable sadness swept over her and she fought so very hard not to sob. Sucking in a deep breath she closed her eyes and just prayed her mother didn't notice her sudden demeanor.

Unfortunately, the second her eyes closed, Grissom was there. At first he was smiling at her but then his face changed and all she could see was the devastated look on his face that appeared the night she called off their romance. He was so pained…so hurt…so lost…

Then the man she loved was replaced by the man she did not.

Hank.

There he was, grinning at her. She shuddered, her eyes popping open. How on earth could she marry this man? She couldn't even bare to think about him. She couldn't stand the thought of him touching her let alone allowing him to take her to his bed. There was something about him that just always made her feel uncomfortable and he was always so damned sweaty, well his hands anyway. She hated that.

"Sara?"

"Huh?" Sara looked to her mother who was holding out a water canteen.

Laura smiled. "Would you like a drink?"

"Oh..um…" Sara reached out for the canister. "Thank you." She sipped the water.

Quizzically looking at her daughter, Laura took the water back once Sara had finished. "Are you alright?" she asked. "You look far away."

A gentle gust of air passed through Sara's lips but she offered a nod. "I'm fine, just thinking."

"You want to talk about it?"

Sara shook her head. "Not right now."

"Just make sure…" Laura began, placing the cap back onto the canteen, "…that when you are, you let me know."

"I will," Sara whispered, returning her attention to the world as it passed by…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom strolled towards the stable. He found he was unable to shake thoughts of what had happened from his mind, Sara especially. Teri's words had seen to that and now he fought a battle within himself. He hadn't really given any deep thought into Sara's reasons for doing what she did. He was too angry, too bewildered, too hurt.

But now, as he really thought about it, why had she done it? Like really?

Did it actually have any consequence though? No matter her reasons, even if she hadn't meant to hurt him, couldn't she have come to him? Confided in him?

But was it that simple?

So much to consider…Sara, Hank, McKeen, Captain Sidle and the Grove.

Before Grissom even realized it he had arrived at the stables and once again, Hodges bumped into him.

The young worker jumped back in total shock. "Grissom…I'm sorry I…"

"Didn't see me?" the rancher finished.

"No…"

With his right brow arching, Grissom looked to his boots. "Well at least you didn't soil me this time."

"Yeah…" Hodges rubbed the back of his neck, looking rather nervous, "…sorry about that."

The right side of Grissom's mouth curled a grin and he nodded towards the stalls. "Are you finished?"

Hodges nodded. "Yes, all clean. I was just about to take a look at the barn roof. If it rains again, we are going to have a big problem."

"Well…" Grissom rubbed his chin, "…I'm going to take a look at Athena and then we can go and take a look at the barn together."

A look of surprise formed on the younger man's face. "Really? You're actually…coming back to work?"

Rolling his eyes and not meriting that question an answer, Grissom stepped around his aide. "Which stall is she in?" he asked, walking past the first stall.

"Oh…the last stall on the right." Hodges followed his boss. "She seems quite restless today and didn't appreciate me cleaning her stall earlier."

As Grissom reached the final stall, he smiled as Athena popped her head over the door and offered him a snort. "She is just being protective of her territory at the moment," he said giving the bridge of her nose a gentle rub. "Isn't that right?" he asked the horse.

Athena snorted again and Grissom's smile broadened. "You've missed me, haven't you?" he asked. Reaching to the bench behind him, he picked two apples from a small crate and held one out to the horse. "There you go," he whispered and Athena took the apple between her front teeth and merrily munched away.

Suddenly, a loud thud caused both Grissom and Hodges to jump and the side of Athena's stall shuddered. With a firm frown, Grissom stepped to his right, to the stall next door and came nose to nose with a rather huffy looking Dante.

"What have I told you about kicking the furniture?" Grissom reprimanded.

Dante's nostrils flared and he snorted so hard, he shot mucus through the air and it landed all over his master's face. Grissom's eyes closed in an instant and he looked rather unimpressed. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his face. His eyes then opened. "Was that really necessary?" he grumbled. "What's wrong with you?"

The horse stomped his back foot.

Holding up the apple he still had in his hand, Grissom offered it to his ride, "You hungry?"

Dante didn't even entertain the gesture and rapidly shook his head before stomping his back foot again, twice this time.

A heavy sigh seeped from the ranchers lips. "Then what?"

Dante's head dropped and he turned, doing several circles of his stall before plonking himself down onto his fresh bed of hay. He turned his head and refused to look at his master.

That's when Grissom _go it_. "Ah…" he mumbled, "…I see…" He sighed again and carefully dropped the apple into the stall in hope that maybe his friend would take it later. "Look, boy, I'm sorry. I know you miss her but there is nothing I can do. This isn't my fault…"

The horse refused to look at his owner and tipped his head even further in the opposite direction.

"Fine," the rancher grumbled. "Suit yourself." Thumping his hands into his pockets, Grissom stepped back with a heavy heart to find Hodges staring at him. "What?" the rancher snapped.

With a shrug of his shoulders, Hodges looked towards Dante. "Who is he missing exactly? I know he can be temperamental but I never thought I'd see a horse that looked depressed."

"Just leave it be, you wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway."

"Oh…I don't know." The worker folded his arms. "I'd ask you who you were missing but I doubt I would receive an answer."

Grissom frowned, his pulse hitching.

Hodges continued. "You may think me a little…stupid but I…

"I don't think you are stupid, David," Grissom cut in. "I have never thought that of you."

A look of happiness passed over the workers face and he smiled. "Thanks."

Stepping back to Athena's stall, Grissom finished his thought. "A pain in the ass, yes, but not stupid…"

Hodges smile quickly faded and Grissom couldn't help but chuckle as opened the stall door and began checking Athena over.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The two wagons continued to roll towards their destination. Sara hadn't said much since they had commenced their journey; she just wasn't in the mood. Instead she fought in vain to blank out her thoughts and just admire the scenery surrounding her. She did smile, once in a while but if she knew who was following then any happiness she was feeling would no doubt quickly fade.

For Hank Pedigrew didn't like being taken for a fool and detested being made to look like one. And, the second Sara turned away his goodbye advances; she made him look just that. He was now certain that Sara was hiding something and their relationship was by no means what it should be.

He had to follow them; something in his gut was telling him to do so. So, after informing his uncle of his intentions, he followed behind, ensuring he would be close by, awaiting reports from his servants. And, if Sara put just one foot wrong, he would know about it straight away and if needs be, intervene…

**A/N: Well, looks like everyone has a little something on their minds right now. But, ooohhh, Hank may have just found his brain, well a bit of it, lol. So what's next? Mwahahaha. Found my hat! HA!**


	65. An odd sort of day

**A/N: Happy new year to everyone. Again, I apologize for the delay in posting but Christmas is one of my busiest times of year and both myself and SSC have just been crazily busy. Luckily I'm back on track and have actually been writing like a demon for once :)**

**All my thanks to SSC for the beta, additions and suggestions, I've missed you over the hols, hun but uber thanks for all your help!**

**Well, time for a little thinking on everyone's part. Let's just say the poop is very soon to hit the fan. LMAO.**

Chapter 65

It was mid afternoon when the captain headed into town. He'd spent a little time around the estate, observing the workers and trying to do a little thinking.

On the positive, it seemed as though things were moving on pretty quickly with the rebuild of the stables. In fact, the construction was way ahead of schedule. A few days ago, the Captain would have seen this fact as overwhelmingly positive. Now he wasn't so sure. He did see, an obvious negative, _his_ workers didn't look all that happy about their new helpers.

That didn't sit well with him.

He almost bumped into the sheriff as he entered the office. The lawman seemed to be on his way out when the rancher pushed through the door.

"Oh…sorry, Jim," the captain apologized immediately.

Removing his hat and running a hand through his balding hair, the sheriff smiled. "Not a problem, Captain. What can I do for you?"

Captain Sidle pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "Were you on your way out? I can come back later if you want."

"It can wait," the sheriff replied and gestured to his desk. "Please…sit." He walked back to his desk and sat with a leisurely groan.

The captain followed. Removing his hat, he dropped it onto the furniture and then slipped into the chair opposite the sheriff.

"So…" Brass asked, "…how can I help?"

Leaning forwards in his seat, the captain laced his fingers. "I need…" He hesitated, looking to the ceiling.

"This is hard for you isn't it? The sheriff asked, pulling open his drawer.

"Admitting, I'm wrong?" the captain continued, returning his attention to the younger man. "Yeah, I'd say so."

After pulling a bottle of scotch from his drawer and placing it on the table, the sheriff flicked his eyes to the captain. His eyebrows rose. "You're admitting you're wrong?"

Biting down hard on his bottom lip, the captain nodded. "About a lot of things."

"Hmmm…" Brass pulled the cork from the bottle, held it up and cocked his head. "Drink?"

"A little early isn't it?"

Chuckling, the sheriff reached for two glasses from the same drawer. "It's never too early, you know that." Pouring the amber liquid into two small shot glasses, he pushed one in the captain's direction. "Cheers!" he proclaimed, picking up his glass and holding it in the air between forefinger and thumb.

With a soft snort, the captain picked up his glass. "Cheers."

Both men downed the scotch, each showing their appreciation with a fine gasp once the alcohol had been consumed.

After refilling each glass, the sheriff placed the bottle back into his desk drawer and leaned back in his chair. "So, what's on your mind?"

The captain sighed. His mouth opened as he was about to respond to his friends question; however, he was cut short when the door opened, interrupting their conversation.

The two men stood upon seeing Catherine appear in the doorway.

"Oh…" she said with a sarcastic tone, "…two birds with one stone…" Her eyes narrowed, "…how marvelous."

Brass cornered his desk, stepping up beside the captain. The two men looked at each other with uncertainty and an identical frown.

"What?" they asked together.

Catherine smiled and called to her chaperone, who was waiting outside. "I'll be fine, you wait out there." She closed the door and approached the two men. "Did I interrupt something?" she asked shrewdly.

"Almost," the captain replied with a smile.

With a gentle snort, Catherine walked in between the two men, a very obvious swagger in her movement and sat where the captain had been. She gestured them forward with a crook of her finger. "Well…don't let me stop you."

Again, the two men looked at each other, still looking a little befuddled. The captain cleared his throat and shrugged his shoulders. He turned and sat beside Catherine as the sheriff re took his own seat.

Looking to the captain, Catherine smiled. "Would you like to go first or shall I?"

"Please…" the rancher held up a hand, "…you go ahead."

Suddenly Catherine's expression seemed to change, to one more serious and her eyes sprang to Brass. "So…" She strummed her well manicured finger nails on top of the desk, making a rather irritating ticking "…how is the investigation into my father's killer, Sheriff? I'm still waiting for an update or any news at all as a matter of fact." Her brow rose as Brass shuffled in his seat.

He pulled on his collar. "I am working on it, Catherine, believe me, it is one of my top priorities. It just takes time."

Exhaling through her nose, she leaned forward, looking him dead in the eye. She didn't look happy. "Oh _come_ on," she snapped. "We both have a good idea who had him killed; don't dare tell me you don't."

As the sheriff sought an answer, Catherine's head snapped around to the captain. "And _you_…you know it too. I'm surprised at _you_. _No_…I'm shocked."

"What did _I_ do?" the captain questioned.

Now Catherine was the one looking bewildered. "_What did you do_?" she returned. "Have you not taken a look around you lately? You have _McKeen_ as your partner…of _all_ the people. Grissom left because of it and you didn't do a damn thing about it and as for Sara…I can't believe you are so blind as to…"

"Alright, enough!" Brass cut in as both the Captain and Catherine turned to him. "Catherine, I know…you are hurting but _having an idea_ about who is behind your father's murder, isn't enough. I need proof, you know that. Hard evidence and nothing less." His eyes flicked to the captain and he looked rather shocked. His mouth was open, his eyes fixed on the desk, a deep frown on his forehead.

"I…" the rancher began, "…have come to realize that…maybe I have made some mistakes." He looked to Catherine. "I came here to try and find out how big those mistakes may have been."

"Oh…" Catherine whispered. "Then…maybe…we are thinking the same thing?"

The captain's shoulders slumped. "I don't know what to think…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

It had been an odd sort of day for Grissom and as he flopped down into the rocking chair on the porch, he rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh. There was a bottle of bourbon on the table in front of him and he stared at it. He'd placed it there with all intensions of drinking it but something was stopping him.

Working his jaw from left to right, he took his eyes from the bottle and propped his feet up onto the table. Tilting his head to the sky, he watched as the sun began to set in the distance and thought about his day.

He'd woken with a headache, well to be precise, a hangover. He was all intent on spending the day moping around again. Hadn't he the right to do that? But then Teri came and things changed, just a little. The question she had asked him actually seemed to kick him off his self destructive streak and he hadn't been able to stop thinking about what she had said. Well, for the most part anyway. There were the odd moments when he did stop thinking, when he had to concentrate on the task at hand. Helping Hodges fix the barn roof was one thing that needed his full and undivided attention otherwise he could have fallen the twenty feet from the roof and killed himself.

He actually felt remotely pleased with what he had accomplished that day. Fixing the roof, helping exercising the horses even though Dante wouldn't leave his stall. Grissom was worried about him. The horse was just too damned stubborn. Then he fixed several fences and chatted with Hodges about future horse breeding. They had come to the conclusion that it would be a good idea to buy another stallion, so that would be something else to keep Grissom occupied in the days to come.

After all that, Michael had returned to tell him that everything was set in regards to staying and working at the Millers. Grissom was happy for him and they worked out a schedule where Michael would spend half the week with him and half the week with Teri's father. Michael and Hodges then had an early supper with him as he decided to call work to an end for the day. They both then went on their way towards their respective lodgings, leaving Grissom to his own devices.

The crickets began singing as darkness began to rear its head. Grissom found there was something oddly soothing, yet really annoying about that sound. He neither loved it nor loathed it. It was an odd feeling. Snickering to himself he removed his feet from the table and leaned forward in the chair, placing his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together. His eyes caught sight of the bottle again and he shook his head, shifting his glance to his boots with a huff of hot air.

Sara leapt back into his thoughts and his eyes closed, his gut tightening. "Why….?" he whispered, tightly clenching his eyes together. Why had Sara suddenly ended their relationship? Was it because she wasn't who she represented herself to be and that she had wanted the wealth and luxury that Hank could give her?

Grissom thought of every conversation, every moment, every touch between them; Sara seemed so happy. Could it really be that she had fooled him that badly?

Sighing softly, he closed his eyes. It seemed more likely that Terri was right, that Sara had been somehow coerced into the marriage to Hank. And yet, this revelation didn't give him an immediate comfort. If Hank had threatened Sara, why wouldn't she just have told him? They could have worked something out. Why hadn't she trusted him?

He knew these questions would stay with him until he worked out all the answers he sought. Sleep, would more than likely, not be coming to him that evening…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The small Sidle convoy had come to a halt about thirty miles from it's destination. The threatening darkness prevented them traveling any further so they stopped at a hotel that had been recommended by Hank and found lodgings for the evening.

Several rooms had been taken by the group. Laura and Sara would share as would the female servants and the men, so three rooms in total.

The place seemed busy, horses and coaches pulling up and leaving all the time. The hotel was located in the small village of Brookmont and seemed popular amongst travelers and people who were passing through as well as the local villagers. It was only the second place they had passed where one could find lodgings though, so it was bound to be busy.

While the required items were being unpacked and taken to the rooms, Laura suggested they had dinner and also order something for the workers. Sara had agreed, she was starving as still, she hadn't managed to eat. It wasn't helping her physically at all and by the time they had arrived at the hotel, she was feeling extremely drowsy even though she had been sitting for most of the day.

She knew it was because she hadn't eaten.

The restaurant with adjoining bar was reasonably large but cozy with its low oak beamed ceiling and feature fireplaces of which there were several. The unmistakable smell of hops and barley caught the senses as one walked in from the gallons of stout and ale currently being served to the hotels customers.

The night had turned cool so Sara and Laura decided to sit close to one of the cozy fires as the large building could easily get drafty. They were escorted to a table by a young, energetic, plump, rosy cheeked server who informed her guests her name was Charlotte and she was at their total beck and call.

Sara had to smile at the young girl's enthusiasm. Maybe this why this place did so well, friendliness always brought people back. Either that or the girl was drunk.

There was a vibrant buzz around them as people ate, drank, chatted and laughed. It was nice, Sara thought. She allowed her attentions to be captured by the obvious activity around her. The interactions of the guests and staff around her were a welcome reprieve from the dark tortuous thoughts that had been her only companion as of late.

They sat, ordered some wine and water and Sara smiled again as the aroma of the food caught her nostrils. Her stomach grumbled but she found it frustrating when she came to order though. Most of what was on offer was meat, mainly local produce from the surrounding farms and no doubt, woodland. Luckily, their server was very understanding and she managed to organize something that she hoped would satisfy her guest. Fresh vegetables, corn cobs, rice, a stew made out of several varieties of beans and fresh bread had been laid out for the non meat eating heiress and Sara was very happy with the offering. Laura ordered a hearty beef stew with boiled potatoes and was as equally happy when the food arrived.

Laura ordered similar to be delivered to the workers and then they began eating.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The captain arrived home just as darkness fell. He hadn't expected to be out as long as he was but with what had transpired, he was just now, well, in a daze. He was happy but certain things yet to be concluded, fought against his total euphoria.

It was just a shame his wife and daughter were not there to hear the news.

Upon approaching the outer stables, he noticed as all the McKeen workers were all packed up and leaving for the day. All bid him good evening as he passed by them. He looked around from atop his horse, best he could through the lack of light. All of the debris from the fire had now been removed. All that remained from that disastrous event was a charred plot which they had begun digging up.

"Uncle!"

The captain tilted his head to the right to see his two nephews heading in his direction. Nicholas took the horses reins as his uncle dismounted.

"Good evening, boys," the older man responded as he removed his gloves and slipped them into his pocket.

"We were getting a little worried about you," Gregory said, nodding to his brother. "Where have you been? You have been gone for hours."

A smile graced the ranch owner's lips. "How nice to be thought of," he chuckled. He looked back to the plot. "I see quite a lot of progress has been made today."

The two boys exchanged a glance. "Yes," Gregory replied. "The colonel's workers are…well…" He rubbed the back of his head.

"What?"

"Oddly determined," the younger man continued. "They are in such a hurry to get everything done. We are exhausted. Why are they in such a rush all the time?"

The colonel frowned. His earlier thoughts intruded upon his happy mood.

Nicolas rubbed the horse's nose and added his thoughts. "Yeah, we know what hard work is uncle, but this is getting silly. They try and get us to do five jobs at once. It's like they have a time limit to get this all done and now, there is even talk of night work, under lantern light. We…" He pointed to his brother, "…don't like that. How much energy do they think we have? And we don't think it's all that safe either."

After a long moment of thought the captain clapped his hands together. "Well, don't worry yourselves. McKeen's boys are no longer needed here so, you will not have to take orders from them anymore and if things had gotten so bad, you should have told me."

Both young men looked confused. "What do you mean no longer needed?" they said together.

With a coy grin, the captain patted his horse. "Put him down for me, Nicolas, and then both of you come to the house and I will explain." He sucked in a deep breath and puffed out his chest. "Tomorrow is a new beginning…for all of us and we no longer have to worry. That…I will guarantee…."

Or so he thought…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Contently licking her lips after her final mouthful, Sara placed her fork down and leaned back in her chair. She felt so full and as though she could pop at any moment. Her plate was empty and so were the numerous serving dishes in front of her.

Laura laughed as she wiped her mouth on her napkin. "I see you have your appetite back. Did you enjoy that?"

Sara smiled. "Very much so. It most certainly did…hit the spot."

"Good."

Mother and daughter looked towards the bar as a sudden burst of laughter boomed through the room. They saw a group of travelers most definitely having a good time as their drinks were refilled.

Sara sniggered as she picked up a glass of water and sipped from it. "Nice to see people enjoying themselves," she commented.

"Something I haven't seen you do for some time," Laura responded.

Shuffling in her chair, Sara fiddled with her glass and her smile faded. "I can't say I have had much to enjoy lately," she mumbled under her breath.

Laura frowned suddenly at Sara's confession. "I would think that this period in any young woman's life should be a very enjoyable one," her voice was tender and soft. "I mean you are planning a new life with someone that you are supposed to…."

Sara gave her mother a look that stopped her words cold. Her face seemed blank but her eyes were dark and stormy. Whatever was on her daughter's mind was not up for discussion at that moment.

Laura sighed. "I'm sorry, Sara. I didn't mean to spoil the mood or upset you."

"It's fine."

"Do you…want to talk about it?"

Sara shook her head. "Maybe we should just turn in for the night?"

A sorrowful look passed over Laura's face but she nodded. "If that's what you want."

Sara stood with a weak smile. "It is."

"Alright." Laura stood and held her arm out to her daughter.

They walked into the reception area and approached the stairs. Laura went first and began climbing but as Sara placed her foot onto the first step she stopped upon hearing the sound of a child laughing.

She noticed her mother had disappeared as the steps sloped up to the right but she didn't follow and turned around. She smiled upon seeing a young boy and girl running around in circles near the check in desk just a few feet away. Her eyes then drifted to who she presumed was their parents. They looked extremely well off, well dressed, clean and tidy.

Sara's eyes fixed on the woman. Her right hand rested over her stomach, which was slightly swollen.

"You're not feeling sick again are you?" the man asked tenderly.

The woman smiled, took his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. "No, dear," she replied with a smile. "Not since this morning."

"Good." He smiled and placed his hand gently on her tummy now. "You give your mother a little peace," he said to her stomach with a chuckle.

As Sara listened to them laughing, her eyes widened and then darted from side to side. Her stomach turned, the once delicious food she had eaten now in imminent danger of being acutely rejected. Her pulse hitched; her breath quickened. Without even realizing it, she was slowly shaking her head in obvious denial as her symptoms from the last several days now made perfect sense

She now realized.

It can't be.

No.

Oh…no….

**A/N: I'd say I can imagine a light bulb above Sara's head but they didn't have them back then, lol.**** Wonder if her father has one too? All my thanks to everyone for their reviews. Please keep them coming, as I now have three chapters backed up (seriously). Reviews may aid me to post faster, lol. Maybe ;-D Have a great day!**


	66. Weep for it!

**A/N: Ok, here we go. Mwahahaah…sniff. Lol. Thanks so much to SSC for the awesome beta and great additions, you keep making this fic just that little bit more extra special! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews…see…they do make me post quicker!**** More please?**

**Hang on to your hankies…you have been warned :)**

Chapter 66

Somewhere behind her, Sara heard her name being called. It seemed distant and she barely heard it but it was there. Her mind was frenzied and she swallowed hard, turning to see her mother looking down at her.

"Are you coming?" Laura asked.

"Oh…" she barely whispered, "…yes, Mother. I was just…" Trailing off, she slowly climbed the stairs.

"Sara, are you alright?" Laura looked over her daughters face and frowned.

Clearing her throat, Sara offered an uncertain nod. "Yes, Mother. Why?"

"You have gone awfully pale. Do you feel ill again?"

Sara shook her head. "No…I'm…fine…just had a…thought about something, that's all." She swallowed again, her mouth suddenly feeling terribly dry. "Nothing to worry about," she finished unconvincingly and headed up the stairs.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Captain Sidle sat at his desk in the study and scanned over the multiple papers he had spread over the desk. As he pointed to each one he spoke aloud, his smile broadened with every single word… "Paid…paid…paid…"

There was a knock at the door and his attention was brought to Gregory as he entered. "Nicolas is just washing up, he won't be long." Gregory's eyes scanned over the desk. "What are you doing, Uncle?"

"Ah…" The captain approached his nephew and flung his arm over his shoulders which caused the younger man to look a little surprised by the gesture. "I am just ensuring that I have paid everything that I owe."

Gregory frowned. "I don't understand. Paid?"

"Indeed, my lad," the ranch owner beamed. "Come…" He tugged on Gregory's arm. "Let's have a drink and I will explain. I'm in the mood to celebrate. At least just a little."

"Um…okay." Gregory still seemed confused but followed his uncle into the living room none the less.

The captain walked to the bar and grabbed a bottle of his finest brandy from the shelf. "Would you like some?" he asked as he began pouring the superior liquor into a glass.

Approaching his uncle, Gregory laid his hands upon the bar top. "It's unusual for you to allow us to drink unless it's an occasion or with dinner, Uncle."

"Very true." The rancher smirked as he concentrated on pouring a second glass. He picked it up and held it out to his nephew, his brow rising. "But does that ever stop you?"

Gregory smirked and took the glass. "I guess not."

Sipping the brandy, the captain smiled into his glass.

"So what's going on, Uncle?" Gregory asked. "You look a little too happy and what did you mean earlier about McKeen's boys and what's with all the bills?"

"Well…" The captain stepped from behind the bar, swirling his brandy around and around. He took another sip before continuing, "…I have repaid any and all debt I have with Jeffery and we will not be requiring his help any more in regards to rebuilding the estate or in any other matter to be precise."

Gregory's mouth opened and then closed. He struggled for a response. "Um…I'm a little confused. How? I mean…what….?"

"I have come into some money, Gregory," the older man said simply to prevent his family member becoming any more confused than he already was.

"Really?"

The captain nodded. "Yes, really."

"How?"

About to respond, the captain was cut short when Nicolas entered with a rather loud yawn.

"Keeping you up?" the captain asked and Nicolas grinned.

"Sorry, Uncle, just a little tired," the younger man admitted. "So, what are you two talking about?"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Nicolas and Gregory sat on the sofa, each with a glass of brandy in hand, listening to their uncle as he explained his new financial situation and how he had spent his afternoon.

He'd initially gone to see the sheriff to chat about his concerns and issues but then Catherine had arrived with both concerns and announcements. She seemed to believe that Colonel McKeen was involved in her father's murder and even, more than likely, Providence Grove's issues.

He had listened to her suspicions and her ire. She was amazed and angered he could take McKeen as a partner. The captain admitted he had maybe been a little blind and desperate to save his reputation and home but if McKeen was behind his estates demise then why was he being so nice? Why would he help him rebuild? What would be his motivation? There was something missing…

The sheriff added his two cents, stating he would be bringing in the McKeen boys who were seen with Daniel Pritchard the night he was killed. If there was anything to find, Brass guaranteed he would find it and especially if McKeen had a hand in all the chaos of late, then he would be brought to justice. He advised both Catherine and himself to just sit tight and keep their heads down as things may soon blow up in the days to come.

After their discussion, Catherine announced she had a little surprise for him. Little was most definitely the wrong word. He had found her choice of words quite humorous afterwards and in fact, he still did. Anyway, she informed him that her father had left him a substantial amount of money in his will.

"How much?" Gregory cut into his uncle's explanation of events with quite a perky tone.

The captain laughed and sat in his chair. "Enough," he stated, placing his glass onto the coffee table. He looked at his nephews, "Enough to rebuild the estate and enough for me to be able to pay back Jeffery and never need his assistance again. Frankly…" He leaned back in the chair, "…considering all I have heard today, I'm glad I no longer need him as a partner. Yes, there is still much I personally have to figure out and maybe Jeffery was never actually my friend but...I'm waiting on what the sheriff may discover."

Nicholas' forehead wrinkled in obvious thought. "But why would Sam Braun leave you money? I know you were good friends but….."

The Captain gave a soft smile. "Years ago, Sam found himself in a bit of a situation. I guess that I can tell the story now. As a young man, he found himself in heavy debt after being taken by a corrupt man in a false business deal. He was on the verge of losing everything and I helped him out. When he offered to repay me years later, I simply told him to not bother. Sam and I had grown up together and it was just something that friends do."

"I guess Sam never forgot your generosity," Nicholas added.

"Much to my immeasurable relief," the Captain finished.

The two young boys exchanged a quick clash of eyes then looked back to their uncle. "So what happens now?" Gregory asked.

"About what?"

"You know, the estate and, well…does this mean Grissom will be coming back? I'll admit he was good for the estate and…" He stopped in mid sentence and the captain's eyes narrowed.

"Carry on…" the rancher urged.

Shuffling in his seat, Gregory clasped his hands tightly over his knees. "What about Sara? I…well…you know, she liked Grissom too, so it would be good to have him back and…if you no longer trust the colonel, then what about Hank? Do you think Sara is actually happy with her engagement?"

Pushing himself to his feet, the captain sighed as he clasped his hands behind his back and slowly walked towards the window, peering outside into the darkness. "I really can be a blind fool sometimes, can't I?" he mumbled his question.

Neither of the boys answered, probably afraid to do so but their expressions spoke for them.

The captain snickered to himself at the lack of response but as he turned back to his family members, his facial expression became more serious. "You say…Sara liked Gil?"

"Um…well…" the younger man stuttered, "…I…" He looked around, taking his eyes from his uncle, "…they got on well…"

Moving back to stand in front of the boys, the captain folded his arms. As of yet, Gregory had yet to return his attention to him. Why did he have the suspicion his youngest nephew knew more than he was letting on? "And what do you think?" He looked to Nicholas.

Nicholas pointed his own finger into his chest. "Me?" He seemed surprised by the question.

"Yes…you."

Gregory's head slowly turned and his eyes fell upon his brother, he looked a little nervous as Nicholas began to speak.

"Well…I'm not a fan of the colonel, never have been. He thinks he is just better than everyone. As for Sara, I don't know what's going on with her but I know she isn't happy. I mean, you can just see it. Um…well, we can anyway…"

His nephews were right. The captain knew it. He'd been so obsessed with the estate, saving it and rebuilding it, he hadn't cared about anything else. Sara wasn't happy, he realized that now but if she wasn't happy with Hank then why had she accepted his proposal?

He scratched the back of his head and swallowed the dry lump which had formed in his throat. He needed another drink. Moving back to the bar he poured another glass of brandy.

"Another drink, boys?" he asked.

Both looked at each other, shrugged and then nodded.

With a grin the captain picked up the bottle and walked back to his chair. Sitting, he refilled their glasses and sat back. "I'm not entirely certain what will be happening with Sara, boys," he began. "I'm sure she will appreciate your observations and concerns but hopefully when she returns, we will be able to clear up a few things." He placed his glass to his lips and downed the contents.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. She and her mother had turned into bed well over an hour ago at her insistence. She wanted to avoid her mother's suspicion and questions, pretending to want to sleep seemed to be the best option.

And pretending was the perfect word, she couldn't sleep. Her whole body felt numb yet her brain was in such a tizzy, it was almost unbearable. Her hand came to rest over her stomach and she fought back a sob. What was she going to do?

Unable to stay in bed, she pushed herself up and looked to her left to the bed next to hers.

After checking her mother was asleep, the unmistakable sound of a light snore confirmed that she was, Sara slipped her legs out of bed and lit the candle on her nightstand. Quietly, on her tip toes and with candle in hand, she moved to opposite end of the room and knelt by her trunk, placing the candle on the floor. Popping the catch, she pushed the lid open and rummaged inside.

Eventually, she found what she was looking for and pulled it from the trunk. With a gentle sigh, she closed the trunk and shuffled across the wooden flooring, huddling into the corner of the room. The floor was cold and Sara shivered, but she didn't want to wake her mother and this seemed like the easiest option.

She stared at the book…Grissom's book…the only piece of him that she had left. She ran a finger over the front cover, remembering how he read to her before she flipped it open. Not to any particular place, just which ever page was fated upon her.

Hers eyes scanned over a paragraph and she read silently to herself…

"_If you hear in my voice … any resemblance to a voice that once was sweet music in your ears, weep for it, weep for it! If you touch, in touching my hair, anything that recalls a beloved head that lay on your breast when you were young and free, weep for it, weep for it! If, when I hint to you of a Home that is before us, where I will be true to you with all my duty and with all my faithful service, I bring back the remembrance of a Home long desolate, while your poor heart pined away, weep for it, weep for it!__"__*******_

Sara's eyes drifted closed and she quietly gasped, attempting to keep her emotion inside. A single tear drifted down her cheek and she softly shut the book...

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Morning arrived ever too slowly for Sara. She had returned to bed only to just toss and turn all night long, unable to fall asleep for even a single second. She fought so hard through the night to not break down and only silent tears fell upon her pillow.

As overwhelming as her current predicament was, she tried hard to act as normally as possible and while their things were being loaded back onto the coaches, she solemnly accompanied her mother to breakfast.

Her appetite was nonexistent and her stomach rolled in a light bout of nausea and as her mother ordered, she just stared off across the room...

"Sara?...Sara?"

Flicking her eyes to her mother, she shuffled in her seat. "Huh?"

"What would you like for breakfast?" Laura asked.

"Oh…um…" Sara cleared her throat, "I'm not actually all that hungry this morning."

Laura's face contorted in suspicion, her eyes narrowing. She looked back to their server. "Just bring her some toast and coffee, please," she requested.

"Yes, Ma'am," the young woman replied before scurrying off towards the kitchen.

Returning her attention to her daughter, Laura studied her face.

Sara swallowed the heavy lump in her throat as her mother stared at her. She knew she was trying to read her and the one thing Sara knew about her mother, was that she was good at working things out. So that worried her, immensely, and Sara wasn't sure how long she could keep her secret.

The clock, most definitely…was against her…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Colonel Jeffery McKeen was not easily made to feel…edgy…nervous…

He was very much a man in control, a man who dictated rather than a man who listened or took orders.

But he felt very different today. His nerves were pinching, an unfamiliar tightening brewing in his gut.

He didn't like that.

And he certainly hadn't liked what had happened yesterday.

Firstly, Thomas had come to him and quashed their partnership. Paying back all he owed, with interest, and informed him that he no longer required his help. That was quite a shock, especially when he learned that the source of the captain's money had been Sam Braun. Just…typical.

He knew that his control over his friend was rapidly slipping.

With the Captain's newfound wealth, the financial bonds between the two men had been effectively snapped. What was worse was Thomas' insistence upon a written and signed receipt of the monies paid.

Jeffrey could have simply looked upon this detail as being good business sense; however, there was a new look on Thomas Sidle's face that suggested a newfound distrust rather than simply the intelligence of a cautious man.

Of course, McKeen had suggested that the repayment of loan was not entirely necessary. After all, they were soon to be kin with the upcoming nuptials of Hank Pettigrew and Sara Sidle. They were still partners; what better partnership could there be than one forged by the bonds of family?

Thomas reply still echoed in Jeffrey's brain. "If our children marry, then naturally, there will be a bond between us. However, I want to ensure that any partnership or joining of our families is equal and willing and not a position of power. If marriage to Hank is indeed my daughter's desire, then my full blessing will be upon their union."

Colonel Jeffery McKeen was not a happy man.

Every indication was that Sara Sidle was less than enthusiastic at the prospect of marriage with Hank. This had not bothered him at first. Sara was simply a little insurance, a bonus for his nephew. Now with the debt totally obliterated, the marriage was the only path for his obtaining the Grove.

Jeffrey McKeen was not stupid. Hank had been pursuing Sara for months and never had she showed any interest until her father's financial plight had made her compliant to Hank's wishes. And now, with that threat obliterated, Sara had gained her free will. Thomas' words also suggested that he would not force his daughter's hand.

And that wasn't McKeen's only problem…when the sheriff had turned up the previous evening and taken two of his boys in for questioning in regards to the murder of Daniel Pritchard that just put the icing on the cake.

Everything was suddenly crumbling.

The colonel protested but sadly his complaints went unheard. The sheriff had enough reason to question them and wouldn't be stopped.

It angered McKeen how he couldn't get Brass under his thumb. The stubborn lawman had always refused any form of friendship or attempted bribe. This time, the colonel didn't try with financial means but instead tried to remind Brass exactly who he was friends with.

That didn't work either.

The sheriff took his two men away and as the land owner paced around outside, he pulled his watch form his pocket and glared at the golden time peace. It was _10am_. His men had been gone since _6pm_ the previous evening.

"They won't talk you know."

Snapping his head up, the colonel glared at his newest employee as he stood before him. Placing his watch back into his pocket, he scratched just above right lip, to where an irritating itch had formed. "You better be right, Jared," he replied.

The younger man smiled as he stepped forward. "All the sheriff has is a little conjecture that they were with Pritchard the night he was killed. There is no law against socializing. And they would not dare betray you, they are well aware of the consequences if they did."

"Well, as you're so confident you can get your backside into town and get me some news then, can't you?"

Jared's smile grew and he nodded his head. "Yes…sir…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The Sidle coaches rolled into Washington. As they entered the main city, Sara watched as the peaceful countryside rapidly disappeared, turning into a vibrant almost crazy bustle of activity. Market stalls were everywhere, shops and vendors, horses and carts, coaches and dozens of people on foot.

Sara had never been into central Washington before, just the outskirts and the countryside. She wasn't sure if she was going to like the city, it already looked too chaotic. She wasn't a fan of chaos, she liked peace and order. Without it, she would probably lose her mind.

She already felt like she was losing her mind though, especially with her previous night's realization. She couldn't shake her current predicament from her mind or Grissom either for that matter.

Grissom may have contributed to her newly discovered condition but the truth of the matter was that she alone was responsible for her downfall. Had she not accepted Hank's proposal, then she and Grissom would have married quickly and the knowledge that they had cavorted prior to the safe bounds of marriage would have been lost to an annals of time. Sara hadn't given any thought to the idea that she might have conceived when she effectively pushed Grissom to leave the Grove.

In spite of everything, it was this realization that pained her the most. Before Grissom, she had never really known love. Now she fully understood the full truth of it. She would never get over Gil Grissom, her heart was forever his from the first moment she saw him, to her last dying breath.

The thought of being so close to him caused her body to swell in goose bumps and she had already considered going to see him. But, alas, she hadn't had enough time to think about it properly…

…Yet.

Her mother's suggestion of maybe doing a little shopping when they arrived hadn't sat so well in her gut though. But, she had to divert as much attention from herself as she could, so she agreed, just to make things easier. The more she dwelled, the sooner she knew her mother would work things out.

As the second coach continued on to their lodgings, the coach Sara and Laura were traveling in pulled up outside a row of stores; Nugents was the first place Sara passed her sight upon and she found her eyes closing without provocation. How could she do this?

Shop for a wedding she did not want…to be with a man she bore absolutely no feelings for?

Buy items she had absolutely no desire to buy, need or crave?

It was not going to be any easy day…

Not

At

All…..

She couldn't take it much longer…

She just couldn't…

*******Extract taken from: A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens.

**A/N: Ooooh****, is it all falling apart for McKeen? And has the Cap actually located his brain? Hmmmm…Too bad Sara doesn't know she no longer has to marry Hank to save her father though…ooopsy! LMAO** :)


	67. I'm here for you

**A/N: Heh heh, SSC you crack me up with your author's notes and "fixing to hit the fan" is most definitely right. Hold on, let me just get my hat on. *Clears throat* - Ready? Mwahahahaa. LMAO. Sorry couldn't resist. But yes, here we go. Time for Sara to tell her mother, well, some things anyway. **

**Thank you so much to SSC for the super beta and additions. You know you make the pie that much sweeter, or are you helping me making it more evil right now? Yeah, I think you are, bad girl! **

**Thank you so much for the reviews, they are all very much appreciated and please keep them coming :)**

Chapter 67

The small bell above the store door pealed as Sara, her mother and Rana entered the shop. Kurt waited outside by the coach.

Sara looked around. The store was reasonably busy with half a dozen assistants rushing around and fussing over their customers. She noted the activity with a newborn sadness. As a child, she would occasionally dream of preparing for her wedding, though it was not her usual fantasy, she did sometimes indulge in fantasizing about it.

However, she always dreamed of her wedding being a happy event. Now, as she stood amidst the bustle of activity, she felt as if she were going to her execution…..wearing a very pretty dress.

If she were only marrying Gil, it would be different. No, she wouldn't be in Washington, in the finest bridal store the city offered. Her wedding would be simple but at that moment Sara wouldn't have cared if she got married wearing a potato sack, if Grissom was the bridegroom.

Within a matter of seconds, an old, grey haired woman with a tape measure wrapped around her neck rushed towards them.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully. "How may I help you today?"

Laura looked to her daughter.

"We're…just looking," Sara replied and stepped away towards a row of dresses, leaving her mother with the assistant.

"May I ask what we are looking for exactly?" the old woman asked Laura.

Watching as her daughter only looked at each dress for a few seconds before moving onto the next, Laura frowned. Sara's disinterest was more than obvious.

"My daughter has just become engaged." Laura looked to their helper.

"Ooooohh…" The old lady smiled. "I like weddings, they are such wonderful things and…" She bounced up and down on her feet seemingly excited, "…we have lots here that your daughter may like, dresses, shoes, hats and gloves. Also, we can have cakes made for her and order in any ornaments or decorations that you desire. We can have almost anything made for you if we do not stock it. Do you live locally?"

Laura shook her head, her attention flicking from the woman and back to Sara who was now staring out of the window. "We have traveled from Maryland."

"Not to worry," the woman chirped. "We can also deliver for you if we have to order your items in."

With half a smile Laura stepped away and approached her daughter. "See anything you like?" she asked softly.

Biting down on her tongue and turning to her mother, Sara shrugged her shoulders. "Not really."

The old woman chuckled and rushed towards Sara, taking her arm. "Now come, Miss. We have lots of lovely things that will look just perfect on you. I'm sure you are just a little nervous about the occasion?"

Sara tried not to laugh, nervous wasn't exactly the right word.

"What about this?" The woman pulled on Sara's arm and towards a row of dresses. The assistant ran her hands over the gold and white silk damask wedding dress with velvet trim, pelerine-style bodice, and pagoda sleeves. "Isn't this beautiful...not as beautiful as you mind." She smiled. "But beautiful none the less."

Exhaling a frustrated breath of hot air, Sara looked the dress over. "It's very nice," she replied flatly. "Not quite sure if it's what I'm looking for though."

Chuckling once again, the woman once more took Sara's arm. "That's fine, dear. We have lots more…come…" She tugged, "…I will show you…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Kurt leaned up against the coach with his arms folded across his chest. The Sidles had entered the store almost two hours ago and he was still waiting for them. He really didn't mind, however as he kicked a stone across the ground, the store door opened and he immediately straightened himself out as he saw Sara and Laura appear with Rana behind them.

"Should I get one of the empty trunks Ma'am?" he asked Laura.

Laura and Sara exchanged a confused look.

"Empty trunk?" Laura responded.

"Yes." He pointed to the top of the coach. "Mr Pedigrew sent two empty trunks. So we can store the items that Miss Sara buys."

Sara's brain clicked. So that's why they had so many trunks. Some were empty. She tried not to snigger. Exactly how much did Hank think she was going to buy? Boy he was being optimistic.

"That won't be necessary, Kurt," Laura stated. "We didn't purchase anything."

The workers eyes widened. "Nothing?" he just about gasped.

Sara studied the young man's face. Why did he sound so concerned? "No," she said. "There was nothing I liked."

"Oh…well…um…there are lots more places to look yet. So I'm sure you will find something."

With a sigh, Sara stepped towards the coach and Kurt opened the door. "I'm sure," she mumbled and unconvincingly at that.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Colonel McKeen kept himself busy through the day. He had to, for fear of going insane with what was on his mind. If his nephew had been there, more could have been done but he wasn't. He was…lord knew where spying on his so called fiancé.

The ranch owner sniggered sarcastically to himself.

Sara…

That girl was now the only chance he had of ever getting the Grove and she wasn't, by the sounds of it, being particularly cooperative. Maybe he had to do something about that?

Now it was late afternoon and the colonel checked over his horses as they were being groomed outside of his massive stable.

He heard horses approaching and spun around to see who was coming his way. It was Jared and the colonel found his right brow hitching when he saw that his two men, who had been taken away by the sheriff, rode alongside. He watched on as Jared urged Frank and Carl to dismount then the men approached him.

Pulling a cigar from his pocket, the colonel bit the end from his treat and spat it onto the ground. Popping the cigar in his mouth he folded his arms and waited.

The group approached him and Frank and Carl shuffled nervously on their feet, both immediately removing their hats.

Everything went silent as the colonel glared at them.

"I presume one of you has a light?" McKeen said in a cool and collected voice.

The three men scrambled through their attire in search of what the colonel required, padding themselves down in a desperate fumble of hands.

Jared was the first to find a matchbook in his pocket and he was quick to step forward, striking a match and lightening his boss's cigar.

McKeen sucked in a long drag from his tobacco stick before blowing the smoke in his workers direction. "You impress me for once, Jared. I send you for news and you bring me back my boys."

With a smile, Jared stepped out of the line of smoke. "The sheriff released them but he said he may be back once he has made more inquiries."

Frowning, the colonel raised his free hand and crooked his finger at Frank and Carl. "Get over here you two," he demanded.

The two men nervously shuffled towards the land owner.

"So…" the colonel began, taking another drag on his cigar, "…what to do with you two?"

Frank spoke first, holding up a defensive hand. "We didn't say anything, Colonel. I promise you…we didn't…"

"I hope not," McKeen growled in response, taking a step closer to his employees. "For if you have…not only you will suffer but your families also. You know how it works."

The younger man swallowed hard. "We are loyal to you, sir, we would never tell. Ever."

"Tell me exactly what you said and what happened."

Frank looked to his co-worker and Carl stepped forward. "The sheriff questioned us both, separately, many times. He kept asking us the same things, over and over again. All about what we did with Pritchard the night he was murdered."

The colonel's brow rose. "And…what did you say?"

"Just…" Carl stuttered, "…that we drank with him. That was it but he says he has witnesses saying they saw us leave with him."

"Hmmm…" McKeen dropped his cigar and crushed it under his boot. "Well there is no law against that."

Carl shook his head. "No, there isn't but he said he knows what we did and he is going to make more enquiries. Find someone who saw us with Pritchard outside of town."

Suddenly the colonel's eyes darkened. "Did anyone _see_ you go to Pritchard's?" he barked.

"I don't…know."

Lunging forward, McKeen grabbed his worker by his jacket and shook him. "You don't know?"

"No, sir, I'm sorry. But…" Carl hesitated as his boss's furious eyes bore into his. "…I don't think anyone saw us."

"Bah!" The colonel threw Carl away and the worker was lucky he didn't go crashing to the ground but he managed to steady himself just before he lost his footing.

The colonel pointed to Carl and Frank in turn. "You two better get out of my sight before I really do something I may regret."

Both men nodded quickly hurried away.

"And keep your damned heads down!" the land owner shouted after them.

"Yes, sir!" they called back and quickly disappeared into the stable.

Rubbing his right temple, the colonel shook his head. "You know if the sheriff finds someone who saw them at Pritchard's place then we are screwed. Well…they are." He looked to Jared. "We will have to…you know…"

Jared nodded his understanding. "They are good men so hopefully it won't come to that."

"Let's hope not because I have enough on my mind right now," the colonel responded. "Jared, take a few of the boys into town. Do a few of your own little…_inquiries_. Just make it perfectly clear how…_upset_ I will be if anyone gets on my bad side. Anyone opens their mouth then they will answer to me."

"Yes, sir."

"Then hopefully, soon, my nephew will get his ass back here and we can sort out this damned wedding…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara was tired when they exited their eighth store of the day. It was past _5pm_ now and most places were closing up for the day. They had eaten lunch a few hours earlier, well…tried to eat lunch. Sara still hadn't much of an appetite, picking at the vegetables. Even Laura struggled, suddenly feeling a little unwell, her stomach once again giving her issues. Sara had tried to persuade her mother to go to their hotel and rest but Laura had batted off her insistence and they had carried on in their pursuit of any items Sara may wish to buy for the wedding.

They were still empty handed. No matter how hard she tried, Sara couldn't make herself be interested. It wasn't right; none of this was. And being a decent woman, she would never spend Hank's money on a wedding that would never happen.

She couldn't possibly marry him now. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't. She was carrying another man's child.

The thought almost made her cry but she remembered where she was and quickly steeled herself.

"I guess we should go to our hotel then?" Laura said as they began towards the coach. "Are we all done, Sara?"

"Yes, Mother," Sara replied, tilting her head to catch her mother's eyes. "I'm sorry."

Taking her daughters arm, Laura stopped Sara before she reached. "Why are you sorry, Sara?"

Facing her mother, Sara opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't quite find the words she was looking for. What was she going to say? Sorry I have dragged you all the way out here, pretending I want a wedding that I don't? Sorry I lied and got myself pregnant? Sorry I may disgrace my entire family? Sorry I am a total failure?

Laura smiled and squeezed Sara's arm. "Don't worry, you can tell me back at the hotel. We can have a chat."

Sara's gut tightened but then as hers mother's smile faded and she doubled over, her concern suddenly shifted.

"Mother!" She wrapped her arm around her. "Mother, are you alright?"

Straightening herself out, Laura gasped as both Rana and Kurt stepped forward with concern.

"Ma'am?" Rana was quick to ask.

"I'm fine…I'm fine…" Laura held her hand up. "Just my stomach. A little too much rich food in the last twenty four hours I'm sure. Maybe I've caught what you had, my dear."

Sara's brow rose.

"I think we should…just get to our hotel," Laura finished.

Sara helped Laura into the coach. She knew her mother had a reasonably weak constitution and had always had issues with her stomach. They had eaten some rather affluent food since they had begun traveling, so this was more than likely the issue. However, if this was the case, they wouldn't be venturing out much more that day but, all in all, Sara was thankful for that. She'd already had enough. She held her mother's hand as Rana and Kurt quickly boarded and the horses were set in motion, noticing as a thin band of sweat formed on her forehead.

"Mother, are you sure you're alright?" she asked, very concerned.

Laura sucked in a deep breath, closed her eyes and nodded. "For now," she began, a weak smile forming on her lips. "But I think I'm regretting that big breakfast," she attempted to joke.

"Can you make it back to the hotel?"

Again, Laura nodded. "Oh, I will, after all…" Her eyes popped open, "…we still need to have our chat…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara sat on her hotel bed and ran a hand over her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. She felt very tired. It had been a long day…a long week.

When they arrived at their lodgings, the servants were sent to their rooms, all apart from Rana who stayed downstairs while Laura used the facilities. Sara went to their room and changed into her sleeping attire. She knew she wouldn't be going anywhere else so it seemed the easiest and most comfortable option.

Now she awaited her mother's return. She was worried and in more than one way…One, for her mother's current health and two, for her mother's obvious desire to…_chat_.

Pulling her robe tighter around her body, she stood and approached the window. As she watched the commotion outside the busy hotel, Sara came to the conclusion that she definitely hated the city. She would not be in a hurry to return.

Her attention was taken from the outside world when she heard the door open. She listened as her mother talked to Rana then she stepped into the room, closing the door behind her.

"How are you feeling?" Sara was quick to ask as she rushed across the room.

Laura smiled. "A little tender and it may be an uncomfortable night but I'm sure I will be fine tomorrow."

"Come…" Sara held her arms out, "…let me help you undress then we should get you into bed.

As Sara reached for her mother, Laura was quick to take her hand and she shook her head. "First we talk then…you can help me to bed."

Sara felt her heart rate quicken and she swallowed hard. A gentle sigh seeped through her lips and she sat on the bed. Laura was quick to sit by her side.

The room was silent for a long moment and Sara shuffled uncomfortably as her mother took her hand again and tilted her head to look her directly in the eye.

"Talk to me, Sara," Laura pleaded.

Trying to act innocent, Sara tried her utmost to keep her voice calm. "What would you like to talk about?" she asked, looking down at her mother's hand as it tightly squeezed her own.

"How about…we start with your wedding and the fact that you don't actually want one?"

Snapping her head up, Sara's eyes widened at her mother's statement. She tried to steady her breathing. "What…what are you talking about?"

Smiling, Laura reached a gentle hand to her daughter's cheek. "I'm your mother, Sara, and I know you. And ever since the engagement was announced, you have not been _you_ and you have done nothing but push away any attempt to get the wedding…."

Sara stopped her mother in mid sentence, "I'm fine," she insisted, but she knew, by the shake she was unable to hide in her voice, that her plea wasn't all that convincing.

Laura placed both her hands on her daughters now. "No, you're not and it's about time you told me why. I can give you my own opinion, if that's what you want but I would rather hear it from you."

Feeling her chin tremble, Sara sucked in a deep inhalation of air but still found herself unable to confess.

"Sara, do you love Hank?"

The unexpected, up front approach from her mother startled Sara and she blinked hard in surprise. Did she just ask her that? Her mouth opened but the words she desperately wanted to say, wouldn't seem to come out.

Pulling her hands free, Laura slipped them to her daughters face and softly placed them over her cheeks. "Sara…tell me…You _can_ tell me…_Do…you…love…Hank_?"

Sniffing hard, Sara shook her head. "No," she whispered.

"Then _why_ are you marrying him?"

Lowering her head and pulling away, Sara stood and wrapped her arms around her mid section. She kept her back to her mother as she sucked in a ragged breath. She tried to speak…to confess her reasons, she really, really did but again, nothing would come out of her mouth as she opened it.

After just a few moments, Sara heard the bed creak and then felt her mother's presence behind her, her soft hands suddenly upon her upper arms, giving a comforting squeeze. "Sara…is Hank forcing you into becoming his wife?"

Sara's eyes closed as she fought away the tears which were threatening to fall. "In a way…" she finally whispered. Feeling as she was turned, her eyes opened as she faced her mother.

"What do you mean, _in a way_?"

Digging deep within, Sara found the strength to talk. "He…"she began as her chin quivered, "…he said he would help father, well he and the colonel would. But…" She hesitated, swallowing the heavy lump in her throat.

"It's okay…" Laura urged softly, rubbing her hands gently over Sara's shoulders, "…just take your time. There is no rush."

Sara continued. "The only way they would help father financially was if I agreed to…to…to give myself to Hank, to marry him."

Laura's face clouded with shock. "Oh my God…" she whispered.

Now Sara sobbed, she couldn't help it and Laura was quick to pull her into her arms. "Oh, Sara…my child…I'm so sorry…"

Crying into her mother's shoulder, Sara held on tightly as Laura's soft and comforting hands ran up and down her back.

"It's alright," Laura soothed. "You just let it all out; I'm here for you…"

**A/N: Ahhh, she finally told Mother. What will Laura's reaction be knowing her only child has been forced into marriage? And how much is Sara going to elaborate? I'm with SSC on the next chapter situation, mine is also ready****, so I guess it's all down to bribery as to how quickly we post. LMAO. Review please!**


	68. Does he love you?

**A/N: Okay, so I gave in and posted early, just cos I love you all and you gave me some great reviews :) I love all the predictions and I know what you are all thinking. Oh…if you only knew…Ah…I love my hat, I really do. It's currently firmly upon my newly cut hair, lol. Does anyone remember the 1966 world cup final? There is a famous saying that went at the end of that. Well…think the opposite, hehehehe. **

**Huge thanks to SSC. We both seem to have been on a role and got two chapters finished this week. Now you just have to tempt her to post hers. Make sure you catch her great fic BOS, if you haven't already. Thanks for the help hun, mwah!**

**I wanted to say a HUGE thanks to everyone! The Calling has now cracked over 1000 reviews which is just like…WOW! And, you never know…I may actually finish the baby by the three year mark! Thanks guys!**

**Enjoy…**

Chapter 68

Sucking in a deep breath, Sara fought with her emotions. She had to be strong. She had only confessed a fraction of the secrets she hid and there was still a long road ahead.

Pulling from her mother's embrace, she wiped her eyes and smiled when she was offered a handkerchief. "Thank you," she said softly, blowing her nose and wiping away what was left of her tears.

"Come…" Laura wrapped her arm around Sara's waist, "…let's sit before we both fall down."

Sara allowed herself to be guided to a chair and she sat, her mother sitting opposite, a look of concern etched upon her face.

"I don't know what to do," Sara admitted. "I thought I was doing the right thing…but…I…I…" Her eyes floated to the floor, she felt like such a failure.

"You know, not all courtships start with love, especially in this day and age. People do learn to love each other but…you could never bring yourself to love hank, could you?"

Sara shook her head.

"Tell me why, Sara. Well…sorry," Laura bit her tongue, "…apart from the obvious of Hank being a rodent…"

Now Sara grinned at her mother's jesting.

Laura continued, "…but I know that isn't all of it, is it?"

Sucking in a deep breath, Sara closed her eyes. "I'm in love with someone else."

There…she'd said it.

Finally.

"Gil?"

Sara's eyes flicked open to see her mother smiling at her. For an instant she felt stunned that her mother knew. But then again, Laura Sidle had always been good at working things out.

She fidgeted nervously. "How long have you known?"

"I had a feeling sometime ago that there was something there, I don't know exactly how much…but I think Gil's sudden departure confirmed it for me, the way it affected you. You have seemed lost ever since he left."

Sniffing hard, Sara felt tears once again forming in her eyes. The thought of Grissom leaving the Grove, leaving her, again stabbed at her heart.

"Does…he love you?" Laura asked softly.

Shrugging her shoulders, Sara felt as her whole body became a dead weight. "I doubt he would even give me the time of day now, after what I did to him."

"Hey…" Leaning over, Laura placed a gentle hand under her daughters chin, bringing her head up so their eyes met, "…I can't even begin to understand how Gil must feel considering how he was treated and not just by you, even though you did what you thought you had to do…but by all of us. He is an honest, decent man. He has a good heart, so I know he is forgiving."

Now feeling confusion milling in her brain, Sara frowned. "Mother, what are you saying?"

Swiping a hand across her forehead, Laura paused in deep thought. "Sara, are you going to be honest with me?" she eventually asked. "Because no matter how understanding I want to be about this, it is quite a mess and I need you to tell me the truth. Can you do that?"

Sara didn't like that question. Although she knew her mother would help in any way she could, there was one little secret she certainly couldn't reveal. After careful consideration she nodded, hating herself if she had to lie.

"I admit, I never really believed you loved Hank and I suspected ulterior motives for the engagement. But…I presumed it was a mutual agreement. I'm…still a little stunned to hear Hank has forced you into accepting his proposal, basically blackmailing you into it. I would never have imagined he was…that…that…shallow…" Laura clenched her fists together, "…oh it makes me so angry," she finished.

Swallowing the growing lump in her throat, Sara realized she needed her mother's advice more than she'd ever needed it before. "What do I do?" she whispered. "I don't know what to do…if I don't go through with the marriage then…" She held her hand to her eyes and shook her head, "…Father will be ruined…we all will...if I don't…then…I don't know…"

Gently taking her daughters hand again and pulling it from her eyes, Laura hesitated before her next question. "Exactly how…" she sighed, looking her daughter directly in the eye, "…how close were you and Gil?"

"We had discussed marriage," she admitted and tensed upon seeing the shock in her mother's eyes.

"Marriage?" Laura gasped, indeed surprised.

"Yes."

Laura blew out a breath of hot air.

Sara continued. "Gil was going to ask Father for my hand, he was just waiting for the right moment."

"But it never came?"

Sara shook her head, sucking in a shaky breath.

"I didn't realize you had become so…How on earth…when…did the two of you manage to get _that_ close?"

Sara thought very carefully about her next answer. She couldn't admit she had spent private time with Grissom away from the Grove, otherwise she knew the logical and truthful conclusion that her mother would infer. And that conclusion would lead to another question, which in turn would lead to Sara's own delicate condition and no matter what the reasons were, a child conceived out of wedlock was an embarrassment that would follow the family generations from now and for always.

"I…" Sara averted her gaze from her mother's; pulling her hand free from the tender comfort she was being offered.

Looking down at her hands, she entwined her fingers and fiddled with her thumbs. "…I think I fell I love with Gil the very first time I saw him." She sniggered to herself in a private little thought. "We…got closer over our time working together…I think…I aided a lot in that…" Now she tried to smile and her mother followed suit seeing her facial expression. "And then…when Gil…escorted me away from the Grove, I'll admit…that is when we really knew we wanted to be together. We had time alone and…talked and…became very fond of each other…very…"

There, she hadn't lied, she just hadn't told the complete truth.

Raising her head to look at her mother, Sara awaited her response but when Laura's face contorted in pain again and she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around her mid section, Sara shot to her feet, slipping an around her mother's shoulders. "Mother?"

Sucking in a deep breath, Laura faked a smile, pushing herself to her feet. "Just…my stomach again…I need to…" She pointed over her shoulder to the door.

"Right…" Sara replied, aiding her mother into some clothing before moving towards the door but they stopped just before they reached it.

"We will try to finish this conversation later, Sara, and I suggest we leave tomorrow. You must speak to your father with the utmost urgency; only you and he can come to an agreement on this, no matter how much I want to aid in your choices. Also, I suppose there is no point continuing with this trip is there? Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Sara frowned, not entirely certain. "Um…"

"No one forces my daughter into anything if I can help it, especially when it comes to giving herself. I'm sorry, Sara. I never comprehended how much you were prepared to sacrifice."

"Let's just get you sorted out, Mother," Sara urged. "I can then inform Curtis we are leaving tomorrow, okay?"

All Laura could manage was a nod as another bout of stomach cramps hit. Sara opened the door for her and as they walked out into the corridor, the door to the opposite room opened and Rana appeared.

"Let me help you, Ma'am," the worker said quickly, taking Laura from Sara and slipping an arm around her. "I had the feeling you would be back out, so I've been waiting on you."

"Thank you, Rana, you know me too well," Laura replied feebly before calling to Sara to get some rest.

Sara watched as they disappeared down the stairs and then she leaned back against the cool, corridor wall, a thousand thoughts running through her head all at once. But she knew there was one opportunity so nearby that she couldn't pass it up.

Grissom.

Maybe she should try to see him before she returned home…No. She _HAD_ to see him. It was imperative that she speak with him.

He had to know and as soon as possible if Sara had any hope of…well, simply surviving. The prospects of life for a single unwed mother were particularly bleak, for both her and her baby. However, the bigger part of her simply wanted to make amends with the man that she now realized, she loved more than her own life.

But the clock was very much against her now.

Pushing from the wall, she walked to the third room down the corridor on the right, to where she knew Curtis and the men were staying. She knocked softly and just hoped it was their man that answered the door and not Hanks. She never felt comfortable around Hanks people, although she supposed, they were only doing their jobs.

The door opened and she saw Curtis.

"Miss Sara?" The worker stepped out of his room and looked down the corridor. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Sara replied, almost on a whisper. She needed to plan this just right and knowing her mother, she would more than likely be ill through the night and sleep in late. So she could make this work. "We will be heading home tomorrow, Curtis," she continued. "But, I will let you know what time because with Mother unwell, we are not certain when we will be leaving. Mid afternoon maybe."

The young man nodded. "Yes, Miss. Is your mother alright, can I do anything?"

Placing a soft hand onto Curtis arms, Sara's smile grew at his concern. "Thank you but no, Rana is looking after her. There isn't much we can do but just let nature take its course."

"Yes, Miss, but please let me know if you need any assistance."

Sara nodded. "I will. Goodnight."

Turning away, Sara headed back to her room.

"Night, Miss."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

He sat hidden at a table at the far end of the dining area with a glass of scotch in his hand. Taking a sip, he placed the glass down and pulled out his pocket watch. It was just after _10.30pm_. He cursed under his breath at the ruckus around him; the noise from the bar was usually one that he enjoyed but not tonight. Yet, he puckered up a little when Kurt slid into the chair opposite him.

"About time," Hank grumbled to his worker. "Do you know how long I've been sat here, risking being seen?"

Clearing his throat, Kurt bowed his head. "Sorry, sir. I was going to get away a little sooner but we had to start packing things up."

Hank frowned as Kurt raised his head and looked at him. "What do you mean, packing?"

Kurt shuffled uncomfortably. "We are leaving tomorrow, heading back to the estate."

The rich boy's eyes narrowed in suspicion and he looked surprised. "What? Tomorrow? Why?"

"I don't know. Mrs Sidle hasn't been well but…" Kurt stopped in mid sentence, he seemed very nervous.

"Spit it out Kurt," Hank demanded. "I can sense you know something. I don't pay you to keep things from me."

Looking over his shoulder, just to check they were still alone, Kurt then leaned forward. "I have a suspicion, sir, but I could be wrong and please don't take it out on me if I am right. I'm just doing what you asked."

"Just get on with it," Hank retorted.

"Well…we were out all day in the city, shopping as you instructed but Miss Sara didn't buy anything."

Hank's eyes widened. "Nothing at all?"

"No, sir, and it's my observation that Miss Sara showed no interest is acquiring anything. May I be, blunt?" he asked with a shake in his voice.

Flapping his hand, Hank nodded. "Go on…"

Although going a little pale in fear of his boss's reaction, Kurt continued. "I…would be very cautious in regards to Miss Sara. There is something telling me that…she doesn't want a wedding…" The younger worker closed his eyes, awaiting a violent onslaught but it never came and when he finally had the courage, his eyes opened. Hank had now sat back and had his head tipped back against the wall, his eyes firmly closed.

After a moment, his eyes popped open and without warning, he thumped his fists down onto the wooden table with such force, Kurt almost jumped from his seat.

Hank was now glaring at the worker with a fury that no one at the McKeen estate liked to see. "She didn't buy anything! Did she give any reason as to why? Would it have hurt so much to have asked her? Do I have to do everything myself?"

Kurt hovered in fear. "Please sir, I told you that I didn't want…."

"She _has_ to marry _me_. No one makes a fool of _me_," Hank almost bellowed, the volume of his voice loud enough to draw some unwelcome stares from the remaining patrons. To Kurt's relief, the stares were enough to calm Hank and he backed down, though the anger still seethed beneath the agitated exterior.

"I had the feeling something wasn't right. I just need to work out what it was. I'm still trying to work it out." Hank lowered his head, looking his worker in the eye. "What time are you leaving?"

Kurt shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. Sometime around midday, I've been told."

Standing, Hank swiped his hands over his pants in an attempt to alleviate some of the creases. "Then I will leave just before and meet you at the usual hotel tomorrow evening and make sure you are not late. I also need to ensure I'm at the Grove for Sara's arrival home. I want to be there as soon as she is and get to the bottom of this madness. We will sort out the timings for when you get back to Maryland tomorrow."

Standing, Kurt was swift to nod. "Yes, sir."

"You keep a very close eye and her and if anything changes, or the time of departure differs, you know where to find me. I just want to make sure I am the first person she speaks to."

"I understand," Kurt replied. "If anything changes, I will let you now as soon as I can…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

It had been a long night for both Sara and Laura.

Laura's stomach gave her issues through most of the night and she only managed to settle in bed just past _4am_ after several trips to the outhouse.

Mother and daughter never did a get a chance to finish their conversation but Laura promised they would talk more on the journey home.

Of course, as usual, Sara was unable to find any kind of slumber and being in a strange place, with her mother unwell and with even more on her mind now…those factors didn't exactly aid her ability to sleep. Since her rather surprising discovery, Sara had found both appetite and sleep sorely lacking. Her stomach constantly brewed with apprehension and anxiety, making her feel ill most of the time.

She was pretty exhausted when she finally gave up and climbed out of bed a little after _6am_. But she was becoming frustrated and she also had to keep her eyes open. If she knew Curtis as well as she thought, she knew he would rise before anyone else, he was usually up early at the house.

Slipping on her robe, she wrapped it tightly around her body and quietly moved to the chair by the window, being careful not to wake her mother who was thankfully sound asleep.

Sighing softly, she sat and waited, watching as darkness turned into light and the morning sun rose from the ground below to blossom in the sky.

A little before _7am_ she smiled when she spotted Curtis emerge from the hotel. She knew he'd be up early.

Swiftly and with great care not to make a sound, she dressed and hurried from the room.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Exiting the hotel, Sara looked around in search of the Sidle worker. Her eyes scanned past the array of coaches waiting outside the main entrance until they fell upon their two pieces of transportation. She looked down and spotted a pair of legs poking out from the underneath the first carriage. It was quite an odd sight to see and she chuckled as she approached.

"Curtis?"

The worker startled and quickly pushed himself from under the wagon and onto his feet, "Yes, Miss?"

"What are you doing?" Sara asked looking to the wagon.

"Oh…just looking. I like to check the wagons over if we travel a long distance. Just to ensure they are safe for when we return home. Sometimes, a little damage can be undertaken that we wouldn't know about, so I like to be cautious. I wouldn't want the wheel falling off half through our journey, Miss."

Sara held her hand over her heart. "Me either. I'm happy to see you checking these things."

The worker smiled.

After taking a quick look around, Sara took a step closer to her aid. "I need you to do something for me, Curtis," she whispered.

"Of course, Miss, how can I be of service?"

"I need for you to take me somewhere, can you do that?" Sara was careful to keep her voice quiet, she didn't want anyone else hearing in on their conversation.

The young worker scratched his head. "Where to, Miss?" he asked.

"Alexandria County," Sara replied. "I know it's not too far from here."

Curtis frowned and shuffled on his feet. "Does your mother know about this?"

"No." Sara was quick and short with her response. "And I don't want her to know. This is just between you and me. She is sleeping and I'm certain we will be back before she wakes. It is only just over an hour's drive each way I think."

"Miss Sara…" the young man sighed, "…I don't know about this. If anything should happen then I will be held…"

Sara reached out a hand and placed it on his arm and she noticed as he took a heavy swallow. "Please…"

"Okay," he conceded. "I'll take you."

Now Sara smiled. "Thank you."

"Yes, Miss."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The wagon rolled on and with each passing second and Sara felt more and more nervous. She recognized the area now and knew they were drawing closer to Grissom's. She even instructed Curtis to drive through the woodland rather than going through the town.

As the ride became bumpier, so did Sara's heart rate. In fact, her heart was pounding so fast now; she had to increase her breathing. Her palms were sweating and she fidgeted nervously. She was still trying to work out what she was going to say.

Oh Lord…what on earth was she going to say?

The vehicle stopped and Curtis was quick to jump down and open the door for his passenger. Sara smiled as she exited but her smile quickly faded as her eyes passed over small estate before her. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath as she looked to the cabin…

**A/N: Aghhhhhhhhhh…..*bites nails*. Is it one of those dun…dun…dun…moments? So now what? Ah…the plot thickens…**


	69. Why was she doing this to him?

**A****/N: Ah, here we go but is this the moment you have been waiting for…..?**

**Um….eeeep. *Runs and hides***

**But this is me. Do you think I would have made it THAT easy? Oh and I got a new hat because I was so happy about the return of Billy in this week's episode, I just had to celebrate. *Squeeee's***

**Sorry guys, I told you the plot would thicken!**

**Thanks so much to SSC. I'm thinking of you babe and please let me know if there is anything I can do to help you at this current point in time. Your help, as always, is a blessing. *Big hugs*.**

**And off we ****go…..**

Chapter 69

Sara looked around the immediate vicinity but couldn't see anyone, so she thought Grissom may be in the cabin. It took her a few moments to pluck up the courage to head towards his dwelling but finally, her legs moved and she stepped forward.

"Would you like me to come with you, Miss?" Curtis asked as she began to walk away.

She didn't stop; if she did, she may not move again. "No, it's fine, Curtis. You just stay there. I won't be long."

"Whatever you say, Miss."

Sara could hear the birds as she walked. They sounded so far away although they were so close and the nearer she got to the cabin, the heavier her legs became. She was still actually trying to work out what to say. She had destroyed this man and he had every right to turn her away and refuse her any form of explanation. She just prayed he would allow her to speak…to apologize…even to beg.

She loved him, she had never stopped loving him, but could he still love her after what she had done to him?

For her own sake and that of their child, she prayed he could forgive her. If he didn't, Sara couldn't even contemplate the consequences. An unmarried, pregnant woman? She would shame her entire family…be disowned…alone…a total outcast. Her baby would carry the stigma of being an illegitimate bastard child it's entire life…sharing the shame of his or her mother's transgression….a third rate citizen…..never to be treated fairly by polite society.

The thought almost made her cry.

She felt sick again but upon reaching the steps, she sucked in a deep breath and managed to control the churning in her stomach. She could do this…she had to.

Once she reached the door, she sidestepped to look through the window. Her eyes narrowed as they scanned around the cabin, every single nerve ending in her body pinching, her heart pounding.

But she couldn't see him. Maybe he was in the kitchen? Stepping back to the door, she raised her hand and strummed her knuckles against the woodwork.

She waited.

Nothing.

She knocked again.

Still nothing.

"Can I help you?"

Sara jumped upon hearing the voice and spun around. "Hodges," she exclaimed as the worker gawked at her from the bottom of the steps, "you startled me."

"Ohhh…Miss Sara?" Hodges eyes widened upon seeing her, the obvious surprise etched plainly upon his face.

"Hello," Sara responded with a feeble smile.

Hodges climbed a couple of steps. "I didn't know you were coming today. Grissom didn't mention anything."

"Well…he didn't know I was coming. Is he…here?"

"No, I'm sorry. He went out of town yesterday, to a horse market; he won't be back until late tonight."

Sara felt her heart sink.

"If you're in town for a while you could probably pop back tomorrow," Hodges added.

With a somber shake of her head, Sara tried to control the dizzy feeling that washed over her. He wasn't there…She could just cry. "I'm…heading home today. This was my only chance to see him while I was close by."

Hodges climbed another step, noting her distress. "Would you like me to pass on a message?"

Sara sighed, her whole body slumping in defeat but then again, she could leave a message and return, couldn't she? Did she have any other choice? "Yes…a message," she mumbled. "Just give me a few minutes." Quickly, she turned and entered the cabin as Hodges watched on.

Her breath became short as she stepped inside and memories of the amazing time she had spent here with Grissom came flooding back. She fought off a sob and rushed to Grissom's dresser to where she knew he kept paper and ink. Sitting at the dresser, she placed pen to paper and began writing…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Some twenty minutes later Sara emerged from the cabin to find Hodges was still standing at the bottom of the steps, waiting. He had looked a little surprised when she had just gone inside the cabin but at that point in time, Sara didn't really care when he thought.

She had folded her letter carefully and sealed it with wax, just in case Grissom's helper decided to take a peek at her message. As she descended the steps, she held out the letter.

"Can you please give this to Grissom when he returns?" she asked.

"Of course," Hodges replied curiously eyeing the letter as he took it.

Nodding her thanks, Sara pointed to the coach. "I must be going and thanks again."

Tipping his hat, Hodges smiled. "No problem."

Offering the worker a feeble smile in return, Sara headed back to the coach.

"Do what you needed to do, Miss?" Curtis asked, opening the door for her.

"Not exactly," came Sara's disappointed reply. "But for now, it's all I can do."

Curtis frowned, obviously he had no idea what Sara meant and she just smiled at him. "Let's get back shall we?" she suggested.

"Yes, Miss," Curtis agreed. He took Sara's hand as she boarded, helping her into the vehicle.

The coach set off and Sara fought hard to keep herself together. She so desperately needed to see Grissom but alas her attempt had been quashed and with them leaving in barely a few hours, she knew her only other alternative was to return at the earliest possibility.

She had to return. Alone.

Had Sara known that Grissom wouldn't be at home, she would have feigned enough interest in shopping to have allowed them to stay another day. But her mother was already suspicious enough and there was now a pressing need to talk to her father. The engagement must be called off and she would do it with or without his permission. Considering her current condition, she really had no other option. But then again, pregnant or not, she wasn't marrying Hank Pedigrew, that she had decided. All she needed now…was to tell him…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

As the wagon rolled away from the Grissom estate, neither passenger nor driver saw that they had a follower. A very intrigued follower…Kurt, keeping his distance but he had seen Sara's every move.

He was unsure why Sara had come here, or indeed, who this land belonged to but he decided he had enough time to find out. After all, it was his job to report worthy news to his boss and something was telling him that Hank would want to know about this.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara got back to the hotel sooner than she expected, just a little after _10am_. But if Grissom had been home, she knew she would have been gone longer.

After thanking Curtis, she hurried back to the room to find her mother was already awake and sitting up in bed.

"Morning, Mother," Sara said softly as she closed the door behind her and approached the bed.

Laura offered her daughter a smile. "Good morning," she replied. "And what have you been up to already this morning?"

Stopping dead in her tracks, Sara attempted to look innocent. "Um…what do you mean?"

As Laura kicked her legs over the side of the bed, she sniggered. "I expected you to still be in bed, after all, you did stay awake until after I was asleep, remember?"

Sara twisted her shoe into the floor beneath her foot. "Well, I wanted to ensure you were alright."

"Hmmmm…" Laura stretched as she stood, "And that, I really do appreciate."

"How are you feeling?" Sara asked.

Licking her lips, Laura chinked her neck. "Fine but a little dehydrated."

Moving quickly, Sara reached for the water jug on the bed side table and poured a glass of water. She held it out to her mother. "Here, drink this, it should help a little."

"Thanks." Laura took the glass and swiftly swallowed the contents with a sigh of satisfaction quickly following. She placed the glass down and then looked to her daughter. "So where have you been?" she asked with an arched brow.

"Oh…" Sara tried to think, "…here…there…nowhere really. Just…you know…thinking. I was up early, so I didn't want to wake you."

With a tender smile, Laura reached a hand to her daughters face and softly caressed her cheek. "Did you even sleep at all?"

Sara was honest and shook her head.

"You look tired," Laura pointed out the obvious.

With a lengthy sigh, Sara now nodded. "I feel tired," she admitted. "But I am struggling to sleep."

Now Laura cupped Sara's face with both hands, stepping closer. "I'm not surprised with all the pressure you have been under and keeping everything inside but now…things get better, okay?"

"I hope so," Sara whispered, uncertain of her own response. All she could really do was hope.

"They will," Laura said encouragingly now. "Just remember you have done nothing wrong. You're father _will_ understand, you just need to speak to him. He _needs_ to know how you feel and...that you were forced into the engagement, okay?"

Sara nodded her reply, although the thought of telling her father that she was taking away his only way at recovering terrified her.

"Let's get packed up and on our way, shall we?" Laura suggested.

"Oh…" Sara broke from her thought, "…yes, Mother." She stepped away and began gathering her belongings from the bedside table.

Laura did the same but added a final comment. "And…once we are on the road, we can continue our little talk from last night…talk about you and Gil…"

Sara froze as she grabbed her hair brush and swallowed hard. "Yes, Mother," she mumbled unable to turn and face her.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The Sidle party were all packed up and on the road back to Maryland. As Sara watched Washington and its surrounding lands disappear through the coach window, she sighed. Grissom had been so close yet…so far away. She would have to wait a few more days now before she could see him but she _would_ see him.

She closed her eyes as the countryside took over from the city and suddenly her whole body felt rather light. She didn't even hear as her mother spoke her name…

"Sara?" Laura said softly but received no response. "Sara?" she repeated but again, no acknowledgment came from Sara. Leaning forward, Laura eyed her daughter very carefully and noted her light breathing. She was asleep.

Laura leaned back in her seat with a tender smile forming on her lips. Reaching under her seat she pulled out a blanket and laid if gently over Sara's sleeping form. "Sleep, my child," she whispered. "I know you need it."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom arrived home just before nightfall and he was very pleased with his new purchase. After placing his new stallion and Dante to bed, he exited the stable and almost jumped out his skin when Hodges suddenly appeared in front of him.

"I see you're back," the young worker said, pointing out the obvious.

After glaring at his aid for a moment, Grissom closed the stable door. "Great observations, David," he returned flatly. "What are you still doing here anyway? I thought you would have gone home by now."

Reaching into his pocket, Hodges pulled out Sara's letter. "I had to give you this…I said I would so…"

Frowning deeply, Grissom plucked the letter from Hodge's fingers. "Who is this from?"

Clearing his throat, the younger man took a step backwards. He hesitated for a moment before offering a reply. "Miss Sara."

The ranchers head snapped up from the piece of paper and his eyes bore into his helper's. "I'm sorry…what did you just say?"

"I said it's from Miss Sara, she came by earlier but obviously you weren't here. She left the letter for you."

Grissom's mouth moved but nothing came out. His face betrayed the stunned surprise that he felt. Through his confused thoughts, he finally managed to speak. "She…was here?" he asked, half-gasping.

Hodges nodded, "This morning. She asked for you and left the note after I told her you wouldn't be back until this evening."

Running a shaky hand over his for head, Grissom stared at the letter. Why had Sara come? Why was she even in the area? What did she want? Without another word he side stepped his second and headed for the cabin. "Goodnight David," he shouted, leaving a very curious looking worker behind him.

On shaky legs, Grissom walked into the cabin. After lighting the newly replenished candles around the room, he slumped down on the bed and stared at the letter once again. Eventually, he plucked up the courage to open it and broke the seal. After taking a deep breath, his eyes floated upon Sara's perfect handwriting and he began reading…

"_Gil, you are probably wondering why I came to see you and why I have left this letter for you, or how I even came to be in Washington for that matter. There is so much I need, no, must tell you, to explain and to apologize. I can't even express how sorry I am, not in a letter, you deserve so much more. I have so much to say to you but I need to say it to you in person and there is something that you MUST know. Something…I have to tell you. The way we parted was agonizing for you but for me also, for that I am so, so sorry, for any pain I have caused you but I need an opportunity to explain and let you know what you need to know._

_I shall return in a few days, I have to and I pray you will listen to what I have to say._

_Please remember I never stopped loving you, no matter what you may think or what I have done to you._

_I do love you, I always will._

_Sara._

Grissom blinked hard, his brain trying to form some logic out of what he had just read. He was, at first, baffled…concerned but then, a sudden pang of anger burned in his gut. Who the hell did she think she was? She had quite literally thrown him out of her life, not giving him the time of day at the party or any opportunity to seek why she was acting so horribly towards him.

He threw the letter onto the floor and pushed himself up with a huff. He needed a drink.

He entered the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of scotch. With haste, he filled a glass and downed the contents. It burned…but it felt good. He refilled his glass, grabbed the bottle and exited the kitchen. Slamming the bottle down onto the bed side dresser, he slumped back down onto the bed.

Shaking his head, he swiftly emptied his second glass of alcohol and tightly clenched his eyes closed. Why was she doing this to him? As the word _why_ echoed through his brain, his right eye popped open, followed by the left and his glance fell upon the letter. Even though he was angry, he knew something was…was…he didn't know. Something didn't feel right.

And Sara was going to return?

He didn't understand what was going on and all of a sudden a cloud of worry formed over him. For Sara to come to him after everything that had happened…it had to be important.

What was he supposed to do?

Sighing, he put his glass down and rubbed he eyes. All he could do…was wait…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Laura had insisted that the coaches continue as quickly as possible, with few stops. An exhausted Sara slept all the way through until the approaching darkness forced the travelers to stop for the night.

They had indeed made fast progress and Kurt was pleased that they had reached the hotel that he had organized to meet Hank at if he had anything to report. It saved him sneaking out and traveling in the night. At least now, he could get a little rest but not just yet…he had to find his boss and tell him where Sara had been…

**A/N: Thanks, as always for all your brilliant reviews. I have actually been on a mad writing spree this week (must because I get to be UBER BAD at the part I'm at) and I do have 3 chapters waiting for all you lovely people. ****The poop, is very much about to hit that good old fan. Are you ready?**


	70. You have just condemned yourself

**A/N: Okay, I promised I would post before tonight's episode so, here we are.**** Time for a few things to…come out, so to speak. But what will be the consequences of the revelations?**

**Special thanks to SSC for the beta and numerous additions on this one. She did set me straight on a few things as I seemed to be going in two different, well, clashing directions. But now it's all good, evil hat is sitting pretty, hehehehe.**

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 70

Kurt was pleased that Sara and Laura retired as soon as they reached the hotel. Sara was groggy when she was woken to enter their lodgings, so Laura insisted they retire immediately, despite the fact they had not had supper. Sara didn't offer any objection and they went straight to their room.

The young worker wandered around the hotel's bar area in search of his boss, just as he had done the night before. He found him quickly, in a darkened corner of the eating area and was glad he wasn't late this time. Hank didn't like it when people were late. He sat down and looked to his employer as he glared at him.

"Glad to see you are on time tonight," Hank commented, looking over his shoulder to check Kurt hadn't been followed.

Kurt nodded his head. "Yes, sir, we traveled quickly, so we are lodging here."

Hank's eyes narrowed. "That's very fast traveling."

Again, Kurt offered a nod. "Mrs. Sidle seems very keen to get home."

"Hmmm…" Hank thought aloud, picking up his glass and finishing what was left of his scotch. "Well…" he continued, "…I presume Sara will get back to the Grove early as you are now so close to home, so I'll make sure I get there first. Do you have anything else to report?"

Clearing his throat, the younger man nodded with haste. "Actually, yes, I do. Something I thought you would want to know."

Hank's face bore a serious look of curiosity. "What?"

Kurt leaned forward. Placing his hands onto the table, he entwined his fingers. "Sara snuck out this morning but I followed her."

"Where did she go?"

"To a place just outside the city in Alexandria County…a small estate. It looked like a horse farm."

Hank's brow formed a deep frown. "And what was she doing?"

"I don't know," Kurt replied, shaking his head. "She didn't stay long. I saw her talking to a youngish man but she was no longer than half an hour."

Rubbing his chin, Hank paused in thought. "Did you find out who owned the place?"

The young worker hesitated, shuffling uncomfortably in his chair. Finally he replied. "Yes, sir, I asked around and found out who owned the land."

Holding out his hands, Hank urged his employee to continue, "And?"

"The place belongs to the rancher who left the Grove," Kurt said with a nervous tinge in his voice.

Hank looked stunned and his right eye began twitching. "I'm sorry…what?"

"The rancher," the young worker unsteadily repeated.

"You mean that toad, Grissom?" Hank growled.

"Yes, sir."

Leaning forward, Hank looked Kurt right in the eye. "So _what_ was she doing _there_?" he spat through gritted teeth.

Kurt shook his head. "I'm sorry, sir, I don't know. I couldn't risk being seen, so I couldn't get too close."

Sitting back, Hank rubbed his forehead, his deep frown still very much evident. "What _are_ you doing, Sara?" he muttered to himself.

"Did I do right by telling you?" Kurt asked. "I'm sorry if I didn't."

Puffing out his cheeks, the young rich boy seemed to relax a little. "Yes, Kurt, you did good," he praised. "I just wish I knew why the hell my fiancé had gone to that piece of trash or what she said. My uncle won't be happy about this, and neither am I." Waving his hand in the air he grabbed the attention of a server who quickly scurried in his direction.

"Yes, sir? What can I get you?" she asked.

"Scotch," he answered. "A large one." He looked to his worker. "Want a drink?"

Kurt looked shocked. "Um…sir?" Hank Pedigrew was not the type of man to show generosity to the hired help, he did not even socialize with them when it would be appropriate or even expected.

"I am pleased with your initiative and the fact you did follow dear Sara when you could have easily ignored it and not told me she went anywhere." Hank smiled. "You did a good job, Kurt. I do reward when you please me, well…sometimes."

"Then I'll…um…have a scotch also, sir. If…that's alright?"

Hank's smile broadened, "Make that two large scotch's," he informed the waitress. She nodded and scurried off towards the bar.

"So you really have no idea why Sara went to see that scumbag?" Hank asked, looking back to Kurt.

The younger man was quick to shake his head.

"Then…" Hank continued, "…I look forward to tomorrow and finding out…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara felt every single nerve ending in her body twitching as the Sidle coaches rolled down the driveway of Providence Grove.

They were home.

She was thankful that her mother hadn't pushed for further information in regards to her and Grissom. Well at least not yet anyway. She had slept most of yesterday and all through the night, exhaustion finally creeping up on her. But even that morning and on the final leg of the journey home, Laura hadn't forced any form of conversation upon her. Her mother's only concern was asking if she was alright.

Sara admitted she was very nervous about talking to her father and a little afraid, especially if she told him about her love for Grissom but Laura assured her she would support her as much as she possibly could. Her father was a kind man and good to his employees but Sara wasn't sure how he would react to the knowledge that she was cavorting with one of them.

The coaches reached the front of the house and pulled to a stop.

As Sara exited the coach, she looked towards the main entrance of the house and saw Hank. He was leaning against the side of the house with his arms firmly folded across his chest. She immediately turned away, her eyes catching her mother's as she stepped from the vehicle.

"What's wrong?" Laura asked, immediately sensing her daughters concern.

"He's here," Sara whispered.

Laura looked over Sara's shoulder and immediately saw Hank.

"He looks as though he has been waiting for us to get back. How could he have known we were returning today?"

Shaking her head, Laura sighed. "I don't know, Sara. What do you want to do?"

Puffing out her chest, Sara felt anger brewing within her. The fact Hank was waiting for her pretty much confirmed that he had been spying on her and now she had to deal with him, before she had the courtesy of talking to her father.

She was annoyed, how dare he? But, he was here. "I should go and speak with him."

Laura suddenly looked concerned. "Are you sure? Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, Mother." Sara shook her head. "I'll be alright. If I need you I'll call you."

"If that's what you want."

Sara nodded and stepped away, approaching her soon to be ex-fiancé. She stopped in front of him and he pushed himself from the wall. He didn't look very happy.

"We need to talk," he said before she even had time to say hello.

"You're right, Hank, we do…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara walked around the house to the rear and climbed the steps onto the veranda. Hank followed closely behind. She stopped and turned to face him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "So would you like to explain what's going on? You go on a trip at _my_ expense to buy things for _our_ wedding and you are back so early and…I have confirmation that you haven't bought anything. How is it I send you on a trip to buy things for the most special day of our lives and you come back with nothing?"

She turned away from him and approached the rail. Looking out onto the garden she sighed and just wished Hank would disappear. She felt his presence as he came up behind her.

"Are you going to answer me?" he questioned.

"It wasn't _your_ trip, Hank, and I don't appreciate you spying on me…you _must _have been spying on me…You have no right to do that."

"I have _every_ right," he snapped. "As you are to be my future wife, I have the right to know everything you do, every minute you do it."

She shook her head in disbelief at what she was hearing. Did he actually think he would own her, that she would crumble to every demand he made?

"I've changed my mind about the wedding, Hank," she replied, trying to stay calm but deciding the upfront, honest approach was probably the best way to make him go away. "That's why I didn't buy anything." Whirling around, she faced him and awaited the onslaught she presumed was going to come.

Glaring at her, he took a step closer and she tensed, fearing his reaction for a moment. "Changed your mind?" he barked. "Why have you changed your mind?"

Suddenly, Sara had an overwhelming urge to slap him. She was tired of being pushed around by him, tired of him using her own family and his money to dictate _her_ life. "I think you should leave," she responded, managing to stay calm, just about.

He sniggered. "Leave?"

"Yes…leave."

Now he stepped right up to her, looking her right in the eye and Sara felt her nose curl as his foul breath hit her nostrils.

"You need to think very carefully about what you are doing, Sara," he warned, tipping his head so his mouth was now right by her ear. "Are you prepared to destroy your father? Because if you back out of the wedding, that is _exactly_ what you are going to do. No more money, no more help and…he will have to repay everything my uncle has already done for him." He pulled back and smiled. "You don't want that, do you? To put him through all that after he has found salvation?"

Now Sara felt physically shaken by Hank's statement, he was such a monster. However, his callous actions just infuriated her all the more. He was just blackmailing her…all over again…

"Sara? Is everything alright?" Laura's voice came from behind them and Sara jumped with Hank quickly stepping back.

They both looked to see Laura hovering in the doorway to the house.

Licking her dry lips Sara nodded. "Yes, Mother," she shouted. "Just give me one minute, alright?"

Laura took a moment, passing her eyes over Hank before she replied. "Alright," she responded and slowly disappeared back inside.

Hank returned his attention to Sara. "You need some time to think, that's all. Maybe I have just been trying to push the wedding a little too fast. I know you will come to your senses." He slipped his hands into his pockets. "I will give you until tomorrow to make up your mind. Your father's deal with my uncle is the Groves only way out. Just make sure you realize the consequences if you call this off. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Oh, I understand, Hank. I understand perfectly. And my decision still stands."

He frowned. "What?"

"I can not marry you, Hank, and I won't. And your threats, they only make me realize all the more that I can never bring myself to love you. The engagement is off…there will be no wedding."

Snorting through his nose he stepped close to her again. "You are a fool; you don't know what you're saying."

As a fake smile passed over her lips, Sara side stepped him to give herself some distance. He turned and watched her as she looked up to the sky and took a breath. "Oh, I know what I'm saying and yes, I may be a fool but I'm my own fool, not yours."

"You _don't _have the right to call off the engagement," he blurted.

Looking at him again, she frowned, feeling her heart skip a beat.

He grinned. "Don't you think you should seek your father's permission first? Really, it's his decision and not yours, so maybe we should ask him…and you can give him your reasons as to why you are destroying his life…"

Furiously, Sara glared at him, realizing the extent of his duplicity. "If I marry you, I destroy _my _life and my father will be _your_ pawn for the rest of his days."

As Hank's grin broadened and he stepped towards the door, Sara's eyes widened. She hadn't even spoken to her father yet. He would know nothing about her feelings and she just knew if Hank approached him about this, he would end up trying to turn it around. She had to explain it to her father herself; it was her obligation and her right to do so.

"Hank…" she began but he didn't stop and disappeared inside the house. Sara rushed after him and bumped into her mother who was waiting just inside.

Laura looked a little confused as Hank had just walked right by her and scurried into the hallway. Catching her daughter's presence, Laura looked to her. "Is everything alright?"

Sara shook her head. "I think Hank is…I told him the engagement is off," she stuttered.

"Ohhhhh…."

"Where's Father?"

Laura pointed out into the hallway. "In the study, I just spoke to him. He didn't even know Hank was waiting outside."

Without a moment's hesitation, Sara dashed away and Laura was quick to follow her. When they reached the study, Hank was already in there, deep in conversation with the captain. Sara noted her father's expression was rather blank and she had no idea what he was thinking or what Hank had already said to him but she caught, "she doesn't know what she is saying."

Feeling anger flaring through her again, Sara didn't hesitate and cut in on the conversation. "Yes I _do_, Hank," she just about shouted and both men looked in her direction as she started towards them.

The captain rubbed his forehead as Sara stopped in front of him. "I don't…I'm not sure what's happening here, Sara. Hank say's you wish to call off the engagement. Is that true?"

Swallowing hard and feeling her mother step up behind her and place a gentle hand at the small of her back, Sara nodded. "Yes, Father," she replied, trying her best to keep her focus on him, rather than on Hank.

After flicking his eyes to Hank for a moment, the captain gave Sara his full attention after a lengthy sigh. "Are you going to explain to me why? Could you not have come to me before making this decision?"

Laura stepped from behind Sara, "Thomas, maybe I can shed…"

The captain held up a firm finger and she silenced. "Please, my dear. Sara needs to tell me this herself."

Angrily, Sara's eyes floated to Hank. She really hated the smug look on his face. It represented his stupidity and ignorance….that she would still marry him in spite of everything. A smirk played at Sara's lips. He was wrong, dead wrong. And if her refusal to wed him meant losing everything, then that was a price worth paying.

A brief sadness washed over her. She would most likely lose everything anyway.

"I'm sorry," Sara whispered, looking back to her father. "I was going to talk to you but…I didn't…get the chance before Hank came to you."

"Surely you can't allow this to happen, Captain," Hank cut in. "You know I am right for your daughter…everything she needs…will ever need…"

As the captain silenced, obviously in thought, Sara tried to read his eyes as he looked into hers. Her gut rolled with anxiety.

"Come _on_, Captain…" Hank began as the silence continued, "…think about your _deal_ with my uncle…"

Suddenly, Sara witnessed as her father's eyes flickered and then darkened. It was as if something had just clicked inside his brain. Laura seemed to see it too as she looped her arm through Sara's and held on tightly.

"Sara…tell me, why do you wish to call off the engagement?" The rancher's voice was calm, although it held a very evident quake.

Cutting in again, Hank seemed to grow frustrated and slipped in between father and daughter, looking at the captain. "Is this necessary? She wants to marry me and is just…being…"

"No I don't!" Sara snapped, causing everyone to jump and Hank spun around to face her. "I don't love you, I love someone else! And if you…you…you… hadn't practically blackmailed me into marrying you then, there never would have been any engagement!"

The room fell deathly silent, a knife could have sliced the tension in the air…Sara couldn't believe she had actually just blurted that out but she was so angry…so frustrated but she had also admitted her love for another man.

Oh dear.

But, the truth had to come out, she could no longer hide the way she felt about this whole horrible situation.

Hank looked like he'd just lost a thousand dollars but found a cent. His lips twitched, his eyes darted from side to side as if he was trying to work out an answer to an impossible question. His mouth opened but he couldn't seem to work out what to say.

The captain slowly stepped around so he could see both his daughter and Hank, his brow furrowed in deep confusion as he looked at Sara. He looked as equally stunned.

Hank suddenly seemed to realize his advantage was waning. "What are you talking about?" he muttered, a fake, nervous laugh swiftly following. He was obviously in denial. "As I have said, she doesn't know what she is saying, Captain."

Sara shook her head, disbelieving that Hank was still trying to continue with this charade…even after her confession "You know exactly what I'm talking about," she spat. "You said…" She took a breath, "… your uncle would help my father but…_only_ if…I married you…you forced me…" Her last word was spoken on a sob and she placed her hand over her mouth, feeling tears welling in her eyes.

Hank didn't have the opportunity to respond as the second Sara finished; the captain lunged forward and grabbed him by his jacket. "Is that true?" he hollered.

Laura pulled Sara back in an instant and out of harm's way. They watched on as the captain shook Hank. "Answer me! Did you force my daughter into this engagement?"

Looking a little shocked, Hank grabbed the captain's hands as they clung to his jacket. "Captain…think about what you are doing…think about what's at stake here…" He tried to tug the rancher's hands free from his clothing but the captain's grip was firm.

The captain's nostrils flared and he gritted his teeth. "_Answer_…the question…" he demanded, pushing the younger man hard up against the wall.

"Father!" Sara cried attempting to calm him a little but he ignored her.

All Hank did was smile. "Call this off, Captain…just think how you are going to pay Uncle back, huh? How much do you think you owe him for the works already done?"

It seemed as though that was answer enough for the ranch owner, although Hank hadn't actually said the words. Captain Sidle yanked him from the wall and pushed him heavily through the doorway. The younger man stumbled as he was thrown out into the hallway but managed to catch his balance before he fell.

"Don't do this!" Hank warned, steadying himself and stepping backwards towards the front entrance.

The captain advanced on him. "You better get the hell out of my house, Hank, before I physically throw you out."

"You are making a huge mistake here, Captain," the younger man countered, continuing to move backwards. "I implore you stop and think about this."

As Sara ran after her father, she watched as he stalked Hank down the hallway. She witnessed as his fists suddenly clenched. She knew he was angry.

"The only mistake I made, Hank, was ever letting you anywhere near my daughter!" he shouted.

Hank reached the front door, turned and quickly bolted outside and down the steps. It seemed as though he had got the message.

Following, the captain stopped at the top of the steps and watched as Hank unfastened his horse. "One last chance, Captain," Hank called as he pulled his ride free. "We can talk and clear things up; you don't have to ruin your life over this."

Sara appeared behind her father and she just knew he was about to bound down the steps and go for her ex fiancé. She was right and he shifted forward but she was fast to act and grabbed his arm. "Please, Father, don't," she begged. "He isn't worth it."

He offered her a quick glance and then returned his attention to Hank. "I gather you haven't been home in a few days? I think you need to talk to your uncle and find out just exactly _how_ much I owe him." He pointed a stern finger at the rich boy. "If I see you on my land again, Pedigrew, then I will not be held responsible for my actions. Now get the hell off my property!"

Now Hank looked confused. "You are a fool, just like your daughter," he said, pulling himself up onto his horse. "You have just condemned yourself. Yah!" Thumping a firm kick into his Palomino, the horse bolted and galloped off down the driveway.

The captain ran an unsteady hand through his hair, his shoulders slumping as he sighed a heavy, uneven breath.

Sara felt herself shaking when her father turned to her.

"I'm so sorry, Father," Sara whispered. "I'm sorry…"

Placing a tender but trembling hand onto his daughter's cheek, he smiled. "Why are you sorry, my child?" he asked softly.

She relished in the soft feel of his hand, warm and comforting against her cool, pale skin. She had just destroyed any hope he had of recovery but he wasn't showing any form of malice for this. "Because I have ruined everything…"

Laura quietly approached from behind but remained silent, allowing Father and Daughter their moment.

"No you haven't," the captain disagreed. "If I had been paying any attention at all, I would have seen you were very unhappy a long time before this day."

Sara's chin quaked. "How will we survive now?"

The ranch owner smiled and wrapped his arm around his daughter. "Come…let's go inside. I think we all need to calm down a little and then…we can have a good talk…about everything…alright?"

With a heavy swallow, Sara looked to her mother who offered her an encouraging smile.

She looked back to the captain. "Yes, Father…"

**A/N: Oooohhhh, temper, tempers. LMAO. So it's out. Sara loves someone and it's not Hank. How is Daddy going to take the news of who she loves? And what is Hank going to do now? Get some armor I'd suggest because McKeen is not going to be a happy man!**

**Reviews please! You know you want to….**


	71. This wasn't going the way she had hoped

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay. Real life has been a bit of a bummer lately but finally the new chapter is good to go. Best thing is I have the next one all perfect and good to go too! Mwahahaha. The hat is firmly on and dictating right now so you better be ready. My amazing beta SSC has convinced me to do something I had not planned to do so…ugh…be ready for that too! I will be ready to run when you have your pitch forks! Lol.**

**All my love and thanks to SSC. I know it's not been a great time for you babe so you fitting my little ficlet into your schedule is immensely appreciated. I love you and you are always in my thoughts! You make this fic more and more intense with every word you add.**

**On with the show….**

Chapter 71

Sara sat by her mother on the sofa in the lounge and they both watched as the captain paced back and forth, rubbing his chin over and over again. She wanted to say something but she wasn't quite sure what. Her father still looked rather angry.

Finally, the captain ceased his pacing and ran his right hand swiftly through his hair. "I'm not sure where to start with all this," he sighed, looking to his family members.

"How about you start by sitting down?" Laura suggested.

Blowing out a breath of hot air, the ranch owner nodded and slipped into his chair. "I feel like such a fool," he said as soon as he sat. His eyes locked on Sara. "I should have seen…I should have known…" Sitting forwards he reached his hands to Sara's and held them tightly. "You say you love someone but you were prepared to sacrifice that and…any hope of happiness for me?"

A heavy lump formed in Sara's throat and she tried to swallow. She slowly nodded.

The captain sighed and looked to his wife who just offered him a gentle smile. He returned his attention to his daughter.

"I'm sorry, Father," Sara apologized. "I just…couldn't go through with it…I…" She closed her eyes and fought back her tears.

Her eyes opened when she felt her father's soft hand on her cheek. "You don't have to be sorry, Sara," he tried to sooth. "You're sacrifice touches me deeply but it shouldn't have happened. Why didn't you tell me the conditions of the marriage?"

"I just couldn't," she whispered. "I thought…I thought I was doing the right thing and I thought that maybe…I could learn to love Hank and that things would work out." She sniffed hard. "I just couldn't bear the thought of seeing you ruined but…I have ruined you anyway. Haven't I?"

"No." The captain was quick with his firm and simple reply.

As the captain stood again, Laura and Sara exchanged a glance. "What do you mean?" Sara asked. "How can this not spell the end for us? The colonel's money was all that was going to save us."

"How about we take a walk around the garden and I will explain? It looks as though we could all use a little air..."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

When Hank got home, he wasn't exactly sure how to feel. He was angry, so very, very angry. How dare she do that? How dare she? But then, as he thought about how his uncle was going to react, he felt very uncertain and even a little afraid.

But Sara was just back up, right? A very nice proposition to have her as his wife and to be able to… He smiled. …feel that surely soft, sweet skin next to his. But in all honesty, they didn't really need her for their true goal.

Then again…he'd always liked her…had a crush on her…

Who was he trying to kid? He wanted Sara Sidle!

After taking his horse to the stable, he was quick to go in search of his Uncle. But he didn't have to go far, for the second he stepped from the horse compound; his elder family member appeared in front of him.

"Ahhhh…you're back," the colonel was quick to say. "Good. We have a lot to discuss and a problem.

Hank felt his heart rate speed up. He had his own _problem_ to reveal. "Um…a problem?" he asked.

"Yes." The colonel stepped into the stable and Hank followed as he approached the first stall.

"Make sure you groom him properly this time," McKeen said as one of his workers pampered his horse.

The worker nodded quickly and sped up with his brushing. "Yes, sir."

Spinning around, the land owner stared at his nephew. "Thomas has pulled out of our deal, we are no longer partners."

Hank felt his pupils dilating and suddenly his legs felt like jelly. "What?" he stuttered, "How?"

Scoffing sarcastically, the colonel moved to the next stall and checked on another worker. "Because…" he continued, "…good old Samuel Braun left my dear friend a rather substantial amount of money in his will. So Thomas is now plush with funds and doesn't need our help. You and Sara are now the key to the city, my boy, so we must push the wedding as quickly as possible."

"Oh, God…" Hank said without realizing but by the time he knew he'd just let those words slip, it was too late.

McKeen's eyes narrowed as Hank suddenly turned very pale. "Is there something you're not telling me, Hank?"

"Um…" The younger man took a few steps backwards, "…Uncle…it wasn't my fault. I didn't do anything…I swear…"

As Hank continued to move backwards, McKeen followed his every step, advancing on him. "Hank…_what_ are you talking about? _What_…have you done?"

Taking a deep breath, Hank answered. "Sara…called off the engagement. There isn't going to be a wedding." His voice shook with every word he confessed. He knew his uncle had an exceedingly brutal temper.

Lunging forward the colonel grabbed his nephew by his shirt and literally threw him from the stable.

Hank went crashing through the door and fell flat on his face. With true fear burning in his gut, he flipped himself over and scurried back on his butt and hands through the dirt as his Uncle advanced on him. "Uncle, please!" he shouted. "It wasn't my fault!"

Catching his breath, the older man hovered over the defenseless Hank on the floor. His face contorted in nothing but fury. A bustle of whispers could suddenly be heard behind the pair and the colonel turned to see several workers had gathered and were watching.

"Get back to work!" he hollered. "Now!"

All the workers quickly did as told and scrambled back into the stable.

McKeen returned his attention to his nephew as he held up a defensive hand from his position on the floor. "Tell me now, Hank, and tell me very, very quickly, exactly what happened and if you have screwed everything up, I swear I'm going to beat you so hard, you won't walk for a month."

With a quick nod, Hank began, rambling his side of the story. "I…followed Sara to Washington but she didn't buy anything and only stayed a day before returning. I waited for her at the Grove for when she got back and…she told me she couldn't marry me. She also…" He swallowed hard, "…told her father the reasons for the marriage. So…he knows why…now…"

McKeen worked his jaw from left to right. "Oh superb. So, just like that, she calls it off, huh?"

"Yes."

"I wish I was entirely surprised…" the colonel grumbled. "Get up," he then demanded.

Hank did so quickly, scrambling to his feet.

"And that's it?" the land owner continued. "That's everything?"

While trying to gather his composure, Hank thought and then he remembered something. "She did go to see Grissom while in Washington."

Now McKeen looked even more worried. "Why? Why would she go to that…pile of garbage? What the hell did she say?"

"Please, Uncle," Hank begged, "…I don't know. Kurt followed her there but he said she didn't stay long."

The colonel pointed to the house. "Get inside, now. I think we need to have a very serious talk…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The birds sang as Sara, her mother and father walked through the garden. It was a lovely day. Warm but not too hot with a light breeze coming from the south. Both female Sidle members sat down on a bench after the captain had informed them of their new financial situation. They were both quite flabbergasted.

No more money worries, none at all.

Laura took Sara's hand with a full blown smile and squeezed it tightly. "I told you it would be alright, didn't I?"

Licking her dry lips, Sara offered a feeble nod but she didn't feel all that confident in her gesture. Even though money was no longer an issue what about her and her love for Grissom and…the baby?

"So…" The captain folded his arms and looked down to his daughter with a smile, "…how about you tell me about this gentleman who seems to have captured your heart? Maybe it isn't too late to fix…if it is appropriate to do so, of course."

Butterflies flurried in Sara's stomach as she felt her mother's grip tighten upon hers. She sucked in a deep breath, looking down at her hand, uncertain of how her father would react to what she was about to say.

Slowly, her head rose and she looked at her father. She was very nervous. "It's Grissom…" she whispered.

The captains smile faltered, the right side of his mouth now twitching. His eyes flicked to Laura before coming back to rest on his daughter. "Did you just say…..?"

All Sara could do was nod.

"You are telling me the man you _are_ in love with, is Gil?"

"Yes, Father."

Puffing out his cheeks, the captain scratched the back of his head. "I'm not entirely sure how to respond to that," he admitted. "Does _he_ love _you_?"

Sara wanted to smile, her father and mother both asking her the same question but at this point in time, she just couldn't. "Before…I'm sure he did, now…I don't know. I treated him so badly…"

The captain seemed to get a little more serious. "So the two of you _have_ been having a relationship?"

Squirming, Sara pulled her hands free from her mothers and laid them on her lap. "We had grown very close," she admitted.

"Exactly how close?" the captain asked firmly now.

Sara didn't answer; she couldn't find the right thing to say.

Impatiently tapping his boot on the ground, the captain shrugged his shoulders. "I'm waiting, Sara. Exactly what have you and Gill been getting up to…in my house…on my land…? He was my employee, Sara…"

Snorting a disgruntled huff, Sara felt her gut tighten as she pushed herself to her feet. "You're employee…You're land? Your house?" she snapped. "Is that all that matters to you? I scarified any chance of happiness to save your precious land remember? I ruined the man I love…" She didn't mean to lose her temper, but everything suddenly got too much to handle and she couldn't help it.

Pointing a firm finger of warning, the captain cleared his throat. "Don't you dare talk to me like that, young lady."

Laura quickly stood. "Come, both of you. This is not where we need to go with this."

Sara felt tears burning her eyes as she kept her attention on her father. "I love Gil…can't you understand that? Worker or not, I love him."

"So why didn't Gil come to me? And tell me about your feelings for each other?" the captain returned.

Clenching her hands together, Sara attempted to remain calm. "He was going to but, with everything else that was happening he just couldn't. You had enough on your mind. He…was going to ask you for my hand, Father…but he never got the chance…"

The captain looked positively stunned now. "You had talked about marriage?" he stuttered.

Biting down hard on her bottom lip, Sara nodded.

"Without my consent?"

Sara felt her whole body slumping in defeat. This wasn't going the way she had hoped. "Answer me one question, Father?" she asked quickly.

"Alright."

"If Gil had come to you and asked for your blessing, what would you have said?"

Now the captain's shoulders slumped. "I don't know, Sara. There is just too much to consider in such a question."

"Like what? We loved each other, what else should matter?"

"A lot, Sara," the rancher snapped back. "Remember who you are and who he is. Love is fine but it doesn't pay the bills. You could marry to where you would never have to worry about money, never be in need. Your children would have the absolute best. I like Gil as a person but if you married him, you would have to work the rest of your life. You and your children would have the status of working class. I've given you the best money can buy and you would throw all that away?"

Laura stepped between father and daughter now. "Alright, you two, this is getting out of hand. You need to calm down, take a moment and we need to discuss this properly."

Sara suddenly felt sick and shook her head. "No. I can't do this now…I just need to be alone." She started to walk away but the captain was quick to grab her arm and she stopped, swiftly spinning around to face him.

Father and daughter glared at each other.

"You know," Sara began, so softly you could barely hear her, "After everything I sacrificed for you, Father, after everything Gil has done for you, I thought you would have understood." She pulled her arm free and rushed away.

Thomas and Laura watched her disappear towards the house and then looked at each other. Laura's eyes clouded with tears but as she opened her mouth to speak, the Captain held up his hand.

"Don't, Laura…just don't."

He stepped away and went in pursuit of his daughter, Laura was quick to follow.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara ran to her room, as quickly as her legs would allow. She slammed the door behind her, clicked the lock and slumped back against the fine oak finish. Tears drifted down her cheeks. She should have known her father's reaction and she felt so stupid for thinking he would actually understand.

Suddenly she jumped when there was a bang at the door.

"Open the door, Sara!" Her father's voice commanded from the other side.

Wiping her nose on the back of her hand, Sara stepped away from the door. "No, Father," she replied. "Please, just go away and leave me alone."

"Thomas…just give her some time…please…" Sara heard her mother's plea and then her father's huff of frustration.

"Fine," he then grumbled before Sara heard his boots clanking down the corridor and eventually out of ear shot.

She moved to the bed and fell upon it, pulling her knees up to her chest, she hugged herself into a fetal position and allowed her tears to flow freely now.

Would_ anything ever_ work out right for her?

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Laura followed her husband as he stormed into the study and headed straight for the bar. Watching as he poured himself a large brandy she sighed giving him a look of disgust.

He downed the alcohol and stared at her. "Don't look at me like that, Laura," he said.

"After everything she's been through…" she began, "…can't you try and be a little more understanding?"

Rolling his eyes, the captain poured another drink. "Understanding?" he questioned. "My daughter and my aid? How understanding would you like me to be about that? We had our suspicions but…to have it confirmed…"

She stepped towards him. "Thomas…"

"No, Laura…" He shook his head, "…I'm not talking about this now. It's…"

"Stop it Thomas!"

The captain took a step back in bewilderment. "Laura, Gil is a great man but he is not of our class."

Laura frowned, the expression marring her normally pretty features. "I didn't marry you for your money, Thomas. I married you for love, and if…..you hadn't a cent, I would have still married you."

"Yes but your father surely didn't complain about my wealth," he pointed out.

"That's not the point," Laura protested. "I disagree with you. Love is more important. What's money anyway? We were about to lose everything but we would have still had each other. Just remember…Sara was willing to sacrifice the only man she has ever loved, the one and only person she so obviously desires to spend the rest of my life with…give up any happiness she could have ever hoped for…to save _you_ financially and this land that you seem to _love_ so much." A heavy sigh fell from her lips. "And I know you love Gil. You know as well as I do that he would take care of her, no matter what his position. You really need to get off your high horse and think about this properly; otherwise…well…you just think about it…I'm sure you will figure out what will happen if you get it wrong..."

With that said, she turned and left the room, leaving her husband alone and very frustrated.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom couldn't seem to get anything done. His new acquisition was perfect for his fillies but he just couldn't gather the motivation to show any interest. Instead he told Hodges to introduce Michael into the world of horse breeding. It wasn't hard but Grissom always liked to be around when a new male made his mark. Today was different though, he just couldn't get Sara's letter out of his mind. He'd barely slept through thinking about it.

He just didn't know how to feel.

Now he leaned against the great oak by his cabin, a piece of straw between his teeth, staring at her letter once again. What was she saying to him?

"You know it won't change, no matter how many times you read it…"

Grissom looked up upon hearing Hodges and slipped the letter into his pocket. "Thank you, David. That's a big help," the rancher retorted.

"May I make a personal observation?" Hodges asked.

"No." Grissom was quick with his reply. "But…you can answer a question for me," he continued, pushing from the tree.

"Um…" The worker looked a little confused but nodded anyway. "Well…I will if I can."

Walking passed him, Grissom smiled and Hodges was quick to follow. "Oh I'm sure you can." They started towards the stable and Grissom continued. "When Sara came here…how…how did she look…act?"

Hodges stopped, just by the stable, so then, Grissom did also. "Do you want me to be honest or tell you what you want to hear?"

Grissom smirked, folding his arms across his chest. "I want you to be honest."

"Well…to tell the truth, she looked…unwell, very pale and she has most certainly lost weight since the last time I saw her."

Those words didn't make Grissom feel any better; in fact, they made his gut tighten with more worry, "Anything else?"

"She seemed worried…nervous. In fact completely different to what I remember her being like."

Working his jaw, Grissom nodded. "Thanks."

As he was about to walk away Hodges stopped him. "What? Is that it? Don't you want to share your thoughts?

Grissom shook his head. "No. Thank you, David."

That said, he stepped away and disappeared into the stable.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara remained in her room all day long and refused to come out. No matter the pleas from her mother, she just couldn't face anyone, especially her father. She so desperately wanted him to understand…to give his blessing but now, she wasn't sure he would ever do that.

Her gut clenched with worry. If her father wouldn't accept her and Gil then he would never understand about the baby. Her earlier thoughts were now confirmed. She would have to leave the Grove. Her and her illegitimate child would not be welcomed.

If Grissom wouldn't take her back, if he wouldn't give her his home and his name then Sara was truly on her own.

The thought made her cringe. What would she do? Where would she go? What would she ever say to her child when he or she asked about their father? Sara didn't care about wealth but the basics would have to be provided….food, shelter, clothing.

Hopefully, it wouldn't come to that. Sara paced restlessly in her room. If Grissom would just accept her and their baby then she would spend the rest of her life proving to him that it wasn't a mistake.

She refused offers of food but managed to sneak out on two occasions to use the outhouse and have some water. One time her mother almost caught her as she retreated back to her room but she managed to get back inside just before her mother reached her.

The house was silent now as darkness had fallen many hours ago. Sara sat on her bed, still adorned in the same dress she had been in all day long. She simply didn't care. She reached to her nightstand and picked up Grissom's book which she had removed from her trunk a few hours previous. She opened it and read the first passage her eyes came upon…

"_If you remember the words that passed between us, long ago, you will readily comprehend this when you see it. You do remember them, I know. It is not in your nature to forget them. I am thankful that the time has come, when I can prove them. That I do so is no subject for regret or grief. If it had been otherwise, I never should have used the longer opportunity. If it had been otherwise." __*******_

Sighing softly, her eyes passed to the clock on the mantel. It was almost _5am_. She really could use some air and she knew at this time it would be safe to leave her room. Everyone would be sleeping.

As she stood and put the book down, she found herself staring at it, images of nothing but Grissom before her eyes. She knew what she had to do and tomorrow evening, once the household was asleep, she would go to him.

She had to….

**A/N: So Sara finally told her father but sadly, didn't get the reaction she was hoping for. So now what? Hmmmm….I wonder….LOL.**

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews, please keep them coming. I love your thoughts, ideas and curses, lol and the more the merrier. They make me want to post! So, hit that button!**


	72. And the mole is

**A/N: ****Well, here we are again :) And so soon, am I good to you or what? Lol. Thank you for all the great reviews, I take great pleasure in reading and replying to them all! **

**So now…it ALL really begins. Oh dear, I hope you are ready. Things are now beginning to get revealed…and who is that sneaky little mole? Time to find out…**

**Love, hugs and thanks to SSC for the beta and help. Some great additions in this one, hun, although, I am still shuddering a bit at what we have done in the next few chapters. (Really I am!) You rock babe but can I have my hat back? LMAO.**

**Enjoy and review please!**

Chapter 72

After quietly leaving the house, Sara wandered aimlessly around the grounds with no particular destination in mind. She wasn't really paying much attention to where she was walking. Her overburdened mind wasn't thinking of the basic and sensible either and she had left the house without a shawl or coat. The first hints of fall were now more than mere suggestion, making the nights cool and breezy.

She shrugged off the chill though, folding her arms across her chest as she entered the outer stables and retrieved Pandora.

"Feel like a walk, girl?" she asked her horse as she opened the stall door. "I could use a little friendly company."

Pandora snorted and Sara smiled as the horse trotted from her stall and waited for her master.

They walked together down the pathway that led to Grissom's former dwelling but Sara didn't stop. Instead they continued down to the river and Sara sat in the same spot she had sat so many times before. It didn't feel the same without Grissom, even if this was one of her most favorite places to be. Goosebumps formed on her arms as she looked out across the water and she sighed. She would have given anything to have Grissom sitting by her side, holding her hand…keeping her warm.

"Sara, what are you doing out here?"

Sara's head snapped to the right at the sound of her cousin's voice and she saw Gregory, standing a few feet away with a very concerned look on his face. All she could give him was a weak smile.

Gregory stepped closer and removed his jacket. "You must be freezing," he said, placing the garment over her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said softly, pulling the jacket tightly against her cold body.

"It's not even _6am_ yet and the sun has barely begun it's ascent, why are you up at this hour? And why are you out here all alone?"

Sara looked back across the water as Gregory sat by her side. "I could ask you the same thing," she replied.

"I've wanted to speak with you ever since you got back. I know you had a fight with Uncle, although no one is entirely sure what it was about." He took her hand. "I heard you leave the house and…I followed you. I'm worried about you, Sara. Are you alright?"

Sniffing hard, Sara looked to her cousin with tearful eyes. "I think…" She swallowed hard, "…no, I know, I'm…pregnant, Gregory." She held her hands to her face and shook her head as Gregory's eyes went wide. "I'm having a baby…"

"What…?"

Removing her hands, she slowly turned her head and looked at him and, by the look on his face, something had clicked inside him.

"Grissom's the father, isn't he?" He asked the question although it was more of a statement.

Biting down hard on her bottom lip, she slowly nodded.

"Oh, Sara…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. "Here…" He held it out.

"Thank you," Sara said, taking the gesture and dabbing it to her eyes.

"Does Uncle know about this?"

Sara shook her head. "Are you joking? No…I can't tell him. How can I tell him? Can you just imagine how he would react?"

Gregory nodded; he obviously knew how the captain would react to such news and it wouldn't be good. "What are you going to do?"

Sucking in a deep breath, Sara stood. "I'm going to him, tonight, once everyone is asleep. I need to know if we still have a chance…together."

Slowly, Gregory stood and looked his cousin in the eye. "You love him very much, don't you?"

"I do," Sara whispered. "I just pray he can forgive me for what I have done."

"Aunt Laura told us you called off the engagement and…the reasons why…" He took her hand again, "…I hope Grissom understands, I really do, Sara."

"Me too," Sara said softly.

"Sara?" Greg's voice held a noticeable weight. "Sara, if Grissom doesn't forgive you? What on earth are you going to do?"

Sara gave Greg a melancholy smile. "I don't know. I know that I can't come back here. I….wouldn't be welcome…..even with Mother. I have no idea. I guess that I'll make that decision if the time comes."

Greg nodded. There was no sense offering Sara false reassurances. Her predicament was a grave one and the unwritten societal rules would demand her total expulsion. Women have been killed for offenses such as hers.

He sighed. "I'll help you, Sara. All I can…anyway. If Grissom doesn't forgive you and you are all alone….then I'll send money…something…you're still family…and so is your baby…regardless of whether or not it has a name."

Leaning forward, Sara kissed her cousin on the cheek.

"You are a good man, Gregory," she said with a tiny smile.

He smiled back. "You are serious about going to Grissom and, without telling Uncle? He will be really mad you know when he finds out?"

"I have to. I have no time."

"You can't go alone, Sara…"

"Gregory, don't…" She held up a hand and cut him short. "This is hard enough and I don't have any other choice. You can't talk me out of it."

He sighed. "Then I'll go with you."

Sara stepped back in surprise.

"I'll go with you. It really is too dangerous for you to travel alone and if something happened, I could never live with myself."

"You don't have to do that, Gregory. You will get in so much trouble."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Better we both get in trouble than just one of us, right?"

Now Sara smiled again at his thoughtfulness. "You can't, Gregory, you know that. Besides, this is something that I must do alone."

Gregory shook his head, though her words were true. "Sara, it's not safe."

Standing, Sara began stroking Pandora's nose. "If something should happen to me….and I'm found dead in a culvert somewhere…then it's still better than what I'm facing if Grissom doesn't take me back. At least I'll die with my dignity intact. And my baby will never know the shame of being born a bastard. It would be better, Gregory….."

He couldn't argue with the gentle logic, though her words made his heart lurch. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he looked at his cousin.

"I do understand….but I'm here for you….I am and I'd do anything for you, you know that, right?"

"Thank you."

He smiled and held out his arm. "Come…let's get you out of this cold and when we get back to the house we can work out a plan. Yes?"

Sara looped her arm through her cousins and called to Pandora. "Yes," she agreed.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara and Gregory headed back down the path towards the house but as they drew closer to the outer stables, Gregory spotted a figure on a horse in the distance.

"Wait." He pulled on Sara and they ducked behind a tree. "Isn't that Hank?" He pointed.

Frowning, Sara narrowed her eyes to see through the lightening darkness. "It looks like him although I don't know what he is doing here. He shouldn't be here. Father told him never to come here again."

"Well it appears he didn't listen."

Sara's frown deepened. "Why would he be here? And what is he doing?"

They watched as Hank disappeared and rode in the direction of the outer stable.

"Why don't we…" Gregory began, slipping his arm back through his cousin's, "…find out?"

Something stirred inside Sara as Gregory asked his question. Why on earth would Hank have returned? Taking Pandora's reins she nodded her approval as her curious side got the better of her and they walked towards the stable.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Leaving Pandora outside, Sara and Gregory quietly entered the stable, being careful not to make a sound as they heard a conversation echoing through the building.

Sara held a finger over her lips as she took her cousins hand. They ducked into the first stall. And listened…

"I'm telling you…you're going to do as you are told…" Hank growled.

"But don't you think things have already gone far enough?"

Sara frowned upon hearing that question. Who was that with Hank? She knew the voice….

"Not until the Grove is ours, you know that," Hank replied.

"I don't know if I can."

"Yes, you can, Robert!" Hank snapped.

Sara's eyes widened…Robert? Robert was in with Hank? Why? She looked to Gregory and they both looked as equally confused.

"The marriage _must _happen…one way or…another…Sara _must_ be mine and her parents…they _have_ to disappear and _you_…are going to help make that happen, otherwise, everything you have done…trust me…everyone is going to find out _exactly_ what you have been an accomplice too…the fires…Robbins…Brown…all the destruction…and _you_ will never get what you want...what you _think_…_you _deserve."

Sara held her hand to her mouth in shock as Hank continued. "Do you understand?"

"I didn't kill anyone!" the younger man shouted.

"Maybe not but you were there and most certainly can take some of the blame. If it wasn't for your stupidity at getting followed, neither of them would be dead now would they?"

No reply came from Robert for that question.

"Good," Hank continued. "_So, do you understand_?"

"Yes, Hank," Robert sighed, his response shaky.

It took only a few moments for Sara to work out that Robert was the estates mole and she now knew who he had been aiding to destroy their estate. Grissom was right…about McKeen…he'd been playing them all along…and her as well…she had so been played…

Suddenly, Gregory shot his hand to his face but he wasn't quite fast enough to block out the sound of the sneeze which unexpectedly snuck up upon him.

With eyes wide, Sara looked at her cousin in horror.

Robert and Hank quickly turned around and looked in the direction of where the noise came from. Placing a finger over his lips, Hank urged his accomplice to keep quiet. He stepped towards the stall and Sara grabbed a hold of Gregory's arm as she heard footsteps getting closer and closer. What on earth did they do now?

"I suggest, whoever is back there, comes out, right now," Hank recommended. "Or I will have come and get you."

Sucking in a deep breath, Sara nodded to Gregory and they slowly rose from their hiding place, stepping out of the stall. Her eyes met her ex fiancés and the look they shared was not one of love.

Hank looked taken aback…Sara looked furious.

"Sara…?" Hank exclaimed with a mixture of shock and disappointment.

"How dare you?" she spat. "You used me…all this time all you did was use me and all you have done is destroy everything!"

"Oh why did you have to snoop, Sara?" he grumbled, his eyes darkening a little.

Sara grasped her cousin's arm tighter, seeing a sudden change in Hank's demeanor and Jared suddenly appeared behind him, pulling a revolver from his belt. She tugged on Gregory's sleeve, "We need to get out of here…" she whispered and they took several, unsteady steps backwards, "…now…"

"Sara, where are you going?" Hank smiled, holding out his hand. "Come on…we can work all this mess out and…what you just heard, I can explain…"

"Sure you can," Gregory spat as they took another step backwards.

Sighing softly, Hank folded his arms firmly across his chest. "Boys!" he shouted.

Brad and two other goons quickly ran into the stable and stood in the doorway, blocking the Sidle's exist.

Sara quickly thought on her feet spotting the side door. "Run!" she demanded pushing her cousin towards it.

Gregory shot towards the door and burst through it, Sara followed behind him but she wasn't fast enough and Hank managed to leap forward and grab her arm. "Let me go!" she screamed, pulling with ferocity, trying to break free from his grip. Gregory stopped for a moment and looked back. "Gregory, run…don't stop!"

He hesitated.

"Please! Run!" she cried uncertain of what would happen to him if he was caught.

Now Gregory didn't dally and was off faster than a bullet firing from a loaded gun.

"Don't let him get away!" Hank shouted as he fought to keep a hold of Sara's arm.

The three men blocking the main doorway quickly turned on their heels and gave chase but luckily for Gregory, he was quick to think and was pulling himself upon Pandora by the time they got any where close.

"Go girl!" he shouted, giving her a light kick just before they reached him and he sped away.

"Damn it!" Brad cursed and ran for his own horse. Once aboard he pulled his revolver from his holster and galloped after his prey, his too aids close behind.

Sara struggled against her will to break free and screamed for help as loudly as she possibly could.

Hank managed a firm grip around her wrist and yanked her backwards towards him, quickly wrapping one arm around her upper body whilst slipping his other hand over her mouth in an attempt to silence her cry for help.

"Jared, get the hell after them, I can handle her!" he hollered to his goon as he rushed to try and aid in restraining Sara. "If he gets away, I'll have someone's head!"

Nodding quickly, Jared ran from the stable.

"Robert, get the hell out of here," Hank then commanded to his informant, "you can't be seen in this mess."

The younger man didn't argue and quickly vanished.

"Be quiet, Sara," Hank demanded, gritting his teeth as she unrelentingly struggled and attempt to cry out.

Continuing to fight, her muffled cries echoed around the stable, her hands grabbing at his as it covered her mouth. Her thoughts were frenzied as she breathed deeply through her nose, panicked short sniffs of air, in and out, in and out.

He was strong, stronger than she ever thought but she wasn't willing to give up without a fight and stomped down hard on his right foot with all the strength she could muster.

"Umphhh…" he groaned and was quick to retaliate, throwing her onto the work table. She cried out as he pinned her to it, his legs pushing firmly against hers as one hand slipped back to her mouth while the other held her hands together and fixed them firmly above her head.

"I said…" he began again, in a cool but aggravated voice, hovering over her "…be quiet. Stop fighting me, Sara, or I swear, I will go to the house and burn it down while everyone still sleeps inside."

Instantly, upon hearing his words, her eyes shot to his and they pierced through her, dark and sinister. Feeling as her gut cramped, she stilled, nausea quickly creeping up her throat as she breathed heavily through her nose. After hearing what she just had and everything Hank had been involved in, she was certain he would carry out his threat, so she ceased struggling.

"Now…" He smirked as he tightened his grip on her hands and she clenched her eyes closed for a split second as pain shot through her fingers, "…I don't want to hurt you, I really don't, Sara. So, are you going to be a good girl, keep quiet and do as I say?"

As her eyes opened her muffled whimper floated around the stable and she slowly nodded.

"Good." His grin broadened and he loosened his grip on her hands. "I'm going to release you, Sara, so do as you are told and don't make me hurt you because if you push me, I will show you pain like you could have never imagined. Do you understand?"

Hank's words were cool and threatening. In her anger and fear, Sara might have challenged them, if she didn't have someone else to consider. But the child she was carrying forced her to be compliant, at least for the moment.

She slowly nodded again and he removed his hand from her mouth before pushing himself off her and letting go of her wrists. She lay on the table for a moment, shaking, staring at the ceiling until she finally mustered the courage to push herself up and onto her feet. She looked at him with nothing but fear etched upon her face.

"Let's go." He took a firm grip on her arm and pulled her from the stable.

CSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

Brad and his associates chased Gregory as he sped down the driveway of the estate and out onto the main road. The youngster never let up as he rode for his life but he had no idea where he was going. Right now, he just knew he had to get far, far away.

Luckily for him, Pandora was fit and fast and the thugs didn't really stand a chance of catching him, this, Brad suspected after a mile or so, so he began shooting.

Gregory jumped when he heard the first shot and looked behind him to see the pursuing band. He was terrified and knew if he stopped now they would most certainly kill him.

He spurred Pandora harder and picked up a little more speed but it still wasn't enough to deter his chasers, not until they hit the mark.

Brad was not one who liked to miss a shot and he certainly couldn't let his boss down. Aiming his gun again, he gritted his teeth and took careful aim. He was master at shooting while riding. He caught Gregory in his line of fire and squeezed the trigger.

_Bang!_

This time, his shot hit the target and he saw Gregory slump forward but Pandora didn't stop and continued to ride fast, away from their hunters.

Smirking, Brad pulled his horse to a steady trot as his friends caught up and slowed beside him.

"Why did you stop?" the youngest man asked breathlessly.

Now pulling his horse to a total stop, Brad smiled broadly. "I got him, Cal," he informed his counterpart. "There aint nothing out in this direction for miles and miles, he's done for if he aint dead already."

"You better be right," Cal responded, "or the boss will have your head, you know that right?"

Snorting he turned his horse and began back in the direction of the estate. "He's a goner…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

As Hank dragged Sara away from the stable, she struggled for composure. She was just in shock, total, utter shock.

It was almost light now and she knew people would be rising soon but she had no idea what Hank had in store for her and or whether she would be able to get any help and that, terrified her.

Jared approached from a distance and when he reached them he stopped and jumped from his horse.

"And?" Hank asked quickly.

Sucking in a needed breath, Jared pointed towards the driveway. "They are coming back now, I'm not sure what happened, I didn't have time to catch up."

Working his jaw in thought, Hank looked to Sara as she gazed at him nervously. "Get my horse," he commanded his worker but didn't take his eyes from his ex fiancé for a second and Sara swallowed hard.

"Yes, sir." Jared nodded and quickly ran to the back of the stable to retrieve his boss's transportation.

As he disappeared the others could be heard returning in the distance and soon their horses came into view.

When they stopped, Hank walked to them, pulling Sara with him and he looked each of them over in turn. "So, where is he?"

Brad shuffled in his saddle. "Don't worry, I got him," he responded.

With his brow rising, Hank took another step forward. "You _got_ him?" he mocked. "Would you care to elaborate?"

"I shot him," the thug retorted quickly.

Sara's hand shot to her mouth in shock as she tried to catch the escaping sob that fell from her lips. Had this monster really killed her cousin?

"So…" Again Hank looked to each of his men and shrugged his shoulders. "Where _is_ he?"

Shuffling nervously in the saddle, Brad shrugged his shoulders. "I…just…didn't…"

"I see," Hank snorted as Jared returned with his horse. "Here…" He pushed Sara to Jared, "…hold her for a minute."

Jared nodded and gripped tightly onto Sara's arm and she winced, placing her hand over his in some hope he may let up a little. He didn't and just looked at her blankly causing her to sigh. She watched on as Hank approached Brad.

Without warning he lunged forward, grabbed Brad's belt and yanked him from the horse. The thug hit the ground with an unpleasant crunch and groaned. The other men moved their horses back a few paces to get out of the way and looked on anxiously as Hank reached to his holster and pulled out his revolver. He pointed it right in between Brad's eyes and the older man squirmed, holding up his hands.

"So…" Hank began, "…you are telling me you simply let him ride away, is that right?"

Sara looked on as the man who supposedly loved her threatened another man's life. She was tempted to say something but dare not for fear of what retaliation she may receive. Hank was not in the best of moods.

"He's dead…I promise you." Brad swallowed hard.

Hank took a while but eventually he lowered his weapon. "You better be right," he spat. "But I really don't want to be in your shoes when Uncle finds out about this." He slipped his gun back into his holster. "Get up."

Nodding dumbly, Brad scuttled to his feet and winced, holding his back.

Walking back to Jared, Hank took Sara and pushed her towards his horse. He pointed at his animal. "Get on," he commanded.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked distressed, unsure of what was going to happen to her now or what he was going to do.

Clearing his throat he stepped right up to her. Looking her dead in the eye he breathed his stale breath into her face and it made her nose curl. "Do I stutter?" he asked sarcastically.

"No," she barely whispered, floating her eyes downwards in an attempt to avoid his stare.

He leaned forward, placing his lips right by her ear now. "Then get on the horse while I still have patience with you."

Sniffing hard, she shakily nodded and slowly approached the fine looking Palomino. Taking the reins she slowly mounted and sat back in the saddle.

"See…" Hank smiled as he now took the reins, "…you can do as you're told."

As he pulled himself up onto the horse and moved in tightly behind her, Sara felt her heart pounding as his body pressed into hers and his arms encased her as he took control of his horse.

"Frank, Cal, you stay here, hide outside the gates," he began as the Palomino took a few steps backwards. "If he should happen to come back…" He glared at Brad, and the thug swallowed hard, "…you bring him to me and he speaks to no one. You got that?"

Both men nodded.

Sara felt sick. Was her cousin really dead and if he wasn't what horror's would he face if Hank got his hands on him? And what was going to happen to her? Her gut rolled as Hank's fingers tightened around the reins.

"Jared, Brad, you're coming back with me so get a move on, we need to get out of here before anyone sees us," Hank finished.

"Yes, sir," they both said together and quickly got on their horses.

"What do we say if anyone sees us and asks about her?" Cal asked, pointing to Sara as Hank was about to pull away, "Or her cousin?"

Sara uneasily looked over her shoulder to the man behind her. He looked at her for a moment then returned his attention to his goon. "You say nothing…nothing at all. You know nothing, you got that?"

"Got it."

"Good." Hank smiled and kicked his horse. "Yah!"

All Sara could do was hold on and pray, for now, she knew, she was in serious, serious trouble…

**A/N: And you all thought the mole was Ecklie, didn't you? Go on, admit it! Ahhh but he isn't but Why Robert? Hmmm….and oh dear, oh dear, Sara really is in a terrible spot now isn't she? What on earth does she do now? I'd say things can't get much worse but then I'd be lying. *Bites nails***

**Review! :D And have a nice day! LMAO**


	73. Something was drastically wrong

**A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for all your great reviews. Time for your next shot of angst, lol. Something tells me I may be on the receiving end of a lot of cussing in the chapters to come so I will prepare my ear plugs. Evil hat, I'm afraid has been dominating my head and you can blame SSC for a good portion of what is to come too. She corrupts me more than you now, lmao. Thanks for the beta hun and the suggestions. Also for pointing out several major points I just hadn't thought about. Yes, I did, several major plot points I didn't add, ooops. I know them now though :) ****Don't for get to check out SSC's fic Beyond ordinary secrets if you haven't already. It is such an awesome story and you must read it! GO NOW! She did borrow my hat for a while I think for that one. Let's just hope our plans to write a story together comes off. Oh be afraid…be very, very afraid!**

**I feel like having a kitten on my lap**** and me going mwahahaha. **_**Prepare to die Mr Bond**_**…hehehehehe.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 73

Hank made record time in getting home. He didn't want to be seen with his current guest on board.

Sara sat almost motionless in front of him, not even attempting escape. What could she do anyway? Even if she managed to get off the horse, he would have easily caught her and more than likely punished her for the effort.

Pulling his horse up outside the main entrance to the house, Hank dismounted and held his arms out to Sara. She looked at him in disgust and fought within herself to accept his gesture.

"I'm trying to be civil, Sara. Don't knock my tolerance or it may just run out." He flexed his fingers in an urge to get her off the horse. "Come, now…"

Sucking in a fearful breath, she held out a shaky hand and allowed him to aid her dismount.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" he commented with a grin.

She quickly pulled her hand from his and wrapped her arms around her mid section. Jared and Brad pulled up behind them and also dismounted.

Snorting softly, Hank took a grip on Sara's arm again and urged her towards the house. As they approached the steps to the front entrance, the door opened and McKeen appeared with two of his chaperones.

Straightening his tie, his spurs clanked menacingly as he strode down the steps and towards his nephew. His eyes moved to Sara and he frowned. "I didn't expect to see you, my dear," he offered, sounding confused.

"That makes two of us," Sara replied shakily.

The colonel's frown deepened and he turned his attention to his nephew. "What's going on?"

"She knows," Hank said quickly and to the point.

Rubbing his hand over his forehead Mckeen shook his head. "What do you mean, she knows? She knows what?"

Sighing, Hank shuffled on his feet, "_Everything_. She overheard me talking to…"

Holding up a quick finger, the colonel stopped his nephew in mid sentence and sighed. "What…_have_ you done, Hank?" he questioned.

"I'm sorry, Uncle," he responded quickly, "I…"

"Just get her inside," McKeen interrupted again, taking a quick look around. "Then you can meet me in the study and tell me exactly how you've screwed up..._again_…"

Bowing his head the younger man nodded. "Yes, sir." He pushed Sara up the stairs and into the house.

Jared and Brad looked at each other, shrugged and began to step away but they didn't get far.

"Oh no you two…" the colonel stopped them. "You wait right there. I'm sure I'll want words with you once I'm finished with my nephew. Don't you dare move, you got that?"

Both men swallowed hard but nodded. "Yes…sir…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara was urged up the stairs with Hank following closely behind. She looked around the humongous house as she climbed; she had never been in here before. Funny that, she had been engaged to a man and never even seen his dwelling.

"Down the corridor, third door on the right," Hank directed when they reached the top of the winding staircase.

Sucking in a nervous breath of air, Sara did as told and moved off to the right. She stopped by the door and Hank opened it, pushing her inside.

The second Sara's feet touched the immaculate flooring; she spun around and glared at her captor. "This is kidnapping, Hank, you know that don't you? You have no right to keep me here."

He smiled. "Who are you going to tell, Sara?"

Sara's heart sunk. Who _was_ she going to tell?

"Just…" He nodded to the room, "…relax and get comfortable. Do as you are told and you won't get hurt."

With each passing second, Sara became increasingly nervous and afraid; however, anger also flared within her, drowning out her fear. This man and his uncle had tried to destroy her family, her home and were responsible for ruining her relationship with Grissom. That infuriated her but, for now, she bit her tongue. "What do you intend to do with me?"

He licked his lips, looking her up and down which made her skin crawl but he didn't reply. Instead, he turned and left the room and Sara heard the clunk of a lock right after the door closed.

With haste, she ran to the door and tried the knob but the door was indeed locked and locked tight. It didn't even budge when she pulled on it. Swirling around, she leant back against the woodwork and swallowed the heavy lump in her throat. Her eyes scanned around the room and then came to rest upon a large window in the center of the far wall.

Without hesitation she dashed towards it and looked out to see if there was a possibility she could escape this way. She saw Jared and Brad below. Both smirked when they noticed her. Ignoring them, her eyes passed just below the window and off to the sides but her body slumped when she realized there was nothing surrounding the window that she could climb out onto. No trestle, ledges…nothing. She could not get out of the room this way…

Her heart sank lower than it had yet.

She was trapped.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

When Hank reached the study his legs suddenly felt very, very unsteady. He closed his eyes as his sweaty palm enveloped the door knob. His uncles reaction was not one he was looking forward to.

Cautiously, he opened the door and stepped inside.

McKeen was stood by the small fireplace in the center of the far wall, staring into the extinguished timber. He heard his nephew enter and turned to face him with a rather displeased look on his face.

"You know…" the colonel began as he approached his nephew, "…I'm still trying to work this out." He rubbed his beard. "How is it…that I send you with simple instructions and you…you…" He tightly clenched his fists, stopping in front of his family member and glaring him in the eye, "…screw up yet another simple task?"

The younger man held up his hands in defense. "I'm sorry, Uncle," he pleaded. "I didn't know she was there."

"Explain," the colonel demanded. "And explain quickly. _What_ happened?"

Hank nodded and began. "I was talking to Robert. I told him what we had to do but…I think he is losing his nerve, Uncle. He said he didn't think he could continue…you know…doing what he's been doing. He said we had done enough already. So…I reminded him of what he'd done and put my foot down. I didn't know Sara and her cousin were hiding…listening…"

The colonel's eyes widened. "Her cousin?" he growled.

"Um…" Hank stumbled, his heart beating faster and faster with every second that passed. He'd forgotten to mention that. "Yes…he was with Sara."

Now the colonel scratched his head. "I'm a little confused so enlighten me. _Where_ is he now…exactly?"

"I'm not sure," Hank mumbled.

"You're not sure!" McKeen bellowed.

Hank took a step back as his uncle's anger sprayed across his face. "Brad chased him…shot him…but the horse continued. He is certain he is dead. I was trying to restrain Sara. She was shouting for help. What else could I do?"

"So _Brad_ didn't bother recovering the body?"

"No, sir," Hank replied with a swift shake of his head.

The colonel's frustration was very evident when his nostrils began to flare. "Well…that is something I am going to have deal with then…"

Hank wasn't quite sure what his Uncle meant by that but he didn't argue.

"All in all…" McKeen continued, "…this changes very little apart from maybe the absolute final outcome. We just have to get it done and get it done…_now_."

"The final outcome, Uncle?" Hank asked, uncertain.

The right side of the colonel's mouth curled a grin. "That fate of sweet…sweet Sara…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara heard the door unlock and turned form the window. She had expected it to be Hank but she was rather surprised and actually felt quite fearful when McKeen walked in and closed the door softly behind him. He looked her over with curious eyes, stepping in her direction.

She pushed her back up against the wall and watched him as he casually walked towards her.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked.

"Not especially," she responded bitterly.

The land owner half smiled as he stopped right in front of her, his eyes inquisitively searching hers and then over her face and down her body before they returned to meet her eyes once again.

"It appears we have come across a rather unfortunate predicament, my dear," he continued as a light smile passed over his lips.

She wanted to laugh at his words, she wasn't quite sure why because they simply weren't funny but she did. However she couldn't quite bring herself to do so. "If you call kidnapping, blackmail, theft, arson and murder a predicament, then yes, I guess we have."

His smile quickly faded and without warning his hand sprang to her throat and a short, terrified squeal escaped her lips as he pinned her to the wall. His hand was warm and strong as it squeezed her flesh and she found herself shaking under his grasp, fighting for a breath until he slightly loosened his grip a little and she gasped softly.

"I very rarely lose my temper, young lady; I don't think…it befits me," he began in a cool and composed voice, "But you, you're something else, aren't you?" He squeezed her throat tighter again and she whimpered as his thumb rubbed over her skin. "You always were the feisty, curious type…"

Sara flattened her palms against the cool wall behind her and her nails scratched into the hard surface. She dare not speak for fear of infuriating him further, so she remained silent.

"Now," he continued, "for some begotten reason, my nephew _really_ likes you, in spite of everything, including you pushing him away. I guess he always has liked you and _he _is the reason you are still breathing. He wants…you…" His free hand came to rest above her head and he leaned closer, so close she could smell his coffee tinged breath and it made her cringe. "So…it's about time you show your appreciation…" his voice firmed, "…and some God damned respect or not even he will be able to save you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," she whispered, feeling her stomach tighten.

His brow rose. "Yes what?"

She swallowed hard, "Yes, sir."

He smiled again and slowly removed his hand from her throat, taking a step back. "Good."

Sara's hand automatically shot to her throat and she gently rubbed over where his hand had been. If his grip had been any harder, he would have surely choked her.

"Now…what to do about you…" he mewed, keeping his eyes firmly locked with hers.

Again, Sara remained silent. She had no idea what to say and feared anything she did would work against her.

"You will be staying here while we make…arrangements…" He held up his hand, his fore finger rising towards the ceiling. "You will behave, do exactly as you're told and be as accommodating as…" He grinned, "…you are required to be. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Sara quickly nodded. She didn't want to but if this was the quickest way to get McKeen away from her then she was just going to agree to anything he said.

He smiled. "I'm so very happy to hear you say that."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara breathed a heavy sigh of relief as Mckeen turned and left the room. Her hand continued to move over her throat and she was certain she would have some bruises form. She leaned back against the wall again, her chin quivering as a nervous huff of air shot from her lungs. Her eyes clouded with tears. What were they going to do to her?

Before she had the opportunity to finish her thought her attention was brought back to the window and she watched as McKeen bounded down the steps, hotly followed by Hank.

Jared and Brad turned to face their boss as he rushed towards them. Neither had the opportunity to say anything for the colonel reached into Jared's belt, took his revolver, pointed it right at Brad and pulled the trigger.

Sara jumped as the gunshot sounded through the air and she felt her legs turning to jelly as she witnessed a spray of blood and Brad crashing to the ground.

Jared scrambled backwards as blood spewed all over him, a shocked expression upon his face. Hank also, who stood behind his uncle, looked quite lost for words.

Pulling a handkerchief from his pocket, McKeen slowly wiped Brad's blood from his cheek as Hank and Jared looked on. "Get that piece of garbage off my property and clean up the mess," he calmly instructed Jared. "Get some of the boys to help you." He held out the gun and urged Jared to take his weapon.

Quickly, Jared nodded and took his gun back. "Yes..sir…right away."

"Then I want you to go into town and tell the reverend I wish to see him with the upmost urgency. Get him here, today, you got that?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Turning to face his nephew, McKeen looked down at his now blood soaked clothing. "This shirt is ruined," he grumbled.

All Hank did was nod.

"Close your mouth, Hank," the colonel advised. "You look like a fish."

Within an instant, Hank snapped his jaws closed.

McKeen pointed to Jared's body. "He possibly let a witness get away." He now pointed to his family member. "No one does that to me."

"No, Uncle," Hank agreed. "But I'm sure he's dead."

"Hmmm…" Came the colonel's flat response as he started back towards the house. "Come…I have to change and we have much more to talk about now that little irritation is eradicated."

"Yes, Uncle," Hank replied, following.

Sara turned away from the window, her breath sort, her throat dry. She had just witnessed the colonel commit first degree murder. She was afraid before…now…she well and truly feared for her life. Brad has been murdered for such a menial offence…not recovering her cousin's body…

Her hand shot to her mouth on a sob as she thought of Gregory. Was he really gone? She prayed so much he wasn't. Suddenly her eyes flickered and she slid her hand from her mouth, clenching her fingers together. If Gregory had indeed survived his attack then there was hope…he would find help. But what if he hadn't or he was unconscious or lost? Every time Sara felt a possibility of hope it was dashed by uncertainty.

She had come to realize that the colonel would stop at nothing to get the Grove. But why he wanted it so badly she had yet to work out. One thing she did know was that she was now his only chance of getting it, she wasn't stupid and after what she had now learned, she knew what their plan would be. She had to escape, it was her only option, otherwise, she was doomed to be forced into wedlock and she simply didn't know if she could ever live with that. Her child certainly couldn't…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The captain paced around the living room. It was passed midday and Sara still hadn't come out of her room despite Laura's attempts to ruse her daughter. He stopped when his wife entered the room and they looked at each other.

"Is she still not answering?" he asked.

Laura shook her head. "No, Thomas." She approached him. "I'm worried…I…can't hear anything coming from her room at all."

The captain's brow knitted with concern. "Alright…I've had enough of this. It's time she comes out." Sidestepping his wife, he left the room and Laura quickly followed. They headed up the stairs and to Sara's room.

The captain banged on the door. "Sara! Open the door."

No reply came.

Reaching his hand to the door knob, the ranch owner turned it and the door opened. His eyes sprang to his wife's. "Was the door unlocked before?"

Laura frowned. "I…didn't try it to be honest, I presumed it was locked, I just knocked."

The captain's eyes narrowed as he stepped into the room, Laura right behind him. They stopped just inside, had a glance around and then, with an equally confused expression, looked at each other.

"She's not here…" Laura mumbled, "Where on earth is she?"

As he shook his head, the captain's eyes darted around in uncertainty. "I don't know but…I don't have a good feeling about this. We don't even know how long she's been gone but I swear, if she has snuck out without my permission and gone to…"

Laura stopped him, knowing what he was thinking, "Let's…" She took her husband's arm, "…have a look around…ask if anyone has seen her."

He nodded his agreement. "Right, he sighed, "come on." The captain took his wife's hand and they were quick to leave the room and descend the stairs. They approached the front door but before they reach the entrance, Nicolas appeared looking rather puzzled.

"Ah…Nicolas," the captain began. "You look as confused as we feel."

The younger man scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, can't find my brother anywhere. He wasn't in our room when I woke and he is nowhere to be found."

The captain and Laura exchanged a quick glance. "You can't find Gregory?" Laura asked.

"No, Aunt, and no one has seen him this morning either."

Laura seemed a little stumped. "Have you seen Sara?"

Nicolas shook his head. "Sorry no, isn't she in her room?"

"No, she isn't," Laura replied, sucking in an even breath. "And I suddenly feel very worried. Where is she, Thomas? And where is Gregory for that matter?"

"Have you checked the outer stables?" the captain asked his nephew.

"I had a quick look but didn't see anyone."

The captain rubbed his chin. "Do you check to see if any horses were gone?"

"No," Nicolas replied with a quick shake of his head.

"Then I think we should check," the ranch owner advised, looking to his wife. She nodded quickly and they headed for the stable.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Upon entering the outer stables the three Sidle members had a good look around the stalls.

Laura searched the far end, Nicolas the middle and the captain, the first few stalls.

"I can't see Pandora," Laura called. "Is she in any of the other stalls?"

Both the captain and Nicolas shouted "No!" in unison and the three relatives looked at each other in turn.

Laura nervously entwined her fingers as she moved through the stable and approached her husband. "Pandora is gone, Thomas. That isn't a good sign. You don't really think…did she go to…?" She couldn't quite finish her sentence.

"I don't think so, not now I really think about it," he replied, shaking his head. "I'd know if she had…I just would. She would surely leave us a note, knowing how much we would worry. This…whole thing…feels odd…different. Something doesn't seem right here."

"What are you two talking about?" Nicolas cut in, standing in the middle of husband and wife.

The captain sighed; rubbing the back of his neck as it suddenly began to ache. "There is a lot to explain, Nicolas," he began. "But the matter at hand is that Sara called off her engagement to Hank last night."

"I heard, Uncle," Nicholas replied.

"Well…we had…let's say…a little disagreement about something and she is now missing along with your brother."

Nicola's nodded although he still looked confused. He hadn't really been told much.

"So where are they?" the captain asked with a shrug.

"I don't know," Nicolas said, shaking his head. "But I can have a look around, go into town and look around the area. Maybe Sara is just a little upset and needed sometime alone. I mean, if Gregory is with her then she'll be alright, Uncle…"

Laura's head snapped to Nicolas. "What if he isn't with her?" she gasped. "She could be…anywhere…alone…Why isn't there another horse missing? If Gregory is with her why didn't he take a horse?" She returned her attention to her husband, "Thomas…she could be injured…unconscious…anything…we don't know how long she has been gone…we…" She flapped her hands in frustration as the captain reached for her and pulled her into his arms.

"Calm down," he whispered, hugging her tightly against his body. "We'll find her…I promise you, she will be alright…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom wandered down the sides of the exercise field. Michael and Hodges were running his horses through their daily routine but Dante didn't seem all that interested. Instead, he happily plodded along beside his master.

Reaching into his pocket, the rancher pulled out Sara's letter and carefully unfolded it. His eyes passed over her immaculate writing once again as he read her words for about the twelfth time since receiving them.

Inhaling a deep breath, he stopped and looked up to the sky and then turned around, passing his eyes over the entrance to his small estate. He found he kept looking that way, just in case. Sara said she was coming and he believed that but he still hadn't worked out why or what he was going to say to her when she did arrive.

Feeling a nudge in his side, his attention was drawn from the entrance to Dante as he shoved his nose into him. The horse pulled back and snorted.

"You have an opinion huh?" Grissom asked.

Dante nodded his head causing Grissom to chuckle. The rancher folded his arms and smiled. "And what might that be?"

The horse looked towards the entrance and offered a loud neigh.

Grissom blew out a breath of hot air. "You have any more advice?"

Now Dante shook his head and then stomped his back foot.

"Thanks, you're a great help," Grissom responded on a sigh, looking back to the entrance. "Well, boy, I don't know about you but something in my gut is telling me something is amiss."

Grissom knew his words were true. For the way he and Sara parted, for her to now come to him…now…after everything…something was drastically wrong. Was it the Grove; was it her or maybe even McKeen? Maybe Sara was ill or…He blinked hard as a rather shocking thought sprang into his mind. Maybe she wasn't ill but…

He shook his head. No…surely not, that just couldn't happen…not now...

Could it?

**A/N: Oh, did Grissom just have a light bulb moment? But will it matter? Poor Sara, what IS she going to do? Think she'll make a run for it? Time for a little whoopa! Nothing like Sara throwing a punch, lol. How badly do you want more? Let me know! Have a great day :)**


	74. Who you belong to

**A/N: Ok, hat is on and being very naughty. I'll be hiding somewhere where you can't get me with the pitch forks. The next few chapters were a challenge, I will admit. To make the decisions I have were not easy but I do feel they fit th****e times and the story. SSC has made massive contributions in the upcoming chapters and I thank you so much for that, Hun. You really know how things should work and you have helped me immensely. **

**Things are intense, be ready…**

**Thanks for the amazing reviews, please, keep them coming and if you have to swear then let it be so :)**

Chapter 74

Hank sat with his uncle at the dining table as a late lunch was served. The smell of roast beef, mashed potatoes and corn drifted through the room. The colonel always did like to eat well and it wasn't often he didn't have an appetite.

"Do you think maybe our house guest is hungry?" the colonel asked as he shoveled a spoonful of potato into his mouth.

Taking a sip of wine, Hank shrugged. "I don't know. She probably is although I doubt she would accept any form of gesture right now."

The colonel sniggered. "Well, she should eat. She needs to be fit and well when she takes her vows now, doesn't she?"

As Hank nodded his agreement, McKeen held up his right hand and clicked his fingers. The servant, standing in the corner, was quick to rush to his side.

"Yes, sir?" he asked immediately.

After wiping his mouth on his napkin, the colonel looked to his worker. "Have Grace make up a plate of food for our houseguest and then take it up to her."

"Of course, sir," the young man replied, swiftly turning and leaving the room.

McKeen picked up the bottle of red wine and poured a glass. "You know, my boy, I'm still trying to work out what we are going to do with her."

Placing his glass down, Hank frowned, "Who?" he asked.

The colonel grinned into his glass as he took a sip of the fine, elegant alcohol. After he swallowed, he spun the crimson liquid around in his glass. "Sara," he answered.

"Oh…" Hank placed his glass down and cleared his throat. "Well I…um…"

"You see that's your problem, Hank," the colonel firmly stated. "You are too indecisive and you don't take enough control, especially…over your women. You informed me that Sara told you she loved someone else, now…I wouldn't be very happy with that."

Hank pushed his plate away, his appetite suddenly disappearing. "How could I have prevented that? We were engaged for just a few days before…"

The colonel thumped his fists down onto the table causing his wine glass to rock from side to side. He shot to his feet and Hank almost jumped from his chair.

With a firm finger pointed at his nephew, the colonel scowled at his family member. "You don't ever let a woman say no to you! You are a man, Hank! You are _the_ man! You let her know exactly who is in control and you take her as your own!" He stepped away from the table and began pacing. "But no…even given our situation, you allow her to leave and go to the city…give her time to think…work things out…" Stopping he glared at Hank and then slowly approached him as he squirmed back in his seat, "…have you figured out who this so called other man she loves is? Because I'm pretty damned certain I have…and _you_ let that happen. You let a piece of trash take her heart because you are so damned slow at getting things done!"

A look of deep confusion crossed over Hank's face, as if he were trying to work out his uncle's comments. "Grissom…." he snarled, his nostrils flaring. That worker had always been a thorn in his side, he hated him _so_ much. "I'm sorry, Uncle, I…"

The colonel laughed. "I don't want you to be sorry, Hank. I want you to be in control, get your act together and be a man because if you want Sara to live another day after the two of you are married then you had better sort her out. She needs to know exactly who is in charge and what her purpose is, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Uncle."

"You better, for if you don't, then you are going to become a widower very, very quickly after you take your vows."

Hank's body firmed as he stood. "I understand, Uncle, and I promise I won't let you down again. Sara is mine and the fact that she thinks she can dare even love another…I will teach her a lesson and ensure she understands who she belongs to."

"Good." The colonel smiled and opened his mouth to continue but he was interrupted.

There was a knock at the door and Jared walked in.

Both Hank and the colonel looked to the worker as he entered the room and Jared removed his hat before coming to a stop in front of his boss.

The colonel looked over Jared's shoulder and frowned. "Did you come back alone, Jared?" he asked.

Clearing his throat, Jared nodded. "Yes, sir, I'm sorry but the reverend is out of town."

Working his jaw in a displeased manner, the colonel stepped closer to his worker, "Out of town?"

Jared swallowed hard, "Yes, sir. There was a death in his family and he had to attend the funeral. He will be back in three or four days."

A huge sigh roared from the colonel's lungs as he rolled his eyes and looked to the ceiling. "Fantastic," he mocked. "Such perfect timing."

"Isn't there anyone else that could perform the ceremony?" Hank asked.

The colonel's eyes sprang to his nephew and the right side of his mouth twitched. "Oh yes…one other man."

Hank shrugged. "So why don't we get him to do it?"

A fake smile graced the ranch owner's lips. "It's the sheriff, Hank. Would you like to ask him or should I?"

"Oh…" he mumbled.

"Yes, _oh_ indeed," the colonel retorted. "I can't see Jim Brass being very helpful on that one can you?"

"No, Uncle. So…what do we do?"

The colonel huffed a breath. "We will have to wait, what other choice do we have? But…" He smiled, "…it should give you a little time to stamp your authority with your future bride don't you think?"

Hank's brow lofted skywards.

McKeen approached his family member and looked him right in the eye. "Show her who is in charge, Hank, and _exactly_ who she belongs to now. I know you want to…"

Hank's lips curled a sinister grin. Oh he wanted to…and he was going to…

Sara Sidle…would be his…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara sat in a chair by the window and looked out, staring into the deep blue sky. It was such a clear day; there wasn't a single cloud in sight. She heard the door unlock and slowly rose from the chair, her heart beating, uncertainty brewing through her veins as to what to expect.

Her body relaxed somewhat when a young woman carrying a tray entered the room.

"I brought you some lunch, Miss," the woman announced quietly, placing the tray on a table by the bed. "The colonel wishes that you eat as its unhealthy not to do so."

Sara's eyes narrowed as she approached the worker but her attention sprang to the door…it was open.

"What have you brought?" she asked casually in attempt to distract the young woman.

"Oh…" Grace looked to the tray, "…roast beef and potatoes, Miss. All fresh and hot."

Sara laughed internally. These people really didn't know her at all. If they did, they would know she didn't eat meat. She didn't dawdle on the thought though and she didn't care about the food. She had only one thing on her mind.

"I'm sorry," Sara whispered.

Grace turned and faced Sara with a frown. "Sorry about what, Miss?"

"This…" Sara said no more but pulled her arm back and thumped the worker solidly between the eyes. Grace screeched and stumbled backwards, upsetting the tray of food. She quickly followed it and hit the wooden flooring with a dull thud.

Sara was shocked at herself for doing such a thing and for hitting a defenses woman who was only doing her duty, but this may be her one and only opportunity to get away. Within a second, she turned and sprinted from the room, her breath short and panicked. She stopped on the landing and looked around. The area was clear so she headed straight for the stairs, lifting her dress and rushing down them as quickly as she could. When she reached the bottom her heart pounded when she heard Hank and McKeen's voices.

She ducked around the back of the staircase and huddled into a ball, as tightly as she could as they approached. She shook as she tried to remain silent, covering her mouth with her hand in an attempt to keep her fast breathing silent.

They laughed as they began to climb the stairs and it made her blood turn cold but thankfully, they didn't see her. The second she knew she was out of their line of sight, she darted from her hiding place and bolted through the front door. She ran down the main steps and didn't stop…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

McKeen and Hank reached the top of the stairs and turned towards Sara's room.

"I wonder if she enjoyed her lunch," the colonel chucked.

Hank smirked but his smile quickly faded as all of a sudden Grace crawled from Sara's room on her knees.

"What the hell?" the colonel mumbled.

The two men rushed towards their employee.

"Grace, what are you doing?" the colonel asked, confused, noting his worker had a nasty bruise forming over her right eye.

"I'm sorry, sir," Grace replied, trying to gather her bearings and stand but she couldn't quite make it. "She hit me…I didn't even see it coming…"

McKeen's eyes widened and then shot to his nephew. "Check her room, Hank. Now!" he bellowed.

Hank nodded and in a shot, dashed into Sara's room. His eyes scanned every corner, his mouth dropping open when he saw Sara wasn't there. Running to the window he looked through it.

"Damn it," he grumbled, spotting Sara some distance away across the grounds. She was running and she was running fast.

After thumping the window, Hank bounded from the room. "She got out!" he yelled, rushing towards the stairs.

The colonel shook his head. "You better get her, Hank, do you understand me? If she talks to anyone there will be hell to pay!"

"Yes, Uncle," Hank replied but didn't stop. He ran down the stairs, out of the house and went straight to the stable. Leaping upon his horse he bolted from the compound and raced towards where he had last seen Sara…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara kept running. She didn't stop and she never looked back. She cursed under her breath. How could McKeen have so much land? She avoided the driveway even though it was the easiest way to get to the main road but she was fearful of getting caught. However, she couldn't find a way off the estate now.

She stopped for a moment and tried to catch her breath, sucking in heavy, deep gusts of air. But then she heard it, the faint echo of hooves. Deathly slowly she turned around and her heart lunged. She couldn't quite make out the rider who was galloping towards her but she knew it was Hank. Her rest was over and she kicked her legs back into gear, bolting to the left and into the wood which boarded some of the fields.

As Sara scrambled through the woodland her legs began to burn. She tried so hard but her speed was lessening, the missed meals and hours of exhaustion, perhaps her pregnancy, severely decreased her endurance. But a final burst of energy came from somewhere and she propelled her body forward.

But she was no match for a well bred horse.

A whisper of despair escaped her lips as she heard the horse approaching behind her, getting closer and closer, the heavy pounding of hooves now hitting the dirt.

She willed her legs to move faster but as she managed a look over her shoulder her fears reached fever pitch when she saw Hank was almost upon her.

"Sara stop!" he shouted.

A distressed cry shuddered from her lips as she lost her footing, stumbled and went crashing to her knees. "Ughghhh…" she stammered, attempting to get up, trying to ignore the pain shooting through her battered body. She staggered forwards but didn't get much further. Hank leapt from his ride as he pulled up alongside her and tackled her to the ground.

"No!" she screamed as they rolled around on the ground. Hank grunted as he managed to flip her onto her back and pin her down with his body.

"Get off me!" she demanded, thumping his in the chest as hard as she could.

"Stop struggling, Sara!" Hank's nostrils flared and he fumbled to grab her hands with his own, simply shrugging off her attack. Eventually he managed it and with brute force, he pinned her arms by her sides, totally immobilizing her.

She struggled but it did her no good, he was simply too strong. Tears rolled down her cheeks now, her eyes closing as she sobbed under him.

"That was so…so stupid, Sara…" Hank growled.

Sniffing hard, her eyes opened, the feeling of his body enveloping her made her cold to the very bone. "Please, Hank…."

"Please?" he laughed, tightening his hold on her hands, causing her to cry out. "Please what?"

Her chin quivered, she knew no matter what she said, it would be in vain.

"You see…your problem…" He lowered his head, almost to a point their noses were touching, "…you can't do as you're told and…you don't understand who you belong to now…" He grinned, dipping his head to her neck and Sara began to shake as his warm breath tickled along her skin. She tried to struggle again but he held on firm and sniggered into her. His lips moved to her ear. "I'm going to teach you a lesson, Sara…Take you…Make you understand you're mine and on one else's…"

He lifted his head and looked into her terrified eyes. She understood his threat alright and her fear only made him smile all the more. "Up!" he demanded. Pushing himself from her body, he took her right arm and pulled her up. He kept a firm grip on her and it hurt, but the pain cursing through her body was the least of her worries…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

As Hank quickly ushered Sara back into the house, they found the colonel waiting for them in the hallway. "Upstairs." Was his only word but it was a commanding one at that. He didn't look very happy.

"Yes, Uncle," Hank replied quickly and pushed Sara towards the stairs.

McKeen followed.

They reached the room Sara had been imprisoned in and she jumped when the colonel grabbed her wrist, pulling her away from Hank. She winced at his painful grip.

"We are just going to have a little chat…alone…"

With fearful eyes, Sara looked to Hank but he wasn't going to do anything to help her. He was enjoying her torment; she could see it on his face.

Unable to object, Sara was dragged back into the bedroom, McKeen slamming the door behind them. He released her wrist but as she turned to face him, he swung his right arm. His flattened palm came into brutal contact with her left cheek, so hard it caused her to stumble and she fell, with a startled cry, onto her already bruised knees.

Her breathing became short and labored, pain cursing through her legs as her hand shot to her face in an attempt to sooth the pain there.

He hit her.

What else was he going to do?

Afraid and uncertain, her head raised slowly, her eyes meeting his as he glared down at her. His nostrils were flaring, his eyes twitching, so she knew he was angry. She wasn't given any time to think though as he lunged down at her, yanking her from the floor, he grabbed her upper arms and thrust her against the wall.

She couldn't fight him. Apart from being stunned from his blow and exhausted from her escape attempt, she simply wasn't strong enough. Her cheek throbbed and his unyielding grasp caused even more pain to her already battered arms.

A sob escaped her throat as he held her and she closed her eyes.

"Do you know how _incredibly_ stupid that little stunt was?" the colonel growled. "Are you so dim to think that you can actually get away from here?"

Slowly, Sara's eyes opened and clashed with his. She didn't like what she saw. "Can you blame me?" she replied on a whisper. "Would you not have done the same if you were being held against your will?"

McKeen's eyes narrowed as he listened to her words, maybe he agreed with her and would have done the same but she would never hear him say that.

"Well…" He licked his lips, relinquishing his grip a little on her arms, "…if you had only just continued with the wedding as was planned and fulfilled your obligation then, you wouldn't be in this mess, would you?"

Sara was aghast at his words. After everything she had learned about the McKeen family, he actually still thinks this is her fault? "I bare no obligation to Hank or you either," she was brave enough to say.

"Oh but you do." His lips formed a sinister grin. "You see, I know your little secret…I know why you are a little delusional about your feelings and why you don't seem to have any affection for my nephew."

"I don't feel affection for you nephew because he is a pig."

"Oh really? Hmmm…So it wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you are infatuated with…a certain…_rancher_?"

Sara's eyes flickered, her mouth involuntary popped open and her pulse suddenly soared to new heights.

"I see I have struck a chord," McKeen chided. "Tut tut, Sara. Falling for the workers? I can't see your father being very happy with that."

She shook her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she denied, trying to keep her voice composed although it didn't work very well.

"Oh I think you do, for I am not as gullible as my nephew and I generally work things out a little bit faster." He removed his hands from her arms and took a step back but he remained close enough that Sara was still afraid to move. "I know you went to his place, what did you tell him?"

"I didn't tell him anything," she replied quickly. "He wasn't there."

The colonel frowned. "Do you expect me to believe that?"

"I don't care what you believe but I'm telling you he wasn't there. If you feel I am so infatuated with him and he was there, don't you think I would have stayed longer?"

Now the colonel smiled. "I guess you would have but how would he have even received you anyway? After all, you are the reason he left, aren't you? Did you break his heart, Sara? That's not very nice is it?"

"Go to hell," she spat. How dare he say that, how dare he?

The colonel snorted, finding her words quite amusing. "Now…Sara, here's how things are going to work from now on...As soon as we get the reverend here, you will sign on the line and you _will_ marry Hank. Without fuss, without arguments and you will keep your pretty little mouth shut, for if you don't…I swear to God, I am going to go to Grissom's little farm, drag his filthy ass back here and make you watch while I beat him within an inch of his life. Then, I'm going to hang him and let you watch as he kicks, twitches and breathes his last measly breath. Do I make myself clear?

"You are such a monster," she gasped. "I know what you're doing…using me to get the estate. Hank becomes my husband…he will be in control of any inheritance I get."

McKeen puckered his lips. "Maybe you aren't as stupid as I thought…" He'd said what he had to say and backed away towards the door. As he reached for the knob, he faced her again. "Maybe Hank can explain things in a little more…detail for you, my dear. I know he is just…_very_ keen to do so…" He laughed. "Make sure you enjoy yourself," he finished with a snigger as he left the room.

Sara's gut tightened as she recalled Hank's threat in the woods and her world seemed to implode as he entered the room, locked the door and placed the key in his pants pocket.

Her skin crawled as he looked at her, taking small, slow steps in her direction. He cleared his throat as his eyes scanned all over her body. Starting at her face then her breasts, her mid section and finally her legs before his head rose, his eyes coming back to meet hers.

"Even a little battered, you are still incredibly beautiful, Sara," he said with a husky tinge to his voice, coming to a stop barely a foot away from her.

Sara squared her back firmly against the wall and held out a hand. "Please don't do this…" she pleaded.

He smiled. Raising his hand, he slipped his fingers through her hair, curling her long locks back around her right ear. "Take off your dress," he breathed into her.

Trembling now, Sara shook her head, a tiny choke escaping her lips. "Please…."

"Either you take it off…" His eyes passed down her body then came back to meet hers, "…or I do. The choice…is yours, Sara…"

"_The water of the fountain ran, the swift river ran, the day ran into evening, so much life in the city ran into death according to rule, time and tide waited for no man, the rats were sleeping close together in their dark holes again, the Fancy Ball was lighted up at supper, all things ran their course.__"__*******_

_***** Extract taken from: A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens**_

**A/N: Ugh, I even shiver reading this back. Although I did enjoy Sara giving a little whoopa! Please be gentle. More is just about ready, I will try not to keep you holding too long. Reviews very, very welcome, even if you havn't before. They make me happy! Although not so sure about the ones to come...*Hides***


	75. He just prayed he wasn't too late

**A/N: Warning: This chapter is boarding and a HIGH T to a LOW M, due to N/C sex references. I hope you don't hate me too much for this chapter but I feel it fits the times and context of the story. SSC, my amazing friend and loyal beta helped a lot with the upcoming chapters and I thank you for all your input in the story, Hun. *Passes her the hat back for BOS*.**

**Thank you for all your reviews, please keep them coming and I will accept the cursing if you so wish :)**

**I do promise things will get better, at some point :)**

Chapter 75

It all seemed to happen so quickly…

At first, Sara fought him but she was no match for his brute force. She vaguely remembered trying to hit him, scratch him, but he was so strong, then, her clothing was being torn from her body and she was tossed onto the bed. His heavy frame on top of her…inside her…

Then the pain…the pain came….it created a white haze in her brain and she tried to ignore everything that was happening to her, to simply…switch off…

Sara tried to think about a time when she was happy…she tried to think of Grissom...his smile…his smell…his caring…She could feel the tears flowing down her cheeks…

"_She was truest to them in the season of trial, as all the quietly loyal and good will always be."__** *****_

Eventually, his heavy weight lifted from her body and she felt the bed rise at the lack of form upon it. Instantly, she rolled onto her side, curled into a ball, her whole body painful and aching and she pulled the bed sheet over her nakedness.

Hank whistled to himself as he dressed. He slipped on his pants and then his shirt, slowly buttoning it up as he watched her. "I'll have a bath brought up for you," he said as he fastened his belt, "And some fresh clothing. You need to clean yourself up."

Sara heard his sarcastic comments but ignored them and continued to stare into the dresser by the side of the bed. The knots in the wood seemed to fascinate her, although she had no idea why. But as she felt the bed dip again, her fear rose once more.

Hank sat on the edge of the bed beside her and reached a hand to her face. She flinched as his thumb brushed across her bruised cheek and she just wished she could disappear into the sheet which encased her. She trembled under his touch and he smiled knowing how much control he now had. "When you have bathed, I will get some dinner sent up; you have to eat…keep up your strength." He moved his fingers to her hairline as she continued to stare into nothing and he realigned the messy strands. "You're mine, Sara…just…understand that and we will have a very happy life together…"

Once more, Sara refused an answer. She didn't even move.

He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead before standing. "Enjoy your bath," he began. "I'll see you in the morning after you have had some rest."

Stepping away from the bed, he approached the door and left the room, grinning broadly.

His uncle was right.

The second Sara heard the door close; she pulled the bed sheet over her head and wept. She cried and cried, for her tears, they were all she seemed to have left…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"_Sadly, sadly, the sun rose; it rose upon no sadder sight than the man of good abilities and good emotions, incapable of their directed exercise, incapable of his own help and his own happiness, sensible of the blight on him, and resigning him-self to let it eat him away__.__"__*******_

Rocking back and forth in the worn out chair, Grissom placed his newly purchased book down and brought his glass of bourbon to his lips. The alcohol burned his throat as he downed the contents of the glass in one swallow. He had cut back on his drinking but something tonight…something that stirred within him…he just needed a drink. He refilled his glass. However, this time he didn't get a chance to drink it as the sound of an approaching horse caught his ears.

Dropping the glass along with the bottle to the floor, he stood quickly and picked up his rifle, which lay propped against the wall behind him. This was certainly no time for social calls as it was almost midnight so; he wasn't taking any chances…

Squinting through the darkness and the small amount of light his lantern supplied, Grissom tried to catch a glimpse of the rider but he struggled to get a clear picture of whoever was approaching. Cocking the rifle, he moved forward and aimed over the rail.

"Stop!" he shouted.

The rider failed to answer and kept on coming.

Pointing his rifle skywards, Grissom fired one shot before aiming forwards again and the gunshot echoed loudly into the night. "I said stop!"

Suddenly the hooves of the horse slowed from a gallop to a steady trot but the horse kept coming. Grissom tensed his grip on the trigger but as the horse came into full view, his hand relaxed. Lowering the gun in disbelief the rancher shook his head; there was a horse but no rider and he immediately recognized Pandora. Then he heard it, a groan coming from the same direction from which she had approached.

His thoughts immediately turned to Sara. Was it her? Had she fallen? Why was she out at this hour?

Quickly but with caution, he walked down the steps, passed the horse which had now come to halt by his porch and advanced upon the groaning. Abruptly all became silent and as Grissom approached the body on the ground he instantly saw why.

"Jesus…" he mumbled, dropping the rifle and rushing towards Gregory's lifeless form. Hastily getting to his knees, he cupped the young man's face in his hands.

"Gregory!" he shouted, shaking the unconscious youngster but he was greeted with only silence. Gregory's chest was rising and falling, and Grissom's fingers detected a pulse in the man's neck. At least he was alive.

Quickly scanning over Gregory's body, the older man's hands were soon coated in blood as he tried to find the cause of the young man's injury. He found the gunshot wound in his right shoulder and acted with speed. Scooping Gregory into his arms, he rushed back to the cabin and took him inside...

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Slowly, Gregory's eyes flickered open and he groaned. Grissom looked across to the bed from his seat at the small writing desk and placed his book down. He slowly stood, glancing at the mantel clock which read _2am_ and approached the young man as he attempted to sit up.

"Take it easy," Grissom advised, holding his hands to Gregory's shoulder's to keep him from moving.

Gregory batted him off, obviously a little delusional and Grissom stepped back as the younger man seemed determined to push himself into a sitting position.

The rancher watched as Gregory winced, but finally, he was able to sit up. He looked at Grissom and blinked hard through the pain coursing through his upper body. He also looked rather confused.

Grissom watched him closely as he squirmed a bit but eventually, he got himself into a seemingly comfortable position.

"Why did you come here Gregory?" Grissom asked. "And what on earth is going on? How is it you came to be shot?"

"I um…" the younger man began, "…didn't, erm…come here. I…" He looked around and then to his arm, "…did you dress my wound?"

Grissom frowned in need of an explanation and Gregory seemed to get the message.

"Um…I don't even know where I am," Gregory continued quickly, "although, I could probably hazard a guess…it seems Pandora knew exactly where she was heading." He held his hand to his mouth as a sharp cough suddenly sprang upon him and he winced as the expansion of his chest caused the pain in his shoulder to intensify again.

Turning on his heels, Grissom walked to the kitchen, took a bottle of bourbon from the cupboard and poured a large shot into a glass. He rushed back to Gregory and held out the glass. "Here, this should help."

Gregory tried to smile as he reached for the glass. "Thanks," he said taking the glass and sipping at the amber liquor.

"Better?"

"Hmmm…"

Grissom folded his arms and waited while Gregory finished his drink. Once he had and placed his glass down, he stepped closer to the bed. "So do you think you can try and explain a few things to me?"

Suddenly, Gregory's eyes widened, reality dawning upon him...remembrance… He looked Grissom directly in the eye for a moment then swung his legs over the side of the bed, trying to stand. "Sara is in trouble, everyone is…oh God…I don't know…" He lost his balance as he tried to get up, but Grissom was fast on his feet and managed to reach forward, grabbing Gregory before he crashed to the floor. He wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist in a sort of hug and held him firmly.

"What_ are_ you talking about?" he asked with urgency.

"He has her," Gregory waffled as he tried to pull away. "I know it…he…knows we know…my God he must have her…"

Shaking his head, Grissom moved Gregory back so he sat on the bed. "Calm down," he urged, a slight pinch of panic running through his gut. "Just calm down…take a breath and tell me…"

Gregory's eyes seemed to lose all focus as he looked up to the form in front of him. A faint smile graced his lips. "She loves you, you know? She loves you more than life itself…" he whispered. "But…I fear… it may be too late…I…" His eyes then closed and he fell backwards onto the bed.

Swiping a hand over his sweaty forehead, Grissom knelt on the bed next to the now unconscious youngster. "Gregory?"

No response, he was out cold.

Grissom sighed and sat by his guest's feet. What the hell was Gregory talking about and what…was happening? All he could do was wait until Gregory regained consciousness before he could find out…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara lay on the bed in her current prison. She listened to the _tick_…_tick_…_tick_…of the clock on the mantel and curled into a ball. She had no idea what time it was even though a simple glance across the room would have answered her question but dread for the morning filled her heart for _he_ would return. So, she didn't want to know.

Every part of her body hurt, her arms, legs, thighs…face. A bath had been brought up for her and she slipped into it in a daze once she was left alone. That was when she realized the full extent of her injuries. Not only from her fight for freedom but from Hank's attack upon her.

She had bruises and cuts everywhere; her knees were both bruised from falling. Her shoulders sported the injuries made from strong hands restraining her. However, a tear slipped from her eye as she noted the deleterious effects of her thighs and private areas. Hank certainly hadn't been gentle.

Heavy trembles had wracked through her body as she cleaned herself, as hard as she possibly could, every inch, so hard; she almost took the skin off her fragile body.

She had been abused and she felt so, so dirty, so used, so afraid, so…defeated. What fate awaited her for the future and what about her family? She felt so helpless and as much as she feared for herself, she was terrified for her unborn child. If Hank or his Uncle were to find out, they would most certainly ensure the baby was terminated, one way or another. And Grissom…if she ever did manage to get away…he more than likely wouldn't ever want anything else to do with her…would he?

The food which had been brought up for her sat untouched on the table across the room. She could still smell it and it made her feel sick. If she had the energy, she would have got up and thrown it against the wall but she just didn't want to move.

Closing her eyes, she began to sob again but she also found herself praying now. She needed help…anything…anyone…someone had to know she was gone…find her…

Then again, even if she was found…what then?

She was tarnished.

She was doomed…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom nibbled heavily at his finger nails, pacing back and forth at the foot of his bed. He had been doing so for almost an hour, ever since the new arrival in his home had passed out.

So many questions ran through his mind. What was Gregory mumbling about? Who shot him and why? His gut cramped with worry as he was unable to get "_he has her_," out of his mind. He must have been talking about Sara, for he wouldn't have mentioned her love for him otherwise. But, he was still very confused.

A moan caught Grissom's ears and he moved to Gregory's side, just as his eyes opened. The rancher sighed with relief and helped the younger man to sit up again.

"Are you alright?" Grissom asked.

Blinking hard, Gregory nodded. "As alright as I can be, I suppose, sore and…sorry I…passed out there. It just happened…"

Sitting on the bed next to his guest, Grissom looked him in the eye. "Tell me what's happening…has something happened to Sara, is she alright?"

Gregory took a deep breath and suddenly looked a little nervous. "I don't know where to start."

"Try the beginning, "Grissom advised.

Nodding, Gregory now swallowed hard before beginning. "Sara is pregnant. The child is yours."

Grissom's eyes widened. "What?" Without thinking, his arm shot out and grabbed Gregory's and the younger man winced.

"She is having a baby, Grissom," Gregory continued quickly, a hint of pain in his words, "and I know you are the child's father, she confided in me. She just…had to talk to someone."

Grissom felt his chin tremble and slowly released his grip from Gregory. He was completely stunned. "You're…telling me…the truth?" he half whimpered and Gregory slowly nodded.

"But…why would she…?"

"She didn't have a choice," Gregory began as Grissom stood and took a step back. "She didn't realize she was having the baby until well after you left and she didn't break it off with you because she _wanted_ to, she _had_ to, to save her family and her home." Gregory sighed, "Or at least that's what she thought but now I'm sure Hank's got her and I don't know what he's going to do with her..."

Shaking his head in confusion Grissom ran an unsteady hand over his beard. "I don't understand."

"She changed her mind; she called off the engagement, Grissom. She couldn't marry Hank because she loves _you_. She was coming…to _you_. She is so sorry…"

Running his hand through his hair now, totally on edge, Grissom tried to take in what Gregory was saying. He now realized that Sara had come to him to more than likely tell him about the baby and probably to try and make amends. But was it just because she was pregnant? Would she have called off the engagement if she weren't pregnant? He hated himself for thinking such a thing but after all they had been through…right now…he had no idea what to think…who to trust…

"I know what you're thinking," Gregory said, managing to push himself up. "I said she _loves_ you and I mean it. She tried to save her father, Grissom, her family. Would you not have done the same? But, from the second you left, Sara changed. She was…so sad…so lost, she stopped eating…sleeping. Now…I know she is in so much trouble…"

Grissom worked his jaw. "But she could have trusted me!" he snapped. "We could have…worked something out. Hell! I would have sold this place if I'd had to but she…she…didn't give me the chance."

Gregory's eyes saddened. "You know she would have never asked that of you. She knows what this place means to you, as much as what her father's land means to him. This is your life's work and she couldn't have taken that away. But yes, she made a grave mistake and she knows that. That's why she couldn't go through with it. She needs your help, Grissom; you are the only one that can…maybe…before it's too late…"

With a heavy sigh, Grissom closed his eyes. "Tell me exactly what happened…all of it."

Holding onto his injured arm, Gregory nodded. "Well, Uncle no longer has money issues due to Sam Braun leaving him a heap of cash in his will. He called off his deal with McKeen. Sara didn't know that but she called off the engagement and intended to come here to you, tonight in fact but this morning we overheard Hank. He was at the estate, having a little secret meeting with Robert."

Grissom's eyes popped open and sprang to his guest. "Robert?"

"Yeah."

"Robert and Hank?"

Gregory nodded. "He's the one who has been helping…helping them sabotage everything. You were right, Grissom. It was Hank and his uncle. They destroyed everything…killed Robbins and Warrick. Sara and I heard them. We heard Hank say he must marry Sara and Robert was going to help, then they would get rid of Aunt and Uncle and I'm sure you can guess why.

Grissom felt a white band of fury flash before his eyes but Gregory continued.

"Hank heard us and we ran. I got away but I got shot…but…oh, God…" He shook his head. "I don't think Sara did, I don't think she got away from them. Hank's got her, Grissom, and now she knows what he has done…what the colonel has done…I…I…I fear for her life or what he will do to her and everyone else…Aunt…Uncle. They are crazy…all they want is the estate…the power…"

In a shot, Grissom bolted to the far side of the room and yanked open the cupboard there. Gregory watched him and his eyes widened when he saw Grissom grab his rifle then fling a belt of bullets over his shoulder.

"What are you going to do?" a now worried sounding Gregory asked.

Grissom eyes flicked to him as he fastened the belt securely across his chest. "Whatever I can," the rancher replied. "The only way they can get the Grove now is by forcing Sara into the marriage and…they won't wait around to do it." He bit down heavily on his bottom lip at the thought of Sara in Hank's clutches. It made him sick to the very pit of his stomach but it made him so, so angry…

"I'm coming with you." Gregory groaned as he pushed himself from the bed but jumped as Grissom slammed the cupboard closed.

"No, you're not," Grissom shot back, running into the kitchen to grab a water canteen.

Gregory hobbled towards him as he exited the kitchen. "You will need help _with_ you as I fear there is no time to find any. I want to help."

"You are in no condition to help." The rancher side stepped him and rushed towards the door but Gregory stopped him, managing to grab his arm.

"Damn it, Grissom! She is my family!"

Grissom glared at Gregory's hand holding firmly onto his arm. He didn't have time for this. "Let go," he said in a warning manner.

"Not until you agree to let me come."

Now Grissom snapped, pulled his arm free and grabbed Gregory by the shirt, thrusting him against the wall. A cry of pain echoed from the younger man's lips causing Grissom to snap from his sudden bought of madness and he let up a little but he didn't release his guest. "We are wasting time with this," Grissom growled. "You are injured and you _will_ slow me down. What…what if you pass out on the ride? Would you expect me to just leave you? Because, I would have to."

Gregory sighed, bowing his head.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry," Gregory mumbled. "You're right, I…just wanted to help." His head rose and the two men clashed eyes. "Go…"

With a single nod, Grissom released the young man and was gone out the door before Gregory could even take a breath.

Grissom ran through the darkness, as fast as his legs could carry him. He reached the stable, tacked up Dante with more urgency than he had ever done so before, led him from the compound and was aboard him within two minutes.

"Yah!" he hollered.

Dante bolted and they were off, through the darkness and on their way to Maryland. Grissom knew, as he was alone and on board his beast, he could get there in half the amount it would normally take with a coach or company and he would probably arrive by mid morning. He just prayed he wasn't too late…

Then he heard the thunder…It most certainly, wasn't going to be…an easy ride…

"_Up the two terrace flights of steps the rain ran wildly, and beat at the great door, like a swift messenger rousing those within..." __*******_

_*******___**Extracts taken from: A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens**

**A/N: Yay, Grissom is on his way. Why do I see a lot of anger coming up? Hmmmm…So what happens now?**


	76. If they find you here they will kill you

**A/N: I have just one thing to say – GSR reunited baby yeah! ****(But don't forget – this is me!)**

**Okay, maybe I lied and I have a couple more things to say. Thank you for all the great reviews and comments. All are greatly appreciated!**

**All my thanks, as usual, to SSC for the beta and help. Thanks for the advice, the additions and changes on this chap, again, you are very correct! Looking forward to your next chappy of BOS, oh yes. It's gonna be a blast! LMAO. I think we are most definitely sharing the hat!**

**So, just how**** pee'd off is Grissom gonna be? Let's find out! WHooo!**

Chapter 76

"_The wind is rushing after us, and the clouds are flying after us, and the moon is plunging after us, and the whole wild night is in pursuit of us; but, so far we are pursued by nothing else..." __*******_

He rode and he rode hard…He was almost there…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara sat by the window. It was past _10am_ and thus far, she had been left alone, apart from her dinner tray being removed, only to be replaced by a breakfast one.

But she hadn't taken a morsel of the food that was delivered to her. No appetite came upon her and she refused to accept any form of gesture from anyone, at least at that point in time. After Hank's assault, Sara wouldn't have accepted a scrap of food from him if she were starving to death.

She had finally succumbed to sleep a few hours before dawn, crying herself into unconsciousness and she remained in an uneasy slumber until she was woken, just after _9am_, when her breakfast was brought in. Grace carried her food in and as Sara sat up in bed, the two women looked at each other. The young worker bore a rather brutal looking bruise across her right eye and Sara actually felt obliged to apologize for her act of violence. After all, it wasn't the woman's fault for she was doing as she was told and would surely suffer dire consequences if she ever questioned what her master was asking her to do.

But the look in Grace's eye and the weak smile that passed over her lips told Sara that an apology wasn't necessary. Grace placed the tray down and left the room for a moment before returning. When she reappeared she was carrying a dress, rose colored, silk plaid taffeta with great detailing. It's bell sleeves were trimmed in strips of black velvet. Sara might have even loved the dress under better circumstances.

Clearing her throat, she looked to the house guest. "Mr. Pedigrew desires that you wear this dress today, Miss. Would you like some help dressing once you have eaten?" Grace's tone was very soft, almost regretful. Sara knew that the staff must know she was being held against her will but could do nothing about it. They just _had_ to do as they were told.

Sara had shaken her head, averting her gaze from the young helper. "No…thank you."

Grace then left her alone and Sara reluctantly dressed before finding her current position by the window. She looked out over the vast estate. There didn't seem to be much going at the moment and she had only seen two workers pass by since she had begun looking. Her heart began to beat wildly and her head snapped to the door when she heard footsteps but they passed by and then faded away. Breathing a sigh of relief she looked back through the window, dreading the time when Hank would step back into her room, for it would be soon and she knew it. The problem was, she didn't know how she was going to react when he did. The whole idea of that man made her shiver and feel vilely sick. For what he had done to her was unforgivable and she would never be able to forget it.

In a single act, he had defiled her….made her unsuitable for any other…..for Grissom. Sara realized that she was early enough in her pregnancy, mere weeks, that it could be a feasible idea to pass her baby off as Hank's. That would be what most women would do. It would save her family's honor and her baby would be safe from public scorn. However, the very idea of dishonoring her child with the Pedigrew name was even more distasteful. It would be better for her to be killed at McKeen's hand…for her child to never take a breath…than to be affiliated with the vile filth of this family.

She would not marry Hank. The faces of her father and mother flashed before her and another weight lay upon her heavy heart. Sara realized that McKeen was going to do whatever it took to obtain the Grove. If Sara married Hank then her parents would likely be killed to accelerate McKeen's acquisition of the Grove. If she refused, they would kill her parents to obtain her cooperation. Her family, those she loved, would never truly be safe.

Marriage to Hank would mean an unspoken rule that she would be privy to horrible crimes, of destruction, of murder, of rape and abuse….and that she could never tell. What kind of life would that be? To watch numerous acts of violence on those unlucky enough to cross McKeen or Hank. It was a price that Sara Sidle, even for the sake of her unborn baby, could never pay.

If Sara was to die, she would die a Sidle.

Her eyes caught sight of three horses approaching in the distance and she watched carefully as they drew closer to the house. She recognized the central rider as soon as he was close enough. It was Robert and he was joined by two of McKeen's goons. McKeen then appeared below her, stepping from the house and he waited for his new arrival.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The colonel strode down the houses main steps with confidence and a purpose, Jared by his side. He folded his arms across his chest as he waited for the riders to stop before him. They did and the three men quickly dismounted and removed their hats. Robert looked a little nervous and his eyes passed about the grounds.

"No trouble, boys?" the colonel asked.

The two men shook their heads and Cal spoke. "No, sir, no trouble. The Grove is in a little disarray at the moment and no one even saw us."

McKeen sniggered, looking to Robert. "Are you happy to be here?" the colonel asked the younger man.

Robert nodded. "Yes, Father."

The right side of the colonel's mouth curled a grin. "I thought it was time. You have done well but in all honesty, my boy, I wasn't sure if you were going to crack under the current pressure so, best to get you out now before you crumbled."

Clearing his throat, Robert looked to the ground. "I did my best not to disappoint you, Father…" His head rose, "…I have done everything you asked but…"

"But nothing!" the colonel suddenly snapped, bolting forwards.

Taking an unsteady step backwards, Robert swallowed hard.

"Do you really want to question everything we have done?" McKeen growled. "Have I wasted my time on you? Do you want me to send you away and not give you the chance that you think you have a right to?"

"No, sir," Robert said quickly. "I'm sorry…it…all just got a little too much for me…"

The look on the colonel's face softened somewhat and he smiled. "Then we will have to make you stronger, won't we? For if you stand any chance of being a McKeen then you must learn that we do whatever is necessary to get what we want. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Good." The colonel wrapped her arm around his son's shoulder. "So how did Thomas take the news that you were leaving?"

Robert's body relaxed a little and he sighed. "The captain is very distracted with…" He paused for a second, "…Miss Sara being missing. When I told him I was leaving to pursue other things, he, just wished me well."

Removing his arm from his son's shoulders, the colonel rubbed his chin. "And what action is Thomas currently taking in regards to finding his daughter?"

Robert's head was suddenly drawn upwards, towards Sara's window and he saw her there, watching them. His eyes quickly sprang away; he just couldn't bear to look at her. He shuffled uncomfortably on his feet. "They have been looking everywhere and asking around but have had no success. I think Mrs. Sidle went to the sheriff first thing this morning but I don't know what came of that."

"Well, I'll make sure we are ready just in case anyone pay's us a visit," the colonel retorted. "For now…how about I show you around and we have a little chat about where we go from here, yes?"

"Yes, sir," Robert replied quickly, earning a slap on the back from his father.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara watched as the group disappeared. She was surprised to see Robert and still didn't understand why he had been helping the colonel but it certainly looked like he was here for a purpose and here to stay.

She wondered about her mother and father. They must be going crazy with worry, well, her mother at least. She had no idea how her father would be feeling about anything right now for the last time they had spoken, it hadn't exactly been on good terms. That saddened her deeply. Were the last words she ever spoke to him to be ones of bitterness? Well and truly, she hoped not.

But her thoughts were soon cut short when she heard the door unlock. Her head turned painstaking slowly towards it and her heart skipped a beat. She knew it was Hank…and she was right…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The ride was tiring, fatiguing both Grissom and Dante but they battled on. When Grissom saw the entrance to the McKeen estate, he felt a venom run through his body like he had never felt before. He growled as they darted though the open gate but then suddenly he found his defense mechanism kicking in and he slowed Dante. He knew there would be a guard somewhere on the driveway. Someone like McKeen always had men protecting his property. A little regret panged his gut, he had been in such a frenzy to get here he hadn't considered getting help but then again, there really was no time. He had to get Sara out and he had to get her out now.

His eyes darted around the immediate area as they cantered down the driveway, his fingers twitched as they held onto the reins; his brow bore a thick glint of perspiration. Suddenly up ahead, he saw one of McKeen's henchmen stepping out from the bushes, buttoning up his pants. A call of nature no doubt but the man was distracted and had his back to Grissom.

The rancher pulled his rifle from the saddle holster and lifted it high above his head. The watchman obviously heard the horse approaching and swiftly spun around. Sadly for him, he didn't act fast enough and Grissom swung hard, whipping the man across the head with his weapon and he fell to the ground with a crunch.

Satisfied that man was unconscious and wouldn't be an immediate issue, Grissom pressed on.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Slowly, Sara pushed herself from the chair as Hank approached her. He had a smug smile on his face and Sara noted he was carrying a velvet box, the kind that housed fine jewelry.

"You are looking very beautiful this morning," he commented, attempting to lean in and kiss her.

She jumped back in an attempt to avoid his gesture but he only smiled which made her feel even more nervous.

"I thought we'd got past this, Sara," he said softly which surprised her. "I was just trying to say good morning to my future wife."

On a heavy swallow, Sara shook her head. "I don't want you anywhere near me," she warned. "Do you not remember what you did to me last night?"

Hank looked her up and down, a sickening, "hmmm…" coming from his lips as if he was very pleased with his actions. "I have something for you." He blatantly ignored her comments and flipped open the box he held, revealing a fine golden necklace studded with diamonds. "I think it would fit you very well," he sighed, looking down at his gesture.

Sara frowned in disbelief. Did Hank believe that she was so shallow that a simple gift would erase her shame? Was he so ignorant that he thought that she would simply accept him back with open arms? She watched as he took the necklace from the box and held it in between his fingers, dangling it in front of her.

"Come here and I will put it on for you."

"No," she replied firmly. "I don't want it. I don't want _anything_ from you."

Hank sighed and his happy demeanor darkened somewhat. "Why are you being like this?"

"You are unbelievable," she gasped. "Why am I being like this?" Bravely, she took a step closer, her eyes now piercing into his. "Why!" she now shouted. "You raped me Hank! You forced me into relations against my will!"

He snorted. "You deserved it."

Sara felt an unrelenting fury burn into her soul and before she knew it, her arm shot out and she slapped him hard across the face.

They both looked as equally stunned by her actions for a moment but Hank was quick to fire back and once he had regained his balance, he dropped both necklace and box and he swung his right hand, cracking Sara hard upon her battered face.

She stumbled backwards, hit the wall and slithered down it. Before she could contemplate her next move, Hank was upon her and dragging her from the floor. "You are really pushing my damned patience, Sara," Hank growled as she tried to struggle in his grasp. He held her firmly against the wall and looked directly into her eyes. "I thought I would have taught you something last night. That you're _mine_…you belong to _me_…you _will_ love me!" He shook her. "Get that filthy rancher out of your mind, Sara, he is nothing but scum and should never have even been allowed to look at you!"

Her chin trembled. "He is _ten_ times the man you will ever be," she snarled and Hank glared at her.

"That's right…you may not think him worthy but he is more worthy than you will ever be." Her upper lip flared in anger. "I despise you, do you know that? You sicken me, to the very core of my soul. You think you can force me to marry you and you can impose your lust upon me but I will _never_ be truly yours. Never! I _love_ Grissom and I will _always_ be _his_, I will always love _him_. I will _never_ love you. And I would rather die than be your wife."

Hanks eyes suddenly turned a darker shade of black and with lightening speed he yanked her from the wall and hit her hard across the right cheek again. She fell backwards onto the bed with a scream and lay, stunned.

"You are a filthy…little…whore!" Hank spat. "I'll show you exactly who you are going to love _AND FOREVER LOVE_!"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom saw the house and halted Dante before they came into full view of any prying eyes that may be lurking. He dismounted and had a good look around before slapping his horse on the back.

"Go hide and wait for my call," he instructed. Dante was quick to disappear into the trees at the side of the driveway.

Cautiously but with speed, Grissom sprinted up to the house, rifle in hand, ready for anything. He constantly checked around him, his heart now beating so fast he could hardly hear himself think. Luckily, he reached the house's steps without being seen and dashed through the main door and into the porch.

He knew that if Sara was being held here it would more than likely be upstairs, out of sight, so that destination was his ultimate goal.

Hovering in the porch, he stuck tight to the wall upon hearing voices. Several servants walked across the corridor but didn't look in his direction. He breathed a sigh of relief as they disappeared and he carefully entered the house.

After a good look around, he went for the stairs. Luckily they were reasonably close to the main entrance. Running up them, Grissom's ears immediately caught the sound of a distressed cry and he knew it was Sara. In an instant he followed the noise and found the room from which the cries were coming. With haste, he tried the door but it was locked. When another scream came, his gut clenched and a fury burned within him. It was like Satan himself had just invaded his body.

Jumping backwards, he clenched his fists, teeth gritting and nostrils flaring. He didn't think twice about charging towards the door, twisting so his shoulder became the first point of impact between him and the fine oak fitting.

He burst through the door sending wood splintering in all directions. After gathering his balance, his eyes darted around the room and he saw the bed in an instant.

A ferocious anger flared through him when he saw Hank's head shoot up to look at him. Below him, the woman he loved, on the bed, dazed, afraid, beaten, her clothing torn…

With a bewildered expression on his face, Hank leapt from Sara's body.

"You God damned bastard!" Grissom screamed as he bolted towards him.

Grissom dropped his rifle; sadly, Hank was too close to be able to shoot him with it. He could have gone for his revolver but his anger had gotten the better of him and the urge to just batter this rich boy consumed him. Hank simply could not react in time when the rancher's strong hands grabbed him and launched him across the room.

Sara could do nothing but try and gather her bearings as Hank crashed into the mahogany dressing table and it shattered under his weight, sending wood and glass flying in all directions. He groaned heavily and attempted to scramble to his feet but before he even had one hand on the floor pushing himself up, Grissom was already on top of him.

"You can't so this…" Hank gasped as Grissom's weight encased him.

The fire that burned in the rancher's eyes was one that no enemy would wish to see, ferocious and unforgiving.

Grissom grabbed Hank's collar as he straddled him and pulled his head up, raising his fist high above the younger man's head he brought it down with tremendous force upon the rich boy's face and his head sprang back to hit the pile of rubble behind him.

"Just watch me!" Grissom shouted back, repeating the action again and again, showing no mercy as he pummeled his enemy. He had become an animal and lost all control. Even when Hank's nose exploded and a spray of blood hit his face, Grissom continued to hit him.

It wasn't until he heard her voice…that, is when he stopped.

"Gil…" Sara mumbled and his raised fist stopped, in mid air and his head turned, his eyes catching her as she attempted to sit up and look at him. "Please…" she whimpered.

Breathing heavily, his hand shook, his chest rising and falling in short angry spurts. He fought with himself not to continue the beating.

"Please…" she repeated before holding out her hand.

He looked back to Hank whose eyes were wide and full of fear. The bridge of his nose was oozing with blood and he was almost limp in his attacker's hands. Grissom wanted to finish him off, he really did but Sara was more important and time was not on their side given their current location. He released Hank and his head hit the floor with a cringe worthy crunch and he groaned.

Inhaling a deep and un-nerving breath Grissom pushed himself to his feet, turned to the bed and slowly approached it. When their eyes met, he felt his heart catch in his throat. Sitting carefully on the edge of the bed, he brushed a gentle but bruised hand over her battered right cheek and the tremble that he felt coming from her as soon as he touched her tore at his heart.

Sara's chin quivered as she opened her mouth, she looked totally stunned. "I…I…can't believe you are…here…how did you know?"

Carefully he scooted closer. "Gregory…he came to me."

Sara's eyes closed and she sighed, "Thank goodness he's alive." She then sniffed hard and shook her head. "I'm so sorry," she cried. "I'm so…so sorry…"

His shaky and painful fingers fumbled down her back and her arms were around his neck, clinging to him as if she was holding on for dear life.

He held on, wrapping his arms around her but not with too much pressure, just in case she held unseen injuries. After all, he did not know the full extent of Hanks attack or exactly what he had done to his beloved. His tearful eyes closed and he inhaled her scent, he had missed her so much. "It's alright," he whispered in response. "You are safe…I'm here, no one can hurt you now."

"I did not want to leave you…I…I…did not want to push you away…had no choice…I couldn't…my family…I'm so…sorry…I'm sorry…"

His hold on her increased, just a little and he clenched his eyes tighter. "Shush…" He rubbed his hands softly up her back. "It's alright." Swallowing hard he continued to soothe her but he couldn't shake the thoughts of Hank on top of her from his mind.

A moan of pain from Hank snapped them back to reality and they pulled apart.

"Gil…" Sara swallowed hard, "…if they catch you here they will kill you."

Tenderly cupping her face in his hands he looked deep into her eyes. "Then we have to go," he began, "alright? We need to get out of here, right now. Can you walk?"

Sniffing hard, she wiped her eyes on the back of her hand and nodded quickly. She wanted to say so much more but there was just no time and she knew it. Not yet anyway.

Grissom helped her form the bed, took her hand, grabbed his rifle and they were running from the room, as quickly as was possible…

***** EXTRACT TAKEN FROM: A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens**

**A/N: SO how satisfying was the Grissom whoopa? Hehehehe. Are they gonna get away? How will Grissom react when he finds out what Hank has done? Oooooh, still so much more to come. I'd say hold onto your hats but I think I'm the one with the hat, LMAO! Review please :)**


	77. It would soon all be over

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, had some awesome comments for the last chapter :) Not so sure you will all be happy so after this one though, eeep. Don't blame me, it's the hats fault, I swear. He's kinda taken over. Hehehehe.**

**Thanks to my amazing friend and trusty beta SSC for your continued support. And tut, tut, blaming me for your current chapter changes. *Shakes head*. It was all the hat, again, so not my fault. LMAO. **

**Hold onto your hats…I am! LOL!**

Chapter 77

Hand in hand, the couple ran through the main doors and began descending the steps, coming to an abrupt stop half way down when McKeen appeared, Jared to his left holding a revolver and Robert to his right.

"Going somewhere?" the colonel asked calmly.

Grissom released Sara's hand, pulling her behind him and immediately aimed his rifle at the three men. Swallowing hard and breathing heavily, he floated his aim between them. He could hear his heart pounding and the slow thud caused his ear drums to throb.

_Thud…thud…thud…_

McKeen sniggered and held up a finger. "I suggest you drop the gun," he said without a hint of alarm in his voice. "Your revolver too," he finished, pointing to Grissom's holster.

"Or what!" Grissom shouted back. "This looks pretty even to me." Grissom knew he was outnumbered but Jared was the only one with a gun.

Again, McKeen laughed but suddenly his smile faded. "Boys!" he shouted taking a step forward.

Suddenly Cal, plus another armed man stepped out from the house. Sara turned first, quickly followed by her savior and now they had three guns pointing at them. Swallowing hard again and with his finger tensing on the trigger, Grissom looked back to the colonel.

"How do you like the odds now, lad?" the ranch owner cooed.

Sara gripped tightly onto his arm and his eyes floated to her. He could feel her hand trembling as it clung to him.

"_Drop them_, Grissom," the colonel commanded. "My patience is wearing very thin. Put the weapons down _now_ or I _will…_drop you _both_."

Taking another look behind him, Grissom knew they didn't stand a chance and if he didn't surrender then they would _both_ die. With a heavy sigh, he lowered the rifle, his glance shifting to Sara who now looked more terrified then she did when he found her. He bent slowly and placed his rifle on the step in front of him then pulled out his revolver and placed it next to the rifle.

The second he stepped back from the weapons the men behind them advanced. Cal grabbed Sara's arm, yanking her away.

"No!" she screamed and Grissom reacted quickly, lunging for Cal in an attempt to protect her. Sadly for him, the other man was quickly upon him and raised his rifle, bringing the butt down forcefully onto the back of Grissom's head.

The rancher's legs gave out instantaneously, his knees hitting the hard stone below him and he tumbled down the steps with a painful cry. Wincing heavily, he rolled onto his back as a sharp pain cursed through the back of his head. His blurry vision caught McKeen hovering over him with a smug grin on his face.

"Robert, would you be kind enough as to go and find your cousin," the land owner said but didn't remove his stare from Grissom.

"Yes, Father," the young man responded and he disappeared up the steps and into the house.

A deep frown crossed over Grissom's brow as McKeen bent over him. Had he just heard that right? The Colonel is Robert's father?

"I trust my nephew is still breathing?" the colonel asked but Grissom didn't answer, he just stared at his tormentor trying to process exactly what was happening.

The older man chuckled. "You look a little confused," McKeen began. "Oh, did you not know Robert is my son?" he then mocked sarcastically.

"You are an evil…malicious excuse for a human being," Grissom groaned, struggling to push himself up.

The land owner stepped back, his eyes darkening and he looked to his men. "Give her to Jared and pick him up," he commanded.

Cal and his associate nodded, pushing Sara into Jared's groping hands. She struggled as the two men approach her lover. "Leave him alone!" she cried, doing her utmost to break Jared's hold.

The two men towered over Grissom, grabbing his arms and began hauling him to his feet. As they did so, McKeen approached Sara and a swift hand shot to her face, painfully cupping her chin in strong grip. "Why do you care so much about this piece of trash, huh?" he breathed into her, "Why him?"

She whimpered as McKeen tightened his hold but she refused to answer.

"Is there something more I should know about you two?" His eyes pierced through hers. They knew about her and Grissom, well that she had feelings for him but if he were to find out about the baby... Lord knows what he would do to her or him if they found out.

"Let her go!" Grissom struggled as the two men finally got him to his feet and suddenly finding an inner strength, he managed to push Cal to the ground.

"God damn it!" the colonel shouted releasing Sara's face and taking her arm. "Hold him will you!" McKeen commanded. "Help them, Jared."

Nodding quickly, Jared rushed to help his colleagues and didn't mess around. He aimed his revolver straight at the rancher.

"Enough, Grissom!" he shouted. "No more fooling around."

The second Grissom's eyes caught sight of the gun pointing at his head he froze, his shoulders slumping in defeat as he sucked in several well needed breaths. His head throbbed in pain. He needed to think, form some kind of plan but his brain wasn't co operating and he had no time before Hank emerged from the house.

The colonel's nephew bounded down the steps holding a handkerchief to his nose, Robert close behind him. When Hank reached the bottom he rushed towards the group but didn't acknowledge anyone, he went straight for Grissom. Without a word he drilled a heavy fist into the ranchers gut and he cried out, doubling over with a painful grimace but he was quickly pulled straight by the two men who held him.

"Scum!" Hank hit him again and once more, Grissom fell forward as the younger mans fury cracked him full on in the stomach.

Grissom was sure his legs were about to give out when he heard Hank commanding his men to once again pull him up and he sucked in a deep, terrified breath as he was grabbed by the hair and his tormentor raised his fist above his head this time. "You're gonna pay!" Hank spat.

"Stop!" Sara shouted, attempting to pull from McKeen's grip but she was unsuccessful as the colonel's grip remained strong. "Please stop…" she whimpered as Hank held his arm in mid air and turned to look at her.

"She's right, my boy," the colonel said and Hank lowered his fist, looking to his uncle a little confused at his sudden change of heart.

Sara too tilted her head to look at the man holding her but when he grinned, her eyes suddenly shot back to Grissom. He captured her eyes with his, attempting not to look as defeated as he felt but he knew this had only just begun.

And he was right.

"Take this to the back," the colonel continued, looking around. "If someone comes and sees what's happening we are in trouble. I think the worker deserves to have a few things explained to him before we end this, don't you?"

A sinister smirk passed over Hank's lips and he nodded. "Take him," he demanded looking to Jared, Cal and his associate and the three men quickly dragged Grissom towards the stables. He tried to struggle but when a revolver was thrust under his chin he ceased fighting and could do nothing but be pulled away. Robert tagged along and followed them but he didn't look particularly happy about what was happening.

Hank stepped towards Sara as she watched the man she loved being dragged away and her head snapped around when she sensed him approach. He again wiped his nose as a little blood still trickled from his cut and he glared at her. "You would still take that worker trash over me, huh?" he scowled. "Time to obliterate the problem, I think."

The colonel smiled at his nephew's enthusiasm and pushed Sara in the back. "Follow them," he instructed.

Sara trembled, almost slipping when she was nudged but she did as she was told and followed the group pulling Grissom out of sight, Hank and his uncle followed very closely behind.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

When Sara rounded the back of the stables she saw Grissom on his knees; Jared was at his side with his revolver pointed at his head. How much she wanted to run to him, to hold him…to make every single one of these hideous people disappear…to turn the clock back…just a few weeks. They were so happy, why had she pushed Grissom away? Why hadn't she trusted him? Her choices…all her choices…

She felt _him_ come up behind her and his hand was upon her shoulder. "Look at how pathetic he is," Hank sneered in her ear. "But he's had a wasted journey, don't you think?" He rounded her and their eyes met. She glared at him and wanted to slap him, so, so hard but her attention snapped away from him as the colonel passed and approach Grissom. Her eyes were now firmly set upon the land owner and she heard Hank snigger as he stood by her side.

The colonel stepped up to Grissom and looked down at him as the rancher kept his eyes fixed upon the dirt. McKeen held such a look of distain on his face. "You filthy little rodent," he began. "You just couldn't stay away and heed the warnings, could you? And how many warnings did I give you?"

Slowly, Grissom raised his head, trying to push the pain wracking through his body away. He didn't answer.

The colonel rubbed his chin. "You know most men would get the message after a good beating but you never did, did you? You just ignored all the good advise you were given."

Grissom snorted through his nose. "I knew you were the one behind my attack."

McKeen smiled and looked to his nephew. "Well, Hank supervised, I just put the planning together."

"You're sick," Grissom mumbled. "You need help."

"Ha!" the colonel laughed returning his attention to his prisoner. "Help? You are the one that looks in need of assistance, not me."

The rancher couldn't think of anything to say to that one. Technically, the colonel was correct.

"So tell me…" the land owner continued, "…how much do you actually know, who have you told and how did you know Sara was here?"

Sniggering, Grissom returned his attention to the dirt. "I'm not telling you anything."

"No?" McKeen replied calmly.

Grissom just shook his head.

"Well…" The colonel smiled, "…we'll see about that." Cocking his head, he looked back to Hank. "Bring her here," he commanded.

As Sara was pushed towards the colonel, Grissom's head sprang back up in alarm. McKeen grabbed her, pulling her in front of him so her back was against his chest. He then shot a hand under her chin and pulled her head back.

Grissom could see her shaking and made a move to stand but then he felt Jared jab him in the back of the head with his gun, so he stilled. "Don't you dare move," the thug warned.

All Grissom could do was watch as McKeen's fingers slid over Sara's throat and all Sara could do was suffer all he was doing. Her fingers clenched into tight balls and she closed her eyes.

Suddenly his hand tightened around her throat and Sara's eyes sprang open on a sob. She tried to struggle but he was too strong. "Don't fight me Sara," he said flatly. "Fight me and I will squeeze harder. Just keep still and if your knight in shining armor tells me what I need to know, I won't have to squeeze the life out of you. I'm sure he doesn't want to be responsible for your death."

Looking back to Grissom, the colonel smirked. "But it wouldn't be the first time you have come across such a death now, would it, Grissom?"

Grissom's eyes were firmly fixed upon the hands squeezing at Sara's flesh but then he frowned, flicking his eyes to his tormentors. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come now," the colonel chuckled. "Don't tell me you don't remember. What was her name? Hmmm…." The colonel thought for a moment and then smiled. "Ah, yes…Rebecca. Poor girl, left hanging like that."

The rancher's mouth popped open. "No one knew about that apart from me and Conrad…" he stuttered then something clicked inside Grissom and a wave of nausea crashed upon him. "You…"

The colonel's grin broadened, his fingers letting up upon Sara's throat a little and she exhaled a stiff breath, her eyes firmly fixed upon Grissom. She too had worked out what the colonel was saying.

"She was such a pretty thing," the colonel remembered. "I took a walk that night of the party and she appeared when I was taking a look around the stables. She seemed a little tipsy but rather accommodating, well…" he sniggered, "…so I thought."

"She was barely fifteen years old!" Grissom spat.

Shrugging his shoulders, McKeen continued. "She seemed all for it…she was rather soft but it seems I got a little too heavy and she tried to push me away." The colonel's eyes darkened. "No one pushes me away," he growled, his fingers once more firming around Sara's throat and she tensed, her hands now shooting to his arms and her finger nails gripping into his jacket. "Once she tried to scream that was it…I had to keep her quiet. No little hussy is going to start bad mouthing my good name. My hands were around her throat and…that was it."

Grissom looked positively dumb struck. "So then you hung her to make it look like she had taken her own life…no one would ever know any different…"

"Exactly," the colonel beamed. "And the most enjoyable thing about it was that _you _even took the blame…covered it up with even more lies, so there was _no_ way _anyone_ would ever find out the truth. You covered a lie with a lie. All this time, Grissom…_you _blamed yourself and even left because of it. Ha! Do you know how satisfying that is to me?"

"You are nothing but a monster," Grissom returned, stunned he had covered up a murder all this time.

Pushing Sara forwards, McKeen brought her to a stop right before Grissom and squeezed even harder causing her to squeal and gasp for air. "Tell me right now what you know, lad, or watch her suffer the same fate as your deceased friend."

Sighing, Grissom licked his dry lips. He had no choice but to comply. "I know everything that Gregory overheard."

"Ah…"

Hank stepped up to the side of his uncle and McKeen looked at him. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes, Uncle," Hank nodded.

Removing his hand from Sara's throat the colonel got lost in thought for a moment. Sara just stood still, terrified to move.

"Where is Sara's young cousin now?" McKeen asked.

Grissom didn't want to answer but he just had to and he could see the distress in Sara's eyes once the question was asked. "He was at my place, injured."

"And who else have you or he told about what you know?"

Now Grissom felt angry at himself for he hadn't told a soul. "No one," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said no one!" Grissom snapped feeling defeated. "I have told no one, there was no time."

The colonel sniggered. "You know for an apparently smart man, Grissom, that wasn't really a very clever move on your part was it? I would say you are lying but the funny thing is, I believe you."

The rancher bowed his head knowing he should have sought help before ever coming here but if he had, what would Hank have done to Sara in the time it took him to get aid?

"So, I guess we just have to locate young Gregory before he starts blabbing," he said to his nephew.

Hank nodded. "As soon as we are done here I'll get over there with some of the boys."

"What are you going to do to my cousin?" Sara gasped, trying to squirm free from her captors hold.

"That…" McKeen began, tightening his grip around her and moving his lips to her ear, "…is none of your concern. You should be more worried about whether or not _you_ will get to see another day unlike your little savoir here…his time has come…"

A sinister grin crossed the colonel's lips as he raised his head. "String him up!"

"No!" Sara screamed doing her utmost to break McKeen's hold but it did no good.

With a wicked smile Hank stepped away and disappeared into the stable. Robert watched his cousin vanish into the building; he looked panicked as if he didn't want any part of what was happening.

As Grissom struggled with his captors, they pulled him up and dragged him towards a set of trees at the far end of the stable.

Hank re-emerged from the stable with a length of rope in his hand.

"Hank! Don't do this, please!" Sara now begged and McKeen released her. She ran to Hank and grabbed his arms. "PLEASE! I _will _do anything you want!"

The young man just looked at her blankly as she continued.

"I _will_ marry you; do _anything _and _everything_ you say! Please, just don't kill him! Don't do this, Hank, I am begging you!" she cried. "I'll do anything!"

With a surprising tenderness, Hank raised his right hand and softly placed it over her cheek. "You _will_ do anything I say, Sara, because you _are_ mine. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"I know," she agreed, trying to do anything to save Grissom's life. "I am yours." She shifted closer and pretended she was enjoying his touch. "I will always be yours. Do this one thing for me and I promise I will make you so happy. Just don't kill him."

Hank smiled. As he tilted his head forwards, Sara thought he was going to kiss her and prepared herself to accept the gesture no matter how much it repulsed her but he didn't kiss her, instead his mouth went to her ear. "Say goodbye to the trash, Sara…"

Sara's eyes widened as he stepped around her and she ran after him as he approached the man she loved who was still fighting to break free from the thugs holding him.

McKeen grabbed her just before she grabbed Hank. "Just enjoy the show, my dear," he mewed. "I'm sure it will be very entertaining."

Grissom saw Hank as he approached and his heart lunged from his body as the younger man tied the rope into a noose and dangled it in front of him.

The rancher now knew there was no escape from this.

It would soon…all be over…

**A/N: Oh dear. How are they going to get out of this one? And some of you, to think their escape was going to be so easy *shakes head*. Lol. Sorry. It just wouldn't be me if**** it was that easy now would it? The pain is about to reach it's peek…be ready! **


	78. She knew exactly what awaited them

**A/N: Ugh, hi guys. I'm so, so sorry for the delay in posting but both myself and SSC have just had the most insane work schedules of late. It's not really much fun working 65+ hours a week, that we can both tell you. In fact SSC does a lot more, so hun, you have no idea how much I appreciate you being able to continue with the amazing work you do for me. Your advice and help makes me proud every time you give it to me. And sometimes you are even meaner than me, lol.**

**Thank you for all your amazing reviews, please, please keep them coming. They make me smile, laugh, inspire me and sometimes make me roll my eyes so hard, I just have to laugh after. LOL!**

**BTW SSC and I are currently sharing the hat again!**

**Well, time to find out if Grissom lives to see another day…Mwahahaha…**

Chapter 78

An eerie feeling swept over Grissom as he stared at the rope dangling before him. Was this really the end for him? Was he truly destined to hang at the hands of a brutal killer after a life of nothing but hard work and finally finding the woman of his dreams? Had he done something so completely wrong to deserve such a demise? His heart wept, not only for feeling like such a failure but for Sara. What fate would befall her now?

"Robert, get me a horse," Hank said, turning to face his cousin. "And take the saddle off. Bring some more rope too."

Robert hesitated and looked to his father.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" the colonel asked.

"Robert, you are a better man than this," Sara interjected. "You haven't killed anyone, I heard you, remember? You continue with this, you are as bad as everyone else here and you _will_ be responsible. It's not too late…"

"Shut up!" McKeen snapped, grabbing her and standing her in front of him, his hands firmly gripping the top of her arms. "Do as you're told, Robert," he continued, now glaring at his son.

Bowing his head, the younger man nodded. "Yes, sir," he mumbled before heading off towards the stable.

Grissom watched Robert disappear and tried one last fight back; attempting to pull himself free with all the strength he could muster. Hank just laughed as he struggled in vain and the three men easily controlled him.

"Keep fighting, Grissom, and Sara will be joining you," McKeen warned, causing the rancher to cease his last bid for freedom.

Stepping to the side, Hank threw the rope into the trees, looping it over a firm, thick branch before tying it off. The noose dangled menacingly in front of the group and Hank pulled on it. "That should do it," he sniggered. "Wouldn't want the branch snapping now, would we?" He shot Grissom a grin and the older man sucked in an unnerving breath, his legs suddenly feeling like lead.

Robert returned with a horse and a small length of rope in his hands. Hank took the rope from him and threw it to Jared. "Tie his hands," he directed. "But not too tight, I'd like him to at least try and fight, it should be more entertaining that way."

Cal held Grissom's arms firmly behind his back as Jared wrapped the rope around his wrists.

As Grissom was bound, Hank took the horse and easily boarded him, moving him under the noose. He then shimmied to the back of the horse and looked down to his men. "Get him up here," he demanded.

A sob caught Sara's throat as she watched Grissom being hoisted onto the horse to sit in front of the man she despised more than she had ever despised anyone before. And now, this man…the man who had kidnapped her…imprisoned her…defiled her and expected to keep her, was going to be responsible for the death of her one and only and there was nothing she could do about it.

Grissom sat rigid on the horse as Hank slipped the noose over his head and his eyes closed when the knot was tightened around his neck. A dry lump formed in his throat, one which he could not swallow and he sucked in a ragged breath. He jumped when Hank slapped him on the back, his eyes springing open. The younger man leaned in to whisper in the rancher's ear.

"Don't worry about Sara," he began. "I will take good…_good_ care of her. She will keep my bed warm for the rest of time and learn to understand what a _real_ man actually is."

Slowly, given his limited ability to move, Grissom turned his head to glare at the man behind him. "Burn in hell," he spat.

Hanks eyes sparkled and he smiled, "You first." He then slipped from the back of the horse.

McKeen pushed Sara closer and her eyes caught Grissom's and he offered her a weak smile. Tears formed in her eyes as he tried to remain strong but she could tell by the fear in his eyes that he was terrified.

"Any last words?" the colonel asked.

Grissom kept his eyes on Sara. "I'm sorry that I failed you," he whispered.

The colonel rolled his eyes as Sara held her hand to her mouth in an attempt to hide her sob. He looked to his nephew and nodded.

Hank smirked as he pulled his revolver from his belt and pointed it at the sky. He fired two shots. Everyone jumped and the horse took off on a screech, bolting forwards.

Grissom had squeezed his eyes shut a second before the shots were fired. He felt the solid form of the horse disappear from beneath him and then the immediate snap as the noose suddenly tightened. The surprise that he was still alive was short lived as a fiery pain gripped his neck. His body struggled for the air that he couldn't breathe; his bound hands fumbling instinctively for a hint of freedom. His legs kicked helplessly in space, both unable to assist him as the thirst for air became desperate.

"NO!" Sara screamed and tried to run to him but McKeen held her solidly. She continued to struggle and now cussed without care, shouting at the top of her lungs but the land owner was strong, holding her fast as she fought in his arms. The colonel looked at his nephew as he continued his fight to hold her. "Did you have to fire the gun, you idiot? A simple slap on the horses back would have sufficed; you scared the hell out of me."

The younger man sniggered as he watched his enemy swing, "Sorry, Uncle, I just thought it would add to the effect."

As Grissom's face began to turn red, he managed to pull his hands free; Jared certainly hadn't bound him tightly. Although Grissom knew Hank wanted him to fight, he would try anything and everything he could to stay alive just because it was who he was. Even though he was disoriented, he managed to raise his now free hands to the noose, gasping as he attempted to slip his fingers between rope and skin, allowing for some air. He managed it, forcing finger and thumb beneath the rope. It didn't actually help much but it may give him a few extra seconds of life.

Hank laughed out loud. "That's it Grissom! You fight…keep us entertained just that little bit longer."

"Stop it you monster!" Sara shouted, again trying to break free from her captor, she looked to Robert. "How can you watch this?" she screamed at him. "After everything we did for you!"

Robert opened his mouth to speak but didn't get the opportunity as the sound of approaching horses could suddenly be heard. Everyone turned to look back towards the stable to see four riders rounding it and hurtling towards them. A shot was fired and it hit the tree from which Grissom was hanging, it was almost as if the shooter was aiming for the rope.

"It's the sheriff!" Jared shouted as the riders drew close enough to be able to identify them. It indeed was the sheriff accompanied by his deputies and Michael.

"Holy hell!" the colonel shouted, throwing Sara to Hank as he ran up to him.

"What do we do?" Hank asked with haste.

The colonel took a quick look around and shook his head. "Fight to the death, boys. None of them leaves here alive for they have seen what we have done." He looked to Sara and then to Grissom, whose eyes were now closing before turning his full attention to Jared and his men. "We will work everything out after, just kill them all!"

The three men nodded and pulled out their weapons, firing in the direction of the approaching riders before seeking cover behind whatever they could find.

Brass and his men quickly bolted from the line of fire and dismounted, they too sought shelter knowing a deadly fight was about to ensue. "Give it up!" he hollered, squaring his back against a tree. "It's all over, Colonel; we know what you have done!" He poked his head around the tree, his gut clenching when he saw Grissom's struggle was fading.

Hank dragged Sara towards the stable as McKeen ran behind the building. "If you can get away, Hank, do so." He wasn't about to get involved in a gun fight unless he really had to, escape seemed the first thought on the landowner's mind and whilst his men had the sheriff engaged, he had the perfect opportunity. If they lost the battle at least he would be free. He had the ways and means to survive outside of Maryland. Even if he lost his family and land, as long as he had his life, he could survive.

Sara watched as McKeen leapt upon his horse and rode away, leaving his family and helpers to carry on the fight that he had started but Vartann was quick to follow him. She then took the opportunity to intensify her struggle with Hank, as his attentions were partially on the gun battle outside the stable.

"No!" Sara shouted, trying to pull away, looking back at Grissom. She knew his time was almost up. She spotted Robert cowering behind a wagon. Realizing that Robert was closest to Grissom, she half screamed, half implored him for aid. "Help him, Robert, please! I'm begging you, help him! It's not too late for you, something can be worked out! Your so called father has just left you! Please help him!"

"Shut the hell up!" Hank growled, pulling harder and Sara was unable to prevent herself from being yanked into the stable.

Robert took a deep breath as bullets flew around him and his head sprang to Grissom as a muffled cry came from the rancher's lips. The young man just couldn't allow another innocent man to be killed. He had sacrificed everything, his morals and his upbringing, all to try and please the father who had now just left him to fight a battle that simply wasn't his. This wasn't who he was. He made such terrible mistakes…

Pushing himself up, he spotted an axe in the back of the wagon and grabbed it. Without concern for his own safety, he darted from his hiding place and ran to the hanging rancher. With one quick motion, he whacked the axe into the rope and it snapped.

Hank tussled with Sara as she fought him. "Come on, Sara," he growled, struggling to pull her into the stall which housed his horse.

"No!" she cried and continued to try to pull away.

With great speed and force, his right arm whipped forward and his fist came into heavy contact with Sara's left cheek. She never knew what hit her and her body suddenly became dead weight then…she fell...

Hank caught her limp form with a grunt and hoisted her over his horse to lie face down just at the front of the saddle.

He was determined to get away and she…was coming with him…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Hitting the ground with a thud, Grissom blinked hard, gasping for air. His almost numb fingers tingled as he slipped them fully under the rope now and fumbled to pull the noose away from his flesh. He sighed with relief once the rope was away from his body and it fell to the dirt. Pushing himself to his knees, he sucked in some well needed air, catching a glimpse of Robert as he ran away. But any relief he felt soon faded when a horse bolted from the stable and rushed passed him. He caught a glimpse of Hank upon it and Sara's lifeless form being held at the front.

He didn't even hear the nearing shouts from Brass to, "Get down!" or the gunfire all around him…the warnings…the holler's…He heard nothing and saw nothing apart from Sara being taken away from him…again. He scrambled to his feet but as he did a bullet whizzed past his head and then Brass was upon him, tackling him back to the dirt.

"Get the hell down, Gil!" the lawman shouted as they crashed to the hard dusty ground.

Grissom lay on his stomach, Brass beside him with his arm securely over the ranchers back. They lay face to face and looked at each other. "Don't move!" Brass warned as another spray of bullets whizzed over them.

Blinking hard, Grissom tried to swallow. It hurt…oh it hurt so much. "How…" he just about managed to wheeze, his word barely even audible.

Brass turned his head to see what was happening, they had to get out of the open. "Gregory managed to get back, Michael and another man of yours brought him. Michael came to me." He turned his head back to face his friend. "We need to move."

Shaking his head, Grissom pursed his lips and tried to whistle. It didn't happen, his mouth was just too dry, his lips, sore. "Whistle..." he gasped, his entire throat feeling as though it was on fire.

The sheriff frowned, looking confused. "What are you talking about, whistle? If we don't get some cover, Gil, we will both end up in a box."

Another half dozen shots rang out followed by hollers and jeering.

Grissom just glared at his friend and refused to move, yanking back on the sheriff's arm as he tried to pull him.

Brass huffed a heavy breath, "Fine!" Puffing out his cheeks, the sheriff shook his head in confusion but pursed his lips and whistled. Within seconds, Dante came bolting from the trees and stopped in front of his master.

As fast as his legs would allow, Grissom was up and pulling himself onto his beast. Offering a slight, painful nod of his head in respect, he then kicked Dante.

Dante bolted and Grissom swerved his horse as McKeen's boy's reined an attack upon them as they galloped through the fight. No bullet struck its target though and the chase…was on…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Hank galloped from the estate and hit the woodland, following the trail there. He kept his ears and eyes open but knew he had to keep out of sight. He had no idea now who would be after him or whether or not his Uncle had got away or if they had won the battle at the estate. Eventually, he would need somewhere to hide but for now, he just had to get far, far away until things died down a little and he could seek some answers.

The fact that he had Sara helped him immensely. If nothing else, she would be a very good bargaining chip if he had to use her. If not, she was indeed the best prize any man could ask for.

His horse navigated the trees with ease and he slowed a little when he heard Sara moaning…

Sara's eyes slowly opened and she blinked hard, feeling light headed. The sight before her was not one she was used to as trees passed by at a rather odd angle. She then looked down to see the horse's legs and she knew exactly where she was when she felt a strong hand pressing down upon her, keeping her firmly lying against the animal.

She remembered Hank pulling her into the stable and then seeing his fist just before he obviously hit her. He'd taken her…again…

Then her thoughts turned to Grissom and she gasped. The last thing she remembered was he was still hanging, choking, fighting for his life. Was he really dead?

But then, she could swear she could hear someone behind them. It was difficult to make out given her position but she swore she heard the sound of another horse.

She was right.

Grissom thanked the Lord for Dante. It didn't take him long to locate where Hank was and the route he was riding and when the brute came into his line of sight, Grissom pushed hard to catch him.

Hank's head snapped around when he heard an approaching horse and his nostrils flared when he saw exactly who it was upon the horse. "Agghhhh!" he shouted in frustration, spurring his horse hard in order for him to pick up the pace. But Hank's animal was no match for Dante and Grissom grew ever closer.

Knowing his horse was inferior to the beast behind him; Hank pulled out his revolver and fired behind him. Grissom ducked at the sound of the shot but the bullet was by no means on target. Hank's irritation grew. He couldn't shoot, ride and hold Sara down all at the same time. He either had to stop and shoot, ditch Sara or lose his chaser. Losing Sara was not an option and stopping didn't seem like such a good idea. Thinking quickly, he pulled his horse from the path and began into the trees to his left and up the incline. He didn't know this area but he didn't care. Maybe if he didn't know it then neither would Grissom and he could lose him.

But, even given her viewing position, Sara recognized the area immediately. She had only ever been here once but the memory came flooding back to her. The tree line, the steepness of the incline…Oh no…

"Hank, stop!" she screamed. "Hank, you need to stop!"

Hank just ignored her and spurred his horse again when they reached the top of the hill.

Sara's breathing became panicked and she tried to kick herself free. She knew exactly what awaited them if he didn't stop. "Hank! There's a cliff!"

**A/N: Dun…Dun…Dun. Well, there is a cliffhanger and there's a CLIFFHANGER! Bet you never expected to end up back here did you? Now how many of you actually remember the cliff? ****Cookies for anyone who can name the chapter, LMAO. And the suspense continues….oh yes…oh yes…**

**Reviews please :) Go on….you know you want tooooooooooo!**


	79. Without him she had nothing to live for

**A/N: Hey everyone****, thank you for all your great reviews. Sadly, once again work is controlling my life but finally I have a new chapter ready. I think you may all feel a great deal of satisfaction from this one, hehehehe. Thanks to my partner in crime, SSC, for your continuing support, friendship and amazing additions to the fic. (Very shortly she will be responsible for writing pretty much a WHOLE chapter, so be ready for that!). I have missed you this past week babe :(**

**So here we go…**

Chapter 79

Sara's words now seemed to penetrate Hank's brain and the rich boy's eyes became wide when all of a sudden, mere seconds later, the cliff's edge was upon them. With all his strength, he pulled on the reins, yanking the horse back and to the side. The animal was startled at such a drastic change in motion and bolted before slipping. Sara was thrown over the front of the horse with a shriek before it came crashing to the earth, pinning his owner firmly under his body.

It only took a few moments before Dante breached the incline and was upon the chaos. Grissom leapt from his ride, seeing Hank attempting to slide from underneath his horse. The animal was clearly stunned, possibly injured and was struggling to get up. The rancher's fists clenched with fury as he watched the fallen man but his brain soon became aware to the fact that Sara was nowhere to be seen. His head snapped to the cliff's edge when he heard her cry for help.

Without hesitation he ran to the edge and saw his beloved below, clinging to the cliff's unstable face, holding on for dear life, mud and rock broke off and tumbled down the fifty foot drop below as she struggled for grip. If her hands continued to slip, she would fall to her death.

"God, Sara…" he gasped, getting to his knees and reaching for her. "Hold on," he begged, leaning over the edge and taking a firm hold around her wrists. Satisfied he had a solid grip, he pulled. "Sara, let go," he directed hoarsely as she still clung to the rocks poking from the cliffs wall.

Sara seemed stunned he was actually there…alive and she stared at him but as she snapped from her daze with more rock crumbling, she looked below her and shook her head. "I can't…"

Taking a breath, Grissom tried to remain calm. "Let go," his voice faded before he could get another word out.

Slowly, Sara looked up at him.

"Trust me…" he breathed on a wince.

She nodded quickly.

He smiled.

Putting her life in Grissom's hands, Sara released her grip on the rocks beneath her fingers. The rancher took her weight with a grunt and began pulling her up.

It was hard, for both of them, they were both suffering major fatigue from their ordeal and both were certainly in pain but they were determined to get try and get through this knowing whatever happened now was in their own hands.

Or so they thought…

While the couple were occupied, Hank had just about managed to shuffle free from his wounded horse. He was sure the animal had broken a leg or something on the fall, but with persistence, he managed to squirm from underneath the horse with nothing but a few bruises. Scrambling to his feet, Hank's nostrils flared in anger, his eyes passing over Grissom at the cliff's edge. The rancher may have survived up until this point but no more.

It was time to end this.

He saw a large rock in front of him and quickly picked it up.

As Sara's head breached the top of the cliff, her eyes locked with Grissom's but something drew her attention off to the side and that's when she saw Hank, raising his weapon and advancing on her man.

Her heart pounded. "Gil, look out!" she screamed.

Grissom's head snapped around but he couldn't quite react quickly enough. He managed to turn his body but Hank brought the object down heavily upon the ranchers shoulder causing him to fall to the side and release Sara.

She screamed as she slipped back down the cliff, only just managing to dig her nails into the surface, stopping herself from falling to certain demise. The pain was intense as dirt and rock splintered into her fragile skin, breaking several nails and causing them to bleed.

Grissom winced as he hit the ground but had enough momentum to roll onto his knees and face his enemy. His heavy breaths came short and fast as Hank blocked his path to Sara and grinned at him. The younger man looked over his shoulder as Grissom slowly got to his feet, holding his shoulder. Hank smirked at Sara's struggle. His attention then shot back to Grissom.

"Don't think she can hang on much longer," he bragged. "Such a shame to waste such a beauty, but you have to be so damned persistent. Do you think you can save her you annoying piece of crap?"

He tossed the rock from hand to hand but then, to Grissom's surprise, he dropped it. Hank then held up a hand and extended a finger, crooking it, urging Grissom forward. "Come and get her," he spat.

Grissom's eyes flicked back to the cliff. It wasn't hard to come to the conclusion that Hank was not going to stand down without a fight. In fact, by the look on the younger man's face, he actually thrived upon the idea. Grissom regretted not finishing him off back at the house, although deep inside he knew that was not who is was.

But did Hank have the advantage now? Maybe, but Grissom was prepared to fight until he dropped in order to try and save Sara. He _would_ die for her…

Without another moment's hesitation, Grissom shot forward with a growl, taking Hank by surprise. Grissom had always been rather cautious but now, he seemed like he didn't care. Hank quickly jumped away from the cliff's edge as Grissom headed for him.

And then the two bodies clashed as the rancher plowed right into his nemesis. Both lost their footing and fell with a crunch.

The two men hit the ground, each tussling…fighting for control over the other. Punches flew, curses sneered, knee's jabbed, bodies rolled. But as Grissom heard a heart wrenching plea from Sara he knew her time was almost up, she just couldn't hold on.

"Dante!" he managed to shout in the middle of his tussle and rolling Hank onto his back. He landed a punch onto the younger man's jaw and it gave him a few seconds to speak. Hank's head hit the ground with a thud, stunning him. Finding his voice again, he summoned his horse. "Dante, help Sara. Now!"

Hank recovered quicker than Grissom would have hoped and hit back, drilling his fist into the rancher's already tender abdomen. Cringing and coughing, Grissom fell from his enemy and onto his side. Hank scrambled to his feet and as he did, he spotted his revolver near his fallen horse and his eyes lit up. When he pulled himself out from under the animal it must have come loose. He grinned and bolted towards it but Grissom managed to grab his ankle, pulling hard and causing the younger man to crash back to the ground. Sadly for Grissom, Hank's counter attack was fast and with a swift swipe of his leg, he kicked the rancher in the face, full on with his right boot. The force of the kick was brutal and Grissom almost blacked out as he fell backwards, his head cracking upon the heavy ground beneath him.

The rich boy sniggered, managed to get to his feet and ran for his weapon.

Dante carefully walked to the cliff's edge and lowered his head. Sara saw him immediately and the horse was by no means stupid. He hung his head just low enough so his reins dangled in front of the tiring heiress. She didn't think twice, she could no longer keep her grip on the crumbling surface beneath her and with a deep breath, she let go of the rock and made a swift grab for the leather strapping.

She seized the reins and held them as tightly as she could. "Okay boy," she gasped breathlessly. "You got me, pull me up."

Obeying, Dante slowly stepped back and inch by inch pulled Sara up and eventually to safety away from the cliff edge. When she felt ground beneath her body, Sara let go of the reins and felt the relief washing through her body. But her relief was short lived when her head rose and she spotted Hank, picking up his revolver and turning back to a fallen Grissom.

Scrambling to her feet, she pushed all her fear, all her aches and all her pain aside and charged at Hank. She was not going to stand idle and allow him to kill the only man she had ever loved. Not if she could help it.

Hank stepped up to Grissom as he moaned and tried to push himself up. The younger man was so occupied with making sure he saw the shot coming; he didn't see Sara as she ran towards him.

As Grissom got to his knees, his blurry vision caught sight of his nemesis and then immediately, he saw the gun. His heart lurched when without warning; Sara blocked his view and leapt at Hank.

"No!" she screamed, grabbing her ex fiancés arm and diverting his aim away from Grissom. Hank was so taken aback by her sudden attack, the gun slipped from his fingers but it only infuriated him even more. He grabbed her by the hair and she yelped. Without thought or remorse he drilled his fist heavily into her stomach.

Sara's face became a picture of pure horror; her eyes bulging as his blow completely knocked the air out of her. She fell to her knees and gasped for air as pain ran through her abdomen. She could do nothing as Hank bent to retrieve his gun. "I'll get to you in a minute," he growled, pointing the revolver at her. His lips curled a grin as he turned and strode towards Grissom with a purpose.

"Time to die now," Hank said firmly and to the point, raising the gun and squeezing the trigger.

Grissom's eyes fluttered closed as he awaited his death. He couldn't save them. He had failed….again

But, the mere seconds Hank took to enjoy his so called victory, gave Dante the opportunity to make his own target. Unseen, the horse scrapped his back foot through the dirt and with an unheard flare of his nostrils, he charged at his enemy.

Hank was too occupied sneering at Grissom; he never saw the horse coming before it was too late. Dante charged from the side and the young man's head only snapped around to see the horse just before he struck him. Head first, Dante ran into his obstacle, hitting him full on and sending him skyward in a second. Hank never knew what hit him and could do nothing but take the full force of the horse's fury.

Grissom watched in amazement as Hank flew through the air and towards the edge of the cliff, the rancher's eyes widening as the younger man landed just before the drop but skidded, right over the edge. Hanks fingers clawed into the earth with a cry as he disappeared out of sight.

With a grimace, Grissom got to his feet on tired legs and stumbled to the cliffs edge. He picked up the revolver which had fallen to the ground just a few feet away from him and looked down. He immediately saw Hank, in the same position Sara had been in, hanging to the rock face, clinging on with all he could in order to prevent himself from falling to his death.

The rancher stood static, staring down at the man below him. How the tables had turned.

Hank tried to reach up, grabbing at one of Grissom's boots but he just fell short. "God damned it, help me!" he shouted.

Grissom's brow knitted a frown. Had he just been asked for help? By the very man who, not so long ago had tried to kill him…hang him? He lifted his left hand and ran his fingers across the bruising on his throat. "And why do you think I'm going to help you?" the rancher replied, still trying to catch his breath.

The younger man tried to hide his cry of despair as his hands fought for grip but he wasn't very successful. "Because…" He managed to find a foot hole, giving himself a little breathing space, "…you are not like me…" He gritted his teeth, "…_Grissom_." His eyes bore into the rancher's. "You are not a killer, are you?"

Grissom tapped the revolver against his thigh, listening to Hank's words with narrowed eyes even though he felt tempted to stomp down on his foes head.

"Would you rather not see me hang for my crimes?" Hank rambled. "Give those justice who you feel deserve it?"

The older man sighed but he had the gun now, he just hated himself sometimes. Why did he always have to be so noble? "You're right," he clarified, his voice rapidly threatening to leave yet again. "I would rather see you hang."

Hank nodded, puffing out a heavy breath. He released one of his hands from the rock face and held it up to Grissom. "Then help me."

Grissom had made his decision, he would help Hank and then he would take great pleasure in turning him over to the sheriff. Everyone would get much more satisfaction if he was tried for _all_ the crimes he had committed. He slipped the gun into his holster and knelt. Reaching down he grabbed Hank's hand in a firm grip. "You try anything." he croaked out. I'll kill you."

"Got it," Hank replied quickly, reaching for Grissom's second hand as he offered it. Now nothing, apart from Grissom's grip stopped the young man from falling to his death.

As Grissom pulled, Hank suddenly grinned. "At least I will take the fact that Sara belongs to me, to my grave. She is mine, Grissom."

Grissom stopped pulling and felt his nostrils flare, the anger once again building deep within him. "She will never be yours, Pedigrew!" he spat.

"Oh haven't you heard? She already is. I took her, Grissom," he gloated. "She fought, oh yes, she fought me but I took her and I took her _hard_. Hmmmm…the feeling of her soft skin, so, so nice…" A huge smile passed over his face now. "She is ruined for _you_, such a shame."

The rancher felt a rock form in his throat, a sickening shiver running all through his body. His lips moved but he just couldn't find any words and then his head slowly turned to look in Sara's direction. She had got to her feet and was standing just a few feet away, looking at the ground, holding her stomach.

Tears welled in Grissom's eyes; it only took the rancher a second to figure out what Hank was saying and another second to make the decision that would probably haunt him for the rest of his life.

His eyes shot back to Hank's and he relaxed his hands, releasing his grip. He witnessed the younger man eyes widen with a shocked terror and he tried so hard to grab at Grissom's arms. But it did no good. His hands slipped from those that were holding him and he fell, nothing but a rapid river and rock awaiting him fifty feet below…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

On a heavy swallow, Grissom stood and turned his head away from the death below him. The funny thing was at that particular point in time; he felt absolutely no guilt about what he had just done.

Sara heard the scream of the terrified man as Hank fell to his death, slowly fading until no trace of it could be heard. The pain in her belly still resonated, radiating to her chest and core, almost taking her breath away. Still, her concern was only for Grissom as she braved herself to straighten up and face him.

He was looking at her, an odd look on his face that she couldn't quite decipher. He stumbled toward her, at first unsure of what to do. She almost tripped over her dress to get to him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders in order to keep from hurting his already sensitive neck.

"You're so hurt," she whispered her concern as she smoothed his hair away from his dirty face. "It's all my fault. I'm so sorry."

Grissom held her tighter. She was apologizing to him for such a cruel act against herself or was she apologizing for his injuries? He wondered if she had heard Hank's words but he didn't believe she had. He had no idea how to even broach such a taboo and horrible subject. For now, he would leave it alone. Now was not the time. She was hurt; he was hurt.

"Shush…" he soothed, rubbing his hands up her back. He then kissed the top of her head.

"How, Gil?" She searched his face, raising a trembling hand to cup his cheek. "How can it be all right? I caused this."

His throat was too tender to verbally reassure her. Instead he pulled her into his arms again, holding her against his body. A wince escaped her lips, reminding Grissom that he wasn't the only one who had been injured. And there was the baby to consider.

Their embrace lasted for a minute or so until Grissom pulled back. His concern about their location pulled at his nerve endings. He gently cupped her face in his hands, wiping away her tears with soft thumbs. "I need to get you home. Are you alright to ride? Is the baby…" he paused as Sara's eyes widened.

Her entire body was hurting and her stomach kept cramping which was very uncomfortable but she tried to ignore all the pain, for now anyway. "You know about the baby?"

He nodded.

"Is that the only reason you came back?" she wept.

His throat burned, making even breathing painful and difficult. Helplessly, he looked at her. The added emotion created a lump that made speech impossible. His lips parted to say the words that she needed to hear. He reached for her hand, finally some garbled words came, but he scarcely recognized his own voice.

"We….." he swallowed against the pain. "Need to….get….you…back. Talk…..later."

She looked conflicted but squeezed his hand in response. He couldn't speak anymore because of the terrible injuries inflicted by the near hanging. He needed a little time for recovery now and had to refrain from talking as much as possible.

Her free hand massaged her abdomen. It was over now, wasn't it? She could and would gladly spend the rest of her life making it up to him…and to their child.

With uncertainty she nodded and responded to his question. "Yes, I can ride."

Wrapping an arm around her back, Grissom lightly whistled as it was all he was capable of doing and Dante came trotting up to them. "Good lad," Grissom commended his horse, giving him a tender rub on the nose. The horse understood what Grissom could not say and remained still while Grissom boosted Sara aboard.

The horse offered a comforting snort.

Once Sara was up onto Dante he pulled himself in behind her. As he encircled his arms around her and took the reins, she turned back into him, placing her head on his shoulder, almost sitting sideways.

For the first time in she couldn't remember how long, she actually felt safe but physically safe, that feeling couldn't shake how uncertain, how scared she was inside. Did she and Grissom even have a future after everything that had happened? Could they? He knew about the baby but how did he really feel about it? And what had happened at McKeen's? Was it all over?

Grissom was right. They had to get back to the Grove and only then, could her questions be answered.

She took one of his hands in hers as they set off and held it tightly. She loved this man more than she loved life itself and she prayed so hard that he could forgive what she had done to him. For without him, she had nothing to live for and wouldn't…

*******_The two stand in the fast-thinning throng of victims, but they speak as if they were alone. Eye to eye, voice to voice, hand to hand, heart to heart, these two children of the Universal Mother, else so wide apart and differing, have come together on the dark highway, to repair home together, and to rest in her bosom.__*******_

***** Extract taken from A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens**

**A/N: Ah, so the skank is dead but will it end up effecting Grissom for letting him drop? And now where do we go? Ahhhh….still much more to come….*puts on hat*. HA! Please let me know your thoughts :)**


	80. It's pillow was wet with wasted tears

**A/N: Whoa, this chapter was a mission, like…seriously! Had to rewrite it after my beta kicked my ass, lol.**** She had some SERIOUS input on this one and convinced me to do things I wasn't planning on but all your suggestions work so well, so they had to be done. SSC, I love you and you always make me a better writer! You obviously know the times much better than I do. Thank you for all your hard work and patience, it means more than you know.**

**Thank you to everyone for all your great reviews. They keep me inspired and help me to continue with this epic. Two and a half years in the making now (good lord!)**

**Right, as for the chapter…um…not sure what to say. Probably not what you were expecting but I guess that makes a good story. Hankies may be required for a few chapters yet. *Gulp*.**

**Be nice….*runs*.**

Chapter 80

Grissom kept alert through the entire ride back to the Grove, ready for anything. The revolver he had taken from the deceased Hank Pedigrew lay in his holster, available if he should need it. But thankfully, he didn't and the couple reached the estate without trouble or confrontation.

The rancher looked down to his passenger who still sat curled up against him. She hadn't moved since their journey had begun. "Sara, we're here," he whispered as Dante began down the driveway.

Still, she didn't move but just nodded into him.

He sighed as he spurred Dante, urging the horse to travel a little faster.

Soon the house came into view and Grissom immediately spotted a group of people by the main steps. Ecklie and Nicolas were there, both holding rifles as if they were on guard. He was surprised to see Hodges but he presumed he had brought Gregory home although Sara's youngest cousin was nowhere to be seen. The captain seemed to be arguing with Laura. Grissom could hear them shouting and caught Laura saying, "You can't go out there Thomas, we have no idea what is happening."

Then all fell silent as the group became aware of a horse approaching and looked in it's direction.

Laura was the first to move, running towards them as Grissom pulled Dante to a halt, dismounted and held his arms out to Sara. The captain and the others were very close behind.

Sara just about fell into Grissom's arms but when she heard her mother calling her name she turned towards her and fought the tears that threatened to fall.

Ever so slowly she walked to her mother as Laura ran to her.

"Thank God you're alright," Laura sobbed as she pulled her daughter into a tight embrace, holding her tightly.

Grissom wasn't sure what to do so; he just waited and allowed whatever moments were necessary.

Sighing into her mother's hold, Sara glanced back to Grissom. "I wouldn't have been if…if…Gil hadn't…come for me…"

Laura's eyes floated to Grissom but the look on her face was a rather odd one. She looked very uncertain and kept silent as the captain rounded her and looked to his daughter's savior.

Grissom watched the captain as he slowly stepped towards him, stopping just a foot or so away. His friend held a rather blank expression as he looked him in the eye.

"Thomas…" Laura began and her husband turned to face her. "…take this inside. Sara is freezing and…" She looked around to the group of men surrounding her, "…I'm sure we could use a little privacy."

He offered a single nod, stepping to the side and giving Grissom just a single, abrupt command, "Inside," he said bluntly.

Frowning, Grissom looked around him. Considering he had returned Sara safely, no one looked particularly happy. He looked to Hodges and then chinked his head towards Dante.

"Yes, sir," Hodges said moving towards the horse. "I'll take care of him."

Nodding his thanks, Grissom stepped forward and followed Laura as she urged Sara into the house, the captain followed right behind him.

The group moved to the lounge and Grissom waited by the door for the captain to enter before he stepped inside. He closed the door and turned into the room.

What came next though was a shock to all…

Without warning or explanation and with tremendous speed the captain spun around, pulled his arm back and thumped Grissom full on in the face. The younger man immediately stumbled backwards and crashed to the floor with a dull thud and a groan.

Laura gasped but held tightly onto Sara as she tried to pull away.

"Father!" Sara screamed in shock and attempted to tug from her mother's hold but Laura held her fast.

"Don't, Sara," Laura whimpered. "For now, just stay back."

"What? Why?" Frowning in confusion Sara flicked her glance from her mother back to her father who now hovered over Grissom with a look of fire in his eyes. He pointed a stern, threatening finger right at the man she loved as he attempted to sit up.

The younger man held himself up on his hands and looked to his mentor through dizzied eyes, a woozy feeling quickly passing over him as he felt the warm trickle of blood flowing from his nose.

"Gregory told us everything," Laura said quietly. "When he got back here and said you had been taken, your father was hysterical. He pinned him against the wall and demanded to know all. We know about you and Gil. Oh Sara….do you know what you have done?"

Sara's head slowly turned back to her mother and she stared at her for a moment. She was stunned that they knew about their relationship but she wasn't about to let her father push Grissom away, not now, not after everything and not before she had the chance to try and make amends. She managed to pull free from her mother's hold, passed her father and stood between him and Grissom.

The Captain stood over Grissom, seemingly rooted to the spot save for the trembling of his right fist. The gesture didn't change as Sara knelt beside Grissom, positioning herself so another physical insult would have to hit her. Their eyes clashed together, communicating in such a way that words would not be entirely necessary. Sara saw the anger in her father's eyes, anger that she knew she well deserved. However, as his eyes scanned over her injuries; the bruised face and arms, the torn fingernails, the dirty dress…sadness clouded them as well.

Sara swallowed hard. Her eyes implored her father's, begging for some type of leniency and understanding.

Slowly, the Captain straightened up. His eyes lowered and he turned away from his daughter. "Go upstairs Sara. You need medical attention. Your mother can care for you and I will see you shortly."

Instantly, Sara shook her head, getting to her feet. "No, Father."

"Sara…" the captain continued, "…you need tending to."

"And who will tend to Gil? He is hurt, Father, just like me and even more so now, thanks to you." Sara said emphatically. "Do you have any idea what they did to him?"

The captain's body stiffened. "I'm not arguing with you about this, Sara," he said more firmly now.

"And I'm not arguing with you," she replied confidently and quickly. "I'm not leaving him…he saved my life, don't you understand that?"

The Captain buried his fists in his hips. Anger was now the predominant emotion in his eyes and they flashed at his daughter, "Your life, Sara? What good is your life now? I did not raise my daughter to act like a harlot, to bring shame upon her name and her family."

Sara's chin trembled at the reality of her father's words. "I…would never intentionally try and shame you," she sobbed.

Opening his mouth to respond, the captain was cut short when there was a swift knock and the door and Nicolas bolted into the room. He almost fell over Grissom but managed to catch himself, looking to the rancher in confusion. "Why is Grissom on the floor?" he asked, looking to his uncle.

The captain's eyes snapped to his nephew. "None of your concern, Nicolas. What do you want?"

"Two riders are approaching," he replied, pointing behind him. "It looks like one of the sheriff's deputies along with Michael."

Laura stepped up behind her husband and took his arm. "Go speak with him. Find out what is happening."

He looked to her before returning his eyes to his daughter and then to Grissom who was still struggling to sit up.

"Please, Thomas, we need to know that we are safe," Laura pleaded, pulling on his arm. "Let me handle this for a moment."

"Fine," he grumbled. "But I'm not anywhere near done here." He stepped around Grissom and disappeared through the door.

Laura approached her daughter. "Sara, take Gil to the cabin, neither of you move from there unless I say so. I will get some medical supplies and be with you as soon as I can. Do you understand?"

Sara nodded and tried to ignore the sudden burn that conjured in her stomach. "Thank you, Mother," she replied, trying to hide her grimace.

"Nicolas, help Gil up."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Lifting her dress Laura swooped towards the door and was off down the corridor.

Sara knelt back by Grissom's side, Nicholas quickly followed and took a hold of the ranchers arm as he tried to stand. With a bitter huff, Grissom shrugged off the help, pushing Nicolas away.

"I'm fine by myself," he spat hoarsely, finally managing to get to his feet. "I don't need your help."

Sara gasped at the venom in Grissom's reaction. Nicolas simply stumbled back in a quiet acquiescence.

Slowly, Grissom managed to stand up. Anger seethed through his every pore. Despite what he and Sara had done, he had came to her aid and delivered her to her family. He had been beaten, nearly hanged and almost shot. And now, he was certain his nose was probably broken. Pain radiated through every muscle; even the slightest movement exacerbated the agony.

"Gil?"

Sara's soft and almost pleading voice caught his attention and snapped him out of his bitterness, if just for a moment. He looked at her, wiping his bloody nose on his sleeve.

She held out her hand. "Come with me…please?"

How could he possibly resist that plea? She still held such a daunting, rather fearful expression upon her face and Grissom noted she was now very pale. More pale than she had been up to this point. With a deep sigh, he felt another wave of dizziness wash over him so, he took her hand. A few minutes out probably wouldn't be such a bad idea...for both of them.

Tightly, she clung onto his arm as they walked and both ended up supporting each other. Nicholas followed behind and accompanied them the back way and out of the house.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Rancher and heiress entered the cabin. They both looked battered, bruised and were both exhausted. With a shaky hand Sara reached to his throat, brushing gentle finger tips over the blackening skin. She opened her mouth to speak but as she did so another trickle of blood dripped from Grissom's nose.

Removing her hand, she stumbled across to the dresser in the corner and took out a handkerchief. Suddenly she gasped, as the pain in her stomach suddenly intensified. Using the dresser to apply pressure to her abdomen, she inhaled slowly and deeply. After a few satisfactory breaths, the pain lessened and she resumed her movements.

She tried hard not to interpret the discomfort. It was easier to simply focus on Grissom. Once he was settled, then maybe she could lie down, if she was still welcome in her parent's home.

_Okay, _she thought to the child she carried. _It's okay now. Just relax. We're okay now._

Grissom noticed immediately and was quick to approach her. "Sara, are you alright?" he stuttered with urgency.

She took a breath and nodded. Turning to face him, she held the handkerchief to his nose. But as his gentle hand covered hers the pain hit again, even harder and with a guttural cry, she doubled over again but this time her legs gave out and she fell to the floor.

Immediately, Grissom was by her side, his eyes wide. Gently he turned her onto her back as she cried out again and wrapped her arms around her mid section.

"Sara?" he asked in panic. "What's wrong? Tell me…" His throat still burned but he had to ask.

"My stomach…hurts."

Grissom's eyes darted round in alarm, his mind suddenly flashing back to the cliff top, Sara falling from the horse and then Hank hitting her. Although it was totally inappropriate, he lifted her dress and that's when his fears were realized.

She was bleeding.

"Oh, no…" he whispered.

He acted as quickly as his fatigued body would allow and scooped her from the floor and into his arms. "Sara, hold on, please hold on…" he mumbled as he staggered towards the door.

"Where are you taking me?" she cried.

Stumbling down the cabin steps, Grissom didn't stop. "You need help; I need to take you to your mother, Sara."

"No!" she shouted. "They can't know, Gil, they will kill me…and you."

Biting down hard on his bottom lip, he ignored her plea. His mother died through childbirth and he wasn't about to let the same thing happen to Sara. "I'm sorry; I have to get you help."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

When Grissom reached the house there wasn't anyone outside anymore or any sign of the Deputy. He climbed the steps and dashed through the main door. Immediately Grissom spotted Laura and the captain at the foot of the stairs and they were arguing again. About him he was sure but right now he didn't care. There was a much more urgent matter and she was in his arms.

The couple immediately sensed Grissom's entry, another cry from Sara certainly getting their attention and both were quick to move in his direction. "What happened?" Laura gasped seeing the evident pain on her daughters face.

The rancher sucked in some heavy gusts of air, his heart pounding so hard, it felt as though it could escape his chest at any point. "I…" he hesitated, he really didn't know what to say, they didn't know about the baby, "…I think…" he whispered, not wanting Sara to hear, nodding down towards the lower half of her body.

Sara's eyes widened as Grissom confirmed nonverbally what she had already suspected. Her dress must have absorbed some of the bleeding but now she could feel the heavy wetness for herself. "You can't take it from me….." she whispered on a prayer.

Laura exchanged a horrified glance with her husband and the captain's eyes bulged so much they looked as though they could have popped from the sockets. "You son of a bitch!" he shouted, lunging for Grissom but Laura was quick to grab her husband.

"Thomas, no! Stop!" She grabbed his face with two firm hands and brought his eyes to meet hers. His nostrils were flaring, flickers of spit shooting from his pulsing lips. "If you love me you will stop," she said soothingly now. "For now…you must stop…our daughter…she needs help. Do you understand?"

"I'm going to kill him," he growled, his teeth gritting.

Laura shook her head. "No, you're not and if you don't calm down, Sara may bleed to death. Do you want that?"

After sucking in several heavy breaths, the captain swallowed hard, slowly shaking his head.

"Go and get Rana," Laura directed softly. "Bring towels and water to the bedroom. Can you do that?"

With a firm but somber nod the captain dashed away without another glance at Grissom or his daughter.

Laura took a deep breath and returned her attention to Grissom. "Come, Gil, please…" She quickly stepped aside, "…take her upstairs, quickly..."

Without argument, Grissom headed for the stairs and hurried up them, Sara's mother followed right behind. When he reached the top, Laura guided him. "Off to your left, Gil, four doors down on the right."

Following the instructions, Grissom was quick to find Sara's room and Laura opened the door for him before he rushed inside.

Moving to the bed, Grissom gently placed Sara down just as another shriek of pain echoed from her lips. She rolled over, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself.

Grissom didn't know what to do, he felt so helpless but then he felt a soft hand on his shoulder and he turned to face Laura. "You need to wait outside," she said delicately. "There is nothing else you can do right now. You just have to let me find out what is wrong and take care of her."

The rancher's chin trembled as he looked back to the woman he loved. The pain etched upon her face tore at his heart and he just wanted to hold her.

"Please, Gil…" Laura whispered.

Clenching his fists together, Grissom closed his eyes for a moment to fight off his approaching tears. He slowly nodded and unsteadily walked from the room. Leaning over the banister he saw the captain rushing up the stairs, Rana following behind carrying a large bowl of water.

They quickly reached him and entered Sara's room just as more screams of pain hit the air. Watching through the open door, Grissom observed Laura talking to her husband and then he nodded. Rana placed the water down at the side of the bed and the captain turned and headed in Grissom's direction. The rancher just caught Rana leaning over the bed and beginning to undress Sara before the captain blocked his view and stepped from the room, closing the door behind him.

The rancher felt an ill chill run down his spine as the captain's eyes bore into his and more cries of pain came but he didn't have time to react when the older man lunged at him, grabbed him by the shirt and thrust him against the wall.

Grissom grunted at the force of the captain's rage. His head hurt from the ranch owner's previous punch, his ribs stung from Hank's brutal attack and his neck throbbed. Given his weak state, he simply couldn't fight back.

He grimaced as his nose began to bleed again, a long sliver of blood trickling from his right nostril.

"My wife seems to be a little more understanding than I am, Gil," the captain growled, shoving harder. "You see, if I had my way, I should have shot you, not punched you. I should kill you for what you have done…"

Grissom's brow pinched a frown as his gut tightened. The captain sounded serious and although, in a way, he understood the older man's motivations, the captain knew nothing about what he and Sara had been through or what had happened. Grissom had indeed almost lost his life attempting to save the captain's daughter but would the ranch owner ever listen? "I love her," he managed through trembling lips.

"If you loved her you would have waited until you were married!" Taking a deep breath, the captain released his hold and stepped back as another cry from Sara came.

Shakily fumbling in his pocket, Grissom pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the blood from his face. "I have made mistakes, Captain," he admitted, his voice returning a little. Even though he felt reluctant to back down, it may be a better option at that point. "Done things I will never be able to take back, things I shouldn't have done, but…no matter how you may feel about me at this point in time…I do love your daughter and if you want to blame someone for everything, then...blame me."

"Do you think I would blame my daughter?" the captain snapped, his nostrils flaring.

Given the captain's current mood, how could Grissom answer that? Actually, Sara played as much a part in their relationship as he did. He didn't force himself upon her and he tried so hard not to give in to her advances. She perused him again and again and he simply failed to abide by what he knew was right.

"No," Grissom sighed. "But…"

"But?" The captain's anger grew again. "But what? You shouldn't have bedded my daughter in an unmarried…" Another step closer, "…improper…" Another step closer, "…shameful way?" he finished on a growl.

Swallowing hard, Grissom sighed again. "No," he said flatly. "But…"

"But!" He squared right up to the rancher again, so close Grissom felt his back pushing against the banister this time. He realized he should stop saying 'but' and arguing.

The two men were almost nose to nose, "But nothing! You had no right…no right at _all_," the captain spat. "You have defiled my daughter…that...I will probably never forgive you for but now...a baby…you…"

"I may not have always made the right decisions, Captain. But I do try to remedy what I can. I love Sara and I will marry her. You don't have to worry about that."

Again, the captain stepped back, calming a little. "You are damn right about that."

"Captain?"

They both looked to see Conrad behind them.

"What is it, Conrad?" the captain quickly asked, annoyed at the interruption.

Ecklie cleared his throat. "The deputy says he needs to speak with Grissom. The whereabouts of Hank Pedigrew is still to be determined."

A million thoughts suddenly crossed Grissom's mind. He had no idea what had happened at McKeen's. Had the colonel been caught? Had anyone been injured? But right now, he wasn't going anywhere until he knew Sara was alright.

Both men looked at Grissom and the rancher worked his jaw from left to right.

"The deputy wishes to speak with you, Gil." The captain nodded towards the stairs. "Off you go."

The rancher shook his head. "No. I'm not stepping away from this room." Grissom looked back to Ecklie. "You can tell Vartann that they can locate Hank at the bottom of West Point Gorge and if he wishes to speak with me he can come up here but I'm not moving from this spot."

The worker gave an understanding nod which kind of surprised Grissom and Ecklie didn't even wait for a response from the captain. He simply turned and retreated back down the stairs.

Returning his attention back to Grissom, the captain frowned. "Hank's dead?" he asked.

"Yes," Grissom replied. "Like I said, there is a lot you don't know but right now my main concern is Sara. Like it or not, Captain, I'm not going anywhere right now and you are just going to have to accept that.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom and the captain stood apart and in total silence on the landing. It had been almost two hours since Sara's bedroom door had closed. Vartann had come up and spoken to Grissom. The two men spent some time chatting and Grissom told the deputy all that he knew in regards to what McKeen had done, although, he didn't mention Hank's attack upon Sara.

He was relieved to hear that McKeen had indeed been captured, taken to the town's doctor and was now being closely guarded. The land owner had been injured, shot in the stomach during his escape attempt but it wasn't a fatal wound and he would recover. That gave Grissom an immense feeling of satisfaction. At least he would be put on trial and suffer the consequences for all of his crimes.

As for Hank Pedigrew's demise, he told the deputy the young man fell from the cliff during his attempt to rescue Sara.

The captain listened in stunned silence as Grissom recounted the night's earlier events to Vartann. After taking several pages of notes, Vartann excused himself to return to town and deliver Grissom's statement to Jim Brass. Grissom stole a glance at the Captain but the older man's stoic expression did not reveal his thoughts. Neither man said another word to the other, lost in their own private thoughts as they waited for word from the now quiet upstairs.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Laura emerged from Sara's room. Slowly, almost painfully, she stepped towards the two men. Grissom stiffened as she looked at him. He already knew what she was going to say, the look on her face was enough.

"She lost the baby..."

_"Waste forces within him, and a desert all around, this man stood still on his way across a silent terrace, and saw for a moment, lying in the wilderness before him, a mirage of honorable ambition, self-denial, and perseverance. In the fair city of this vision, there were airy galleries from which the loves and graces looked upon him, gardens in which the fruits of life hung ripening, waters of Hope that sparkled in his sight. A moment, and it was gone. Climbing to a high chamber in a well of houses, he threw himself down in his clothes on a neglected bed, and its pillow was wet with wasted tears." __*******_

***** - Extract taken f****rom: A Tale of two cities by Charles Dickens**

**A/N: Oh dear, not quite the happy ending just yet and yes it was hard to do what I just did. Harder than you will believe. Daddy certainly isn't happy but now with no baby...he will be even less accomodating to Grissom, won't he? Wasn't sure this plot could get much thicker, lol. You would be suprised! Now where do we go?**


	81. He got what he deserved

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thank you very much for all your great reviews and please keep them coming. I know the last chapter was very emotional and there is still some more tears to be weapt before i find Mr Fluffy hat. But I will, Promise :)**

**My love and thanks to my ever wonderful freind and beta, SSC. I am getting very excited for she will be writing several chapters, very soon and oooooohhhh...ever wondered what would happen if we wrote together? Well, you are about to find out. Eeeepppp. Thank you for all your help, hun! You continue to make this story a great one :)**

**So here we go...**

Chapter 81

Grissom felt his whole body trembling as the news hit his ears. His eyes flicked to the captain but the older man's face didn't seem to hold any emotion.

"Is she going to be alright?" the captain asked his wife with urgency.

Laura nodded. "She should be…" she hesitated before continuing, "…physically anyway."

All that the captain offered was a small nod but then he looked at Grissom. "I expect you to be off my land by the end of the day." He then turned, approached the stairs and slowly disappeared down them.

Grissom's blinked hard as he tried to take in the captain's words. Sara had lost the baby and in the captain's eyes the baby was the only thing allowing Grissom near his daughter. It was his obligation to marry her because he had got her pregnant. But now the baby was gone and seemingly so was any chance Grissom had of remaining with Sara.

His attention was then brought back to Laura as she approached him and placed a hand on his arm. "I'm not entirely sure what to say to you right now but I do know you could use a little medical aid. Let me tend to you."

Swallowing the dry, painful lump in his throat, Grissom tried to gather some composure. "I want to see her."

"She's sleeping, Gil. She is totally drained, exhausted and she will be...bleeding for some time yet. I don't think you should…"

"Please…" he cut in, "…just for a moment. I…just…need to…"

After a moment's thought, the lady of the house sighed, "Alright but just for a minute, okay?"

Grissom offered a single gloomy nod and followed Laura into the bedroom.

The room was in semi darkness, the drapes now drawn but the sunlight still tried to seep through and Rana sat by Sara's bedside, watching over her.

Sara lay on her back dressed in a silken, rose nightgown. The cotton cream sheet covering her was pulled up to her waist. Her left arm lay by her side while the right wrapped around her stomach. Some of her fingers had been bandaged; no doubt Laura had dressed any wounds she could. She looked far from peaceful though, her face was extremely pale and her facial features bore a permanent grimace.

The housekeeper looked up upon hearing Laura and Grissom enter.

"Rana," Laura whispered. "Could you bring some fresh water and towels and get rid of the soiled sheets please."

"Yes, Ma'am," Rana replied. She stood and scooped up the dirty laundry. Grissom's eyes shot away from the blood soaked linen and he fought back the wave of nausea that passed over him. He felt Laura slip an arm around his waist as he suddenly swayed from side to side.

"Just take a few deep breaths," she advised, "Nice and slow."

Doing as told, Grissom sucked in a few gusts of air and gathered his bearings. Once satisfied he was stable he stepped away from Laura and moved close to the bed. He hovered over Sara's still form and felt his whole body slump. She looked so fragile, so incredibly pained and he could do nothing, nothing at all.

After a minute or so of simply looking at her he leaned forwards and gently placed his lips on her forehead giving her a soft, delicate kiss but as he pulled back, for a third time, warm blood trickled from his nose.

Pulling out his handkerchief again he held it over his injury just as Rana returned. Laura slipped her arm through Grissom's and tugged. "Come with me, Rana will look after Sara until I get back."

In all seriousness, Grissom didn't want to leave but he knew staying by Sara's side, especially in her current condition wouldn't be allowed, so with reluctance, he allowed himself to be guided from the room.

But before stepping foot outside her bedroom, he turned to regard the hovering Rana. "Rana," he said softly. "Will you at least tell her, when she wakes up, that I came to see her?"

Rana's only response was a gentle nod.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Laura took him downstairs and into the kitchen, several staff members who were getting on with their daily routine of preparing meals quickly made themselves scarce, leaving Grissom and Laura alone.

"Sit down," Laura urged, pointing to one of the chairs under the kitchen table.

Grissom did as requested and watched Laura as she pumped some water into a bowl and grabbed a cloth. She approached him, placed the bowl on the table and sat opposite, pulling her chair close so their knees were touching. Reaching to his hand she pulled it away from his nose and placed his bloody handkerchief onto the table. After dipping her cloth into the water she placed her hand on Grissom's chin and gently tilted his head back, just a touch.

She wiped the blood away from his face. "This will hurt, Gil, but we need stop the blood flow or your nose will keep on bleeding. Are you ready?"

After sucking in his gut and preparing for the pain, Grissom faintly nodded.

Laura placed the cloth over Grissom's nose and then pinched, really hard, just below the bridge, nipping skin and bone really tightly between her fingers.

The rancher groaned and felt his feet tingling as pain shot through his head. His eyes watered, but he tried hard to downplay it.

"You're doing well, Gil, I don't think it's broken but I need to keep pinching like this for a few minutes," Laura attempted to soothe. "Are you alright, can you handle it?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he mumbled in response.

A small smile passed over Laura's lips but then it faded as her free hand reached to Grissom's throat, her finger tips delicately brushing over the injured flesh. "They really hurt you both, didn't they?" she asked softly.

Blinking hard and with his mouth popping open in order to breathe, Grissom gave a single nod.

"Can I ask you something, Gil?"

"Yes…" he replied, closing his eyes.

Laura took an audible breath before asking her question. "Did…Hank force himself upon my daughter?"

Ever so slowly, Grissom's eyes opened, a real tear mixing with those of his pain. He nodded as Laura removed her hand from his nose and he sucked in a ragged breath. "How did you know?"

Tears now emerged in Laura's eyes. "She has…bruises…marks…ones that would only be caused by force."

Bowing his head, Grissom stared at his battered hands.

"Did Sara tell you?" Laura asked softly.

Shaking his head, Grissom bit down on his bottom lip, now clenching his hands together. "She doesn't know that I know. _He_ told me…well," he sniggered sarcastically; "…he gloated to me. He was proud of it, proud of what he had done."

Laura shook her head in disbelief. Sucking in her gut on a shuddering breath, she slipped a gentle finger under Grissom's chin, raising his head so that he looked at her. "Don't blame yourself, Gil," she said on a sob. "You may have things to answer for in regards to your relationship with Sara…" Her tone held bitter disappointment, "…but I'm sure you did all you could in regards to saving her and I'm certain Hank will get exactly what he deserves."

Grissom's eyes flickered. "He already has."

Tilting her head to the side and removing her hand from his chin, Laura's eyes curiously searched his. "What do you mean?"

The rancher tried to swallow the large lump in his throat but his mouth was so dry he failed miserably. "He's dead, I…" he hesitated. "…I killed him…"

Laura's mouth opened, her eyes widened, her brain deep in thought attempting to absorb what Grissom had just said…admitted.

She took his bruised right hand and held it tightly. "I am very much in the dark, Gil. Tell me what happened…please…"

After licking his dry lips, Grissom hesitated but, after a moment's pause, he offered a nod. "When the sheriff arrived at McKeen's it was chaos. I was hanging, everyone was shooting and…I couldn't stop Hank from taking Sara." He took a breath before continuing. "Thankfully I was cut down and able to give chase. We ended up at the top of West Point Gorge. It all feels like such a blur, we fought…one minute Sara was hanging over the edge of the cliff top and the next minute the tables were turned and it was Hank. I…" He ran an unsteady hand through is hair, "…I grabbed his hand…I was going to pull him up but then he told me what he had done to Sara and I…dropped him. I simply released my grip form his and let him fall. _I_ killed him."

Once again, Grissom bowed his head but Laura leaned forward, cupped his cheeks in her hands and pulled him up, looking deeply into his eyes. "You tell no one what you have just told me, Gil. Do you understand?"

Grissom frowned.

"No one, Gil," she warned, but in a tender way. "As far as anyone is concerned, you simply couldn't hold him and he fell. After what he did, he _deserved_ what he got and you do not deserve to be punished for it. You have your own demons to fight but Hank Pedigrew is not one of them. Are we clear?"

He didn't respond, he wasn't entirely sure how to.

"Gil?"

Eventually, Grissom nodded, "Yes, Ma'am."

"Good." Laura half smiled. "Now, all we have to do, is sort out this rather big mess we find ourselves in, don't you think?"

"If it was only that simple," he sighed.

Laura cleared her throat and licked her lips. "Gil…do you love Sara?"

It took Grissom just a moment to answer. "Yes," he replied. "I do."

Considering Sara had been taken by another, especially against her will, most men would simply turn their back on her…not want anything to do with her, ever again. Laura knew that. But she also knew how much her daughter had anguished after accepting Hanks proposal. Sara's heart had always been with Grissom though, that was something Laura quickly realized. But her husband was bound to and had his right to drive Grissom away. She just had to find a way, especially for her daughter sake, to try and quash her husband's anger.

"Then…" She took his hand again, "…I will do all I can."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom stood on the veranda and looked out over the garden. It was late afternoon now and he had been outside for some time. He had allowed Laura to tend to his other injuries, his cuts and bruises but they didn't say much more to each other. He knew she was disappointed with him but for now, she left him be because it was obvious he was frustrated, sore, worried, tired and so angry. But his anger was all over the place. He was angry at so many different things he just couldn't talk about much, he just needed some time. Laura had to get back to Sara anyway, so she didn't push him and the lady of the house knew one of the biggest issues at that point in time was her husband. She herself didn't even know what was going to happen now, especially when it came to him or his situation with her daughter

Laura did insist Grissom go to the cabin and sleep and after a little reluctance, he did agree. He was exhausted and managed a few hours of rest before waking. He then walked for a while and ended up back at the house.

After rubbing his tired eyes he winced and ran his hand over the scarf Laura had placed around his neck. His throat was sore but there wasn't much that would ease his pain. The neck scarf had initially been wet, drenched with cold water and carefully wrapped around his blackened flesh. The coolness did help to start with but now, the scarf was dry and in all honesty, irritating.

"So this is where you're hiding."

Startled at the unexpected voice, Grissom spun around to see Brass walking towards him.

"I'm not hiding," the rancher sighed.

Chewing on his bottom lip, the sheriff stepped up close to his friend and his eyes looked over his entire body, from top to bottom. Raising his right hand, he took a hold of the top of the scarf around Grissom's neck and carefully pulled it down a little, causing the rancher to grimace.

"You were very lucky," the sheriff said, pulling his hand back.

"I can't say I feel very lucky right now, Jim," Grissom replied, straightening the scarf.

Brass puckered his lips. "Vartann gave me your story but said he wasn't able to speak with Sara, she was unavailable. He wasn't told why she was unavailable though. Is she available now?"

Grissom's eyes narrowed. "Have you spoken to anyone here yet?"

"No, I just arrived. I caught Ecklie at the main door, he said he saw you come somewhere out here, so I thought I'd come find you first."

"Oh…"

The sheriff reached into his pocket and checked the time on his pocket watch. "I have to get back before nightfall. I want the colonel very tightly monitored and guarded."

Grissom just gave a nod even though he had yet to learn what happened with the colonel.

"So is Sara around?" Brass asked again. "I'm sure your stories will be the same but I still need to speak with her."

With his shoulders slumping, Grissom slipped his hands into his pockets. "You won't be able to see her. Not today anyway."

Folding his arms across his chest, the sheriff carefully studied the rancher. "What's going on, Gil? I know something isn't right, I can see it on your face."

Grissom puffed out a hot breath of air. He really could do with someone to talk to and out of all the people he trusted, which wasn't many, James Brass was one person he knew he could confide in but he knew his friend would not be happy with what he was about to hear.

The rancher rubbed a hand across his mouth and began. "Before I left, Sara and I were…we…," he hesitated, "…we had a relationship…were considering marriage…"

"Oh, boy…" Brass cut in. "Well at least now I know your real reason for leaving. What the hell were you thinking, Gil?"

"Can I finish?" Grissom asked on a huff and Brass waved his hand for the rancher to continue.

Turning, Grissom leaned over the veranda rail and Brass joined him, standing by his side.

"Yes, in a way, you are right. When Sara pushed me away and agreed to marry Hank, I was pretty devastated, I couldn't stay here and watch that but as we all now know, there was a lot more to it."

"So you forgive her?" the sheriff asked.

Grissom turned his head and looked at his friend but he did not answer the question. "Sara agreed to marry Hank to save the Grove, Jim, to save her father from financial ruin."

The sheriff's cheeks expanded as he blew out a heavy sigh. "Still…you and her…not good, Gil, so not good. And the captain knows?"

Grissom nodded but then his eyes clouded with tears as the thought of her miscarrying came into his mind. He averted his gaze from his friend and looked back out over the garden, taking note of how the branches of the oak trees swayed as the wind suddenly picked up. "Right now she isn't too well. She is…very shaken and…sleeping. I'd say the earliest you will be able to speak with her will be tomorrow."

"How did the captain take the news…you know, the two of you?"

Grunting sarcastically, Grissom shook his head. "How do you think?" he snapped.

"Well…" Brass began, "…no offence, but you are someone of an entirely different class and didn't seek any form of permission. Did you expect him to be happy about it?"

Without warning, Grissom lunged to his right, grabbed one of the veranda wicker chairs and launched it across the garden with a venomous cry. He hadn't even had chance to think much about what anything actually meant to him. Even though he knew Brass was right, he hated the fact that he was. Life was governed so much by society and birth right. He truly hated the way the world worked.

"Feel better?" the lawman asked.

Grissom's nostrils flared. "Far from it," he retorted.

Brass nodded as if he understood, "So now what are you going to do?"

Before Grissom could respond he sensed a presence and looked towards the house to see the captain step onto the veranda. The two men clashed eyes and the ranch owner approached them.

The captain looked to the lawman. "Are the two of you discussing something I should know about?"

Grissom and the sheriff exchanged a glance but then Brass shook his head as he returned his attention to the ranch owner. "No, Captain," he replied, "Nothing you don't already know."

"How about you tell me all the things I don't know then?" the captain continued sounding irritated. "I'm still waiting for some form of update. Your deputy was more interested in asking questions than giving any answers."

"Sure." The sheriff nodded.

"Let's…" The older man pointed towards the house, "…go inside, I could use a drink."

Again the sheriff nodded but looked to Grissom. "Gil should come too; he also needs to know what's going on and where we go from here."

The captain did not look impressed at that suggestion but nodded nonetheless and walked back into the house.

Brass and Grissom followed behind.

**A/N: Poor Grissom, he is not a happy bunny is he? So much pain :( Wonder what the Cap is going to do now…hmmm…Will he ever see reason? Let's see…**


	82. Everthing will be lost

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the delay but RL has not been kind lately and along with work and a serious lack in motivation, the writing has been slow**** and my brain hasn't been co-operating :( Ugh, I need motivation!**

**Anyhoo, I finally managed to get my butt into gear and get this ready for posting. Thanks, as always to SSC. You are my guiding light, my inspiration, my friend and oh boy, a very good partner in crime. Can't wait till everyone gets to read your massive contribution in the chapters to come! (That's right, be prepared people!)**

**Thanks, for the reviews, please, please keep them coming – I am in need of serious urging lately!**

**Enjoy…**

Chapter 82

The group of men entered the living room from the external door just as Laura entered from the hallway.

"Sara's still sleeping," she informed her husband, giving Grissom a quick flick of her eyes as he drew closer. "Rana is watching her."

The captain offered a single nod and then looked to the sheriff. "She has been through a lot and I'm sure you want to speak with her but it can wait, can't it?" The ranch owner's words were made in more of a statement than a request.

"It can wait," Brass replied simply.

"Good, take a seat." The captain glared at Grissom for a brief moment before walking towards the bar.

The sheriff sat on the sofa and Laura joined him. The lawman gave her a sympathetic smile as she slipped in beside him. Grissom remained standing and leaned against the wall off to the left of the sofa, folding his arms across his chest.

Taking three glasses the captain filled them with bourbon. He picked up two and moved back to the sofa holding one out to the sheriff.

"Thanks," Brass said taking the glass.

"Would you like anything, my dear?" the captain asked his wife.

Laura shook her head. "No thank you, I'd rather be alert just in case Sara needs anything."

He nodded his understanding then turned to Grissom.

Grissom frowned as the captain approached him; he expected no form of generosity from his previous employer, so he was surprised when the captain held the other glass out to him.

Slowly, Grissom unfolded his arms and took the glass. "Thank you."

The captain did not respond to Grissom's thanks and simply stepped back to the bar to retrieve his own drink.

Sighing with frustration the rancher placed the glass to his lips and downed the contents in two swift gulps. A mistake he soon came to realize as the alcohol burned his still tender throat; however it did soothe some of his other pain which was plentiful. So, he was moderately content and although another glass would have been welcome, Grissom knew the answers to his problems wouldn't be found at the bottom of a bottle.

He wouldn't dared have asked the Captain for another glass anyway.

After collecting his drink, the captain moved to his chair opposite the sofa and sat. "So where are we Jim?" he asked. "You better tell me that bastard is going to pay for what he has done to my family."

All eyes fell upon the sheriff who took a sip from his bourbon before placing the glass onto the coffee table in front of him. He entwined his fingers and puckered his lips. "We have the colonel in custody as you know and plenty of evidence that will ensure he will go to trial. As well as the physical evidence we now have numerous witness…your daughter and…" He nodded to Grissom, "…Gil and also young Robert has been helpful…considering."

"Considering what?" the captain asked with a frown. "What has he got to do with it?"

"Robert is the colonel's son," Grissom cut in.

The captain's head snapped around to his former second, a total look of confusion upon his face. "What?"

"It's true," the sheriff continued, regaining the captain's attention. "He told me the story."

Swiping a hand across his mouth, the captain shook his head. "I don't understand. How can that be? He has been with us for years."

"Well…" the sheriff began, scratching the back of his head, "…it appears that Colonel McKeen had a…" he cleared his throat, "…secret relationship with Robert's mother many years ago. He was married at the time so…"

The captain seemed to get it immediately. "He got her pregnant," he concluded on a growl, slowly turning his head to look at Grissom and the rancher looked to the floor as a pang of guilt washed over him.

"Right," Brass agreed swiftly. "Robert told me he received a letter, some six months ago. It was written by his mother but she had passed away two weeks before he received it. It was more of a dying confession in a way. She explained what had happened with the colonel but when she found out she was pregnant she had to leave town. She could not disgrace the colonel and in all honesty was in fear for her life if she had told him she was having his child. The colonel may not have been all that receptive."

"No kidding, "Grissom mumbled.

Brass offered the rancher a quick glance but continued. "She couldn't cope with Robert as a single mother, so she gave him up and eventually he ended up here. McKeen never knew about Robert. Not until Robert received the letter and confronted his alleged father about it."

Laura looked rather stunned by what she had just heard. "I'm amazed Jeffery didn't deny it," she said.

"I'm not," Grissom added, sucking in his gut and looking back to the group. They all turned their attention to him as he kicked from the wall and walked closer. "He still kept Robert a secret, for the most part but he had a weapon." He clenched his right fist in front of him. "He had the perfect person to help him gain the Grove…an insider, someone who would do exactly what he said in order to get what he wanted. How could he turn that away? And I'm sure McKeen offered him the world and his birthright in exchange for his help. Not many men would turn that down...all the money…the wealth…the status…especially someone in Robert's position…young…needy…grafting all his life…just working to survive."

"Would you?" The captain's question came thick and fast.

Grissom licked his lips; he knew the captain was comparing him to Robert. "Would I what?" the rancher countered.

"You say that most men would do whatever they had to in order to gain such…status as Jeffery was offering. Would you?"

Laura sat forward looking a little nervous, witnessing as Grissom's eyes darkened.

"You think that Sara and I were together so I could get at her wealth?" Grissom spat.

"Gentlemen!" Laura half screeched half pleaded, shooting to her feet. "This isn't the place for this, we have company, remember?" She looked to Brass who seemed to close his eyes as if ignoring the conversation.

Feeling his nostrils flaring, Grissom fought hard to keep his composure but he respected Laura enough to leave it alone, for now. Although Brass knew about him and Sara, they didn't know he knew.

"I think we should continue this a little later, in private, Captain," he finished, a hint of malice very evident in his voice.

With a sarcastic grunt, the captain turned back to the sheriff just as his eyes popped open. "So Robert betrayed us but he is cooperating," he concluded.

The sheriff nodded. "There is a little more to it, which I will get to, but he admitted starting the fires, sabotaging the fencing and he was present at the murders of both Albert Robbins and Warrick Brown. He is, however, adamant he didn't kill anyone."

Grissom stiffened. He as yet, hadn't had confirmation as to who killed his friends. "Did the colonel kill them both?" he asked.

"No," Brass shook his head. "Hank killed Robbins. Unfortunately for Albert he overheard Robert and Hank in conversation and he confronted them."

Taking a breath, Grissom shook his head. "So he just killed him in cold blood?" Grissom briefly closed his eyes at Brass' words. The kind face of Al Robbins flitted through his mind. Robbins was a gentle man, a wise, caring, and compassionate man who took a small orphan boy to raise as his own. A boy, who was scared and lonely, and had absolutely no hope in the world until the selfless Robbins happened to take pity on him.

It had been a long time ago, but the adult Grissom could well remember the overwhelming sense of grief and loneliness that he felt as a small child. He also remembered his very first meeting with the selfless worker. Robbins had dried his tears, swept him up in his arms and assured him that everything would be all right.

And it had been. Until Robbins death and the immediate aftermath….the aftermath that had brought Grissom back to the Grove and Sara Sidle into his arms.

Grissom suddenly longed for Robbins' company, for his good advice and easy conversation. Robbins wouldn't have been proud of Grissom's improprieties with Captain Sidle's daughter…..but he would have known the proper recourses and his soothing manner would defuse any volatile situation.

And Hank had killed him. Hank Pedigrew had killed Robbins and had raped Sara. He had hurt the two people that Grissom loved most. And Grissom, to his own consternation didn't love easily.

Brass nodded. "He was going to tell, Hank couldn't have that. Their plan would be exposed."

Grissom cursed under his breath. Albert Robbins was the nicest, gentlest man he had ever known. He didn't deserve such a heartless demise. His guilt towards dropping Hank from the cliff was waning a little. "Did Hank kill Warrick as well?" he continued with a tremble in his voice.

"No," the sheriff replied. "The Colonel did. Warrick followed Robert the night of the second fire. He got caught and…well…you know the rest."

"Such brutality," Laura cut in on a sniff. "Honest, hard working, gentle men, killed for what? Why did the colonel do all this and put us through such horror? Just for our land…our money?" her distress turned to pure bitterness.

The captain leaned forwards, took his wife's hand and held it tightly, her distress was blatantly obvious.

"Unfortunately, yes, in a way." Brass answered. "But there is something that you don't know in regards to your land and why the colonel wanted it so badly."

Looking to his wife and then the sheriff, the captain frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Grissom looked on with curiosity too, keen to know what his friend was talking about.

"Well…" The sheriff picked up his glass and took a quick sip, "…when Robert first went to the colonel to show him the letter he wasn't received as well as he hoped."

"I don't understand," Grissom cut in. "I thought the colonel accepted him…well…you know what I mean."

Brass nodded, "Eventually but not to start with. The colonel was none too happy when Robert first showed him the letter. He refused to listen and informed Robert that if he ever told anyone then it would cost him dearly. It seemed the colonel likes everyone to prove themselves, even those who are his children. Robert was told if he could ever prove his worth and that he deserved to be a McKeen, to return. Until that day, McKeen wanted nothing to do with him and Robert dare not tell and shame the man as he knew it would have cost him his life."

"So how did he prove himself?" the captain asked. "And what does it have to do with my land?"

Standing, the sheriff moved to the window and looked outside. A breeze had picked up outside and a curling of leaves swooshed around the veranda.

The captain shifted from his chair to sit by his wife. Everyone watched the lawman and awaited an answer.

Turning back to face the group, Brass reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. He opened it up to reveal a hidden treasure.

Grissom's brow scrunched a frown as he stepped towards his friend to see what he was holding. The object caught a beam of light and the sparkle caused a twinkle in Grissom's eye, he knew exactly what it was he was looking at.

Reaching forward, he took the golden ball in between his fingers and held it up. Slowly, the captain got to his feet and stepped towards his former employee. "Is that…?"

"Gold…" Grissom finished for him, still staring at the nugget.

Laura stood and moved to stand by her husband as Brass took the piece of gold from Grissom. "For now, it's evidence," he informed the group.

"Where did that come from?" the captain asked, clearing his throat.

The sheriff placed the evidence back into his pocket. "Robert found it. He gave it up when he revealed everything."

"Are you going to tell us where he found it?" the ranch owner questioned.

Grissom's eyes darted from side to side as he worked a few things out. "He found it here," he deduced, "Somewhere on the Grove." He looked to Brass. "Didn't he?"

Brass nodded.

"Gold here?" Laura gasped.

Again, Brass nodded.

"That's why the colonel wanted this place so badly," Grissom continued. "Robert showed him the gold and knew where there was more. After all, where there is one nugget, there is bound to be a lot more." The rancher rubbed his chin. "He couldn't mine it himself and if he told the captain, he wouldn't get anything out of it apart from a small finder's fee. So, he informed his father and that's how Robert proved himself," he concluded.

"You got it," Brass acclaimed his friend. "The colonel always wanted your place anyway, Captain. You knew that and most knew he was putting pressure on you to sell when you were struggling. He just wanted to own everything but when he found out about the gold…well…we all found out he was prepared to do anything in order to get this land. The find could be worth hundreds of thousands of dollars, maybe even more. The colonel wasn't about to let that get away."

The captain stood in stunned silence as did his wife. Grissom too looked a little dumbfounded. "Are you telling me…" the captain finally broke the silence, "…that all this time, through all the time we struggled to keep this place afloat…we had been sitting on a fortune all along?"

"It looks that way," the sheriff responded.

"And that young man we trusted into our home for so many years would see us die so he and his so called father could get hold of it?" Now the captain began to show his anger.

Brass's shoulders slumped. "He claims he didn't know McKeen's full intentions. He knew the Grove was struggling and he presumed you would sell out to his father. Then they could just mine the gold at their will. But you didn't give up and refused to sell over and over so that's when McKeen got serious. He made Robert begin to sabotage the estate. He did what he was told or he would be banished, forever, never get anything he was entitled too. But when Robbins was killed he was too afraid to back out for he knew they would probably kill him if he did."

"Does he expect pity telling you all that crap?" the captain spat. "He is as much to blame as they are!"

Laura tried to impede her husband's anger and pulled on his arm. "Calm down," she implored.

Grissom worked his jaw. He searched for a little understanding for Robert, after all, he had cut him down from the tree and more than likely saved his life. Not that that excused the things he had done. He attempted to change the subject. "This gold…did he tell you the location of where he found it?"

"He did although I haven't checked it out yet."

"I'll get it checked out," the captain interjected. "Where should we be looking?"

"The river," Brass began, "Apparently if you follow it east for a quarter mile there is a small cave. That's where he found the nugget."

The captain thought for a moment and then nodded. "I'll take a look down there later but I'm still finding it hard to believe that all this time I've been sitting on a gold mine."

"Yeah," the sheriff sighed. "Who would have thought?"

Puffing out his cheeks, the captain slipped his hands into his pockets, "So what about the rest of Jeffery's men? Have they been arrested or are any of them being charged?"

Brass scratched the back of his head. "Well, we…have recovered Hank's body and he is definitely dead." He looked to Grissom. "I read your statement; do you have anything to add about what happened with him?"

The rancher tried to swallow the unrelenting lump in his throat and his eyes flicked to Laura. She gave a swift, unseen shake of her head, visible to no one but him.

"No," Grissom replied on a sigh, "Nothing to add."

The sheriff studied him for a moment but then returned his attention to the captain. "We have several of the colonel's men in custody and until I have chance to question them all properly, charges are still to be determined. Two were killed during the gun battle and the rest, at the moment, don't seem too keen to talk. Maybe when they see their future at the end of a rope, they might just start offering a little information and cooperation."

"What about McKeen's staff?" Grissom asked. "I'm pretty certain, for the most part; he didn't treat them too well, so they may be of some help."

"Yeah," brass agreed. "I will get around to them eventually. For now, they have all been told to just stay at the estate. I think they could use a little…guidance and support. They have no idea what is going to happen to them now."

All eyes fell upon the captain and he sighed. "Maybe once all this mess is sorted out I can help out the good ones," he said. "Is there anything else we need to know?"

Shaking his head, Brass once again reached for the time piece in his pocket. "For now, I don't think so." He checked the time. "I'll be back tomorrow with an update and to speak with Sara but right now, I have to get going. Ya'll be alright?"

The sheriff looked to everyone in turn and the captain and Grissom exchanged a firm clash of eyes.

"I'm sure we will manage," the ranch owner responded.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom stood in the main door entrance as the captain and Laura said goodbye to the sheriff. Although a lot of questions had been answered and the Grove and it's occupants were now safe, he felt just as uneasy, just as frustrated and just as uncertain…

He watched as Brass disappeared down the driveway but then his attention was snapped away from his friend as he felt the captain approaching him.

"I meant what I said earlier," the ranch owner stated. "I want you off my land before nightfall." The captain didn't offer Grissom another word or another look. He passed by the younger man and entered the house, leaving Grissom with mouth slightly agape unable to have a chance to respond.

He looked to Laura who was slowly climbing the main steps and heading towards him. She opened her mouth to speak but she was cut short when Hodges rounded the side of the house and shouted Grissom's name.

Both the lady of the house and the rancher were startled by his holler and waited as the young worker rushed towards them.

Momentarily putting the captain's urge to get him off the estate behind him, Grissom frowned and plodded down a few steps to his aid. "Why are you shouting, David?" he asked when Hodges finally reached him.

The younger man flapped his hands. "Word has travelled that there is a hurricane. I was talking to one of the workers who has just returned from the town." He sucked in a breath and continued. "I don't know when it will get here, if it gets here but it is suspected that that it _will_ hit Alexandria. We have to get back and we have to get back now! Otherwise…_everything_, Grissom…everything will be lost…"

**A/N: *Coughs*. I can assume you weren't expecting that? Hmmm…**

**What does he do? Leave….stay? Ugh, WHAT's The PLAN**

**I should leave you options – A, B or C and you can choose. Lol but nah, the plan is set in motion and actually you can thank my amazing beta for what is about to come next! But I will say, just a few more chapters and you may eventually smile :) Be prepared for some WHOOOPA first though, in more ways than one! Hehehehe.**

**Oh and you know what a review does, it gives me motivation, so - - - - **


	83. You have to go

**A/N: It's just my luck isn't it that I get 2 chappies back from my lovel****y beta SSC and then my lap top dies. So I've had to wait for two days until I got a new power cable to be able to post. SO frustrating, grrrr.**

**Anyhoo, the lappy is up and running again so here is the next chapter. Thank you so much to my great friend and ever amazing beta SSC for your help and input. Prepare yourselves guys because she is about to become a very special guest writer for a few chapters to come. Ooooohhhh yes, we have been plotting and oh boy…**

**But…not too long until we will shift from the angst, just a little whoopa before that :)**

**The story has just breached the 300,000 word mark so I thank you all so, so much for your continued support which keeps this story going and makes it what it is. Enjoy…**

Chapter 83

Blinking hard, Grissom tried to take in what his aid had just told him. The news didn't really seem to sink in. The news seemed almost unbelievable to him, the idea of a severe storm hitting Alexandria, at nearly the precise moment that he was needed elsewhere…..

"Grissom did you hear me?" Hodges pushed.

"Um…" the rancher hesitated and looked to the house, his eyes shooting to Sara's bedroom window. He felt a tug on his arm and his head slowly turned back to Laura.

A look of concern crossed her face. "Gil, I know you don't want to…but you should go. If this storm does reach your home town and you do not defend yourself against it…everything you have worked for all this time…it will all be gone."

Looking to the sky, Grissom sighed. Up above was starting to become awfully dark and he knew Laura was right.

"Plus…" she continued, "…you need to give Thomas a little time. We need to talk and he really needs to calm down. You know you can't contest his will for you to go, no matter how much you desire to. Plus, I know you must still be in shock yourself from what has happened. You need a little time out also." She breathed a heavy sigh. "Not that fighting against a raging storm will give you much rest but time away from here will give everyone chance to reflect and consider what the future may hold...for all of us…"

Grissom worked his jaw and looked at her. "I know what I want my future to hold," he replied.

She squeezed his arm affectionately. "I know you do, Gil. But right now, Thomas will not allow you to stay here at the Grove. I know my husband and he is a good man. However, he is hurt and angry and needs some time. I think he may come around after everything settles and he gets the opportunity to really talk to Sara and I. He only wants Sara to be well taken care of…..if you lose everything then what could you offer her as far as the basics?"

Suddenly Grissom's heart skipped a beat. Laura was correct. The captain wouldn't allow Sara to be with a man who didn't even have a home. And Grissom wouldn't even consider bringing Sara into a marriage where she wouldn't even have the basics.

Truthfully, Grissom didn't care if he had Thomas Sidle's blessing or not; however, he fully realized that Sara _would_ want her father's approval. After all, she was willing to marry a man she did not love in order to save her father.

"Do you understanding what I'm saying, Gil?" she then asked as he continued to think.

Slowly, Grissom nodded.

"Then you must go."

Before the rancher had the opportunity to offer his final decision, Hodges cut in. "Michael is just getting a few of his things but only as much as we can carry. We can't take a wagon because it will be too slow. I'm going to go sort the horses…" He pointed behind him and started to make a move, "…are you coming?"

Grissom thought a little more before speaking. "I will meet you at the stable in ten minutes. I have to speak with the Captain first."

Hodges nodded and then ran in the direction of the stables.

Looking to Grissom, Laura looked very uneasy. "Gil…I…Thomas may not…"

"I'm not going to create a scene or cause trouble," he began. "There is just something I have to say before I go. Do you trust me enough for that?"

"I trust you regardless," she replied quickly and a small smile graced the rancher's lips. "I will get Roberta to put some food and water together for you," she continued. "Meet me back here in five minutes?"

The rancher nodded.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Feeling the weight of the whole world on his shoulders, Grissom quietly entered the lounge. The captain stood at the corner bar, refilling a glass with bourbon. He swayed a little as he placed the bottle down and raised the glass to his lips.

"Captain?"

Turning, the captain faced his former second and his eyes narrowed. Grissom wasn't intimated by the loathing the older man bore though and stepped close to him.

"I thought you'd be gone by now," the captain growled on a slur.

Grissom bit his tongue. He promised Laura he wouldn't fight and would stick to his word no matter how hard. Given the captains current intoxicated state, trying to argue with him would be futile anyway. "I'm leaving," he responded calmly. "But I wanted to say something before I go."

Waving his hand with little interest, the captain refilled his glass. "Just get on with it," he mumbled.

Sighing, Grissom pinched the bridge of his nose. It still hurt. "How long have we known each other, Captain?"

The ranch owner seemed a little taken aback by the question and gave Grissom his undivided attention. A frown formed on his brow, evidence that he was seeking an answer.

"I'll tell you," Grissom continued, stepping closer, "Almost my entire life. I came to you when I was a mere boy…an orphan…lost…desperate…I had nothing and you took me in and treated me as one of your own. You taught me to read and write…to graft and how to survive…"

Not giving Grissom the chance to finish, the captain interjected. "But I obviously didn't teach you the difference between right and wrong. I obviously failed you in some aspect, Gil. I loved you…I loved you like a son. In fact, I only loved Laura and Sara more than I loved you. I tried to teach you respect…I tried to teach you right and wrong…Robbins and I both did….and it breaks my heart that you did this….the worst thing you could have done. I'd rather you have shot me dead than do what you did."

"I would never intentionally dishonor you, Captain."

"But you did!" the older man shouted, leaping forwards.

Grissom stood his ground as his mentor squared up to him, eye to eye, almost chest to chest.

The captain's chin trembled and he looked almost sad. "You took my daughter, Gil," he said on a sob. "I loved you…and you…you betray me and my family."

"You taught me everything that I know," Grissom admitted on a heavy swallow. "But you can not teach how the heart will act. I'm sorry…I couldn't control it. I love Sara and that isn't going to change."

The Captain's bearded chin quivered and his eyes almost watered. "Don't speak of that vile act of dishonoring my only child as love. If you loved her, then you would have done things the right way….the way that God intended for them to be done. You may think that you love her, but you don't…Hank at least did things in the right way."

Anger and hurt flooded Grissom then. To be compared to the vile monster that defiled Sara was a true insult. But as the objection rose to the rancher's throat, he quickly swallowed it and back down. He had promised Laura that he wouldn't fight….the Captain was hurt and drunk and a fight now would not help the ultimate cause…and would only serve to add fuel to an already raging fire.

A fire that needed to be quelled and not fanned.

Grissom opened his mouth to try a different approach.

"Get out," the Captain ordered.

Grissom knew he was trying to fight a losing battle right now. The captain just wasn't going to let him talk. "Just don't blame Sara, Captain. After everything she has been through, she doesn't deserve that."

"I will blame who I please and will blame who deserved to be blamed," the ranch owner snapped. "And you have no right to advise me in any matter what so ever."

"This isn't over." Those were Grissom's final three words before he turned on his heels and left the room.

The captain curled his nose in disgust and moved back to the bar. The first bottle of bourbon was almost empty so he reached for a second…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

With a heavy heart and frustration seeping through every pore of his body, Grissom slowly descended the steps to the house. Laura was already there, waiting for him. There was a large satchel by her feet, filled with provisions no doubt.

She looked at him nervously. "How did it go?"

Blowing out a breath of hot air, he shrugged his shoulders. "Like you said…a little time…"

"I really hope so," she countered.

"I just don't want him blaming Sara," Grissom continued. "But I don't know if he even heard me."

Laura gave him a sad smile and picked up the satchel. "Here, Roberta put this together for you. Food and water. Should keep you going until you get home."

Grissom took the bag. "Thank you."

Before he could say anything else, Laura had stepped up and pulled him into a firm embrace. "Be careful," she mumbled into his shoulder.

Closing his eyes, the rancher enjoyed the comforting moment and held onto her tightly. "I appreciate your support," he eventually whispered.

Sniffing hard, Laura pulled back and placed a tender hand on his cheek. "I will do what I can," she said with sincerity.

"I know," he replied with the barest hint of a smile. "And I'll be back as soon as possible."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Upon drawing close to the outer stable door, Grissom heard mild muffles of irritation and then cursing. He frowned as he stepped inside but then after a thud and a groan he spotted Hodges as he fell onto the floor.

"What are you doing down there, David?" he asked, approaching his assistant.

The young worker did not look amused as he winced and pushed himself to his feet. He pointed to his left and Grissom followed his direction to see Dante staring back at him.

"He kicked me," Hodges moaned. "He is being impossible and won't let me saddle him."

Horse and master locked eyes and Dante looked far from being impressed.

A smile, the first of many in a long time, played at the corner of Grissom's mouth. Placing his hands on his hips, he regarded his aid with a hint of amusement. "Dante could have killed you if he wanted to, so consider yourself lucky. Go see where Michael is," Grissom instructed. "I'll handle this."

"Gladly," Hodges grumbled and he was gone.

Maneuvering the satchel strap around his shoulder, Grissom stepped towards his ride and picked up the saddle which had fallen to the floor. "Come here," he commanded.

Dante snorted and stepped backwards.

"I don't have time for this," Grissom warned but then his face softened as Pandora appeared behind his mustang and pushed her nose into his side. He ran a hand over his eyes and sighed. "I get it," he said. "You don't want to leave her again, huh?"

Dante's eyes locked on Grissom's face, and Grissom felt the stallion's frustration. Dante was tired, angry and absolutely in love. And right now, Grissom could well emphasize.

Moving right up next to Dante, Grissom ran a gentle hand over his nose. "I know, boy. I don't want to leave either. We both have our reasons to stay, the same reason in fact but right now we have to go. Everything we have worked for may be lost if we don't…"

Tilting his head, Dante looked to Pandora and licked her on the nose. She dropped her head and slowly retreated into her stall. Grissom could feel her sadness, and he gave her a soft smile.

"We'll be back, I promise," the rancher reassured, holding up the saddle. "Now are you going to keep still?"

After a frustrated stomp of his back foot, Dante did eventually offer a nod.

"That's my boy." Grissom patted his friend on the side before flinging the saddle over his back.

The rancher tacked up his ride and finished just as Hodges returned with Michael in tow. Grissom's eyes passed over them as he took Dante's reins, "Ready to go, boys?"

They both nodded but Hodges spoke. "Are you going to be alright…you know…to ride? I didn't think about it before but…you still look pretty rough."

"I'll be fine," he lied. It was going to be a hard ride for him. He was still in pain and his fatigue hadn't dwindled much even after his short nap but what choice did he have? He had his home to save…right?

"Let's go," he finished and led his boys from the stable.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Laura spent several hours sitting by Sara's bedside. The young heiress hadn't woken yet but had stirred several times only to moan and continued in slumber. Laura knew her daughter was thoroughly exhausted and wasn't surprised she continued to sleep.

The lady of the house ran a hand over the back of her neck and pinched her taught muscles. She too felt tired. It had been a very long and grueling thirty six hours.

She rubbed her eyes at the same moment Rana came in and smiled at her employer.

"Why don't you get some sleep, Ma'am," the housekeeper suggested on a whisper as she approached the bed. "I can stay with Miss Sara."

Hesitating, Laura looked back over Sara's still form and Rana edged closer.

"I can come get you if she needs you," the worker continued softly. "Please, Ma'am, you too will become ill if you don't rest."

"Alright," Laura conceded, getting to her feet.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Before Laura took to her bed she went in search of her husband. She found him slumped in his chair in the lounge, staring into the fireplace. A half empty bottle of bourbon was on the floor beside him, a full glass in hand. She shivered as a draft from the window blew by her and she thought of Grissom upon hearing a whistle from the wind picking up outside. Hope clung to her heart that he would make it in time.

"Thomas?" she said softly, walking up to stand beside him. He jumped, his head turning quickly to look at her. "Sorry," she apologized, "I didn't mean to startle you."

He didn't say anything; instead he placed his glass to his lips and downed the contents. He reached for the bottle from the floor but Laura was quick to act, knelt beside him and placed her hand over his. "Don't you think you've had enough?"

Laura felt a lump form in her throat as she witnessed her husband's eyes narrow. He pushed himself from the chair and she was quick to get back to her feet.

"Are you telling me what to do?" he slurred, taking a menacing step towards her causing her to step back. There was a look in his eye she had never seen before and it scared her.

"No, Thomas," she replied quickly, holding up a defensive and calming hand. "I'm not telling you what to do, I'm just worried about you and I'm worried about the way you are acting, can't you see that?"

Swaying a little, the captain scoffed. "The way _I'm_ acting?" He took another step closer to his wife and Laura's eyes closed momentarily as his alcohol tainted breath made her feel queasy.

"Yes." Her eyes popped open. "You haven't shown any interest in trying to talk to me. We have so much to discuss, to sort out and we _need_ to talk about your daughter and…Gil. And there's a storm coming that will definitely hit Alexandria. If it hits there, it would also hit here. Nick has already started the hands on securing the house and stables."

The captain held up a finger and swayed again. "No!" he snapped. "I do not ever want his name mentioning in this house again. Maybe God and the hurricane will take care of him for me."

"Thomas…" Laura pleaded.

"I said no!" the man of the house shouted, so loud that Laura actually jumped. "He's gone and that's it. No more, do you hear me?"

Lightly shaking her head, Laura began her retreat backwards. He wasn't going to listen to her while he was in his current state. He was just so angry, so hurt. "I can't talk to you while you are like this," she said on a sob, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm going to take some sleeping drops and attempt to get some rest." She turned and approached the door but when she reached the opening, she stopped. She didn't face him but said one more thing. "Thomas, please don't approach Sara without me with you. She is our daughter, we made her together and we should deal with this together."

With a heart wrenching sigh, Laura wiped her watery eyes and left the room.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara stirred, her eyes slowly flickering open. A tiny orange glow illuminated the room from the one lantern Rana had lit on the dresser by the window. Sara immediately cringed at the soreness radiating through her body.

She knew she had lost her baby…their baby…

Remembrance of the time after they arrived at back at the Grove was pretty blurry. She remembered collapsing and Grissom saying he was bringing her to the house but that was about it. However she knew her unborn child was gone, her emptiness clarified that.

Grissom…

A little too quickly she tried to sit up and a groan of pain spilled from her lips. Rana was instantly up and by her side, helping her to sit and fluffing the pillows back against the head board for Sara to lean on.

"I'm glad to see you awake, Miss," the housekeeper spoke giving Sara a soft smile. "I will go and wake your mother."

"No." Sara was quick to grab Rana's arm as she tried to step away. "Please don't. I just need a little time and I'm sure my mother needs the rest…I really don't want to see my parents just yet…"

Rana smiled and pulled her chair close to the bed. "Alright, Miss. I will leave it for just a little while if that's what you want."

"Thank you," Sara whispered starring at her hands. She noted some of her fingers had been dressed and she shuddered recalling the cliff top and hanging on for dear life. She then remembered Hank hitting her…

Everything…

He ruined _everything_.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The captain drank another two glasses of bourbon after his wife left him alone. His stomach churned with bitterness and bile as he leaned against the mantel for some form of support. He looked to the ceiling and it spun a little causing a small grin to form on his lips as he chuckled to himself. He wasn't quite sure why, he just did.

He stepped back and raised his hand, throwing his glass into the fire place and it shattered into a dozen pieces. How could she tell him not to talk to his own daughter?

Snorting a deep breath in through his nose, he clenched his fists. He would talk to his daughter and she would see things his way. He would support her…but his way…she had already gotten away with more than he would ever knowingly allow.

It was time to put an end to this.

With a purpose in his staggering, intoxicated steps, he headed for the door and ultimately…Sara's room.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara finally looked up and her eyes connected with Rana's. "Do you know where Grissom is," she asked, clearing her throat. "Is he downstairs?"

Giving her a weak smile, Rana shook her head. "I'm sorry, Miss, I don't know. I've been a little occupied these last few hours but he did see you…after…" the housekeeper hesitated, "…I…um…he was allowed for a minute or so and he did ask me to tell you that he was here."

"I see," Sara mumbled, deep pain and fear growing in her heart. She just wanted to see him. She had no idea what was happening or how he must feel. Opening her mouth to ask Rana what was happening with the colonel, she was cut short when the door opened and her father stumbled into the room.

Rana stood immediately.

The man of the house slowly approached the bed. "You are…awake I see," he said, almost tripping over his own feet.

Unsure of how to reply, noting her father's obvious intoxicated state, Sara remained silent.

Looking to Rana, the captain cocked his head towards the door. "You can go, Rana," he directed, "I'm sure Sara will be fine."

Rana passed her eyes over Sara with a definite look of confusion on her face. She knew better than to argue but she didn't look too comfortable leaving Sara.

Sara nodded. "It's alright, go." She was quick with her recommendation. Her father didn't look like a man to be argued with right now.

"Yes, Miss. I will be back in the morning to change your sheets."

Biting down on her tongue, Sara gave a single nod and watched as Rana passed by her father, left the room and closed the door behind her. But then she could feel her father's eyes upon her and her attention anxiously shifted back to him…

**A/N:**** UM…..this is so not going to be good…..Blame the hat! And SSC, she is a co-conspirator! And oh yes...the next chapter IS ready, how badly do you want it?  
**


	84. I do not wish to look upon you anymore

**A/N: Hey guys. Thank you so much for all of your reviews, please, please keep them coming. I have to admit several did put a huge smile on my face.**

**Okay this chapter requires a little explanation:**

**First – This chap is co-written with my great friend and amazing beta SweetSouthernComfort. So YES BE PRERPARED! The hat definitely was worn out a little by the end of this. SSC thank you so, so much for your contribution and help. I love you babe!**

**Second – Yes, I admit I am a little nervous about this chapter but please understand we are trying, as much as possible, to remain in the context of the times and how people did react to such situations back then. You may feel we have Sara a little OOC but not really, she is simply devastated. Please try and be kind and if you want to swear, we'll make sure we cover our ears :)**

Chapter 84

The captain was very unsteady on his feet as he drew closer to his daughter's bed.

Sara shuffled uncomfortably, she knew he was drunk, his looks and swagger easily gave him away, plus, it wasn't proper for him to be in her room given her condition.

But then to her surprise, the stern look on his face suddenly lightened. "How are you feeling?" he asked taking a hold of one of the bed posts.

Sara wasn't quite sure what to say. "Um…" A tiny, tiny, feeble smile crossed her dry lips, "…I guess I've been better."

"Well…" the captain ran a hand through his hair, "…now we have to try and mend what is broken and move on. You want to move on, don't you, Sara?"

Clearing her throat, Sara shuffled again. Although that question was simple, she didn't like the way her father put it. It sounded…odd.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean," she finally said in a small voice.

He continued…

"Your mother and I are here to support you and we will get through it, together, but you have to forget the past and move on. You have a lot to answer for, still, but, I'm your Father and…"

A thought suddenly came to Sara listening to her father's words…

"Father, where's Gil? I'd like to see him," she cut in, not giving her father the opportunity to finish.

"You don't have to worry about him, you just have to worry about yourself," he replied, his calm dissipating a little. "He seduced you…wronged you, Sara. Remove any thought of him from your mind."

She shook her head. "No," she argued. "I can't do that. Father…"

The captain held up a firm fist and stopped her. "He takes responsibility for what happened, Sara. For your sake and mine, leave it at that."

Swallowing hard and bowing her head, Sara felt her body trembling. Her father's words indicated that he was willing to lay the greatest amount of blame on Grissom for their transgression. Sara wasn't sure what had already transpired between her father and Grissom but she did know that her father was angry at him and she couldn't allow Grissom to take the entire blame….because the majority of it wasn't his to take.

Slowly her head rose and she braved to look her father in the face. The shame on her face was more than evident as she spoke her next words. "It wasn't his fault, Father. It…it was mine."

"How can it possibly be your fault?" he disputed.

"I pursued him."

The captain shook his head and turned from the bed, his eyes filling with tears. "No…"

"Yes," she whispered. "My trip to Virginia…it was all a lie. I just wanted to be with him…From the very moment I saw him…I wanted to be with him…"

Scrunching his hands into tight, painful balls, the captain spun around and faced his daughter again. "Is that when it happened? When the two of you…when…" He couldn't quite say it but Sara knew what he meant.

She nodded. "It was my fault…"

Those words…her confession, were a mistake and she knew it instantly as his eyes suddenly narrowed and his nostrils flared. "I cannot accept that, Sara. Your mother and I raised you to be a strong woman with good morals. We even provided you with an education, something that many parents don't provide female children with. Did we not raise you in such a fashion as I describe?

Sara's head nodded sadly. "I have no qualms about my upbringing. You have been nothing but wonderful to me and I couldn't have asked for better."

The Captain leaned forward, his soured whisky breath making her nostrils want to curl. But they didn't. She braved herself to face her father but it made her physically hurt to see the pain in his eyes, pain that she had caused.

"So, you want to explain to me, Sara, why you threw yourself to him like a harlot? Harlots act like that, lying to their fathers….participating in premarital relations, getting pregnant out of wedlock…..Is that what you want to be?"

Sara dropped her head, staring at her bandaged intertwined hands that were now trembling atop the thick cream coverlet. The vision of them suddenly became blurred.

"I love him," she said in the only defense she had. "I do, I think that I always did and I knew that you would probably never give your blessing for me to be with him."

"I damn sure wouldn't now. I would want any man, who married my daughter, to respect her until their wedding night, to treat her with a kindness and gentleness that you apparently do not deserve." The Captain wasn't yelling but Sara could have handled it better if he was. His voice, like his eyes, were dark and ice cold.

Her mind flashed to Hank. He had treated her cruelly. Perhaps maybe it was God's punishment for her earlier behaviors. She thought of the night that she and Grissom had been together, after the dance at the Taylor's. She had indeed thrown herself to him, never thinking that he might think less of her for her actions. She may as well have been one of Heather's girls.

What did Grissom think of her really? Her actions belied her reputation. He knew that she lied to her father to be with him, practically seduced him and then threw him away like he was nothing? She had said she was sorry and she was….surely he knew….he had to know how she really felt, didn't he?

"Have you spoken with Gil?" she dared to ask, though she feared his answer.

"He is inconsequential, now!" he shouted. "I did not raise you to act like a whore with one of my workers. Forget about him…he's gone."

Sara's heart suddenly felt like it could leap from her chest at any moment. Her father's words continued to hurt, the name calling especially but…he couldn't be gone, her father was lying.

She shook her head. "No…that's not true. It can't be true."

Rounding the bed with vigor, the captain's previous niceties seemed to have disintegrated. He leaned over the bed and Sara suddenly found she was pushing herself back into the headboard. "He's gone," the captain repeated. "What did you expect? You behaved in such a deplorable fashion and then you pushed him away, lied to him."

"I did that for you," she responded, shocked at her father's line. "To save the land you loved so much. You know I did it for you."

The alcohol seriously kicked in now and an almost evil anger flooded the Captain's mind. A deep hurt filled him at his daughter's confession. "Wrong is wrong, Sara. You just proved to him that you are a lying, conniving whore! Why would he want you? You lost the only reason he would ever want you." He snorted a laugh. "Can't you see he only actually came back for the baby?"

Her father's words confirmed her mind's thoughts.

Sara trembled as the word _'whore'_ repeated through her mind and then all she could see was Hank, all she could feel was Hank, all she could remember was…the rape.

She was a whore.

She had deserved and rightfully earned all that had happened to her. Her life had been so simple before that fateful trip to Alexandria County. Almost, from the moment that happened, her life had taken a major detour, one that had now culminated in sadness, remorse, and guilt.

Why on earth would anyone ever want her? She believed her father now. Grissom was indeed gone. She had never felt such devastation.

Grissom didn't want her. He shouldn't want her. He deserved so much better. He had done the honorable thing…..agreeing to marry her to give his child a name. That was honorable but now there was no reason for him to stay.

The captain stepped back and headed towards the door as she stared blankly into the sheets covering her battered body. "You need to rest," he said flatly. "We can talk more tomorrow and you can have some time to think about what your future holds if you wish to continue being a Sidle."

Sara's eyes widened. She should have expected as much.

"Do you not consider me your daughter anymore?" she wept.

"My daughter wouldn't have acted in such a manner as you." The Captain gave her a sad look from the doorway. "The woman I am looking at now…..I don't know if she is my daughter or not."

"I can't erase what I have done," Sara protested softly. "I can only beg for forgiveness."

"A simple apology won't fix this," her father shook his head. "And I won't accept it. I do not wish to look upon you anymore."

Sara didn't respond. Her mind wasn't co operating.

"Did you hear me?"

She nodded slowly but not for a single second did she remove her eyes from the sheet. She continued to stare at the bedding until she heard her door open and then close.

Slowly, her head rose after a minute or so of total silence and she saw she was alone. In fact, she had never, ever felt more alone.

A tear fell down her cheek, followed by another and another and another…

"_As to the strength of his case, he had not a doubt about it, but clearly saw his way to the verdict. Argued with the jury on substantial worldly grounds__—__the only grounds ever worth taking into account__—__it was a plain case, and had not a weak spot in it."_ *******

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

A brisk breeze blew unfiltered through the Grove, so strong that the fallen autumn leaves were flitting through the night air. Sara sat at her large bedroom window and watched them mindlessly. Normally, she loved this time of year, when the hot sweltering days turned mild and breezy, where the greens and yellows of summer transformed into the vibrant reds, browns and oranges of fall.

There was no moon tonight, no beautiful stars to gaze at. The air was cool….cooler than usual for this time of year and the smell of rain was evident. Sara had heard the talk of the hurricane that was along the coast, from the servants who had been in and out of her room the last several hours. She had seen the workers outside stabilizing the nearly built barn and stables from the predicted onslaught of weather. Sandbags were being piled in the storage areas, at the ready in case they were needed.

Sara closed her eyes, remembering another major storm many years back. She had been a precocious five year old then and could mentally picture her favorite blue calico dress and the matching bows that held her braided hair in place. She watched the workers pile the sandbags with a rapt fascination and fearful dread that only a child could have and she had looked to her father for some sort of explanation.

"_Are the bags for us to hide behind when the storm hits, Father?" she had asked him then, her smooth brow furrowing in anxiety. _

_Her father seemed so large to her then, so impressive a figure in his work hat and leather gloves as he hoisted a bale of hay upon the scaffolding. It didn't seem to the five year old Sara that anything could be stronger than this man was._

_He had stopped his working, wiping his sweaty brow on the sleeve of his shirt. Looking down at his daughter, he had given her a tender smile._

"_Are you afraid of the storm, Sara?" he had asked her._

_She wasn't sure how to answer him. Her eyes rested upon the faces of the men who had worked for her father since she could possibly remember. Twisting her hands in the folds of her dress, she studied them with a serious interest before looking at her father._

"_Well," she said now with confidence. "If we have to hide behind big bags of sand and hay bales, then I guess we should be scared. Will the horses and cows have bigger ones to hide behind?"_

_A booming laugh had erupted from her father then and before she knew it, Sara was in the air, securely in his arms, as she loved to be. Now on eye level with her amused father, she had tried to keep her expression serious, suppressing the laugh that threatened to escape._

"_Sara," her father's face was a mock stern one that matched her own. "You don't have to worry about storms or hurricanes or anything else. It's my job to protect you, to keep you safe from everything out there….and I have from the day of your birth to the day of my death."_

_Her face twisted again. She didn't like that answer. The very thought of her strong father dying was preposterous to her. And yet, she was smart enough to know of death….that life was inevitably brief and that God could well take anybody __He__ wanted to._

"_What's the matter, Sara?" her father was now asking, noticing the distressed look on her face._

_She couldn't hide her tears. "But I don't want you to die first, Father. I'll die first."_

_Her father's shocked expression surprised her. Hugging her tightly, he kissed her soft cheek. "My Sara. I couldn't bear for you to leave me. I tell you what. Nobody is going anywhere for a long time. But don't worry about death or storms or anything else. You are my daughter and I love you. Nothing will change that."_

_Sara smiled now. Her mind still whirled in thought. "But what if I do something really bad…?" _

CSICSICSICSICSICSI

It was her own soft sob that broke the silence of the room and the happiness of her memory.

Sara brushed her hand angrily across her cheek as she stood up. Her thighs and center ached with the movement. Resting her hand against her flat stomach, she took a few deep breaths. A gentle rumble of thunder echoed through the blackness of the night.

It's sound catapulted her into action. Slowly, she walked to her desk and retrieved the letter she had written only hours before. Her eyes carefully read her own writing again, making sure that everything was perfect. Satisfied, she placed the letter on her now made bed, atop the pillow where her head would normally lie…

Picking up the single simple bag, she slung it over her shoulder. She had packed lightly; there was no reason to bring much with her on this journey. The bag itself was almost weightless, only containing the barest of essentials; her money, her worn Bible, one last letter, her favorite wooden locked box that her father had made and a few thick cloths reserved for hygienic purposes.

She was still bleeding after all, but the flow had lessened now. Her body would eventually return to normal, the bleeding from her miscarriage would stop. The bruises Hank left upon her body would fade. Outwardly, no one would know what she had been through; however, her mind and heart would never forget.

She almost wished that she would never heal physically. It was what she deserved…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom and his boys reached Alexandria in record time. When they arrived at the small Grissom estate, the storm was just starting to kick in. The rain pelted them as they sped towards the stable and the wind almost threatened to knock them from their rides as it picked up a whirl of fury. All three men fought valiantly to remain aboard their respective horses.

Looking to the sky, Grissom tried to see through the unrelenting haze of rain that fell upon him and his land. He was exhausted, the ride had just about taken everything out of him but he sucked in his gut, tried as best as he could to push all the pain from his mind and jumped from Dante.

"I'll get the horses inside!" he shouted to Michael and Hodges as they waited for direction. He wiped his eyes as his dripping wet hair caused water to impair his vision. "Then I'll start boarding up the stable!"

The two boys nodded as he continued. "Start nailing down anything you can, Michael, and get any equipment sheltered. David, get to the barn, secure all and everything that is possible and get the place boarded up. You both got that?" His voice strained as a boom of thunder hit and suddenly Dante bucked.

"Easy, boy!" Grissom took a firm grip on his beast and held him close. "I'll get you inside now," he soothed, rubbing his nose.

"We got it!" Hodges shouted his response and both men dismounted and were off to do what they needed to do, running as fast as they could.

Having a quick look around before entering the stable, Grissom sighed. He could barely see anything through the rain and he wondered whether the storm and God himself would destroy everything he had worked for.

His thoughts turned to Sara and he truly, truly hoped not…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The morning dawned so dark that Laura almost couldn't discern it from the night that had just abated. Rain was falling in rivulets, creating a steady rhythm that would only get worse as the day wore on. Laura wondered if the hurricane had struck the coast yet and muttered a quick prayer that no one would be injured or killed in the weather's onslaught.

Today would be difficult for more than one reason and Laura could only hope that the storm outside would be a greater intensity than the storm inside the Sidle household.

The Grove usually received a large amount of rain from such storms. Strong winds might threaten the house and buildings; hail would most likely add to the damage. The worst threat was flooding, but fortunately, the house was situated on a hill so even that was unlikely, though their neighbors might not be so lucky.

The dark skies enticed Laura to sleep in but she resisted the temptation. Exhausted, she had fallen into bed at around _ten_ and she was only barely aware when Thomas joined her sometime after midnight. She could smell the alcohol on him but didn't confront him. Her husband was not a strong drinker but she figured that recent events would cause him to take up the bottle for a night.

Thomas wasn't drunk often but he was unpredictable when he was. Laura was relieved that she had convinced Grissom to return home a few days, so that her husband's drunken wrath wouldn't be focused at him. Today, she would talk to Sara…..later she would talk to her hopefully sober and more reasonable husband.

Hopefully, some progress could be made for peace.

After dressing for the day, Laura retrieved a cup of coffee before making her way to Sara's room. The door was closed so she rapped softly on the door.

After a few seconds, Laura was convinced that Sara might still be sleeping; nevertheless, she pushed the heavy oak door open with the heel of her hand. Peeking into Sara's bedroom, she then pushed the door open with gusto.

The bed was made. In fact, the room looked as if it had been vacant for some time. The windows were closed; the thick drapes open, allowing one to see the weather outside. Sara's dressing table was neat and clean, her closet door closed.

"Sara," Laura said needlessly, knowing there would be no answer.

Laura wrinkled her nose. Perhaps Sara was out walking, a habit she sometimes did when her heart was heavy. But the weather did not support a leisurely stroll and Sara was not exactly in good physical condition.

A glance to the bed drew Laura's attention to the single piece of ecru parchment that lay lightly on the pillow. A dread filled her heart as she picked up the paper and sat down on the bed. Sara's perfect penmanship jumped out at her as she focused her attention at the letter…

_Dearest Father and Mother,_

_It is with a heavy heart that I write the lines you see before you. I have caused both of you so much pain and anguish that I do not know where to begin to remedy all the wrongs I have done. _

_I want you to know that I never meant to shame you and yet I have done so in the most terrible and unforgivable fashion. There are no words or actions that can undo what I have done to you. I can only give my sincerest and most heartfelt apologies and yet that does nothing to eradicate my transgressions, nor your understandable anger and disappointment in my conduct._

_I cannot bear to have you disown me, to look upon your pained faces as I'm forced off my home. While I deserve that and so much more; the worst punishment is knowing that you now hate me and don't wish to look upon me anymore. And yet, I do not blame you your feelings, for I earned them wholly and completely. _

_I do not deserve to be your daughter anymore. I do not deserve to be a Sidle nor to enjoy the wonderful life that you have bestowed upon me since my birth. You both have been the most wonderful parents that God could have given and I was blessed to be yours. Please know that my actions are the result of my own poor character and not a reflection of your values and raising._

_I am so sorry for all the things I have done. I am sorry for shaming you and causing you pain. Please know that I love you and would have never caused such strife and that I give no excuses for my actions._

_Hopefully, my absence will serve to heal some of the pain._

_I hope that you do not remember me with anger or malice. Know that I will think of you with all the love that I do now and that I will only remember the good times between us._

_I pray that years from now, you will find it in your heart to forgive me. _

_Yours, _

_Sara _

Laura felt her heart stop as her eyes absorbed the letter's contents. Her hand was shaking as it struggled to keep a hold of her daughter's obvious goodbye. Her lips twisted, unknown words trying to form upon them. Her thought's immediately turned to her husband…

What…in the name of GOD, had he done…?

_"And I am ve__ry happy to-night, dear father. I am deeply happy in the love that Heaven has so blessed. But, if my life were not to be still consecrated to you, or if my marriage were so arranged as that it would part us, even by the length of a few of these streets, I should be more unhappy and self-reproachful now than I can tell you. Even as it is-" __*******_

_***** **_**Extracts taken from: A tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens**

**A/N: Ugh, I foresee murder at The Grove, lol. It is not going to be pretty. And where has Sara gone? Will she make it through the storm? Pity I couldn't use a red mustang, hehehehe. Please review and let me know your thoughts :)**


	85. I was never deserving of you

**A/N: ****Hey everyone. Very sorry for the delay in posting but both myself and my co-conspirator have been insanely busy. And this chapter is like….well…HUGE and it was very challenging.**

**I did consider breaking the chapter into two but I felt everything that comes out had to come out all in one. This is probably the longest chapter I have ever posted but I don't think it actually feels that way. Well, I hope not. **

**This chapter was written by both me and my amazing friend and beta, SweetSouthernComfort. Thank you so much hun, for all you have done for this story and for me. You truly are fabulous! And your writing is just…perfect.**

**Oh yes, we have been plotting and boy did we plot. I still have a lump in my throat reading this back. ****Poor evil hat is very worn out, hehehehe. Not much else to say really – Just prepare for some motherly whooopa and oh….maybe think…**_**Dead Doll**_**…mwahahahaha.**

**Please leave us your comments for we write for you. There wouldn't be a story if no one read it. Enjoy and grab a tissue :D**

Chapter 85

Laura's belly churned with a fire like no other she had ever felt…ever. She stormed from Sara's room with such ferocity, she didn't even see Nicolas as he emerged from his own room and she collided into him.

Both lost their balance but the young man was fast on his feet and managed to grab his aunt before she toppled to the floor.

"Aunt Laura, are you alright?" Nicolas asked with concern and he helped pull her upright.

Her fire filled eyes clashed with his and he actually took a step back when he noticed the look of pure fury upon her face.

"Um…I…" he stuttered, "…didn't mean to bang into you. I'm sorry."

"I'm not angry with _you_," she responded but didn't dally. She picked up her dress and was away down the corridor before her nephew could even ask what was wrong. He knew something was wrong though and quickly followed her.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The captain groaned as his eyes slowly drifted open. His head was pounding and his mouth was dry. With a great amount of effort he pushed himself up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Cursing under his breath, he noticed he was still donned in his previous day's clothing and shook his head in attempt to alleviate some of the tension surging through his neck.

Slowly, he pulled himself to his feet as the bedroom door opened and his wife burst through.

"What the hell did you do?" she shouted at him and he blinked hard giving her a rather blank expression.

"Do?" he asked with both a frown and a grimace. His head pounded in what was probably the worst headache he'd ever had in his life.

Laura's nostrils flared and she held up Sara's letter.

Unseen to the two of them, Nicolas hovered in the doorway.

The ranch owner tried to focus and stared at the piece of paper his wife was holding before him. "What…did _you_ do, Thomas?" she screamed now, throwing the letter at him.

But he couldn't think, his brain wouldn't allow it and all he could do was watch as the letter floated to the wooden flooring.

"God damn you." Laura's voice was soft and icy but her voice and demeanor changed as she leapt forward and began pounding into his chest. "She's gone! She's gone because of you!" she sobbed over and over again.

The bewildered Captain stumbled backwards but Laura only advanced, the strikes from her fists were firm but lacked the finesse and strength of a man's. However, they were fast and furious in their attack and the captain could only attempt to hold up his hands in his own defense.

"Laura," he pleaded. "What on earth is wrong with you?" His hands, fumbling and slow from the alcohol last night, attempted to hold back her fury. Thomas Sidle had never struck his wife and he was not the kind of man to do so…regardless of reason and so, he struggled to both defend his person and subdue Laura.

Nicolas shot into the room and was quick to grab his family member. "Aunt Laura, please…" He took her as gently as possible by the arms and tried to pull her away. He had never, ever seen something like this. Fine his Aunt and Uncle had their arguments like any normal couple but _her_…hitting _him_? It was unheard of.

"Nicolas, let me go…" she began, fighting him but he held fast.

The captain tripped and ended up sitting back on the bed. He had no idea what was going on.

"Not until you calm down," Nicolas replied, wrapping his arms around her.

"I said let me go, damn it!" she yelled at him.

"Let her go, Nicholas," the Captain finally said. Nicholas gave both a dazed look and his grip on his aunt weakened but didn't release.

Laura's chin trembled as she sucked in ragged uneven breaths. Her eyes were still fixed firmly on her husband and he looked at her, shocked. Nicolas kept his arms wrapped around her until she stopped struggling and her anger seemed to fade.

Eventually she spoke. "Let me go, Nicolas," she requested firmly, tilting her head to look at him behind her. "Let me go…"

Swallowing hard the young man looked to his uncle but the captain didn't offer him any other form of advice than he already had. It seemed as though the ranch owner was still trying to comprehend what was going on. He returned his eyes to his aunt.

"You promise you won't…"

"I don't promise anything." Laura's eyes filled with tears. "But I'm insisting you let me go, right now."

The blaze in his aunt's eyes made Nicolas swallow hard. He nodded and slowly released her.

Laura nodded towards the door. "Please wait outside, Nicolas; we need a little time alone."

Without argument but a little uncertainty in his step, Nicolas nodded and left the room but he waited right outside the door.

Laura's eyes passed over her daughter's letter and she bent to retrieve it before approaching her husband. Holding out the letter her eyes bore through his. "Read it," she demanded, her teeth gritting so hard it hurt.

With a shaky hand, the captain reached out and took the letter. His eyes fell upon Sara's delicate handwriting and he tried to focus. She was great writer, she always had been and her penmanship was perfect.

Laura took a step back and waited.

It took the captain some time to read the letter. His face contorted in numerous expressions from ones to confusion to surprise and then…to guilt. Once he had finished, he lowered his hand and his eyes once again met his wife's. The look on his face was one of sheer dread as he slowly began to recall what he had said to Sara the previous evening.

"Tell me what you did, Thomas? What did you say to _our_ daughter?"

He swallowed hard and slowly pushed himself to his feet. "I…" His mouth worked in circles as he tried to think of what to say, he wasn't entirely sure of what to, "…I didn't mean to say…I…I'd had too much to drink and…I didn't mean it…"

Breathing heavily, Laura took a step forward, her eyes clouding with tears. "_What…_did you say to her?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose the captain shook his head. "It's still a little hazy, but Laura, I was angry, upset…I was hurt too in all this…"

"Tell me damn it!" she screamed now.

"I may have…I told her I was disappointed and I…called her a…a…I wasn't proud that at this point in time she was my daughter…"

Tears flowed now down Laura's cheek. Lightening illuminated the bedroom window, briefly but effectively as if God was trying to put emphasis on his wife's words.

"Did you tell her you hated her?" she asked, recalling Sara's choice of words in the letter. "Did you disown her? Tell her you didn't wish to look upon her anymore?" She dropped her head in her hands. "I'm just trying to understand, Thomas…..what you could have said to make her leave her home….to go outside in this!" Her hands made an expansive gesture towards the window.

Thomas Sidle thought hard about the previous evening. He had been angry, entirely hurt and disappointed. He then remembered Sara's confession….that awful confession that had made him so terribly angry.

He forced himself to look at his tearful wife. "Sara had confessed to me that the entire trip to Virginia was a lie. She told me that she had lied to us, lied so she could be with _him_." The captain still couldn't make himself say Grissom's name. It was so much easier to blame him for Sara's predicament. Why couldn't she have left it at that?

The answer floated to him… Because that wasn't true and wasn't right. His daughter had owned up to her own grievous horrible mistakes. He had raised her to be accountable for her actions and now she was doing just what she had been taught.

Laura's fingers flexed in and out in and she jumped as a bang of thunder shook the house. "So what did you call her, Thomas?" she asked, not letting her husband's comment go.

He hesitated before replying but eventually he did. "I may have called her a whore."

The lady of the house's eyes flickered and then widened, her stomach filling with bile and bitterness. She stepped forward, stopping barely a foot away and just stared at him. Then, without warning her right had shot out and she slapped him so hard across the face that he stumbled backwards and hit the bedpost.

Shock registered on the captain's face as his hand rubbed his now stinging cheek. "Laura, I know you're angry and understandably so, but we didn't raise Sara to act that way. That's not proper conduct for a woman such as herself. I know that you like…..Grissom…" He almost choked on the name, "…but he…"

Laura had never struck her husband before and in all honesty she was surprised she just had, it wasn't something any woman would ever dare do to their man. Just a simple argument could cause the gravest of consequences. But she was angrier than she had ever been in her entire life. The one man she loved…had only ever loved…could he really be responsible for the loss of her only child?

"Yes, Sara was wrong to do what she did," Laura was practically screaming now. "Okay, fine….yes she was wrong. And I think that she's paid dearly for her mistake. We all make mistakes, Thomas….what matters…what really matters, is that we stand up and admit our mistakes and try to do what we can to remedy them."

"That's not an easy thing to remedy," the captain replied softly.

"Sara loves us," Laura's voice dropped two octaves as she held her head in her trembling hands again. "She was willing to throw away her happiness….for us….for this God-forsaken land that you love so much. She made an alliance to a monster in order to save the Grove, because you love it….because she worried what losing the Grove would do to you. That child suffered, Thomas. She was so unhappy and so miserable. And then she was kidnapped by him when she simply couldn't go through with it."

"Hank _is_ a monster," the captain agreed. "And I hope he and McKeen burn in Hell for what they have done. But I will give Hank some credit, he….at the very least…did not defile her. I will give him credit for that."

Laura suddenly wept with an intensity that almost frightened the Captain. Only once before, when Sara was only a six week old infant with a serious case of whooping cough, did Thomas ever remember Laura crying that hard. That day, and he remembered it well, the doctor had said that their baby would be dead by morning. Laura had, as well as he, wept as if Sara had already died. It was a sort of crying reserved for grieving and now, just as then, Laura seemed to be already doing so.

However, Thomas didn't completely understand, but he knew well enough to know that something was terribly wrong. "Laura?" he asked gently.

Her face bore the epitome of loathing. "Your daughter is brutalized and _raped_ by the beast that kidnapped her and…you…you give him some credit and …and …call _her_ a _whore_?"

Still holding a hand to his cheek, the captain managed to focus. The look on his face was of inexplicable horror, of a deep absolute grief, and even a flash of anger.

The words seemed to wake the captain somewhat and he pushed himself straight, although now, his eyes too glazed with tears. "Hank…forced himself on…"

"Yes…" Laura hissed before he finished, "…and Gil saved her from that hell. A hell which you have just re-condemned her too!" She said not one more word but turned and dashed for the door.

Before exiting their bedchamber, however, Laura turned one last time and regarded her husband. "At least…..at the very least, Thomas, Gil showed Sara tenderness. If you could have seen what I saw when I tended to her….the terrible injuries Hank did to her. Injuries and insult she sustained all because she wanted to save this goddamned piece of land for us. And God forgive me, I'm happy that she was pregnant when that happened. At least Sara wouldn't have to worry about conceiving a child with that vile piece of filth."

With that she slammed the door and hurried down the corridor towards the stairs.

The captain was still trying to take all this in but gave chase with haste. Well, as quickly as he could.

Nicolas stood slack-jawed and watched both his aunt and uncle rush past him before he followed them.

Laura ran down the stairs as fast as her legs would allow, almost colliding into the heavy front door. She yanked it open but the force of the wind was so strong it fought against her and snapped it closed. By the time she had managed to pry it open again her husband was already upon her and he grabbed her upper arms.

"Where are you going?" he gasped, struggling with her as she tried to break free.

She fought in vain to get away from him. "I'm going to find my daughter, that's where I'm going…not that you care…"

"No! You can't go out in the storm," the captain shouted now and turned to his nephew. "Help me," he implored as Laura just about broke free.

Nicolas nodded and helped to restrain his Aunt who was still struggling to exit the house.

"Please, Laura, stop fighting," the captain pleaded. "It is too dangerous to go out there and we don't even know where Sara is!"

Laura slid free from them and backed into the wall. Tears were streaming down her face now, her sobs unrelenting and she broke down. Slipping down the wall she sat on the cold floor.

Her eyes focused upon the picture window, the large ornate one that really should have been boarded up if they had had the time, if Thomas hadn't been so drunk and incapable. Laura stared out of the polished glass, watching the raindrops slap against it, hearing the low moan of the wind outside. The storm's power was intensifying, bringing a greater barrage of rain, wind, and eventually hail. The creek waters would overflow their banks, flooding the low lying areas; the wind could possibly uproot trees and knock down houses, bridges and barns.

And her child, her only child, was out there somewhere. Sara was out there, in the rain and wind, undoubtedly cold and soaking wet. But the worst for Laura was knowing that Sara fully believed that her own parents, the two people whose own love had caused her existence, no longer had any love towards her.

After all she had been through, to be out there, all alone, believing that no one loved her.

Laura tore her gaze away from the window but she couldn't close her ears to the storm's fury.

And she wept even harder, so intensely that her body shook like the barn and stables were surely shaking outside.

"I want to hold my baby," she wept into her hands, the tears slipping through the cracks between her fingers.

Forcing her tear-stained face to her husbands, she sniffled almost painfully. "Do you hear me? I don't care what she may or may not have done. I don't care if she had been whoring herself at Heather's bar…she is still my baby and I love her. I want to just hold her. I want to know that she's okay. If you can just dismiss her like she's a servant, then you are not the man that I always thought you were. But nothing you have told me, nothing that she could ever do, will change the fact that I am her mother and she is my baby." Her head vanished back into her hands.

Daring to approach, the captain knelt beside his wife. "I'm sorry," he whispered reaching to take her hand and pull it away from her face. "Look at me, Laura, please."

After a hard sniff and a wipe of her tears on the back of her hand, the lady of the house raised her head.

"Once the storm passes, I will find her, I promise," he said.

Giving him a mock smile, Laura pushed herself up, both the captain and Nicolas helping her. "And you don't think it will be too late by then?"

The captain's mouth opened but his response was only silence, a clap of thunder preventing his response. The storm had got worse and his gut cramped at the thought of his daughter outside in such conditions.

"May I make a suggestion?" Nicolas cut in.

Both looked to him and the captain nodded. He was all up for suggestions at that point.

"I'm not entirely sure what's happening…" He scratched the back of his head, "…but I gather Sara is gone. If you wish to divulge the reason to me then do so but I guess right now our concern is to calm down and talk about this sensibly and work out where she may be. So then, once we are able, we can go find her."

The captain nodded on a sigh. "I think that's a good idea," he agreed, reaching for his wife's arm but she pulled away.

"I don't need your help," she snapped and walked away, heading towards the lounge.

Huffing a shaky breath the captain closed his eyes. Sara was gone and it _was_ his fault. How was he going to be able to remedy this? He silently prayed to God that she was alright. "Nicolas, would you be kind enough to organize some coffee for us?"

"Yes, Uncle," the younger man replied. "I need to make sure Gregory is alright and then I'll come meet you."

With a sad nod, the captain bowed his head and went in search of his wife.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Upon entering the lounge the captain saw Laura standing by the window, staring out into the storm. Her right hand covered her mouth and her left arm wrapped around her mid section.

She must have known he was behind her for she began to speak. "_Why_ did you do it, Thomas?" She turned to face him and he bit hard into the right side of his mouth noting how distressed she looked. "Even after what I said to you…_I warned you_…and you still…I swear…if anything happens to her…I will _never_ forgive you."

"I just wanted to talk to her," he interrupted. "I didn't expect things to go so far. I didn't _mean _for things to go so far and I didn't mean…what I said. I was drunk…angry…hurt." He clenched his fists as he stepped closer. "All I wanted to do was tell her we should move on, forget what had happened…forget Gil and we would support her through everything we had to. But…she said it was all her fault and it made me…I…I just…We didn't bring our daughter up to act like that, Laura!"

Laura's face was furious again. "So you thought that calling her a _whore_ would help the situation?" she asked angrily. "Do you have any idea what saying that to her must have done? How she must feel now after everything she went through with that monster? She will blame herself, God damn you!"

On a heavy swallow the captain's shoulders slumped. "I didn't know…" he cried.

"No, you didn't." Laura's voice was soft and cold again, "Because she didn't want anyone to know. She begged me and Rana not to tell anyone what happened to her, especially not to you or Gil. And I told her that I would try not to but I knew that it would probably get out. After all, McKeen's servants would have known and I'm sure now with him gone, they are telling Jim Brass everything."

The captain shook his head sadly. "You're right, Laura. Everyone will know. Things like that just don't stay quiet." A sadness, thick and suffocating, filled him. A defiled woman didn't have much chance at a good marriage. Sara's indiscretion with Gil Grissom and the resulting pregnancy had been successfully kept to the knowledge of a handful of people, people that he knew would never tell. But this vile thing that Hank had done, the servants would know and they would tell because they had to.

He had only wanted to see his daughter in a good, financially secure marriage, to know that when he drew his last breathe that he would not have to worry about his children or grandchildren.

She stepped closer to him, her anger returning once again. "But you want to know something… Gil already knew. Hank bragged about it to him. Bragged about raping our daughter to him. And did he walk away from her? No! He was there for her, no matter what and you know why? Because he loves her. How many other men would stand by a woman after he knew that had happened?"

The captain looked stunned. "He knows?"

"_Yes_…he knows and you haven't answered my question, how many, Thomas?"

He shook his head, his mind in a whirlwind of thought. "I don't know."

"Well I do," she snapped. "Probably none and not only did your daughter have to contend with the loss of her baby but she had to cope with the abuse she suffered and…_your_ attitude. The one man who was prepared to stand by her side…you wouldn't even let him see her but at least Sara would have known he was waiting for her…was ready to support her."

Suddenly Laura groaned as if a thought just swiftly entered her mind. "Oh, Thomas…Gil….I mean….you don't think that Sara might have even tried to talk to him? She did want to see him and he's gone home to stabilize his home in the weather. If she realized that he had left…maybe she followed him. But I'm not sure if she knows….after what had happened that he still loves her….I don't think that she had time to know."

The captain's eyes flickered and Laura noticed. "What are you not telling me, Thomas?"

He hesitated and she squared right up to him. "Please tell me you didn't say anything else to her."

"Um…I may have mentioned that Gil had left."

Her eyes narrowed. "But he was coming back."

"Well, I didn't know that," he whimpered. "I just thought he'd gone and I…may have used that in a bad way."

Laura's chest suddenly rose and fell in big, fast spurts. "Are you telling me…Sara thought that Gil had left her and wasn't coming back? Is _that_ what you said to her?"

Taking a step back, the captain attempted to put a little distance between himself and his wife, just in case she decided to attack him again. "Laura, I'm sorry…..I didn't know…I didn't know any of this. He left and I….."

"You threw him off the Grove," Laura exclaimed. "What choice did he have?"

The Captain only sighed. "I know."

Laura looked outside at the storm again. "Where is she, Thomas? I mean, where on earth has she gone? I'm going to look in her room, see what she may have taken and maybe try to figure out how she packed. I hoped she had gone to Gil, but you just quashed that notion. She won't go to him if she doesn't believe he loves her. But you and I are going to him, just as soon as the weather permits travel. Because _we need _him and he may know where she might have gone."

Thomas nodded. "I'll check the stables, see if Pandora's missing. That would give us a clue as to how she's traveling. If she's on foot, she couldn't have gotten too far. And I'll go out and see if I can find her even now."

Another thought, a darker one, entered Laura's brain and she nearly choked on it's grip on her heart. "Thomas," she gripped his jacket. "Thomas, you don't think that she…..just gave up…you know….just went out there not meaning to go anywhere but not intending to ever…ever come back…"

He understood what she was trying so hard not to say.

"Laura, that's not our Sara. She's stronger than that."

"She's been through so much lately though." Laura shook her head as fresh tears began to fall. "Thomas, I can't…I can't bear that thought but I can't get it out of my mind."

He nodded.

"For everyone's sake…I warn you," Laura's eyes turned dark, "…she better…be safe…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

It was difficult to discern the exact time that Sara finally saw the clearing that denoted she had arrived at Grissom's cabin. She guessed it was late afternoon or even twilight, but the darkened sky above and swirling winds made a true determination impossible.

The ride to his place had been tedious but Pandora had been unwavering in her quest. A good portion of the journey had taken place in the darkness, with Sara half lying on her horse. The one blanket Sara had brought, Pandora's favorite stable one, was draped across the animal's head, in a pitiful effort to protect her from the wind and driving rain.

Oh it had rained! It came down in torrents, each individual drop as cold and sharp as an icicle in the dead of winter. The sheets of rain had obscured the road ahead, making even a determined traveler stop for shelter but Pandora had plodded ahead, sometimes ever so slowly, but plodding ahead nonetheless.

Sara's icy hands gripped the reins as she struggled to see ahead. A cough escaped her lungs and she sniffled. An odd wave of dizziness momentarily put her in darkness, but she leaned forward in order to stay on her horse. Once it passed, her right hand released the reins to give Pandora a pat on the neck. The horse gave a soft whinny in response before making a sharp right turn, following a well worn path to the stable.

The rider was silent; there was no need to speak. From the moment Sara had boarded Pandora, nearly thirty-two hours ago, the horse had known her destination. Sara's thighs still injured from earlier, now were now throbbing in pain from the ride. Sniffling again, she was relieved that Pandora had finally made it…despite nature's fury against her.

It had taken six hours longer than it normally would have.

But Sara was relieved that Pandora's journey was finally over. Her horse could now rest, truly rest, knowing that she had found her new home.

Turning to the left, Sara eyed the cabin, only a blurry darkened form in the distance. She thought she could see a soft light seeping from minute cracks in the boarded windows. Relief washed over her as she realized that Grissom's cabin, as well as his barn and stables were weathering the onslaught of weather. She shouldn't have been surprised, Grissom did everything well. That he and his animal's home would be well protected in even the harshest conditions was something he would insist on.

Somehow, that simple cabin was more beautiful to her than the most extravagant plantation mansion. McKeen's glorious home, a site for many a glamorous party, was a pitiful shack compared to Grissom's home.

She knew, if she had not broken his heart….if Hank had never touched her, that she would have been happy here. They would have made a happy life here, full of love and warmth. Their baby would have been born here….

If things had been different…

Sara was under no delusions at this point.

Only a few months before, she was a happy, if not a little naïve, girl living on her father's plantation. Her largest concern was keeping her father from repeatedly finding her a husband. In the space of mere weeks, she had managed to find love, ruin it, almost ruin her family and finally shame them and herself. Her parents were furious with her; Grissom was obviously through with her. But no amount of scorn and disdain could equal the disappointment that she had for herself.

A newborn guilt washed over her. Not only had she hurt Grissom and her parents, she had not even taken care of the child that he'd given her. The day that she accepted Hank's proposal was the beginning of the end for her unborn baby. The missed meals, the stress, the anguish and sleepless nights….she didn't know that she was just hurting herself. Hank's abuse had just finished what she herself had started.

Poor baby was better off dead than with her.

She slowly swallowed the growing lump in her throat. Even…that…..that was her own fault…in a way….wasn't it? That hateful memory, never far from her thoughts, overwhelmed her again. A tremble started in her fingers, slowly moving up her arms until her entire body shook with it.

She forced it from her thoughts.

Instead, she pictured Grissom inside, sitting in his favorite chair, reading in the candlelight. His face and neck would still bear the evidence of his mistreatment; however, the bruises would soon start to fade. She wondered if the mark left by the hanging would scar or slowly disappear like his earlier feelings for her had almost definitely done.

Sara could feel no anger towards Grissom, though she had tried to muster some in the hours after he had left. After all, her father had been correct; there was no reason now for him to stay. And yet, though Sara mourned the loss of the child she would never know, she felt a small measure of relief….for Grissom. No man should be forced into an alliance that he obviously didn't want, regardless of reason. Grissom marrying her for the sake of their child was really no different than Sara agreeing to marry Hank to save her father and the Grove.

Grissom had loved her once. Sara did not question this, as she well felt it in her heart the precious days they had spent together. She had loved him back, with an intensity that both frightened and thrilled her. She had thought that he must have felt her love…as easily as she herself did. Nevertheless, her actions had done nothing but disprove that love and actions always spoke louder than words.

How she wished she could go back. She would have told Hank Pedigrew to go burn in the fiery pits of Hell the moment he had so cockily made his proposition. The Grove could have been lost, what did it matter now?

Her father had the Grove and he would hold those lands until the day of his death. But their family was now hopelessly fractured and she had nobody to blame but herself.

But when she left some thirty two hours before, Sara had taken little with her. Most of her personal possessions she had left behind, for her parents to dispose of them however they saw fit. She had taken only what cash money she had earned herself, her wooden box that her father had made for her, her worn Bible, Grissom's book, and Pandora.

And only one of those things she would leave here with.

Pandora's soft whine shook Sara from her thoughts. It was then she realized that they were standing in front of Grissom's stables, being pelted by rain and wind, when shelter was only a matter of opening the stable door.

It didn't matter to Sara but she feared for her exhausted horse.

Sliding from Pandora's back, Sara whimpered at the pain from her legs and thighs. Her shoes sank partially into the mud. Picking up the hem of her dress, she wrapped it around her wrist in order to prevent tripping over it. The wind whipped around her, blowing her bonnet off her head, freeing her already soaked tresses to the elements. It took several tugs on the heavy wooden door, even after unlatching it, to open it.

A gust of warm hay scented air welcomed her and Pandora inside. Sara struggled for several long minutes to close the door again, finally managing to accomplish the task. The stables were dark and Sara felt along the rail nearest the door, her fingers finally detecting the shape of the coal oil lantern that hung on a single nail.

Somehow she managed to light it, in the pitch blackness with her shaking hands and soaked dress.

She stood for a minute in the lantern's soft glow, shivering now in spite of the heat afforded by the well insulated stables. Sara heard a familiar snort from her left. Turning she smiled as her eyes lit upon Dante.

The gesture almost hurt and Sara tried to remember the last time she smiled.

She felt dizzy again.

Pandora walked almost painfully to Dante and Sara's smile evaporated. She hoped that Pandora wasn't sick or injured from her ordeal. Her eyes searched the barn and she found some extra stable blankets. Opening the stall door nearest Dante, Sara led Pandora inside. The fatigued horse sighed loudly as Sara dried her before placing two fresh dry blankets over her back and neck.

The hay chaffed air made Sara cough several times. She took some deep breaths but the air didn't seem to want to enter her chest. Shivering again, she heard a wheeze leave her lungs and she struggled for a few minutes.

Finally, she felt a measure of relief as she managed a few decent breaths. The dizziness that was present only seconds ago seemed to improve and Sara sighed. Propping against some scaffolding, she rested a few minutes before supplying Pandora with some grain and fresh hay. Her favorite horse nudged her hand before dipping her head into the trough.

It made Sara happy to see Pandora eating.

Dante watched Pandora with a rapt fascination that warmed her. At least Pandora and Dante would be happy and Pandora was a solid horse, she would make Grissom some fine colts one day.

Another paroxysm of coughs gripped her; their departure leaving her weak and breathless. She was sweating now and yet she felt oddly chilled at the same time. A series of sneezes soon followed and it took her several minutes to recover.

Dante and Pandora were now nuzzling over the partition that separated their stalls. Sara rested, suddenly exhausted and watched them for a while though Dante would regard her curiously every few minutes. Pushing herself up off the bale of hay she was sitting on, she opened her satchel and removed the wooden box and key. With a click the box opened and Sara removed the folded parchment inside. Examining it's contents, she was relieved that the expertly crafted box kept her letter safe from the rain.

_Gil,_

_There __is so much I want to say to you. So much that I wish for you to know but I fear that mere words are woefully inadequate to convey the emotion that fills my heart at this moment. And yet, words are all I have, and I fear that they will not serve my heart, nor you, any justice._

_If you should carry any benevolence away from these last several weeks, let that be my undying love for you. _

_I almost weep at that one word…love…for love is patient, kind, honest and selfless, and I, unlik__e you, possess no such traits. I recall that one night, our first night together, directly after the Miller's dance when you told me you were not worthy of me. How wrong you were then. It pained my heart that you could even entertain such a laughable notion. No, my love, it was me who was never deserving of you. Having one such as you love me in return is a gift that I only now see the full beauty of._

_Please know that I love you, please know that even though I am guilty of so much that my love was, and still is, genuine and wholly given. _

_From my very earliest of memories, I recall your face and how my parents would laugh that I loved you so much even as an infant.__ I suppose that I must have loved you from my very first breath…a breath that I now wish I had never ever taken. _

_Know that my heart will always be yours and when my last breath escapes my lips and my heart beats it's last, they will echo your name._

_I am truly sorry for all the terrible thing__s that I have done against you. I have hurt so many people by my conduct that there can be no forgiveness for one such as myself. And as much as I pain for my parent's heartache, it is my sins against you that hurt me the most. _

_You are, without any doubt, the kind__est and most deserving of men. I wish for you all the health, happiness, wealth and love in the world and if the world gave you all it had, it could never equal what you deserve._

_I hope my memory fades completely from your consciousness for my memory can only _serve to remind you_ of the numerous insults you have suffered these past weeks. _

_I know you will find __love; I want you to find love. It would be insufferable for someone as wonderful as you not to love and have beautiful children that look and act just like you. And the woman who is lucky enough to have you, I can almost picture her: worthy, pure, kind, considerate and unbelievably beautiful. I wish I might have been her._

_I wish for you to have Pandora, though I shudder at the thought of you possessing anythin__g that might remind you of me. Please do not hold that against her. She loves your Dante and is deserving of a happy future. She is a beautiful, magnificent animal and will prove herself worthy tenfold if given the chance._

_Again, I'm sorry for every moment of unhappiness I have caused you._

_Goodbye,_

_Sara_

She couldn't stop the ceaseless tears that came from her eyes. She sniffled and exhaled, hearing a slight whistle escape as she did so. With fingers stiff from the cold, she placed the letter and her money inside the box. A click indicated that the box was locked. The key was placed conspicuously next to it, as well as Grissom's book.

After all, it was his.

Sara turned to the horses. With a sad smile, she coughed again and her watery gaze rested on Dante. "She's yours, boy," she said hoarsely. "Take care of her."

Dante regarded her with a wide eyed look.

She wept again, the tears coming from a ceaseless pool within her. For a moment, she thought of apologizing to Grissom again but decided against it. After all, she had said her apologies, both in person and in her letter. She did not want his pity nor his guilt.

Standing there quaking in the warmth of the barn, she felt utterly alone.

It was truly the bleakest she had ever felt. Sara had always considered herself a strong woman but it seemed as if she'd reached a chasm that even she couldn't bridge, leaving her feeling utterly and completely helpless and lost. Her parents had disowned her. Her baby was gone, taken from her by God himself, just like _He _had taken the illegitimately conceived child of David and Bathsheba. And now, she was ruined by one man's selfishness and malice.

Even if Grissom could have forgiven her for all she had done, it didn't erase her shame. Hank had defiled her; no man, not even Grissom, would want her now. And it wouldn't be fair to Grissom for Sara to even ask him.

He didn't know anyway. And Sara preferred it that way. She hoped he would never know.

With a half breath, she pushed the door open again after extinguishing the lantern. The rain assaulted her immediately and she shivered from it's onslaught. A deep chill began to take root, seeming to start from her belly and radiate through her organs, muscles and nerves, finally reaching the tiny hairs on her skin.

She couldn't recall ever being so cold. Her breasts felt heavy as she stepped into the pouring rain. Her entire body ached with fatigue and yet she felt lighter than she had in weeks. She had done at one last honorable thing. Pandora would be happy and that gave her a moment of joy in a life that was now consumed with sorrow and remorse.

The overwhelming urge to pray struck her and she did so, standing in the wind. She had prayed several times already but this final time was so insistent and strong that she simply couldn't resist it.

Finished and finally satisfied, she lifted her head to the blackness above, letting the rain bathe her face. Despite her deep-seated chill, the coldness felt good. It numbed her face and for a moment, it also numbed her heart.

But only for a moment.

The pain came back, all the pain….all the heartache. Her thighs throbbed sharply; her heart was a burning weight behind her breasts. Her legs and arms were suddenly and inexplicably like dead weights.

She tried to take a deep breath but her lungs only wheezed in response.

Her foot moved forward, walking in stumbling ungraceful strides until she reached behind the door. She groaned again when she felt her foot sinking into the soppy earth. The particular area that she stepped must have been a weak area of ground for her leg was enveloped to mid calf. Her arms shot forward in an effort to steady herself but a strong gust of wind catapulted her forward, and she fell to her knees.

Her hands sunk into the soft earth as the rain beat upon her back.

"Oh," she gasped, struggling to stand against the wind and mud and rain. She slowly pulled herself to her feet, fighting to regain her balance. Gripping the door, she fought to push it closed but the wind suddenly increased in intensity, whipping around her with a vengeance.

Sara could do nothing but wait until it subsided somewhat; however, the strongest gust yet threw the door open again and the momentum thrust her backwards, forcing her on her back in the deepening mud.

Dazedly, she stared up into the black heavens as one hand caressed her head where the door had inadvertently stuck her. Above her was pure darkness, the rain poured atop and around her. The mud prison gave her some protection from the wind but it's low moaning continued.

She had to get up but her final battle with the stable door had totally exhausted her energies. She made a feeble attempt but was unable to do much more than move her legs slightly.

Coughing again, she sucked in a water soaked breath.

Oh God, she didn't want to die here. Not here. Not where Grissom would certainly find her.

But she couldn't get up.

"Please," she prayed. "Please let me get up…just one more time…"

"_There was a steaming mist in all the hollows, and it had roamed in its forlornness up the hill, like an evil spirit, seeking rest and finding none. A clammy and intensely cold mist, it made its slow way through the air in ripples that visibly followed and overspread one another, as the waves of an unwholesome sea might do. It was dense enough to shut out everything from the light..." __*******_

_*****Extract taken from: A Tale of two cities by Charles Dickens**_

**A/N: ****Oh dear...Sniff...not sure what else to say. What would you like to say? What will happen now? :D**


	86. The last dream of my soul

**A/N: Hey guys. Here we go with the next chapter. I thought very long and hard about this one and whether to split it into two or not.**** Again, it's another long chapter but I have decided not to split it (aren't you all lucky?). As we have a very special guest on this chapter and it was written by my awesome beta and friend SSC, it was meant to be all as one, so it shall remain so. Hun, you have supported me so much with this story and your input just makes me feel so good inside. You are an amazing writer and it is an absolute delight to have you on board with me, to know you and to be able to call you my friend. Putting our heads together is just…ugh…EVIL HAT TIME! Lol.**

**So who is ready for GSR? Oh, let's just hope she makes it…**

Chapter 86

Grissom's lips curled the rim of the coffee cup as he took in the strong black liquid. He enjoyed a cup of coffee most every night, but a splash of milk had tamed the bitterness enough so that the coffee actually felt good on his tender throat.

He had been met with unbelievable fortune. The hurricane had held it's fury until the moment where he, David and Michael had successfully boarded up the windows and put away anything that could be picked up by the fierce winds. Grissom had determined that the worst of the storm would hit a couple of hundred miles to the northeast, sparing his home and stables from sure destruction. Unfortunately, the direction of the storm would strike Maryland with the same intensity that it would Alexandria County.

He wondered if the Grove had taken proper provisions. He knew that it would be up to the workers because the captain, as he recalled, was in no fit state to do anything except retire to bed. Grissom couldn't blame the man his drunkenness, to do so would have been insensitive and hypocritical on his part.

The mansion at the Grove was well built and partially situated on a hill, surely sparing it from flooding but Grissom feared that the winds might cause the magnificent home some damage. He thought of Sara, injured and weak in her bedroom and wished for the thousandth time that he could be there. Even if he couldn't be in her bedchamber, he wished he could somewhere on the property….able to be with her in a moment's notice.

But there was a satisfaction in knowing that he had most likely saved his home and animals. He would have a home to bring Sara to. It was hopelessly small and not what she was used to but it was a home and it would be theirs.

A small part of him though, still fretted at the thought that Sara was an heiress, accustomed to the absolute finest money could buy. He could only give her a small cabin and all his love; he hoped it would be enough.

He was sore but he felt better. His voice was weak but returning. His muscles ached but nothing that a few days of rest wouldn't cure.

The captain would have several workers to secure his buildings. Grissom had only himself and two other men and David still had to go make sure his mother was okay. Michael had accompanied him, so he could stop at Taylor's on the way.

Grissom sipped the coffee again and stared at the paper before him. He had done a rough sketch of the cabin, using a ruler, a straight edge and a pencil. His eyes moved to the back wall of the cabin. He tapped his jaw for a minute while he thought. He could remove the entire back wall, easily expand the kitchen and add a real bedroom. He'd make the bedroom large enough to support Sara's dressing table and if necessary a crib.

He sighed as he began sketching the proper dimensions of the expansion of the cabin. When he had originally built the cabin, it was only supposed to be a place to eat and sleep. Never before had he pictured the simple building as a home. And while Sara probably wouldn't complain, he well realized that it was too small for two people.

He had a few luxuries. He had always bought good beddings and he had built his furniture himself. While it did not have the intricate carvings of the Grove's furnishings, it was solidly built and perfectly stained.

Tomorrow, he would go to the bank for a loan. If the bank wouldn't give it to him, then he would talk to Taylor. Grissom had a good reputation but he had never before borrowed money. After he obtained the necessary funds, he would sell Duchess, his least reliable horse. With that money, he would go to the jewelers to buy a proper wedding ring for Sara.

And then the day after that, he would saddle up and return to the Grove.

Whether Thomas Sidle liked it or not.

Gil Grissom was going to marry Sara Sidle, with or without a blessing from the captain. As long as Sara wanted him, then he was willing to fight for her. It was his mistake before, to simply walk away from the Grove without confronting Sara or the captain. But now things were different. He knew Sara's feelings and as long as they hadn't changed, then her father would just have to deal with him.

Grissom's attention turned to the rain. A clasp of thunder echoed through the night and Grissom was relieved that his well constructed cabin had not leaked a single drop in spite of the storm.

He thought of Sara. He hoped that she was all right.

The sound of a loud whinny interrupted his reverie. He heard it again and listened to ascertain the source. The windows were boarded, so he cracked the front door. The silhouette of Dante caught his eye; his prized horse was raring up on his hind legs, then kicking with them, snorting and grunting before taking off into a gallop around the front of the cabin.

Grissom's eyebrow rose. Dante was out? Had something happened to the stable? Grissom knew his horses, all of them, but he knew Dante the best. Dante was clearly trying to get his masters attention.

Quickly, he pulled on his heavy boots, the ones he only used to deal with the muddy conditions that such weather would undoubtedly create. After donning his coat, hat, and gloves, he opened the front door and walked into the rain.

Dante reared up again as soon as he saw his master. Grissom stood in front of the agitated horse, a quick look to the left confirmed that the stables were still standing and not in immediate jeopardy.

His hand shot out, stroking the edge of Dante's mane. "What is it, boy?" he asked loudly to be heard through the weather. "What is it?"

Dante calmed but shot Grissom a fearful look.

"Okay," Grissom said as he easily launched himself onto Dante's back. It would be easier to ride him, since Grissom had no idea what had agitated his horse so badly. Dante wasn't saddled but Grissom could ride just as well without one.

"Yah," Grissom commanded, grabbing Dante's mane as a makeshift rein.

And Dante was off.

It was a short trip, as Dante ran back to the stables.

Grissom noticed the opened door, which didn't immediately cause concern as he knew Dante would have had to have kicked it open to obtain egress from the stable.

Dante stopped just in the threshold of the stable. Grissom slid from his back, at first annoyed by the interruption in his cabin expansion plans for something so seemingly unimportant. However, he had learned to trust in the instincts of his animals. If they sensed something, then it was almost always in his best interests to interpret their unspoken signals.

And so he would check everything out just to be sure.

His hands instinctively reached for the lantern that he kept on a nail. As his gloved hands closed around the lantern, the warmth of it caused him to jump back.

It was very warm, almost hot. Someone had been here. Very recently.

His senses heightened, he lit the lantern effortlessly and looked around the stable. A mouse scurried to safety and Grissom remembered an earlier notion to obtain a few good cats. He ignored this however and continued his silent surveillance.

The stable appeared to be in pristine condition, not any different than what they were the last time he was in here, only hours before. It wouldn't be unusual for a weary traveler, caught in the storm, to find temporary shelter in a stable. Grissom wouldn't have minded this, for most people in this situation would have only good intentions but there were the few who might have more malevolent ideas in mind.

And then he saw her, standing towards the rear of a stall, tired and giving him a sleepy look.

"Pandora?" Grissom spoke aloud.

It was her and she was still very damp from the rain. Grissom silently studied the horse, almost transfixed by her. He noted the stable blankets, the trough still half full of food and the larger one to the side full of water. But the greater concern was that Pandora was exhausted, more fatigued than what was good for a horse. He knew her condition was caused by hard riding in unfavorable conditions. Like tonight.

"Oh God," he said. "Sara?"

Surely, she wouldn't have come. She wasn't able to make a journey such as this. Grissom thought of Gregory again, but he was also recovering so he couldn't imagine…

His heart rate sped up. The captain was drunk the last time they had spoken….oh surely not….

He turned to Dante. "Who's here?"

In his thoughts, he hadn't noticed that Dante had never entered the warmth of the stable. His horse was still outside, oddly standing behind the partially opened door.

Immediately, he approached Dante. It was only then he noticed that Dante's head was down, his teeth tugging at the tail of a dress.

"Sara!" Grissom screamed.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

He thought, at first, that she was dead.

His heart was ripping out of his chest as he leaned to lift her from the ground. She had sunk in the mud enough that it required a few good tugs to loosen the earth's grip on her. Finally, she was in his arms and he immediately retreated to the security of the stable.

Dante followed silently.

Grissom closed the door with his free hand, carrying Sara to some stacked straw bales. He deposited her upon these, pulling the loosened bonnet from her neck. She was alive but her lungs wheezed every time she exhaled.

And her skin was icy cold.

She was also practically caked in thick mud. Her dress was hopelessly soiled; it would probably never come clean again. One shoe was missing from her stocking clad foot. He pulled the remaining shoe away.

Grissom paused for a second, thinking about his next move. Sara was trembling, her eyes closed, lips parted and chest heaving. The unwritten rules of propriety dictated that he should bundle her up, soiled clothing and all and find some women to undress and bathe her. But Grissom wasn't exactly in a position to find such help and Sara needed help sooner rather than later.

Holding his breath, he reached beneath Sara's dress, fingers searching for the tops of the stockings. After finding them, he pulled the silk garments from her legs. Next he tackled the tiny buttons on her dress, unfastening each one until the dress opened and he had pulled it from her body. Her petticoat and chemise were not in any better condition so they too joined the dirtied dress on the hay covered floor.

The clothes were more dangerous than warm and Grissom didn't stop the flurry of activity until she was stripped bare of clothing. He noted a full bucket of water in the corner. Grabbing it and some old rags he began washing the mud from her body. His movements were quick and brisk; the water was cold but he hoped it would help revive her.

She shivered from the cold, her lips almost blue now. Her breaths were shaky and labored but she never once opened her eyes.

"Please don't," she begged and he startled at her voice.

"It's okay, Sara," he soothed. "I'll get you warm in a minute."

Why was she here? Why on earth had she made this journey in such less than favorable conditions? Grissom reached for the last of his stable blankets and wrapped Sara's now devoid of mud body into it. He knew the captain was angry, furiously so but Grissom knew that even on Thomas Sidle's worst day…would he send his daughter away to certain death?

But the Captain was drunk the last time Grissom saw him and overindulgence in alcohol has caused many a harsh word and death. If the captain had confronted Sara during that time…

But surely Sara would have realized that her father was intoxicated and his words more a result of the alcohol and his anger than his true feelings.

Thomas Sidle had a temper, although Grissom had always known, that when push came to shove, Laura could best him in that regard. Laura would have never allowed her husband to banish Sara and if he did, Laura would have ensured that Sara made the journey to Grissom safely.

Something…..something had happened at the Grove after he had left for home.

"What happened, Sara?" he asked her. "Why didn't you just come to the cabin when you arrived? I would have taken care of Pandora. You should have never made this trip. I was coming back for you."

But silence was his only answer.

Still there was no time to concentrate on that. He glanced over to Dante, who had reentered his stall and was looking forlornly down at Pandora, who was lying down and sleeping heavily. Grissom latched the stall before checking Pandora's condition. Horses normally slept standing up and a lying horse could indicate illness.

Grissom knelt next to the tired horse, letting his hands smooth over her still damp hair. "She's fine," he reassured Dante. "She'll be okay, boy. She's just exhausted and needs lots of rest. Her hooves are a little bruised but I'll fix her up tomorrow, okay?"

Dante gave Grissom a more assured look before his characteristic snort.

Grissom patted the sleeping Pandora. "Great job, girl. You rest now. I promise you that I will tend to you in the morning and give you some supplements so you don't get sick." Repositioning the blankets around the horse, he quickly left her alone.

Pandora would be fine. Grissom knew this as well as he knew his own name. Horses were easy for him; he could sense most anything within them. If Pandora was seriously ill, Grissom would have instinctively known it.

Sara, however, was a different matter entirely.

She was quaking from beneath the blanket; her closed lids now squeezed shut as she coarsely trembled. Her teeth chattered almost rhythmically

Chills.

"Great," Grissom said in annoyance. Not annoyance at her, but that his action had caused a unfavorable side effect. She now required immediate warmth and he was determined to make her more comfortable.

The solitary wooden box caught his attention, sitting alone on a bale of hay. He vaguely remembered the box; it was a gift that he had helped the captain make, years ago, to give to Sara. A strange feeling filled his heart as he slid the box and key into the largest pocket on his barn coat.

Reaching now for Sara, he startled at the sound of her voice.

"Please please," she mumbled.

He stopped, carefully positioning her head on his shoulder. "Please what, Sara?" he asked as he moved his hands strategically beneath her form.

"I'm going to church," she whispered. "To the one on Anderson Road."

Grissom smiled. "Honey, that church has been abandoned for years. You don't need to go there. The building doesn't even have a roof anymore." He answered her comment before he thought better of it.

"Sara," he said against her temple as she was now securely in his arms again. "You weren't coming here to stay? You came…..to simply leave Pandora? Honey, that's insanity. Why would you do that?"

She shook so violently now that he feared he might lose his grip on her. Sara was lighter though, now even more so than just days before when he carried her back to the house when she was having her miscarriage.

"I don't know if I want God to forgive me," she wheezed.

Grissom raised an eyebrow. He moved Sara exclusively to his left arm so he could close the door with his right. The wind howled making any more conversation impossible so Grissom simply carried her back to the safety of the cabin.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The fire blazed in the fireplace, the black cast iron kettle sitting over the fire gave an occasional clink, just so one knew it was indeed active. Grissom set Sara down into the chair before pumping some water into a basin.

Robbins had taught Grissom many important things in his youth. Grissom had held on to every nugget of information, soon realizing the validity in the man's advice. Robbins always had a kettle of water on to boil, even in the hottest of weather.

"Never know when you'll need hot water," he had told Grissom.

"Indeed." Grissom used a glove to grab the hot handle of the kettle before pouring the contents into a clean bucket. The water was much too hot to use on a person so he used the cold water from the pump to cool the temperature just a touch.

He didn't have Sara's sweetly scented soaps or the lavender drops she loved so much. His simple lye soap would have to do for now. Lathering up a thick lather in a washcloth, he then removed the stable blanket from Sara's body.

"Get away from me," she said hoarsely.

He stumbled backwards, shocked by her words. He stood there agape for a few minutes while Sara shivered and shook in the chair.

Grissom noted the flush creeping upon her ashen cheeks. She was coughing, wheezy and hoarse and he was beginning to suspect that she might be feverish as well.

"Sara?" he questioned, unsure of what to do.

"Get….get…away from me. I don't want you! You can just kill me…..I don't care….I don't care, I don't…..care," she spoke the words in a hurried whisper, so rapidly that they seemed to run together.

He felt his heart accelerate. "Sara? I don't understand."

"I'm not yours, Hank. I won't be yours."

Grissom smiled sadly and approached her again. "Sara….I think…you're sicker than either of us realized. It's me….Grissom."

"No," she protested. "Nonononononono!"

"Sara, shush," he said firmly, gripping her face in his hands. He forced her face to meet his. "Sara, open your eyes and look at me."

Her eyes opened obediently but they were glazed and unable to focus. They rolled around, looking in all directions but unable to concentrate on anything. It was then that Grissom felt the first signs of her increased body temperature.

"Who am I?" he asked her.

She focused for the briefest of moments before breaking down into tears again. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

"Who am I, Sara?" he repeated. "Tell me."

"I don't know," she finally said. "Did you pay me?"

She was running a fever, he surmised. She had to be, to account for this level of disorientation. Either that or she had been exposed to the elements far longer than he thought. Something was terribly wrong.

He picked up the cloth again. "I'm just going to help you, Sara. Try to relax."

She trembled even harder but Grissom was quick to use the hot water to alleviate the cold. The better lighting of the cabin allowed him to see, for the first time, the hand shaped bruises on Sara's thin shoulders. Her upper arms also sported the residual effects of unnecessary roughness. Grissom dealt gently with the battered flesh, only using whatever force was absolutely necessary to wash her.

She shivered and shook. Her hands attempted to cover her breasts, as if she knew they were exposed. Grissom pushed her hands away gently. "It's just me," he reassured her. "You know I won't hurt you, Sara."

Her response was a whimper but she tried to push him away.

Her breasts were untouched, though they appeared rounder and fuller than he remembered. The probable side effect of her pregnancy, no doubt. He rubbed them quickly with the soap encased cloth, unable to stop the look of admiration that crossed his face.

It was short lived as another bruise on the left side of her lower ribcage came into view. A large purplish black almost circular bruise was directly on her abdomen. This one bruise gave him a moment of sadness as he remembered Hank hitting Sara on top of the cliff, the look of pain on her face as his fist was buried deep in her flesh.

That strike robbed him and Sara of their child and left Sara with a painful angry remnant of that encounter.

He moved to her back, washing and noting an assortment of scratches, abrasions and deep tissue injuries that now decorated her once smooth skin.

She moaned softly and he tried to soothe her.

"Please, please don't touch me. Just leave me alone." She tried weakly to cover herself again, to try to push him away again, but she was so frail that her attempts were easily thwarted by him.

"Sara, please, just let me finish and I'll get you warm. You can rest."

"No," she protested. "No warmth, no rest, no anything. I'm not worthy."

He stopped for a moment, attempting to hold her but she panicked and he continued with his task.

But he gasped at what he found next and no words could ease the ache.

He knew that Hank had forced himself upon Sara. Hank had confessed; Laura had confirmed it. But there was no warning that could have prepared him for the devastation that had resulted from that attack.

Sara's inner thighs were so purple they were almost black. The bruise seemed to go to the bone and Grissom knew without looking that it would take weeks for these to heal. Silently he followed the bruises path to her center, where even there she was purple and the delicate fragile tissues almost grotesquely swollen from insult.

An anger, white hot and consuming, filled him to the point that he could almost feel his blood boiling with it. What had that bastard done? What amount of force did Hank have to use to cause such disfiguring injuries such as these? And as horrible as the outside of her body appeared, there had to be equally as much injury on the inside of her body.

How on earth had she even managed to ride Pandora with such awful bruising?

He washed her legs first, frowning at the deep scratches and bruising on both her knees. There was even a yellowish bruise on the bottom of her right foot and Grissom had to wonder how she managed to get bruised even there. He decided next to tackle her hair, washing it until it was free of debris and until it shone like he remembered. He towel dried, combed and braided it before tackling the last task.

She yelped with pain the minute he touched her there with the cloth. Her thighs clenched shut and she trembled except it was not from her chills this time, but rather from a memory that he knew she could never ever completely escape.

But when she started begging Hank to stop with the pain was the moment that Grissom thought that his heart would surely rip from his chest.

He wouldn't have put her though it at all but the dried blood also present made it necessary. So he soothed her the best he could while he finished the task of washing her body. She stopped begging but her residual tears didn't help Grissom feel any better.

She was still crying when he finished, not stopping until he dressed her in one of his old shirts and a leftover pair of Hodges long johns. Unable to stand the emotion brewing inside him any longer, he pulled her into his arms, apologizing over and over for hurting her.

She recoiled from him, screaming now for him to simply go away and leave her alone.

In alarm, he released his grip on her. Her skin was warming, warming too much so that the fever that he suspected was now becoming obvious. With a sudden burst of energy, she flung herself out of the chair, knocking both it and herself to the wooden floor.

"Sara!" Grissom cried, rushing to her. "Are you alright?"

She lay prone on the floor, her eyes dazedly looking to the window. Grissom didn't touch her, afraid of her reaction. Instead, he dropped a blanket over her body and waited for her to stop crying.

"I deserved it," she finally said, her voice with an unbelievable amount of sadness. "Everyone says so, and I say so too."

Grissom studied her face. It was delirium from the temperature that was making her speak. Her face was slightly reddened; her eyes puffy and half-closed. The heat from the fever was coming off of her in waves. He doubted that she even realized where she was or that he was here with her. Still, he tried to converse with her, to gleam some meaning from her words.

"Honey, you don't deserve that," he whispered. "Why do you think that?"

"Because I'm nothing but a whore," she sobbed. She wept furiously for several minutes until breathlessness once again took over and she coughed several times, her face turning red from the effort and more pronounced wheezes exited her lungs.

Grissom felt the anger rising again. "Who called you a whore?"

She finally stopped coughing. "Everyone did…..because I am…..I did too. My father, Hank and Grissom."

"Sara, I have never called you a whore. I wouldn't call you that. Not on my worst day."

She started coughing again. Grissom sighed and stood up to retrieve one of Robbins sure fire remedies for congestion and fever. The years of assisting at the gentle man's side had given Grissom the basis of a little medical knowledge. Robbins has always been interested in that.

Sara's symptoms suggested pneumonia, possibly a double pneumonia. Typhoid fever was also a possibility and Grissom trembled at the thought. Either could kill Sara but typhoid fever was the worst of the two.

Although, pneumonia was considerable to threat. Tomorrow, Grissom would send for the town doctor, a man who employed Grissom several times to break in his new horses. Grissom never accepted payment for these services though and another one of the Doc's suggestions were to entrust yourself to the lawyer and the banker because you never knew when you would need their expertise.

Sara was crying again. "I acted like one. I lied to my parents and pursued a man….and I was intimate with him and I…..got pregnant…..and I….oh I loved him but I didn't act like…" she started coughing again, her voice weakening with every word.

Grissom gave her an odd expression. "Sara, Sara. Shush now. You're too weak for this. You are here with me. It's _me_. _Grissom_. I already know what you did. Let me put you to bed." He knelt beside her, moving his hands beneath her body, hoping she wouldn't protest.

It was the wrong words for she almost collapsed in tears. She was so hot now that the heat rolled off her in waves but yet she was trembling again.

"Don't you touch me," she now screamed.

"Honey, stop now. Please. Just rest. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes, yes….I've done everything wrong," she wept.

Talking to her was fruitless right now, so he lifted her off the floor and quickly deposited her on the bed. She rolled to her side and curled into a fetal position, burying her head into her knees.

A spoonful of honey and a shot of whisky gently heated for a few seconds, enough to promote mixing of the two but yet not enough to lessen the alcohol's intensity. Grissom prepared the concoction but it took several minutes for him to reposition her and almost force the liquid down her throat. She struggled with him for several minutes before finally collapsing against his shoulder.

"Just do what you want;" she said tearfully, "I can't fight you."

He released her. Once again, she rolled to a fetal position in the center of the bed, crying now.

"Don't you dare touch me again," she warned through her tears.

Sighing with tears pricking his own eyes he watched her. Closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, he thought for several minutes.

Slowly, he lay down and moved directly behind her, careful not to touch her.

"Sara," he said softly. "Sara, can you hear me? Can you do something for me?"

Her crying lessened and he took it that she was indeed somewhat listening. His hand slowly, ever so slowly, reached to push a tendril of hair away from her face.

"Listen Sara," he moved closer, not close enough to where their bodies were touching but close enough that she would feel the closeness of his presence. "Close your eyes and listen to the rain outside, just listen to the sounds of the raindrops hitting the roof."

He quieted then, lying silently beside her. Together they lie there, listening to the tempo of the falling rain as it stuck the roof of the cabin. A low rumble of thunder echoed in the distance and with the combination of wind and rain made a natural soothing sort of symphony. Grissom exhaled the breath that he had been holding in his lungs before reaching to touch her hair again. He was careful, so careful not to allow her to feel his touch but unable to stop himself from needing to feel her, even if it was only the softness of her still damp hair.

He picked up a curl, letting it intertwine around his index finger. Bringing his finger to his lips, he kissed the strand of hair around his finger.

She seemed to relax then, her body slackening before another chill shook her.

He reached for the blanket, covering them both, tucking it around her body, but without touching her. She trembled again as his hands moved close to her only to relax again when they moved away.

"You….." her voice was so weak now, "…are very nice. I appreciate the kindness. I must go now."

Grissom almost laughed at her but relief filled him that she no longer saw him as a threat. "I don't think you'd last very long."

"But that….is….okay. I've done….all I can…to make amends….Nothing left."

"Sara," he inched closer to her, so close now that the barest of movements would enable touching. "What do you mean?"

"I helped my friend. My only friend," she said hoarsely, her voice fading.

"Who's that?"

"My horse, Pandora. I left her…with the one she loves. I lost my other horse…she died just like my baby."

Grissom thought back to the night that the stables burned at the Grove. He remembered Sara's devastation at Melissa's death. Melissa had been pregnant as well, only a few weeks from foaling. Grissom studied Sara for a moment, her face was incredibly sad.

"What's your name?" Sara whispered then.

A pang went through his heart. "Oh Sara," he said. "Honey, you are….so…so…sick right now." He thought for a minute before an idea suddenly came to him. He sat up and looked over her, his hands daring not to touch her even though his arms ached for her to be in them.

"What's _your_ name?" Grissom asked sweetly.

A brief smile crossed her lips. "Sara," she replied.

Grissom smiled. "Sara what?"

The smile evaporated and a frown crossed her face. "Just Sara," she said as another tear coursed down her cheek.

"Oh Sara, I'm so sorry," he whispered. He understood then and fresh anger filled him. He closed his eyes against the fury. The captain had disowned her. It was the only thing that made any sense. Grissom watched her face and she tried to sob but it only came out as a weak wheeze. It was no wonder that she was so hurt, so devastated.

The new knowledge answered some questions but left others notwithstanding. Her banishment from the Grove may have explained her journey to Alexandria but it didn't explain why she seemed so intent upon leaving so soon after arriving. It didn't explain why she seemed to discount him.

"I have nothing left," she said sorrowfully. "I lost everything."

He stood, quickly undressing to his long johns before moving to the opposite side of the bed. He lay down again, this time facing her. "Well that's not entirely true, Sara."

Another couple of tears fell from beneath her closed eyes. "Yes, I did." She coughed again. "I'm so tired. And I deserve to have nothing so I guess it's okay."

"Sara, I don't understand. You have me."

"I know and you're very nice but I can only love one man. And he doesn't love me…..anymore…He left….and I…can't bear that…I could have lost….everything else…..I could have gone on….my home, my parents, even my baby…but I did want my baby…..I did…..but I loved Grissom more than I ever loved anyone. And he doesn't love me because I was a whore."

He understood then. He understood everything….what the Captain had to have said. What Sara truly and fully believed…that he no longer loved her and had left her because of their indiscretion….or because she had lost their baby. An intense sadness filled him at the knowledge of what this had done to her, at what the culmination of the last few days had done to her. From the moment she had broken his heart….she had also started breaking her own spirit, until now….she was totally decimated and even her will to live was severely tested.

Grissom closed his eyes. Sara had meant to leave Pandora and then to just wander alone out into the storm. Her earlier comment about going to church…to the one on Anderson Road, the one that had been abandoned for years….now made some sense. That particular church was situated near the Potomac River, a river that now would be flooding the banks and testing the old bridge that stood between the old dirt road and the desolate church.

All she had to do was simply stand on the bridge. The storm and the flooding would do the rest.

Had she not fallen at his stables….she would have been swept away. She would simply have been seen as a casualty of the storm….no one would have known the truth. Had Dante not come to her aid and alerted him….he would have found her dead the coming dawn. Either way, he would have lost her…..forever.

He groaned at the very notion.

She was crying again, struggling to do so against the congestion and wheezing of her lungs. And she was shivering as the chills were starting anew.

He almost reached for her. Needing to feel her in his arms, needing to provide some sort of physical and emotional comfort to her, he thought vainly for something that would break through her distress, to allow her to know that he was there. But he didn't, fearful that any touch would only send her thoughts back to Hank's lewd act.

Her tears were breaking his heart; they were concrete evidence of her own personal hell. She was too weak to cry, the physical effort taxing her congested lungs. She needed warmth and rest and unless he could somehow break though her mind's confusion, she might not find the strength she so desperately needed to get well.

And then another idea came to him.

He leaned closer to her, close enough to allow him to whisper in her ear…

"I wish you to know that you have been the last dream of my soul. In my degradation I have not been so degraded but that the sight of you and of this home made such a home by you, has stirred old shadows that I thought had died out of me."

He recited slowly, recalling those words he had read that day he had first kissed her.

Her eyes, so bleary and red, tried to focus on him.

"Gil?" she said disbelievingly.

"Yes." He smiled at her. "I'm here."

"No." Her eyes filled with tears. "No…" She shook her head almost violently.

He swallowed hard, fearing he was losing her again.

"Since I knew you, I have been troubled by a remorse that I thought would never reproach me again, and have heard whispers that old voices impelling me upward, that I thought were silent forever…"

"Gil…" she said with certainty now, her voice so weak and tired that it was barely audible. Another wheeze followed his name.

He couldn't hold back any longer. "Sara…" He reached for her.

And she finally allowed him to pull her into his embrace. Her skin was fiery hot and yet she was shivering.

Grissom wrapped the coverlets around them, before securing his arms around her. Weakly, she pressed her forehead against his cheek, resting one arm around his waist.

He kissed her; he absolutely couldn't help it. His lips pressed repeatedly against her cheeks, neck, and eyes, tasting the saltiness of her tears. He began to rock her lightly but whether it was to soothe her or himself, he didn't know nor care. Rubbing concentric gentle circles on her back, he whispered reassurances in her hair.

And then he felt one of her hands, in his own hair, tangling in his curls, giving a few soft caresses with her fingers.

She was his again; he had her back.

"I was coming back," he told her. "I was coming back." He tilted her head back, in order to drop a brief kiss on her dry lips. "Sara, I don't care if you lost your birthright. I don't even care that you lost the baby. I just want you. I have to know that you are safe. Don't you ever, ever do anything like this again. I can't lose you. I love you and as long as I have you, nothing else matters. Do you hear me?"

"Is it Christmas yet?" she asked sleepily.

His heart suddenly accelerated at the reminder of her confusion and illness.

"Sara," he said firmly. "Sara, who am I?"

"Gil," she said quietly. Her hand briefly stroked his shoulder.

"Okay," he croaked out. "Just rest, Sara. You need to sleep."

He continued to rock her for a few minutes, gently caressing her back and hair. Her shivering stopped, leaving a high fever in it's wake. She curled up tightly in his arms, her head resting against his bare chest, her palm open against his shoulder.

"Gil…"

"Shush," he warned.

"I love you."

He swallowed hard. "I love you too. Do you really know that?"

She didn't answer and after a few minutes he looked down, noting that she had finally fallen asleep through a combination of both illness and exhaustion…

**A/N: *Sniffs*. Thank you for all the reviews, please keep them coming. ****Did Sara hear him? Does she know anything about what is going on? Will she even make it? Why do I feel another storm but it has nothing to do with weather? :D **


	87. Lying down to die

**A/N: Hey guys. Well here we are with a new chapter. Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews. I do try to r****eply to each and every review but to those of you who have PM blocker on, thank you for reviewing but I can't reply to you due to your settings, it won't let me.**

**Thank you so much to SSC, my best friend, amazing beta and partner in crime. Your continuing support and input is a true bless****ing. Make sure you check out SSC's new story, Harvest of the Heart, if you haven't already. I foresee a tearjerker. Like when don't I? LOL.**

**So, what is Sara's prognosis? Let's ask Evil hat, mwahahah. *Hides***

**Enjoy :D**

Chapter 87

Grissom's eyes flickered open and he was greeted with a heavy, hot but nonetheless comforting weight upon him. But that comforting feeling soon vanished when the harsh wheezing in his ear became very evident. His eyes drifted downwards to see Sara's head upon his chest and he could feel her short and shallow breaths as she tried to take in air. She was asleep though and for that, he was thankful. Carefully he placed his palm on her forehead. She was intensely hot, more so than she had been the previous evening.

She had awakened many times in the night, coughing and gagging for air. At one point, she coughed continuously for over twenty minutes and he thought she may even pass out from the struggle. He did all he could and tried to soothe her but in all honesty, there wasn't a lot he could do to help. He tried to give her fluids and hot liquor concoctions but she simply couldn't take much in.

He suspected Sara would not remember any of the events of the night however and he was glad. Her condition was so severe, he doubted she would even recall arriving at his place or maybe even the fact that she was with him.

But he was immensely worried about her. He had seen people die from such illness and he _knew_ Sara had pneumonia, quite possibly a double pneumonia.

Flicking his glance to the still boarded up windows, he knew it was morning. A small beam of light shone through a gap and illuminated the bottom of the bed sheet. There wasn't any thunder or lightening and the rain's intensity had lessened. However, the gentle sound of raindrops upon the roof told him that the rain hadn't abated just yet.

As Sara shuffled a little atop of him he puffed out his cheeks and gently stroked her back. He was still very tired and because of everything that had happened he was lucky if he'd fallen to sleep before four. It didn't matter though; he had much more pressing issues to contend with than his own sleep. The welfare of the woman he loved was the most important thing right now and he would care for her until he dropped if he had to.

The primary importance on Grissom's mind was aid. He knew he had to go and get the doctor for he could guide him in the best way possible of how to look after Sara. The rancher knew the basics but tending to pneumonia was something he wasn't experienced in and if Sara wasn't cared for right, it could contribute to her death.

Unfortunately, pneumonia was often fatal even with the best of care. Grissom tried not to think of that possibility…that Sara might die even after everything she had been through. She had been kidnapped, beaten, had a miscarriage, disowned….

And that….

A lump formed in Grissom's throat at _that _thought.

With great care he shuffled from under her, doing his utmost not to wake her and he propped her against the headboard. Her breathing worsened when she was totally lying flat, he had come to realize. He then slipped a pillow into her arms as he had noticed she only slept when she clung to him and the lack of form to hold may cause her to wake.

Quickly and quietly he changed his pants and slipped on a clean shirt before placing the kettle of water back on to boil. Sara would need to drink if she woke and hot refreshment would be the best thing for her. As he sat in his chair and fastened his boots, he wondered how he was going to be able to fetch the doctor. He really didn't want to leave Sara alone just yet.

The sound of hooves interrupted his thoughts and Grissom stood.

Walking across the room making as little noise as possible, he opened the door to see Hodges dismounting his ride. The young worker soon spotted his boss and was quick to approach him.

With haste, Grissom held a finger to his lips in an urge to keep his helper quiet. Hodges studied him with a mixture of curiosity and confusion.

"Don't talk too loudly," Grissom whispered, looking over his shoulder to check Sara was still sleeping.

"Um…" Hodges hesitated, "…what's going on?" he asked quietly. "Is the estate okay?"

Flapping his hand, Grissom edged out the door a little more. "Right now, I'm not sure but I need you to do something for me."

Hodges still looked totally confused. "Alright…what?"

"I need you to go back into town and bring Doctor Carter here, wake him if you have to. I'm sure he will understand but he's probably out and about already because of the storm. Just say I need him here right away and it's an emergency."

"Are you ill, did you get hurt?" the younger man asked with concern.

Grissom shook his head. "No, I'm fine but she isn't. She's very ill. I need the doctor here now."

"Who?"

Looking behind him, Grissom stepped aside and allowed his aid to take a quick look inside.

"Oh…" fell from Hodge's lips. "How did she…?

"I don't have time to explain right now, David. Can you please go and bring the Doctor."

"Yes." He nodded. "I will, right away."

Half a smile crossed Grissom's lips. "Thank you. Be as quick as you can."

The worker nodded and was off in a shot and back aboard his horse.

"David?" Grissom called from the porch before his helper pulled away and Hodges looked to him. "Is your mother alright? The house…any damage?"

Hodges shook his head but his face expressed the fact that he appreciated the question. "She's fine. A little damage to the roof but nothing that a few hours work won't fix. I will try and sort it out later if I can get a break." With that said, he spurred his horse and was away.

Grissom watched as he disappeared down the small driveway but his attention soon snapped back into the room when he heard coughing and despair spilling from Sara's lips in a much panicked fashion.

"Where am I…?" she gasped in between coughs, her whole body racking with exertion.

With great speed he dashed back to the bed and was instantly beside her. "It's alright, you're safe, I'm here," he said, taking a hold of her and pulling her against his body. Not too tightly though, for she needed air. "It's okay, honey, I'm here, try and relax."

Her coughs intensified and she clung to him, her weak fingers attempting to grip the back of his shirt but with little success.

"Oh I…." she started to say but the harshness of her coughs impeded her ability to speak. The quality of the coughing increased Grissom's concern. A loose wet sounding cough would indicate that whatever was in her lungs was breaking up. But Sara's coughs were dry, tight, and hacking.

"Shush…come on, Sara…you need to try and relax, honey…please…I've got you…I promise I've got you, I'm here…"

Slowly, she pulled back and lifted her head, her coughs continued but she tried to focus, her watering eyes looking directly into his very worried ones. She looked stunned.

"Gil…" She coughed again, "…is that really you?"

He half smiled. "Yes," he whispered, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "It's really me."

More coughing came and he pulled her back against him.

"I thought…maybe I had dreamt you were here," she managed to get out.

"No, you didn't dream it. I am here."

Sara looked confused for the briefest of moments before tears started flowing down her cheeks. Grissom noted that her eyes were now chronically irritated, the result not from fever or illness but from the frequent weeping she had been doing over the past few weeks.

"I….." She coughed again before choking on another sob. "I'm so confused. I thought….I knew that….you had left. You should have left."

"Never," he replied softly. "I was coming back for you. I just had to contend with the storm. I wouldn't leave you, Sara. Not now."

"My father said you had…why would you have stayed? I lost the baby…"

Grissom's stomach cramped and he gritted his teeth, his anger towards the captain flaring once again inside him. When the time came and it would, he would deal with that anger. "He had no right to tell you I left because of the baby, Sara, because I didn't. Hear me when I tell you I was coming back for you. I love you with or without the baby. Do you hear me?"

Sara's brow furrowed and her eyes drifted closed again. Fresh tears flowed from beneath her closed eyelashes irritating the already angry fragile skin beneath her eyes.

"Sara?" Grissom rubbed her back. "Open your eyes. Come on. I need you to look at me."

"No," she mumbled. "No. Don't like it here." She sneezed rapidly twice in succession, "Lots of lies. Like at McKeen's…..lots of anger….lies….McKeen's house….that's where I am. Go away, Hank. Just leave me alone."

Grissom swore several times beneath his breath. He didn't account that his admitting that he hadn't abandoned her would remind her of her father's anger. Grissom knew how he felt, but the fever and illness made Sara incapable of any complex thought.

Fortunately, the emotion also exhausted her. She seemed to drift now, eyes squeezing shut.

His fingers moved in her now wet hair, his hand lightly scratching her scalp. His other continued to rub her back. At first she stiffened at the contact, as if she might still be thinking that she was indeed at the colonel's.

Grissom thought fast, continuing the contact.

"Sara, remember that Christmas when it snowed about two feet? You were four then and scared that Santa Claus wouldn't make it in the storm. Your father had had a really profitable year that year and he threw the biggest Christmas party. There was food everywhere and decorations and music. Remember that?"

She smiled then. Grissom did too for it was a very happy memory. Her body relaxed somewhat, which relieved him immensely.

"Anyway, you were scared Santa Claus wouldn't come. And someone bundled you up and carried you outside and showed you some animal tracks that could only be reindeer."

Sara almost laughed but the sound was clipped off by another round of coughing.

"Who did that?" he asked.

"Grissom," she slowly answered. "It was a deer track but I didn't know the difference. I made presents for everyone that year…..I think they were ornaments…..I worked hours on them…..because I wanted to give Christmas presents…"

"You gave me one," he said. "It was a snowman. I still have it."

She smiled sadly and Grissom was wondering what about that memory had saddened her.

"Are you okay?"

"You left out with Robbins…..errand of some sort….I don't remember…..but you left….left me alone….and I missed you," Sara explained, her voice weakening.

Grissom pursed his lips. "I did. I remember. We went to see Robbins' brother and pick up some provisions for the Grove. We left after the party….on Christmas Eve. I never thought it would have bothered you. Did it bother you that much?"

She didn't answer his question but asked one of her own instead. "Promise me you…won't leave me again?" she gasped.

Continuing to rub gentle hands over her back he clenched his eyes closed as her continuing coughing caused him to wince. He had absolutely no idea what kind of pain she must be going through. "I promise," he repeated over and over and finally her coughs subsided and she settled in his arms.

He kissed her temple again as she molded into his body and quivered a sigh into his shoulder. She was sweating badly and he wished he had some other clothes for her. Sadly the one pair of long johns she already wore were all he had that fit her but he could replace the shirt with a clean one. That may offer her a tiny bit of refreshment. A wash also but he had only cleansed her while she was delirious. Would she allow him too while she was conscious he was doing it?

"Sara…" he began with the gentlest tone he could muster, "…will you allow me to change your shirt and wash you? You're hot, honey, and I need to cool you down…make you feel a little more comfortable."

He felt her body tense as his question finished but she didn't offer the reply he was looking for. "Cold…" she mumbled, "…not hot…don't…feel good…"

Pulling back he gently cupped her reddened cheeks in his hands. Her temperature continued to soar and stating she was cold when her skin was scorching didn't help Grissom's unease.

"Then let me try and make you feel better. I won't hurt you." His thumbs ran slowly over her cheeks. "Sara, do you trust me? I need to know if you trust me."

Her chin quivered and she shook her head. "I wash myself," she rambled.

Grissom knew her remembering any of these moments was probably few and far between and her distrust probably wasn't intentional but her rejection did tear at his heart. One minute she felt safe with him…the next she didn't. It was hard to deal with that.

"Come on…" Slipping his hands underneath her he pulled her into his arms and then moved to the top of the bed, gently placing her back down to rest back against several pillows. Her head lolled to the left and she just blankly stared at him. He tried to read her eyes, work out what she was thinking but, she wasn't really there now, he knew that. In a split second, she seemed to be far, far away.

"I'm going to get you some tea and them I'm going to change you, alright?" he said taking a step back. Even without her permission he knew she wasn't capable of cleansing herself, he would have to do it no matter her objections.

She coughed again, wrapping her arms around her stomach but no words formed a reply.

With a sad and anxious sigh, Grissom rushed to the fireplace, grabbed the kettle and then moved to the kitchen to prepare the tea. Every few seconds he poked his head out of the door to check she was alright and then continued with his task. He poured the steaming liquid into a cup, added plenty of sugar and a little honey and then swiftly moved back to the bed.

His right brow arched when he reached her. Her eyes were closed but he knew she was still awake, barely, because her fingers slowly worked in circles over her stomach. It saddened him as he knew she was thinking of the baby. Not matter her state, that's something she would probably never forget.

"Sara?" he said softly as he sat beside her. "Come on now, you need to drink this before you go to sleep." Placing a tender finger under her chin he lifted her head and her eyes slowly and drearily opened. Her attention now seemed to be very lacking and he wondered if she knew who he was at that point. She seemed to have lost the awareness she had barely five minutes ago. Her spiraling fever no doubt contributed to that.

"Come…" He blew on the liquid and then held the cup to her lips, "…open your mouth sweetheart, you need to drink." Slowly he edged the cup forward in hope that she may take the offering and thankfully her lips parted. Carefully, he tipped the cup and a few drops of tea fell into her mouth. "Nice and easy, Sara, swallow slowly," he advised and she did. Unfortunately, the second the tea slipped down her throat a series of coughs once again wracked her body.

"Can't…" she gasped, pushing the cup away, pain encasing her face.

With a heavy sigh, Grissom placed the cup down on the dresser next to the bed and pulled her back against him. "Okay…okay…shush…we can try again later…"

After a minute or so of heavy coughing, Sara settled in his arms, wheezing, and her eyes closed. He held her until he knew she was sleeping and then he laid her back against the pillows.

He cursed under his breath a little as he hadn't managed to change her. Maybe he could do it while she was sleeping but did he want to risk waking her? It would be easier though as she wouldn't push him away.

However, before he had the chance to make his decision there was a knock at the door and he quickly stood and moved to answer it.

Upon opening the door he came face to face with Bob Carter, the town's doctor, looking rather flustered and out of breath. "Hi, Gil," he said, sucking in a deep breath and putting his bag down. He reached for Grissom's hand but then he caught sight of the rancher's battered features. "Geez, Gil…what happened to you?" The doctor's eyes passed over Grissom's bruised nose…throat…hands…"

"Hello, Bob," Grissom responded. "Nice observations but I'm not the patient."

The doctor scratched the top of his head. "I don't understand. You're man said you needed me here right away."

Grissom looked over Bob's shoulder, to Hodges who was hovering in the background. "That's right," Grissom confirmed returning his attention to his friend. "But I'm not the one that needs you."

"Then who does?"

"She's inside," the rancher replied pointing behind him.

Bob frowned. "Oh…um…she?"

Nervously twitching his fingers, Grissom nodded. "Yeah. Please…come in and I'll try and explain best I can."

"Sure." The doctor picked up his bag. "But for now I will have to be as quick as I can, there are lots of incidents in town after the storm and I have a broken bone to splint."

"I understand," Grissom replied, closing the door behind the doctor as he entered.

The doctor immediately saw the bed and Sara's fragile form sleeping upon it. He looked over his shoulder at Grissom as he stepped up behind him and the rancher nodded, folding his arms across his chest. "She's your patient."

With a frown, the older man placed his bag on the floor and approached the bed. "Who is she, Gil? And how did she get in such a condition?" Bob sat on the bed and leaned over Sara's wheezing body to get a good look at her.

"Her name is Sara. She's the daughter of….a man who helped raise me as a child."

Bob Carter felt Sara's forehead and frowned. "And she is here why?"

Clearing his throat, Grissom stepped closer. "She well…we…um…" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Alright, Gil…" Bob smiled, "…I get it, just tell me how she got like this." He reached forward and gently lifted Sara's eyelids to get a look at her eyes.

"She traveled here from Maryland on horseback…alone and…through the storm. Not to mention…" he hesitated, "…some…other things that happened to her at home."

Bob's eyes went wide. "She traveled through the hurricane?"

Grissom nodded.

"Does she have a death wish?"

Grissom's jaw worked in circles. He wasn't exactly sure how to answer that as he didn't know the answer. The way she had acted, maybe she did.

"She is…dangerously hot…" Bob continued his examination, "…intense fever…breathing is very hampered. I gather she is coughing?"

Again the rancher nodded. "A lot, but she also says she is cold."

"Hmmm…" He straightened up and shook his head. "When did she fall ill?"

"Yesterday, or so I think. But very recently. She wasn't like this the last time I saw her," Grissom reported.

"It's definitely a double pneumonia, in the early stages but the rapid rate of it's advancement is very alarming. I'll be honest with you, Gil. Pneumonias that advance like this usually do not have favorable outcomes. She's young, which is definitely in her favor; however, she's very, very thin. She didn't lose that kind of weight overnight, so she was underweight going in to this….probably made her more susceptible."

Grissom swallowed without moisture. "By unfavorable outcomes….you mean?"

"The majority of people who present like this die, Gil. They are simply overwhelmed by the pneumonia. Pneumonia is an infection in one lung, while double pneumonia involves both lungs and both lungs are definitely involved. This is a very aggressive disease and Sara doesn't seem to have very much fight left in her."

The look on the rancher's face stopped the doctor short and he offered a supportive smile. "However, we will do all we can for Sara and maybe God will show favor."

The rancher felt his nerve endings pinch, he had suspected as much. "What should I do?"

Bob picked up his bag. "For now, just keep her warm, ensure she stays in bed and rests and make sure she has plenty of fluids."

"That's not as easy as it sounds," Grissom griped. "She can't seem to take anything to drink without coughing."

"Hopefully in time, she will, but I will be back in the morning when I will have more time and I can take a real good look at her then. A lot will depend on the severity of the infection and how inflamed her lungs are. I will try and get you some herbs to use if needs be. They may help. For now, even try a little honey on a spoon or even rubbing it over her lips may do the trick. Upon instinct she may lick the honey away. "

Biting on his bottom lip, Grissom offered a nod, "Alright."

The doctor headed for the door. "If you do need me before tomorrow you will find me in town. Not quite sure where but I'll be around somewhere."

"Thanks." Grissom followed Bob out of the door but the doctor stopped before he descended the steps. "By the way, how did you come to…" He reached up and passed a finger over Grissom's throat.

A heavy sigh seeped through Grissom's lips. "It's a long story," he admitted. "What you see is one of many bruises."

"Do you need anything, cream or a little pain relief?

Grissom shook his head. "No, thank you, I'm fine." He then thought, Sara could benefit from some. "But Sara has…some bruising…so…"

"Well…" Bob placed a caring hand onto the rancher's shoulder, "…I'll bring you some tomorrow, okay? You can use it as you see fit. And if you need to talk to someone, I'm here for that too."

"Thanks."

Bob smiled. "You are a good man, Gil Grissom, the whole town knows that and I'm sure that beautiful woman in there knows it too."

Running a shaky hand throw his hair, the rancher shrugged. "I don't think that's the issue right now, Doc. The problem is…how she feels about herself, not about me."

The doctor nodded his understanding. "Well…I'll be back tomorrow, take care until then."

"Will do," Grissom replied with a mock smile. "Thanks for coming and let me know if anyone in town needs any assistance."

With a light hearted chuckle, Bob turned and descended the steps. "Stop worrying about even one else, Gil. You have enough to deal with."

Grissom sighed as he watched Bob walk away. His friend was right but yet he had always gone out of his way to help his friends…it was just who he was.

"How is she?"

Looking up Grissom saw Hodges gazing at him, his horse by his side nibbling at the grass.

"She's very sick, David," Grissom responded sadly.

"Anything I can do?" the worker asked.

"No," Grissom replied with a shake of his head. "It seems her fate may well be in God's hands."

Hodges bowed his head for a moment and then pointed into the estate. "Then, I should be getting on…need to assess the damage and see if the horses are well."

"Right." Grissom thought for a moment, he still had to tend to Pandora amongst other things. They needed food; he needed to collect more water and wash.

He looked up to the sky. It had stopped raining now and he'd only just actually noticed. It was cold though and a sudden breeze sent an unnerving chill down his spine. He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer to himself before heading back inside.

Circling around the bed he watched Sara. She seemed deep in sleep but he had no idea how long it would last. Maybe now was the best time to do what he needed to do and although he hated to leave Sara's side, he would need to for just a short amount of time.

He wouldn't be too long; he would make sure he wasn't.

With his decision made, he grabbed his coat and was back through the door without another moment's hesitation, for he had no time to hesitate. Time was of the greatest importance to him now.

Rushing towards the stable, he put on his coat but as he did so, he felt something heavy in his pocket. Feeling inside, he pulled out the box which he had placed in there the night before and then he remembered finding it after he had found Sara. His fingers dipped back into the pocket and he plucked out the key which opened the box.

He sat on a tree stump outside the stable and stared at both objects for a moment. Why had Sara left the box and what was inside?

There was only one way to find out the answers to his questions and with a little uncertainly but some curiosity, he slipped the key into the lock and opened the box. Pulling out the small piece of parchment, he unfolded it…

"_The faintness of the voice was pitiable and dreadful. It was not the faintness of physical weakness, though confinement and hard fare no doubt had their part in it. Its deplorable peculiarity was, that it was the faintness of solitude and disuse. It was like the last feeble echo of a sound made long and long ago. So entirely had it lost the life and resonance of the human voice, that it affected the senses like a once beautiful colour faded away into a poor weak stain. So sunken and suppressed it was, that it was like a voice underground. So expressive it was, of a hopeless and lost creature, that a famished traveller, wearied out by lonely wandering in a wilderness, would have remembered home and friends in such a tone before lying down to die." __*******_

_***** - Extract taken from A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens.**_

**A/N: Hum...I actually feel a little depressed now. ****Ahhh...how is Grissom going to react to the letter? As if he isn't worried enough. And what about Sara? Does she even want to get through this? Oh the questions... Review please :D **


	88. It was unbearable to think about

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm very sorry for the delay in posting. Sadly I have been having a lot going on personally lately and my motivation for writing is sadly boarding on nonexistent. At least at the moment. Fingers crossed it will pass.**

**Thank you as always for all the great reviews, please keep them coming as I am sure they keep me going a lot these days.**

**And my love and thanks to my best friend SSC, who herself has lots to contend with and yet she still finds the time to beta my rambling, lol. I can't wait for October hun, I hope you ready to party!**

**S0, I guess we better find out how our poor sick little Sara is doing…Where did I put the hat? Hmmmmmmmm…..**

Chapter 88

_Gil,_

_There is so much I want to say to you. So much that I wish for you to know but I fear that mere words are woefully inadequate to convey the emotion that fills my heart at this moment. And yet, words are all I have, and I fear that they will not serve my heart, nor you, any justice._

_If you should carry any benevolence away from these last several weeks, let that be my undying love for you. _

_I almost weep at that one word…love…for love is patient, kind, honest and selfless, and I, unlik__e you, possess no such traits. I recall that one night, our first night together, directly after the Miller's dance when you told me you were not worthy of me. How wrong you were then. It pained my heart that you could even entertain such a laughable notion. No, my love, it was me who was never deserving of you. Having one such as you love me in return is a gift that I only now see the full beauty of._

_Please know that I love you, please know that even though I am guilty of so much that my love was, and still is, genuine and wholly given. _

_From my very earliest of memories, I recall your face and how my parents would laugh that I loved you so much even as an infant.__ I suppose that I must have loved you from my very first breath…a breath that I now wish I had never ever taken. _

_Know that my heart will always be yours and when my last breath escapes my lips and my heart beats it's last, they will echo your name._

_I am truly sorry for all the terrible things that I have done against you. I have hurt so many people by my conduct that there can be no forgiveness for one such as myself. And as much as I pain for my parent's heartache, it is my sins against you that hurt me the most. _

_You are, without any doubt, the kind__est and most deserving of men. I wish for you all the health, happiness, wealth and love in the world and if the world gave you all it had, it could never equal what you deserve._

_I hope my memory fades completely from your consciousness for my memory can only _serve to remind you_ of the numerous insults you have suffered these past weeks. _

_I know you will find __love; I want you to find love. It would be insufferable for someone as wonderful as you not to love and have beautiful children that look and act just like you. And the woman who is lucky enough to have you, I can almost picture her: worthy, pure, kind, considerate and unbelievably beautiful. I wish I might have been her._

_I wish for you to have Pandora, though I shudder at the thought of you possessing anything that might remind you of me. Please do not hold that against her. She loves your Dante and is deserving of a happy future. She is a beautiful, magnificent animal and will prove herself worthy tenfold if given the chance._

_Again, I'm sorry for every moment of unhappiness I have caused you._

_Goodbye,_

_Sara_

By the time Grissom read Sara's final words, his mouth hung open, his brow deeply furrowed, his throat was dry and his mind was a contortion of sadness and fury. Sara really did believe that he had left her. The letter that clung tightly in his hand confirmed that and after everything that had happened to her, that one detail simply tipped her over the edge and she was willing to give up…completely.

He closed his eyes and swallowed the heavy, painful lump in his throat. If she had not fallen in the mud…she would surely be dead now. If Dante had not alerted him to the fact that she had fallen, he would be finding her about now...dead. That was obviously her intention and even though he had thought it the night before, there was a little piece of him that just couldn't believe it…that she would have…that she…He shook his head, it was unbearable to think about.

His mind envisioned Sara, the afternoon he had first returned to the Grove, sitting on Pandora, the sun shining on her hair. She looked so beautiful, he remembered… So much so that it was hard to tear his eyes from her. Her face, so fresh, so untroubled, so smooth and perfect. It didn't seem likely that the woman in his memory and the woman now in his bed could be the same.

The pain she must have suffered…still be suffering…both mental and physical. He felt sick to the very pit of his stomach.

Sucking in a deep breath, he placed the letter back into the box with the money and slipped it back into his pocket. What had happened had happened but he had Sara now…she was his. _No one_ was ever going to change that and he would fight till his last dying breath to keep her if he had to. Her father had a lot to answer for though, that Grissom knew and their time would most certainly come.

But now…for now…he couldn't think about the past, he had to get Sara better and make her realize just how much loves her. That was going to be the true test. Keeping Sara conscious of his feelings may be the only way she will fight her illness. Knowing she has a future…knowing they have a future together.

A disgruntled sigh seeped through his lips as he entered the stable and he saw Hodges standing by Dante's stall, looking up at the wooden beamed ceiling.

"Any damage?" Grissom asked drawing close to his aid giving Pandora's stall a quick glance first and he was happy to see she was standing and munching on some hay.

Hodges looked down to his boss. "Surprisingly, not really. The door is a little sprained which is easy to sort but that's about it, other than some minimal damage to the fence on the west side of the property. You were lucky."

"Yeah…" Grissom ran a hand through his hair, "…I think the wind got the door a bit last night…thankfully…"

"Thankfully?" Hodges questioned.

Grissom shook his head, "Never mind." He kept his thoughts to himself and the fact that if the wind hadn't been so strong then Sara would have been able to close the stable door properly and would have probably disappeared from his life forever.

Dante popped his head over his stall door, snorted and kinked his head to look next door to Pandora's stall.

With a smile Grissom raised his hand to Dante's head and gently stroked between his ears. "I'll check on her now, boy," he said. "But she looks okay." He paused for a second, still scratching Dante's ears. "And for last night...thank you."

Dante snorted happily.

"I'll go check on the Barn," Hodges said. "Then I'll have to go into town to get a few bits. The fence is definitely damaged so I'll need to get some timber and get those sorted before we can let the horses out to exercise."

Grissom thought for a moment. "I need a few things; can you get them for me?" If Hodges was going into town then he could get the supplies he needed then he wouldn't have to risk being too far away from Sara.

"Sure," the worker responded. "What do you need?"

The rancher pointed to Pandora. "Let me tend to her then I'll do up a list and come find you."

Hodges nodded. "Okay, I'll be up at the barn."

"Thanks, David." Grissom smiled his thanks and the younger man was away with a smile of his own.

"Right, girl…" Grissom unlatched Pandora's stall and looked her over, "…let's get you cleaned up shall we?"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

It didn't take long for Grissom to patch up Pandora. The horse was more fatigued than anything and it would take her several days to get her strength back. She had a few sores on her feet which the rancher tenderly cleaned and medicated as Dante looked on and her back had a little grazing from all the riding. But, Grissom was content that she would make a full recovery as long as she rested. He gave her, along with the other horses, fresh food and water, wrote his list for Hodges and then returned to the cabin to check on Sara.

He quietly entered the dwelling to find Sara was still asleep. Her wheezing was deep and harsh and her body struggled with each inhalation of breath, he could easily see that. But at least she was sleeping. What worried Grissom though was how she would be when she woke.

Rubbing his tired eyes he moved to the dresser in the corner and grabbed a towel. He had time to wash before Hodges returned and then he should think about preparing some breakfast. Even if he couldn't manage to get Sara to eat he knew he had to. He had to keep his strength up for it was quickly waning.

Moving back outside, he entered the small wash shed and pumped some water before stripping off his shirt. His body shivered as soon as the cool air came into contact with his skin. The weather was definitely changing and as each day passed it got colder and colder. He predicted an early winter.

Normally, Grissom went through the seasons rather task-oriented. Summers were for gardening and harvesting hay, winters for chopping wood and resting by the fire. The holidays were just ordinary days, not remarkable, at least to him. They were no different from any other day on the calendar.

He smiled and glanced at his reflection. For the first time, in a very long time, he found himself anticipating the coming winter. Once Sara was well, they could enjoy an October hayride, Thanksgiving dinner with Taylor's family, the various Christmas parties around town. He would spend those dark cold evenings reading with her, cuddling by the fire, or well… other things that tended to warm people up on cold nights.

As Grissom washed his face he tried to make a mental list of what he needed to do. Care for Sara, obviously. Change and wash her, ensure she remained calm, comfortable and warm, then the other tasks; food, helping Hodges but hopefully if Michael managed to get away from Taylor's then that would be a huge weight off his shoulders. He also had to chop wood for the fire especially given the current temperature. He couldn't afford to let Sara get cold. He sighed into the towel as he dried his face and just hoped his body could cope and keep up.

Looking into the small mirror above the pump his eyes narrowed as he glanced over his injuries. The top of his nose was bruised as was underneath both his eyes. He cursed at the captain for that one. The marks on his throat were changing to a deep purple and although his throat was still sore the strain on his voice was now bare minimal. His abdomen was bruised…again, as were his hands. He rolled his eyes and wondered if he would ever get through a month without gaining some sort of injury.

But, he smiled to himself again; the current crises that led him back to the Grove were over. McKeen would most likely hang; Hank was dead. The captain now held his lands securely. And Grissom was back in Alexandria with Sara. There were few things that would result in physical injury now, unless the captain decided to come for Sara and Grissom fully expected he would.

And Grissom would be ready when he did.

Shrugging his shoulders, he put his shirt back on and tried to think that it was all now inconsequential. The past was over and it was time to look to the future…that's all that mattered. Bruises would disappear…wounds would heal…

He bit down on his lip. The scars and the memories…now they would be the challenge…for everyone…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

It was a little before midday when Hodges returned and Grissom was happy to see Michael was with him. Thankfully the damage at Taylor's had too been minimal so Michael had been able to get away while Taylor's other workers did what needed to be done.

Grissom had taken his numerous bags of supplies from Hodges but managed a smile when Hodges asked him a certain question about one of his items.

"Why is it you need small long johns?" the worker asked. "They won't fit you."

The rancher managed to keep a straight face for a moment before smiling. "I didn't think you would feel too comfortable purchasing female under garments, David," he responded. "They are not for me."

"Ah…" Hodges blushed, clearing his throat. "Well, I need to get on." The younger man scuttled away before he managed to embarrass himself even more. Michael then stepped forward.

"David told me Sara had come here, in the storm. Did she really do that?" he asked.

Grissom's smile faded and he nodded. "Yeah," he sighed. "She really did."

"And she's sick?" Michael continued although his question was more of a statement.

Again Grissom nodded. "Very," he replied somberly.

"Anything I can do?"

"No." The rancher shook his head now. "Not right now, thank you."

Michael gave a smile of understanding. "Okay, just let me know if there is. I have my issues with Captain Sidle but Sara was always fair to me, treated me with respect." That said, Michael went off in search of Hodges to help with the repairs.

Now Grissom stood in the kitchen, unpacking the supplies; brandy, bourbon and honey, all what he needed for some concoctions for Sara. Then there was bread, cheese, ham, eggs, milk, coffee, potatoes and vegetables. He hoped to make a broth; Sara really needed hot, wholesome food. Her being able to take it in and keep it down would be the issue.

Suddenly he heard a moan and Sara stirring so he was quick to drop what he was doing and rush to the bedside. By the time he reached the bed Sara was already coughing, lying on her side. Her eyes were tightly closed, her chest heaving and falling with effort.

Gently, he slipped his arms around her waist and lifted her up to him. "I'm here," he whispered. "I've got you…"

She continued coughing for several minutes before her pain finally ceased and Grissom laid her back against the pillows. She didn't say anything and she didn't move except for her facial features contorting in various expressions of discomfort.

It seemed she was too exhausted to even move.

Grissom waited patiently for some form of communication from her, sitting silently by her side. He didn't want to startle her or force anything upon her as he had no idea her current state of mind. Eventually her eyes opened and she looked at him. He hoped for some recognition in those eyes but they onlylooked at him, blankly, her head lolling to the right.

He swallowed the growing lump in his throat and studied her eyes. How he longed to see that sparkle he had seen mere months ago but no, all he saw was pain, uncertainty and fear.

Gripping the bed sheet and pulling it up over her waist to ensure she remained warm he moved from the bed and back to the kitchen. His eyes closed when her coughing started again, then subdued, started, stopped and continued in this way over and over. He took a glass and mixed brandy with honey, cold water and sugar before moving to the fire place to add a little hot water which was still boiling. He made a mental note to refill the kettle as it was almost empty and the wood in the fire would soon too need replenishing.

Taking the glass, he sat back on the bed and scooted close to her. "Sara…" he said softly, "…Sara, I need you to try and drink, okay? Do you think you can try?"

No words of a reply came and she continued to just stare at him.

"Honey…" He raised a careful hand and placed it on her left cheek. He half expected her to flinch but she didn't, "…can you hear me?"

Her eyes flickered, her lids closed and opened very slowly but again, no response came.

Grissom sighed and removed his hand from her face but only to slip it into one of hers. Her hands were hot and clammy but he would deal with that shortly. "Sara…just squeeze my hand if you can hear, as soft as you like. I can't force you to drink…you have to help me. But you must try…please…"

Her expression didn't change and Grissom's heart cried that he was fighting a losing battle but as he was about to give up he felt a gentle pressure upon his hand. It was ever so slight, ever so tender but it was there and he smiled as his eyes fell to Sara's delicate and injured fingers as they held frailly onto his.

He moved closer now, releasing her hand and slipping his arm behind her back in order to tilt her forwards, just a touch and to support her. The heat radiating from her body was immense and her clothing was soaked with perspiration.

Slowly, he lifted the glass to her now sore lips and carefully poured a little of the concoction into her mouth. Her eyes closed as she swallowed and Grissom willed for her not to cough and bring back up the well needed liquid.

A light breath of relief slipped though Grissom's lips as the first mouthful went down without issue even though a little of the liquor spilled from the corner of her mouth to slide down her chin. "Well done, Sara," he commended. "Now let's try another sip."

Again, he placed the glass to her lips but as the second shot of liquid slipped down her throat a sharp cough erupted and she spat the drink up, all over herself and over Grissom's shirt. A painful gasp escaped her lips as she coughed and choked, spluttering over and over.

Grissom was quick to put the glass down and take her into his arms. "Okay, no more for now," he said although he had hoped she would have drunk more. But at least a little was better than none at all. Maybe he should try a little honey then the liquid afterwards. "You did very well," he whispered, continuing to soothe her as she coughed.

Pulling back he looked into her glazed eyes. He ran a tender hand through her now damp hair caused by the sweat from her fever. Droplets of perspiration formed on her forehead and trickled down her cheeks. After moving her back to rest upon the pillows he walked back into the kitchen, grabbed his small jar of honey and a spoon and hurried back to the bed.

He opened the jar and coated the spoon with the bittersweet substance before leaning towards Sara and holding out the spoon. Being careful not to startle her he placed a hand under her chin and slowly brought the spoon to her mouth. He waited for a moment in hope so may be able to take the offering herself but alas she made no attempt to eat the honey so he smeared some over her bottom lip. "Come on." Grissom offered her a sweet smile. "I know you like honey, Sara. It tastes good, I promise. Just give it a try. Here look." He placed the spoon in his mouth and licked away what honey was left on the spoon.

For the first time Sara's face actually contorted an expression that wasn't one of pain. She frowned. Only ever so slightly, but Grissom spotted it. "Come on…" he whispered to himself, willing her to lick her lips.

And she did…and Grissom's smile blossomed.

"Taste good?" he asked.

She licked her lips again so he took that as a yes.

"More?" He dipped the spoon back into the jar, coated it and then held it in front of her.

Now she opened her mouth and the right side of his mouth curled a grin. "Nice and easy," he said as he placed the spoon in her mouth and allowed the honey to glide onto her tongue.

Her eyes closed as did her mouth when he removed the spoon and he watched as her jaw moved, just ever so slightly then she swallowed.

"Any more?"

After opening her eyes, Sara leaned her head back and rested against the headboard so he took that as a no and placed the lid back onto the jar. An inkling of relief washed through him though, at least he was managing to get some form of nutrition into her body. Not the greatest but for now it would have to do until her cough relinquished enough that she could manage proper fluids.

However, he decided to try the liquor one more time and picked it up. She would need something to wash the honey down. "Sara…try and drink for me…just one more time," he said softly as he held up the glass. She didn't move so he leaned forward and placed the glass to her lips. No rejection came from her so he tilted the glass and the liquid slowly drizzled into her mouth. He smiled as she swallowed the offering without irritation and managed two more gulps before she coughed.

Grissom took that as being enough. "Sara…" He set the glass down next to the honey and looked back at her, "… I need to cool you down. Wash you; change your clothes so you are more comfortable. Will you let me do that?"

Again, that blank expression suddenly crossed her face and Grissom feared he may be losing her again. But, slowly, ever so slowly, her arm moved, her hand took his and she squeezed.

He smiled again. She remembered him…she trusted him…

At least for now…

**A/N: Ah I foresee an interesting chapter if the Cap decides to show his face, hehehehe. Poor Sara, she isn't well at all is she? ****I just had a weird thought of her getting very drunk, oh no that's me. Silly me, lol. Has she got enough fight in her? I guess we will have to see…**

**Review please :)**


	89. I didn't mean to shame you

**A/N: Super sigh. I think I'm back guys, maybe. ****Apologies for the delay but it's been a hard time lately. Along with some serious personal stuff I've had going on I am now caught in the middle of the UK riots as I live in a town where they are doing it. It's no fun I can tell you but I have found the time to finally get the next chapter out. Thank you so, so much to my best friend and awesome beta SweetSouthernComfort who has kept me going over the last few weeks. You have been there for me all through everything even if I haven't been around that much and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your personal support as well as the life and energy you bring to my story.**

**Thank you for all your reviews, if it wasn't for all your support and comments this story may have vanished into the "**_**to be finished pile."**_** Please, please keep them coming, they really do keep me going.**

**So, here we go. Let's see how out little heroine is doing shall we…**

Chapter 89

Grissom was swift but tender as he washed and changed the woman he loved. He had just enough hot water left to be able to clean her effectively and did so quickly after he had stripped her. The fire was in desperate need of wood and the cabin had begun to turn cold so he knew he had to get her refreshed and into clean, dry clothing as fast as possible for he feared the chill now blossoming through the cabin would hit her fragile body. He just couldn't allow that to happen.

Although Sara had initially agreed to allow him to care for her, clean her, the second he reached to remove her clothing something suddenly changed within her and she tried to push him away again, fighting him. He could still sense uncertainty within her…fear…shame. It broke his heart but he had to wash and change her, no matter how hard it was on both of them and as soon as his eyes passed over her bruising again it tore at his gut and heart strings.

She didn't fight for long though, she simply didn't have the strength and he was able to complete his task.

He hung the wet washcloth and towel above the fire place, threw the dirty clothes into a basket and gazed at her. She lay back against the pillows, looking right back at him and he wondered what she was thinking. She hadn't spoken a single word today…said nothing at all.

It seemed to take all of her strength just to breathe.

Offering her a gentle smile he removed his own shirt and threw it with the other dirty linen before he took a fresh one from his dresser. Doing the laundry was another thing to add to his list but he had to change his own clothing considering Sara had spat up on him earlier.

A chill swept over his body and his eyes fell to the fireplace as Sara sneezed, cutting the silence running through the room. The fire was barely still alight. He took a blanket from the closet and moved to the bed to place it over the sheet covering Sara's body. "Sara…" he began, "…I have to go and chop some wood…get some water to boil. I need to keep you warm, honey, do you understand?"

His eyes widened as she leaned forward, her mouth was moving. Was she going to say something? But her eyes clenched shut and she exhaled another sneeze, the biggest sneeze he had ever heard and then she fell back to the pillows with a gasp.

"Great…" he mumbled. Now Sara had sneezing in addition to coughing to contend with, like she needed anything else to interfere with her work of breathing. Stepping back, he went to the kitchen and rummage around in a drawer, cursing when Sara sneezed again and again. Finally, he found what he was looking for and grabbed it.

Hurrying back to the bed, he sat beside Sara and held out what was in his hand. "I really have to get wood. You see this…" Between finger and thumb he pinched the small brass bell and gave it a small shake. A light but very audible _ting…ting_, echoed through the room, "…I won't be long, maybe twenty minutes but if you need me or anything, anything at all, all you need to do is ring the bell and I will hear you. I will leave the door open, just a little so I can hear you."

Sara stared at the bell.

"Can you hear me?" he asked softly. "Do you know what I'm saying?"

Her head slowly rose but all she did was sneeze again.

Working his jaw, Grissom reached into his pocket, pulled out a handkerchief and gently wiped her now runny nose. He pulled back and placed the bell into her limp hand. "Ring the bell if you need me." Leaning forwards he kissed her on the forehead. "I won't be long."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

He hated to leave her but he knew the practicality of remaining by her side every moment given everything he had to do was just impossible. Every time Grissom raised the axe and spliced it through a piece of wood he stopped and listened, just in case Sara should be ringing the bell.

But she didn't. Not once.

The rancher didn't know if that was a good or bad thing so he was quick to break down the timber and pile it up ready to take to the cabin.

"You need some help carrying that?"

Grissom looked over his shoulder to see Hodges behind him and then back to his great pile of wood. "Sure," he replied. "How are the repairs going?" the rancher then asked.

"I'm all done with the fence on the exercise field and Michael is working on the west side. I don't think the horses are up to going out today though. A few of them still seem a little spooked."

"Can't really blame them," Grissom responded. "I'm sure Pandora most certainly isn't up to doing anything today anyway."

"No," Hodges agreed.

The rancher thought for a moment. "Did you see if Dante wanted a walk around?"

"Hmmm…well…he doesn't seem very co-operative in leaving the stalls. I did try."

Half a smile graced Grissom's lips and he wiped his brow on his sleeve before bending to grab a pile of the chopped wood. Hodges did the same and the two men returned to the cabin.

They entered, worker behind rancher and Grissom's eyes instantly fell to the bed to ensure Sara was alright. She seemed to be. The bell still lay in her hand and her body was in the same position it was when he left her.

"Wow, she doesn't look so good," Hodges said and not particularly quietly either.

Sara's head turned upon hearing the words, ever so slightly and she stared at Grissom. He offered her a smile but then his smile faded when suddenly her glance shift behind him. He witnessed her eyes widen and glaze with fear and then a panic overcame her. With an energy he didn't think she possessed she scurried to her side and fell from the bed, hitting the floor hard and coughed over and over.

"Jesus," he mumbled, dropping the wood on the floor. "Sara?" He rushed around the bed and quickly knelt by her side. The coughs emanating from her body were brutal and he pulled her into his arms. "Sara?" he shouted. "Honey, please…what's wrong?"

Her eyes widened yet again as Hodges rounded the bed to stand behind his boss, a look of shock evident upon his face. She gasped and spluttered, her face quickly turning a darker shade of crimson as any air was cut off from her lungs…she just couldn't breathe and her eyes bore into the young workers.

Grissom quickly worked it out and he shot Hodges a glance. "David, get out!" he commanded.

"What?" Hodge's spluttered.

"Out! Now!" Grissom shouted now, pulling Sara tightly against his chest. "She doesn't recognize you, you're scaring her."

"But she knows who I am," Hodges countered.

The look Grissom now gave his worker was enough to scare off even the bravest of men and Hodges immediately placed the wood down and was quick to rush from the cabin.

"Come on, Sara," Grissom whispered as Sara still hadn't taken a breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't think, he wouldn't have hurt you…I promise no one will hurt you again…breathe for me honey, please…breathe for me."

Alas, Sara couldn't find a breath and after several hard fought minutes she passed out, falling limp against Grissom's body.

He closed his eyes as she fell against him and he cursed under his breath. Quickly he held a finger to her neck in an attempt to find her pulse. It was there and then the warm air that suddenly passed over his neck gave him confirmation that Sara was actually breathing again.

With a sigh a relief, Grissom gently picked her up and carefully placed her back onto the bed. Stepping back, he placed his flat, shaking palm against his forehead and tried to alleviate some of the tension swelling there. He hadn't even considered how Sara would react to seeing someone other than him, a man especially and he kicked himself for it. But there was nothing he could do about it now; he would just have to be more careful from now on.

He looked at her, carefully studying the fast rise and fall of her chest, the constant band of sweat on her brow from her ever present fever and the continuous changing of her skin color. It pained him to think he could do nothing…he could lose her…

Shaking his head he fought that thought from his mind. That would not happen…to his last dying breath, he would ensure that would not happen. Leaning over her he felt her temperature and her fever had soared to even greater heights. With a gentle sigh he stepped back but then frowned as a thought came into his mind. He again thought of Robbins and something else he had witnessed the man use for illness but did he have any? He didn't think so but looked anyway, moving to the kitchen to rummage in every cupboard and drawer he possessed.

He bit down on his bottom lip at the realization he didn't have what he needed but he could get some. Quickly but quietly he exited the cabin and looked around. He spotted Hodges not too far away looking a little bemused.

"David?" he called and the worker startled, spinning to face his boss.

Rather timidly, Hodges approached the rancher. "I'm sorry if I…" he muttered.

Grissom shook his head. "It's not your fault," he cut in. "She just…she doesn't really know what's happening right now. It's…hard to understand but she means no harm just like you don't."

Hodges nodded.

"Can you do something for me?" Grissom continued.

"Of course."

"I need you to go back into town and get me some ethanol…here…" The rancher reached into his pocket and pulled out a few cents, passing them to his worker.

Hodges scratched the top of his head. "What do you need it for?" he asked with curiosity.

"It may help bring down Sara's fever. I hope so anyway."

"Ah…I see." Hodges slipped the money into his pocket. "Alright then…I'll be back as soon as I can."

Grissom thanked his worker and watched as he disappeared towards the stable. A swift breeze came from the east and sent a chill through his body. It certainly was getting colder.

After a frustrated inhalation of the cool air, he slowly clonked back up the cabin steps. He must replenish the dwindling fire, boil more water and then eat. His strength was almost gone so he knew he must eat and very, very soon.

Upon entering the cabin, he, as he always did, checked Sara first. She was still oblivious to the world, sleeping heavily and wheezing so bad it made his toes curl.

At this point in time there was nothing he could do for her but let her rest, so he did so and got to his tasks at hand…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom sat at his small desk and looked over the plans to expand the cabin. Every minute or so his eyes would flick to the bed and to Sara's still sleeping form. Hodge's had returned with the ethanol and Grissom had quickly put it to good use. Mixing it with a little cold water and then soaking the liquid into a cloth. He then laid the cloth upon Sara's forehead, re soaking it now and again. To start with it seemed to work and Sara's temperature did drop, if just by a small amount. He just hoped it would continue to do so.

It was late afternoon now and would be getting dark soon. Thankfully he had done most of what he had to do in between his tending to Sara. The fire glowed, crackled, and warmed the room, now in full flight after a healthy dose of fresh timber. The newly filled pot of water upon the fire bubbled away, ready for when it was needed. Laundry hung above the fire place, sheets and once soiled clothing. And Grissom himself had eaten, if only cold meats, cheese and bread but he felt a little revived even if still quite tired.

A small smile curled his lips as he looked over his plans once more. They represented a future…his future with Sara…_their _future…He wasn't about to give up on that. A moan caught his attention and his eyes snapped back to the bed. Sara had woken but before he even had chance to stand she started rambling.

"I'm sorry…" she began, "…I'm so sorry…Father…I didn't mean to shame you…I am a whore! I am!"

Grissom's brow rose and his body shot from the chair as Sara tried to sit up. Her eyes were closed but as he reached for her they popped open. Her pupils were fixed and filled with shame but before he could even react she thumped his chest and pushed him away. "Stay away from me!" she shouted. "I'm a whore! You don't want me!" She punched him again and again.

Finally he grabbed her arms, as gently as he could to stop he onslaught. "Sara stop!" he pleaded. "Please!"

She weakly fought him but she was in no condition to put up much of a fight. Her sudden burst of energy taxed her overwhelmed lungs and she soon stopped her assault in order to breathe. The breaths were harsh, with a heavy shrill wheeze. Her distress even seemed to raise her temperature and Grissom swore at this. Damn this unrelenting fever. Damn this hellish pneumonia.

"You are not a whore," he told her. "You're not. Do you hear me?"

Then something suddenly scared him, well something other than Sara's condition. Was she considering herself a whore because of _their_ indiscretion or because of what Hank did? What exactly did her father say to her? A tremble wracked through his body… _"You don't want me…"_

What was she thinking and why did he have an awful feeling that she _did _actually know it was him there with her? Was she pushing him away? Was she so ashamed of what Hank had done that even if she did recover she would not stay with him out of respect to him? He needed answers, he _had_ to reassure her.

He would _not_ let her go.

She fell against him, her arms weakly clinging to whatever part of his clothing she could find. "_He_ said I was a whore…my father…the one man who should know….I am…you know…" She coughed a few times before her head fell upon his chest. "And…I was treated like one too…" Her face crumbled, tears flowing down her pinked cheeks.

Grissom's hands slid up her back to her neck where he held her tightly against him. "You are not," he repeated, finding it hard to compose himself. "I swear, Sara, you are not." He managed to pull back cupping her face in his hands while feeling a massive amount of shame wash over himself. He was to blame in this too.

This was the first time she had spoken to him today and it wasn't in a way he reveled in. But, as she was talking, he found an urge to get her to continue. "Talk to me, honey. I need you to tell me everything, all that you feel, all that pains you, or as much as you can. Please…it will help I promise…it will help…

Let…me help…"

_*******__ "'Buried how long?'"  
"'Almost eighteen years.'"  
"'You had abandoned all hope of being dug out?'"  
"'Long ago.'"  
"'You know that you are recalled to life?'"  
"'They tell me so.'"  
"'I hope you care to live?'"  
"'I can't say.'" __*******_

_***** - Quote taken from A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens**_

**A/N: Poor Sara, she really is sick. Will she talk to him and how will her feel after? Can they get through this? I forsee some family members arriving very shortly...hmmm...now that could be interesting :) Review please! Tx xxx**


	90. Swirled in a folly of drowning color

**A/N: ****Hey guys. Again, sorry for the delay in posting. I won't bore you with the details of my crappy life again though. Right now, the writing comes when it comes and I can do no more. Thanks to my best friend and awesome beta, SSC, I wouldn't have got through the last few weeks if it wasn't for you babe. Thank you for your input on the story as well as your advice in other things. And on with the story…**

Chapter 90

He watched her sleep, her earlier words; "_You don't want me_," reverberating with his unquiet mind, much like a fired bullet would bounce off a rock.

He truly wondered what she was thinking, what thoughts were beneath the feverish hypoxic cloud of disorientation that permeated most all else. He didn't need an expert to tell him that Sara was worsening. He could feel her slipping away, her mind's grasp slightly beyond his heartfelt pleas for her to stay. The desire for her to talk to him overwhelmed him but alas, she had fallen into slumber before her words could be spoken.

You don't want me, she had said.

"_You don__'__t want me..."_

He had to figure this out. Make her realize that he didn't care if another man had forced himself on her, or that he did care but not for the same reasons that society might. And while Grissom loved her body, it was her heart he treasured and coveted above all else.

He didn't care about Hanks assault, or of denied birthrights, family banishments or lost unborn children. But he couldn't view it from his decidedly male angle that is if he wanted to help Sara.

He had to see the events of the last several days from her perspective, the way she interpreted them. The loss of her dowry and position as a plantation heiress would be difficult to bear. The loss of her baby had to be heartbreaking, though to be honest; Grissom looked at the baby...its creation and demise...with a measure of ambivalence.

But the loss of her child...to her...would have resulted in grief and guilt. The loss of her family would have caused shame. But her perceived loss of _him_ was apparently what hurt her the most.

And drove her to a most desperate decision.

Closing his eyes he sucked in a ragged breath. She really _did_ love him. Now, he had to make her realize no matter what had happened or was going to happen...he loved her too.

A moan slipped from her lips, followed by a cough and her eyes slowly opened, her head turning upon the pillow, her eyes catching his as they too opened.

It took her a moment to focus, her eyes scanning the contours of his face before taking his stare in once again. "You're still here..." she whispered.

He shifted, gently tilting her forward to fluff her pillows in order to make her more comfortable. As he laid her back against them he smiled. "I'm not going anywhere...at least not without you."

She continued to stare at him as he reached to the bedside table and picked up a cup of tea. It was cold but it was still liquid.

"Here..." He edged the cup towards her lips, "...try and drink."

Surprisingly, Sara opened her mouth without argument and took a mouthful of the tea and...she managed to keep it down.

"Good," Grissom said as she swallowed. "Try another..." Once more he pressed the cup to her lips and the liquid slipped into her mouth.

This time she grimaced as she swallowed, her face contorting in pain and he was quick to pull the cup back and place it on the table. He expected her to start coughing but she did not.

"Sore..." she moaned, managing to lift a hand to her throat.

Grissom frowned, shifted closer and placed a gentle hand upon her chin. "Open..." he urged and Sara did, slowly opening her mouth as requested.

The rancher looked carefully and instantly spotted the redness of her throat. He wasn't surprised really but he hated the fact that Sara would have another thing causing her pain. "It is sore, honey," he confirmed for her, pulling back. "Drinking will help, so the more you can keep down the better. I'll try to get some lemons tomorrow, they should help too."

She said nothing back but he didn't expect anything else. Placing his hand on her forehead, he, as he had pretty much every hour, felt her temperature. "I'll be right back," he said, sliding from the bed and she watched him as he prepared another alcohol soaked cloth. He smiled, knowing she was watching him but he was quick with his task, placing a little of his ethanol supply into the bowl of cold water and then dousing a cloth into the mixture just as he had done several times before.

Quickly he moved back to the bed and placed the damp cloth on Sara's forehead. Initially she jumped at the cold sensation but then relaxed against the pillows as the coolness started to take the fiery tinge from her skin.

"Does that help?" Grissom asked, sitting beside her.

She offered him the faintest of nods and a small amount of relief filtered through him. She seemed to be responding to him again and showed awareness; he just wondered how long it would last this time. He knew the clock was against him and if he was going to try and get Sara to talk to him, now maybe his only chance for a while.

"Sara..." he began, softly taking her hand in his. It was hot and clammy and he realized in her current sweating state, she would need changing more than once a day. For now he put that thought aside and looked into her eyes. "...talk to me, please. Just try. Tell me what happened..." He swallowed the growing lump in his throat, "...tell me what happened at the Grove...tell me what you're feeling..." Squeezing her hand a little tighter he tried to smile. "I need to know so I can start trying to fix it...so I can get you better...so I can start planning for _our_ future."

Sara frowned and now he did smile. "You heard me," he told her. "I said _our_ future."

But then, she turned her head and looked away from him. She remained silent, just staring at the wall until he noticed a single tear glide down her cheek and he edged forward, reaching out to capture the tear upon his finger. Then, he tenderly cupped her chin and titled her head so she looked back at him.

"Talk to me..."

Her eyes widened and moistened again with unshed tears. She didn't have the strength to turn away so her eyes closed instead. Her pale lips trembled, a fine movement that seemed to move throughout her entire body.

"Sara," he said softly. "Please..."

Slowly, she shook her head. "Can't," she mumbled. "Nothing you can do. It's over now."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The small clock on the mental chimed midnight and Grissom looked up from his bible to stare at the timepiece. His eye lids felt heavy and a soft sigh escaped his lips as his attention was drawn to Sara as shifted a little upon him. Half her body was spread over his, her head lay upon his chest and her arm coiled around his abdomen. Her skin was almost a grayish color with patches of red upon her throat and cheeks. She wheezed almost constantly and her energy was so lacking, she couldn't even move without assistance now.

She had been asleep most of the day now and even though he had tried over and over in the gentlest possible way to get her to talk to him, she refused every time. He conceded after a while and just let it be, for now anyway. He just couldn't risk continuing to distress her and attempting to get her to recall what happened most definitely _did_ distress her.

It was frustrating.

As he ran a tender hand through her hair he thought of the Grove, of the captain and Laura. He tried hard not to feel sympathy for the captain, for the way he had had apparently treated Sara was inexcusable but…something deep inside niggled at his nerve endings and he couldn't help thinking how he must feel. After all, his one and only child was gone _and_ in the eye of a hurricane. His actions may well have caused her departure so surely his guilt must be unrelenting. And Grissom couldn't now help a force of guilt that crashed over him. The captain may have been harsh…too harsh in the way he had obviously spoken to his daughter but…he was drunk and…Grissom knew no matter how it was put, some aspects were true and _he_ _was_ also to blame for that…for taking Sara to his bed. There was no excuse for that. Did the captain even realize what he was saying or know how Hank had forced himself upon Sara? Grissom doubted it.

No matter his muddled feelings towards his former employer, the loss of a child was something he would not find any form of happiness in. And there was Laura. She must be hysterical and he definitely felt for her. He wondered how Laura had reacted when they discovered Sara had gone. For some reason now a smile graced his lips. He certainly didn't want to have been in the captain's boots when they found out.

He knew they would come to him, they had to. Tomorrow or maybe the next day. It would all depend how the storm had hit Maryland but he knew, with Sara gone, Laura would insist he was their first point of the search. If Sara had attempted to go anywhere, her mother would know that he would most likely be her destination.

His heavy eye lids began to close as a sharp wind began to brew outside again. He listened to it for a few minutes, imagining the falling leaves as they were scooped from the ground to be swirled in a folly of drowning color. It felt good.

Then he heard nothing, for the first time in a long time there seemed to be some form of peace as his mind and body succumbed to the exhaustion which had been threatening him for as long as he could remember…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

_*******__He lowered the window, and looked out at the rising sun. There was a ridge of ploughed land, with a plough upon it where it had been left last night when the horses were unyoked; beyond, a quiet coppice-wood, in which many leaves of burning red and golden yellow still remained upon the trees. Though the earth was cold and wet, the sky was clear, and the sun rose bright, placid, and beautiful.__*******_

Grissom mulled around in the kitchen a little before _9am_. He'd slept a little considering the circumstances. Sara had awoken twice, coughing and panicking for some grasp on reality and thankfully both times he had managed to calm her back into sleep.

To remain in bed until after eight was something Grissom had rarely ever done. Right now he didn't care. He may have been late rising but it didn't mean he wasn't still tired.

After finely chopping the vegetables Hodges had brought from the market the day before, Grissom put them into a pot with some water and placed the pot onto the small wood burning stove. Hopefully soon, Sara may be able to take in more than just tea.

There was a quiet knock at the door and Grissom looked up from the pot. After wiping his hands on a cloth, he quietly slipped from the kitchen, his eyes checking on Sara as he moved and he walked to the door. Upon opening the door he saw Bob and was greeted by a smile.

"Morning, Gil," the doctor said.

"Morning, Bob." Grissom extended his arm for a handshake and then urged the doctor inside.

After shaking Grissom's hand the doctor entered the cabin. "How is she this morning?" he asked approaching the bed as Grissom closed the door.

Stepping around his friend, Grissom moved to stand at the foot of the bed and sighed. "She hasn't woken yet, we had...quite an emotional night but thankfully she has slept, quite a lot infact." He ran a hand over his chin and made a mental note that he seriously needed a shave. "Her cough has worsened and she's still very hot. It scares me as to how hot she is. I tried ethanol, which works for a time then the fever just flares again."

Nodding his understanding the doctor placed his small, black bag down on the floor, carefully sat on the bed and studied Sara's sleeping form. After a moment of simply watching her he leaned forward and pressed his palm to her forehead.

Grissom noticed as Bob's brow formed a firm frown and that concerned him.

"Your right, Gil, her temperature is...too high...extreme even. Her fever is like one I very rarely ever come across." With great care, Bob gently lifted her eye lids with his thumbs and took a good look at her eyes just like he had done the day before. Her pupils were fixed but her eyes flickered briefly as if she were dreaming. "She seems very troubled," the doctor mumbled.

Clearing his throat, Grissom shuffled nervously.

With urgency, Bob reached for his bag, opened it and pulled out his tubular stethoscope. "Can you help me, Gil?"

Nodding quickly, Grissom moved around to Sara's nearest side. "What do you need?"

"I need you to pull her forward and hold her so I can get access to her back and front to have a listen." He held up the stethoscope. "Can you do that?"

Feeling a little uncertain, Grissom passed his eyes over the woman he loved. "Do you need to touch her?" he asked.

Bob half smiled. "I'm no fool, Gil. I can see that both of you have been through a lot and I won't pry. But it would be best if I can get a proper look at her and I need to listen to her lungs. I promise I'll make it quick and you have my full confidence that whatever happens in this room or what I see is totally confidential."

Gnawing on his bottom lip Grissom gave a somber nod and sat on the edge of the bed. He prayed Sara would remain asleep through for if she woke to find a strange man touching her…it would not be good.

"Ready?" Bob asked.

With a quick nod, Grissom shuffled forwards and gently wrapped his arms around Sara as she lay against the headboard. With great care and gentle hands he pulled her into his arms and slowly turned her so her back faced the doctor. Her head lolled and fell into his shoulder and he stiffened when she moaned.

"Shushhhhh…" he soothed rubbing his hands softly up and down her back. "It's only me…" he whispered, "…shush…"

A single cough broke from her throat but for now she remained asleep, digging her forehead into his shoulder.

Breathing a short sigh of relief, Grissom looked to his friend and nodded.

Kneeling on the bed, Bob leaned towards Sara with implement in hand. "Please lift the shirt," he whispered.

With gentle finger tips, Grissom took a hold of the bottom of Sara's shirt and slowly lifted it. He knew Bob would see the bruises upon Sara's body but there wasn't much he could do about that. However, he knew his friend would not push for answers.

Sara shuddered as the shirt was lifted and Grissom felt her tense. "It's okay," he whispered with haste, "Relax, honey…I'm here…shush…it's only me…it's only me…"

The doctor seemed to understand the importance of getting this over with quickly, so he was swift to place his stethoscope in the middle of Sara's back. He did it with the utmost care and then placed his ear to the end of the implement. Grissom waited patiently and continued to whisper support in Sara's ear while the doctor did his examination. He was then careful turning Sara so Bob could listen to her chest.

After a minute or so, Bob pulled back and nodded to Grissom. "You can cover her up now."

Grissom was swift to pull the shirt back down over her exposed body and lay her back against the headboard, puffing up the pillows behind her as he did so to ensure she was comfortable. Her head dropped to the right and she coughed several times but luckily remained in slumber.

"Her breathing is very shallow, Gil…very harsh," Bob said as he leaned forward and placed gentle hands upon each side of Sara's throat to feel her glands. "Worse than it was last night."

"Yeah," Grissom agreed standing and running a hand through his hair.

"It doesn't surprise me though." Bob looked to his friend. "This kind of illness will generally get worse before it gets better but I fear the infection in her lungs is very bad. If one should collapse…or even both…it would be lethal. Her infection alone is enough to kill her."

"What more can I do?" The rancher felt helpless, like he wasn't doing enough.

Bob smiled and reached an encouraging hand to his friends shoulder. "You are doing everything you can," he replied with a smile. "Just keep her warm but you may need to cool her down if she gets too hot but I can see you are pretty much doing that already. She will more than likely suffer from hot and cold flushes for some time but mostly complain she is cold even when her body actually isn't. Make sure she has plenty of fluids, especially hot ones. I doubt she can eat just yet by the looks of her throat but stews or broths will be the best thing if you can manage to get her to take them, she needs protein…chicken or beef is usually good and just…support her, let her know you are there." He squeezed Grissom's shoulder. "But I think she knows that."

Grissom nodded. "How long do you think she will be like this?"

Shaking his head, Bob sighed and moved from the bed. "It's very hard to predict. It could last a week; a month or it could be even longer. There is no way to tell. She could fight it and improve but relapse is not uncommon with pneumonia. We will just have to take it one day at a time and see and...pray."

The rancher flexed his fingers. He didn't like the unknown. "Any other advice?" he asked.

Bob grinned. "Here…" He reached into his bag and pulled out a small cotton sack. "This should help...just a little something from me to you. Use the seeds but use in moderation, okay?"

Grissom took it and nodded. "Thank you." The rancher eyed the bag with curiosity. "What kind of seeds?" he asked.

"Poppy seeds, they contain opium and are useful as pain relief, good for coughing and for sleep. Use in moderation, Gil, if you feel Sara needs to take some. They will calm her down and make her drowsy but be cautious…" Bob's brow rose, "…they could cause hallucinations or if too much is used, cause breathing to stop. Just split one open and get her to swallow it but one at a time. It's as simple as that."

Several thoughts crossed Grissom's mind at that point. It was nice to have some relief for Sara but if he got it wrong he could make things worse? Was an attempt to heal her pain worth the risk of making it worse? At that point he didn't know but if the time came he would have to make a decision.

The doctor smiled seeing the intense look of concentration upon Grissom's face. "I have full confidence in you, Gil, don't look so afraid. I will bring some medicinal tea with me tomorrow, alright? I would have brought some today but I gave the last out last night and I need to restock."

Grissom nodded again.

"Look after yourself, Gil. You look exhausted and she needs you to be strong. Try and get some sleep, if she's sleeping then you should be too. Try and get some help if you can because caring for someone twenty four seven is no easy feat especially considering you have a ranch to run."

Rubbing a hand over his tired eyes, Grissom nodded even though he didn't feel confident in his gesture. "Sara isn't very trusting around people right now and neither am I, so…"

"I understand," the doctor responded, "But it's going to be hard for you to do all this alone but…I'll be by, everyday, to check on her and just make sure you ask me if you _do _need help. I'm sure I will be able to find someone to watch Sara if needs be."

"Thanks, Doc," Grissom responded. "I appreciate that."

Bob smiled. "Sure thing but…I guess for now I should be going. I have lots of calls to still make after the storm did it's damage."

"Right…" Grissom looked to Sara, she still looked comfortable. "I'll see you out."

The two men headed for the door but Bob stopped. "How's the throat feeling by the way?" he asked, turning back to his friend.

"It's getting there."

The doc nodded. "Good." He smiled again and reached for the door, pulling it open. Grissom followed him out onto the porch and both descended the few steps.

Their goodbye however, was cut short when a coach suddenly trundled down the driveway and broke the morning silence…

*******_"__He formed this speech with his lips many times before he could utter it. But when he did find spoken words for it, they came to him coherently, though slowly..." _*******

***** - Quotes taken from A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens**

**A/N: Ah...so who has arived? And what will it mean? Thanks for all your reviews, please keep them coming. **


	91. I will do anything I have to

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all your reviews and support. Here is the next chapter. Thanks so much to my bestest bud SweetSouthernComfort for the great beta but most off all****, amazing friendship. 3 weeks babe and I'm on a plane and we be partying it down in the mountains and plotting some serious fan fiction (maybe). Lol. Yes, we are getting together! Whoooo! Oh can you imagine the carnage?**

**Well, I guess we had better get on with the story. So let's see who has come to visit shall we? :D Please review, I need the motivation!**

Chapter 91

"Looks like you have company," Bob commented, looking to the arriving vehicle.

Grissom's eyes narrowed as the coach came to a halt not too far away and he immediately recognized the worker driving the vehicle. It was one of Captain Sidle's employee's with Rana seated by his side.

Before he even had time to think though, the coach door opened and the captain immediately emerged, swiftly followed by Laura and Grissom found his jaw working in nervous and uncertain circles.

"I'll leave you to it." Bob shook Grissom's hand before stepping away.

"Let me know how much I owe you," Grissom shouted after him.

Bob laughed. "You owe me nothing," he called back waving his hand. "You've done enough for me in the past."

Grissom noticed as the captain inquisitively watched Bob walk away. When the ranch owner looked to him, he couldn't help it as a little anger began to brew inside him.

His view was blocked though as Laura hurriedly dashed towards him, a look upon her face like one he had never seen. She looked truly desperate, as he had imagined that she might.

The captain followed slowly behind her and looked somewhat withdrawn.

"Gil…." she gasped. Her arm extended outward, clamping down upon his. "Sara…she's missing. She left and I don't know where she is." Her eyes teared, her voice caught several times in her throat. "She is nowhere in town and I thought that maybe….just maybe….she's here. Please tell me you've seen her. We've checked everywhere on the way down and nobody has seen her. Please tell me you know where she is."

His eyes floated between the couple, narrowing once again but he didn't want to make Laura any more miserable than she already seemed. "She's here," he admitted.

Laura held her hand over her heart and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "Oh thank God."

"Indeed," Grissom deadpanned. "How she ever made it here through the storm is a miracle in itself."

Rounding his wife, the captain looked his former employee dead in the eye. There was definitely no love lost between the two men and Grissom gave as well as he received not allowing the captain to intimidate him.

"You have thanks for taking her in, Gil…" The Captain cleared his throat, his words sounding a little nervous, "…but we'll be taking her home now."

Snorting through his nose and fighting the burn in his stomach to laugh, Grissom folded his arms across his chest. Laura took a step back as Grissom's eyes notably darkened. "How dare you?" the rancher growled angrily, trying to keep calm. "She isn't going anywhere."

The captain was brave enough to take a step forward although he looked a little uncertain. "I dare because she is my daughter and I have the right!"

"You have no right!" Grissom snapped without giving the captain the chance to finish.

Fighting to retain some civility and control his temper, his eyes bore into the Captain's. "You are no longer at the Grove…Sir! This is my land…my house…my decision. You have no say here and if you think…for _one…single…second_…that I'm letting Sara go now…then you have another thing coming. And just out of respect for Sara because she loves you, no matter what you said to her, I'll attempt to be civil. However, it is my property that you are standing on and I will not hesitate to forcibly have you removed from it unless you can find some respect." His fingers clenched into tights balls, tightening around the sack which he still grasped in his hand.

"She is my daughter!" the captain shouted again. "And how much more do you want to shame her by having her here with you?" He paused for a moment and looked to the cabin. "Is she staying in there…with _you_?" His nostrils flared. "How dare _you_?"

Laura watched on as the two men squared off but she wouldn't let it go much further.

Now Grissom did laugh, of course she was staying with him; she was incapable of anything else. "Your daughter? _Your…daughter_…you have _no_ idea…" He looked to the sky before his ice cold eyes shot back to his former friend. "Did you not tell her she was no longer your daughter? And…oh yeah…you called her a…_whore_." Grissom's nostrils flared with anger. "Did you not want a whore for a daughter, Captain? I thought you'd washed your hands of her."

"I…" the captain stuttered, "…I didn't mean that I…" He shook his head and attempting to save some grace, he fought back. "Oh I see…she just comes running to you…blabs to you about me because…"

"No!" Grissom lunged and grabbed the captain by his jacket. Spinning the older man around, he pinned him against the porch steps. "Don't you dare blame her for this!"

The captain was stunned and attempted to fight back but with the pure venom running through Grissom's blood, he didn't have a chance and the rancher pinned him hard and fast. "Don't you dare!" he repeated, slamming him back against the wood.

"Gil…" the captain gasped, struggling in his hold but it only made the rancher push harder.

"Do you even know what she's been through?" Grissom spat. "Do you? And you seriously expect me to send her back with you? You asked me to leave your home and I did...leaving Sara in _your_ care...not knowing that she was going to go out into the storm. Had it not been for Dante...I would have found her dead yesterday morning. Either that or…or…" Grissom's upper lip curled with hatred, but he didn't have chance to finish.

"Stop it!" Laura screamed. She grabbed Grissom arms and tried to pull him off her husband. "Let him go, Gil, please!" she begged.

The rancher shook as he looked over his shoulder and his eyes glazed with tears as he looked at Laura. Regaining some control he released the captain and stepped back, swiping a shaking hand over his chin. "…she would have killed herself…" he mumbled, finishing what he had just started.

His words hung in the air like a dank fog, heavy and permeating. They were not new to Grissom, but speaking them into existence had given them a life…made them more real than just a swirling notion in his mind. Grissom watched as their effect settled on the faces of Sara's parents.

The captain was speechless, dumbstruck and had no immediate response for what Grissom had just said or done.

Laura's face paled as she looked at the man who she knew loved her daughter. "What?" she sobbed.

Grissom closed his eyes and sucked in some well needed air but then he felt her approach him and his attention was brought back to Laura. "What did you just say?"

"Sara came here to do nothing but leave Pandora for Dante. She didn't even attempt to see me. She left a note. She thought…" His eyes darted to the captain and he gritted his teeth, "…she thought I had left her…for good…she had nothing left…She thought that she was a disappointment to everyone….a disgrace to your family." He looked back to Laura. "If she hadn't fallen…collapsed in the mud…or if Dante hadn't found her…then…" He couldn't finish and quickly turned away; kicking a stone on the ground with so much force it flew through the air and disappeared from view.

"But that doesn't mean that she was planning to….to…" Laura couldn't finish the sentence, "Unless she said so in the note."

Grissom frowned. "Not directly, no. But the meaning is clearly implied and she's muttered a few things…."

Laura looked to her husband. "But…she wouldn't do that…she knows it's a sin to…"

"She would if it would cease the shame she was causing the ones she loved," Grissom cut in, facing the couple. He looked back to the captain. "The shame you so obviously think she deserves."

The captain still seemed lost for words so Laura took the lead. She took a hold of Grissom shirt and tugged, looking him in the eye. "Some grave…grave mistakes have been made, Gil, by _all_ parties. _No one_ is free from blame here." She looked at her husband and sucked in an unnerving breath, her eyes filling with tears. "I just want my daughter…I need…to see her…take her home…" She returned her attention to Grissom, "…and to try and make things right. She is my child, Gil, and…I love her…Please…tell me where she is…"

Grissom felt his stomach knot. No matter how angry he was, he knew Laura did indeed love her daughter and it pained him to see her upset. "She can't go home," he sighed.

"Gil, please…" Laura sobbed.

Taking her hand in his, Grissom squeezed it tightly. "You don't understand. Even if I was willing to let her go, which I'm not…she can't…she's sick, Laura."

"Sick?" Laura shook her head, her mouth trying to form words that just didn't come out.

The captain stepped up even if a little weary of the rancher. "That man that just left was he…"

"The town doctor," Grissom cut in.

"Exactly how sick is she?" Laura asked with urgency. "What's wrong with her?"

The rancher swallowed the heavy lump in his throat. "She has double pneumonia and is lucky to be alive."

Laura's mouth popped open, her eyes drifting downwards. "Oh dear, God," she mumbled. Her eyes sprang back to his. "I want to see her, Gil. I want to see her now…please…"

Grissom sighed and conceded with a nod, looking towards the cabin. "Follow me," he instructed. "But please, be quiet, I don't want her startled or upsetting and right now, I don't know how she will react if she wakes and sees…" He glared at the captain, "…_you_." He could see his comment hurt Laura even though it was directed at the captain. Nonetheless, Grissom didn't want to take any chances with Sara right now and upsetting her was simply not an option.

Then Grissom turned fully to face Sara's father. "You stay out here. Sara spends some of her time delirious with fever. She doesn't react well if she doesn't recognize you."

The Captain's eyes darkened. "I'm her father."

"I don't care."

Laura flapped her hands. "Stay out here, Thomas. I'll go and report to you." She silently followed Grissom up the stairs and into the cabin.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The rancher's heart instantly pounded when he entered his dwelling to hear Sara having another coughing fit. She'd tipped over and was lying on her side, coughing so hard her face was almost crimson. With a fear striking his very core, Grissom dropped the small sack onto the mantle, ran to the bed and pulled her into his arms.

She was gasping in between coughs, struggling to get any form of air into her lungs.

"Sara…Sara try and breathe, Honey, breathe…" Grissom urged as he cradled her almost limp body.

Laura watched in stunned silence for a moment as her daughter's body wracked back and forth in pain. Finally Laura stepped forward. "Gil, let me help," she pleaded.

Grissom only vaguely heard her as Sara's head tipped back and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She was sweating profusely and her skin felt like fire.

"Sara you _have_ to breathe," Grissom begged as she continued to cough. "Breathe for me…just like you did before…come on…I know you can…"

On a shuddering cry, Sara seemed to hear his words and finally managed to inhale, breaking her coughs for just a second before they started again. Grissom's head turned to Sara's mother. "In the kitchen is a bowl of water and a cloth…"

Laura didn't hesitate and disappeared into the kitchen, easily finding the items. She grabbed the bowl and cloth and rushed back towards Grissom.

"Here…" She held the bowl out.

"Just one second," Grissom replied, shifting and taking Sara with him so he now lay against the headboard and she was in between his legs, her back against his chest. Her head flopped back and hit his right shoulder as he wrapped his left arm around her.

Sara's eyes opened for the briefest of moments and she looked right at her mother but she was too delirious to even notice she was there and within a few seconds, her eyes closed again.

Grissom held out his hand and took the bowl, placing it on the bed beside them. Slipping his fingers into the bowl, he noted the water was icy cold and he was glad. Lightly ringing out the cloth with one hand he then placed it upon Sara's burning forehead and tenderly began wiping it over her perspiring skin.

Laura held her hand over her mouth as she watched and the sob that escaped her throat couldn't escape Grissom ears. Sara was mortally sick and Laura had seen people die from such illnesses. The rancher looked to her. "There isn't much you can do right now, she just needs rest," he said. "Why don't you…" He refreshed the cloth and continued to sooth Sara's skin, "…go into town, find lodgings and get some sleep. I'm presuming you traveled through the night…"

"I can't sleep," Laura admitted, running a hand over the back of her neck. "Not with my daughter like this and I'm not leaving her. I need to do something, I need to help. In anyway, Gil, I need to help."

Grissom thought as Sara began coughing again. He held her tightly and dropped the cloth into the bowl. "Sara could use some fresh clothing," he said. "She didn't bring anything and all she has is…well…" His eyes passed over his clothing that she wore, "…what I have." He tried to make Laura feel as useful as he could for he wasn't about to leave Sara's side for a single second, at least not yet.

After thinking for a moment, Laura nodded. "I'll be back in a moment." She rushed back outside and descended the cabin steps. The captain stood, staring out over the estate but he heard her and was quick to approach her. "I want you to take Rana into town and get some things that Sara needs. She has nothing at all but Rana will know what to get."

The captain didn't respond.

"Thomas, can you hear me?" she asked noticing he didn't seem to be focused on anything.

"Um…" He scratched the back of his head, "…I think we need to get Sara home. Care for her there?"

Laura smiled and reached a hand to his cheek. "Do you really think Gil is going to allow that? He is a man not to be argued with right now, not even by you." She ran her thumb over his beard. "No matter how much you don't like it right now…he has control and you are going to have to accept it. Plus…you didn't just see what I do." She held her hand over her heart. "A man, caring for a woman, in the way that he is, especially when he knows what she has been through? Had…done to her? He is her lifeline, Thomas…"

The ranch owners chin trembled but he remained silent.

"He loves her, Thomas, can't you see that? And, we need to think of the future not the past. It's going to be hard enough for her without you trying to take away the only thing that seems to keep her holding on. Because…" She held her hand over her mouth now, attempting to cover up the sob which escaped, "…she is barely holding on…and…if I lose her…I…"

Pulling his wife into his arms, the captain held her tightly. "We won't lose her," he whispered into her hair. "I promise…I will do anything I have to do to make sure that doesn't happen."

Laura pulled back and looked into his eyes, "Anything?"

He nodded.

"Does that include making amends with Gil?"

Biting down on his bottom lip, the captain looked to the ground.

"Thomas?" Laura questioned and he looked back at her.

"I don't know…" he sighed.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom stroked Sara's hair as she now lay asleep on top of him, her head nestled snuggly in the crook of his neck. Her coughing again had become too much and once more she had passed out because of it.

When the cabin door opened his attention was brought to it and to Laura as she reentered his dwelling. Carefully, he shuffled out from underneath Sara; made sure she looked comfortable and covered her with the bed sheet and blanket.

He turned to the lady of the Grove.

"Thomas has gone into town to get things for Sara," she told him.

The rancher folded his arms across his chest and sighed. "And you?" he asked.

"I'm not going anywhere, Gil, please don't try and make me," she replied. "I need to be close to my daughter while she is in this condition. I have to help."

Grissom now closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. He jumped when he felt Laura touch his arm and his eyes popped open.

"When was the last time you slept?" she asked.

"A little last night, I managed a few hours."

Laura looked him over. "You look exhausted. Why don't you tell me what needs doing and you can maybe try and get some more sleep?"

"I'm fine," he argued.

The lady sighed, looked around the cabin and then turned, walking slowly into the kitchen. Grissom followed her. She spotted the pot on the stove and moved to it. Picking up the wooden spoon from the counter she placed it in the pot and stirred. "You're making a broth?" she asked inhaling the scent form the cooking vegetables.

"Yes," he replied. "I was starting to, for Sara more than anything…if she can eat it."

She smiled and looked at him. "You have to eat too you know? When did you last eat?"

Looking to the floor, Grissom worked his boot into the wood beneath his feet.

"Gil?" she pushed.

Sighing he raised his head. "Yesterday, mid afternoon I think."

Laura folded her arms across her chest and glared at him. "So you're not sleeping or eating?"

"It's…difficult…" he grumbled.

"To look after yourself? You consider you can continue to care for my daughter if you can't care for yourself? How long will you last?"

"I…" Grissom shook his head, a little stunned by her words. She was berating him? After everything he had done?

She stepped right up to him and he swallowed the dry lump which had formed in his throat. "Get some sleep, Gil, and I'm not _asking_ you. If I am trusting you with Sara's care, whether I am here or not, then you need to be strong for her. And when you wake you will eat. Do you understand?"

The rancher's brow rose. "Um…I need to finish…" He pointed to the pot.

"No you don't," Laura replied firmly. "I will." She pointed towards the bed. "Sleep…now."

Grissom conceded. He hadn't the energy to argue. "Yes, Ma'am," he mumbled as he backed away.

******* _"-any fancies, any reasons, any apprehensions, anything whatsoever, new or old, against the man she really loved-the direct responsibility thereof not lying on his head-they should all be obliterated for her sake. She is everything to me; more to me than suffering, more to me than wrong, more to me-Well! This is idle talk."_

"_So strange was the way in which he faded into silence, and so strange his fixed look when he had ceased to speak..."_

***** - Extract take from A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens**

**A/N: So mother and father have arrived. How will it work out? Will Grissom and the captain ever be able to see eye to eye again? Can Grissom hold on to Sara? Can she even hold on herself? Ah...we shall see :D**


	92. Judgment and Morality

**A/N:****Well**** here**** I**** am**** in**** ye ****Old ****Smoky ****Mountains**** TN**** with**** my ****awesome ****freind**** and**** beta**** SSC.**** Oh**** yes ****we**** have ****been**** plotting ****it**** up**** for**** about**** a**** week ****now.**** I**** appologise**** for**** the**** lateness ****in**** posting ****but ****with ****this ****trip**** overseas**** and**** real ****life**** I**** have**** found**** it**** near ****impossible**** to**** write**** lately.**** Plus**** once**** I**** get ****home ****I**** am**** moving**** so ****that****'****s**** going**** to ****take**** up**** a**** big**** chunk**** of ****my ****time ****too**** but**** I**** will**** try**** and**** get ****new**** chapters ****up**** as ****soon**** as**** I**** can.**

**So, I guess we had better get on with the story, let's see if we can get two stubborn men to sort out their differences shall we? Enjoy :)**

Chapter 92

Laura quietly folded the laundry which hung over the fire place and piled it neatly upon a chair. She had finished the broth and it was now cooling, she'd tidied a little, read some of Grissom's Bible and made some fresh tea. Her eyes fell to the bed and to Grissom and her daughter as they lay side by side. Out of respect, Gil lay atop the covers while Sara was beneath them. Although her daughters wheezing brought fear to her very soul, she found a smile within her at the sight. And although the sight was one she never actually thought she would ever witness…her daughter sharing a bed with a man before marriage…it was one that brought her more a feeling of ease than one of shame. She knew, for a fact, he would protect her to his last dying breath. After all, he already almost had.

Upon hearing the sound of a coach approaching from outside she came to the conclusion that her husband had returned and she was quick to exit the cabin. She noted numerous boxes stacked upon the top of the vehicle as it came to a halt in front of her.

The captain disembarked and walked towards her. "How is she?" he asked with urgency.

Laura blew out a silent gust of air, "Very ill, Thomas, terrifyingly so." She looked over her shoulder to the cabin for a second.

Rana cut in on their conversation. "Do you want the things for Miss Sara inside, Ma'am?" she asked.

"No…no…not just now…" Laura responded quickly, holding out a hand. "They are sleeping and shouldn't be disturbed."

Both Laura and Rana noticed a sudden change to the captain's expression.

"Yes, Ma'am," Rana said hurriedly, walking back to the coach knowing she was in need of a quick exit.

Laura closed her eyes, realizing now what she had just said and she felt her husband as he moved closer, right up to her. With a sigh, she looked at him.

"I am presuming, by the size…" he nodded to the cabin, "…that there is only one bed in there."

"Yes," she answered.

"And are they sharing _that_ bed?"

She rolled her eyes, tired of his attitude. "They are _sleeping_ Thomas. Sleeping! For The Lord's sake…Sara is so weak…she passed out and Gil is so exhausted…and that's because he's the one that has been keeping _our__daughter_ alive."

"That is inconsequential…they should not…"

Laura shook her head and stepped away.

"Where are you going?" the captain asked firmly.

Stopping, she faced him. "I have more important things to worry about right now than arguing with you and I warn you, Thomas…you need to take a good look at yourself. That man in there, who sleeps by our daughter, put his own life on the line in order to save hers. He was prepared to _die_ for her Thomas," she spat. "He knows everything she has been through yet he stands by her, without question…without doubt…without regret…"

"It's not right," he countered with a bite in his words. His voice dropped low, so low that only Laura could hear him. "And it's not like he's exactly proven himself trustworthy in that regard."

Laura decided not to argue. "That may be true, Thomas, but he wouldn't….and she can't right now anyway. It may not be right but….."

"It _isn__'__t_ right," he stressed.

She sniggered sarcastically. "You tell me something that has been right over the last few months." She slowly walked back down the steps towards him. "Go on, Thomas, tell me."

The captain's mind was a torrid whirlwind of thoughts but he couldn't find the response he sought.

"Well let me help you," Laura growled now. "How about Al's death? Or…Gil leaving his home to come and help you only to be thrown aside because you didn't believe him?" She stepped closer. "How about your partnership with the man who was actually out to destroy you and you were so blind to see it, Warrick's murder, or…. your daughters doomed engagement to a monster in order to save _you?_ Her kidnapping…" Her chin trembled, "…her rape," she whispered the final word.

"Laura…" the captain sighed.

"No, Thomas," she shook her head. "Do not '_Laura__'_ me. No more, Thomas. I am certain Gil knows what he did was wrong and by God our daughter knows her mistakes all too much but you…do you ever admit or take responsibility for your errors or empathize with those who really want to make amends?"

He ran a hand over his beard. "I know when I'm wrong."

"Do you really?" she questioned. "Because I don't think you do." Her tone changed now, almost sympathetic. "I have loved you since the very first day we met, yet…right now, you are not the man that I married. Yes, my husband was a proud man, a moral man but he _knew_ what was _right_…I don't feel that I know you anymore."

The captain swallowed hard, a frown forming on his brow. "What are you saying?"

"That you need to work out yourself, Thomas, because I can't do it for you and you decide whether your pride is worth your family." With a sad smile crossing her lips, she picked up her dress; re climbed the steps and entered the cabin leaving her husband looking very unsure and worried behind her.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

About an hour later Laura sat in the corner of the cabin, flipping through Grissom's Bible again. She hadn't spoken to her husband since their previous argument and he had made no attempt to communicate with her. In fact, she had no idea what he was doing or where he even was. Knowing his temperament, she wouldn't have been surprised if he had just left…gone back to the Grove. That's what most men in his position would have done. She just hoped that for once, he wouldn't act like _all__other__men._

She prayed even.

Surely Thomas would come to his senses. Any damage that could have been done by surely had already been done and there was nothing they could do to change that. All that they could do was try and fix it, as best they could and look to the future and what was best for that future. Her husband was a very stubborn man though. That was her biggest fear.

A soft moan broke her concentration and she looked up from the book and towards the bed.

Sara was stirring.

Laura slowly stood, feeling a very anxious flutter in her heart and she found herself exhaling a breath of relief as Grissom suddenly woke and sat up. He blinked hard for a second and rubbed his still tired looking eyes before turning his attention to the woman by his side.

Sara's eyes slowly opened and she drearily looked at him. He smiled as he reached a hand to her forehead, her cheeks were glowing crimson so he expected her to feel hot and she did. She always did. Even though the doctor had told him her illness could last maybe even months, every time he reached to touch her he hoped for some relenting with her fever. He would never stop having that hope.

He studied her eyes and noticed she wasn't really focusing on him. She was in delirium again, he knew it. His eyes flicked to Laura as she hovered nervously at the end of the bed. Would Sara recognize her? Grissom knew that Sara's real fear was for her father but would Laura's presence help or hinder her daughter? It was a risk but ultimately if Sara warmed to her mother, it was one worth taking and if she didn't, he would have to deal with it.

"You have a visitor," he whispered, looking back into Sara's eyes.

Laura stepped closer as Grissom's words somehow managed to penetrate Sara's brain and her head slowly turned to look in her mother's direction. A small smile graced Laura's lips as she pulled up a chair and sat at her daughter's side. Sara just stared at her, no emotion crossing her features.

Grissom pushed himself from the bed and was thankful Sara hadn't reacted badly, not yet anyway. But, as Sara felt his weight leave the bed, her head snapped back to him and she let out a distressed sob, struggling to raise a hand to reach for him.

"Hey…" he said softly, quickly kneeling back on bed, taking her hand swiftly in his. "It's just your mother…" he reassured her. "She loves you very much and is only here to help." He squeezed her hand as she looked back to her mother and Laura weakly smiled again. "Hey, sweetheart," she whispered. "You really have got yourself into a state haven't you?"

Sara blinked hard, seemingly trying to focus but her facial expression didn't change.

Ever so slowly, Laura cautiously reached out and gently took Sara's free hand. Sara flinched slightly but didn't pull away and Laura blew a sigh of relief, her smile broadening as her daughter's fragile fingers clenched around her hand. Grissom smiled too, feeling his own relief spill through his body at the sight of mother and daughter.

"I love you, Sara…" Laura whispered, reaching to a stray strand of hair on Sara's forehead, "…no matter what has happened and, I'm here for you, to help you get better," she finished, sliding the hair behind her daughters ear. "Everything will be alright, I promise."

Grissom released Sara's hand, comfortable that she wasn't going to panic and looked to Laura as he stood again. "Where is…um…you know…" He cocked his head to the door not wanting to say a name to startle Sara. As of yet she didn't know her father was here and he didn't hold any confidence that she would react the same way to him than she had to her mother.

"I don't know," she replied, tightening her grip on Sara's hand. "We had…words and haven't spoken since."

"Oh?" Grissom asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and slipping on his boots.

Laura nodded.

"What kind of words?"

Releasing her daughter's hand, Laura leaned forward and kissed Sara on the forehead. "I'm going to make you some nice hot tea," she said. "Then I can bathe you and get you into some dry, fresh, new clothing, alright?" She awaited a response from her daughter but none came and Sara just closed her eyes on a sharp cough.

Succumbing to a sad sigh, Laura swallowed the dry lump in her throat and stepped back. "I'll be right back," she whispered before turning to Grissom. She cocked her head towards the kitchen. "I'm going to make her some tea," she told him as she walked away and he quickly got the hint to follow her.

They entered the kitchen and she turned to him. "Best we talk in here I think," she said. "Your previous rejection of Thomas being near Sara didn't go unnoticed and I'm trying to understand. You're afraid of her reaction if she sees him, aren't you, or something just as simple as her hearing his name?"

"Yes," Grissom admitted.

"He didn't mean what he said, Gil," she sighed. "And he didn't know what Hank had done…not until after Sara had disappeared. I'm not excusing him but he was angry…drunk…"

The rancher's right brow hitched. "So you know what he said?"

Laura's face contorted a confused look. "You don't?"

Shaking his head, Grissom leaned against the counter. "No…well…just a little, what Sara has muttered given her current state. I know he called her a whore…" he cringed at the memory and his nose curled with bitterness "…and it's not hard to work out he banished her."

She reached to him and placed her hand on his arm. "No, he didn't," she said softly. "He said some things he shouldn't have…Okay, fine, most of what he said he shouldn't have but it was just a drunken, emotional rant." She sighed and pulled her arm back. "You know how he is, Gil. He is a proud man. He was always proud of Sara and he was always proud of _you_. I realize, no matter how much it pains me knowing what he said to our daughter when he shouldn't have, that he got hurt in all this too. If you were him, how would you feel?"

"So now you are excusing what he said," Grissom mumbled.

"Damn it, Gil!" she snapped. "Are you even listening to me? You are just as stubborn as my husband, you know that?"

The viciousness of her response took Grissom by surprise and he took a step back. Laura didn't show her anger very easily, so he knew she wasn't fooling around.

"I am not excusing what _he_ said, Gil, and I am not excusing what _you_ did either." She slapped her hands to her hips. "You have both done wrong but Thomas can't take back what he said just as you can't take back taking my daughter to bed."

The rancher's mouth popped open a touch, surprised at her words but then as he realized how actually correct she was and the guilt hit him, his head bowed and he looked to his boots.

Laura took a deep shaky breath. "Gil, I've got a couple of ways that I can look at what you did to Sara. One way I can view it is that you knowingly and blatantly seduced her, with no regard to your friendship with my husband or respect for the fact that Sara was a virgin."

Grissom forced himself to look at Laura. "That's not what happened. I didn't….."

"Or…" Laura interrupted, "…I can look at it as two people who fell in love and let their emotions get ahead of their judgment and morality…that's how I have chosen to look at it because I can forgive you that way. Now I can also look at Thomas' offense at being a man who is selfish and unforgiving or I can look at it as a drunken hurt man, who let his emotions get ahead of his morality and judgment and again I choose to see it like that. Do you see what I'm saying?"

Grissom nodded slowly, his head dropping once again. "Yes, I do see what you mean."

Laura stepped forward, lifted a finger to his chin and raised his head. He looked into her eyes, her now tear filled eyes. "I am prepared to forgive. You must also, as must he." She removed her finger. "Are you prepared to give Sara up, let her go?"

Instantly, Grissom shook his head. "Never," he whispered.

"Neither am I," she replied swiftly. "And I'm pretty sure Sara doesn't want to lose her father either, just as much as he doesn't want to lose her. I know in spite of everything that they still love each other very much. Just as much as you love her and I know, that you _do_ love her."

"I do," Grissom confirmed.

"Then, do you hear what I am saying?"

Just as Grissom was about to respond Sara started coughing.

Laura's lips formed a weak smile. "Go check her," she instructed. "I'll get to that tea."

Puffing out his cheeks on a hot breath, Grissom nodded. "Yes, Ma'am," he said, reversing and walking back to the bed. He sat by Sara as her coughing continued and reached for the bowl of water that still sat beside the bed. Ringing out the cloth he passed it over Sara's forehead and then down over each cheek. She was sweating badly again and most definitely was in need of another change of clothing.

"You're going to be alright," he whispered as she gazed at him. "_We__'__re_ going to be alright and I promise everything will work out." Leaning forwards, he kissed her softly on the forehead. She coughed again and averted his gaze as Laura stepped out of the kitchen.

Grissom looked over his shoulder as Laura approached with a cup of tea in hand. "You remember your mother's here?" he asked, returning his attention to Sara as Laura stood beside him. "She arrived a short time ago, you remember?" He left the cloth on her forehead before standing, hoping she would respond.

Sara stared at her mother and nodded on another cough. Grissom smiled and looked to Laura. "She seems to be a little coherent now," he said. "I just hope it lasts."

Smiling Laura sat by her daughter's side, placing the tea down. "Think you can manage a drink, sweetheart?" she asked.

After sucking in a breath Sara nodded again and Laura's smile blossomed.

"She could use a bath and a change of clothing," Grissom told her. "How about I start bringing in Sara's new things? I gather they are still on the coach."

"Yes," Laura said. "And I think a wash and change is a very good idea. I'll stay with her."

Nodding his agreement, Grissom grabbed his coat, pulling it on. "Be right back." He smiled at both women before heading to the door.

His spurs clanked as he descended the few cabin steps and he looked around.

Spotting the coach and Rana and the driver leaning against it, he approached the Sidle workers. He didn't see the captain though and found himself wondering where the ranch owner was.

Rana sensed him approaching and immediately straightened herself out. "Everything alright, Mr Grissom, Sir?" she asked quickly.

"Yeah," he responded, licking his lips. "Just need to get the things inside for Sara."

"Right away, Sir," she replied turning to the coach.

Grissom pointed to the driver. "I don't want you going inside, alright? Just take the boxes to the door. Sara may get startled if she sees you."

"No problem, Sir," the driver replied tipping his hat.

The rancher was about to step forward and help but something drew his attention away and he turned around, looking towards the stable. His eyes narrowed as he tried to focus but he knew who it was walking around the building. The man's stature was unmistakable.

It was Captain Sidle.

After a quick look to the coach and to the cabin, he sucked in a deep cool breath. "You two be alright with the boxes?" he asked, returning his stare to the man in the distance.

"Yes, Sir," both workers replied together.

Grissom gave a quick flex of his arms and made his decision. With a determined stride, he headed towards the captain…

**A/N: Hmmm, I see a confrontation a coming…hehehehe. Thanks for all your reviews guys, please keep them coming. More will be up as soon as I can get to writing!**


	93. Great storm with a dreadful sea rising

**A/N: Well, finally here is the next chapter. This almost didn't happen as for the first time in months I actually have the will and time to write, my lap top decided to die. Luckily I have backed up the fic and have borrowed a lap top. My life has just been hell the last few months and working over 70 hours a week has just totally wrecked any chances I have had to write. So, I do apologize for the lateness in posting but I really am doing the best I can. Please be assured I have absolutely no intentions on giving up on this story as it has been my passion for so, so long and it will be until it is finished. Even though it may take a little longer than I had planned.**

**My undying thanks to my best friend and beta SSC. You keep me going most of the time babe and as sparse as your free time is lately it makes your input and advice all the more special. I love you hun!**

**So enough waffle, please leave me your thoughts in a review and here we go….**

Chapter 93

The wind assaulted Grissom as he approached the stables and a shiver ran down his spine. Grabbing the top of his coat, he pulled the collar up and around his neck. Winter was surely setting in early and he had a dreadful feeling in his stomach that another storm may be on its way.

He had seen the captain disappear inside as he approached and his gut pinched with nerves. Although he had decided to make the move to talk to his former mentor, he had absolutely no idea what he was going to say or even if the two of them would be able to engage in sensible conversation.

However, he had come to realize that Laura was indeed correct about the current situation and he had to try and make an effort, as long as the captain was as willingly obliging.

Entering the stable, he rounded the corner and approached the stalls. He immediately spotted the captain by the far stall looking at the wall. He was staring at the photograph of himself with Grissom and the hands from the Grove. Quietly, Grissom stepped up behind him, glancing over his shoulder only briefly at Dante, who was watching both of them with a curious look. Pandora stood silently beside him. Grissom tried to reassure Dante with a smile but Dante was always more observant than most horses.

"I remember when this was taken," the captain said sensing Grissom was behind him. "Times were good but Sara was sick," he finished as he turned to face the rancher.

"That's right," Grissom answered quietly unsure of what would come next.

The two men stared each other in the eye, silence filling the compound for a long moment. Grissom felt a nerve pinching at the bottom of his right eye as the older man's face remained unreadable.

Cocking his head, the captain studied the younger man before him, from head to toe but then he stepped around the rancher and headed for the open stable door. "Walk with me, Gil," he requested but he didn't stop.

Grissom did as requested and followed the captain even if his steps were ones of uncertainty.

The two men exited the building and Grissom followed as the captain walked to the fencing surrounding the exercise field. The ranch owner leaned over the fence and looked off across the way, noticing Hodges as he fixed parts of the boundary fencing some distance away. He sucked in a deep cool breath and entwined his fingers over the woodwork. "You have some fine looking horses here, Gil," he stated. "I shouldn't be surprised…I guess…" His head turned and he looked to the rancher. "I…"

The captain was unable to finish anything he was about to say as a shout, a distressed plea, broke the conversation.

Both men startled, spinning around to see Laura shouting at them from the cabin steps. Grissom felt his heart strum when he heard Sara's name, his feet reacted before he could even think and he was away, running towards Laura. The captain quickly followed.

Skidding to a halt by the cabin steps, Grissom looked into Laura's eyes as she grabbed his arm. "What's happened?" he gasped, short of breath, looking into her very much panic glazed eyes. Although he had asked the question, he already knew the answer. It was most definitely Sara.

"She's taken a turn…all of a sudden…" she began as her husband reached them. She continued, "…I…I…can't get her to breathe. She is just gasping over and over, but it's like breath can't enter her…she won't listen to me…"

Without a second's hesitation and with his heart now racing, Grissom rushed past her and leapt up the cabin steps. The captain and Laura followed quickly behind him.

When Grissom entered the cabin he found Sara on the floor, facing away from him. Presuming she had fallen from the bed, he was down and by her side with the utmost urgency. "Sara!" he cried as he rolled her from her side and into his arms. Her head just lolled limply back, her eyes rolling to the back of her skull then drifting closed, her lips groping for something they couldn't capture. "Sara? I'm here…can you hear me? Honey…please, hear me…" he whimpered, his gloved, shaky hand splaying across her right cheek.

The slightest of gasps fell from her sore lips.

"Come on…" Grissom urged, "…breathe, Sara, take a breath…"

All the times before, Sara had breathed for him. Grissom held his own breath waiting for Sara to take hers, the seconds weighing on him. "Please Sara, please…." he whispered. "You have to breathe….breathe for me."

No breath entered his beloved's lungs. Her lips stopped moving and she became still.

"No Sara…" He felt the sting of tears. "Honey, no…damn it…you have to breathe."

Quickly, he flipped her over, her limbs folding over in their slackened state. Her skin was rapidly becoming gray, a sign that she needed air urgently. Using the heel of his hand, he struck her firmly in the center of the back, between her bony shoulder blades. The first two blows were ineffective, only bouncing off her. Grissom pinched up his face, balled up his fist and aimed it slightly left of her backbone, directly in the path of her lung.

He hit her with all his strength, hearing a soft sigh for his efforts and he repeated the blow towards the right lung. Left and right, over and over…trying vainly to force the obstruction away.

"What are you doing!" Laura screamed, lurching forward.

"He's trying to save her," the Captain protested, holding her back.

All of a sudden, Sara cried out, one of the most heart wrenching cries Grissom had ever heard and the coughing came. Relentless splurges, over and over and over, so violent Grissom struggled to even hold her. A trickle of blood came from her lips. She coughed and coughed and the stream from her lips grew brighter and wider. Shakily, Laura wept and tried to wipe it away. "Oh my heart," she sobbed.

Grissom trembled with an intensity that he didn't know he possessed. Sara still coughed, but thankfully the obstruction from the pneumonia was no longer occluding her breathing. He heard the tears from the woman he loved more than his own life, soft and weak but none was less heart wrenching than the one that came from her after he had hit her.

He had done what he had to do, but it gave him no peace. Sara was already bruised from Hank's attack and there was no question that his blows would only serve to cause additional pain. He only hoped, prayed that she didn't realize what he was doing…that she didn't see in her sickened state the sight of him hitting her.

He was covered in sweat, as was she, though hers was the dank feverish sweat of illness. A sob threatened to escape his throat but he suppressed it, barely.

He dropped his face near hers, his own lungs heaving a breath. "Sara, please know….I'm sorry. You….are my heart and I would have never….."

A noise interrupted his thoughts and Grissom looked up to meet the eyes of the captain. A strange haunting look softened the older man's features, and he looked as if he might cry.

"Let me help, Gil…" The captain pleaded, stepping forward.

He could only nod, wiping his nose with his sleeve.

The captain reached towards Sara. "I'll put her to bed," he offered.

"No," Grissom pushed out the word. "Not yet. I have to hold her for just a minute."

It wasn't a lie. He had to feel her breathe, feel her heartbeat, feel her life. Her thread of life was so fragile now that he feared the slightest insult would surely break it.

The captain stepped back. His look to Grissom conveyed his understanding.

Grissom suddenly had an idea and pointed across the room. "In the kitchen is a bag…" He silenced for a moment as Sara almost fell from his hold, her body continuing to wrack back and force with vigor. He gritted his teeth, trying not to hurt her as he pulled her strappingly back against him and continued, "…I need it and a knife…"

"Alright…" The older man didn't argue or question Grissom's request. He was off into the kitchen and back within seconds.

When the captain returned to Grissom's side, the rancher had up righted himself against the cabin wall, taking Sara with him. It was difficult trying to keep her stable sitting in the middle of the floor. He had no leverage. Now, she lay cradled in his arms, lying against his chest, her head on his right shoulder, springing backwards and forwards. His arms wrapped tightly around her, attempting to prevent her from shooting away from him with every painful jolt of air that was flying from her lungs.

"What now?" the captain asked edgily, holding the small bag in his left hand and a sharp, flat bladed knife in his right.

"Take one of the seeds from the bag and split it open with the knife," the rancher replied. His arms wrapped tightly around her as her pain became more than evident to everyone in the room.

With haste, the captain moved to the bedside table and fumbled with the bag, unfastening the string tie. Slipping his fingers inside he plucked out one of the seeds and held it up to see what it was. He frowned. "Is this what I think it is?" he asked, returning his attention to the rancher.

Grissom looked up, gnawing a little on his bottom lip. "It's the only thing I can think of to calm her down," he admitted. "We have to stop her coughing and I'm sure this will work."

"She could also react badly to this…" The captain held the seed higher. "Sara has never needed drugs like this before; it may make things even worse than they are already."

Grissom sighed heavily. "If you have a better idea you need to tell me very, very quickly."

The captain looked uncertain and exchanged a glance with his wife. As she stepped up to him, she offered him a weak smile and leaned close, placing her lips next to his ear. "I trust him, Thomas, are you going to be able to? You used to, remember….?"

The ranch owner's eyes flicked from side to side. It was such a crucial decision. Should he allow his daughter to take this drug? Fine, it could help, calm her, cease her pain, but…he had heard rumor of the bad effects opium could bring upon people, especially those who had no experience with it. The worst case scenario, it could even kill her if she overdosed. Although, it was just something he had heard from old veterans and their war stories. He had heard accounts of opium dependence, of people whose lives were ruined by the drug.

Then again, if she continued like this, soon enough she would be struggling to breathe again. She was barely managing it now. His daughter was in pain, miserable terrible pain and if anyone needed some help…it was her.

Giving his wife a slender nod he made his decision and moved towards the bedside table. Laura watched as he took his knife and slit open the seed. He took a deep breath then and turned towards his daughter and Grissom, slowly walking across the hard wooden floor towards them, seed in hand.

Grissom watched the captain as he edged almost painfully towards them. Would Sara react towards her father? Was she coherent enough to even know it was him…that he was there? As the captain knelt before them, barely a foot away from his daughter, Grissom swallowed the relentless lump in his throat.

However, Grissom's worries were not necessary; Sara's eyes were firmly closed and she had no idea who was approaching…for now…

Captain Sidle looked at his daughter, his eyes clouding with tears. So much pain, so much devastation falling from _his_ Sara. It began to hit him now…exactly how much she had been through. A wave of guilt shot through him, he'd been so selfish…

"Captain?" Grissom's voice urged and the rancher held out his hand. The older man looked at him. "If we are going to do this then we need to do it now. I can't see her lasting much longer like this…"

Sara's constant coughing boomed through the cabin and Grissom cringed, her pain reaching the very pit of his soul.

Puffing out a hot breath, the captain leaned forward, extended his arm towards Grissom and opened his hand. "Take it," he urged even if hesitantly.

Reaching out, Grissom plucked the seed from the captain's palm but as he stared at the small, split bulb, he frowned. How was he going to get Sara to swallow this? She hadn't stopped coughing for what seemed like forever.

The captain too sensed the problem and he and Grissom exchanged yet another uncertain glance.

Sara was still oblivious to all around her and continued in her rampage of barking coughs but then, surprising all, her coughing seemed to slow becoming less frequent and harsh as it had been. It was only a partial comfort; her coughing was lessening because she was losing even the strength to cough. Grissom saw his chance. He could get it in her mouth now and did so quickly.

But, the second Grissom popped the seed into Sara's mouth she coughed and it went flying across the room to land somewhere unseen. Grissom cursed under his breath and Sara's coughing worsened once again, though it was now ineffective and less intense.

The rancher felt his heart strings tingle and a burning hit his eyes. This was so hard; he felt his efforts to be futile. He just wanted to make her better, was that so much to ask?

Captain Sidle too felt the pain. Somberly standing he faced his wife and her eyes told her own story. But the ranch owner wasn't about to give up…not now…_his _Sara would not be taken…not now..not now...

He took another seed and split it, just like he had done before. Retracing his steps, he again knelt by his daughter but this time he reached for her hand.

Grissom felt himself tense when he realized what the captain was doing. Sara's state was bad enough and her reaction to her father's presence could make things worse. Any worse than they already were was an unbearable thought.

At first, Sara didn't even notice, her eyes were closed and she was too busy coughing while clinging to Grissom's arm with her free hand. She held so tightly he could feel her nails tearing through his shirt.

The captain swallowed the heavy lump in his throat and then whispered to his daughter. "Sara…Sara can you hear me?"

In a flash, Sara's eyes popped open but they held nothing but alarm as they stared at her father. Oddly given the startled look on her face, her coughing actually slowed, until it was barely even there anymore. Just small, nervous bursts.

Her face did quickly express her feelings though…pain…exhaustion…and then…shame…

She panicked. Both her arms flailing now to grab at her lovers and her head rolled from side to side. "No…no…no…no…" she mumbled over and over in between her short coughs.

"Captain…" Grissom warned, attempting to keep her still…comfortable, "…this isn't a good…"

Determined, the captain cut in… "I need to try…she needs to know…"

A look of confusion crossed Grissom's features. Know what?

"Sara…Sweetheart…" the captain continued, "…listen to me. He leaned forwards, grasped again onto one of her tense hands and held it tightly.

"No…" she sobbed, "…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…all my fault…so ashamed…"

Biting down hard on his lip, Grissom contemplated how long he could let this continue, for it was not helping.

"No, Sara…" the captain replied firmly but tenderly, "…no. Listen to me…this is not your fault…" He squeezed her hand tighter. "I'm the one who is sorry…I'm the one who was too damned stubborn to listen…_I'm_ sorry, Sara," he choked, "…_I'm_ sorry…"

A single tear slipped from his right eye at the same moment Sara stilled and her eyes opened. She looked right at him as he fumbled to wipe his tear away. "I need you to hear me, Sara, when I tell you I love you and the things I have said…I didn't mean. Everything became such a mess…for all of us and I shouldn't have taken it out on you or…on Gil. I'm so sorry." A weak smile passed over his lips. "You must be strong…please be strong…we _all_ love you…let us help you be strong again. Do you hear me?"

Sara didn't say anything but she didn't freak out again either. She just lay numb, coughing just a little, starring at her father.

The captain exchanged a quick glance with Grissom before he continued with his task. "Sara…" he began, "…you need to rest and I mean properly rest." He held up the seed. "I need you to swallow this for me. Do you think you can do that? It's very small."

Again, Sara remained silent but ever so slowly, her mouth opened as if giving her answer.

Grissom's brow rose in surprise. Sara was actually responding to her father in a positive way. His worry was how long it would last or after this episode would she feel the same? Would she even remember this moment?

Turning to his wife the captain pointed towards the glass of water by the bed. "Water, Laura, please," he urged.

She seemed a little dumbstruck but after a few seconds pulled her composure together and quickly shifted to the bed and recovered the glass. With urgency, she rushed to her husband. "Here…" She held out the glass and he was fast to take it from her. Giving her the tiniest of smiles, he returned his attention to Sara.

No more hesitation crossed the captain's mind as he leaned forward and edged his hand with the drug towards his Sara's mouth. He knew time was very much of the essence and the life of his daughter at stake.

Sara's mouth still hung open but not as widely as it had. The short coughing spurts had concluded but she now had to breathe through her open mouth. Everything else was too congested.

Carefully, the captain slipped the seed between her lips and then edged the glass to her mouth, tipping in a small amount of water. Sara grimaced but managed to swallow and the poppy seed was gone.

Standing back, the captain exhaled a long breath and looked to Grissom. The rancher pulled Sara closer, and held her tightly against his chest. They could do nothing but wait and let the drug take effect…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara was sleeping.

Grissom cradled her, her head resting limply against his chest. Her lips were pale and parted, small breaths easing in and out of them. Her breathing remained slightly labored and wheezing, but it was now regular and more even. Her skin was moist with perspiration again for the fever was once again raging. A feeling of anger struck Grissom. This damned pneumonia, between the coughing fits, obstructions and high fevers, his poor Sara scarcely got any relief.

But the fever was better than the coughing and both were preferred over the horrible obstruction that nearly stole her life.

Laura slipped her hand into her husband's and they watched as Grissom scooped Sara's unconscious body fully against his and lifted her from the floor. His muscular arms barely strained as her limp body slouched loosely against him, her arms flailing off below her. Slowly and with as little noise as possible he moved to the bed, placing Sara carefully upon it. He still held one hand behind her and with the most delicate care ensured her head was carefully and gently placed upon the pillows before he released her.

He kissed her softly on the forehead, covered her with the blankets and stood back then. Finally, she looked peaceful. Well, she'd stopped coughing, most probably due to the fact that the opium had sent her into a definite unconscious state. It had taken a while. She remained conscious as her coughing eased and at one point she mumbled something about floating. Grissom watched as her eyes wandered in a circular motion over and over until finally they settled and she drifted into sleep.

Removing his gloves, Grissom swiped a sweating hand across his chin and turned to face the couple behind him. "She will probably be out for some time," he sighed. "I presume you intend to stay, so it may be a good idea for you to go into town and find lodgings."

Laura looked to her husband. "I'm not leaving her side right now, Thomas." She flicked Grissom a glance. "I can't…."

Grissom folded his arms across his chest but remained silent.

The captain leaned into his wife and kissed her softly on the cheek. "I'll sort out the rooms. The staff will need to eat and rest but I won't be long. I'll bring some supplies back with me."

Laura smiled and was grateful for a total lack of argument from her husband, on any part. "Thank you," she whispered.

He gave her the tiniest of smiles back, Grissom the quickest of glances and headed for the door…

Laura ran a sweaty hand across her forehead, her muscles aching as she knew Grissom had to be as tired as she was. "Let's get her bathed," she muttered to Grissom. "And then we will all rest."

******* "But, there were other echoes, from a distance, that rumbled menacingly in the corner all through this space of time. And it was now, that they began to have an awful sound, as of a great storm with a dreadful sea rising."

***** - Extract taken from A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens (modified).**

**A/N: Well, I hope it was worth the wait. What next I wonder? Still a lot to come... Mwahahaa!**


	94. Many things that motivate a man

**A/N: Hey guys. Thank you so much for all your reviews and comments on the last chapter! Here is the next instalment. A bit quicker this time but I've been off work unable to do much but computer stuff. This is quite a long chapter so I hope you don't get bored :) All my love and thanks to my best bud and super beta SSC who added some great parts to the chapter. Finally, she has just sent me the penultimate chap of BOS so now you are waiting on me for that, lol! Will accept bribes.**

**So, I guess we better see what's going on at the Grissom estate but be ready for Mr Evil hat in the next chapter. He has just a few more appearances to make. *Grins*.**

**Happy reading and please review, they keep me going on with this mammoth project!**

Chapter 94

Grissom was right about another storm. It hit about twenty minutes after the captain left. As he sat by the boarded up window, looking through a tiny crack in the wooden barricade that was protecting his home, he hoped the captain and his helpers had found shelter before Mother Nature had shown her darker side again. His former employer had yet to return but Grissom presumed that he would wait until the storm died down and it was safe to travel.

He watched as a swarm of leaves were scooped up by the wind and forced away down the driveway to land wherever destiny decided. He sighed as the whistle of the wind whooshed around the cabin and it sent a shiver down his spine. Despite the cozy temperature inside the cabin, Grissom could almost sense the iciness of the wind, another confirmation that this year's winter would be early and cold.

Fortunately, so far, the storm hadn't reached the viciousness it had the previous night. Just lots of rain and slightly excessive winds had barraged them up until that point and the rancher just prayed it stayed that way. They had not managed to repair all the damage that the last storm had caused and Grissom remembered Doctor Carter's reporting of additional injuries and destruction. Another monstrous onslaught would only serve to increase their miseries.

Pulling his attention from the window, he looked to his right and to the bed upon which Sara slept. Her wheezing had increased but at least she was sleeping. Grissom ensured he checked on her often and was doing so in about twenty minute intervals. He was afraid she may stop breathing again. Next to Sara, Laura slept, covered in a blanket. She had fallen asleep in the chair by her daughter's side and without thought or regret Grissom had carefully moved her onto the bed to be more comfortable. She had tried to get him to sleep too before she dozed off but he just couldn't settle. Not yet…

The flickering of candle light around the room created interesting shadows upon the walls and he watched them for a moment.

A silent groan of exhaustion fell from his lips then as he pushed himself up and approached the fire place. Quietly reaching for the poker he stoked the fire before adding a few more chunks of wood. Keeping the cabin warm was of the highest priority especially for Sara.

But then Grissom startled as the door burst open. Spinning around, poker in hand he was ready for whatever had intruded his home. However, when the captain stumbled in, drenched from head to toe, he lowered his weapon.

The older man studied his daughter's lover with a raised left eye brow. He flapped the water from the top of his coat without a hint of fear and turned back to the door, fighting to close it against the winds fury. After a hefty struggle, he just managed it. Turning back to Grissom he looked at him and then to the poker before slowly removing his drenched coat. "I hope you don't intend to use that," he said hanging his coat on the hook on the back of the door.

"You startled me," Grissom admitted, placing the poker back next to the fireplace. He looked to Laura, surprised that the captain's entrance hadn't woken her then he approached the man.

"I didn't expect to be so long," the older man said, brushing water from his face. "I just…had some thinking to do."

Grissom eyed him with curiosity. "I thought you might wait out the storm, come back when it had died down. Not a good idea travelling in such weather."

"Concerned for my safety, Gil?"

Unsure of whether the captain's response was one of sarcasm or not, Grissom paused before offering his reply. "No matter what has happened between us, or may happen in the future, I don't think I could ever wish any harm upon you."

Now the captain paused and the two men simply stared at each other but their looks were free from malice.

Eventually, Grissom slowly backed away and moved towards the dresser in the corner of the room. He grabbed a towel and returned to the captain. Holding out the piece of fabric to his former employer, Grissom urged the captain to take it.

The captain took the towel. "Thank you," he said, wiping his face.

Grissom nodded.

"How's she been?" the captain then asked, rubbing the back of his neck in an attempt to dry himself.

Puffing out his cheeks, Grissom lightly shrugged his shoulders. "Better than earlier I guess, she hasn't woken so I suppose that's a good thing. The more rest she gets, the better."

Now the captain nodded as he continued to dry himself off.

"I have clothes," Grissom said. "You're welcome to…whatever…you should change or you may catch a chill."

"I'll be fine," the older man replied. "Just a little time in front of the fire and I'll dry off."

Grissom wasn't entirely sure how to take that rejection. Were his clothes not good enough? He decided not to push the matter though. "As you wish," he mumbled.

The captain smiled, turned and reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out a bottle, turned back to Grissom and held up the bourbon he had retrieved from his wet clothing. "Drink?" he asked. "You look like you need one even more than I do."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The captain followed Grissom into the kitchen and watched as the rancher reached for two glasses from the shelving above his head.

"Has Laura been sleeping long?" the older man asked, popping his head around the door frame to see both the women in his life still peacefully in slumber.

"No," Grissom answered reaching for the bottle from the captain's grasp, "Maybe just over half an hour."

"Oh…" the ranch owner moved back into the kitchen, "…couldn't you sleep?"

Grissom held out a glass half filled with liquor and the captain took it from him. "No," he answered, taking a swift gulp from his own glass. "I don't feel comfortable leaving Sara unattended." He rounded the older man and walked back towards the bed, ensuring Sara was still as she was mere moments before.

He jumped suddenly when he felt a pressure on his shoulder…the captain's hand. He sighed as he turned to face him.

"Well, _I'm_ here now, so you can get some rest," the captain told him.

With his eyes narrowing, Grissom finished his drink, feeling the burn in his throat. He placed his glass down and folded his arms firmly across his chest.

"I'm _not_ trying to take control here, Gil," the captain insisted. "But I'm also not stupid." He sipped from his glass again. "If you carry on like this, you will be in no fit state to even attempt to look after my daughter and then I really will have to think about _taking control_... Feel free to correct me if you think I am wrong…"

Grissom bit down on his bottom lip. He hated the fact that the captain was right, he continued like this, he too would be collapsing. "Maybe I…" He cleared his throat, "…could try and rest for a little while…" Although he spoke the words they didn't feel like they came out of his mouth. He was more tired than he wanted to admit plus the alcohol had gone right to his head making him feel even drowsier than he did before.

The captain reached to the bottom of the bed to where a spare blanket lay. He picked it up then held it out to Grissom. "Sleep, Gil, I will watch Sara."

Still with some hesitation running through his mind Grissom took the blanket. "Give me your word…if something happens and I don't wake, you will wake me…"

Without even thinking the captain agreed. "You have my word," he replied.

Grissom offered a simple nod, even if a little surprised by the captain's quick agreement. The ranch owner seemed to be a changed man to what he was when he first arrived at the cabin but now was not the time to question it. Grissom didn't have the energy. He walked to the corner of the room and slipped into the wicker rocking chair after pulling up a foot stool. He slipped off his boots and lifted his legs onto the stool. Even after closing his eyes he knew the captain was still watching him although it didn't matter. Within minutes he was asleep…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom's awakened to the sound of quiet voices coming from the kitchen. He blinked hard and then rubbed his eyes. Lifting his legs from the stool he immediately looked to the bed. Sara was alone but awake, even if barely and she was sitting up, looking right at him.

He cursed under his breath, slipped on his boots and then stood with a groan, damn he ached. He noticed light coming through the gap under the door and cracks in the boarded up windows. How long had he been asleep?

As he walked towards the bed he pulled out his pocket watch. It was after eight. He really had slept…

Upon reaching Sara's side he offered her a small smile. "Hi…" he said tenderly, reaching out to hold his warm, soft hand to her forehead and then her crimson tainted cheeks. He secretly grimaced upon feeling the intensity of her still lasting fever.

She didn't reply to him but her eyes closed the moment he touched her.

His nostrils flared and he sensed the aroma of broth. "I'll be right back," he whispered, giving her a gentle kiss on the tip of her hairline. The second he turned his back, her eyes opened again and followed him as he approached the kitchen.

He walked into the small off room and the second he did the captain and Laura silenced and faced him.

Laura smiled. "Good morning," she offered. "Feel better?"

"Why didn't you wake me?" Grissom wasn't all that impressed with being left to sleep so long.

Man and wife exchanged a confused glance. "Why?" the captain asked. "Everything is fine."

"Sara's awake," he countered.

Laura half laughed. Her arm extended outward, holding out a cup of coffee as if an offering. "She is stable, Gil. She woke in peace. There was no need to wake you."

Grissom frowned.

"If you expect to be woken every time Sara does, Gil, you are going to find yourself in a terrible state." She reached a hand to his arm, once he accepted the coffee. "Do you know how many times you can wake with pneumonia? There is no regular sleeping pattern and…" She looked to her husband, "…we are here to help, so please let us. You can't do this alone and we are _both_ here to support you in aiding our daughter's recovery."

The rancher's right eye brow arched and his eyes clashed with the captain's. "Both?" he questioned.

Now Laura looped her arm through her husband's and gave a full, genuine smile.

The captain cleared his throat. "Yes," he said. "My daughter's well being is my only priority right now, Gil, and I will do _whatever_ I have to ensure she gets well and…hindering you in respects to doing the same thing is not what _I_ should be doing. I am prepared to work with you, not against you…if you are prepared to do the same." He scratched his forehead. "After all, this right now is about Sara, not about us."

"And what about after Sara has recovered?" Grissom countered. "Where will I stand then?"

Pulling away from his wife the captain faced the counter. "That, I still haven't decided," he admitted.

Grissom sighed with frustration. Fine, a slight truce in regards to Sara's health and recovery but it still offered him no satisfaction in the repercussions after it, for their relationship anyway.

"But what is important _right now_ is we work together to get Sara better and not your little feud. Do you hear me, _both_ of you?" Laura cut in quickly with irritation sensing the conversation deteriorating. She looked to both men. "_Alright?"_ she probed.

The captain turned back around and looked Grissom in the eye. "Fine," he agreed.

"Gil?" Laura questioned.

Turning his attention back into the main cabin, Grissom observed Sara as she watched him. "Fine," he duplicated, trying not to snap. His issues with the captain could wait. Sara at that point in time, was top priority.

"Good." Laura turned her concentration to the pot of broth boiling on the stove top. After ladling some nutritional mixture into a bowl she looked back to Grissom. "I'm going to try and get Sara to eat something. If you have things to do, I will stay with her for as long as needs be. I'll then fix breakfast for everyone. Once Rana gets here we can work out a schedule."

Grissom didn't look enamoured with the idea of leaving Sara.

Laura let out a small hearty chuckle. "If anything happens I will come and get you, Gil, you know I will. You trust me, don't you?"

Of all the secrets Laura knew about him there was a quick, easier answer to that one. "Yes," he responded without hesitation.

"Then go and do what you have to do. Thomas, you can help him," she recommended with a grin as she left the two men in order to tend to Sara.

Both men's mouths popped open as she walked away and they looked at each other, clearing their throats in synchronization. Grissom felt his eyes twitching and he wasn't entirely sure what to say. He didn't have to say anything though as the captain took the lead…

"So…what needs doing?" he asked actually seeming interested.

Grissom tried to think positive about this situation. The captain seemed to be trying, even if for now it was just for his daughter. But, Grissom knew Sara's recovery would take some time, a lot of time given her condition, definitely enough time for him and the captain to resolve their differences….hopefully.

So, for now, Grissom would try to keep the peace. But he would not stand for any disrespect from anyone. If that came, the truce would be over.

He ran a hand through his hair. "I should check around, see if any more damage has been caused and we need to continue repairs caused by the previous storm. Hopefully, one of my boys will be along to help. David or…." He paused for a second recollecting Michaels's relationship with the captain. The last time they really spoke was when the captain had him arrested. None the less, Grissom wasn't about to be ashamed of an honest man, "…Michael…" he finished.

"Ahhh…" the captain began as he stepped from the kitchen…Grissom followed, "…yes, young Keppler." He finished with that, not giving Grissom any clues as to what might happen should Michael turn into work.

Grissom rolled his eyes and stopped at the side of the bed as the captain approached the door.

"Come on, sweetheart," Laura urged, sitting by her daughter, holding the bowl of broth in one hand and a spoon full of liquid and vegetables in the other. "Please, try, Sara, I know you can do it and it will make you feel better, I promise."

Sara sniffed hard in an attempt to clear her congested nostrils and her eyes flicked to Grissom. He smiled softly at her. "You can do it," he said with confidence but a gentle tone. "I know you can."

Returning her attention to the spoon, Sara stared at it and the whole room silenced in anticipation. Laura watched, the captain watched and Grissom watched, if not clenching his fingers in and out with nervous apprehension as he did.

Finally Sara opened her mouth and Laura smiled as she edged the spoon towards Sara's lips. "That's my girl," she whispered with a flutter in her heart as the broth slid into her daughter's mouth and Sara managed to swallow it without incident. She grimaced a little but didn't spit the food back up.

"Go to work," she said to Grissom without even looking at him. "We will be fine."

Grissom felt a tiny smile form on his lips, Sara was eating. Hopefully this would be the beginnings of her recovery. "Yes, Ma'am," he replied grabbing his hat and coat and following the captain out the door.

He trusted Laura and he knew Sara was in good hands.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom knew exactly where his first stop would be when he exited the cabin. Apart from Sara, his horses were his top priority. "I want to check the stable first," he informed the captain as the older man tightened his coat around his upper body in an attempt to keep the chill away. The wind was bitter and Grissom did the same thing.

"Sure," the older man responded with a nod.

As they walked, Grissom made mental notes of any damage his land and buildings had acquired after the second storm. Well, whatever he could immediately see.

They reached the stable. "Everything looks okay," the captain said, having a good look around the exterior. "A few pieces of timber missing but nothing too serious I don't think."

Walking around the entire outer of the building Grissom agreed and was thankful. The stable was still very much intact. "I'm just going to check the horses," the rancher informed his newly acquainted helper.

Again, the captain showed no form of argument and followed Grissom inside. The animals seemed fine although when he reached Dante's stall, his stallion was lying down looking a little subdued. Pandora stood by his side, gently running her tongue over the nape of his neck.

Grissom smiled. "Dante despises storms," he told the captain. "But, it looks like he is being looked after."

"Will he be okay?" the ranch owner asked actually sounding concerned.

"Yeah," Grissom said reaching to the bag of apples by his feet. He threw several into each of the stalls. "He will be spooked for a while, persistent thunder and lightning does that to him. But he should be alright in a few hours as long as it doesn't start again."

The captain chuckled as Pandora picked up one of the apples and dropped it in front of Dante. "It seems my daughter's horse maybe a little smitten," he observed.

"Aren't we all?" Grissom replied without even thinking. Upon realization of his words he grinned and simply walked back the way they had entered and left the stable. The captain shook his and followed.

"Are you?" the Captain suddenly asked.

"Am I what?" Grissom turned to face him.

"Smitten?" the Captain replied with a sudden frown.

"Haven't my actions proved that?" Grissom challenged before thinking better of it.

"The latest ones have," the captain agreed. "However, there are many things that motivate a man. A man might be motivated by moral code; societal expectations….religion…honor….guilt. And while those aren't bad things…..and even admirable traits in a man..."

Grissom understood what the Captain was trying to say. "Do you believe my actions are motivated by something other than what I profess them to be?"

The Captain swallowed hard. "I let my own designs interfere with Sara's happiness once before. I realize that….Sara….may not be….." his eyes briefly misted and Grissom felt a pang of sadness as the Captain abandoned the question.

"When I told you that I love Sara, I meant it," Grissom said as the Captain's eyes snapped back to him. "Everything I have done, either pure or dishonourable, has been out of love. I'm sorry if I'm not your first choice for her, but know that no man could love her as I do."

The Captain simply lowered his head and moved forward.

When they exited the stable two men on horses were heading their way. Grissom narrowed his eyes to try and make them out. "Looks like both my boys have decided to turn in," he said, noting the riders were Hodges and Michael.

Both men pulled to a halt in front of their boss and quickly dismounted. They both looked a little surprised to see the captain.

"Um…morning, Grissom," Hodges said with uncertainty, "Everything alright?"

After licking his lips, Grissom nodded. "Fine," he replied. "Sara's parents are here to help get her well."

"I thought you two hated each other," the worker added without an element of thought in his statement.

Michael shook his head. David never was one for tact.

"Oh…um…well…" Hodges stuttered.

Grissom glared at him.

Hodges pointed behind him. "I'll…get to work…"

Before Grissom could say anything Hodges was away, almost running from his boss.

The captain couldn't help a small snort but his humor faded when he noticed Michael was staring at him. Clearing his throat he approached the young worker as Grissom watched on. "It isn't very often I do this young man but…" He straightened his hat, "…I believe I owe you an apology…"

Michael folded his arms across his chest. "Oh?"

It was obvious this was difficult for the captain; he wasn't of such standard that he had to apologize to workers, especially ones who were his own. "Yes…you were innocent of the accusations set upon you and I wasn't…well…I…didn't really think or…" he stuttered, "…handle it very well…I just wanted to…"

"Apology accepted, Captain," Michael cut in, attempting to save the older man any more embarrassment. Even though Michael knew the captain had wronged him, he still knew his own status. And he had always been taught that a bigger man accepted the apologies of the repentant.

"Thank you," the captain said sincerely.

Michael tightened his gloves. "Oh it isn't me you should be thanking," he said.

The captain frowned. "What do you mean?"

"It's Grissom who you should be thanking, not me," Michael said nodding towards his new boss. "After all, he not only saved my life but…" He smiled, "…if you think about it…he saved yours too and…your entire family's…" He left it at that and walked away in search of Hodges leaving the captain with his mouth open and deep in thought.

Grissom worked his jaw from left to right at Michael's statement. Indeed, he supposed it was true. If he hadn't halted McKeen's plan then the entire Sidle family legacy could have been destroyed.

He thought of the Captain's words only minutes ago. Men did a lot of things for other reasons other than the right one. Grissom hadn't questioned his love for Sara but he realized that his love didn't extend only to her. Sara was his heart, he knew that. But he also held a measure of love for Laura and for the Captain as well. Despite their differences and their uncertain truce, Grissom realized that he loved the Captain, he always had and he always would. He felt the weight of the delicate chain around his neck, the only thing of his mother's that he possessed.

He had no biological family and this family had accepted him, loved him and provided for him. It was, perhaps, the Captain's own love for him…and for Sara that made total forgiveness so difficult. It was that same love…for both the Captain and for Sara…that made it so difficult for Grissom to forgive as well.

The two men faced each other and locked eyes but before anything could be said, the sound of another approaching rider halted any further conversation.

Looking towards the horse coming their way, again, as he always did, he tried to work out who the rider was, only this time, he didn't recognize him.

"Any idea who that is?" the rancher asked suspiciously.

Immediately the captain shook his head, "No, he doesn't look familiar."

Both men locked eyes again but this time they both seemed nervous. "I don't usually get unknown visitors," Grissom said. "Especially after storms…"

"Approach with caution then," the captain advised and Grissom agreed as the horse skidded to a stop not too far away from them.

Grissom and the captain approached the rider as he dismounted.

"Can I help you?" Grissom asked, his eyes narrowing further as he looked over the unfamiliar man.

The man reached towards his saddle and it startled Grissom. After all, there was a rifle hanging there and being as edgy as he felt, the rancher had no idea who this man was and he wasn't prepared to take any chances. "Hey!" he shouted, lunging towards the rider. The captain was quick to act also; sensing Grissom's concern and he was swift in helping out, seizing the younger mans arms before he had the opportunity to grab anything. Grissom grabbed the man's rifle and aimed it at him.

"What are you doing?" the man gasped, cringing as his arm was twisted behind his back and held firmly by the captain.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing," Grissom retorted, squeezing the trigger on the weapon. "This is private land and I don't recall inviting you, especially when you carry a weapon onto my property."

"I'm just a messenger," the younger man responded quickly. "I'm not here for trouble. I travelled all through the storm…I just have a telegram for a Captain Thomas Sidle."

Grissom frowned and allowed the man a little space, looking to the captain while taking a step back. He then returned his attention to the rider. His story could be true; he looked rather dirty and tired as if he had just ridden all night long through weather he really shouldn't be riding in.

The captain's eyes narrowed. "I'm Thomas Sidle," he said turning his attention to the man, "Must be pretty important to ride through a storm like that. Who do you bring this so called telegram from?"

Taking a deep breath the man looked over his shoulder and to the captain. "Sheriff Jim Brass, he said it _was_ very urgent. That's why I travelled through the night…"

Now the captain frowned and slowly released the man. "Get the telegram but do it carefully," he advised.

"Yes, Sir," the man responded quickly and approached his horse. He slowly reached to his saddle pouch, ensuring his hands were in full view all the time and pulled out an envelope. He then turned back to the captain, held the envelope out to him and he took it.

Grissom watched but kept alert as the captain pulled the piece of paper from the envelope. The older man's lips moved as he began reading it quietly to himself. Almost immediately Grissom sensed something wasn't right when the captain suddenly paled and he took a step towards him, his tongue slowly moving over his dry lips in nervous anticipation. "Everything alright?" he asked.

Painstaking slowly, the captains head rose and he looked to his former employee. "Far from it," he barely managed to respond. "Far…far from it…"

***** - _"__Providence, however, had put it into the heart of a person who was beyond fear and beyond reproach, to ferret out the nature of the prisoner's schemes, and, struck with horror, to disclose them to his Majesty's Chief Secretary of State and most honourable Privy Council. That, this patriot would be produced before them. That, his position and attitude were, on the whole, sublime. That, he had been the prisoner's friend, but, at once in an auspicious and an evil hour detecting his infamy, had resolved to immolate the traitor he could no longer cherish in his bosom, on the sacred altar of his country..."***_**

*****- **Extract taken from A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens

**A/N: Dun…dun…duuuuuuuunnnnnnnah! What now? I have a feeling it may not be good! Ooops. Review please! And I thank you very much for reading :)**


	95. You are not taking her from me

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the delay, real life as usual. Finally, here is the next installment. This chapter is unbeta'd as SSC is even busier than I am so all and every mistake is totally my bad. Thank you for all the reviews, please keep them coming and I thank everyone for their continuing support with my wee little story :)**

**Time to find out what's in the message then…. *evil grin*.**

Chapter 95

Grissom watched as the veins on the captain's forehead pulsed. In…out…in…out… It kind of reminded him of a fish that out of water that was gasping for air. "What's wrong?" he asked hastily.

The captain's uneasy sigh made Grissom shuffle nervously. The older man held the piece of paper out to him with his hand trembling and he cleared his throat. "Jeffery has escaped from custody."

"What?" the rancher snapped, just about ripping the message from the older man's hand. His fingers shook and his heart caught in his throat as he read the sheriffs message aloud…

"_Captain,_

_This message comes to you with the upmost urgency. The jailhouse was set upon this last Thursday during the dead of night. I will not waffle with detail until I see you face to face but the most urgent matter is that The Colonel has escaped. I implore with the highest necessity that you ensure yourself and your family are safe. Please pass the news onto Gil also as I will presume you have found him. We do not know his location or intentions at this point in time but please, be cautious. As we have all come to realize, he is capable of anything. There is a man hunt currently underway. Please inform me once you are back in Maryland._

_Jim Brass."_

Grissom was unsure of what to say as his head slowly rose from the writings on the paper. His emotions were a mixture of shock, anger and also fear. Jeffery McKeen was a mad man and had almost destroyed every single thing that he held dear. Would he be out for revenge? If so, who would he go for first? Would he even…

Grissom's thoughts were cut short by the captain and the words he spoke… "We have to get back to The Grove," the older man stated simply, obviously deep in thought.

Grissom's eyes widened, he knew exactly what the captain was saying and that meant taking Sara away from him. An uncomfortable tingling shot down the back of his neck and he felt every muscle in his body tense. "Not a chance," he shot back, his chest puffing out a little.

The captain stepped back, noticing Grissom as he took a defensive posture.

"You are not taking her from me, _Thomas_…" The rancher's teeth gritted with every word spoken, "…under _any_ circumstances…"

Clearing his throat, the captain looked somewhat daunted. "You know, Gil, that's the first time you have ever called me that."

"Maybe because I have never been so serious in my entire life," Grissom retorted. "You are _not_ taking her…"

With a hearty sigh the captain looked to the sky and noticed how the black glooming clouds were clearing to reveal turquoise…a nice clear sky… "This is far from about me taking Sara from you, Gil. This is about ensuring my family stay safe and do not get set upon by a lunatic." He spread his arms wide. "You have done very well with all this but we will _not_ be safe here, Gil, any of us. _We_ have _no_ protection."

"We?" Grissom questioned.

"I didn't for one second think you would allow Sara to return home without you. So yes, _we_, you also. At least at the Grove I have men, weapons…we will be safe."

Grissom ran an unsteady hand over his yet again over growing beard. His cheeks puffed out in frustration as he tried to take in what was happening. He looked to the cabin, then to the captain, then to the messenger before closing his eyes for a moment. Would he ever have a day without something or someone threatening his mortality?

"I want terms," he suddenly stated.

The captain's brow rose and he took the letter from him, slipping it into his pocket. "Terms?" he questioned.

Grissom nodded. "Sara and I return with you to the Grove and…we get through this, whatever it takes. Once Sara is better, I want the right to ask her for her hand. But I want your blessing _right now_. I want your _word _you will not throw me out, banish me, whatever you want to call it after all this is over because once Sara is back on _your_ land, I won't have much of a leg to stand on in regards to my rights, will I?"

"I guess not," the captain returned calmly. "After everything, it's a big ask, don't you think, Gil?"

"Take it or leave it," Grissom said firmly now.

Grissom didn't quite hear the tone used in the captain's question and it was by far from anything bitter. The older man smiled, surprising him. Why the hell was he smiling?

"We will talk once we get back to the estate…talk properly…" He removed the glove from his right hand and held out his hand. "You have my word…" he said awaiting Grissom's return in gesture.

The rancher stepped back in surprise and looked at the captain's hand. He didn't expect him to agree so quickly. But, he knew a man's word was his word, especially this man and the captain would never go back on hand shaken promise. Right now wasn't a time to question motivations either, it's not like they both had enough.

Grissom removed his own glove and looking the captain right in the eye grabbed his hand and shook it firmly.

"Good," the captain declared. "Now we are in agreement, let's get sorted shall we?"

"Right," Grissom replied somewhat unsure, he was still trying to dissolve the news he had just heard. "How…do you think Laura is going to take this?"

Blowing out a breath of hot air, the captain shook his head. "I don't know but I can't keep it from her. However, Sara can't know, not yet. Whether she is cohesive enough to understand or not, I can't even imagine how she would react knowing he is somewhere out there."

"Agreed," Grissom shot back without argument and he most certainly did agree. Sara was by no means, in any fit state to know.

"Are you sending a reply, Sir?" the messenger suddenly piped up.

The captain scratched the top of his head. "You can just tell the sheriff that we will return as soon as possible and I will contact him once we are back home."

The messenger nodded, boarded his horse and was away.

Grissom and the captain watched him disappear before both men took a moment and the air suddenly fell silent.

"Well…" the captain broke the silence after a minute or so, "…let's…get on with this then shall we?"

"Yeah," Grissom sighed and followed the captain back to the cabin.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Both men entered the cabin to be greeted by the smell of eggs cooking. Grissom immediately moved to Sara's bedside to check on her as Laura was obviously in the kitchen. Sara was sat up, in the same position she was when he had left and she immediately looked in his direction upon his arrival.

He sat on the edge of the bed and offered her a sweet smile even if on the inside he was screaming. "Hi," he whispered. "Feeling a little better?" He reached out to touch her forehead and alas her fever still blossomed.

She didn't answer and just tilted her head back against the pillows, yet she didn't take her eyes from him.

"Breakfast is ready," Laura called from the kitchen.

Grissom stood and looked to the captain who was noticeably biting down on his bottom lip. He watched on as the older man slowly approached the kitchen.

"Perfect timing," Laura said with a smile, turning from the small stove, spoon in hand, to face her husband. Alas, her smile faded when she immediately saw the jaded look highlighting her mans features. "Thomas?" she questioned, knowing something was wrong.

Grissom appeared in the doorway and leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest.

Laura's eyes sprang to Grissom and she tensed. "What's…going on? I know…_both_ of you…and something's happened…"

The captain nodded. "Yes," he answered. "Something has…happened."

"Well are you going to tell me?" Laura almost shouted, her voice definitely rising.

"Shusshhhhh…" the captain urged, quickly shooting out his hand and pressing a tender finger over his wife's lips. "I don't want Sara to hear."

Laura frowned as he removed his finger. "_What_ is going on, Thomas?" She lowered her voice but the tension in her words made her worry very evident.

"We just had a visitor…" the captain began, "…a messenger, sent by Jim Brass…um…"

It was easy to see Laura was becoming inpatient as her husband struggled to tell her whatever he was trying to. "For goodness sake, Thomas, tell me…"

"Colonel McKeen has escaped from custody," Grissom said quietly, saving the captain any more fumbling.

Laura's chin trembled and the wooden spoon slipped through her fingers to clonk onto the wooden flooring beneath her feet. The captain moved quickly as Laura seemed to sway and he was fast to slip his arm around her waist to hold her steady. "Whoa…easy…" he said, taking a firm hold on her as Grissom stepped forward to help.

"I can't believe what you are saying," Laura gasped, holding her hand across her heart. She looked her husband in the eye. "How…?"

The captain shook his head. "I don't know, we don't have any details just Jim's advice to be safe and get home."

"Oh my God…do you…think he's going to come after us…after Sara? Dear Lord, she can't know…" Laura grabbed her husband's hands tightly, "…if she even hears he is loose…I…I can't even imagine how she will react."

Pulling his wife into a tight embrace the captain closed his eyes. "We won't tell her for now and I just pray he is caught before a time may come when she has to know or finds out."

"He's a mad man," Laura mumbled into her husband's chest.

"Sara will be safe," Grissom cut in and Laura pulled from her husband's arms to look at him. "I swear…_on my life_…he will _never_ lay a finger on her again."

Swallowing the heavy lump in her throat Laura bent and picked up the wooden spoon. She didn't know why…she just did. She offered Grissom an uneasy smile and placed the spoon on the counter top. "So what now?" she asked taking in a deep breath.

"We get home, as soon as possible," the captain returned. "So we are safe and protected."

Laura's eyes flickered and she returned her attention to Grissom.

"I'm coming too," he stated simply. "The captain is right that we will be safer at the Grove…but he is well aware that I am not letting Sara go…so…"

"Good," Laura cut him short and turned back to the stove. "Both of you sit, first we eat and then we must make plans."

The captain and Grissom looked at each other, both surprised by her sudden calm actions.

She tipped the eggs onto three plates and turned, holding a plate out to each man. She noted the way they were looking at her and she smiled. "We will all need as much energy as we can get so panicking and not looking after ourselves isn't going to do any of us any good now is it? And if Sara can manage to eat in her state, then so can we."

Although Grissom felt the anxiety building inside him about the situation he knew Laura was right. It was just like he hated to rest and leave Sara's side but he had to, there were things that he simply _had_ to do, as was eating. Although he'd rather be patrolling outside just in case, he needed the strength to be able to do it. "Yes, Ma'am," he replied taking the plate from her and the captain did the same…

CSICSICSICSICSICSI

Breakfast had been consumed in near silence. They couldn't discuss the Colonel's escape for fear of alerting Sara to the situation given she was very much in ear shot. But, by the time they had finished eating; Sara had slipped back into sleep.

Grissom helped clear away the dishes and then checked on Sara before moving to the cabinet in the corner of the room. The captain watched him with curiosity as he took two rifles from the cabinet. After checking both barrels and ensuring the weapons were loaded, he moved to the captain and held out one of the guns to him.

"If you are going into town to get your people ready to leave then I suggest you take this," Grissom said to him.

Laura stepped out of the kitchen just as her husband took the gun without argument. To say she looked concerned would be an understatement and Grissom noticed. He held the second rifle up so she could see it and then propped it up against the wall close to the bed.

"I'm leaving this one here, alright?"

Slowly Laura walked into the room. "I'm not a fan of guns, Gil."

"Well…" he began, moving to the mantel to retrieve his own rifle, "…I understand that but I know you can shoot and…better safe than sorry." He took his gun and faced her. "Just in case you are here alone with Sara and…something should happen…" He paused, chewing uncomfortably on his tongue.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Laura swallowed hard. "Do you actually think he would come here?" Her eyes flicked between the two men over and over, her nerves most definitely showing.

Grissom didn't even think about his answer and immediately shook his head. "No…" he replied, "…I don't…and if he has any sense left…he will be far…far away…away from anyone who would be hunting him down or away from any place he would be sought."

"I think he's right," the captain entered the conversation, slipping the rifle under his arm. "I doubt Jeffery would come here, he doesn't even know we are here."

"He might," Laura disagreed. "How do we know he doesn't know?"

Sara moaned in her sleep then coughed and suddenly all parties silenced, looking in her direction. Thankfully she didn't wake and everyone breathed a sigh of relief suspecting she may have heard their conversation.

"I promised you we would be safe and I don't intend breaking that promise," Grissom reassured her. "You won't be alone for long; I just have to tell my boys what's happening…"

The captain stepped towards his wife, "And I need to go pick up our guys and the coach."

Working her teeth over her bottom lip, Laura softly and nervously bit into the soft, pink skin.

Offering her a smile, the captain reached his right hand to her cheek and gently cupped it. "Neither of us will be long, will you be alright?"

Laura nodded.

"If you rather, I can wait for Gil to come back but time is of the essence…"

She smiled and covered his hand with hers. "Both of you go, we'll be alright just…be swift…please…"

He kissed her on the forehead. "We will, try and get some rest if you can, we have a long journey ahead…again." The captain stepped away to stand by Grissom.

"I'll be nearby if you need me," Grissom said as he headed for the door, the captain followed. Grissom stopped though and faced her before heading out. "Shout and I will come…alright?"

"Yes," she said quietly.

Grissom smiled and gave Sara a quick look before stepping from the cabin. The captain followed and quietly closed the door behind him.

Laura's eyes passed over the gun Grissom had left and she felt a cold chill run down her spine as she stepped towards it. Slowly, her right hand edged towards the weapon but then she stopped herself and snapped her arm back. Quickly, she spun around and closed her eyes. "I won't need it," she mumbled. "I won't need it…"

**A/N: Hmmm…so the bad man has escaped has he? Will he return? What do you think?**

**Oh and I need an opinion. Some of you may remember my little series – RAGE…Retribution…Affliction…well I'm tempted to start posting Guilt, part 3. What do you all think? Maybe just the prologue to get the taste buds flowing? It's been sitting on my laptop for over a year and I'm just dying to get opinions… Hmm, I just don't know…**

**Anyways, don't forget to review! Thanks! **


	96. A gloom gathered

**A/N: Hey everyone. Firstly I would like to thank you all for your patience on my story. It's been going now for 3 ½ years. Yes, a long time but it makes me so proud to see the fic has now surpassed 100,000 hits and way over 1500 reviews. I feel so, so blessed that you all continue to follow my little love :) **

**There is a lot going on in my life right now and a huge change happening, so I hope for your continued patience but I promise to the bottom of my heart this story will take the pride and soul of my heart until it is complete. There is still a fair bit to come, so keep on watching. Heheheh.**

**Amazing thanks as always to SSC, my beloved friend and amazing beta. She added a fair bit of input to this chapter and always gives the story that reach that I am struggling for. Love you babe! **

**So, let's get on with it, you have all waited long enough. Please review, it means so much :D **

Chapter 96

Grissom went in search of his workers as the captain headed into town to round up his own crew. Time was most definitely of the essence in both men's eyes. Grissom knew his land…his estate was very much unprotected unlike the Grove. He didn't offer much in the way of defenses. Apart from his few guns and a lot of grit, his weaponry and man power was very much lacking.

The rancher knew he could probably ask for help. There were plenty of people in town who would be more than happy to offer him assistance to protect his land but for one, he didn't want to involve others in his own personal problems if he didn't have to and two, he knew, deep in his heart that it was best to return to the captain's estate.

This wasn't the easiest of realizations. Grissom doubted that The Colonel would remain in the same town that he committed his crimes in. Everyone in town knew him; most hated him.

And now that McKeen was at his most helpless, there wasn't a shortage of people who wouldn't take the opportunity to conveniently dish out their own vigilante justice. The man wasn't stupid and he never suffered embarrassment lightly. He would most likely blame two people for his own misfortune….himself and Sara.

Grissom had never been a coward. Had he only had himself to consider, he would stay on his own land and deal with the situation head on if McKeen had the guts to face him man to man. However, the love of this life was slowly recovering from a terrible illness, or so he hoped and Sara would have no chance against even a weakened evil like The Colonel.

He found Michael and Hodge's and told them to take a break while he sat with them and explained the situation. They both listened and seemed concerned for their boss but he instructed them to just remain calm and go about their daily lives just ensuring they be on guard for anything suspicious while he was away. He doubted McKeen would come to his place but they should be weary, just in case. Grissom also decided to ask Michael to go into town to send word to the sheriff and his friends to be on the lookout and to offer support if they needed it. Swallowing a little of his pride was probably the best option even just for the safety of his men and his own peace of mind.

Once done with his briefing and happy his lads would be alright during his absence, he headed for the stable. Pandora had been through a lot and he was uncertain as to whether she would be able to travel back to the Grove so soon after her ordeal of bringing Sara back to him. She had already done a lot of traveling in such a short amount of time.

Entering the stable, he left his gun by the door and then walked straight to Pandora's stall to find her standing with Dante, nibbling on some hay. The rancher smiled to see her up and upon hearing his master's entry, Dante immediately looked up and offered him a gentle, happy snort.

"How you guys doing?" Grissom asked, stroking both horse in turn with soft, gentle hands.

Dante gave his owner an energetic stomp of his back foot just as Pandora offered a quaint neigh.

"Come here, girl," Grissom requested. "Let me take a look at you." He took Pandora's legs one at a time and lifted to get a look at her feet. Dante watched him closely but didn't show any objections. The rancher noticed the horse's feet were still a little sore and after checking each one, he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm not sure if she's going to be well enough to travel back to the Grove with us, boy," he said to Dante. "And we have to go back…today…"

Grissom noticed as Dante's eyes darkened and the horse suddenly adopted a more firm, defensive posture. Dante scraped his back leg through the hay covered floor and his nostrils flared.

"Whoa…whoa…" Grissom held his hand up, "…easy big fella," he said quickly. "I'm just thinking about her health…that's…"

Dante cut him off and stomped his foot again.

"You're really going to be stubborn about this aren't you?"

The horse bobbed his head.

"And you're not going to leave without her, are you?" Grissom questioned.

Now Dante shook his head.

A tiny sigh left Grissom's lips and he looked to Pandora. He still felt concerned she would suffer making another long journey right now. "Are you happy to make the trip, girl? You think you can make it with your sore feet?" He lightly rubbed her nose and she snorted contently at his question.

"Are you sure?" Grissom decided he needed confirmation.

Pandora licked his hand.

"Alright…" the rancher conceded, "…but…" He returned his attention to Dante, "…you my lad, have to take care of her. Do you understand? She struggles, you let me know, got it?"

The snort that Dante now offered made Grissom laugh. "Good. You have a few more hours rest before we leave. Make the most of it." With that, the rancher ensured all the horses had food before he made a move for the stable door.

Realistically, Grissom had a few other horses that he could ride other than Dante.

Dante wasn't his only strong horse. However, he had a bond with the stubborn stallion that he didn't have with the others. He loved Dante's spirit and if Grissom risked losing everything…the only thing he wanted to keep, with the notable exception of Sara, was Dante.

Suddenly, a thunderous crash cut through the whirl of the wind and Grissom's feet literally left the ground as the noise took him totally by surprise. His heart pounded through his chest as he bolted for the door, grabbed his rifle and ran outside, gun poised and ready should he need it. His eyes frantically looked around to try and locate the source of the noise but his feet told him he was going straight to the cabin and nothing was going to stop him.

As he ran towards his home, Hodges appeared behind him. "What was that?" the worker asked, running alongside his boss.

Grissom opened his mouth to answer, to admit he didn't know but suddenly he slowed, until he came to a complete stop. He breathed a sigh of relief and took in several well needed breaths. He pointed towards the cabin. "That by the looks of it," he said and Hodges followed his direction.

It seemed a tree by the side of the cabin had toppled over and crashed through the outhouse, totally destroying it.

"Damn it," Hodges swore loudly. "We knew that tree had been weakened. Didn't think it had been that badly damaged though. Guess it wasn't as strong as it looked. Wind must have…."

Grissom's heart finally slowed it's tempo. He gave a smile to Hodges. "It's okay. You are doing the best you can and I'm grateful. Good thing it wasn't one of the ones closest to the cabin."

"True," Hodges breathed. "But still, I suppose the increasing wind just overwhelmed that tree."

"Looks that way," Grissom replied, slipping his rifle under his arm and walking closer to the now crushed outhouse. "Good thing, no one was in there," he stated. He frowned then and looked to the cabin. There were no signs of movement coming from inside and Laura hadn't come out to see what had happened. "Start…" he cleared his throat, "…clearing this up. We'll need to get to the water pump and fix it as it's probably damaged, otherwise we will have no water…I'll come help you once I've checked the cabin."

"Sure thing, boss," Hodges replied with a nod.

Grissom walked the small distance to the cabin, stepping over discarded, broken branches as he went and his boots stomped up the few steps, just as they normally did. He propped his rifle against the cabin while his hand reached for the door knob, enclosing around it and he slowly pushed the door open. Immediately, he stopped dead in his tracks as the second his boot contacted the cabin flooring he heard the cock of a rifle's hammer.

"You dare step in this cabin and I swear…. I will shoot you dead…" Laura's shaky voice warned.

"It's only me…" Grissom replied quickly, "…Gil…just me, Laura…no one else."

Inside the cabin Laura crouched behind a chair, weapon raised over it, ready to shoot if required. Laura swallowed the heavy lump in her throat and breathed a sigh of relief, lowering the gun with very shaky arms.

Carefully and slowly, Grissom pushed the door open. "It's just me," he repeated, holding up his hands. His head turned to Sara to see her head facing the opposite direction, tears rolling down her cheeks and mumbling between wheezes.

She wasn't in the amount of distress that he had been accustomed to witnessing her in as of late but there was something in this quiet distress that bothered him. However, a shaky woman with a rifle was the first threat.

Laura closed her eyes as he approached her and gently took the rifle from her hands. She jumped when his soft hand set upon her shoulder, her eyes shooting open. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"What in the heavens name was that noise?" she sobbed. "I thought…I thought…it was him…dear Lord…I thought it was him."

Quickly, Grissom placed a finger to his lips. "Shushhhhh…" he encouraged, rolling his eyes in Sara's direction in order to give Laura the message. She silenced immediately and held her hand over her heart.

"A tree fell and took out the outhouse that's all. Nothing more. No one was hurt and we can…get it fixed in time, okay?"

Laura nodded although her gesture didn't have Grissom brimming with confidence. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes," she sighed. "But what must Sara think? She'll think I've gone mad…"

"I don't think she….." Grissom's voice was cut off by his thoughts as he approached Sara. He could not discern if her actions were the result of the tree falling or if her confusion was once again the result of her illness.

"Oh," Laura seemed to catch her breath. "She started that again a little while ago. I couldn't make it out. She wasn't crying though. Oh God, maybe I did scare her. That's the last thing she needs…."

"Shush," Grissom said again. "It's okay, Laura." He reached for Sara, noting her weight had dropped yet again. He shouldn't be surprised. She hadn't eaten anything but mere scraps in several days. Still it bothered him to feel each individual little bone. Gathering her against his chest, he simply hugged her for several minutes, as if trying to give her some of his strength.

"It's all over," Sara murmured. "Can't be fixed….can't be fixed. I want my baby back."

It was the first time she had mentioned the loss of her child. Their child. Grissom hadn't had an opportunity to even think of the baby at all. Today was no exception.

Grissom was a practical man, who had never thought of having children, for good reason. He thought briefly of the sad eyes of his own father. That was what the young Grissom remembered most about his kind, loving, father….those sad eyes.

The conception of this child was less than ideal. In fact, it was downright scandalous. And with Sara's illness…..McKeen….the forced evacuation….the stress of the situation both before and after the baby's demise, Sara needed every ounce of strength in order to recover. She couldn't support a child. The baby would demand her body's resources….resources his Sara didn't have to spare. Not now anyway.

All those tiny little bones. His fingers palpated every edge of her vertebrae.

"It's okay, honey," he soothed. "It's okay. Maybe we can adopt a baby….if you really want one."

Laura was now smiling as she knelt beside Grissom. "Gil, I mean…miscarriages are a sad thing….but there's no reason that Sara cannot have another child."

"No…" Sara's voice drifted off. "No baby….never again."

Grissom didn't respond immediately to either Laura or Sara's comments. He held Sara a few more minutes before finally satisfied that sleep had found her again. Carefully, he laid her back down on the bed.

"I don't think she's scared, Laura. Well, not in the manner we currently fear. I think delusion has hit her again. She doesn't know what she wants…"

Laura's posture relaxed a little and she nodded. "Good, in a way…I suppose," she responded uncertain but regained some confidence as she finished her thought. "The last thing she needs right now is to be afraid, well of us or _him_…anyway..."

Without even thinking, Grissom reached for Laura and her face, softly cupping his cheeks in two hands. "That's the last thing any of us need and we need to stop thinking about it." He looked deeply into her eyes. "We will be safe, alright? Trust me…"

"Despite everything that has happened, Gil, I don't think there was ever a time when I didn't trust you."

Grissom smiled and felt his chest swell, just a little. "Then are you going to try and relax?"

Now Laura smiled. "Yes," she whispered.

"Good," he replied, softly removing his hands from her face. "Now, can I get you anything?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine," she responded on a long breath. "But I would prefer to keep…occupied. Maybe…I could help you pack? You will be needing…things…you know…coming back to the Gove…and I'm sure you have even more you need to do now before we leave considering the damage to the outhouse…"

Grissom's smile grew. "Sure…I'll make you a list and bring a trunk from the barn, yes?"

"Yes."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Hodges helped Grissom bring a trunk from the barn and they set it in the center of the cabin.

"You sure you want to do this?" Grissom asked. "I can find time to pack myse…"

Laura cut him short, "Yes, Gil, I need to stay busy. And you won't be the first young man I've ever packer for…" She smiled at him as she turned to open the trunk. "…if I find any surprises I'll be sure to keep them to myself…"

Grissom laughed to himself as he checked on Sara and Laura began rummaging through his closet. Sara had turned over and was now sleeping on her side. He rearranged her pillows before kissing her softly on the cheek. Her wheezing had eased a little but her fever still raged. At least she seemed comfortable and that's what was important at that point. She just needed to rest and if she was sleeping, she wasn't in pain.

Hodges stood at the foot of the bed, watching his boss with curiosity as he waited for direction. Finally Grissom drew his attention from Sara and approached his worker.

"Let's get to sorting that tree out shall we?" the rancher recommended. "Time is very much against us right now…"

"Sure thing, Boss," the younger man agreed. "I'll go get some tools and a cart."

As they were both about to head out the door, it opened and the captain walked in. "What the devil happened out there?" he asked flustered and panicked, not even bothering with any pleasantries.

"Just an act of nature," Grissom informed him, "Must have uprooted because of the weather and it fell not long ago."

The captain rubbed his chin. "Well…it's a good job no one was in there."

"Indeed," Grissom agreed. "But no one was hurt."

"Glad to hear it," the captain added looking to his daughter and then his wife.

Laura offered him a soft smile as she placed a pile of Grissom's shirts into the trunk. "Did you get things sorted?" she asked.

"Yes." The captain offered a nod. "Rana and Joe are just picking up some supplies for the journey and then they will be here, so we should be able to leave in a few hours if that's…" He turned to Grissom, "…good with you…"

Pulling his jacket collar up Grissom nodded, "Fine. We can probably get most of the mess cleaned up outside by then."

"Want some help?" the captain offered with the trade mark Sidle pout of the lips.

Grissom and the captain's eyes locked and the younger man's lips twitched. "Sure…thanks…"

With a confident scrunch of his shoulders the captain offered a faint nod but then everyone paused as horses approaching caught everyone's attention.

The captain's face quickly changed from content to cautious. "Are you expecting anyone?" he asked in a shot.

Shaking his head, Grissom grabbed his rifle. "No. I'm not expecting anyone but that doesn't mean people won't drop by." He held the rifle close, just in case and went for the door. The captain and Hodges quickly followed him as Laura looked on anxiously.

With haste, Grissom skipped down the few cabin steps, his eagle eyes searching for whoever was approaching. The instant he spotted the visitor he relaxed, propping his rifle against the cabin.

As he crossed his arms casually over his chest he smiled at the captain when he stepped up beside him…the older man didn't look quite so relaxed. "Its fine, Captain, it's just Michael with a friend," he informed him. "David, go get what you need."

"Right," Hodges replied and off he went towards the barn.

The captain still seemed a little suspicious but offered Grissom a single nod of trust.

Grissom lightly laughed, noting the captain's still defensive posture. "Come…I'll introduce you then you can relax."

Eagerly, the captain followed Grissom as he approached Michael and the man who accompanied him…Taylor Miller.

"Gil…" the local land owner said with confidence extending his arm.

With a smile Grissom shook Taylor's hand. "Good to see you, Taylor, but what brings you here?"

After a firm handshake, Taylor rubbed his chin. "Well, Michael told me of your troubles so I thought I'd pop by to see if there was anything I could do to help…" His eyes flicked to the captain and the two men took each other in.

Grissom noticed, quickly deciding to introduce the two men to each other. "Captain, this is Taylor Miller. Taylor, this is Captain Thomas Sidle."

"Ahhhhhhh….." Taylor stepped towards the captain with a smile and held out his hand. "At last, I get to meet the great man…"

In an instant the captain's brow reached for the sky. He cleared his throat as he accepted Taylor's gesture and firmly shook his hand. "Great man?" he just about croaked, a tinge of embarrassment mixed with a slight hint of curiosity evident in his question.

Taylor smiled and looked to Grissom. "According to this man, yes. Gil has always spoken of you proudly and fondly, mentioning on many occasions that if it wasn't for you, he wouldn't be in this world today. So, your name is certainly known within our community and well deserved."

A lump formed in the captain's throat as he and Grissom exchanged a quick look at each other. A small smile curled the corner of Grissom's mouth.

"Well…" the captain stuttered, returning his attention to Taylor, "…it's a pleasure to meet you. From what you have just said, I would presume you and Gil are good friends?"

Slipping his hands into his pockets, Taylor offered a nod. "For many years, pretty much since Grissom arrived here. He has done many a wonder for this town yet rarely ever puts himself first. I mean…he returned to work for you leaving his home behind. That's some serious dedication and quite a lot of love, wouldn't you say?"

The captain's jaw visibly worked from side to side as Grissom looked down to his boots. Both men seemed a little uncomfortable with the praiseful words Taylor was offering them. A lot had happened in recent months which Taylor didn't know about, each man knew it, but yet, there past…they're previous friendship…Grissom's attempt to care for Sara…could it be enough to mend the holes which had been formed? Time would tell.

Michael stepped forward as a silence suddenly encircled them "What happened over there?" he asked pointing to the outhouse.

All four men now looked to the wooden mess. "I was wondering that myself," Taylor added.

"Mother Nature," Grissom replied with a sigh, "Just an accident. David's gone to go get some tools to start cleaning it up."

"I'll go help him," Michael said and stepped away.

Returning his attention to Taylor, Grissom shivered as a sharp wind caught the back of his neck. The trees rustled around them and he sighed, just praying the storm would not pick back up. There was no way they could travel if the weather turned again; it just wasn't safe for anyone. The town must be trying to return to some form of normality after the hurricane and her repeats of bad weather, so he hoped for some rest bite for all. It was a good town, which he dearly loved and he didn't want to see it destroyed just like he wanted to ensure Sara was safe.

But, either way though, whether they traveled that evening or had to stand their ground at the cabin, it was going to be a very, very long night….

….and Grissom knew he would put his life on the line for the one he loved…

******* _"__The man who had left his saw sticking in the fire-wood he was cutting, set it in motion again; the women who had left on a door-step the little pot of hot ashes, at which she had been trying to soften the pain in her own starved fingers and toes, or in those of her child, returned to it; men with bare arms, matted locks, and cadaverous faces, who had emerged into the winter light from cellars, moved away to descend again; and a gloom gathered on the scene that appeared more natural to it than sunshine..." __*******_

_*******_ - Extract taken from A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens

**A/N: Well, will they make it out or will another storm come? Can Sara even make such a journey? Will McKeen find them no matter where they go? Ahhhh, I love the options and my mind is a thunder :) Hmmmm...Evil hat? Yes, no? Yes, no? You have to let me know. Love you all! :D **


	97. An option you didn't have before

**A/N: Hi guys. Apologies for the delay but my life is currently very crazy and has taken a big turn. I have moved to the opposite end of the country and have a new job so I'm not having much energy or time to write so I thank you for your patience in regards to my posting schedule. This chapter is not beta'd so I hope it's ok.**

**Thank for all your continued support and please keep the reviews coming! And on we go….**

Chapter 97

Taylor chatted with Grissom and the captain for a while as the two men gave their renditions of McKeen and what kind of a man he was. They didn't give the man _all_ the facts, some things just weren't for certain ears but they gave him enough of the basics be able to understand exactly how much of a monster McKeen was and what kind of predicament he had put them all in. Taylor listened without asking too many questions and vowed to help where he could. He also offered to send some of his men to escort the Sidle convoy home. Both Grissom and the captain were thankful for his assistance.

After a good, long conversation he was about to leave…

"Oh…" he said, holding up a finger, just as he was about to walk away, "…I almost forgot. I'm not sure how…but I guess we've all had so much on our minds with the storm and...hmmm…such…"

Giving him an inquisitive look, Grissom slipped his hands into his pants pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels. "What is it?" he asked curiously.

The older man smiled. "Well…I have some good news for you…for us…"

Grissom pouted his lips, trying to think what Taylor may be referring to and exchanged a quick look with the captain. "Are you going to keep me in suspense?" he said, shrugging his shoulders.

The older man laughed. "We got the land, Gil," he replied, his face beaming a happy smile now.

"What?"

Taylor's smile grew even more and he repeated his answer. "_We got the land_…our land…in the outer territories…I got confirmation yesterday…just haven't had chance to tell you with the storm coming. I was going too yesterday but I just didn't get the opportunity…"

"Wow…" Grissom mumbled a little stunned. He pulled his hands from his pockets and rubbed his beard, "…I…I'm not sure what to say…"

"May I ask what you are talking about?" the captain cut in, himself sounding very curious.

Grissom turned to him. "Some time ago, before I left to come back to the Grove, Taylor and I applied for land, in the outer territories, many acres. We had several ideas about what to do with it but didn't come to any decisions as it wasn't guaranteed."

"I see." The captain scratched the back of his neck, his brow furrowing as if he was thinking. "But now it is guaranteed…" he trailed off.

Biting down on his bottom lip, Grissom came to the realization that for the first time in his life he actually could make a drastic change in what he was doing. Fine, his cabin, stables and small plot were great and he'd worked very hard for them but the land he and Taylor had acquired was enough to build an entire new town and that could make such a huge difference to his life and his wealth. But gaining this land now? At this time…

"So what are you going to do?" the captain asked, clearing his throat. "You have an option now that you didn't have before…"

Puffing out his cheeks, the younger man shook his head. "This changes _nothing_." He noticed as the captain closely studied him. "I have obligations now…" he continued, "…and…a little something I didn't have before. Sara comes first…the land will have to wait." He looked to Taylor.

"I understand," Taylor said. "It can wait. I can hold off as long as you need. I'll talk to a few people…use my influence you know…I have a little…" He scrunched his nose up on a smirk, "…I'm sure they will hold it for us."

Grissom extended his hand to Taylor. "Thank you," he spoke sincerely. "I'll keep you up to date about what's happening and _if_ and _when_ I may be back."

The local man shook his hand firmly. "You just make sure you do that and if you need anything, you better ask."

Smiling, Grissom ran his tongue of his bottom lip. "I will."

"You better," Taylor laughed, turning to the captain and offering the land owner his hand. "It was a pleasure," he said as the captain reached out his own hand. "I hope we will meet again…"

"Yes," the captain agreed returning Taylor's gesture, "You also and hopefully…one day we will get together again...under better circumstances, I hope."

Taylor offered Grissom a wink. "All of you take care now and I will send some boys in a few hours as long as the forces of nature don't pick back up."

That said, he turned and walked away towards his horse.

Grissom could sense the captain stepping up behind him and he turned to face his mentor.

"Funny how things happen when we least expect them," the older man said.

"You can say that again," Grissom returned.

The captain smiled. "I'm sure we can bring this up again at a later time but for now…" He opened his arms out wide, "…time is short…shall we get organized?"

A simple nod of agreement was offered by the rancher and both men stepped away to do what needed to be done.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Over the next passing few hours the storm that had threatened, demised and never really came. All apart from a few droplets of rain and the wind remained rather fierce and bitter. Grissom had sorted as much as he could with his boys, including shifting the debris of the battered outhouse and managing to get the only slightly damaged water pump functioning again. Now he was ready and happy to leave.

A little before _4pm_, with the sky grey but restraining, Grissom and the captain made the decision that now it was time to head back to Maryland.

Everything was packed up and aboard the captain's coach, along with a wagon sent by Taylor which was accompanied by three of his men as he had promised. Dante and Pandora were tied behind the wagon and the Sidle workers waited alongside Taylor's men. The captain, who stood with them, pulled out his pocket watch and double checked the time. It would be getting dark soon enough and although he knew leaving now would get them back to the Grove sooner, he still felt nervous about having to travel during the nightly hours. He did a good job of hiding his anxiety though.

It was bitterly cold. The wind howled around the house. Branches swayed and leaves flew. All travelers were dressed appropriately to keep warm during the long journey.

Grissom worried immensely about Sara travelling in such cold conditions but as he knew, they had no choice, so he would just have to try and keep her as warm as possible.

Inside the cabin last preparations were being made. "Are we about ready?" Laura asked, wrapping her shawl tighter around her upper body.

Grissom turned his attention from bundling Sara up to look at her mother. "Just about," he replied ensuring the second blanket was totally secure around Sara's fragile frame.

Sara just watched him, everything he did, every movement he made. She didn't fight, argue or show any dissatisfaction from anything that he did. It was almost as if she had been struck dumb.

Just as Grissom was about to slip his arms underneath her and scoop her up, she finally spoke. "Where are we going?" she asked, even if it was with a huge amount of effort.

He smiled, softly brushing away a stray hair that had managed to sneak under the hood which was keeping her head warm. But then a thought struck him as he was about to answer. How would Sara react knowing she was going back to the Grove? All the questions…the rumors…the shame…

But, Grissom was an honest man and the last person he would ever lie to, even if a lie was required, was Sara. "We are going back to Maryland," he said, "Back to the Grove."

Sara's brow pinched a frown and a single cough fell from her lips. "Oh…" she whispered, "…why…?"

Grissom bit down on the inside of his lip now but Laura quickly stepped up beside him in an attempt to save him some grace. Sara looked to her mother. "It's just better if we go home, sweetheart. We will be safer in this weather. It's just best all round…" She leaned forward and placed a soft hand on her daughter shoulder, "…Gil is coming too…"

Tilting her head, Sara looked back to her man and he nodded. "I won't leave you," he told her. Sara offered no form of argument but gave him a slight nod in return. Grissom smiled again, gently slipped his arms under her knees and pulled her from the bed. He couldn't quite get over how light she felt now and it was no effort at all to hold her. She snuggled up against him and he kissed her hair.

Laura watched the couple for a moment, a tiny smile upon her lips. "Ready?" she asked for a second time.

"As we will ever be I guess," Grissom responded.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom carried Sara from the cabin and towards the line of waiting vehicles. The Sidle's coach door was already open and the captain stepped aside in order to give Grissom room to get Sara inside. He did so carefully, maneuvering her onto the wooden seating. Trying to make her as comfortable as possible he placed a pillow behind her head which was waiting on the opposite seat. She tipped her head against the side of the coach and closed her eyes.

Stepping back Grissom looked to Laura and the captain. "If you are in agreement, Captain, I suggest we take it in turns to ride on top. I'd feel better knowing one of us is keeping watch. Plus, we will all need some time to rest, not that I'm sure if I can but, I think this is probably the best option."

"Agreed," the captain replied. "Rana, you travel inside with Laura, I'll take first watch up top with Joe. May be best for you to stay with Sara until she's totally at ease, Gil?"

Grissom nodded although he wasn't entirely sure whether Sara would ever be totally at ease. "I'll just get my rifle and then we can go."

"Okay," the captain agreed.

Grissom stepped back towards the cabin and the captain gestured for Laura to enter the coach. She slipped into the vehicle to sit opposite her daughter and Rana followed, sitting next her.

Laura reached under the seat and pulled out a blanket. Even though Sara was thoroughly wrapped up, Laura needed to be sure she was warm. She carefully placed the garment on her daughter's knee but Sara didn't acknowledge it, she remained still with her eyes closed.

Rushing into the cabin Grissom grabbed his rifle which was propped against the bed but as he swiftly turned to head back out the door he suddenly became very dizzy. A piercing pain shot through his left ear and he stumbled, having to fire out his free left hand to steady himself against the cabin wall. His rifle fell to the floor.

Blinking hard on a groan, he shook his head as the pain intensified. The whole room spun around him and he felt like he was suddenly under water. Gritting his teeth, Grissom sucked in several heavy breaths and attempted to push the sudden pain away. After a few moments, the pain disappeared and the rancher attempted to gather his bearings.

Bending, Grissom placed his hands on his knees and maintained steady breathing in order to get rid of the sudden shock of what had just happened. But he had no idea what had happened. He sighed heavily, picked up his rifle and straightened himself out. He didn't have time for this and it was more than likely just nothing. Probably just stress induced he decided and he tried to push it from his mind.

It was time to go…

Leaving the cabin he went straight back to the coach. "Ready?" the captain asked, pulling up his collar.

"Yeah…" Grissom replied.

The captain nodded and hoisted himself up onto the top of the coach to sit by his waiting worker. "Ready to go boys," he called to Taylor's three men in front of them, two seated in the wagon and one riding along side.

"Yes, Captain," the eldest man called back.

Grissom slipped into the coach and sat by Sara, closing the door behind him. Instantly he closed his eyes as a dull headache bore into his skull.

Laura immediately noticed. "Gil, are you alright?"

Wearily opening his eyes, the rancher gazed at her and swallowed through the dryness which had now formed in his throat. "Umm…" he hesitated, "…yes…why?"

Laura studied him. "You seem to have gone terribly pale all of a sudden."

He cleared his throat now. "I'm fine," he lied. "Just…seem to have developed a little bit of a headache. But…I'll be alright. Don't worry about me." He reached for Sara; gently slipping an arm around her and without even opening her eyes she shifted, her head flopping softly onto his shoulder without fear or discomfort.

The ladies eyes narrowed. "Why don't you try and get some rest," Laura suggested. "It will help."

For once Grissom didn't argue and on a soft sigh, he closed his eyes as Sara snuggled deeply into him. He could feel the heat radiating from her and although it warmed him physically, it still greatly worried him.

The coach jerked and the small convoy was away…away towards what would be…well…

All in all… no one knew….

*******_"I could do nothing but comply, and I entered it in silence. They both entered after me-the last springing in, after putting up the steps. The carriage turned about, and drove on at its former speed..."_

***** - **Extract taken fron A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens's

**A/N: So...what now? Will they make it back safetly? So much could go wrong... and what's wrong with Grissom :) Let's just say I try not to miss a trick. Let me know what you think and have a great day!**


	98. I tried very hard to stay

**A/N: Hi everyone. Apologies for the delay but real life, especially work is consuming me 24/7 at the moment and my time to write is very few and far between.**

**Thanks to my gal, SweetSouthernComfort for your beta and input on this chapter. She's a hidden evil I'm sure of it. :) (Blame her, lol!)**

**Well, I hope you enjoy and don't be too tough with the pitchforks :)**

Chapter 98

Around two hours into the journey Grissom had exchanged places with the Captain and now sat atop of the coach with Joe. He'd been up top for several hours and now felt more refreshed than he had when their travelling began. The cool air had done much to revive him.

The rancher had managed almost two hours sleep before he awoke and he did feel a little better, though his neck was a bit sore from the less than ideal position he had slept in. Nevertheless, his headache had gone and the pain in his ear had not returned, much to his relief.

His rifle lay upon his knee, ready should he need it and his eyes constantly scanned the area. It had started to get dark some half hour before so vision was now becoming very limited. He could still make out the wagon and Taylor's men in front of them but only just. He relied more on his hearing now than his sight. He did smile though when he caught Dante giving Pandora an encouraging rub with his nose, their silhouette was pretty unmistakable. Pandora was stumbling slightly but otherwise she was managing well. Grissom knew the filly would need a lot of rest and attention once they arrived at the Grove.

A frost was setting in, upon the trees and ground, glistening in the tiny amount of moonlight that was managing to seep through the clouds above. Winter most certainly had come upon them with a vengeance but, at least it hadn't started raining again…yet.

Inside the coach, Laura sat next to her daughter, the captain and Rana opposite. Rana hadn't slept, she wouldn't knowing that her services may be needed at anytime but the captain and Laura had their eyes closed and had been sleeping for a while. Sara too was still in slumber and had been so since entering the coach. Grissom was surprised he had managed to slide out without waking her but she hadn't stirred at all when he replaced his body with her mothers.

Alas, the comfortable silence inside the coach was brought to an abrupt end when Sara began moaning in her sleep again.

Laura and the captain's eyes opened simultaneously and they both looked to their daughter. Rana inhaled sharply, and looked at Sara, but didn't make a move towards her. Her lips moved quickly, silently, an obvious prayer.

"No…no…" Sara grumbled, beginning to shake her head, "…no…get off me…please…"

The captain swallowed hard as his wife looked to him. "I think we should get Gil," she whispered. "She had some bad nightmares at the cabin and if that happens again I have a feeling he's going to be the only one that can calm her."

"I remember when I used to be the one to look after her," he responded somberly.

A sad smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he remembered years past when times were simpler and he was the only man in his daughter's life. Nevertheless, he sent a signal to the driver to stop the horses. Within a minute, Grissom had dismounted the cabin and was looking into the coach.

"Everything alright?" he asked, weapon in hand.

Laura popped her head out of the door. "Sara is having nightmares again…may be a good idea for you to come back inside for a while."

Grissom's face contorted in concern and he looked to the captain. The older man nodded and slipped from the coach. "I'll go back up top." Despite his sorrow at being unable to help Sara, the captain did not want to be reminded of what had happened during her captivity at McKeen's. Anger still seethed at the whole affair and sometimes even at Grissom but it was abating thanks to a lot of prayer and Grissom's likable nature.

Grissom loved Sara. That much the captain couldn't argue with. And even in Sara's illness, it was apparent that she loved him back.

The rancher didn't even have a chance to comment as the captain immediately pulled himself up onto the top of the coach. Laura shifted herself to sit where her husband had been and on a light sigh, Grissom sat next to Sara, gently pulling her to him. The coach pulled forward and they were away again.

Sara was definitely more feverish, which accounted for the new onset of delirium. He had noticed that since that horrible experience with her at the cabin that she wasn't struggling to breathe as much. He hoped that was an improvement. However, until the fever subsided her recovery was not certain.

Once more, Sara began mumbling… "Please don't…" she began, "…I don't want…" Her eyes popped open and she stared at Grissom blankly. Beads of sweat were sprinkled across her forehead and cheeks.

"Shush…" He hugged her close, softly running a hand through her dampened hair, "...it's alright…" he soothed, "…you're safe and I'm here." She was sweating rather badly now and Grissom considered removing one of the blankets from around her. "She's very, very hot," he said. "Do you think I should take a blanket off?"

He looked to Laura and she frowned. Neither of them seemed to be sure.

"Best to leave her wrapped up," Rana cut in and they both looked to her. "She be running a temperature but on the inside she be cold." The maid smiled. "Must be thinking what you can't see, Sir."

"Are you sure?" Grissom asked swiping his hand over Sara's forehead. She feels pretty hot to me and I remember something Robbins once said in regards to illness… if she's hot, she's dehydrating, no?"

Frowning, Rana leaned forward. "May I, Sir?" she asked reaching out a hand.

Grissom nodded. "Please…" he encouraged. He had a feeling he was right about Sara being too wrapped up at that point although someone supporting him on that opinion would aid his confidence.

The aid's frown grew as she gently placed her hand on Sara's forehead, then her throat. The look of concern on her face then grew. "You do what you feel best, Sir," she said pulling back. "She very hot."

Without a moment's hesitation Grissom started unwrapping a blanket from Sara's body. Laura tipped herself forward to help him noting his urgency. "She needs cooling down," he started. "Very quickly… her temperature is…. It's too much…"

Rana reached under the seat and pulled out a water canteen. "Be sure to keep her hydrated. She must keep her liquids up as she sweating. Here…" She popped off the top and held out the canister, "…see if she will drink."

After removing the insulation from Sara, Grissom swiftly took the canteen and maneuvered himself a little, placing his hand delicately under her chin. The last thing he needed was her choking. "Sara…" he appealed quietly to her, her head on his shoulder as she looked up at him and her eyes flickered as he spoke. He knew she could hear him, her eyes told him that. "…I need you to have some water…you need to drink, sweetheart. You think you can try?"

Sara sniffed hard, possibly to alleviate the congestion currently forming in her nostrils. After just a moment she opened her mouth, just barely but Grissom knew that was his cue. Great concentration etched upon Grissom's face as he carefully edged the canister towards Sara's lips. This wasn't as simple as it would be if she were simply lying in a bed. One bad jolt from the coach and he could end up accidentally thrusting the bottle down Sara's throat. That would not be a pleasant thing to have to deal with.

"Nice and easy," he whispered as the rim of the container rested upon her sensitive, sore lips. He cautiously poured a little of the water into her mouth. "Just a little at a time, Sara."

As the muscles in her throat contorted, Sara closed her eyes as she tried to swallow the water. The first mouthful went down easily, followed by a second then a third. Just small amounts, but Grissom knew anything was better than nothing. Sara managed about six mouthfuls before she closed her mouth and several coughs followed.

"I think that's enough for now," Grissom said handing the canister back to Rana.

"A little is better than none," Rana replied, taking the bottle from Grissom and screwing the top back onto the container.

He smiled and Sara shifted, placing her head upon his chest. He wrapped his arms back around her as she began mumbling about something that he couldn't make out. Despite this, she didn't seem to be in great distress. His eyes clashed with Laura's and she smiled. Smiling back he closed his eyes and prayed for morning…for the Grove, and safety…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Several hours later Sara became unsettled again. More cries in her sleep, more nightmares. Grissom held her close, doing his best to calm her. She seemed more feverish than ever.

"Get off me," she whispered hoarsely. "Get off me. I don't want to. Just kill me. Just kill me and get it over with…..I don't have anything left."

Grissom soothed her, or at least attempted to. Generally, Sara would settle but this time his efforts seemed ineffective. She wasn't screaming as she had done, but rather a sort of silent pleading that bothered him more than the louder counterparts had.

After the fourth time he thought maybe she really had fallen into a deep slumber but she moaned again. His right hand passed over her face and his features crumpled more worry.

"Ooooh," Sara said suddenly. "That's a nice house, Robbins. Can I stay? Please."

"I think we should stop, as soon as possible," he said to Laura, giving her a look that had her even more concerned. "This is going on too long. She's burning up continuously and constantly sweating and her temperature is higher than it ever has been." He pulled her closer, not that that seemed possible, his own band of cold sweat now forming on his brow at Sara's latest hallucination.

Rana only shook her head. "The fever is reaching the summit. After this, it will either subside, or Miss Sara will be with the angels," she explained.

Laura didn't even question Grissom's request or acknowledge Rana's declaration. Her eyes began to tear up and she wiped at them impatiently. She immediately banged on the roof to the coach and it slowly came to a halt.

The captain appeared at the door within seconds, opening it.

"We need to find lodgings, Thomas, as soon as possible," Laura said immediately, leaning towards him. "I know you wished to travel home in one go but…Sara isn't doing so well. She needs some proper rest."

Looking to Grissom and then to his daughter the captain offered no form of argument, just a simple nod. "There is a hotel not too far from here I think, in the next town, we can stop there."

Laura placed her hand on his arm. "As quick as we can…" she implored.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The Sidle convoy traveled with speed now and reached the hotel within the hour. As they pulled up and Laura looked through the window, she recognized the place immediately. It was the same hotel she and Sara had stayed on their so called wedding trip. At least she knew it was hospitable.

The door to the coach opened and the captain looked inside. "Were here," he announced. "Give me a few minutes while I organize us some lodgings…" His eyes passed over his daughter, "…how is she?"

"Not well." Grissom's expression's answered the Captain's question far better than his words. "She's not moving much, just rambling but she's tired."

"She was talking about….." Laura's voice trailed off and she sniffled, "…Robbins, your father and other things from years ago…"

"She's in need of some proper, comfortable rest," Grissom continued, his eyes worried and exhausted.

Sara's hand had escaped what was remaining of her blanket cocoon and was reaching upwards.

"I can't reach you," she said sadly. "Robbins, you can reach me, can't you?" A smile graced her features, soft and serene. "I'll be there soon."

Grissom wanted to say something to her but the lump in his throat blocked the words. He put his cool but sweating forehead against hers. God, she was so hot. How could anyone be so hot? It was because they had moved her, she had been doing better. They had taken a chance for safety and now Sara would pay the ultimate price.

Or would he? Her life in heaven would far beat his on earth without her.

With a sad and confused nod the captain cleared his throat. "I'll be right back."

Grissom watched as the captain disappeared and then felt Laura's hand as it touched his arm. "Won't be long…" she said with a smile, "…then we can all get some rest."

"Yeah," Grissom sighed.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

It didn't take long before the captain returned. "Alright," he began, "I got us some rooms. Let's get Sara inside then we can sort out what we'll need for the evening."

Laura was quick to agree with her husband and exited the coach, hastily followed by Rana. Grissom slipped out from underneath Sara but kept a hold on her and with such gentle tenderness he scooped her into his arms, pulling her from the coach. She didn't bother to hold onto him. "Let's go," he insisted, beginning to walk as Sara's head flopped into the hollow of his neck. Laura walked by his side as he followed the captain towards the hotel and Rana quickly followed the group.

"I've told Joe to stay with the others at the coach until we decide what we need," the captain said.

Grissom's eyes narrowed as suddenly the dull pain in his ear returned and he could barely make out what the captain was saying. He tried to focus, more on keeping his balance and a hold of Sara than anything but as quick as the odd feeling came, it vanished again and his hearing returned. He grumbled under his breath but continued. He had enough to contend with without having to worry about himself.

They entered the reception area with haste and numerous sets of eyes fell upon the group both from staff members and other customers.

A young male approached them holding numerous keys in his hand. He was quick to notice Sara and her current state. He looked to the captain.

"Is she alright?" he asked. "She doesn't look so good."

Grissom ignored the question; he was too busy scouting out the area and the people around him with his eyes.

The captain had failed to inform the clerk of Sara's condition upon checking in, but he didn't feel he really should be obliged to. "She has pneumonia and is in need of rest," the captain responded.

"Oh…" he replied, taking a step backwards and looking a little sheepish. "Well…" he cleared his throat, "…umm…maybe other accommodations would suit you more…" He retreated a little further.

The captain glared at him and Grissom's eyes also shot to him now. Moving towards the younger man, the captain took his arm and pulled him roughly aside. "What are you saying to me right now?" he growled angrily but as quietly as he could. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

The man swallowed hard and shook his head.

"What's going on here?" an older voice sounded from the bar area and a smart dressed man in his fifties appeared. He looked over the group and the captain stepped towards him.

"She has pneumonia," the young clerk said quickly but quietly.

The captain gritted his teeth in frustration at the young man's persistent interference but kept his attention on the smartly dressed man. "Who are you?" he asked him.

"This is my hotel," the man answered. "My name is Franklin Girard and who might you be? I don't appreciate fusses being made in my hotel and...we don't usually accept people with contagious…"

The captain stepped closer towards him before he had time to finish and a small group gathered around them. "My name is Captain Thomas Sidle," he said with confidence. "And we are not trying to cause a _fuss_. We just require rooms for rest and unless I'm a little _dumb_, isn't that the faculty you are supposed to provide?"

Franklin paled. "Thomas Sidle?" he asked.

"Yes," the captain confirmed firmly. "Do _you_ know who _I_ am?"

The manager nodded. "Yes, Sir. I know who you are. Umm…" He shuffled nervously on his feet, "…may we talk in private for a moment?"

The captain looked to his party and began to feel very disgruntled. "I really don't have the patience for this," he griped. "And…my daughter is _very_ uncomfortable right now...she will _not_ make it to another hotel…" The venom in the ranch owner's voice was enough to make any mans blood turn cold.

Looking to Sara and noticing the fierce look Grissom was now giving him, Franklin sighed. "Show them upstairs," he said to his young helper.

"What?" The young man questioned, sounding shocked at the decision.

"Just do it," Franklin whispered, looking at the growing crowd of already paying customers around them.

The young man nodded. "As you wish… Follow me…" he said to Grissom.

Grissom began to follow him as he headed for the stairs but stopped when he heard Franklin talk to the captain again.

"I _really_ want to speak with you, Captain, before you go up," the hotel owner said and it was more of a demand than a request.

"Fine," the captain snapped. "Go on up, Gil, you too Laura. I'll follow shortly," he said.

Grissom didn't argue and started up the stairs, Laura and Rana followed him.

Franklin beckoned the captain to follow him to get away from the crowd and prying ears and he was led into a small office behind the reception area.

"Are we going to have a problem?" the captain asked as Franklin closed the door.

The hotel manager reached to a bottle on the desk beside him and held up the bottle. "Bourbon?" he asked.

After a moment's thought, the captain shook his head. "No, thank you." He was tired enough and drinking probably wasn't the best plan of action right now.

"And no…" Franklin continued, "…we are not going to have a problem. Well…" He poured a glass of alcohol for himself. "…I hope not." He sipped from his glass and then wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "I recognize your wife," he continued, "and your daughter. They were here not so long ago, correct?"

The captain studied him; he wasn't sure where this was going. "That's right."

"You need to understand that its normal house policy not to allow sick people to reside here. Especially ones with such a contagious illness as pneumonia. People could catch it and…" Franklin sipped from him glass, "…that wouldn't be very good for business you know…"

The captain folded his arms across his chest but didn't interrupt.

Franklin put his glass down and stepped towards the ranch owner. "So I am taking a huge risk here. Not only to my customers but to my reputation should the illness spread. So, there are conditions..."

"Such as?" the older man asked.

"Your daughter is to remain in her room and not leave it until you depart. I will ensure the reception area is clear when you check out."

"Alright."

"Access to her room must be limited. None of my staff are to go in there until you have left and I will ensure all appropriate items used are incinerated, such as linens which you must pay for."

"I will ensure you are paid handsomely for your…_generosity_," the captain responded.

The younger man smiled. "I have no doubt but it's not exactly _just_ money I desire at this point in time. Well, apart from whatever you owe for your stay."

"Oh?" The captain was confused. "Well, what else do you want?"

The manager's smile grew and the captain wasn't sure if he was going to like whatever was coming next…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The Sidle group followed there escort up to the second floor and down a long, lamp lit corridor.

"These four rooms are yours," the young man said pointing, _209, 10, 11 and 12_." He opened 209 and stepped back. Grissom didn't dally and rushed inside with Sara. Rana quickly followed him but Laura remained in the corridor. "Here…" The young man held out the keys and Laura took them from him.

"Thank you," she said.

He offered her a nod. "I will presume that Mr. Girard will offer you the normal courtesies so if you require anything, please come to reception."

"We'll do that," Laura replied. "Would it be possible to get a bath brought up?" she added.

The clerk thought a few seconds. "I'll see what I can do." He offered her a weak smile and quickly stepped away. It was as if he didn't seem too keen to stay in the area. Laura couldn't blame him really.

"Sir…" She stopped the retreating figure. "I understand your concern and appreciate your allowing us to stay. If you simply tell us where to find the things we need, my servants will get them so you are not in any danger."

"I… will see what I can do," the clerk repeated again and then was gone.

She sighed and entered the bedroom.

It was an average sized bedroom with a double oak bed, two chests of drawers and a writing desk with a chair. A cozy fire place lay in the middle of the room, fresh wood in a bucket besides waiting to be used and a small clock ticked on the mantel. Grissom had already placed Sara onto the bed and he was sitting on the edge, feeling her forehead.

"Rana, can you go down to the coaches and sort a few essentials for tonight?" Laura asked.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Here…" Laura held out two keys. "All the boys will have to share but I'm sure they won't mind. You have the other room. Please, just make sure you bring up a change of clothes for Sara as well as her night attire."

"No problem, Ma'am."

Rana left quickly without question and Laura approached the bed. "Is she still hot?" she asked as Grissom pulled the hood from Sara's head.

"Very," Grissom responded, beginning to remove the remaining blanket from Sara's body.

Stepping forwards, Laura began to help him in an attempt to continue to cool her daughter down. In the cold outdoors, the remaining insulation was essential but now, it was a hindrance. "I've asked for a bath to be brought up. I think she needs it."

"Yeah," Grissom agreed, pulling the blanket free from Sara's sweat laden body.

Sara opened her eyes and her head lolled from side to side. "So hot…" she mumbled.

"I know, sweetheart," Laura started, helping to remove Sara's coat. "We'll get you cool soon, I promise and then we can put you to bed and you can get some nice, proper rest."

"A party." Sara smiled again. "Robbins is having a party and I'm invited. Granddaddy is there and….

Grissom sighed. "She's delirious," he whispered.

"Gil," Sara suddenly said. "I want you and Father to _know that I tried very hard to stay…"_

"I think so," Laura agreed on her own sigh but then she thought with Sara mentioning her father. Where _had_ Thomas got to?

Upon finishing her thought, the captain walked through the still open door. "Finally found you," he muttered. "I think I took a wrong turn…"

"Is everything alright?" Laura asked, standing.

He nodded. "Kind of, we have conditions, Sara can't leave this room but we can stay and… there's a little something I have to do."

A suspicious look struck Laura's face. "What do you mean? What do you have to do?"

"Right now it's not important," he said. "I'll explain later. Is she any better?" he asked looking to his daughter.

Laura shook her head. "No. I think she wants to…..attend Robbins party."

"What?"

"Exactly." Laura emitted a sharp breath of nervousness.

"But Robbins is…"

Laura squeezed his arm. "I know."

The captain rubbed his beard and watched as Grissom continued to undress his daughter. "Maybe it's time you took over," he suggested to his wife.

Grissom heard and looked over his shoulder. Sara was now just down to her dress but until the captain had spoken, he hadn't even considered stopping. He didn't want to stop but he knew continuing with Sara's father looking over his shoulder probably wasn't the most appropriate thing.

Laura placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you go and see how that baths getting on?"

Grissom frowned. Leaving Sara…..like this? Hallucinating about having parties in places where she didn't belong yet? Talking to people who were no longer here?"

"I'll come with you," the captain suggested.

Grissom looked back to Sara and she stared at him. "Are we going for a walk, Robbins?" she wheezed. "It's very hot in here you know….cooler where you are. Take me too."

"Sara," he said, fanning her. "Listen…"

"How do I go?" she asked him.

He gathered her up, though the heat coming off her body was so much that it almost pained him to hold her. "Sara, it's not time for you to go. The party isn't today. You have to stay with me. I need you to stay with me."

"No," Sara moaned. "Won't be the same. Gil won't understand. Can't understand. My baby is at the party…"

"Gil is right," Laura spoke up, tears flowing down her cheeks. "She's delirious. She's way too hot. We have to cool her off. Gil, you have to leave. Rana and I will take it from here."

Grissom slowly stood up, and hesitantly walked towards the Captain.

"Bye," Sara said aloud. Then a look of distress crossed her face. "_Goodbye…_"

"Hey, it's alright," Laura wrapped an arm around her daughter as soon as she noticed her distress. "Gil is just sorting you out a bath, he'll be back…." She looked to both men. "Hurry…before her mood changes for the worst…"

Although hesitant to leave Sara's side Grissom quickly stepped away and the captain followed him. Sara sniffed hard and Laura held her daughter bringing her into her chest. "Shush, sweetheart. He won't be long and you can have a nice cool bath and then we can get you all snuggled up in bed, ok?"

"Yes, cool…" Sara mumbled, "…so hot…"

"I know…" Laura sighed, rocking Sara back and forth, "…I know…"

******* _"__He did not begin, but, in his indecision, met her glance. The young forehead lifted itself into that singular expression-but it was pretty and characteristic, besides being singular-and she raised her hand, as if with an involuntary action she caught at, or stayed some passing shadow." __*******_

***** - **Extract from A Tale Of Two Cities by Charles Dickens

**A/N: Eeeeeep… Hmmmm… Not looking good is it? Evil hat was going to be put away but he refused, heheheheehe. Let's hope she makes it through the night. Review please! **


	99. Goodbye and Good luck

**A/N: Hi guys. Sorry for the delay in posting, again. My RL has been taking a pounding and writing has been my very infrequent distraction. Basically because I haven't had any time to get distracted. **

**My love and thanks to SSC who is having it hard enough herself at the moment but she managed the time to offer me her thoughts and wisdom for this chapter. As usual, your enthusiasm keep me trucking on. **

**So, I guess we had better see how things are panning out for our favorite couple…**

**BTW, please remember if you are reviewing as a GUEST – I CAN NOT reply to your reviews. PLEASE TRY AND SIGN IN/CREATE AN ACCOUNT so I CAN reply to you. I like to reply to everyone and I love ALL your comments :D Thanks xxxx**

Chapter 99

Grissom paced around tiredly and nervously in the bar area. It was late now, almost midnight and most people had retired for the evening. Only a few stragglers remained and the busy hustle and bustle that surrounded them when they arrived was no more.

It had been sometime since he had once again been ejected from Sara's room after he and the captain had helped bring up the bath which Sara so desperately needed. He had then managed to acquire some willow tea, which he hoped Sara may be able to ingest. Now, he waited impatiently, doing nothing but wearing out the wood beneath his feet and biting on his finger nails.

The captain sat not so far away, looking out the window at the cloud covered darkness. Every now and again his head would turn and he would glance at Grissom before returning his attention to the outer world and his inner thoughts and fears. The older man and the rancher had eaten, an hour or so ago. Well, Grissom had tried, his stomach no matter how hard he attempted seemed to be determined to battle against him and his appetite was difficult to locate.

All his mind could focus on was Sara speaking to Robbins…her wanting to go with Robbins. Her grip on life was loosening and it bothered him most that she wasn't seemingly fighting against it. Sara seemed to almost want to leave and while Grissom could not blame her in that regard, his own heart skipped a beat thinking that his love wasn't enough for her to fight.

Of course, it was more than that. Sara had been sick for a week now and her body was nearing the point of complete collapse. The fever had raged, despite his best efforts and Robbins had always told him that fevers were particularly deadly…that the brain would swell and shut down and then there would be no hope.

An owl flew by and the captain watched as it landed in the tall oak tree not far from the main building. He smiled a little as it seemed the bird looked right at him before turning it's attention to the windows not so far from its line of sight.

Becoming ever more impatient, Grissom pulled his watch from his inner jacket pocket and checked the time with a sigh. "If this takes much longer, I'm going upstairs to see what's happening."

Looking back to him, the captain pushed himself to his feet and was about to respond but he was cut short by Rana's arrival.

"Sir's," she began, immediately getting both men's attention. "Miss Sara be resting now. It's fine for you both to go on up."

Grissom didn't dally and was away towards the stairs in an instant, Sara's father rushed after him and Rana followed…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Rather breathlessly Grissom dashed into the now silent bedroom. Laura, who sat by her daughters bedside holding her hand was quick to look in his direction when she heard the door open.

Slowly and catching his breath, Grissom approached the bed and Laura offered a tiny smile before returning her attention to her daughter. She leaned forwards and removed the wet cloth which lay upon Sara's forehead. She dipped it into a bowl of water on the floor besides, rung out some of the cold liquid and placed it back upon Sara's skin.

"The bath helped and she's finally sleeping," she began on a whisper. "But, she's still quite hot."

The captain stepped up behind Grissom as the rancher edged closer to the bed. Rana remained in the background and waited patiently for any form of command.

"Did she manage any of the tea?" Grissom asked.

Laura's mouth curled another tiny smile. "A little," she replied.

Grissom took in the full sight of the woman he loved…her eyes closed, her skin pale but her checks and neck crimson. Sweat still seeped through her skin and the tiniest of wheezes could be heard through the silence of the room. At least her breathing had improved so that was a positive.

"Here…" Laura began, standing, "…sit…" She gestured to the chair from which she'd been sitting and Grissom looked over to his left and to the captain who now stood beside him. The older man offered no form of argument so Grissom sat, and gently took Sara's hand as it lay atop of her sheet.

Even though Sara was ill, pale, thin…he still couldn't get past how beautiful she was. He only wished he could take her pain away.

"Rana, go to bed," Laura said looking to her aid. "There is nothing more you can do tonight. Get some rest."

"Are you sure Ma'am?"

"I'm sure. I'll come get you if I need you."

Rana nodded and retreated from the room. "Yes, Ma'am."

"I think you should get some rest too, Gil," Laura then said to Grissom, causing him to remove his attention from Sara to look at her.

He swallowed the dry lump in his throat and shook his head. "I'd like to stay up with her for a while," he answered. "The first few hours will be crucial…I…I need to be with her just in case anything should…happen…"

The captain seemed as though he was about to step forward but Laura sensed it and slipped her hand into his, tugging him to her. He looked at her puzzled but all she did was offer him a smile.

"Alright," she said softly. "But in a few hours one of us will take over and you _will _get some rest, do you hear me? No arguments."

Grissom managed a weak smile. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Good." Come, Thomas…" She pulled gently on her husband's hand, "…let's get some sleep. Gil will come for us if he needs us."

It took a few moments for the captain to concede and allow Grissom to remain alone with his daughter but eventually he allowed himself to be led away.

As Grissom watched the door close he returned his attention to Sara as a quiet moan fell from her lips. She coughed and her eyes slowly opened. Instantly, her eyes caught his.

She took him in for a while, her eyes dazed and her expression blank. "Hi," he said softly on a smile.

Licking her dry lips she coughed again, her eyes fluttering. "Robbins?"

"No, honey. He's not here."

Sara looked stricken, her eyes tried to focus on the ceiling. A tear squeezed from her eye and coursed down her flushed cheek. "Please, don't leave me…"

Grissom wiped the tear. "Who are you referring to?"

"..here…" She closed her eyes. "Don't….it's wrong. It will be better tomorrow."

Puffing out his cheeks, Grissom squeezed her hand and just watched her sleep. "I hope so…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom lit a few logs in the fire place. It had been about half an hour since Sara had passed out after offering him just a few confusing words. The room had grown very cold and although Sara's temperature was still elevated, he couldn't risk the chill getting back to her. At least now he could control the climate around her.

Content the fire was just right he moved to the window. His eyes felt very heavy as he looked out into the darkness and he rubbed them. He was struggling to stay awake now and quietly pulled the drapes closed. His mouth stretched and a long yawn followed but as he contently clicked his lips together he suddenly felt very uneasy.

Blasting pain shot through his ear again and he stumbled, hitting the wall with his right shoulder in order to keep himself on his feet. He blinked hard and looked to the ceiling as the pain worsened.

"Gah…" he groaned, holding his hand to his ear. He felt so dizzy.

His blurry vision caught sight of the bed and he stumbled towards it but just as he reached it the pain began to fade.

However, he felt awful and a constant buzzing now seemed to be hindering his hearing. He tried to focus on the bed. Sara was suddenly awake and reaching upwards. "Robbins," she moaned. "I told you not to leave."

Grissom was too dizzy to comfort Sara at the moment. The room was spinning and he was close to fainting himself.

He just needed to lie down for a little while. Would it be so wrong if he lie next to Sara? Deep down he knew it wasn't appropriate but his legs were barely holding him now. It would just be for a short while…just until he could comfort her and get his bearings.

On a sigh he made his decision, removed his jacket, sat on the edge of the bed and slipped off his boots.

"It's okay," he said as he rolled close to her.

Sara was fidgeting, crying.

He pulled her to his chest and he closed his eyes. "Shush, Sara. It's okay, now." Her head lolled to the hollow of his neck.

"Robbins is gone," she sobbed against his skin. The room began to slow as he stroked her hair. "I'm all alone. It won't be the same."

Grissom didn't feel like arguing with her. She wouldn't understand everything she was seeing was all down to her high fever. Instead he simply cuddled her, held her tight against him while she struggled; only correcting her when she cried something about Hank.

He was too dizzy to rock her, though she generally responded to that. His hand continued to move through her hair, smoothing it. Within minutes, she had quieted. Her own hands were around him, holding on.

"It's okay," she was now saying. "You'll be okay. I won't leave you." Within seconds, her grip loosened and a blessed silence surrounded them.

Shifting, he lay on the free side of the bed and his head hit the pillows. He glanced to Sara and the sound of her reasonably unhindered breathing made him smile. Within a few seconds his eyes closed and he slipped into darkness…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The fire crackled, burning what was left of the wood, tiny embers floating up the flue. The small hand on the mantel clock reached four and the larger hand twelve. The room glowed a dark orange, light flickering from the two lanterns that remained alight throughout the room. Two still bodies remained on the bed both deep in sleep.

The silence was momentarily broken by the creak of the door as it opened and closed.

Walking into the room, the captain stopped not too far from the bed and took in the sight before him. His brow furrowed, his jaw worked from side to side but he said nothing. Silently he moved to the bedside dresser and opened it, taking out the bible. He sat quietly in the chair by the bed and opened the book…

***** "_Her father sat silent, with his face bent down. His breathing was a little quickened; but he repressed all other signs of agitation."_ ******

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom's eyes slowly opened and he lazily clicked his lips together. It took him a few moments to gather where he was and why but when he felt Sara's steady breathing in his ear he realized. Carefully he held his hand to his ear to find the pain once again had disappeared. He made a mental note to see a doctor as soon as it was practical because the issue was becoming a hindrance and a concern. He wasn't the kind of man to let illness get in his way but on this occasion because it really was causing him a problem, probably best to get a professional opinion.

He sat up and wondered what time it was. As he turned his head to glace towards the clock on the mantel, he startled and his eyes immediately widened when they met Sara's father's who was sat in the chair by the bed.

"Umm…." He stuttered, immediately shuffling from the bed and standing.

"Comfortable?" the captain asked as Grissom nervously straightened himself out.

Clearing his throat, Grissom ran a hand through his slightly messy hair. "I…was…"

"Tired I'm sure," the captain finished for him, closing the Bible and placing it on to the dresser. "And…just intended to lie down for a moment…"

Grissom struggled to discern whether or not the captain was being sarcastic. Although his voice was not raised beyond the normal, he did sound a bit off, not that that would have surprised him.

Their conversation was interrupted however when the door opened and Laura entered.

"How are we doing?" she asked.

The two men exchanged another glance before the captain turned his attention to his wife. "Fine," he stated simply.

She approached the bed. "Did you manage to get any sleep yet, Gil?"

Grissom picked up his boots. "Yes, Ma'am," he replied, sitting in a chair to put his footwear on.

"Good," she said with a smile. She hovered over her daughter and placed her palm on her forehead. Her eyes sparkled a little as she felt her daughter's temperature and she looked to Grissom. "She's cooled down a little." A smile blossomed on her lips as her husband stepped up beside her. "Her temperature is falling, Thomas." For the first time in a long time her words were spoken with happiness and not fear.

The captain now smiled as Grissom pushed himself from the chair. He sat on the opposite side of the bed and reached to Sara's face. The corner of his mouth curled the tiniest of grins. "You're right." He sighed with relief as he stood.

Running a hand over his mouth he glanced to the mantel clock. It had just passed _5am_. He wondered whether the travelling had caused Sara to struggle. "Maybe we shouldn't move her until she is stronger," he suggested looking to Sara's parents. "She needs to be in a warm, comfortable environment and I don't think the back of a coach fits that very well."

Folding his arms across his chest, the captain sighed. "I get what you're saying, Gil, but I think we all know Sara's recovery is going to take too long for that. We need to be safe, remember? And sitting out here, we would be lambs waiting for slaughter if our location was ever revealed."

"You could send for men to come here," Grissom countered. "We could be protected."

The captain stepped away and opened the drapes a little, peering through the window. "We could…" he actually agreed, "…but we can't stay here. We are already breaking house rules by being here and the proprietor is kindly allowing us a favor by letting us stay for one night." He turned and looked back to his wife and the rancher. "Whether we like it or not Sara has a contagious disease and we endanger others by being here. We need to get her home."

Even though Grissom didn't like it, he knew the captain was right. They _were_ putting others in danger by being there, in more ways than one.

Laura cut in. "Oh…yes…what is it you have to do by the way? In order for us to stay here?"

Now Grissom looked on curiously. "What are you talking about?"

The captain shot his wife a look that wasn't one of appreciation and she noticed but she reacted as she felt was appropriate. "I didn't realize it was a secret, Thomas…"

"Fine…" he grumbled, starting towards the door. "But I need a drink, it's dry in here,"" he stated. "I'll explain when I get back. Anyone else want anything?"

Laura looked to Grissom. "I could use some coffee," he admitted. "Maybe even a little food of some sort…we…should try and get Sara to eat if she wakes…but…I'm not sure what we can get at this hour…"

"I'm sure I can sort something out," the captain said with confidence and half a smile and then he was gone…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The captain was provided with a healthy supply of food and drinks. He woke the boys and Rana in order to help him take the goods up to the room and so they could also eat before they departed on their last leg of the journey.

While the servants had their breakfast downstairs, the captain, Laura and Grissom ate in Sara's room upon the writing desk. It was a tight squeeze but it would do. Sara was still sleeping but all were in hope she would eat once she woke.

"So…" Laura began, sipping her coffee, "…what is Mr. Gerard asking of you?"

After biting into a slice of toast the captain looked up and wiped his mouth on a napkin. Grissom poured himself a coffee and waited curiously for the captain to respond.

"He requires a business deal," the captain said. "Or should I say…some assistance in a new venture."

"Oh…" Laura placed her cup down, "…what kind of venture?"

The captain took another slice of toast and began buttering it. "He wishes to expand, build a new hotel in Maryland. He knows who I am and where I'm from and he wants me to partner his new business."

Laura coughed. "Thomas, you know nothing about hotels….well apart from lodging in them."

Grissom grinned into his coffee and the captain noticed, shooting his wife a look which wasn't an impressed one. "Thank you for that vote of confidence, my dear. But it's not like I was given much of a choice, was it now?"

She smiled. "I'm sorry, I'm sure you'll do just fine." She reached out and placed a hand on his arm. "You always do."

The captain sighed. "Well, I know business, how difficult can it be? I mean, it's not like I'm going to be running the place…I just need to do some scouting, help with locations and what not…"

"Plus the building…that's a commitment in itself," Grissom cut in. "…a lot of work, money and man power. You will need an entire staff for that alone…"

"Thank you, Gil!" the captain snapped. "I'm well aware of the effort this very well may take."

Grissom laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm…just teasing. I do have an idea though…."

Tapping his knife onto the side of his plate, the captain worked his jaw. "And what might that be? I don't recall you having much experience in this field either…"

"Well…" the rancher cleared his throat, "…when things have settled down a little and you have time, why don't you speak with Heather?"

The captain's eyes widened.

"Wait…wait…" Grissom held up a hand. "Her establishment may be one of a different variety to what Gerard desires but Heather has a great business mind and she built her place to be what it is today…successful and no one can deny that. She just might be willing to give you a little guidance."

Now the captain rolled his eyes and returned his attention to his breakfast. "I'll think about it," he mumbled.

Grissom smirked as did Laura but the subject was dropped, for now.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Daylight had come and the Sidle party were all packed up again and ready to leave.

Sara had woken shortly after the others had finished breakfast and she had managed a little food and tea. All in all she seemed better than she had the night before. She was still gravely ill but an improvement was definitely noticed. Grissom just found himself praying as he wrapped her up again for their continuing journey that the travelling would not have the same effect on her that it did on the first leg of their trip.

She was now waiting in the coach with Grissom, her mother and Rana while the captain stood outside taking to the hotel owner.

"I thank you for your hospitality," the captain said extending his hand to the man who had allowed him to break the rules.

Franklin shook his hand. "And I thank you for your partnership," he returned. "I'll be in touch in a few weeks."

The captain nodded, pulling his collar up around his neck. The air was bitter. "Until we meet again…"

"Indeed, Sir. I look forward to it and I wish your daughter a speedy recovery." Franklin smiled as the captain walked away towards the coach.

"Goodbye and good luck," he called as the convoy pulled away…

_***** - Extract taken from A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens**_

**A/N: So…it's back to Providence Grove we go… Will things be well upon arrival or there after? Mwahah. We shall see. Evil hat is trying to be nice :D Thoughts please…. **

**Oh sorry… Evil hat says no way… The new chapter of Guilt may be up shortly… **


	100. I must bear it, if you let it in

**A/N: Well, finally, here is chapter 100. Wow, 100 chapters and four years of work. And still, it goes on, lol. This is a long chapter guys, it needed to be as it's time to move things on and start working things together. **

**Thank you so, so much to my partner in crime SweetSouthernComfort for your co write on this chapter. You bring something to the story that makes it super special and your writing is simply amazing!**

**There is no beta on this so if there are any errors then I bow in shame :)**

**Evil hat may have been put to bed for a spell, just have to wait and see if he pops up again :)**

**Thank you for all your fantastic reviews and for sticking by my marathon fic. Please keep your input coming.**

**So, let's go….**

Chapter 100

It was just after midday when the Sidle convoy reached Maryland and the Grove. It was cold but the sun had blessed their early morning travels and it was shining brightly.

Thankfully, the final leg of the journey had passed without incident. Sara had slept most of the way only waking for the odd mumble now and then. Grissom too, although he was still very much on edge had managed to fall into slumber during the journey. He just seemed to feel so tired all the time…

Taylor's men came to a halt by the gate to the driveway, slowing the coach behind them to a stop also. Three armed men stepped in their way and prevented them access, aiming their weapons at the unknown intruders.

The captain, who was sat atop of the wagon leapt down and approached his workers. "It's just us boys," he called as he walked towards them. "Nice to see you on form but you can lower your guns."

"Oh…Captain…" the eldest guard sounded, quickly lowering his rifle. "Guns down, lads," he directed and the other two men did as told.

The ranch owner stopped in front of them. "Any developments?" he asked. "Any trouble?"

The worker shook his head. "No, Sir. Nothing. All nice and peaceful since you've been away."

"Good," the captain replied. "Let these boys through," he finished on before returning to the coach.

The captain had taken every precaution to protect his home upon leaving on his search to find his daughter. Guards were posted everywhere and patrolled twenty four hours a day. He wasn't taking any chances with McKeen out there. If the man had any sense, he would be far, far away by now but the captain wasn't about to take the risk.

He jumped back upon the coach and the small group set off up the driveway.

Sara was snuggled up to Grissom, her head upon his chest, his hand gently running over the hood keeping her head warm. "Where are we?" she suddenly mumbled, taking all inside the coach by surprise. Her eyes opened and she looked up to the man who was comforting her.

Grissom smiled. She seemed more aware…she must be to actually ask where she was. "Home, Sweetheart."

She coughed. "Home?"

He kissed her softly on the forehead. "Don't worry about where we are, okay? We are safe and we're together and that's all that matters. Just concentrate on getting well."

At the back of his mind Grissom wasn't entirely comfortable being back at the Grove. Even if just for Sara's sake considering how weak her state of mind must be. Rumors would be flying about what happened to her and he knew she wouldn't be able to cope with that if she heard it, not in her condition. She was struggling with her inner self enough.

The coach came to a slow stop and the door was opened for them. Laura and Rana exited and Grissom shifted from Sara, keeping a hold on her and slowly pulling her with him. He didn't want to hang around and needed to get her away from curious eyes and words.

He didn't fault the captain's staff. They would never say a wrong word against their employer but he had no doubt whispers would be circulating.

"Go around the back and find the kitchen boys," the captain said to Taylor's men. "Roberta will sort some food out for ya'll."

"Yes, Sir, thank you."

The group were quick to climb the steps to the house and were met by Gregory and Nicholas as they emerged through the front door. The captain had sent word through a messenger that they had found Sara but he didn't give specifics just in case the messenger happened to be set upon. So, the boys seemed quite anxious upon seeing their family members return.

"Uncle…" Nicholas began as the two boys immediately saw Sara in Grissom's arms, "…what happened? Is she alright?"

The captain gestured an arm. "Out of the way for now, boys, I will explain shortly. We need to get Sara inside and to bed."

They both watched on but did as told, stepping out the way to let Grissom enter and then they followed the returning group into the house…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom sat Sara upon her bed and gently removed the hood from her head. Laura stepped forward to take over as he felt her cheeks and forehead. Her temperature was still high but she hadn't worsened like she had the previous night.

Sara looked around, her eyes more alert than Grissom could remember since she'd gotten sick. "I know this place…" she mumbled and then she coughed. "…I think…"

Kissing her on the cheek, Grissom smiled against her skin. "Yes, you do," he whispered.

"I'd like to go riding," she sighed. "I like riding."

"I know you do," Grissom said pulling back. "Maybe when you're better, okay?"

Sniffing hard Sara waved a hand in front of her face. "Melissa must need a run…she must…it's very hot in here…"

Sighing now, Grissom looked over his shoulder to Laura. Sara obviously still wasn't with it as much as he'd hoped. Melissa had died in the fire, a fact Sara obviously wasn't recalling.

"A bath to cool her and then bed," Laura stated, moving beside Grissom. "I'll come get you when she's settled."

Biting down on his tongue Grissom nodded but then as he stepped away, he became incredibly dizzy and the room spun around him. The intense pain in his ear had suddenly returned but this time, it was worse. He held his hand to his ear and stumbled, unable to see straight.

The captain was quick to act and caught him. "Gil?" he questioned as the ranchers face contorted nothing but agony.

"Rana…here quickly, watch Sara," Laura said, leaving her daughter in the capable hands of her assistant.

Laura rushed over to her husband who seemed to be struggling to keep the heavier rancher standing. Nicolas and Gregory who had been standing outside the door hurried in to help.

"Gil, tell me what's wrong," Laura urged, placing a hand over his as he cringed and covered his ear.

"Hurts…" he groaned, blinking hard, "…So…much…aghh…." That was all Grissom managed to say. His knees buckled and he slumped to the floor barely hearing his name being called over and over in distant before everything went silent….

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom's eyes slowly flickered open. He licked his lips and stared at the finely decorated ceiling. He frowned. Where the hell was he? His eyes shifted downwards and he realized he was in a bed. Upon tilting his head to left, then the right, he came to the conclusion he was in s Sidle bed. The décor was unmistakable and he was wearing brand new cotton pajamas. He knew for a fact he certainly didn't own any of those.

His head hurt, his ear buzzed. It wasn't a very comfortable feeling.

He heard whispers through the disorientation and his eyes found the door to where he saw the captain and Laura standing with David, the town doctor. They seemed to be having quite an in depth conversation.

They looked over to him and noticed he was awake. Laura smiled and approached the bed, the others following.

The lady of the house held her hand over her heart as she looked him over. "Do you have any idea how relieved I am to see you awake?"

It was a strain to hear exactly what Laura was saying to him. He pushed himself up which was more of an effort than he thought it would be and the captain moved close, aiding him to lean against the headboard.

As David stepped up to the bed Grissom's hearing suddenly righted itself, the underwater feeling disappearing but the pain remaining. He could however, hear clearly again…for the time being anyway.

Grissom suddenly thought about Sara and his eyes shot to Laura. "Sara…"

Laura smiled and placed a hand on top of the blanket which covered his body. "She's doing alright. David has already checked her over and given her a little something to aid her rest. She's doing…better but we can talk about that later. For now…I think we need to find out what is going on with _you_. "

"Hi, Gil," David said, placing his medical bag on the floor and sitting on the edge of the bed.

The rancher looked at the doctor as he leaned over him and explored him with his eyes.

"Can you tell me what happened?" David asked. "What pain you have?"

Instantly, Grissom placed his hand by his ear. "I've been having…pain…for a few days now. And…my hearing fades…"

Laura frowned at him as David edged closer, right up to the rancher so he could get a proper look.

"Why on earth didn't you say something?" the lady of the house asked.

Grissom sighed. "Because we had more important things to worry about than me."

She didn't seem too impressed by his response but held her tongue. "Well, we can discuss _that_ later," she said. "But don't think I'm very happy about it."

Rolling his eyes, Grissom immediately regretted it as it didn't aid the pain in his skull.

"I saw that," Laura remarked.

He half grinned.

"Let's take a look at you…" David said, cupping Grissom's face.

Grissom allowed the doctor to examine him. First he checked his glands, then his throat and eyes before moving to his ears.

Have you been having problems with your balance, Gil?" David asked, looking into each ear in turn.

Wincing a little, Grissom licked his dry lips. "A little," he admitted, "Just the last day or so."

"Hmmm…" David stood back, looking down at his patient. "It's possible you could have caught Sara's pneumonia, but thankfully, I don't think so. I suspect you have a nasty inner ear infection. All the symptoms seem to allude to that, plus, it's pretty obvious how exhausted you are, so your body has become quite weak." He rummaged around in his bag. "Have you been spending a lot of time outside…in the wind?"

"Most days," Grissom admitted. "Way of life…"

David nodded his understanding and pulled a small glass vial from his bag.

"So what do you recommend, David? Is he going to be okay?" the captain asked.

"If he looks after himself," the doctor answered. "He needs to rest for I'd say at least a week. Lots of bed rest, minimal cold, no going outside in the wind if possible and the less stress the better…"

"Easy for you to say," Grissom muttered. He wasn't a man who liked to be told he had to rest.

Laura folded her arms across her chest. "You will do as you are told," she said firmly.

Grissom frowned at her.

"Don't look at me like that," she warned on half a smile. "You are my daughter's future husband are you not? And in her current state she needs her man to be strong and live up to his expectations…correct me if I'm wrong…"

Now the captain looked to her with a frown.

"Oh stop, Thomas," she chided.

David cleared his throat. "Anyway…" he held up the vial. "…this is some medicinal oil. Heat it and then slip two drops into your ear three times a day but make sure it gets right in there. It may sting but you have to let it take effect and…your body in its weakened state will now be susceptible to illness, so be careful. You may have to limit your time around Sara for risk of catching her virus."

Grissom's eyes widened at that suggestion. He had no intention of keeping his distance from Sara.

He handed the bottle to Laura and she inspected it. "Will this work?" she asked.

David buckled his bag and stood. "I hope so but he needs to look after himself also."

"I'll make sure he does," she replied on a smile. "Isn't that right, Gil?"

Grissom squirmed at the prospect of being 'looked after' but for now he agreed. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Well…" David picked up his bag, "…I have lots of calls so I'd better be off. I'll be back tomorrow to check on both our patients but if you have any problems you know where to find me."

"Thank you, David," Laura said gratefully.

He smiled.

"I'll show you out," the captain said, gesturing to the door.

Grissom watched as David exited the room with the captain but he could feel Laura glaring at him. Slowly he looked at her, pulling on his sheet a little nervously.

"You should have said something," she began. "I knew something was off with you."

The rancher nibbled on his bottom lip. "Like I said, we had Sara to worry about…that was enough."

Placing the medicine on the bed side table, Laura stepped closer. "But now…you're going to let us worry about you also aren't you?"

"I don't need…"

"Yes you do," she stopped him. "Stop being so stubborn. You and Thomas are so similar it's scary."

Grissom managed a grin. "Fine," he sighed. "I'll rest but…I'd like to see Sara first."

Laura hesitated in thought.

"I know what David said but you know I can't be kept from her. I don't care what the risk is."

She offered him a smile. "I know..."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom sat by Sara's bed. He felt odd dressed in the unfamiliar clothing. First the pajamas and now a robe that kept him warm which more than likely belonged to the captain. He'd feel happier if he was wearing his own attire but he was grateful for what he was given.

He kinked his head from side to side. Laura had not long since applied drops of his ear medicine. That was her condition of him being allowed in to see Sara so soon. He couldn't argue with her. His ear felt uncomfortable but his headache had slackened some.

Sara slept peacefully, her breathing haggard but as clear as he'd heard it for some time. He wasn't quite sure what Doctor Phillips had given her but it certainly was making her sleep soundly. As he reached a hand to her hair, to slip a stray strand behind her ear, he noticed her cheeks weren't quite as crimson now. Her lips moved and she gently sighed which made him smile.

The rancher sat by her for almost an hour until the bedroom door opened and Laura entered with Rana. The housekeep carried a tray and the smell of chicken broth immediately caught his nostrils.

Rana placed the tray down on the dresser and left.

"Time for you to eat something," Laura said, ladling some of the broth into a bowl and holding it out to Grissom. "And then rest…it's getting late."

Looking at the bowl of nutritional liquid, Grissom hesitated but his stomach rumbled.

"Come on, Gil," Laura urged. "You must be starving. Please try…"

Grissom took the bowl, scooped up a spoonful of the broth and slipped it into his mouth. It was good and went down much easier than he was expecting. He was quick to have another spoonful, then another.

"Good?"Laura asked taking bread from the tray and offering it to him.

Grissom nodded. "Yes, Ma'am," he replied taking the bread.

She smiled and checked over her daughter while Grissom ate. "She's much cooler," she said, feeling Sara's temperature. "Hopefully, now she's settled, she's on the road to recovery…"

"I pray so," Grissom responded, finishing the last mouthful of broth. "Her color is better too so I'm hopeful."

Laura looked into his bowl and grinned. "Hungry are we? A little more?" She took the bowl from him and before he could even reply she was spooning more hot, tasteful broth into the dish. She handed it to him, along with another piece of bread and he took it without argument. It was quite delicious.

"Thank you."

She nodded. "Just make sure you finish it."

He smiled but he faltered when Sara mumbled.

"You eat…" Laura commanded, placing a hand on his shoulder," "…I'll check her…"

Grissom continued to eat but watched on closely as Laura hovered over her daughter. Sara's eyes popped open and she sneezed.

Sara stared at her mother.

"Hi, baby," Laura said, pulling Sara's sheet loose and helping her to sit up a little, puffing up her pillows.

Sara looked to Grissom in mid spoon and he smiled after swallowing. He edged forward, scooped up another spoonful of broth and offered it to her. "Hungry?"

Licking her lips, Sara nodded. "Yes," she whispered and eagerly took the spoonful of broth into her mouth.

Both Laura and Grissom smiled in unison at her reply. Not just for taking the food, especially because it had chicken in it but seeming cohesive enough to admit she was hungry.

Laura gently pushed Grissom's hand away. "That's yours…I'll get some for Sara."

Grissom got the message but gave Sara another spoonful of his broth as Laura stepped away.

"Hey, I saw that," Laura remarked as she filled a bowl for Sara.

The rancher grinned and sat back.

Sara waited silently until her mother returned with the bowl of steaming goodness. The broth was good and she wanted more. She eagerly opened her mouth when her mother sat on the bed and ate every spoonful of broth that was offered to her.

Laura, every now and then would wipe her daughters mouth on a napkin as some of the liquid would escape her mouth to dribble down her chin.

It took Sara about ten minutes to finish the broth but she did, all of it. Grissom waited patiently while she did and once her bowl was empty she leaned back against the pillows and sighed contently.

"More?" Laura asked but Sara shook her head.

Still, Laura smiled and squeezed her daughter's hand. "You did very well."

Sara turned her head and looked to her man as he watched her.

Laura stood and cleared away the empty dishes while Grissom just offered the woman he loved a genuine smile. However, the ranchers smile faltered when Laura came up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Time for you to rest now, Gil," she said to him.

He looked over his shoulder at her and pouted.

"Don't give me that look," she warned. "We have an agreement remember? You can spend time with Sara as long as you look after yourself and do as you're told. Time to rest. She will be well looked after…you know that."

Sighing, Grissom pushed himself to his feet and leaned over his love. "You're doing well," he said, brushing a soft hand through her hair. "Keep strong…for me…okay?"

Unexpectedly, Sara lifted a hand to his face and it startled him, just a little. "For you…" she answered.

His lips blossomed a smile as she rubbed her thumb over his cheek. "You need a shave," she whispered.

Grissom felt tears stinging his eyes. Was _his_ Sara back?

Leaning more into her he brushed his cheek right over hers. The feel of her skin, no matter how warm, was amazing. He felt her hands slide up his back and hold on. It felt so good. "Sleep well, sweetheart, and I'll see you in the morning," he sighed into her.

Pulling back he looked into her eyes just as they began to drift closed. He kissed her on the forehead and stepped away.

His face was glowing as he approached Laura.

"Did you see that?" he asked. "She's… she…"

She smiled. "I saw…she's coming back to us…"

Grissom puffed a relieved breath. "I hope so."

Laura pointed to the door. "Bed," she ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am," he answered and was about to leave but stopped. "Oh…I forgot, what happened to Dante is he…"

"Relax…" Laura began, "…he's spending a comfortable evening in the barn with Pandora. Conrad is taking care of him."

The rancher's right brow soared. "Conrad? Really?"

"That's right, he seemed keen to help."

Grissom tightened the belt around his robe. "Well…I'm not so sure how Dante will respond to that."

Laura grinned. "He seemed quite calm about it actually."

"Oh…"

Laura laughed and slipped an arm around his waist. "Come, stop worrying…I have a very good feeling that everything is going to work out just fine…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Two weeks later…

A sharp chill was in the air.

She shouldn't have been surprised and yet she shivered anyway as she made her way down the porch's front steps. It was nearly Halloween and Sara could see the workers as they prepared the Grove for the annual Sidle family Halloween celebration. It was a tradition that even predated her own birth. Every year, her father would decorate the house and yard for a hayride and dinner. He would invite the entire town and it was always one of the happiest times of her life. Sara could remember the celebrations of her youth, dressing up and pretending to scare the adults, running amongst the trees with Nicolas, Gregory, Wendy, Sofia and...Hank.

She had played with Hank... They, after all, had been friends since childhood.

She shivered again but it had nothing to do with the cold. If she had foreseen what he would have become…

Lost in thought, she didn't see Grissom approaching her at first but when her eyes did finally catch him she noted his cheeks were slightly pink from the bite of the wind. Sara thought it made him look endearing and adorable but she didn't think he'd appreciate her sentiments. Endearing and adorable weren't exactly compliments a man wanted attributed to him.

"Good morning," he said softly. "Should you be out?"

She finally gave him a soft smile. "Gil, it's fine. I'm going crazy sitting in the house." It was mostly true but not entirely. It wasn't the house disturbing her as much as it was her own thoughts. However, Sara felt that a refreshing walk early in the morning might refresh her body, mind and spirit. "I just felt like a walk…"

"Can I go with you?"

"Sure, if you don't have something more pressing to do."

He frowned as his eyes scanned her choice of shawl and dress. "I don't think you're wearing enough to keep you warm. You are still recovering, Sara." Quickly, he shucked off his own heavier jacket and started to drape it around her shoulders. "Put this on."

"Grissom…" she protested. "Now you'll get sick. You need to be careful with your ear…"

"I seldom get sick, that was just a one off, besides, I've already broke a sweat from working." He continued to place her arms in the sleeves, smiling as he noticed how his jacket swallowed her. Her eyes peered at him dazedly and it made him want to kiss her.

He settled for holding her hand, frowning when it already felt cold in his. He almost chastised her for this as well but decided not to. The sleeves of his jacket were long enough that they extended past Sara's fingers so that gave him some reassurance.

She moved forward and he followed her, quickly gaining the slight lead. Sara was immensely better than she had been at his cabin a fortnight ago and he no longer feared imminent death but he couldn't delude himself into thinking that she was completely recovered. Full recovery would take weeks, perhaps months and Bob had warned him that permanent scarring was probable. Sara's lungs would always be weaker because of the pneumonia; however, she could expect a near normal life.

If she didn't relapse from walking about in the morning dampness without a proper coat that was...

He expected weakness during this period and he wasn't mistaken. Sara didn't have much stamina or endurance though she was doing considerably better in the last few days. He expected her to be pale and she was; however, this did not mar her beauty in the least. No, physically, she was progressing as predicted and this did much to reassure him of her eventual recovery.

It was the sadness in her eyes that bothered him. That, and the fact that she always seemed so exhausted.

Outwardly, she went through the motions. She ate regularly, though not much, exercised and he was assured she was resting though she didn't look like she had. But the life that was in her eyes before, was missing. True, she wasn't as despondent as she was that horrible night he rescued her and that was a blessed relief. It wasn't as if she was being disinterested, a fact that Laura had pointed out to him shortly after they had returned to the Grove.

She would smile, albeit sadly and interact with her family, although that interaction was limited. No, it was a gentle melancholy that was so disturbing to him. Grissom longed to hear her laugh again.

Give it time, everyone had assured him. And he was trying to. More than anything he wanted Sara's health restored, physically, mentally, and emotionally. That, he was more than willing to wait for, but there was uneasiness in Sara's demeanor that bothered him. The Captain and he had finally started making amends, enough to where Grissom finally had the older man's blessing to properly court Sara….once she was well. Normally, he would have been overjoyed to share this news with Sara but the sadness had stopped him.

"Do you like the decorations?" he asked her.

"Yes…" Another sad smile. "I do. I always have loved the holidays, all of them. I'm happy the pumpkin crop was good."

Grissom pointed at some large pumpkins by the fence. "It was and we've placed them in several places. We've stuffed some scarecrows and placed some corn husks too. Very festive, I think. Also, Honey, the horse breeding program is finally off the ground. Your father and I are going to look at some horses for sale later today, see if there are any worth buying."

"That's nice." Sara shivered again but she wasn't sure why. "Rana and Mother are already fawning over the Halloween party. And Nicolas is thinking of proposing to his beau so Mother's all emotional at the idea of a…..wedding. She lives for weddings….and holidays."

"Right," he replied, giving her a genuine smile of his own. "And for the first time…in a long time…I'm looking forward to them. The Halloween party, Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Years." He squeezed her hand. "I have you to celebrate them with and maybe we can make some happy memories. Seems like we've had enough sad ones lately."

For the briefest of moments, the light was back in her eyes. A smile, a real one, tugged at the corners of her mouth before something deep inside her seemed to remind her of more troubling things.

She peered at him before turning away. Her eyes were unreadable.

Sara breathed in softly, smelling the crispness of the air and the light scent of Grissom's soap. This wasn't the first hint that he'd dropped about the two of them and Sara wasn't naïve enough not to guess his intentions.

Her heart should be leaping with happiness at the thought of them curled up in front of the fire making nice holiday memories but it only thudded painfully in her chest. He loved her, of that she had absolutely no doubt. That she loved him back was something that she knew intrinsically. And now that the obstacles had been all but removed, apart from the allusive Colonel McKeen still being out there somewhere…it should be natural that they should marry. Despite the fact that she had lost their child, her father would, she knew, fully expect Grissom to still do the right thing. The growing respect between the two men would just sweeten the deal.

Except there was a problem…a big one.

Hank's attack had made Sara, in her own eyes, unsuitable for marriage. Her mother knew about it and tried to talk to her about it but Sara couldn't stand to hear her words. The bruises left behind by that attack were all but healed, only faint shadows suggested they had even existed at all.

If only her mind could forget as her body would. And Sara feared, genuinely feared, that word would get out anyway. She was right…

McKeen's capture and eventual escape kept the town gossips tongues wagging. Some of the former servants certainly didn't mind spilling the secrets of McKeen and Hank's bad behaviors. For her part, Sara had kept silent on what she had seen and heard, except to Jim Brass, who had interviewed her a week ago. Even then she had left some details of the story conspicuously absent, but Brass was no fool…

"_Are you sure that's all that happened, Sara?" Brass had said then, after she had related the story of her kidnapping and rescue to him._

"_Yes, Sir," she answered meekly._

"_Sara, I know how people like Hank think." Brass' eyes were tender. "I don't think he'd take too kindly to you breaking that engagement." _

"_He didn't," Sara replied. "That is why he kidnapped me, and why he hit me." _

"_Is that all he did?" Brass pushed._

"_Of course," Sara bit her lip. "Isn't that enough?" _

"_It is if you're telling the entire truth." Brass reached for her hand. "Except I know you're not. And I know that no one says no to any of the McKeen's. And you were brave enough to say no. Hank would have made sure…."_

_Sara couldn't bear for him to go on. She wept in front on him, wiping her eyes on the handkerchief he provided. "Please don't say anything else." _

"_I think I know all I need to know." Brass squirmed in his chair. "And you have my word, Sara, that I won't tell about that. But unfortunately for you, McKeen's former servants may not be so discreet." _

It was only a few days later when Brass' prediction was verified. While out shopping with her mother, Sara had an encounter with the shopkeeper's daughter, a smart but acidic girl named Hannah.

"_How are you doing?" Hannah had asked pertly._

"_Good, thanks for asking," Sara had replied._

"_Well I hear that you had quite the experience." Hannah's hands were on her hips. "I'm glad to see you are better. Are you going to Sunday School next week?"_

"_I plan to," Sara said softly._

"_Good, I'm teaching the women's class. I chose 2nd Samuel chapter 13," Hannah said proudly. "I chose it with you specifically in mind. You don't want to miss it." _

_Sara's eyes widened. Before….before she might have thought of a brilliant retort. Today, she stood in front of the smirking Hannah slack-jawed and wide eyed._

"_Sara, are you ready?" Laura asked, approaching from behind._

"_I was just extending a special invite to Sara for the Bible class I'm teaching on Sunday." Hannah flashed her most innocent smile. "I feel the Spirit moved me to teach this particular topic and I sure want everyone to come." _

"_We'll be there," Laura assured her. _

"Hey," Grissom said softly.

"Huh?" Sara looked up. "I'm sorry, Gil. What were you saying?"

"I want you to be my date for the Halloween party," Grissom said almost bashfully. "And before you ask, your father has given his blessing. I asked him yesterday."

"Oh, well. Yes, but I don't want you to think that you have to take me. I mean after everything that has happened between us….I don't want you to be obligated."

Grissom shook his head. "That's crazy, Sara." His voice dropped low. "You know I love you."

She paled. "Yes."

"And I know you love me."

"Of course, I do."

"Then why would I want to take anyone else?" he asked, staring deeply in her eyes.

She swallowed_. "Because you'll find out," her mind screamed. "You'll find out, Gil. The whispers around town about what happened to me will eventually find your ear. And when they do, you'll know. You will know what happened hours before you saved me. And then you'll leave, which you probably should. You'll go back to Alexandria and your old life, except I won't follow you this time. Just like Tamar in 2__nd__ Samuel, I will live my life in shame. I may not wear a sackcloth or put ashes on my hair but I'll live in shame nonetheless. Even if you accepted me anyway and I know you're the kind of man who might….I can't bear to see you and my family's reputations compromised because of my shame. So either you'll leave or I'll be forced to send you away. And that won't even be the worst of it. The worst, is knowing that I've lost you again but this time you won't come back._

"Are you tired, honey?" he was asking her now.

She stepped forward and into his arms, laying her head upon his shoulder. His arms immediately went around her, holding her close to him. Only then, did she allow the single tear to slide down her cheek and innocently into his coat that she wore. She relished the feel of his embrace, the solidness of his chest…and she wondered if this was the last time she would ever feel it. She loved him so deeply that it terrified her to think of him leaving her again and yet she expected it and half wanted him to. He needed someone worthy of him and his love.

She thought back of the summer, how he felt so unworthy of her. And now he was the worthy one...

_*** "What did you say?"_

_"You can bear a little more light?"_

_"I must bear it, if you let it in." ***_

*** - Extract taken from A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens

**A/N: :( Poor Sara, she really is struggling... Can she overcome her mental state? What's next? **

**Review please.**


	101. A fear would seize her heart

**A/N: Hi everyone. Next chapter afoot…**

**This chapter was co-written with my best bud in crime SweetSouthernComfort. She seems to be on an evil spree lately. You'll know what I'm talking about if you are reading her new story. Yikes! Calm down woman! Lol. You too are my rock, especially with this story. If it wasn't for you I probably would have killed everyone in a mad cattle stampede by now.**

**Thank you for your great reviews. I am back to work tomorrow so my posting, sadly, will slow down again. I hope to get another chapter of Guilt up tonight too, so fingers crossed.**

**So let's have a peek at how out couple are doing….**

Chapter 101

She loved to hide now that she was home.

Grissom had insisted she go back into the house after their short walk, but she didn't stay there. Her mother's hovering presence made Sara nervous. Of course, her mother meant well and expected her daughter to finish recovering with plenty of rest and frequent offers of food.

Sara was tired but not sleepy….and she definitely wasn't hungry. So, she slipped out the back door and ran to the old barn. Her father had two but the older one was largely used for equipment and storage. It had a great hay loft and her father had just placed some hay into it only weeks before. She climbed the old wooden ladder that led to the dry dusty loft and spread out a blanket on a bed of warm sweet hay.

Sara relished the solitude and yet she missed Grissom. She hadn't seen him since their walk. She was trying, in her own way, to wean herself from his love. But it was as fruitless as weaning a newborn baby from milk. She might spend hours alone and then suddenly panic would seize her again and she would search desperately to find him, wherever he might be. At the moment she would succeed in finding him, her lips would seal and she would blurt out something trivial and useless as to explain her desperation.

At night she would toss and turn in her bed, waking up alone and afraid, after dreaming of seeing him being strung up by McKeen and his men. In her dreams, reality was altered and she saw Grissom dead by various methods, though his death was always at McKeen or Hank's hands. She saw the lifeless remains of Gregory; saw the burning of the Grove, the shooting of her parents.

And she always relieved her own violation. She would wake up tearful and trembling, kicking the covers from her body and it always took her several minutes to reassure herself that she was truly safe, that Grissom and Gregory were sleeping in their beds. She was safe as long as she was awake, but once the sun descended, she never felt secure.

Some tiny mews reached her ears and she smiled remembering her main objective in coming to the loft, to search for some baby kittens. They were hidden amongst the bales of hay and Sara was determined to find them. She remembered her "kitten searches" even as a child, despite her father's objections that cats served a purpose in hunting mice and other vermin and that taming and feeding the plantation cats would only make them fat and lazy.

Sara had persisted, her love of animals insisting that she nurture the cats and she did. Her argument, even as a mere child, had been that everything needed love and that the cats would mouse better if they had some affection.

She had won, of course. Her regular feedings and nurturing did not affect the cats' hunting ability. In fact, they hunt more effectively and more often, making the Sidle's cats unarguably the best hunting cats in town.

And all because she loved them.

She smiled at the sudden memory that she had even engaged Grissom's help on occasion to help her find kittens as a child. She laughed aloud at one particular thought…

One day when she was about five or six, she had trundled to the house dejected because one search had been fruitless. At the dinner table, she had shared her sorrow but her parents only chuckled at her misfortune. She was so upset she couldn't eat her dinner and then Grissom, a strapping sixteen year old then, had offered to find them for her. And he had, within minutes the next day. Sara was so impressed that she never went "kitten searching" again without his expert help….until he left the Grove.

Sara wondered if Grissom's talents with horses extended to kittens.

Peaches, a light cream colored cat, had given birth just ten days ago and Sara was intent on finding her offspring. As she struggled to move a heavy bale of hay, she smiled to herself. The searching gave her something to do, something to occupy her overburdened mind.

Here in the loft, away from the world, she felt safe. Maybe not loved, but safe. Her mind could meander at will, taking her wherever it wanted. Of course, Sara's mind was quite full, pondering Hannah's cruelty at her expense and the growing whispers of the town. She thought of that story, the one of the unfortunate Tamar, raped by her half-brother and then forced to live her life in disgrace.

She had a comfortable life here. And she knew now that her parents had forgiven her for her transgression and that banishment wasn't something she needed to fear. That was a relief, a big one and Sara was happy about it. However, as she had grown up, she made a huge realization. Her parents, though she loved them dearly, were no longer the center of her world.

Grissom was.

She'd love that man till her last breath. She felt trapped. The proper thing to do would be to confess about Hank's disgracing her to him directly. That is what he deserved, and it was, she knew, the right decision. She had tried, to her credit, but every time her mouth would open in the intention of telling him, her throat would squeeze shut, robbing her of both breath and speech. She simply couldn't say it, fearing that once the words were released that he would leave.

Whenever he was with her now, a fear would seize her heart. Would this be the last time he held her hand? The last time she would hear his voice or gaze into his eyes? She was being selfish, she well realized but each new encounter would give her another treasured memory to reflect upon in her upcoming years, no, decades of loneliness.

And even if, theoretically, they could be together…would she be able to separate Hank's callousness with Gil's tenderness? Once since returning home, she had thought that he might try to kiss her. Her heart pounded with the uncertainty of the moment, one part of it wanted him, needed him to kiss her. The other was terrified he might do so. And only when his lips would touch hers would she know which side would win out. But he hadn't kissed her and she was both elated and devastated that he had not.

She grunted as she moved another bale of hay. Where were those kittens? Her fingers itched to touch them, softly stroke her nails atop their downy heads. The hay chaffed air was starting to irritate her sinuses; she'd spent hours in here already. Her lungs struggled against the exertion, exhaustion and environment. Finally giving up her search for the elusive kittens, she decided to rest and lie atop the green blanket and watch the sunset.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

She'd been in here longer than she thought.

Sara listened carefully, only hearing the call of the birds in the background. Nobody was looking for her, which was wonderful. She'd missed dinner but her parents probably assumed she would be napping and not disturb her. She'd watch the sunset and then head back. Perhaps, spend a few precious moments with Grissom before fighting another night. Lately, she chose not to fight them at all, choosing just to read by candlelight though Hannah's earlier taunts had her reading the story of Tamar over and over again.

And feeling more and more despondent.

She was trying so hard to be strong, to not be viewed as the broken woman everyone saw her as. She tried to talk, joke, laugh…..live.

As the sun began it's descent, she thought of the upcoming party. Nicolas and Gregory both had beaus and Sara assumed that both couples would be in attendance. Part of her was elated at the thought of going with Grissom, as a couple no doubt, their first venture into the ritual of courtship.

She wondered if they would hold hands or discreetly snuggle under a blanket while sitting in the hay in the wagon. Boys would often get girls to kiss them by professing that only kisses could keep ghosts away and more often than not, it worked. And while Grissom was too mature for such childishness, most men did try to get a little kiss or two during such functions.

Her arms ached to touch him; her lips twitched but she was scared. What if he tried and he found her cold? Or worse, what if the rumors reached him at the party?

She needed to get back. Understandably they would be looking for her now…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"Sara!" Grissom called. "Sara, wake up."

His less than gentle touch and the urgency of his voice finally broke though her dream and Sara's eyes snapped open. She saw Grissom's face framed by a wreath of light from the aloft lantern. Darkness surrounded the wreath.

She remembered thinking she needed to get back. What happened after that? There was no doubt that the sun had set a long time ago, and…..

Oh, God, she had fallen asleep.

Her eyes burned, as if angry for being awakened. She coughed from the cold and chaff.

"You're freezing," he said almost angrily. "Again."

She sniffled. "I'm sorry."

"Please don't say that again." Grissom shook his head. "Trust me, Sara. I've heard enough apologies from you to last a lifetime. You scared all of us. We didn't know where you are, speaking of which…I need to let everyone else know I found you safe."

He produced his handgun from its holster and aimed it towards the moon before firing one shot. The tiny mews started again and a few horses whinnied in the distance as the gun crackled.

Grissom replaced the handgun before setting the lantern down and removing his coat again, wrapping it around her shoulders. "Come on, let's get you home." His voice was tender again.

He helped her stand and watched as she collected her blanket and book. "You spend a lot of time up here?" he asked.

"I was looking for some kittens," she replied. "I can't find them. I watched the sunset and I ….guess I was tired."

He removed a glove, allowing his large warm hand to cup her cold cheek. "Are you not sleeping, Sara?"

"I go to bed."

"That's not what I asked," he said softly. "I asked if you were sleeping."

She opened her mouth to lie but again it failed to produce any response.

"I wouldn't have looked up here for you at all," Grissom reported. "Except I heard some thrashing and some disjointed words coming from up here. I thought at first you were hurt or had found trouble."

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I worried everyone."

"You want to tell me why you're having nightmares?" he implored. He wasn't stupid. Damn it, he knew why. But he couldn't make himself say the words. She needed to tell him herself. She _had_ to get it out.

She shook her head emphatically. "I don't have them….just this time…you just…..caught me."

He didn't believe her. "But you don't sleep…"

"I'm not sleeping…well," she admitted, "But it is okay."

"Is it because you're scared?" That was as far as he could make himself admit. He searched Sara's eyes, noting the obvious exhaustion. She looked as if she might fall asleep standing up.

She only blinked at him.

"I'm cold." She shook her head. "I think I need to go back now."

But then as they descended the ladder to the lower level of the barn, the panic seized her again. So much so that she fumbled in the near darkness, her heart racing in fear.

"Gil!" she called out, not even bothering to disguise her obvious distress.

"I'm right here," he said from below her. "I'm already off the ladder."

She trembled on the ladder, sweat beginning to trickle from her forehead.

"Let go, sweetheart," he assured her. "I've got you."

She released her grip, falling for milliseconds, feeling suspended in time and space until thankfully, she landed softly in his arms.

Her arms reached for him, flinging around his neck and for several minutes she couldn't let go.

He held her, as closely as he felt he could. "Hey…it's alright," he whispered, carefully moving his hands up her back. He inhaled the scent from her hair…she smelt so good.

Eventually, as he felt her relax in his arms, he pulled back and cupped her face in his hands. "You know…if you hadn't been out here so long and weren't so cold…I'd help you find those kittens." He smiled, attempting to break the solemn mood surrounding them. "I think together…we could find them."

Now she smiled. "Promise?"

"If you promise me something…then tomorrow…we will look…"

He'd definitely got her attention and taken her thoughts from the bad to the good. "Promise you what?"

"That the next time you want to come up here, if I'm not with you, then you tell someone where you are going. At least…until you are fully well."

She bowed her head feeling almost angry at his request.

Slipping a finger under her chin, Grissom gently raised her head. His eyes pleaded with her and she saw it.

"No promise, no kittens," he said, not harshly but with meaning. "Everyone was so worried Sara…"

Sara looked at him a little dumbfounded. Gil Grissom was being firm with her? Now? Didn't he understand that she needed an escape? Of course he didn't…he didn't know at all…

And this was one of the few places she could get away from everything. She wasn't about to start telling everyone that.

Grissom's right brow rose. "Say it."

She shook her head. "No."

He removed his finger and took a step back, a little taken aback by her refusal.

"You don't understand," she said.

"Then help me understand," he pleaded.

"I…" Her mouth opened but yet again, she fell short. "…please don't tell anyone I was up here. If you want to do something for me, right now that's all I ask."

He studied her eyes, conceded with a heavy heart and nodded. "Okay…" He held his arm out and urged her to take it. "Come on…"

Sara took his arm and rested her head upon his shoulder as they walked.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The walk back was in silence. Only the sounds of the night could be heard around them and the rancher found himself deep in thought. He knew Sara was struggling, deeply struggling. He tried to be there for her as much as the social boundaries would allow but, he knew it wasn't enough.

Until she truly had the comfort and stability of knowing she was his and he was hers, he feared Sara would never be able to let go of the past. He was going to wait, just a little longer but he knew now, he had to make a move.

When they reached the house, they were greeted by Ecklie, who stood at the base of the steps, lantern aloft.

Sara straightened herself up and they stopped beside him.

"Everything alright?" the estate supervisor asked.

Grissom nodded. "It will be once Sara get's into the warmth." The rancher looked around. "Everyone return from the search?"

"Yes, right after we all heard the shot. A shot of relief I think everyone felt," Conrad replied. "You had everyone very worried, young lady."

Sara was surprised at Conrad's genuine tone of concern but she felt embarrassed that she had interrupted the entire estates evening. However, she was an adult and was getting angry at the fact she couldn't be left alone. She remained silent.

"Let's get you inside," Grissom said, placing a hand in the small of her back and gently urging her forwards.

"Erm…Gil…" Conrad stopped the rancher just as he stepped away and Grissom waited to hear what the worker had got to say. "Do you think we could have a…I'd need to talk with you…" Conrad continued. "If you're not too busy…"

Grissom's eyes narrowed.

"I wanted to when you got back but…with everything…I just haven't found the right opportunity."

The rancher cleared his throat. He and Conrad had been getting on reasonably well since his return to the estate. The two men weren't close, but they weren't at each other's throats like they normally would be. "Is it important?" Grissom asked.

"To me, yes," the younger man replied.

Grissom thought. "Well, I have something I need to do. We can meet little later?"

Rubbing his chin, Conrad offered a nod. "Sure. I'm not on guard duty tonight and was considering a drink in town. Care to join me?"

"Erm…" Grissom hesitated, "…I'd rather not be away from the estate right now."

Sara glared at him, moving a step away. "You should go."

He looked to her. "What?"

She wrapped her arms around her mid section, the cold suddenly burning deep within her again. "I said you should go. Don't hang around here on my account and I know that's what you're doing."

He wasn't entirely sure what to say, she sounded off with him again.

"I'm going inside," she sighed, turning and climbing the steps.

"I'll let you know," Grissom said hurriedly to Conrad, chasing after Sara.

Conrad just shrugged his shoulders and disappeared into the darkness.

Grissom caught up to Sara just before she reached the door and took her arm, stopping her from entering.

She sighed and looked at him sadly.

"Sara…."

"Look, Gil…." Her eyes wandered as she sought the words she needed, "…I…don't need to be looked after twenty four hours a day. You haven't left the estate since we returned for anything other than work things." Her voice was gentle and not snappy like it was mere moments ago. "Go for a drink with Conrad, it will do you both good and it will be nice for you to have a few hours away from work and from…me being a pain in the rear…" She managed a smile.

Grissom tried to smile back although he wasn't entirely sure if her gesture was true or just put on for his benefit.

"I'm going to bed anyway so….go," Sara finished on.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He slipped his hands into his pockets. "Okay, but I'll see you in first and…I need…" he hesitated.

She eyed him suspiciously. "You need what?"

"Um…just a word with your father…nothing bad…"

She didn't ask what although the suspicion on her face remained. He quickly pushed the door open and urged her inside.

Entering the house she inhaled a deep breath when she immediately heard her mother reprimanding her.

"Sara!" came Laura's shout. "Where on earth have you been?"

"I was…just around…" Sara exchanged a quick flash of eye contact with Grissom, his coat and handing it back to him. "I fell asleep…"

Laura firmly folded her arms. "Is that all you have to say? We had the whole estate out looking for you."

Sara really didn't need an argument right now but she was tempted. "I'm sorry, Mother," she snapped and looked to Grissom. She shivered a little and her mother noticed.

Laura's features softened. "Fine," she conceded on a sigh. "But this conversation isn't over. Come…I can see your cold. Say goodnight to Gil. You need a hot bath and I'll have some food brought to your room before bed."

With a nod of agreement Sara turned to her man. "Sorry for your trouble…"

In a flash, a gentle finger was placed over her lips. "No more apologies…"

She blushed and he removed his finger.

"So…I'll see you tomorrow?" she questioned knowing she knew she had failed to make his requested promise. If he refused to help her find the kittens now she would just go herself.

He nodded. "You will."

Sara smiled at the thought of kitten hunting again and hoped Grissom would help her. She just wished she could bring one home when they found them and she knew they would find them. Grissom just had that skill.

Maybe she could convince him to help her smuggle one in. "Goodnight," she said softly. "Enjoy you drink…"

Grissom watched as she climbed the stairs, only turning away once she disappeared from view.

"Are you off out?" Laura asked, noting Sara's comment.

The rancher shrugged. "Conrad invited me for a drink, said he wanted to talk to me, so…"

"It will do you good," she returned immediately. "And, thank you for bringing her home safe, Gil", Laura said with appreciation. "She should know better than be out wandering at this hour in the cold."

He grimaced a little. He didn't like keeping the truth from Laura. He looked around. "Is the captain here? I…erm…need to…" he hesitated, "…ask him something…"

Her eyes curiously caught his. "You ask that a little nervously, Gil. Anything I need to know about?"

Anxiously, he slipped his hands into his pockets. "Yeah…but…I need to…"

Laura's eyes sparkled and he knew she knew what he wanted. She giggled a little but then held back her evident excitement. "Thomas went out…as soon as we knew Sara was safe. He was already running late for a meeting about the land for the new hotel."

Grissom's brow rose and he huffed a sigh of irritation. "He has a meeting this late?"

"The gentlemen are very keen for his business, so prepared to wait as long as they need to."

The rancher bit down on his lip and just by looking at him you could see the disappointment on his face as well as a little frustration.

Laura placed a hand on his arm. "He will be back, Gil. You can talk to him when he returns…"

"Yeah."

"You never know, you may even see him in town." Laura pointed towards the kitchen. "I must get Sara sorted. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek with a smile. "Try and enjoy your evening we have great times to come..."

"I well and truly pray so."

As Grissom walked to the door, he had two objectives on his mind. But one would be no good without the other.

He knew, his main purpose was Sara and she had to confide in him… it was all her…and hopefully he could offer her that reason to let go…

******* "_Upon my soul, I am not sure that it was not yours. You were always driving and riving and shouldering and passing, to that restless degree that I had no chance for my life but in rust and repose. It's a gloomy thing, however, to talk about one's own past, with the day breaking. Turn me in some other direction before I go."_ *******

***** - Extract taken from A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens**


	102. Best Intentions

**A/N: Hey guys. Well this is a momentous occasion and my little ficlet is celebrating it's four year anniversary, yay! Lol. Wow, four years. Can't honestly believe I have been writing this that long.**

**I would like to thank you all for your support and sticking with my story all this time. Hopefully it won't take me another four years to finish it :D (It won't btw).**

**Huge kudos to my partner in crime SSC for her big input and beta on this chapter. She saved me from beating myself over the pish I was writing. You truly are my savior. **

**So let's see how are favorite couple are getting on…**

Chapter 102

Grissom met with Ecklie and the two men rode into town. Grissom ensured he had ample protection for the ride as did his companion. Both carried side arms as well as a rifle each.

Even though it was a night of socializing, every man knew if you were out, you carried some measure of protection. Especially with men like McKeen about.

Town was still reasonably busy when they arrived. Late night market stalls were still open, selling items for the Halloween festivities as well as refreshment for the town's people and those still out looking to have a good time.

Whether you were with friends or family, drunk or sober the stalls offered all you could need for a chilly autumn evening and a good old time…

Roast chestnuts, hog roast, hot apple cider, corn cobs, chili, pumpkin pie, mulled wine, roasted sweet potatoes and a variety of candy were just a few of the delicious items on offer.

As they pulled up outside the saloon, Grissom's eye fell upon the candy stall and he considered buying Sara a gift on his way home. Maybe it would cheer her up a little and he remembered how she had bought him licorice all that time ago.

His stomach rumbled as he tied Dante to the beams outside the bar and he remembered he hadn't had dinner. His search for Sara had taken his mind off any thought of food. Now though, his body had remembered the absence of food.

"Hungry, Gil?" Conrad asked, securing his own horse.

Grissom looked at him. "Why do you ask?"

Conrad laughed, "Because I heard your stomach rumble from here."

"Oh…" Grissom patted Dante. "Be good," he warned his horse. "I shouldn't be too long."  
Dante snorted happily and stuck his head into the food trough.

"I'm… a little peckish…" Grissom admitted. "Kinda missed dinner."

"Yeah…" Conrad checked his fire arm and then straightened out his coat. "…a few of us did. Want to get some food?"

Grissom's eyes passed over the surrounding market place again. "Sure," he replied.

Conrad smiled and the two men followed the delightful aroma's that were filling the town center with a cheerful, homely vibrancy…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara paced back and forth in her room, biting on her nails. The slightest thought of sleep had evaporated from her mind. She couldn't bear the idea of being cooped up, even in the welcoming cocoon of her bedroom. Since her captivity at McKeen's mansion, she hated being indoors...detested the idea of closed doors and locked windows. Outside was different, wide open spaces, fresh clean air, the vast expanse of ground and sky.

When she had made her escape, for a few moments, she had been free. But Hank had caught her and he dragged her back into the tomb of a house, locked behind the heavy door.

And later…later when she was helpless and pinned down upon the mattress. When she felt his weight upon her form and the invasion within her body, there was that locked door that prevented her egress even if she could get away.

It was strange, she thought. In the days following Hank's attack, she could scarcely remember it. But now, within the confines of her own happy home, the memories began trickling back. Now she could remember the details, like how the carvings of the furniture fascinated her and how for a few moments she couldn't even breathe.

Her mother entered, Rana following carrying a tray. The housekeeper placed the tray of food on Sara's desk and left the room.

"The water is going to take a while for your bath, so food first," Laura directed.

"I'm not hungry," Sara stated, facing her mother.

Laura stepped forward with a purpose. "You need to eat."

Sara rolled her eyes. "Sure…" she muttered sarcastically to herself, turning away. "Like…there's a point."

"Don't give me that tone, young lady," Laura warned, her voice becoming more serious. "If you are looking for a point, how about the concern of the entire estate and how they were trying to find you this evening?"

Spinning back around Sara glared at her mother. "I didn't ask for their concern," she growled back. "I used to wander the estate at will, why can't I now?"

Laura tapped her foot upon the rug. "Sara, you are still recovering. You heard what the doctor said. Your lungs are permanently damaged. There are limits now to what you can do. You are not supposed to be in cold air, you aren't supposed to be in the stables for long periods of time. I can hear you wheezing now."

"That doesn't mean that I need a babysitter," Sara protested, angry that another soft wheeze escaped as she did so.

"You have scared us to death, Sara." Laura retaliated. "Until you can act like you have some respect for our concern..."

"I don't want your concern," Sara spat icily, knowing that later she would regret it, but not caring at the moment. "I want to be left alone."

"Even by Gil?" Laura challenged.

"Yes," she lied, but only halfway.

Laura sighed. "What's bothering you? You used to never be like this." She moved closer to her daughter.

"Like this?" Sara's eyes narrowed. "Mother, right now I wish I was anyone else but me. I wish I had died that night,"

"Sara!" Laura almost screamed.

Sara's hand shot up, the anger white hot. "Why are you pretending it doesn't matter? They made an example out of me in Sunday school. I can't even go to church. How can you ask me to move on? My life is ruined. You treat me different. I've lost Grissom cause while he's in town..."

A thought intruded upon her mind, heavy...suffocating. Gil was in town, probably at Heathers. She told him to go... Where people would be.

She'd ruined things yet again.

She bit her lip, tasting blood, but she only bit harder. The tears began to slip from their ducts.

"Sara," Laura pleaded, the words dying on her lips. She couldn't bring herself to utter the words. But her daughter was angering her, as much as she was breaking her heart.

"Sara," she tried again. "We just want to help."

Sara shook her head. "I don't need anybody's help."

"Fine." Laura slapped her hands to her hips. "Suit yourself, carry on being stubborn but until you decide to start acting like an adult then you are confined to the house once darkness falls."

"What?" Sara blinked in disbelief.

"You heard me."

Sara's nostrils flared. "You can't do that! You can't keep me here," she fought.

Laura's firmness continued. "You live under my roof, you abide by my rules. So yes, Sara, I can." Turning, she headed for the door but stopped as she reached it, facing Sara again. "Eat your dinner, bathe and get some sleep. We can discuss this further in the morning once we are both a little calmer."

She walked through the door and closed it softly behind her.

Closed the door just like Hank and McKeen had done.

Her own mother had imprisoned her. And while Laura's motivations were nobler...Sara still felt trapped.

Her bottom lip quivered as she fought the pang of tears burning her eyes. But the anger inside her prevented those tears from falling. She was not going to be kept in the house, she couldn't stay here. They couldn't understand.

Without a moment's hesitation she rushed to the largest of her bedroom windows and pushed it open. The frigid air rushed in and Sara took several cleansing breaths. Just feeling the air, breathing it, made her feel a little better.

Poking her head out the window she looked down. Numerous wall lanterns lit on the houses outer walls offered her enough light to see the trellis below her window. Sucking in a deep breath she made her decision and climbed out onto the small window ledge, reaching to her left to grab the curving trellis that gave the house its unmistakable décor.

It had been some years since she'd climbed from her window. She'd done it on many an occasion as a child for one reason or another. She hoped it was as easy now as it was then.

Sadly it wasn't. As she began her descent, her foot slipped and she only just managed to remain clinging to the woodwork. She looked up and then down, a shadow of doubt flushing through her mind as to whether she could make the climb or not. She actually didn't realize exactly how weak she'd become. Twisting her mouth, she redoubled her efforts.

Gathering all the strength she could, she tried again and continued her descent sighing with relief once she reached the bottom and the ground found her feet…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Feeling content after a hearty dinner of chili and sweet potatoes, Grissom and Ecklie entered the saloon. It was busy and loud, the room bursting with music from the piano in the corner and laughter boomed with the occasional shout.

Ale and spirits flowed like a waterfall, Heather's girls swarming the room, topping up glasses before they were even empty. Most got fondled one way or another for their efforts. But the girls smiled or laughed along with their customers.

As Grissom and Conrad entered the room suddenly silenced some, numerous chairs squeaking and heads turning in their direction. This had been the first time since the events at the Grove that Grissom had ventured into a social facility and he felt rather uncomfortable at the dozens of pairs of eyes that had suddenly fallen upon him.

"Well if it isn't the local hero!" one voice bellowed from the back but it wasn't in a bad way. At least people were smiling at him, well, most were, but still, he would rather not have the attention. He didn't consider himself a hero.

He faked a smile then cleared his throat. "Maybe this wasn't such a great idea," he mumbled as numerous voices bellowed their agreement to the previous comment.

Conrad just laughed. "Gil, you can't hide at the Grove your entire life. You know what people are like…just, go with it."

Grissom didn't have a chance to answer as a very familiar face appeared in his line of sight and took all his attention.

Heather…and she was looking right at him.

She smiled as she started towards him.

"Well, hello," she mewed when she reached him. "This is a rather unexpected pleasure."

He smiled unable to help it.

"Come…" Heather took his arm and he allowed her. "I'll find you both a table."

The rancher let himself be guided through the busy establishment and Conrad followed. All eyes now turned away and the place's volume level heightened again.

"You have become quite the celebrity," Heather said as they walked.

The rancher blushed. "I doubt that," he responded.

"Always and forever the modest one," she scoffed, rubbing her hand up his arm. "You do however, feel very tense. I have a beautiful girl that would be the perfect cure."

He looked at her and again she smiled.

They came across a table in the corner. One man sat at it, well, slumped over it. His head in the centre, his drink spilled and his eyes closed.

"Shamus!" Heather called and in an instant a rather bulk, scowling looking man was at her side.

"Yes, Ma'am?" His tone was deep and almost growling but obedient. Grissom deterred he must be new muscle for the saloon and the man looked like someone you simply did not mess with.

Heather pointed to the unconscious man. "Kindly escort Billy out would you. I think he's had enough."

He nodded and was swift to grab the smaller man sleeping at the table.

The sleeping man startled as he was literally hauled to his feet by the back of his jacket. "What…the….umm…erm…" was just about all he could mumble before he came nose to nose with Shamus and then he froze.

"Home time, Billy?" Heather politely requested.

"Ugh huh…" the drunken man gargled. He wobbled as Shamus led him quietly towards the exit and Heather laughed.

The saloon owner clapped her hands. "Clean up!" she called and in an instant the messy table was set upon by two girls and cleaned within seconds.

Heather gestured to the table. "Sit," she requested.

With one brow raised at the establishments speed and effort, Grissom slid into a chair. Conrad joined him, sitting in the chair besides and both men had a good look around.

"So what brings you gentlemen here this evening?" Heather enquired, "Business or pleasure?"

Grissom frowned and his glance shifted to his colleague. "I'm not exactly sure," he admitted.

"A little bit of both…in a way," Conrad said.

"In that case…" Heather continued, "…I will leave you for a while to get on with your business. What can I get you to drink?"

Licking his lips, Grissom pondered. "Just a single bourbon for me."

Conrad laughed. "Just a single?"

Grissom offered him a smile and nodded. "For now. I'm here to try and relax, not get wasted. And I'm working tomorrow."

"Fair enough," Conrad replied. "I'll have the same," he continued. "But, a double. I have the day off tomorrow."

"Coming right up," Heather snorted and she was away.

Leaning forwards in his chair, Grissom entwined his fingers. "So, what's this all about?"

Clearing his throat, Conrad shuffled in his chair. "We've known each other a long time haven't we, Gil?"

Grissom ran his thumb over his beard and nodded.

"And…" Conrad continued, "…we haven't exactly had the friendliest of relationships over the years have we?"

Now Grissom frowned, unsure of where this was all going.

Their drinks arrived. "Here we go boys," their server said, lifting two glasses from her stocked tray and placing them down on the table. Grissom took his drink and sipped it lightly while watching Conrad as he grabbed his glass and downed the contents in one. "Same again please," he requested, wiping his mouth on his sleeve."

"Sure thing, Hun," the woman said with a smile on her face. She took another glass from her tray and replaced the empty one. "Ya'll need anything…anything at all…" She gently swiped her hand over Conrad's shoulder, "…you just give me a call and I'll be right on over." She gave Grissom a wink and another smile before turning to attend to the table behind.

Grissom's right brow soared skywards. "Anyway…" He shook his head, "…you were saying?"

Conrad half laughed into his second glass of bourbon.

"What?" Grissom questioned.

"You and your way with the ladies," Conrad commented, placing his now half empty glass down.

The rancher shrugged innocently. "I don't get what you mean."

Conrad laughed again.

"Every woman in this building, more than likely, wants to bed you and would do so without a moment's hesitation and they'd probably do it for free."

"Well…" Grissom ran a finger over the top of his glass, "…that's a nice assumption but highly unnecessary. I already have all the woman I'm ever going to need."

Sipping from his glass now Conrad smiled, albeit a little sadly.

"Speaking of which…" Grissom half smiled back and pulled his watch from his pocket. "…I don't want to be too long, if you don't mind. Something I need to do…So…"

The worker held up a hand now. "Okay, okay…Um…Well…" Conrad sipped from his drink again, "…I wanted to apologize."

Grissom looked confused. "Why?" he asked.

Conrad downed what was left in his glass. "I know what happened to my sister…What, really happened."

"Oh…" Grissom felt a lump swell in his throat. "After all that's happened since the events at McKeen's…I…totally forgot…"

The younger man waved his hand, evidently ready for another drink. He was quickly set upon by the same waitress and she handed him another glass of bourbon.

"Anything for you handsome?" she asked Grissom.

Grissom shook his head. "No…_nothing at all_…thank you."

The woman smiled after batting her eye lashes and was away again.

"The…" Conrad hiccupped after another swig of drink, "…Sheriff told me when he came to the estate after you'd left for home. One of McKeen's goons blurted it out to him hoping for some form of mercy after his arrest. I went through all these years blaming you for…"

Holding up a hand Grissom halted the conversation. "Stop," he said. "Please. This isn't necessary."

Conrad sighed. "I think it is. I blamed you for a death you didn't cause and…"

"No, Conrad," the rancher cut him off again. "I'm done with pain caused by events gone. No more past, no more regrets. Just, the future…on all our parts. We make our own happiness from now on and what is to come is now under _our_ control. No one can take that from us anymore." He finished his drink in a swift gulp. "I understand and I get what you are saying, okay? But it's done and we can't change it. I appreciate your apology though."

The younger man pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking. "You really do have serious intentions in regards to Sara?"

Grissom's posture suddenly straightened with surprise at the question. His eyes roamed his co workers. "I believe my intentions are quite obvious, so why do you ask?"

Conrad shrugged. "You know, rumors travel…"

Snorting, Grissom pushed his empty glass into the middle of the table. "Considering what happened with your sister, you're still listening to rumors?"

"No, but..." The younger man shook his head. "But if your intentions are truly sincere then you, I presume, will be relocating to the Grove on a permanent basis."

"Maybe…So?"

"So…" Conrad leaned forwards, "…I suppose…that means we will be working together..." He held his hand out. "To the future…and no more regrets…"

Grissom smiled at Conrad's gesture. This was the first time it seemed as if the two men were on the same page. Gladly, Grissom took the younger man's hand and shook it.

"We have a great future ahead," Conrad said, sitting back and relaxing for the first time since they had entered the establishment.

"I have no doubt," Grissom responded.

Conrad waved his hand for further service but this time it seemed all the girls were occupied. "Another drink?" he asked, standing. "I'll go get them."

Holding up a hand, Grissom shook his head. "No, thanks. I really have to get going." He looked around. "I'd like to say goodbye to Heather first though you…just go and enjoy yourself..."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara had made her way to the outer stables despite what her mother had said. She'd been careful not to get spotted en route which wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. She'd forgotten about the constant guards on duty now but she'd managed to remain in the shadows and slipped through without notice.

That did make her feel a little uneasy though, if she could sneak around without getting caught, then what was to stop an outsider doing the same? She tried to push the thought from her mind, at least for now.

She noted on her route that work on the new stables was coming along well and they were almost finished now.

A pang of sadness hit her heart though when she slipped passed the building. The night of the fire ran through her mind, the loss of Melissa and the other horses and the fact that everything just went very much downhill from then on.

She didn't dawdle around the area however. For one, it was very cold and two, she didn't want to be seen. Sara wasn't stupid enough to know that if she was caught away from the house now, especially after what had happened earlier in the evening, no doubt ran through her mind that there would be hell to pay with her mother. On the other hand, she wasn't naive enough to believe her mother would not discover her absence at some point. She just hoped it was later rather than sooner.

She didn't relish another fight with her mother. A part of her was even angry for their earlier argument.

Now, she was inside the stables and had been for about half an hour. Having forgotten a coat, the winter's elements had very much urged her to wrap one of the horse's blankets around her shoulders. She didn't really care; it was warmer than being without it.

She stood inside Pandora's stall, two lanterns flickering around her, brushing her horse and trying to forget everything outside her immediate space. Pandora seemed to be enjoying the attention and the horse had recovered well from her overexertion those few weeks ago. Sara smiled, thinking how gentle and caring Grissom had been aiding Pandora in her recovery. She sniffed, suddenly feeling sad. She hadn't exactly made the evening an enjoyable one for anyone _and_ she had encouraged Grissom to go out. A surge of anxiety over what he could find out filled her with dread.

What was worse was that she already missed him. Another surge of anger caused her to clench her fists.

"Stop it," she scolded herself.

Pandora poked her nose through a divide in the stall and had a sniff around Dante's stall next door. She snorted then stamped her foot before kinking her head to look at her owner. The horse neighed softly.

Sara patted her. "Don't worry, he'll be back."

The horse licked Sara's hand and snorted again.

Sara smiled again but her smile soon dissolved when a noise startled her. It sounded like the door creaking open. Her heart caught in her mouth as she slowly poked her head out of the stall to look around. But, she couldn't see anything.

Nervously, she reached to a mucking spade which leaned against the inside of the stall and cautiously stepped out of the chamber. "Hello…" she said quietly, holding the tool in a manner she could use it as a weapon should she chose to do so.

Nothing…

She frowned then jumped when Pandora appeared behind her and prodded her keeper with her nose.

"Hell…girl…" Sara moaned. "Don't scare me like that."

Pandora offered a gentle snort.

"Maybe…it was just the wind," Sara muttered to herself lowering the spade.

She sighed and led her horse back into her stall, placing the spade back where she'd found it.

It could have been the wind but, it wasn't. Sara failed to see the shadow looming inside the very first stall and the figure which hid inside it…

*******"Afraid, in her extreme perturbation, of the loneliness of the deserted rooms, and of half-imagined faces peeping from behind every open door in them, she got a basin of cold water and began laving her eyes, which were swollen and red. Haunted by her feverish apprehensions, she could not bear to have her sight obscured for a minute at a time by the dripping water, but constantly paused and looked round to see that there was no one watching her. In one of those pauses she recoiled and cried out, for she saw a figure standing in the room." *******

*****Extract taken from - A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens (Paragraph adapted)**

**A/N: Hmmm, I love an angry Sara. Although I'm not sure whether it's a good thing or a bad thing. I'm thinking volcano and ready to blow, lol. Let me know what you think :)**


	103. Don't you ask me that

**A/N: Hi guys. As RL has returned with a blast my writing is back to being a little slow. Apologies for that. But hey, here is another lovely chapter for you all, finally :) **

**This chapter is quite a long one, so hopefully that will make up a little for the lack of posts I'm throwing out right now.**

**Mega thanks to my bestest bud in crime SweetSouthernComfort for an amazing beta, some fantastic additions and perfect guidance on this chapter. She always makes it extra special and I love you babe.**

**An extra note – Please keep your pitch forks at bay! We are trying to keep this story to the times, how Sara's ordeal would have been thought of and dealt with back then and how emotionally traumatic is would have been. I do however promise a change in the wind very soon.**

**So, keep the faith xx **

Chapter 103

Grissom laughed to himself as he watched one of the Heather's girls coil a hand around Conrad's waist and lead him towards the back of the bar.

Then, he heard the familiar voice coming from behind him…

"So is your business finished?"

With a ruffle of his chin he turned to face Heather. He nodded. "It is," he informed her.

"Good." She smiled and was swiftly by his side, slipping her arm through his. "So…now that your alone and hopefully on…personal time, can I help you with anything?" They walked through the bar, Grissom leading her in the direction of the exit.

His tongue peeked out from his mouth and he drew it along his bottom lip. Then, he managed a smile as they reached the swing doors. "No, thank you. I have some personal matters to deal with that _only I can_actually deal with. So, I must go."

"Shame," she responded with a pout, "Maybe some other time?"

His smile remained. "Maybe for a drink but nothing more." He tipped his hat and was about to leave…

"I know that underneath that smile of yours, you are rather troubled, Gil. I can sense it." She placed a soft hand on his arm. "How is Sara?" Heather asked, now halting his exit.

Now his smile faltered and he sighed, his eyes darting around for any eavesdroppers who could hear the conversation. He wasn't sure what to say. Heather no doubt had heard the rumors but she didn't know the facts. "She's…" he hesitated, "…It's difficult. She has been through a lot."

"I understand."

Grissom's eyes questioned hers as her statement seemed more knowing than it should.

The lady of the house smiled, leaned forwards and kissed him on the cheek. She whispered into his ear. "Not even you know everything about me, Gil. So I am true when I say I understand."

She pulled back to see a confused looking rancher now. "I believe you have things you need to do, no?"

"Umm…" Grissom licked his lips, "…yeah. I should get going."

Heather nodded. "I'll be seeing you soon." She gave him another smile before turning and disappearing through a crowd of rowdy locals.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom exited the saloon still a little confused by what Heather had said to him. He tramped down the wooden steps but was forced to stop when two drunken men bumped into him on their way into the bar.

He sighed as they passed him but felt his gut tighten when one of them grabbed his arm. He shrugged the man off and continued down the steps.

"You were a little late, hero!" the man cackled. "Hank turned your lady into a filthy whore. She not here? Pity, she'd be right at home."

Slowly, Grissom turned to face the men who had stopped four steps above, both were now giggling. His eyes bore into them and his fingers clenched tightly, the temptation to grab his pistol was overwhelming.

With his nose flaring, he took a step up. "What did you say?" he spat making it very evident he was ready to draw.

"I said, where's your whore, asshole, you deaf?"

The second man, who didn't appear to be as drunk as the abuser wasn't smiling anymore when he noticed Grissom's sidearm and his edgy hand.

"Hold on Mister…" The second man held out a defensive hand. "Shut up, Shane!" The man pushed his friend and he almost toppled over. He too wasn't smiling now.

"Hey!" Shane shouted. "What the hell ya doin?"

In a flash Grissom drew his revolver and both men jumped, holding up their hands.

"Oh crap…" Shane mumbled.

"Hey look…he didn't mean it…" The younger man tried to defend his friend.

Grissom took another step closer. "He didn't mean it?" he growled. "He just said it twice for fun, huh?"

Both men struggled to find a response now.

"You like humiliation do you?" Grissom asked, one more step closer, his fingers still flexing, teasing the trigger.

The two men still failed a reply.

"Let's see shall we." The plain faced rancher pointed his weapon to their mid sections. "Take off your pants…both of you. Gun belts too. If I as much see your finger near your weapons, I will blow your hands off."

Exchanging confused glances, the name callers froze. "What?" Shane questioned. He shot his friend a very worried glance. "I'm not wearing anything under…" he mumbled.

"Now!" the rancher demanded, flicking back the safety on his pistol.

"Alright…alright…" Both flustered with their belts and within thirty seconds, their pants were around their ankles. The gun belts clanked to the wooden floor.

Grissom smirked with satisfaction. "Kick them over here."

Both men did as told and stood, half naked, with hands aloft.

A small group had gathered behind Grissom now, no one interfering more just laughing at the sight before them.

Grissom's right brow reached for the sky as Shane's evident embarrassment was uncovered to the world. He was indeed, wearing nothing below his pants. "Little cold?" Grissom asked.

The man went bright red despite the winters chill surrounding him.

The rancher carefully bent and picked up both pairs of pants and leather belts, promptly throwing them over his shoulder with such precision they landed directly in the horse's water trough.

He inclined his pistol towards the saloon. "Well…in you go. Enjoy your night."

Both men looked at each other. "Like this?" Shane questioned, daring to lower his hands to cover his personal possessions.

"Exactly like that," the rancher directed. "Unless you'd rather dance with lead…"

The men cringed and looked towards the saloon entrance. "This is your fault," the youngest man said, swinging an arm to hit his friend in the chest.

"Move…" Grissom stepped a little closer and both men backed towards the doors. A few more steps and they fell inside.

Grissom backed off. He'd just about retreated half way down the steps when a roar of laughter, cat calls and whistles ignited the frigid night air.

The two men burst back out of the saloon, numerous customers giving chase, laughing and name calling after them. They ran past Grissom, glaring as they went and Shane managed to call him an ass before they ran out into the street. The customers stopped at the bottom of the steps and cheered as their prey vanished into market.

The rancher couldn't help a smile but it didn't last long. The purpose of his reaction wasn't for fun although he was sure it would take the two men sometime to live down their experience. It actually gave him a feeling of satisfaction although deep down he knew it shouldn't.

Watching as the group of customers returned to the saloon, Grissom knew it was time to get back. He walked to his horse and gave him a healthy pat.

As he began to untie Dante he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Well that was interesting…"

Slowly turning, Grissom took a step back when he saw the captain standing behind him, his horse by his side. "Captain?"

"Great observations," the older man replied with a smile.

"How long have you been…"

"Long enough," the captain cut him short.

Pulling the collar of his jacket up, the rancher worked his jaw. "Oh…" He lowered his head, to check Dante's saddle, blowing out a breath, creating a temporary puff in the cold air.

The captain closed the gap between them, running a gloved hand over Dante's back. The horse snorted his appreciation.

"Quite enjoyable actually," the ranch owner declared.

Looking up in surprise, Grissom noted the evident smile upon the captain's face, bright and genuine.

"Really?"

"Oh yes," the older man continued. "Except one thing…"

Now Grissom's frowned.

"I think you were entirely too kind."

Grissom smiled as the captain looked behind him.

"I can just imagine the reaction as they ran through town; let alone what jibes they must have got while they were in there." He pointed to the saloon.

Grissom clicked his lips together. "Well…maybe it will give the town a little something different to gossip about for a while."

"Indeed," the ranch owner agreed.

Pulling Dante away from the rail, Grissom looked to the sky and inhaled a deep, cleansing breath.

"So why are you here?" the captain asked.

Returning his attention to the older man, Grissom nodded towards the saloon. "Conrad invited me for a drink. Put a few ghosts to lie. Did you…sort your business?"

Hauling himself up onto his horse, the captain tightened his gloves and nodded. "For now yes." He took the reins. "Are you heading home now?"

Grissom nodded.

"Then let's ride together."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The two men trotted down the road from town, basked in the glow of the moonlight.

Grissom was happy he'd caught up with the captain, although he wasn't expecting it to be in town, so now he felt a little nervous. He'd wanted a little more time to prepare and his meeting with Conrad hadn't given him that opportunity.

However, they were alone, the night was almost over and the captain seemed happy enough, so no time like the present…

He was about to speak but the captain beat him to the punch. "So as you have finally managed to venture out of the Grove for something bordering on a social reason, I would presume then that no issues arose once Sara resurfaced?"

The rancher shifted in his saddle. "She was a little cold but I got her back to the house swiftly and without…much argument."

"Where was she?"

"The old barn, kitten hunting."

The captain shook his head but a tiny smile clipped his lips. "I wish that child would think…"

Clearing his throat, Grissom thought carefully about what he said next. "I think that's…the biggest problem."

"What do you mean?" The ranch owner took his eyes from the road to look at his young aid.

Grissom looked to him. "She…I fear is thinking too much but…bad things. She is struggling to…" He sighed and faced front again. "She is keeping everything inside and it's pulling her apart. She needs…something…"

Now the captain fidgeted upon his steed, giving the horse a slight kick which seemed more out of irritation than command. "Do you have a suggestion as to what that may be?"

Biting down on his lip, Grissom breached the nerves pinching at his belly. "I think you know by now, Sir, that…I do truly love your daughter." His head turned to face the captain again but this time the captain didn't reciprocate. "Sara needs…stability…she needs commitment and she needs it now."

Pulling his horse's reins, the captain pulled his animal to a stop and Grissom was swift to follow suit. Now the captain looked him in the eye. "Are you asking what I think you're asking?"

"I do desire to spend the rest of my life with your daughter. So…yes, I am."

"So soon?" the captain now questioned. He scratched the back of his neck. "I mean, yes, we have had our issues. I gave my permission for you and Sara to court but, you haven't even started doing that yet. At least not properly…I think my daughter deserves a proper courtship."

Grissom had foreseen that particular objection and had a ready response. "I have no qualms with normal courtship rituals, Sir. But this situation isn't exactly normal. And I thought the purpose of courtship was to get to know someone. I've known Sara since birth."

"But..."

Grissom was quick to continue. "Sara needs to know I am not going to leave her, Captain. I fear, right now, she does not believe that. I can see it in her eyes. And until I make her that promise I don't know if she will ever be able to let go."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, well and truly deep in thought, the captain blew out a very long breath of cold air.

"You know what an immediate marriage would do?" the captain objected. "There's already rumors that my daughter is pregnant with Pettigrew's child! If you marry her and she conceives early then your child will be attributed to Pettigrew. I won't have that."

Grissom almost cringed at the thought of Sara facing another pregnancy so soon after her pain. "Just because I give the commitment and ask the question, Captain, does not mean immediate vows. I have no desire to rush and to be honest; I don't think that would be best for Sara either."

"But you believe this is best?"

Grissom nodded.

"Two conditions," the older man replied.

Grissom's eyebrow hitched.

"Firstly, Sara sets the date. When she's ready...if she can't have a courtship, she should get to decide the length of the engagement. Whether it's a day or a decade, you got that?"

"That's fair," Grissom agreed.

"Secondly, you do not touch her...again...until you are married. I want your word."

Grissom held up a hand. "On my mother's grave."

"Then my blessing is yours."

"Thank you," Grissom replied with half a smile.

"But…" The captain held up a finger, "…be warned. If you ever, ever hurt Sara, _I will_kill you."

The rancher smiled even though he felt the threat to be true. "That will never happen…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The two men arrived back at the Grove swiftly. Grissom seemed a little nervous while the captain seemed rather content.

Neither, however, expected Laura to be sitting in the hallway when they entered the house. She appeared to be staring into nothing. She did look up straight away though upon hearing the door close.

The captain approached his wife, not even giving her the opportunity to speak. "What are you doing sitting here?" he asked with a smile. "Is our furniture that bad?"

Laura stood slowly but didn't have chance to reply before her husband continued.

"Gil has asked for Sara's hand," he informed her knowing she would want to know the news as soon as he could possibly tell her.

Laura's mouth opened but then closed. Her brow pinched in an expression that neither man was exactly expecting. "Oh…" she mumbled. "That's...nice."

Taking a step back, the captain looked surprised. "Oh?" the captain laughed. "Is that all you have to say now? I thought you would be ecstatic."

Grissom stepped forward, he knew something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" he asked, reducing the gap between himself and Laura.

She sighed. "Sara ran off again. Not long after you left."

"What?" Both the captain and Grissom snapped in unison.

Grissom looked around. "Well what happened? Where is she? Did she come back?"

Laura pulled her shawl a little tighter over her shoulders. "We…had a little argument." She replied, looking angry now. "That girl…I swear…" She swallowed.

"You know where she is?" Grissom asked.

Nodding, Laura took a breath. "She is out in the outer stables, Gregory is watching her. He and Nicolas went out to look for her once I'd discovered she was gone again and found her there. I didn't go after her for I feared my fury would have just made things worse. I thought it best to wait for you."

Grissom ran an unsteady hand over his beard. This wasn't particularly the situation he was hoping for. He blew out a gust of hot air. "I'll…go bring her back," he sighed.

"Wait…" Laura stepped forward and took his hand. "…come with me first."

Both rancher and the captain looked to her with uncertainly.

Laura glanced at her husband. "Just something I need to give him," she reassured.

The captain nodded and Grissom allowed himself to be lead up the stairs even if all he wanted to do at that moment was find Sara and get her safe and sound.

The lady of the house took him to her bedroom and directed him to wait outside while she found what she needed to. Within a minute or so she re-emerged through the door holding a box in her hand.

"My heart does flourish, Gil…" she began, "…upon my husband's words that you want to take Sara as your own for all time." She took a breath, slow and shaking. "She is so...angry right now that I hope your proposal will fill her heart with happiness."

"I hope so too," he whispered.

She smiled and held out the box. "I want you to have this. I am assuming that you do not have one yet."

With curiosity, Grissom reached out and took the small wooden box from Laura, flipping open the lid.

The rancher didn't even realize his mouth had popped open as he stared at the glorious piece of jewelry. A perfectly crafted golden ring with a large glittering diamond situated firmly onto curving tiny prongs. A cluster of four diamonds flanked each side of the rings center. It was lavish, gorgeous.

And more expensive than he could ever afford.

He looked up, his eyes clashing with Laura's, a heavy lump forming in his throat. "I…"

She placed a soft hand upon his arm. "She will fit that very well."

"I can't accept this, Laura," Grissom said, closing the box. He held it back out to her as she stood back. "I…have things I can sell. I can buy my own ring, nothing like this, but I want Sara's ring to be from me." A tinge of embarrassment hinted through his words.

Snorting, she took his free hand and held it over the box, keeping her hand over his. "Proposing without a ring? Were you actually going to do that?"

Grissom worked his jaw. Maybe he hadn't thought this through enough. It's not like he was experienced in marital rites of passage.

She continued. "This is tradition, Gil. This ring belonged to Thomas's mother and was intended to be passed down. I would expect it to be passed to Sara's children or grandchildren someday. Her hand squeezed tighter upon his. "Take it…" She removed her hand and took a step back.

Grissom wasn't one for defying tradition, but he still felt conflicted about the ring. He suddenly remembered the ring Sara had given him all those months ago, a ring which he let slip through his fingers. An action, he now, wished he could change.

Laura noticed his turmoil. Her hand reached out to his neck, slowly reaching slightly beneath his shirt to cup his Mother's pendant.

"Someday, this..." she paused, "...will be worn by someone other than you. It will be loved, treasured and preserved. It will be passed through your lineage, as it should be. Accept this. Sara would want you to."

Managing to swallow the lump in his throat, he nodded and slipped the box into his jacket pocket. "Thank you," he said sincerely.

Laura gave him another smile. "Go find her…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom reached the outer stable. Leaving Dante outside and telling him to wait, he quietly opened the door. He stepped inside to be immediately greeted by Gregory's head poking out of the first stall. The younger man inclined a finger, urging Grissom to come to him.

Closing the door Grissom did as requested and moved into the stall.

"Where is she?" Grissom whispered.

Gregory pulled on his jacket, he was freezing now and his teeth chattered as he spoke. "In Pandora's stall. She's asleep, sort of...don't see how in this cold...but she kinda tosses some, cries out, wakes up."

"You left her sleeping in the cold?" Grissom questioned.

"She has a blanket and…um…" Gregory felt bad now… "Aunt Laura told me under no circumstances to approach her…in case she ran off again. I'm sorry…I…"

Sighing, Grissom placed a hand onto the younger man shoulder. "It's okay. You did what you were told. Get yourself back to the house…get warm. I'll bring her back."

"You sure?" Gregory rubbed a hand over his now healed bullet wound, shivering.

"Yes," Grissom responded firmly. "Go…before you freeze to death."

The young man nodded and swiftly exited, closing the door behind him.

Grissom moved out of the stall and headed towards the end of the stable, grabbing a lantern from the wall as he went.

When he reached Pandora's stall, lantern aloft, he stopped in the open doorway and sighed. Sara lay sleeping on the hay laden floor in the middle of Pandora, head upon her horses belly, the blanket covering both of them.

For a moment, Grissom found himself unable to move. The simple sight before him hammered him with such a mixture of emotions. She looked vulnerable as she slept, slightly shivering from the inadequate cover. Yet she was so beautiful in the lantern light despite how pale she was. He would have been happy to pull her into his arms and hold her until the end of time. But then, as the icy remnants of a gust of wind seeped through the front of the stables, he remembered that Sara should be in her warm bed, not inadequately covered by a stiff stable blanket lying on a hard floor, using Pandora as a pillow.

He felt suddenly angry. Horses slept standing, so even Pandora was using her own body to protect Sara from the cold.

He sighed, hung up the lantern and entered the stall. Pandora's ears pricked the second he entered her home and the horse opened her eyes, lazily turning her head to look in his direction. He crouched down besides them then and nudged Sara through the blanket.

"Sara…" he whispered.

"Hmmm…" She stirred slightly, her brow forming a frown.

He tried again. "Sara…Honey wake up…"

Quickly, Sara's eyes flew open and something between a cry and a squeal flew from her lips. Her eyes seemed glazed as they clashed with Grissom's. She blinked hard, trying to accustom her eyes to the darkness. Once she realized who was staring back at her she quickly scrambled upright, startling Pandora and the horse was quick to try and get to her feet.

"Whoa…" Grissom reached for Sara and yanked her from the floor just in time otherwise Pandora would have kicked her.

Sara took a breath, coarsely shivering now.

"For the love of God, Sara…" Grissom was quick to remove his jacket, instantly wrapping it around her shoulders. "You are absolutely freezing." He slipped his hands inside the jacket to encase her arms with his hands and quickly rubbed, trying to get some heat into her icy skin. "Why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

She just stared at him and he noticed.

"Nothing to say?" he sounded angry now.

"Did you have a good time at Heather's?" she asked.

Her question was one he wasn't particularly expecting at that point and was totally irrelevant given their current position. "I don't think that's of great importance right now, Sara," he grumbled, pulling the jacket tighter around her.

"I do…" she mumbled quietly, placing her hands upon his chest and softly pushing him away. "I'm fine, Gil…" she protested. "Stop fussing."

"Fine?" he questioned. "Sara, you are chilled to the bone, I could feel you shivering. I can hear you wheezing…"

"I fell asleep," she admitted.

"In somewhere other than your bed for the second time tonight," he protested. "Why are you not sleeping?"

"I sleep fine," she wheezed and it only angered him more. The darkened circles and swollen eyelids testified the truth. She fell asleep because she was exhausted and her troubled mind could not allow her body to rest.

Grissom shook his head. "No," he said firmly but then he sighed. "Sara you…"

Their conversation was interrupted when something banged against the door. An unhappy horse missing his filly and the warmth.

The rancher cursed under his breath. "Wait here a second while I let him in. Then I'm taking you home where we can talk about this in the warmth. Properly and like adults."

Sara didn't have the opportunity to argue for he stepped away in order to allow Dante access to the stable. She bit down hard on her already sore lip and as soon as he was out of her sight she spun around to face the wall. As she did so something in his jacket banged against her thigh. With her brow pinching, she slipped an arm out and her chilly fingers dipped into the pocket…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom opened the stable door. "Come on…" he urged his horse and Dante happily trotted into the stable. Grissom followed to find Sara no longer in Pandora's stall but standing outside. Dante passed her to join his love.

Sara was staring at him with a very strange look upon her face now. Suddenly she pulled her hand out from behind her back and held out the box, which was open and revealing the ring.

"What's this?" she questioned with a tremble in her voice.

His jaw worked nervously. "Sara…I…" he sighed heavily. "…you weren't supposed to find that…"

She thrust the box in his face and it startled him. "Is this what I think it is?" she half snapped, half cried.

His shoulders slumped. This wasn't exactly the way he hoped to propose. "Sara…I love you and I want to…"

"No!" she violently shook her head. "You don't…you can't…" She reached for him and grabbed his hand, pushing the box firmly against his palm until his fingers flexed around it.

Fighting back her tears, she looked him in the eye. "I want you to take that and it give back," she cried. "I want you to forget about it and I will too." A tear slipped from her eye and she sniffled.

Grissom stood slack-jawed. "Sara, let's talk about this."

Her breaths came faster and more labored from the wheezing. "No," she started backing away. "Don't you ask me that. Don't you understand that it will break my heart if you ask me that?"

A sob fell from her lips and with a speed that surprised him, she moved, shooting past him, running for the exit.

"Sara!" he shouted but she didn't stop.

With his heart pounding, he ran after her…

**A/N: O….K….I will just hide behind evil hat and hope you don't find me. Review please :)  
**


	104. Falling into his arms

**A/N: New chapter ahoy :D**

**I am flu'd up to the eye balls, lucky me but with a little grit I have kept myself out of bed to post. (I should be in bed lol.) Anyhoo, I think you may all be happy to hear a change a coming… Evil hat may have been grounded, maybe… hehehehe. But, I think it's now about time our couple find their sparkle again. So hopefully that will happen.**

**Thank you so, so much, to my best friend SweetSouthernComfort. This chapter was co-written with her. She is truly amazing, she always is. Your contribution, Hun, means the world to me and again, makes this story so much better! And, without you, I would have given up a looooong time ago.**

**Thanks to everyone for your messages and reviews, whether private or public. I do pay attention to all comments and I love to reply to all those comments that I can. Again, I can't reply unless you are signed into FF and make sure you do not have a message reply blocker on your account!**

**Righto…let's go. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 104

Sara ran as fast as her shivering body and legs would carry her and Grissom gave chase. The sudden exertion taxed her lungs and a sharp pain pierced her chest, but she dared not stop.

He had barely left the stable when he stumbled over his coat which Sara had obviously just discarded upon the ground. A quick bend and a swipe of his hand gathered the garment so he barely stopped and the pursuit continued.

"Sara!" he bellowed. She was still just about visible through the moonlight and he was surprised by her speed. Considering her current physical ability he was astounded by how fast she was actually running. That didn't make him feel any better.

Thankfully, she was heading towards the house, a fact that gave him some relief.

She reached the mansion quickly and burst through the front door, panting for breath.

Instantly upon hearing the intrusion her parents emerged from the living room and she stopped in the hallway, her eyes bloodshot and her face flushed.

"Sara?" Laura asked, her expression worried. She stepped towards her daughter.

Sara shook her head and ran for the stairs. Laura was quick to give chase and was half way up when Grissom came running through the front door almost colliding into the captain.

"What the hell happened?" the captain demanded.

"Where is she?" Grissom asked.

The captain pointed to the stairs.

Grissom didn't wait to answer the older man's question and darted up the stairs before he had chance to question him any further. Needless to say, the captain was quick to follow.

"Sara…unlock the door…"

When Grissom reached the landing, he heard Laura banging on Sara's door and was quickly by her side.

"Go away!" Sara cried. "Just leave…me…alone! All of you, just leave me alone!"

Laura turned to Grissom with a sigh and a look of concern upon her face. "What's going on?"

Swallowing the heavy lump in his throat, Grissom felt as his shoulders slumped. "She…found the ring in my jacket before I even had chance to talk to her. She just…"

"She said no?"

Grissom puffed out his cheeks. "I guess…in a way…I don't know. I didn't actually ask. She just told me to give the ring back and then she ran."

Placing a gentle hand upon on his arm Laura bowed her head, shaking it a little. "We should…leave her be, for now."

"But…"

She stopped him from arguing. "She needs some time, Gil. I think…some of us presumed…"

Sara's voice came through the door breathless and angry. "I don't want anyone presuming anything about me. I don't want your concern. I want to be left alone...please."

"Sara," Grissom began.

"Gil," she insisted icily. "I don't want your pity. Just please, go away."

The captain appeared behind them and both turned to face him.

"Does someone want to explain to me what's happening right now?" He pointed to Sara's door. "Is she alright?"

Laura shook her head and took Grissom's arm, her voice a mere whisper in order to prevent being heard. "No, she isn't. But trying to force her into talking right now isn't going to do any of us any good." She tugged on Grissom's arm but he wasn't too keen to move.

Her face softened. "Please, Gil. It's been an exhausting evening and she will be more stubborn now at any intrusion. Let her be until we can work this out."

"Work what out?" the captain huffed. "There's nothing to work out."

Laura pulled again and after a quick glance to Sara's room, Grissom allowed himself to be guided back along the landing.

"I'll explain downstairs…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Laura didn't normally drink. She was never a woman who could hold her liquor. But the smooth whisky actually felt good sliding down her throat. And it loosened her tongue considerably.

"I fear for her." She looked down into the umber glass. Tears began slipping from her eyes. "She's in such pain."

Her husband stood at the fireplace, so silent that the crackling of the burning wood seemed loud in comparison.

"I don't know what to do," he almost moaned.

Laura drained the glass and reached to the crystal flask for a refill. Neither man said anything as she spilled a little over the side.

"I know we promised you, Gil..." She stumbled back to her chair, "...but she won't marry you, and I've always promised that I'd never make her...do that."

"I've thought about it," the captain finally spoke up, his eyes tearful in the weathered face. "When I was in the war...God the things I saw I would rather forget." He paused for a moment, his hands giving the slightest tremble. "When we would capture a village, many of the soldiers would go around the homes...pillaging them, raping the women. I never did, didn't like the idea. But I remember hearing all those women screaming and crying. "

Laura gulped.

Grissom stared stoically into the fireplace, thinking about the Captains words.

"A lot of them..." the captain paused again, "...did desperate acts afterward. Didn't blame them. I've thought about that a lot since Sara..." his voice drifted off.

"I think she would run away again," Laura lamented, the slur evident in her speech. "But maybe we should send her away, just for a little while, Thomas. Get her away from the town, the rumors and talk."

"Laura, I'm not losing my baby girl again," the captain warned. "If that son of a bitch were still around, he'd be prancing the town with a smile on his face. He wouldn't hide. We shouldn't hide Sara."

"But Sara can't hide," Laura insisted. "Most people of this town blame her, saying Hank had the right to do what he did. Hannah even had the audacity to not so subtly suggest it in Sunday school one day and I thought Sara was going to faint."

"Hannah is nothing but a gossiping whore herself," the captain retaliated.

Laura was pouring her fourth straight whisky, spilling more than she was getting into the glass.

Swearing under her breath, she looked at her husband. "Doesn't matter what Hannah is or isn't. She isn't the one the town is calling a whore... And she isn't the one who deep down believes it."

The captain sighed and hung his head. "You think sending her away..."

"It will get her away from the rumors." Laura's voice was dampened by the combination of emotion and alcohol. "I just want to save her before her life is changed forever...before the pain gets too much that she does something rash...again."

Grissom silently approached Laura, gently taking both the flask and glass from her hands. Leading her back to the recliner, he helped her into it before kneeling down beside her.

"Sara's life has already been changed forever," Grissom gently pointed out, his hands covering Laura's. "I cannot imagine taking her away from those who love her being of any benefit."

"But she doesn't want us," Laura wailed. "She doesn't want our help. She won't even talk to us."

"Let me try again," Grissom suggested in a soft low voice.

"What do you plan to do?" the Captain asked. "That you haven't tried already. I know you love her. I know she loves you back. But I don't think your love is enough this time..."

"I'm not sure yet," Grissom admitted. "But deep down I know she wants to be helped. She just doesn't know how to do it herself or how to say what's on her mind and heart."

"How can you be so sure?" Laura looked at him with desperate eyes.

He thought of the times Sara would inexplicitly embrace him, cling to him. "I just do," he replied. "I'm not saying I can heal her in a day. That will take time. But I do know that there are things a husband can do that a friend or beau cannot."

"I know she needs you," Laura agreed, the intoxication obvious.

"I need her too. That's why you have to trust me."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom stepped out into the cold with a heavy heart, tugging his jacket around his neck in order to protect him further from the freezing elements hazing around the Grove.

He didn't want to leave and would happily sit outside Sara's door until morning to ensure she was safe and didn't run out into the night. The emotion of the past few hours would have exhausted her further but Grissom fretted that she wouldn't stay there.

Despite his confidence with Laura, Grissom had no idea how to get through to Sara. A fear seized his heart that he was losing her, that even though Hank was dead in his grave that the wound he inflicted upon Sara's heart was a mortal one.

When he reached the bottom of the steps he stopped. He knew Sara was watching him through her bedroom window. But, he just couldn't bring himself to turn around. It would upset both of them even more if he did, he just knew it.

The problem, he knew, wasn't just Sara's. He had not been the most forthcoming about things. He had expected that Sara would somehow revert back into the person she was...with just the knowledge that he loved her.

But it was more than that. Grissom knew he would be asking a lot...for Sara to ignore the ache in her heart and the taunts of a misinformed town and find solace in his arms. And there was a part of him that feared that he couldn't be enough. After all, he was just an ordinary man.

But he had to try.

With his mind whirling with thought, he set off back to the cabin knowing the night would be a sleepless one. He would not feel comfortable until the morning arrived and he knew Sara was safe. Plus, he had to work out some sort of plan.

His gut burned with apprehension and he wondered why he felt so convinced that time wasn't on his side.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara watched, through her tired, sore eyes as Grissom disappeared though the fog.

A deep emptiness washed over her once he'd gone from her line of sight though and her anger morphed into sadness.

Sitting on the edge of her bed she sighed deeply and ran a hand over her messy hair. Her skin felt dry and cold and Sara realised she must look awful.

The bath brought up for her was still sitting there. The water was surely cold by now but Sara didn't care.

Afterwards, she reached into her bed side drawer in search of a ribbon but as she pulled the drawer open a small box caught her attention.

Swallowing the lump which formed in her throat she picked up the box and looked at it. Slowly she flipped the box open and stared down at her Grandfather's ring.

Her tongue peeked out, drawing over her bottom lip and she almost smiled as the memory of her first night with Grissom took over her thoughts. It was such an amazing night full of love, desire...respect. And when she had given him the ring although at first he felt unworthy, he had taken it and she could feel the pride flowing from him.

Another wave of sadness washed over her as a darker thought invaded the happiness of her memory. She snapped the box closed. Grissom had left the ring behind. Not that she could fault him for that. At the time, considering the circumstances, anyone else probably would have done the same. But her mind suddenly thought of the family tradition, Grissom had accepted her token but she had declined his.

She placed the ring back in the drawer and held her face in her hands. Her tears threatened again but now she gritted her teeth, determined not to allow them release. She loved him, and the very thought of marrying him should have filled her heart with elation. Except that her heart was broken and she doubted that it even remembered what joy was.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

She inhaled the chilly dark air as she made her way along the well worn path. Her eyes burned but the cold air helped to relieve the pain caused by her hours of sleeplessness.

She was so tired, but she dared not attempt sleep again. Since Grissom's proposal, she had felt more lost but the threat of the nightmares had forced her to fight sleep.

It was all so stupid. They were dreams, bad dreams. They shouldn't matter...but they did. And she was so scared of them, because of their vividness.

Managing to leave the house wasn't easy. People were still up and about and Sara had no doubt that her parents had purposely kept staff around in order to watch in case she tried to leave again. Luckily for her, she knew the house, the dark spots and how to sneak out should she so desire. It took a while but eventually she managed to slip out through the kitchen.

She just needed air…freedom.

The night brought the terrors of her unsettled mind; the day made her fear Grissom's eventual departure. He had left abruptly after her rejection of him once before, so she guessed he would do the same now.

Either way, she fretted.

She hated who she had become. She missed the carefree happy woman that she once was; however, grieving that loss was useless. She just couldn't imagine her life without Grissom in it.

Yet, she well knew that she would have to learn to live without him.

It was the coldest night of the season thus far but oddly, she didn't feel all that cold. She had walked frequently lately, trying to use both the peaceful tranquility of nature and the physical exercise to alleviate the savagery of her thoughts. And it partially worked though never completely, forcing Sara to seek solitude again and again.

She had however picked the perfect night for a walk. The first frost of the season had just formed, giving a surreal opalescence to the landscape. Tiny sparkling crystals adhered to every aspect of nature: the edges of the colorful leaves, each tiny blade of grass. The moon was full, illuminating nature's work and making it more vivid and beautiful. She walked in an almost wonder although she had viewed the miracle of the first frost every year. But, every year it still managed to inspire awe.

The frost laden grass crunched beneath her feet. Her breath emerged in white puffs, as if her life's air was now part of the scenery. The air was frigid; it burned her lungs to breathe it and yet it was strangely purifying in its own way.

The river was one of her favorite places. Even in the darkness, with only her lantern for light, she could wander along the banks and listen to the rushing of the water. Sara could remain there for hours, enjoying the peacefulness of the scene and the soothing affect that it had on her senses.

Sucking in a mouthful of the air, she almost gasped at its harsh cold but it still smelled wonderful. The smell was crisp and clean and slightly smoky.

She smiled at the cabin's silhouette in the darkness. Grissom's cabin. The smoky smell was undoubtedly the chimney, burping the waste from the roaring fire in the fireplace. It was cold tonight and she pictured him sleeping deeply in his bed, warmed by the relaxing fire.

There was a light from within, the presence of which destroyed Sara's visions. Grissom, unless he was dozing in his chair, was most likely awake. He may be reading, Sara knew. They both enjoyed reading and Grissom's duties only permitted reading late at night.

Still, the morning would come soon enough and the duties of the Grove would demand his attention. The Halloween party that Sara cared nothing about was only two days away and there were still final preparations that needed to be completed.

Grissom had an almost boyish excitement about the event; his enthusiasm was almost contagious, almost making Sara excited as well.

Until the proposal.

Everything would change now.

Biting her lip, she turned away from the cabin. Sara didn't want Grissom, if awake, to notice her. The wind blew gustily, the coldness of it causing her eyes to water.

"Sara…"

She barely heard his voice, carried away from her by the wind. At first the voice startled her, causing her pulse and breathing to quicken.

She turned to face him, her eyes lighting on the darkened form of him standing directly behind her. He was dressed appropriately for the weather, as if he had just walked into the cabin for the night. Perhaps he had been reading and quickly dressed when she had disturbed him.

Grissom held his own lantern aloft, studying the expression on her face. "I scared you," he said in apology.

He had frightened her, but she didn't think of assuring him otherwise.

Helplessly, she stood there, lips parted but unable to form words. Grissom peered back at her, looking every bit as despondent as she felt. He swallowed slowly before raising his arms, holding them out. He looked so sad that she whimpered before nearly falling into his arms

Oh, God, he was so warm. She wondered how he always stayed so warm. Her apologies tumbled out, sincere and pleading against his chest.

As if reading her thoughts, he tried to pull the front part of his jacket around her. "God, your freezing, Sara. Do you not feel how cold you are?"

Honestly, she only half-cared about her health. The part of her that did care only did so for her family who loved her. Sara had no self-preservation; death was probably preferable to the shame that had become her own life.

She supposed that this was an improvement. She recalled some weeks ago that she was truly suicidal. Now, her recovery, had restored her health, but only made her partially care about it.

However, there was something about the tone of Grissom's voice that made her sad, as if she couldn't stand the thought of him being angry at her, though he had far bigger reasons to be.

"It's okay," she murmured against his shoulder.

His tone immediately softened. "Come on, let's get you warm. Then we can talk." To her surprise, he lifted her up into his arms, carrying her protectively inside the warm cabin.

He closed the door behind them, positioning her in one of the two chairs and wrapping a quilt around her shoulders. He took a minute to stoke the fire, causing red-orange sparks to briefly dance in the warmed air.

"Warmer now?" he asked.

She nodded. "But I feel that you did this unnecessarily. I was only going for a brief walk," Sara said.

"Because you couldn't sleep…" he replied almost sadly.

"I…..don't need that much sleep, Gil," she answered. "I…."

He gave her a solid look, eyes narrowing as they studied her. The near alabaster skin, so white the sprinkle of tiny freckles appeared prominent. Her lips were without color but it was her eyes that betrayed her. They were dark sunken pits. And, though she tried to stop it, a sniffle came from her nose.

"Talk to me, Sara," he said suddenly, interrupting any protest she might have had…

*** "You anticipate what I would say, though you cannot know how earnestly I say it, how earnestly I feel it, without knowing my secret heart, and the hopes and fears and anxieties with which it has long been laden." ***

***** - Extract taken from A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens**

**A/N: Ohhhh…. Is it sqweeeee time? LMAO. I guess you will have to wait and see. Will Sara tell him? If so, how will she react if he admits he knows? The next chapter is with SSC btw, so just about ready. How badly do you want it? What's going to happen? Will it be good or baaaaaaad? Mwahaha. Is GSR back?**

**Review and let me know :D**

**BTW you can follow my page on FaceBook :D – Look up sidle77. I'll try and post the link but I'm not sure if it will work.**

** Sidle77**


	105. As long as your heart is mine

**A/N: Ah ha! Calling time! :) I have some news…. Are you ready? I think Evil hat may have been put to bed. It seems he got a little merry over Christmas and now he needs a rest. Well, that's the rumor. Or am I just teasing? Maybe, but I thought I would give you all a little Christmas gift…hopefully what you have been waiting for all this time….**

**Thank you for all your great reviews, you guys are awesome as usual. Please keep your thoughts coming!**

**This chapter was a collaboration with my bestest bud in crime SweetSouthernComfort, in fact most of this chapter comes from her amazing brain. You are perfection babe! Your writing is sweet music to my ears and I love you!**

**So, from the both of us…we hope you enjoy a little GSR time…. Mwahahahahaha!**

Chapter 105

She didn't pretend she didn't know what about. "Gil…" Her eyes couldn't meet his. "I'm sorry that I ran from you. But...you're asking something that I cannot give you. You want a promise I cannot make."

"I think that I deserve an explanation. You're not great at giving them, by the way." He took a seat on a stool, directly in front of her, his hands reaching for hers.

She bit her lip, trying to conceal her face in the folds of the blankets. Tears pricked her eyes.

"I love you," he continued. "I think you know that. I would do anything for you, Sara. In fact, most everything I've done in the past few months….has been for you. None of it I regret. Some things I possibly should." The vision of Hank hurtling over the cliff briefly flashed in his mind. "But I don't and I've…"

"Yes, I know," she said in a small voice. "And I love you back. You're the only man I will ever love….have ever loved..." Her voice drifted off.

His hands sought hers from beneath the blankets. Finding them, he held them almost reverently. His hands, she always loved his hands, warm and firm and never sweaty.

The image of Hank and his sweaty hands entered her brain. She squeezed her eyes shut, forcing the vision away. Even now, when she was with the man she loved and Hank was dead in his grave, he still managed to poison her thoughts.

She feared he always would.

"Tell me, Sara." His eyes begged hers. "After everything we've been through..."

She bit her lip. "I don't know if I can," she said almost inaudibly.

"Sara," he sighed deeply. "We can't move forward if we allow the things of the past to hold us back."

She shook her head in protest. "Some things we can't move from, some burdens are too heavy for that."

"That's true. A burden sometimes can't be borne by one. However, that same load can be carried by two." Grissom sighed again. "Sara, I only want to help. But I don't know how."

His words stung and she almost felt the pain in her heart. He was right. And she knew he loved her and it wasn't right for him not to know her truth. "I…." A single tear slipped down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away on the blanket. "I…..am not…..worthy of you," she finished the sentence on a sob.

The initial words were out, hanging between them like a fog. Sara forced herself to look at him, but only saw sadness upon his face. He deserved to know. He had risked his own life to save hers and of all the people in the world, Grissom deserved to know.

Grissom swallowed and Sara watched the lump in his throat. He seemed slightly anxious. His thumbs, calloused from years of hard work, caressed the top of her hands.

"I don't believe that," he finally answered. "So do you want to tell me why you believe that…why you won't marry me? What is robbing you of peace and rest?"

"I want to," she replied tiredly. "As for my sleeping, I try….I really do."

"Whatever it is…" he replied, frowning as the firelight illuminated the darkened circles under her reddened eyes. She was exhausted. "…we can work through it."

There was no delusion that confession would cleanse her soul and eradicate the pain. There was no way, no reason whatsoever that Grissom should want a defiled woman. Her words would preclude his leaving and the pain would never stop.

She would tell him, but only because it was the proper thing to do and at least…at the very least…their final words would be honest ones.

The hands Grissom held began to tremble. His thumbs continued to massage them, as if trying to stop the trembling.

Sara inhaled deeply and her voice was low and sad. "When…Hank kidnapped me…" the first four words emerged as a rush, "…I tried to escape. I hit a servant girl and ran out of the house….I ran and ran….and he chased after me….."

Grissom almost made her stop. He knew the truth, but Sara wasn't good at confiding in people. She was a woman who internalized everything and he desired a marriage where anything could be confessed. She needed to say the words. This time he happened to know the truth; next time he may not and their relationship would never move forward if they couldn't communicate. The tears flowed freely, but she didn't wipe them away.

He brushed them away, gently, feeling the chilled skin beneath his warm fingers. His other hand squeezed hers, the thumb brushing her soft skin. He wanted to hold her, but he dared not.

Not yet.

"I tripped. I tripped on a rock I think. He caught me then. He was on a horse," she sniffled. Her eyes appeared more glazed. "He hit me then dragged me back to the main house. Locked me in a room."

Her voice drifted off. Her eyes stared at the blanket.

The minutes ticked by…

His hand cupped her cheek, slowly bringing her eyes to his. "Was this when I came?" he asked, knowing his words were incorrect, but hoping they would start Sara talking again.

Sara shook her head. "No, that was the day before, I think. Maybe...I don't know. Days and nights seemed all jumbled up. I should know." Another tear squeezed out and rolled down her cheek.

"What happened then?"

"He came to see me that evening….He hit me again…..and then he told me to undress…I refused."

Her voice suddenly erupted into a paroxysm of sobs, so intense they startled him. Her eyes were staring straight at him, lips trembling. "And then….and then…..and then….and then…." she repeated the phrase over and over, trying desperately to finish the sentence.

His eyes widened at the change in emotion. Sara was half-gasping, half crying, almost as if saying the words were robbing her of breath.

"Sara stop," he pleaded. "It's okay."

She shook her head violently. "He raped me," she spat the words. Her stomach began to cramp with the expulsion of her confession. She felt so sick.

The quilt was thrown to the floor and she stood, trying vainly to make eye contact with the man she loved. The tears occluded her vision, burning her already tired eyes with their saltiness. Giving up the endeavor, Sara pulled her hands from his and covered her eyes. One hand snaked to her flat stomach.

"I feel so sick," she wept. Nausea seemed to infiltrate her body's every fiber. She felt her sickness might turn violent, so she turned to leave, never once succeeding in looking at him.

She felt his hands at her waist, tugging her against his chest again, where he gently turned her and she buried her head into his shoulder.

"Slow deep breaths, Sara," he coached softly into her hair. "Just breathe, slow. It's okay."

"No, it's not," she gasped, pushing herself away from him. "It's not. Did you not hear me? He raped me! He ruined me! I'm nothing now! The entire town says terrible horrible things about me! I'm not even worthy to be with the lowliest drunk sleeping in the gutter."

"Sara…" he said her name with marked emphasis as she turned away from him. Her next breath was punctuated by another damned wheeze. "Please, just breathe…slowly... I…know…I know what happened. Please. You're right, Honey. It's not okay. But it's not something that you and I can't work through."

She spun to face him. "You knew?"

"Yes," he said shakily.

"Oh, God. You just put me through that and you already knew?"

"No," he stressed. "I want to help you."

"I don't understand how that is helping me! You just made it worse." She turned away again, holding her head in her hands.

Automatically, he grabbed her and held her close, feeling her skin grow hot in his arms from her emotion and exertion. Her breaths were hyperventilated gasps and a fear that she was once again struggling to catch her breath gripped him but he shook it off.

"Breathe," he encouraged. "Slowly…..that's it…." Gradually, her breathing slowed but he felt her body slacken to the point that he was supporting most of her weight. Her head was buried in his neck and he felt her hot breath and tears against his skin.

Carefully, he lifted the remainder of her weight and walked them to the window. With one hand, he pushed up on the frame, cracking the window ajar. A small gust of cold air rushed in where he hoped it would cool her and relieve the nausea.

"Feel better?" he asked softly.

She shook her head vehemently, but slowly backed up though she still couldn't look at him. Her eyes were so red and irritated that he produced a soft damp cloth to wash the salty tears away from them. She allowed his attentions for a minute, occasional gasps emitting from her lungs.

"You knew?" she questioned again as if unable to believe it. "You knew?"

He continued to wipe the tears, barely applying pressure to the sensitive tissue around her eyes. "Yes."

More tears replaced the ones he wiped. "And you didn't tell me? Oh I understand now…" She pushed away from him again and walked away, hands grasping at the doorknob. "I should have figured it out. I'm so stupid..."

He was beside her in an instant, not liking the expression on her face or the tone of her voice. "What do you mean?" His own hands stopped hers from opening the door.

"Just leave me alone," she fired back.

"No, Sara." his hands covered hers.

"I don't want your pity!" she retaliated loudly. Her voice then dropped an octave, to where it was chillingly low. "That's the reason you wanted to marry me...the sudden proposal, the ring that I know my mother gave you. Bypassing the courtship that my father would have normally insisted upon." She paused again, eyes cast downward.

He glanced away just as she lifted her eyes. A sad smile crossed her face. "It's okay, Gil. It really is...but I can't...and won't marry you."

She turned the doorknob, but as the door creaked open, Grissom suddenly sprang into action. His left hand pushed the door closed again while his right hand encased her bony little wrist.

"You listen to me…" he started to say.

Sara pulled back, though her wrist was still ensnared by his much larger hand. "Grissom…" she whined.

Releasing her wrist, only to grasp her shoulders, he forced her to look at him, trying not to shake her through his frustration. "Sara, look at you! You're much too thin, you wheeze and sometimes can't breathe...your eyes are so swollen and red that I can't see how you suffer them. You are melancholic and exhausted. What do you want me to think?"

She looked at him weakly.

"Yes, I pity you. I cannot imagine anyone with half a heart not to feel sorry for the ordeal that you _did not_ create. Sara, I only want to comfort you, soothe you and hear your laugh again. I want to chase the nightmares away, protect you from the ignorant, hold you when you cry...give you your life back. If that's pity, fine I'm guilty. However, it's also love and there's nothing pitiful about that."

She seemed to absorb the words but didn't give an indication of what she might have thought about them. The anger seemed to dissipate but he did not know if it was his words or her exhaustion that extinguished it. Her vulnerability was back, the frailty. It pained him.

He pulled her back into his arms. "Would you marry me now?"

She ignored him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how," he admitted. "And it doesn't change my feelings towards you nor my intentions."

She was still evading his eyes. Grissom guided her back to the chair and sat down again in front of her, effectively resuming their earlier position. Sara seemed almost shocked by his confession; her eyes were focused on the floor, lips moving in unspoken words.

He felt himself beginning to fret again. "Sara," he said softly. "Come on, talk to me. Let's talk…"

His words brought her eyes finally to his. He saw her pain mirrored in them, combined with her obvious exhaustion. Slowly, he cupped his hand around her cheek and jaw, stroking her skin just like he had earlier when he held her hand.

Sara still hadn't spoken again, so he took the lead. "What is it that is hurting you so much?" he asked. "Is it what Hank did or is it that you believe that I'm going to leave you?"

"Both," her response was hoarse and raspy and barely audible. "I'm afraid if you leave...that McKeen will find you..." her response was hoarse and raspy and barely audible.

"Sara, look at me." He moved his hand, turning her face so that she was looking directly into his eyes. His other hand moved to the opposite side of her face….holding her immobile. She fidgeted and trembled but remained still.

He chose his words carefully, speaking slowly and emphatically. "I was angry at what Hank did to you. It was the reason that I….dropped him from the cliff….that night."

Sara swallowed and he watched the muscles contract in her throat. Grissom closed his eyes briefly, opening them only when he felt one of Sara's hands on his wrists. Her expression didn't change after his confession, but the emotion in her eyes reflected…..sadness, understanding…he wasn't sure.

He didn't elaborate on that, feeling the knowledge unnecessary. "So yes, I was furious at him for hurting you. And considering the events back at the Grove, I don't feel much guilt over what I did. Perhaps that is wrong….I don't know…but I have prayed and confessed and found what I believe is forgiveness." He let out a hearty sigh. "I have no intensions of leaving you. Not now, not ever and if McKeen should ever try and hurt those I love again…"

She stopped him, placing a finger over his lips, knowing exactly what he was going to say. Understanding dawned in her eyes. But then a look of fear crossed them. Her hand closed around his wrist. "Gil, please..." she begged in a small voice. "Please don't tell anyone else about that…about…Hank…"

He was touched by her words. Even now, her desire to protect him was paramount to any fears she was having. Grissom smiled at her and swiped at a tear with his thumb.

"Only you and Laura know," he confessed, "And a minister that I confided to in Alexandria. He's a friend of mine and I trust him….I won't ever mention it again…there is no need."

She seemed relieved.

"Sara…as angry as Hank made me by forcing himself upon you; it does not change anything about my love for you. If that was Hank's intention, and I'm sure it was…then he failed miserably."

Sara's lips twitched as she remembered Hank's taunt that day. She couldn't remember his exact words but she did remember his cruel statements about ruining her for any other man. Everything she ever knew about defilement and rape suggested that the act was a ruination of any woman.

Grissom seemed to sense her confusion, so he smiled and placed his forehead against hers. Her skin was cool again. "Honey," he said gently. "It doesn't matter. As long as your heart is mine, then that is what truly matters."

She didn't seem to agree because the tears suddenly came again, leaving Grissom to wonder what he had said wrong. Taking a few minutes to soothe her, he waited until she finished that rash of emotion before continuing. "Sara, what is bothering you?"

"I…..can't be with you, Grissom. I want to be….but the rest of the town…."

"Can go to hell, Sara," he finished her sentence. "I'm fully aware of the testaments made by McKeen's former servants. The town may whisper and talk about ignorant societal rules and expectations but I promise you that eventually they will move on. And apparently, the town isn't so concerned that it's affected your father's or my business one bit. Besides, if things got that bad here we could relocate to my land.

Her lips twitched again.

"When we marry, Sara." he stressed. "There may be a few people who wish to babble and express their unwanted opinions on the state of our union. But as long as the Lord blesses our marriage then I don't rightly care if society does or not."

She nodded slightly but her expression still remained distressed. "I just want you to be happy," she said somberly.

"Honey, you are my life. You are my heart. As long as I have you, then nothing else matters," he insisted.

"I just want you to be happy," she repeated.

"Sara," Grissom's face reflected his bewilderment. "What is wrong?"

"Gil…..I….don't know…..I want to be….but after what happened….I just..." The tears were back, large and rolling down her cheeks. "I don't want to be a bad wife, not fulfilling my…..obligations….in the way that would be….satisfying..."

"Sara, my God," Grissom breathed. "Surely you don't….."

He stopped at the expression on her face. Sara suddenly looked embarrassed and Grissom exhaled the breath he had held. Quickly, he reigned in his surprise. He had pushed Sara to confess everything and it wouldn't be right to ridicule or act incredulous to her feelings in any way.

"Sara….sweetheart….That part of marriage is a very small part. It's an act of love, not an obligation or requirement. We don't have to…..right away," he answered gently but not eloquently, tripping over the words.

"But…." she started to say.

His finger lay over her lips. "Shush, now. Listen to me. I want you, but only when you're ready. If you're not, then we wait. It's as simple as that. As long as I can hold you, just like we've been doing lately or see you every day, then I don't need the….other."

She blushed deeply, becomingly. The tears had stopped and he smiled at her.

"When you were so ill…" He almost shuddered at the memory, "…I did enjoy holding you at night, just feeling you sleeping in my arms….despite your illness."

A small smile crossed her lips, combined with the blush it made her quite beautiful in the dim light of the cabin.

She tried one last argument. "It's not fair though…."

"Why don't you allow me to determine what's fair and what isn't as far as my own needs are concerned? I do know what isn't fair….the idea that two people who love each other aren't already engaged and getting ready for a Halloween hayride. It wasn't fair that circumstances interrupted us earlier, but those are all gone now. Your father has given his blessing, and if you don't accept my proposal then I fear your mother may take matters into her own hands."

A tiny giggle escaped Sara's lips. A vision entered her mind of her mother dragging her and Grissom to the altar. She wouldn't put it past Laura Sidle to resort to such actions. She felt a huge burden evaporate from her very soul, and she smiled genuinely….the gesture almost hurt her lips and it reminded her how long it had been since she had smiled so.

Grissom was smiling with her. He reached for her hands again. For a second they simply held each other in the candlelight.

Grissom coughed once. "Now," he said slowly. "I don't want anything that you don't want. So….do you still desire a marriage?"

Sara smiled again. "As long as it's with you."

"All right." He slid to his knees, directly in front of her, still holding one hand while his other plucked into his pocket and he withdrew the ring."

Sara's smile grew. "You didn't give it back…"

He just grinned then cleared his throat. "So, I will ask you again." His eyes locked with hers, his thumbs caressed her hands again. "Sara, it would be my sincerest wish and utmost pleasure….if you would agree to marry me and be my wife."

He was asking her again, and despite all the nagging doubts that still tried to invade her mind, she couldn't help but practically jump from the chair and into his arms, her dress nearly tripping her as she slid to her knees.

"Oh," she said as the rocking chair that she was formally sitting in slid backwards. Grissom only laughed and squeezed her to him. "It's okay," he insisted. "It's just a chair."

Sara hiccupped in response. "Right…"

"So," Grissom lifted an eyebrow. "Is that a yes?"

"Oh," she repeated, blushing again. "Yes…of course. Yes. I would be honored."

He took her left hand, slipping the ring onto her finger and Sara giggled as she watched the diamonds sparkle through the cabin glow. The ring was a perfect fit.

They embraced solidly, arms fully entwined, so close they could feel the racing of each other's hearts.

Sara's mind was almost saturated with thought…truth was some doubts were still trying to rob her of happiness. The very idea that the memory of Hank's actions might impede on their honeymoon made her more than a little anxious but she tried to force it away.

"Sara," he whispered in her hair. "Breathe okay. Relax. It will be all right."

She tensed at his words. He had felt her fears. "How did you know?"

"I always know with you," he said, stroking the nape of her neck. "It's our moment, dear. From now on, we will have many moments and there is nothing that can get in the way….unless we let it."

She smiled against his shoulder, enjoying the way his fingers danced across the sensitive skin of her neck. For a second, she almost shuddered at the thrill of it. Her nerve endings tingled at his touch, until her mind reminded her of more disturbing memories.

She trembled in his arms.

His fingers stopped, moving to her back to simply hold her. "We'll be okay," he told her. "Don't worry."

"Hmm," she hummed before stifling a yawn.

He thought of something else. "Do you have nightmares often?" His hand began to move over her back.

"Yeah," she admitted. "Let's not talk about them."

He didn't answer, his hand kept moving and for several moments he watched it's slow lazy movements as it moved along her spine. He tried to think of the sweet way she smelled and not how bony her back was.

He couldn't let her go and he wasn't really sure why, other than the fact he was just so happy that she finally agreed to marry him, that she was willing to try in spite of all the uncertainties that she obviously still had.

Fear seized him this time as he considered the reaction of the town to their engagement. Their taunts might intensify, making Sara doubt their marriage. He didn't care what they thought and deep down he knew she didn't either. But she cared about her family and she cared about him...and she didn't want their names and reputations tarnished because of their association with her.

If she could ever realize that it didn't matter at all to him. But she couldn't, because she cared and loved too much.

"Sara," he said into her hair. "Let's get married soon. Real soon. I'm thinking before Thanksgiving maybe. Your mother would want to wait until at least Christmas but I think I can talk her into it. Besides it would be better to spend Christmas married, don't you think?"

He realized then that he was speaking to only himself, that his exhausted fiancée had fallen practically limp on his shoulder, her breath warm and deep on his neck.

Grissom wasn't exactly surprised. Sara had developed a habit of drifting off in any place other than her bed. It was evidence of her fatigue, of the nightmares that she wouldn't talk about.

But to fall asleep on her knees?

He wasn't about to carry her back to the house. She would never sleep through the cold. He tried not to think about the fact that he preferred her to be with him anyway, that he so missed feeling her sleep in his arms.

He lifted her fully, her head lolling against his shoulder. Her face was serene and relaxed and beautiful and he finally brushed a kiss across her parted lips. She was his, finally. And only a simple ceremony stood in the way of him being able to hold her like this each and every night…

*** "The time will come, the time will not be long in coming, when new ties will be formed about you-ties that will bind you yet more tenderly and strongly to the home you so adorn-the dearest ties that will ever grace and gladden you." ***

**A/N: Oooooooohhhhhhhh, are we squeeeeing yet? Hehehehee. You like? Is GSR finally back? Is it going to work out? We shall see….. Review please :)  
**


	106. I look forward to the day

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, same old RL gets in my way as usual. I hope the wait was worth it. Thank you for your continued support and reviews. I have had numerous questions I can't reply to as you need to sign in so I can. Remember if you wish to get a reply from me, you MUST be logged in. **

**Major thanks to my partner in crime SweetSouthernComfort for your beta and input to the chapter. You are rapidly becoming more evil than me but I have managed to keep evil hat in his box, for now, hehehehehe. **

**Don't forget you can follow me on facebook – I am under sidle77.**

**So here we go. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 106

It all seemed so surreal. She awoke to a warmth. A warmth she hadn't felt in such a long, long time.

And she knew exactly what that warmth was.

It was him.

With her eyes still closed, she smiled, feeling his strong yet comforting body underneath her. She enjoyed the sound of his soft and steady breath as it floated by her ear.

Contently, she licked her lips, slowly opened her eyes and emitted a gentle yawn. Her entire body lay atop of his and it was a perfect fit. His arms wrapped around her, holding…protecting…

What a surreal, happy little dream. Another yawn slipped from her, her eyelids feeling like tiny weights.

Sleep seemed to tug at her still, beckoning her back into it's fuzzy depths. She sensed the morning and knew that she needed to get up; however, the dream was more pleasant.

"Good morning." He smiled down at her as she looked up. "Sleep well?" he asked, stretching a little underneath her with a happy sigh.

"Umm..." She swayed at the sound of his voice; it seemed to float through her mind. She heard him chuckle, soft and deep.

"I think you're still asleep," he whispered, tugging at her. Sara fell back against him, her eyes now closed.

"Hmm..." she hummed. "This is nice; don't want to wake...up...just yet."

"Good," he whispered again, running his hands tenderly up her back.

She snuggled into him, breathing in his scent, her cheek flattening against his chest. Her soft breathing suggested that sleep had found her again.

But then she sprang from his arms, sitting up straight, her eyes open but glassy. "Oh, it's morning."

Turning his head, he gazed at the sunlight coming through the window. "Yes, it is."

"I can't be here." She shook her head. "Father will be so angry. Mother too. They will know I am gone."

His lips puckered. "Probably…" His voice was calm and lack of any panic, unlike hers.

"And Hank will be back in here any minute!" Panic started to creep into her voice.

Grissom frowned at the realization that Sara hadn't awakened completely or at least enough to think clearly. It was a little discomforting how quickly her solace had turned into something fearful.

"Come here..." He didn't let the nightmare progress. Pulling her back down against his chest, he spoke softly in her ear. "You're still sleepy. Just rest awhile longer. You're alright."

She didn't fight the comfort he was offering as his arms once again coiled around her. She slackened in his arms, but a soft whimper escaped her.

"I know what you're thinking," he began softly. "But shush now, sleep some more."

"You'll be late for work," she pointed out drowsily. "Father won't like that."

"I think for once, he will understand…"

Sara closed her eyes and yawned again. "I'm not so sure about that…" She felt so cozy, so warm and for a change, safe. Her breathing deepened.

He cuddled with her for several minutes before deciding that he had to leave. Reluctantly, he  
slid her from the top of him. She turned onto her side and he snuggled in behind her. He was cautious as he pulled her close, for just a minute longer. He was careful not to startle her, but she scooted close to him, humming something before fully finding sleep again.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom left his bed shortly after Sara had fallen back into slumber. He dressed and quietly slipped from the cabin, shivering as the very cool morning air hit his lungs.

It was almost_ 8am_now but the winter's frost still coated the ground and it crunched beneath his feet. As he walked along the path towards the estate he pulled his collar up, the bite in the air nipping at his exposed skin. He was glad he hadn't brought Sara out so early; she would need some very warm clothing around her in order to cope with the day's temperature.

As he reached the end of the path and passed the outer stables he heard voices and spotted the captain with Laura. They were coming in his direction and they looked very worried. As soon as they saw him, their pace increased.

"Gil…" Laura gasped as she reached him. Her hands shot out and she grabbed his arm. "…Sara is gone again and it looks like her bed hasn't been slept in…"

As his eyes clashed with hers he smiled and she stepped back. "She came to you, didn't she?" Laura knew by the look on his face that her words were already true.

He nodded. "Yes, she did. Late last night."

Now the captain stepped forwards as Laura sighed a little relief. "And she spent the night with you?" the ranch owner questioned.

Grissom ruffled his nose sensing the animosity but his smile remained. "I gave you my word, Captain, that there would be no indiscretions and I am true to my word." He slipped his hands into his pockets. "Nothing untoward happened."

"Keeping my daughter in your cabin all night is an indiscretion," the captain pointed out.

Laura cut in. "She is still at the cabin?"

"Yes," Grissom replied. "She's sleeping. She slept all through the night and only woke for a short time this morning before I suggested she got more rest. She was still tired."

The captain worked his jaw. "She could be in her own bed, Gil. You should have brought her home."

"Thomas…" Laura warned.

"No arguments, Laura!" the Captain snapped. "You know how I feel about this."

"I may not have made the most appropriate decision, Captain, but I believe I have made the right one." He sniffed hard, the cold getting to his senses. "Sara's health is my number one concern right now and it's as simple as that. She is safe, warm and resting and to me, that's all that matters."

"I want to hear you say that when you have a daughter…" the Captain hissed. "Can't you love my daughter without jeopardizing her? Her reputation is already in tatters. If this town knew the truth about you and her, we would not be able to live here."

His words stung and Grissom took a step back. "I've offered to do the right thing."

"That's the very least you can do."

Laura took her husband's hand. "For me, just let it go."

He sighed, his head shaking just a little. "Fine but I want to see her. Right now…"

"Like I said…" Grissom began, "…she's asleep and she needs the sleep."

"That doesn't matter," the captain continued. "I just want to make sure she's alright. I don't have to wake her."

Grissom could do nothing but concede. "Okay…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The captain and Laura stepped from the cabin and Grissom quietly closed the door behind them.

"Happy now?" Grissom asked as they left Sara still deep in sleep.

"Not entirely," the captain admitted. "But I'll live with it, for now."

Now Laura smiled and she took her husband's arm. "Why don't we go back to the house where it's warm and Gil can properly explain what happened?"

The captain cleared his throat. "Fine," he agreed.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Rana brought coffee into the living room as Grissom stoked the fire. The housekeeper poured and then left the group to their conversation.

"I was so worried when I found her gone this morning," Laura began, sipping from her cup.

Grissom turned from the fireplace and sat opposite the couple. "Well as you've seen, she's fine, so you can stop worrying," Grissom encouraged.

"Is she really?" Laura questioned knowing exactly what state her daughter was in the night before.

The rancher got her meaning. "Let's just say…she's doing better than she was."

"How so?" the captain asked, placing his cup down. "What exactly happened last night?"

Leaning forwards, Grissom helped himself to a cup of coffee and then sat back. "I found her outside the cabin. It was late, not entirely sure what time it was. I didn't check." He took a sip from his cup as the couple listened. "She was freezing so I took her inside."

The rancher made eye contact with Sara's father. "I am well aware of the social boundaries of such an action, especially at that hour but I wasn't going to allow her to remain in the cold any longer. Plus…it gave me the opportunity I needed."

"Opportunity for what?" the captain questioned.

Grissom took another mouthful of coffee then placed his cup down. "To get Sara to open up to me."

Laura perked up. "Did she?"

Grissom nodded as Laura exchanged a look with her husband.

"She actually talked to you?" Laura asked again, needing confirmation.

"Yes," he replied softly, entwining his fingers. "We talked about…things. She told me about Hank and what he did." He took a breath. "It was very emotional. Eventually, a little time after, she fell asleep in my arms."

Laura held her hand over her heart. "I can't even imagine how hard it was for her to confess."

"It was hard," Grissom admitted. "But…" he sighed, "…now we can move forward and she knows that I love her no matter what has happened. That will never change."

"And you believe now she is able to move forward?" the captain asked seemingly still a little dubious.

A small smile passed over Grissom lips as he slipped a hand into his pocket and took out the box which held Sara's engagement ring. He flipped the lid open and held it out for the couple to see.

Laura edged forwards and she saw the box was empty. Her eyes seemed to double in size as she slowly raised her head to look at him. "She…said yes?"

Grissom closed the box, his smile growing. "Yes," he answered.

"Oh, my lord…" Laura gasped, a smile now growing upon her own lips. She suddenly seemed giddy. "She actually said yes?" she questioned again, rocking back and forth.

Grissom laughed. "Yes, Laura. She accepted my proposal."

Laura squealed as she shot to her feet, lunged towards him and pulled him from the seat into the most fearsome hug.

The rancher laughed as she cuddled him, her glee at the announcement most evident.

"Laura…" he chuckled, "…I can't breathe…"

"Oh…" She stepped back although she continued to giggle, "…I'm sorry."

He laughed again, licking his lips. "It's fine. It's nice to see you happy."

"Happy? I'm…I'm…elated!" she shouted. She turned to her husband and took his hands, pulling him up from the sofa. "Did you hear that, Thomas?" Her smile grew further. "Our daughter is engaged?"

Now the captain laughed. "How could I not?" he jested.

"Oh…" Laura took a deep breath. "I'm so happy for you both. You have no idea how happy I am."

"Yeah, I kinda guessed," Grissom answered.

The captain cleared his throat. "You are sure she is true with her answer?" he asked. "Another failed engagement is not an option."

"I will admit we no doubt still have a long road ahead but yes, I'm sure."

Laura clapped her hands together. "We have so much planning to do." Her excitement was still very evident.

Grissom's heart beat fast at the sudden thought of a Sidle wedding. It would not be a small affair. That made him very nervous. Nonetheless he continued to smile. "I'm sure," he responded. "Although, we haven't set a date or anything yet but I'm sure we can discuss that when Sara is ready."

He looked to the door. "I should probably get back to the cabin. I'm not sure how long Sara will sleep for but I'd rather be around when she wakes. Then I can bring her home. She will need some fresh, warm clothing. If…that's alright? What she has on at the moment isn't appropriate for today's temperature."

Laura looked to her husband and although it was obvious he still wasn't entirely happy about Sara being at the cabin, he didn't offer an argument. "Just make sure you bring her home as soon as she wakes up," the captain stressed.

"I will."

"I'll organize some clothing and have someone bring them to the cabin," Laura said.

Grissom nodded. "Thanks."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Upon leaving the house Grissom had a thought and another smile fell upon his lips. On his way back to the cabin he took a slight detour and headed towards the hay loft…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara thought she was still dreaming but as the strange sound of soft mewing in her ear got louder, she realized she wasn't. She frowned softly, opened her eyes and then blinked in surprise.

Two tiny blue eyes looked back at her and her frown deepened until she focused, realizing exactly what was looking back at her.

A soft paw stretched out and she sat up in surprise. "What the…" she whispered as the tiny kitten attempted to step towards her and ended up stumbling onto its rear.

Another mew came as it tried to stand again.

The biggest smile graced Sara's lips as she reached out and scooped up the kitten. "And where did you come from?" she asked the animal.

The kitten looked at Sara's hand and she laughed.

With a creak the door opened and Grissom walked in carrying some wood for the fire. He kicked the door closed behind him when he saw Sara was awake. He smiled at her. "I see you found him," he said, nodding to the kitten as he flopped from Sara's fingers to land on the blankets again.

She giggled as she scratched the cat's tiny head. "More like he found me," she laughed. "Where on earth did he come from?"

Grissom placed the wood by the fireplace and turned back to the bed. "The hay loft. I stopped by there on the way back from the house." He sat on the edge of the bed, stroking the kitten with one finger. His hand was huge next to the tiny creature.

Sara laughed again, but then frowned. "He seems so...small... "

"He's the runt," Grissom continued, pushing the kitten over with ease and giving him a playful tickle, "Doesn't seem to be getting much support from his mother and..."

"She pushed him out…" Sara finished with a frown.

"It's nature." Grissom shrugged. "Anyway, he's got no chance with his mother. So I thought you could look out for him."

"Really?" Sara asked hopefully. "Well, maybe I could...but it's so sad that he's rejected by his own kind."

The weight of her words were not lost on Grissom. Laying a hand on her shoulder, he met her eyes. "Well, sometimes nature isn't perfect. There's nothing wrong with him. All he needs is a little love." He tickled the kitten again.

Sara watched him noting how gentle he was and it made her smile. "Where will we keep him?" she asked.

"He can stay here. Well…at least until he's old enough to fend for himself then it's up to him."

"Thank you," Sara said sincerely. "I would still like to see the whole family at some point though especially if they are as cute as this little fella." She tickled the kitten under his chin.

"I'm sure we can arrange that at some point," he replied. "Right now, I need to get you home."

Sara's smile faded a little as she swung her legs out from beneath the covers. "I'm presuming my father wasn't exactly pleased with things."

"Not exactly..."

"So?"

"So...they were more worried as is to be expected but..." He turned to retrieve a bundle sitting in a chair by the fire place, "...all is well." He placed the bundle beside Sara. "Some clean clothing for you."

She looked to the pile but didn't react. "My father isn't angry?" she asked returning her attention to him.

He scooted back a little as the kitten attempted to stand again, only to topple over. "He wasn't entirely happy but he was willing to listen and he insisted on coming here to check you were alright."

Sara smiled again knowing that meant he truly cared even if she had done wrong.

"Come…" Grissom pointed to the clothes, "…you need to change so I can get you back to the house. I'll see if I can scrounge up a bottle for the fluff ball while you dress…and…I really should get to work. I've already missed half the day."

Sara smiled at the kitten. "I will make sure he gets fed regularly."

"I can see already he's going to be a handful," Grissom sighed.

"And we need to think of a name."

He nodded. "Well, you can get thinking while you dress…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara, with her arm looped through her fiancés, was escorted inside the house.

"I wouldn't be surprised if…"

Grissom was cut short when Laura appeared from the living room calling her daughter's name with excitement.

"Thought so," Grissom finished, smiling at the woman he loved.

Sara shot him a look. "You told them, didn't you?"

"I had to, Sara, you know that. But look how happy she is."

Sara rolled her eyes as Laura got closer. "Oh yes and that means I know what I'm doing with the rest of my day."

"Well, you've had plenty of rest so, just enjoy the attention."

She jabbed him in the ribs. "You know I don't like attention. I've had way too much of that lately," she said quietly as her mother reached them.

"Oh my child," Laura declared, holding her arms out to Sara and pulling her into a very tight hug. "I am so happy for you."

Before Sara could even say anything Laura pulled back and held out a hand. "Come on then…" she urged, "…let me see…"

Sara's eyes flicked to Grissom but all he could do was smile at her.

Obligingly, Sara raised her left hand so her mother could see her ring.

Laura was definitely giddy as she took her daughter's hand. As she looked her in the eye she had the biggest smile on her face. "Are you happy?" she asked.

Sara blushed. Already she wasn't keen on the so called attention.

"I'm doing better, Mother, thank you," she replied softly.

"Well come…" Laura urged, "…we have lots to talk about and oh…Gil, Thomas is having some sort of meeting by the barn. Something to do with plans for the new hotel. He said he could use your assistance if you got back in time."

Grissom looked at Sara then back at Laura. "Right…sure…"

"Can I meet you in a moment, Mother?" Sara asked. "I'd just like to say goodbye to Gil, if you don't mind. Alone…"

Something in her daughter's tone caught her attention so Laura gave her the benefit of the doubt. "Alright, five minutes, no more."

Laura stepped away with a slight look of suspicion in her eyes.

Sara turned to Grissom. "Thank you for last night…I don't think I've actually managed to say it yet."

"I am here to take care of you, Sara, so no thanks are necessary."

She blushed again, but then frowned. Her finger waggled between the two of them. "Are you sure...about all this."

He suddenly frowned. "Do you think I'm not?"

"I didn't say that," she corrected.

"I never say anything I don't mean, Sara. Things will be fine. I promise."

"Okay."

"I should go find your Father," he sighed.

Sara grabbed his hand. "Wait…" She tugged him to the bottom of the staircase as he offered her a frown. "Just…wait there a minute. There is something I…just…wait. Please?"

He looked confused but agreed. "Alright…I'll wait."

She smiled, removed the thick overcoat she was wearing and dumped it on the banister. She picked up her dress and hurried up the stairs. She was barely a minute before she returned and was a little out of breath when she took the final few steps back down the stairs.

"You should stop exerting yourself," he said with concern noting her shortness of breath.

She sucked in some well needed air but gave him another smile. "I'm fine." She held out her closed hand. "Here…"

Giving her an inquisitive look he glanced at her hand. "What is it?"

"Take it and see," she urged.

His eyes narrowed but he placed his hand under hers and she opened her fingers, allowing whatever she was holding to drop into his palm.

He looked down to his hand when he felt something cool drop into it and his right brow inclined when he found the eagle ring resting in his palm. Slowly, his head rose and he looked at her.

"I…" Her smile faltered a little, "…found it after you…"

Quickly he slipped a finger to her lips, silencing her. "You don't have to say it," he whispered. "Let's not think about that." He removed his finger and she licked her lips.

"Well…" she continued, "…I always intended for it to be yours and now…you can wear it."

He held out his hand, offering the ring back to her and she took a step back, looking shocked.

"Take it," he said.

She didn't know what to say. Her chin quivered. "Don't you want it?" She held her breath.

He smiled and that confused her even more. He took her hand and slipped the ring back to her. "Of course I want it and I wish I could take it now but I can't." His hand closed over hers. "I need to receive this at the appropriate time, as tradition would be set out, either just before or actually on our wedding day." He had a quick look over his shoulder before continuing. "We need to do things properly in order to keep your father happy."

She looked a little disappointed.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I guess so," she sighed. "I suppose you're right…"

His hand gently cupped her cheek, his eyes looking deeply into hers. "I look forward to the day when you slip the ring on my finger," he said with nothing but love

Now she smiled. So full, so true.

Oh he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her so badly. He just couldn't help but wonder how long he would have to wait…

_*******__ - "__He put her hand to his lips, and moved towards the door.__"_

******* - Extract taken from A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens

**A/N: Aww, I do love me some fluff. Now I want a kitten, lol. How long will the fluff last? Thoughts please… :)**_**  
**_


	107. The best part of my attire

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope we are all well. **

**This chapter will mark a pretty momentous occasion for me and take the story passed the 400,000 word mark. **

**It still baffles me to think it's that long and I have been writing this for hmmm, about four and a half years. Very strange when I think about it. But, it fills me with immense pride and I am happy I have stuck with it. I always promised myself I would see this through to the end and not rush it. To give it the commitment so many of you amazing readers have told me this story is worth.**

**I thank each and every one of you from the bottom of my heart for sticking with my little fic after all this time and giving me the encouragement to continue with it. And, it is hard considering what us GSR fans go through on the show. But, I have always kept the faith and I always will until a confirmation of destruction arrives. Personally, I don't think that will happen and I believe GSR will prevail.**

**Thank you so much to SSC, my best partner in crime for her massive input on this chapter even if she isn't a GSR kiddy fan, lol. She hates Geek babies. Wonder if you can tell...**

**Okay, I'll shut up now. Enjoy Evil hats nemesis – Fluffy hat, LMAO. He won't be around long...**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 107

It was Halloween and the vast event that was the annual Sidle Halloween bash was nigh. The air pinched with a mixture of emotions.

Excitement.

Nerves.

Curiosity.

And of course, rumor.

This was by no means going to be a dull evening and everyone knew it.

The Grove had now reached new heights and had regained the successes it had been lacking for a long time. Albeit that failure was largely in part of McKeen, but now it prospered beyond anyone's predictions.

The ongoing absence and lack of word in regards to The Colonel had caused the law to take action in regards to his estate. All his assets had been seized and distributed amongst those who he had wronged with Captain Sidle getting a substantial chunk of the dishonored Colonel's monies and land.

Along with that, the money he had received from the deceased Samuel Braun, his rebuilt stables and breeding program, his once again thriving cattle and with the prospect of success through his hotel partnership, Captain Sidle had re-achieved considerable financial success.

He had even allowed his daughter to convince him not to pursue the option of mining for the gold which they knew lay within his land.

Sara was very passionate about her surroundings, the land and its natural splendor. She knew that destroying such a beautiful area in order to retrieve a mineral for cash that they really didn't need was a travesty to nature itself. The captain allowed Sara her wish, at least for now. With the condition that should ever fate turn them another cruel hand to a point where they struggled again, he would mine for whatever he had to.

The condition Sara didn't mind, for she knew in her heart that the Sidle's would remain strong and the land would remain untouched.

Sara's health had improved and did so every day although she would most likely never achieve her former state of health. Grissom knew though. He knew that she would always be susceptible to the cold so he ensured, whenever he possibly could that she looked after herself and aided her own recovery.

As for Sara's mental stability, she showed definite signs of improvement. She laughed more. She seemed to be more herself. However, Grissom fully realized that she still struggled. She still had nightmares, she still feared about McKeen being out there somewhere and she still doubted she could be all she had to be for him and whether or not she would truly be able to give herself to him in the way a wife should.

Grissom was always there for her. No matter the time, the reason or the conditions. He worked a lot as there was much to do now and with the elements, winters work was always more difficult. But he managed to make time for her without neglecting his duties. After all, he still had to keep Sara's father happy.

They spent most of their time together either taking a walk together, in the hay loft or at Grissom's cabin. Of course they had to spend some time at the house in order to please Sara's parents but Sara found, especially given all the wedding plans that at times she needed to get away and just be without all the fuss.

She hated the fuss.

Of course, at first, and still, the captain had expressed his displeasure at Sara's request to frequent Grissom's home as much as she did. But, deep inside he knew her reasons were ones he could live with especially when he first sounded his objections and Sara told him she would move her new kitten, aptly named Dickens into the house then.

The look on the captain's face made Grissom smile so brightly.

He had agreed Sara her freedom remembering Grissom's word to him but on the condition Sara always returned to the house by an appropriate hour. So far, they had abided by his rule.

So, all seemed to be going well or as well as things could…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The moon was full, swathed in wispy trails of gray clouds. The stars were absent, covered by the cloudy night.

It was as if nature herself was participating in the festivities, decorating the sky in appropriate colors and temperature. The air was cool but the wind slightly crisp, enough to require an extra layer of warmth if one intended to enjoy the night.

And enjoy the night most intended to do. The turnout was staggering, and the party still had almost forty five minutes until it's official start.

Grissom tugged at his scarf as he anxiously surveyed the growing crowd. He was not a party person by nature, preferring to spend his evenings reading a book rather than socializing with the masses. Yet, he had grown up amidst the wealthy socially conscious elite so he sometimes enjoyed the occasional gathering and he was a fair dancer.

However, this party was different and he was expected to be an active participant; after all, a large portion of this affair was in his benefit and celebration.

And so he was determined to do his best. And he had to admit, it was a pretty special night.

Laura's embrace caught him unawares. Her eyes gleamed with a misty happiness. "You don't know how happy I am," she practically squealed though her voice threatened to break.

"I'm pretty happy too," he admitted, hugging her back.

"Thomas even hired a photographer." Laura smiled. "And I only had to ask once."

Grissom smiled at the joke. Laura was hugging him again. "You look so handsome," she purred.

Grissom looked down. It wasn't often he bought new clothes. And he couldn't recall a time when everything he wore was brand new. His hair and beard were trimmed. In fact, he felt a little odd, like he didn't really feel like himself at all.

"Gil…" came her voice.

His breath caught in his throat the moment he saw her, a vision in burgundy and ivory with gold accents. Her eyes were bright; skin glowing with pretty pink undertones.

Her arms were up and he embraced her. Her scent, a delightful combination of vanilla and apples filled both his lungs and brain. He realized then, like he had a million times before, that the only place he belonged…truly belonged...was with her.

And in mere weeks, she would fully and truly, be his.

Sara smiled brightly. Her fingers caressed the lapel of his jacket. "You look great. Is this new?"

"Special occasion," he answered.

"It is?" she teased. "Really, am I invited?"

"I will see to it." He offered an arm. "Shall we?"

Her arm slipped through his. "I suppose we better."

Together, they walked into the garden, now abloom with multicolored mums. Straw stacks and bales were strategically placed along with friendly brightly dressed scarecrows and benign goblins. The lanterns were aloft and ablaze, throwing a welcoming light upon the stage where the band was actively setting up.

"Father went out of his way," Sara remarked.

"That he did."

Sara suddenly shivered and it immediately caught Grissom's attention. "I like the atmosphere better," she said shyly. "Not stuffy and formal like when Hank and I…"

Her voice trailed off and the happy smile faded, "I think about how I treated you...and him and..."

He stopped her with a lone finger across her lips. "Shush," he warned. "Let's not think about that, okay?"

Sara tried to smile.

"Well now, Grissom, you have quite the arm accessory," Catherine said as she approached. "A beautiful woman is always in fashion."

"She's the best part of my attire," Grissom replied back.

Catherine gave him an appreciative look. "And speaking of attire, I daresay you clean up quite nicely, Gil. If you weren't escorting Miss Sidle then you would have no shortage of ladies requesting your arm."

Grissom smiled. "I'm already taken, Catherine. And yes, you may spread that in your gossip circles."

Catherine's eyes widened before she hummed a reply. "So you are not escorting Sara because of a favor to The Captain?"

Sara bristled though she wasn't entirely sure how to take the comment. Catherine could be abrasive at times but she had a sweet side. As her father's partner, it could be expected that Grissom might function as an escort more than a beau. However, Sara wondered if Catherine meant something different by the offhand remark.

But Grissom only offered another smile before replying. "Sara is gracious enough to be my date for this evening."

"Well, Sara," Catherine clucked. "You couldn't have done better."

With that, Catherine accepted a mug of apple cider from a waiter before disappearing into the crowd.

Grissom sighed as he accepted another of the steaming mugs. "It's Catherine," he explained. "She means well...I think."

Sara nodded. "I hope."

The Captain climbed up to the podium, pulling a breathless Laura behind him. "I would like to welcome everyone to the annual Sidle family Halloween bash," he yelled out to the crowd. "My lovely Laura and I appreciate you coming and we have a special celebration planned.

The year started out not kind to us but the Lord has shown considerable favor and I am a blessed man tonight. We wish to dedicate this celebration to a new start for us, for this town and we are fortunate to share our blessings with you."

Grissom applauded with the rest of the crowd. He noticed the captain made no reference to McKeen or the doomed former partnership they had. Grissom felt that was in good taste; however, he had noticed a few of McKeen's former servants present. He espied Grace near the stage, and she was looking back at him with knowing eyes.

Gripping Sara's arm tighter, he made his way into the crowd. Grissom assured his grip was both protective and affectionate, rather than a simple hold. He wanted to convey their togetherness, so that everyone would know that he was here as Sara's beau. Grissom hoped that gesture would at least slow the gossips tongues from wagging about what transpired between Sara and Hank.

Unfortunately, the knowledge of Sara's captivity was common as was the knowledge that he had rescued her and saved the Grove. He had, in essence, become a reluctant hero. It was a role that was uncomfortable for him; he had not done what he had done for sacrifice or for righting a terrible wrong. He had done it for love; altruism pure and simple.

He had not even done it for the baby. He had risked his life for Sara and for her alone.

Sara was smiling, but the smile was strained...not the happy smile he had longed to see tonight.

"Are you not happy, Honey?" he asked.

Now his smile was back. "Yes, of course," she said. "I'm just well...anxious."

"Shall we run off and marry tonight?" he whispered in her ear. Grissom was only half joking. But, if Sara gave the word, they would be gone to the nearest preacher or to Jim Brass.

For a second, he allowed himself to revel in the particular pleasure of that thought.

"If my parents wouldn't kill us..." Sara smiled back. "Speaking of which, I should check on Mother."

"I will be waiting."

Sara smiled and disappeared. It was funny how he could miss her the second she would slip away.

"You know what they are saying…" Catherine's voice floated to him again.

Grissom turned to her, knowing what she was most likely alluding to. Annoyance was etched on his face.

"You know I don't put much stock in rumors," he countered.

"Even if they involve you?" Catherine replied.

"Especially if they involve me," Grissom stressed. "It is the only thing I hate about small towns."

Catherine sipped her cider. "May I tell you anyway? As a friend, I feel it is my obligation."

Grissom sighed in response.

Catherine continued. "The former servants of McKeen are claiming that Sara is damaged goods. That Hank...raped her. And that Thomas Sidle just wants to marry her off in the event she's pregnant with his child."

Grissom almost raised an eyebrow at the last portion but he willed it still at the last second. "I appreciate you 'enlightening' me on the subject."

"You deserve the best, Gil," Catherine replied.

"I have the best," he stressed.

He heard a noise then, akin to a soft squeak. Turning he saw Sara standing behind them. She was smiling, but she appeared several shades paler than she had moments ago, and her hands were tightly clasped in front of her.

"Mother sent me back," she explained. "She didn't want my help."

"Good," Grissom grabbed her hand. "Because I need you. I want to dance."

He practically dragged her up onto the stage, before turning her around and grasping her hands. Tugging her firmly against him, he began to move with the rhythm of the music. Silently, she moved with him, matching his moves but not meeting his eyes.

But he had a plan and it began to work. As they moved energetically across the wooden planks of the dance floor, hearing the clopping of shoes and the clapping of hands, the flush started creeping across Sara's cheeks and happy giggles started falling from her lips.

A square dance started, one that required frequent partner changes. Grissom would have preferred to sit this one out but Sara smiled and danced away from him.

At least she was happy, so Grissom took his turns dancing with seemingly every other woman there. Thankfully, the dance required constant position change so he didn't have to really speak with anyone who might have nosy questions or statements from a thriving rumor mill.

Finally Sara was back in his arms again, eyes happy but wheezing slightly with every exhalation.

He was immediately concerned. "I think you need to stop," he said, pulling her hand.

"It's good," she rasped. "Come on, I'm fine."

A polka tune began to play and Grissom began automatically retracing the steps he learned at the Miller's dance some months ago. His feet moved by rote. His eyes carefully watched Sara, who seemed intent upon laughing with every breath as she danced.

He frowned. Despite loving to hear her laugh, he hated the taxing efforts it was taking on her lungs. Of course, her rapid movements were not aiding her cause. Sara did not seem to mind, though she was flushed more than the other dancers as she moved.

She stopped only when the coughing started, and still then not acting particularly distressed though he fully realized she was short of breath.

It always took a few minutes for the spells to pass. Sara would step away quietly as to not bring attention to herself while she tried to take slow deep and even breaths. She had learned to accept these unwelcome intrusions, though sometimes a spell would not abate as rapidly as others. Eventually, even she would become afraid...when air seemed to elude her no matter how much she needed it.

Sara did not discuss these with Grissom, though he had witnessed several of these attacks, as they were. But they scared him, and he would hold his own breath waiting for her to regain hers.

But then she would look up at him and smile so sweetly that his fears would be temporarily alleviated.

As she was doing now.

Grissom had followed her off the stage and was waiting for that smile. Her eyes were watering a little but that only added to the smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Of course," was her answer as if her breathlessness was inconsequential. She reached for his hand and pulled him back onto the stage.

They danced, ate and socialized.

The Captain had arranged two hayrides. The first would take place at dusk and be more for families and young children.

The second would occur one hour before midnight and take the spooky path near the old abandoned cemetery through the forest. This ride was designed for the couples and some hopeful singles who didn't want to stay that way.

He was relieved when Sara opted to go on the first hayride. Anything to take her from the exertion of dancing.

"We will do both," she remarked as he helped her onto the wagon.

They sat down near a couple who were trying to settle their overexcited children. A four year old was bouncing atop the straw bale she was sitting on while the toddler kept trying to stand up. The mother held a small infant, who was watching the going-ons with wide eyed wonder.

The four year old waved at Sara shyly. "She's cute," Sara commented to Grissom.

"I guess so."

"You don't think so?" Sara asked.

"Sure," he answered noncommittally. "Kids are cute...a lot of heartache but cute."

Sara lifted an eyebrow at the revelation. "You don't like children?" her voice was small, surprised.

The wagon began to roll and now it was Grissom who seemed lost in thought. Sara slipped her hand in his, her eyes dark and serious.

"I like children," he answered though his tone was unconvincing.

"Gil," her head dropped to his shoulder so her next question was delivered privately. "Our baby...the one I lost...did you want it?

A wind blew cold, so much that they both shivered. Grissom exhaled a long breath before looking down at his and Sara's entwined fingers.

"I'm not sure how to answer that. I think it's better for things like that to be planned for," he said slowly.

Sara looked stricken, and it pained him that he was the cause of it. Grissom gnawed at his lower lip. "I would have done right by it," he finally added, realizing that it probably didn't help the situation.

"Obviously," she snorted. "Gil, I'm not sure...what to do about that."

He leaned in to her. "I never thought about having children, that's all."

Sara looked surprised. "Never?"

"No."

"Ever think about marriage?" she challenged.

"Yes, the moment I saw you when I returned to the Grove," Grissom replied.

Sara didn't answer immediately. Her beau wasn't being very forthcoming; however, she well couldn't fault him for that. She studied the darkening landscape for a few minutes, enjoying the cool breezes and her hand in his.

To her surprise, he spoke after several minutes. "My mother died...in childbirth...with me."

Her hand squeezed his as his pain became evident to her. Sara's long fingers traced the lines of his palm...comforting the best she could in the circumstances. "That wasn't your fault."

"My father...had a lot on him. I remember him looking sad. Funny I can never remember him smiling."

"Honey…" Sara started to say.

"My mother was the love of his life," Grissom continued. "I know he loved me, but he felt guilty." His free hand toyed with the delicate chain that hung around his neck.

"I never understood that guilt...until you were sick." Finally he looked at her, a sadness in his cerulean eyes.

"It wasn't your fault that I was sick," Sara protested, but the look in his eyes stopped any further argument from her.

"Sara, if something happened...I would never get over it," he continued. "My father loved me...but he was a dying man who left a little boy to fend for himself...I think he began dying the moment I was born and she died."

Sara squeezed his hand. "Thank you for sharing with me. I...would never ask you to do something you aren't ready to do. There's ways to prevent..."

"I know," he whispered. He shook his head. "I'm sure you want children...but I'm not so sure if..." He thought of her weakened lungs, how it would be difficult for Sara to give birth with those lungs. He thought of her a few minutes ago, desperately gasping for breath.

"Not right away." She smiled. "Can we...just enjoy each other's company first, maybe travel, enjoy life for a little while...and then, when the time is right and we are both ready...maybe we can…discuss it?"

A smile teased at the corner of his mouth and a small breath escaped his lips. "Okay."

Sara relaxed against a straw bale. "Now that that is settled…"

They turned their attention back to the setting sun and rolling landscape. Grissom finally seemed to relax a little. He couldn't say that he knew an incredible amount about the woman he was going to marry, but he was more enlightened and impressed with every passing day. Sara wasn't like other women he had met, she saw more in the world than marriage and family. Not that those things weren't important.

But he wasn't ready to gamble her life to become a father.

Honestly, he didn't know if he would ever be ready to potentially make such a sacrifice.

Their love was special enough that it didn't require symbolization.

But for now, it wasn't terribly important. He held her hand as the sun dipped below the horizon and the wagon rolled.

Sara excused herself the second they returned with the intention of checking on her mother again.

Dropping a quick kiss to Grissom's cheek, she ducked away...

*** There was a steaming mist in all the hollows, and it had roamed in its forlornness up the hill, like an evil spirit, seeking rest and finding none. A clammy and intensely cold mist, it made its slow way through the air in ripples that visibly followed and overspread one another, as the waves of an unwholesome sea might do.***

*** - Extract taken from A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, please review, they mean so much to me. And onto the next chapter I go… Evil hat is fighting with fluffy hat… OH NO! Who will win…? :D**


	108. Emotion and desire

**A/N: Well, what a week huh? And a bit of a bummer but, it has not hampered my writing spirit. So as well as starting a new story (It's all for you), please give that a read…here is the next chap of my little epic. Enjoy the fluff. Evil hat is getting quite restless for a leap back in so expect it very soon. **

**As always, thank you so, so much to SSC for your uber input on this chapter. A big chunk comes from her. Think the next one is all mine because she doesn't want me to do what I'm about to do. Lol, that makes a change!**

**Thank you very much for all the great reviews and constant support. Please keep your reviews coming. I think we all need each other in this time of uncertainty and if we stand strong, we will prevail!**

**Please, follow me on facebook – sidle77**

**GSR FOREVER!**

Chapter 108

The captain waited until everyone had sat down to eat then immediately offered grace.

But before the crowd started their own various conversations he gave a knowing nod to his daughter.

Sara swallowed a slight lump in her throat and wondered why she suddenly felt anxious. True, this apprehension was nothing compared to the last time...but Sara wished such traditions weren't necessary. She was proud of her engagement; however, she would have preferred a less scrutinizing way to share her happy news.

Grissom noticed her father and to Sara's immense comfort, he seemed a little nervous himself.

If Thomas Sidle felt any emotion other than pride, he didn't show it as he approached the podium again. Laura, for her part, immediately followed, flashing a smile to both Sara and Grissom as she stood beside her husband.

The crowd seemed to expect something and they cast their collective attention to the host of such a fine banquet. There were a few murmurings as the crowd eventually hushed and an almost eerie silence fell upon the scene.

The captain smiled. "I know that there has been a lot of gossip concerning my former partnership with Jeffery McKeen and the engagement of my daughter to Hank Pettigrew. Most of you were here for that announcement and most of you also know how that all ended. Or at least, you think you do…"

A fresh batch of whispers and murmurs could be heard, much like the symphonies of various insects on a Maryland summer evening. But unlike nature, the guests were far more interested in the captain's next words so after a pregnant pause, they hushed accordingly.

Sara swallowed without moisture, unsure where her father was going.

The captain smiled again, once the attention of the crowd was back on him. "My father once told me that a man's worth can be determined on how his children turn out; that a child's nobility is a direct reflection of his own character…"

He looked at Sara and she felt a little uncomfortable. Grissom was now smiling with his hand securely in hers. Her hand gave his a nervous little squeeze.

Her father continued, a beaming expression on his and Laura's faces. "If that is true, then I am the noblest man ever born. I say this because not many men can say that their daughter was willing to sacrifice their future and happiness to save her parents."

The gatherings' eyes rested on Sara and she responded with a shy smile.

"My daughter did that by agreeing to marry Hank and fool that I was blessed that union. I can only say now that the only blessing there was that it did not occur." He took a breath before continuing. "Which now leaves my beautiful and noble daughter free to marry a man I feel is worthy of her, a man I think of as a son. I would welcome him into the family but I feel, as well as others do, that he's a member already.

And so, it is with the utmost joy, that I give my blessing to their union and it is with pleasure that I announce to you, the engagement of my daughter, Sara, to Gil Grissom."

"Is she going to do it this time, Thomas?" a voice from the crowd bellowed.

The crowd laughed, but Sara's cheeks burned from embarrassment.

Her mother's pout betrayed her anger but her father only gave a smirk.

"Well, Andy…" Thomas replied, "…everyone, I and my daughter included are permitted the occasional lapse in judgment. However, I can think of several here who abuse the privilege on a regular basis."

The crowd roared.

Sara felt as if she were floating on air as she made her way to the stage and into the arms of her parents, her cousins, then various friends and well wishers. It seemed surreal to her, to be officially engaged to a person that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

And yet, more sinister feelings crept in, as unwanted as the frigid October air seeping through the crack in her bedroom window. Her father had taken the non typical move of explaining her horrid mistake of an engagement, even doing so in a way that painted her as truly heroic.

For that, she was inordinately grateful.

Despite her motivations, she had been officially engaged to be married to Hank...and not too long ago. Sara did care what people may have thought of her, for breaking a contract of marriage only to realign herself with another.

She didn't want people to be making fun of her family, of Grissom, to turn their happy moment into comedic relief.

But her thoughts were warmed within the next few seconds, the moment she found herself enveloped neatly in his arms, her form firmly against his chest. He hugged her in front of everyone, not seeming to care what anyone thought at all.

But the second he pulled back, Sara thought she saw the slight pink blush of embarrassment on his cheeks.

His eyes looked happy though. A fact that made her happy as well. His hand squeezed hers. "Come on, let's socialize."

Sara's eyebrow was up at the suggestion. Grissom wasn't the social type, but she allowed herself to be led wherever he wanted to go.

He gave her a wide grin that she couldn't help but return as they gathered food and talked with different people. Sara did notice how affectionate he seemed with her, not that he wasn't normally, but she wasn't accustomed to such an open display. He would touch her hand, drape an arm over her, or lean in close to say something to her.

There was a huge banquet: vegetables, cornbread, roast, soup, baked and sweet potatoes. All of it was delicious and Sara tried to remember when she ate so much. She had not gained back all the weight she had lost from the pneumonia, but she didn't mind the missing weight.

After all, it was a good way to keep from conceiving a child. Sara tried to think of what the knowledge of his dead mother, dying to give him life, must have done to him. After all, he wore the chain of a mother he never knew.

But she tried to concentrate on the evening, the general well wishes and congratulations. She was asked when the wedding might be, how large would it be, and paused. They hadn't had time yet for the details to be totally finalized.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

It was right before the second hayride when she decided that a cup of black coffee would open her lungs a touch. She and Grissom had just finished another round of dancing, when the combination of night air and exertion commenced another episode of wheezing.

She had gotten the coffee, anxious to get back to Grissom before the hayride started. When passing by the garden, she overheard rancorous laughter. She would have passed on by until she spotted Ecklie in the group. However, he wasn't laughing.

"He's getting something out of the bargain, admit it Conrad. You know he is," said Vincent Lurie.

Conrad seemed uncomfortable, but he answered. "Not that I'm aware of."

"Well Sara's a beauty," said Lurie, shaking his head. "But even a beauty can be ruined. No way would I hitch my plow to ground something that Pettigrew had been through."

The men laughed at the metaphor, save Conrad Ecklie, who looked almost pained.

"Bet she smells like Pettigrew," John Mathers cackled shrilly.

"Like the French say...eau de skunk," joked Lurie.

"This is one wedding night where it would be preferable for the bride to stay clothed." Lurie was now roaring with laughter.

"That's enough," Ecklie said in a low voice. "It's not hospitable to malign the host's daughter, plus he's my employer."

Sara didn't realize that she had moved behind the statue in the garden. But she couldn't hide from the hateful and cruel taunts of the men. She knew that rape was a terrible crime, or at least it felt that way to her. It added insult to injury that the bulk of disgust was firmly upon her. Nobody thought Hank was despicable for raping her, but all believed that she was dirty because he had.

What was worse was that she did feel used, filthy, and even ugly as a result of that one act.

Sara had tried to move on, to forget what Hank had done. She told herself that she was stronger than that, better than he was. After all, she had been rescued; she had the best man in the world as hers.

All this and yet inside she felt like dying. Like there was a part of her soul that died so completely that no light could ever shine upon it again. A part of her heart so cold that not even Grissom's love could warm it.

It was then she realized she was crying…crying on one of the happiest days of her life.

Crying because of Hank and his selfish, lewd act.

She realized helplessly that most likely that would always be true. That that darkness would cast a shadow upon any sunshine that dared to shine.

Oh God, would Gil be able to smell Hank on her? The thought disgusted her, who knows what someone else would think? The delicious food now turned sour and nausea threatened.

Sara stiffened and swallowed the bile back down. It was no time to wallow in her own miseries. She wouldn't give the horrid men that satisfaction.

But it seemed neither was her fiancé and she stiffened again as Grissom suddenly stepped from the shadows behind the cackling group. He looked angry. The last time she had seen him looking so angry was when he had burst in McKeen's to save her from Hanks clutches.

She took a tiny step forward, watching, but didn't interfere…yet.

"Is this conversation open to anyone?" he growled.

The three men turned in surprised all looking very shocked to see Grissom standing behind them. Ecklie took several steps backwards as Grissom advanced but the other two men stood firm.

"Ah…" Mathers began, "…if it isn't the Knight in shining armor…" Both name callers giggled.

Grissom laughed but it wasn't in humor. His pupils dilated as he swiftly launched his right arm towards Mather's catching him square in the nose. The younger man quickly landed on his ass looking very stunned.

Sara was torn as to whether she should step in or not. On one hand, this was not appropriate behavior on her fiancés part, especially given the occasion and her father would not be happy if he knew what was happening. On the other, Grissom was defending her honor so it would be a fault of hers should she try and stop him. He wouldn't like that.

Thankfully, Ecklie aided her decision as he stepped in between the men. He placed, a hand and a nervous one at that one Grissom's chest, pushing him back as Lurie took numerous steps away from him looking a little more afraid than he had a few seconds ago.

"How dare you!" Grissom shouted to both men as Ecklie fought to keep him back.

"Don't, Gil," Ecklie pleaded. "They aren't worth it."

Mathers, still on his ass, held a hand to his face. "You broke my nose," he gargled, blinking hard. "You broke my damn nose…" he repeated on a whimper.

Grissom looked Ecklie in the eye. "Back off," he demanded.

"Don't ruin your evening over these idiots, Gil," the worker advised.

The rancher continued to stare Ecklie down until he conceded and stepped aside. "Fine…"

Grissom took another step forwards, his glare floating between Mathers and Lurie. He pointed a firm finger to both. "You have no respect!"

Lurie bent and hurriedly helped his friend up with the injured Mathers struggling to stay on his feet.

"You are nothing but foulmouthed, insensitive, conniving, gossiping vultures and so help me, GOD, if you do not get your ass off this land now, I am going to introduce both of you to my rifle and you can see exactly what kind of a hero I am." His arm dropped, his fingers clenching. "Or I can inform the captain exactly what you just said. I'm sure he may consider showing you his armory instead…"

Holding up a hand, Lurie pulled Mathers arm, "We're going," he bit back. "This party stinks of whore anyway."

Now Grissom's eyes bulged and he leapt into attack mode again but this time Ecklie was fast and grabbed him before he had chance to throw another punch.

"Get the hell outta here!" Ecklie shouted to the now unwanted guests trying his best to hold Grissom back. "And I'd advise you don't come back anytime soon…"

The two men quickly scuttled away.

"Calm down, Gil," Ecklie just about managed to say before Grissom managed to pull himself free, pushing his holder away with a fierce joust. Ecklie almost lost his balance but managed to catch himself before stumbling.

Sara watched on, ensuring she kept out of sight. Grissom panted, anger still flowing through every pore of his body.

"I could…could…kill them," the rancher spat. "They have no right…"

Ecklie sighed. "No they don't," he agreed. "But we all know what people are like. They go on rumor and innuendo. It makes for an easier life. Both of us have learned that first hand, remember?"

Grissom now calmed a little, realizing Ecklie's words were true but it still didn't make him feel any better.

"You going to be alright?"

Looking to the sky, Grissom nodded. "Just give me a minute."

"Sure," Ecklie agreed. "I'll…" he pointed over his shoulder, "…head back to…"

"You do that," Grissom cut him short.

Ecklie stepped away, leaving Grissom to the silence of the lantern lit garden.

Sara watched for another minute more before retreating back to the party, her mind a muddle. She wasn't exactly sure what else to do.

She didn't see him look in her direction as she walked away…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom surprised her when he caught up to her. He still looked angry, but his expression softened the moment his eyes fell upon her.

"Let's go," he tugged at her hand.

Sara assumed he was referring to the hayride but she was shocked when he led her away from the gathering. The air cooled, the wind blew brisk and the night grew darker, but Sara only followed him silently.

Finally he spoke, "I've had enough socializing. I just want to spend some time with you."

She only nodded, but then noticed that there weren't too many places they could go.

Grissom seemed to read her mind, a habit that never failed to surprise her. Gently, he looked at her. "I can't wait until we are married so we can spend time together without sneaking around."

The tone in which he said the words had a slight edge. It reminded Sara of the apparent anger just a few minutes ago. She knew what had upset him but she thought he didn't know she knew.

"Are you angry?"

He stopped and looked at her. "No, Dear...well..." he sighed. "Yes…and…just tired of all the socializing, I guess."

Sara wasn't sure whether or not to confront him about had happened. However, she chose to let the matter drop, for her own heart was heavy also.

Her heart skipped a beat when Grissom opened the door to the barn. The hay chaff made her cough but it was sweet smelling and warm.

Grissom spread a multicolored blanket across a heap of fresh straw. She was surprised when he seemed to pull it out of nowhere.

Sara waited until he settled himself on it and smiled at her.

"Sit with me?" he asked with a smile.

She did so, moving close beside him. Grissom grabbed another stable blanket and spread it over them to protect them from the cooler air. Immediately, his arm was around her and she forced a smile at the contact.

"Sara...Honey…" His voice was suddenly low and serious. His free hand cupped her chin tilting it up to meet his eyes. "Those bastards..."

Here eyes immediately saw in his that he knew she had witnessed the incident. She heard it in his voice too.

"It's okay," she immediately replied even if a little too quickly. "I'm...okay." But the chin in his hand quivered her dark eyes teary.

"Are you?" he challenged.

She seemed to fidget. "Well, maybe we should...I mean...wait a while before the wedding...it's not right."

"Sara," he warned. His head moved close to hers. "We've discussed this."

"I don't want to disgust you." She swallowed hard, her voice raspy.

"Sara..." His voice was so serious that Sara shivered. "…please. It's not like that."

Her eyes darkened. Her forehead rested against his, her pulse quickened. "I love you but..."

His thumb began to softly caress her cheek. Their breath mingled as he spoke. "I became a man in one of Heathers rooms; I used to go there occasionally. There was one girl I liked most, her name was Julia. She was a prostitute and I was never disgusted by her. She was pretty; she smelled nice. Her body felt good to me. I know it's not the same…by no means…but…I did not feel revolted because she had…been with others."

Sara blushed with the intimate confession. It was one of those moments Grissom found her most alluring, when that becoming rose pink colored her cheeks and her eyes were wide, dark and full of want. His eyes dropped to her lips to see her gnawing lightly at the bottom one. His thumb brushed across it, freeing it from her teeth.

God, he was so aroused. She did things to him that was thrilling. If she only knew the effect she had on him, the power she unknowingly wielded by just looking at him.

And she believed that she could somehow repulse him.

He wanted her, physically yes. The manly parts of him throbbed for her, to feel himself sheathed inside her, to experience her spasming, tightening around him when she peaked. But it was more than that. He wanted to unite with her soul, feel his heart beat so close to hers that individual rhythms would be indiscernible.

Grissom cupped her face, feeling his pulse pounding in his fingers as they ran over her silken skin.

Sara's eyes touched his, her lashes fluttered in shyness. Grissom could almost feel her internal struggle, the slight stiffness of her posture belied her apprehension, but those beautiful brown eyes also reflected a quiet desire.

But it was her anxiety that seemed to dominate her at that moment. "Gil, it's not the same…" Her hand wrapped around his wrist, her long fingers trembling.

"Do you have any idea?" His voice was husky with the desire he couldn't hide. "How much I long for you? More than I have ever wanted anyone. You are softer, sweeter and more beautiful to me than any other. There's no way, Sara, no way that you could quench that."

She wanted to believe that. Her heart strained to hear his words, to hold them close. But her heart began to fail her, remembering a time where she felt anything but loved.

He seemed again to sense her struggle. The fingers on her cheeks feathered across her skin, using the pads of his fingers to touch her. Something sparked in her gut and a slow warmth began to run along her nerves. Her eyes drifted closed; her breath was now slightly labored.

"I want to kiss you," he said softly.

Her eyes fluttered open. Her breath stopped for a second. Oh, God, she wanted him too.

She was scared he would. But most of all, she feared he would and memories of Hank would steal the moment away, poisoning any happiness.

And that would mean she would fail him.

"I..." she began, "…don't know. I want you to; I want to feel good again, but I'm..."

He kissed one cheek, slowly as if savoring the feel of his lips against her smooth skin. "I want to help you feel good again." He then kissed the other cheek and Sara had to admit that these slow deliberate chaste kisses did feel good.

"I thought of you then," she confessed hurriedly. "I thought, if I could think about you..." Her voice dropped off, unable to say anymore.

"Think of me now," he whispered as his fingers brushed over her face.

The mistiness of her eyes began to transform into tears. "I think of you all the time," she said hoarsely. "The problem is that... Hank shows up too...despite the fact I don't want him to."

He did understand, though it pained him to do so. However, the emotion and desire he felt at that moment remained unhampered by her confession. In fact, they also bolstered for Sara didn't move away. Their eyes were still locked; her hands now on his shoulders cupping them like he held her cheeks.

He lowered his hands to her shoulders, bringing her against his chest, close enough he could feel the heaving of her breasts against his heart. Close enough that he could hold her fully in his arms, the way he knew she liked.

The same way he liked...

Her fingers now played in his hair, her nails lightly scratching his scalp, sending shivers down his spine.

He wanted to wait for her to consent to a kiss; it would have made him feel better, but his desire for her was unrelenting in it's torture. He kissed her cheeks again, her eyes, the line of her jaw.

At first she stiffened, the response blunted. She trembled in his arms. He stopped but only briefly, placing his cheek against hers and inhaling the sweet scent of her hair. Her breaths emerged as tiny rapid gasps; her hand clutching his bicep.

It did bother him, to realize that he didn't have the same effect on her that she obviously did him. That she struggled to receive pleasure from him, especially when he wanted to give it so badly.

But just as he was about to force himself away from her, she turned slightly so her lips met his cheek. The deeper intake of air into her lungs was so deep that her breasts swelled against his chest.

It was only then he dared to look at her again, too afraid that he had failed her until that moment.

"Are you all right?" he asked in her ear.

She nodded shakily.

Gently positioning her on the blanket so he could better look into her eyes in the dim light, he waited for her to elaborate but she didn't.

So he took the lead.

Leaning in close, he traced the outline of her lips with his index finger, causing tiny goose bumps to form upon her skin. He kept tracing until her lips parted slightly. It was only then that he removed his finger, replacing it with his lips.

At first he just teased her a little, nipping at her bottom lip with his, using the tip of his tongue to trace her lips. Sara retracted but the fact her head was on the blanket made the movement less than successful.

Grissom didn't stop, rather he simply just kissed her chastely, making contact, pulling back and making contact again. Waiting for her to be ready for more and eventually her lips softened beneath his.

Sara wanted to give in fully to him, allow him to lead her wherever he wanted. And she knew what he wanted, and she wanted to want him back…


	109. A debt unpaid

**A/N: Oooh, finally a little smut. Just a little but I guess it's better than nothing, lol. But...you will hate me by the end of the chapter. Sorry. Blame the hat. You must have seen it coming...**

**It is a shortish chapter but, the next chapter will not be long in coming. It's done and waiting to be beta'd. This one just HAD to end where it did. If you know me, you will know why.**

**Thank you, as always to SSC for the beta. I'm still trying to work out which out of the two of us is the most evil writer. Lol. Love you hun. **

**Thank you all for your continued support with this story and your reviews. Keep them coming please. We have passed the final ¼ now but still some to come yet. Your heart may beat at the end of this chapter but I will ensure I am in a very good hiding place by the end of the next...**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 109

A whimper escaped Sara's throat as his lips completely smothered hers. Every pore, every cell, every nerve ending in her body tingled as her finger nails dug through his jacket, up his back until her hands reached his arms to grab firmly onto his biceps.

His tongue, slowly and softly sought hers and another whimper came when he found what he was looking for.

Sara melted into him now, her arms moving to encircle his neck.

For the first time, in a long, long time, her mind went to a good place. The happy place. A place where she felt safe, warm…wanted…loved...

It was as if she was back in Alexandria, back in his bed, back in the comfort of her own desire for a man she truly wanted to spend the rest of her life with. And that thought…being with him until the end of days, made her happy.

One thing she had forgotten or on the other hand, pushed away, was how much she really, really wanted him. She'd convinced herself so much that she was so unworthy that she'd forgotten exactly how good he could make her feel.

But, he'd never pushed her away. All of that was her own failing and for the first time, as his lips continued to slide over hers, she fought the demon that lay within her. That demon that would not allow her to move on and fight the past.

But just as her body convinced her that her prior fears were unfounded, that Hank hadn't destroyed her totally, Grissom's hand slid across her ribs to cup her right breast. The gesture wasn't forceful or rough, actually a soft caress but her brain surged in fear and before she could think, she was instinctively pushing him away.

Immediately he removed his hand and pulled back, his lips leaving hers. He knew he'd gone one step too far and instantly regretted it.

"Sara…I'm sorry…" he gasped a little breathlessly as she stared up at him, her eyes now hinting a little fear rather than the pleasure which had overcome her for a few moments.

He swallowed hard as he waited for her to answer.

Eventually, a faint smile appeared on her lips. He wasn't sure whether it was a true smile or not. "It's okay," she panted, as she too attempted to catch her breath.

Blowing out a breath, he pulled his entire weight off her now and stood. "I'm sorry," he apologized again, a slight blush creeping upon his cheeks now. "I think I got a little…you just…" He swiped a hand over his slightly perspiring forehead, "…have that effect on me…"

She didn't make much of an effort to move yet and just gazed up at him while he looked down to her. His confession made her feel conflicted. "Just…a little too much…a little too soon…" she then admitted.

But the look on his face was pained, and it made her heart hurt to see it. So she forced a smile, albeit a weak one to alleviate his turmoil.

Slowly, she held out her hand. "Help me up?" she asked softly. "Probably time for us to get back before Father and Mother realize we are not on the hay ride…"

He nodded, took her hard and gently pulled her from the blanket.

His strength still amazed her. He pulled her up with such ease…

"Are…you sure you're alright?" he asked, watching as she attempted to flatten the creases which had formed in her dress.

She smiled at him again. "I'm fine," she responded even if it was quietly. After a few moments she laughed at the worried look on his face. "Really, Gil…" she reassured taking his hand and squeezing it "…I'm okay." She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips, just to prove to him that she was.

"Forgive me?" he asked softly.

"There's nothing to forgive," she insisted.

He pouted, his left brow rising.

A genuine smile graced her face and she sniggered before pulling on his hand. "Come on…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

They arrived back at the party swiftly but before they were met by anyone Sara pulled Grissom aside and whispered in his ear.

"Give me a few minutes?" she asked.

He frowned at her and she placed a gentle hand on his arm. "It's nothing bad," she reassured again. "I'd just like to freshen up a little…brush my hair…" She ran her free hand over her head feeling a little bit of a frizz.

Grissom smiled and leaned forwards, pulling a strand of stray straw from her locks. His brow rose. "Maybe…that's not such a bad idea…"

She grinned slyly at him now. "Wouldn't want those kind of questions being asked now, would we?"

He licked his lips. "Certainly not…"

A giggle escaped her lips before she kissed him on the cheek. "I won't be long." Her hand ran down his arm as she stepped away and headed for the house.

He watched her, from top to bottom, his eyes scanning over the stunning woman walking away from him. The way her hips swayed all the way up to where her hair gently floated in the nightly breeze. Never would have he imagined, having such a woman in his life. He felt so immensely lucky.

With a content sigh, he turned and headed around the side of the house to rejoin the guests.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara entered the front door, so entranced in her own little world that she was paying little attention to where she was walking.

Unfortunately for her, she didn't see the servant who was walking by with a tray of champagne. Her eyes focused a little too late and the smile on her face turned to a grimace of surprise as she clattered into the man, sending him tumbling backwards.

The champagne glasses went flying in all directions, most tumbling to the floor, the crystal shattering upon the hard floor. But one glass managed to launch itself in her direction, sending the contents splashing all over her dress before the glass came to crash at her feet.

The server managed to catch himself before he lost his balance and the tray remained in his hand even though there was nothing left upon it. He quickly straightened up and with shaken, wide eyes, looked at the damage.

Sara stood a little shocked, not entirely sure what had just happened but it didn't take her long to work it out as her eyes passed over the poor employee she had almost just knocked off his feet.

"Miss Sara…" he began, "…I'm…so…so sorry…"

Looking down at her dress, Sara assessed the damage with a gentle sigh. She would definitely need to change.

The worker looked mortified.

"It's fine," Sara whispered, wiping at the wetness on her clothing. "My fault…I wasn't paying attention…"

Rana came rushing from behind. "Oh, Dear Lord," she announced seeing the mess. "What have you done, Parker?"

"I…umm…"

The housekeeper shook her head then turned her attention to Sara. "Oh Miss…."

Sara held out a hand. "It's okay," she reassured. "It…really wasn't his fault. I…

"He should be paying more attention, Miss," Rana argued, glaring at her helper for a second.

Parker bowed his head.

"Well don't just stand there," Rana growled. "Get a broom and clean up the mess!"

He nodded quickly. "Yes, Ma'am…sorry Ma'am…" He rushed off in search of cleaning equipment.

"Let me get a cloth to wipe you down, Miss," Rana suggested.

Sara shook her head. "That won't be necessary," Sara argued, looking over her dress again. "I'll…need to change." Another sigh escaped her lips. "No point in trying to dry it…"

"I'll help you." Rana stepped forwards, trying to avoid the glass on the floor.

"I'll be fine." Sara pointed to the floor. "May be a better idea to help with the glass in case someone comes along and hurts themselves?"

Now Rana sighed. "I…can do that, Miss. But, will you not need help fastening up?"

Sara smiled, carefully manoeuvring over the glass towards the stairs. "You can see to me after this is settled. And please don't blame Parker. It was my entire fault."

Rana nodded as Sara began climbing the steps. "Yes, Miss."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom had been caught by Brass when The Captain and Laura found him. The Sheriff had popped by to offer his congratulations even though he had previously declined the invitation due to work commitments.

"There you are," Laura said as she came up behind him.

The rancher turned to his future in laws and he offered them a smile.

"Glad to see you made it, Jim," the captain followed.

Brass nodded. "I suppose it's impolite to miss a party, especially one that means my good friend is finally dedicating himself into being an honest man." He slipped an arm around Grissom shoulders. "Right?"

Grissom blushed. "Sure…"

"I love pulling your leg, Gil," Brass continued grabbing a whiskey from a passing waiter. "You just bite so easily."

"Just watch it," Grissom joked. "Or I may bite a bit more than you want…"

Now Brass laughed.

Laura looked around. "So where is that daughter of mine? Did you do the hayride?"

"Um…" Grissom looked around too and then pulled his pocket watch from his inner jacket pocket. "No…we…just took a walk…" He checked the time. Sara had been a lot longer than he expected. "Sara went to…freshen up a little…"

"Oh…" Laura exchanged a glance with her husband.

"I'll…" Grissom slipped his watch back into his jacket and began walking away, "…go see where she's got to…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara had changed. Her clean dress still needed to be tightened but Rana would be up shortly once she had sorted her hair. She laughed to herself when she looked through the mirror on her dressing table and saw exactly how messy her hair actually was.

It was worth it.

As she made the final few strokes through her long brown locks she heard the door open and presumed it was Rana. "I'll just be a second," she said, brushing one more time before putting the brush down.

But then, as her eyes caught the reflection behind her in the mirror a silent gasp escaped her lips and she froze.

He closed the door and stepped forward with a grin. "No hurry, my dear…"

Now Sara shot to her feet, spinning around with such speed she even surprised herself. She leaned back and her fingers clenched the dressing table behind her as he took a few more steps closer. The beat of her heart become so fast…so quick…she couldn't even hear herself think.

Her head slowly began to shake as his grin broadened.

"You…you…you…" Her words came stuttered, panic flooding through her. "…can't be here…

Taking off his hat, he took a mock bow. "I thought you would have learned…" he began, "Jeffery McKeen…never leaves a debt unpaid…."

_*******__"And what do you suppose, you conceited female...that the worth of YOUR prayers may be? Name the price that you put YOUR prayers at!"__*******_

_*******_- Extract taken from A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens (Paragraph adapted).

**A/N: Dun...dun...duuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnna. **


	110. One To Go

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the delay. RL has been a pain in the butt and with three stories to write it's hard for my brain to concentrate on all three.**

**Thank you for much for you continued support. Please keep your reviews coming, they well and truly give me the motivation to continue. **

**There is no beta on this chapter so any and all mistakes are mine. **

**This chapter is…well…I will start running now. Again, I blame the hat. Lol.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 110

Sara's breathing quickened. Her eyes flicked around the room looking for an escape. Alas, she found none. There was only one way out and he was blocking it. She could try the window but she bore no illusion that she could get out of it before he had the opportunity to grab her. So, that really wasn't going to work.

She looked for something to fight with, but again, there was nothing. She doubted she could battle him off with her hair brush.

"There's nowhere to run," he sniggered, pulling the scarf away which concealed a good portion of his face.

Sara tried to gather any composure she could find. She would need it if she had any chance of getting away from him. Keep him talking…that's the best plan…Gil must realize she's been gone too long by now…

"Are you mad?" she questioned. Although she tried to speak with confidence, the shake in her voice was very noticeable. "How did you even get up here? You're a wanted man, Colonel…"

He laughed, spreading his jacket to slip his hands onto his hips.

Sara's eyes immediately caught the side arm hanging from his belt.

"No one pays any attention when there's a party going on young lady. Did you not know that?" He threw his hat and scarf onto the bed. "The guests are having a good time, without a care in the world and the servants and staff, well…they are either also enjoying themselves or are too concerned about pleasing the guests." He took another step towards her. "Of course a little concealing attire helps. So, _no one,_ has a _clue,_ that I'm here…"

She took several steps to her right, attempting to keep some distance from him. "You don't need to do this…they wouldn't have found you. You could be living…"

"Living!" he shouted angrily now.

Sara jumped, backing off even more but eventually she knew she'd be stuck in a corner if she wasn't careful.

The Colonel slowly advanced again. "I have nothing left! How in the _hell_, do you expect me to live?"

Sara held up a defensive hand, continuing to move. "What do you want from me? You've already taken about as much as you can." Her tone turned bitter now. "Do you even have _any_ idea what you put me through? Do you feel any guilt about what you did to me?"

His eyes notably darkened as he continued to stalk her. Sara noted out of the corner of her eye, that if they continued on this route, and she managed to move in a circle, that she would eventually end up by the door. That's exactly where she needed to be.

"Guilty?" he laughed. "You are a stupid little whore that just couldn't do as you were told. _You ruined me_!"

Sara swallowed hard but kept her wits about her to keep moving.

"And my nephew is in his grave because of you and that filthy, bastard, rancher." He took a breath, his fingers tapping over his revolver. "What exactly would you like me to feel guilty about?"

Grissom skipped into the house, going straight for the stairs. He found the floor a little sticky at the foot but didn't think much of it. He just continued on course.

Sara rounded the room, almost at the door now. She knew trying to reason with him wasn't going to work. So she came straight out with it. "What exactly do you want?"

Now he smiled and Sara didn't like his smile one little bit. She didn't even give him the chance to answer for she feared his response anyway. Instead, she turned and bolted for the door. She managed to grab the knob, twist and pull the door open a fraction before he was behind her.

But that's as far as she got as he took a firm grip on her arms and kicked the door closed. "No!" she shouted as he spun her around. "Let me go!"

Grissom, who was now on the landing, heard the door slam and then heard Sara's plea. His gut tightened and within a second he was running towards her door. He knew something was wrong.

His shoulder hit the door and he barged right into the room, just as McKeen swung Sara around in his hold so they faced him. She was struggling but in a flash, as soon as he saw Grissom, the colonel had pulled his revolver from it's holster and held it against Sara's right temple.

Grissom's heart almost lunged from his chest when he saw the colonel and the fact he was holding a loaded weapon to his fiancés head wasn't helping his pulse rate any. He totally froze.

Sara whimpered as the colonel whispered for her to keep still, his repulsive arm coiling around her waist to hold her tightly against him. She inhaled a shallow breath as she felt the barrel of the gun jabbing into her skull.

"Nice of you to join our little party," the colonel sneered.

Grissom's immediate thought was the fact he was unarmed. Why oh why hadn't he worn a sidearm? Well, it was his engagement party, why would he have needed one? But he knew the colonel, and showing weakness would not work in his favor. He tried to be strong. He had to get him to release Sara.

"I don't recall you being invited to the party, Colonel," he replied calmly, taking a single step forwards.

The colonel licked his lips with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "How could I possibly resist on such a glorious occasion? The heiress and the shit mucker…" He rolled his eyes, "…such a fairytale."

Grissom looked Sara in the eye as he watched her fingers grip deeply into the colonel's jacket. The look of fear he saw sent a shiver down his spine. The rancher took another step forwards and he was surprised when the colonel took a step back, taking Sara with him.

"_Let her go_…" Grissom said, holding up a pleading hand.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Laura had lost interest in the conversation going on around her and as an ill breeze whisked by, she shivered, pulling her shawl tighter around her shoulders. As Thomas continued to chat away with Brass and a few other guests, she looked around. A sudden concern began to build within her as to why Sara hadn't returned. Grissom should have found her by now…

She just had a feeling, and it wasn't a good one.

"Thomas?" she said, attempting to gain her husband's attention.

He looked to her immediately and with a smile.

"I'm…" She pointed behind her, "…just going to pop to the house for a minute, okay?"

"Okay, sweetheart," the captain replied. "Are you alright?"

Laura nodded. "Just like to see if I can find our guests of honor." She gave him a smile. "They seem to have been missing in action for a little too long."

The captain stepped away from his guests. "Do you want me to come with you?" he asked with a hint of concern now.

She swiped her hand down his arm. "Don't be silly, I'll be fine. Carry on enjoying yourself. I won't be long."

Giving her another smile, he watched as she walked away but it wasn't long before he was drawn back into conversation.

Laura hurried towards the house, going the front way as it was easier than trying to wade through the multitudes of people enjoying the party around the back.

As she rounded the side of the house, heading towards the front and the main doors, her eyes narrowed as she spotted someone hurrying towards her.

"Ma'am! Ma'am!" the voice called. And as the person got closer Laura recognized it was Grace, one of the colonel's ex employees.

"Whoa…slow down…" Laura advised taking the young woman's arms.

"He's here…he's here…I saw him," Grace rambled pointing to the house. "She…she's in trouble…please, Ma'am, you need to stop him…"

Laura took a firm grip on the young woman now. "Calm down, okay? Take a breath."

Grace nodded and did as she was told.

"Now…what is all this fuss about?" Laura asked.

Grace pointed back to the house. "The Colonel…he's here…I saw him though the window as I was going home. He has Miss Sara and…"

Laura's eyes widened. "What?" she cried.

"_The Colonel_," Grace repeated.

"Dear, God," Laura now whispered. "Are you sure, girl?"

Grace frantically nodded. "Yes, Ma'am."

Swallowing the unsinkable lump in her throat, Laura looked Grace right in the eye. "Go and get my husband, tell him exactly what you just told me and that desperate help is needed."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Now child!" Laura shouted as Grace didn't move quick enough.

In an instant, Grace was away, hurrying back towards the party.

With her head spinning and her heart strumming like the beat of a drum, Laura scooped up her dress and ran as fast as she was able towards the main doors. She skidded to a halt when she reached the area below Sara's window and looked up.

Her heart caught in her throat when she saw the colonel through the window with her daughter in his grasp and a gun at her head. She surmised Gil must also be in the room as he hadn't returned. No doubt he had walked in on the colonel with Sara. Now Laura realized why Sara hadn't returned.

An anger, so vicious, flooded through her. An anger like she had never felt before. For the first time in a long, long time her daughter was finally happy and learning to deal with the horrors she had faced. Now he had returned to ruin everything again.

She growled and rushed into the house with a purpose. No one was going to take her daughter away from her like this. Ever!

But when she reached the base of the stairs she stopped. Her anger may be ferocious but it certainly wasn't going to stop a man with a loaded pistol. She changed direction and rushed towards the kitchen…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"Let her go," Grissom repeated.

The colonel sniggered. "Now why would I want to do that?"

"She isn't the reason you are ruined, Colonel," the rancher continued. "_I am_. It's me you really want."

Narrowing his eyes, the colonel puckered his lips obviously thinking.

Grissom caught Sara's eyes again, willing her to keep calm before returning his attention to her captor and taking another step closer. He needed to pull the colonel's interest away from Sara. "Think about it. If it wasn't for me Sara would have done exactly what you asked of her. If I wasn't around, there wouldn't have been an issue and none of what happened, would have. _I ruined your plans_, not her."

The colonel pulled his weapon away from Sara's head, easing up on her a little. He pointed the gun at Grissom, stopping the rancher dead in his tracks.

Sara saw her one and only opportunity then to break away. He may put the gun back to her head at any minute. He certainly didn't expect her to grab his hand, yank it towards her mouth and bit down on his flesh.

He cried out as her teeth cut into the upper side of his hand, breaking the skin. Upon reflex, he ripped his hand back and spun her, sending her flying across the room. She yelped as clattered into the dressing table, banging her head upon the wood before tumbling to the floor.

Grissom instantly pounced, diving onto the colonel, grabbing his now injured hand which was still holding the gun.

The older man growled, attempting to fight Grissom off and both men tussled for control.

All of Grissom's attention was on the gun and attempting to get the colonel to release it. He was strong though and managed to launch a sneaky jab into Grissom gut. The rancher groaned but didn't release his hold on the colonel's hand.

The colonel pushed forwards, taking Grissom with him and slamming the younger man's back, hard into the wall. Grissom countered, spinning the former land owner and they rolled across the wall, sending pictures flying everywhere. They passed the door until they lost their balance and tumbled onto the floor.

Sara had bumped her head upon the hard wooden furniture as she fell but hadn't knocked herself out. She blinked hard on a groan, feeling very dizzy and tried to get to her knees.

"Give it up, Colonel!" Grissom shouted as the two men fought for control on the floor, rolling over and over.

"Never!" the older man bellowed finding a sudden surge of strength to overpower Grissom so he was on top of him. Managing to yank his hand away from the rancher's, he spat in Grissom's face as his finger tightened on the trigger of his weapon.

Grissom's eyes widened and he launched both hands at the colonel's armed one now, struggling to hold the larger man off.

"I'm gonna kill you," McKeen seethed, his face turning red as he fought with all his strength to aim his gun at the ranchers head.

Grissom's face too turned a darker shade of crimson. Sweat oozed down his face and a heavy gasp shot from his lips as the gun's barrel began to edge towards him.

"Think I might give Sara one last screw before she comes to join you, you filthy little rat," the colonel attempted to brag on a stretched whisper. "I'll make her…scream…"

Those words spurred Grissom into a final counter as the blood pumped through his body so ferociously, he could hardly see straight. He screamed out loud, putting every ounce of energy into his arms to flip the colonel and the two rolled over the floor again.

But, after only a few seconds…

_BANG!_

The sound of a gunshot crippled the silence in the room and the two men became still.

Sara's chin trembled as she watched the two now still me on the floor. She slowly and edgily pushed herself up and her heart died as the colonel's head turned and he glared at her with nothing but murder flashing in his eyes.

Grissom's eyes were wide and his breathing heavily labored as McKeen removed his weight from his body and stood. The rancher tried to move but found the agonizing pain in his abdomen prevented him from doing so. He managed to raise his head, just a tiny bit to look down over his body only to see his brand new dress shirt was oozing blood. As the color quickly drained from his face, it took him mere seconds to work out that the blood…was his.

Sara's mouth hung open and her legs almost gave out as McKeen turned to her, a gut churning sneer upon his lips, blood on his hands. "One down…" he bragged, "…one to go. And guess who's ne…"

His words suddenly cut out in mid sentence and the strangest look appeared on his face. First he seemed to smile but then his smile faded and he looked confused. Sara watched on as his eyes rolled backwards and he just fell forwards hitting the floor with a hard thud.

Kinking her head, Sara immediately spotted the kitchen knife sticking right in the centre of the colonel's back and her head slowly rose to catch her mother, standing right behind the now lifeless man.

In all the commotion no had had even noticed Laura's entrance. And it was indeed…_an entrance. _

Laura sucked in a deep breath, her hands shaking but her face non regretful.

Sara's mouth opened but nothing came out for a cry of pain from her fiancé grabbed her attention. She ran to him and scrambled to her knees. "Oh my, God, Gil…" she pleaded as one of her hands slid under the back of his neck to pull his head to her while the other lay across the wound in his stomach.

He coughed again as his eyes met hers, nothing but pain etched upon his face.

Laura was quickly by her daughter's side, stepping over the Colonel's carcass as if he was irrelevant. "Dear, Jesus," she mumbled.

A tear streaked down Sara's cheek as she looked up to her mother. "No…no…He's shot…oh, God…he's shot…"

The captain, Nicolas, Gregory, Ecklie and Brass ran into the room. A crowd also gathered outside. The captain saw the colonel's body and wasn't sure what was going on but he immediately realized when he was grabbed by his wife.

A woman screamed outside when her eyes passed over McKeen. Brass checked the colonel. "He's dead," he announced.

"Good!" Sara screamed. "Now help Gil!"

Scrambling to the floor by his daughter, the captain looked Grissom over. Quickly, he ripped his vest and shirt open exposing the wound. His breath became short as he looked over his shoulder to his wife. It was not a look of positivity.

Grissom cried out again as the cool air hit his bleeding flesh. He tried to sit up.

"Keep still, Gil," the captain pleaded, pushing his shoulders back down. "Is David out there?" he then bellowed.

Just as he shouted, David Phillips ran into the room almost falling over the colonel's body.

"What the hell happened?" the doctor asked. "I heard the gunshot…"

"Here…now!" the captain demanded.

David's eyes widened when he saw Grissom on the floor and he was immediately by his side. "Oh…Jes…I…" He placed his hands on the wound causing Grissom to scream again. The blood was pooling out.

"David, help him…" Sara begged. "He's been shot. What do we do?"

"Um…" David looked around, sweat forming quickly upon his brow. "I need to get the bullet out. I need somewhere…"

The captain stood and pointed to the bed. "The bed?"

Shaking his head, David looked around again. "No, we need somewhere solid, something I can easily work on without him dipping. The bed is too soft; he'll grind himself through it."

Laura thought. "The dining table?"

"Perfect." David pushed himself to his feet. "We need to get him up but carefully." He pointed to the bed. "Get the sheets. We can make a linen carrier. We need to keep him as still as possible."

"Come on, Sara…" Laura reached for her daughter, pulling her out of the way as numerous men rushed around preparing to make Grissom mobile.

Sara swiped a sluggish hand across her own cheek, smearing Grissom's blood over her own face. Her hands were covered in it. Laura wrapped a loving arm around her daughter as they watched the group strip the bed and quickly wrap Grissom in the sheets.

"Four on each side," David directed the men. "We need to make sure we lift him together and keep him straight going down the stairs."

Everyone sounded their agreement, each man bending and grabbing onto the linen.

"Everyone ready?" the captain asked, taking a piece of the self made carrier.

"Yes," they all said.

The captain nodded to David.

"On three…" David commanded. "…One…two…three….

_*******__With drooping heads and tremulous tails, they mashed their way through the thick mud, floundering and stumbling between whiles, as if they were falling to pieces at the larger joints. As often as the driver rested them and brought them to a stand, with a wary "Wo-ho!" the near leader violently shook his head and everything upon it-like an unusually emphatic horse, denying that the coach could be got up the hill. Whenever the leader made this rattle, the passenger started, as a nervous passenger might, and was disturbed in mind__*******_

***** - Extract from: A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens *Adapted paragraph***

**A/N: Ummm… Do I need to hide? You know you love me really :) Thoughts please…**


	111. In the hands of God

**A/N: I am sorry for the late posting but work has consumed me the last few weeks. I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

**Thank you so much to my best bud SSC for the beta. She keeps teasing me with a part she is writing but won't let me look at it yet :(**

**I love your reviews, thank you for all your input guys. Please keep them coming. **

**I'm afraid the hat is very much on for a chapter or two. I think he is very much in his element right now. Let's see what he's doing to poor Grissom shall we….**

Chapter 111

The house became a sudden scene of flustered chaos.

Numerous panicked hands swiped over the dining table to clear it, sending the crockery, glassware and food flying in all directions. The sound of the fine china crashing to the polished wooden floor only added to the din of nervous yelling.

Grissom was carefully hoisted up onto the banquet table, the men working together to place him down as softly as possible. Despite their efforts, the pain was immense. He instantly cried out, agony continuing to wrack through his body.

The white linen which surrounded him was now bright red, thick with his blood. He felt his strength sapping, as if released by the pouring of his blood.

Sara watched on helplessly as the men stood back, her mother's arm around her waist offering what comfort she could. Her body shook with fear, wishing that it could have been her instead.

A crowd of followers gathered in the doorway, their chatter and hushed shock an irritant throughout the room.

David stepped up doing a visual assessment of Grissom before placing his hands on the wound.

The injured rancher immediately screamed, trying to squirm back into the wood beneath him.

"This is bad…" David mumbled looking to all around him.

"Just do something!" Sara shouted.

David took a breath, rolled up his sleeves and looked to the captain. "Can you clear the room? I can't concentrate with all the noise."

"Everybody out!" Nicolas bellowed before the captain even had the opportunity to reply.

He gave a nod of approval to his nephew and Nicolas held his arms up, forcing everyone but family and Brass out of the door. "Now!" he demanded as a few curious stragglers still tried to get a look at what was happening. They got the hint and backed out the door before he closed it.

The reduction of noise was welcoming, but only for a second.

"Thanks," David said to Nicolas as he moved back to the table. He gave the captain another pleading look. "I need you to hold him down so I can find out how deep it goes…"

"Okay," the captain agreed, stepping closer. "Nicolas, Jim…help me…"

Both the captain and Nicolas took an arm each, effectively pinning Grissom to the table. Brass took the ranchers legs, holding them firmly. Although Grissom understood the reasoning why, the pain was white hot and he only wanted to get away.

"Let me go…" Grissom cried, trying to pull himself loose. "Aghhhh…Jesus…" Another cough came but this time, blood spat from his mouth.

Sara nearly swooned, leaning fully against Laura for support.

"Hurry up…" the captain pleaded, "…or he'll do himself more injury…"  
Quickly, David placed his hands over the wound again, sliding thumb and finger into the bullet hole.

Grissom shrieked the most agonizing scream now and tried to kick. But his strength was rapidly fading and the effort less than successful. Brass struggled to keep a hold on him. "I'll second that," the sheriff added. "Hurry up…"

"He's hurting him," Sara cried; trying to run to him but Laura grabbed her, holding her firm and strong. "Sara, please…he's trying to help."

After only a few seconds, David stepped back, wiping his forearm over his perspiring forehead. "It's deep," he confirmed. "If we don't get it out he'll die and I…I can't get to it without…without…" He swallowed heavily…

Sara looked on, waiting for an answer.

"Without what?" the captain finally asked.

The young doctor tried to compose himself; never had he had to perform surgery in such conditions. Good thing he was obsessed with his job and had brought his bag with him. What good doctor wouldn't?

"I need my bag. I left it in the hall closet."

The captain nodded to Gregory and the young man got the immediate hint, dashing from the room.

"I'm going to need to cut him…" David continued, "…so I can get in there and I doubt if I can get fingers in far enough…It all depends exactly how deep the bullet is and even then…if I get it out…the damage could be…" he hesitated, "…he could still…"

"Stop!" Sara shouted. Her head roared with David's words.

Laura struggled to hold her daughter. "Thomas…I need help here…" Laura swiftly said to her husband.

Instantly, the captain rushed to help his wife. "Gil!" Sara screamed as her father took her by the waist.

David watched on nervously. Grissom coughed again, spitting up more blood. His face was almost grey now and it was obvious to all that his condition was serious.

"I think we need to get her away from this room," the captain recommended.

"No!" Sara fought to break her father's hold and he could never remember her being so strong. He looked to his wife with very worried eyes.

Laura knew she had to stop her daughters rage. It was not going to help her or Grissom one little bit.

"Sara…" Laura quickly cupped her daughter's cheeks in her hands, "…listen to me and listen now…" Her voice became serious.

Sara spat a sob, her chest rising and falling with frightful exertion.

"Gil is going to die if we don't let David help him, do you hear me?"

Sara's chin quivered uncontrollably.

"What is about to happen…" Laura took a breath, softly running her thumbs over her daughter's dampened cheeks, "…is not something for your eyes. This is something you simply can not watch. For your sake and for his. You can not interfere and if you are here, you will. We must let David try all he can. Do you understand?"

Sara looked almost dazed now. Her eyes slowly looked to the man she loved. He really could die and she realized then, that she actually wasn't helping. Almost dumbly, she nodded, sucking in a shaky breath.

Laura took her hand, holding it tightly. "We're going to wait in the lounge. Okay?"

Again, Sara just nodded but her eyes remained focused on her fiancée until she felt Laura tug at her hand.

"Come on, sweetheart," Laura urged.

She looked to her mother then back to Grissom, who was squirming again, trying to sit up. He managed to raise his head only for it to slam back against the table due to his lack of strength and the pain. Sara held her free hand over her mouth and nodded allowing Laura to guide her from the room.

The captain opened the door and all the onlookers watched on, parting a path for Sara and Laura to walk through. Catherine hurried to join the two women, offering her support and joined them as they walked towards their destination.

"Everyone else, time to go home," the captain said bluntly. "My servants will show you out." The captain nodded to Rana and the rest of his workers who were huddled in their own little group, awaiting news.

A few grumbles came but everyone began to disperse and Gregory ran through the crowd with David's bag.

The captain ushered his nephew back into the dining room and closed the door behind him.

Gregory was swift to hand David his bag and the doctor placed it on a chair by the table, quickly opening it.

The captain hovered over Grissom as the rancher spotted David rummaging through his bag. Grissom's eyes widened when the doctor pulled out a mean looking scalpel and a large pair of metallic tweezers.

David placed his implements on the table, his eyes passing over the wound again. "I'm going to try one more time to see if I can get it out without the tools…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

On shakily legs, Sara stumbled into the lounge, supported by both her mother and Catherine.

Laura guided her to the sofa and helped her sit. She then moved to the bar, pouring brandy into a glass. She rushed back to her daughter and held out the glass.

"Drink this, it will help," Laura advised.

Sara's eyes were downcast, staring at the floor. She reached up blindly and held her hand out for the glass.

But then, a blood curdling scream boomed down the corridor and her head shot up. Her entire face crumpled now and Laura quickly handed Catherine the glass before pulling her daughter into a tight hug.

Another scream from Grissom came and Sara sobbed relentlessly into her mother's shoulder. Laura held onto her, as tightly as she could, just wishing she could offer some comforting words. Alas, given the situation, she couldn't find any.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

David pulled back from the rancher as Grissom writhed beneath him once more. He wiped his blood covered fingers on a cloth from his bag. "It's no good…"

Without any warning, Grissom's arm shot out, grabbed onto the captain's jacket and he yanked the older man down to him. The captain looked stunned as Grissom managed to lift his head, using his jacket as leverage.

Grissom's glassy eyes glared right into his mentor's. "Hit me," he growled firmly, desperately.

The captain blinked. "What?"

Grissom's eyes drifted closed before popping open again. Any color from his face was almost gone now. "Hit…me…." His teeth gritted as the pain became overwhelming.

Lightly shaking his head, the captain stared at his friend. "I don't understand…"

A gasp trembled from Grissom's lips as he swallowed, trying to fight back the blood. "I can't take any more…Hit me, God damn it!" He tried to take a swipe at the captain but his punch was just too lacking in any kind of force to even have an impact.

But, the captain got it now. Grissom knew exactly what was coming and he was admitting he couldn't lie there and take it. "I've got a much safer idea," he said and dashed away to the bar in the corner of the room. Everyone watched on as he grabbed a bottle of bourbon and hurried back to the table.

The captain held up the bottle so the rancher could see it. "Thirsty?" he asked popping the cap.

Grissom eyed the bottle and although drinking wasn't particularly on his mind at that point he got the message. "Do it," he groaned opening his mouth.

"Someone help keep his head up," the captain directed with urgency leaning over the rancher.

Brass quickly shifted and squashed himself up to the table behind Grissom. He gently slipped his hands under Grissom's upper arms and carefully pulled him back a touch so his head rested upon his thighs.

The captain didn't dawdle and edged the open bottle towards Grissom's lips, hurriedly tipping the amber liquid directly into his waiting mouth.

Grissom swallowed as the captain poured and after five big glugs, the older man pulled the bottle back as the bourbon spilled from Grissom's mouth to drip down his chin. Closing his eyes as his throat burned the rancher waved a sluggish hand. "More…" he requested on a slur.

Thankfully the captain knew Grissom wasn't a humongous drinker and prayed to God that this would hit his system hard and fast. They needed him to pass out before he bled to death.

Taking another half a dozen large swigs Grissom coughed and felt as his eyes beg roll. The loss of blood more than likely aided to his disorientation but as the room began to spin around him he smiled, the pain disappearing even if just for a few brief seconds. He leaned forwards and managed to catch the captain's eyes with his own.

"Tell Sara, I love her."

Grissom's eyes closed and his head lolled back, settling sturdily upon the sheriffs thighs.

All became silent and the _tick tick tick_ of the mantel clock carried an eerie aura around the room.

David quickly moved, slipping his fingers to Grissom's neck to check his pulse. He then lifted the rancher's eye lids one by one. "He's out…" he sighed looking to the captain.

The captain offered a nod. "I'm so glad he can't hold his liquor."

"I don't know how long we'll have," David said.

"Then let's get on with it. We just need to hope that he doesn't wake up…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara marched back and forth by the window of the lounge. She had already demolished the entire thumb nail on her right hand and now she was working on the left.

It had been over an hour since she had heard Grissom screaming last. Then all went deathly silent. She looked at the mantel clock at least every minute and with every second that ticked by, she felt more and more sick.

Catherine had departed for home at Laura's request a short time ago. Sara's agitation was growing and that was simply something she had to deal with alone. It was a familiar affair, no one else's.

Laura watched her every step but kept silent. There wasn't much she could say to quash her daughter's pain.

Sara huffed and looked at her mother. "I need to know what's happening," she said. "It's been too long…"

Pushing herself up, Laura sighed and held out her hand.

Sara was surprised her mother gave in so easily but with urgency she took her hand and allowed herself to be led from the room.

They quickly approached the dining room but when they got there the door was open and the room was empty.

With her mouth wide, Sara stepped into the room. She swallowed the huge lump in her throat as she looked around. It looked like a massacre had happened. There was blood everywhere as well as a few needles, lines of thread, blood soaked towels and bandages. Grissom's jacket, vest, shirt and tie lay upon the floor, totally ruined and discarded.

Drearily, she walked to the table noticing a bullet lying upon it, encased in a pool of thick, gooey blood. Her lips twitched with nerves as she spun around to face her mother.

"Where is he?" she gasped.

Laura shook her head, she didn't know.

Sara was quick to move and whisked passed her mother before she could even try and stop her.

"Sara, wait," Laura pleaded, hurrying after her.

She refused to listen and rushed from the room. She didn't get very far though for she when she reached the base of the stairs, her father was on his way down, wiping his bloody hands on a towel. He stopped and looked down at her.

Picking up her dress, she slowly climbed up to him and her teary eyes looked into his. He looked exhausted but he offered her a tiny smile as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Is he….." she couldn't quite ask the question whether it be good or bad.

"David got the bullet out. He's alive…"

A huge sigh of relief spilled from her lungs and her whole body dropped as some of the tension disappeared. Laura came up behind her as the captain continued.

"He's very sick, Sara," he said honestly, squeezing her shoulder. "I'm not going to lie to you. David might have removed the bullet and managed to sew him up but he is yet to wake and…"

"Don't!" Sara cried, holding up a hand and looking away. "Please…don't say that…"

With a sigh, the captain reached out and tenderly slipped his finger under her chin, raising her head so their eyes met again. He gave her the most loving smile he could muster. "He will fight. I know at least that…"

She sniffed hard. "I want to see him."

The captain exchanged a look with his wife knowing he couldn't deny her request as Sara would by no means, take no for an answer. He nodded.

He held out his arm and Sara took it. Laura followed as the captain escorted his daughter up the stairs and took her to one of the guest bedrooms.

The door was open and the trio walked inside.

Sara saw David hovering over her fiancée, checking his breathing. He looked up upon hearing their entrance and stepped towards them.

"Go…" the captain whispered to his daughter, releasing her arm.

She nodded and slowly approached the bed as David went to talk to her parents.

Sitting in the chair by the bed, she wiped away a tear as she looked over his pale complexion and the bandaging over his abdomen. The bed sheet came up to his waist, his upper half exposed to the world no doubt so the doctor could get access to the wound should he need to. His eyes were closed, his face bearing a painful grimace. He almost looked like he was frowning. Cautiously, she reached for his hand.

"The boys and the sheriff have gone to clean up a little," David informed the Sidle's.

Laura wrapped her arms around herself as she witnessed Sara reaching for Grissom's hand. She gave the doctor her full and undivided attention. "What's his condition?" she asked.

"Serious," David answered unrolling his shirt sleeves. "The bullet was deep and it took me a while to get it out."

"What are his chances?"

David shook his head. "I don't know. He's lost a lot of blood." He looked to the bed. "The next seventy two hours will be crucial. If he gets through those…" He scratched his head, looking back to the couple. "Someone will need to stay with him constantly. Keep him hydrated and check his wound every few hours. If he shows any sign of bleeding, any at all, someone must come and get me. Day or night…"

Laura nodded.

Pulling out his watch, David checked the time. "I would stay longer if I could but, as my wife is only a month away from the birth now, I need to check on her."

"We understand," Laura said. "And we thank you for what you have done."

David tried to smile. "I'll be back first thing in the morning. I will bring some medicine with me."

"Thank you," the captain spoke now. "Do you want to wash up before you go? I can give you a change of clothes…"

The doctor looked himself over. He was indeed a sight. "That might be a good idea."

"Come this way." The captain gestured to the door and David walked with him from the room.

Sara's squeezed her fiancées hand. "Quite a way to end the party, huh?" she whispered and closed her eyes when she felt her mother's hands cupping her shoulders.

Mother and daughter just watched the crippled rancher sleep for a while until Sara finally spoke.

"Do we know when he might wake up?" she asked.

"No, Sweetheart. I fear that decision may be in the hands of God right now," Laura returned as softly as she could.

Again Sara's eyes closed and she squeezed his hand just a little tighter.

The captain returned after leaving David to change. He stepped up to the bed and cleared his throat. "I need to…" he hesitated, blowing out a breath, "…get the mess downstairs sorted out. So much blood to…" He stopped when he heard Sara sob.

Laura squeezed his arm. "Just go," she whispered.

He nodded sadly and left again.

"Sara?"

Slowly, Sara turned her head and faced her mother.

"You should maybe think about washing up, changing your clothes…" Laura advised. "It's getting very late."

"I'm not leaving him," Sara replied.

Laura knelt by her daughter now. "Honey…" She reached her hand to Sara's hair, slipping a loose strand behind her ear, "…I'm not saying you can't sit with him, okay? I'm just suggesting you change and get the blood off your hands and face. You really don't want to stay like that..."

Sara looked over her hands, slipping the one she had in her fiancées away from him.

A knock came from behind and Rana stood in the doorway. "Anything I can do, Ma'am?" the housekeeper asked.

Pushing herself up, Laura held her hand out to her daughter. "I'll stay with him until you get back…"

Although Sara didn't want to leave, she knew her mother was right. She was a mess. She nodded glumly and allowed her mother to pull her form the chair.

"Rana, escort Sara to a room and get her some hot water so she can wash. Then help her change," Laura instructed her worker.

"Yes, Ma'am," Rana agreed wrapping an arm around the young heiress when she reached her.

Sara allowed herself to be lead down the corridor but her lack of concentration was evident when she tried to turn into her own room.

Rana pounced quickly, closing the door. "No, no, Miss. You really don't want to go in there. The sheriff be sorting that out real soon. We be using the room next to your cousin's…"

It immediately struck Sara that McKeen's body was still in there and she shuddered. The fact that that man, whether dead or alive, was still under their roof, made bile creep up her throat.

"Come, Miss," Rana advised with urgency now noting Sara's change in temperament. "Let's get you sorted while you're still able to stand…"

*******_His face had become frozen, as it were, in a very curious look: an intent look, deepening into a frown of dislike and distrust, not even unmixed with fear. With this strange expression on him his thoughts had wandered away_*******

******* - Extract taken from A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens (paragraph adapted).

**A/N: Sniff. Will GSR survive? Bad hat! Reviews please… **


	112. What the future holds

**A/N: Hey guys, how are we all? Hopefully keen for a new chapter…**

**Sorry it's taken me so long. This is such a different concept to write and it takes me much longer now than it used to. Trying to keep up the standard is hard so I'd rather take that extra time and make sure it's spot on.**

**Plus hat is grumpy. I told him to back off a little and he isn't very impressed with that, lol.**

**No beta, so all and every mistake is mine.**

**So, let's see how our poor rancher is doing shall we? Man I need to write smut can't even remember the last time I wrote smut. I think the GSR fans are well in need of some…**

Chapter 112

Sara washed and changed in a daze. She didn't utter a word as Rana helped her bathe and slip on her night attire.

As Sara tied the belt on her robe around her waist, she felt the housekeeper's hands softly cup her shoulders.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Rana asked. The concern, the trusted long time employee held, was quite obvious.

Sniffing hard, Sara bowed her head but nodded. "I guess," she whispered.

She turned to face the older woman. "I'm ready to go back to Gil now."

"Yes, Miss," Rana replied, slipping her arm around Sara's waist to support her as she walked. Sara looked incredibly shaky and Rana thought it best.

They exited the room to find Nicolas and Gregory hovering on the landing looking into Sara's bedroom.

The boys immediately noticed Sara approaching and Nicolas rushed into the room closing the door behind him.

Sara approached her youngest cousin with a frown and could hear talking coming from her room. "What's…happening?" she asked.

Greg noticeably swallowed and gave his cousin a sympathetic smile, "Getting ready to move the colonel's body." He slipped his hands into his pockets. "There is a wagon waiting to transport him into town."

"Oh…" She glanced to the door and then turned away sharply.

"Come, Miss," Rana advised, gently urging Sara forwards and passed her room.

Sara didn't argue with her chaperone and was quickly guided back to Grissom.

Laura sat, watching over the rancher but stood upon hearing her daughter's entrance. Sara approached her mother and Laura cupped her daughter's cheeks softly in her hands. "Feel a little better?" she asked.

"Yes, Mother," Sara replied flatly, tilting her head to get a look at her fiancé. Laura removed her hands and also looked to Grissom.

"Any change?" Sara asked on a shaky voice.

Nibbling on her bottom lip, Laura shook her head. "No, not yet."

Sara nodded sadly and slipped back into the chair by the bed, taking Grissom's hand once more. She yawned, she didn't mean to but the events of the long evening were quickly catching up on her now. Lightly shaking her head, she tried to will the tiredness away.

Footsteps were heard behind and the captain entered. He immediately moved to stand by his wife. He still needed to change as did his wife. Laura didn't have as much blood on her as the captain did but they both needed a good clean up.

"They are moving McKeen now," the ranch owner said.

Sara closed her eyes at the sound of his name. If she never heard that name again she would be a happier woman.

The captain cleared his throat. "Jim said he needs to speak with you," he said to Laura. "And to Sara."

Laura sighed. "I thought he might." She took her husband's hand. "I suggest we go clean up first."

The captain nodded his agreement. "Good idea."

"Rana, can you stay until we get back please?" Laura asked her dearest worker who hovered by the door.

"Yes, Ma'am," Rana agreed immediately taking a seat by the door.

Laura squeezed her daughter's arm with her free hand. "We'll try not to be too long, okay? And if anything happens or you need anything, send Rana to get us."

"Yes, "Mother," Sara replied not taking her eyes from Grissom for a single second.

Laura sighed sadly and she and the captain left the room and Sara to her thoughts.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

It took a little longer for the captain to clean up than he thought it would. He scrubbed and scrubbed at his hands to remove the stains, eventually managing to get rid of most of the taint. His finger nails were the worst, clotted deeply with his future son in laws blood. This isn't exactly how he'd expected the evening to end.

Eventually, he was as clean as he could be and he changed along with his wife.

They left their room and passed by Sara's bedroom stopping in the doorway. Numerous servants were inside cleaning up the mess and mopping away the blood.

"Well at least that monster is now out of our home and our lives forever," Laura said quietly.

"Yeah," the captain mumbled, pulling her away from the door and back to Grissom's room. They hovered in the doorway and watched as Sara still watched over the man she loved. She hadn't moved an inch since they left.

"How about we leave her be for a while and I go talk to the sheriff?" Laura suggested. "Sara won't be in any fit state to talk to him tonight anyway and I'll make sure I tell him that."

The captain puckered his lips at her.

Laura lowered her head. "I'm the one that killed him, Thomas…" She almost sounded regretful. "My sin is unforgivable…"

Placing a finger under his wife's chin, the captain slowly lifted so she looked him in the eye. He gave her the gentlest smile he could find and cupped her face in his hands.

"You were protecting your child, were you not?" he asked softly, knowingly.

She nodded.

"And he would no doubt have taken our daughter's life without any form of remorse. Try not to feel so ill for saving the life of our own when he would not have cared if he had murdered each and every one of us." He removed his hands and placed his cheek against hers, pulling her against him. "It was self defense, sweetheart; I would have done the same."

Sighing into him, she held him tightly. "I just hope the sheriff understands that. Everyone will pretty much know what I did."

He pulled back. "Let's go talk to Jim and get this settled, yes? And then bed. I can see you are exhausted."

Taking another peek into the bedroom she placed her head on his shoulder, clinging on to his arm. "I don't think it's going to be quite as easy to get Sara to go to bed."

"We'll see," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. "Come on, let's go find the sheriff."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The captain and Laura caught up to Brass just outside the front door. He was watching his deputies disappear upon the wagon carrying the colonel's body. Nicolas and Gregory stood by him after helping with the loading.

Both boys were excused by their uncle so he and his wife could talk to the sheriff in private and the law man accompanied them to the lounge.

Closing the door, the captain urged his wife to sit and he walked to the bar. He poured them all a large glass of brandy.

Brass thanked the captain for the drink as he was offered it and sat opposite Laura. The captain slid in beside his wife holding out a glass of the brandy to her. She gratefully accepted it and took a swift sip.

"How is he?" the sheriff asked. He and Grissom had been friends for many, many years and what had happened had deeply saddened him.

The captain took a large glug from his own glass before offering a reply. "He's fighting for his life."

Bowing his head, unsurprised at the answer, Brass gave a short nod. "Not the most ideal way to end the evening, huh?"

"No one expected what happened," Laura said.

Brass looked to her. "What _did_ happen?" he questioned. "And I need to speak with Sara; I have to hear her side also."

Laura took another drink, feeling the burn in her throat. It felt good. "You won't be speaking with her tonight; she's already been through enough."

The sheriff's brow rose.

"I mean it, Jim," Laura pushed. "She is so exhausted and sitting by her fiancé who may not even live to see his own wedding day. Plus, I don't think she is ready to relive what happened tonight even if she was able. She just won't be able to, not with Gil in the condition he is…"

"Okay," Brass agreed. "I will talk with her tomorrow."

The lady of the house offered him a weak smile. "Thank you."

He nodded but continued with his questioning. "I know it's been a long night but the mayor is going to want answers. No matter how much McKeen was detested by most, he still had his supporters and I need to know what happened.

Looking to her husband, Laura handed him her glass and then entwined her hands over her lap. "Please pardon my language but I stabbed that bastard before he killed my daughter…"

That wasn't exactly the account Brass was expecting and he cleared his throat. "I understand that but, I am going to need specifics."

Laura tried to remain patient and blew out a heaving breath. "Fine…" she mumbled and began her true account of what had happened…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The captain and Laura reentered Grissom's room not long after the sheriff's departure.

They were relieved that the sheriff hadn't pushed for more after Laura's truthful recollection of what had happened. He would however be returning once the sun rose and that left a nervous feeling within the Sidle couple. How would Sara cope having to recall another horrid event curiosity of the late Jeffery McKeen?

They didn't know, but, until morning they would both do their duty as they saw fit. They immediately noticed Sara was tipped forward in her seat, her head sideways, half upon the sheets half upon Grissom's arm and her eyes closed.

Laura looked to Rana who still sat by the door. "How long has she been asleep?" she asked her worker on a whisper.

"Not too long, Ma'am," Rana replied standing, "Ten minutes or so. I don't think she could fight it any longer."

Smiling sadly, the captain approached the bed.

"Thank you, Rana," Laura said. "You're excused, go and get some sleep."

Rana nodded. "Yes, Ma'am. Please wake me if you need me."

Laura squeezed the older woman's arm, thankful for such a dedicated presence. "I will."

Nodding her head, the housekeeper left the room and Laura approached the bed.

The captain hovered over his daughter as her soft breathing slipped onto her fiancé's skin. He observed as her hand still firmly gripped his and the ranch owner gave a soft smile before a frown appeared on his brow. He looked to his wife as she stepped up beside him.

"She can't stay like this, she's totally exhausted," he whispered. "I need to get her to bed."

Laura didn't argue and gave her husband a nod. "We should find someone to stay with Gil for the first few hours," she recommended.

The captain shook his head. "I'll do it," he whispered again. "Then one of the boys can take over from me." He bent forwards and carefully prized Sara's fingers away from Grissom's. Then, he slipped his arm underneath her, pulling her fully from the chair and into his arms.

Her head lolled against his chest and she moaned a touch but she didn't wake. He held her closely, her weight, in his mind, too easy to handle. But he knew since her illness she was much lighter.

"I'll wait here until you get back," Laura said, knowing someone needed to be with Grissom constantly.

He nodded and moved away, carrying his daughter from the room.

The captain hurried down the corridor, conscious that the longer he held her, the more chance she would have of waking. If she did, he knew it would be a battle to keep her away from Grissom.

Entering the spare bedroom he was swift to gently place Sara upon the bed which had already had the sheets turned down. Rana certainly knew her job and she must have been to the bedroom after she had left Grissom's to prepare it for Sara's slumber.

Carefully, he positioned her head upon the pillows and pulled the sheets around her, edging her feet underneath the cotton. He couldn't actually remember the last time he had put Sara to bed like this but he knew it was the first time in many years.

Once satisfied she looked comfortable he stepped back and simply watched her for a moment. A lengthy sigh seeped through his lips. Earlier that night she was so happy and once again all that happiness had been destroyed by another atrocious act.

He said a silent prayer both for his daughter and his future son in law before leaning forwards and softly kissing Sara on the cheek. "Gil told me to tell you that he loves you," he whispered, giving her a second tiny kiss.

Sara shuffled a little, her head flopping to the right and the captain stood back holding his breath. Thankfully, she remained asleep.

After one last look at her, the captain stepped away, extinguishing the three lanterns that were lit around the room before leaving and quietly closing the door behind him.

Stepping to the room next door he noted his nephew's bedroom door was still open and he poked his head inside.

Both Nicolas and Gregory were chatting by the window but sensed their uncle's presence and immediately approached him.

"How are they?" Gregory asked.

The captain worked his jaw. "I just put Sara to bed; she passed out while watching over Gil. He is still unconscious. Pretty much the same as he was after we put him to bed."

Nicolas folded his arms. "Do you think he'll make it?"

Feeling a lump forming in his throat, the captain somberly shrugged. "I really don't know," he replied sadly. "David said the next_ 72_ hours will probably determine that."

The two boys looked disheartened at the news.

"I'm going to take first sitting with Gil. Someone needs to stay with him all the time," the captain informed them. "Can one of you take over…"

"I'll do it," Gregory said, cutting his uncle short. "Whenever you need me, just wake me. If I'm asleep that is. I'm not sure after tonight's events rest will come to many of us that easily."

"And I'll go after," Nicolas added.

The man of the house smiled, "Thanks, boys."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Stepping back into Grissom's room, the captain approached his wife. She was once again sitting by the bed. He slipped his hands onto her shoulders and she reached an arm up, her right hand gently clasping over his left.

"He's beginning to look a little flushed," she mumbled, reaching out her free hand to check his forehead.

The captain felt her shoulders slump.

"I thought so," she continued, patting each of the rancher's cheeks in turn. Then she looked over her shoulder to her husband. "The fever has started." The concern in her eyes notably grew and the captain squeezed her a tiny bit harder.

He gave her a weak smile. "You should get some rest, you look exhausted."

She squeezed her hand tighter upon his. "I'd rather stay with him for a while longer, monitor his fever. No offense, Thomas, but you are not particularly skilled in the field of caring for the sick." She looked back to the fallen rancher. "I'd feel better, at this crucial time, if I was here for him."

"Are you going to be stubborn about this?" he asked tenderly.

Laura nodded. "Once again he was prepared to risk his life for our daughter, Thomas. I owe him as much to sit with him." She leaned forwards and took a hold of the bed sheet at Grissom's waist, pulling it up a touch. "My mind is in knots right now anyway," she sighed then. "So I doubt I can sleep."

He cleared his throat and pulled up a chair to sit beside her. Looking at him, she studied his eyes. "What are you thinking?" she asked.

"What if he doesn't make it?"

Laura closed her eyes, a tiny sob escaping her lips. "That…I really don't want to consider."

"Laura, we have to."

She shook her head, her eyes opening. "No. I can not even contemplate that outcome right now. We have faith, Thomas, we must. Sara would not pull through this if…" She found herself unable to finish the comment. "He will fight, he always did and he knows exactly what the future holds for him now."

The captain took his wife's hand and held it tightly. She leaned into him, placing her head on his shoulder and prayed…

*******_ "My brave wife. I do not question all this. But it has lasted a long time, and it is possible-you know well, my wife, it is possible-that it may not come, during our lives."_

_"Eh well! How then?" _

_"We shall not see the triumph."_

_"We shall have helped it," she returned, with her extended hand in strong action. "Nothing that we do, is done in vain. I believe, with all my soul, that we shall see the triumph. But even if not, even if I knew certainly not, show me the neck of an aristocrat and tyrant, and still I would-" _*******

_***** - Extract taken from A T ale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens (Extract adapted)**_

**A/N: Will he make it? Hat is trying to get back in….**

**Reviews please if you can. They make me happy! Have a great day!**


	113. Let's finish this

**A/N: A ha, finally a chapter. I'm sorry this takes me so long. The mojo has been missing for this story and I simply can't force it. It comes when it comes. I just hope it was worth the wait and I thank you for your patience. **

**I think Evil Hat must have fallen asleep on this one, although that might not be a bad thing. Thanks for all the continuing reviews, they are great. **

**No beta, all mistakes are mine.**

**So, on we go… :)**

Chapter 113

Sara turned onto her side, her lips parting to emit a tiny moan. Her eyes slowly popped open and she stared at the drapes covering the windows not so far away. There was light coming through…

It was light? Why was it light and where was she?

She shot upright, immediately looking to her left to see her mother asleep in a lounge chair next to the bed, a blanket covering her body.

Laura seemed to sense her daughter's return to reality though and her eyes opened. She half smiled, rotated her shoulders in order to try and alleviate some of the tension and shuffled forwards. "Morning," she yawned, pulling away the blanket. "How are you feeling?"

Sara blinked hard at her mother, her brow furrowing in confusion. "How long have I been asleep?" Sara asked, slightly panicked. "How long have I even been in bed?" She pushed the covers away and swung her legs around the side of the bed. "I should be with Gil. I can't be here…"

"Hold on…" Laura reached out and took her daughter's hands in her own. "Just take a breath and calm down. You needed the rest. You fell asleep at Gil's bedside. We weren't about to leave you like that."

Bowing her head, Sara took a breath. "How is he?" she mumbled.

Pulling her hands free, Laura ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. "I left him a little before _4am_, your father insisted. But…he has a fever…"

Sara's head shot back up and her face crumpled. "Oh, God…."

"Hey…" Laura pulled her into a tight embrace now and Sara held on solidly to her mother, "…it was expected. Such injuries and loss of blood will usually lead to a fever, Sara."

Digging her right cheek into her mother's shoulder, Sara sniffed hard. "Who's with him now?" she sighed.

Laura smiled, rubbing her hands up Sara's back. "Rana. Gil needs a woman's touch right now. Your father wanted me to go to bed but I felt better staying in here with you. She would have come for me if his condition had worsened."

Sara nodded into her mother but didn't pull away just yet. Although she hated to admit it, she was actually enjoying the comfort. "Do you know what time it is?" she asked.

Looking over her shoulder, Laura checked the mantel clock. "Just passed seven," she answered.

Now Sara pulled back. "I want to go back to him."

"Okay," Laura replied on a whisper. "But there will be conditions."

Now Sara frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You need to look after yourself some, Sara," Laura pleaded. "I will not stop you sitting with Gil, he is your husband to be after all, but you must rest when rest is needed and you have got to eat also. You need to keep your strength up if you want to help with his care. How about some breakfast first?"

Sara shook her head. "I'm not that hungry just now but I understand. I will eat in a little while, after I've seen Gil. I promise."

Laura held her hand to her daughter's cheek. "Okay."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara changed into more befitting clothes for the day and was escorted back to Grissom's room by her mother.

Rana sat close to Grissom, a bowl of water on her lap. The housekeeper reached for the cloth which lay upon Grissom's forehead, dipped it into the cool water and replaced it upon his burning forehead. She sensed an arrival in the room and looked over her shoulder.

She instantly stood upon seeing Laura and Sara, placing the bowl down upon the bedside table.

"How's he doing?" Laura asked, releasing Sara's arm as they drew close to the bed.

"About the same, Ma'am," Rana replied. "His temperature is still raging."

Laura closely looked Grissom over. His face was pale but he had patches of redness here and there about his skin.

Sara watched as her mother leaned forward to place her hand upon Grissom's cheeks and then his forehead. "Has he moved at all?" Laura asked.

"I got a few moans from him during the night but very quiet ones. That's about it, Ma'am. He hasn't moved an inch."

Casually nodding Laura stepped back and gestured for Sara to sit. Sara did so, her eyes glued to her fiancé.

Gently, she took his left hand and attempted a smile as she spoke to him. "Hey…" she whispered, "…I'm here." She squeezed his hand a little tighter. "Why don't you try and open your eyes for me, huh?"

Not a whisper of a response came from Grissom and she reached forwards with her free hand, brushing her finger tips through his disheveled hair.

Sara felt a gentle pressure on her back and looked over her shoulder.

Laura smiled down at her daughter. "I'm just going to take a quick look at his wound."

All Sara did was nod and sat back, releasing her fiancés hand as Laura rounded her and carefully pulled down the sheet that covered Grissom's mid-section.

Leaning over her future son in law, Laura carefully inspected the bandage covering his wound. She noted a few speckles of blood visible on the medical covering but nothing major. She felt a massive surge of relief that David's stiches were holding. At least for now. "So far, so good," she said, replacing the sheet over his waist.

"Do you think he might wake up today?" Sara asked.

Laura stepped back. "I don't know, Sara," she admitted truthfully. "We just need to do the best we can for him. Maybe that will bring him back to us." The lady of the house looked to her worker. "Can you bring some fresh water?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Rana replied. "Right away."

"And then get some rest," Laura instructed. "You have been up half the night."

Rana nodded glumly before retreating from the room.

"She seems very down," Sara noted.

"Yes," Laura agreed sadly, moving to the window. She parted the drapes with her right hand and looked over the world outside. The morning frost was still glowing across the grounds and she noted numerous workers clearing up the debris from the previous night's activities. She smiled a little, the hay always was a nightmare to clear away but her husband always insisted on it. The workers didn't mind though, they had become so accustomed to the Sidle traditions now. It had been such a lovely evening until…

Now her smile faltered and she answered her daughter. "She has known Gil since he was a boy, she loves him very much."

Sara bowed her head, retaking Grissom's hand and running her thumb along his.

"Morning…"

Turning away from the window while tightening the belt on her robe, Lara saw her husband.

Sara turned in her chair and watched her father as he approached her. He gave her a tiny smile and clasped his hands over her shoulders, tenderly squeezing. "You holding up, sweetheart?" he asked.

Returning her attention to her fiancé, Sara gave a small nod. "I'm trying…" she whispered.

Stepping from the window, Laura moved to her husband and placed her head on his shoulder. He smiled at her.

"I thought you'd still be sleeping," she said, slipping her arm through his. "You haven't been in bed all that long."

He kissed her hair. "Found it hard to sleep," he admitted. "How is he?"

"Pretty much the same as he was last night." She lifted her head and sighed. "I should probably go and dress. I'm not showing much of a standard walking around in my dressing gown at this hour."

The captain half laughed. "I think that's the least of anyone's worries, my dear."

Rana returned, carrying a bowl of fresh water. She placed it by the bed and turned to her employers. "Doctor Phillip's is here," she informed them. "Should I show him up?"

Sara continued to watch over the man she loved, not really paying any attention to the conversation going on behind her.

"He's quite early," Laura said with a frown. "But yes, Rana. Let him up. I'll go and change quickly."

The housekeeper nodded. "I'll bring him up and then come help you, Ma'am…."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Rana showed David to the room and then scurried along the corridor to help the Lady of the house dress.

"Good morning," David announced with a yawn. "Sorry," he apologized immediately, placing his free hand over his mouth. "Very restless night," he admitted drawing close to father and daughter by the bed. "My wife isn't sleeping too well, it's why I'm here earlier than planned."

The captain nodded his understanding. "I think we all have that problem right now."

"Yeah…" David sighed. "How are you feeling, Sara?" he then asked.

Sara pushed her chair back and shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure," she admitted glumly.

David placed his bag down onto the floor by the bed and attempted to offer her a smile of reassurance. "Can you give me a little room so I can take a look at him?" he asked softly.

The captain held his hand out to his daughter. "Come on, Sara, let's give David some space."

Sara nodded and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. She stood back from the bed with her father, his arm firmly and supportingly wrapping around her waist as they watched the doctor attend to his patient.

First of all, David lifted Grissom's eye lids one at a time, closely checking his pupils. "Have we had any movement from him?" he asked, shifting to check Grissom's pulse, his forehead and his temperature.

Wrapping her arms around her mid-section, Sara shook her head. "No. A few moans but nothing else."

"Well…" David reached into his bag, "…even a few moans is better than nothing. It means he is being responsive. The problem is…" He removed a fresh bandage from his bag, looking over his shoulder, "…once he becomes conscious of the pain, it could get very unpleasant."

Sara and her father exchanged a concerned glance. "What do you mean?" Sara questioned.

David took scissors from his bag and carefully began cutting away the dressing over Grissom's wound. "Just give me a second," he asked needing to concentrate on his task. His tongue poked through his front teeth as inch by inch he cut through the material. The strapping was tight against the skin so he had to take extra care, the last thing he really wanted to do was give Grissom another injury.

Finally, all but one sheet of bandage fell free the rancher's torso and David closely inspected the material that was left. A thick blood red circle stain sat in the center of the covering and the doctor lightly ran his fingers over the top of it.

Grissom whispered a groan and Sara's eyes flickered, her breath shortening when she heard him.

David's head shot up and he glanced over Grissom's features, waiting to see if any more response would come from him.

It did not.

"I'm going to leave the covering dressing on for now," he said, unraveling the fresh bandage. "Thankfully the bleeding is stilled but if I pull away the old bandage it will almost definitely reopen the skin due to the clotting of blood stuck to the material. We need to wait until he is more stable then we can soak it off with some water." He looked to the captain. "Can you help me?"

The captain nodded and stepped forward. "What do you need?"

"I need you to help me slip the bandage under and around him. It's difficult with only two hands and we have to be careful. We need to keep him as still as possible."

Sara watched on as her father and David carefully wrapped the fresh bandage around Grissom's frail body. Gently lifting him just enough to slip the material around his back. The task was finished quickly and David ensured the fresh bandage was tightly packed just like the first one had been.

Both men stood back once David was satisfied. "I'm going to stay with him for a while," the doctor said. "His fever is very high and I'd just like to monitor any more response we get from him. That's…" He aimed the next part of his question at Sara, "…if you don't mind? I realize this is hard time for you."

Sara blinked lightly, giving him a soft smile. "I don't mind," she replied. "After all, you are the doctor so that can only be good if you're here right?"

The captain pulled out his pocket watch and had a look at the time. "Can I get you anything, David? Coffee, tea?"

David picked up his bag and placed it carefully on a free space on the bed. "Coffee would be great, if it's no trouble."

"No trouble at all," the captain responded. "I'll get something sorted." He passed by his daughter, giving her arm a tender squeeze before he left the room.

"What did you mean earlier, when you said about Gil becoming conscious of his pain?" Sara asked, sitting back in the chair.

Scratching the back of his head, David rounded the bed and dipped the washcloth he had removed from Grissom's forehead back into the water. "People react differently to pain," he began, replacing the damp cloth onto Grissom's head. He turned then to face the heiress. "His injury is life threatening so therefore his recovery will more than likely be a difficult one. A number of factors can hinder his progress."

Sara frowned. "Like what?"

Sighing a long breath, David pulled up a chair and sat beside her. He entwined his fingers on his lap and explained. "Infection is a big risk. Fever can change a man, make him delusional. It won't aid his ability to fight, neither will an infection. And, if you are delusional and in pain, you can be very angry. I have seen men in similar predicaments having to be strapped down in order to stop them hurting themselves further. They just simply try to fight in order to push the pain away. I have seen others have a quick surge of panic and then pass out again. Everyone is different."

Sara swallowed hard. "Do you think he will get an infection?"

David bowed his head. "It's more probable than possible," he said quietly. He raised his head to look her in the eye.

Feeling her lower lip tremble, Sara cleared her throat, giving her fiancé a quick glance. "Many die through infection don't they?" she dared to ask.

"Yes, they do," David replied, unable to lie to her. He pushed himself up and walked back to the bed. "But…" He reached into his bag again, "…we will make sure we are as prepared as we can be in order to give him every fighting chance for anything that may hinder his recovery." Pulling out a bottle, he moved back to her and held it out.

"What's that?" she asked.

David smiled. "It's a liquor. A mixture of alcohol and opium. Should he wake and have the violent attacks I spoke about, this will help. It will calm him and aid him back into sleep."

Sara slowly reached out and took the bottle but she didn't look all that convinced and David could see it.

"Keeping him in a state of rest right now isn't a bad thing, Sara. The less exertion his body gets, the better. His body will recover much fast if unhindered."

"What if he wakes up and he's alright? I mean…" She clenched her knee with her free hand, "…I know he isn't going to be _aligh_t and he will be in pain but, if he's calm?"

The doctor straightened his glasses. "The liquor is there to aid him should he need it and I leave that decision in your hands, Sara. I'm trying to help but I won't force you to do anything you don't feel is the right thing for him."

She nodded. "Okay."

He gave her another smile. "I have another thing that will help with the pain but I am awaiting a new batch being delivered. It should arrive today. I will have some dropped in if it arrives."

She puffed out her cheeks and gave him another nod, placing the bottle he had given her onto the bed side table. Biting down on her tongue, she pondered her next question for a few moments.

"Can I ask you something? And I need you to be totally honest with me."

David looked down at her, his lips gently pouting. His face showing he knew her question before she asked it. "Do I think he'll survive?" he said, saving her the anguish.

"Yeah…" she whispered on a shaky breath.

He coiled his hands around the back of the vacant chair. "I believe he will fight. After all, he knows what he's fighting for."

"Will that be enough?" she questioned.

He gave her a genuine smile now, looking her dead in the eye. "You would be more than enough for any man."

Sara felt her cheeks reddening and she looked away, back towards the bed, although a small smile caught her lips. "Then I'll take that as a positive answer."

David looked to the doorway as the captain returned, along with his wife and a servant carrying a tray.

The tray was placed upon the dressing table and the worker began pouring coffee.

"Sara…" Laura began, approaching her daughter.

Sara looked to her mother and noticed a slight nervous look upon her face.

"The sheriff is here," Laura continued. "He needs to talk with you about last night."

Feeling a heavy lump form in her throat, Sara shuffled uncomfortably. "Oh…"

Laura held her hand out. "Come on, sweetheart, let's get this over with. David is looking after Gil and he will stay with him until we get back."

Sara went to push herself up but she hesitated. Could she relive the horrible ordeal of the night before? So soon? With her fiancé fighting for his life because of what had happened? She shuddered, thoughts of the late Jeffery McKeen reentering her brain. She never wanted to think about that man ever again but yet he plagued a good proportion of her thoughts.

But, she sucked in a breath and pushed herself up. It was now her turn to be strong. Be as strong for him as he was for her. She could do this. It was time to get The McKeen's out of her life forever.

"Ready?" Laura asked.

Sara nodded taking her mother's hand. "Let's finish this."

_*******__ - "The curse of those occasions is heavy upon me, for I always remember them."_

*******_ - _Extract taken from A Tale of two Cities by Charles Dickens

**A/N: Hmmm, I foresee a rocky day ahead. Will Hat come back out? **


End file.
